La vida secreta de tus mascotas 2: El terror de Wall Street
by Predalien-Gaiden
Summary: Summary en el primer capitulo, lo siento, no cabe en el espacio para el summary. Max X Gidget, Snowball, Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Un mes después de la película, Max y Gidget tienen su primera cita y empiezan a una relación, pero las cosas se ponen pesadas cuando los dueños de Gidget se enteran de esto, como que ella es una can de clase alta creen que no debe de estar con un perro como Max, así que la de el a la fuerza, pero ambos perros lucharan hasta el final por su amor. Y para colmo de males, alguien peor que Snowball surge desde las tinieblas de Nueva York; y quiere acabar no solo con los humanos, sino con las mascotas y los animales desechados.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: La primera cita y, surge un nuevo**

 **Y el peor de los peligros.**

 **Manhattan, Nueva York.**

1 mes ha pasado desde que Duke llego a casa con Max y Katie y lo sucedido con Snowball. Como ya sabemos, Duke y Max ya son muy buenos amigos, Snowball también es su amigo y fue adoptado por una linda niña que lo cuidara por el resto de sus días, y Max y Gidget se expresaron lo que sienten, o bueno, Gid no lo dejo terminar cuando el terrier iba a decirle pero las cosas quedaron claras con lo sucedido. Bueno el punto es *Max aparece y me interrumpe*.

"Ay ya párale ¿no?".-Dijo Max un poco molesto y harto mirando al techo, ósea, hacia mí.

"¿Qué?, solo estoy contando lo sucedido".-Dije yo en defensa.

"Ay amigo por favor, ahórrate el sermón ¿quieres?, ellos vieron la película, ya saben lo que paso".-Dijo Max haciendo un gesto con su pata hacia la pantalla o en este caso, hacia ustedes y regreso a mí.

"Bueno ok, solo quería dejar las cosas claras".-Dije yo.

"¡Ach!".-Dijo Gidget apareciendo y dejando caer la cabeza, Max la miro y meneo su cola con una sonrisa.-"¿Puedes por favor empezar a contar el fic y dejar de estarnos enchichando?".-Pregunto molesta.

"¿Qué crees que he estado intentando hacer todo este tiempo?".-Dije yo.

"Pues no estas teniendo un buen inicio con este fic si ese es el caso".-Dijo ella.

"Lo hubiera tenido si Max no hubiera interrumpido de manera tan descortés".-Dije yo.

"¡No metas a mi Maxi en esto!, ¡esto es entre tú y yo!".-Exclamo ella enojada.

"Ok, ok, tranquila".-Dije yo un poco asustado por su actitud.

"Guau Gid, eso fue muy valiente, pero pudo haberte borrado o mínimo, sacarte del fic, ¿no te da miedo eso?".-Pregunto Max.

"Nah, me enfrente a alrededor de unos 100 animales sin hogar por ti corazón, incluso entre ellos había serpientes y cocodrilos, comparado con eso, él no es nada".-Respondió Gidget.

"¡Oye!".-Dije yo molesto.

La mirada de Max cayó sobre la pomerana blanca y un pudo evitar sonreír, verla con cariño, menear la cola y dejo escapar una corta carcajada.

"Jejeje, eso lo que más amo de ti Gid Cielo mío, mi querida princesa, no, princesa no, reina mía".-Dijo Max con una voz cariñosa haciendo que Gidget aplanara sus orejas y desviara la mirada con evidente vergüenza.-"Tu valentía y agallas ante cualquier situación sin importar las consecuencias o peligros de ella, te amo Gid".-Dijo.

"Aww, Maxi, eres tan tierno, adorable y dulce cuando me hablas de esa manera".-Dijo Gidget conmovida, viendo a Max con amor y meneando su felpuda cola, se acercó a Max y puso sus patas delanteras en su pecho, apoyándose en él y con sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro.-"Yo también te amo Cielo".-Dijo.

La sonrisa de Max se amplió, junto su nariz con la de ella, ambos sin dejar de menear la cola, frotaron sus narices dándose un beso esquimal, cuando terminaron intercambiaron un lamida en la mejilla y luego se acariciaron, frotándose las mejillas contra el otro.

"Aww, que tiernos".-Dije yo conmovido.

Gidget se enojó y dejo de acariciarse con Max en el acto.

"¡¿Ni siquiera nos puedes dar un poco de privacidad?!".-Pregunto enojada.

"Aunque quisiera no podría, soy el autor, soy como Dios; sin faltarle el respeto, señor, de esta historia, estoy en todo momento y todo lugar".-Dije yo.

"¿Así?".-Dijo Duke apareciendo.-"Si eres Dios, ¿dime donde estas cada vez que asaltan a alguien o alguien que necesita ayuda y no vas a auxiliarlos?".-Pregunto.

"Bueno digo, ¿se puede saber quién te invito a nuestra conversación?".-Dije yo, extrañado de verlo en escena.

"Me invite solo, ahora responde".-Dije yo.

"Bueno eh…".-No alcance a terminar la frase ya que alguien me interrumpió.

"¡Hyyah!".-Exclamo Snowball entrando de una patada al apartamento, rompiendo parte de la puerta en el proceso e hizo una rodada creyéndose ninja.

"¡Snowball!".-Exclamaron Max y Duke asustados y corrieron hacia él.

"Que hay chavos".-Exclamo el haciendo ojitos tiernos como solo él sabe hacerlo y una sonrisa a boca cerrada.

Max y Duke llegaron con él y vieron con horror la puerta rota.

"Ay Snowball, ¡¿qué hiciste?!".-Dijo Duke.

"Ay, ¡Katie nos va a matar!".-Dijo Max con la cola entre las patas, las orejas caídas y viendo la puerta rota.

"Si, seguramente lo hará; bueno andando; sigamos con esto".-Dijo Snowball y dio 2 brinquitos hacia el apartamento.

"Otro!".-Dije yo ya harto y Snowball se detuvo al instante.-"Primero tenía que lidiar con los tortolos y ahora aparece esta bola de pelos con desequilibrio mental".-Dije yo.

"¡Oye!".-Exclamo Snowball enojado, dejo caer sus orejas y saco una zanahoria de la nada.-"El que tenga problemas en esta linda cabecita, no quiere decir que este loco".-Dijo el tocándose la cabeza con la zanahoria.

"¿Si tú?, ándale".-Dije yo.

"¡¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?!".-Exclamo Snowball de repente con furia y en parpadeo se puso tímido, dejo caer sus orejas, agrando sus ojos, retrajo su cuerpecito y empezó a temblar del miedo y la timidez.

"¡Ay bueno ya!".-Grito Gidget ya harta asustando a todos.-"Si seguimos así este fic nunca va a empezar de verdad, ¡a ver Daniel, empieza a narrar, PERO YA!".-Exigió, asustando a todos incluso a Snowball.

"¡Ok, ok!, solo cálmate, ¡ach!".-Dije yo y solté un suspiro.-"Ok, no los entretengo más, sino esa perra loca me va a matar".-Dije.

"¡Te escuche!".-Grito Gidget.

"Ay, bu-bueno ya, empecemos".-Dije.

 **Volviendo al asunto.**

1 Mes pasó desde lo sucedido con Snowball, Max y Duke están en su apartamento con Katie y ambos empezaron a seguirla, jadeando como todo can con la boca abierta y meneando sus colas.

"¡Katie!, ¡No te vayas, podemos divertirnos aquí todo el día juntos!".-Dijo Max con tanta euforia que no la puede contener en su cuerpo peludo y está brincando de la emoción.

"¡Si Katie!, ¡Max tiene razón, podemos divertirnos aquí, no tienes que irte!".-Dijo Duke con el mismo humor del de su mejor amigo y se puso en posición de juego.

Pero Katie solo escucho ladridos y vio a sus 2 mascotas llenos de la alegría.

"Ay, yo también los amo chicos".-Dijo Katie con dulzura, agachándose para estar más a la altura de los canes y los abrazo por la cabeza con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

Max y Duke cerraron los ojos con una sonrisa sin dejar de menear la cola y disfrutaron del abrazo que duro unos segundos.

"Ok chicos, cuídense, pórtense bien y cuiden la casa".-Dijo Katie abriendo la puerta y viendo a sus fieles caninos.

"¡No Katie espera!".-Dijeron Duke y Max al unísono pero fue tarde, Katie salió por la puerta y la cerro.

Ambos perros se deprimieron bajando sus orejas y plantando la cola al suelo, Max se sentó y Duke se acostó en el piso deprimido, ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro.

"Oh, la extraño mucho".-Dijeron ambos canes al unísono.

En eso, sus orejas se levantaron de golpe cuando oyeron el majestuoso ruido de la puerta siendo abierta por la llave de Katie, ambos sabían que significa una sola cosa y se alegraron de golpe meneando sus colas.

"¡Regreso!, ¡regreso!".-Dijeron ambos eufóricos.

Katie se asomó por la puerta de su apartamento y vio a sus 2 perros brincando y ladrando como locos, estiro su brazo y tomo algo del mueble junto a la puerta.

"Olvide mi celular chicos, adiós".-Dijo Katie con su celular en su mano, una sonrisa y luego se fue cerrando la puerta.

"¡Nos alegra que volvie…".-Max y Duke no terminaron la frase al ver que se volvió a ir.

"Ay no inventes, ¿enserio?".-Dijo Max molesto.

"Si acababa de volver y se fue".-Dijo Duke.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Max y ambos perros volvieron a deprimirse, ahora Max se acostó al lado de su amigo.

"Oh, enserio la extraño mucho".-Dijeron ambos canes al unísono.

Uno a uno, los dueños de los demás departamentos se fueron yendo, y cuando lo hacían; cada mascota se ponía a hacer algo para el tiempo con sus propios asuntos, como siempre, cuando su dueño se fue, Leonard encendió el reproductor de música y empezó a escuchar su rock pesado moviendo la cabeza como loco. Entre los dueños esta Melody, la nueva dueña de Snowball (Así le puse yo), quien ya va a irse a la escuela, se acercó a su demente conejito blanco como la nieve que está durmiendo en su cama, roncando y con la lengua fuera de su boca babeando la cama, con su mochila colgada de la espalda, al ver a Snowball dormir no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, era lo más tierno del planeta para ella.

"Aww, que lindo es".-Dijo Melody viendo a su conejito con cariño.

Una de las orejas de Snowball tembló al oírla, dejo de roncar, empezó a despertar, sus parpados se abrieron, se metió la lengua de regreso a la boca, sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz y se saboreó la boca para posteriormente tallarse los ojos con sus orejas caídas.

"¿Qué, que paso?, ¿on toy?".-Dijo Snowball mirando alrededor medio adormilado.

Su mirada se topó con el cuerpo de Melody, lo siguió mirando hacia arriba y se topó con los ojos de la niña, quien está viéndolo con cariño. Snowball se despertó al 100% de golpe, sonrió con la boca abierta, sus orejas levantadas y meneando su algodonada cola.

"¡Melody!".-Exclamo saltando a sus brazos.

Melody lo atrapo, Snowball froto su cabecita contra su esternón y Melody lo miro con amor y cariño.

"Aww, buenos días bola de nieve (Su nombre traducido al español y a pesar de su desequilibrada mental, sorprendentemente, él no se enoja cuando lo llama así), también te quiero".-Dijo Melody y lo abrazo estrechamente.

Snowball se quedó disfrutando el abrazo por varios segundos.

"Bola de nieve".-Dijo Melody rompiendo el abrazo, cargándolo en sus manos delante de ella y puso una mirada de dolor y tristeza.-"Perdón, me gustaría quedarme contigo toda la mañana pero tengo irme".-Dijo y lo puso en la cama.

"Nah ¿entonces para que me cargaste?, simplemente hubieras dicho: Oh mi lindo, guapo y sensual Snowball, perdóname me tengo que ir, y tan-tan. ¡Ach!, y dicen que yo soy el extraño".-Dijo Snowball, pero Melody solo vio que el movía su naricita y fruncía el ceño golpeteando la cama con su pie debido al enojo.

Se sintió un poco mal.

"Bola de nieve, a mí también me molesta".-Dijo Melody cargándolo, Snowball no le dedicaba la mirada.-"Nada me gustaría más que pasar todo el día contigo pero enserio me tengo ir, cuando llegue te prometo que pasaremos todo el tiempo juntos".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Snowball la miro con el rabillo de los ojos y al verla sonriéndole se ablando, no sabe cómo es que esa niña logra debilitarlo tanto, le volvió a quitar la mirada de encima y un segundo después soltó un suspiro dejando caer sus orejas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"Ta bueno".-Dijo Snowball, pero Melody solo escucho chasquidos de roedor.

De alguna manera supo lo que le dijo y sonrió ampliamente.

"Gracias Bola de nieve".-Dijo lo abrazo.

Snowball se derritió del amor y el cariño que su dueña le está dando, acepto el abrazo y se quedó disfrutándolo.

"Te veo más tarde".-Dijo cargándolo en manos y lo bajo en la cama.

"De acuerdo, adióscito".-Dijo Snowball con alegría y despidiéndose con su patita.

Melody salió por la puerta de su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

"Ok, ¿ahora qué hago?".-Dijo Snowball pensativo y golpeteando su pie contra el colchón de la cama, miro toda la habitación de pies a cabeza.

Tiene papel mache color rosa con corazones y girasoles color rojo escarlata decorando las paredes, sobre su cama hay un cobertor cola azul que tiene una imagen de Ana y Elsa de Frozen de Disney, y muchos peluches, entre ellos, estrellas con ojos y boca, unos 3 domos, y varios osos de peluche, un oso polar, un muñequito de nieve, y un oso pardo.

"Esta habitación eta muy ordenada".-Dijo Snowball y se volvió a quedar pensativo, después de unos segundos se le ocurrió una idea para pasar el tiempo.-"Ah, ¡Ya se!".-Dijo levantando uno de los deditos de su pata que para nosotros sería el dedo índice.

 **2 minutos después.**

Snowball apareció justo enfrente de la cámara riendo como un loco, se quitó de ahí y se vio que la cama y la habitación están hechas un desastre, la cama esta desordenada y destendida, las cosas de los muebles de Melody están regadas por todo el piso, Snowball se le acerco a un peluche de domo con un picahielos, sepa Dios de donde lo saco, y empezó a darle puñaladas como loco mientras gritaba, haciendo que su relleno de bolitas de hielo seco se saliera de él, Snowball dejo clavado el picahielos en el peluche y se rio de manera maniática con sus patitas agarrándose el vientre debido a lo fuerte de su maniática risa. De repente, después de 10 segundos de estarse riendo, paro de hacerlo en seco.

"Ok, esto ya me aburrió".-Dijo con sus orejas y sus patitas caídas.-" ¿Ahora qué hago?".-Dijo pensando nuevamente y se le ocurrió una idea, levantando sus orejas.-"Ah ya se, iré a ver a Max y al Duke, seguramente se tendrán algo planeado".-Dijo y se bajó de la cama de un salto.

 **De regreso con Max y Duke, en el apartamento de Gidget.**

"Adiós Gidget".-Dijo su dueño, a quien llamare: Jayden DeWitt, acariciándole la cabeza con una mano.

"Cuídate, se buena niña y recuerda: Siempre elegante, siempre formal y siempre siéntate derecha".-Dijo su dueña, a quien llamare Rose DeWitt con una pequeña sonrisa al final y dándole 2 palmaditas en la cabeza.

Escucharon 2 ladridos procedentes de su pomerana y al igual que Melody con Snowball ellos de alguna manera supieron lo que les dijo, ella se quedó con la boca abierta y babeando con la lengua fuera de su boca, eso ultimo; desagrado un poco a Rose y frunció el ceño.

"Haha Gidget".-Dijo Rose cerrando la boca de su perrita con una mano y con la otra negó con el dedo índice levantado.-"Esos actos no son de una dama, o en este caso, de una perrita dama, no babees y no saques la lengua".-Dijo con suavidad y dulzura pero dureza.

Gidget aplano sus orejitas haciendo ojitos tiernos y dejo escapar un gemido.

"Lo siento Gidget, pero son las reglas, bueno, adiós Gidget".-Dijo Rose y se fue.

"Adiós Gid".-Dijo Jayden, siguió a su esposa, esta abrio la puerta, ambos salieron por esta y la cerraron.

Gidget se quedó triste por unos momentos hasta que recordó aquello a que siempre la pone de buen humor, el apuesto, sensual y atractivo canino terrier de sus sueños, su vecino desde que tiene memoria y su amor platónico, Max, dibujo una sonrisa sobre su rostro de golpe, salto al borde del sofá donde esta y vio por la ventana a su amor perruno y a su mejor amigo, con los ojos pegados a la puerta.

"Hola Maxi, ¡digo Max, Max!, yo-yo no dije Maxi; dije Max, y hola Duke".-Dijo Gidget, lo primero con nerviosismo.

"Hola Gidget".-Dijeron ambos al unísono sin despegar su vista de la puerta.

"Oye Max, ¿tienes planes para el día de hoy?".-Pregunto viéndolo con amor como siempre.

"Ah sí, sí, tengo planes Gidget, muchos, muchos planes, me quedare sentado aquí esperando, hasta que Katie regrese".-Dijo Max con decisión y sentado cerca de la puerta.

"Genial!".-Dijo Gidget con alegría, su mirada se posó en Duke.-"Y tu Duke, ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?".-Pregunto.

"Ah, muchos Gidget, muchos planes, me quedare aquí junto a Max a esperar que Katie vuelva, y talvez coma algo, tome una siesta, me persiga la cola o beba del inodoro".-Respondió Duke, acostándose cerca de la puerta al lado de Max.

"Guau genial, bueno no los molesto porque yo también tengo un día muy ocupado, jejeje".-Dijo Gidget y se quedó contemplando a Max de pies a cabeza, su pasatiempo favorito.

 **10 minutos después.**

Max y Duke seguían contemplando la puerta como si no hubiera fin y en eso, como siempre, Chloe se cayó de su departamento por las escaleras del callejón, afuera de la ventana del departamento de ambos perros, abrio la ventana y se metió con dificultad al departamento, volviendo a caer; en el interior de un bote de basura.

"Hola Chloe".-Dijo Max sin despegar su vista de la puerta y sin voltear a verla.

"Hola Chloe".-Dijo Duke, este si volteando a verla y se acercó a ella meneando la cola y jadeando con la lengua fuera de su boca.

Chloe forcejeaba, con las patas en el borde de la boca del bote de basura tratando de quitárselo pero no podía, Duke se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Necesitas ayuda Chloe?".-Pregunto dejando de jadear y mover la cola.

"¡No!".-Respondió ella con la cabeza aun en el bote de basura. Intento 2 veces más de quitárselo pero fue inútil y dejo de tratar.-"Ah".-Dijo suspirando en derrota.-"Ok si, necesito ayuda".-Dijo con su acostumbrado tono amargado.

"La palabra mágica".-Dijo Duke moviendo la cola con una sonrisa.

Chloe volvió a suspirar en derrota.

"Duke, por favor ¿puedes quitarme este bote de basura de la cabeza?".-Dijo la gata de pelaje gris.

"Seguro".-Dijo Duke manteniendo su sonrisa.

Se acercó al gato y puso 2 patas delanteras sobre el bote de basura, parándose encima de él, pero con cuidado de no lastimar a Chloe.

"Listo Chloe, inténtalo ahora".-Dijo Duke.

Chloe volvió a intentar quitarse el bote y después de varios intentos lo logro, y rodo un poco en el piso debido a la fuerza que uso para salir.

"Uf, Gracias Duke, bueno supongo".-Dijo Chloe y se estiro las piernas delanteras y traseras.

"De nada Chloe".-Dijo Duke.

"Oigan chicos, aun me sigo preguntando a donde va Katie por lo que está ausente todo el día".-Dijo Max sin despegar la vista de la puerta.

"Bueno, si quieres saberlo podríamos fugarnos cuando nos saquen a pasear y averiguarlo".-Dijo Duke caminando hacia su amigo y se sentó al lado suyo meneando la cola.

"¿Y para que nos extraviemos como hace un mes?".-Dijo Max volteando a verlo.

"Si, sería divertido".-Dijo Duke poniéndose en postura de juego y sacando la lengua de su boca.

"Lo siento Duke pero yo paso, esa aventura que tuvimos el mes pasado fue más que suficiente para el resto de mi vida perruna".-Dijo Max y regreso su mirada a la puerta, esta vez con el ceño fruncido con determinación y un poco de enojo.

"¡¿Qué?!, aw vamos Max, ¿no puedes estar hablando enserio?".-Dijo Duke algo triste.

"Si hablo enserio Duke, si lo admito, fue muy divertido y esa aventura nos hizo amigos pero también vivimos varios peligros, y el peligro, no es algo que quiero en mi vida".-Dijo Max.

"¿Por qué Max?".-Pregunto Duke ladeando la cabeza.

"Entre más valiente es alguien, mas es el peligro que atraes y también la maldad, y si un día quiero tener cachorros no quiero que ellos o ellas corran peligro".-Respondió Max viendo a Duke a los ojos.

"Ha ya veo, oye y hablando de…".-Antes que pudiera terminar la frase, el ruido de la perilla girándose llamo su atención.

Voltearon y vieron que quien abrio la puerta fue Snowball quien tiene las patas traseras contra la puerta y con sus patitas delanteras giro la perilla. Miro a ambos perros y a la gata, sonrió con la boca abierta meneando su colita y se bajó de un salto.

"Qué onda chavos".-Dijo Snowball saludándolos con la pata.

"Ejejey Snowball, ¿cómo estás?".-Dijo Max acercándose a él, le tendió la pata, hicieron un Hi-fi, hicieron como chocar los puños y luego chocaron sus costados, como un saludo de amigos.

"Pues bien ahí le llevo".-Respondió Snowball.

"Hola Snowball, ¿Melody te cuida bien?".-Pregunto Duke acercándose y entrando en la conversación meneando su cola.

"Hola Duke, sí, me está cuidando bien, de hecho de maravilla, ahh, de todos los dueños que he tenido ella ha sido la mejor".-Dijo Snowball dejando caer sus orejas a los lados de su cabeza mientras pensaba en la niña que ahora lo cuida.

"Y pensar que antes querías destruir a los humanos, y ahora, ahora, ya no eres más un desechado".-Dijo Duke.

"Si buenos tiempos".-Dijo Max, y el, Snowball y Duke se rieron.

Chloe no debido a su monotonía y estado deprimente. Con el tiempo la risa de Snowball se fue volviendo desquiciada a tal punto que se puso las patas contra su vientre, se tiro al piso de espaldas y rio mientras daba vueltas con su costado conectado al piso. Max y Duke intercambiaron una mirada con el rabillo de los ojos, regresaron su vista a Snowball y empezaron a reírse nerviosamente para tratar de reducir la incomodidad del momento.

Cuando Snowball acabo de reírse, se quedó jadeando en busca de aire y cuando lo recupero su puso de pie.

"Bu-Bueno, si quieren que de verdad sea como los buenos viejos tiempos, podría buscar a mis amigos desechados en las alcantarillas y perseguirlos para buscar asesinarlos".-Dijo Snowball terminando con su acostumbrada sonrisa a boca abierta.

Max y Duke se echaron a reír, y cuando terminaron vieron que Snowball los miraba con una mirada seria.

"Hablo enserio, podría hacer que los viera muertos".-Dijo Snowball.

Max y Duke borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros y sus caras decayeron en una expresión de preocupación, con sus colas colgando.

"¡Cayeron!".-Dijo Snowball y empezó a reírse esta vez de manera normal y no se desquicio tanto.

Duke y Max también rieron y Max se limpió una lagrima que broto de sus ojos con su pata, en ese momento, Buddy asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

"¿Hola que hacen?".-Dijo Buddy viendo al conejo y ambos canes.

"Hola Buddy, solo estamos charlando, ven pasa".-Dijo Max haciendo un gesto con la pata de que entrara.

"Gracias chicos, oigan, Mel, Pops, Tiberius, Alitas y Norman vienen conmigo".-Dijo Buddy mientras abría la puerta mostrando detrás de el al Bug hiperactivo, al halcón, al conejillo de indias, al periquito y al perro ciego con sillita de ruedas.

"¡Genial!".-Exclamo Max meneando la cola.

"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?".-Dijo Duke igual de feliz que su amigo.

"Bien".-Dijeron todos ellos al unísono, todos entraron, Tiberius y Alitas volando, el halcón se posó sobre el sofá y el periquito en el borde del florero de la sala.

"Hola querida".-Dijo Pops acercándose a Chloe y empezó a acariciarla, frotando su mejilla contra la de ella.

"Ay".-Dijo Chloe en queja rodando los ojos y luego pego su vista al entretecho del apartamento de Max.-"¿Por qué me castigas señor?".-Dijo hablándole a Dios.

"¿Cómo está mi chica?".-Pregunto Pops después de dejar de acariciarla, viéndola y meneando la cola con una sonrisa.

"Ay".-Dijo Chloe dejando caer su cabeza y la levanto de regreso a él.-"¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy un gato?, y que jamás seré tu chica".-Dijo Chloe molesta.

"Nunca digas nunca linda, y ya te dije que no me importa si eres un gato, nadie es perfecto".-Dijo Pops.

"Ay".-Dijo Chloe rodando los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza.

"Oye Max, ¡Max!, ¡Max!, ¡Max!".-Dijo Gidget llamándolo desde su apartamento.

Max levanto su oreja derecha al oírla, miro la ventana, corrió hacia ella y se quedó cerca del borde de esta para poder hablar con Gidget.

"¿Sí que pasa Gidget?".-Pregunto Max con preocupación oculta.

"María se puso histérica, acaba de descubrir a Fernando con otra mujer con quien aparentemente se besó, pero todo es un mal entendido y estoy segura que esto va a terminar en una verdadera escena".-Dijo Gidget hablando de su telenovela latina favorita.

La preocupación oculta de Max desapareció, puso cara de -_-, y rodo los ojos.

"Ah ya veo".-Dijo Max con cara de molestia.

Gidget escucho que su telenovela regreso de comerciales, haciéndola suspirar sorprendida y se dirigió rápido a Max.

"Ayy bueno Max, ya me tengo que ir, Pasión de la pasión ya regreso y me muero por saber lo que pasa".-Dijo Gidget muy inquieta y pisoteando rápidamente el cojín debajo de sus patas mientras veía la tele con el rabillo de los ojos.

"Ok, bye Gidget".-Dijo Max e iba a irse pero…

"¡Max espera!".-Exclamo la pomerana blanca.

"¿Si?".-Dijo el terrier mientras la veía.

"Que…Que tengas un buen día".-Dijo ella con timidez y dejo escapar un risita nerviosa mientras sonreía mostrando sus dientes.

"Oh, gra-gracias Gidget, tu también".-Dijo Max con sus orejas caídas en pena y vergüenza, desviando la mirada al inicio pero la regreso a ella.

"Gracia, jejeje".-Dijo Gidget con nerviosismo mientras retrocedía, sin darse cuenta llego al final del cojín y cayo.-"¡Whao!".-Dijo cuándo cayó y Max pudo oír un ruido sordo con su agudo oído.

"¡Gidget!".-Exclamo preocupado.

"Estoy bien!, estoy bien".-Dijo Gidget subiendo de nuevo al cojín, se acomodó el mono de su melena en su lugar y rio nerviosamente mientras meneaba su colita.

"Uf".-Suspiro Max aliviado.-"¿Segura que estas bien?".-Pregunto.

"Si tranquilo estoy bien".-Dijo Gidget.-"Bueno ya me voy, adiós Max".-Dijo bajándose de un salto del sofá.

"Bye Gidget".-Dijo el, se quedó viendo en donde ella estaba antes bajarse y se quedó viendo ahí con una sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados demostrando amor meneando su cola.

Duke, Snowball y Tiberius se le acercaron, Snowball subió de un salto al borde de la ventana quedando justo a la izquierda de Max, Duke se subió también al borde de la ventana apoyando su peso en sus patas delanteras contra el borde y Tiberius se posó al lado de Snowball, los 3 se dieron cuenta de la mirada perdida de Max, voltearon a donde el terrier está viendo y captaron todo el mensaje, regresaron sus miradas al terrier con picares en ellas.

"Oh, no tienes mal gusto amigo".-Dijo Tiberius volteando a ver a Max y movió sus alas sin abrirlas.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Max viendo al ave depredadora.

"No te hagas Max, vimos la forma en la que la viste".-Dijo Duke.

"¡¿Qué-Que?!".-Exclamo Max con vergüenza.-" ¡No es cierto!, eh-están imaginando cosas, yo no la vi de ninguna manera".-Dijo Max bajándose de la ventana y caminando adentro de su apartamento.

El halcón, el conejo y su mejor amigo lo siguieron.

"Hay por favor Max, se huelen las feromonas".-Dijo Snowball saltando y quedo delante de él obstruyéndole el paso al terrier, quien se detuvo.-"¿Cuándo van a tener su primera cita?".-Pregunto el conejo.

"¡¿Qué?!, Snowball ¿de qué estás hablando?, ella no me gusta de esa manera, solo me gusta; Como amiga".-Dijo Max caminando y pasando al lado de él.

"¿Y qué paso de la vez en cuando regresamos del puente de Brooklyn y hablaste con ella?, ¿no estabas invitándola a salir?".-Dijo el conejo.

Max se quedó estático cuando Snowball dijo eso, quedándose con su pata delantera izquierda fuera del piso y con nerviosismo sobre su rostro.

"Amm…".-Dijo Max moviendo los ojos a la izquierda, se dio vuelta y le dio la cara a sus amigos.-"…N-no, cla-claro que no, puff no, ya les dije que ella no me gusta de esa forma".-Dijo el terrier en negación.

"Entonces ¿porque te le quedaste viendo con cara de tonto después de que ella te salvo de los animales desechados en el puente Brooklyn?".-Dijo Tiberius con una mirada picara.

"¿Y porque ella se te queda viendo de la misma manera cuando te observa por la ventana cuando no te das cuenta?".-Dijo Duke.

"¿Y porque te preocupaste cuando ella se cayó hace unos minutos?".-Pregunto Snowball.

"Bueno yo-yo, esperen, ¿Gidget se me queda viendo atontada cuando no me doy cuenta?".-Dijo Max.

Sus 3 amigos no lo creían, Snowball hizo un facepalm con un ¡Ach!, Tiberius hizo lo mismo pero se apretó el entrecejo con su garra y Duke dejo caer su cabeza en la misma expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa.

"Si amigo".-Respondió Duke.-"Lo hace todo el tiempo, ella irradia puro amor por ti, y sé que ahora tú también lo haces por ella, deberían ser pareja, serian una muy adorable".-Dijo.

"Yo ya me imagino a los cachorros".-Dijo Snowball, ocasionando que él, Tiberius y Duke se rieran.

"Yo también, se ven tan tiernos, y apetecibles".-Dijo Tiberius lo último con una mirada maliciosa y lamiéndose el pico, desvió la mirada y vio que Duke, Max y Snowball lo están viendo con caras de ¿What?.-"Di-Digo, esponjocitos, esponjocitos; dije esponjocitos, no dije apetecibles, dije esponjocitos, no apetecibles".-Dijo para disimular o que olvidaran sus instintos asesinos.

"A-ja".-Dijo Snowball y regreso a Max.-"Volviendo al punto. Max, enserio, si Gidget te gusta y tú le gustas a ella, deberías invitarla a salir y durante la cita decirle lo que sientes por ella, créeme que si no lo haces, te podrás arrepentir por el resto de tu vida, pues otro perro te la podría arrebatar y la perderías para siempre".-Dijo Snowball.

Duke, Tiberius, Max y todos los que lo oyeron se sorprendieron por esas palabras, por lo general Snowball dice o hace cosas que no van ni al caso por su locura, pero cuando dijo eso; parece que su locura desapareció.

"Guau Snowball, eso fue muy profundo".-Dijo Max sorprendido, con una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta y meneando un poco su cola.

"Si, jamás creí que fueras tan sensible amigo".-Dijo Duke.

"¡¿Y con eso que me quisistes decir?!".-Dijo Snowball volteando a ver al enorme perro con el ceño fruncido, molesto y enojado.

"¿Qué?, bu-bu-bueno yo…".-Dijo Duke asustado y retrocediendo lentamente.

"¿Me dijiste afeminado?, ¡¿crees que soy un afeminado?!".-Dijo Snowball, y tan rápido como lo dijo fue hacia él, de un salto se trepo a su cara y se quedó acarrándole el pellejo de la misma con la pata izquierda en intimidación.

"¡¿Qué?!, no. Yo no dije eso, lo que dice decir fue…".-No termino la frase porque de repente Snowball le lanzo una bofetada en la cara.-"¡Auch!".-Exclamo el con dolor.

Todos se sorprendieron por la acción de Snowball.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Qué me quisistes decir?".-Dijo Snowball zarandeándolo un poco.

"Se dice quisiste".-Lo corrigió Duke, ganándose otra bofetada de Snowball.-"¡Auch!".

"Es quisistes, ¡quisistes ¿entendido?!, repito: ¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?, digo, quisistes decir".-Dijo Snowball zarandeando al perro.

"Eh bueno yo ¡Auch!".-Dijo Duke recibiendo una bofetada de Snowball.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa?, habla, ¡habla!".-Dijo Snowball dándole 4 bofetadas después de decir cada una de las frases anteriores, haciendo que Duke se quejara del dolor por cada una de ellas.

"Yyy ahí está, el Snowball que todos conocemos".-Dijo Chloe con su típica actitud pesimista y rodando los ojos.

"Saben chicos, por una vez en su vida Snowball tiene razón".-Dijo Max con el ceño fruncido en determinación sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Razón en qué?, a esa bola de pelos siempre le ha faltado un tornillo".-Pregunto Pops.

"Dirás varios".-Dijo Mel, haciendo que todos rieran.

"Digo que tiene razón sobre lo de Gidget y yo, lo que él dice es cierto, yo amo a Gidget, ahora se y lo digo abiertamente que a más que nada en este mundo y no dejare que pueda perderla para siempre".-Dijo Max.-"Pero necesito su ayuda".-Dijo.

"¿Para qué Max?".-Pregunto Buddy ladeando la cabeza con cara de extrañez y una oreja levantada.

"Para preparar mi cita con Gidget".-Dijo Max.

Todos jadearon sorprendidos, Snowball escucho esto, dejo de zarandear al pobre Duke quien quedo mareado y volteo a ver a Max con cara de sorpresa.

"¿Vas a invitarla a salir?".-Pregunto Norman sorprendido.

"Si, se lo pediré más tarde cuando tenga un tiempo a solas con ella".-Dijo Max.

"¿Y cómo le va hacer para reunirse contigo si siempre la tienen encerrada en su departamento?".-Dijo Mel.

"Ay Mel, si pudo salir de ahí para buscarse cuando a Duke y a mí cuando nos llevó la perrera, seguro podrá hacerlo de nuevo".-Dijo Max.-"Entonces, ¿Quién quiere ayudarme?".-Pregunto con una sonrisa a boca abierta y meneando su cola en postura de juego.

"A mí ni me mires Max, sabes que esas cosas son para mi…".-Dijo Chloe, abrio la boca señalo con una garra el interior de esta e hizo un sonido de asco con una cara de querer vomitar.

"Yo te ayudo mi amigo".-Dijo Tiberius, se levantó de la ventana, alzo vuelo, voló hasta a Max y aterrizo al lado de él, acercando su cabeza a él con una de sus alas.-"Como dijo Gidget; talvez tengo unos extraños modales pero créeme cuando te digo que soy un experto para el romance".-digo, haciendo que Max sonreirá y empezara a menear la cola.

"Y para la masacre también de seguro".-Dijo Norman, haciendo que él y todos los demás rieran excepto Max, Tiberius, Duke y Snowball.

Tiberius escucho esto y les dedico una mirada asesina a todos, todos se callaron del miedo al ver como este los miraba, Norman siguió riendo y como tiene los ojos cerrados no se percató de la mirada de Tiberius, cuando dejo de reír y abrio los ojos se encontró con la mirada asesina de Tiberius, Norman se puso pálido (Bueno si pudiera) del miedo y contrajo su pequeño cuerpecito, Tiberius abrio sus grandes alas haciéndolo todavía más intimidante y aterrador para el pequeño conejillo de indias.

"Bu-Bu-Bueno, yo ya me voy, chao".-Dijo Norman con miedo y corrió directo a un ducto de ventilación.

"Hizo muy bien en irse".-Dijo Tiberius replegando sus alas viendo a donde se fue el conejillo con cierto enojo y volvió a dirigirse a Max.-"Como decía, Max, yo me ocupare de esto de arreglar la cita por ti, no te preocupes".-Dijo con una sonrisa y poniendo su ala en la espalda del terrier.

"¡¿Enserio?!, gracias Tiberius".-Dijo Max con euforia meneando rápidamente su cola y con una gran sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, Gidget me libero de cautiverio y es mi mejor amiga, y todos los amigos de Gidget son amigos míos".-Dijo Tiberius llevándose una garra al pecho.

"¿Hasta Norman?".-Pregunto Buddy haciendo un gesto con su pata delantera izquierda a la ventilación por donde huyo el conejillo de indias.

"Si, incluso esa bola de pelos".-Dijo Tiberius con cierto de desagrado y amargura ya que sigue enojado por el comentario de dicho roedor.

 **Con Gidget.**

Ella se encuentra sentada en el sofá de su departamento viendo hipnotizada y completamente atraída su telenovela favorita, esta tan hipnotizada con la drama que está pasando que le conto a Max que esta algo boquiabierta y sus ojos son la única parte de su cuerpo en la que se percibe movimiento.

"¿Cómo _pudiste Fernando?".-_ Dijo María en la telenovela señalándolo acusadoramente a dicho hombre con un dedo y el ceño fruncido, hizo un gesto dramático llevándose la muñeca de una sus manos a la frente y su puso la otra mano sobre su pecho, justo encima de corazón.-" _Yo…Yo crie que teníamos algo especial"_.-Dijo con el mismo melodrama, frunció el ceño y se media vuelta regresando al hombre que ama y la mujer morena, de piel café, y ojos azules como el cielo a quien vio besar.-" _Y ahora te descubro engañándome con esta…esta, ladrona de hombres".-_ Dijo María haciéndolo un gesto a la mujer presente en la habitación.

" _María, te lo juro, no es lo que parece"._ -Dijo Fernando en defensa con las manos abiertas y caminando un poco hacia ella.

" _Ah ¿entonces me falla la vista o qué?"._ -Pregunto María con enojo y las manos en la cadera.-" _Yo me atengo a lo que veo Fernando y vi claramente como besaste a esta, tipa".-_ Dijo haciendo un gesto a la mujer.

" _María déjame explicarte".-_ Dijo Fernando.

" _Explicar nada, no quiero oír nada que venga de ti. Jum".-_ Dijo María haciéndole la ley del hielo y un mohín al final.

" _Ok está bien yo no diré nada, que Sally te lo explique".-_ Dijo Fernando tomando a la mujer que beso accidentalmente por los brazos y la puso enfrente de ella al lado de él.-" _Explícale Sally".-_ Dijo haciendo un gesto a María.

" _Si, a ver explícame".-_ Dijo María cruzándose de brazos y viéndola con sus labios en una curva fina.

"Uy que fuerte, espero que algo como eso no nos pase a Max y a mí un día de estos, ah, sin tan solo fuéramos novios, juro que lo haría el perro más feliz del mundo".-Dijo Gidget hablando sola y triste al último de que ella y el amor de su vida, no están juntos de manera oficial y regreso a la telenovela.

" _Está bien, está bien".-_ Dijo Sally, dio 2 pasos hacia María y se detuvo enfrente de ella (Su voz es la de Jessi de Toy Story).-" _Está bien seré honesta".-_ Dijo Sally y sonrió.-" _Si, así es, yo y Fernando nos besamos".-_ Dijo ella dedicándolo una mirada rencorosa a María.

Ella se sorprendió y abrio los ojos como platos de par a par.

 _"¡¿Qué?!".-_ Exclamo Fernando sorprendido y sin poder creerlo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Gidget igual de sorprendida y se puso de pie en un tris.-"Pero eso no es cierto".-Dijo.

 _"Si, Fernando y yo nos amamos, el ya no te ama a ti".-_ Dijo Sally con descaro, Fernando se le acerco.

" _I-I-Ignórala María, está loca; no sabe de lo que habla".-_ Dijo Fernando con nerviosismo tratando de detener la escena.

" _Fernando y yo nos amamos mucho, y somos muy felices".-_ Dijo Sally, Fernando decía cosas para objetar para Sally no le importaba y seguía y seguía.

Al final María ya no soporto más, volvió a fruncir el ceño, dejo escapar un pequeño grito de enojo y camino hacia la mesa de la sala por su bolso.

" _María espera!".-_ Dijo Fernando siguiéndola.

" _No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de alguien como tu Fernando".-_ Dijo María guardando sus cosas en su bolsa y con su rota y sus ojos húmedos, dispuesta a llorar en cualquier momento y volteo a ver al hombre con el ceño fruncido.-" _Espero que tu haya y ella se pudran en el infierno".-_ Dijo señalándolo y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

"¡ _María espera!".-_ Dijo Fernando corriendo detrás de ella y la agarró del brazo deteniéndola.

"¡ _No me toques infiel!".-_ Grito María y le pego con su bolso en la cara.

Gidget suspiro sorprendida y se quedó viendo esto perpleja. Fernando se quitó la mano de la mejilla, la miro y abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver en ella un poco de sangre; producto del golpe de María, la cámara enfoco la mano de Fernando con sangre haciendo que Gidget se sorprendiera aún más. Fernando volteo a ver a María con perplejidad y la cámara enfoco a ella, mostrando un rostro de una persona cuyo corazón fue roto en mil pedazos.

"¡ _Terminamos!, ¿me oíste?, terminamos"_.-Dijo María y salió corriendo a la puerta mientras lloraba a cantaros.

Fernando estiro su brazo, quería decirle algo pero ya fue tarde, María salió por la puerta y la cerro detrás de ella. Fernando estaba que no lo creía, se volvió a llevar la mano a la mejilla, dejo escapar un siseo de dolor cuando toco su herida y sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas, no solo por el dolor superficial de la herida, sino por el profundo dolor que está sintiendo su corazón y el dolor emocional mientras veía la puerta. 2 Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, Gidget empezaba a enjugar las lágrimas de Fernando, la escena fue muy devastadora y le llego al corazón, las lágrimas de Fernando llegaron hasta la mitad de sus mejillas, de repente frunció el ceño con enojo, se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y camino, nada feliz hacia Sally y se detuvo enfrente de ella.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!".-Le pregunto molesto y enojado.

"Si ¡¿Por qué?!".-Dijo Gidget igual de enojada y molesta.

 _"¿Qué ira a pasar?".-_ Dijo una voz masculina estereotipo de narrador en la tv mientras la imagen se congelaba.

"¡¿Qué?!, ay no. Ay no, ay no, ay no, ay no, ahora no".-Dijo Gidget dando vueltas en el asiento de la inquietud y volvió a la tv.

"¿ _Podrá Fernando reconciliarse con María?, ¿Por qué Sally hizo lo que hizo?"_.-Dijo el narrador.

"Ay no".-Dijo Gidget, se bajó del sofá de un salto, se acercó a la pantalla y puso sus patas delanteras contra esta.-"No por favor no, necesito saberlo ahora, no por favor".-Dijo rogándole a la tv que no terminara el capítulo de su telenovela pero las cosas no funcionan así.

" _Averígüelo en el siguiente capítulo, la próxima semana, por este mismo canal, a la misma hora en: La pasión de la pasión".-_ Dijo el narrador y termino el programa.

"¡No!".-Grito Gidget con drama, se enfureció en un parpadeo, miro su tazón de comida a un lado de ella lleno de croquetas y llevada por su ira, lo pateo, regando la comida para perros en todo el piso de la sala.-"¡Me lleva la que me trago!, ¡¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar en el peor de los momentos?!".-Dijo y también pateo su tazón para agua.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, debido a su arranque de ira, Tiberius aterrizo en el borde de la ventana abierta de su apartamento, con un vaso de cartón en su pico, lo dejo en el borde, iba a hablarle a Gidget pero se retractó al ver como maldecía y pateaba todo lo que se le cruzaba en su camino, él supo que algo la hizo enojar, y al parecer mucho, sabiendo que en ese estado no debe acercársele, ni siquiera hablarle a Gidget se le ocurrió otra idea. Voló afuera de su apartamento, se acercó a una ventana manteniéndose en el aire aleteando sus alas y con su pico, toco el vidrio de la ventana y tan rápido como un rayo desapareció, yéndose.

Gidget escucho el ruido del vidrio siendo tocado dejo de lado un momento un arranque de ira y miro a la ventana, no vio a nadie, miro a la ventana de la izquierda que está abierta y vio un vaso en el borde de esta.

"¿Qué es eso".-Dijo Gidget con una ceja levantada, fue al sofá, se subió de un salto a este, luego al borde del respaldo de este, se acercó al borde de la ventana y al vaso y lo tomo.

Gidget empezó a inspeccionarlo, preguntándose en su mente como es que llego hasta ahí, lo giro y en una parte de su superficie vio una nota pegada al vaso que dice: "Habla por aquí". Gidget puso cara de extrañez por el extraño mensaje, se quedó extrañada y confundida 5 segundos y después de 2 parpadeos, literal, se encogió de hombros, tomo el vaso con una pata y decidió hablar por este.

"¿Hola?".-Dijo hablando por el vaso.

"Hola Gidget".-Se escuchó la voz de Max viniendo del vaso.

Gidget se sorprendió por esto, miro al departamento enfrente de ella, vio a Max hablando por otro vaso también de cartón, el terrier se dio cuenta que ella lo está mirando y le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa y meneando la cola. Gidget miro su vaso de cartón y vio que tiene el fondo perforado con un pequeño agujero con una soga en este, siguió dicha siga y vio que está conectada al vaso de Max, es un teléfono de juguete de esos que los niños hacen con solo 2 vasos y una cuerda.

Gidget meneo su cola con alegría con una sonrisa a boca abierta y volvió a hablar por el teléfono.

"Guau Max, me impresionas, así ya no tendremos que hablar fuerte para que podamos conversar".-Dijo Gidget.

"Jeje, si lo se Gid, ¿puedes oírme bien?".-Dijo el terrier.

"Si, te oigo fuerte y claro".-Dijo Gidget.

"Genial".-Dijo Max con una sonrisa y meneando su cola.

"Oye Max".-Dijo Gidget.

"¿Si Gidget?"-Pregunto él.

"¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo por esta cosa?".-Pregunto Gidget.

Max se puso tieso cuando ella pregunto eso, dejo caer sus orejas y de inmediato se puso nervioso.

"E-E-Es Qu-que, que-quería pre-pre-preguntarte algo".-Dijo Max tartamudeando de los nervios, dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su rostro y dejo escapar una risita igual de nerviosa.

"Oh, ¿y qué quieres preguntarme?".-Pregunto Gidget y miro sobre el vaso de cartón para verlo directo a los ojos pero a distancia obviamente.

"Bu-Bu-Bueno yo…".-Dijo y no pudo continuar, tenía un nudo en la garganta por los nervios lo que le impedía hablar.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto Gidget con voz de intriga y encanto y se le quedo viendo a Max con amor.

El terrier se dio cuenta de esto y trago saliva, deshaciéndose del nudo de su garganta.

"Yo…Yo…".-No podía decirlo, esta aterrado de que lo rechace y guardo silencio.

Gidget se sorprendió por esto y posteriormente se deprimió, dejando caer un poco su cabecita y aplanando sus orejas.

Max escucho un chiflido que lo hizo levantar su oreja derecha, volteo hacia donde oyó el chiflido y vio a Duke y Snowball haciéndolo señas con las patas como diciéndole: "Tu sigue, sigue" mientras movían los labios como diciendo esas palabras. Max bajo la mirada al piso y se quedó pensativo por un momento, en ese instante el apoyo y motivación que le estaban dando sus amigos le llego, su mirada de puro miedo se convirtió en una de determinación y decisión, regreso al baso y volvió a hablar por este.

"Gidget".-Dijo.

La pomerana levanto sus orejas y volteo a verlo, pero la tristeza seguía visible en su rostro. Max no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso pero no como antes, su ceno cambio un rostro que demostraba un poco de miedo y tristeza y hablo por el vaso.

"Que-Quería saber si…si, ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?".-Pregunto y posteriormente trago saliva, con pendiente de lo que ella iría a responder.

Tan pronto Gidget escucho la pregunta, ella se sorprendió enormemente, aquella frase le hizo eco en su cabeza un par de veces, regreso a la tierra, miro a Max al edificio del lado, luego al vaso y hablo por este.

"¿Cenar?, ¿contigo?, ¡¿Cómo en una cita?!".-Pregunto Gidget, lo último con extrema alegría, una gran sonrisa y meneando rápidamente su cola.

"…S-S-S-SI".-Respondió Max con miedo y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el rechazo.

"¡Me encantaría Max!".-Exclamo Gidget de estallido y brincando de la alegría.

Max soltó un suspiro desilusionado, dejo caer sus orejas y se dirigió al vaso.

"Está bien, entiendo, solo espero que podamos segui…".-Dijo con suma tristeza pero se detuvo de golpe y se sobresaltó, también de golpe, cuando proceso bien la respuesta de Gidget.-"Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?".-Dijo Max, quería corroborarlo.

"Otro!, que es, ¡dijistes!".-Exclamo Snowball molesto y enojado.

Max le dedico una mirada enojada y regreso a Gidget.

"Que me encantaría Max. Claro que saldré contigo esta noche".-Dijo Gidget.

Max sonrió con la boca abierta y meneo su cola.

Todos sus amigos, quienes escucharon, de inmediato vitorearon, gritaron, festejaron, saltaron, aullaron o cualquier cosa del estilo para celebrar la felicidad del momento. Menos que Chloe quien solo levanta una pata con poco o sin nada de ánimo y decía cosas como: Yey, que alegría, que felicidad, etc, etc, pero con su típico tono de voz de aburrimiento.

"¡Genial!".-Le dijo Max a Gidget por el vaso mientras se ponía en postura de juego.-"Veme esta hoy a las 6, en el tejado de mi edificio".-Dijo.

"Seguro!".-Dijo Gidget.-"Nos vemos esta noche Max".-Dijo Gidget igual de feliz hablando por el vaso.

"Lo mismo digo, bye Gidget".-Dijo Max feliz.

"adiós Max".-Dijo Gidget con felicidad y se bajó de un salto del sofá.

"¡Si, si, si!".-Dijo Max dando 3 saltos de alegría y soltó un aullido de felicidad.

"¡Si, si, si!".-Dijo Gidget igual de feliz dando saltitos y dejo escapar un chillido de euforia pura.-" ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Max me invito a salir!, Max, el perro de mis sueños".-Dijo y dejo escapar otro chillido.-"Esto va a ser tan romántico como Romeo y Julieta".-Dijo Gidget y soltó un suspiro sonador pensando en Max, pero entonces puso cara de extrañez al recordar algo.-"Espera, ¿dijo que lo viera en el techo de su edificio?, ¿Por qué?, nah bueno eso no importa, lo único que importa ¡es que voy a tener una cita con Max!".-Dijo saltando de la alegría y miro el reloj de pared de la sala.

Son las 11 A. M. Gidget se sorprendió y asusto por esto.

"¡Ay no!, son las 11, tengo 7 horas para mi cita con Max y me veo fatal".-Dijo Gidget, en verdad se veía como siempre, pero ya saben, mujeres, o en este caso, hembras.-"Mejor me preparo para mi cita con Max, se derretirá como una barra de mantequilla cuando me vea".-Dijo y fue al cuarto del baño.

 **Con Max.**

"¡Bien!, felicidades amigo".-Dijo Duke felicitando a su mejor amigo con alegría mientras meneaba su cola.

"Si!, no lo hiciste nada mal".-Dijo Snowball terminando con su acostumbrada sonrisa y ojitos tiernos.

"Ay gracias chicos, pero no hubiera podido hacerlo sin la ayuda de todos ustedes".-Dijo Max, y volteo a ver a cierto gato mientras meneaba su cola con una sonrisa sobre su rostro.-"Incluso tú Chloe".-Dijo.

"Si como sea".-Dijo Chloe con monotonía y rodando los ojos.

"Oye, ¿Cómo te le planeas confesar amigo, eh?".-Dijo Buddy acercándose un poco a él y se paró delante de él levantando la ceja derecha.

"Pues la verdad no sé, pero no me preocupo mucho por eso, solo dejare que la magia surja durante nuestra cita, y cuando sea el momento indicado, se lo diré, cara a cara y con la frente muy alta".-Dijo Max y poniendo en postura de un perro orgulloso (Con el pecho inflado y una cara seria pero determinada).

"¿Cómo le estará yendo a Tiberius con los preparativos de su cita?".-Pregunto Mel.

"No sé, yo también me lo estoy preguntando".-Dijo Max.

Chloe, con el rabillo de sus ojos, vio que la pelota verde que le trajo a Max en la película, estaba justo al lado de ella, regreso su mirada a los canes delante de ella y una sonrisa apareció sobre rostro, con su pata izquierda golpeo la bola, lanzándola hacia los perros.

La pelota paso delante de Max, Duke, Buddy y Mel.

"¡Pelota!, ¡Pelota!, ¡Pelota!".-Dijeron todos ellos emocionados y sin preámbulos fueron tras la pelota, persiguiéndola para atraparla.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Dónde?!, ¡¿Dónde?!".-Dijo Pops con alegría y meneando la cola, a pesar de ser un perro viejo, aún tiene el espíritu de uno joven. Intento ir tras la pelota pero olvido un pequeño detalle, está casi ciego, corrió hacia una dirección, estrellándose contra el sofá y cayendo de costado, lo intento nuevamente pero se golpeó contra una pared.

Chloe abrio los ojos y siguió viendo.

Pops fue hacia otro lado pero metió su pata derecha en el tazón de comida de Max, debido a sus impulsos perrunos ni se dio cuento, intento avanzar pero su pata se encontró con el borde del tazón, tirándolo, haciendo que se tropezara y cayó de quijada al piso.

Una sonrisa apareció sobre el rostro de Chloe, empezaba a emitir pequeñas carcajaditas, se tapó la boca con una pata mientras seguía riendo pero al final no pudo aguantar más, se quitó la pata de la boca y empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras señalaba a Pops.

Snowball la miro una ceja levantada en extrañez, miro a Pops, regreso a la gata y luego se inclinó disimuladamente hacia Alitas, quien esta posado en uno de los brazos del sofá, que está al lado del conejo.

"¿Esta loca?".-Pregunto susurrándole a Alitas.

Alitas miro a Chloe quien seguía riendo y se encogió de alas como si fuese un humano encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y con eso que me quieres decir?".-Pregunto Snowball frunciendo el ceño de golpe y mirando al periquito con enojo.

Alitas se asustó, miro por un momento a un lado, regreso su mirada a Snowball, hizo como que quería dar un paso al lado con su garrita pero de repente alzo vuelo.

"¡Oye!".-Dijo Snowball e intento atraparlo con sus patas dando un salto pero Alitas logro evitarlo y voló.-" ¡¿A onde vas?!, ven pa ca".-Dijo el conejo y empezó a perseguir a la pequeña ave por tierra.

Chloe seguía riéndose de Pops, en eso, el viejo perro choco contra la mesa en la sala de Katie, haciéndola temblar y mover el florero de este, el florero giro por los bordes de su base y estando cerca del borde del mueble de madera, se cayó y vertió el agua, la cual cayó sobre Chloe, como todo gato ella odia el agua, y tan pronto el líquido la toco, pego un brinco de miedo junto con un maullido y se alejó del agua pero ya era tarde, ya la mojo.

"Ay no, como odio el agua".-Dijo mientras levantaba sus 2 patas delanteras y estas gotearon una gota de agua cada una.-"Genial, ¿Qué más podría salir mal?".-Pregunto.

El universo respondió a su respuesta y a medida de cliché.

"¡Pelota!, ¡Pelota!".-Dijeron Max, Duke, Buddy y Mel mientras perseguían la esfera de hule, pasando al lado de Pops.

Este levanto su oreja derecha con los escucho.

"¡¿Dónde?!".-Dijo con alegría y se dio vuelta.

En eso, su sillita de ruedas golpeo la pata de la mesa, haciéndola temblar nuevamente, el temblor movió el tarro de florero, este cayo por el borde y la boca cayó sobre la cabeza de Chloe, dejándola atrapada.

"Tenía que preguntar".-Dijo Chloe con desánimo y trato insistentemente de quitarse el tarro, sin éxito.

El departamento de Katie, Max y Duke era un auténtico desastre, si ya de por si sus 2 fieles amigos perrunos jugando con la pelota era suficiente, Chloe; intentando quitarse el jarro de su cabeza tiraba más cosas por los muebles que golpeaba, Snowball y Alitas también lo hacían mientras el periquito huía desesperado del conejo bipolar quien lo perseguía sin descanso y Pops, quien intentaba encontrar la pelota.

 **Mientras tanto, en una de las calles de la Nueva York.**

Una mujer iba caminando por la calle, llevando un bolso y sus pegados al celular, algo con la que la sociedad de hoy en día no podría vivir, en eso escucho un gemido (De los que hacen los perros cuando lloran) que llamo su atención y miro hacia el callejón oscuro de la calle.

"¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?".-Pregunto la mujer mientras se acercaba lentamente al callejón.

De entre 2 botes de basura alguien se asomó y tan rápido como lo hizo, se volvió a esconder.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?, tranquilo, no te hare daño, lo juro".-Dijo la mujer poniendo un pie en el callejón y volvió a escuchar el gemido.-"Por favor, te lo juro de corazón, no te hare daño".-Dijo la mujer.

La misma figura se asomó de entre los botes, la mujer miro hacia ellos y noto al o la desconocida, la figura de inmediato se volvió a esconder por miedo.

"No tranquilo, o tranquila, no te hare daño".-Dijo la mujer y dibujo una sonrisa sobre su rostro para quien quiera que sea confiara más en ella, lentamente se puso de rodillas y estiro un poco un brazo.-"Vamos, ven, sal".-Le digo con gentileza y dulzura haciéndolo un gesto con la mano.

La figura empezó a asomarse poco a poco y miro la mano de la mujer estirada hacia su dirección, la figura se quedó dudosa durante unos segundos y luego empezó a asomarse poco a poco, cuando salió lo suficiente, la mujer pudo lograr percibir sus ojos color verde esmeralda.

"Anda, ven aquí".-Dijo la mujer con su voz dulce y gentileza para no asustar a la figura.

La figura camino 4 pasos tímidos hacia ella, la sonrisa de la mujer se amplió más y estiro un poco más su brazo. La figura al ver esta acción le llego un miedo repentino, retrocedió tan rápido como el sonido 2 pasos y encogió su pequeño cuerpo mientras temblada del miedo con sus orejitas aplanadas. La mujer vio su reacción y abrio los ojos, un poco sorprendida.

"Aww ven vamos, te juro que no te hare nada".-Le dijo la mujer.

La figura se quedó ahí temblando del miedo y después de unos segundos dio un paso hacia atrás, la mujer se dio cuenta de esto.

"Ay espera, no, no te vayas".-Dijo miro a la entrada del callejón y vio que en la acera de esta, llego un puesto ambulante de perros calientes o Hot Dogs, y sonrió con su boca abierta cuando una idea ilumino su mente.-"Espera aquí, no te vayas por favor".-Dijo la mujer, se puso de pie y fue rápido hacia el puesto ambulante.

La figura levanto su oreja derecha y posteriormente la izquierda con una cara de intriga sobre su rostro, miro hacia donde fue la mujer, la vio hablando con el dueño y vendedor del puesto ambulante, ladeo la cabeza y se le quedo viendo con curiosidad, y después de unos segundos, la mujer regreso con un Hot Dog en su mano, al ver el delicioso alimento, la figura abrio los ojos con sorpresa, e irguió sus orejas de golpe.

"¿Quieres?".-Le pregunto la mujer moviendo la salchicha.

La figura se puso feliz de golpe, aunque no se ve por la oscuridad, abrio la boca, con esta haciéndosele agua por el alimento en su mano, asintió con la cabeza con alegría, y camino 3 pasos hacia la mujer, aun manteniéndose en las sombras pero esta vez, no demostraba miedo en lo absoluto.

"Anda ven, es tuyo".-Dijo la mujer manteniendo su sonrisa y ofreciéndole la salchicha.

"¡Si, si, si!, ¡gracias!".-Dijo la figura saltando de la alegría y de un salto salió a la luz mostrándose, es una pequeña zorra roja de ojos color verde pistacho y esta apenas entrando a la adolescencia, tiene una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro a boca abierta, tiene la lengua colgando de su hocico y está moviendo rápidamente su cola por la felicidad (Su voz es la de Katara en Avatar, la leyenda de Aang).

Al nomas verla, el rostro de la mujer cambio de inmediato, de una amabilidad, dulzura y gentileza incondicionales a un miedo y terror igual de incondicionales.

"¡AAAHHHH!, ¡Un zorro!".-Grito la mujer del miedo mientras la señalaba, dejo caer la salchicha al piso y se echó a correr, ya que piensa que puede tener rabia y además, es un animal salvaje y ella sabe que ellos no son nada de fiar, más que los animales desechados.

"¡No espera!".-Dijo la zorro y trato de seguir a la mujer corriendo detrás de ella, pero su físico cosa que no se puede apreciar por su pelaje, dice que no se ha nutrido bien, así que rápidamente empezó a perder el paso y a cansarse.

La mujer doblo la esquina y salió corriendo, gritando como loca, siendo vista por todas las personas de las calles con extrañez y confusión.

"Mama, ¿Qué le pasa a esa señora?".-Pregunto un niño a su madre quien lo está tomando de la mano al ver a la mujer gritando como loca.

"Nada Cielo, debe tener algo malito en su cabeza, ¿un zorro?, ¿aquí, en Manhattan?, pff, que locura, mejor vámonos".-Dijo la madre del pequeño.

"Si Mama".-Dijo el niño y reanudaron su paso.

En el callejón, la zorro estaba jadeando en busca de aire y cuando logro recuperar el aliento, miro hacia donde la mujer corrió, se quedó viendo ahí por varios segundos y después dejo caer su cabeza, sus orejas y su cola con tristeza.

"Solo quiero un hogar para mí y para mi madre".-Dijo mientras caminaba adentro del callejón arrastrando la cola por el piso.

Se detuvo cuando quedo enfrente del Hot Dog que la mujer dejo caer, la salchicha esta tirada en el piso, el pan sigue en el pequeño cartón que esos puestos usan para que puedan agarrarlo y transportarlo con facilidad, la zorro dejo escapar un suspiro de tristeza por su nariz, se acercó a la salchicha, la tomo con la boca, fue hacia el pan, levanto el cartón con su pata, puso su base contra el suelo poniéndolo de pie, acomodo el pan con sus patas, después de hacer eso, puso la salchicha dentro de la pieza de pan y con su cola, le quito el polvo, las basuritas que pudo y se le quedo viendo.

Ella volvió a suspirar con tristeza, esta vez por la boca.

"Bueno, peor es nada".-Dijo, tomo el Hot Dog con todo y cartón poniéndoselo en su boca y se fue hasta lo más profundo del callejón.

Cuando llego ahí, en un rincón de este, hay una caja de cartón a la que ella miro, dentro de esta pudo ver una mancha roja por las pestañas abiertas de la caja, ella bajo la mirada y sus orejas con tristeza, volvió a mirar a la caja, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro y fue hacia esta.

Cuando llego a la caja, se escurrió por las pestanas y se metió en la caja.

"Hola Mama".-Dijo con la boca llena debido a que ahí es donde tiene el Hot Dog.

Delante ella, hay otro zorra roja de edad más avanzada que ella, acostada sobre un pequeño cojín más grande que ella relleno de poli estireno y de color verde, no le falta mucho para entrar en la vejez, al igual que ella, su físico indica que no tiene la dieta que un mamífero de su especie debe tener, pero está en mejor forma y condición que su hija, su madre levanto la cabeza con esfuerzo dejando escapar leves gemidos de esfuerzo, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda, ella volteo a ver a su hija, su cara esta decaída, lo que indica que debe de estar enferma, tiene las orejas aplanadas debido a que su enfermedad la está golpeando duro y tiene pocas energías, a pesar de eso, al ver a su hija, formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Ah Wendy, volviste Cielo".-Dijo la madre de Wendy, llamada Ana manteniendo su sonrisa (Su voz es la de Bonnie, la madre de Judy en Zootopia).

"Si mama, y te traje algo".-Dijo Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y dejo la salchicha en el suelo delante de ella.

Ana cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente disfrutando el delicioso olor de la salchicha, se le hizo agua la boca, empezó a babear y se lamio los labios con antojo.

"Gracias hija".-Dijo mientras la miraba.

Wendy simplemente asintió con una sonrisa sobre su cara, Ana acerco su hocico al Hot Dog y empezó a comerlo con calma y tranquilidad, saboreándolo. Wendy se le quedo viendo y aplano las orejas curveando sus cejas en una expresión triste y su cola toco el piso. Su madre se comió tranquilamente el Hot Dog, hasta que dejo una cuarta parte de la salchicha y un poco del pan de Hot Dog.

"Ah".-Dijo Ana con un suspiro de gozo.-"Delicioso".-Dijo, después un eructo escapo de su boca, ella se tapó la boca, miro a su hija, se quitó la pata de la boca, se rio con una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes y de un empujoncito con la punta de su nariz, le paso lo que queda del Hot Dog.

Wendy, miro sorprendida la salchicha y el pequeño pedazo de pan delante de sus patas y volteo a ver a su madre.

"Come hija, necesitas comer, estas casi en los huesos".-Dijo Ana.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Wendy sorprendida y negó con la cabeza.-"No, no, no, mama, yo lo traje para ti".-Dijo y le arrimo la salchicha empujándola por el piso con la nariz.-"Comételo tú, hasta el fondo".-Dijo.

"Hija, valoro lo que haces, enserio, pero necesitas carne para vivir, come".-Dijo Ana y le hizo un gesto con su pata al alimento delante de ella.

"No, cómelo tu".-Dijo Wendy y le arrimo el alimento, dejándolo justo delante de la punta de su hocico.

"Hija, es tuyo, anda, come".-Dijo su madre y alejo el alimento con una pata.

"¡No!, cómelo tú!".-Dijo Wendy poniéndose muy tensa de golpe y lo volvió a acercar el alimento.

"Hija, ¿Por qué te niegas a comer?".-Dijo Ana.

"Solo come mama!, por favor".-Dijo Wendy, su voz se quebró y sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

"¿Por qué no quieres comer?".-Pregunto Ana.

"Deja de preguntar eso!, ahora solo come".-Dijo Wendy y un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los bordes de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no quieres…".-Iba a preguntar Ana pero Wendy no la dejo acabar.

"¡Porque no quiero perderte!".-Exclamo Wendy, las 2 lágrimas brotaron y se deslizaron por sus peludas mejillas.

Ana se le quedo viendo, Wendy empezó a gemir y sollozar, aplano las orejas, miro a otro lado bajando las orejas y se limpió las lágrimas con antebrazo de su pata.

"Eres-Eres lo único que tengo desde que esos cazadores furtivos nos trajeron acá para vendernos cuando era cachorra, y cuando papa dio su vida para que nosotras pudiéramos escapar…Aun-Aun, recuerdo cuando vimos como colgaban su piel encima de su chimenea…Ja-Jamás olvidare ese día".-Dijo Wendy con voz sollozante sin parar de llorar y miro a su madre con tristeza pura en sus ojos.-"Tu…Tu eres lo único que me queda en este mundo…Y no quiero que te vayas".-Dijo Wendy con la voz quebrada, se acercó a su madre, se acostó junto a ella y empezó a llorar con fuerza, con su cabeza en su vientre como si fuera una cachorra asustada.

Ana simplemente se le quedo viendo a su hija y se entristeció un poco.

"Ay hija, Sshh, Sshh, está bien Cielo".-Dijo mientras la reconfortaba acariciando su costado con una pata.

Wendy sollozo y se quedó llorando contra ella por unos segundos más.

"Wendy, hija, Cielo, mírame por favor".-Dijo Ana.

Wendy hizo caso, alejo su cabeza del vientre de su madre, la miro a los ojos con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, respiro ruidosamente por la nariz y dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso queriendo romper a llorar nuevamente.

"Cielo, escucha, no puedes torturarte de esa manera, nada de esto es tu culpa, el destino es una cosa y los hechos otra muy diferente, tu padre se sacrificó, para que tu; aunque fuese una vida muy corta, la pudieras vivir. Como dice un dicho humano: "Una hora de vida, aun es una vida", Wendy, desde que eras cachorra, me di cuenta de que eras la zorro más valiente que jamás he conocido…".-Dijo Ana y puso su pata sobre el hombro de su hija con una sonrisa.-"Hija escucha, todos tenemos nuestro tiempo ha llegado, no importa lo que hagamos; eso es algo inevitable, y si, cuando llegue el mío, tendré que hacerlo sola, pero tu padre y yo, estaremos del otro lado, cuidándote, viendo crecer y viéndote tener una vida feliz".-Dijo.

"¡¿Cómo puede ser esto una vida feliz?!".-Pregunto Wendy molesta y poniéndose de pie.-"Mira donde estamos, ¡vivimos en una caja!, en un lugar donde todos le tienen miedo a animales como nosotras, ¡¿Cómo puedes llamarle a esto una vida?!".-Dijo.

"Nunca dije que la vida fuera fácil hija, pero de nosotros, es la decisión de si levantarnos o dejar que nuestros problemas y miserias nos aplasten. Hija, no pienses así, te diré algo que mi madre me dijo, y la de ella a ella:" Por más oscuras y horribles que estén las cosas, siempre hay un arcoíris a la vuelta de la esquina". Cielo, no dejes la agonía de hunda, usa esa valentía, fuerza y determinación que heredaste de tu padre…Y pelea. Pelea contra las adversidades para vivir y para que los humanos nos dejen de ver con miedo y que entiendan que nosotros, también sufrimos y sentimos, prométemelo hija, prométeme que vas a pelear, y creer, en que mañana, cuando salga el sol; podrá haber, aunque sea, un pequeño rayo de esperanza".-Dijo.

Wendy desvió la mirada y la cabeza a un lado con un poco de tristeza, se quedó pensativa unos segundos, suspiro y regreso su mirada a su madre.

"..De acuerdo".-Dijo con un pequeño brillo de determinación en sus ojos.

Ana sonrió y puso su pata sobre el hombro de su hija.

"Gracias Cielo, significa mucho".-Dijo, quito su pata de su hombro y soltó un bostezo.-"Ah, tengo sueno".-Dijo Ana y sintió el peso del sueño sobre sus parpados.

"Mejor descansa mama, necesitas todas tus energías para poder combatir tu enfermedad".-Dijo Wendy.

"En eso tienes razón hija".-Dijo Ana, volvió a dejar escapar un bostezo y se acostó de lado.

"Descansa mama".-Dijo Wendy.

"Igual tu hija".-Dijo Ana con los ojos cerrados y se quedó dormida.

Wendy la miro dormirse, aplano sus orejas con una mirada triste sobre su cara, se comió el pedazo de hot dog que se madre le dejo y salió de la caja para recolectar más comida para ella y sí misma.

 **El mismo día, media noche.**

Después de la cita de Max y Gidget (la cual verán en el siguiente capítulo), unas enormes y nada agradables nubes negras se posaron sobre Manhattan, una por una las gotas empezaron caer del cielo y en poco tiempo se desato una tormenta en la ciudad. Wendy está durmiendo con su madre en su caja para que el calor corporal de ambas las mantuvieran calientes de las frías y fuertes brisas de la tormenta, cosa que funcionaba, por suerte la caja no tenía ninguna gotera y no se le infiltraba el agua fría de la lluvia pero Wendy sabía que no falta mucho para que tengan que encontrar una nueva, pero ahora solo está disfrutando de una noche de sueño con junto con su madre. El callejón está a oscuras y los relámpagos retumban en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad y los truenos iluminándola por intervalos breves debido a su intensa energía luminosa, además esta; la luz blanca en las calles producto de los postes de luz; también brinda un poco de luz al callejón pero no la suficiente, ni lo bastante luminosa para llegar hasta el final, donde están Wendy y su madre, durmiendo en santa paz. En eso momento, una figura oscura paso por el callejón, pero se regresó cuando algo capto su curiosidad con sus orejas bien erguidas, miro hacia el callejón, un trueno hizo eco en el cielo, iluminando por un momento en el callejón, ese tiempo basto para que la figura pudiera ver la caja de Wendy y Ana, también pudo percibir las manchas negras y rojas producto de los colores de sus pelajes, cuando vio esto, la figura; corpulenta, grande y musculosa, formo una sonrisa maligna sobre su rostro, producto de la diversión y de una horrible idea que cruzo por su cabeza. La figura empezó a adentrarse en el callejón, dando paso tras paso con sus patas y varios truenos sonaron conforme él se acercaba lentamente hacia la caja de cartón donde duermen las zorros (Para no decir zorra; pues suena ofensivo) con los pequeños charcos de agua formados por la lluvia, chapoteando por el contacto de sus cojincillos con ella, pero casi no se oían; ni sus pisadas, ni los chapoteos, sus pasos son más ligeros que la caída de una pluma. Dentro de la caja, Wendy empezó a moverse en sueños y a gemir; como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla pero ese no era el caso, la extraña figura está a solo unos 3 de metros de la caja, Wendy empezó a agitarse con más frecuencia y a gemir más, su madre tiene el sueño muy pesado por lo que sus gemidos no están surtiendo efecto para despertarla, cuando la figura llego a un metro y medio; Wendy se despertó de golpe dejando escapar un pequeño grito de miedo y susto que no despertó a su madre, giro su cabeza y miro en todas direcciones, como un venado tratando de percibir peligro con todos sus sentidos al máximo, la figura se acercaba, aunque Wendy no escuchaba, ni sentía nada, algo dentro de ella le decía que algo andaba terriblemente mal, la figura está a solo 3 cuartos de metro para llegar y sin darse cuenta; piso con más fuerza y peso un charco emitiendo un chapoteó, este fue oído por Wendy desde adentro de su caja y miro a la entrada de esta, cerrada por las lengüetas con preocupación y miedo empezando a respirar entrecortadamente, la figura esta ahora a no menos de 70 centímetros de la caja, Wendy se puso en posición defensiva pero con una cara que irradiaba miedo con sus orejas aplanadas, la figura está a solo 30 centímetros, Wendy recordó las palabras de su madre en su cabeza y aun con el miedo invadiendo su ser, se fue acercando lentamente a las lengüetas de la caja, la figura está a solo 10 centímetros y un trueno ilumino el cielo y la ciudad de Nueva York mostrando la sombra de su figura, pero no ayudo ya que solo mostro su musculoso cuerpo y eso na da ningún indicio de que animal pueda ser, la figura se detuvo justo delante de la caja y levanto una pata, dispuesta a relevar lo que hay dentro de la caja, mientras; Wendy del otro lado de las lengüetas, se acercó a estas encogida del miedo, trago saliva y estiro su patita para abrirlas, lo medito un segundo y con una cara de determinación, enojo y seriedad la abrio de golpe y lo que vio la sorprendió, no había nadie, la extraña figura se esfumo como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra y la desagradable sensación de Wendy desapareció con ella, miro a todos lados, procurando cubrir su cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo con una lengüeta para no mojarse, estar parada solo 5 segundos en ese aguacero la dejaría completamente empapada, un par de truenos iluminaron el callejón por un par de segundos y en esos lapsos, Wendy no vio nada en ningún lado y solo un suspiro de alivio dejando caer su cabeza.

"Creo que debió haber sido mi imaginación".-Dijo Wendy hablando consigo misma, miro adentro de la caja, vio a su madre durmiendo pacíficamente y no pudo evitar sonreír.-"Mejor vuelvo a dormir".-Dijo y dio un paso hacia dentro queriendo regresar.

Pero, cuando dio el tercer paso, tan rápido como un relámpago, la oscura figura salió de la oscuridad del callejón y cerro sus mandíbulas con todas sus fuerzas en la cola de Wendy.

"¡AAHHH!".-Grito Wendy del dolor al sentir como este invadió de golpe todo su cuerpo.

El grito despertó a Ana de sobresalto y giro rápidamente a todos lados para ver qué pasaba y su mirada aterrizo sobre su hija.

"¡Wendy!".-Grito preocupada ella y olvidando su enfermedad por el bienestar de su hija, se puso de pie casi como si nada la estuviera afectando.

La extraña figura enterró mas colmillos en la cola de Wendy haciéndola gritar con fuerza, la tomo y de un jalón, la lanzo hacia el mero centro del callejón, Wendy rodo de lado y cuando se detuvo, obviamente empezó a empaparse por la lluvia. Trato de ponerse de pie con el inmenso dolor aun recorriendo su cuerpo pero solo termino cayéndose a pecho tierra.

"¡Wendy!".-Grito Ana saliendo de la caja e iba a correr hacia ella.

Pero la figura cerros sus mandíbulas a la mitad de su cola, haciéndola gritar y llorar del dolor, la figura reunió fuerzas, la ladeo, abrio la boca; lanzándola, Ana se golpeó fuerte contra una pared y cayó al piso completamente adolorida y trato de ponerse de pie con dificultad.

Wendy se recuperó del dolor y miro hacia la dirección de ellos, vio como la figura, más oscura que la misma noche se le iba acercando a su madre, sorprendiéndola y asustándola de golpe inmediatamente, se forzó a ponerse de pie con piernas temblando pero lo hacía lentamente. Mientras tanto, su madre se quejó del dolor tocándose con una pata el costado de su cuerpo en el que se golpeó contra la pared, miro hacia la izquierda y vio la sólida figura del extraño o extraña, ella aplano sus orejas de golpe con la boca abierta del susto, rápidamente se puso de pie ignorando el dolor y trato de correr pero no pudo avanzar ni un octavo de metro cuando la figura mordió su patita trasera izquierda, haciéndola gritar del dolor y caer. Wendy escucho el grito de su madre, eso la hizo enfurecer y usando eso como motivación se puso de pie y empezó a correr hacia ellos, la figura; aun teniendo atrapada la pata de Ana en su boca, ladeo su cabeza bruscamente hacia la derecha y con ese movimiento, le rompió el hueso en 2, Ana grito con todas sus fuerzas del dolor y lloro, ahora esta indefensa y a merced de la figura.

"No, ¡Mama!".-Grito Wendy completamente preocupada, se puso que hervía de la ira en un parpadeo y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían hacia el extraño o extraña.

Cuando estaba a la distancia suficiente se abalanzo sobre él o ella, le clavo las garras de sus patas delanteras y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda. La figura dio un grito de dolor revelando su sexo, por su voz es obvio que es un macho, la figura miro sobre espalda y vio a la zorro mordiéndolo y esta empezó a arranarlo con las garras de sus patas delanteras en su espalda, la figura grito, se sacudió intentando quitársela y cuando eso función, giro su cabeza y estiro su cuello hacia la izquierda y le clavo las mandíbulas en la espalda de ella. Debido a que es más grande, fuerte, y está mejor alimentado, su mordida tuvo el doble o doble medio de fuerza más que la que tuvo; Wendy, ella abrio los ojos del dolor y debido al inmenso de este no pudo evitar soltarlo, la figura la tomo y lanzo hacia el borde de 2 paredes que están en diferentes direcciones, Wendy se golpeó fuerte en el cuello por la fuerza con la que la figura la arrojo, ella grito, empezó a escuchar un zumbido en sus oídos dando a entender que quería perder el conocimiento, con la poca audición que tiene; debido al zumbido, pudo jurar que escuchaba unos gritos desgarradores de dolor y muchos gruñidos, miro hacia la dirección de estos, su visión esta borrosa debido que quiere perder la conciencia, en ese momento un trueno se escuchó en el cielo e ilumino todo y vio con horror, que su madre estaba siendo cruelmente mordida por aquella figura y gritaba su nombre pidiendo ayuda desesperadamente y con agonía absoluta.

"…Mama".-Dijo Wendy con mucha debilidad viendo hacia allá.

La figura la escucho y volteo a verla, le gruño, Wendy pudo jurar; a pesar de lo borroso de su vista, que un brillo de una luz roja se hizo visible cuando la figura le gruño, la figura tomo la tapa de un bote de basura en sus mandíbulas y se la lanzo hacia Wendy como si fuera un frisby y la golpeo justo en la cara, y después de un destello (Como cuando te golpean en la cara) todo su puso oscuro, la noquearon.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

El sol empezó a asomarse por el este y a bañar los edificios de Manhattan y el resto de Nueva York con su dorada luz, con gotas de la lluvia de anoche goteando por los tendederos de los callejones y los bordes de los techos de las casa y edificios; al igual que por las paredes de estos, Wendy empezó a despertarse quejándose del dolor, se puso de pie dejando escapar un au por el dolor en su cuello, se sobo con una pata su parte corporal adolorida con tal de disipar el dolor pero no ayudo demasiado, miro a todos lados con dificultad debido al golpe que se dio en el cuello, vio que aún sigue en el callejón y su pelaje está completamente empapado por la lluvia de anoche, en ese momento los recuerdos de anoche empezaron a venir a su cabeza y cuando recordó lo último que pudo, se preocupó y sorprendió de golpe, irguiendo sus orejas y levanto su cola en el proceso.

"¡Mama".-Dijo preocupada y de un salto pequeño se dio media vuelta.-"Ma…".-Iba a decir pero se cayó cuando vio algo que la dejo atónita, aplano sus orejas, bajo su cola a ras del piso y su rostro cayó en una expresión de tristeza absoluta y de la más pura.-"Ay no, mama".-Dijo con la voz quebrada queriendo llorar y se le acerco a ella.

Ana, está a un lado de unos botes de basura y la sangre está brotando de su cuerpo sin vida. Tiene la boca abierta y tiene indicios de que escupió sangre antes de morir, tiene mordidas y rasguños horribles en casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo y para peor, tiene los ojos abiertos, lo que significa que sufrió terriblemente antes de morir.

"Mama".-Dijo Wendy, no pudo contener más su tristeza y empezó a llorar,-" ¡Mama!".-Dijo, corrió hacia ella y se echó a llorar sobre su cuerpo sin vida, se detuvo por un momento, le cerró los ojos con una pata y siguió llorando desconsoladamente sobre su cuerpo.

Sin que ella lo supiera, desde el otro lado de la calle, en las fuertes sombras de un pequeño callejón, unos ojos color café claro miraban a la distancia aquella desgarradora escena, deleitándose con ella, el extraño formo una sonrisa sobre su rostro mostrando sus blancos colmillos pero manchados en sangre, dejo escapar una risita de diversión perversa y completamente maligna, cuando lo hizo, a unos centímetros debajo de su sonrisa maquiavélica se pudo percibir una luz de color roja, como si llevase alguna clase de aparato y sin más que hacer, la figura se dio media vuelta, su cola se mostró por unos segundos a la luz dorada del sol, es larga, de pelaje no tan espeso y de color café metálico con blanco en la parte de abajo y aquel extraño desapareció entre las tinieblas como ser de la oscuridad misma.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Para que aquellos posibles nuevos lectores, les pido que no mal critiquen el que les de las voces de mis personajes, yo hago eso para que se den una clara idea mental y las voces brindan una gran ayuda audiovisual, lo sé por experiencia propia.**

 **Les pido por favor que no me apresuren para subir capítulos, además de la escuela; tengo otro fic en el cual trabajar y eso me quita mucho de mi tiempo, espero que comprendan y entiendan esto.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les va gustando, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales, y nos vemos; la próxima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2: La primera cita y una confesión a la luz de la luna y las estrellas.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Perdón porque te haya parecido cruel, pero a veces así es la realidad y yo la plasmo en mi arte literario; lo que hizo el asesino de Ana es solo la punta del iceberg; ya iras viendo todo lo que ha hecho y lo que es capaz de hacer, te juro que querrás con cada fibra de tu ser entrar en el fic y matarlo tú mismo. Si, él se negaba a creerlo; pero las palabras de Snowball lo motivaron a intentar. Esa es precisamente la trama romántica principal del fic; la lucha de Max y Gidget para que ellos acepten su relación. La demencia es parte de la forma de ser de Snowball, eso nunca desaparecerá y aquí veras según mi versión porque sufre de locura.

 **Guest:** Claro, lo estoy haciendo ahora. ¿No leíste lo que escribí?, soy un ser humano y tengo otras cosas que hacer, perdón que te impacientes por mi tardanza pero así es la vida; pero también lo compenso con lo largo de este capítulo.

 **Roaring-Raptor:** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comprensión, disfruta de este nuevo capítulo, espero que también te guste.

 **En el tejado del edificio de apartamentos donde vive Max.**

Tiberius se encuentra en el tejado preparando todo para la cita de Max y Gidget esta noche, junto a él está ayudándolo varias especies de aves; palomas, gaviotas, pelicanos, canarios, etc. O más bien; él los está obligando, ya que los amenazo que los devoraría sino lo ayudaban con los preparativos.

"Vamos; rápido señoras y señores, esta cita no va a organizarse sola".-Dijo Tiberius con algo de autoridad estando de pie en el piso y de ahí voló a un tubo de ventilación del edificio y se posó en este.

Las aves volaban de aquí para allá por todo el edificio, parecían una parpada descontrolada, llevando cosas en el pico, desde adornos o cosas por el estilo para decorar, hasta velas casi nuevas, mantas (Cosa que lo hacían en trabajo en equipo para poder llevarlas) y platos de porcelana que tomaban "Prestados" de la casa de los dueños que dejaron las ventanas de sus cocinas abiertas. En medio del tejado hay una mesa de madera redonda para niños (Para que sea de la altura de Gidget y Max) sin manta, Tiberius aún sigue buscando la perfecta, encima de esta hay unas banderillas de color blanco con un borde amarillo en el perímetro del triángulo de la banderilla con un corazón rojo en estas, con caras de Gidget y Max dentro de este, unas palomas y canarios dejaron cubiertos alrededor de los platos de porcelana sobre la mesa y se fueron volando, Tiberius tiene sonrisa sobre su cara, orgulloso de sí mismo de ser el que manda. En eso, se le acercan un pelicano y una gaviota.

"Señor, aquí está la presentación que nos ordenó hacer para la cita".-Dijo el pelicano levantando el ala y señalo una especie de cartel que están llevando (Su voz es la de Cone o también conocido como: El conescualo de Isla de Mutantes).

Tiberius volteo a verlos, alzo vuelo, aterrizo delante de ellos y miro el cartel o más seria poster por su tamaño pequeño. Este muestra una mesa redonda cubierta con una manta blanca como la nieve, con cubiertos sobre esta, 2 velas al lado del centro de mesa que es un ramo de rosas en un florero con agua, sobre la mesa están las banderillas ya mencionadas anteriormente y de fondo, hay una manta enorme de color blanco menos apagado que la de la mesa. Tiberius termino de examinar el poster y miro a ambas aves.

"¿Y…Le gusta?".-Pregunto nerviosa y asustada la gaviota (Su voz es la de Jessi de Toy Story).

"No, no. No me gusta".-Dijo Tiberius negando la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido.-"La cortina de fondo arruinara el perfecto ambiente que el atardecer y el firmamento nocturno le darán a Gidget y Max, y quiero que todo luzca mejor iluminado para el ambiente romántico".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con su ala como si fuera una mano al poster con el ceño fruncido.-"¡Es romance tontos, no un día de campo; usan sus cerebros!".-Les grito.

Ambas aves se asustaron y se fueron volando y gritando tan rápido como les fuera posible para solucionar lo que hicieron.

"Eh, disculpe señor Tiberius".-Dijo alguien tocándole lo que sería el hombro de su ala.

"¡Que!".-Exclamo Tiberius dándose vuelta.

Su grito espanto a una paloma blanca y otra gris con blanco quienes tienen junto a ellas, una silla de color café oscuro y el colchoncito es de color rojo tinto, pero los colores están muy apagados, le dan un aspecto lúgubre a la silla. Tiberius se sorprendió por la silla y se volvió a erguir.

"¿Qué es eso?".-Pregunto confundido señalando la silla con su garra.

"Su silla para la cita, señor".-Contesto la paloma gris con blanco que es un macho.

"No, no, no".-Dijo Tiberius levantando las alas con sus plumas cerradas en puno, haciendo que las palomas se escamaran del miedo por algo que pudiera hacer el depredador volador.-"Esa es la silla maléfica, esa es para mí jaula".-Dijo señalando la jaula donde su dueño lo mantiene con una ala.-"El de la cita debe ser mullido, hermoso y con colores fuertes y vivos, y hablando del tema; llamen al ave que dice que se cree decorador de interiores".-Dijo haciéndoles señas, se acercó a una manta, la tomo con una garra, regreso a las 2 palomas rápido y haciendo saltos de cogito pues solo puede usar una pata.-"¿Esto les parece rojo anaranjado a ustedes?".-Pregunto mostrándoles la manta que, con la luz que cae sobre esta, parece que es más rojo vivo.

Echo la manta sobre la silla, abrio sus alas y aleteo estas con fuerza haciendo una fuerte y corta corriente de aire que mando a volar a las 2 palomas, quienes gritaron, debido a la fuerte de su aleteo; Tiberius se suspendió en el aire por un segundo y regreso al piso.

"Háganlo o ya verán".-Dijo amenazando a las 2 palomas y levantando su garra lo más que podía, cerrada en un puno.

Voló hacia el tendedero que tiene las banderillas para la cita y se posó sobre este.

"Vamos señoras y señores; más rápido".-Dijo aplaudiendo 2 veces con las plumas de sus alas como si fueran manos.-"Esta cita no a arreglarse por sí sola".-Dijo dirigiendo a las aves.

 **30 minutos después.**

Los preparativos de la cita van cada vez mejor, en eso la gaviota y el pelicano que le mostraron a Tiberius el poster, aterrizaron sobre el tendedero, Tiberius sintió los temblores de su aterrizaje en la cuerda del tendedero pero ni se molestó en voltear, está demasiado concentrado dirigiendo a sus ayudantes; o mejor dicho esclavos, en la preparación de la cita, la gaviota y el pelicano intercambiaron una mirada, voltearon a ver a Tiberius, tragaron saliva con miedo, ya hicieron una nueva versión del escenario para la cita pero tienen miedo de que Tiberius vuela a gritarles como la última vez o algo peor, el pelicano; quien tiene el nuevo poster en las alas respiro hondo, dejo escapar un profundo suspiro para calmar un poco su miedo y fue caminando por la cuerda hacia Tiberius.

Una golondrina se le acerco a Tiberius, este la miro, ella le enseno una servilleta para ver si es la que Max y Gidget usarían en la cita, Tiberius miro la servilleta, es de tela muy suave, como las que usan las personas de la alta sociedad en un margen de un centímetro de los bordes y tiene bordado imágenes de estilo afrancesado elegante de la alta sociedad de color azul cobalto. Tiberius miro a la golondrina con el ceño fruncido, después de un parpadeo (literal) esbozo una sonrisa sobre su cara con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Perfecto".-Dijo Tiberius a secas pero con un poco de felicidad.

La golondrina sonrió por eso sin dejar de aletear y manteniéndose en el aire.

"Anda; ve".-Dijo Tiberius dándole un suave empujoncito con su ala izquierda en la espalda de la golondrina y haciéndole un gesto a la mesa con la otra.

La golondrina asintió con la cabeza y voló hacia la mesa. En eso se le acercan cautelosamente el pelicano y la gaviota.

"…Ejem".-Tosió el pelicano con las plumas de sus alas en forma de puno delante de su pico.-"Señor".-Dijo llamándolo con miedo.

Tiberius volteo a verlos con una expresión neutra e hizo un sonido de contestación.

"Eh, tenemos la nueva imagen del escenario para la cita".-Dijo la gaviota algo nerviosa.

"Bien, a ver".-Dijo Tiberius manteniendo su expresión neutra y abrio su garra en dirección hacia ellos.

La gaviota y el pelicano abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, intercambiaron una mirada y con miedo y tensión, le dieron el poster a Tiberius. Tiberius lo tomo, lo miro y lo inspecciono y abrio los ojos.

"¿Y…Le gusta?".-Pregunto la gaviota con nerviosismo y junto sus las plumas de sus alas como si fueran palmas de unas manos humanas.

Tiberius volteo a verlos atónito pero como él es impredecible la gaviota y el pelicano esperaban que les gritara o algo peor y cerraron los ojos con fuerza esperando lo que les fuera a llegar.

"Me encanta".-Dijo Tiberius sin poder creerlo.

La gaviota y el pelicano abrieron los ojos de golpe y voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.

"¿Co-Como?".-Preguntaron sorprendidos.

"Que me encanta".-Dijo Tiberius con alegría y puso sus ojos sobre el poster.-"Es toda una obra de arte. Todo está perfecto, el color de la cubierta de la mesa, el ambiente romántico, el fondo, es perfección absoluta, gran trabajo".-Dijo, al último mirándolos directamente.

La gaviota y el pelicano intercambiaron una mirada, regresaron a Tiberius y esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Bueno…Gracias, señor".-Dijo el pelicano.

"Oh oigan esperen, aguarden; no se vayan ya vuelvo".-Dijo Tiberius, alzo vuelo y entro en su jaula.

"¿Qué está haciendo?".-Pregunto la gaviota con cara de confusión y miro al pelicano.

Este se encogió de hombros con cara de "Sabe" y volvieron a mirar a la jaula de Tiberius. Esperaron unos cuantos segundos, lo vieron salir agarrando un balde para arena y agua que usan los niños en la playa, en una de sus garras, el halcón alzo vuelo hacia ellos y aterrizo en el tendedero delante de ellos.

"Tomen, se lo merecen".-Dijo y les entrego el balde.

El pelicano tomo el balde, miraron dentro de este con curiosidad y vieron que están lleno de lombrices (Creo que ellas son los únicos animales no inteligentes en el metaverso de La vida secreta de tus mascotas), Ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos y voltearon a verlo.

"¿Todas son para nosotros señor?".-Pregunto el pelicano sorprendido.

"Si, se las merecen, son todas suyas".-Dijo Tiberius con una sonrisa y sus ojos entrecerrados.

"Oh guau, gracias señor".-Dijo la gaviota.

El pelicano metió el pico dentro del balde, los volvió a sacar; tiene varias lombrices en él y se inclinó hacia la gaviota.

"¿Quieres?".-Le pregunto a la gaviota con voz que tiene los dientes pegados debido a su pico y la incito con sus cejas, alzándolas y luego bajándolas.

"Aww, gracias Cielo".-Dijo la gaviota conmovida, tomo las lombrices de su pico, la partió en 2; pero al ser una lombriz le vuelve a crecer el pedazo, y se comió la mitad aparentemente muerta.

"¿Cielo?".-Pregunto Tiberius un poco sorprendido y confundido.

"Si, somos pareja".-Dijo el pelicano con una sonrisa.-"¿No es así Cielo?".-Pregunto juntando su cabeza con la de la gaviota con voz cursi.

"Claro que si".-Dijo la gaviota con cariño y juntaron sus frentes con sus ojos cerrados.

"¡¿Qué?!, pero, pero, pero son especies diferentes".-Dijo Tiberius señalándolos con su ala abierta como si fuera una mano.

"Eso no nos importa, nos amamos y no nos importa si el mundo se pone en contra nuestra, seguiremos amándonos de igual manera".-Dijo la gaviota y volvió a juntar su frente con la de su novio.

Tiberius no pudo evitar conmoverse por esto y los vio con una sonrisa.

"Vaya, esas son unas palabras inspiradoras".-Dijo y movió sus alas.

"Si".-Dijo el pelicano abriendo los ojos y mirándolo, se irguió y le dirigió la mirada.-"No importa la especie, ni el sexo, y los lazos sanguíneos, el amor es amor, y si 2 personas en verdad se aman; lucharan contra todo prejuicio y romperán todo estereotipo con tal de que la sociedad los vea, no como enajenados, ni locos, ni fenómenos, sino como personas que quieren que se les trate con igualdad y respeto, como todo ser vivo, todos somos iguales sin importar los gustos y costumbres y eso es algo que la sociedad, en pleno siglo XXI; debe quedarles bien claro".-Dijo con determinación.

Tiberius se sorprendió por sus palabras, al igual que su novia.

"Guau Michael, ¿de dónde salió eso?; fue hermoso".-Dijo su novia atónita y conmovida.

"No lo sé, solo dije lo que siento".-Dijo Michael encogiéndose de hombros, le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió cálidamente mientras la veía con amor.-"Y lo que siento por ti Tina".-Dijo inclinándose hacia ella quedando cerca de su rostro.

"Aww, Cielo".-Dijo Tina muy conmovida, tomo su rostro con sus alas que para ella es enorme por la diferencia de tamaños y le dio un beso en el pico que el correspondió.

Tiberius estaba tan conmovido que está viéndolos con una sonrisa y una lágrima broto de su ojo izquierdo, la cual se limpió con un dedo de su garra y se les quedo viendo. Desvió la mirada después de unos segundos y se encontró con que todas las aves dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se les quedaron viendo extrañados; a la pareja inter-especie, Tiberius desde luego se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño de golpe.

"¿Qué tanto están viendo?, ¡vuelvan a trabajar o los llevare a todos en un viaje por mi tracto digestivo, ORALE!".-Dijo Tiberius con enojo e intimidación dando un grito al último.

Todas las aves se asustaron, algunas gritaron y regresaron rápido a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de que su atención quedara fija en la pareja emplumada, algunos no estaban prestando atención al inicio, lo que ocasiono que varios chocaran o se pegaran sin querer y se lastimaran, Tiberius regreso sus alas a su posición acostumbrada sin quitar el ceño fruncido, le dio una mirada a la pareja, Tina y Michael rompieron su beso y volvieron a juntar sus frentes con cariño.

"¿Por qué la sociedad es tan prejuiciosa?".-Dijo Tiberius con molestia por como las aves se les quedaron viendo a Michael y Tina, siguió dirigiendo y organizando la cita de Max y Gidget y revoco a Tina y Michael de su deber porque; además de que ya lo cumplieron, él no quería que ellos siguieran sufriendo prejuicio por parte de esas aves tan conservadoras.

Ellos le agradecieron felices y fueron a pasar tiempo de caridad como pareja.

 **Mientras tanto, abajo; en las calles de Manhattan.**

Snowball está parado en una esquina de las calles con su acostumbrada sonrisa a boca abierta y su cara adorable, esperando junto con muchas personas a que el semáforo diera el rojo para poder cruzar la calle, obviamente el llama demasiado la atención por estar entre una multitud de personas; estas lo están mirando con mucha intriga ¿Qué _está haciendo un conejo aquí?_ Pensaban mientras lo veían, incluso los niños y niñas de la multitud, pero Snowball por otro lado; ni sentía sus miradas y las personas no se interesaban en hacer algo por él, claro, a menos que este se los rogara. Snowball termino su visita con Max y Duke y ahora tiene pensado visitar a sus amigos desechados en las alcantarillas, a pesar de que ya es oficialmente una mascota, ellos lo siguen considerando como su líder y su amigo, aunque desde luego ya olvido su odio por los humanos por el amor de Melody y ahora solo se dedican a pensar cómo conseguir un mejor hogar para que tengan una mejor vida y calidad de vida, el los visita muy a diario ya que por mucho tiempo ellos fueron su única familia y hogar que conocía. El semáforo se puso en rojo y el cruzaron la calle, Snowball y varias personas llegaron a la otra acera, las personas tomaron caminos separados para llegar a su trabajo o sus mandados, solos o acompañados por algún amigo, Snowball está andando por el parque donde sacan a Max y al resto de sus amigos para hacer sus cosas, aunque ellos no están ahí, hay otros perros, gatos y mascotas que están ocupadas en sus propios asuntos, un transeúnte vestido de traje y con portafolio paso al lado de Snowball, lo noto, se detuvo y se le quedo viendo extrañado de ver un conejo en las calles de Manhattan, Snowball volteo y vio que este lo está viendo, de golpe frunció el ceño y dejo caer sus orejas.

"¿Y tú que me estás viendo?".-Pregunto enojado.

Pero el hombre solo escucho chasqueados y ruidos de roedor.

"Aww, que lindo conejito".-Dijo el hombre conmovido por la adorabilidad de Snowball, puso sus manos en sus rodillas, se inclinó y trato de acariciarlo.

"Aleja esa sucia mano de mí!".-Dijo Snowball y le dio una pata al estilo ninja, pero el hombre ni la sintió.

"Oh, debes tener hambre".-Dijo el hombre al ver como se comportó, en la otra mano tenía una bolsa de papel de café de supermercado, metió la mano en esta y saco una zanahoria.-"¿Quieres?".-Pregunto con voz cursi acercándole la verdura color naranja.

Snowball se le quedo viendo a la zanahoria y quedo hipnotizado por esta, sus ojos están muy ampliados por la misma hipnosis, y empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia la zanahoria con cara de bobo por el alimento. Ya delante de este, el hombre empezó a hacer movimientos de un marcador de compas para música, la cabeza de Snowball está siguiendo los movimientos del alimento favorito de su especie con una sonrisa a boca abierta y estiro sus pequeñas patitas hacia la verdura pero en el último momento, regreso en sí y sacudió la cabeza para librarse de la hipnosis de sus instintos naturales.

"¡No, no!".-Dijo, miro al hombre a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y con manotazo de su patita saco a volar la zanahoria de su mano.-"No compraras con cítricos".-Dijo señalándolo.

El hombre volteo a ver la zanahoria tirada en el miso a medio metro de distancia, regreso su mirada a Snowball y sonrió cálida y dulcemente.

"Aww, se te cayo".-Dijo pellizcándole la mejilla como una abuela cariñosa y luego le revolvió el pelaje de la corona de la cabeza.

Snowball se enojó y alejo su cabeza de él.

"No te preocupes ya regreso".-Dijo y fue por la zanahoria.

"Ay este tipo no entiende".-Dijo Snowball enojado, con sus orejas erguidas, cruzado de brazos y golpeteando su pie en el piso.-"¿Cómo le hago para comprenda?".-Dijo dándose media vuelta, miro hacia el césped de una zona verde del parque que tiene un árbol y junto al perímetro de acera que rodea el área verde, pudo ver en la fisura entre la tierra y esta, unas piedras pequeñas.

Snowball sonrió, se le ocurrió una idea.

"Ok amiguito, ahora…".-Dijo el hombre levantándose después de recoger la zanahoria y dándose media vuelta, pero no termino la frase, ya que un pequeña piedra le pego en la cabeza a la altura de las sienes.-"¡Auch!".-Dijo poniéndose la mano donde lo golpearon, miro hacia abajo y vio la piedra que lo golpeo justo al lado de su pie.-"¿Pero qué…".-No termino la frase ya 3 piedras más lo golpearon en la cabeza haciendo que se quejara por el dolor.

"¡Tenga para que te entretengas!".-Dijo Snowball y en rima (XD) con el ceño fruncido y las orejas caídas, tiene un brazo completamente ocupado cargando piedras, lanzo una haciendo que se elevara por un segundo en el aire, cayo de nuevo en su patita y le lanzo la piedra al hombre con un pequeño grito.

"¡Au, Au, Au!, oye ¿qué te pa-¡Au, Au!".-Dijo el hombre tratando de hablar con el conejito pero los piedrazos se lo impedían.

"Cállate tú!".-Dijo Snowball y le lanzo una piedra.

Esta voló por un segundo en el aire y llego a su destino dándole un golpe bajo, ósea; en sus partes privadas (AUCH!).

El hombre de inmediato hizo un gesto de dolor y trato de gritar pero por la delicadeza de parte del cuerpo el grito salió desinflado, sin fuerza y sin aire, en forma de chillido, se cubrió con las manos su parte adolorida y cayó al piso de rodillas por el dolor.

"Ojala que hayas aprendido; ahora, ¡pierde de mi vista!".-Dijo Snowball, al último dando un grito de desquiciado, lanzo todas las piedras al aire, estas se acomodaron solas en el aire y debido a la variedad de tamaño y peso, unas fueran cayendo por la gravedad primero que otras. Conforme caían Snowball las interceptaba con patadas de mariposa, circulares y de talón (Las primeras son: cuando estas en guardia de boxeador con pie atrás, levantas el opuesto a la altura de cintura, giras por ese lado, el pie con el que te apoyas es el que lanza la patada y caes con el que levantaste en postura de grulla {Con un pie arriba}. La segunda es: En postura de boxeador con una pierna atrás, levantas este pie a la altura de tu pecho, giras el otro pie pero sin dar vuelta entera y con un movimiento rápido y fuerte lanzas la patada pegando con el empeine Y la ultima es: repites los pasos de la patada anterior, pero en vez de pegar con empeine, empujas con el talón con fuerza) y las catapultaba hacia el pobre hombre.

Las piedras lo golpeaban en todas partes del cuerpo, Snowball ya le dio miedo y aun con dolor, se forzó a ponerse de pie, recogió su maletín y fue cojeando lo más rápido que podía de ahí en la dirección por la que vino Snowball.

"¡Estás loca!".-Le grito mientras se iba y salió del rango de alcance de las piedras de Snowball.

"¡Soy macho idiota!".-Le grito Snowball enojado, sus orejas se irguieron y se peinó el pelaje de la cabeza.-"A ver si ya muy hombre este pin…".-Dijo Snowball dándose vuelta sin mirar al frente pero no termino la frase ya que dio un salto y choco contra algo que hizo que se pegara duro contra la cabeza.-"¡Auch!".-Dijo agarrándose la cabeza con una pata.

Choco contra alguien, ya que alguien más a parte de él; grito del dolor.

"¡Ay!, oye ¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡fíjate por donde vas!".-Le dijo con quién choco que es una chica, por su voz es evidente (Es la de Lily de Alpha y Omega la hermana menor de Kate).

"Tu fíjate por donde va…".-Dijo Snowball enojado poniéndose de pie y volteando a verla, en ese momento se quedó mudo, irguió sus orejas, abrio ligeramente la boca y sus ojos quedando muy abiertos.-"Ayjajay".-Fue lo único que pudo decir completamente aturdido.

Delante de él, hay una preciosa y linda conejita, de pelaje color beige; blanco de la ingle al nacimiento del cuello, de muy bonito físico, el interior de sus oídos es de color blanco, sus las palmas de sus patitas y la base de sus pies también son blancas, ojos color salmón y con una cabecita pequeña un poco alargada en forma de trapecio rectangular pero redondeado (Como la mayoría de los conejos en la vida real), la conejita se quitó el polvo de su pelaje y miro a Snowball con el ceño fruncido. Desde el punto de vista de Snowball, ella brillaba, obvia que en la realidad no, ella desvaneció su ceño fruncido, lo miro con una lindísima e irresistible sonrisa, y lo saludo con la pata mientras le sonreía con la boca abierta, pero eso solo está ocurriendo en la mente de Snowball.

"Ay que me da, que me da, ay ya me dio".-Dijo Snowball, no pudo evitarlo, sus orejas cayeron a los lados de su cabeza, una sonrisa y una cara de bobo aparecieron sobre su cara, dejo escapar un suspiro sonador y luego dejo saliendo su lengua de su boca como perro.

La coneja se le quedo viendo con una cara extrañada y confundida de "¿Eh?, ¿qué whatas? Con una ceja alzada, parpadeo 2 veces y luego se le acerco nada feliz.

"¡Oye!".-Dijo empujándolo violenta y abruptamente y sacando a Snowball de su trance.-"¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?".-Pregunto enojada.

Snowball frunció el ceño y dejo caer sus orejas.

"¡¿Mi problema?!, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?".-Dijo y la empujo.

La conejita se quedó sorprendida de que haya hecho semejante cosa, y después de parpadear volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"Yo no tengo ningún problema, tú lo tienes".-Respondió la conejita señalándolo.

"¡¿Yo?!".-Dijo Snowball señalándose a sí mismo sorprendido.

"Si, tú fuiste el que choco conmigo".-Dijo la conejita.-"Esta ahí parada muy feliz pensando en mis cosas".-Dijo señalando donde estaba cuando Snowball choco con ella y regreso a él.-"Cuando de repronto tu llegaste y me diste un fuerte golpe en el costado".-Dijo poniendo su pata en su costado adolorido.

"Pues tú tienes la culpa por estarte para allí".-Dijo Snowball.

La coneja frunció aún más el ceño.

"Fíjate por donde vas".-Dijo la coneja y lo empujo.

"No me empujes".-Dijo Snowball y le dio una bofetada.

Haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco, abrio los ojos sorprendida, se llevó una pata a la mejilla, volteo a verlo con perplejidad, se miró la pata para ver si está sangrando y cuando no fue así, lo miro directo a los ojos.

"¿Me golpeaste?".-Pregunto Atónita.

"…Si".-Dijo Snowball alzando los hombros.-"Ni modo que haya sido el viento".-Dijo.

La conejita desvió la mirada a la derecha aun perpleja, Snowball se le quedo viendo y en un parpadeo la conejita giro su cabeza hacia él, en el proceso dio un pequeño grito y le asusto una fuerte bofetada en la cara haciendo que Snowball se quejara, no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que ella le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, una patada en sus partes íntimas (Auch!) haciendo que Snowball pusiera una cara de puro dolor y se cubriera ahí con sus patas, la conejita aprovecho y le dio una patada de mariposa izquierda en la coronilla que lo tiro al piso. Snowball estuvo tirado en el piso por 2 minutos retorciéndose del dolor y con la conejita mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

"Ay…Eso…Duele".-Dijo Snowball poniéndose de pie difícilmente con sus patas temblando por los fuertes golpes que le dio, con cara de dolor y las orejas caídas a los lados de su cabeza.

"Pues te lo merecías".-Dijo la conejita viéndolo con enojo.-"¿Cómo te atreves a golpear una mujer?, nosotros no meremos ni ser golpeadas con los pétalos de una rosa, ahora".-Dijo y empezó a golpetear su pie contra el piso con impaciencia.-"Exijo que te disculpes en este instante".-Dijo.

"¿Y que si no?".-Dijo Snowball volteando a verla.

Ella lo tomo de una oreja, cosa que lo hizo gritar y subió su patita cerrada en un puno, Snowball se asustó.

"Ah ok, ok perdón, perdón, no me golpees".-Dijo Snowball cerrando los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la cara con sus patitas.

La conejita relajo sus músculos al ver esto, se quedó pensativa unos momentos y le soltó la oreja.

"Bien ".-Dijo y vio que Snowball empezó a sobarse la oreja.-"Espero que hayas aprendido".-Dijo aun viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿A qué?, ¿a no insultar a una linda chica que sabe pelear?".-Dijo Snowball mientras se sobaba la oreja.

La conejita se sorprendió por lo que dijo, no pudo evitar sonreír y dejo escapar una linda risita que llamo la atención de Snowball.

"No tontito, bueno sí; pero bueno ese no es el caso".-Dijo la conejita divagando y un sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas.-"Oye, creo que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo".-Dijo la conejita con una sonrisa y le tendió la pata.-"Soy Emily, mucho gusto".-Dijo.

Snowball miro su pata mientras se sobaba la oreja, subió su mirada a los lindos ojos y con extrañez, correspondió el saludo.

"Snowball".-Dijo y soltaron sus patas.

"¿Snowball?".-Dijo Emily sorprendida, dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara y amortiguo una risa que quiere escapar de sus labios.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Snowball extrañado.

Emily dejo escapar otra risita amortiguada, se puso la pata sobre la boca cerrando los ojos intentando fuerte no reír, pero seguía riendo de manera amortiguada por la gracia, no pudo contenerlo más, quito la pata de su boca y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?".-Pregunto Snowball oficialmente molesto y enojado.

"Tu nombre ¡Jajaja!, Snowball es bola de nieve en ingles ¡Jajajaja!".-Dijo Emily muriéndose de la risa.

Snowball puso una cara malhumorada y rodo los ojos.

"¿Eres una bola de nieve acaso? ¡Jajajaja".

"Bueno ya!, ya estuvo suave no".-Dijo Snowball.

"Per-Perdón".-Dijo Emily dejando de reír, se limpió unas lágrimas de alegría que brotaron de sus ojos y regreso a Snowball recuperando el aire.-" ¿Enserio te llamas así?".-Pregunto con una gran sonrisa por su reciente felicidad.

"Si, así me puso mi primer dueño".-Dijo Snowball aun malhumorado y con sus orejas caídas.

"¿Primer dueño?".-Pregunto Emily con intriga.

"Yo antes era un conejo de un mago a quien usaba para hacer trucos, pero el circo se fue a la ruina y me abandono".-Dijo Snowball sin cambiar su estado de ánimo.

"Ay no".-Dijo Emily tapándose la boca con una pata por un momento.-"Pobre de ti".

"Neh no es para tanto, llegue a parar aquí a Nueva York y me uní a los desechados".

"¿Desechados?".

"Son un como un club, pero muerde y rasguñan; que fueron abandonados por sus dueños y quedaron varados en las calles de esta enorme ciudad, ¡y están en busca de venganza!".-Dijo dando un grito al final y terminando con ojos de loco, cosa que asusto un poco a Emily, Snowball se tranquilizó.-"Pero yo ya no busco eso más".-Dijo, levanto sus orejas y dibujo una sonrisa sonadora sobre su rostro.-"Desde que Melody, mi actual dueña; me adopto".-Dijo y dejo escapar un suspiro sonador.

"Ah, eso explica muchas cosas".-Dijo Emily.

"¿Y con eso que me quisistes decir?".-Pregunto Snowball con enojo y volteando a verla.

"Se dice quisiste".-Corrigió Emily con su patita levantada.

"¡Otra!".-Exclamo Snowball enojado y ya harto.-"¿Por qué todos creen que así se dice?".-Pregunto.

"Por aquí es como debe de ser, según dicen las reglas gramaticales".-Contesto Emily.

"¿Las que?".-Pregunto Snowball volteando a verla sumamente confundido.

"Las reglas gramáticas. La gramática es la ciencia que estudia el origen de las palabras".-Dijo Emily.

"Ah ya, aja. Oye, ¿y qué haces aquí?".-Dijo Snowball.

"Salí a pasear".-Dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

"Pero tu dueño no está contigo".

"El comal le dijo a la hoya. Tu también estas aquí y tu dueña no está contigo".-Dijo Emily.

"Pues sí, pero porque ella está en la escuela".

"Y el mío trabajando".-Dijo Emily manteniendo su sonrisa.

Snowball se le quedo viendo con una expresión neutra y formo una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Toche".-Dijo señalándola.

Ambos dejaron escapar una risa, la de Snowball fue un poco más larga y demencial debido a su forma de ser y cuando terminaron, se miraron a los ojos.

"¿Y tú adónde vas?".-Pregunto Emily.

"¿Eh?, ah, voy a ver a mis amigos desechados, a pesar de que ya soy una mascota me gusta visitarlos de vez en cuando".-Dijo Snowball.

"Oh; entonces no te hago perder más tu tiempo, me voy".-Dijo Emily y empezó a irse.

"Oye espera!".-Exclamo Snowball.

La conejita se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro.

"¿Si?".-Pregunto ella.

Snowball la miro directo a sus preciosos ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y dejo caer sus orejas.

"Eh, este yo, fue li-li-lindo a ver hablado contigo E-Emily".-Dijo Snowball con pena, las orejas aplanadas y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

"Oh".-Dijo Emily, desvió la mirada, se sonrojo y regreso su mirada a el.-"Ta-También fue lindo y…Extravagante, a ver pasado el rato contigo Snowball".-Dijo ella.

"…A-Adiós".-Dijo Snowball despidiéndose con su patita.

"Adiós".-Se despidió Emily y empezó a irse dando saltitos.-" _Guau, que conejo tan…Tan, ah; lindo, apuesto…¡¿Que no oye espera que?!, no, no puedo estar enamorada de él, ese conejo es un altanero, grosero, ah, bello, tímido, ¡ay! ¡Ya basta maldito cerebro!".-_ Pensó Emily mientras se iba.

Snowball dejó escapar un suspiro sonador, dejo caer sus orejas a ambos lados de su cabeza y le quedo viendo a Emily con cara de bobo mientras esta se iba.

"Que coneja, valiente, decidida, terca, dulce, amable, gentil, ah, su pelaje huele a jazmín".-Dijo Snowball dejando escapar cada palabra que pensaba sobre Emily hasta que se dio cuenta y se sorprendió.-" ¡¿Que no oye espera que?!, reacciona Snowball".-Dijo y se dio un golpe a si mismo.-"No puedo estar enamorado de ella, el amor es para afeminados y niños, y el gran Snowball no es ningún niño ni ningún afeminado".-Dijo enojado consigo mismo mientras se iba dando saltitos.

10 minutos después se encontraba saltando por una calle con un callejón en dirección hacia su antiguo hogar en las alcantarillas, todo el camino iba maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse fijado en alguien como Emily, estaba tan distraído auto-flagelándose que no presto atención al frente y choco con alguien, otra vez.

"Auch!".-Dijo sobándose la frente tirado de espaldas en el piso, frunció el ceño después de dejar de sobarse y se puso de pie de un salto de resorteo (Eso es que te meces como una cuna y con el impulso y la fuerza de tus brazos te pones de pie de un salto).-"¡Oyes!, fíjate".-Dijo con molestia.

Con quien choco fue Wendy quien le dedico la mirada con sus ojos brillando con tristeza, lleva un pequeño ramo de margaritas en la boca que corto de un parque, como lleva en la calle desde cachorra, sabe cómo pasar desapercibida por los humanos, ya que si se expone demasiado podría ser llevada a la veterinaria y Dios sepa que serían capaces de hacerle, con su mirada puesta sobre Snowball; aplano sus orejas, bajo la mirada y sin decir una palabra se metió al callejón delante de ella, que es en el que vive.

"Pues esta, ¿Cuál es su problema?".-Dijo Snowball reanudando su paso.

Mientras andaba por la acera dio un vistazo hacia el callejón de Wendy y regreso a su mirada a su camino, pero capto algo en ese vistazo, se detuvo dejando de saltar y miro hacia el callejón con sus orejas levantadas y atento a lo que vería en él. Vio que Wendy se acercó a una figura de color rojo anaranjado con un charco rojo debajo de esta, también vio que Wendy dejo el ramo de margaritas junto a la figura y se sentó delante de ella cabizbaja. Snowball ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad, la intriga lo invadió y decidió investigar, fue saltando hacia Wendy y se detuvo a un par de metros detrás de ella.

"Oyes, ¿Qué te pasa?".-Pregunto Snowball.

Las orejas de Wendy reaccionaron al escucharon pero no las levantado para nada y giro un poco su cabeza hacia el pero sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Vete, Por favor…Déjame sola".-Dijo Wendy, dejo escapar un resoplido y empezó a llorar.

"¿Estas llorando?".-Dijo Snowball ladeando la cabeza.-"Nah no importa; olvídalo no me contestes".-Dijo dándose media vuelta.-"A cabo que ni me importa".-Dijo, dio 2 saltos cortos pero detuvo en el acto, giro hacia Wendy y dio 2 saltos cortos regresando a su antigua posición.-"Oye ¿por qué lloras?".-Pregunto.

Wendy dejo escapar un resoplido, 2 lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, giro un poco su cabeza hacia él y decidió contestarle.

"Por ella".-Dijo ella.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto con cara de extrañez y confusión.

Wendy señalo a la figura delante de ella con su pata.

Snowball ladeo la cabeza; curioso, se acercó al cuerpo dando saltitos rodeando a Wendy, le dio una mirada a su rostro, vio que esta está llorando en silencio, Snowball miro hacia adelante y abrio los ojos sorprendido al ver el cadáver de Ana en el piso con sangre seca y semi-húmeda alrededor de ella, eso no es lo que lo sorprendió, ya que como sabemos, él es un tanto sanguinario. Lo que lo sorprendió; fue el estilo con el que Ana fue masacrada, él lo reconocería en cualquier lado, quien mato a Ana, es temido entre los desechados como el asesino animal serial más temido de toda Nueva York, incluso él le tiene un profundo miedo y al ver esto, no pudo evitar que su corazón se llenara de pavor.

" _No…No, no puede ser, no puede ser el".-_ Dijo en la seguridad de sus pensamientos con sus orejas caídas, una cara que expresa miedo puro y retrocediendo lentamente.

Wendy se dio cuenta de su reacción y la curiosidad se despertó en ella, lo miro con intriga y una oreja levantada.

"Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre, estas bien?".-Pregunto ella.

"…¿Eh?".-Dijo volteando a verla y vio como lo está mirando.-"S-S-Si estoy bien".-Dijo volteando a verla pero con un poco de miedo visible en su mirada.

"Oye titubeaste".-Dijo Wendy.

"Cla-Claro que no".-Dijo él.

"Si lo hiciste de nuevo justo ahora".-Dijo Wendy.

"¡Que no!".-Dijo Snowball con un estallido.

"Ok, ok, está bien; pero cálmate".-Dijo Wendy con un poco de miedo por su arranque.

"¡Nunca me digas a mi cálmate!".-Exclamo Snowball asustándola.-"Siempre me dicen que me calme pero no funciona, y en vez de eso termino alterándome más. ¡Lo estoy haciendo ahora!, ¡lo ves!, y todo es tu culpa".-Dijo y le dio varios golpecitos en una pata que ella apenas sintió.

Wendy recupero la compostura y lo miro con seriedad.

"Oye".-Dijo con tono de reprimenda.

Snowball se dio cuenta, se apeno de inmediato dejando caer sus orejas y desvió la mirada como cachorro regañado.

"Perdón, creo que exagere ¿verdad?".-Dijo Snowball.

"Algo; si".-Dijo Wendy estando de acuerdo.

Snowball irguió sus orejas de golpe y formo su sonrisa a boca abierta.

"Oyes, ya sé cómo compensártelo".-Dijo volteando a verla.

"¿Cómo?".-Dijo ella.

"Tengo amigos que viven en las cloacas, llevaremos a tu…".

"Madre".-Completo Wendy con suma tristeza y bajando la cabeza con sus orejas aplanadas.

Snowball se sorprendió por esto pero a pesar de la incomodidad; continuo donde se quedó.

"Co-mo decía, llevaremos a tu madre con ellos".-Dijo.

"¿Quieres llevar el cadáver de mi madre a una alcantarilla?, ¡que no tienes respeto por animal desechado!".-Dijo Wendy enojada al último.

"¿Eres una animal desechada?".-Pregunto Snowball sorprendido volteando a verla.

Wendy dejo bajo su cabeza con tristeza antes de responder.

"Mi madre lo era y sí, yo lo soy. Vine a esta ciudad cuando solo era una cachorra, mi madre, mi padre y vivíamos en un bosque, no recuerdo el nombre exacto de ese lugar pero creo que se llama Huson-Matisse, en fin, mi padres y yo salimos a dar un paseo como familia, pero en determinado momento, mi papa sintió una especie de pinchazo en su trasero".-Dijo.

"Jejeje, trasero".-Dijo Snowball en burla y riéndose un poco.

Wendy se aclaró la garganta molesta.

"¿Me permites?".-Pregunto enojada.

"Je, perdón".-Dijo Snowball con su cuerpecito encogido por el miedo.

"Como decía, después de eso; mi mama también sintió un pinchazo en el trasero".-Dijo.

Snowball se tapó la boca con las patas intentando fuertemente de no reír.

"¡Búrlate o ríete insultando la memoria de mis padres de nuevo, y te asesino!".-Dijo Wendy muy molesta, enojada y le gruño en posición de ataque.

Snowball ahora sí que se asustó, recupero la compostura y con una expresión neutra sobre su cara hizo con su pata como si cerrara un cierre sobre su boca.

"Bien".-Dijo Wendy asintiendo con la cabeza y regreso a postura normal.-"Después, yo también sentí el pinchazo, antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro vi que mis padres se desmayaron, cuando desperté estaba en una jaula dentro de una de esas cosas que llaman los humanos camionetas, separada de mis padres quienes estaban en otra jaula alejados de mí, yo me puse a llorar pero mis padres dijeron que todo estaría bien".-Dijo.

Snowball dejó escapar un bostezo, se está aburriendo de muerte.

"Nos llevaron lejos de nuestro hogar, pasando y atravesando muchas ciudades, hasta que llegamos aquí. Durante todo ese viaje; a pesar de estar alejada de mis padres, me ponía jugar mucho pero que te digo, era una cachorra, es común entre ellos".-Dijo y dejo escapar un suspiro, Snowball se estaba durmiendo pero está tratando de mantenerse despierto.-"En fin, los humanos que nos llevaron no se tomaban bien esto, cada vez que jugaba ellos…".-Dijo y Empezó a llorar al recordar esos horribles y traumáticos recuerdos.-"Me…Me sacaban de mi jaula, me ponían un bozal, me amarraban a la pared para que no pudiera escapar y…E-E-Ellos…Me golpeaban con una cosa larga, negra y que termina en una punta (Un látigo)".-Dijo.

Eso despertó a Snowball de golpe y volteo a verla con perplejidad.

"Me hacían cortadas con una cosa brillante y filosa (Un cuchillo)…Por, por más que lloraba y gemía, a ellos no les importaba y es más; me lastimaban todavía más. Mis padres solo contemplaban impotentes y con horror esto desde su jaula, pero no podían hacer nada por obvias razones; desde ese momento mi padre les agarro odio a los humanos y cada vez que veía como me golpeaban su odio se acrecentaba cada vez más. Cuando al fin llegamos a nuestro destino, a aquí; mi padre fue muy listo y cuando abrieron su jaula, ataco a los humanos, mi madre aprovecho y logro sacarme, íbamos a huir pero un humano le piso la cola a mi padre y quedo a su merced, mi madre trato de regresar por el pero le dijo que huyera; que tenía que cuidarme, mi madre con un gran dolor en su corazón se dio medio vuelta, me tomo por el pellejo del cuello con sus dientes y salimos corriendo de ahí, mientras corríamos mire atrás y pude ver como ese humano le piso la cabeza a mi padre con su pie justo en el cuello, vi como mi papa se quedó quieto y no se volvió a mover. Cuanto mi mama me llevo a un lugar seguro le conté lo que vi y le pregunte qué que le paso a mi papa, ella no me conto en aquel entonces porque era demasiado pequeña pero cuando cumplí la edad suficiente dijo que…Lo asesinaron".-Conto Wendy con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y deslizándose por sus mejillas.-"Aun así, mi madre me dijo que yo no cometiera lo mismo que mi padre: Desarrollar odio contra los humanos. Yo le dije a gritos que como podía pedirme semejante cosa después de lo que le hicieron a papa, y ella me conto; que antes de conocer a papa, ella fue una zorro de compañía o también conocidos como zorros domésticos con un amo más que bueno, pero tuvo que dejarla en el bosque ya que su vecino que era un granjero la odiaba porque creía que podría comerse a sus gallinas y trato de asesinarla miles de veces, la dejo en el bosque por su propio bien. Ella no encajaba ahí y fue maltratada por los habitantes del bosque, pero un día conoció a mi padre y el la enseno como vivir en el bosque, se enamoraron y me tuvieron a mí, mi madre me dijo que así como hay humanos malos, también hay humanos buenos; y por eso no debo echarle la culpa a todos solo por unos cuantos sin siquiera molestarme en conocerlos".-Dijo, a estas alturas ya dejo de llorar y se alegró por las lecciones y valores que le ha inculcado su madre desde que nació.-"Lo me dijo me llego a la corazón, y le jure que nunca guardia ni la más pequeña pisca de odio en contra de los humanos, es más; desde que vivimos aquí he intentado encontrar a alguien que nos adopte".-Dijo y se volvió a entristecer.-"Pero no he tenido suerte".-Dijo.

Snowball se quedó mudo después de que Wendy le conto su historia, por más desequilibrado que este en la esfera mental; él también tiene sentimientos, y la historia de Wendy es muy profunda y trágica, desvió su mirada hacia el cadáver de Ana y se le quedo viendo.

"…Oyes".-Dijo volteando a verla y ella hizo lo mismo.-"Mis amigos de las alcantarillas tienen un lugar un poco mejor que este, puedes quedarte con ellos si quieres mientras buscas un dueño y respecto a tu madre, no me dejaste terminar, iba a decir que ahí podemos darle un lugar de sepultura apropiado para ella".-Dijo Snowball terminando con una sonrisa.

Wendy se sorprendió por esto levantando sus orejas y en menos de parpadeo se puso muy feliz meneando su cola con una sonrisa a boca abierta.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Exclamo y sin pedir permiso se le abalanzo (No entera por supuesto pues podría matarlo) y empezó a lamerlo.-" ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!".-Dijo constantemente mientras lo lengüeteaba.

"¡Oye, oye, Oyes!".-Dijo Snowball quejándose por las lamidas pero era inútil.

Cuando Wendy termino, puso su cabeza contra el pequeño pecho peludo de Snowball y se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo, Snowball se sorprendió por esto, su pequeño corazón se conmovió, junto su cabeza contra la de ella abrazándola y se quedaron así unos segundos. Cuando Wendy se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, abrio los ojos de golpe y se alejó de Snowball rompiendo el abrazo.

"Ajay, perdón".-Dijo Wendy con pena y vergüenza con sus orejas aplanadas en posición de sentada.-"N-No era mi intención".-Dijo y dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes sobre su cara.

"Tranquila".-Dijo Snowball y frunció el ceño de golpe.-"Hubiera estado bien, si me hubieras dejado todo babeado".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo con fuerza sus patitas para quitarse la baba de encima.

"Lo siento, es que me deje llevar".-Dijo y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

Snowball dejó escapar un murmuro mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido, se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse, Wendy lo vio yéndose, Snowball se detuvo después de avanzar un par de metros y volteo a ver a la joven zorro.

"¿Esperas una invitación formal?, ámonos; y trae a tu madre contigo".-Dijo y reanudo su paso.

Wendy obedeció, cargo el cadáver de su madre sobre su espalda y empezó a seguir al conejo.

12 minutos después, ya estaban en las alcantarillas, siguiendo el mismo camino por el cual Snowball guio a Max y Duke cuando los conoció, Wendy veía las condiciones de la alcantarilla con disgusto, el agua estancada debajo de sus patas y el moho presente en algunas paredes y tubos de alcantarilla con zonas oxidadas.

"¿Enserio crees que este es el mejor lugar para sepultar a mi madre?".-Pregunto ella.

"Si, ¿prefieres sepultarla por aquí o dejar que se pudra en ese callejón donde la encontrastes?".-Dijo Snowball sin detenerse.

"Es encontraste, no encontrastes".-Dijo Wendy.

"¡No me corrijas!".-Grito Snowball, Wendy se asustó y se quedó callada.

Llegaron a la entrada del santuario de los desechados y como con Duke y Max, las mismas serpientes negras de ojos rojos se interpusieron en el camino del conejo y la zorro.

"Con-tra-se-ña".-Dijeron las serpientes, primero 3 hembras y luego un macho, igual que en la película.

"¿Contraseña?".-Dijo Snowball con un tono de enojo y molestia, titubeo un poco, tomo a 2 de las serpientes y se las acerco a la cara.-" ¡¿Qué les pasa pedazos de idiotas?!, no me ¡¿reconocen?!, soy Snowball".-Dijo, lo último pisoteando las cabezas de las serpientes 2 veces como si fueran un trampolín, lastimándolos.-"Su líder!, bueno, ex líder, ya que después de todo lo que paso en el puente de Brooklyn-¡Nay bueno eso no importa!; ¡¿no me reconocen bola de conejos?!".-Dijo intercambiando de estados de ánimo, característico de su bipolaridad.

Wendy jadeo sorprendida ya que pensó que dijo una mala palabra.

"Que grosero".-Dijo con molestia viendo a Snowball.

"Dije conejos".-Dijo Snowball volteando a verla y dio 2 saltos cortos hacia ella.-"No Pe*****s, escucha bien".-Dijo y regreso a las serpientes con la mirada de Wendy sobre el.-"Como sea, el punto es que yo soy su ex líder; yo no necesito usar la contraseña, es más ni siquiera conozco la nueva contraseña; si es que hay una nueva, ¿saben qué?, como ex líder puedo cambiar la contraseña, y la nueva contraseña será: ¡Si me vuelves a preguntar sobre la contraseña, les arranque esos ojos rojos y me los comeré como ciruelas en un helado!, ¡LES-QUE-DO-CLARO!".-Dijo, lo último brincando sobre sus cabezas de nuevo 4 veces.-"Ahora, déjennos pasar".-Dijo.

Las serpientes se les quedaron viendo y un segundo después, sus ojos cambiaron de color a verde y se quitaron de su camino.

"Sígueme".-Le dijo a Wendy con una voz muy gentil y recuperando su apariencia tierna y adorable.

Wendy se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos al ver su comportamiento con las serpientes, parpado 2 veces, se sacudió la cabeza queriendo ignorar lo que acaba de ver y empezó a seguirlo.

"¡Alto!".-Dijeron todas las serpientes al unísono con sus ojos de color rojo pero más oscuro, como el rojo carmín e interponiéndose en su camino.

Wendy se asustó, aplano las orejas, metió su cola entre sus patas y se les quedo viendo como perro regañado.

"Aliviánense, viene conmigo, déjenla pasar".-Dijo Snowball sin preocupación alguna.

Las serpientes miraron a Wendy con los ojos entrecerrados, intercambiaron miradas, regresaron a ver a Wendy, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y la dejaron pasar pero sin dejar de verla con el ceño fruncido. Wendy se metió con miedo al santuario de los desechados.

"Vamos, ven, tranquila, muchos se ven atemorizantes pero no son nada comparado con el que mato a tu madre".-Dijo Snowball.

Wendy se detuvo de inmediato, irguió sus orejas de golpe y se le quedo viendo ligeramente boquiabierta.

"Espera, ni siquiera yo sé quién mato a mi mama, estaba demasiado oscuro y estaba lloviendo por lo que no pude verlo, ¿tú lo conoces?".-Dijo.

Snowball se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y abrio los ojos nervioso pues no sabe de lo que Wendy podría ser capaz de hacerle, dejo caer sus orejas y pego la mirada al piso.

"Eh…n-no, cla-claro que no".-Dijo Snowball con timidez y miedo.

"Mmm".-Murmuro Wendy mientras lo veía con intriga.

A pesar de que le está dando la espalda Snowball puede sentir todo el peso de su mirada, como si estuviera interrogándolo con ella y decidió hacer algo para evitarlo.

"Eh ¡Oigan chicos, ¿cómo están?, soy yo; Snowball!".-Dijo anunciándolo a gritos y llamando la atención.

Todos voltearon, lo vieron y sus amigos: Tatto (El cerdo con pírsines y usaron para practicar el arte de los tatuajes), el lagarto al cual llamare: Hall y Fauces, se le acercaron.

"¡Snowball!".-Dijo Tatto con felicidad.-"Que gusto volver a verte hermano".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa a boca abierta.

"Yo dijo lo mismo, Tatto mi hermano".-Dijo y choco su pesuña con su patita hacia arriba, hacia abajo, por ambos lados y las chocaron como si se saludaran con el puno. Se dirigió a Hall y Fauces con su apariencia adorable y sonrisa a boca abierta.-" ¿Cómo están, Hall, Fauces?".-Pregunto.

"Bien gracias amigo".-Respondió Hall y le tendió su escamosa pata.

Snowball la estrecho y cuando termino de estrechar su pata; se dirigió hacia Fauces, dio 2 saltos hacia él y se detuvo delante de él.

"¿Y tú Fauces, como tas?".-Pregunto.

Fauces simplemente se le quedo viendo con su expresión neutra pero enojada y después de 2 segundos simplemente parpadeo.

"¡Genial!".-Dijo Snowball con felicidad.

En ese momento, Tatto y Hall se dieron cuenta de Wendy y la miraron sorprendidos, Wendy volteo y correspondió las miradas.

"Oye Snowball, ¿Quién es esta linda zorrita?".-Pregunto Tatto.

Wendy se sorprendió por lo que dijo con sus orejas erguidas pero en un parpadeo se enfureció.

"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!".-Pregunto embravecida.

Tatto, Hall, Fauces e incluso Snowball, pero este último no tanto, se sorprendieron por su espontaneo cambio de humor. Se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos y Snowball salto hacia ella.

"Muchachos, ella es…Eh".-Dijo mirándola, ya que nunca se molestó en preguntar su nombre.

"Wendy".-Dijo ella.

"Si Wendy eso, la traje aquí para que tuviera una mejor calidad de vida que en las calles".-Dijo Snowball.

Hall, Tatto y Fauces se sorprendieron.

"¿Eres una animal desechada?".-Pregunto Hall.

"Si, bueno no, ay si y no".-Dijo Wendy.

"¿Como que sí y no?".-Pregunto Tatto.

"Como ya le conté a este conejo que ahora sé que se llama Snowball, yo nací en un bosque, pero los humanos me trajeron aquí junto con mis padres y desde entonces he vivido en las calles".-Respondió Wendy.

"Uy, ese es peor que las historias de nosotros".-Dijo Hall.

"Más o menos, ya que a mí me pusieron tatuajes en cada parte de mi cuerpo".-Dijo Tatto.

"Oye".-Dijo Hall y miro a ambos lados de Wendy antes de romper.-"¿Y tus padres dónde están?".-Pregunto.

Wendy se entristeció cuando menciono eso, bajo la cabeza con una expresión triste sobre su cara y sus orejas aplanadas, subió la cabeza con su mirada sobre Hall y abrio la boca para responder pero Snowball se le adelanto.

"Ambos chuparon faros (Eso significa que murieron)".-Dijo Snowball con una expresión neutra sobre su cara haciendo un ademan con su pata de cortarse el cuello.

Los 3 amigos de Snowball miraron a Wendy perplejos.

Wendy frunció el ceño, su mirada aterrizo sobre Snowball y le dio un estate quieto.

"¡Ah!, ¡Oye!".-Dijo Snowball con dolor, con su pata tocándose la nuca y viendo a Wendy.

"Te advertí lo que te pasaría si insultabas la memoria de mis padres".-Dijo Wendy con enojo.

"Pero si ni lo hice".-Dijo Snowball.

"Talvez no, pero se oyó feo como dijiste que murieron".-Dijo Wendy.

"Que es dijistes, saabe".-Dijo Snowball con molestia y monotonía.

"Oye, ¿qué es eso que llevas en tu espalda?".-Pregunto Tatto.

Wendy miro sobre su hombro a su espalda, aplano sus orejas con tristeza y se dirigió al cerdo.

"Es mi madre".-Dijo con tristeza.

Tatto y Hall se sorprendieron.

"¿Tu madre?".-Dijo Hall.

"Si, apenas la asesinaron anoche".-Dijo la zorro rojo.

"También vinimos para darle una apropiada sepultura, recuerde que eso se volvió una norma desde que la víbora sagrada fue aplastada".-Dijo Snowball y se pudo triste y melancólico, igual que lo hace con Ricky.-"Ay, víbora sagrada, descansa en paz amigo, junto con Ricky; mis fieles soldados caídos".-Dijo.

"Snowball, hemos tenido muchos nuevos reclutas últimamente, siento decirlo de verdad, pero no sé si tengamos espacio para ella".-Dijo Tatto.

Wendy y Snowball se sorprendieron.

"Bueno…Al menos, ¿podrían sepultar a mi mama?".-Pregunto Wendy.

"Debe haber una manera para que se quede".-Pregunto Snowball.

"Hay una, pero todo depende del asunto en cuestión".-Dijo Tatto.-"Con las múltiples nuevas adquisiciones los 3 hemos tomado la decisión de que si su historia nos convence, dejaremos que él o la animal se queden".-Dijo.

Snowball volteo a ver a Wendy.

"Bien, ya escuchastes, cuéntales".-Dijo.

"Es que…".-Dijo Wendy y aplano sus orejas.-"No sé si pueda contarla de nuevo, contigo me abrí, pero…Es muy doloroso el solo recordarlo".-Dijo.

"Oyes, mírame".-Dijo Snowball delante de ella y jalo suavemente el pelaje de su pierna, haciendo que ella lo mirara.-"Sé que has sufrido, todos aquí hemos sufrido y sé que el sufrimiento es atemorizante, sé que tienes mucho miedo, pero por mas atemorizante que parezca; el sufrimiento, te hará más fuerte".-Dijo.

Tanto Wendy como los amigos de Snowball se sorprendieron.

"Vaya Snowball, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?, eso fue muy profundo".-Dijo Hall y tan pronto termino de decir eso, Snowball le arrojo una piedra a la cara.-"Auch!, ¿y eso porque?".-Pregunto con una pata encima de donde lo golpeó.

"Por decirme afeminado".-Dijo Snowball con una piedra en su patita viéndolo con rencor.

"Pero si nunca te dije así".-Dijo Hall, Snowball se preparó para lanzar la piedra; amenazándolo.-"Ok,; ok, perdón".-Dijo Hall cubriéndose la cara con sus patas, asustado y cerrando fuerte los ojos.

"Bien".-Dijo Snowball y voto la piedra al piso.-"Ahora, cuéntales".-Le dijo a Wendy.

Wendy les conto su historia a los amigos de Snowball y cuando hubo terminado, la perplejidad y sorpresa no cabía dentro de los amigos de Snowball, la historia de Wendy es tan horrible o más que la de ellos por todos los giros y la tortura que ha tenido durante toda su vida.

"Ay Dios…Eso fue, ay Dios muy horrible y triste".-Dijo Hall.

Wendy está llorando por revivir esos horribles recuerdos.

"Bueno, creo que no hace falta votarlo; puedes quedarte con nosotros si quieres".-Dijo Tatto.

Wendy levanto la cabeza, su cara se ilumino un poco de alegría y empezó a menear la cola.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto.

"Claro que puedes, ¿Fauces?".-Dijo Hall, al último dirigiéndose al pitbull.

Este miro a Wendy con su neutralidad y enojo, se quedó juzgándola en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y cuando termino, formo una sonrisa, posiblemente la primera de su vida y asintió con la cabeza como respuesta. Wendy formo una sonrisa a boca abierta y se le quedo viendo con alegría mientras meneaba su cola, los amigos de Snowball y el celebraron el que se pudiera quedar dando saltos de alegría, después de ello, Snowball le dijo a Wendy que lo siguiera para que pudieran sepultar a su madre, mientras hacía eso, los amigos de Snowball pudieron ver con detenimiento el cadáver de Ana y al ver los mordidas y demás heridas de su cuerpo, abrieron los ojos asustados, intercambiaron y rápidamente se le acercaron a Snowball.

"Oye Snowball, ¿podemos hablar en privado por favor?".-Pregunto Tatto.

"¿Qué, por qué?".-Pregunto Snowball extrañado y confundido.

Tatto le hizo señas con los ojos para que mirara a Wendy, el conejo lo hizo y se le quedo viendo pero seguía sin entender hasta que recordó quien fue el que mato a su madre, abrio los ojos y se dirigió a ella.

"Amm Wendy, ¿nos permites un minuto?".-Pregunto Snowball.

"Amm, bueno…".-Snowball no la dejo terminar.

"¡Gracias, muchas gracias!".-Dijo tomo su pata y la beso.-"Te amo mil, ¡adiós!".-Dijo y se fue.

"Espera…".-Dijo pero ya fue tarde, él y sus amigos se fueron.-"Ay".-Dijo dejando caer su cabeza.-" ¿Qué onda con ese conejo?".-Dijo.

Snowball y sus amigos se reunieron en una esquina privada y sola donde nadie los oyera, ya que lo que van a hablar puede perturbar a más de uno de los desechados y causar pánico, y eso es lo último que necesitan, se reunieron en círculo para hablar en privado.

"Snowball, ¿te diste cuenta de quién son las heridas del cuerpo de la mama de Wendy?".-Pregunto Tatto con algo de miedo, están susurrando para que no los oigan.

"Claro que sí, ¿ya lo olvidaron? Él fue el que me fomento a levantarme contra los humanos, reconocería su estilo en cualquier parte y el cuerpo de esa zorro, tiene su firma por todos lados".-Dijo Snowball con seriedad.

"No".-Dijo Hall con cara de asustado y la mirada pegada al piso.-"No, no, no, no puede ser el, los rumores dijeron que la perrera se lo llevo y lo durmieron".-Dijo.

"Pues solo fueron rumores".-Dijo Tatto.

"O, talvez mato a todos y cada uno de los de control animal que lo atraparon, a cada animal que no fuera una cruza con una especie de animal salvaje, los recluto y luego escapo".-Dijo Snowball.

"No, no, no, me niego a creerlo".-Dijo Hall negando con la cabeza.

"Hall, las pruebas no mienten, debes aceptar la realidad…El terror de Wall Street, ha vuelto".-Dijo Tatto con cara seria y se dirigió a Snowball.-"¿Ahora qué haremos Snowball?".-Pregunto preocupado.

"Primero que nada, esto debemos mantenerlo entre nosotros; si el resto de los desechados se enteran, habrá caos y ninguno de nosotros podrá controlarlos".-Dijo él.

"Ok. ¿Y luego?".

"Sobrevivir".

"¿Eso es todo?".

"¡¿Y que más quieres que haga Tatto?!. Fauces, Derek, y varios de los animales más fuertes pelearon contra él y no le fueron rivales, ni siquiera yo, ni la novia de Max, ni Tiberius somos rivales para él".-Dijo y bajo la mirada al piso con sus orejas caídas y el ceño fruncido.-"Odio decir, enserio pero…".-Dijo y los miro.-"Necesitamos la ayuda de los humanos".-Dijo.

"¡¿Los humanos?!".-Exclamaron sus amigos sorprendidos.

Su grito llamo la atención de varios desechados que voltearon a verlos, Snowball se dio cuenta y se les acerco.

"¡¿Qué tratan de hacer, gritarlo a los 4 vientos?!, ¡bajen la voz cabezas huecas!".-Les grito.

"Perdón".-Dijeron ellos, Hall lo miro y Dijo.-"Pero Snowball, los humanos no hablan nuestros lenguajes, ¿cómo haremos para que nos entiendan?".-Dijo.

Snowball dejó escapar un suspiro contenido y bajo la mirada junto con sus orejas.-"Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa".-Dijo.

 **Mientras tanto, en las calles de Manhattan.**

Una niña va paseando por las calles de la ciudad con una paleta de frambuesa en su mano y tomada de la mano de uno de sus padres, quienes están ocupados atendiendo una llamada en sus teléfonos celulares, la niña es de piel color blanco, cabello rubio al estilo de la niña Matilda, tiene 9 años, ojos color verde, lleva un lazo azul en su cabello al igual que Matilda y esta vestida con una camisa blanca y una falda color rosa. Ella se está comiendo la paleta a lamidas con una expresión de ceño fruncido y enojo ya que le molesta que sus padres están tan ocupados en sus trabajos como para prestarle la atención que necesita, ella; cuyo nombre es Tina volteo a ver a su padre quien tiene toda su atención fija en su teléfono y decidió tratar de llamar su atención.

"Papa, oye papa ¿podemos ir al parque a jugar?".-Pregunto esperanzada (Su voz es la de Bia Gunderson, la hija de Blu en Rio 2).

"No, no, no, te dije que programaras mi cita a un cuarto para las 3, no 4 con un cuarto. Arréglalo o te despido, ¿me entiendes?".-Dijo su padre hablando con la persona del otro lado de la línea, no le presto ni la más mínima pizca de atención a su hija.

"Papa te estoy hablando".-Dijo Tina con enojo y jalándole la tela del pantalón.

"¿Qué?!".-Dijo volteando a verla con un tono de enojo en su voz y su celular junto a su oreja, es un hombre maduro de 33 años, cabello corto de color negro con una barba y bigote de candado, piel color durazno, físico esbelto y musculoso, cara más o menos redonda y ojos cafés, se llama Jameson y esta vestido con una camisa estilo leñador a cuadros de color azul con líneas de un azul más fuerte y pantalones cafés (Se pronuncia Jaymison y su voz es la de Joel del videojuego The Last of Us).

"Te dije que…".-No termino ya que Jameson se dirigió nuevamente enojado a su celular.

"¡¿Cómo no puedes hacer una reservación a esa hora?!, ¡serás un verdadero inútil!, la hubieras reservado como te dije; ahora por tu culpa voy a tener que reorganizar todo mi itinerario del día de hoy".-Dijo muy molesto.

"¡Papa!".-Grito Tina jalándolo del pantalón y se dirigió a su otro padre (Si a ustedes les desagrada esto de las parejas y padres homosexuales que adoptan niños, les pido por favor que no me critiquen, yo soy una persona tolerable y no discrimino a las personas por sus preferencias, religión, raza, etc.).-"Harold, papa no me está haciendo caso".-Dijo.

"Si en un momento querida".-Dijo Harold tapando su celular por un momento con su mano y mirándola, pero tan rápido como le respondido regreso a su teléfono, es de cabello rubio corto, con la cara lisa, cabeza con forma entre redonda y ovalada, ojos azules, tiene 29 años, piel blanca y físico delgado y esbelto pero tan musculoso como su pareja, esta vestido con una camisa color amarilla de cuello y 3 botones blancos y unos pantalones azules .-"No, no, no, dije que quería uno grande en 2da clase, no uno chico en primera clase".-Dijo hablando por su celular (Su voz es la de Chris Evans cuando hace al Capitán América en las películas de Marvel) .

Tina rodo los ojos con un quejido de fastidio y molestia, pensó y se le ocurrió decirles una cosa, si con eso no lograba su atención, con nada lo haría.

"Papa, Harold".-Dijo.

"¿Si?".-Dijeron ellos al unísono, Jameson con desinterés y Harold con un poco de interés.

"Me robe las llaves del auto cuando ustedes no estaban, arranque el auto, y lo estrelle en un árbol después de robar un banco".-Dijo, en realidad no hizo nada de eso; solo lo dijo para tener atención.

"Genial".-Dijo Jameson con desinterés.

"Bien por ti querida".-Dijo Harold con una sonrisa pero sin dedicarle la mirada.

"¡Ay!".-Se quejó Tina ya harta.-"¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para conseguir un poco de atención aquí?!".-Grito con fuerza.

"¡Tina!".-Dijo Jameson volteando a verla con enojo.

"Cielo".-Dijo Harold también enojado pero no tanto como su pareja.

"No nos vuelvas a hablar en ese tono jovencita o pasaras el resto del día en tu habitación, sin televisión, sin internet, sin celular y sin salir a jugar con tus amigos y amigas".-Dijo Jameson hablándole mientras la señalaba.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Tina sorprendida y sin poder creerlo.-"Pero Papa, yo solo…".-El no la dejo terminar.

"No hay pero que valga jovencita. He dado mi última palabra y así permanecerá".-Dijo Jameson.

Tina está empezando a llorar, no puede creer el como la están tratando y ellos prometieron cuidar bien de ella por el resto de sus vidas.

"Papa, no entiendes que lo único que quiero es…".-Otra vez no la dejo terminar.

"No quiero escucharlo Tina, estoy muy ocupado".-Dijo y regreso a su celular.

Tina se le quedo viendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y completamente triste, en un parpadeo se enfureció, lanzo su paleta al piso rompiéndola en miles de pedazos y piso el pie de su padre. Este grito del dolor y se agarró el pie mientras daba saltitos con su otro pie para mantenerse en equilibrio y no caer al piso, Tina aprovecho y salió corriendo y llorando de ahí.

"¡Tina!".-Le grito Jameson enojado mientras daba saltitos.

Al oír el escándalo, Harold se alejó de su celular, volteo a ver qué pasaba, y vio a Tina alejándose; corriendo a toda velocidad.

"¡Tina!".-Dijo pero esta no lo escucho, doblo la esquina y desapareció de su vista. Se dirigió a Jameson un poco enojado.-"Jameson ¿ahora qué hiciste?".-Le reclamo.

"Yo no hice nada, ella me estaba hablando; no sé cuál era su problema pero después de eso, se enojó, mi piso y salió corriendo".-Dijo y bajo el pie que le piso de nuevo al piso.

Harold lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"James, creo que lo que Tina quería, era atención".-Dijo.

"¿Atención?, no tengo tiempo para eso, mi compañía está al borde de la quiebra y no puedo desperdiciar minutos y segundos de mi valioso tiempo en…".-Harold no lo dejo terminar.

"¡Es tu hija por Dios santo Jameson!, nuestra hija. Los niños merecen atención y tiempo de parte de sus padres y tú no lo estás haciendo".-Dijo.

"Si tanta le falta le hace la atención, ¿Por qué no se la das tú?".-Dijo Jameson molesto.

"Lo hago, pero lo que Tina quiere es tiempo de calidad padre e hija contigo, no conmigo, Jameson si sigues así perderás a la tierna niña que adoptamos".-Dijo Harold.

Sus palabras parecen haberle llegado a Jameson ya que quedo ligeramente boquiabierto, miro a Harold, luego al teléfono en su mano, miro por momento a su pareja y luego se acercó el teléfono al oído.

"Hola ¿Matilde?...Si, oye; mejor cancela mi cita de hoy y prográmala para mañana, esta vez ahora si a las 3 y cuarto por favor…Tengo algo que requiere más de mi atención que la compañía".-Dijo mirando a Harold con una sonrisa.

Este alegro al ver que lo escucho.

"Si gracias…que tengas buenas tardes Matilde…adiós".-Dijo y colgó.

Harold se acercó a él y puso su mano en su hombro.

"Gracias".-Dijo.

Jameson le sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de él.

"Gracias a ti por abrirme los ojos".-Dijo viéndolo cálidamente y con cariño.

Harold correspondió el afecto, Jameson se inclinó hacia el con los ojos cerrados pero…

"Hay que buscar a Tina".-Dijo Harold alejándose de él y dejándolo colgado.

Jameson se quedó procesando el zapotazo que su pareja le dio en la nariz y después de eso, empezó a seguirlo.

Mientras tanto, a un par de cuadras de ahí, Tina está sentada en posición fetal en un callejón, sus manos están cubriendo su cara y está llorando desconsoladamente.

"¿Porque…porque?".-Dijo Tina mientras lloraba, se quitó las manos de la cara y con el canto de su mano se limpió los mocos que le están fluyendo por tanto llorar.-"Porque me trata así, yo solo quiero un poco de atención y el solo…me grita, me regana o me castiga, y e-e-el prometió cuidar bien de mí, ¡es un vil mentiroso!".-Dijo, se volvió a llevar las manos a la cara y siguió llorando.

Sin que ella lo supiera alguien, está delante de ella, viéndola a escondidas detrás de unos botes de basura y aquel extraño pateo una lata sin querer, haciendo ruido. Esto llamo la atención de Tina quien levanto la mirada y la cabeza y miro a los botes en frente de ella, a pesar de las penumbras por la poca luz del sol que entra en el callejón, Tina pudo percibir una figura bastante sólida en la oscuridad, la forma de un cuadrúpedo. Tina forzó la vista entrecerrando los ojos para ver qué clase de animal es, pero la oscuridad que lo cubre es muy fuerte.

"¿Hola?".-Dijo Tina.

La figura volteo hacia ella, cuando dijo eso y al menos verla se asustó, encogió su cuerpo y salió disparo hacia el fondo del callejón para alejarse de ella.

"Oh no oye".-Dijo Tina poniéndose de pie y empezó a seguirlo, pero la figura al ser un cuadrúpedo es más rápido que ella pero si le mantiene un poco el paso a aquel misterioso animal.-"No tengas miedo, tranquilo".-Dijo, vio que el animal llego a un rincón del fondo del callejón donde entra un poco de luz, pero este se quedó enroscado en el rincón que está a oscuras ya que la luz no llega hasta esos límites. Tina empezó a acercársele lentamente para que viera que no tiene que temerle.-"No te asustes, no te hare daño".-Dijo, se detuvo delante del animal a un metro de distancia respetando su espacio personal, se puso de rodillas y le dedico una sonrisa.-"Me llamo Tina, ¿Y tú?".-Dijo con inocencia infantil ya que es obvio que no obtendría respuesta por medio de palabras.

El animal simplemente movió sus ojos color café claro por las paredes del callejón con miedo y luego volvió a poner su mirada sobre ella como respuesta.

"Creo que no sabes hablar".-Dijo Tina, dejo escapar un pequen risa y le tendió la mano.

Al ver esto el animal contrajo más cuerpo del miedo y se pegó al rincón del callejón tratando de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ella.

"Tranquilo, te juro que no te hare ningún daño".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.-"Ven, dame tu pata".-Dijo.

El animal miro su mano tendida hacia él, luego a su rostro, regreso a su mano y empezó a extender su pata hacia ella. Cuando se pata salió a la luz del sol y esta cayó sobre su pata demostró su color de pelaje, es de color café metálico y la palma de su pata es de color blanco, el animal puso su pata sobre la de Tina, un brillo de alegría apareció en los ojos de la niña rubia por esto, con su pulgar empezó a acariciar la muñeca de su patita sintiendo su suave pero un poco áspero pelaje, vio que el animal movió sus orejas, levanto su cabeza y miro detrás de ella.

"¿Qué tienes?".-Pregunto al ver su reacción.

Escucho un ruido detrás de ella, volteo pero no vio nada, solo vio que una brisa levanto una hoja de papel que estaba tirada en el piso, este hizo piruetas en el aire y empezó a caer como una pluma en camino hacia el piso.

"Qué raro".-Dijo Tina.

Sin que se diera; pues no tiene la mirada fija sobre él, el animal que está consintiendo la miro con cara rabiosa y de estar gruñendo, una luz color roja se hizo visible a unos centímetros debajo de sus colmillos blancos y ensangrentados que está empezando a mostrar, sin que Tina se diera cuenta se puso de pie y se caminó hacia la luz del sol, mostrándose. Tina volteo de regreso a él para verlo, fue subiendo su mirada por el tamaño del animal hasta su cara, en el trayecto su sonrisa y alegría fueron desapareciendo, se empezó a escuchar claramente el gruñido de parte del animal y cuando la mirada de Tina cayó sobre su cara y sus ojos, su alegría y felicidad se esfumaron de golpe y fueron intercambiados por miedo absoluto.

"Ay…Dios".-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Mientras tanto, a media cuadra del callejón donde ella esta, Harold y Jameson la están buscando.

"¡Tina!".-Grito Harold usando sus manos alrededor de su boca para amplificar el sonido de su voz.

"¡Tina!, ¡cariño ven!".-Dijo Jameson al igual que Harold y al no tener respuesta, dejo caer sus brazos y volteo a verlo.-"¿Dónde puede estar?".-Le pregunto.

"No puede estar lejos".-Dijo Harold y miro alrededor.

De repente, en ese momento; escucharon un desgarrador grito que llamo la atención, no solo de ellos, sino de las personas que están caminando por esa calle, el grito se volvió a escuchar y Harold y Jameson abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y miedo, reconocerían en esa voz en cualquier lado.

"¡Tina!".-Grito Harold, inmediatamente de el también grito Jameson y ambos empezaron correr siguiendo el sonido de los gritos.

Las personas que están en la calle identificaron que la voz es demasiado joven, supusieron que de una niña, todos se preocuparon y sin pensarlo empezaron a correr detrás de los padres para ayudarlos.

"¡Tina!".-Grito Jameson deteniéndose y mirando alrededor para ver de dónde viene el ruido.

Volvieron a escuchar un grito de su hija, voltearon, vieron que viene del callejón y corrieron hacia él.

"¡Tina aguanta, ya vamos en camino princesa!".-Grito Harold y empezaron a escuchar gritos a todo pulmón de parte de Tina, lo que hizo que aceleraran su paso.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del callejón; los gritos cesaron, esto hizo que ambos se detuvieran, voltearon a verse, sus corazones dieron un vuelco al creer lo peor pero esperaban que no fuera así, regresaron la mirada enfrente y empezaron a meterse al callejón. Cuando llegaron al fondo de este, su mirada aterrizo sobre el rincón oscuro del callejón; vieron que de la limitación que separa la luz del sol de las penumbras del rincón, una manita blanca esta asomada a luz del sol en una posición sin fuerza alguna, ensangrentada y debajo de esta, hay un charco de sangre muy fresco. Harold y Jameson abrieron los ojos, las personas que fueron a auxiliar se detuvieron detrás de ellos.

"Ay no, no, no, Dios no".-Dijo Jameson, se acercó al rincón para ver bien lo que hay en este y cuando lo hizo, Harold vio que se dejó caer de rodillas delante de algo.

"¿Jameson?".-Dijo Harold y se le acerco.-" ¿Jameson que tiene…?".-Dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro pero se quedó al ver al frente y las peores pesadillas se volvieron realidad para ellos.-"Ay no".-Dijo peinándose el cabello con una mano mientras veía, destrozado; la horrorosa escena enfrente de sus ojos.

Su hija, muerta delante de ellos, bañada en sangre, con los ojos cerrados y con heridas de rasguños y mordidas con cada parte de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos y el alma de Jameson se quebró.

"No…¡No, no, no!, ¡Tina!".-Dijo completamente destrozado, se lanzó a ella, la tomo y abrazo su pequeño cuerpo sin vida contra él mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.-"¡Mi hija!".-Exclamo.

Harold se recargo contra espaldas en un muro, con la mirada perdida por el poderosísimo impacto de la noticia, se deslizo por esta hasta llegar al piso y se quedó en posición fetal con su mano contra su pecho y respirando entrecortadamente.

La gente que está detrás de ellos también esta devastada, una niña muerta y asesinada de semejante manera no es nada común, incluso en Nueva York. Un hombre de la multitud giro la cabeza y se dirigió a las personas que están detrás de él.

"Que alguien…Llame a la policía".-Dijo con pesar, volteo y vio a ambos padre devastados y llorando por su pequeña.-"Y a una morque".-Dijo con dolor en su mirada.

 **Ayer, en la tarde, faltando poco para el atardecer.**

Max acaba de salirse de darse un baño, como Katie no está; tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Duke y este lo ayudo gustoso ya que quiere ver a su mejor amigo feliz con una perrita tan dulce como Gidget. Batallaron mucho a la hora de usar el jabón ya que son perros pero se las pudieron arreglar para enjabonar a Max, cuando salieron y después de que Max se sacudió el pelaje mojado, empapando "accidentalmente" a Duke, tuvieron que esperar al que el pelaje del terrier se secara, y después de eso, batallando también, Duke logro a ayudar a Max a que se pusiera un esmoquin negro con un moño negro de tamaño perro, Katie lo compro para el para cuando fuera a fiestas o eventos importantes y puede llevar mascotas, se perro se viera bien para una fiesta de esta tipo. Max termino de vestirse, sabe hacerlo y atarse el mono ya que ha visto al dueño de Leonard desde la ventana hacerlo cientos de veces, está mirándose en el espejo del baño, miro sus dientes y los limo con su lengua para asegurarse que estén limpios, sabe que Gidget al ser una perrita de modales debe verse lo mejor posible, después de esto, formo una sonrisa de dientes meneando la cola, se bajó del lavadero saltando sobre la tapa del retrete, luego cayó al piso de un salto, fue a la sala y se acercó a Duke quien lo está esperando, caminando de lado a lado con un poco de impaciencia. Duke se dio cuenta de que Max está caminando hacia él y volteo a verlo.

"Hola Duke. ¿Cómo me veo?".-Dijo Max con una sonrisa y dio una vuelta como si estuviera persiguiendo su cola.

"Guau Max, te ves muy bien; sí que te amolaste la barba para tu cita con Gidget".-Dijo Duke con felicidad y meneando un poco su cola con una sonrisa a boca abierta.

"Oh, gracias Duke".-Dijo Max halagado y con un poco de pena.-"¿Enserio crees que luzco lo bastante elegante para Gidget?".-Pregunto un poco inseguro.

"Claro Max, y además recuerda que Gidget no es como sus dueños; ella no se fija tanto en esas elegantes o burguesas".-Dijo.

Max dejo escapar un suspiro sonador y su mirada se perdió en la distancia, una mirada de un sueño o perdido de la realidad por el amor.

"Lo sé. Es una de las cosas que más amo de ella".-Dijo aun perdido y meneando la cola.

"Se ve que si estas rendido de pies por ella ¿verdad?".-Dijo Duke.

"Ahh".-Dijo Max con un suspiro sonador.-"No tienes idea, y no me da miedo expresarlo".-Dijo.

"Bueno; seguro que no querrás hacerla esperar más ¿verdad?, eso no es de caballeros. Ahora vete amigo, y dile lo que sientes".-Dijo Duke, al último empujándolo suavemente con su nariz para que fuera a su cita.

"Jejeje, gracias Duke y tranquilo, lo hare; le diré lo que siento hoy o me dejare de llamar Max".-Dijo Max, terminando con una pose determinada de perro guardián.-"Adiós Duke".-Dijo caminando hacia una ventana abierta de su apartamento.

"Adiós Max y suerte".-Dijo Duke.

"Gracias".-Dijo Max después de dar un salto y estando en el margen de la ventana abierta.

Salió por la ventana hacia las escaleras de servicio y empezó a subir por estas dando saltos, en el camino paso por la ventana del departamento Chloe y mientras subía las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso ella salió.

"Hola Max".-Dijo Chloe con voz monótona como siempre.

"Hola Chloe".-Dijo Max feliz mientras subía las escaleras.

"¿A dónde vas?".-Pregunto la gata mientras se acostaba boca arriba en el margen de la ventana.

"A mi cita con Gidget Chloe".

"Ah ya veo, Max escucha; como te dicho eres mi amigo y no me importan tus líos ni tus problemas".-Dijo.

Max dejo de subir las escaleras al detenerse y volteo a verla. Chloe formo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Pero te deseo buena suerte".-Dijo ella.

Max sonrió y meneo su cola con algo de energía.

"Gracias Chloe".-Dijo Max y reanudo su camino hacia el tejado.

Después de unos minutos llego al tejado, miro este, vio a Tiberius posado en una gran tubería de ventilación con una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre su cara y Max quedo apantallado al ver la mesa y los arreglos para su cita con Gidget, la mesa tiene una manta de un bello color rojo anaranjado con platos para perros de metal tan lustros que brillan como la plata sobre esta, un jarro de cristal con agua que tiene unas rosas tanto rojas como rosadas y un par de velas recién encendidas.

"Guau Tiberius".-Dijo y se acercó a la mesa.-"Eso está bellísimo".-Dijo.

"¿Qué dijiste?".-Dijo Tiberius con cierto enojo ya que escucho mal.

"Que esta increíble".-Dijo el terrier meneando la cola.

"Oh, bueno gracias".-Dijo el halcón con un poco de modestia.

"Enserio a pesar de tener extraños eres todo un don Juan".-Dijo el terrier.

"Gracias".-Dijo Tiberius.-"Oye, quiero decirte otra cosa".-Dijo, abrio sus alas, alzo vuelo hacia él y aterrizo al lado suyo.-"Yo seré su mayordomo durante su cita, todo lo que necesiten solo pídanmelo".-Dijo.

"¿De verdad?".-Dijo Max feliz y meneando su cola.-"Que considerado de tu parte".-Dijo.

"Nah, no es nada".-Dijo Tiberius, abrio sus alas, alzo vuelo.-"Yo vuelvo, iré a traerles la cena para cita".-Dijo manteniéndose en el aire y viendo al terrier, después de eso se lanzó en picada hacia las calles de la ciudad.

"¡Gracias!".-Grito Max para que lo oyera.

"Eh…Hola Max".-Dijo con un poco de pena una voz femenina inconfundible para él, detrás suyo.

"Oh, Hola Gi…".-Dijo dándose media vuelta para verla pero cuando lo hizo, quedo mudo por como lucia.-"Ayjajay".-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Gidget está vestida con un hermoso vestido para perros que para las mujeres humanas sería un vestido de espalda abierta color rosado con brillos que deja ver un poco mejor la forma de su bonito físico ya que el vestido está comprimiendo su felpudo pelaje blanco como la nieve, como siempre lleva su mono rosa sobre su melenita y Max pudo detectar un fuerte pero encantador aroma de un perfume para perros con esencia a jazmín. Gidget al verlo también se sorprendió al verlo, ese esmoquin le queda de maravilla y lo hace ver todavía mejor.

" _Guau, se ve tan hermosa".-_ Dijo Max en la seguridad de sus pensamientos.

" _Guau, y yo que pensé que era sensual y atractivo antes; se ve taaan guapo".-_ Dijo Gidget también en sus pensamientos.

Max logro salir del trance y se le acerco.

"Guau…Gidget, te ves tan…Hermosa".-Dijo Max.

"¿E-E-Enserio?".-Pregunto Gidget con timidez y vergüenza retrayendo un poco su cuerpecito y viéndolo con una mirada tierna.

"Claro que si".-Dijo el terrier.

"Aww, gracias Max. Tú también te ves…Muy guapo".-Dijo Gidget aun con un poco de timidez.

"¿D-D-De verdad?".-Pregunto ahora el con timidez y vergüenza retrayendo su cuerpo.

"Mhjm".-Dijo Gidget con un murmuro y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Ah, vaya, gra-gracias Gidget".-Dijo Max y recupero la compostura y la confianza.-"¿Qué le parece si la guio a la mesa mi ladie?".-Dijo el con una mirada encantadora y con un tono caballeroso.

"Oh, gracias mi buen señor; me encantaría".-Dijo Gidget entrando en el juego con una voz de dama.

Ambos dejaron escapar una carcajada, Max le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa, Gidget meneo su colita con emoción con una sonrisa sobre su cara y empezó a seguirlo. Ambos llegaron a la mesa y Max recorrió una silla empujándola con su cabeza y las fuerzas de sus piernas.

"Damas primero".-Dijo haciendo un gesto sugestivo con sus ojos a la silla que recorrió y una sonrisa mientras la veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ay Max".-Dijo Gidget con voz conmocionada y camino hasta el.-"Eres tan tierno y considerado".-Dijo, le lamio la mejilla y se subió de un salto a la silla.

Max primero se sorprendió cuando sintió la lamida, luego se apeno bajando sus orejas y contrayendo un poco su cuerpecito, cuando se recuperó de la vergüenza, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, empujo la silla de Gidget con ella ya sentada en esta; acercándola a la mesa, luego fue a su respectivo lado, empujo su silla, su subió de un salto y se le quedo viendo a Gidget, quien estaba impactada por todos los preparativos de su cita.

"Guau Max, todo esto esta hermoso".-Dijo ella.

"Dale gracias a Tiberius, él fue el que organizo todo esto para nosotros".-Dijo el terrier.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto la pomerana blanca como la nieve sorprendida.

Max hizo un sonido de contestación.

"Guau".-Dijo mirando todo.-"No sabía que él es tan bueno para estas cosas".-Dijo Gidget.

"Yo tampoco. Apenas nos digo hoy".

"Que considerado de su parte".-Dijo Gidget con una pequeña sonrisa y meneando su cola, miro a Max.-"¿Y dónde está?, quiero darle las gracias".-Dijo.

"No debe tardar, fue a buscar la cena para nuestra cita".-Dijo Max terminando con una sonrisa confiada.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, Tiberius salió volando de los bordes del tejado, voló hacia los canes y se quedó volando entre ellos a un lado de la mesa manteniéndose en el aire con aleteos de sus poderosas alas.

"Buenas noches".-Dijo el halcón con un tono de elegancia.

"Hola Tiberius".-Dijeron ambos al unísono con felicidad.

"Oye Tiberius, quiero agradecerte por haber organizado todos estos preparativos para nosotros en nuestra cita".-Dijo Gidget con una sonrisa.

"No hay de que, era lo menos que podía hacer por mi mejor amiga y uno de mis mejores amigos".-Dijo el halcón, lleva algo en las patas, voló un poco sobre la mesa y lo dejo sobre esta.

Es un plato grande y alargado de espagueti con albóndigas recién hecho, el halcón se aterrizó y posó en el piso.

"Para la linda y apetitosa pareja".-Dijo el halcón, pero se percató de lo que dijo y trato con nerviosismo de corregirlo.-"Pe-Perdón, qui-quise decir que-que-que, ¡las albóndigas!, las albóndigas se ven apetitosas, no ustedes".-Dijo y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

Gidget y Max lo ignoraron por completo, miraron el plato de espagueti con albóndigas y se sorprendieron. Voltearon a ver al halcón.

"Tiberius, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?; por lo que se solo lo comen los humanos".-Dijo Max con curiosidad.

"Eh…".-Dijo el ave depredadora haciendo un gesto con su garra y recordó como lo consiguió.

 **Recuerdo.**

De un restaurante italiano salió un hombre vestido de chef con un plato largo de espagueti con albóndigas e iba directo hacia una mesa donde hay 2 mujeres que esta al aire libre pero debajo de una lona por si llegaba a llover.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, cierto halcón está volando desde las alturas de la ciudad, buscando algo apropiado como cena para Max y Gidget, su mirada se posó sobre el chef que va directo hacia la mesa.

"Ahí hay algo bueno".-Dijo Tiberius mientras planeaba, forzó la vista para ver mejor y vio que es espagueti con albóndigas.-"Uh y es espagueti con albóndigas, me saque la lotería".-Dijo y se lanzó en picada hacia allá.

El hombre llego hasta las mujeres y dejo el plato en la mesa.

"Von apetite, madmuaseles".-Dijo el hombre con acento italiano e hizo un reverencia ante ellas con muy buena cortesía.

"Gracias".-Dijeron ambas con una sonrisa.

Iban a empezar a comer su espagueti, pero antes de que sus tenedores entraran en contacto con la pasta de origen italiano, Tiberius cayó sobre la mesa, escamándolos.

"Aléjense sus sucios utensilios de cocina de esa pasta".-Dijo Tiberius viendo a ambas mujeres con enojo y caminando amenazadora e intimidantemente hacia ellas, justo después de eso les grazno aleteando sus colas.

Ambas mujeres se asustaron por esto y gritaron del miedo, una de ellas se fue hacia atrás con su silla y cayo, la otra mujer rápidamente se apresuró a ayudar a su pareja a ponerse de pie y echaron a correr mientras gritaban.

"No!, ¿pero qué es lo que has hecho?".-Le dijo el chef a Tiberius.

El halcón volteo a verlo con enojo, le grazno escamándolo, tomo uno de los tenedores de la mesa y se lo lanzo. El hombre se asustó, se agacho esquivando el cubierto pero este se llevó su gorro y quedo clavado con él en una pared, el hombre se volvió a erguir, volteo a ver su gorro clavado en la pared mientras se llevaba una mano a su ahora destapada cabeza mostrando su cabello corto de color café oscuro, regreso su mirada a Tiberius con miedo en sus ojos, Tiberius le grazno, tomo el plato por ambos lados con sus garras, voló hacia el hombre y le dio un piquetazo en la frente, el hombre cayó al piso con un grito de dolor, el piquetazo le dejo una pequeña herida en su frente, levanto la mirada y vio como Tiberius se alejaba con su plato.

"¡No!".-Dijo el hombre y rápidamente se puso de pie.-"¡Vuelve. Vuelve!".-Grito agitando los brazos mientras trataba de seguir a Tiberius, pero él puede volar por lo que es inútil perseguirlo. El hombre dejo caer sus brazos.-"Ay, ¿porque siempre que preparo algún tipo de pasta; esto me sucede?".-Se quejó el hombre y se llevó una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **De regreso a la cita.**

"…Lo conseguí".-Dijo el halcón a la pareja canina.

"Vaya pues gracias".-Dijo Gidget y miro el plato con espagueti.-"Guau, mis dueños comen varias veces esto al mes, debe de ser muy bueno; y al fin podre probarlo".-Dijo con felicidad.

"¿Al fin?. ¿No usas nuestro don canino para que te den?".-Pregunto Max.

"Mis dueños dicen que rogar por comida no es algo que una dama debe hacer".-Dijo Gidget con tristeza y se deprimió.

Max quedo un poco atónito al oír lo estrictos que son los dueños de Gidget con ella y respecto a los modales.

"Ay Gidget".-Dijo dejando caer sus orejas.-"La verdad no sé porque tus dueños son así contigo".-Dijo.

"Yo sí".-Dijo Gidget aun triste.

"¿Enserio?, ¿Por qué?".

"Los escuche conversar una vez cuando era joven que ambos deseaban un hijo o una hija más que a nada en el mundo, un día llegaron a la casa con mi dueña llorando como si no hubiera mañana, los escuche a escondidas y los oí decir que un doctor les dijo que mi dueño es estéril y mi dueña es infértil, lo que quiere decir que no pueden tener hijos".

Max se sorprendió por lo que le conto.

"Quedaron devastados, mi dueña deseaba morirse pero mi dueño la animo diciendo que aún lo tiene a él y a mí, mi dueña recupero sus ánimos con esto pero se tomó muy enserio sus frases, me ve como si fuera una niña humana y por eso me tratan como una princesa; y me educan como si fuera una humana, ya que me ven como si fuera su hija".-Dijo Gidget y termino muy deprimida

"Ay Dios".-Dijo Tiberius perplejo, quien escucho todo.

"No tienen ningún derecho de hacerte eso".-Dijo Max un poco enojado.

"Lo tienen. Ellos son mis dueños, hacen lo que creen que es mejor para mí cuando no es así…Como me gustaría poder hablar para decirles que solo me están haciendo miserable con todo esto de que debo de comportarme como una humana".-Dijo, dejo caer su cabeza y aplano sus orejitas.-"Pero no puedo, porque soy un perro".-Dijo, cerró los ojos, 2 lagrimas brotaron de estos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Max se dio cuenta de esto, se bajó rápidamente de su silla de un salto, corrió hacia ella y le limpio suavemente las lágrimas con su patas, Gidget abrio los ojos y se encontró haciendo contacto directo con los de él.

"Gidget, no digas eso".-Dijo él.

"Pero es la verdad".-Dijo Gidget con la voz quebrada y amenazando con llorar, sus ojos inundados lo dicen.

"No, eso no es cierto. Escucha Gidget, tu eres más que solo un perro, eres una pomerana increíble, eres muy dulce, dócil, educa, valiente, atrevida, decidida, y sin mencionar sensacional, eso lo vi después de que golpeaste a todos esos animales en el puente de Brooklyn. Eres más de lo que crees Gidget, no dejes que nadie, ni siquiera tu misma, te digan lo contrario".-Dijo Max.

Tanto Gidget como Tiberius se sorprendieron por las palabras de Max, solo Dios sabe de dónde habrán salido. Gidget se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con su pata, miro a Max con una linda y tierna sonrisa mientras lo veía con cariño y meneaba su colita.

"Max, ¿sabes que fue lo que hizo que mi vida fuera tolerable?".-Dijo.

"No, ¿Qué?".

"Tu".

"¿Yo?".-Dijo sin poder creerlo.

"Si Max, desde el día en que te conocí, fuiste como un sol para mí en mi mundo lleno de sombras por lo estricta que es mi dueña, cada vez que te veía; todo esa represión y opresión se esfumaban de inmediato y eran intercambiadas por felicidad y alegría, y no me extraña que así fue, eres amable, gentil, dulce y cortes".-Dijo Gidget mientras le veía a los ojos, Max se conmovía cada vez más por cada palabra que salía de ella, sin darse cuenta formo una sonrisa de manera inconsciente sobre su cara y se le quedo viendo mientras meneaba su cola, las lágrimas de tristeza de Gidget se convirtieron en lágrimas de alegría, al estar abriéndose así con Max ya no podía contenerlo más y al fin decidió decírselo .-"Ay Max, yo no puedo soportarlo más; tengo que decírtelo: Max, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón, desde el momento en que llegaste a mi vida lo he hecho, nunca dejare de hacerlo y te lo digo ahora aquí delante de ti, te amo Max, te amo".-Dijo llorando visiblemente de la felicidad.

Max le sonrió con cariño y sus ojos inundados con lágrimas de alegría, 2 lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, dejo que se deslizaran de su mejilla y después de respirar por la nariz para que los mocos no se le escurrieran decidió contarle también.

"Gidget, yo también te amo".-Dijo, Gidget esta tan feliz por lo que acaba de oír que sonrió con la boca abierta y meneando su cola a una velocidad increíble.-"Creo que siempre te amado, me negaba a creerlo pues pensaba que solo me veías como una amigo porque ni cuenta hacía de que existías, pero Snowball me hizo darme cuenta de ello y ahora lo sé y te lo digo ahora; también te amo Gidget, con todo mi corazón".-Dijo, quito su pata de su mejilla y la puso sobre la de ella.

Gidget no podía contener más la inmensa felicidad y alegría que está sintiendo, tiene que sacarlas.

"Ay Max".-Dijo y sin esperar ni pedir permiso, se abalanzo sobre Max.

Lo dejo clavado en el piso de espaldas con ella sobre su cuerpo marrón y blanco, envolvió sus patas alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, Max correspondió el afecto envolviendo sus patas alrededor de su cuerpo, sin soltarlo; Gidget empezó a darle lamidas en la mejilla haciendo que Max riera, ambos se miraron a los ojos y dejaron escapar una risa; ahogada por la felicidad que están sintiendo. Tiberius vio todo y con su garra se limpió una lágrima de felicidad que broto de su ojo derecho mientras veía a la hora oficial nueva pareja. La cita transcurrió y fueron las 2 horas más felices para Max y Gidget, conversaban con alegría, reían, ambos contaron sus 2 perspectivas personales de sus aventuras cuando Max y Duke se extraviaron, en determinado momento, solo quedo una albóndiga, Max se la ofreció a Gidget pero ella quería que él se la comiera, siguieron haciendo lo mismo hasta que esta rodo y cayó al piso, haciendo que ya no pudieran comerla pero intercambiaron una mirada y dejaron escapar un carcajada. Después de cenar, ambos se quedaron sentados en los bordes del tejado con Gidget descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Max mientras veían la luna y las estrellas con una sonrisa infinita de felicidad sobre sus caras, Tiberius puso en acción la escena que tenía planeada para ambos, con una bolsa transparente que está llena de circones creo un bello espectáculo para ambos poniéndolas a contraluz con un reflector de luz que está en el tejado, creando una aurora boreal artificial de colores purpuras en forma de domo producto de los reflejos de la luz por obra de los circones, ambos canes quedaron apantallados por este espectáculo y se le quedaron viendo pasmados y perplejos. Después de contemplar el espectáculo por un minuto más, Gidget miro a Max las luces purpuras que pasan sobre su pelaje hacen que para ella; este lo más guapo posible, la pomerana sonrió.

"Max".-Dijo llamando su atención.

El terrier reacciono y volteo a verla, cuando hizo contacto con sus bellos ojos color azul, no pudo evitar verla con amor y una sonrisa.

"¿Si?".-Dijo el, con su voz un poco ronca debido al cariño.

"…Te amo".-Fue lo único que dijo Gidget.

Max empezó a menear un poco su cola y su sonrisa se amplió un poco.

"Y yo a ti".-Dijo mientras le veía con amor.

Gidget empezó a menear su cola con alegría y empezó a inclinar su rosto hacia el de él. Max correspondió la acción, cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia ambos cerraron los ojos y empezaron a fruncir un poco sus labios, siguieron sin interrupción y al fin; sus labios se encontraron en un beso. Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto no pudieron evitar sentirse felices y empezaron a menear con mayor velocidad sus colas, ambos vertían todos sus sentimientos por el otro en este beso, Max quería subir de nivel en el pero no sabe cómo se lo tomaría Gidget y tiene miedo de que pueda ofenderla al hacer algo sí, pero se sorprendió enormente cuando Gidget lo hizo primero, ella levanto su pata izquierda, la envolvió alrededor de su cuello, lo atrajo hacia ella, y profundizo y apasiono el beso. El terrier se quedó sorprendido por esto por un segundo más, pero se dejó llevar, después de verla con amor por un momento le regreso el beso, Gidget no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de placer por esto, Max envolvió su pata derecha alrededor de lo que sería la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia el para profundizar más el beso. Tiberius vio todo esto y los miro con una sonrisa sobre su cara. Después de 2 minutos ambos canes al fin rompieron el beso, se quedaron viendo con sonrisas a bocas abiertas y meneando su cola, Gidget puso su cabeza en el pecho de Max y lo acaricio, el terrier le regreso el afecto acariciándola con su mentón, ambos abrieron los ojos, intercambiaron una mirada que expresaba alegría y luego la desviaron al firmamento nocturno disfrutando de este, y lo merecían; pues ni idea tienen del futuro que les espera.

 **Petición.**

 **Les pido por favor que no den demasiados comentarios negativos sobre las parejas homosexuales de mi fic, yo las incluí porque soy una persona tolerable quien no discrimina a nadie por sus gustos, religión, raza, etc. Y yo no tengo ningún inconveniente sobre que adopten niños, siempre y cuando sean buenos padres (Cosa que Jameson y Harold no mostraron, pero fue por el estrés), les pido por favor que traten de ser más abiertos y tolerables con esas personas, han sufrido demasiado desde los inicios del mundo y luchan mucho para que sean aceptados en la sociedad, por favor; tengan conciencia sobre estas personas que sufren por sus gustos y decisiones, no lo hagamos más, aprendamos a respetarlos como personas y seres humanos.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi fic si les está gustando, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos, la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: La amenaza sale a la luz.**

 **TheoryCesar 47:** El terror de Wall Street será un villano de una calaña y maldad tal que todos ustedes querrán desearle la muerte, de hecho ya me han dicho que quieren verlo muerto y esa es toda la intención, mis villanos son las vivas manifestaciones de la crueldad, las atrocidades y la maldad inmedibles. Quería que la muerte de Tina tuviera un impacto inimaginable sobre ustedes, y parece que lo logre. En mi historia abarcare el tema del maltrato animal, ya que es una de las cosas que más enfurecen en este mundo, ya que los animales sienten al igual que nosotros y no merecen ser tratados como objetos, la vida no es siempre como alguien la quiere y Wendy es el digno ejemplo de ello, así es la realidad y mi arte literario es realista como te has dado cuenta y se puso así porque esta hipersensible por las etapas del shock al haber perdido a su madre. Si ya viste la película sabrás que Snowball tiene su mente dañada por eso se pone lunático e insensible en varias ocasiones, lo de trasero lo hice para demostrar precisamente su poca sensibilidad por su locura ni cuenta me di que lo saque de los Minios y le di a Emily para que vean que hasta personas como él pueden encontrar el amor. Si vi buscando a Dory y se de lo que hablas, si me percate de ese detalle y lo de si Wendy será adoptada, léelo y lo averiguaras.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Yo también me los imagino XD, bueno; en realidad no, no me los puedo imaginar bien. Te he dicho que mis fics son realistas y también te he dicho que la muerte también es drama, así como el sufrimiento y el dolor de una pérdida no es que me guste, solo lo hago para entretenerlos y hacerlos sentir, precisamente quiero que todos le deseen la muerte a mi villano; seres como el son verdaderas lacras y deben pagar por sus atrocidades, también no sé si te diste cuenta que el terror aprovecho que Tina estaba sensible para ganarse su confianza y luego de manera completamente vil, clavarle el puñal en la espalda (metafóricamente) eso empeora aún más el asunto de la muerte de Tina, si eso quieres; ok, veré donde te acomodo pero responde si verdad quieres eso en tu siguiente review. Así como la bondad y el talento, la crueldad y la maldad no conocen límite alguno, la prueba de ello son los humanos que torturaron a Wendy, ese no será su hogar definitivo; ya verás de que te hablo, y en eso tienes razón, que Snowball esté preocupado es una muy mala señal. No conocía el primer dicho pero tiene toda la razón, y Emily no es completamente igual a Snowball, sí; es agresiva, bipolar, violenta y dulce pero lo que la diferencia de él, es que su cerebro y su razón no están dañados como las de él. Lo sé, por eso Gidget desea con todo su corazón poder comunicarse con ellos para que se den cuenta de lo infeliz que es y eso no es lo peor de su dueña, ya verás de qué te hablo.

 **Guest:** Ok, tranquilo, tranquilo, o tranquila, se ve que si te gustó muchísimo aquí esta lo que tanto querías. ¿Chloe y Tiberius? Mmm…No sé, no tengo nada en contra que sean diferentes especies pero no sé si quedarían bien como pareja…Lo pensare y te diré en el siguiente capítulo; ¿de acuerdo? :)

 **La manan siguiente.**

Katie se encuentra sentada en el sillón de la sal de estar, con control remoto de la tele en la mano y viendo dicho aparato, en su trabajo le comunicaron por medio de WhatsApp que hoy los deberes laborales se suspendieron debido a una fuga de gas en la cuadra de la florería donde trabaja así que hoy podrá pasar todo el día en casa para felicidad, más de Duke que de Max, ya que este se encuentra sentado junto a la ventana, hablando con su nueva novia por medio del teléfono de juguete que hicieron para no tener que gritar, quedaran afónicos y pudieran comunicarse de mejor manera.

"Oye Gidget".-Dijo Max hablando por el vaso del cartón del teléfono de juguete.

"¿Si?".-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa y meneando su colita.

"¿Quieres que te cuente un chiste?".-Pregunto el terrier.

"Claro".-Respondió la pomerana con una sonrisa.

"Ok. Imagina, una muchacha está hablando con su novio y le pregunta: Amor, ¿crees que tengo la nariz muy grande?, y el muchacho le responde: No, tienes una nariz común, la muchacha dice feliz: De veras!, y el muchacho dice: Si, como un tucán".-Dijo.

Gidget de inmediato le encontró gracia y empezó a reír, una risa entre carcajadas y común debido a la estricta educación que sus dueños han puesto sobre ella, en cambio Max si se rio a carcajadas, se cayó sobre su espalda; boca arriba y siguió riendo, cuando terminaron de reír, Max se limpió una lagrima que se escurrió por su ojo izquierdo y regreso a su nueva novia.

"Oye Gidget, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?".-Dijo el terrier.

"Claro!".-Dijo ella con alegría y entusiasmo.

"Bueno, lo que quiero saber".-

"Lo que quiero saber".-Dijo Gidget tratando de imitar su voz.

Max sonrió y ambos dejaron escapar una pequeña carcajada.

"Muy divertido, ¿Cuándo fue que empecé a gustarte?".-Pregunto.

"Ay Maxi, tu sabes que…".-No termino ya que el terrier la interrumpió.

"Emm, Maxi".-Pregunto apenado, con sus orejas caídas y una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No es muy cortes interrumpir a una dama cuando esta está hablando ¿sabes?".-Dijo Gidget con cara seria y un poco enojada, pero de inmediato la cambio por su acostumbrada cara feliz y su sonrisa.-"Ahora eres novio Max, y no podrás evitar que te llame como yo quería".-Dijo mientras le veía con cariño y pestañeo rápidamente.

"Pero no llames Maxi por favor, me hace sentir; no sé, como si fuera un bebe".-Dijo él.

"Eres mi bebe Maxi".-Dijo Gidget aun viéndolo con cariño con los ojos entrecerrados y meneando un poco su colita.

"Gidget!".-Dijo Max con las orejas de nuevo caídas y con mucha pena.

Gidget se rio con dulzura y su boca cerrada.

"Solo estoy bromeando contigo cariño".-Dijo.

Max se apeno más.

"¿Sabes?, no estoy acostumbrando que me llamen así".

"Tranquilo, te aseguro que yo me encargare de eso".

"¿Cómo es que a ti no te afecta?".

"Me lo he imaginado cientos de veces, creo que por eso ya no me sorprende".

"¿Enserio?, ay me siento mal".-Dijo el terrier y desvió la mirada, sus orejas ahora están caídas debido a la tristeza.

Gidget se preocupó por esto.

"¿Porque Max?".-Pregunto preocupada.

Max dejo escapar un suspiro antes de responder.

"Por, Por nunca haberte hecho caso cuando te lo merecías, nadie merece ser ignorado por nada".-Dijo y dejo escapar otro suspiro.-"Perdóname Gidget".-Dijo, dejo caer su cabeza y pego la mirada al piso.

"Ay Max, no tortures así, claro que te perdono".-Dijo Gidget.-"Y no te preocupes por eso, tendrás mucho tiempo para compensarme ahora que estamos juntos".-Dijo.

Max levanto la vista y la cabeza levemente hacia su novia, al verla sonriéndole y meneando su colita no pudo evitar sentir reanimado, levanto la cabeza y sus orejas, y le sonrió mientras meneaba su cola.

"Gracias Gidget".-Dijo mientras le sonreía.

"Max, Duke".-Katie los llamo, haciendo que el terrier volteara a ver hacia el interior de su departamento.-"Ah comer".-anuncio ella.

Max sonrió con la boca abierta y meneo su cola, se dirigió a Gidget y su alegría y felicidad se esfumaron al darse cuenta que va tener que dejarla para poder comer, movió la vista mientras la tiene pegada al piso y después se dirigió a ella de nuevo.

"Oye Gidget; lo siento, pero…Tengo que ir a comer mi almuerzo".-Dijo.

"Oh, bueno".-Dijo Gidget, inspecciono el piso con su mirada y la regreso a él.-"No te preocupes Max; ve, yo no iré a ningún lado, sabes que siempre puedes encontrarme aquí, anda ve".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Gidget".-Dijo y le sonrió.-"Te amo".

"Yo también te amo Max, cuídate".-Dijo ella.

"Tú también".-Dijo él.

Gidget le sonrió cálidamente y lo miro con amor, puso su pata sobre su boquita, le envió un beso y lo soplo hacia él. Max sonrió y también le envió un beso frunciendo sus labios, se despidió con un gesto de su pata, Gidget lo correspondió y el terrier desapareció al adentrarse en el fondo de su apartamento. Gidget lo vio irse y cuando desapareció dejo escapar un suspiro sonador y amoroso.

"Enserio lo amo".-Dijo hablando con ella misma.

Mientras tanto con Max, este se adentró en su departamento y se acercó al comedor junto a su mejor amigo Duke quien está esperándolo, sentado debajo de la mesa del comedor mientras Katie ponía cubiertos sobre esta, Duke volteo y vio a Max acercándose en dirección a él.

"Hola Max".-Dijo Duke saludándolo con una sonrisa y meneando un poco su cola.

"Qué onda Duke".-Dijo este.

"¿Todo bien con Gidget amigo?".-Pregunto el perro mestizo.

"Más que bien amigo, de maravilla".-Dijo, de inmediato pensó en ella, entrecerró los ojos con amor al ver la hermosa imagen de ella en su cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro sonador.-"Snowball tuvo toda la razón, que bueno que le confesé lo que siento por ella antes de cualquier otro perro lo hiciera; estoy más feliz de lo que he estado en anos, y eso se lo debo a Snowball por todo lo que me dijo para motivarme a hacerlo, cuando lo vea se lo agradeceré".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

"¿No se te hizo raro el que le salieran palabras tan inspiradoras?, por lo general solo dice o hace locuras".-Dijo Duke.

"Bueno ya lo conoces, sabes que su mente está dañada".-Dijo el terrier.

"¿Por qué será?".-Pregunto el mestizo.

"No lo sé".-Dijo Max negando con la cabeza.-"Pero seguro lo averiguaremos a su tiempo".-Dijo y en ese momento su estómago gruño con fuerza.-"Pero por ahora, hay que echarle leña al fuego del caldero ¿no?".-Dijo.

Duke dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada antes de responder.-"Muy cierto amigo".-Dijo.

Ambos se acercaron a sus platos de comida pero abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver que no había comida en estos, intercambiaron una mirada, miraron a Katie quien está llevando platos a la mesa para ponerlos sobre esta con una sonrisa y se le acercaron.

"Oye Katie, ¿Y nuestra comida?".-Pregunto Max.

"Si, ¿Dónde está nuestra comida?".-Dijo Duke.

Pero Katie solo escucho ladridos, dejo los platos en la mesa y volteo a verlos.

"¿Que pasa chicos?".-Pregunto ella.

Duke fue por su plato, lo empujo con su nariz hacia Katie, subió su mirada hacia ella, se lamio los labios mientras meneaba la cola e hizo un gesto hacia su plato.

"Oh, quieren su comida ¿verdad?".-Pregunto ella.

Ambos asintieron felizmente con la cabeza, dejaron colgando su lengua por su boca abierta y la miraron mientras meneaban sus colas.

"Claro chicos, un momento se las daré".-Dijo mientras iba por 3 vasos de cristal y los puso sobre la mesa.-"Verán, lo que pasa es que aprovechando que hoy tengo el día libre 2 parientes míos vendrán a visitarme y a almorzar aquí".-Les explico.

Max y Duke alzaron una ceja y una oreja con intriga, y dejaron de menear sus colas.

"¿Unos parientes, quienes serán?".-Pregunto Max volteando a ver a Duke.

"Yo me estoy preguntando lo mismo".-Dijo su amigo y volvió a ver a Katie.

Ella acomodo los platos, vasos y cubiertos en la mesa, se alejó un poco y se quedó viendo la mesa perfectamente acomodada.

"Ok, todo está en orden".-Dijo mientras miraba la mesa.

Las orejas derechas de Max y Duke se levantaron de golpe, voltearon a ver a la puerta, se quedaron viéndola por unos segundos y después de eso, se pusieron en postura de ataque y empezaron a gruñir.

"¿Que pasa muchachos?".-Pregunto Katie al ver la actitud de ambos.

En ese momento el timbre de la puerta fue tocado haciendo que volteara a verla y Max y Duke empezaron a ladrar.

"Oh, deben ser ellos".-Dijo y fue hacia la puerta.

Max y Duke seguían ladrando sin parar.

"Chicos tranquilícense, lo más seguro es que son mis parientes de los que les hable".-Dijo Katie llegando a la puerta y la abrio.

Ahí vio a una mujer rubia de físico subido de peso, ojos verde azulados, y vestida con una blusa rosa y unos pantalones color purpura. Al ver a Katie ella sonrió con alegría.

"Hola Katie".-Dijo abriendo los brazos para recibirla con un abrazo (Su voz es la actriz Elena Boham Carter cuando interpreta a Isabel Bowles-Lyon la esposa del rey Jorge VI en el discurso del rey y cuando interpreta a La reina roja en Alicia y el país de las maravillas).

"¡Tía Janice!".-Dijo Katie con mucha alegría y de inmediato la abrazo.-"¿Cómo te encuentras?".-pregunto después de unos segundos y de romper el abrazo.

"Bien hija (Se lo dice de cariño), hace mucho que te vemos".-Dijo ella.

"Lo sé; perdón, es que el trabajo no me ha dejado".-Dijo ella con un poco de culpa.

"Tranquila te entiendo, yo he estado un poco igual, que suerte que hoy tuviste el día libre para pasarlo con nosotras".-Dijo Janice.

"Lo sé, a mí también me gusta; enserio lo necesitaba".-Dijo.

En ese momento, alguien se asomó detrás de las piernas de Janice, es Melody (Decidí hacerlas parientes por el parecido físico que tienen, le doy gracias a mi amigo Pyro Phoenix Bird por darme esta observación). Katie bajo la mirada encontrándose con la pequeña y ambas sonrieron.

"Hola Katie".-Dijo Melody con mucha alegría saliendo de su escondite detrás de su madre, esta vestida con una blusita roja y un falda rosa.

"Hola!".-Dijo ella con alegría y se arrodillo.

Melody corrió hacia, salto a sus brazos y la abrazo, se quedaron así por unos segundos hasta que rompieron el abrazo y Katie la bajo al piso.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeña primita?".-Pregunto con dulzura y cariño.

"Bien".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero lo pensó bien, se puso un poco triste y bajo la mirada al piso.-"Bueno la verdad, un poco triste porque no te he visto en mucho tiempo".-Dijo.

Katie se sintió mal por esto.

"Ay la siento pequeña".-Dijo revolviéndole el cabello lenta y suavemente.-"Es que no podido, no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente para pasarlo con ustedes".-Dijo.

Vio que esto no ayudo, se puso pensativa y después de unos segundos, la volvió a mirar.

"Pero te aseguro que hoy pasaremos todo el día juntas como familia, como antes".-Dijo Katie y termino con una sonrisa.

Melody levanto la mirada y formo una sonrisa a boca abierta por la euforia que está sintiendo.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto con mucha felicidad y alegría, casi dando un brinco de la emoción.

"Si, te lo prometo; con el corazón".-Dijo Katie, al último persignándose dando a entender que es una promesa que no puede romper.

Melody esta tan feliz que se le volvió a lanzar en un abrazo.

"¡Ay gracias Katie!".-Dijo ella.

Katie dejó escapar una risita que fue amortiguada por su boca cerrada y le regreso el abrazo con una sonrisa.

"De nada".-Dijo en voz baja mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la nuca.

Max y Duke volvieron a ladrar un poco agresivos.

"Chicos ya basta, tranquilícense".-Dijo Katie volteando a verlos un poco enojada.

Melody miro a ambos canes al igual que su mama, y decidieron preguntar.

"Katie, ¿quiénes son ellos?".-Pregunto Janice.

"Que perritos tan lindos".-Comento Melody.

"Oh es cierto".-Dijo Katie recordando, bajo a Melody de regreso al piso y fue hacia Max y Duke.-"Chicos ya, ssh, ssh, tranquilos".-Dijo acariciándolos en la espalda y la corona de la cabeza para calmarlos, cosa que dio buenos resultados.-"Listo".-Dijo y volteo a ver a su tía.-"Tía, Melody, ellos son Max y Duke, Duke, Max, ellas son mi prima pequeña Melody y mi tía Janice".-Dijo presentándolos.

"Aww son tan tiernos".-Dijo Melody y se le acerco a Max.

Este la miraba con cara de enojo y sentado, como cuando conoció a Duke.

"¿Son tuyos querida?".-Pregunto Janice entrando al departamento.

"Si tía".-Respondió Katie.-"A Max lo adopte hace unos 3 años salvándolo de vivir una vida en la calle y a Duke lo saque de la perrera, lleva un mes con Max y conmigo".-Dijo.

"Ay, qué lindo eres".-Dijo Melody, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Max y empezó a rascarlo en forma de caricia.

Max en poco tiempo se relajó y disfruto los cariños de la pequeña niña, sin darse cuenta se paró solo sobre 3 patas, se fue de lado cayendo boca arriba y Melody empezó a acariciarle el vientre, haciendo que Max sacara la lengua de su boca con una cara que expresaba gozo.

Duke vio esto y se sintió triste y un poco celoso de que solo le esté haciendo caricias a Max y no a él, Melody se dio cuenta de esto y fue hacia él. La mirada de Duke aterrizo sobre ella, ella le sonrió y de manera sorpresiva se lanzó hacia el en un abrazo, Duke se sorprendió por esto y la miro con el rabillo de los ojos, después de unos segundos le sonrió y cerró los ojos disfrutando el abrazo mientras Melody le rascaba la corona de la cabeza con una mano para deleite del perro mestizo.

"Aww que tierno".-Dijo Janice mientras veía esta escena con sus manos juntas y las tiene junto a su mejilla izquierda.

"Bueno, vamos a comer, deben tener hambre y mucho de qué hablar".-Dijo Katie.

"Buena idea querida".-Dijo Janice y volteo a ver a su hija.-"Melody; ven, vamos a comer".-Dijo.

Katie abrio los ojos para verla, Max y Duke voltearon, abrieron la boca y sacaron sus lenguas al oír que mencionaron comida mientras meneaban sus colas con alegría.

"Voy mama".-Dijo Melody y fue hacia ella dando saltos como caperucita roja.

Max y Duke ladraron con alegría, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y fueron corriendo hacia ellas.

 **Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Nueva York.**

En una habitación que parece una especie de sótano y por donde entra luz por medio de unos tragaluces que parecen rejillas de desagüe, se encuentran un canino de raza mixta Husky o perro siberiano/lobo gris que parece un poco más lobo que perro pero del tamaño de este último y un tejón europeo, están jugando póker, entre ambos hay un montón de salchichas, sobras, medio tacos o un cuarto de estos y cualquier otra clase de alimentos que los animales que viven en las calles tienen que comer para sobrevivir, tanto el perro/lobo como el tejón están acostados con el vientre a ras del piso con sus piernas delanteras estiradas y las traseras retraídas en sus pelvis, ambos se están cubriendo las caras con las cartas como si fueran abanicos para que no vieran las cartas que lleva el otro, ambos se miraron directamente con una mirada de competencia por un momento y regresaron a sus cartas, sin que el perro/lobo lo supiera, el tejón tiene varias cartas escondidas en su pata trasera izquierda como si las tuviera debajo de las mangas, tomo impulso con su pata trasera izquierda, deslizo disimuladamente la tarjeta hacia sus patas delanteras y sin que el perro/lobo se percatara; se las arregló para tomarla sin que se diera cuenta, la tarjeta es un 3 de corazones y era la última que necesitaba para formar la mano que quería.

El perro/lobo lo miro a los ojos frunciendo el ceño y formando una sonrisa de victoria, y revelo la mano que tiene en sus patas.

"Jejeje, 4 haces".-Dijo revelando su mano con una sonrisa con dientes (Su voz es la del actor de doblaje mexicano Salvador Delgado, conocido por sus doblajes de los ganadores del Oscar Nicholas Cage y Denzel Washington).-"Esto me pertenec…".-No termino lo que iba a decir, ya que el tejón se le adelanto.

"Tengo flor corrida".-Dijo el tejón, mostrando su mano con una sonrisa victoriosa (Su voz es la de El gordo Tony de los Simpson).

El perro/lobo se sorprendió, acerco su cara y entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor, un segundo después volteo a verlo y frunció el ceño con enojo, esta es la 4ta vez que gana y ya siente que hay gato encerrado.

"Jejeje, la suerte me sonríe".-Dijo el tejón, puso sus patas sobre el botín de apuesta, lo arrastro un poco pero el perro/lobo puso sus patas sobre las de él; deteniendo sus intenciones y el tejón volteo a verlo.

"Ganas demasiado, que escondes bajo las patas".-Dijo el canino con enojo.

El tejón se levantó quitando su vientre del piso pero solo se levantó con las patas delanteras, levanto una y luego la otra para que viera que no esconde nada, pero su adversario canino es muy listo.

"Todas tus patas".-Dijo el canino.

El tejón se sorprendió un poco por esto irguiendo sus orejas, un segundos después las aplano en derrota, se levantó en posición de una suricata centinela y levanto su pata trasera izquierda, revelando las cartas que escondía.

"¡Tramposo!".-Le ladro el canino y se le abalanzo.

El tejón no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados y empezó a arranarle la cara y morderle las piernas, el canino gritaba del dolor pero le regresaba el daño mordiéndolo rápidamente en la espalda, estuvieron peleando así por unos segundos más dejándose feos rasguños y mordidas hasta que un gran haz de luz los cegó, se separaron y se taparon los ojos con una pata para poder ver sobre la fuerte luz blanca, vieron que una especie de puerta de sótano se abrio, entre la poderosa luz vieron la figura completamente negra de un cuadrúpedo, este se metió de un salto al lugar cayendo sobre un escalón que no se ve por la gran oscuridad, pateo un fierro que detiene la puerta de manera automática cuando esta se abre y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

"Siempre creí que eras mejor Trevor Sebastián, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así".-Dijo la extraña figura que es el terror de Wall Street mientras iba hacia ellos saltando de escalón a escalón, cuando hablo, se vio que una luz roja redonda se hizo visible en una pequeña parte de él (Su voz es la del villano Cell, de la legendaria serie animada de Hakira Toriyama: Dragón Ball Z).

Trevor (El tejón) y Sebastián aplanaron sus orejas, pusieron caras de miedo y contrajeron sus cuerpos con miedo al darse cuenta que es el.

"Ah, señor, jejeje, llego temprano".-Dijo Sebastián con cierto temor.

"Bueno, acabo de cobrarme una víctima el día de hoy, ahh; los gritos desgarradores de esa niña rubia fueron toda una sinfonía para mis oídos, tuve que venir acá para que la policía no siguiera mis rastros, jejeje, aunque pierden el tiempo esos tontos, nunca me encontraran, no saben que yo uso las alcantarillas para dar en los callejones y salir de ahí como si fuera viento o un fantasma, nunca podrán detenerme, no importa lo que hagan".-Dijo el terror llegando al piso con ellos y mientras caminaba por las sombras para no mostrarse.

"¿Ya lo encontró señor?".-Pregunto Trevor con curiosidad.

El terror se detuvo y lo miro.

"No. Pero mis observadores, tanto de las alturas, las paredes, las calles y las alcantarillas, me han dicho que ha habido avistamientos de él, cerca del centro de la ciudad, y la información más reciente me dice que está con sus amigos en el inframundo, cuando salga de ahí lo emboscare, lamentara el día en que se atrevió a traicionarme y formar un levantamiento de rebelión para tratar de detenerme, ¿y quieren saber lo peor? La información reciente también dice que: ¡Él es una mascota ahora!, ¡puajj!; que nauseabundo".-Dijo el terror con asco y repugnacion, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando oculto en las penumbras.

"¡¿Mascota!?".-Dijeron Trevor y Sebastián atónitos, y con sus orejas erguidas.

"Si".-Dijo el extrañado con su voz cargada de odio y enojo.-"Oojojojo, se tenía planeado matarlo, ahora sabiendo de esta nueva información no dudare en despedazarlo, el traiciono y le dio la espalda a todo lo que construimos y trato de destruirlo para crear una "comunidad" donde cualquier animal desechado, sin importar su procedencia o su sangre, pudieran vivir bien y en paz. ¡Jo!, ahora sí que lo voy a destrozar".-Dijo el terror.

"Tiene razón, él siempre decía que los humanos deberían morir por dejarnos en la calle o por cómo nos tratan; pero termino siendo partes de ellos, esa es la peor de las ofensas".-Dijo Trevor.

"El siempre tuve algo en su cabeza que lo hice florecer en forma de locura, no me extraña que sea así, pero no importa. Escuchen, regresen al Averno y díganle a mis informantes que me avisen por donde piensa irse esa bola de pelos, no dejare que escape con vida".-Dijo el terror con seriedad y deteniéndose mientras los miraba.

"¡Si señor!".-Dijeron Trevor y Sebastián, fueron hacia un rincón oscuro de la habitación y quitaron un tapete, revelando una tapa de alcantarilla que da hacia algún sitio.

Sebastián y Trevor tuvieron que trabajar juntos para poder abrirla, Trevor infiltro sus garras en los bordes de la tapa y gruñendo por el esfuerzo y el dolor, logro levantar un poco la tapa, Sebastián uso su cabeza para detener la pesada tapa, Trevor entro primero, después Sebastián lo siguió y por la pesada que es y como no tiene nada que la detenga, la tapa se cerró detrás de ellos.

El terror se les quedo viendo hasta que se fueron y se acercó hacia una pared donde hay un peluche de un conejo blanco.

"Ay Snowball, nunca debiste traicionarme, hubiéramos sido socios increíbles cuando demostraste todo tu potencial con esa rebelión".-Dijo hablando con alegría maliciosa, pero esta se convirtió en odio y en enojo en un momento.-"Pero la insubordinación se paga con la muerte, y además tu mente dañada no tiene solución, le hare un favor al mundo al deshacerme de ti".-Dijo, abrio sus mandíbulas, las cerro sobre la cabeza del muñeco, puso su pata sobre la pata trasera izquierda del peluche, con un fuerte tirón levanto al muñeco, como lo está deteniendo con su pata termino arrancándosela y un poco de relleno de felpa voló en el ambiente, una vez hecho esto empezó a sacudir el peluche entre sus mandíbulas con fuerza, sacándole todavía más relleno, después de eso lo lanzo al piso, puso una pata sobre este, con la otra le dio 3 arañazos que le sacaron todavía más relleno; le pasaron por la cara y las orejas, luego metió su boca en su ya destrozo vientre, agarro relleno con sus mandíbulas y de un tirón se lo saco, volvió a tomar al peluche esta vez por el abdomen y la lanzo hacia una pared, convirtiendo lo que fue un muñeco de peluche en un arrapo irreconocible.-"Cuando te encuentre, lo que le paso a ese peluche; será de lo menos que deberás preocuparte".-Dijo formando una enfermiza y maliciosa sonrisa con colmillos, dejo escapar un risita maligna sin abrir la boca y poco a poco fue riendo como un loco malvado, con su risa haciendo eco por toda la habitación donde está y habiendo disolvencia negro.

 **De regreso al departamento de Katie.**

La familia ya había terminado de comer, Melody se encuentra en una parte de la casa sentada en el piso con una sonrisa y jugando con muñecas, peinándoles su cabello con cepillos pequeños que para las muñecas serian gigantes, Mientras tanto, en el sillón se encuentran Katie y Janice sentadas, Katie tiene una taza verde de té negro en su mano, mientras su tía tiene una taza blanca con capuchino caliente en esta, y Max y Duke están acostados pecho tierra cerca de Katie, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

"¿Y, como te ha ido en el trabajo tía?".-Pregunto Katie.

"Mhm, ahí va. Tu tío y yo no hemos tenido mucha clientela estos últimos días, pero estoy seguro que con el tiempo mejorara y la productividad regresara a como era antes".-Dijo Janice y tomo un sorbo de su espumoso café.

"Ese es el espíritu tía".-Dijo Katie y también tomo un sorbo de su te.

"Oye por cierto hija, ¿no has encontrado a alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida?".-Pregunto Janice por casualidad.

Katie se extrañó por esto y la miro con confusión.

"¿A qué te refieres tía?".-Pregunto y empezó a beber de su te mientras esperaba respuesta.

"Ya sabes…A un muchacho".-Dijo ella.

Katie abrio de golpe sus ojos como platos y escupió él te, salpicando sin querer a Max y Duke quienes se despertaron de golpe y miraron alrededor con miedo ya que estaban soñando cuando el líquido los salpico.

"¡Salten la balsa se hunde!".-Exclamo Max justo después de despertar.

"¡No mama no, no me quiero entrar al baño; solo llevo un mes sin bañarse!".-Exclamo Duke justo después de despertar.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que están en la casa, lo que significa que fue un sueño.

"Ah".-Suspiraron aliviados.-"Solo fue un sueño"-Dijeron al unísono con las cabezas bajas por el alivio.

Pero se dieron cuenta de que sus pelajes están un poco mojados.

"Estamos mojados".-Dijo Duke sacudiéndose el líquido de las patas.

"Ya lo note".-Dijo Max y se sacudió el pelaje como solo su especie sabe hacerlo para estar más seco.-"¿Que habrá pasado?".-Pregunto viendo a su amigo.

"No lo sé".-Dijo el perro mestizo negando con la cabeza.

Katie se tapó la boca después del escupitazo, su mirada aterrizo sobre su tía, quito la mano de su boca y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa formando una sonrisa con dientes igual de nerviosa sobre su cara.

"Amm tía, no-creo que eso sea un tema adecuado para hablar".-Dijo Katie con timidez, dejo su taza en un mueble al lado de ella y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos entre sus piernas.

"¿Por qué?, no tiene nada de malo de hablar respecto a eso Katie, a menos que…".-Dijo ella, al último poniendo una mirada sospechosa y también puso su taza en un mueble al lado de ella.-"Katie, ¿acaso te gustan las personas de tu mismo sexo?".-Pregunto ella.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Se pasmo Katie y se sonrojo fuertemente por la pena, ya que toco el tema de la sexualidad.-"¡No, no, no tía, es que…!".-Su tía no la dejo terminar.

"Porque si es así no tiene nada de malo querida, el mundo y la sociedad están evolucionando en esos sentidos".-Dijo Janice.

"No, no tía; no es eso".-Dijo Katie negando con las manos.

"¿Entonces?".-Pregunto ella.

"Bueno…Es que".-Dijo Katie bajando la mirada al piso y se acomodó unos mechones de su cabello.-"La verdad no sé, si llegue a encontrar mi media naranja algún día".-Dijo triste.

"Aww Katie".-Dijo Janice sintiendo lastima por su sobrina y puso su mano sobre brazo, haciendo que ella volteara a verla.-"No te aflijas tanto, ya sabes lo que dice el dicho: 'Siempre hay un hombre para cada mujer', así no te preocupes, solo tienes que ser un poco más paciente".-Dijo.

Katie dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Si, talvez tienes razón".-Dijo Katie mirándola deprimida y desvió la mirada hacia el piso.

"Tú solo confía hija".-Dijo Janice sobando su brazo con amor (amor entre familiares) y alejo su mano de ella.

Katie se recargo en su sillón y dejo escapar otro pesado suspiro, Janice frunció los labios y desvió su mirada a su taza de té por un momento, luego miro a Katie, volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su taza el ambiente se volvió incómodo y no sabe cómo continuar, miro al mueble al lado de ella y vio el control remoto de la tele, no se le ocurría nada más; así que lo tomo.

"Oye, ¿quieres ver la tele Querida?".-Pregunto Janice moviendo el control en su mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si como sea".-Dijo Katie con su humor por los suelos.

Su tía se sintió mal al verla así, talvez no debió haber tocado el tema del amor con ella pero ya nada puede hacer, lo hecho; hecho esta, bajo su mirada con tristeza a su regazo, apunto el control remoto hacia la tele y la encendió, apareciendo un canal de noticias.

" _En otras noticias, una tragedia ha sacudido, conmocionado y alterado a los habitantes de toda Nueva York. Se trata de una situación de homicidio (No puedo decirle crimen ya que El terror de Wall Street no es humano) y lo abrumador del caso; es la víctima, una niña pequeña de 9 años edad".-_ Dijo el conductor del canal, es un hombre adulto de unos 40, de cabello negro y corto, de piel blanca, ojos cafés, cabeza entre ovalada y circular con la cara sin rastros de bello facial y vestido de traje.

Al decir esto, la atención de Janice y Katie fue captada por completo por el canal, ambas abrieron los ojos por la noticia, Katie se inclinó hacia adelante y presto atención a la noticia al igual que su tía.

" _La pequeña; identificada como: Tina Hamerstorn (se pronuncia Jamerstorn)".-_ Dijo el hombre y al lado de su cabeza apareció un cuadro de la niña mirando hacia la cámara con una sonrisa, una foto del pecho para arriba.-" _Fu encontrada sin vida en uno de los callejones del distrito de Brooklyn.".-_ Dijo el cuadro luego se convirtió en una toma de un reportero del callejón que está siendo acordonado por policías para una investigación, la toma capto las patrullas con las puertas abiertas y las luces de sus sirenas encendidas.-" _Los reportes que recibimos, indican que la pequeña, fue brutalmente asesina y sangre fría por una especie de animal, que ha sido identificada como una especie de perro".-_ Dijo el hombre.

Katie y Janice se sorprendieron por esto, al oírlo; las orejas de Max y Duke se levantaron, normalmente si esta hubiera sido hecho por un humano no le prestarían atención pero esto ahora involucra a un animal, más específicamente a un perro así que no pudieron evitar que esta noticia les llamara la atención, voltearon a ver a la tele y se sentaron en donde están para verla, están tan interesados que ni están meneando sus colas como acostumbran.

 _"Nuestro reportero pregunto sobre esto al oficial que está a cargo de esta nueva investigación de este caso"._ -Dijo el hombre, en el cuadro salió la filmación y el cuadro se agrando tomando toda la pantalla.

En esta se encuentra un hombre mestizo (Combinación de una persona de piel blanca con una de piel morena) de tono de piel muy claro, pelirrojo, de ojos color azul grisáceo, de entre 30 y 40 años, sin bigote ni barba, físico regular y cabeza redonda. En la parte de abajo de la pantalla se puede ver su nombre: Brian Schmidt y su profesión.

" _Sr. Schmidt ¿qué puede decirnos sobre este caso?".-_ Pregunto el reportero y le acerco el micrófono al oficial.

" _Bueno, las evidencias en el cuerpo de la víctima son claras; no tengo ninguna duda de que fue atacada por un can".-_ Dijo Brian con sus manos en su cintura (Su voz es la de Mario Castañeda, famoso por doblar a Goku en Dragón Ball Z y por doblar a Mark Rúfalo cuando hace al Dr. Banner en las películas de Marvel).

"¿ _Ya está haciendo algo respecto Sr?".-_ Pregunto el reportero y le acerco el micrófono.

" _Si, con el apoyo de unos veterinarios y los científicos forenses de la policía hemos identificado que se trata de un can de raza de gran tamaño; aún desconocemos de cuál pero ya estamos investigando y mientras lo hacemos, le sugerimos a toda la población de Nueva York que tenga sumo cuidado cuando salga de casa y camine por las calles, y si logra identificar al can no dude en llamar al 911 y darnos la descripción del animal para limitar la búsqueda".-_ Dijo Brian.

El cuadro se quitó mostrando de nuevo al conductor.

" _La pequeña Tina Hamerstorn iba en compañía de sus padres adoptivos: Carl y Jameson Hamerstorn".-_ Dijo el conductor y a su derecha salieron 2 cuadros con fotos de ambos padres.-" _Quienes respondieron a las preguntas de la prensa de la siguiente manera".-_ Dijo, los cuadros con las caras de Jameson y Harold se quitaron y fueron cambiados por uno de una filmación de la prensa, el cuadro se agrando y ocupo toda la pantalla.

Jameson y Harold están caminando por una multitud de personas que trabajan para los medios de comunicación quienes quieren hacerles preguntas pero las ignoran, Jameson lleva el cuerpo de Tina en sus brazos con cara de inmensa tristeza y llorando a lágrima viva, y Harold está caminando al lado de él.

" _Señores Hamerstorn; señores Hamerstorn, ¿tienen algo que decir sobre la muerte de su hija?".-_ Dijo un reportero y le acerco su micrófono.

"¡ _Aléjense!".-_ Exclamo Molesto y furioso Jameson, regreso a su fallecida hija, se volvió a entristecer y la brazo llorando sobre su cuerpo.

Harold estaba cerca de quien está filmando todo esto, al verlo decidió acercársele y hacerle una pregunta.

" _Sr. Hamerstorn ¿tiene algo que decirle a todos los que nos están viendo?".-_ Pregunto.

Harold se detuvo, volteo a verlo, bajo su mirada al piso, movió sus pensativo y cuando termino regreso a la camarógrafa.

" _Sin comentarios".-_ Dijo y empezó a seguir a Jameson de nuevo.

La camarógrafa lo siguió para hacerle otra pregunta.

"¿ _Tiene algo que decirle al asesino de su hija?".-_ Pregunto.

Harold volteo a ver la cama con el ceño fruncido por la ira.

" _Espero que te atrapen y pases el resto de tus días en una jaula para pudrirte o mejor, ¡que te duerman o te maten por matar a una pequeña, pobre e inocente niña!".-_ Dijo, en lo último varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, regreso a seguir a Jameson.

La camarógrafa siguió detrás de ellos para documentar todo.

 _"Señores Hamerstorn, con lo sucedido: ¿se arrepienten de haber adoptado a Tina?".-_ Pregunto un reportero que va detrás de la camarógrafa que está grabando todo.

Cuando dijo esto, Jameson y Harold se detuvieron en el acto, subieron la mirada y voltearon a ver al reportero que les pregunto eso.

" _¿Cómo dijo?".-_ Pregunto Jameson.

" _Bueno yo solo decía".-_ Dijo el reportero en burla y dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.

Jameson frunció el ceño de golpe.

" _Harold, toma a Tina".-_ Dijo dándole el cuerpecito a su pareja y fue dando pasos pesados hacia el reportero que hizo la pregunta.

 _"¿Qué, Jamie (Así le dice de cariño y se pronuncia Jeimi), que haces?"._ -Pregunto Harold con preocupación.

La camarógrafa enfoco a Jameson y está parado delante del reportero.

" _¡Púdrete pi***e pen**** hijo de p**a mi***a!".-_ Le escupió furioso delante de su cara, lo tomo de la camisa y le lanzo un golpe directo a la cara.

"Órale!".-Exclamo Janice escamándose por esta repentina acción de Jameson, al igual que Katie, Max, Duke y las personas de los medios alrededor de la pareja homosexual.

 _"¡Jamie!".-_ Exclamo Harold preocupado y se le acerco, puso una mano en su hombro, Jameson se la quitó con un ímpetu y volteo a verlo, no está de un humor para nada bueno.-" _Cielo por favor cálmate".-_ Le consejo.

La camarógrafa se acercó a Jameson para tener un mejor primer plano de su cara, Jameson se dio cuenta y la miro.

"¡ _Aleja esa p**a cámara!"_.-Dijo Jameson con enojo y empujo la cámara hacia un lado.

La camarógrafa se recuperó de eso y volvió a enfocarlo, cuando lo hizo, lo hizo justo a tiempo para ver a Jameson con la mano cerrada en un puno y alzada, y un segundo después le lanzo un puñetazo a la cámara, rompiéndola.

Katie, Janice, Max y Duke volvieron a sorprenderse por esto, un segundo después la transmisión se terminó, el cuadro desapareció y mostro de nuevo al conductor.

" _El señor Hamerstorn fue sometido por fuerzas de la ley y se la administro un tranquilizante para relajarlo, fue llevado a su hogar y es posible que enfrente cargos legales por ataques injustificados de violencia, su pareja: Harold Hamerstorn dijo y cito: 'Solo espero que podamos evitar los cargos excusándonos con que se dejó llevo por la congoja de la pérdida de nuestra hija'".-_ Dijo el conductor y se dirigió de nuevo a la audiencia.-" _Un hecho al que se le atribuye también al asesino de esta niña ocurrió en el distrito de Manhattan".-_ Dijo y apareció un cuadro de un callejón que está siendo filmado.-" _A pesar de que no se encontró ningún cuerpo o cadáver, un charco de sangre fue encontrado en este callejón. Las pruebas que se realizaron dicen que se encontraron rastros de ADN del asesino de la pequeña Tina Hamerstorn en el charco lo que demuestra su participación en este hecho".-_ Dijo, el cuadro se quitó y la cámara lo enfoco a él.-" _Estos 2 sucesos han provocado que toda Nueva York este bajo estado de alerta, se le pide a toda la población tener cuidado al salir de las calles, no dejar a sus hijos afuera en las calles solos por largo periodo tiempo, estar siempre acompañándolos, no andar sin compañía por las calles, evitar en todo lo posible las callejones ya que estos han sido el escenario de estos horribles sucesos y en caso de que el asesino ataque de nuevo, toda Nueva York tendrá que verse forzada a entrar en toque de queda por la seguridad de sus ciudadanos, esperemos que esto último no sea necesario. Conforme más información tengamos sobre estos hechos se los haremos informar; manténganse en sintonía y cuídense".-_ Dijo el conductor.

 **En el inframundo.**

Todos los desechados se encuentran delante de un pequeño bote de madera en el que se encuentra el cadáver de Ana, alrededor suyo hay toda clase de flores y notas de condolencia o frases célebres de ella (Estas fueron proporcionadas por Wendy a quien tan insistentemente la transmitió sus conocimientos) frases como: "La culpa, es algo que no debe ser arrojado de manera prejuiciosa. Si vas a odiar a alguien, al menos moléstate en conocerlo", "Hasta una hora de vida, aun es una vida", "La bondad y la maldad, son la esencia de todo ser vivo inteligente. Donde hay maldad siempre habrá bondad y donde hay bondad siempre habrá maldad". El sentimiento en el ambiente es triste y pesado, todos los desechados están sintiendo el dolor y la pena que Wendy está sintiendo en este momento, ella les conto con detalle cómo les gusta cómo es que su madre murió, y al ser prácticamente un animal desechado no pueden evitar sentir dolor por su perdida, cada animal desechado que se va para ellos es cómo perder a un miembro de la familia. Wendy se acercó con tristeza al cuerpo de su madre con un ramo de orquídeas que los desechados robaron y lo dejo junto a los demás, se sentó a un lado del bote viendo el cadáver de su madre con suma pena y las orejas aplanadas, los desechados limpiaron su cuerpo para que no se fuera bañada en sangre y taparon sus heridas con trozos de prendas las cuales limpiaron primero para no faltarle al respeto al cuerpo poniéndole encima prendas sucias y para que se viera respetable a la hora de dejar este mundo para siempre. Wendy se le quedo viendo y de manera inconsciente por la tristeza las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos.

"…Ma-Mama…Gracias por siempre haber estado conmigo cuando te necesitaba y por motivarme a pelear cada día por un mejor mañana y con la esperanza de que un día, todo al fin pueda cambiar para mi".-En este punto su voz se quebró.-"Te-te quiero mama, siempre te amare, tu juro que no descansare hasta encontrar al que hizo esto y page por lo que hizo".-Dijo, esto último con enojo contra ese infame.

Snowball, Tatto, Dragón (Hall, un amigo me dijo que en realidad así se llama) y Fauces oyeron esto y se sorprendieron e intercambiaron una mirada antes que su vista cayera de nuevo sobre la zorro, no saben cómo decirle que no importa lo que ella haga; eso no será posible, ella no conoce al Terror de Wall Street como ellos.

"Mama, cuando llegues al otro lado por favor dile a Papa por mí que lo amo y lo extraño…Igual que a ti, te amo Mama".-Dijo, no pudo contenerse más, rompió en autentico llanto, tomo la cabeza de su madre con las patas y se la puso contra su mejilla.-" ¡Te amo Mama, por favor no te vayas!".-Le rogo gritando, sollozando y llorando.

Snowball se dio cuenta de esto.

"Muchachos ayúdenme".-Dijo Snowball y fue hacia ella con el resto de sus amigos.

Se le acercaron, y el y Tatto agarraron a Wendy de los hombros y trataron de alejarla de Ana.

"¡No, no, déjenme!".-Dijo Wendy a sollozos, logro zafarse de su agarre y volvió a poner su cabeza contra su mejilla.-"¡No puedo dejarla!; ¡me necesita!, ¡es mi madre, ella me necesita!".-Dijo.

Los amigos de Snowball y el la ignoraron, volvieron a agarrarla; esta vez de donde podían y a la fuerza la alejaron del cadáver de su madre, tienen que hacerlo porque ya es ahora de que parta.

"¡No, no, déjenme!, ¡Mama, mama!".-Grito Wendy forcejeando con ellos pero es inútil ya que le ganan en número y 2 de ellos son fuertes (Tatto y Fauces).

Los amigos de Snowball la llevaron con el resto de los desechados, la pusieron de pecho contra el piso y Tatto se sentó sobre ella para que no intentara ni pudiera levantarse.

"¡Déjenme, quiero ir con ella!".-Dijo Wendy tratando desesperada pero inútilmente de levantarse.

Snowball se puso delante de ella y tomo su cara con sus felpudas patitas.

"Oye, mírame, mírame".-Le dijo pero Wendy seguía resistiéndose y movía con ímpetu su cabeza a la par de sus patas para tratar de quitarse al porcino de encima, Snowball frunció el ceño y sin amargarse la vida le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara que hizo que la zorro volviera en sí y le se quedara viendo atónita.-"¡Oye!, ¡escúchame bien tú!".-Le dijo a la cara mientras se la zangoloteaba.-"Me dijistes que tu madre quería que vivieras tu vida con alegría y plenitud, ¿qué clase de ejemplo le estas dando eh, que diría tu madre si te viera ahora?".-Dijo con enojo.

Esta hizo que Wendy irguiera sus orejas sorprendida, Snowball tiene razón, si madre estuviera viva ahora y la estuviera viendo entendería el cómo se siente porque ella perdió a su esposo y le diría algo para motivarla, que es lo que Snowball está haciendo pero esta vez ahora si a su manera y forma de ser. Se quedó pensativa por un momento mirando para un lado y luego al otro y se calmó, dejo de pelear y patalear y bajo la cabeza junto con sus orejas mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

"Tienes razón, Mama no quería verme así…Ok, prometo controlarme; ¿pueden dejarme ir por favor?".-Dijo ya más tranquila mirando a Snowball y Tatto.

"¿Snowball?".-Pregunto Tatto.

"Mmm…".-Murmuro el conejo y se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido y con seriedad juzgándola, después de unos segundos miro a Tatto sin quitar la expresión seria de su cara.-"Creo que dice la verdad, está bien Tatto; puedes levantarte".-Dijo.

Tatto se quitó de Wendy, ella se levantó quejándose del dolor y con sus piernas temblando por el esfuerzo.

"Ah Oye; estas pesado".-Dijo mirando a Tatto.

"Si lo sé, lo siento, es que los de mi especie somos casi pura grasa y musculo".-Dijo el porcino con pírsines.

"Más grasa que nada".-Comento Snowball de manera burlona y empezó a reírse con fuerza.

Tatto le dedico una mirada seria a su amigo y ex líder.

"Oye Snowball cálmate, yo no llevo así contigo".-Dijo Tatto ofendido y un poco enojado.

"Bu-Bueno".-Dijo el conejo limpiándose una lagrima que broto de uno de sus ojos.-"Ya-ya me reí, ok; volvamos a lo que estábamos".-Dijo Snowball y fue hacia el bote donde está el cuerpo de Ana.

Tatto simplemente rodo los ojos por como le gusta a su amigo evadir los temas de vez en cuando.

Snowball salto al bote y cayó en este, en babor y estribor de este hay 2 largos candeleros donde hay unas velas que fueron usadas pero que por su tamaño duraran un tiempo razonable, Snowball subió por el largo mango del candelero hasta llegar al plato junto a la vela.

"Derick, fósforos".-Dijo el conejo.

El cocodrilo asomo sus ojos y la punta de su hocico por el agua del inframundo, mostrando sus fosas nasales, nado hacia Snowball; una vez a un lado del bote salió del agua, lleva una caja de fósforos atrapada en la punta de su hocico entre sus mandíbulas y se la entregó a Snowball.

"Gracias amigo".-Dijo Snowball con una sonrisa a boca abierta y tomando actitud adorable.

Derick sonrió y ambos se dieron un Hi-Fi. Snowball saco un fosforo de la caja, raspo la punta con el elemento químico que la de nombre a estos palitos con la superficie áspera de un lado de la caja y lo encendió (Son fósforos a prueba de agua), con el fosforo encendió la vela luego de esto se bajó de un salto del platillo del candelero, la brisa de su caída apago el fosforo que traía y lo boto, fue al otro candelero y repitió el procedimiento, luego de esto se unió a los otros desechados.

"Bien todos, ya saben que hacer".-Dijo el conejo.

Todos captaron el mensaje y asintieron con la cabeza.

"Siéntate y baja la cabeza".-Le dijo Tatto a Wendy, él se sentó, bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Wendy no entendía porque pero no protesto y le hizo caso, vio que todos los desechados hicieron lo mismo que el porcino, incluso Snowball.

"Hermana desechada Ana, entregamos tu cuerpo a las profundidades recónditas del inframundo; donde descansa el cuerpo de Ricky".-Dijo Snowball y no pudo evitar mirar la foto del ganso.-"Ay Ricky".-Se lamentó pero sacudió la cabeza para quitarse eso de la mente y regreso a lo que estaba haciendo.-"Todo desechado que se va, es para nosotros, una enorme pérdida, como la pérdida de un familiar".-Dijo, un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Wendy cuando menciono esto y cayeron al piso.-"Los desechados nos cuidamos y respetamos como una gran familia, la familia es lo más importante en el inframundo, no importa lo que nadie diga:".-Dijo Snowball y lo siguiente lo dijeron todos los desechados al unísono.

"Si desechada fuiste, desechada siempre serás para nosotros, en nuestros corazones y nuestros espíritus".

Wendy miraba sorprendida todo esto pero nadie discute esto ya que es nueva y no está familiarizada con este rito

"Yo, Snowball, y todos Los desechados de Nueva York, te damos la despedida".-Dijo Snowball y volteo a ver a Wendy, todos los desechados hicieron lo mismo.-"Continuando con la tradición de este rito, un familiar o un amigo debe tomar la última palabra y empujar al cuerpo a su lugar de reposo eterno".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa y sus orejas levantadas.

"¿Qué?, n-no creo que pueda".-Dijo Wendy con miedo, con sus orejas aplanadas y retrayendo su cuerpecito.

Snowball fue hacia ella y la tomo de la pata.

"Wendy, si puedes hacerlo".-Dijo poniendo su otra pata encima de la de ella, la quito y empezó a guiarla hacia el bote.

Se detuvieron delante de este y Snowball le dio algo de espacio a Wendy para que no se sintiera tan incómoda, pero todas las miradas sobre ella no ayudan.

Wendy miro el bote con el cuerpo de su madre en este y trago saliva nerviosamente, se acercó un poco al bote, no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al piso con tristeza y aplanar sus orejas.

"Mama, te juro que respetare todas tus ensenas y la sabiduría que me transmitiste, quiero que sepas que fuiste una gran madre…La mejor madre, no hubiera preferido tener a alguien más como mi madre".-Wendy nuevamente volvió a llorar camino a un lado del bote y se le quedo viendo.

Los amigos de Snowball pensaron que otra vez iba a aferrarse a ella e iba a acercársele pero Snowball les obstaculizo el paso y negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no lo hicieran, sus amigos se extrañaron pero obedecieron.

Wendy se quedó mirando el cuerpo de su madre con sus lágrimas cayendo sobre él, respiraba por la nariz para que los mocos no se le salieran, se quedó mirándola por unos segundos más, acerco su cabeza a la de ella y la acaricio.

"Te amo mama, siempre te amare".-Dijo con su voz ahogada por la tristeza y dejo escapar un resoplido.

Todos se conmovieron por esto y hasta están llorando en silencio. Wendy alejo su cabeza de la de su madre y se fue acercando a los desechados, Snowball avanzo hacia ella y la detuvo delante del bote, está llorando y tiene las orejas caídas.

"Ahora debes…Empujar el bote".-Dijo el conejo.

Wendy lo miro con tristeza y asintió con la cabeza, puso sus patas traseras en el borde del bote, se apoyó sobre sus patas delanteras y con todas sus fuerzas empujo el bote donde se encuentra su madre, este se fue directo hacia una oscura caverna de las aguas de inframundo más negra que la noche, en pocos segundos el bote comenzó a entrar en esta y en poco tiempo; el bote y las llamas de las velas se perdieron en la oscuridad infinita, una lagrima broto del ojo derecho de Wendy cuando vio esto y bajo la cabeza.

"Descansa en paz para toda la eternidad".-Dijo Snowball y bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto, todos los desechados, incluida Wendy también lo hicieron.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, todos levantaron la cabeza, empezaron a irse tristes por la muerte de la zorro pero no sin antes darles sus condolencias a Wendy para hacerla sentir un poco mejor y al final solo quedaron Snowball y sus amigos con ella.

"Espero que haya sido suficiente".-Le dijo Tatto con un poco de tristeza a la joven vulpina (Zorro).

"Si, estoy segura de que lo fue".-Dijo Wendy levantando la cabeza mirándolos y formo una sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Gracias, de verdad".-Dijo.

"Es lo menos que podíamos hacer, Snowball lo dijo; los desechados somos familia y cada vez que nos aseguramos que perdimos a uno sentimos la pérdida".-Dijo Dragón.

"Gracias, es muy considerado de su parte".-Dijo Wendy manteniendo su sonrisa.

Todos ellos asintieron con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, incluso Fauces. Snowball miro detrás de el a la laguna por donde se fue el cadáver de Ana, vio que por un tragaluz está entrando la poderosa luz del sol, y con esto leyó la hora; debido a que vivió ahí durante anos sabe medir la hora así y es un proceso bastante sencillo, el ángulo de los haces de la luz solar indican la posición del sol y esta indica la hora, abrio los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de la hora, los haces están en un ángulo de 72 grados si lo medimos de izquierda a derecha lo que indica que son las entre las 3 y las 4 de la tarde, eso significa que no falta nada para que Melody vuelva a casa y recordó que dejo su habitación hecha un desastre, se asustó; ya que él sabe que por más buena que sea Melody también tiene sus defectos, sabe que no se va tomar nada bien el encontrar su habitación hecha un desastre, volteo a ver a Wendy y sus amigos.

"Bueno muchachos, fue bueno visitarlos pero ya me tengo que retirar".-Dijo Snowball dio 2 saltos hacia la salida pero Wendy lo detuvo al hablarle.

"¿Te vas?, ¿ya?".-Pregunto.

"Se. Planeaba venir a charlar con mis amigos pero el tiempo se me fue volando por el funeral de tu mama, lo siento pero ya me tengo que retirar".-Dijo y giro su cabeza hacia la salida.

"Adiós Snowball".-Dijo Tatto.

"Adiós amigo".-Dijo Dragón.

"Ahí nos vidrios banda".-Dijo y empezó a dirigirse a la salida.

Wendy bajo la mirada al piso pensativamente, se quedó así por unos segundos y regreso su mirada de golpe a él.

"¡Espera!".-Dijo, haciendo que se detuviera y volteara a verla.-"Amm, ¿crees que pueda…acompañarte?".-Pregunto con nerviosismo y las orejas aplanadas.

Snowball giro su cuerpo hacia ella con cara de extrañez y se le quedo viendo.

"¿Y eso?".-Pregunto confundido.

"Es que, es que, es que".-Dijo la zorro con mucho nervio y sin poder terminar la frase.

"Es que, es que".-Dijo Snowball imitando su voz.-" ¡Dilo de una vez!".-Le exigió señalando al piso.

"Es que…Quiero regresar al callejón donde asesinaron a mi madre".-Dijo siendo medio honesta, ya que también quiere acompañarlo para cerciorarse de que este bien.

"¿Y eso para qué?".-Pregunto Tatto.

"Es que mi mama y yo dormimos en ese caja desde que llegamos a la ciudad, por lo que tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí; y también me serviría para tener un pequeño recuerdo de mama".-Dijo Wendy volteando a verlo y al último se puso un poco triste.

"Mmm…Bueno ta bien, puedes venir".-Dijo Snowball terminando con su apariencia tierna y adorable y con una sonrisa a boca abierta.

Wendy se alegró al oír eso, formo una sonrisa a boca abierta, empezó a menear su cola y volteo a verlo.

"Gracias, muchas gracias".-Dijo ella con felicidad.

"Si no hay de que".-Dijo con amargura, seriedad y monotonía.-"Bueno ámonos".-Dijo volviendo a ponerse adorable y fue hacia la salida.

Wendy asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa, y empezó a ir detrás de él. Cuando estaban lejos los amigos de Snowball hablaron entre ellos.

"Oigan, ¿no creen que esa zorro está muy encariñada con Snowball?".-Dijo Tatto.

"Oye ya que lo mencionas, tienes razón".-Dijo Dragón.

"Llámenme loco pero creo que está enamorada de él".-Dijo Tatto.

"…De hecho si lo piensas, tienes razón, se comporta muy raro cuando está cerca suyo".-Dijo, volteo y vio que Snowball y Wendy llegaron a la salida y empezaron a irse.

"Lástima que sean especies diferentes".-Dijo Tatto.

"¿Por qué lo dices?".-Dijo Dragón volteando a verlo.

"Que por eso no pueden estar juntos".-Dijo Tatto.

"Tatto, el amor es un sentimiento, nada puede frenarlo, no importa que sean especies diferentes".-Dijo Dragón un poco enojado.

"Pero es antinatural, los conejos y los zorros son enemigos naturales, no pueden amarse".-Dijo.

"¿Quién dice que no, tu?, aparte de ti no hay ninguna otra fuerza que les impida a 2 seres que son diferentes en todos los sentidos a estar juntos. Tatto, recuerda que nosotros como animales no nos importa nuestra sexualidad a la hora de elegir un compañero o compañera, ¿porque nos debe de importar entonces la especie?".-Dijo.

"Para que puedan tener hijos".

"Para eso existe la adopción".

"Pero no es lo mismo adoptar que tener un hijo por descendencia".

"Eso es personal, hay personas que adoptan y cuidan a sus hijos adoptivos como si fueran sus hijos biológicos, eso es lo que importa, que sean felices, hagan a los hijos felices, y puedan demostrar que son buenos padres".

Tatto cerró la boca y se quedó mirando al piso, lo dejo mudo.

"¿Ves?, no tiene nada de malo el amar a alguien de diferente especie o de tu mismo sexo, lo que importa es que sean felices y puedan superar toda adversidad que la sociedad les pueda poner en contra de ellos".-Dijo Dragón terminando con una sonrisa a boca abierta.

Tatto dejó escapar un suspiro y lo miro.

"Si, tienes toda la razón".-Dijo y concluyeron su discusión.

 **Con Katie.**

Ella está delante de la puerta de su departamento la cual está abierta, despidiéndose de su tía y su pequeña prima.

"Adiós Tía, que te vaya bien".-Dijo Katie y le dio un abrazo que su tía correspondió.

"Adiós hija, cuídate, fue bueno al fin pasar un día de caridad contigo".-Dijo, rompió el abrazo y puso sus manos en los hombros de su sobrina mirándola con una sonrisa.-"Y recuerda de lo que hablamos de que deberías buscar a alguien a quien amar".-Dijo.

Katie se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, volvió a ponerla sobre ella.

"Je, lo tendré en mente".-Dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Eso es lo único que me importa".-Dijo Janice con una sonrisa.

Katie miro hacia su abajo, su mirada aterrizo sobre su pequeña prima, sonrió, se arrodillo, la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo, cosa que ella correspondió de inmediato con alegría.

"Cuídate Melody, y no le causes muchos problemas a tu mama".-Dijo Katie mientras la abrazaba.

"Lo hare, te quiero Katie".-Dijo Melody con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del abrazo.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos más y después rompieron el abrazo.

"Entonces cuídate Katie, nos volveremos a ver un día de estos".-Dijo Janice.

Katie se puso de pie y la miro.

"Si, estoy segura de eso".-Dijo.

"Ok nos vemos, cuídate".-Dijo tomando la mano de Melody, se despidió con la mano y empezó a alejarse con su hija.-"Dile adiós a Katie querida".-Le dijo a Melody mientras se iban.

"Adiós Katie".-Dijo volteando a verla despidiéndose con su mano sin detenerse, y regreso su mirada al frente.

Katie salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta para que Max y Duke no se fueran a salir.

"Adiós".-Dijo ella despidiéndose con una mano. Se les quedo viendo hasta que estas desaparecieron por las escaleras, se dio vuelta; iba a entrar al su departamento pero terminando chocando con fuerza con alguien, la colisión fue tan dura que ambos terminaron cayendo al piso con el coxis, haciendo que su dolor se duplicara.-" ¡Auch!".-Dijo con una mano en su frente que fue el epicentro del impacto de la colisión, con quien choco también grito.-"¡Oye!, ¡fíjate por donde vas!".-Le grito enojada sin mirarlo, dejo escapar un quejido de dolor y se sobo la frente con su mano.

"Ah".-Se quejó con quien choco que es un hombre y se dio cuenta de ella, abrio los ojos sorprendido.-"Ay lo siento".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y se le acerco.-"Es que no la vi, llevaba libros hasta el cuello y no podía ver por dónde iba, me guiaba con el tapete del piso, déjeme ayudarla".-Dijo tomándola con gentileza por un brazo (Su voz es la de Minho de Maze Runner correr o morir).

"¡No déjame!".-Le grito Katie enojada, quitándose su brazo con un ímpetu, está furiosa con el.-"No necesito tu ayuda, yo sola me las puedo arreglar".-Dijo poniéndose en posición de gateo para poder levantarse.

"¿Estas segura?".-Le pregunto el hombre.

"Si, no necesito de tu ayuda".-Dijo Katie, trato de ponerse de pie apoyando una mano en la pared, pero esta resbalo y volvió a terminar en el piso de costado.

"¿Segura que estas bien?, si quieres te ayudo".-Dijo el muchacho intentando ayudarla.

"Si estoy bien, no necesito ayuda que alguien que no sabe fijarse por donde va".-Dijo Katie con enojo y nuevamente trato de ponerse de pie, se puso de pie, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido por lo que termino mareándose e iba caer, pero el muchacho la atrapo.

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto.

Katie abrio los ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que está haciendo el muchacho y frunció el ceño con enojo.

"Si estoy bien, ahora aléjate…".-No termino lo que iba a decir ya que lo miro.-"De…Mi".-Aun atónita y se le quedo viendo.

Es un muchacho joven, de unos 25 años, de ojos color café, cabello corto de color negro, lleva lentes de cristales cuadrados y armazón negro, tiene bello en la barbilla y un poco sobre el labio superior dando a entender que le quieren salir barba y bigote pero a él no le gusta por lo que nunca deja que lleguen a esos extremos, su cabeza es redonda y sus labios son entre finos y carnosos, es decir; normales. Katie lo miro bien, es de físico delgado y esbelto, esta vestido con una camisa roja de mangas cortas sin cuello, unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul muy oscuro y tiene un tono de piel mestizo (Entre blanca y morena {para no decir negro ni de color, ya que lo considero ofensa racista}]. A Katie la pareció, y tiene que admitirlo; muy apuesto aquel muchacho y no le quito la mirada de encima.

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto el muchacho, Katie se quedó callada, no le respondió, simplemente se le quedo viendo.-"Oye".-Dijo, abanico su mano delante de sus ojos pero ella siguió sin reaccionar.-"Oye".-Dijo subiendo un poco el tono y chasqueo sus dedos.

Katie regreso en si con esto y miro alrededor.

"¿Eh qué, que paso?".-Dijo Katie cuando regreso a la tierra.

"¿Estas bien?, parecías como ida".-Dijo el muchacho.

"Eh si estoy bien".-Dijo Katie con una sonrisa, se dio cuenta de la posición en la que el muchacho la tiene y el también.

"Oh, perdona".-Dijo el muchacho ayudándola a enderezarse.

"Tranquilo".-Dijo Katie con un pequeño sonrojo sobre su cara, se acomodó unos mechones de cabello y termino con sus dedos entrelazados delante de su cintura y con una sonrisa. Recordó como lo trato y su sonrisa y sonrojo desaparecieron, para ser cambiados por pena y vergüenza.-"Oye, disculpa como te trate hace un momento, es solo que, estaba enojada".-Dijo.

"Tranquila, yo entiendo, no me extraña que te enojaras, si nos dimos en toda la frente".-Dijo.

"Ah, sí".-Dijo Katie pasándose la mano por su frente.

"Oye hablando del tema ¿no te duele el golpe?".-Pregunto el muchacho.

"No. Bueno si, pero ya no tanto".-Dijo.

"Que alegría".-Dijo el muchacho mirándola con el rabillo del ojo ya que se movió, puso una rodilla en tierra y empezó a recoger los libros que se le cayeron.

Katie se le acerco y se arrodillo al lado de él.

"Déjame ayudarte".-Dijo y empezó a recoger los libros.

"Gracias".-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa y siguió recogiendo sus libros.

Katie recogió un par más y leyó el título de uno de ellos:

Comunicación animal.

Familia Cannis (Perros, lobos, zorros, etc).

El muchacho volteo a verla cuando leyó el título del libro.

"¿Comunicación animal, quieres ser veterinario por casualidad?".-Pregunto Katie.

"Lo soy, técnicamente".-Dijo el muchacho.

"¿Técnicamente?".

"Entre a la carrera de Zootecnia que es la que te ensena a ser veterinario, pero no la termine por lo que tengo conocimientos moderados de Zootecnia y los libros son porque soy etólogo, los que estudian el comportamiento de los animales".-Dijo y tomo el libro que ella tiene en su mano.-"La familia Cannis es de mis favoritas, de las que más se, de hecho tengo un conocimiento tal que cree algo que hubiera revolucionado al mundo".-Dijo.

A Katie le entro la intriga.

"¿Qué inventaste?".-Pregunto pero sonó descortés así que rápidamente se corrigió a si misma.-"Si puedo preguntarte".-Dijo y termino con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tranquila, puedes".-Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.-"Veras, el 90% de la comunicación no es verbal, es física, todos sabemos que los animales no hablan pero se comunican con nosotros por medio del lenguaje corporal, cada vez que mueven la cola, sonríen, babean, corretean, etc, etc, nos quieren decir algo; pero ese lenguaje es, como decirlo…hermético, no se expresan lo bastante claro para podamos entender todo lo que nos dicen con sus acciones, así que, usando mis conocimientos y con la ayuda de un amigo, cree unos planos para crear un collar, que identificara los pensamientos y acciones de la familia Cannis y las convirtiera en palabras, palabras reales que fueran emitidas con una bocina y así pudiéramos comunicarnos como lo hacemos entre nosotros".-Dijo.

"Guau!, eso sería grandioso".-Dijo Katie muy sorprendida y alegre.

"Si".-Dijo el muchacho deprimido.-"Pero eso no será posible ya".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto sorprendida.

"Hice un prototipo en un laboratorio científico y lo dejaba ahí todo el tiempo, un día, el laboratorio fue atacado por un desconocido, debió ver el prototipo, suponer que era importante y se lo llevo, y también destruyo las planos que hice para poder construirlo, no tenía copias así que quedo irrecuperable ese proyecto. A menos que encuentre el prototipo…Ese sueño jamás podrá hacerse realidad".-Dijo con tristeza.

Katie bajo la mirada al piso al captarlo todo.

"Uy. Bu-Bueno no pierdas la esperanza, estoy segura que al final lo encontraras".-Dijo Katie poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

El muchacho la miro con el rabillo de los ojos por un momento y luego regreso a sus libros.

"Sera muy difícil, pero no pierdo las esperanzas por encontrarlo".-Dijo, se puso de pie cargando sus libros, Katie les dio los que tiene y él le sonrió.-"Gracias por tus buenos deseos".-Dijo.

"De nada, amm…".-Dijo Katie dándole una indirecta para que dijera su nombre.

"Cesar, Cesar de Jesús".-Dijo el muchacho y le ofreció una mano.

Katie sonrió y la estrecho.

"Katie, Katie Jones, mucho gusto Jesús".-Dijo.

"Cesar, me gusta más que me llamen Cesar".-Dijo el muchacho.

"Oh ok, lo siento".-Dijo Katie.

"Tu tranquila".-Dijo Cesar, fue a la puerta del departamento que está al lado de la de Katie, puso todos sus libros en el suelo, metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos, saco unas llaves y abrio la puerta del departamento.

"¿Vives en el 297?".-Pregunto Katie algo sorprendida.

"Sí. Acabo de mudarme, llevo toda la mañana trasladándome, ¿ni cuenta te diste?".-Dijo Cesar.

"No, la verdad no. Creo que es porque estaba con mi tía y con mi primita, nos divertimos de lo lindo todo el día después de meses de vernos, y creo que la pasamos tan bien que no escuchaba el cómo te trasladabas".-Dijo Katie.

"Ah eso lo explica".-Dijo Cesar.

"¿Entonces eres mi nuevo vecino?".-Pregunto Katie.

Cesar puso cara de -_-

"¿Tú que crees?".-Dijo con sarcasmo y haciendo un gesto a su departamento.

"Oye no tienes que responderme con sarcasmo, solo quise verificar".-Dijo Katie un poco molesta y enojada.

"Ok perdón, pero es que no tolero preguntas obvias".-Dijo Cesar.

"Entonces lo tendré en consideración".-Dijo Katie.-"Bueno, fue bueno hablar contigo Cesar pero ya tengo que irme".-Dijo y puso la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta de su departamento.

"Oye".-Dijo Cesar deteniéndola antes de que girara la perilla y ella volteo a verlo.-"¿De casualidad no tienes una caja de cartón que me puedas prestar o regalar?".-Pregunto.

"No. Lo siento, ¿para que la necesitas?".-Pregunto.

"Es que aún tengo más cosas en mi auto y para evitar lo que me paso contigo".-Dijo, haciéndola sonrojar y que desviara su mirada.-"Planeo llevar las cosas en la caja para poder ver por donde voy".-Dijo.

"Ya veo, pero no tengo lo siento".-Dijo.

"Bueno, entonces buscare una".-Dijo él.

Katie giro la perilla de su puerta.

"Oye".-Dijo Cesar deteniéndola y volteo a verlo, Cesar sonrió.-"Fue bueno conocerte Katie".-Dijo.

"Oh, ta-también fue bueno conocerte Cesar".-Dijo Katie con un poco de nerviosismo y sonrojada.

La sonrisa de Cesar se amplió un poco.-"Adiós Katie".-Dijo y se metió a su departamento.

"Adiós".-Dijo Katie, Cesar cerró la puerta y Katie sonrió mientras entrecerraba los ojos con un sentimiento de cariño.-"Que tierno es".-Dijo, se metió a su departamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

5 minutos después, Cesar salió de su departamento y camino por el pasillo del edificio para ir a buscar una caja de cartón para sus cosas.

 **Mientras tanto con Snowball y Wendy.**

Ambos llegaron al callejón donde se encuentra la caja donde Wendy y su madre dormían, y se detuvieron en la entrada de este.

"Bueno, aquí tas".-Dijo Snowball haciendo un gesto al callejón con su patita.

"Gracias".-Dijo Wendy volteando a verlo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y giro su cuerpo hacia el.-"Oye Snowball, no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, tu eres el primer y verdadero amigo que he hecho desde que llegue a la ciudad".-Dijo.

"Nah".-Dijo Snowball con un gesto de modestia, haciendo un ademan con su patita y los ojos cerrados.-"No fue nada".-Dijo, pero luego se extrañó.-"Espera, ¿dijistes que soy el único amigo que has tenido?".-Pregunto.

"Sí. Mi mama y yo sabemos que por lo general los animales desechados que viven en las calles son agresivos y violentos, encontrábamos uno que otro amable, pero como la sociedad humana no nos ve con buenos ojos teníamos que movernos mucho y por eso no tuve tiempo de hacer amigos toda mi niñez".-Dijo, terminando triste por eso.

"Ouh, eso no está bien".-Dijo Snowball.

"Lo sé. Pero al menos ya tengo un amigo".-Dijo volviendo a sonreír.-"Y quiero agradecerte por eso".-Dijo.

"¿Agradecerme, cómo?".-Dijo Snowball extrañado.

La sonrisa de Wendy se amplió e inclino su cabeza hacia él, Snowball no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y antes de que pudiera descifrar que iba hacer, Wendy le dio varias lamidas en la cara dejándolo todo babeado, Snowball se disgustó por esto y se le limpio la baba refunfuñando, cuando termino Katie puso su cabeza contra él y lo acaricio, frotando su mejilla contra él.

"Gracias Snowball".-Dijo Wendy disfrutando de esto con los ojos cerrados.

Snowball se conmovió por esto y se puso adorable.

"De nada".-Dijo abrazando su cabeza con sus patas.

Después de unos segundos, Wendy dejo de acariciarlo y alejo su cabeza de él.

"¿Te veré luego?".-Pregunto Wendy esperanzada, con una sonrisa y meneando su cola.

"Es lo más seguro".-Dijo Snowball y empezó a irse.-"Ahí nos vidrios".-Dijo.

"Adiós Snowball".-Dijo Wendy viéndolo alejarse, cuando estuvo a cierta distancia, aplano sus orejas, lo miro con cariño y dejo escapar un suspiro sonador.

Giro su cuerpo hacia el callejón, lo miro por un momento, los ladrillos color rojo de las paredes con líneas gruesas y finas del yeso que los une, se adentró en este, paso las cintas perimetrales de la policía que indican una escena del crimen, llego a la caja y se le quedo viendo.

En ese momento, a la entrada del callejón, Cesar se hizo presente y se adentró en este buscando una caja para sus cosas.

"Estoy seguro que por aquí debe a haber una caja".-Dijo mirando detrás de los contenedores y botes de basura pero no encontró nada.

Miro hacia el final del callejón y vio algo sólido de color café, forzó la vista y logro identificar que se trata de una caja de cartón.

"Ahí".-Dijo Cesar, fue hacia allá pero se encontró justo enfrente de la cinta policial que les restringe el paso, miro hacia a todos lados, no vio a ningún policía cerca y regreso a la cinta.-"Ok, solo voy por la caja y salgo antes de que llegue un policía".-Dijo, paso por debajo de la cinta amarilla y fue hacia la caja.

Llego a esta, desconoce por completo que Wendy está adentro de esta porque una lengüeta tapa la vista a su interior, lo tomo y la levanto, Wendy sintió los movimientos y cuando los pensamiento instantáneos de huir llegaron a su mente no pudo ser capaz de ejecutarlos ya que los movimientos hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio, se fue hacia adelante y antes de que la caja fuera despegada por completo del piso, Wendy llego a la base de la caja y se pegó en la corona de la cabeza contra la dureza del piso; con la suficiente fuerza para dejarla inconsciente. Cesar ni cuenta se dio que ella está ahí, se llevó la caja, salió del callejón, metió las cosas que faltaban y estaban en su auto en la caja; no se molestó en mirar su interior por lo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Wendy dentro de esta, gracias a que esta inconsciente, ella no siento dolor por las cosas que le pusieron encima.

Cesar llego a su departamento, cerró la puerta, dejo la caja en la mesa de su comedor y fue a servirse un vaso de agua. Unos segundos después la caja empezó a moverse, el ruido llamo la atención de Cesar quien volteo a ver mientras bebía agua y se dio cuenta de esto. Puso cara de intriga y extrañez.

"¿Pero qué rayos?".-Se dijo a sí mismo, dejo su vaso y se acercó a la caja.

Esta seguía moviéndose y sacudiéndose, Cesar la miro de lado a lado y luego la tomo, en ese momento la caja volvió a mover e hizo un movimiento brusco hacia arriba como un salto dándole un golpe con el arista de la caja en toda la boca, Cesar de inmediato soltó la caja por el dolor, dejo escapar un breve grito pero lleno de dolor y se tapó la boca con sus manos, la caja cayó al suelo y todas las cosas se regaron por el piso, Wendy salió de esta y rodo un poco por la inercia de la caída, Cesar dejo escapar un quejido de dolor que fue amortiguado por sus manos, miro sus cosas regadas por el piso, su mirada cayó sobre la zorro rojo, Wendy se levantó y sacudió su cabeza para ignorar y quitarse el dolor, miro hacia un lado, su mirada aterrizo sobre Cesar e irguió sus orejas por completo de golpe por producto de la sorpresa, Cesar también se sorprendió al verla y después entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Un zorro?".-Dijo quitándose las manos de la boca y con la mirada puesta sobre Wendy con una ceja levantada.

La zorro, de inmediato pensando que podría hacerle daño, aplano sus orejas, coló su cola entre sus patas, miro a un lado y sin pensarlo; fue disparada como una bala y salió corriendo hacia al interior del departamento.

"¡No oye espera!".-Dijo Cesar y rápidamente fue tras ella.

Wendy paso al lado del sofá y fue corriendo directo a la habitación de Cesar, en ese momento; las mascotas de este: Una pastor alemán adolescente llamada Nala, Una pitbull terrier café con blanco cachorra llamada Dasha, Atlas un sabueso blanco con negro y café adulto y Pelis una Xoloscuincle adolescente, salieron de está riendo y hablando, estaban tan metidos en esto que no se dieron cuenta de Wendy, esta yendo directo hacia ellos mirando hacia atrás viendo como Cesar la perseguía, llego con ellos y choco, esto tuvo un efecto domino y termino tirándolos como pinos de bolos quedando en bola pero Wendy quedo fuera de esta.

"Ah, lo siento".-Dijo Wendy y reanudo su carrera.

Los perros de Cesar se pusieron de pie quejándose y se sacudieron para quitarse la sensación de dolor, Cesar les paso por encima teniendo cuidado de no pegarles sin detenerse y siguió detrás de Wendy, esto llamo la atención de todos los canes, quienes fueron detrás de él.

Wendy hizo un giro cerrado en el que sus patitas se resbalaron un poco pero rápidamente se recuperó, corrió hacia el interior de la recamara y se metió debajo de la cama. Cesar llego a su cuarto y se detuvo en el margen de la puerta, supo por intuición que debe de estar escondida debajo de la cama, fue a un lado de esta, se puso de rodillas y metió su mano tratando de encontrarla en la esquina que forma el final de la cama y los 2 muebles al lado de esta, Wendy esta precisamente escondida ahí hecha bolita en el rincón y miro con miedo y sus orejas aplanadas la mano blanca del humano, esta está cerca de tocarla, el instinto la hizo reaccionar, en un parpadeo frunció el ceño, la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo tanto que temblaba y de manera espontánea; le mordió la mano con todas sus fuerzas. Cesar grito del dolor y de inmediato saco su mano, Wendy aprovecho, se fue a la otra orilla y una vez ahí volvió a hacerse bolita, Cesar se agarró la mano con la otra cerrando los ojos con fuerza y siseando por el dolor, quito su mano y se miró la que tiene herida, se asustó un poco de lo que vio; Wendy le dejo varios hoyos algo profundos por sus colmillos, tanto en la palma de la mano como en la muñeca y la sangre está empezando a brotar, Cesar respiro temblorosamente por el dolor y cerro la mano, regreso a la cama, después de esto decidió ya no meter la mano y simplemente levanto la manta de la cama y miro debajo de la cama, vio a Wendy en la otra orilla de la cama hecha bolita y esta puso su mirada sobre él.

"O-Oye, mira, no te asustes, juro que no te hare daño; de verdad, puedes confiar en mí, puedes salir de ahí, no te hare nada malo".-Dijo buscando convencerla.

Wendy se le quedo viendo y enrosco con más fuerza su cuerpo.

Cesar vio su reacción, dejo caer su mirada hacia el piso con tristeza y dejo escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Bien, como quieras".-Dijo Cesar, dejo de mirar debajo de la cama, dejo caer lo que sobra de la manta tapándolo, haciéndolo que Wendy solo pudiera ver sus pies, se puso de pie y se fue de ahí.

Wendy irguió sus orejas por esto y lo siguió con su mirada hasta que se fue, esto la extraño ya que creyó que seguiría tratando de convencerla pero se equivocó y eso la dejo pensativa.

Cesar fue hacia el cuarto de baño, sus mascotas lo vieron salir, intercambiaron miradas y fueron detrás de él, Cesar llego al baño, abrio el espejo de su lavamanos mostrando su botiquín médico, en este hay desde una simple venda y unas aspirinas, hasta un botecillo de vidrio con penicilina, jeringas desechables y un spray desinfectante. El tomo el spray y una venda, cerro el botiquín y fue hacia su sala de estar, sus mascotas vieron esto y fueron detrás de el de nuevo, Cesar llego a su sillón, se sentó en este, agito su botella de spray, le quito la tapa, puso la venda en su boca para morderla, apunto el disparador de la botella a sus heridas, tembló y asusto por el dolor que va a sentir pero tuvo valentía, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se roció el spray en sus heridas, grito y mordió con fuerza su venda, su dolor era tal que hasta sus canes lo sintieron, ellos retrajeron sus cuerpos y pusieron caras de dolor por esto. Cesar se puso de pie y se sacudió la mano con fuerza mientras caminaba tratando de quitarse el dolor pero no serviría de nada, después de varios horribles minutos, el dolor paso, Cesar miro su mano, tomo la venda de su boca y empezó a vendarse sus heridas. Sus perros se le acercaron y Nala le ladro, Cesar la miro mientras se vendaba y vio que Nala le volvió a ladrar mientras le hacia señas con su cabeza a su recamara, debido a su inmenso conocimiento de comunicación y comportamiento animal, Cesar supo lo que le que dijo.

"No sé quién es Nala, estaba en la caja que encontré para mis cosas, creo que estuvo ahí todo el tiempo y ni cuenta me di".-Dijo Mario mirando a su mascota y acabando de vendarse la mano.

Pelis se le acerco, le ladro, puso sus patas delanteras en la espinilla de su dueño parándose sobre sus patas traseras y le ladro 2 veces más.

"Talvez sea de la calle Pelis, quien sabe, ya les dije que nunca la había visto".-Dijo Cesar.

Dasha se le acercó un poco meneando su cola y le ladro varias veces.

"No. No Dasha, claro que no voy a enviarla de regreso a la calle, bueno esa es su decisión, la vi; está asustada, nerviosa, hambrienta, sucia y posiblemente sedienta, voy a tratar de ayudarla".-Dijo Cesar.

Atlas le ladro un par de veces con el ceño fruncido.

"Talvez sea un zorro Atlas, pero ningún animal merece vivir en las calles, si no fuera por mi ustedes talvez estarían en la calle ahora y si los hubiera atrapado la perrera los hubieran puesto a dormir".-Dijo.

Su sabueso bajo la mirada al piso con tristeza, dejo caer sus orejas y dejo escapar un lloriqueo.

"Lo ves Atlas, no seas tan duro con él o ella, voy a tratar de ganarme su confianza primero y luego, la o lo dejare decidir si quiere quedarse o irse".-Dijo Cesar.

De regreso a la habitación, Wendy sigue en el rincón hecha bolita sin moverse y aterrada, se le hizo muy extraño el cómo ese humano se comportó con ella y desde que lo hizo no pudo quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza, miro alrededor para ver si no hay nadie, no vio a Cesar ni a ninguno de sus perros, asomo su cabeza de debajo de la cama y miro hacia todos lados para ver si no había moros en la costa, después de comprobarlo, salió de debajo de la cama y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta con sigilo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a esta escucho pasos de alguien hiendo hacia donde esta ella, se asustó aplanando las orejas y de inmediato regreso debajo de la cama y se puso en el rincón.

Vio los pies con zapatos de Cesar entrar a la habitación, giro hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda para dar con el lado izquierdo de la cama, Wendy se percató que se está acercando a ella, frunció el ceño y le gruño. Supo que Cesar escucho su gruñido ya que se detuvo y volteo a ver a la cama, escucho que el humano dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Solo vine a dejarte algo".-Dijo Cesar, se arrodillo, le dejo una gallina muerta sin cabeza recién matada y un tazón con agua, Wendy dejo de gruñir al ver esto, irguió sus orejas y se quedó viendo lo que le dejo con curiosidad, Cesar se volvió a poner de pie.-"Que lo disfrutes".-Dijo el humano y se fue sin más que decir.

Wendy lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se fue y luego puso su mirada sobre lo que le dejo, se le acerco con cuidado y asomo su cabeza por debajo de la cama, olfateo lo que le dejo; tiene que admitir que huele muy bien pero sabe que no tiene que confiarse, ya que cuando estuvo en las calles con su madre, una que otra persona trataron de matarlas dándoles bistecs envenenados pero Ana sabe cómo huele un veneno y ese tipo de comidas las evitaban a toda costa, Wendy olfateo bien la gallina que le dejo y no pudo identificar ningún olor de veneno pero seguía teniendo cierta desconfianza, se acostó pecho tierra y tomo a la gallina entre sus patas delanteras, se le quedo mirando con intriga y finalmente decidió darle una mordida y arranque un pequeño trozo de carne, mastico y saboreo el trozo de carne en su boca y cuando lo hizo, irguió sus orejas por completo, sus ojos brillaron y formo una sonrisa sobre su boca cerrada mientras masticaba, es lo más delicioso que ha comido en toda su vida!.

"Mhmm, ay que delicia".-Dijo Wendy con la boca llena, le dio otra mordida y le arranco otro pedazo de carne que empezó a masticar.-"Ohh, que rico, ¿porque no le di una mordida hace un par de minutos? Esta exquisito".-Dijo y siguió comiendo su gallina con todo gozo y alegría, meneando su cola y gimiendo por lo sabroso de su comida.

Sin que ella lo supiera, porque está demasiado ocupada deleitando su almuerzo, Cesar se escurrió con sigilo con la espalda contra la pared a su recamara, asomo su cabeza, vio a la pequeña zorro rojo disfrutando de su comida y no pudo evitar sonreír y mirarla con ternura, las mascotas de Cesar también se escurrieron con sigilo sin que la zorro los detectara y también miraron felices como la zorro saciaba su hambre. Cesar volteo a verlos e hizo un ademan con su mano indicándoles de que deben irse al igual que él, sus mascotas hicieron caso y se fueron al igual que él, dejando sola a la zorro para que disfrutara de su almuerzo en santa paz.

 **Mientras tanto, en las calles de Manhattan; Nueva York.**

Snowball está caminando solo por una de las calles de Manhattan, a pesar de la hora del día, la calle esta tan sola como un pueblo fantasma, esto se debe a que muchas personas les aterro la muerte de Tina que salió por las noticias y decidieron que sería mejor no salir a las calles por algunos días cuando el asunto se tranquilizara o rezando que para entonces ya atraparan al asesino de Tina. A pesar que es de día, la calle no da para nada un buen ambiente debido a lo sola que esta, el viento levantaba y se llevaba algunas hojas de papel que están por la calle, a pesar del denso ambiente de la solitaria calle, Snowball no se dejó doblegar por esto y siguió su camino como si nada pasara, tiene que admitir que si tiene un poco de miedo ya que la calle está demasiado sola y callada, pero solo un poco de miedo. Snowball seguía su camino sin que nada pasara; pero, sin que el sospechara, un auto; un camaro negro que está detrás de él, hay alguien en el asiento de conductor que está vigilando al pequeño conejo blanco como la nieve, cuando vio que Snowball llego a la mitad de la calle, llevo su pata hasta la llave de arranque del motor del vehículo y encendió el auto, los faros de este se encendieron, quito el freno de mano y empezó a conducir hacia la dirección a donde va Snowball. En ese momento, sintió un profundo, lacerante pavor, tanto es así que no pudo evitar sentirse asustado y dejar caer sus orejas, es como si todas las alertas rojas de su cerebro le estuvieran avisando de algún peligro inminente, Snowball giro y miro detrás de el para ver si veía a algo o alguien que lo estuviera siguiendo pero solo vio el camaro negro que está circulando por la calle y se le quedo viendo, el camaro se detuvo y se quedó así, Snowball no le quito la mirada de encima, se veía bastante sospechoso pero está pensando que quizás esta algo paranoico al creer que quien conduce ese auto tiene o quiere algo contra él. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar otra cosa, el camaro volvió a ponerse en marcha y manejo, giro en dirección a él y piso a todo lo que daba el acelerador, Snowball no necesita ser un genio para saber que quien conduce ese auto quiere verlo muerto, sus pupilas se achicaron por el miedo y su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza, de inmediato se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse lo más rápido que le permitían saltar sus patitas traseras, el auto se le está acercando, Snowball miro sobre su hombro, vio lo rápido que está yendo el camaro, sabe que no le ganara por más que se esfuerce, tiene que pensar algo rápido y ahora o terminara muerto, vio que está cerca de un callejón, sabe que el camaro no cabera en ese lugar así que cambio su curso y fue hacia allá, el camaro se dio cuenta y fue tras él, Snowball paso al lado de un hidrante rojo que está en la calle, quien conduce el camaro se dio cuenta y alcanzo a esquivarlo girando de manera brusca hacia la derecha, raspando un lado de la carrocería del auto que esta antes de los faros, después de esto rápidamente se recuperó y giro a la izquierda volviendo a perseguir a Snowball de nuevo, Snowball está cerca del callejón, miro detrás de su hombro izquierdo y vio que el camaro está muy cerca de él, apretó su paso hasta sus máximos límites para llegar rápido al callejón, cuando las llantas delanteras del camaro tocaron la acera, debido a su velocidad y al cambio brusco de altura entre la calle con la acera y una fuerte ráfaga de viento que se hizo presente, el camaro empezó a volcarse hacia la izquierda, pero debido a toda la energía cinética que acumulo no iba a detenerse tan fácilmente, Snowball logro llegar al callejón y se metió, el camaro termino recostó de lado y por su energía cinética también logro meterse al callejón, haciendo un horrible ruido chirriante y soltando chispas por fricción al estar raspando la aspereza del piso con lo liso de su superficie, choco contra la pared y reboto desviándose hacia el otro lado e introduciéndose bien en el callejón , Snowball se dio cuenta de esto e hizo una rodada para esquivarlo pero fue algo corta, el faro del auto lo golpe en la cara con tal fuerza por la energía cinética que el golpe lo tiro al piso y lo dejo ahí; quejándose del dolor. El camaro choco contra una pared con sus llantas, reboto y siendo llevado por la energía cinética que gano se adentró más en el callejón, choco 3 veces más contra las paredes rebotando nuevamente y soltando chispas, y finalmente se detuvo casi al final del callejón. Snowball se llevó una de sus patitas a su cabeza donde se golpeó y empezó a ponerse de pie quejándose del dolor, mientras; quien está dentro del auto rompió el parabrisas de este arrojando un objeto, con un bastón para detener el volante quito los vidrios restantes del borde de este, salió, miro al conejo poniéndose de pie con dificultad, formo una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos dejo escapar un risa perversa a boca cerrada y fue hacia él.

Snowball finalmente logro ponerse de pie, escucho un ruido que hizo que su oreja derecha se agudizara, volteo y se encontró con que aquel extraño le dio unas patadas estilo caballo en la cara, Snowball salió volando, se pegó fuerte y de espaldas contra un bote de basura y luego cayó al piso, quejándose del dolor y tratando de ponerse de pie muy difícilmente.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí".-Dijo el extraño con diversión y perversión.

Snowball logro ponerse de pie y se sobo la cara con dolor.

"¿Me extrañaste Snowball?".-Pregunto el extraño.

Snowball al oír su voz, sus orejas se irguieron por completo de golpe y abrio los ojos de igual manera, miro con el borde sus ojos al extraño, al hacerlo quito sus patas de su cara, se le quedo viendo completamente perplejo, su naricita empezó a moverse expresando gran miedo, dejo caer sus orejas y retrocedió un paso.

"M-M-Magnus".-Dijo el conejito tartamudeando del miedo.

"En carne".-Dijo Magnus finalmente mostrándose a la luz del sol, es un can cruza de un pastor alemán y un lobo mexicano, su pelaje es de color café metálico, blanco del vientre a su pecho, al igual que las palmas de sus patas, su cola es color café metálico de arriba y blanco de abajo, debido a la mitosis celular y a la cuestión de los genes, se parece más a su padre que a su madre, ósea que parece más lobo que perro, tiene el hocico largo y afilado, orejas puntiagudas con su interior de color blanco por su pelaje, en su cuello lleva un collar de cuero color café con un faro de color rojo que se enciende cada vez que habla (Como los perros de Charles Munz en Up, una aventura de altura), sus ojos son de color café claro y lo más atemorizante e imponente de él, es que tiene cicatrices horribles por todo su cuerpo, incluso sobre su cara, mordidas, rasguños, arañazos, una cicatriz de 3 garras recorriendo su cara que por sus rastros, de suerte no lo dejo ciego, le faltan parches de pelaje en varias partes de su cuerpo, tiene 2 cicatrices características a ambos costados de su cuerpo, en la izquierda una estrella de 5 puntas y en la derecha un relámpago, sobre el cuero de su collar se puede percibir una horrible cicatriz de arañazo que inicia de un lado de su cuello y termina del otro lado, de suerte no le corto la yugular, por eso no puede hablar y usa el collar para comunicarse.-"Y hueso".-Termino y sonrió con malicia.

"Pero, pe-pe-pero tu…".-Magnus interrumpió al conejo.

"Pero, pero".-Dijo burlándose, como no puede hablar no mueve la boca cuando habla, su collar hace ese trabajo y el solo mueve la cabeza haciendo señas.-"Ya sé lo que dirás, que la perrera me atrapo y me durmió, ¡JEJEJE!, no puedo creer que te hayas creído esos rumores Snowball, sabes que nada puede detener el curso de mi venganza contra los humanos, las mascotas y esos estúpidos animales que se hacen llamar desechados, cuando los verdaderos desechados son animales como yo".-Dijo, lo miro, frunció el ceño y le mostro los colmillos.-"No creas que he olvidado el día que me traicionaste, vivo cada día recordando aquel fatídico suceso en el que quisiste derrocarme para "salvar a los inocentes", que estupidez. Te dije que te casería, te encontraría y no me detendría hasta verte muerto junto al resto de tus seguidores, aun me falta encontrarlos a ellos, pero esto no será un mal inicio".-Dijo, se puso en posición de ataque y le gruño.

Snowball está temblando del miedo, Magnus le ladro y fue directo hacia él, Snowball se hizo a un lado y Magnus se pegó con la coronilla contra el bote de basura dejándolo aboyado y volteo a mirarlo, gracias a su horrible y trágico pasado; él está muy acostumbrado al dolor, Snowball volteo a mirarlo, Magnus le gruño y trato de morderlo pero Snowball hizo una rodada colándose entre sus patas, rápidamente se puso de pie, frunció el ceño, está decidido a pelear, se impulsó con sus patas traseras dando un buen salto, giro en el aire en vertical yendo directo al vientre de Magnus y le dio unas patadas de canguro en el vientre, pero Magnus apenas y lo sintió, Snowball cayó sobre su espalda en el piso, Magnus miro entre sus patas delanteras, lo miro, gruño, levanto sus patas traseras apoyándose en las delanteras y aprovechando que está en esa posición, hizo un barrido de piernas estilo baile break dance pateando a Snowball como si fuera una pelota de futbol, este salió volando y se estrelló fuerte y de espaldas contra un contenedor de basura, de ahí cayó al piso levantando un poco de polvo del piso, Magnus no perdió el tiempo; cuando sus patas traseras volvieron a tocar el piso corrió hacia él, Snowball se puso de pie con dificultad pero justo cuando se puso de pie, Magnus llego y cerro con todas sus fuerzas sus poderosas mandíbulas sobre su cuerpecito, el grito de dolor no tardo en salir de Snowball, sintió que le trituro varios huesos; aprovechando que lo tiene en su boca Magnus lo lanzo hacia el otro lado, Snowball se estrelló contra una pared el impacto fue tan fuerte que se quedó ahí un par de segundos, sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás de su cabeza indicando que quería perder el conocimiento y luego cayo hacia el piso, Magnus fue hacia el esperándolo abajo, cuando vio que Snowball iba directo a él; dio un giro como si persiguiera su cola pero solo lo uso como impulso, con el impulso adquirido dio un saldo contorsionando su cuerpo como si fuera un boomerang (Si no entendieron es como los saltos que da Ginger, la can de Pato en México tiene talento) y con eso le dio unas patadas a Snowball con sus patas traseras, Snowball grito mientras salió volando y se pegó contra la parte alta de un bote de basura con tal fuerza que no solo le quito la tapa; sino que volcó el bote y su interior se vertió por todo el piso. Snowball cayo duro contra el suelo y se quedó quejándose del dolor, esta tan adolorido que no puede ni moverse, Magnus se le fue acercando.

"Jejeje, me das lastima Snowball, te entrene mejor pero se ve que te has descuidado mucho; eso es lo que te ganas por ser una mascota".-Dijo Magnus y se detuvo justo enfrente de él.

Snowball abrio los ojos sorprendido y volteo a verlo.

"Si, lo sé. ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasa en esta ciudad?, Nueva York es mía Snowball, no por nada me llaman El terror de Wall Street. Déjame decirte que creí que serias un mejor rival pero solo fuiste un insecto insignificante, ni siquiera me diste pelea, que haya sido divertido herirte no implica que esta pelea me haya gustado. Se acabó conejito, este es tu final ¿tus últimas palabras?".-Dijo, termino con la boca abierta mostrando sus atemorizantes colmillos y babeando como un salvaje.

Snowball levanto la vista, la expresión de su cara manifestaba dolor puro, abrio la boca para decir algo pero puso mirada de extrañez alzando una ceja y una de sus orejas.

"¿Emily?".-Pregunto.

"Qué clase de palabras son esas pa…".-Magnus no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Emily, quien está parada sobre un tendero que esta sobre sus cabezas, salto y se dejó caer a un tendero que está debajo del que esta, este se estiro como un arco y la catapulto hacia arriba, en el aire; Emily memorizo donde esta Magnus y cuando empezó caer; lo hizo yendo directo hacia él y dando giros mortales hacia adelante abrazando sus piernas, cuando llego con Magnus aprovechando los impulsos de sus giros y su velocidad de caída por la gravedad, le asesto una poderosísima patada en la cabeza; en su coronilla con su talón derecho, debido a la energía y velocidad que consiguió, su patada tuvo la fuerza semejante de dejar caer una piedra desde lo alto de un edificio, lo que tumbo a Magnus , lo dejo tirado en el piso pecho tierra y aturdido por el poderoso ataque.-"¡Auuuu!".-Grito Magnus y se puso de pie, pero se empezó a tambalear por lo fuerte que fue el golpe.-"¿Qué paso?".-Dijo hablando con voz de mareado y caminando raro por el golpe.

Emily, aprovechando que esta mareado miro alrededor buscando algo que la ayudara a pelear contra él, ya que sabe por lo poco que vio que tiene una resistencia formidable, su mirada aterrizo sobre la tapa del bote de basura, dibujo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su rostro y fue hacia él, vio que esta sobre el final de una tabla de madera, miro detrás de ella y vio un bote de basura junto a un gran contenedor verde que tiene el mismo objetivo, Emily irguió sus orejas al ocurrírsele una idea, fue hacia el bote y el contenedor, salto hacia el contenedor, sus patas traseras se apoyaron en este, uso su fuerza para impulsarse y salto hacia el bote, repitió el proceso subiendo al estilo Ryu Hayabusa o como un ninja para ser más claros hasta que termino sobre el contenedor de basura, frunció el ceño con determinación y una media sonrisa, sato hacia el bote de basura, cayó sobre la tapa de este, de ahí se impulsó y salto, dio un giro mortal de 360 grados en el aire en vertical hacia adelante y cayó sobre el otro extremo de la tabla.

Esta, catapulto la tapadera de bote de basura hacia Magnus, este se recuperó justo a tiempo y volteo solo para ser golpeado justo arriba de la ceja por el borde de la tapa del bote de basura, Magnus grito y se llevó la pata justo a donde lo golpearon, Emily corrió de regreso hacia la tapa de basura, Magnus la miro, ella no perdió tiempo; dio un gran salto alto y cayo con ambas patas sobre un lado de la tapa, este fue catapultada hacia arriba en el aire y cayó hacia abajo, antes de que tocara el suelo; Emily se puso en guardia de boxeador y puso la pata izquierda atrás, giro sobre su eje izquierdo y le dio una patada de mariposa al borde de la tapa de basura, le dolió; claro, pero esta gano suficiente impulso y fue directo a la cara de Magnus, volviéndolo a golpear en la cara con el borde de esta, esta vez lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo levanto del piso, voló medio metro y cayó al piso de costado, quejándose del dolor.

Emily miro hacia arriba, la tapa reboto en el rostro de Magnus y está girando en el aire; Emily no perdió tiempo, corrió hacia adelante y se posiciono debajo de la tapa. Snowball se recuperó lo suficiente para que su vista regresara a la normalidad, estaba viendo doble por el dolor pero ya no más, puso su mirada sobre Emily, vio que esta se puso en la guardia que tomo cuando hizo la patada de mariposa, ella movió su algodonada colita y dio un gran salto alto. Snowball abrio los ojos sorprendido y se le quedo viendo, en cámara lenta; vio que Emily empezó a dar giros mortales hacia atrás de 360 grados en vertical, la tapa del bote está girando en vertical al lado opuesto de ella pero por la parte de esta que no es su borde, vio que cuando Emily y la tapa estaban a punto de hacer contacto, ella calculo el momento exacto, logro dejar de girar y le dio unas poderosas patadas al estilo canguro en el borde de la tapa.

La velocidad regreso a la normalidad, la tapa fue directo hacia Magnus con la velocidad semejante de un misil, este estaba tratando de ponerse de pie pero la tapa llego con él y le dio en el único lugar donde no brilla el sol (Espero que hayan entendido) uno de los pocos lugares del cuerpo de Magnus que no está acostumbrado al dolor. Este abrio los ojos de golpe, su cara tomo una expresión de puro dolor y se dejó caer al piso, le está doliendo tanto que no puede gritar, unas lágrimas traicioneras de dolor están brotando de sus ojos, y está quejándose como si se le saliera el aire y así es, ya que esa parte del cuerpo está muy cerca del diafragma.

Snowball vio, otra vez en cámara lenta, que Emily cayó al piso sobre sus patas traseras con el ceño fruncido con determinación, vio que ladeo su cabeza hacia la derecha peinándose su oreja derecha con su pata, haciendo volar diminutas gotas de su sudor y luego sacudió su cabeza buscando librarse por completo del fluido.

"…Guau…".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Snowball completamente apantallado.-"Que coneja".-Dijo con admiración.

Emily aprovecho que Magnus esta fuera de combate por el momento, miro a Snowball, se preocupó y fue directo hacia él.

"Snowball".-Dijo.

"Emily, ¿Cómo es que…".

"No hay tiempo para preguntas!, logre lastimarlo pero eso no durara mucho".-Dijo mirando a Magnus quien se está recuperando y regreso a Snowball.-"Vamos, ponte de pie, hay que salir de aquí".-Dijo.

"No puedo".-Dijo Snowball con cara de dolor.

"Claro que puedes, vamos; te ayudo".-Dijo Emily y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Logro ponerlo de pie, pero cuando Snowball dio un salto, grito con fuerza por el dolor y volvió a caer al piso. Emily lo miro, miro su cuerpo y dejo caer sus orejas al verlo, está sangrando mucho por la devastadora mordida de Magnus, lo miro de nuevo con preocupación, sabe que tiene razón, no podrá salir de esta caminando, mucho menos corriendo. Escucho un ruido que hizo levantar sus orejas, miro a Magnus y vio que este está empezando a ponerse de pie quejándose por el dolor, regreso a Snowball sabe que tiene que pensar en algo y tiene que hacerlo ya. Miro alrededor y sobre un montón de papeles vio un cinturón que un humano debió tirar, sonrió con la boca abierta al ocurrírsele una idea, fue hacia ese montón, tomo el cinturón y regreso a Snowball. Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, lo puso espalda contra espalda con ella, pasó el cinturón por su cuerpo también el de ella y lo cerró, sujetándolo a su espalda como una mochila con fuerza, cosa que le dolió a Snowball por sus heridas.

"Perdón Snowball, vámonos de aquí".-Dijo y empezó a irse del callejón lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían saltar.

Magnus se puso de pie, su vista que estaba borrosa por el dolor regreso a la normalidad, alcanzo a ver que Emily y Snowball abandonaron el callejón, frunció el ceño con furia y gruño mostrando sus colmillos.

"Ni moribundo se me van a escapar".-Dijo, trato de correr tras de ellos pero al hacerlo sintió un inmenso dolor producto del poderoso golpe que Emily le dio en su entrepierna y no le quedo de otra más que irse renqueando lo más rápido que le era posible.

Emily y Snowball van por la calle tratando de huir de él, con Emily llevando a Snowball en su espalda, Magnus salió del callejón y miro por la esquina de este, vio que ya casi van a la mitad de la cuadra, sabía que así nunca los alcanzaría. Miro a su izquierda, vio una caja verde de desempaque de bebidas de botella llena de anzuelos, se le ocurrió una idea irguiendo sus orejas y miro hacia ambos conejos con una sonrisa maliciosa, tomo la caja con la boca, la lanzo al aire, y cuando esta estaba por caer al piso, le dio unas patadas al estilo barrido de piernas apoyándose sobre sus patas delanteras y girando sobre estas, y la caja salió volando en dirección a los conejos, cayó al piso con uno de sus aristas haciendo contacto con el suelo; el impacto volcó la caja y por lo fuerte del golpe por el contacto, arrojo sus anzuelos de contenido con fuerza y volaron hacia los conejos.

Estos utensilios de pesca llegaron a ellos, a Snowball no le hicieron ni un rasguño, pero 3 anzuelos dañaron a Emily, uno le desgarro la mejilla izquierda dejándole una cortada, otro le hizo lo mismo pero su costado y el ultimo también lo hizo; pero en su pata izquierda, pasando por donde para nosotros, estaría la bola de hueso del pie. Ella grito de dolor, se detuvo y se agarró el costado y el pie debido al dolor.

"Ahora si los tengo".-Dijo Magnus y fue renqueando lo más rápido posible hacia ellos.

Emily siseo del dolor, se quitó su patita de su pie y miro su palma, vio sangre en esta y cerro la pata tratando de aguantar el dolor. Snowball miro atrás y vio que Magnus se les está acercando, abrio los ojos asustado.

"Oye; oye, no quiero ser el mensajero de malas noticias pero ¡AHÍ VIENE!".-Exclamo asustado en combinación con una explosión suya.

Emily miro sobre su hombro y vio a Magnus acercándose.

"Ay no".-Dijo, trato de irse rápido dando saltos pero cuando lo hizo; se detuvo, dejo escapar un quejido de dolor y se agarró el pie, el anzuelo debió hacerse una herida más profunda de lo que pensaba, no puede saltar rápido.

"Ahí viene".-Dijo Snowball.

Emily lo escucho y sabiendo que no puede saltar demasiado rápido, se fue dando saltos lo más rápido que le era posible sin sentir dolor. Llegaron a ¾ de calle pasando por otro callejón y Magnus está pisándoles los talones.

"¡No escaparan de mí!".-Les dijo.

Emily miro sobre su hombro y vio que está cerca de ellos.

"Todavía nos persigue".-Dijo Snowball diciendo lo obvio.

"Ya sé que todavía nos persigue!, ¡¿Qué crees que no lo veo?!".-Dijo Emily enojada.

Magnus estar muy cerca de ellos, Snowball se asustó de muerte, Magnus trato de morderle los pies pero afortunadamente Snowball los retrajo salvándose de la mordida y lanzo un grito de terror. Emily volteo a verlo sobre su hombro, miro al callejón por el que están pasando y vio que hay una reja de ventilación abierta de debajo de una casa, irguió sus orejas cuando una idea llego a su mente, no dudo ni un segundo y fue directo hacia esa reja, Magnus trato de morder la oreja de Snowball pero por la desviación de Emily; afortunadamente, fallo por poco, el gruño y fue tras ellos.

Emily corrió hacia allá lo más rápido que le era posible con Magnus pisándoles literalmente los talones, Emily está muy cerca de esa reja de ventilación abierta y buscando llegar allí de una vez se deslizo, pasando su cuerpo y el de Snowball por ahí y lograron entrar. Magnus iba hacer hasta su último esfuerzo, así que coló su hocico y su cabeza en esta apertura con la boca abierta tratando de morder la oreja de Snowball para atraparlo y herirlo al mismo tiempo, en cámara lenta, Emily y Snowball iban cayendo hacia el interior y al fondo un foso que es a donde los condujo esa apertura por donde entraron, Magnus tiene sus ojos puestos sobre la oreja de Snowball que está a centímetros de su hocico abierto y empezó a cerrarla, a pesar que no logro atraparlo, la punta aguda de sus colmillos se acercó lo suficiente al interior de su oreja para rasgarla y dejarle unas largas pero poco profundas; heridas, Snowball grito de dolor.

Regresando a velocidad normal, Emily y Snowball cayeron en el fondo del pozo, Emily cayó sobre sus patas traseras pero la caída fue muy dura, sus pies no lo soportaron e hizo una rodada de costado, en el proceso desabrocho el cinturón salvando a Snowball de que cayera sobre él, Magnus los miro, gruño y trato de entrar de ahí pero es demasiado grande para caber ahí, volvió a mirarlos, les gruño babeando y empezó a ladrarles ferozmente. Emily se asustó por esto, tomo a Snowball y el cinturón y se alejó de ahí, llevando a rastras a Snowball.

"¡Escúchame Snowball, y escúchame muy bien, no importa cuánto tiempo me lleve, te encontrare, lamentaras el haber traicionado y desearas nunca haber nacido cuando te encuentre, desearas 1000 veces el suicidio a que yo te encuentre!".-Grito Magnus con absoluta furia para que lo oyera.

Emily puso a Snowball detrás de unos de los tubos de cañería que están debajo de casa para esconderlo, ella también se escondió detrás de esto y se asomó para ver a Magnus sin que este se diera cuenta.

Magnus saco su cabeza con un poco de dificultad de ahí y empezó a irse.

"Si alguien pregunta; diré que eran como 100 y que eran serpientes venenosas".-Dijo mientras se marchaba, indignado de que una pequeña conejita lo dejo en ridículo en combate.

Emily vio que se fue, se escondió detrás del tubo, puso su espalda contra este, se deslizo hasta terminar sentada en el piso y dejo escapar un suspiro con su pata sobre su pecho.

"Eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca".-Dijo.

Escucho un quejido de debilidad que hizo que su oreja derecha se levantara, volteo y su mirada aterrizo sobre Snowball, abrio los ojos y estos brillaron con preocupación al recordar lo malherido que esta, dejo caer sus orejas.

"Ay no, Snowball".-Dijo, se le acerco y empezó a revisarlo, lo miro a la cara y vio que sus parpados están poniéndose pesados y quiere dormirse.-"Ay no, Snowball, Snowball, no te duermas".-Dijo preocupada zangoloteándolo un poco y dándole pequeñas bofetaditas en su cara para hacerlo reaccionar.

Vio que esto no funciono, levanto sus orejas en posición de luna creciente hacia delante de su cabeza con el ceño fruncido y le dio una fuerte bofetada que hizo gritar a Snowball y que despertara de golpe.

"Snowball, no te atrevas a dormirte!".-Le dijo molesta y zangoloteándolo, volvió a preocuparse y dejo caer sus orejas.-"Por favor no te duermas Snowball".-Le rogo, pero él está muy débil para poder mantenerse despierto todo el tiempo.-"Ay, piensa Emily piensa".-Se dijo así misma, se quedó pensativa y golpeteando su pie derecho rápidamente en el piso por su preocupación.

Después de unos segundos de pensamiento se le ocurrió algo brillante, regreso a Snowball y levanto sus orejas.

"Snowball, escúchame, te llevare con una amiga, ella sabe tiene algunos conocimientos de fitoterapia, una rama de la medicina que usa plantas y objetos de origen natural para curar enfermedades. Ella te ayudara, solo aguanta por favor".-Dijo, lo abrazo y con esfuerzo lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, ya que sabe que está muy débil.

Snowball la miro con debilidad y mientras Emily volvía a pasar el cinturón que uso por su cuerpo él le sonrió.

"Emily".-Dijo llamando su atención.

Ella lo miro e hizo un sonido de contestación sin quitar la vista de sus ojos azules.

La sonrisa de Snowball se amplió, acerco su cabeza a ella, la puso contra su mejilla y la acaricio.

"Gracias".-Dijo Snowball con dulzura y los ojos cerrados.

Emily no pudo evitar sentirse apenada y lo abrazo mientras lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

"De nada Snowball".-Dijo y le correspondió la caricia.

Después de eso, Emily volvió a cargarlo como mochila y salieron de ahí rápido, para llegar con la amiga de Emily lo más pronto posible.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **El xoloitzcuintle o xolo es una raza canina prácticamente sin pelo con promedio de vida entre 12-14 años. Es originario de México; es presentado en tamaño toy, estándar y mediano. Se le conoce por su endemismo en ese país y su estrecha relación con la cultura mexicana. Su popularidad no es muy alta, comúnmente porque su falta de pelaje no es agradable para algunas personas, pero para otras y muy especialmente entre los criadores de xolos, cada ejemplar es muy preciado y valioso, debido también a su inmenso valor histórico, cultural y biológico, y a su relativa escasez en comparación con otras razas. Existe otra variedad con pelo. Los perros que nacen con pelo siguen siendo xoloitzcuintles puros, y al cruzar a estos con uno sin pelo, también tienen crías sin pelo. En una camada pueden nacer cachorros de las dos variedades. Se le agrupa en los tres tamaños. Las dos clasificaciones mayores se destacan como perros guardianes y el miniatura como perro de compañía.** **El 12 de agosto de 2016, fue declarado como «patrimonio cultural y símbolo» de la Ciudad de México.**

 **El lobo mexicano es la especie más pequeña de las 30 subespecies de lobo en Norteamérica. Su forma y tamaño son similares a las de un perro mediano; su cuerpo es esbelto y de constitución sólida; su cabeza, angosta y con un cráneo largo y anguloso, cuenta con orejas grandes y rectas, con punta redondeada. La cola está cubierta por pelo denso y es, proporcionalmente, más larga que el cuerpo. El tamaño del lobo mexicano varía entre 1 y 1.2 m de largo total y su altura es de 60 a 80 cm, siendo los machos más grandes que las hembras, es un ejemplar prácticamente extinto, ya que se les caza para usar su piel; y son asesinados porque son considerados una amenaza para los granjeros de zonas rurales, ya que atacan a su ganado, cerdos, borregos, etc.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales, eso me motivaría para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos, la próxima; Chao, chao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: La verdadera y trágica historia de Snowball.**

 **TheoryCesar 47:** Bueno, sí; tienes razón, no puedo ocultarte nada, si, te hare pareja de Katie y me alegra que no te moleste. La verdad sí, mucho de juegos del hambre XD; quise darle a Ana un merecido lugar de descanso y me gusto el funeral que le hice con los desechados. No creo que conocer a los perros del edificio tenga redundancia para el fic, lo siento pero ya está planeado en cierta manera, no podrás conocer a las mascotas del edificio. Pues se honesto, no importa que me hagas sentir un poco mal y esa era la intención de la pelea, que fuera intensa, creo si sigo siendo bueno para la acción. Lo de Melody como familiar de Katie es idea de Pyro Phoenix Bird no mía. Tratare de que conozcas a Pyro Phoenix Bird, pero no te garantizo nada. Wendy está un poco enamorada de Snowball, pero solo un poco; no siente un enamoramiento solido por él, le gusta porque; a parte de su madre, él es el único mamífero que le ha demostrado compasión y un oído comprensible. Tranquilo, eh escuchado groserías horribles, estoy seguro que lo que sea que querías decir no sería para tanto para mí. Pobre Nala, no la metas en esto si ella no quiere. Disfruta el cap amigo mío.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** El chiste lo saque de German, eso sí es de ICarly y gracias por las correcciones. No hay de qué. Si, Magnus busca a Snowball aquí veras porque; en este cap. La verdad no sé de qué dicho hablas que use en Snowball. De hecho; ellos no tienen respeto en situaciones como esta, creo que si se mereció ese golpe que le dio Jameson. Wendy está un poco enamorada de Snowball, pero solo un poco; no siente un enamoramiento real por él. Lo de Katie y Cesar si podría escalar a otras alturas y si Wendy se deja adoptar lo veras en este cap. Si, Magnus fue quien se lo robo para poder hablar, ya que sus cuerdas vocales fueron destrozadas. Pensé en la idea de Emily peleando y me gusto. Disfruta el cap.

 **En el departamento de Cesar.**

Él está sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras está comiendo machete, Nala esta acostada al lado de el en el sofá viendo la televisión con él, ella mira constantemente su comida; obviamente con antojo pero Cesar tiene un ojo sobre ella para que no intente robarle un bocado o toda la quesadilla, Dasha está acostada en el piso junto a los pies de Cesar, con una gran sonrisa sobre su cara, la lengua fuera de su boca y jadeando constantemente con alegría, Atlas; está sentado en posición de perro guardián obediente al lado de la pierna derecha de Cesar con una mirada seria y autoritaria sobre su cara mientras veía la tele con su dueño y su hermano y hermanas, parece soldado real del palacio de Wokingham, no mueve ni un musculo, solo parpadea, Pelis está acostado al otro lado de Cesar con la mirada fija sobre su la tele, con la boca abierta y jadeando sin la lengua salida y moviendo constantemente sus orejas como radares por el ruido de la tele.

Wendy salió de la recamara de Mario, asomo su cabeza por el margen de la puerta, miro a todos lados buscando moros en la costa pero no fue así, salió con sigilo del cuarto y se fue pegada a las paredes del departamento buscando llegar a la puerta del departamento, llego a la sala de estar y ahí vio al humano junto con todos sus canes, sabiendo que los buenos sentidos que ellos tienen; Wendy supo que debe ser lo más sigilosa posible si quiere salir de ahí, aplano sus orejas y retrajo su cuerpecito hacia abajo para ser también lo menos visible posible y se fue yendo en dirección a la puerta, en ese momento, está cerca del sofá donde están todos.

Nala miro el machete de Cesar, le dedico un breve vistazo a su dueño antes de regresarla al machete, se lamio los labios y se fue acercando lentamente su hocico a la comida de su dueño, estaba cerca de llegar cuando Cesar bajo la mirada, abrio los ojos al percatarse de esto y rápidamente alejo su plato y lo subió por arriba de su cabeza con el brazo estirado para que ella no lo alcance.

"Ahah!, Nala, no".-Dijo con el ceño fruncido y reprimiéndola mientras la señala con un dedo directamente a la cara.

Nala aplano sus orejas, le dedico ojitos y chillo rogándole por alimento. Cesar rodo los ojos por esto y negó levemente con la cabeza.

"Ay contigo".-Dijo y bajo el plato haciendo que Nala sonriera con la boca abierta y meneara su cola.-"No tienes remedio".-Dijo y le dio un pedazo pequeño de su machete.

Nala casi le arrebata el pedazo y empezó a masticarlo mientras lo saboreaba con los ojos cerrados. Los demás perros de Cesar se dieron cuenta y también empezaron a rogarle comida, tanto que casi se la amontonan encima.

"Ok, ok, tranquilos, tranquilos".-Dijo y les fue dando rebanadas a cada uno, cuando termino se puso de pie, camino a la mesa de la sala ahí dejo el resto machete para que no se lo fueran a comer, regreso al sofá y cuando se sentó en este, Nala y Dasha se le echaron encima y después de un ladrido en el que él supo que le dijeron "Gracias, te quiero" empezaron a lamerle la cara.-" ¡Nala!, ¡Dasha!, ¡no, párenle!".-Dijo Cesar riendo por sus lamidas, fue tanto su risa que se deslizo por el sofá y cayó al piso donde Nala y Dasha siguieron lamiéndole la cara.

Atlas y Pelis vieron esto, se acercaron y se unieron a sus hermanas.

"¡No!, ¡chicos!, ¡Jajajaja!".-Dijo Cesar riendo por sus lamidas y empezó a patalear por la risa y las cosquillas.-"¡No!".-Dijo tratando de alejarlos pero le ganan en número y aunque los aleje siempre regresan a lamerle la cara haciéndolo reír.

Wendy abrio los ojos y se quedó mirando esto, no pudo evitar dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara al ver todo el amor que despilfarran el humano y sus mascotas, camino hacia adelante; pero cometió el error de no estar viendo en esa dirección, termino chocando de cara contra una de las patas de la mesita de noche que está al lado del sofá, le dolió, dio un grito y se sobo la frente con la pata. La fuerza de su impacto hizo temblar la mesita, el vaso con refresco que Cesar dejo ahí se volcó, rodo por la mesita de noche, llego al final de uno de los bordes de esta, cayó al piso y se rompió en pedazos.

El ruido llamo la atención de Cesar y sus perros, ellos dejaron de lamer, voltearon al igual que él y Vieron a Wendy en el piso acostada de costado por el golpe que se dio, ella se dio cuenta que la están viendo y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

"Hola!, miren quien está aquí".-Dijo Cesar con felicidad y levantándose un poco, sus canes se le quitaron de encima.

Wendy aplano sus orejas de golpe y sin dudar, salió disparada y fue corriendo hacia la cocina.

"Ay no otra vez".-Dijo Cesar, se puso de pie y fue tras ella.-"¡Oye espera!, tranquila; no voy hacerte daño".-Dijo yendo tras ella.

Wendy llego a la cocina, miro sobre su hombro para ver si lo seguía, regreso al frente, abrio los ojos sorprendida e irguió sus orejas por lo que vio, freno con todas sus fuerzas y se detuvo delante de un rincón de una esa mesa que está fijada a la pared, miro a todos lados asustada, esta arrinconada.

Cesar llego a la cocina, se detuvo en el margen de la puerta con una mano sobre esta y ahí la vio. Wendy volteo a verlo, se asustó, aplano sus orejas, enrosco su cuerpo y se pegó al rincón donde está.

"Oye, tranquilo o tranquila, te juro que no te hare daño".-Dijo acercándose lentamente a Wendy con las manos levantadas en señal de no ofensa.

Pero solo logro que Wendy se asustara más, se pegó la más que pudo a la pared, se hizo bolita y empezó a temblar mientras lo veía. Cesar vio esto, bajo la mirada al piso y suspiro, bajo sus brazos, la miro, ella se le quedo viendo asustada, Cesar dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara y se le fue acercando como si no pasara nada, esto asusto más a Wendy quien empezó a temblar violentamente, Cesar llego hasta ella y se detuvo delante suyo, puso una rodilla en tierra y levanto una mano y fue acercándola lentamente a ella.

Wendy vio esto, su miedo se convirtió en furia y empezó a gruñirle, Cesar se asustó un poco por esto y detuvo sus intenciones, después de unos segundos en los que Wendy no dejo de gruñirle, fue acercando otra vez su mano hacia ella, pero a una velocidad mucho más lenta que la de antes, tan lenta que apenas Wendy podía percibirla. Finalmente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la mano de Cesar llego a Wendy y la puso sobre la corona de su cabeza, Wendy dejo de gruñirle al sentir el tacto, levanto sus orejas y se le quedo viendo un poco boquiabierta, con pendiente de que es lo que va hacer.

Cesar sonrío, paso su mano de la corona a su mejilla derecha acariciándola y empezó a rascarla a manera de caricia en su cuello, Wendy se sorprendió al sentir esto y su boca abierta fue tomando poco a poco una sonrisa, nunca había sentido algo tan reconfortante antes, se dejó llevar por las caricias de Cesar, ladeo la cabeza a la derecha, cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa sobre su cara, se quedó disfrutando de sus consentimientos y apapachos.

Sin darse cuenta termino volcándose hacia la derecha, cayó al piso de costado; su instinto le dijo que se acostara de espalda así que lo hizo, Cesar aprovecho y empezó a rascársele y acariciarle el vientre, haciendo que la zorro empezara a menear su felpuda cola y sonriera con la boca abierta.

"Si eso, eso es".-Dijo Cesar sin dejar de hacerle cariños a la vulpina delante de él.

Decidió aprovechar, sin dejar de rascarla se movió hacia su izquierda quedando enfrente de su vientre, dejo de hacerle cariños y tan rápido como lo hizo, la tomo en sus manos y la cargo como si fuera un bebe humano, Wendy se extrañó por esto, irguió sus orejas, su sonrisa desapareció, abrio los ojos, miro a ambos lados, vio que está suspendida del suelo y dirigió su mirada al humano que la está cargando.

"Tranquila, te tengo".-Dijo Cesar sonriendo, acerco su cara a ella y froto su mejilla contra la de ella.

Cuando sintió esto, Wendy al fin lo entiendo, no quería hacerle daño; quería ayudarla y reconfortarla, miro a Cesar con el rabillo de sus ojos, formo una sonrisa a boca abierta y acto seguido, cerro sus ojos y correspondió el afecto de cariño del humano. Cesar alzo sus cejas; sorprendido al sentir que lo correspondió pues también tiene cerrados los ojos, pero tan rápido como se sorprendió se relajó y siguió acariciándola. Las mascotas de Cesar asomaron sus cabezas para ver a la cocina, vieron a su dueño dándole cariño a la zorro, todos ellos irguieron sus orejas sorprendidos y entraron a la cocina viendo esto sorprendidos y un poco celosos (Típico de las mascotas consentidas, lo sé de carne propia) como su dueño le daba cariño a la vulpina. Cesar dejo de acariciar a Wendy, la miro directo a los ojos, ella correspondió la acción con una sonrisa sobre su cara y meneando la cola.

"¿Ves?, te lo dije; no te iba a poner ni una mano encima".-Dijo el humano.

La zorro rojo no pudo evitar aplanar sus orejas con pena y vergüenza, retrajo un poco su cuerpo mirando a otro lado y dejo escapar un quejido que expresaba culpa, como los lloriqueos de los perros.

"Oye Tranquila".-Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la acariciaba pudo ver su sexo y por eso sabe que es hembra.-"¿Qué te parece si fingimos que no pasó nada, eh?".-Pregunto.

Wendy volteo a verlo cuando dijo eso, volvió a erguir sus orejas, volvió a sonreír, a menear la cola y asintió con la cabeza con felicidad.

"Bien".-Dijo Cesar.

Wendy acerco su cara a él y empezó a lamerlo, Cesar se rio por la sensación de las lamidas y después de unas lamidas más dejo hacerlo, cerró los ojos y froto su mejilla contra la de él, Cesar se le quedo viendo con cariño y ternura. En ese momento escucharon un ladrido que llamo la atención de ambos, Wendy abrio los ojos con sus orejas erguidas, giro estas a donde se oyó el ladrido al igual que Cesar y vieron a las mascotas de Cesar, quien ladro fue Atlas.

"Oh, hola chicos, lo siento no los note".-Dijo Cesar.

Atlas le ladro varias veces moviendo su cabeza hacia la izquierda al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

"Ya te dije que no los note Atlas, está muy ocupado consintiendo a esta bonita zorro".-Dijo Cesar.

Wendy lo miro con sorpresa y sus orejas erguidas, ya que su respuesta fue acorde a lo que oyó de Atlas, miro al sabueso y luego regreso al humano.

"Oye por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?".-Le pregunto Cesar a la zorro que tiene en sus brazos.

"Wendy, pero no tiene caso; no puedes entenderme".-Dijo Wendy, al último rodando los ojos entrecerrados en un gesto de indiferencia y su mirada termino mirando el brazo del humano.

Cesar solo escucho quejidos de la vulpina pero por su conocimiento en comunicación animal, supo exactamente lo que le dijo.

"Wendy ¿eh?".-Dijo Cesar terminando con una sonrisa, Wendy se sorprendió enormemente por esto y de inmediato lo miro a la cara.-"Que bonito nombre, y además te queda".-Dijo.

Wendy estaba más que sorprendida por lo que le dijo, luego aplano su oreja derecha, ladeo su cabeza hacia ese lado y se le quedo viendo con una ceja alzada por la intriga y la curiosidad.

"¿Quieres saber cómo supe lo que dijiste verdad?".-Pregunto Cesar, sorprendiendo nuevamente a la zorro.-"Esta bien, te diré; mira Wendy, yo soy etólogo; los humanos que estudiamos el comportamiento de los animales y base de esa ciencia es que como nosotros, la comunicación es 90% más física que verbal, por eso se lo que estás diciendo".-Dijo.

La zorro simplemente se le quedo viendo perpleja y parpadeando.

"Bueno oye, creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo Wendy, me llamo Cesar, Cesar del Jesús".-Dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que la estreche como un humano.

Wendy miro su mano, luego a él, sonrió y le dio la patita.

"Wendy, ellos son mis amigos de compañía (Ya que llamarlos mascotas es ofensa para ellos)".-Dijo Cesar haciendo un gesto a sus perros y Wendy volteo a verlos.-"El".-Dijo señalando a Atlas.-"Es Atlas".-Dijo.

"Hola".-Dijo Wendy saludándolo y moviendo su patita.

"Sí que; hola, que tal".-Dijo Atlas con un tono mal humorado y frio, y con una mirada completamente seria (Su voz es la de Michael Douglas en Falling Down).

"Uy".-Dijo Wendy con algo de miedo y retrayendo su pata por la actitud y carácter del sabueso.

Cesar solo escucho ladridos de bajo tono sonoro y quejidos, estos últimos por parte de Wendy.

"No le hagas caso, es un gatito y no me extraña que lo sea, lo encontré en Simojovel (Un pequeño pueblo minero de México) encadenado a una reja de púas cuando era solo un cachorro y llevaba una playera de los Atlas puesta, por eso le puse y el solo se puso Atlas".-Dijo.

Wendy se sorprendió por esto irguiendo sus orejas y volteo a ver al sabueso, Atlas escucho lo que dijo su dueño, volteo a verlo sorprendido y en un parpadeo se enojó, frunció el ceño y le mostro los dientes.

"¡Cómo diablos se te ocurre decirle!".-Le dijo con voz grúñente y claramente enojado.

Cesar solo escucho ladridos y su feroz gruñido, pero como ya sabemos supo lo que dijo, abrio los ojos asustado e hizo un gesto con su mano de "alto" para que no se le acercara tanto.

"O-Ok Atlas; perdón, so-solo cálmate".-Le dijo retrocediendo lentamente con Wendy aun en su otra brazo, ella también está asustada, tiene las orejas aplanadas.

"Claro, me voy a calmar una vez que te enseñe a no divulgar las cosas de los demás, en especial las mías".-Dijo enojado.

Cesar solo escucho ladridos y luego le gruño con enojo.

"Atlas, por favor cálmate, se me salió; fue sin querer".-Dijo su dueño asustado.

"Pues ahora aprenderás".-Dijo mientras se iba a acercando a el gruñendo.

"Atlas no, tengo a Wendy, no hagas esto; no con ella en mis brazos, de seguro a sufrido demasiado".-Dijo Cesar casi rogándole.

Atlas irguió sus orejas, se detuvo en seco y abrio los ojos cuando escucho esto, miro a un lado, lo metido pensativamente, luego lo miro con seriedad y se sentó justo donde se quedó.

"Bien".-Dijo secamente, haciendo que Cesar suspirara aliviado.-"Por ahora, más tarde me las pagaras".-Dijo y sonrió con malicia.

Cesar abrio los ojos, asustado; por esto y trago saliva nerviosamente.

"Bu-Bueno, ahora Wendy, quiero presentarte, a Dasha".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a su pitbull terrier cachorra.

Wendy la miro y le sonrió.

"Hola".-Dijo.

"¡Hola mucho gusto!".-Dijo Dasha con mucha energía y optimismo haciendo saltitos donde esta y termino en postura de juego con su lengua saliendo de su boca, babeando y meneando la cola.-"¡Cesar; cárgame; cárgame, quiero estar junto con ella, cárgame; cárgame!".-Dijo yendo hacia él, puso sus 2 patas delanteras en su pierna izquierda parándose sobre sus patas traseras, sin dejar de sonreír y menear la cola (Su voz es la de Judy Hopps de Zootopia cuando era niña).

Cesar solo escucho ladridos, y se rio por lo juguetona e inquieta que es su cachorra.

"Jejejeje!, Dasha; Dasha cálmate, si las levanto a las 2 una de ustedes podría caerse".-Le explico Cesar.

Ella se tranquilizó, quito sus patas de su pierna, su sonrisa desapareció y dejo de menear la cola.

"Oh, bueno, entonces…¡¿Puedes bajarla para que pueda jugar con ella?!".-Le pregunto con su misma actitud energética y adorable en postura de juego nuevamente y meneando la cola.

"Jejeje, ¿es muy inquieta verdad?".-Pregunto Wendy a Mario.

Este solo escucho sonidos de animal por parte de ella.

"Jajaja, si, lo es, pero no te extrañes; es una pequeña cachorra".-Dijo Cesar.

"No soy pequeña".-Dijo Dasha ofendida y pisando el piso con una de sus patitas.

Cesar solo escucho un ladrido.

"Si, si claro, lo que digas".-Dijo con una actitud divertida, Dasha hizo un mohín y miro a otro lado ofendida.-"Jejeje!, bueno, ahora, saluda a Pelis".-Dijo haciendo un gesto al Xoloscuincle adolescente.

"Hola, ¿Cómo estás?".-Dijo Wendy.

"Que te valga gorro ¿no?".-Dijo de manera completamente tajante, grosera, fría y descortés el Xoloscuincle con su cuerpo temblando como si fuera un chihuahua (Su voz es la de Gohan de Dragon Ball Z de adolescente).

"Ay".-Dijo Wendy retrayendo su cuerpo y aplanando sus orejas.-"Y yo que creí que Atlas ya era bastante malo".-Dijo.

"¡¿Que dijiste?!".-Exclamo Atlas molesto, asustando aún más a la zorro rojo.

Cesar solo escucho ladridos y ruidos de caninos por parte de ellos.

"¡Ok, ya; ya!".-Dijo callándolos y se dirigió a su Xoloscuincle.-"Pelis, esa no es manera de saludar a una invitada".-Le reclamo enojado.

"Nah, me vale gorro".-Dijo el xoloscuincle de manera indiferente y alzando los hombros mientras veía a otro lado.

Cesar frunció el ceño con enojo por su actitud.

"Pelis, no te permito que te comportes de manera tan descarada, pídele disculpas a Wendy y discúlpate con ella, o no te daré tu sobre de carne pedigree".-Lo amenazo enojado.

Pelis irguió sus orejas por completo de golpe cuando dijo eso, y volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿debes de estar bromeando?".-Le digo incrédulo y asusto.

Cesar solo escucho ladridos que casi pasan a lloriqueos.

"¿Ves que me estoy riendo?".-Dijo con cara seria y enojada.-"Ahora, discúlpate con Wendy".-Le demando.

Pelis vio que no bromeaba, dejo escapar un "Pff" con una expresión de aburrimiento y fastidio, y aplano sus orejas.

"Ach está bien".-Dijo con fastidio, se acercó un poco a su dueño y miro a la zorro.-"Perdón, lo siento, ¿ok?".-Dijo no muy arrepentido.

"…Ok".-Dijo Wendy, ya que ella es más considerada y comprensible que él.

Pelis dejo escapar un "Jum" mientras rodaba los ojos con una cara seria y se regresó a donde estaba.

"Bueno y por último, te quiero presentar, a Nala".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a su pastor alemán.

Wendy la miro.

"Hola".-Dijo saludándola con la pata.

Pero Nala se quedó ahí tiesa como una estatua, solo movimiento sus ojos los cuales tiene sobre la zorro. Wendy se extrañó por esto al igual que Cesar.

"¿Esta bien?".-Le pregunto mirándolo.

"No lo sé. ¿Nala?, ¿oye Nala, estás bien?".-Le dijo Cesar a su mascota pero ella siguió sin reaccionar.

Desde la perspectiva de ella, Wendy parecía un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo, para ella, ella brillaba y una aura de luz de color amarillo Nápoles muy claro salía detrás de ella haciéndola parecer un verdadero ángel, ella miraba todo ella, su bonito aunque sucio pelaje color rojo y blanco de su parte de abajo, su figura cubierta por su tupido pelaje, sus lindas orejas, su bello rostro y sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda, está totalmente hipnotizada por su aspecto.

" _Guau, es bellísima".-_ Dijo Nala en la seguridad de sus pensamientos mirando a Wendy con perplejidad (Su voz es la de Serena de Maze Runner Correr o morir).

"Nala, oye Nala".-Dijo Cesar y chasqueo sus dedos para regresarla a la tierra pero no sirvió de nada.

Pelis rodo los ojos con fastidio y giro hacia Nala y se acercó a ella.

"¡NALA TE HABLAN!".-Le grito con su hocico muy cerca de su oído.

Nala lanzo un grito de dolor porque el grito del xoloscuincle la aturdió, literal; está oyendo ese molesto zumbidito que lo indica y se tapó esa oreja con su pata delantera izquierda.

"¡Pelis!".-Le grito molesta.-"2 rayitas de volumen más a tu grito y me hubieras destrozado el tímpano".-Dijo sobándose la oreja con las almohadillas de su pata para que se le quitara el pitido.

"Ay por favor, no exageres".-Dijo el xoloscuincle.

"¡¿Qué no exagere?!".-Dijo Nala algo exasperada y mirando al perro sin pelo.-"¡Me está zumbando el oído Pelis!".-Dijo señalando su oreja y se la volvió a sobar.

"¿…Y?".-Dijo Pelis alzando los hombros importándole poco.

"AY, dale gracias al cielo que soy buena porque si no intentaría hacerte trizas".-Dijo Nala.

"¿Tu, hacerme trizas a mí?, Puff; eso solo ocurriría cuando caiga nieve en el desierto del Sahara".-Dijo el xoloscuincle en burla.

"No tientes a la mala suerte".-Dijo Nala señalando en advertencia, se dirigió hacia su dueño siguiendo sobándose la oreja, miro a la zorro en los brazos de él y no pudo evitar ponerse muy tímida, aplano sus orejas y agacho su cuerpo por la vergüenza.-"Eh, hola".-Dijo con pena y saludándola con la pata.

"Hola".-Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?".-Pregunto con timidez.

"Wendy".-Dijo la zorro.

"¿Wendy?".-Pregunto y la zorro asintió con la cabeza.-"Vaya, es un bello nombre, al igual que tu".-Dijo y sin darse cuenta la miro con cariño.

El resto de los perros de Cesar se sorprendió por esto irguiendo y levantando sus orejas; esto último es el caso de Atlas y con los ojos abiertos voltearon a verla, Wendy y Cesar se sorprendieron por lo que dijo y la miraron.

"¿Que dijiste?".-Pregunto Wendy con la mente en blanco.

En ese momento Nala se percató de lo que dijo y de nuevo se volvió a poner tímida, agacho más su cuerpo que la última vez.

"N-N-Nada; nada".-Dijo Nala con vergüenza y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

"No, dijiste que soy bella ¿no?".-Dijo la zorro.

"¡N-No!, cla-claro que no; bu-bueno sí; ¡Eh quiero decir no!, quiero decir si, bueno; digo-digo…".-Balbuceo Nala y termino en blanco, vio que todas las miradas están sobre ella, está sintiendo que la están juzgando.-"Yo…Yo…me voy".-Dijo y saliendo corriendo de la cocina.

"Nala espera".-Dijo Cesar pero fue tarde ya se fue.-"Ay".-Dijo dejando caer la cabeza hacia delante.-"Los jóvenes, somos todo un caso".-Dijo, luego bajo a Wendy al piso.-"Bueno, Wendy; iba a decirte que puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, con nosotros".-Dijo abriendo sus brazos a ambos lados de él y luego los dejo caer.

"¿Con ustedes?".-Pregunto Wendy sorprendida y miro todo su alrededor.-" ¿Cómo…adoptarme?".-Pregunto no pudiendo evitar ponerse feliz, sonrió con la boca abierta y empezó a menear su cola.

Cesar solo escucho siseos y vio lo feliz que se puso.

"Qué pregunta es esa, claro que si".-Dijo Cesar.

"¡Me encantaría!".-Dejo escapar y empezó a dar saltos de alegría haciendo reír a Cesar, pero luego recordó algo que la puso triste, bajo la mirada al piso al igual que su cola y aplano sus orejas.-"Pero no puedo".-Dijo con tristeza y dolor.

Cesar solo escucho siseos y vio sus reacciones y se sorprendió, al igual que sus perros.

"¿Qué, y eso porque?".-Pregunto.

"Tengo que encontrar al asesino de mi madre".-Dijo, en lo último se enojó mostrando sus colmillos por el odio que ahora le tiene a Magnus.

"¿Asesino, de que hablas?, no entiendo".-Dijo Cesar.

Wendy pego la mirada nuevamente al piso antes de dirigirse de nuevo a él.

"Tengo algo que contarles, síganme".-Dijo Wendy y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguieran.

Cesar escucho siseos y vio sus reacciones, la siguió junto con sus perros y llegaron a la sala de estar, ahí está Nala; acostada en el sofá, al ver que Wendy se acercaba se volvió a poner nerviosa pero miro a otro lado, no quería dedicarle la mirada después del ridículo que hizo en la cocina. Wendy se subió al sofá, no le importaba que Nala estuviera ahí a su lado, Cesar se sentó en el lado vacío de Wendy, el resto de los perros de él se pusieron delante del sofá para oír lo que Wendy tenía que contarles. Ella les conto toda su historia, desde cuando fue sacada de su hogar en el bosque para ser llevada como contrabando hasta el asesinato de su madre y su actual soledad, su historia es tan fuerte y desgarradora que hasta Pelis y Atlas se conmovieron por ella, pero eso es lo suave; ya que Cesar y el resto de sus perros están llorando por lo triste de su historia, cuando acabo Wendy tampoco pudo evitar llorar aunque sea un poco.

"Ay dios, eso".-Dijo Cesar limpiándose las lágrimas con una mano y respiro con fuerza por la nariz.-"Es muy triste".-Dijo.

"Muy triste enserio".-Dijo Nala acercándose a Wendy y puso su pata sobre su hombro llamando la atención de la vulpina.-"Lamento mucho tu perdida".-Dijo.

"Yo también".-Dijo Dasha poniendo sus patas delanteras en el sofá y apoyándose con sus traseras con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

"Y yo".-Dijo Atlas.

"Hasta yo".-Dijo Pelis demostrando al fin un sentimiento que no fuera la frialdad.

"Yo también".-Dijo Cesar después de ver las reacciones de sus perros.

"Muchas gracias por sus condolencias chicos".-Dijo Wendy con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

Los canes asintieron con la cabeza, Nala con una pequeña sonrisa aun llorando un poco y quito su pata de su hombro.

Wendy bajo la mirada al piso con sus orejas aplanadas, las levanto y miro a Cesar con tristeza.

"Escucha, agradezco mucho tu oferta de quedarme aquí…pero mi alma no estará en paz hasta que haga pagar al maldito que me arrebato a mi madre".-Dijo la zorro pasando de la tristeza al enojo.

Cesar solo escucho siseos de parte de ella y vio sus reacciones.

"Escucha, no soy quien para decirte que hacer, pero si fuera así; te dirigía que la venganza no te llevara a nada bueno, talvez hagas algo a la memoria de tu mama ¿pero a qué precio?, la venganza es algo hueco y vacío, ¿matando al que te hizo daño que ganas?, nada, talvez te sientas bien al principio pero con el tiempo ese sentimiento se va desvaneciendo y posiblemente será cambiado por uno con el cual puedes no vivir y terminaras arrebatándote la vida".-Dijo Cesar.

Wendy bajo la mirada y aplano sus orejas ya que la filosofía de Cesar la hizo recordar a su madre, desvió la mirada al otro lado; pensativa por un momento y volvió a verlo.

"Agradezco mucho tus palabras, pero no quiero matarlo, si quiero verlo muerto".-Dijo, esto último con cólera sorprendiéndolo a él y a sus perros pero ella siguió.-"Pero quiero verlo muerto siendo dormido por los humanos o pudriéndose dentro de una jaula por el resto de su vida, ese sujeto tiene que aprender que no puede hacerse lo que se le la gana, que nadie puede salirse con la suya; así sea un tiburón, un cocodrilo, una piraña o hasta un maldito perro, tiene que entender que la justicia tarde o temprano termina cayendo sobre quien se la merece".-Dijo.

Cesar y sus perros quedaron mudos después de lo que ella dijo y solo movían los ojos por lo atónitos que quedaron. Wendy dejo escapar un suspiro dejando caer su cabeza y luego volvió a mirarlo.

'"Escucha, vendré de visita de vez en cuando si eso te parece bien, pero entiende, no puedo quedarme, no mientras ese sujeto siga haya afuera".-Dijo haciendo un ademan con su patita señalando al exterior.

Cesar miro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda con los labios fruncidos mientras pensaba, Nala lo miro con preocupación, intercambiando su mirada entre él y la zorro. Después de un tiempo, Cesar regreso sus labios a la normalidad, la miro con un gesto de seriedad, no dijo una palabra, inhalo por la nariz, dejo escapar un suspiro por la boca, se puso de pie, fue hacia la mesa del comedor, sus perros se le quedaron viendo al igual que la vulpina, Cesar llego hasta la puerta, puso su mano sobre la perilla, la giro y abrio la puerta.

"Bien, adelante".-Fue lo único que dijo, sus ojos están brillando con tristeza.

Nala irguió sus orejas y abrio los ojos; sorprendida, estando boquiabierta. Wendy se bajó de un salto del sofá, fue hacia la puerta, se detuvo delante de la salida del apartamento y miro a Cesar.

"Gracias".-Dijo con una sonrisa, luego aplano sus orejas, miro todo el piso, lo rasco con su pata delantera derecha con vergüenza y luego lo miro.-"Oye, si no es mucho pedir…¿crees que podría dormir aquí esta noche?".-Pregunto con cierta pena.

Cesar vio sus reacciones, oyó sus siseos y ruidos y luego sonrió.

"Claro. De hecho puedes dormir todas las noches aquí si quieres, a pesar de que no vivas aquí".-Dijo Cesar.

Wendy irguió sus orejas de golpe mirándolo, sonrió y meneo su cola.

"Aw gracias, que lindo es de parte".-Dijo.

Cesar solo escucho ruidos y siseos.

"Nah, no es nada".-Dijo haciendo un ademan de despreocupación con su mano.-"Solo regresa antes de las 11, porque es cuando me duermo".-Dijo.

Wendy asintió con la cabeza, Wendy salió por la puerta pero antes de que se fuera, Cesar asomo la cabeza.

"Oye".-Dijo llamando su atención.-"Solo una cosa. Si encuentras al asesino de tu madre e hipotéticamente dependiendo de la situación, si posibles ganas de matarlo te inundan, por favor, usa esa inteligencia que tienes, no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos y por favor, no elijas la venganza, elige hacer lo que es correcto".-Dijo.

"¿Dices que debo perdonarlo?, ¡el mato a mi madre!".-Le dijo Wendy pasando rápidamente de la sorpresa a la ira.

Cesar escucho siseos amenazantes, vio que ella arqueo su espalda y se le erizo el pelo, en clara señal de amenaza.

"Wow oye; oye".-Dijo Cesar negando con la mano para calmarla.-"No digo que lo perdones, solo digo que no lo mates, eso es todo".-Dijo.

Wendy se tranquilizó y miro a otro lado.

"Ok, lo tendré en mente".-Dijo mirándolo de nuevo.

Cesar solo escucho siseos de parte de ella y sonrió con alegría.

"Eso es lo único que te pido".-Dijo.

"De acuerdo. Entonces…Nos vemos luego".-Se despidió la zorro y empezó a irse.

Cesar solo escucho siseos y la vio irse.

"Adiós Wendy, no vuelvas muy noche".-Le dijo.

"Lo haré".-Dijo Wendy en voz alta para que la oyera.

Cesar solo escucho siseos, cerró la puerta de su departamento, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con sus perros, Nala está en un estado bastante…especial, se le acerco a su dueño.

"Cesar, ¿acaso perdiste la cabeza, como es que la dejaste ir?, podría pasarle algo, podría ser atacada, secuestrada, ¡violada!, ¿Cómo es que la dejaste ir?".-Le reclamo a su dueño en estado de cierta histeria.

Los demás perros de Cesar voltearon a verla sorprendidos por su histeria, Dasha se le acerco a ella.

"¿Nala?, ¿estás bien?".-Le pregunto con curiosidad.

"¡Sí!, ¡¿por qué!?".-Le respondió ella con histeria mientras la miraba.

"Wow Nala, oye cálmate".-Le dijo la cachorra.

"¡No, no me quiero calmar!, podría pasarle algo y ustedes solo se preocupan por mi".-Dijo la pastor alemán.

"¿Segura que estas bien?".-Le pregunto Atlas con la cabeza ladeada y una ceja alzada.

"¡Que si maldita sea!".-Dijo ella aun histérica, asustando un poco a todos, más a Dasha por ser solo una cachorra.

Cesar vio a sus perros discutir, se sorprendió de la actitud que está tomando Nala por todo esto y la miro.

"Nala, ¿Qué te ocurre?".-Le pregunto.

"No me ocurre nada, nada de nada".-Dijo la pastor alemán aun neurótica.

Cesar solo escucho ladridos y vio sus reacciones faciales y corporales.

"Nala, se ve que algo te ocurre, dinos".-Dijo Cesar.

"Ay ustedes no entienden. Me largo de aquí".-Dijo la pastor alemán y termino saliendo de ahí, corriendo y yéndose a otra habitación.

"Nala".-Dijo Dasha.

"Nala espera".-Dijo Cesar pero fue inútil, ya se había ido.

"Cesar, ¿Qué le paso?".-Pregunto Pelis mirándolo a él y luego a donde se fue Nala con cara de confusión y extrañez.

Cesar miro a su xoloscuincle pero no dijo nada, regreso su mirada a donde se fue corriendo Nala con una mirada y mueca un poco tristes, cerró los ojos, respiro por la nariz, suspiro y abrio los ojos de nuevo mirando a donde ella huyo.

" _Ay los jóvenes, siempre tan testarudos"._ -Dijo en la seguridad de su mente.

 **Mientras, en otro lado de la ciudad.**

Emily y Snowball entrando por una entrada para perros a una veterinaria que a estas horas ya está cerrada, ambos miraron todo el lugar, hay jaulas para aves colgando del techo, peceras con toda clase de peces, jaulas para perros y gatos, un lavamanos con una regadera que usan para bañar a los animales, esferas y hábitats para hámster, conejillos de indias y roedores, hábitats para cualquier reptil doméstico, en el centro del pequeño local hay una mesa de metal donde examinan a los animales y en un rincón hay unas escaleras que van a un segundo piso.

"¿Sídney, estas aquí?".-Pregunto Emily en voz alta y su voz hizo eco en todo el lugar.

"¿A…A quien…Le hablas?".-Pregunto Snowball con debilidad.

"A mi amiga baboso".-Dijo Emily con molestia y enojo mirando sobre su hombro para mirarlo.

En ese momento, un colibrí de un plumaje color amarillo y negro bastante raros y extraños en su especie, bajo volando del segundo piso, se mantuvo en el aire al final de los escalones, miro todo el local y vio a Emily y a Snowball, fue hacia Emily y se detuvo delante de su cara.

"Hola Emily".-La saludo (Su voz es la de Brittany de Alvin y las ardillas, la película live action igual de aguda que la de ella).

"No oye, espera; espera. ¿Sídney…es un colibrí? ".-Pregunto Snowball incrédulamente.

"¿Tienes algún problema con eso?".-Pregunto Emily mirando sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido.

"Solo a menos…que pienses que va a curarme…por medio de sus lamiditas".-Dijo Snowball, a pesar de estar al borde del fallecimiento no deja de ser el mismo.

Emily frunció mas su ceno con enojo.

"Escucha mendigo blanquito, dale gracias a Dios que te estas muriendo porque si no…".-Emily no pudo terminar lo que dijo porque Sídney la interrumpió.

"¿Muriendo?".-Pregunto con preocupación y sorpresa la colibrí.

"Si".-Dijo Emily volteando a verla con su cara en un gesto normal.-"Por eso vinimos contigo Sídney, el necesita tu ayuda y de urgencia".-Dijo.

"A ver".-Dijo la colibrí, en un parpadeo se puso delante de Snowball, miro sus heridas y abrio los ojos sorprendida por la gran pérdida de sangre que está teniendo, sepa Dios como es que sigue vivo.-"Ay no".-Dijo y en un parpadeo apareció delante de su amiga.-"Esta muy mal, vamos, tráelo a la mesa".-Dijo y en un parpadeo apareció suspendida en el aire, volando sobre la mesa de metal.

"Ven Snowball".-Dijo Emily, fueron hacia la mesa y se las arregló para subirse a ella.

"Déjalo sobre la mesa".-Dijo Sídney.

Emily se sentó, haciendo que Snowball también lo hiciera, se desabrocho el cinturón, y se levantó, Snowball iba a caerse de espalda por lo débil que esta, pero Emily lo intercepto y lo acostó con cuidado en la mesa.

"Bien".-Dijo Sídney, aterrizo en la mesa y se acercó a Snowball.-"Ahora, vete de aquí por favor".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto Emily sorprendida.

"No te ofendas pero puedes llegar a estorbarme y necesito toda mi área de trabajo libre para poder realizar bien mi trabajo".-Dijo Sídney intercambiando su mirada entre ella y el herido Snowball.

Emily dejo caer sus orejas.

"Pero…Pero…".-Dijo con preocupación pero su amiga la interrumpió.

"Emily".-Dijo volteando a verla con el ceño fruncido.-"No tenemos tiempo para esto, este conejo se está muriendo por cada segundo que pasa y tu estas desperdiciando mi valioso tiempo, ¿acaso quieres que tu amigo muera?".-Le dijo.

Emily miro a Snowball, el esta tan débil que apenas puede mantenerse despierto, en uno de sus cabeceos para tratar de mantenerse despierto Snowball abrio los ojos, la miro, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y asintió con la cabeza. Emily bajo la mirada, se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y luego miro a su amiga.

"…Cuídalo bien por favor".-Fue lo único que le dijo.

Sídney sonrió para darle confianza.

"Te aseguro que está en buenas manos o mejor dicho, alas".-Dijo y dejo escapar una carcajada.

Emily dejo escapar una risita con su boca cerrada, miro a Snowball, se le acerco y puso su pata sobre la de él.

"Mejórate Blanquito".-Le dijo.

Snowball la miro aun sonriente y débil.

"Lo…intentare".-Dijo con debilidad.

Emily sonrió, se alejó de él, se bajó de un salto de la mesa y salió al porche de la tienda a esperar ahí para no interrumpir a Sídney. Los minutos pasaron, al principio Emily estaba tranquila y relajada, pero con el tiempo empezó a ponerse más nerviosa, en varias tomas se le vio cada vez más inquieta, en la primera se vio tranquila y relajada con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, en la siguiente ya se le vio preocupada; tiene las orejas caídas con sus ojos abiertos con preocupación y mirando constantemente la puerta y en la tercera y última, se le ve saltando de lado a lado en el porche, cada vez que llegaba a uno de los bordes de este, se quedaba quieta, se llevaba una de sus patas a la boca y se mordía el segundo segmento de su dedo índice con sus incisivos, y golpeteaba rápidamente el piso de concreto con una de sus patas traseras, demostrando su preocupación y ansiedad. A pesar que ella no quiera sentir y hacer esto, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que tenía que estarlo, no sabe porque; pero su corazoncito le está diciendo que debe estar preocupada por Snowball cosa que le causa un conflicto moral y emocional, pero su corazón es más fuerte y no puede evitar sentirse angustiada por él. En total dio 10 idas y vueltas al porche cuando Sídney salió por una ventana abierta del local y se le acerco, Emily la vio y de inmediato se le acerco.

"¿…Y?".-Pregunto preocupada.

"Estará bien".-Dijo Sídney manteniéndose en el aire delante de ella.-"No fue nada fácil pero logre estabilizarlo, estará bien; pero necesita mucho reposo y moverse lo menos posible para que no se abra las puntadas que le hice".-Dijo la colibrí.

Emily levanto sus orejas al escuchar estas buenas nuevas y dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Sídney vio su reacción y se intrigo.

"Emily".-Dijo.

"¿Mm?".-Pregunto ella volteando a verla.

"Puedo preguntar: ¿qué es ese conejo de ti?".-Pregunto.

"¿Cómo?, no entiendo".-Dijo Emily extrañada.

"Que qué relación tienes con el".-Pregunto.

"Oh".-Dijo Emily con una cara un poco espantada y dejando caer sus orejas.-"Pues…Ni siquiera lo conozco, vi que estaba en problemas y decidí ayudarlo".-Dijo con cierta pena.

Sídney ladeo la cabeza, luego de mirarla extrañada por unos momentos, la regreso a su posición derecha y vertical y la miro con cara de -_-

"Emily".-Le dijo con un tonito de voz de que no le creía.

"Ay".-Dijo Emily dejando caer sus brazos y encorvando su espalda con una cara de fastidio.-"Ok; está bien, lo conocí hoy, pero ni siquiera es mi amigo".-Dijo.

"Mmm…Por lo que me dices creo que no solo quieres que sea tu amigo, quieres que sea algo más de ti ¿no es así?".-Pregunto Sídney.

"¡¿Qué?!, cla-claro que no".-Dijo muy apenada, intentando distanciarse de esta conversación y le dio la espalda con los brazos cruzados pero con las orejas caídas y un cara que expresa preocupación.

"Emily".-Dijo Sídney y se le acerco, quedando suspendida en el aire detrás de ella justo detrás de su nuca.-"Vamos, soy tu amiga, puedes decirme lo que sea, confía en mi".-Dijo.

Emily la escucho, giro su cabeza y miro sobre su hombro para verla, después de eso bajo la mirada al piso, dejo escapar un suspiro, giro su cuerpo hacia ella y la miro.

"Bueno, ok mira, cuando lo conocí, hubo algo; no sé, algo que aún no logro identificar, pero jamás había sentido algo como esto por otro conejo".-Dijo.

"Umm".-Dijo Sídney ladeando la cabeza.-"¿Qué clase de sentimiento es?".-Pregunto.

"No lo sé, es nuevo para mí".-Dijo la coneja.

"Descríbelo".-Dijo la colibrí.

"Bueno. Cada vez que lo veo, siento…como si tuviera mariposas volando en mi estómago, mi corazón se siente muy cómodo, tranquilo, cálido y relajado; como si estuviera en el lugar más seguro del planeta y cuando estoy con él, mi lado cálido y sensible está más presente que nunca; al igual que mi personalidad, esta como a flor de piel".-Dijo.

"Aahh, ya veo lo que está pasando amiga".-Dijo Sídney.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Emily con curiosidad.

"Estas enamorada amiga".-Dijo.

Cuando dijo eso, Emily se sorprendió enormemente e irguió por completo sus orejas de golpe.

"¿Enamorada, de Snowball?".-Pregunto la coneja sin poder creerlo, señalándose a sí misma y luego a la puerta de la veterinaria.

"Así es".-Dijo Sídney con una sonrisa.

"No, no, debe de ser otra cosa, una enfermedad, indigestión, una infección".-Dijo la coneja negándose a creerlo con sus orejas caídas.

"¿Solo te sientes así cuando estas cerca de el?, se sincera".-Dijo la colibrí.

"…S-S-Si".-Admitió Emily con pena.

"Entonces no cabe duda, estas enamorada de él amiga".-Dijo Sídney.

"No puede ser".-Dijo Emily y se pasó las patas por la cabeza y las orejas.-"Ay no, esto está mal, muy mal".-Dijo.

"No claro que no, al contrario amiga, eso es muy tierno".-Dijo la colibrí terminando con una sonrisa.

"No!, es que tu no entiendes".-Dijo Emily con enojo y dejo escapar un suspiro.-"Es…complicado".-Dijo.

"Explícamelo, talvez pueda ayudarte".-Dijo la colibrí.

Emily la miro, desvió la mirada con tristeza, dejo escapar un suspiro y regreso a ella.

"Es que mira, tu no lo conoces, hable con él por 5 minutos; 10 máximo y en solo ese tiempo me di cuenta que él tiene problemas mentales".-Dijo la coneja.

"¿…y?".-Pregunto Sídney no entendiendo porque tanto drama.

"¡¿Y?!, ¡¿Cómo que 'Y'?!, ¿no escuchaste lo que te dije?, él está mal de la cabeza".-Dijo.

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, el que este loco o tenga algo mal en su cerebro no significa que dejo de ser un conejo, el sigue siendo un ser vivo Emily, talvez sienta y procese las cosas de manera muy diferente a todos nosotros pero siempre que no sea uno de esos locos que es peligroso para la sociedad o un psicópata homicida, todo está bien, digo; solo fíjate en nuestro autor, él se pone a hablar solo y hacer gestos e ímpetus en la calle aun cuando hay gente en esta y aunque lo llegan a ver como loco eso no le importa, es que la sociedad no entiende que personas como el son muy fugaces y al ser introvertido tiene mucho la tendencia de hablar solo, la gente no se molesta en ver desde la perspectiva de las otras personas cuando debería, para que entiendan que alguien que parece estar loco no puede estarlo realmente".-Dijo Sídney.

"¡Oye!".-Le reclame y ambas miraron hacia la pantalla, ósea hacia ustedes, los lectores.-"No me metas en esto por favor".-Dije molesto y enojado para luego sonreír.-"Pero gracias por tus palabras, espero que a mis lectores les lleguen al corazón".-Dije.

Emily volteo a ver a Sídney.

"Pero nunca de los nunca andaría con un conejo como él. Es necio, terco, volátil, agresivo, grosero, violento, irrespetuoso, insensible".-Se quejó molesta y sin darse cuenta dejo caer sus orejas y puso cara de enamorada.-"Tierno, lindo, guapo, valiente, audaz, decidido".-Dijo pensando en él y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, levanto sus orejas y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.-"Digo, digo".-Dijo.

Sídney dejó escapar una risita manteniendo la boca cerrada.

"¿Y tú de que te ríes?".-Pregunto Emily viéndola; mirando sobre su hombro.

"De que no solo estas enamorada de él, escurres amor por el amiga".-Dijo la colibrí y se volvió a reír.

"¡Oh que la canción!".-Se quejó Emily jalándose las orejas.-"Eres un tan terca como una mula al trigo".-Dijo.

"Al menos yo acepto la realidad de los hechos".-Dijo Sídney, Emily se quedó callada y bajo la mirada al piso con tristeza, su amiga se le acerco y se quedó volando delante de su cara.-"Pero enserio amiga, deberías darle una oportunidad al amor, solo inténtalo; si ves que no funciona puedes dejarlo y asunto arreglado".-Dijo.

Emily se quedó pensativa con una cara tristes y sus orejas caídas, después de unos segundos levanto sus orejas, suspiro y se dirigió a su amiga.

"Bueno…Lo intentare".-Dijo ella no 100% convencida.

"Gracias amigi".-Dijo Sídney terminando con una sonrisa, luego se dio cuenta de las heridas de su amiga y se sorprendió.-"Ay no Emily, estas herida".-Dijo y se acercó a la herida de su costado.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo la coneja y miro sus heridas.-"Ah sí, fue cuando escapábamos, pero solo son unos rasguños, no son nada".-Dijo.

"Déjame ver".-Dijo Sídney, se acercó a la herida de su costado y la toco con una de sus patitas.

Emily dejo escapar un siseo de dolor ya que el contacto hizo que la herida le ardiera.

"Perdón".-Se disculpó la colibrí.

"No importa".-Dijo Emily.-"Solo haces tu trabajo".-Dijo.

Sídney siguió revisando su herida y cuando termino se quedó volando delante de su cara.

"No son muy largas, pero si son algo profundas, necesito limpiarlas para prevenir una infección y parcharlas para impedir el paso a tu organismo de algún agente patógeno. Ya vuelvo".-Dijo y se metió al local.

Regreso medio minuto después con unos vasitos que usa su dueño para tragos de medicinas en líquidos llenos de alcohol desinfectante y con bolitas de algodón para limpiar las heridas de Emily, debido a su tamaño tuvo que conformarse con eso y tuvo que dar varias vueltas pero gracias a su extraordinaria velocidad y habilidad no tardo nada, remojo una bolita de algodón en alcohol y empezó a tratar las heridas de Emily.

 **Mientras, en una casa cuadrada no muy grande de un solo piso pero alta, de fachada color rojo anaranjado que tiene las luces encendidas pues no falta mucho para que anochezca.**

Dentro de esta; en la cocina, se encuentra Harold cocinando la cena en una olla para hervir, albóndigas en caldo mixto o de res con verduras, Harold termino de partir la verdura: Pepinos, zanahorias, papa y chayote, echo las rodajas en el caldo y empezó a batir el caldo con una cuchara sopera de metal color azul claro. Tiene una mirada triste y sin animo sobre su cara y no es para menos; después la horrible tragedia que él y su marido vivieron esta tarde, el intentaba mantener su mente ocupada cocinando la escena pero no puedes huir de tus emociones, mientras revolvía el caldo su espíritu se quebró, sin darse cuenta una lagrima broto de su ojo, se deslizo por su mejilla y cayó en el caldo, no pudo soportarlo más, dejo de revolver el caldo, dejo escapar un resoplido tembloroso, más lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, se los cubrió con una mano, soltó la cuchara sopera que está usando y empezó a llorar y sollozar en silencio.

Jameson está sentado en un lado de su cama en su recamara, no está haciendo nada, tiene los dedos entrelazados, la cabeza caída y la espalda encorvada por la tristeza, el levanto su cara, tiene un gesto mixto de tristeza y falta de energía sobre su cara, miro una de las mesas de noche de al lado de su cama, vio una foto enmarcada en esta, estiro el brazo, la tomo en sus manos y la miro. Es una foto del día de su boda con Harold, parece más bien una selfie; se nota a simple vista por la perspectiva de esta, Jameson y Harold están vestidos con smokings de color negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, Jameson lleva un clavel en un el saco de su smoking y Harold lleva margarita singular de un tamaño más grande que las comunes, ambos están sonriéndole a la cámara, Jameson le está haciendo cuernitos a su nuevo esposo sin que este se diera cuenta, detrás de ellos están sus familias y amigos como segundo plano, y como tercer plano esta la entrada en arco apuntado de la catedral de San Patricio de Nueva York, en la foto es de noche y luces color naranja iluminan el camino de la pareja hacia su limusina.

Jameson suspiro por su nariz con tristeza, a pesar de ese alegre y lindo recuerdo de su vida, la tristeza que está sintiendo es tremendamente abrumadora, volvió a suspirar, dejo la foto en la mesita, se puso de pie con sus manos en sus rodillas y salió de la habitación. Salió al pasillo, doblo a la izquierda donde hay una puerta que da un cuarto la cual está abierta, Jameson entro ahí, la cual es nada más y nada menos que la habitación de su fallecida hija, es igual a la habitación de Bo de Monster Inc. Jameson suspiro con tristeza, camino hacia la habitación, fue hacia la cama ahora vacía de su hija y se sentó en esta con tristeza. Miro a izquierda y tomo algo en sus manos, es un muñeco de peluche igualito a Miguelin; el muñeco de felpa de Mike Wazowski de Monster Inc. Jameson lo miro por un momento mientras lo acariciaba con sus pulgares, volvió a mirar hacia la izquierda a la mesita de noche de Tina y a un lado de su lámpara de noche; se encuentra guardado en una foto otro de los momentos más felices de la familia, una foto del día en que Harold y Jameson adoptaron a Tina. Ella en la foto es uno años más joven, esta vestida con una blusa color purpura a botones de mangas medio largas, la diadema que traía cuando murió y una faldita color rosa magenta, Jameson y Harold están vestidos con ropa casual, Harold tiene a Tina cargada sobre su hombro derecho, ella está sentada ahí viendo a su nuevo segundo papa con una sonrisa a boca abierta, el la está mirando con una sonrisa, Jameson está al lado de su nueva hija, tiene una de sus manos en la cintura de ella para evitar que pudiera caerse, tiene una gran sonrisa sobre su cara y fue captado en el momento en el que le revolvió el cabello a la pequeña. La foto fue tomada en el porche del orfanato donde la adoptaron y la directora les regalo la foto como un gesto de buena fe.

Al ver esa foto, los ojos de Jameson de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas, miro a otro lado y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con la muñeca de su mano, miro hacia adelante; al tocador de Tina, sobre este hay una cámara de video que Jameson dejo ahí y siempre se le olvido moverla y guardarla. El frunció el ceño forzando la vista preguntándose que ahí en la cámara, dejo a Miguelin en la cama, se puso de pie y fue hacia el tocador. Tomo la video cámara, la levanto, la inspecciono y luego presiono el botón de reproducir el video en caso que tenga un caset con cinta dentro de esta, es una video cámara algo antigua, la pantalla se encendió con color azul, luego su puso blanca cuando empezó a leer la cinta dentro de esta, Jameson regreso a la cama y se sentó en esta a ver el video.

El video empezó a reproducirse, Jameson es el que está grabando y está grabando la pared que está al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Tina.

"¿ _On ta Tina?, ¡Aquí ta!".-_ Dijo Jameson en el video escondido detrás de la pared, asomo la cámara a la habitación de Tina, ella está sentada en el piso jugando con muñecas y una mansión de Barbie.

Tina volteo a verlo pero Jameson rápidamente se volvió a esconder detrás de la pared.

"¿ _On ta Tina?, ¡Aquí ta!".-_ Dijo haciéndolo nuevamente pero esta vez Tina si pudo verlo.

Ella sonrió, dejo escapar una carcajada y se puso de pie.

" _Papa!".-_ Dijo corriendo hacia el con los brazos abiertos.

La perspectiva de la cámara demostró que Jameson se arrodillo, le abrio su brazo libre, cuando llego a él la abrazo, y la cargo levantándola del piso. Tina froto su cabeza contra el pecho de su padre, esto la cámara no pudo captarlo debido a la cerca que está pero eso paso, y una vez que acabo de hacer esto; alejo su cabeza de su pecho y lo miro, el sin dejar de filmarla.

"¿Cómo _estas papi?".-_ Pregunto ella infantilmente y con una voz cariñosa, con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

" _Yo bien querida, ¿y tú?".-_ Pregunto Jameson.

" _Bien ahora que estas aquí".-_ Dijo ella manteniendo su sonrisa.

" _Aww, que ternurita eres".-_ Dijo Jameson, dejo la cámara en el tocador con el lente hacia la cama, Jameson se aseguró de salir en cuadro y se sentó en la cama aun cargando a Tina.-" _Creo que alguien se ha ganado una visita con el monstruo de las trompetilla".-_ Dijo pasando su dedo índice por la nariz de su pequeña.

"No. No papa, por favor no".-Dijo Tina asustada porque sabe lo que papa quiere hacer e intento huir pero fue inútil, se padre la tiene bien sujeta.

Jameson hizo caso ominoso de sus suplicas, la acostado de espalda en su regazo, le subió un poco su blusa color verde vivo dejando expuesto su vientre, paso su mano izquierda por su nuca y la otra la paso por su abdomen, la tomo como si fuera un objeto largo; como un pan de virote grande, y empezó a hacerle trompetilla en su vientre, haciendo reír mucho a Tina. Le hizo trompetilla 3 veces más hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

" _Oigan ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"._ -Se oyó la voz de Harold en el video.

Tina y Jameson voltearon hacia la puerta y Tina sonrió.

" _Hola Papa".-_ Lo saludo Tina con la mano y una sonrisa a boca abierta.-" _Papa y yo estamos jugando, ¿quieres jugar?".-_ Pregunto la pequeña.

 _"Claro".-_ Dijo Harold, salió en cuadro y se sentó la lado de su pareja.-" _Hola Cielo".-_ Dijo viéndolo con cariño y amor.

" _Hola".-_ Dijo Jameson correspondiendo el afecto, puso a Tina en su regazo y le dio un beso en los labios que el acepto.

Tina simplemente se les quedo viendo sin que su sonrisa desapareciera de su cara. Ambos rompieron el beso y Harold se dirigió a Tina.

"¿ _Y…que jugamos?".-_ Pregunto.

" _Mmm_ …".-Dijo Tina pensativamente y rascándose la barbilla, le llego una idea a la cabeza que la hizo sonreír con la boca abierta y miro a su padre.-" _Ya se".-_ Dijo.

 _"¿Qué?".-_ Pregunto Jameson oficialmente intrigado.

Tina no dijo nada, solo lo miro manteniendo su sonrisa, es tan buena ocultando sus intenciones que Jameson no vio venir lo siguiente.

"¡ _Cosquillas!".-_ Exclamo Tina abalanzándose sobre su padre, lo puso contra la cama y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

" _Yo te ayudo".-_ Dijo Harold y empezó a ayudarla.

"¡ _Jajajaja!, ¡No!, ¡alto!, ¡Jajajaja!, ¡alto por favor, paren!, ¡Jajajaja!"-_ Rogo Jameson retorciéndose por la risa.

Su hija y su esposo no lo escucharon y siguieron haciéndole cosquillas, en la vida real; una lágrima broto del ojo de Jameson y cayó sobre la pantalla de la cámara. Con el tiempo las cosquillas se volvieron una guerra, Jameson ya no era la única víctima, ahora también Tina y Harold lo eran, cuando podían uno hacia complot con otro y acribillaban al pobre desafortunado, en este momento, Harold y Jameson están haciéndolo con Tina en el video, cuando terminaron, se acostaron de espaldas; cargando a Tina en el aire con sus brazos completamente estirados, cuando recuperaron el aire Tina hablo.

" _Papis_ ".-Dijo mirándolos a ambos.

"¿ _Si?".-_ Preguntaron ellos al unísono.

Tina les sonrió antes de responderles.

"… _Los quiero, mucho".-_ Dijo la pequeña rubia.

Harold y Jameson sonrieron, intercambiaron una mirada rápida y regresaron a su hija.

" _Nosotros también".-_ Dijeron al unísono manteniendo las sonrisas sobre sus caras.

Tina dejo escapar una carcajada, Harold y Jameson se rieron con las bocas cerradas, atrajeron a su hija hacia ellos y la abrazaron fuertemente con amor y cariño. Aparecieron líneas en la pantalla y luego se puso completamente azul claro, dando a entender que el video termino.

Una vez ocurrido esto, Jameson rompió en verdadero llanto y empezó a sollozar en silencio cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, estuvo llorando por varios segundos hasta que se calmó un poco, con lágrimas aun brotando de sus ojos los cuales tiene rojos debido a esto, saco el caset de la video cámara, con la punta de una pluma le saco un poco de la cinta de grabación del caset; una vez hecho esto dejo la pluma en la cama, empezó a sacar poco a poco la cinta del caset, conforme más lo hacía más brusca y violentamente jalaba la cinta hacia afuera del caset.

Una vez que saco toda, su puso una de las puntas de esta sobre su boca, la mantuvo ahí con la ayuda de una de sus manos y con la otro empezó a envolvérsela alrededor de esta pasando por su nuca queriendo hacer un bozal, cuando lo hizo aún quedaba la mitad de la cinta e igual manera que su boca; se la envolvió alrededor de sus ojos haciendo una venda para los ojos. Luego de esto se puso de pie, camino errática y rápidamente de lado a lado por la habitación haciendo ruiditos; son gritos pero son amortiguados por la cinta, ya no podía aguantar más lo que sea que está sintiendo, abrio uno de los cajones a ciegas y saco un libro grueso.

Sin dejar de hacer ruidos, lo tomo del canto por están unidas las tapas de la pasta y con su propia fuerza se las arregló para partirlo en 2, arrojo el destrozado libro, a ciegas logro encontrar el tocador de Tina por medio del tacto, tomo ambos lados de esta, con fuerza logro levantarlo del piso por un momento y lo lanzo contra el piso desbaratándolo. El ruido llamo la atención de Harold desde la cocina y sin perder tiempo fue directo al cuarto de Tina. Jameson tomo una silla que estaba enfrente del tocador y con esta empezó a golpear con ira y enojo el tocador de su fallecida hija, gracias a la fuerza de los músculos alrededor de su boca logro librarse del bozal que se hizo con la cinta, pudo abrir suficiente la boca y empezó a gritar con desesperación mientras golpeaba el tocador, lo golpeo tanto con la silla que también termino despedazando esta, y eso que es de armazón de metal.

Harold se detuvo en el margen de la puerta de la habitación y vio todo lo que su pareja esta haciendo con asombro.

"¡Jamie!".-Exclamo preocupado.

Jameson golpeo 2 veces más el tocador de Tina y luego lanzo lo que quedaba de la mesa hacia donde esta Harold ya que esta cegado por la venda de cinta que se hizo, Harold reacciono rápido y se echó al piso pecho tierra cubriéndose la cabeza, la silla se fue derecho pasando por encima de él y golpeo un florero que esta sobre un mueble de la sala, rompiéndolo en pedazos. Harold dejo de cubrirse miro detrás de él y luego a Jameson, este tomo la lámpara de noche al lado de la cama sin dejar de gritar, la lanzo hacia una pared y termino haciéndola pedazos. Harold abrio los ojos asustado y sorprendido, rápidamente se puso de pie, fue hacia él y lo abrazo atrapándole los brazos para que no pudiera usarlos.

"¡Jamie!, ¡Cielo soy yo!".-Grito para que lo oyera, ya que Jameson seguía gritando sin control pero no tuvo éxito.-" ¡Jamie!".-Dijo, nuevamente no tuvo éxito, frunció el ceño, tomo la cinta que cubre su cara con sus manos y con su fuerza logro romperla, haciendo que Jameson pudiera abrir los ojos y lo miro.- "¡Jameson!, soy yo, soy yo".-Dijo tomando su cara y lo obligo a verlo directo a los ojos, Jameson empezó a calmarse.-"Mírame, soy yo".-Dijo acariciándole la cara con una mano.

Jameson se le quedo viendo, entrecerró los ojos con tristeza, estos se les llenaron de lágrimas de golpe, rompió la cinta sobre su boca usando su fuerza, lo miro, respiro con fuerza por la nariz para que detener el fluido nasal y se lanzó a él en un muy necesario abrazo, y empezó a sollozar limpiándose las lágrimas en su hombro.

"Ay mi amor, tranquilo, tranquilo".-Dijo Harold regresándole el abrazo con los ojos cerrados y sobándole la espalda con ambas manos.

"Ella…nuestro angelito está muerta, y todo es culpa mía".-Dijo Jameson y sollozo en el hombro de su esposo.

Harold abrio los ojos sorprendido por esto, lo alejo del abrazo, lo agarro de los brazos y lo miro directo a los ojos.

"¡¿Qué?!. No, no digas eso Cielo, no fue culpa tuya".-Le dijo viéndolo con preocupación.

"Por favor!, no hagas eso".-Dijo el molesto, alejo sus manos de sus brazos y de alejo un poco de él.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto el rubio confundido.

"Intentar persuadirme que lo que le paso a nuestra hija no fue culpa mía".-Dijo Jameson molesto y haciendo ademanes.

"Porque no fue así".-Dijo Harold.

"¡Ay por favor!".-Grito y volteo a verlo.-"Claro que fue mi culpa".-Dijo señalándose a sí mismo y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas después de eso.-"Lo único que ella quería era atención y cariño de parte de mí ¿Qué me gustaba darle 5 minutos de mi tiempo? ¡Nada!. Y ahora por mi culpa está muerta, nuestro bello angelito está muerta; si le hubiese dado la atención y cariño que ella necesitaba en aquel entonces todo esto no hubiera pasado".-Dijo, se dejó caer de sentón en la cama, dejo escapar un tembloroso resoplido y se tapó los ojos con las manos.-"Me quiero morir, me quiero morir, quiero a mi hija, quiero a mi hija de vuelta".-Dijo sollozando con mucho dolor.

2 Lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Harold y se deslizaron por sus mejillas, fue hacia él, se arrodillo delante de el para estar a su altura, tomo sus manos, hizo que las quitara de encima, las tomo y lo miro directo a los ojos.

"No puedes torturarte de esa manera".-Dijo Harold.

"¡¿Porque no?!, ¡claro que puedo!".-Exclamo Jameson con enojo.

"¡Porque no toda la culpa es tuya, también es mía!".-Grito Harold para que lo oyera.

Jameson se quedó callado y se le quedo viendo sorprendido.

Harold desvió la mirada hacia la derecha con cara de a punto de desbaratarse en llanto, dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso por la nariz, empezó a llorar de verdad y miro al amor de su vida.

"Tina también quiso que yo le prestara atención pero tampoco le hice caso, y se supone que yo soy más considerado que eso, no sé qué me paso; pero por ese simple error; ahora nuestra niña está muerta".-Dijo con la voz quebrada y llorando.

Jameson ahora se siente mal por él.

"No, no digas eso querido. Eres humano, y los errores son lo que nos hace lo que somos".-Dijo.

"¡Pero ese error nos arrebató a mi hija!".-Grito Harold enojado y poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

Jameson no supo que responder a eso, simplemente se quedó callado, bajo la mirada al piso con tristeza y lanzo su mirada para ver todo el piso. Harold empezó a respirar para tratar de calmarse aunque sea un poco mientras miraba el piso al igual que Jameson y se pasó las manos por el cabello intentando calmarse.

Jameson se quedó mirando el piso por unos segundos más y luego lo miro.

"Tina no quería vernos; y no le gustaría que estuviéramos así como estamos".-Dijo.

Harold volteo a verlo mientras caminaba por el cuarto, se apoyó de espalda contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

"…No, no le gustaría".-Dijo y se quedó pensando. Después de unos segundos se le ocurrió algo que hizo que abriera los ojos y volteo a ver a Jameson quien está mirando de nuevo el piso, le está rogando mentalmente a Dios que lo que se le ocurrió, no lo vaya a tomar a mal.-"Oye, Jamie".-Dijo llamando su atención y este lo miro.-"Y qué te parece si…".-Fue hacia él y lo tomo de las manos.-"Adoptamos de nuevo".-Pregunto.

"¿Adoptar?, Tina acaba de morir ¡¿Y ya quieres adoptar a alguien que la reemplace?!, ¡¿qué demonios te pasa?!".-Dijo Jameson enojado poniéndose de pie.

"Jamie escucha, no quiero reemplazar a Tina, ella siempre tendrá en un lugar especial en mi corazón y estoy seguro que del tuyo también, pero…Creo que un nuevo niño o niña nos ayudaría a superar esto".-Dijo caminando hacia él y lo tomo de los brazos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.-"Pero esta vez tenemos que ser mucho mejores padres, sí que estás de acuerdo con esto".-Dijo.

Jameson se quedó con la mirada desviada a la derecha y hacia debajo de manera pensativa y después de unos segundos de pensarlo lo volvió a mirar.

"Los niños de los orfanatos no tienen a quien los eduque, si tienen techo, comida, ropa y agua pero son tantos que las personas encargadas de esos lugares no pueden educarlos. La educación es fundamental para nuestro futuro…Tienes razón, tal vez, adoptar de nuevo no sea tan mala idea".-Dijo y termino con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en sus ojos y sus cejas aún se puede ver la tristeza.

Harold sonrió también pero con la tristeza aún viva en sus ojos y lo abrazo. Jameson regreso el afecto, estuvieron así por varios segundos, rompieron el abrazo, se miraron a los ojos con manteniendo esa sonrisa melancólica y empezaron a darse besos de mariposa (Estos son los que duran solo un segundo) en los labios para confortarse uno al otro.

"Perdóname Cielo".-Dijo Jameson y le dio un beso de mariposa a su pareja.-"Perdóname".-Dijo y le dio otro.

"Tranquilo está bien".-Dijo Harold y le regreso el afecto.-"Esta bien".-Dijo, lo volvió a besar y lo miro directo a los ojos con sus caras cerca de la del otro.-"Y no te preocupes por Tina, estoy seguro que la policía está usando todo su esfuerzo para encontrar a ese desgraciado animal que la mato".-Dijo.

Jameson le sonrió, se dieron otro beso; este fue más duradero y cargado de emociones y cuando lo rompieron juntaron sus frentes con amor, con sonrisas sobre sus caras y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y deslizándose por sus mejillas.

 **En la jefatura de policía de Nueva York.**

Brian está sentado en una silla detrás de su escritorio tiene una carpeta con archivos en su mano, giro su silla hacia su escritorio y lanzo la carpeta hacia el centro de este. Delante de su escritorio hay un joven cadete de policía, su color de piel es morena clara (Para no decir negro ni mestizo ya que lo considero racismo), sus ojos son de color café, tiene el cabello muy corto de color negro; no debe tener mucho que se graduó de la academia de policía, es de físico delgado, la forma de su cabeza es ovalada, y tiene 23 años, su nombre es Alonzo Whitaker, Alonzo miro la carpeta en el escritorio de su jefe y luego a él, algo le dice que tiene que tomar la carpeta, lo hizo y luego miro a su jefe.

"Quiero que te deshagas de eso cadete Alonzo".-Dijo Brian haciendo un gesto con su mano con cara de neutra.

Alonzo se sorprendió por esto.

"¿Disculpe señor?".-Pregunto con respeto (Su voz es la Don Cheadle cuando interpreta a War Machine en Iron Man 2).

Brian lo miro, en su mirada se manifestó una leve presencia de enojo y molestia.

"Lo que oíste, quiero esa carpeta y todos sus archivos destruidos en el triturador de papeles"-Dijo.

Alonzo miro la portada de la carpeta, dice "Caso Hamerstorn", la abrio, le dio una ojeada y se dio cuenta que es la carpeta del caso de Tina, se sorprendió, miro a su jefe y cerro la carpeta.

"Pero, Señor, estas son las evidencias del caso de Tina Hamerstorn".-Dijo.

Brian lo miro.

"¿Y?".-Pregunto sin importarle.

Alonzo se dio cuenta de algo con ese comentario, mentalmente esta que no lo creía y abrio un poco los ojos manifestando lo que está sintiendo.

"¿No va hacer nada en este caso señor?".-Pregunto sorprendido.

Brian dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Me gusta ver que eres inteligente muchacho y muy perspicaz. Si, tienes razón, no moveré un dedo para resolver este caso; puede irse mucho a la fre****".-Dijo igual de indiferente.

Alonzo empezó a enojarse oficialmente.

"Pero señor, ella era solo una niña y fue brutalmente asesinada".-Dijo Alonzo un poco enojado.

Brian frunció el ceño y giro su cuerpo hacia él; girando su silla.

"Una niña de mi***a".-Dijo con molestia y enojo, sorprendiendo enormemente a Alonzo de que insultara de semejante manera la memoria de una niña.-"Esa pequeña estúpida debió haberlo pensado antes de querer irse a vivir con un par de maricones homosexuales".-Dijo enojado y se recargo en su silla.-"Por mi esa pen***a puede pudrirse y arder en el infierno en lo que queda de la existencia".-Dijo, saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomo uno y se lo puso en la boca.

Alonzo esta atónito.

"No puede estar hablando enserio señor".-Dijo.

Brian lo miro con el ceño fruncido con enojo después de encender su cigarro, apago su encendedor y le dio una fumada a su tubo de cáncer antes de responder.

"Estoy hablando muy enserio".-Dijo echando humo de tabaco por la boca y luego lo expulso todo en una bocanada.-"El mundo cada vez está peor, todo estaba bien y perfecto hace 10 años, donde solo las mujeres y los hombres podían casarse, ahora 2 cabrones maricones pueden casarse como si fueran hombre y mujer; ¿Y ahora salen con que pueden adoptar?. Este mundo se está cayendo a pedazos cada año, pero eso no ocurrirá en mi guardia ni en mi cuerpo de policías".-Dijo con odio.

"Pero señor…".-Alonzo no pudo terminar.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!".-Dijo enfurecido y golpeando su escritorio con su puno cerrado como si fuera un mazo.-"Ahora, lárgate de mi oficina y deshazte de ese maldito caso antes de que me arrepienta".-Dijo gruñendo en advertencia.

Alonzo se le quedo viendo, hace poco empezó a trabajar en la jefatura de policía y no quería que lo despidieran, a parte que siempre fue su sueño necesita el dinero, no digo nada, miro a un lado, regreso su mirada a su jefe y sin nada que decir se fue de su oficina.

"Este mundo enserio está volviéndose loco".-Dijo Brian después que Alonzo se fue, fumo de su cigarro recargado en su silla y dejo escapar una bocanada de humo.

Ya en el habitación donde está el triturador de papeles, Alonzo está parado delante de la maquina con la carpeta en sus manos, suspiro por la nariz y presiono un botón, la trituradora empezó hacer ruido debido a los dientes metálicos giratorios a su complicado sistema interno de funcionamiento, Alonzo tomo la carpeta y la fue acercando a la boca de la máquina, sus manos empezaron a temblar ya que él cree que lo que le ordenaron hacer no es correcto y empezó a sudar frio por lo mismo, una de las aristas de la carpeta está a punto de llegar a la boca de la maquina pero Alonzo le hizo caso a su consciencia y la alejo rápidamente en el último segundo.

Abrazo la carpeta la cual tiene contra su pecho respirando con un poco de hiperventilación por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, alejo la carpeta de su pecho y la miro, antes de que pudiera hacer algo escucho ruido fuera de la oficina donde esta y vio a Brian yendo directo hacia donde está el, abrio los ojos asustado; no tiene que ser genio para saber que fue a ver que haya cumplido sus órdenes, lo que desde luego no hizo, miro toda la habitación buscando algo que hacer rápido y ahora para que Ryan creyera que cumplió sus órdenes, miro una pequeña montana de papeles que están en un mueble de metal enfrente de él, se le ocurrió una idea, fue hacia allá, tomo esa pequeña pila de papeles, saco las hojas del caso de Tina de la carpeta, las metió rápidamente en el suéter de su uniforme escondiéndolos y se subió el cierre para que su jefe no los viera, rápidamente metió la pila de papeles en la carpeta y regreso a la maquina tritura-papeles.

En ese momento Ryan entro al cuarto, justo a tiempo para ver a Alonzo triturando una a una las hojas de la carpeta, Alonzo escucho que abrieron la puerta y volteo a ver, Brian simplemente se le quedo viendo, Alonzo también y después de unos segundos Brian desvió la mirada hacia abajo a la derecha y se fue de ahí sin decir una palabra. Cuando Alonzo vio que se alejó lo suficiente, dejo de triturar las hojas de anzuelo que tiene en la carpeta, abrio el suéter de su uniforme, saco las hojas y las miro.

"No dejare que deje este caso colgado como si no fuera nada, si él no va hacer nada; entones yo resolveré este caso aunque me cueste mi placa y mi carrera".-Dijo hablando solo, guardo las papeles de nuevo en su suéter y siguió triturando los papeles falsos para que nadie sospechara de su insubordinación.

 **Mientras, en una funeraria de Manhattan.**

El anochecer ya había caído y está cubriendo a toda Nueva York y Estados Unidos con su manto oscuro lleno de estrellas brillantes y cuerpos celestes, por la puerta trasera de una funeraria una mujer vestida con un traje de cirujano, un cubre bocas y con guantes de látex del color de su traje, salió para poder tomarse un respiro de su trabajo disfrutando de un relajante cigarro, estaba tan empeñada en eso o tan estresada que no se dio cuenta que dejo la puerta abierta y esta empezó a cerrarse sola debido a un resorte que esta tiene en su parte de abajo, pero en ese momento, una figura se asomó de detrás de un contenedor de basura y miro a la puerta, vio que esta empezaba a cerrarse, se sorprendió y rápidamente corrió hacia ella, no lo iba a lograr así que se lanzó y con su pata logro detener la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara usándola como un obstructor de su cierre.

Volteo a ver si la muchacha no está viendo a la puerta pero ella solo está fumando su cigarro mientras veía el cielo nocturno, la figura aprovecho y se metió dentro de la funeraria con la puerta cerrándose detrás de él, la muchacha escucho que la puerta se cerró y volteo a ver, pero le importo poco, se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando de su cigarro. Dentro de la funeraria, la figura usaba todos y cada uno de sus sentidos, y con agilidad y destreza militar se escondía detrás de paredes y objetos por si algún humano salía de improviso para que no lo descubrieran, por suerte la funeraria está casi sola, a parte de la muchacha, solo un hombre y un muchacho están en la funeraria, la extraña figura logro pasarlos sin ser visto, llego a la puerta que conduce al sótano donde aíslan a todos los fallecidos, tuvo que pararse sobre sus patas traseras y usar su boca y sus patas para; con algo de esfuerzo abrir la puerta.

Entro, bajo las escaleras hacia la habitación funeraria con la puerta cerrándose detrás de él, fue viendo de las casilleros para difuntos abiertos a alguien que él está buscando, y lo encontró al final de los casilleros en uno abierto, a Tina, está ahí acostada con los ojos cerrados y cubierta con una manta, el extraño se subió a un banco y miro la cara de Tina.

"Perdóname por lo que estoy a punto de hacer".-Le dijo con respeto al cadáver de la niña (Su voz es la de William Turner de Piratas del Caribe) y con una de sus patas descubrió su cuerpecito para ver sus heridas.-"Lo sabía, no cabe duda; es otra víctima suya, veo que los rumores de que fue atrapado por la perrera y dormido fueron solo fueron eso; rumores".-Dijo el extraño y dejo escapar un suspiro.-"Ay hermano, no sé cómo es que te desviaste tanto de la senda del buen camino pero esta vez si te excediste, matar a una pobre y pequeña niña inocente y a una zorro de media edad enferma es algo simplemente abominable, no sabes cuánto me duele, te he perdonado muchas cosas pero estas por nada en el mundo las perdonare; tienes que entender que toda acción conlleva consecuencias. Magnus, la próxima vez que te encuentre tendré que ponerle fin a tu reinado de terror, de una vez por todas".-Dijo el extraño y puso su pata sobre el cadáver de la pequeña.-"Te prometo que hare que mi hermano pague por tu muerte y todas las demás que ha provocado, no descansare hasta verlo muerto o tras los barrotes de una jaula. Te lo juro por mi vida".-Dijo, volvió a cubrir a la pequeña y salió de ahí tan sigiloso e indetectable como entro.

 **En el departamento de Leonard, media hora más tarde.**

Max, Duke y todos sus amigos se encuentran en su departamento pasándola de lo lindo en una fiesta pero con la música no tan fuerte como siempre, Todos están en la sala de la casa bailando con sus estilos libres, todos menos Max y Gidget quienes se encuentran acostados sobre su pecho y estómagos en el sofá del dueño de Leonard, uno al lado del otro, acariciándose como si no hubiera mañana con sonrisas sobre sus caras y meneando sus colas.

"Ay Max".-Dijo Gidget con un suspiro mientras se acariciaba con su terrier favorito y abrio los ojos para verlo, el hizo lo mismo.-"No sabes lo feliz que estoy, el que estemos juntos tu y yo es como un sueño hecho realidad para mi".-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Max le regreso la sonrisa con cariño.

"Para mí también Gidget, estoy tan feliz de que la perrita más dulce y preciosa del mundo ahora es mi novia".-Dijo viéndola con amor.

"Aww Max".-Dijo Gidget conmovida y le dio una lamida en su nariz haciendo que el terrier dejara escapar una breve carcajada por las cosquillas que sintió.

La miro con amor y empezó a lamerle la mejilla.

"¡Jajaja, Max!, ¡No detente!, ¡Jajajaja, me haces cosquillas, Jajajaja!".-Dijo Gidget entre risas por las lamidas de su novio.

Max no la escucho y siguió lamiendo su mejilla haciéndola reír.

"¡Max, por favor detente, Jajajaja!".-Le rogo la pomerana pero no tiene caso, Max es implacable en sus caricias.

En eso, todos sus amigos se les acercaron y vieron a la parejita dándose muestras de afecto en el sofá.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, así que los rumores son ciertos".-Dijo Pops con una sonrisa sobre cara viendo a la joven pareja y su cara se amargo de golpe.-"Eso es asqueroso para todo el mundo".-Dijo.

Max dejo de lamer a Gidget al oír la voz del viejo perro invalido, voltearon, se encontraron no solo con Pops, sino con el resto de sus amigos, ambos sonrieron y Max regreso a su lugar al lado de Gidget.

"Si, así es señor Pops, Max y yo finalmente estamos juntos".-Dijo frotando su mejilla contra la de su novio con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Max la viera con cariño y con una sonrisa.

"Lo veo y no lo creo".-Dijo Buddy.-"Max apenas notaba que existías hace 2 meses y ahora son una pareja".-Dijo.

"Ese es el poder del amor queridos amigos míos".-Dijo Tiberius.

Gidget dejo de frotarse con Max y ella y su novio lo miraron con sonrisas sobre su cara.

"Tenemos que darte las gracias Tiberius".-Dijo Max.

"Si, Max tiene razón; sin ti y tu gran trabajo en nuestra cita, puede que no estaríamos juntos ahora".-Dijo Gidget.

Todos los amigos de ambos perros miraron al halcón, el sintió todo el peso de las miradas y no pudo evitar apenarse.

"Jeje, vamos chicos no es para tanto".-Dijo el halcón con pena haciendo un ademan con su ala.

"No es modesto Tiberius, si es una posibilidad, no importa cuán pequeña, el punto es que es una posibilidad".-Dijo Gidget.

"Mmm, eso no te lo discuto, tienes razón".-Dijo el halcón recuperando su confianza y sonrió con orgullo.

"Vaya, me retracto de lo que dije que solo eres bueno para el romance y la masacre".-Dijo Norman y dejo escapar una breve carcajada.

Tiberius lo miro con antipatía, todos hasta Norman se dieron cuenta y abrieron los ojos asustados de que Tiberius pudiera hacerle algo, el levanto y abrio una de sus garras y la fue acercando lentamente hacia el pequeño roedor quien se asustó.

"Tiberius…No!, pájaro malo; malo".-Dijo Gidget molesta tratando de reprimirlo pero no funciono, el no detuvo para nada sus intenciones, lo que asusto a la pomerana de que no le haya hecho caso.

La garra de Tiberius está a solo a centímetros de Norman, el pobre gánster esta tan asustado que está paralizado del miedo y temblando, y simplemente se cubrió la cara esperando el final, pero lo que paso no era lo que nadie creía que pasaría, Tiberius empezó a acariciar a Norman como si fuera un humano con su garra.

"Gracias".-Le dijo con un tono de voz amable y una sonrisa mientras lo acariciaba.

Norman se relajó luego de que creo que pasaría quedo de lado y disfruto de las caricias del halcón hasta que este se detuvo después de unos segundos.

"Oigan, ¿cómo se siente tener una pareja?".-Pregunto Mel babeando con la lengua saliendo de su boca abierta como acostumbra.

"Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Mel".-Dijo Gidget con felicidad.

"Para mí también".-Dijo Max y miro a su nueva novia a los ojos con cariño.-"No podría desear nada mejor, aunque pudiera cambiar a Gidget por una lluvia de huesos con sabor a carne, no lo haría por nada en el mundo".-Dijo.

Gidget se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto con euforia y meneando su cola rápidamente.

"Claro que si".-Dijo Max.

"Awww, Maxi".-Dijo Gidget conmovida y le dio un beso en los labios.

Max se sorprendió por esto pero en un parpadeo se relajó y le regreso el beso con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¡Ewww!".-Se quejaron con asco todos sus amigos menos Tiberius, ya que de todos; en el fondo él es el más sensible.

A Max y Gidget no les importo sus quejas y siguieron besándose.

"Eww chicos deténganse, ¿no creen que están siendo demasiado empalagosos?".-Dijo Chloe.

Gidget movió una de sus orejitas por lo que oyó, se enojó por lo que escucho, rompió su beso con Max y la miro con enojo.

"Oye Chloe, no te atrevas a criticar nuestro amor".-Dijo molesta.

"Es solo que yo…".-La pomerana no la dejo acabar.

"Es solo que nada".-La callo Gidget.-"Escucha, y escúchame bien, he esperado toda mi vida que Max y yo estuviéramos juntos".-Dijo mirando a su novio con una sonrisa y el la miro con cariño, regreso a Chloe aun enojada.-"Y ahora que al fin lo estamos, nada; repito, nada me impedirá darle muestras de mi amor a Max, ¡así que no nos digas lo que tenemos o no que hacer, ENTENDISTE?!".-Dijo, con un estallido al último.

Todos sus amigos y los animales que están alrededor del sofá se asustaron por el estallido de la pomerana y por instinto se alejaron de ella, Max se sorprendió por su arranque. Chloe se le quedo viendo a Gidget y simplemente asintió con la cabeza con cierto miedo.

"Gidget tranquila cálmate".-Dijo Max acariciando su espalda con su pata.

Gidget volteo a verlo con su enojo aun latente pero al verlo a los ojos este enojo se esfumo de golpe y dejo escapar un suspiro dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante con un ladeo.

"Ok, está bien; lo siento".-Dijo la pomerana con culpabilidad y tristeza.

"No vuelvas a tocar ese tema".-Le susurro Duke entre dientes a Chloe.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrio de golpe, todos se asustaron y voltearon a ver, Leonard apago su música pensando que era su dueño al igual que todos, pero se dieron cuenta que no es el, son Emily y Snowball quienes entraron al departamento, Emily aun lleva a Snowball sobre su espalda ya que aún está muy débil para andar por sí mismo, ella tiene curativas sobre las heridas de su cuerpo y Snowball esta vendado del abdomen y con unas bolitas de algodón pegadas con cinta adhesiva sobre las heridas que Magnus le hizo en el interior de sus orejas para que estas no se infecten.

"Ayúdenme".-Le dijo Emily a todos mientras entraba en el departamento.

Todos se asustaron, Max y Gidget se pusieron de pie, se bajaron de un salto del sofá y todos sus amigos fueron con ellos.

"¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto Gidget con preocupación al ver el estado de Snowball.

"Un perro lo ataco".-Dijo Emily viéndola.

"No era un perro".-Dijo Snowball.

"Snowball; no hables, Sídney lo dijo, tienes que descasar".-Dijo Emily.

"Eso puede esperar, ahora que mis peores temores están confirmados, todos estamos en muy serios problemas y corremos un enorme peligro, todos nosotros".-Dijo Snowball.

Todos se sorprendieron y asustaron por lo que dijo, intercambiaban miradas y empezaron a murmurar cosas.

"¿Qué, de que hablas Snowball?".-Pregunto Duke.

Snowball bajo la mirada con algo tristeza y regreso al enorme perro mestizo.

"…El terror de Wall Street…Él ha vuelto".-Dijo Snowball.

Duke y todos los desechados que están en el departamento se asustaron y los demás empezó a entrarles el pánico, como Duke fue callejero él sabe de Magnus.

"¿Q-Que?".-Pregunto Duke con miedo.-"Pe…Pe-Pe-Pero, él está muerto".-Dijo tartamudeando del miedo.

"Fue solo un rumor, créeme, yo lo vi, él fue el que me hizo esto".-Dijo Snowball.

Duke abrio los ojos asustados y bajo la mirada al piso, el resto de los desechados empezó a manifestar su estado de pánico y la casa de Leonard se convirtió en un parpadeo en una especie de mercado de pulgas o tianguis como les decimos en México.

"Todos, ¡Tooodoos!".-Dijo Snowball buscando calmarlos y lo logro.-"Por favor, no pierdan la calma".-Dijo.

"¡¿Cómo quieres que mantengamos la calma y ese loco esta allá afuera Snowball?!".-Pregunto un gato desechado que tiene una venda en su cuello.

"Tiene razón".-Dijo un perro Doberman que tiene una jaula para conejos en su cabeza.

"Si".-Dijo un animal hembra entre la multitud.

"¡Escuchen!, sé que están asustados, yo también lo estoy; créanme, pero perdiendo la calma no conseguiremos nada más que caos, hay que calmarnos y pensar en algo ¿sí?".-Dijo el conejo.

Max se acercó a Duke.

"Duke, ¿Quién es el Terror de Wall Street?".-Le pregunto.

"Si ¿quién es?".-Pregunto Buddy.

Duke bajo la mirada al piso con tristeza, dejo escapar un suspiro y se dirigió a ellos después de sentarse.

"El Terror de Wall Street es un desechado, una cruza entre un pastor alemán y un perro mexicano, un animal que no conoce en lo absoluto que es la bondad y la compasión, es un asesino y torturador moralmente depravado, que solo se dedica a generar pena, sufrimiento y muerte a donde quiera va".-Dijo Duke.

Y todos sus amigos se sorprendieron.

"Eso es solo lo básico de el".-Dijo Snowball.

Todas las miradas aterrizaron en él.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Emily viendo sobre su hombro con interés.

"…Yo lo conocí, antes de que empezara a formarse su tan aterradora fama".-Dijo el conejo.

Esto hizo que todos se sorprendieran e irguieran o levantaran sus orejas de golpe.

"¡¿Qué?!, Snowball; ¿cómo es que lo conoces?".-Pregunto Buddy acercándose a él y a Emily.

Emily volteo a verlo nuevamente, Snowball bajo la mirada con tristeza y la regreso a todos.

"Tengo algo que contarles, a todos".-Dijo el conejo.-"Emily, ¿puedes ayudarme a llegar hasta la parte más alta del sofá por favor?".-Dijo señalando el sofá del dueño de Leonard.

"¿Para?".-Pregunto la coneja.

"Solo hazlo por favor, es para que todos puedan oírme con claridad".-Dijo.

Emily bajo la mirada, se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y luego suspiro.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo y empezó a ir hacia el sofá.

Todos les abrieron paso, Emily llego hasta el sofá, se subió de un salto a este, fue hacia uno de los brazos de este y también se subió de un salto, luego de aquí se subió de un salto a la parte más alta del sofá y se centró ya en la cima para que todos los ojos estén sobre ellos, lo cual dio buen resultado.

"Emily".-Dijo Snowball y ella lo miro viendo sobre su hombro.-"Bájame".-Dijo.

Emily abrio los ojos sorprendida y un poco preocupada.

"¿Qué?".

"Que me bajes por favor".

"¿Estás seguro?".

Snowball hizo un sonido de contestación mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Ah, ok".-Dijo Emily con un suspiro y se quitó el cinturón.

Snowball se deslizo con delicadeza y suavidad por su espalda y sus pies se pusieron sobre la cima del sofá, trato de pararse por su cuenta pero sus piernitas empezaron a temblar y termino cayéndose de cara, por suerte esta sobre una superficie acolchonada y no se lastimo en lo más mínimo pero al ver esto Emily se preocupó.

"Ay no Snowball".-Dijo y se le acerco.-"Déjame…".-Iba a levantarlo pero el la detuvo.

"¡No!. No Emily; gracias, estoy bien".-Dijo y trato de ponerse de pie, pero hasta sus bracitos están temblando debido a que aún no recupera todas sus fuerzas.

Emily se dio cuenta de esto, frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a golpetear con su pie derecho la cima del sofá con molestia y enojo.

"Snowball; tú no estás bien, ni siquiera te puedes poner de pie".-Dijo Emily como si fuera una madre reganando a su hijo.

"¿Qué?, cla-claro que sí, no seas ridícula".-Dijo Snowball, había hecho una lagartija pero sus brazos no aguantaron el peso de su cuerpo y termino cayéndose de nuevo.

Emily empezó a golpetear aún más rápido el sofá con su pie.

"No estoy ridícula Snowball; estoy siendo honesta, no puedes ponerte de pie".-Dijo.

"Claro que si".-Dijo Snowball y nuevamente intento ponerse de pie.

"No. Snowball te lo prohíbo".-Dijo señalándolo y con autoritarismo.

"No vas a detenerme".-Dijo el conejo, nuevamente hizo una lagartija pero volvió a caerse.

Emily se enojó, fue hacia él, lo tomo del pelaje del pecho como si fuera una camisa; cosa que claro que le dolió y Emily lo obligo a verla a los ojos, al ver la cara enojada de la coneja Snowball dejo caer sus orejas y se asustó, al igual que los demás, no tienen que ser genios para saber que puede ocurrir algo violento.

"Snowball, escúchame bien; te prohíbo rotundamente que te pongas de pie".-Dijo Emily.

Snowball se quedó asustado unos segundos pero recapacito, sacudió la cabeza y la miro con enojo.

"No, no te hare caso, no eres quien para mandarme".-Dijo con un poco de molestia y Emily rodo los ojos, sabe que será imposible convencerlo por medio de las palabras.-"No eres mi madre ni mi padre, ni siquiera eres mi je…".-Snowball no termino la frase porque jamás vio venir lo que paso, Emily estrello sus labios contra los de el en un beso, sorprendiéndolo enormemente.

Todos los demás también se sorprendieron y algunos dejaron escapar un jadeo.

Snowball se le quedo mirando a Emily todo el beso con sorpresa, aunque no duro mucho si fue algo completamente inesperado, Emily rompió el beso y lo miro a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas y sus orejas aplanadas.

"Snowball por favor, estoy preocupada por ti y tu bienestar, por favor; te lo ruego, no intentes levantarte, por mi".-Dijo.

Todos los que los están mirando intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a él. Snowball se le quedo viendo a Emily por unos segundos apantallado y pensativo, y después de unos segundos tomo una decisión, la miro con cierto cariño.

"Nah de acuerdo, lo hare por ti Je".-Dijo el conejo.

Emily le sonrió y lo abrazo, Snowball se le quedo viendo con cariño y luego le regreso el abrazo, estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que se separaron y volvieron a verse a los ojos.

"¿Esta bien si siquiera me siento".-Pregunto Snowball.

"Mmm…Esta bien, claro".-Dijo Emily y le dio un rápido beso en la nariz.-"Pero ten cuidado de no lastimarte".-Dijo y se bajó de un salto.

Snowball empezó a moverse para poder sentarse viendo hacia ellos y mientras tanto Emily se bajó del sofá y se puso al lado de Gidget, ella la miro y decidió saludarla.

"Hola".-Le dijo.

Emily la miro.

"Amm, hola".-Dijo girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

"Mucho gusto ¿Emily cierto?, soy Gidget".-Dijo y le ofreció su pata.

Emily miro su pata, luego a ella y le sonrió.

"Mucho gusto Gidget".-Dijo Emily estrechando su pata y sacudiéndola.

"Oye, ¿de dónde conoces a Snowball?".-Pregunto la pomerana.

"Lo conocí mientras iba a ver a sus amigos desechados, justo frente al parque".-Dijo la coneja.

"Y…¿Él es tu novio?".-Pregunto Gidget y no pudo evitar emocionarse al último como es su costumbre.

Emily irguió por completo sus orejas de golpe, se le quedo viendo unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada hacia el piso con depresión, dejo caer sus orejas y giro su cuerpo hacia el frente.

"…No".-Dijo con suma tristeza.

Esta no era la respuesta que Gidget esperaba y se sorprendió.

"¿Qué, como que no es tu novio?".-Pregunto con tristeza.

Emily simplemente se quedó callada.

"Pero entonces ¿Por qué lo besaste?".-Pregunto la pomerana.

"No sé. Yo-yo…no se".-Dijo Emily con tristeza sin dirigirle la mirada y pateo tierra imaginaria con su pie.

Gidget se preocupó por ella, pero no quería obligarla a dijera nada.

"Oye. Solo quiero que sepas, que si en algún momento ocupas un oído comprensivo, siempre puedes contar conmigo".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emily volteo a verla, vio sus buenas intenciones y le sonrió pero sin levantar sus orejas.

"Gracias Gidget, lo tendré en mente".-Dijo la coneja.

Gidget asintió con la cabeza y regresaron a Snowball, él ya se sentó en lo alto del sillón y está mirando a todos, el trago saliva por lo que está a punto de contar, dejo escapar un gran suspiro con los ojos cerrados, los abrio y miro a todos.

"Escuchen, el Terror de Wall Street o Magnus el cual es su nombre real no es alguien con quien se pueda bromear".-Dijo, se entristeció, dejo caer sus orejas y miro al piso.-"Yo lo entendí de la peor manera, pero eso se los contare luego, primero vayamos con Magnus".-Dijo y todos le prestaron atención.-"Miren, Magnus; como seguramente ya saben, fue el cachorro de la camada entre una pastor alemán y un lobo, pero su madre no pidió esto, ella escapo de casa cuando sus dueños olvidaron cerrar la puerta, ella vivía en México, cuando se escapó fue a una colina cercana, allí se encontró con el padre de Magnus, un lobo mexicano, pero no es lo que deben estar pensando, no se enamoraron, el padre de Magnus encontró a su madre muy atractiva y para rematar ella estaba en celo, esto atrajo al lobo de una manera inconmensurable, fue hacia ella tomándola desprevenida cuando ella hizo del 1 y se le monto, ella intento resistirse pero el lobo la amenazo diciéndole que si se resistía la mataría ahí mismo".-Dijo y todos se sorprendieron.-"A ella no le quedo de otra y se dejó violar por eso lobo, no quiero entrar en detalles asquerosos pero creo que ya entendieron. Luego de eso, la familia de los dueños de Magnus se mudaron a Alaska sin saber que ella estaba embarazada, la violación traumatizo severamente a la madre de Magnus pero ella logro recuperarse gracias a un atento lobo gris que iba a visitarlo de vez en cuando, terminaron enamorándose y empezaron a salir en secreto pues ella sabía que sus dueños no aceptarían su relación con él. Meses después, cuando el embarazo fue demasiado obvio y los cachorros nacieron, los dueños de la madre de Magnus no tenían suficiente para cuidarlos a todos así que dieron en adopción a los 5 cachorros. Todos fueron adoptados, menos uno, sí; Magnus, él no fue adoptado porque a diferencia de sus hermanos su genética le dio más rasgos de lobo que de perro y por eso nadie lo hayo adorable y sabían que cuando creciera se volvería en un asesino sin escrúpulos, los dueños de la madre de Magnus hablaron y supieron que sí podrían cuidar de un cachorro así que se lo quedaron. Magnus fue educado en su primer mes de vida por unos padres amorosos y cariñosos pero todo eso cambio para siempre un día después. Su madre y su padrastro lo descuidaron y él se salió de la casa, fue hacia el gallinero de un vecino y mato a todas las gallinas de ahí, pero no lo juzguen, recuerden que tiene instintos de lobo, el punto es que, después de eso fueron aumentando el número de gallineros masacrados por él, todo el pueblo lo supo y con una muchedumbre con antorchas en mano le exigieron que se los entregaran para matarlo a golpes, los dueños de la madre de Magnus se rehusaron ya que era solo un cachorro y pagaron el máximo precio, fueron encerrados en su casa la cual incendiaron y murieron dentro de esta".-Dijo, todos se sorprendieron aún más.-"La madre de Magnus, él y su padrastro escaparon de ahí y vivieron una vida en el bosque de solo 2 semanas, cuando el padrastro de Magnus fue asesinado por un cazador, después de eso, la mente de su madre se desmorono, le echaba toda la culpa a él; ya que le recordaba a aquel lobo desgraciado que la violo, tomo el Magnus cachorro, lo metió en una bolsa de basura a pesar de los ruegos del pequeño y lo arrojo a un rio para que se ahogara o muriera de inanición y hambre".-Dijo, todos volvieron a sorprenderse.-"Como intuirán, Magnus no murió, fue encontrado por 2 hombres quienes se lo llevaron y desde cachorro, lo usaron en peleas de perros con perros mucho más grandes y fuertes que el".-Dijo, todos están perplejos.-"Pero eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Nunca de los nuncas trataron sus heridas después de las peleas, lo que le dejo cicatrices de por vida, lo torturaban, lo golpeaban, lo azotaban y lo cortaban y pinchaban para divertirse, fue encerrado en una habitación a la cual nunca entraba la luz del sol, casi no comía, solo bebía agua estancada de las goteras de las tuberías, peleaba estando enfermo de gravedad y vivía y dormía entre y sobre sus desechos hasta que un día, finalmente se hartó, logro romper la correa que lo tenía preso de sus torturadores y no solo los mato a todos y cada uno de los humanos presentes en donde iba a pelear, sino que también mato a los perros encerrados en jaulas que usaban en peleas como a él, siendo todavía un joven cachorro".-Dijo, sorprendiendo enormemente a todos.-"A partir de ahí empezó a formarse su fama como asesino pero no era tan conocido como era, eso fue…culpa mía".-Dijo el conejo deprimiéndose al último y dejo caer sus orejas.

Esto llamo la atención de todos y algunos empezaron a murmurar cosas.

"¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas Snowball?".-Pregunto Emily dando 2 saltos hacia adelante.

Snowball se quedó con la mirada baja por unos segundos, miro a todos, volvió a bajar la mirada, dejo escapar un gran suspiro un poco tembloroso y regreso la mirada a ellos.

"Es momento, de que les cuente una parte de mi vida que solo mis amigos desechados conocen, y es algo que no les conté a ustedes".-Dijo el conejo, al último viendo a Max y Duke ya que ellos conocen la historia de su vida, o bueno; una parte insignificante de ella.-"No me gusta hablar de ello porque…".-No pudo terminar la frase, sus ojos se humedecieron y respiro con fuerza por la nariz para que detener el flujo de fluido nasal.-"…Porque, aun después de tantos años, las profundas heridas psicológicas y emocionales no han cicatrizado y aun no lo supero de todo".-Dijo y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Todos se preocuparon por él, en especial Emily, se subió y se puso junto a él.

"Snowball, si es demasiado traumático para ti; no lo digas, no podría pedirte eso".-Dijo la conejita poniendo su pata en su hombro.

"Ni yo".-Dijo Max preocupado.

"Ni yo".-Dijo Gidget de igual manera.

Y todos los demás animales se pusieron de acuerdo con ellos.

"No".-Dijo Snowball negando la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.-"Debo hacerlo, debo decirles, he guardado este trauma por muchísimo tiempo y es ahora que lo cuente, debo hacerlo, para que entiendan lo peligroso que es Magnus y para que tengan mucho cuidado a partir de ahora cada que salgan a las calles ".-Dijo y empezó a contar la parte de su vida que solo unos pocos conocen.-"Verán, después que mi dueño mago me desapareció de su vida yo tuve que vivir en las calles como un desechado, eso seguramente lo saben; pero hay algo que no saben de eso. El tiempo que viví en la calle fue muy duro para mí, como desde aquel entonces le agarre desconfianza a los humanos no dejaba que ninguno se me acercara, vivir en las calles no era nada fácil para mí, hasta que un día, todo eso cambio para bien".-Dijo, lo último con voz sonadora pensando en alguien, esto llamo la atención de Emily quien volteo a verlo.-"Conocí; a la más hermosa, bella, tierna, comprensible y amable coneja que alguna vez conocí, a mi esposa".-Dijo de manera sonadora al recordarla.

"¡¿Esposa?!".-Preguntaron sorprendidos todos y cuando oyó esto, Emily sintió que su corazón se partió en miles de pedazos, se enamoró de un conejo que ya tiene compañera, o eso cree ella y dejo caer sus orejas en la mirada perdida.

"Si".-Dijo Snowball asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Su nombre era Sylvia, tenía un pelaje negro tan brillante que me volvía loco al nomas verlo, unos bellos ojos color canela y un cuerpo que me movía internamente".-Dijo, el corazón de Emily se iba haciendo cada vez más añicos cuando escucha esas palabras salir de la boca del conejo que ama.-"En aquel entonces yo no era el loco que todos creen que soy, y no se hagan; los he escuchado no estoy sordo, en aquel entonces era normal y psicológicamente estable como todos ustedes, nos enamoramos, nos volvimos compañeros, ¡Tuvimos una hija e íbamos a tener otra!".-Dijo, esto último con felicidad.

Su felicidad que manifestó fue tan contagiosa que todos los presentes también se alegraron e intercambiaron miradas, pero Emily este fue el colmo y su enorme dolor emocional y corazón roto se convirtieron en ira, volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Así?".-Pregunto molesta llamando la atención del conejo blanco.-"Pues, si tanto la amas, ¡porque no regresas con ella y dejas de estar alardeando tu felicidad ante todos!".-Dijo con un estallido de ira que escamo a todos, incluso a todos.

"Oye ¿a ti que te pasa?".-Pregunto Snowball confundido.

"¡No me pasa nada!".-Grito Emily nuevamente asustándolo, la ira de Emily se convirtió en pura tristeza, aplano sus orejas y empezó a llorar.-"Y yo, que creí que había visto algo especial en ti, creo que me equivoque".-Dijo con la voz rota, empezó a sollozar y se bajó del sofá de un salto.

"Emily no, alguien detenga por favor".-Dijo Snowball.

Gidget abrio los ojos al oírlo, en ese momento Emily pasaba al lado de ella, la tomo de la espalda con su boca teniendo cuidado de morder su piel y la levanto del piso.

"¡Bájame Gidget!".-Dijo Emily pataleando para liberarse pero era inútil, ella la levanto en una posición que la dejaba completamente indefensa y sin posibilidades de poder zafarse.

"No".-Dijo Gidget entre dientes para no abrir la boca.

"Emily, solo escucha por favor".-Dijo Snowball.

"No!".-Dijo ella con enojo viéndolo y volvió a patalear para tratar de liberarse.-"No quiero escuchar como sigues alardeando de tu pin…".-Snowball no la dejo terminar.

"Emily ¡Sylvia ya no está, se fue, es mi ex esposa!".-Grito el conejo blanco.

Emily dejo de patalear, su comentario llamo la atención de todos y las miradas volvieron a caer sobre él.

"..¿Ex esposa?".-Pregunto Emily sintiéndose culpable y volteando a verlo.

Snowball solo asintió con la cabeza con tristeza.

"Gidget bájame".-Pidió la coneja, Gidget la obedeció y Emily dio 2 saltos hacia Snowball.-"¿Q-Que paso Snowball?".-Pregunto con respeto.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del conejo con más fluidez.

"A eso iba".-Dijo, se limpió los mocos que escurrían por su nariz con la muñeca de su pata y respiro con fuerza para contenerlos.-"Hubo en una temporada en la que la pasamos terriblemente mal y tuvimos que irnos a aquí a Manhattan, ahí conocimos a Magnus cuando transitábamos por una calle, parecía ser un buen sujeto, él se dio cuenta a simple vista de lo mal que la estábamos en ese entonces y nos ofreció quedarnos con él en un lugar seguro, parecía buen tipo así que aceptamos, él nos guio hasta el centro de Nueva York, entramos a una alcantarilla y unos llevo a un lugar llamado El averno. Es como el Inframundo; pero mucho, mucho peor".-Dijo.

"¿Peor, peor en qué sentido?".-Pregunto Gidget con curiosidad y ladeando la cabeza.

Snowball desvió la mirada por un momento y regreso a ella.

"Por donde sea que mirabas, veías tiranía, cada vez que alguien hacia algo que no le gustaba a Magnus lo mandaban con él y lo mandaba a matar de las maneras más inimaginables, los torturaba física y mentalmente, los desmembraba, los hacia desangrarse y cuando queda la última y más insignificante gota de cordura y vida en ese o esa pobre desafortunado, entonces; los mataba de la manera más horrible, lenta y dolorosa posible".-Dijo, todos quedaron abrumados por esto.-"En esos tiempos y posiblemente aun hoy, los más desdichados de los desechados eran llevados ahí por medio de estafas, extorsiones, a la fuerza o a veces voluntariamente como yo y Sylvia, yo me gane la confianza de Magnus cuando en una misión de asesinato me ordeno matar a un joven humano".-Dijo y todos abrieron los ojos como platos.-"Yo no quería, pero él me torturo mentalmente recordándome a mi antiguo dueño y el cómo lo odiaba para que lo matara, al final no pude soportar el odio y la ira y mate a ese humano, no les diré como; no quiero que me vean como un monstruo. Creo que desde ahí en adelante fue cuando mi ansia por vengarme de los humanos surgió pero no iba a hacerlo en el horrible estado en el vivían todos en el Averno, trate de convencer a Magnus de que podríamos cambiar los cosas ahí, él dijo que lo haría pero era como un político humano, el escuchaba y prometía pero no hacía nada al respecto. No iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, así que cada vez que él y sus secuaces se iban de misión, yo hablaba con varios de los animales víctimas, muchos me dijeron que también querían cambiar las cosas y no tolerarían lo que pasaba ahí para siempre, fue en ese entonces que a espaldas de Magnus empecé a organizar a los animales victimados para crear una levantamiento en su contra para vencerlo y que alguien más asumiera el puesto de líder, Sylvia intentaba convencerme de que no lo hiciera; que estaríamos bien si nos manteníamos al margen, pero le dije que no iba a tolerar esa clase de maldad e injusticia. Cuando el día de la batalla llego…A pesar que logramos vencer a muchos, terminamos perdiendo y rindiéndonos ante ellos, Magnus me reconoció de inmediato de entre ellos, se decepciono de mí y se enfureció conmigo, a partir de ahí, cada día después el me torturaba psicológicamente, mental y físicamente, esta última dándome golpizas como para morir, y las psicológica y mental…El…El…".-Snowball no pudo seguir y rompió en llanto.

Emily se preocupó y fue con él.

"Snowball detente, se ve que está haciendo daño".-Dijo acariciando su espalda con una pata.

"¡No!".-Grito asustándola.-"¡No voy a detenerme, el me obligo a ver como todos y cada uno de mis amigos y los que conspiraron para matarlo, eran golpeados, torturados, cortados, cercenados, amputados, violados o violadas y finalmente fueran asesinados!".-Exclamo, esto dejo sin habla a todo el mundo.-"Pero la que nunca podré olvidar…fue la tortura y asesinato de mi Sylvia, mi hija Melanie, y mi hija sin nacer a quien no le dimos nombre".-Dijo.-"El me obligo a ver, entre varios animales sometieron a mi esposa, el me miro con una sonrisa enfermiza y completamente malvada, y luego…Luego…Introdujo su boca en su parte intima, no solo la abusó sexualmente y la violo delante mis ojos, sino que una vez acabado…Mordió todo el interior de su parte íntima y se la hizo pedazos, jamás podre olvidar sus horribles y desgarradores gritos y ruegos".-Dijo, empezó a llorar de manera descontrolada casi inconscientemente.-"Lu-Luego de eso…Le rasguño cada parte de su cuerpo sin importarle que estuviera embarazada hasta que la dejo sangrando mucho, luego de eso fue hacia mi pequeña Stefanie para que Sylvia siguiera sufriendo por un tiempo…por más que quería protegerlas y hacer pedazos a Magnus no pude; porque 2 de sus secuaces me estaban deteniendo, el; se acercó a Stefanie y…y…La violo de manera completamente brutal delante de mis ojos…Mi pequeña le rogaba y le gritaba que por favor no le hiciera daño pero no le importo, luego de eso le arranco la piel y el pelaje de los brazos a tirones con sus colmillos y finalmente para rematar…La…La tomo entre sus…Dientes y…y…¡La devoro como si fuera un bocadillo; la sangre de mi pequeña me salpico en la cara!".-Snowball ya no podía contener, está sollozando y llorando a flor de piel y no es para menos después de tan traumáticos recuerdos, todos están más allá de la atonitez y la perplejidad, no pueden ni pensar, están en blanco; incluso Emily.-"Mi esposa gritaba desesperada por la muerte de nuestra pequeña, yo solo me quede ahí; atónito de Magnus pudiera hacer algo tan cruel y malvado, pero lo que paso después creo que fue un poco peor, Magnus regreso a mi esposa, miro su vientre hinchado, supo que está embarazada y de manera completamente vil, el…m-m-m-mordió el bulto de su vientre y de un tirón…a-a-arranco al feto y la matriz de mi esposa delante de mis ojos…se…se…se los comió con gusto de manera tan enfermiza que si pudiera hubiera vomitado en ese entonces pero estaba petrificado, luego de eso, volvió a mi esposa quien estaba gritando y llorando de la agonía, le ordenó a sus secuaces que le arrancaran brazos y piernas, lo hicieron y después de eso, tomo su cabeza entre sus dientes y le rompió el cuello delante de mi".-Dijo Snowball llorando con su corazón y alma hechos pedazos por recordar semejantes cosas.-"No me mato ese día porque dijo que quería que me llevara estas horribles imágenes por 24 horas y así fue, la mitad de ese tiempo me quede tieso como una estatua y cuando al fin lo procese todo empecé a llorar porque no pude hacer nada por ellas. Cuando pasaron las 24 horas e iba a llegar mi momento de partir a la otra vida fui salvado por una enorme descarga que hubo en las cañerías del Averno, cosa que inundo todo el lugar, la fuerte corriente me llevo y termine en el océano, nade hasta la orilla quedando agotado, ahí; Tatto, Dragón, Derick y Fauces me encontraron, ellos fueron los primeros y los únicos a los que les conté mi historia; hasta ahora, y cuando se enteraron de todo lo que vi y viví, me dejaron ser su líder, me ofrecieron su amistad y su apoyo, logre superar el gigantesco trauma pero me lleve secuelas y consecuencias posteriores, sí; mi locura, ¡Es por eso que estoy loco y porque Magnus es como es!".-Termino Snowball con un grito, nuevamente se volvió a entristecer y a llorar.

Todos están conmocionados o abrumados por el horrible y traumante pasado de Snowball, algunos están llorando junto con él, entre este grupo están Max, Gidget y todos sus amigos, incluso Chloe, algunos si pudieran; estarían pálidos por el detalle con el que Snowball conto todo, y algunos simplemente están tan impactados no pueden hacer nada, tienen las miradas perdidas y la mente en blanco. Emily está llorando con las orejas caídas y tapándose la boca con sus patas.

"Ay Snowball".-Dijo, se subió al sofá, se puso a su lado y lo abrazo para reconfortarlo, Snowball le regreso el afecto sin rodeos y se quedó llorando desconsoladamente en su hombro.-"No sabes cuánto lo siento".-Dijo para reconfortarlo.

"Mag…Magnus me arrebato todo lo que conocía y me hacía feliz, ¿Por qué, porque Dios me dio otra oportunidad para vivir sin mi familia?, estaría mejor con ellos, estaría mejor muerto".-Dijo Snowball llorando y sollozando.

Emily se sorprendió por lo que dijo, rompió el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos agarrándolo de los hombros.

"¡¿Qué?!, Snowball; no, no digas eso".-Dijo la coneja sumamente preocupado.

"¡No trates de animarme Emily!".-Le grito el conejo con ira y volvió a entristecerse.-"No trates de negar lo que es cierto, el mundo no es un lugar para alguien loco como yo, no me merezco estar vivo, merezco estar muerto".-Dijo llorando y sollozando.

"No Snowball no digas eso, a todos aquí nos importas, ¿no es así?".-Dijo mirando a todos.

Todos salieron del trance pero se quedaron callados, después de unos segundos, Max, Gidget y todos sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo Emily, ellos están ahí para él.

"Agradezco mucho que me ayuden chicos pero no es lo mismo, no es lo mismo el cariño y comprensión de los amigos al de un amor verdadero".-Dijo y volvió a ponerse triste.

Emily abrio los ojos al escuchar esto y desvió la mirada pensativamente, creyó que talvez ya es tiempo; de decirle lo que siente por él.

"Te equivocas Snowball".-Dijo haciendo que el conejo volteara e verla.-"Aquí si hay alguien que te ama, amar de verdad".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, ¿Quién?".-Pregunto confundido el conejo bipolar.

Emily desvió la mirada al piso con timidez y una cálida sonrisa sobre su cara, desvió la mirada a un lado y luego regreso a él.

"…Yo".-Dijo.

Esta respuesta hizo que Snowball abriera los ojos de golpe e irguiera sus orejas por completo y volteo a verla sorprendido, todos se sorprendieron al igual que él.

"¿Qué…Que dijiste?".-Dijo Snowball, esta tan impactado que ni se fijó en su pronunciación.

"…Que te amo Snowball, te he amado desde el momento que te vi. Si eres algo insensible, bipolar, explosivo, violento, agresivo e inflexible pero también eres tierno, dulce, cariñoso, guapo, lindo, valiente, tenaz, decidido e inteligente. Me gustas Snowball, me gustas muchos".-Dijo Emily tomando su cara con su patas y viéndolo con amor.

Snowball estaba perplejo por el cómo se le confeso y justo ahora que es cuando al fin pudo abrirse de verdad, dejo caer sus orejas y se puso nervioso.

"Bueno, yo este…eh, tu-tu eres muy linda ¡di-digo!, preciosa ¡eh digo!, valiente, eh; cariñosa, linda, tierna, inteligente, y…y…".-No pudo completar lo demás está demasiado nervioso.

Emily amplio su sonrisa, dejo escapar una linda risita con la boca cerrada al ver a Snowball balbucear cosas incoherentes y lo callo poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

"Snowball, cállate ok".-Dijo viéndolo con amor y cariño, tomo su cara con sus patas y le dio un beso en los labios.

Snowball se sorprendió, la miro y justo después de eso se relajó, la miro con amor, dejo caer sus orejas y le regreso el beso, cuando Emily sintió que la correspondió, dibujo una pequeña sonrisa durante el beso y dejo caer sus orejas, Snowball sintió la necesidad así que se dejó llevar, tomo su lindo dorso con sus patas y la atrajo hacia el en un tierno abrazo apasionado y Emily al sentir eso profundizo el beso, poniendo una de sus patas en la nuca del conejo y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

"¡Awww!".-Dijeron todos los que los están viendo en arrullo debido a que la historia de Snowball les partió el corazón y en este momento están todos muy sensibles.

Ambos conejos siguieron besándose por medio minuto más, rompieron el beso, juntaron sus narices, levantaron sus orejas y se quedaron viéndose con amor.

"Te quiero mucho Snowball".-Dijo Emily viéndolo con cariño y acariciando su cabeza con la pata que tiene en su nuca.

"Y…Yo te también te quiero mucho".-Dijo Snowball viéndola con cariño.

Ella sonrió y juntaron sus frentes en un gesto de amor. Todos los presentes empezaron a dar brincos y a festejar con alegría por esto incluso algunos perros aullaron de la felicidad. Emily ayudo a Snowball a bajar del sofá y una vez en el piso, todos los amigos de Snowball se le acercaron y ellos y su nueva novia le dieron un cálido abrazo en grupo. A Snowball se le olvido toda la tristeza y la agonía de su pasado con este abrazo, se dio cuenta que aún tiene a sus amigos que están dispuestos a ayudarlo siempre que lo necesite y ahora tiene a Emily, no podría estar más feliz, sonrió y disfruto del abrazo de sus amigos.

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos, la próxima :')


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: La visita de una ángel, un convencimiento canino y comienzan los problemas.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Ok perdón, un error lo comete cualquiera. Si, Nala es lesbi, le gusta mucho Wendy y sobre eso del Tachi y el Neko, he visto películas de amor homosexual y estoy seguro que así no funcionan las relaciones homosexuales, son muy parecidas a las relaciones heterosexuales. Ana educo muy bien a Wendy y ella le enseño que matar nunca lleva a nada bueno. Si, ella enserio la ama; tanto que no se perdonaría que le pase algo. Sí, eso lo saque de Rio. Sí, pero su personalidad la enloquece tanto que; como dijo ella, le causa mucho conflicto. No tienes idea y sí, eso lo saque de En el nombre del padre. En este mundo aún hay gente homofóbica y racista, Bryan es el claro ejemplo de ello, pero también hay gente que los respeta y comprende como Alonzo, el si es alguien noble y recto y no dejara que eso se quede colgado. Si, ese extraño eres tú; como me lo pediste. No tienes idea, como dijo; por eso es que es bipolar, loco y neurótico, como dije; ella perdió la cordura cuando su compañero fue asesinado y sus acciones fueron completamente dominadas por sus impulsos, lo hice para que Snowball y ustedes vieran; que incluso en los peores momentos, hay gente a la que le importas y está dispuesta a ayudarte cuando más lo necesitas, eso no se; hay que verlo. Es Stefanie, me dio pereza cambiar el nombre en medio de tantas palabras.

 **TheoryCesar 47:** Sé que lo que hizo no tiene perdón pero el pasado es fundamental para a veces entender la locura de los asesinos, como he dicho antes; no todos son así porque quieren, algunos tiene desórdenes mentales que los hacen actuar de esa manera y no es del todo su culpa, pero Magnus si es así porque quiere y su pasado tuvo mucho que ver, ya que solo conoció la discriminación y la violencia. Esa es la actitud, la vida a veces es dura, muy dura y como dijo el ex fiscal de distrito de Nueva Orleans, Jim Garrison: "Creemos que la justicia es automática pero eso no es cierto, tenemos que hacer nuestra propia justicia; y eso no es fácil".

 **Antes de empezar quiero aclarar algo. Cometí un error el capítulo pasado, la voz de Atlas no es la que le di, su voz es la de Paladín Danse de Fallout 4. Les pido perdón, soy un humano; y cometo errores.**

 **En el departamento de Cesar.**

Aun es de noche, ha pasado más o menos una hora desde que Wendy se fue del departamento para ir a ver a sus amigos, se fue para decirles que no va estar todo el día ahí con ellos al igual que con Cesar pues va estar buscando al asesino de su padre allá afuera. Después del escándalo que Nala hizo por la partida de Wendy, su amo la dejo descansar un tiempo para poder hablar con calma y cree que ya es momento, le dijo a Pelis, Atlas y Dasha que no espiaran ni nada por el estilo; ya que quiere hablar con ella a solas, y todos aceptaron y se quedaron en la sala de estar para holgazanear, cosa típica de los perros. Cesar se asomó para mirar su recamara, ahí está Nala, esta acostada sobre su pecho en la cama con las patas delanteras cruzadas fuera del límite de la cama y con la cabeza sobre estas con tristeza y depresión, Cesar pego la mirada al piso con un poco de tristeza, respiro por la nariz cerrando los ojos, dejo escapar un suspiro también por la nariz, se adentró en su habitación, fue hacia Nala y se sentó al lado de ella, la pastor alemán sintió como la cama se sumió por el peso de su dueño pero no le dirigió la mirada, ni siquiera movió sus orejas, está muy triste.

"Hola Nala".-Dijo Cesar.

Nala esta vez lo miro con el rabillo de los ojos por un momento pero luego regreso la mirada hacia el frente. Cesar tiene una sonrisa y quiere contagiársela a Nala pero eso sería inútil, abrio sus manos y las alejo un poco una de la otra con un gesto, luego las regreso, entrelazo sus dedos y miro a su querida pastora, al ver que esta no tiene ánimos de entablar una conversación decidió entablarla el.

"Nala, ¿estas preocupada por Wendy verdad?".-Dijo.

Nala movió sus orejas al escuchar lo que dijo, abrio los ojos con interés, levanto la cabeza y volteo a verlo con intriga sobre su rostro.

"Porque si así es, no tiene nada de malo Nala, al contrario; es tierno que te preocupes por ella".-Dijo con una sonrisa.-"Eso demuestra que puedes llegar a ser muy buena amiga para ella".-Dijo.

Nala aplano sus orejas, puso cara triste y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Si, amiga".-Dijo con un tono deprimido, se levantó y se sentó en la cama cabizbaja.

Cesar solo escucho pequeños ladridos y vio la posición deprimente que adopto.

"¿Nala, estas bien?".-Pregunto.

"Si ¿Por qué?".-Dijo Nala con tristeza.

Cesar solo escucho pequeños ladridos.

"Pues, es que te noto, muy triste".-Dijo.

"Estoy triste".-Dijo Nala volteando a verlo por un momento y regreso su mirada al piso.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Cesar.

Nala suspiro antes de responder.

"…Es que".-Dijo y volvió a suspirar.-"Mira, es…complicado, no entenderías".-Dijo con tristeza.

Cesar solo escucho pequeños ladridos y uno que otro lloriqueo.

"¿Tiene que ver con Wendy, verdad?".-Pregunto Cesar, Nala irguió sus orejas de golpe, abrio los ojos sorprendida y volteo a verlo.-"Vi como la miraste cuando la conociste".-Dijo y le sonrió.-"Nala mira, no tengo nada en contra de que Wendy te guste, al contrario; se me hace algo de lo más tierno".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, no, no, no, eso no es cierto, estas imaginando cosas, ella no me gusta; a pesar de que sea linda ¡Di-digo!, no sabes de que estas hablando".-Dijo Nala con nerviosismo y alejo la mirada de él mirando al frente, pero miraba a ambos lados, como si fuera una sospechosa.

Cesar se rio con la boca cerrada y una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Nala, no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos, tu nerviosismo lo dice todo. Te gusta Wendy y eso es algo muy tierno".-Dijo.

"Que no me gusta entiende".-Dijo Nala y volvió a desviar la mirada.

Cesar entrecerró los ojos forzando la vista y vio bien el rostro de Nala, ella tiene los ojos abiertos como estuviera sudando de los nervios, está moviendo demasiado la vista, tiene las orejas levantadas y su nerviosismo es tan claro que se puede ver su pelaje un poco erizado y que también está temblando un poco.

"Nala, tu cara dice otra cosa".-Dijo Cesar con una sonrisa de confianza.

Ese comentario a dio a Nala en toda la torre, volteo a ver a su dueño sorprendida, un segundo después desvió la mirada con ímpetu y aún más nerviosismo que antes y siguió moviendo demasiado la vista debido a sus nervios.

"Nala, no puedes ocultar tus sentimientos y menos por la persona que amas, vamos dime; puedes confiar en mi".-Dijo Cesar.

Nala lo miro por el rabillo de los ojos con nerviosismo por un momento y luego volvió a desviar su mirada, repitió el progreso, en ese breve vistazo que le dio vio que Cesar seguía con esa mirada y sonrisa de confianza sobre su cara, finalmente Nala se dio por vencida, dejo escapar un gran suspiro cerrando los ojos y aplanando sus orejas, y volteo a verlo.

"Ok,…De acuerdo tu ganas, tienes razón ¿sí?, me gusta Wendy, me gusta; y mucho".-Confeso la pastor alemán y luego desvió la mirada con tristeza y sus orejas aplanadas.

"Si lo sabía".-Festejo Cesar con alegría haciendo un ademan con el brazo como diciendo "si", pero luego se dio cuenta de lo triste que se puso su querida pastora y se preocupó.-"Oye, ¿Nala que tienes, estas bien?".-Pregunto.

Nala suspiro cabizbaja antes de responder.

"…No. No estoy bien, estoy molesta y enojada conmigo misma".-Dijo la pastora alemán con depresión y tristeza.

"¿Y eso?".-Pregunto Cesar con curiosidad y se acercó más a ella ya que la conversación empezó a profundizarse entre Cesar y su mascota.

"…Es que…".-Dijo Nala volteando a verlo pero no pudo terminar la frase, regreso la mirada al frente y suspiro.-"No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de una hembra y más aún que me haya enamorado de un animal que es una especie diferente de la mía".-Dijo la pastora con tristeza.

"Aww Nala, eso no tiene nada de malo; ¿Qué no sabes que a los animales no les importa que tengan relaciones con un animal de otra especie y de su mismo sexo?".-Dijo Cesar.

Nala volteo a verlo con cara de -_-

"Cesar, tu sabes mejor que nadie que nosotros si tenemos moral a diferencia de lo creen los humanos; el simple hecho de que estas hablando conmigo lo demuestra".-Dijo Nala y volvió a mirar al frente con tristeza.

"Buen punto".-Dijo Cesar, se quedó pensativo por un segundo y continuo.-"Pero lo que importa es que creo que estas exagerando mínimo un poco".-Dijo, haciendo que su pastora volteara a verlo,-"Nala, incluso los humanos ya hemos llegado a aceptar las relaciones entre el mismo sexo, ahora las parejas homosexuales pueden casarse en las iglesias en toda estados unidos y en ciertas partes de México. Y además no importa la religión, el sexo, la nacionalidad, la edad, el color de la piel y nada de esas cosas, el amor es amor Nala y no tiene nada de malo el amor hacia alguien del mismo sexo".-Dijo.

"Buen punto".-Dijo Nala pensativa y después de pensarlo un poco volteo a verlo por otra duda que le surgió en la cabeza.-"¿Pero y que me dices sobre que es una zorro y yo una pastor alemán?".-Pregunto mirándolo.

"Ay Nala por favor".-Dijo Cesar negando con la cabeza con incredulidad, los ojos cerrados y una mano en su frente, bajo la mano y la miro.-"Los perros tienen relaciones con si mismos sin impórtales la raza del otro".-Dijo.

"Esas son razas Cesar, estamos hablando de especies no confundas las cosas y además no es lo mismo".-Dijo Nala.

Cesar solo escucho ladridos.

"¿Porque no es lo mismo?".-Pregunto.

Nala abrio los ojos e irguió sus orejas con ese comentario.

"Bueno este, eh, porque, eh, es inmoral".-Dijo con nervios, pero la verdad es que no tiene un buen argumento y Cesar se dio cuenta de esto.

Solo escucho ladridos de la pastor alemán.

Cesar miro al techo y negó levemente con su cabeza, volvió a Nala.

"¿Inmoral, inmoral?".-Pregunto primero de manera normal y luego como si fuera una broma.-"La moral depende de cada quien Nala, si una persona anda desnuda en la calle es por su propia moral no nuestra y no debería importarnos el que este desnuda ya que es su decisión".-Dijo.

"Pero…pero…".-Quiso decir Nala pero Cesar no la dejo.

"Nala".-Dijo callándola, se acercó más a ella y la acerco a él con su brazo como si fuera una amiga.-"Escucha, el que te guste alguien es lo que importa, y no debe importarte lo que otros piensen, incluso lo que piense yo; lo que importa es lo que Tu pienses sobre esa relación. Escucha, yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz, si piensas que serás feliz estando con Wendy eso es lo importante. Yo ya te di mi saber Nala, tu eres quien tiene la decisión final de si decides querer estar con Wendy o no, así que; piénsalo".-Le dijo terminando con una sonrisa, le dio 2 palmaditas en la espalda, luego la acaricio también por la espalda y se salió del cuarto.

Nala abrio la boca para decir algo pero no dijo nada, ahora tienen demasiadas cosas en mente y Cesar tiene razón; si decide querer y buscar quedarse con Wendy es su decisión y de nadie más, nadie puede ayudarla en eso, pueden intentar persuadirla pero la decisión final recae sobre ella. La pastora alemán se quedó sentada ahí en la cama muy pensativa, buscando que decidir o que hacer.

Mientras Cesar iba camino hacia la cocina, el resto de sus perros lo vio pero no fueron a preguntarle nada, le prometieron que lo que hablaría con Nala quedaría entre ellos hasta nuevo aviso, cuando estaba a punto de llegar él y sus perros oyeron que alguien rasco la puerta y voltearon. Atlas se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose quién es y cuando llego a la puerta empezó a olfatear debajo de esta para ver si reconoce el aroma de quien toco, Cesar fue hacia la puerta.

"¿Quién es?".-Le pregunto a su sabueso.

Atlas siguió olfateando un poco más y luego subió la mirada y lo vio con seriedad como es costumbre de él.

"Es alguien conocido".-Dijo y sonrió sin quitar la seriedad de sus ojos dejando con la duda a su dueño.

Cesar lo miro con una ceja alzada, puso su mano sobre la perilla, la giro y abrio la puerta, mostrando a nada más y nada menos que Wendy. Ella miro al humano, sonrió y empezó a menear la cola.

"Hola Cesar".-Saludo la vulpina de buen humor.

Él sonrió.

"Hola Wendy, adelante".-Dijo y le hizo un gesto de que entrara.

La zorro entro al departamento, Cesar cerró la puerta y los perros de Cesar, excepto Nala que está en el cuarto se acercaron para saludarla.

"Hola Wendy, ¿A dónde fuiste?".-Pregunto Dasha con una sonrisa y meneando la cola.

"Con unos nuevos amigos que hice el día de hoy antes de que Cesar me encontrara".-Dijo la zorro manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Ah".-Dijo la cachorra y desvió la mirada sin saber que más decir, después de unos segundos se le ocurrió algo, levanto sus orejas por su idea, sonrió con la boca abierta, miro a Wendy meneando su cola y se puso en posición de juego.-" ¡Wendy; juguemos, vamos juguemos algo, juguemos Wendy, por favor juguemos!".-Dijo de manera hiperactiva, dando saltitos de emoción donde esta y volviendo a terminar en posición de juego.

Wendy se rio por su energía, en la habitación de Cesar; Nala levanto sus orejas de golpe al escuchar la risa y abrio los ojos, levanto la cabeza, miro hacia la puerta, se bajó de la cama, fue hacia el margen de la puerta y desde ahí asomo la cabeza para mirar, desde ahí pudo ver a Wendy junto a la puerta de entrada hablando con sus hermanos y su hermanita menor, sonrió y se quedó viendo desde ahí.

"Dasha, Dasha tranquila; escucha jugare contigo".-Dijo haciendo muy feliz a la cachorra.-"Pero; no ahora, estoy algo agotada. Jugaremos mañana ¿ok?".-Dijo Wendy.

Dasha se entristeció por esa respuesta, dejo caer su cabeza, dejo escapar un suspiro, bajo sus orejas con tristeza, deshizo su posición de juego y se sentó en su lugar.

"Ok".-Dijo con depresión y miro al piso.

"Dasha mira".-Dijo Wendy, se acercó y puso su pata sobre su hombro con una sonrisa sobre su cara, el sentir el tacto de su pata hizo que Dasha subiera la mirada y se encontrara con sus ojos, el solo ver que Wendy puso su pata sobre Dasha hizo que Nala se pusiera un poco; bueno, no un poco, muy celosa, puso cara de gruñido.-"Enserio me encantaría jugar contigo; pero yo no tengo la energía que tú tienes".-Dijo la vulpina, haciendo pensar un poco a la cachorra.

"Creo que tienes razón".-Dijo Dasha mirándola de nuevo a los ojos.

"Escucha, te lo compensare de nuevo mañana ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

Dasha asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa y sin previo aviso la abrazo con sus patas delanteras, apoyando todo su peso en sus patas traseras, Wendy se sorprendió un poco pero se dejó llevar y le regreso el abrazo. Este hecho aumento los celos de Nala quien empezó a gruñir de verdad. Mantuvieron el abrazo unos segundos hasta que lo rompieron, después de eso, Dasha percibió un penetrante y maloliente olor que hizo que se tapara su nariz con una pata.

"¡Wuakala!, ¿qué es ese horrible olor?".-Pregunto la cachorra con voz congestionada por tener tapada la nariz.

Pelis y Atlas también olfatearon el aire, el horrible olor llego a sus narices haciendo que abrieran los ojos e irguieran sus orejas, también se quejaron sonoramente y se taparon la nariz.

"Ay mama, fuchilas, jamás había olido algo tan repugnante y horroroso".-Dijo Pelis, también con voz congestionada.

"Creo que "cierta" zorra roja es la que emana tan horrible olor".-Dijo Atlas también con voz congestionada.

"¡Atlas!, no lo digas tan directamente; herirás los sentimientos de Wendy".-Dijo, tomo a la zorro roja y la cargo, en eso un horrible olor llego a su mente y estiro los brazos para alejar lo más posible a la vulpina sin soltarla.-" ¡Puaj, eww; que asco!".-Dijo haciendo lo que le dijo a su sabueso que no hiciera, herir los sentimientos de Wendy, esta se entristeció y aplano sus orejas.-"¿De dónde conseguiste ese olor Wendy, te metiste a una alcantarilla o qué?".-Pregunto mirándola.

"Bueno, eh…".-Dijo la vulpina sin poder terminar la frase mirando a ambos lados nerviosa, y lo miro a los ojos, su cara lo dijo todo.

Cesar abrio los ojos, sorprendido.

"¿Enserio te metiste a una alcantarilla?".-Dijo traduciendo su cara.-"¿Y porque te metiste a una?. Nah, sabes que olvídalo".-Dijo y la cargo como si fuera un bebe humano.-"Creo que alguien necesita su primer baño".-Dijo de manera cariñosa rascando su mejilla con su dedo índice haciendo reír a la zorro.

"Cesar, no uses ese tono de voz; harás que me sonroje de la vergüenza".-Dijo Wendy.-"Y…¿Qué es un baño?".-Pregunto, no es de extrañar que no sepa ya que ha vivido toda su vida en las calles de Nueva York.

"Ya verás".-Dijo Cesar y la llevo al cuarto del baño.

 **5 minutos después.**

Cesar y Wendy se encuentran en el cuarto de baño, Cesar está sentado en un banquito viendo como la tina de su baño se llenaba de agua caliente y Wendy esta parada sobre sus patas traseras con sus patas delanteras sobre el borde de la tina, viendo con curiosidad como la tina se llenaba de agua. Cesar volteo a verla y sonrió al ver su gran curiosidad, parece más un cachorra que una adolescente pero entendible él porque. La tina casi se llenó por completo y Cesar cerro el grifo del agua, luego metió la punta de su dedo menique para sentir la temperatura del agua, está bien, está caliente pero no demasiado, este va a hacer el primer baño real de Wendy y quiere que lo disfrute, no que se queme. Luego de eso se sacudió las manos como si tuviera polvo en ellas y se puso de pie.

"Ok Wendy, todo listo".-Dijo mirando a la zorro.

Wendy miro el agua, vio su reflejo en el agua, de inmediato alejo la cabeza con las orejas aplanadas, es entendible que tenga miedo, esto es algo completamente nuevo para ella y como todos, tiene miedo de lo desconocido.

"Amm, ¿estás seguro de esto?".-Pregunto con temor mientras lo miraba.

"Wendy tranquila".-Dijo Cesar, puso una rodilla en tierra para estar más a su nivel y le acarició la coronilla.-"Yo tomo un bañ veces al día y mírame, estoy entero".-Dijo.

Wendy volvió a mirar la tina, negó con la cabeza y quito sus patas del borde de esta, poniéndose de nuevo en 4 patas en el suelo.

"No estoy muy segura".-Dijo con miedo e inseguridad.

Cesar suspiro.

"¿Cómo _la convenzo?".-_ Pensó rascándose la barbilla.

Y en eso alguien entro al cuarto de baño.

"Tranquila, no tiene nada de malo".-Dijo quien entro.

Wendy y Cesar voltearon y vieron Nala parada en medio del cuarto.

"Voy a entrar para que veas que no tiene nada de malo".-Dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a su dueño.-"¿Puedo Cesar?, al fin y al cabo necesito un baño".-Dijo la pastora alemana.

"Bien, de acuerdo".-Dijo Cesar, la levanto con algo de esfuerzo ya que esta pesada y con cuidado la metió en la tina con agua caliente, no quería que ella sola se metiera, ya que si se avienta podría hacer un tirado de agua en el baño y él no quiere eso.

Nala dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de gozo al sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo.

"Oh si, que rico se siente".-Dijo la pastora alemana con gozo, sumergió la cabeza debajo del agua para mojarse la cabeza, luego la regreso a la superficie y se sacudió un poco el agua del pelaje de la cabeza.

"Listo, ves Wendy; no hay nada que temer".-Dijo Cesar mirando a la zorro.

Wendy aun así se sentía insegura y asustada, miro a Nala, esta asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa dándole a entender que no tiene nada que temer, Wendy bajo la mirada algo pensativa, se quedó así por unos segundos y luego volvió a mirar Cesar con las orejas levantadas.

"Ok, está bien, adelante".-Dijo decidida.

Cesar se alegró por eso, cargo a Wendy y la llevo hacia la tina, empezó a bajarla hacia ella y cuando una de sus patas estaba cerca de tocar el agua; Wendy no pudo evitar asustarse nuevamente, como dije le tiene miedo a lo desconocido y por instinto alejo sus patas traseras lo más posible, Cesar rodo los ojos al ver su miedo y volvió a bajarla para introducirla al agua de la tina, cuando estaba cerca nuevamente; Wendy empezó a patalear y a tratar de zafarse del agarre de Cesar, se puso tan escurridiza como un pez afuera del agua pero Cesar mantuvo su agarre y no la dejo ir, peleo y forcejeo un poco con ella pero al final logro hacer que la punta de la cola de la zorro tocara la superficie del agua, al sentir el agua Wendy abrio los ojos de golpe e irguió sus orejas, Cesar no se dio cuenta de esto y en poco tiempo toda la cola de Wendy ya estaba sumergida en el agua. Al sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo, Wendy se dio cuenta que no era lo que sea que estaba pensando e inmediatamente se relajó, su cuerpo tembló y vibro del gozo al sentir la temperatura del agua, y aflojo todos los músculos de su cuerpo cerrando los ojos por el gozo. Cesar sonrió por esto y en poco tiempo Wendy ya estaba dentro de la tina disfrutando del agua caliente. Los minutos pasaron, Cesar limpio y enjuago a ambas cannis con shampoo especial para perros, mientras restregaba a Wendy con espuma del shampoo; cosa que le encanto, Nala aprovecho y se le quedo viendo a Wendy mientras esperaba su turno, como su pelaje estaba empapado pudo apreciar todo su físico, cosa que literalmente casi la hizo babear por lo atractiva que es y cuando llego su turno hizo como si no hubiera hecho nada, durante el baño, Wendy se apoyó al borde de la tina con sus patas delanteras y se sacudió como lo hacen los perros, salpicando a Cesar y Nala quienes se rieron por esto y Wendy también se rio. Después de enjuagar sus pelajes ya era hora de salir.

"Ok, ¿ahora dónde están los toallas?".-Dijo Cesar mirando alrededor buscando las toallas pero no las veía y se rasco la cabeza.

"Amm Cesar, tu no trajiste ninguna toalla".-Dijo Nala.

"Ah genial, olvide las toallas; ahora que lo pienso no veo ninguna aquí, ¿alguna sabe dónde están?".-Pregunto Cesar mirándolas.

"A mí ni me mires, sabes que apenas solo llevo aquí un día".-Dijo Wendy negando con la cabeza.

"Cesar ¿ya lo olvidaste?, las lavaste y las tendiste en el techo del edificio".-Dijo Nala.

"Ah sí; es cierto, lo olvide por completo. Ahora tendré que ir arriba por ellas, ay que flojera, pero que remedio. Ya vuelvo, espérenme aquí mientras vuelvo".-Dijo Cesar y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Ok Cesar".-Dijeron Wendy y Nala al unísono, ambas se sorprendieron por esto, se voltearon a ver y se rieron, Cesar salió de la habitación y desde el baño ellas pudieron oír que abrio la puerta y luego la cerro, muy posiblemente detrás de él.

"Ah, jamás había sentido algo tan delicioso en toda mi vida como este baño".-Dijo Wendy, se acostó pecho tierra en la tina dejando más arriba su cabeza para no ahogarse y dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso de gozo.

"Si".-Fue todo lo que pudo decir Nala y aprovecho que tiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando del baño se le quedo viendo con cariño, después de unos segundos se le ocurrió una idea que hizo que irguiera sus orejas y abriera los ojos, miro el agua, luego a Wendy y sonrió.

Con su pata delantera derecha movió agua de la tina y se la lanzo a Wendy, mojándola en la cara. Este hecho hizo que la paz y tranquilidad de Wendy fueran interrumpidas de golpe, se levantó rápidamente, sacudió la cabeza y abrio los ojos encontrándose con Nala.

"¿Pero qué haces?".-Le pregunto, sabe que fue ella porque es la única que está ahí.

"¿Quién yo?".-Dijo Nala con una pata sobre su pecho.-"Nada".-Dijo, desvió la mirada a un lado, la miro por el rabillo de los ojos, sonrió y le volvió a echar agua a la cara.

"Oye!".-Le reclamo Wendy molesta, la miro y empezó a gruñirle.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Nala haciéndose la inocente y volvió a echarle agua.

Para Wendy esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

"Bien, te lo buscaste".-Dijo enojada, se dio media vuelta y con sus patas traseras empezó a patear el agua echándosela a Nala en la cara como si fuera ametralladora.

Nala se cubría inútilmente con sus patas tratando de detener el agua, se las arregló para esquivar las ráfagas y volvió a mojarle la cara a la vulpina, en poco tiempo esto se convirtió en una guerra de salpicadas de agua y en pocos segundos esta guerra se convirtió en un divertido juego ya que ambas chicas empezaron a reír mientras se echaban agua una a la otra. Su ruido fue tanto que el resto de los perros de Cesar fueron a ver qué pasaba y las vieron jugando, esto llamo su atención y se quedaron viendo desde el margen de la puerta asomando la cabeza espiándolas, ellas ni cuenta se dieron; y si lo hubieran hecho, no les hubiera importado en lo más minino, se están divirtiendo de lo lindo. Nala está yendo directo hacia Wendy; ambas riendo mientras esta le lanza múltiples ráfagas de agua a la cara, Nala logro llegar hasta Wendy y con sus patas delanteras puso las de ella contra el borde de la tina, dejándola indefensa y a su merced, ambas siguieron por un poco, cuando terminaron empezaron a recuperar el aire respirando por la boca abierta, ambas abrieron los ojos y sus ojos se encontraron con la de la otra, están en un posición comprometedora ya tanto sus vientres como sus pechos están a ras del otro pero eso pasó desapercibido para ellas; la atención de ambas esta puesta sobre los hermosos ojos de la otra, sin importarles la posición en la que están, se miraron una a la otra con una cálida sonrisa sobre sus caras y viéndose con cariño. Esto no se dejó pasar por los perros de Cesar quienes vieron esto, se sorprendieron, intercambiaron miradas y luego volvieron a verlas, el agua goteaba tanto de la pastora alemana como de la zorro, sin quitarse la mirada de encima, Nala acerco su cara a la de Wendy e hizo que las narices de ambas se tocaran, las sonrisas de ambas se ampliaron y se quedaron en esa posición, esto sorprendió todavía más a los perros de Cesar.

"Wendy".-Dijo Nala rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

La zorro hizo un sonido de contestación.

"Yo. Yo quiero decirte que…que…tu...".-No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que escucharon que la puerta de la casa se abrio, debía de ser Cesar, se asustaron y voltearon a ver hacia la puerta del baño.

Los perros de Cesar se dieron cuenta y rápidamente se escondieron detrás de la pared para que no los vieran, miraron hacia la puerta, vieron a Cesar entrando con un montón de toallas, rápidamente salieron corriendo de ahí. Mientras, Wendy y Nala al fin se dieron cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que están, la pena y la vergüenza no tardó en adueñarse de ellas, rápidamente se alejaron de la otra, Nala regreso a su rincón y Wendy al suyo y dispararon sus miradas por todo el lugar avergonzadas, sin dedicarle una mirada a la otra.

"Listo, volví".-Dijo Cesar entrando al cuarto del baño con las toallas.

"Bien".-Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa pero la posición de sus cejas y la tristeza que transmiten sus ojos dicen otra cosa.

"Genial".-Dijo Nala con la misma cara que Wendy y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

Cesar se dio cuenta de esto y subo que había gato encerrado.

"¿Ocurre algo?".-Pregunto.

"¡No nada!".-Exclamaron ambas caninas al unísono neuróticamente asustando a la humano.

"O-K".-Dijo Cesar incomodo por cómo se pusieron, decidió dejar el asunto y fue hacia ellas.-"Ok salgan, las secare".-Dijo con una sonrisa desdoblando una de las toallas.

La primera en salir fue Nala, Wendy quería seguir disfrutando del relajante baño caliente por un par de minutos más, Cesar dejo primero que nada que ella se sacudiera el agua, después de que lo hizo empezó a secarla con la toalla, una vez que termino fue con Wendy, ella se salió de la tina; si el agua hubiera estado todavía caliente no lo hubiera hecho pero esta se enfrió y tenía que salir si no quiere sufrir frio en exceso, una vez afuera Cesar la seco y luego de esto dejo que se sacudiera, ella lo hizo, Nala nunca le quito los ojos del encima, cuando vio cómo se sacudió, desde su perspectiva para ella parecía que lo hacía en cámara lenta cosa que hizo que internamente se derritiera de amor por ella y la mirara con amor y las orejas aplanadas. Luego de eso Cesar las llevo a su habitación, con un secador para el cabello que el compro para sus perros les seco el pelaje y las peino, cuando lo hizo con Wendy; Nala se quedó prácticamente sin aliento ya que le peino perfectamente el pelaje de manera lacia y uniformada, como si fuera el cabello de un ser humano. Cuando termino, Wendy le dio las gracias, se bajó de la cama y fue hacia la sala de estar para dormir en el sofá, Cesar le dio el permiso de dormir ahí, y Nala fue tras ella, ya que las camitas de los perros de Cesar están en su sala de estar. Una vez que se fueron y Cesar se quedó solo, el resto de sus perros entraron al cuarto para hablar con él en privado.

"Cesar, tenemos que hablar".-Dijo Atlas mirando a su dueño.

"¿Sobre qué Atlas?".-Le pregunto enrollando el cable de la secadora de cabello, metió el aparato domestico dentro de un cajón y lo cerro.

"Es sobre Wendy y Nala".-Dijo el sabueso.

"¿Qué pasa con ellas?".-Pregunto.

El sabueso, el xoloscuincle y la cachorra intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Dasha diera 2 pasos hacia él y decidiera hablar por todos.

"Amm, Cesar; creemos que ellas…".-Dijo sin poder terminar la frase y con nerviosismo.

"¿Ellas que?".-Pregunto.

"Ellas…Creemos que…".-Pelis se cansó de esperar a que la cachorra lo dijera así que él lo hizo.

"Creemos que se gustan".-Dijo.

"Claro que se gustan, se ve que se llevan muy bien como amigas".-Dijo Cesar.

"No, no me refiero a eso".-Dijo el xoloscuincle un poco molesto y negando con la cabeza.

"Lo que Pelis quiere decir es que creemos que sienten amor sexual una por la otra. Que se aman".-Dijo Atlas.

"Ohh eso".-Dijo Cesar.-"Si, ya lo sabía".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué, lo sabias?!".-Preguntaron sus 3 perros al unísono sorprendidos.

"Claro que sí. Hasta el amor entre el mismo sexo es muy obvio a veces, y el de ellas lo es; bueno al menos con Nala, aún no se si Wendy la quiere".-Dijo el humano.

"¿Y vas a permitirlo?".-Pregunto Atlas sin poder creerlo y terminando enojado.

Cesar solo escucho ladridos, entrecerró los ojos al escuchar eso viendo a su sabueso.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto.

"Que si vas a dejar el que Nala este enamorada de ella".-Dijo el sabueso con enojo.

"Pero que pregunta es esa, claro que si".-Dijo Cesar.

"¡¿Qué?!, no estarás hablando enserio".-Dijo Pelis sin poder creerlo.

"Estoy hablando muy enserio Pelis".-Dijo Cesar con seriedad y un poco enojado.-"No sé por qué esto les molesta tanto".-Dijo.

"Nos molesta porque son del mismo sexo Cesar y además, son especies diferentes; Nala es una pastora alemana y Wendy una zorro, eso es algo antinatural".-Dijo Dasha con enojo.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Cesar sorprendido.-"Ay no puedo creer esto".-Dijo pasándose la mano por la cara.

"Pues créelo. Ahora, se un buen dueño; ve allá y dile a Nala que no puede estar con esa zorro".-Dijo Atlas con enojo.

"No".-Dijo Cesar con enojo.-"No me importa lo que me hagas Atlas, aunque me muerdas en la entrepierna no le diré semejante cosa a Nala".-Dijo decidido.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que permites tal degradación de moral por parte de nuestra propia hermana?".-Dijo Pelis con enojo y molestia.

"¿Degradación moral?".-Dijo Cesar sorprendido.-"Mira que te voy a…".-Dasha no lo dejo terminar.

"Si, ¿cómo puedes permitir semejante cosa en tu propia casa y con tu propia canina de compañía? (Recuerden que ellos consideran ofensa el llamarse a sí mismos mascotas)".-Dijo la cachorra.

Después de eso, los 3 perros empezaron a decirle mil y una cosas a su dueño, todas pretextos o reclamos de que Nala este enamorada de Wendy, le decían de manera tan consecutiva que para Cesar parecía como si estuviera en un mercado atiborrado de personas, tanto ruido ya estaba empezando a hartarlo e hizo algo al respecto, cerró la puerta azotándola para que Wendy y Nala no oyeran lo que va a decir, esto asusto tanto a los perros dentro de su cuarto como a la vulpina y a la pastora en la sala de estar.

"¡A CALLAR, SENTATE (Es un modismo de Chiapas; significa: Sentado); TODOS USTEDES, AHORA!".-Les grito con furia a sus 3 perros señalando el piso con autoridad y pisando el piso.

Esto no solo asusto, sino que aterro a los 3 canes, intercambiaron miradas asustadas y se sentaron justo en donde están con las orejas aplanadas por el tono con el que les hablo.

"Amm, ¿deberíamos, hacer algo al respecto?".-Pregunto Wendy quien está sobre el sofá volteando a ver a Nala.

Nala miro la puerta del cuarto de Cesar con cierto temor.

"Amm…No. No creo que sea buena idea".-Dijo la pastora con inseguridad.

"Escuchen chicos, he sido bueno y paciente con ustedes; pero hoy se pasaron de la raya".-Dijo Cesar gruñendo del enojo y señalándolos, Atlas trato de decir algo cosa que el vio.-"¡Tú te callas!".-Le grito, el sabueso cerro la boca, por primera vez se sentía como un inocente cachorro y desvió la mirada con cierto miedo.-"Escuchen, talvez Wendy y Nala son de especie diferente y del mismo sexo pero escuchen y escúchenme bien, eso, repito: Eso no las hace más o menos de lo que son".-Dijo haciendo que sus perros lo miraran, con ojitos de cachorro triste y deben de estarlo, eso no redujo para nada su enojo.-"La único que podría pasar de que son diferentes especies es que ambas no podrán tener crías, pero eso no es motivo para despreciarlas o marcarlas como si fueran unas asesinas o unas criminales. Saben, deberían estar felices de que Nala se enamoró de alguien como Wendy, ella es una muy buena zorro; si, tiene sus defectos como todo ser vivo, pero eso no la hace automáticamente una mala persona. Chicos, ustedes son los hermanos de Nala, deberían de estar felices por ella, en vez de estarla atacando solo porque ama a una zorro, nuestro deber como familia es darles nuestro apoyo incondicional sin importar nada".-Dijo, sus perros desviaron la mirada al piso y dejaron escapar un lloriqueo.-"Deberían pensar en eso. Atlas, Nala estuvo conmigo el día en que te encontré; si ella no hubiera visto y me hubiera avisado de ti, puede que no estuvieras aquí conmigo ahora. Dasha, Nala es tu hermana mayor, ella siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarte y jugar contigo, ahora tú no estás haciendo nada por ella. Y Pelis, si no fuera por Nala quien me aviso que te estabas atragantado con un hueso; puede que estarías muerto ahora. Piensen en eso chicos, Nala siempre ha estado ahí para ustedes y ahora están clavándole el puñal en la espalda. Piensen en eso".-Dijo, abrio la puerta y salió por está dejando a sus perros con mucho en que pensar quienes intercambiaron miradas tristes y culpables, y pegaron sus miradas al piso.

 **Mientras, en el departamento de Melody.**

"Mama ¿dónde está, donde esta bolita de nieve?".-Pregunto ella con preocupación al no ver a Snowball en la casa, poco le importaba que su cuarto estuviera hecho un desastre, lo que le importa es encontrarlo; ya lo busco por todo el departamento, en cada rincón.

"No lo sé hija, no tengo idea donde pudo haberse metido".-Dijo ella.

Melody miro bajo su cama y al no verlo ahí, corrió hacia su madre y la tomo de la mano.

"Mama tengo que encontrarlo, llama a todos, a la perrera, a la policía, al ejército, incluso al alcalde, tengo que encontrar a bola de nieve".-Dijo ella con suma preocupación.

"Pero hija…".-Ella no la dejo terminar.

"Mama, por favor".-Le rogo con ojitos tiernos.

Ella no pudo resistirse a esa mirada y suspiro.

"De acuerdo hija".-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Melody sonrió con la boca abierta.

"¡Yey!, gracias mami".-Dijo dando un salto de alegría y emocionándose mucho.

Su madre saco su celular, obvio no le iba a llamar a todos los que su hija dijo; solo va a llamar a control de animales para saber si no han encontrado con un conejo blanco pero iba a fingir para darle la satisfacción. Antes de siquiera pudiera marcar se oyeron golpeos en la puerta de su casa llamando la atención de ambas.

"¿Quién será mami?".-Pregunto Melody.

"No se".-Dijo ella volteando a verla y miro por la ventana.-"Ya es de noche, no sé quién será a esta hora".-Dijo y fue hacia la puerta, Melody la siguió.

Llegaron a esta y la abrieron, miraron a ambos lados pero no vieron a nadie, la madre de Melody se encogió de hombros e iba a cerrar la puerta pero antes de que pudiera sintió algo en su pie, miro hacia abajo, su hija vio esto y la imitó, y vieron a Snowball siendo ayudado por Emily ya que apenas puede mantenerse de pie.

Ambos conejos miraron a las humanas, al ver a Snowball Melody sonrió enormemente con la boca abierta.

"¡Bolita de nieve!".-Dijo, corrió hacia él, lo tomo y lo abrazo con fuerza, ella no sabe que está muy lastimado.

Cuando lo tomo y lo abrazo, Snowball dejó escapar un fuerte grito de dolor y dejo caer sus orejas.

"¡Cuidado!".-Dijo Emily con preocupación.

Janice miro a Snowball y cuando vio el vendaje alrededor de su cuerpo abrio los ojos sorprendida.

"Wow hija, cuidado; cuidado".-Dijo Janice, hizo que su hija soltara a Snowball y lo bajo al piso.

"¿Por qué, que pasa mama?".-Pregunto Melody no entiendo.

Janice puso su mano en su nuca y gentilmente giro su cabeza para que viera a Snowball, al ver la cara de adolorido que tiene el conejo y el vendaje de su cuerpo hizo que ella abriera los ojos asustada y se preocupó mucho.

"Ay Dios. Bolita de nieve, ¿qué te paso?".-Pregunto Melody.

"Fui atacado".-Dijo Snowball pero su dueña y Janice solo escucharon chasquidos de roedor, haciendo que alzaran una ceja confundidas.

"Eh, lo siento Bolita de nieve pero no te entiendo".-Dijo Melody.

Emily escucho todo, miro alrededor buscando algo pero al no verlo; entro al departamento y empezó a buscarlo. Esto llamo la atención de Janice y su hija.

"Mama, ¿qué está haciendo ese conejo?".-Pregunto confundida.

"No se querida, y es conejita".-Dijo Janice.

"¿Conejita?".-Dijo Melody volteando a ver a su madre.-"¿Cómo lo sabes?".-Pregunto.

"Fácil hija".-Dijo con una sonrisa y se arrodillo.-"Mira, ¿puedes ver su cara desde aquí?".-Pregunto señalando a Emily quien está sobre un mueble buscando algo.

"Si".-Dijo Melody.

"Bueno, si te fijas bien, veras que los rasgos faciales de su cara son diferentes a los de Bola de nieve, esa es la razón por la que sé que es conejita, y también su pelaje deja mucho que desear".-Dijo Janice.

"Ahh, ya veo".-Dijo Melody terminando con una sonrisa.

Emily sonrió con la boca abierta al encontrar lo que buscaba, un pequeño pintaron con un borrador y un marcador no permanente, se las arregló para poder cargar todo, regreso a Snowball y puso el pintaron en su espalda para tener soporte. Esto hizo que Melody y Janice se taparan la boca intentando con todas sus fuerzas de no reír, Snowball se dio cuenta de esto y se dirigió a su novia; molesto y enojado.

"Óyeme Emily, no soy tu tri-pie o tu caballete".-Se quejó el conejo.

"Me vale".-Dijo ella, quito la tapa al marcador y empezó a escribir en el pintaron.

Snowball miro al frente con molestia y enojo, hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

Janice y Melody veían como Emily rayaba en el pintaron, pensaban que está haciendo garabatos pero lo que vio las sorprendió. Cuando termino, Emily les mostro el pintaron, en él dice: _"Bola de nieve dice que fue atacado"._

Ambas humanas se sorprendieron y miraron a Snowball.

"¿Atacado?, ¿Por qué, o que, o de que o porque?".-Dijo Melody.

Emily borro lo escribió, volvió a escribir y les mostro.

" _Fue atacado por ese can del que están hablando mucho en los noticieros".-_ Dice lo que escribió.

Se volvieron a sorprender.

"¿Y…Esta bien?".-Pregunto Janice.

Emily volvió a reescribir.

" _Una amiga mía que es ave de compañía de una veterinaria dice que estará bien"_.-Dice el pintaron, borro y volvió a escribir.-" _Pero dice que necesita descansar mucho y cambiarle los vendajes a diario para prevenir infección"._

Janice y Melody miraron a Snowball, Melody se acercó a su conejo, puso una rodilla en tierra y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza a Snowball para gusto de él, quien empezó a disfrutarlo.

"Oye, ¿quiénes eres y como es que sabes escribir?".-Le pregunto Janice a Emily.

" _Me llamo Emily. Y fácil, porque se leer y escribir, como les ensenan a ustedes".-_ Dice lo que escribió en el pintaron.

"Guau es increíble, la inteligencia de los animalitos enserio que sorprende más cada día".-Dijo Janice.-"¿Y cómo es que conoces al conejo de mi hija?".-Pregunto.

Emily miro por un momento a Snowball y escribió en el pintaron.

" _Es una larga historia".-_ Dice el pintaron, borro y volvió a escribir.-" _Me gustaría contársela pero hoy ha sido un largo día".-_ Dijo.

"Ok. Está bien entiendo pero solo una pregunta más".-Dijo Janice, Emily escribió en el pintaron después de borrar.

"¿ _Cuál?"._

"¿Qué eres de el conejo de mi hija?, me refiero a relación".-Dijo Janice.

Emily y Snowball se sorprendieron por esa pregunta, irguieron por completo sus orejas y la miraron, luego dejaron caer sus orejas, desviaron la mirada con pena y Emily empezó a sobar los bordes del pintaron con timidez.

"Amm, ¿les digo querido?".-Pregunto Emily con timidez viendo a su novio.

"Pues…".-Dijo Snowball y lo pensó un momento.-"No sé, si tú quieres".-Dijo.

Emily miro a Janice quien esperaba pacientemente su pregunta, la coneja bajo la mirada y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Ok".-Dijo, borro lo escrito en el pintaron y escribió en este.

" _Soy su…Novia".-_ Dice el pintaron.

Janice se sorprendió enormemente por esto.

"Su novia".-Exclamo sin pensarlo, sorprendiendo a su hija que volteo a verla.

"¿Qué dices mama?".-Pregunto.

"Querida, esta conejita es novia de bolita de nieve".-Dijo apenando mucho a Emily.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Melody con alegría.

"Si, mira ven".-Dijo, su hija fue con ella.-"Lee lo que dice el pintaron".-Dijo, ella obedeció, abrio la boca con una sonrisa y miro a Emily, ella; abrumada por la pena, escondió la cabeza detrás del pintaron.

"¿Es cierto, eres novia de mi bolita de nieve?".-Pregunto Melody.

Emily no respondió, ni siquiera asomo la cabeza; su pena es tanta que es como si la estuviera quemando.

"Oye, no seas tímida ni tengas miedo, anda, puedes decirnos".-Dijo Janice y Melody asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su madre.

Emily se quedó escondida detrás del pintaron por unos segundos, luego asomo la cabeza, las miro, bajo la mirada al piso por un par de segundos y regreso a ella.

"Está bien sí, soy la novia de Snowball".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Janice y Melody solo escucharon chasquidos pero el asentimiento de cabeza de Emily hizo que pudieran entender su respuesta y se pusieron felices.

"Aww, eso es tan tierno".-Dijo Melody.

"Si, no tiene por qué darte pena Emily".-Dijo Janice.

"¿Emily?".-Pregunto Melody mirando a su madre.

"Si querida, así se llama, ella me lo dijo".-Dijo Janice, a pesar de que Emily es sensible a ella no le gusta o no sabe manifestar sus verdaderas emociones y sentimientos.

Emily borro lo que hay escrito en el pintaron y escribió de nuevo.

" _Gracias. Oigan ¿puedo pedirles un favor?".-_ Dice el pintaron.

"¿Qué favor?".-Pregunto Janice.

"¿ _Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?, no quiero salir a esta hora y menos con ese loco allá afuera".-_ Escribió Emily en el pintaron.

Melody dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa por la boca, sonrió y se dirigió a su mama.

"¿Puede Mama, puede?".-Pregunto muy emocionada tomando su mano y dando saltos.-"Anda di que sí, que te cuesta, di que sí anda, di que sí, ¿síii?".-Dijo.

Janice vio la cara de ruego de su hija, Melody tiene unos ojos grandes de cachorro triste, hay un brillo de esperanza en ellos para convencer a su madre y se está mordiendo el labio inferior. No importa cuántas veces lo intente, a menos que sea para comprarle algo ya que no quiere malcriarla; Janice no podía decirle que no a su hija cuando pone esa cara.

"Ah está bien hija".-Dijo y volteo a ver a Emily.-"Esta bien Emily; puedes quedarte".-Dijo, haciendo que tanto la coneja como si hija sonrieran con la boca abierta felices.-"Pero solo por esta noche".-Concluyo Janice.

"¡SI!, ¡gracias mama, gracias!".-Dijo Melody con felicidad y abrazo su pierna.

Janice le sonrió a su hija.

"No hay de que cariño".-Dijo revolviéndole el pelo de la cabeza.

Algunos minutos más tarde, Emily y Janice están preparando el sofá de la sala de estar para Snowball y su novia.

"¿Por qué Bola de Nieve y su novia no pueden dormir conmigo mama?".-Pregunto Melody con tristeza y dejo caer sus brazos; haciendo que estos quedaran lindando ya que no está usando fuerza ni energía en ellos.

"Porque él esta lastimado querida".-Dijo Janice viéndola mientras miraba sobre su hombro, dejo un suave cojín en el sofá y giro su cuerpo para verla.-"Las personas, incluso los niños tienden a moverse mientras sueñan y si tu llegas a hacerlo con bola de nieve a tu lado podrías aplastarlo y lastimarlo mucho, ¿no quieres eso verdad?".-Dijo.

Melody está triste de no poder dormir con su conejito a su lado, miro detrás de su madre, vio que Emily; después de ablandar el cojín que les dejo Janice, se le acerco a Snowball y tomo su cara con sus patitas, ella no puede entenderles pero están hablando, después de eso Emily le dio un beso en los labios a Snowball que el acepto, se quedaron así por unos segundos y cuando terminaron se miraron uno al otro con amor. Al ver esto Melody subo que su bolita de nieve está en buenas manos, con la tristeza aun presente en sus ojos; miro a su madre a los ojos con una sonrisa y dijo:

"No mama, no quiero eso. Yo quiero mucho a bolita de nieve y no podría perdonarme si le hago daño, aun si no lo hiciera a propósito".-Dijo.

"Esa es mi pequeña princesa".-Dijo Janice revolviéndole el pelo a su hija haciendo que ella dejara escapar una risita manteniendo su boca cerrada.-"Ok, entonces es hora que nos vayamos a dormir querida".-Dijo tomándola de la mano, se dirigió a los 2 conejos en el sofá.-"Que tengan buenas noches".-Les digo.

Emily tomo su pintaron, escribió sobre él y se lo mostro, solo tiene dibujado un símbolo de: = mientras Emily le sonríe.

Janice asintió con la cabeza y empezó a llevar a su hija a su destrozada alcoba.

"Adiós bola de nieve; cuídate, cuida de el Emily".-Dijo Melody mientras se iba despidiéndose con su mano.

Snowball le sonrió con sus orejas aplanadas y se despidió de ella con su patita sonriendo con la boca abierta y Emily asintió con su cabeza a Melody mientras le sonreía. Melody sonrió y ella, y su madre entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas.

Una vez hecho esto, Emily dejo el pintaron en un borde del sofá mismo donde esta Snowball sentado cerca del brazo del sofá y luego de hacer esto, Emily se dirigió a su nuevo novio.

"OK mi amor, déjame ayudarte".-Dijo, tomo el brazo de su novio, lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello para que pudiera apoyarse en ella y trato de ponerlo de pie pero Snowball se negó a echarle una mano en eso.

"Emily, no trates como un niño, puedo cuidarme solo".-Dijo el conejo de pelaje blanco.

"Lo sé, sé que ya eres un adulto pero estas herido Cielo; ni siquiera puedes ponerte de pie tu solo".-Dijo la coneja.

"Estoy consciente de eso, pero; es solo".-Dijo Snowball y bajo la mirada al piso con tristeza.-"Que me siento mal de que tengas que estar cargando conmigo".-Dijo.

"¿Vamos a empezar otra vez?".-Dijo Emily un poco molesta, lo volvió a sentar y lo miro con un poco de enojo.-"Snowball ya te dije que tú no eres ninguna carga, y además necesitar no es debilidad, necesitar es necesitar".-Dijo.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Snowball con tristeza, bajo la mirada y luego la desvió hacia su izquierda para no ver a su novia a los ojos.-"Es que me siento tan útil, todo por estas malditas heridas que Magnus me hizo".-Dijo con un poco de enojo al inicio y volvió a ponerse triste al final.

"Eso no fue tu culpa Cariño".-Dijo Emily, tomo su cara son sus patas e hizo que la mirara a los ojos, una vez hecho esto; le sonrió con amor.-"Fue culpa de ese loco, no tuya".-Dijo.

"Talvez tienes razón".-Dijo, Emily le dio un rápido beso en los labios y dejo libre su cabeza, Snowball dejó escapar un gran suspiro.-"Sabes, si no hubiera hecho ese levantamiento para tratar de detenerlo nada de esto estaría pasando, quien sabe; talvez sino hubiera hecho eso Magnus hubiera dejado en paz a todos los desechados y esto no estaría pasando".-Dijo con tristeza.

"Mi amor, no digas eso".-Dijo Emily con tristeza, las orejas caídas y acariciando su cabeza con su pata. Se arrodillo para poder verlo a los ojos.-"Lo que está hecho, hecho esta; ni tu ni nadie podemos deshacerlo, tenemos que seguir adelante con nuestras vidas, y si te sientes mal por eso; haz algo al respecto para hacer justicia a todos aquellos que te ayudaron, a tu ex esposa y a tu hija también. Y además, tú lo dijiste, desde antes de tu levantamiento, Magnus mataba a desechados que no fueran mitad salvajes por puro placer, de hecho estoy segura que lo que tu hiciste lo asusto, lo asusto más de lo que ha estado en su vida ya que tú fuiste el primero que se revelo, se negó a aceptar sus horribles injusticias y quiso hacer algo al respecto, por eso tal vez te quiere muerto, por temor a que puedas a intentar algo así otra vez".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

Snowball medito las palabras de su novia y se dio cuenta que ella tiene razón, él fue el primero que quiso hacer algo al respecto en contra del dominio de terror de Magnus y no sería de extrañar que él tuviera miedo por primera vez en su vida, ya que nunca había visto algo igual y lo que hizo marco un punto y aparte en la vida de los desechados, ya que Snowball fue su salvador, como él dijo; todos iban a parar con Magnus años atrás y si eran desechados de orígenes puros como él, era una sentencia de muerte o tenían los días contados, pero Snowball hizo la diferencia, el dio el primer paso al decir No, él les dio un refugio, un lugar donde todos son tratados como iguales, se respetan y se cuidan uno al otro, a diferencia de Magnus quien solo se auto beneficiaba y a sus seguidores de más alto rango con el sufrimiento y la miseria ajena. Emily tiene toda la razón, lo que él hizo fue algo revolucionario para los animales de Nueva York y si no lo hubiera hecho, posiblemente seguirán igual a como estaban hace años.

"Tienes toda la razón".-Dijo Snowball con la mirada perdida y apantallado por la razón y la sabiduría que su novia dejo caer sobre las palabras que dejo salir de su boca.-"Si yo no hubiera hecho nada, los desechados estarían sufriendo muchísimo más de lo que están sufriendo ahora".-Dijo.

"Exacto. ¿Ves Cariño?, lo que hiciste fue algo histórico para esos animales, algo que ellos recordaran por siempre y se los contaran a sus hijos para que un legado tan increíble como el tuyo, viva por siempre y sea escuchado de bocas de aquellos que liberaste de la opresión".-Dijo Emily.-"Snowball, nunca, escúchame; Nunca, te digas que no has hecho nada, ahora que te diste cuenta que hiciste más de lo que pensabas".-Dijo.

"No lo hare, a partir de hora prometo aquí y ahora que jamás me diré a mí mismo que nunca hice nada, cuando logre cambiar la vida de millones de desechados para bien, y no para mal".-Dijo con decisión el conejo de pelaje blanco.

Emily sonrió al escuchar eso y lo abrazo, cosa que el correspondió.

"Ese es mi Snowball".-Dijo acariciando su cabeza contra su pecho para deleite; tanto de ella como de él. Luego de romperlo lo miro a los ojos.-"Ok, ahora que aclaramos esto; vayamos a dormir un poco, hoy fue un laaargo día".-Dijo e iba a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Snowball la está viendo con amor, pero no es un amor como con el que la miraba antes; esta vez la está viendo con amor tal que siente como si hubiera una gigantesca llama en su interior que lo está quemando las entrañas, su amor es tanto que por más esfuerzo que está haciendo no puede contenerlo dentro de su pequeño cuerpo, necesita liberarlo, necesita dejarlo salir, necesita demostrarle a Emily que enserio la ama.

"Ok ahora…".-Emily iba a volver a envolver el brazo de su novio alrededor de su cuello, pero no termino la frase ya que Snowball la tomo de las mejillas con sus patas y estrello sus labios contra los de ella.

A diferencia de los besos pasados que eran suaves y pasivos, esta vez Snowball no se limitó para nada y está besándola con mucha intensidad. Al darse cuenta de esto, Emily se sorprendió, lucho y forcejeo con él para liberarse y cuando lo logro lo miro con perplejidad por lo que hizo.

"Snowball, ¿que-que….estas haciendo?".-Pregunto Emily poniéndose nerviosa.

"Demostrándote lo mucho que te amo".-Dijo Snowball y se puso de pie como si nada.

Este hecho sorprendió a Emily debido a lo herido que esta, si se abrio las puntadas que le hicieron; eso no le importo al conejo, el la volvió a tomar de las mejillas y volvió a besarla con mucha intensidad, nuevamente Emily se resistió y logro volver a separarse de él; debido a su esfuerzo el pelaje de su cabeza quedo alborotado.

"No Snowball espera, esto no es correcto".-Dijo Emily con cierto temor, iba a irse pero Snowball la tomo de la pata, la jalo, la puso contra el sofá boca arriba y se posiciono arriba de ella para que no pudiera levantarse.

"Tal vez tienes razón, pero enserio te amo y necesito demostrártelo".-Dijo Snowball y conecto sus labios con los de ella.

Emily abrio los ojos y volvió a pelear y a forcejear para alejarla de él, esta tan determinada en ello que no noto que abrió la boca durante el beso, Snowball decidió aprovechar y peleando y forcejeando aun con ella pero de manera más pasiva, introdujo lentamente su lengua dentro de su boca y empezó a inspeccionarla; saboreando el interior. Emily al sentir esto abrio los ojos sorprendida y miro a Snowball quien tiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando del beso, por alguna razón Emily dejo de forcejear y de pelear, solo se le quedo viendo a Snowball mientras este saborea el interior de su boca gimiendo del placer, el corazón, el alma y el cerebro de Emily empezaban a gritarle que dejara de pelear, que dejara de resistirse, que se dejara llevar, los gritos son tan fuertes que están empezando a callar la voz de su razón, Emily finalmente no pudo más y se dejó someter por lo que su interior está clamándole, sus ojos giraron casi detrás de su cabeza, su cuerpecito tembló y vibro del placer con un quejido que fue sofocado por tener su boca y la de él; conectadas, miro a Snowball, le dedico una mirada de amor y pasión, y acto seguido; cerro los ojos, tomo su cabeza con sus patitas, empezó a pasarlas por esta alborotándole el pelaje y le regreso el beso con la misma intensidad que él, gimiendo de manera sonora. El pelaje del conejo se erizo al sentir que ella le regreso el beso y al escuchar sus dulces y electrizantes gemidos, sonrió durante el beso, el desplazo sus patitas a su abdomen, la abrazo con fuerza para acercarla lo más posible a él y empezó a registrar todo su cuerpo por medio del tacto, haciendo gemir más a su novia y que ella envolviera sus patas traseras alrededor de su cintura, la luz de la luna llena se está filtrando por una ventana iluminándolos directamente a ellos mientras se están dando todo su amor, el resto es historia.

 **10 minutos después.**

Janice salió del cuarto de Melody y cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido ya después de haber arropado a su hija y de haberle leído algo; ella ya se encuentra plácidamente dormida, lo último que quiere es despertarla, luego de cerrar la puerta fue directo a su cuarto para también tener su merecida noche de sueño, pero antes de eso; en el trayecto miro hacia el sofá, se detuvo, se sorprendió un poco y vio a ambos conejos dormidos plácidamente en el cama. Snowball está acostado encima de Emily durmiendo plácidamente mientras la abraza y con una gran sonrisa sobre su cara, Emily también está abrazando su felpudito cuerpo con sus orejas caídas, una sonrisa sobre su cara y su mejilla contra la de él. Janice se conmovió tanto por esta escena que se llevó una mano al corazón y los miro con encanto, quiso que este momento durara; así que saco su celular y los fotografió usando flash, la fuerte luz blanca del aparato molesto un poco a Emily en sueños, ella gimió durante el sueño, su abrazo se afianzo más a su novio, y froto su mejilla contra la de el con una sonrisa, haciendo que el conejo sonriera en sueños. Janice sonrió después de tomarles la foto, les dedico una última mirada y después de eso, fue a su cuarto, abrio la puerta y la cerró detrás ella.

 **Mientras, en la casa de los Hamerstorn.**

El reloj digital al lado de cama de Jameson y Harold marcaba las 2 en punto, ambos están dormidos en su cama; a pesar de lo horrible experiencia que vivieron hace unas horas se las arreglaron para dormir, pero ambos sabían que van a amanecer cansados y agobiados por la mañana, ya que después de una experiencia como esa; es normal que la gente padezca sueños o pesadillas por toda la noche ya que es un mecanismo del cerebro y el subconsciente, como una válvula para confrontar las emociones y las experiencias vividas durante el día. Harold y Jameson están sudando mientras están durmiendo y no es porque están cubiertos con una cobija, durmiendo con ropa o el calor corporal de ambos, es por un sueño que ambos están empezando a tener, no tardo mucho para que ambos empezaran a moverse y hacer ruidos en sueños mientras se movían de lado a lado haciendo que distendieran la colcha de su cama.

Nos adentramos en su sueño. Alrededor no hay nada más una nada de color blanco que es capaz de cegar tanto como el sol, alrededor de esta; aunque muy poco apreciable por la luminosidad del ambiente, hay una suave neblina de color amarillo muy claro casi blanco que llega hasta el pecho de un ser humano adulto. De debajo de la neblina, apareció Jameson como si se hubiera levantado de su cama, miro alrededor, se dio cuenta de donde esta y miro alrededor, el aire de ese lugar es tan fresco, libre de contaminación, cálido y suave que el solo respirar le hace sentir una calma, paz y serenidad fuera de este mundo, tan fuerte; que todo el estrés y la tensión de ayer desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

"¿Pero qué?".-Dijo Jameson extrañado mirando alrededor y se puso de pie.

En ese momento, detrás de el a varios metros, apareció Harold de igual manera que el apareció, el miro alrededor desconcertado, entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de donde está, se tallo los ojos para cerciorarse de que no está alucinando, luego de eso, miro; parpadeo 2 veces, se dio cuenta que es real y se puso de pie.

"…¿Qué este lugar?".-Dijo Jameson desconcertado.

Harold escucho eso, volteo y vio a Jameson a no más de 5 metros de él.

"¡Jamie!".-Dijo y fue directo hacia él.

Jameson escucho eso, volteo y vio a su esposo corriendo hacia él.

"Hall".-Dijo, (así le dice de cariño) y el rubio llego con el.-"Hall, ¿sabes que es este lugar?".-Pregunto mirando alrededor.

"No".-Dijo su esposo negando con la cabeza.-"Estoy tan desconcertado como tú".-Dijo.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?".-Dijo.

Harold pensó por un momento y abrio los ojos cuando una loca idea le llego a su mente.

"¿No estaremos muertos?".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Jameson sorprendido volteando a verlo.

"No están muertos".-Dijo una voz femenina muy joven que retumbo por todo el lugar a manera de eco, asustándolos.

"¿Qué-Que fue eso?".-Pregunto Harold con miedo.

En ese momento un fuerte pero suave briza de aire azoto el lugar, haciendo que ambos hombres se cubrieran los ojos por instinto para proteger sus globos oculares. Cuando la briza paro, todo el lugar cambio por completo, ahora se encuentra en una especie de desierto con arenas de un hermoso color café muy claro y pálido casi color piel albina, el cielo es de un color blanco luminoso más puro que el de la nieve con algunas nubes de color amarillo Nápoles y con un gran astro con el sol iluminando todo el ambiente. Los 2 esposos dejaron de cubrirse los ojos, cuando estos se ajustaron a la luz; se sorprendieron del repentino cambio de escenario y miraron alrededor asombrados y atónitos.

"Hola".-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos escucharon, voltearon y lo que vieron los dejo; completamente perplejos y atónitos, pareciera que es un espejismo del desierto en el que se encuentran ahora, delante de ellos, esta nada más y nada menos que su fallecido angelito: Tina, ella esta vestida con un bonito vestido de princesa de color blanco como la nieve y tiene un mono en la cabeza, en su cabello rubio como oro arreglado a manera de caireles. Ella tiene los dedos entrelazados y sus manos juntas delante de su propia cintura como una expresión de cierta pena mientras los mira con una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa.

"¿Tina?".-Dijo Harold pasmado y apantallado por lo que está viendo.-"…Esto…Esto…No, esto no puede ser...Nosotros…Te vimos muerta…Esto debe ser un sueño".-Dijo pasándose la mano por su cabello tratando de entender y asimilar esto.

Tina amplio su sonrisa, se le acerco a su padre y lo tomo de la mano. Harold abrio los ojos al sentir su tacto, miro su mano y luego al rostro de su hija, su piel se siente más tersa que la de un recién nacido y la tiene tan brillante y reluciente, que el espectro de la luz parece casi rebotar con ella.

"Si estas soñando Papa. Pero todo esto, incluso yo…Es real".-Dijo la pequeña manteniendo la sonrisa.

Harold estaba tan impactado por esta declaración que sintió como si su interior literalmente tembló, al igual que Jameson quien desvió la mirada hacia abajo y hacia la derecha con la boca ligeramente abierta y respirando por ella. Harold se quedó viendo con asombro a su hija quien no dejaba de sonreírle, él puso una rodilla en tierra para estar más a su nivel y la miro a los ojos atónito.

"…Pero Tina ¿E…Enserio eres tú?".-Pregunto, tuvo suerte de poder decir eso ya que tiene un nudo en la garganta.

"Si Papa, claro que si soy".-Dijo la pequeña.

"…Pero…Pero ¿cómo?...".-Tina sabía lo que iba a preguntar su padre así que completo lo que él iba a preguntar.

"Papa, ¿no has escuchado cuando les personas les cuentan a sus amigos que la misma noche, uno o más días después de la muerte de un ser querido ellos suenan con ellos?".-Dijo Tina, Harold solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.-"Bueno, pues ellos tienen la teoría de que es así porque sus seres queridos aún tienen asuntos pendientes en este mundo, pero no tantos como para manifestarse como fantasmas, por eso aparecen en sus sueños para dejar las cosas claras con ellos, ya sea por medio de incógnitas, peticiones o simplemente con una última charla. Y pues como ves…Es cierto".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a ella misma como diciendo "Aquí estoy".

Harold simplemente la miraba un poco boquiabierto, se quedó así por unos segundos hasta que reacciono.

"¿Tina?".-Dijo, la toco para ver si es real y después de hacerlo, agarrándole su cabecita le sonrió con la boca abierta.-" ¡Tina!".-Exclamo con felicidad, la abrazo, cosa que ella correspondió por completo y el empezó a sollozar de la felicidad en su hombro.

"Hola papa".-Dijo Tina, una lagrima broto de su ojo derecho y se deslizo por su mejilla mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

En poco tiempo, los sollozos de alegría de Harold se convirtieron en sollozos de tristeza y empezó a llorar, después de unos cuantos segundos rompió el abrazo y la miro directamente a los ojos agarrando su cabecita con sus manos.

"Hija…Tina yo…".-Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que la voz no se le quebrara y después de respirar con fuerza por la nariz para evitar el flujo nasal la volvió a abrazar.-"¡Perdóname!".-Dijo con un sollozo ahogado por su llanto y porque la voz finalmente se le quebró.-"Por favor…Perdóname, si yo…Si yo te hubiera dado la atención que nos pediste en ese momento, tu no…".-No pudo terminar la frase y volvió a sollozar.

"Tranquilo Papa, tranquilo, no estoy enojada contigo".-Dijo Tina dándole palmaditas en la espalda con los ojos cerrados durante el abrazo.

Harold se separó del abrazo de inmediato y la miro a los ojos.

"Pero…Pero tu…".-Ella no lo dejo terminar poniendo su mano entre su cara y la de ella en gesto de que dejara de hablar.

"No fue tu culpa. Lo que paso; paso, pero tú no eres responsable de eso".-Dijo la pequeña.

"Si soy responsable".-Dijo Harold llorando.-"Yo soy tu segundo padre, era mi deber hacerte feliz y haber estado contigo cuando más me necesitabas para protegerte".-Dijo.

"No papa, eso no te hace responsable; el responsable fue el perro que me mato, no tu".-Dijo Tina.

"¡Pero yo debí haberte protegido!".-Dijo con un sollozo.-"Yo debí haber cuidado de ti".-Dijo y la volvió a abrazar para llorar en su hombro.

"Oh papa".-Dijo Tina regresándole el abrazo.-"Papa recuerda que somos humanos y tenemos limites, no podemos hacer cualquier cosa que este fuera de nuestros parámetros; la muerte es una de ellos, la muerte es algo impredecible y a veces repentino, es algo que no podemos anticipar y por eso tenemos que vivir la vida de la mejor manera posible dependiendo de cada persona. Y tú y Papa lo hicieron por mí".-Dijo.

Este comentario hizo que Jameson volteara a ver a ambos, Harold rompió el abrazo y la miro a los ojos.

"En el orfanato ya era alguien muy infeliz, los niños me molestaban, los adultos que nos cuidaban lo hacían de una manera pésima y por lo general nos tratan mal en lugares como esos. Tú y papa me hicieron alguien muy feliz, el que me adoptaran fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado y el haber pasado casi cada segundo con ustedes muy felizmente también lo fue".-Dijo Tina.

"Pero…".-Dijo Jameson llamando la atención de ambos, voltearon a verlo y él se acercó.-"…Pero…Pero en los últimos minutos de tu vida estuviste muy infeliz por culpa nuestra".-Dijo quebrándosele la voz y empezando a llorar también.

La sonrisa de la cara de Tina finalmente fue borrada, miro a ambos lados y luego le regreso la mirada a él.

"Talvez si".-Dijo para luego volver a sonreír.-"Pero lo que importa es pensar y recordar en los buenos y felices tiempos que vivimos juntos".-Dijo.

Jameson dejó escapar un sollozo y cayo de rodillas al lado de ambos con la cabeza abajo y sus lágrimas cayendo sobre la arena. Tina se dio cuenta de esto, rompió el abrazo de Harold retirando sus brazos con gentileza, fue hacia él, se quedó parada delante de él mientras lo veía, Jameson le dirigió la mirada con suma tristeza, ella solo le sonrió, este hecho hizo que Jameson rompiera en verdadero llanto, Tina se le acerco y lo abrazo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él le regreso el afecto envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpecito y se quedó llorando en su hombro.

"Te perdono Papa. Te perdono".-Dijo Tina mientras acariciaba su cabeza con su mano; pasándola por su cabello.

"¿Cómo es que me perdonas tan fácil?. Creí…Creí que me odiabas".-Dijo Jameson.

"No te odio papa. El que me haya enojado contigo no significa que te odie".-Dijo Tina.

"Pero, pero por mi culpa tu…".-Tina no lo dejo terminar.

"No papa".-Dijo en voz alta para callarlo, no quería oír que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

"Pero es que…".

"Dije que no papa".-Dijo Tina con enojo, suspiro para relajarse, rompió el abrazo y lo miro a los ojos mientras él está llora.-"No dejare que tú tampoco te eches la culpa de eso. No fue culpa de ninguno de los 2, fue culpa de ese perro y en parte mía por haber ido a ese callejón. Miren, sé que lo que me paso fue horrible y horroroso pero no deben culparse, así es el mundo, la gente muere a diario".-Dijo.

"Pero el hecho de que eso le haya pasado a una dulce niña como tu es injusto".-Dijo Jameson sollozando y cerró los ojos en un intento casi inútil de detener sus lágrimas.

"Hasta las personas y los niños buenos mueren Papa. La muerte no respeta nada ni a nadie".-Dijo Tina.

"Pero tu moriste de una manera salvaje y abominable".-Dijo Jameson.

"Sé que mi muerte fue horrible Papa, pero hay lugares peores en los que un niño puede morir, como en África donde casi no hay agua, o Siria y Libio donde los niños ven y viven con las peores atrocidades jamás cometidas por el hombre, lo mío fue digno de lo peor y más aborrecible; pero ellos están mucho peor al vivir de manera constante con el miedo de poder morir sin sus padres y sus hermanos a su lado, y muy lenta y agonizantemente, a diferencia de mí que morí relativamente rápido".-Dijo Tina.

Eso finalmente dejo sin palabras a sus padres y solo bajaron la mirada con tristeza.

"Solo vine a decirles que los perdono, que no tienen que culparse y atormentarse por mi muerte y si quieren volver a adoptar, pueden hacerlo".-Dijo la pequeña.

Sus padres se sorprendieron por esto y subieron la mirada para verla.

"Pero, pero, ¿Cómo sabes de eso?".-Pregunto Harold.

Tina se rio dulcemente manteniendo su boca cerrada.

"De alguna manera escuche lo que estaban hablando en este lugar. Escuchen, pueden adoptar; y no se preocupen si temen que van a reemplazarme, yo siempre estaré en su corazón, en los recuerdos de los buenos tiempos que vivimos como una familia feliz y además, si lo hacen; como a mí, podrían estar salvando a un niño o niña de quedarse en un lugar donde no reconoce a nadie de los que tiene alrededor y de educarlo para que cuando crezca sea feliz y pueda tener una buena vida".-Dijo.

Jameson y Harold voltearon a verse intercambiando una mirada, luego regresaron a su hija y le sonrieron.

"De acuerdo querida".-Dijo Harold con una sonrisa.

"Si eso quieres, eso haremos".-Dijo Jameson.

Tina les sonrió.

"Gracias".-Dijo.

En ese momento, Harold y Jameson abrieron los ojos al ver que literalmente, Tina empezó a brillar con un aura de color naranja muy claro y luminoso, ella también se dio cuenta y se miró sus brazos.

"¿Tina?, ¿Qué está pasando?".-Pregunto Jameson con preocupación al verla brillar.

Tina los miro a ambos.

"Ya es hora. Ya debo irme".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamaron Harold y Jameson con mucha sorpresa y luego se pusieron tristes.

"No, Tina por favor; no te vayas, por favor".-Dijo Jameson volviendo a llorar nuevamente.

"Lo siento Papa; pero yo ya solucione mis asuntos pendientes, ya no tengo nada más que hacer en los planos de este mundo".-Dijo Tina.

"Por favor no puedes irte, no nos dejes Tina".-Le rogo Harold también llorando.

"Tengo que hacerlo Papa".-Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa.-"Sabes que ya no pertenezco a este mundo y ya es hora de marcharme, es hora de ascender, iré a un lugar al cual ya no tendré acceso a ustedes; ni siquiera por medio de sus sueños".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡No por favor!, queremos seguir viéndote Cariño, no nos dejes".-Dijo Jameson empezando a sollozar.

"Nunca los dejare Papa".-Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa, se puso entre ambos, tomo sus manos con gentileza, jalo sus brazos suavemente e hizo que la envolvieran en un abrazo cariñoso y familiar.-"Siempre estaré con ustedes, en sus corazones, en sus felices recuerdos de nosotros como familia y en aquellas cosas en el plano terrenal que les recuerden a mi".-Dijo mientras los abrazaba con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa.

Harold y Jameson no dijeron ni una palabra, solo se quedaron disfrutando del abrazo con lágrimas y el brillo de Tina se hizo muy fuerte y muy intenso, tanto que la está cubriendo como si fuera una manta, apenas se puede apreciar su forma.

"Siempre estaré con ustedes. Los amo, y los perdono de corazón. Vivan en paz; háganlo por mi".-Fue lo último que dijo Tina antes de que fuera cubierta por completo por el brillo, desapareciera y ese brillo se convirtiera en decenas de centellas.

Al no sentirla, Harold y Jameson rompieron el abrazo, miraron en medio de ellos, vieron que Tina ya no está y dejaron caer sus cabezas con tristeza. En ese momento, las centellas que parecían que iban directo al cielo, al parecer tomaron como mente o vida propia, ya que desviaron su curso y fueron hacia Jameson y Harold, delante de la cara de ambos floto una centella; lo que llamo la atención de ambos, se pusieron de pie mirando fijamente la pequeña centella de color amarillo muy claro casi blanco, luego está empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de sus cuerpos junto con las demás como en una danza, Harold y Jameson están viendo con asombro, y después de eso las centellas volaron hacia sus pechos de manera equitativa para ambos, se metieron dentro de sus cuerpos y desaparecieron en su interior. Harold y Jameson sentían una sensación de calma sin igual a donde volaron las centellas, ambos se tocaron su propio pecho para cerciorarse, luego intercambiaron una mirada de apantallamiento.

En la realidad, ambos despertaron de golpe pero no de sobresalto, ambos se sentaron y miraron alrededor, se dieron cuenta que están en su habitación, Harold encendió la lámpara de noche en el mueble al lado de su cama para ver mejor y después de mirar por unos segundos más la habitación; sus miradas se encontraron.

"¿Tu…?".-Pregunto Jameson.

"¿Sonaste lo mismo?".-Completo Harold por su esposo.

"Sí, claro que si".-Dijo Jameson con asombro y miro hacia al frente con perplejidad.

Harold hizo lo mismo pero con la mirada más baja, no sabían que decir; lo que acababan de vivir fue algo literalmente que estuvo fuera de este mundo, se quedaron callados por varios segundos con un silencio un poco incómodo y luego Harold miro a su esposo.

"Es increíble".-Dijo llamando la atención de su marido y luego el rubio sonrió.-"Tina nos visitó, en sueños; y aun ya en paz sigue siendo todo un angelito".-Dijo con asombro.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Jameson dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Nuestra hija aún está viva, como ella dijo en nuestros corazones".-Dijo tocándose el pecho por donde entraron las centellas.

"Si".-Dijo Harold y tomo su cara con sus manos.-"No debemos hacerle mal honor a su memoria, hay que cuidar mucho mejor al nuevo niño o niña que vamos a adoptar para que ella no se desilusione de nosotros".-Dijo.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.-"No debemos defraudarla".-Dijo y lo miro con cariño.-"Te amo Cielo".-Dijo.

"Y yo a ti".-Dijo Harold viéndolo de igual manera y lo beso.

Jameson sin rodeos convirtió el beso en uno muy intenso, ambos respiraban por la nariz de manera sonora debido a la pasión que se están transmitiendo con ese beso, en poco tiempo Jameson perdió el control y le nublo el juicio al igual que Harold, se le abalanzo encima y empezó a frotar su cuerpo con el de él, ambos siguieron; aumentando de manera gradual su amor y su lujuria, vivieron un verdadero remolino de la pasión en su cama y después de eso, cayeron profundamente dormidos con sonrisas sobre sus rostros.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en el departamento de Cesar.**

Wendy abrio los ojos cuando la luz del sol se filtró por la ventana de sala de estar, se quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala con Nala en el asiento de al lado del de ella; pero manteniendo distancia pues no quiere incomodar a Wendy, más aun con la escena de anoche en la tina que compartieron, Wendy se despertó gimiendo y con los parpados muy pesados debido al sueño, bostezo, se saboreó la boca probando el algo desagradable sabor del cobre en la mañana, se tallo los ojos con el canto de sus patitas para quitarse las lagañas de los ojos, luego de eso; se puso de pie, se estiro y se bajó de la cama de un salto sin despertar a Nala. Ya en el suelo, miro alrededor, al departamento, intento aclararse la garganta lo cual fue un error ya que al intentarlo le dolió debido a lo seca que la tiene y se llevó una pata al cuello con sus orejas aplanadas.

"Ay. Que sed tengo".-Dijo con la voz ronca debido a lo seco de su garganta y también por el hecho de que acaba de despertarse.-"Mejor busco a Cesar, me vendría bien un poco de agua".-Dijo y fue a buscarlo.

Empujo la puerta de su habitación y asomo su cabeza por esta, miro hacia la cama pero él no está ahí, solo su colcha y cama distendidas debido a los movimientos que el humano hizo mientras dormía, Wendy se extrañó, entro al cuarto, miro alrededor pero no lo vio en ningún lado, en ese momento escucho un ruido que hizo que su oreja izquierda reaccionara, miro hacia donde escucho el ruido y vio una puerta que está al lado de la cama de Cesar. Alzo una ceja con intriga y fue hacia allá, cuando estaba cerca de esta escucho una voz viniendo desde adentro, la reconoció, es Cesar, fue hacia la puerta y la abrio. Ahí está Cesar, tiene el cuerpo mojado ya que acaba de salir de ducharse y una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura para cubrirse, parado delante del espejo de su lavamanos con crema de afeitar sobre su cara y un rastillo en la mano.

"¡Me agarraste, por tu cuenta!, la parraaanndaa. Quiero ser libre, vivir mi vida; con quien yo quería. Dios dame fuerza, que me estoy muriendo; por irlo a buscar".-Dijo Cesar mientras se afeitaba, cantando un fragmento de la canción: Paloma negra de Chabela Vargas.

Wendy se le quedo viendo, luego centro su atención en su abdomen descubierto y vio algo que la sorprendió enormemente. Cesar tiene cicatrices de heridas, rasguños y mordidas en toda la parte delantera de su torso, ósea su pecho, abdomen y costados, ella esta atónita por este hecho y se acercó un poco a él.

"Cesar".-Dijo para llamar su atención.

Cesar abrio los ojos al oír esa voz, retrocedió alejándose del espejo y volteo para ver quien lo llamo, pero no pudo ver a Wendy ya que resbalo con un charco de agua que hay en el piso y cayo de lado sobre el costado derecho de su estómago en el piso, haciendo que pegara un grito de dolor, Wendy levanto su pata delantera izquierda poniendo una cara de dolor sobre su rostro y aplanando sus orejas ya que hasta ella le dolió.

"Uy, ¿estás bien?".-Le pregunto.

"Ah!, si".-Dijo el humano, intento ponerse de pie pero su costado le dio una punzada de dolor, el siseo con dolor, se llevó la mano a su costado y se quedó arrodillado en el piso quejándose del dolor.-"Ah!, no; la verdad creo que no, ay Dios; esto sí que duele".-Dijo y lentamente empezó a ponerse de pie quejándose del dolor.

"¿No te disloque la cadera verdad?".-Pregunto Wendy con preocupación y acercándose a él; hasta quedar delante suyo.

"No; no lo creo, me golpe en el costado no en la cadera, solo es el golpe y el dolor".-Dijo Cesar ya de pie y dejo escapar un grito ahogado por el dolor con la mano aun en su adolorido costado.

"Uff, que alivio".-Dijo Wendy ya más tranquila y regreso a él.-"Oye Cesar, ¿Cómo es que tienes esas cicatrices en tu dorso?".-Pregunto.

Cesar se miró a sí mismo y las vio.

"Ah, bueno, pues…Es una larga historia".-Dijo poniéndose triste al recordar el fatídico día en el que se le hicieron esas cicatrices y miro hacia abajo a la izquierda para no ver a la vulpina a los ojos.

Wendy vio cómo se puso triste de manera súbita, no tiene que ser una genio para saber que posiblemente es un tema delicado y doloroso, ella sabe que no tiene que obligarlo sino quiere.

"Ok. Solo recuerda que si algunas vez quieres hablar sobre eso sabes que soy todo oídos".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa y meneando su cola.

Cesar la miro, al verla sonriente y feliz esa emoción se le contagio, y también sonrió.

"Gracias".-Dijo.-"¿A qué venias oye?".-Le pregunto.

"Ah sí. Vine a pedirte que si ¿podías servirme un poco de agua?, mi garganta esta algo seca y tengo mucha sed".-Dijo la zorro rojo tocándose el cuello.

"Oh sí; claro, en un momento voy, deja que me vista y voy enseguida".-Dijo el humano.

"De acuerdo. Muchas gracias".-Dijo Wendy, iba a irse pero antes de hacerlo Cesar la detuvo.

"Ah y Wendy".-Dijo llamando su atención.

"¿Si?".-Dijo ella mirando sobre su hombro.

"Te pido por favor que no le digas de mis cicatrices a Nala, Atlas, Dasha y Pelis por favor".-Dijo, haciendo que la zorro alzara una ceja con intriga y extrañez y giro su cuerpo hacia el.-"Ellos no saben de estas cicatrices, tu eres la única canina que las ha visto y no quiero preocuparlos por eso. Por favor, te pido que no se los digas".-Dijo casi rogándole.

Wendy se le quedo viendo extrañada y confundida, no entiende muy bien él porque no quiere que les cuente, su argumento es bueno pero siendo franca; eso no basta para convencerla al 100%, sabe que algo está escondiendo; pero también sabe que tiene que ver con la larga historia que le dijo que hay detrás de sus cicatrices, pero como no quiero obligarlo por ahora solo dijo:

"Ok; está bien, no les diré, puedes confiar en mi"

Cesar confió en ella y le sonrió.

"Gracias. Ahora si quieres puedes esperarme en la sala o quedarte y puedes ver cómo me visto".-Dijo de manera bromista y dejo escapar un breve risa.

Wendy abrio los ojos por ese último comentario, irguió sus orejas de golpe y si pudiera; se sonrojaría enormemente por lo que dijo el humano.

"Cla-Claro que no, ¿porque quería verte desnudo?".-Dijo la zorro rojo con pena.

Cesar se rio al ver su reacción.

"Tranquila, solo estoy bromeando contigo".-Dijo para calmarla.-"Ahora vete, deja que me vista en santa paz".-Dijo.

A pesar de su comentario tranquilizador, Wendy seguía un poco apenada, solo asintió con la cabeza con sus orejas aplanadas y se fue trotando de ahí. Cesar se rio con la boca cerrada al ver como salió corriendo, cerró la puerta del baño y empezó a vestirse.

5 minutos después, Cesar salió del baño, ahora esta vestido con una camisa de color verde vivo con cuello, mangas cortas y unos pantalones cafés, como esta en su departamento no lleva calzado; por lo que se pueden ver sus pies cubiertos con sus calcetines color blanco con la punta de color gris pálido, le sirvió su agua a Wendy y después de eso, le sirvió a ella y a sus perros el desayuno, él también está desayunando con ellos comiendo en la mesa de su comedor, esta desayunando 3 piezas de pan tostado untado con mantequilla, espolvoreado con azúcar y de beber un delicioso Chocomilk, está viendo las noticias mientras desayuna, en ellas vio que Bryan, el jefe de policía de Nueva York, declaro en una rueda de prensa que no ha descubierto nada nuevo sobre el caso de Tina; pero lo que él, y los miles de ciudadanos de Nueva York desconocen, es que Bryan dejo colgada la investigación y el caso por el simple hecho de que Tina era hija adoptiva de un matrimonio homosexual, así que no es de extrañar que él y todos los demás televidentes se creyeran sus palabras, después de ver eso, su celular empezó a sonar, él le puso mute a su televisión para poder escuchar bien y contesto.

"Hola…".-Dijo, espero a quien lo está llamando por teléfono y luego sonrió.-"Ah hola, ¿Ya estás aquí?... ¿En el edificio?. Ay que alegría; ¿Y la tienes contigo?...".-Dijo, sus perros y Wendy intercambiaron miradas y luego voltearon a verlo confundidos ya que no están entendiendo nada, pero no es de extrañar; ya que no oyen nada de lo que está diciendo quien sea que este del otro lado de la línea.-"Uh sí!, estoy seguro que estaremos felices de volver a verla y a ti también…Ok; te espero, estoy en el departamento 297…Ok bye".-Dijo y colgó.

Sus perros y Wendy se le acercaron.

"Cesar".-Dijo Pelis llamando su atención, el humano volteo a verlos e hizo un sonido de contestación.-"¿Podrías explicar lo que estabas hablando por teléfono?".-Pregunto.

"Podría, pero no lo haré".-Dijo Cesar y se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a sus perros.

"¿Qué, y eso porque?".-Pregunto Dasha.

"Es una sorpresa y no quiero arruinarla".-Respondió el humano.

5 minutos después de eso, y después de que todos acabaran de desayunar, alguien toco a la puerta del departamento de Cesar, él fue hacia allá siendo seguido por sus perros y por Wendy, una vez que llego a ella, puso su mano sobre la perilla, la giro y abrio la puerta. Del otro lado de la puerta hay un humano que esta con los ojos pegados en el celular mientras chateaba en este usando una sola mano; ya que en la otra tiene una jaula transportable para mascotas y lleva una gran mochila de color café sobre su espalda , es de piel muy pálida casi blanca, cabello corto de color negro lacio peinado al estilo de un honguito, de ojos color verde, tiene entre 20 y 25 años, cabeza redonda y un poco ancha, de físico delgado, esta vestido con una camisa blanca de cuello abotonada hasta arriba; de mangas largas con el extremo de estas recogidas ya que le quedan largas, tiene la camisa fajada (Eso es metida en los bordes de su pantalón), una chamarra negra con capucha, pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos tenis blancos, su nombre es Will Rodríguez, un viejo amigo de Cesar; que conoció en la escuela de Zootecnia, experto en la comunicación entre roedores y sabe un poco de la familia Cannis, pero no se compara al conocimiento de Cesar.

"¡Will!".-Dijo Cesar con alegría y abriendo sus brazos.

Will subió la mirada al escuchar que lo llamaron, vio que fue su amigo quien tiene los brazos abiertos y sonrió.

"¡Cesar!".-Dijo, ambos rieron y él le dio un abrazo con el brazo en el que tiene el celular (Su voz es la de ).

Se quedaron así por unos pocos segundos dándose palmaditas en la espalda y cuando rompieron el abrazo se miraron directamente.

"¿Cómo has estado amigo?".-Le pregunto Cesar.

"Muy bien amigo, ¿y tú, que me cuentas?".-Dijo Will.

"Nah ya sabes, aquí luchando por el pan de cada día, ¿y tú?".-Dijo Cesar.

"Adivina".-Dijo Will.

"Mmm…Pues no se me ocurre nada, dime ¿Qué tengo que adivinar?".-Dijo Cesar después de pensar un poco.

Will abrio su chamarra, metió su mano dentro de ella y saco una hoja de papel que le mostro. Cesar la miro, es un diploma de la escuela de Zootecnia, abrio los ojos sorprendido y miro a su amigo.

"¿Te graduaste?".-Pregunto.

"Así es".-Dijo con él con una sonrisa y guardo su diploma.-"Ahora soy oficialmente un veterinario".-Dijo.

La felicidad de Cesar no cabía dentro de el por su amigo y se abalanzo sobre el en un abrazo sin ningún aviso.

"Vaya, felicidades amigo".-Dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda, rompió el abrazo, se alejó de el un par de pasos y se le quedo viendo.

"Gracias".-Dijo Will.-"La verdad no sé por qué no te molestaste en acabar la carrera de zootecnia Cesar".-Dijo.

La felicidad de Cesar se esfumo de golpe y frunció el ceño con enojo.

"Tú sabes perfectamente porque no la termine Will".-Dijo con enojo y molestia.-"Esos Weyes de la comunidad científica animal se rieron de mi al proponer la idea de mi collar, lo construí no solo para cambiar al mundo; sino para hacerles ver la mal que estaban, y justo el día en que los cite para mostrárselo; quien haya sido robo mi collar. Quede en ridículo, me acusaron de fraude y quisieron remover mi licencia de zootecnia, así que les ahorre el trabajo y me fui de ahí; no iba a permitir que un punado de idiotas arruinaran mi carrera, prefiero arruinármela yo mismo".-Dijo.

"Sé que te jugaron una mala pasada amigo, pero pudiste haberlo intentado en otra institución, en otro país".-Dijo Will.

Cesar fue a su sofá, se dejó caer de sentó en este, se llevó una mano a la frente y dejo escapar un gran suspiro mirando al techo con la espalda recargada en el sofá.

"Sin mi collar o los planos es imposible que lo vuelva a construir. Sabes que ambos eran únicos, no hice más y ese plano era mi única copia, ¿para qué intentar en otro lado si ya no puedo mostrar lo que posiblemente hubiera sido el invento más revolucionario del siglo XXI?".-Dijo.

"Pues pudiste haber acabado la carrera en un lugar así".-Dijo Will.

Cesar suspiro y volteo a verlo.

"Will, decidí meterme en la zootecnia no solo para curar, salvar y entender a los animales. También lo hice para poder usar mi intelecto para algo como lo fue ese collar, algo que le permitiera a los animales comunicarse clara y libremente con los seres humanos, para que les narraran de primera mano, las cosas que ellos han vivido, los animales que están en las calles son como las personas, sufren constantemente prejuicio, discriminación y odio, sin que la gente sepa lo que esos animales pueden o pudieran haber vivido, Si la gente escuchara sus historias, estoy seguro que sus corazones se partirían de la conmoción, abrirían su mente y empezarían a aceptarlos por lo que son. Seres vivos que también sienten, y sufren como nosotros".-Dijo.

Will se quedó callado ante esa lógica irrefutable, solo desvió la mirada hacia abajo a la derecha, después de pensar por varios segundos finalmente se le ocurrió algo que decir.

"No tengo nada que decir en contra de eso".

De repente la jaula para perros que tiene en la mano empezó a moverse y a hacer ruido. Cesar al escuchar el ruido volteo a verla, abrio los ojos sorprendido, rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a la jaula.

"Santo cielo, casi me olvido de ella".-Dijo mirando la jaula y luego miro a Will.-"¿Como esta?".-Pregunto.

"Vela tú mismo".-Dijo Will, dejo la jaula en el piso y esta se movió haciendo ruido.

Los perros de Cesar se le acercaron junto con Wendy, ellos olfatearon la jaula y al reconocer el olor, abrieron las bocas con sonrisas sobre sus caras y empezaron a menear sus colas.

"Cesar, ¡¿es ella, enserio es ella?!".-Pregunto Dasha con euforia mirando a su dueño.

El y Will solo escucharon ladridos y Cesar sonrió.

"Si, así es, es ella Dasha".-Dijo.

"Pero, creí que la dejaste con Will porque no permitían más de 4 mascotas en los departamentos".-Dijo Atlas confundido y ladeando la cabeza.

"El casero modifico las reglas hace poco, ahora los dueños pueden tener hasta 6 mascotas en sus departamentos".-Dijo.

" _6_ ".-Dijo Nala en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a Wendy quien tiene la mirada fija sobre la jaula, preguntándose que hay dentro de ella seguramente y la pastora sonrió.-" _Ojala que ella sea la sexta de la familia".-_ Pensó.

Wendy sintió su mirada y volteo a verla, Nala se dio cuenta, aplano sus orejas y rápidamente desvió la mirada con pena. Wendy no le tomo importancia y miro sobre el lomo de la pastora para ver a Cesar.

"Cesar".-Dijo llamando su atención y la de Will.-"¿Quién está dentro de la caja?".-Pregunto señalándola con su patita.

Cesar y Will solo escucharon ladridos.

"Es otra pariente de la familia Wendy, la deje con Will por lo que Atlas dijo de las reglas del edificio".-Dijo, camino hacia la jaula la cual se volvió a mover y la abrio.-"Vamos, puedes salir".-Le dijo a quién sea que está dentro.

Wendy se acercó un poco a la jaula y forzó la vista para ver quien salía de ella, unos cuantos segundos después, del interior de la jaula salió un perro Husky albina de 6 meses de edad con manchas de color rosa en su pelaje, debido a que cuando se la dieron a Cesar; el accidentalmente le tiro encima un vaso de jugo de fresa y por más que lo intento, no pudo quitarle todas las manchas de su pelaje así que así se quedó y de ojos verdes, ella se estiro y luego se sacudió el pelaje como si lo tuviera mojado pero lo tiene seco.

"¡Marble!".-Dijeron todos los perros de Cesar al unísono y corrieron hacia ella para saludarla.

La Husky volteo hacia donde la llamaron y al ver a todos sus hermanos y hermanas corriendo hacia ella, abrio la boca formando una sonrisa sobre ella.

"¡Chicos!".-Dijo, sus hermanos llegaron con ella y empezaron a saludarla.-"Hola Atlas, Hola Dasha; mi hermanita, Hola Pelis y…Ho-Hola Nala; jeje".-Dijo la Husky, a Dasha le acaricio la cabeza con su pata cuando la saludo y cuando vio a Nala abrio los ojos, aplano sus orejas y se puso nerviosa de golpe (Su voz es la de Clary Fray de la serie Shadows Hunters de Netflix).

"Ho-Hola Mangle".-Dijo la pastora alemán también nerviosa, pero no tanto como ella.

Wendy se acercó para verla mejor y se acercó hacia ella con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Cuando estaba cerca de ella Mangle se dio cuenta y volteo a verla.

"Hola soy Wendy, mucho gusto".-Dijo la zorro y le ofreció su patita.

Mangle miro su pata y luego a ella, cuando ahora si la vio bien; abrio sus ojos, ella es preciosa, no es de extrañar que Nala se haya fijado en ella, ahora también Marble lo hizo, ella le sonrió y estrecho su pata.

"Hola, mucho gusto; soy Marble".-Dijo, dejo de estrechar su pata y se quedaron viendo una a la otra por varios segundos.

Nala se dio cuenta de esto y abrio los ojos, miro tanto a la vulpina como a la perra siberiana, los celos empezaron a aparecer y ella miro a Marble con cara de gruñido.

"¿Y tú de dónde saliste?".-Le pregunto Marble a la zorro rojo.

Cesar escucho la pregunta, Wendy abrio la boca para responder pero Cesar se le adelanto.

"Es de la calle Mangle".-Dijo, puso una rodilla en tierra y acaricio el lomo de la zorro para deleite de ella.-"La encontré dentro de una caja de cartón que quería usar para llevar mis cosas a este departamento".-Dijo.

"Y la adoptaste".-Intuyo la Husky ya que conoce a su dueño y sabe que el rescata a muchos animales de la calle.

"Amm…este, no. Lo intente, le pregunte; pero ella no quiso".-Dijo el humano.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo sorprendida y miro a Wendy.-"¿Porque no quisiste que te adoptara?, él es alguien bondadoso".-Dijo.

"Lo sé, lo tengo muy en claro".-Dijo Wendy sentada viendo a Cesar con una sonrisa y meneando su cola, el la miro, correspondió su sonrisa y Wendy regreso a Mangle.-"Pero no puedo quedarme hasta que encuentre al asesino de mi mama y lo haga pagar por sus crímenes".-Dijo.

"¿Tu mama fue asesinada?".-Dijo Mangle sorprendida, luego pego su mirada al suelo con las orejas aplanadas y miro a la zorro; cabizbaja.-"Mi más sentido pésame".-Dijo con tristeza.

"Gracias por tus buenos deseos".-Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

"¿Oye y como terminaste con Cesar?".-Pregunto la Husky con curiosidad y una sonrisa.

"Bueno es una larga historia pero creo que tengo tiempo para contártela".-Dijo Wendy y empezó a contarle el cómo conoció a Cesar.

Mientras ellas platicaban, alguien toco a la puerta de la casa de Cesar, haciendo que Atlas levantara sus orejas y volteara a ver, Cesar fue hacia la puerta pero Atlas lo arrebazo trotando, llego a la puerta, olfateo por debajo del borde para ver si identifica el olor pero no lo hizo, abrio los ojos, en un parpadeo se puso en postura defensiva y empezó a gruñirle a quien está detrás de la puerta.

"¿Qué, que pasa Atlas, quién es?".-Pregunto Cesar y volvieron a tocar a la puerta haciendo que volteara.

Atlas empezó a ladrarle a quien está detrás de la puerta.

"Atlas cálmate, déjame ver quien es primero".-Dijo Cesar tratando de calmar a su perro, puso su mano en la perilla, la giro, abrio la puerta y se encontró con quien estaba tocando.-"¿Katie?".-Pregunto.

"Eh, hola".-Dijo ella con timidez con una mano detrás de su espalda y saludándolo con la otra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Hola, ¿que se te ofrece?".-Pregunto el muchacho.

Katie abrio la boca para responderle; pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Atlas se coló por uno de los lados de las piernas de Cesar, la miro, le gruño y empezó a ladrarle, haciendo que Katie pegara un grito de miedo y se pegara contra una pared por temor a que la mordiera.

"¡Atlas no!".-Le reprocho Cesar, puso una rodilla en tierra y empezó a acariciar su mentón y su espalda para tranquilizarlo.-"Ssh, ssh, tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo, Katie es amiga".-Dijo mientras lo acariciaba y logro calmarlo, miro a Katie quien está pegada a la pared respirando con un poco de hiperventilación, se puso de pie y camino un poco hacia ella.-"Lo siento, Atlas tiene la actitud de un perro guardián, ¿te encuentras bien?".-Dijo.

"Estoy un poco asustada pero bien, gracias".-Dijo con una mano sobre su pecho y miro a Atlas quien está sentado junto a la puerta en postura de perro guardián mirando a su dueño y a ella.-"Entonces, él es tu perro, no creí que tuvieras mascotas".-Dijo, regresando su mirada a Katie.

"Sí, claro que tengo".-Dijo Cesar, camino de regreso a Atlas, puso una rodilla en tierra y con ambas manos acaricio la cabeza de su perro.-"¿Quién es buen chico, quien es buen chico?".-Dijo con voz de chiqueo haciendo reír a Katie con la boca cerrada y la miro.-"Katie, este es Atlas, uno de mis 5 perros".-Dijo sin dejar de acariciarlo.

"¿5?, ¿tienes 5 perros?".-Pregunto Katie y Cesar hizo un sonido de contestación.-"Vaya, y yo creí que yo amaba a los perros, si es así; yo no me comparo contigo".-Dijo.

"Yo si amo a los animales".-Dijo, dejo de acariciar a Atlas y se puso de pie.-"El por ejemplo, cuando encontré a Atlas, era solo un cachorro y alguien lo dejo encadenado a una cerca con alambre de púas para que muriera de inanición y sed".-Dijo.

"Ay no, pobrecito".-Dijo Katie conmovida y con tristeza por escuchar eso.-"¿Quién fue el infame que le hizo eso?".-Pregunto.

"No lo sé".-Respondió Cesar, le dio un breve vistazo a su sabueso y regreso a Katie.-"Lo más seguro es que fue un granjero de Simojovel quien ya no hallaba uso para él y quiso deshacerse de él".-Dijo.

"Pues que, desgraciado".-Dijo Katie con enojo.

"Se lo sé".-Dijo Cesar.-"En fin, ¿Qué se te ofrece?".-Pregunto.

"¿Eh?, ah sí. Quiero pedirte un favor".-Dijo Katie.

"¿Qué clase de favor?".-Pregunto él.

"Veras, hoy también tuve día libre en el lugar donde trabajo porque hay una fuga de gas que no han reparado, y una vez a la semana le encargamos a un muchacho que si puede sacar a los perros de todos los del edificio a pasear, pero se fracturo un pie y no puede de sacarlos, yo me ofrecí y quería pedirte…Si…¿podrías ayudarme?".-Dijo Katie, al final se sonrojo y puso las manos detrás de su espalda.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto él.-"¿Y porque quieres mi ayuda?".

"Me dijiste que sabes comunicarte con los perros".-Dijo.

"Si".-Dijo Cesar aun sin entender.

"Pues a mí me cuesta trabajo controlar a tantos perros y ahora que me dijiste que tienes 5 perros, debes de ser muy bueno para mantenerlos bajo control y por eso quiero que me ayudes. No quiero que alguno de ellos se me extravié o haga algo de lo que yo deba hacerme responsable porque se portaron mal, ¿puedes ayudarme por favor?".-Dijo Katie, al último casi suplicándole.

"Pues…".-Dijo Cesar sobándose el cuello y desviando la mirada a la izquierda, regreso su mirada a Katie quien tiene cara de súplica, Cesar no puede decirle que no a caras como esa pero hay un inconveniente que no lo dejara ayudarla.-"Mira me encantaría ayudarte, pero mi mejor amigo acaba de llegar y…".-No termino lo que iba a decir ya que alguien lo interrumpió.

"Tu tranquis".-Dijo Will asomándose por la puerta, haciendo que Cesar y Katie suspiraran sorprendidos, voltearon y lo vieron parado en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué tanto escuchaste?".-Le pregunto Cesar.

"Lo suficiente".-Respondió el.-"Cesar no te preocupes por mí, de hecho estoy cansando por el viaje y no me vendría mal tomarme una siesta, así que tu tranquilo, anda; ayuda a tu novia".-Dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Katie y Cesar se sonrojaron por eso comentario, Katie desvió la mirada con pena y sobándose el cuello.

"Will no digas eso, solo somos amigos".-Dijo Cesar.

"Si claro como no".-Dijo el con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

"Claro que si".-Dijo él.

"Aja".-Dijo Will aun con sarcasmo.

Cesar lo miro con enojo y molestia, y regreso a Katie con su sonrojo ya casi desaparecido por completo.

"Bueno Katie, creo que ya me conseguiste como compañero para ayudarte con los perros".-Dijo, haciendo que la muchacha sonriera con la boca abierta.

"¡Ay muchas gracias Cesar!".-Dijo con felicidad y emoción.

"Oye, ¿Te importa si llevo a mis perros?; como soy nuevo en el edificio, me gustaría que conocieran al resto de las mascotas de los del edificio".-Dijo el muchacho.

"Si claro, adelante".-Dijo Katie, luego, sin ningún aviso, tomo la camisa de Cesar, lo jalo hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el muchacho abriera los ojos por esta acción.

Cuando Katie termino el beso, lo dejo ir, frunció los labios dentro de su boca, puso las manos detrás de su espalda y lo miro con pena, vergüenza y un sonrojo sobre su cara. Cesar estaba apantallado, empezó a sonrojarse, se llevó una mano a donde lo beso y volteo a verla.

"¿Pero qué…?".-Iba a preguntar pero ella no lo dejo.

"Bueno veme abajo, espérame ahí, ahorita te alcanzo".-Dijo para evitar el tema, fue a su departamento, abrio la puerta, entro y cerró la puerta casi azotándola.

"Pero…".-Dijo Cesar queriendo decirle algo pero fue tarde, luego de eso miro hacia el frente apantallado y volvió a llevarse la mano a la mejilla.

"Uhhjuju, ¿te dejo frio verdad?".-Dijo Will de manera bromista y picara, y le dio piquetazos con la punta de su codo en el costado de Cesar.

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto el volteando a verlo.

"Que no te hagas. ¿Te gusta verdad?".-Dijo el de manera burlona.

Cesar volvió a sonrojarse.

"No. Cla-claro que no".-Dijo él.

"¡Te gusta!".-Exclamo mientras lo señalaba.-"Negarlo te delato".-Dijo.

"Que no!".-Dijo el.-"Apenas y la conozco, n-ni siquiera somos amigos".-Dijo.

"Pues aprovecha el tiempo que tendrás con ella el día de hoy para hacerte su amigo; amigo, ella es muy linda, y por lo que escuche tiene una muy linda forma de ser, creo que sería un buen partido al igual que tú y además, harían una bonita pareja".-Dijo Will.

"Cállate!".-Exclamo Cesar y empezó a darle manotazos en el brazo porque le agoto la paciencia.

"¡Ah, ah, ah!, ok; ok, cálmate".-Dijo Will y Cesar dejo de golpearlo.-"Pero enserio amigo, si te gusta; deberías darle una oportunidad al amor".-Dijo.

Cesar miro la puerta del departamento de Katie, puso una mirada de tristeza sobre su rostro y suspiro.

"No lo sé".-Dijo algo cabizbajo.

"Solo inténtalo amigo".-Dijo Will poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Cesar volteo a verlo, miro al suelo y suspiro.

"Bueno, pero no te prometo nada".-Dijo él.

"Eso es todo lo que pido".-Dijo Will y le dio palmadas de ánimo en su hombro.

 **Varios minutos después, en el parque al que siempre llevan a Max y a sus amigos.**

Cesar y Katie están sentados en un banca charlando mientras los perros del edificio, incluidos Max, Duke y los perros de Cesar están jugando por el parque, todos menos Atlas quien está sentado al lado de Cesar, sentado como un perro guardián ya que él no es muy sociable y Wendy, quien no pudo ir porque fue a ver a sus amigos desechados en el inframundo para desilusión y tristeza de Nala y Mangle quienes querían pasar tiempo con ella, antes de salir del departamento, Atlas, Pelis y Dasha hablaron con Cesar para pedirle perdón y disculparse, ya que meditaron lo que él les dijo anoche y tuvo toda la razón, ellos no pueden decidir la felicidad de Nala, esa es decisión de ella y solo de ella; y ellos no tienen derecho de decirle que pensar y que hacer, Cesar acepto su disculpa con alegría y orgullo de ver que ya aceptaron la homosexualidad de Nala y las cosas quedaron en orden entre ellos. Snowball, Emily, Melody y Janice también están en el parque, hoy Melody no tuvo clases y su madre aprovecho para llevarla a ese parque junto con Snowball y su nueva novia, Melody está escuchando música en un iPod, su madre está en el celular, y Emily y Snowball están pasando tiempo de caridad juntos como novios, conversando, riendo y jugando, pero juegos que no requieran demasiado movimiento debido a las heridas de Snowball, Pelis esta acostado pecho a tierra en el suelo mientras roía un hueso, Dasha está hablando con un pequeño grupo de cachorros con el fin de hacerse amiga de ellos y en poco tiempo empezaron a jugar entre todos y Nala se le acerco, nada feliz, a Mangle para hablar con ella, la Husky se está rascando la oreja con una de sus patas traseras.

"Mangle".-Dijo Nala viéndola con enojo y seriedad llamando su atención.

"Oh, hola Nala".-Dijo Mangle, término de rascarse, se sacudió y la miro.-"¿Qué pasa?".-Le pregunto.

"Quiero saber que le ves".-Dijo la pastora alemán con molestia y enojo.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Pregunto ella ladeando la cabeza confundida.

"No te hagas la ingenua conmigo, vi la manera con la que viste a Wendy".-Dijo Nala con enojo.

"Ah sí".-Dijo Mangle sonriendo, dejo escapar un suspiro sonador y aplano sus orejas al solo pensar en ella.-"Es tan bella, ¿no crees?".-Dijo con la mente en la luna por pensar en ella.

Nala se molestó más por esto.

"Si, y eso es precisamente lo que vengo a hablar contigo. Dime que es lo que ves".-Dijo enojada.

"No tengo porque responderte lo que no es de tu incumbencia".-Dijo Mangle también empezando a enojarse y la miro directamente.

"Wendy si es de mi incumbencia, y más de lo que crees, así que te lo resumiré en estas palabras: No vuelvas a acercarte a ella, ni hablarle ¿entendiste?".-Dijo, empezando a ponerse en postura defensiva de combate.

"¿Oh qué?, ¿Qué harás eh, atacarme, morderme, arrancarme la cara?".-Dijo Mangle con enojo.

"Si tengo que; sí. Escucha Mangle, eres mi hermana y te quiero, pero no permitiré que me alejes de Wendy".-Dijo Nala con enojo.

Mangle se sorprendió al escuchar eso; e irguió por completo sus orejas, poco a poco empezó a aplanarlas pero se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarla con enojo.

"¿Sabes los problemas que tendrás con Cesar si me atacas?, y además, ni siquiera sabes si Wendy te ama".-Dijo, haciendo que el enojo de Nala desapareciera y fuera cambiado por sorpresa.-"Te conozco, estoy segura que apenas le diriges la palabra, así que estoy segura que ni siquiera sabes si le gustas o no; tú no eres quien para decidir por ella, y además, si me atacas y le cuento, ¿crees que querrá estar con una can como tú, que ataca a todo aquel que le pone el ojo encima?, y también a quien escuchara; ¿A la tierna Husky que se hizo amiga de ella en solo 5 minutos o la pastora alemán que apenas le habla y se pone nerviosa alrededor suyo?".-Dijo.

Mangle logro poner a Nala contra la pared con sus palabras, ella empezó a pensar, Mangle veía su cara de apantallamiento con la boca abierta, ella dejo su postura defensiva y la miro con perplejidad.

"¿Te diste cuenta verdad?".-Dijo Mangle con seriedad y se acercó a ella.-"Escucha, aunque seas mi hermana a mi también me gusta Wendy y hare lo que sea con tal de que ella me ame, no me importa si tengo que romperte el corazón. Wendy va decidir a quién amar de nosotros, nadie le dirá que hacer, que decidir o que pensar, así que ganara la que logre enamorarla primero. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes, porque la vas a necesitar".-Dijo y se fue de ahí, enojada y molesta con ella.

Nala miro sobre su hombro para ver cómo se alejaba, bajo la mirada al piso, está respirando por su boca la cual tiene abierta y solo se quedó ahí, perpleja y apantallada por como Mangle logro ponerla en su lugar y le dio con guante blanco en la cara.

Mientras con Cesar y Katie.

"Entonces el hombre llega con su novia y le dice: ;Amor, case-monos' mostrándole un anillo, y la muchacha dice emocionada: '¡¿Que casas monos?!,' el hombre dice: 'No te estoy proponiendo matrimo…', la muchacha lo interrumpe y dice: '¡Yo quiero un mono!' con emoción, pero él dice: 'No pero es que…', y la muchacha el grita: ¡Dame mi mono!".-Dijo Cesar contando un chiste y el y Katie dejaron escapar una carcajada.

"Jajaja, que buen chiste, ¿Dónde lo escuchaste?".-Pregunto Katie.

"¿Conoces al Youtuber German Garmendia?".-Pregunto él.

"Si, he visto uno que otro de sus videos, es muy buen comediante".-Dijo Katie.

"Pues de él lo saque, lo vi en uno de sus videos".-Dijo.

"Ah ya veo".-Dijo ella.

"Oye, ¿Y en que trabajas?".-Le pregunto él.

"Oh, en una florería, soy la vendedora, ¿y tú?".-Dijo Katie.

"En una biblioteca, soy el bibliotecario".-Dijo Cesar con cierta tristeza.

"¿Oye, porque estas triste?".-Pregunto ella preocupada.

"Es que ese no es el trabajo de mis sueños. Yo quiero ser veterinario, inventor o creador de música electrónica, pero no pude graduarme de veterinario ya que amenazaron con quitarme mi licencia por el proyecto de mi collar".-Dijo.

"¿Qué, y eso porque?".-Pregunto ella sorprendida.

"Temían que humillara una carrera tan respetable como lo es la zootecnia, por eso".-Dijo.

Katie se enojó y frunció el ceño.

"Pues son unos malvados".-Dijo ella mirando el piso con enojo.

"Así es la vida de los científicos".-Dijo Cesar.-"Muestras teorías a la comunidad científica y te dan de 2 pasteles, o te aplauden y te alaban o se critican y se burlan de ti por lo ridícula que se oye tu teoría. Pero lo mismo paso con Luis Pasteur, el que descubrió la vacuna contra la rabia y el proceso de pasteurización que lleva su nombre en su honor, la comunidad científica se burló de el por lo absurdo que se escuchaba su teoría del virus de la rabia, pero el logro dejarlos callados gracias a años de investigación y pruebas que validaron su teoría, y hasta arriesgo su propia carrera al tratar a un niño de 10 años que fue mordido por un perro con su vacuna, siendo el la primera persona en eso. No solo salvo la vida del niño, sino que además; anos después de que se burlaran de él, la comunidad científica reconoció sus logros y antes de su muerte lo galardonaron por sus logros y descubrimientos sin precedentes. Él es una de las máximas pruebas de ser científico y ser humano, darlo todo por el bien de los demás, aun arriesgando tu carrera y tus sueños, para hacer algo trascendental para el mundo entero y las personas que habitan en el".-Dijo.

"…Vaya, es la primera vez que escucho algo tan profundo de parte de alguien que cree en la ciencia, nuestro autor conoce a un veterinario que es alguien muy frio, complejo y brutalmente tajante, y le dijo que los científicos son fríos y calculadores".-Dijo Katie.

"Lo sé, la verdad; por eso me alegro de no haber completado la carrera de zootecnia, nuestro autor se dio cuenta que a pesar de que ese amigo suyo está haciendo lo que aman y es alguien sumamente inteligente; la disciplina y la educación que recibió por parte de sus maestros arruino su humanidad debido a la tajante que él es, ya que no tiene nada de humildad a la hora de decir la verdad, nuestro autor también es honesto; pero el si es humilde cuando dice la verdad y también es alguien muy sensible, por eso se alegra de haber renunciado a su sueño infantil de ser doctor, porque odiaría ser como su amigo".-Dijo Cesar.

Katie se quedó apantallada por eso y miro al frente, después de parpadear un par de veces hablo.

"No…No puedo creer que ellos sean así de fríos".-Fue lo único que dijo.

"Es lo que es, y no me extraña, ya que ellos tienen que ser "profesionales" y por eso no pueden lamentarse por cada perdida que sufren bajo su responsabilidad, pero en lo personal de mi autor; a él le gusta mucho ser alguien sensible y comprensible, que alguien frio y calculador, aunque eso implique salvar vidas, él se lo dice a sí mismo a veces: Los errores, la moral, los sentimientos y el espíritu; es lo que nos hace humanos y si perdemos uno de ellos, no seremos un verdadero ser humano con toda la plenitud".-Dijo Cesar.

Katie nuevamente se apantallo.

"…Guau".-Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Cesar suspiro y se puso de pie.

"Bueno, voy por un helado, ¿quieres uno?".-Dijo.

Katie lo miro y sonrió.

"Ay si gracias; que amable".-Dijo ella.-"Me gustaría de sabor…".-El no la dejo terminar.

"No; no, espera, déjame adivinar".-Dijo se llevó un dedo al mentón en pose pensativa, se quedó así unos segundo mirándola a los ojos, de repente sonrió, chasqueo los dedos y la señalo.-"Cono de helado napolitano ¿verdad?".-Pregunto.

Katie se sorprendió enormemente.

"¿Cómo supiste?".-Pregunto.

"Recuerda que el 90% de la comunicación no es verbal".-Dijo él.

"Pero no hice ninguna cara o gesto, o bueno; eso creo".-Dijo Katie y se rio con la boca cerrada.

"Es…Un don".-Dijo Cesar.-"Bueno, ya vuelvo; voy por tu helado".-Dijo y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Katie estiro su brazo para decirle algo y al mismo tiempo, Cesar giro su cuerpo hacia ella y la señalo.

"Con una cereza en la copa".-Dijeron al unísono, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Katie.-"Vaya, tú si sabes".-Dijo Katie con una sonrisa, se recargo en la banca y puso su pierna izquierda sobre la otra mientras lo veía irse.

Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia de ella, Katie puso una cara sobre su rostro, alejo su espalda del respaldo del banco, encorvo un poco su espalda, puso sus antebrazos sobre sus fémures y se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa amorosa y cariñosa mientras el muchacho hablaba con el heladero; seguramente pidiéndole los helados.

" _Vaya, debo admitir que es muy guapo".-_ Pensó Katie mientras lo veía.-" _También es tierno, dulce, comprensible y muy inteligente".-_ Mientras pensaba esas cosas, sintió un sentimiento sumamente cálido y agradable en su pecho, un sentimiento la hacía sentir que está segura de todos los peligros del mundo cuando esta junto a él y también está sintiendo como si un enjambre de mariposas estuvieran volando en su estómago, ella sabe lo que es; ya que ya había tenido este sentimiento por otro muchacho en su adolescencia, pero fue muy tímida y nunca tuvo el valor de hablarle; pero no dejara que eso se vuelva a repetir.-" _Si; no cabe duda, creo que me gusta, enserio me gusta".-_ Pensó mientras lo veía como si no hubiera mañana.

Mientras tanto, en otra banca del parque; no muy lejos de donde están Katie y Cesar, están Rose y Jack DeWitt, los dueños de Gidget, ambos están charlando y riendo de cosas mientras lo hacen, debido a la estricta educación de dama británica que recibió desde niña, Rose por ningún motivo se reía a carcajadas y siempre mantenía su espalda recta, Gidget está sentada al lado de ellos; mirando como conversaban y reían, ella dejo escapar un gran suspiro y miro al piso con tristeza, a ella le encantaría estar con el resto de sus amigos; pero Rose siempre se empeña en mantenerla cerca de ella o su esposo cuando salen, ya que piensa que es muy frágil y quiere protegerla de los peligros del mundo, si solo supiera que Gidget es más que capaz de enfrentar esos problemas por sí sola. Gidget miro hacia su derecha y vio a Max quien está platicando con Duke y Buddy en el borde del área con arena para que los perros puedan jugar, ella se emocionó al verlo y empezó a menear la cola, tomo una decisión, volteo para ver a sus dueños quienes están muy distraídos platicando y riendo, ella aprovecho, se bajó de un salto del banco, se escondió detrás de una pata del mismo para que no lo vieran y asegurándose de no estar en el rango de su visión periférica; fue corriendo en dirección hacia Max.

Mientras este hablaba con Duke y Buddy de alguna cosa, ella llego y se le acerco.

"Hola Max".-Lo saludo con una gran sonrisa como acostumbra.

Las orejas de Max se levantaron cuando la oyó, giro su cabeza, la vio, sonrió con la boca abierta y empezó a menear su cola.

"Hola Gidget".-La saludo girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

Gidget se le acerco y se acarició con él, frotando su mejilla con mejilla, haciendo que Buddy y Duke sonrieran y menearan sus colas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto el terrier después de acariciarse con ella.

"Bueno, mis dueños no fueron a trabajar el día de hoy, vinimos a este parque, te vi y me dije: Porque no paso tiempo de caridad con mi novio mientras estoy aquí".-Dijo la pomerana.

Max la miro con cariño y cerro su boca pero manteniendo la sonrisa.

"Aww, que tierna eres Gidget".-Le dijo con una voz dulce y como la que usan los humanos para consentir a sus mascotas.

"Lo sé; jejeje".-Dijo Gidget con una sonrisa con dientes y viéndolo con cariño pero con cierto nerviosismo, parte de su forma de ser.

"Ay ven aquí".-Dijo Max, se le acerco y empezó a lamerle la mejilla.

"¡No!, ¡Max, Jajajaja!, ¡Max para, me haces cosquillas!".-Rogo ella riéndose por las lamidas.

En poco tiempo sucumbió ante ellas, Gidget se acostó de espalda en la arena, Max se le subió encima y sin lamiéndola sin tregua, cuando termino, puso su mejilla contra la de ella y la acaricio, para deleite de ella.

Cesar está volviendo con Katie, en una mano tiene el cono de helado napolitano que ella le pidió y en la otra lleva un sándwich de helado Tándem para él, cuando vio que se acercaba, Katie dejo de verlo con cara de enamorada, enderezo su espalda y le sonrió.

"Tu cono de helado".-Dijo el con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias".-Dijo ella, lo tomo y empezó a darle lamidas a la bola de la helado sobre el cono.

Cesar le sonrió, se sentó al lado de ella, saco su Tándem de su empaque y empezó a comérselo, estuvieron sentados en silencio comiendo sus postres lácteo helados con Cesar mirando constantemente a Katie sin que ella se diera cuenta, y decidió iniciar una plática con una broma.

"Oye Katie".-Dijo con una cara neutra.

"¿Si?".-Dijo ella volteando a verlo.

"¿Puedo ver tu lengua?".

"¿Cómo?".-Pregunto ella sacada de onda, confundida y extrañada.

"Es que creo que vi algo en ella".

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto ella un poco sorprendida.

"Si, pero no puedo verla bien si sigues lamiendo tu helado, ¿puedo?".

"Amm, si claro".-Dijo Katie, abrio la boca y saco su lengua para que la viera.

Cesar tomo la punta de ella e inspecciono toda su cavidad bocal con su vista.

"¿Ay algo?".-Pregunto ella hablando raro pues tiene la lengua salida.

"No, pero…".-Dijo Cesar mirando detenidamente.

"¿Pero qué?".-Pregunto ella un poco preocupada.

"Tienes una lengüita".-Dijo Cesar con diversión y una sonrisa.

"Ay cállate tu".-Dijo Katie dándole un empujón amistoso en el hombro y ambos se rieron.

Max dejo que Gidget se levantara, ella se puso de pie, se sacudió la arena del pelaje, haciendo que Max se cubriera los ojos con su pata para que no cayera dentro de sus ojos y luego de eso, Gidget se le acerco con una sonrisa de amor y cariño sobre su cara, cosa que el correspondió.

"Te amo Max".-Le dijo ella con cariño.

"Y yo a ti Gidget".-Dijo el de la misma manera y conectaron sus labios en un beso.

Mientras reían por algo que hablaron, Rose miro al lado de su esposo donde estaba Gidget y se sorprendió de no verla ahí.

"¿Cariño, y Gidget?".-Pregunto.

"Aquí al lado de…".-Dijo, miro su lado pero no completo la frase y se sorprendió al ver que ella no está ahí.-"Ya no está".-Dijo poniendo sus manos en ese espacio donde estaba Gidget.

"No puede ser, ¿la perdiste?".-Dijo Rose poniéndose de pie abruptamente.

"No claro que no, estaba justo aquí".-Dijo Jack.

"Serás tonto, sepa Dios donde puede estar ahora".-Dijo Rose pero miro algo detrás de él mirando sobre su hombro que llamo su atención.

A la distancia puro ver que efectivamente es Gidget, pero abrio los ojos como platos; sorprendida al ver que tiene sus labios pegados con los de otro perro, a pesar de que se ve que está limpio, ella sabe que no es de la clase alta. Jack se dio cuenta de que su esposa no le está prestando atención y frunció el ceño extrañado y confundido.

"¿Mi amor, Cielo?".-Dijo y paso su mano delante de sus ojos pero ella no reacciono para nada, estaba ida de ese plano, el siguió su mirada perdida dándose media vuelta y vio lo que la sorprendió, esto también lo sorprendió pero su reacción fue completamente diferente.-"Aww, Gidget al fin encontró el amor y se ven tan tiernos".-Dijo feliz por su perrita.

De repente, Rose frunció el ceño con ira.

"Solo sobre mi cadáver".-Dijo empezando a caminar hacia ellos, cuando paso al lado de su esposo estrello su bolso contra su pecho, esto lo saco de onda, tomo el bolso y vio cómo iba hacia ellos.

"¿Mi amor, mi amor que piensas hacer?, ¡¿Cielo?!".-Pregunto Jack, pero ella lo ignoro por completo y siguió rumbo hacia ambos perros.-"Ay no".-Dijo y fue tras ella.

Max y Gidget rompieron el beso después de unos cuantos segundos y se quedaron viendo con amor y cariño uno al otro. Cuando de repente alguien tomo a Gidget y la levanto del piso, haciendo que ella gritara debido a la tan repentina acción.

"¡Gidget!".-Dijo Max preocupado.

Quien la tomo fue Rose.

"Tómala Jack".-Dijo con molestia, se la paso a su esposo y el la tomo.-"Señorita, estas en graves problemas".-Le dijo con enojo y señalándola, haciendo que Gidget se encogiera, aplanara sus orejas y chillara, Rose se dirigió a Max nada feliz, su mirada fulminante hizo que Max se asustara de golpe, se encogió y dejo caer sus orejas.-"Y tú, ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!".-Exclamo y lo siguiente que paso nadie se lo vio venir.

De manera completamente cruel, fría, insensible, descarada y vil Rose pateo a Max con fuerza en la cara, haciendo que el chillara por el dolor. Todos los que estaban cerca oyeron el chillido y voltearon a ver qué está pasando, entre ellos Cesar y Katie, quienes al ver esto; se sorprendieron.

"¡Max!".-Exclamo Gidget preocupada y sus ojos de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡Max!".-Exclamo Katie sorprendida y preocupada, lo está tanto que soltó su cono y este cayó al piso, se puso de pie y corrió hacia allá.

Cesar se puso de pie, miro su Tándem, luego hacia donde esta Max, frunció el ceño, boto el sándwich de helado al piso y también fue hacia allá. Duke también vio esto, frunció el ceño y corrió para socorrer a su mejor amigo.

Rose tomo una gran rama de un árbol que esta tirada en el piso e hizo señas y gestos amenazadores con ella a Max, quien volvió a chillar y empezó a retroceder del miedo, pero Rose lo seguía.

"Maldito perro callejero, ahora veras lo que pasa cuando alguien se atreve a poner una mano sobre mi Gidget".-Dijo Rose y levanto la rama dispuesto a golpearlo con ella.

Max se asustó hasta el límite y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, Gidget al ver esto se enojó y trato de zafarse de los brazos de Jack pero el forcejeaba para que no se le escapara, cuando Rose estaba a punto de golpear al terrier, Katie llego y se interpuso entre ellos.

"¡Oiga, ¿pero qué le pasa?!".-Dijo enojada y haciendo un gesto con la manos para que se detuviera.

Cesar llego en ese momento, le arrebato la rama de las manos a Rose, puso una mano sobre su estoico mastoideo y la empujo para alejarla.

"¡Oiga, aléjese!".-Exclamo señalándola en advertencia.

"¡Oye, como te atreves a empujar a mi esposa!".-Dijo Jack, le entrego a Gidget a ella y fue hacia el subiéndose las mangas dispuesto a pelear.

"¡Oiga, atrás!".-Dijo Duke llegando poniéndose al lado de Cesar.

Jack solo escucho ladridos, pero por su tamaño y sus ladridos; Jack se asustó y se retrocedió por el susto.

"Max, ¿estás bien chiquito?".-Dijo Katie tomándolo en sus brazos como un bebe humano.

Toco la mejilla en donde lo golpearon, haciendo que Max lloriqueara por el dolor, Katie se preocupó al ver esto, puso cara de lastima y volteo a ver a Rose con el ceño fruncido con enojo.

"¡¿Cuál es su maldito problema?!".-Le pregunto con enojo.

"Mi problema es que este perro cochino estaba besando a mi Gidget".-Dijo Rose con enojo.

Katie se ofendió por decirle perro cochino y se enojó más.

"¡Óigame!".-Dijo y camino hacia ella para golpearla pero Cesar la detuvo con su brazo, haciendo que lo mirara.

"No, Katie no; no le des el gusto".-Dijo Cesar con una cara seria.

Katie lo pensó unos segundos, luego también puso cara seria, asintió con la cabeza y miro a Rose.

"Escuche, Maximiliano no es ningún perro cochino".-Le dijo con enojo.

Están armando tal escándalo que la gente se les quedaba viendo pero eso no les importaba a ellos.

"No me importa, eso no le da ningún derecho de besar a mi Gidget".-Dijo Rose con enojo.

Katie se sorprendió por esto y miro a Max.

"Max, ¿eso es cierto?".-Pregunto ella.

Max tiene las orejas caídas y una mirada triste, el desvió la mirada por unos momentos, regreso a ella y asintió con la cabeza. Katie, con una mirada de tristeza sobre su cara dibujo una sonrisa.

"Aww Max, ya tienes novia, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti".-Dijo Katie y froto su mejilla contra la de él.

"Ja, ni sueñes; Gidget no va andar con un perro como el".-Dijo Rose.

Katie abrio los ojos sorprendida y la miro.

"¿Qué, porque?".-Pregunto.

"Mi hija es una perra de la alta sociedad, ella debe salir con alguien de su mismo nivel social, no con un perro de cuarta como el".-Dijo Rose.

"¡No le diga así!".-Exclamo Katie, luego ella y Cesar se extrañaron por algo que dijo.-"¿Hija?".-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

"Gidget es como una hija para mí, y no dejare que un perro como el me la arrebate".-Dijo Rose.

"Uste está loca señora".-Dijo Duke con enojo, pero ellos solo escucharon ladridos.

"Señora por el amor de Dios, ¿en que siglo cree que vive?, estamos en el siglo XXI, las personas del mismo sexo pueden casarse y adoptar, las clases sociales actualmente ya están sobrevaloradas, las mujeres podemos tener mejores puestos de trabajo y hasta una persona de color pudo ser presidente. Además, los perros no son como nosotros, está exagerando solo por esto; Gidget puede amar a quien ella quiera".-Dijo Katie.

Jack escucho las palabras de Katie y se le acerco a Rose.

"Mi vida, talvez ella tiene razón".-Dijo.

No vio venir el tremendo bofetadon que Rose le dio en la cara, cosa que sorprendió absolutamente a todos los que están viendo y oyendo esto, Jack se llevó una mano a la mejilla y la miro perplejo.

"Tú no te metas en esto Jack".-Lo amenazo señalándolo y regreso a Katie y Cesar.-"No me importa en qué ano vivimos, Gidget no se le volverá a acercar a ese perro en el resto de su vida".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Gidget completamente sorprendida y miro a su novio, quien correspondió la acción.

"Y te lo advierto, su vuelvo a ver a ese pulgoso cerca de mi Gidget; lo voy a matar a patadas y a escobazos ¿me oíste?, así que será mejor que le tengas puesto un ojo encima y le digas que nunca volverá a ver a Gidget".-Dijo y esa fue su última palabra, camino hacia su esposo, le arrebato a Gidget de las manos y empezó a llevársela.

"¡NO, MAX!".-Grito Gidget llorando y forcejeando para liberarse pero es inútil.

"¡GIDGET!".-Dijo Max y el también trato de zafarse.

"No Max, no; no hay nada que puedas hacer".-Dijo Katie forcejeando con él para que no se liberara.

Jack miro a Katie y a Cesar, abrio la boca queriendo decir algo pero no pudo, cerro la boca mirando al piso, volvió a mirarlos y se fue con tristeza y sin decir una sola palabra.

Max veía como el amor de su vida se alejaba más y más, Gidget lloraba a lagrima viva mientras Rose se le llevaba lejos de él, finalmente Max no pudo más y rompió a llorar, se acurruco en el pecho de Katie haciéndose bolita y lloro en su pecho. Ella lo acaricio viéndolo con tristeza y Cesar y Duke se le acercaron para confortar al pobre terrier, cuyo corazón se le ha roto.

 **Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales, eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo y que hayan tenido una buena navidad y noche buena :). Eso sería todo. Nos vemos la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6: Gidget y Wendy en dificultades, y los planes de Magnus.**

 **Thespyderpoison:** Vaya gracias; modestia aparte hasta yo sé el verdadero valor que tiene mi fic y esa es una de las cosas que más busco retratar en mis fics: la realidad; hay un dicho que dice: "La realidad supera a la ficción" y he visto muchas veces que esa frase tiene mucha razón. Me alegra que te guste, yo no tengo nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales es más; me molesta ver gente que aun desaprueba esas relaciones o dejan de verlos como seres humanos solo por eso, es hora de evolucionar de una vez por todas. Entiendo el que todos ustedes quieran verlo muerto; pero por desgracia yo no puedo ponerme completamente en sus zapatos ya que al ser su autor soy por ente alguien objetivo y neutral en cuanto a eso, los autores a veces se aferran mucho a sus personajes. Rose esta tan aferrada y obsesionada con el pensamiento de que Gidget es su hija que sin que ella pueda darse cuenta le causa un serio desequilibrio mental y emocional, tanto; que como veras en este cap; puede llegar a muchos más extremos. Vaya gracias a mi también se me hace muy ingenioso para que puedan darse una clara imagen mental de mis personajes, tanto; como para que los crean reales. No sabría decirte, Will si tendrá cierto papel importante en el fic pero no sabría cómo dejártelo claro, yo no planeo tan futuro; soy más intuitivo. Como puedes ver, aquí está en el nuevo cap; lamento demorarme más pero este semestre ha sido más extenuante que los anteriores, me dejan aún más tarea. Oh tenlo por seguro, aún falta mucho que ver. Oye, te faltaron nexos en tu review; te lo digo porque sin ellos me cuesta más trabajo entender bien tu review.

 **Hazeldapple:** Quiero pedirte un favor, si ni siquiera te molestaste en leer mi fic; por favor no me dejes review, seguro sabes que review es crítica en inglés y como me ensenaron en la escuela; para poder criticar algo primero debes leerlo para analizarlo bien. *Cara de confusión*…Eh…No entendí lo último de tu review la verdad.

 **The Náhuatl Hernández:** Por favor no me hables con jerga porque me cuesta más entenderte, uff amigo y eso es lo suave, solo espera a ver lo que le hará a Gidget en capítulos posteriores. No lo sé; puede ser; tal vez; tratare pero no te prometo nada. No sé qué decirte sobre eso, me deje llevar por el momento. Lo sé, luego de eso lo pensaran 2 veces antes de juzgar a alguien de su familia. Quería que vieran que Tina no les guarda ningún rencor y también para aliviarlos un poco para que tengan fuerzas para seguir adelante. Gracias por la lista de modismos *pulgar arriba* que disfrutes el cap.

 **Pyro Phoenix bird:** Magnus no mato a su mama amigo ¿de qué hablas? Y si, lo dije en el cap anterior. Él es de mente muy abierta, hasta ve con buenos ojos las relaciones inter-familiares (Me niego a decirle incesto). Nala es muy celosa. Lo sé; pero el verdadero momento mágico tendrá que esperar. Ya lo dijiste amigo, eso les sirvió de lección. Tenía que poner alguna forma para que Emily pudiera comunicarse con ellas y me dije; porque no con escritura, los animales son más listos de lo que podemos imaginar, que esperabas de una madre y su hija que viven felices la vida, sí; me base en eso para la súplica de Melody, a mi también me gusta Q.E.P.D Chespirito, Ya ves. Gracias, solo a ver si puedo acomodarlo. Ella era un angelito en vida y lo sigue siendo después de la muerte, esa era la idea; para no torturarte te aseguro que nada pasara si llegan a tener otro hijo o hija. No pude contactar a Cesar cuando escribí eso y por eso no lo puse pero ahora ya me dijo quien hace su voz…pero por desgracia se me volvió a olvidar (Dios mío, soy un caso perdido *Con la mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza, Sale la cara de Troll*). Mangle, perdón si puse Marble. Eso solo yo y el fic lo diremos amigo XD. Gracias, si Iván quiere reclamarme que lo haga; el habla con la verdad y yo también. Sí, eso es de Zoey 101. Y eso solo es la punta del iceberg, espera y veras.

Después del escándalo que había armado en el parque, Rose regreso a casa con Gidget y Jack, ella abrio la puerta, lleva a Gidget en sus brazos quien se movía impetuosamente como pez fuera del agua para intentar zafarse de su agarre, pero por la fuerza de Rose y sus rápidas manos le es casi imposible lograr tal cosa; a estado peleando desde que se la llevo a rastras del parque y no le ha surtido efecto, Rose se metió la casa forcejeando con Gidget, Jack entro a la casa con una cara de preocupación sobre su rostro ya que sabe que esto se va a poner feo y cerró la puerta para evitar la gran cantidad de gritos que su esposa pudiera dar a sus vecinos. Rose se inclinó hacia el piso, finalmente soltó a Gidget, esta cayo en el piso, de inmediato se dio media vuelta y miro a su dueña con enojo.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!".-Exclamo muy enojada y le gruño.

Rose solo escucho ladridos y vio que le gruño, haciéndola enojar.

"Gidget, no te atrevas a gruñirme; se supone que eres una dama y las damas no gruñen".-Dijo Rose señalándola en advertencia.

"¡No me importa!".-Exclamo la pomerana.-"¡Al diablo con los modales!".-Dijo y de golpe se entristeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-"¿Cómo pudiste, cómo pudiste alejarme de Max de esa manera?, yo lo amo".-Dijo.

Rose solo escucho ladridos, vio que ella la miro con las orejas aplanadas y con tristeza y que dejo escapar un lloriqueo. A pesar de que no le entendió; supo lo que le quiso decir de alguna manera.

"No quiero escucharlo Gidget, escuchaste lo que le dije a la dueña de ese perro de cuarta; tu eres alguien de alta sociedad y debes estar con alguien del mismo nivel social".-Dijo Rose con enojo.

"Pero yo lo amo".-Dijo Gidget con tristeza.

Ella solo escucho lloriqueos de parte de la pomerana.

"No me importa lo que opines Gidget, no volverás a ver a ese perro por el resto de tu vida y será mejor que lo aceptes, no quiero escuchar una sola palabra al respecto".-Dijo Rose con enojo.

Gidget se volvió a enojar, sus lágrimas se volvieron lágrimas de ira y está sintiendo tanta ira que su cuerpecito está temblando.

"No puedes evitarme ver a Max. Yo lo amo más que a nada en este mundo, y no me importa si tengo que desobedecerte; yo volveré a ver a Max y seré feliz con él, y nada de lo hagas podrá evitarlo".-Dijo ella con decisión y enojo.

Rose solo escucho ladridos y al fin se le quedo gruñendo, no le entiendo nada pero sabe; por las reacciones de la pomerana, que no acepto lo que ella le dijo, este fue el colmo para ella, la miro con el ceño fruncido y cerro los puños con fuerza. Se le ocurrió la manera perfecta para hacerle entender; así que lo hizo, levanto el brazo derecho y tan rápido como la velocidad del sonido, le dio una tremenda bofetada en la cara, Gidget grito del dolor pero Rose solo escucho fuertes lloriqueos debido al dolor.

"¡Rose!".-Exclamo Jack preocupado y muy sorprendido.

A Rose no le importaron para nada los lloriqueos de Gidget y acto seguido, le dio una tremenda patada en la cara como si fuera un balón de futbol, debido al pequeño tamaño de Gidget, ella salió volando y se pegó fuerte contra la dura esquina del sofá, ella cayó al suelo y se quejó y lloro por el dolor, Rose solo escucho lloriqueos y aullidos de dolor pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, se le quedo viendo con enojo y fue directo hacia ella. Jack abrio los ojos sorprendido y asustado por esto y corrió hacia allá, él sabe que su esposa es muy controlada con Gidget y si no acata alguna de sus órdenes o se rebela ella puede llegar a no tener escrúpulos para hacerle entender el mensaje. Gidget abrio volteo y vio que Rose esta parada delante de cara con el ceño fruncido, ella no pudo evitar sentir miedo debido a los golpes que le dio, aplano sus orejas, lloriqueo, se cuerpo se encogió y se le quedo viendo; temblando del miedo, Rose levanto el brazo dispuesta a golpearla de nuevo, la pomerana cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe pero afortunadamente; Jack llego y se interpuso entre ambos.

"Cariño espera; espera, por favor cálmate, solo mira a Gidget, está temblando del miedo".-Dijo mirando a Gidget y Rose hizo lo mismo.-"Recuerda que ella es nuestra hija, ¿y así es como le demuestras tu amor, golpeándola y haciendo que te tema y tiemble del miedo al verte?".-Dijo algo enojado, se arrodillo, atrajo a Gidget hacia su pierna y la abrazo para tranquilizarla un poco.

Afortunadamente las palabras de Jack le llegaron a su esposa, ella bajo la mirada y pensó por unos segundos con el brazo alzado, después de unos segundos termino de pensar, volvió a fruncir el ceño, bajo el brazo, miro a Gidget y la señalo en advertencia, Gidget se sacudió y tembló solo por esa acción debido al miedo que le genero cuando la golpeo y se le quedo viendo.

"Quiero aclarar Gidget, que solo estoy esto por ti".-Dijo Rose con enojo, dejo de señalar y se entristeció de golpe.-"Hago esto solo porque te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti".-Dijo señalándose a sí misma en su pecho con ambas manos y todos sus dedos menos el pulgar con 2 lágrimas de tristeza brotando súbitamente de sus ojos y deslizándose por sus mejillas.-"Espero que lo entiendas y pienses en ello".-Dijo, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, miro hacia otra lado y sin más que decir, se fue directo a su habitación.

Gidget bajo la mirada al piso después de eso, dejo escapar un respiración temblorosa y un segundo después empezó a llorar; no solo por el dolor de los golpes, sino por el gran dolor emocional de que su dueña la trate de semejante manera solo por estar enamorada de Max y por su corazón partido en 2 de que lo allá alejado de el sin siquiera despedirse, ella se tapó los ojos con las patas y empezó a llorar con fuerza. Jack escucho sus lloriqueos, volteo a verla y en su mirada se hizo presente el dolor y la compasión al verla así.

"Ay Gidget, mi pobre Gidget no sabes cuánto lo siento".-Dijo Jack, la tomo la abrazo y froto su mejilla contra el cuerpo de la pomerana.-"Yo si quiero verte feliz, no me importa con qué clase de perro estés; pero debo admitirte que a mi también me da miedo Rose cuando se pone así, no sé qué le pasa cuando actúa de esa manera".-Dijo mirando hacia su habitación, donde esta Rose, sentada en el borde de la cama mirando al piso con tristeza.-"Pero tranquila, estaremos bien, estaremos bien".-Dijo y puso su mejilla contra el cuerpo de su perrita.

Gidget se tranquilizó un poco pero aún sigue triste y llorando porque la hayan alejado de Max, a pesar de que solo han pasado unos minutos, lo extraña, y mucho.

 **Mientras, en las calles de Manhattan.**

Wendy está caminando sola por la calle en dirección al inframundo para ver a sus amigos y contarles todo lo que vivió el día de ayer, la calle está prácticamente sola, no hay humanos por las calles ni las aceras, pero en los callejones ella veía a algunos animales desechados esculcando en los basureros buscando conseguir algo con que llenarse el estómago, en ese momento Wendy abrio los ojos e irguió sus orejas cuando un extraño y penetrante olor golpeo su nariz, ella empezó a olfatear a alrededor para ver de dónde provenía ese olor, su nariz lo condujo a cierta parte suya que la identifica como hembra cosa que hizo que se sorprendiera.

"¿Pero qué?".-Se dijo así misma sorprendida y olfateo profundamente para cerciorarse, en efecto el olor provenía de ahí; ella no lo sabe pero acaba de entrar en celo.-"¿Me pregunto porque huelo así".-Se preguntó viendo su felpuda cola, no es de extrañar que no sepa; es la primera vez que le pasa y esta vez; su madre no está ahí para explicarle.-"Ay solo espero que los del inframundo no se den cuenta".-Dijo preocupada y reanudo su paso.

Cuando pasaba por callejones donde había perros de cualquier raza por el hecho de estar en celo, ellos captaban su olor y olfateaban alrededor pero Wendy siempre y afortunadamente lograba alejarse antes de que ellos la buscaran, con una excepción; desde un callejón oscuro ya que ahí no llega por completo la luz del sol, cierto lobo mexicano-pastor alemán homicida detecto el olor, desde el fondo del callejón vio pasar a Wendy por la entrada de este y desaparecer detrás de una pared siguiendo su camino pero a diferencia de los otros perros; a Magnus le atrajo especialmente el dulce olor de esa esencia, el respiro con fuerza el aire del ambiente aspirando las feromonas de la vulpina cuando termino; gimió con gozo con una sonrisa sobre su cara, abrio los ojos mirando por donde paso la zorro y se lamio los labios con antojo.

"Quiero probar a esa zorro antes de que otro idiota quiera hacerlo".-Dijo y se dirigió a Sebastián y Trevor, quienes están detrás de él; un par de gatos y 2 perros, les dieron una bolsa que contenía comida con cara de miedo, es una paga de suelo para que puedan seguir conservando lo que para Magnus son; sus miserables vidas pero sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una mejor idea.-"Sebastián; Trevor, vengan".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

El tejón y el canino voltearon a verlo y asintieron con la cabeza, regresaron a los 2 gatos y a los perros y les gruñeron con furia intimidándolos, ellos se asustaron y les dieron la bolsa la cual Sebastián tomo con su hocico.

"No; no espera, devuélveles eso".-Dijo Magnus girando hacia ellos con una sonrisa inquietante sobre su cara.

Sebastián y Trevor se sorprendieron, voltearon a verlo, intercambiaron una mirada, no dijeron ni pio pero el entendimiento fue mutuo, volvieron a verla y Sebastián dejo la bolsa cerca de ellos. Magnus se les acerco a todos y se dirigió a los animales que deben pagarle.

"Escuchen les diré algo, pueden quedarse con el pago de esta semana; pero a cambio, deberán prestarme sus servicios para algo".-Dijo y termino con una sonrisa malvada.

Wendy seguía caminando por las calles dirigiéndose hacia el inframundo, poco sabía que el peligro y la maldad la están acechando por los callejones de ahí, Magnus, Sebastián, Trevor y los perros y gatos se encuentran ahora en el otro callejón espiando a Wendy desde el final de este; ¿cómo llegaron ahí?, ahora lo sabrán. Cuando Wendy estaba a punto de perderse detrás de la pared de ladrillo de la entrada del callejón; Magnus volteo a ver a sus subordinados e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, él y todos se metieron por un ducto de ventilación debajo de una casa; debajo de la cual hay una tapa de alcantarilla, entre todos la quitaron y se metieron ahí, allá abajo, solo siguieron el camino de las cañerías hasta la siguiente tapa, subieron las escaleras que conducen a esta, la quitaron, esta está en medio de una calle, cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, miraron alrededor para ver si no había muchos carros, lo cual es así para su suerte, salieron de ahí poniendo nuevamente la tapa, corrieron hacia la cera, hacia el siguiente callejón por el que pasaría Wendy y se escondieron en la esquina de este sin que ella, ni nadie; se diera cuenta. Lo que ellos completamente desconocen, es que; al final de ese callejón, hay alguien que está esculcando en un contenedor de basura, como es más grande que él; tiene que estar trepado, con la tapa cerrada sobre su cintura como si el contenedor se lo quisiera comer, solo se pueden ver sus patas traseras de canino, su pelaje amarillo ocre y negro desde su espalda hasta la punta de su cola y su trasero, el a veces rasgaba la pared del contenedor con sus patas traseras ya que a veces sus unas se desatoraban o no aguantaba el dolor y las quitaba pero esto le costaría caerse del contenedor, como obtener esa posición de nuevo sería un calvario no quería que eso pasara y se aseguraba de recuperar esa posición, pero en determinado momento; se fue más adelante que otra veces y termino cayendo dentro del contenedor, haciendo que el bostezara con pesadez.

En ese momento, Wendy empezó a pasar delante del callejón donde lo están esperando Magnus y sus subordinados, cuando llego a la mitad de la entrada de este uno de los perros la tacleo con fuerza y la tiro al piso de costado, ella grito del dolor por el golpe, antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, los gatos le cayeron encima, sacaron sus uñas y se las clavaron en las piernas, Wendy grito con fuerza por el dolor, Trevor, Sebastián y el otro perro se le acercaron, ellos la mordieron en la cola, haciendo que gritara nuevamente y la llevaron a rastras al callejón, ella trataba de liberarse pero son más que ella y más fuertes y grandes. Los gatos la pusieron contra la pared clavándole las garras ya que los caninos estaban empezando a perder el juicio por sus feromonas y Magnus la quiere solo para él, el sonrió al verla en total sumisión, se le acerco, su rostro muy cerca del de ella quien está asustada, temblando y con las orejas aplanadas.

"¿Qué…Que quieren?".-Pregunto muy asustada.

"No te preocupes solo…".-Iba a decir Magnus pero se cayó al ver que Sebastián se le acercaba lentamente a Wendy con cara de hipnotizado; este se debe a las feromonas, Magnus lo miro con cara de -_- pero con enojo brillando en sus ojos, rodo los ojos en queja y sin pensarlo; le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sebastián que lo saco del trance, lo hizo gritar y caer al suelo por lo fuerte que lo golpeo. Volvió a sonreírle a Wendy.-"Solo quiero algo de ti".-Dijo y miro más bajo.

Wendy siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería, se asustó, sorprendió y preocupo.

"No. No, no, por favor; lo que sea menos eso".-Dijo empezando a ser presa del pánico, intentaba alejarse de él pero los gatos la tienen bien sujeta.-"¡Ayúdenme, alguien, quien sea, por favor ayúdenme!".-Grito con desesperación, sabe que la quieren violar ya que cuando era cachorra varios lo intentaron pero su madre siempre lograba salvarla a tiempo.

"¡Cállate!".-Le grito Magnus con furia.

Mientras, en el contenedor de basura donde cayó ese perro; la tapa de este se abrio, desde el interior ahí alguien quien empezaba a ver esto, no hay que ser genio para saber que es ese perro que cayo dentro.

Wendy siguió gritando con fuerza y desesperación aun después de la advertencia de Magnus, él puso los ojos mirando al cielo y luego lo miro con aburrimiento por un momento, sabe que eso no funcionara.

"Agachen las cabezas".-Les dijo a los gatos.

Ellos voltearon a verlo y lo obedecieron. Magnus clavo bien firmemente las patas delanteras en el suelo y usando ese lugar como centro de una circunferencia, dio unas patadas traseras giratorias de 360 grados que le dieron a Wendy con fuerza en la cara, en su mejilla derecha, haciéndola gritar con fuerza por el dolor.

"Ay no".-Dijo el perro que está dentro del contenedor viendo todo lo que está pasando.-"Tengo que hacer algo y tengo hacerlo ya".-Dijo, miro el interior del contenedor buscando algo que lo ayudara y se metió completamente dentro de este cerrando la tapa buscando algo que le fuera útil.

A pesar de la patada, Wendy siguió gritando por ayuda Magnus la miro con enojo, le gruño furiosamente, corrió hacia ella y la estampo contra la pared con sus patas sobre su cuello y aplico algo de presión; haciendo que ella se le saliera gran parte del oxígeno de sus pulmones, jadeaba intentando desesperadamente de conseguir algo de oxígeno y Magnus acerco su cara a la de ella de manera intimidante sin dejar de gruñirle, haciendo que ella se asustara y aplanara sus orejas.

"Escucha, vuelve a hacer eso otra vez; trata de resistirte a esto y te juro que no te garantizo que sobrevivas después de esto, ¿eso es lo que quieres, quieres morirte?".-La amenazo.

Wendy abrio los ojos asustada por esto, lo pensó por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza ya que no puede hablar porque la está estrangulando. Magnus sonrió acerco su boca al interior de su oreja y empezó a lamer ese interior, Wendy ponía caras de disgusto y repulsión ya que ella no consintió estas acciones tan desagradables y hacia un gran esfuerzo para no lanzar gemidos de disgusto por temor a que Magnus pudiera golpearla solo por eso.

Mientras, dentro del contenedor; el perro con su visión nocturna buscaba cosas que lo ayudaran para salvar a Wendy, encontró una botella vacía de vidrio, la tomo en su pata y la miro.

"Esto me puede ser útil".-Dijo, la dejo donde la hayo para ubicarse de donde esta y siguió buscando.

Encontró un trapo sucio que alguien tiro, cerca de este hay una botella de plástico con alcohol que usaban para desinfectar heridas y un viejo encendedor, el perro tomo el encendedor en su pata, él sabe cómo encenderlo; lo encendió y vio que aún tiene combustible pues si salió la llama por la boquilla de este, desvió la mirada pensando por un momento y abrio los ojos cuando se le ocurrió una idea para salvar a esa zorro.

"Ya se".-Dijo, apago el encendedor, tomo todas las cosas y rápidamente se puso a trabajar en su idea.

Mientras, Magnus dejo de lamer el interior de la oreja de Wendy, bajo hasta su clavícula y empezó a besarla y a lamerla para excitarse aún más, Wendy cerró los ojos con fuerza con sus dientes pegados y respirando fuertemente por la nariz debido al disgusto y el desagrado de todas las cosas que le está haciendo, después de unos horribles segundos de vivir eso; Magnus dejo lamerla y besarla, acerco su cara a la de ella y le sonrió de manera maliciosa.

"Prepárate porque ya viene la mejor parte".-Dijo, haciendo que Wendy lo mirara asustada y trago saliva con dificultad ya que aún la sigue estrangulando.

Magnus se acomodó poniéndose lo mejor pudo sobre ella, la miro a los ojos y el sonrió, asustando mucho a Wendy ya que sabe lo que le va a pasar; pero antes de Magnus pudieran hacer algo más…

"¡OYE!".-Escucharon un fuerte grito que hizo que todos voltearan a ver en esa dirección, y vieron que una botella de vidrio; la cual había sido convertida en una bomba molotov está yendo directo hacia ellos, dando giros en el aire en horizontal como un frisby para que el alcohol dentro de la botella se revolviera más, empapara cada vez más el paño encendido en fuego y diera un mayor rango de alcance, y una explosión más grande. Al ver la molotov, Magnus aplano las orejas; asustado.

"¡Rápido, muévanse!".-Exclamo lo más rápido que pudo, dejo de estrangular a Wendy y salió corriendo para evitar el radio de alcance de la bomba.

Los gatos soltaron a Wendy y se echaron a correr tras el canino junto con los 2 perros que los acompañaban, Wendy cayó al piso, mientras se ponía de pie tosió y se sobo la garganta por el estrangulamiento de Magnus, miro hacia arriba y vio que la botella va directo hacia ella; está a pocos metros de golpearla.

"¿Pero qué…?".-Dijo extrañada y con una ceja alzada, pero no termino la pregunta ya que alguien la interrumpió.

"¡Muévete de ahí!".-Exclamo alguien, la tomo de la pata, le dio un fuerte jalón y luego la aventó hacia atrás alejándola del rango de alcance de la bomba molotov y luego rodo para alcanzar a esquivarla.

La bomba cayo donde estaban Magnus, Wendy y sus ayudantes, la botella de esta se rompió y una amplia explosión de 2 metros y medio cubrió momentáneamente la zona donde estaban, dejando tras de sí un zona completamente negra por la carbonización con varias llamas pequeñas. Magnus y sus secuaces se detuvieron al ver que estaban a salvo, Magnus miro la zona donde cayó la bomba, frunció el ceño mostrando los dientes enojado y se dirigió a donde esta Wendy.

"¡¿Quién fue el maldito infeliz que hizo eso?!".-Pregunto furioso, vio quien está parado delante de Wendy a varios metros de ella y abrio los ojos; sorprendido para luego volverse a enojar.-"Tu".-Dijo y se puso en postura de combate canino.

Wendy gimió recuperándose de la fuerte sacudida, levanto la cabeza, la sacudió, miro hacia el frente de ella y vio a su salvador, un perro pastor alemán de pelaje color amarillo típico de su raza con toda su espalda de color negro terminando en su cabeza, a manera de hacer parecer que tiene un casco S.W.A.T de la policía pero no es así; es su pelaje y de ojos color café, él está viendo a Magnus con enojo y seriedad y después hablo.

"Hola Magnus, me extrañaste hermano".-Dijo el pastor alemán.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí".-Dijo Magnus burlándose.-"¿A qué viniste ahora hermanito?, a arrestarme; oh espera, no puedes!, ya que renunciaste a esa patética carrera que busca de una manera inútil hacer justicia en este mundo".-Dijo.

"No me digas hermanito, sabes que soy mayor que tu Magnus y si vine a detenerte, aunque no cuente con la ayuda de la policía esta vez; no dejare que sigas asesinando a inocentes por placer".-Dijo el pastor alemán con enojo poniéndose en posición defensiva.

"Si tan solo tuviera una salchicha por cada vez que he escuchado eso".-Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa vanidosa, y la borro mirándolo con seriedad y neutralidad.-"Traigan a ese idiota ante mi".-Le dijo a sus secuaces, y Trevor y Sebastián fueron corriendo directo hacia él.

El pastor alemán frunció el ceño con determinación e inmediatamente se preparó para pelear, Sebastián y Trevor corrieron hacia él y cuando estaban a pocos metros, Sebastián salto para aterrizar sobre él, el pastor alemán miro abajo a la derecha y vio un cinturón de cuero muy largo, posiblemente de una persona obesa y regreso su mirada al canino, sabe que no puede esquivarlo así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, tomo el cinturón con la boca y dio un latigazo hacia Sebastián, el otro extremo del cinturón se envolvió alrededor del antebrazo izquierdo del canino llamando su atención, el pastor dio un fuerte jalón hacia abajo; haciendo que Sebastián se pegara fuerte y duro contra el piso, quedando acostado pecho tierra y se quejó mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Trevor aprovecho y trato de saltar y aterrizarle encima para atacar su espalda pero el pastor se dio cuenta, lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado e inmediatamente giro como persiguiendo su cola, aprovechando el impulso dio un salto y le pego con sus patas traseras a manera de patadas como lo hizo Magnus, mandándolo a volar, miro a un lado y hacia abajo, y vio que en un montón de basura hay un cuchillero de madera el cual tiene todos y cada uno de los cuchillos en los huecos delgados donde se depositan.

"¿Quién _en su sano juicio habrá tirado todos estos cuchillos".-_ Pensó el pastor pero lo ignoro y regreso al asunto, tomo el cuchillero con su boca, teniendo cuidado de que ninguno de estos cayera, lo lanzo al aire, rápidamente corrió hacia una pared, salto hacia esta, se apoyó a esta con sus patas de ahí tomo impulso, dio un gran salto hacia el cuchillero y repitió las patadas que acababa de hacerle a Trevor, lanzando los cuchillos directo hacia él. Trevor cayo duro contra el suelo e hizo una rodada al frente por la inercia, se dio cuenta de los cuchillos yendo directo hacia él, abrio los ojos con miedo y rápidamente dio 2 vueltas; rodo como si fuera un tambo esquivando los cuchillos, los cuales al hacer contacto con el duro piso de concreto; al no poder penetrarlo, rebotaron y quedaron votados en el piso. El pastor alemán cayó al piso sobre sus patas con un ruido sordo como si fuera un ninja, los miro enojado, con determinación y gruño mostrándoles todos sus colmillos, Trevor y Sebastián fruncieron el ceño enojados, se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia él, el pastor alemán se dio cuenta y también corrió hacia ellos, mientras lo hacía; tomo de un montón de basura un palo roto de escoba con su boca, llego a Sebastián y le pego con el palo en sus patas delanteras, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor del golpe y tirándolo al piso pecho tierra, Trevor intento aprovechar esto y salto detrás de el para aterrizar en su espalda y atacarlo, el pastor alemán miro sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta de esto, con unos reflejos fenomenales le dio una patada de mula que le pego en el estómago, Trevor cayó a un metro de ahí por la patada y rápidamente se quejó. El pastor alemán aprovecho dio una voltereta de tornillo (Eso es que giras en el aire en vertical dando varias vueltas, como lo hacen los que practican capoeira) cayendo sobre una de sus patas traseras y delanteras, aprovecho ese impulso que gano y le pego a Sebastián en la corona de la cabeza mientras este trataba de ponerse de pie quejándose por el dolor, el golpe lo volvió a tirar al piso y casi hace que pierda la consciencia, Trevor le gruño al pastor y corrió hacia el para atacarlo, el pastor se dio cuenta mirando sobre su hombro, planto bien las patas delanteras en el piso y giro para hacer unas patadas pero esta vez a manera de barrido de piernas, su barrido tuvo tanta fuerza que; al barrerle los pies al tejón, lo levanto del piso y este dio vueltas mortales hacia atrás de 360 grados, el pastor aprovecho eso, apunto la punta de su palo hacia el e hizo una estocada; picándole en un ojo y aumentando la velocidad de sus vueltas, Trevor cayo con fuerza en el piso y se quejó del dolor, el pastor nuevamente aprovecho eso, dio un salto alto girando en el aire con una voltereta de tornillo y aprovechando ese impulso le dio una patada de hacha (Eso es que poniendo fuerza en tu talón de Aquiles le pegas a tu oponente con fuerza con el canto de tu pie) en la corona de la cabeza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo quejándose del dolor, el pastor alemán miro a Magnus, frunció el ceño hizo la cabeza hacia atrás por su lado derecho, la balanceo hacia adelante con fuerza, le lanzo el palo de escoba y este empezó a ir hacia Magnus como un proyectil en línea recta, Magnus se dio cuenta y rodo hacia su lado derecho, girando sobre su espalda; esquivando el ataque, el palo sigo recto su camino y le pego a uno de los perros que está ayudando a Magnus, le pego directo en la cara y este cayó al piso de costado, noqueado por el golpe.

Magnus se puso de pie, miro sobre su hombro, vio a su subordinado inconsciente y regreso su mirada a su hermano con los ojos abiertos, debe admitirlo; esta sorprendido.

"Veo que no desperdicias el tiempo hermano".-Dijo.

"Yo no me acuesto en cualquier lugar y me dedico a rasgarme la panza Magnus, desde nuestro último encuentro he entrenado más duro que nunca para al fin poder vencerte, como dije; no permitiré que sigues lastimando y matando a inocentes".-Dijo el pastor alemán con enojo, en posición de combate y gruñéndole.

De repente Magnus sonrió con diversión y malicia, y dejó escapar una breve risita de burla.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?".-Pregunto el pastor sin quitarse de la postura.

"¿Crees que yo también me quede de brazos cruzados desde la última vez que nos vimos hermanito".-Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida y perversa, llamando la atención de Wendy y la de su hermano.-"Yo tampoco me quede haraganeando, es más…reuní a un pequeño ejército".-Dijo mostrando sus colmillos con una sonrisa, respiro hondo, levanto la cabeza y dejo escapar un grande, largo y sonoro aullido que retumbo por toda la cuadra.

Pocos segundos después, el piso debajo de las patas de el pastor alemán, Magnus y Wendy empezó a temblar, este hecho hizo que el pastor y la vulpina se preguntaran que está pasando, Magnus solo se quedó viendo con una sonrisa como ellos dudaban mientras los temblores del piso aumentaban, unos segundos después; una tapa de la alcantarilla que esta entre Magnus y su hermano a unos 3 metros de ambos salió volando, voló varios metros en el aire hasta que la gravedad volvió a hacerla caer, cayendo a un lado del hoyo de la alcantarilla ahora abierto. Esto llamo la atención de Wendy y el pastor quienes miraron con curiosidad el agujero a distancia, por varios segundos parecía que no iba a pasar nada pero de repente; empezaron a salir un montón de animales, asustando al pastor y la vulpina quienes retrocedieron un poco, todos los animales son de origen salvaje o medio salvaje como Magnus, hay tejones, perros de las praderas, glotones, zorros fennec, demonios de Tasmania, dragones de cómodo, serpientes de cascabel, arañas grandes y venenosas como las de Brasil, y por lo general, animales que son rechazados y tachados por la sociedad humana como animales violentos, agresivos y peligrosos como para tenerlos en casa como mascotas, todos ellos se formaron junto con Magnus; haciendo un gran muro con una multitud de animales, el hermano de Magnus sabe que tiene todas las de perder ya que le ganan en número, aunque pelee con todas sus fuerzas no podrá ganar; es algo bastante claro, el aplano las orejas con miedo y retrocedió tanto que solo se detuvo cuando choco con Wendy.

"¿Miren quien se acobarda ahora?, claro típico; cuando te superan en número o te amenazan con alguna clase de arma ya no te sientes tan valiente como cuando lo hacen por si solo o solos y a mano o pata limpia. Es nuestra naturaleza, así como la de la humanidad; somos cobardes desde que nacemos, todos excepto yo".-Dijo y sonrió maliciosamente mostrando los dientes.-" ¿A que esperan? ¡Acábenlos!, pero a la zorro no, quiero saborear su virginidad primero".-Dijo y se saboreó los labios de manera enfermiza.

Los secuaces de Magnus empezaron a acercarse a ellos de manera amenazante, Wendy y el pastor se asustaron y retrocedieron hasta que quedaron contra el contenedor de basura en donde el pastor estaba escondido, están arrinconados; no hay hacia dónde ir, están atrapados, este es su fin pero el pastor miro hacia la derecha y con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un par de bombas molotov que están enfrente de un arista del contenedor, el hizo más por si llegaba a necesitarlas y las dejo ahí, en eso irguió sus orejas y abrio los ojos cuando de repente se le prendió el foco ocurriéndosele una idea y miro las molotov. Los animales estaban cerca de ellos cuando el pastor rápidamente tomo una de las botellas y con la ayuda de unos cerrillos que están en una cajita botada al lado de ellos encendió el trapo de la bomba.

"¡Atrás, aléjense!, ¡No den un paso más!".-Exclamo el pastor alemán amenazándolos con aventar la botella.

Pero los animales no se detuvieron; siguieron caminando hacia ellos, el pastor supo por qué su advertencia no funciono, seguramente ellos no saben lo que es una bomba molotov así que decidió darles una demostración, el arrojo la botella a una pared de ladrillos que está a su lado, cuando la botella choco contra esta y se rompió en pedazos; hubo una pequeña explosión de fuego debido a la repentina combustión del alcohol. Al ver esto, varios animales gritaron del miedo y todos se asustaron, el pastor aprovecho y rápidamente tomo la otra botella, Magnus se dio cuenta de esto, abrio los ojos, y frunció el ceño en un parpadeo con enojo.

"¡Deténgalo!, ¡Si no está encendida no hace eso, que no la encienda!".-Exclamo ordenándole a sus secuaces.

Los más valientes y tenaces de ellos se armaron de valor, fruncieron el ceño con decisión y corrieron hacia el pastor para detenerlo, él se dio cuenta y abrio los ojos un poco asustado, tomo la cajita de cerrillos, está nervioso y los nervios casi lo traicionan cuando la cajita se le resbalo de las patas y quiso caerse pero logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, rápidamente saco un cerrillo de la cajita, muy irónicamente todos se cayeron y ese fue el único que pudo atrapar, miro hacia los secuaces de Magnus y vio cómo se acercaban rápidamente hacia ellos, se asustó y empezó a frotar rápidamente y con fuerza la punta del cerrillo con fosforo contra la superficie áspera que tienen las cajas de cerrillos, y logro encenderlo. Uno de los secuaces de Magnus, un zorro fennec o zorro del desierto como también se les conoce que es el que está más cerca del pastor, se puso en postura de ataque gruñéndole y medio segundo después dio un gran salto para aterrizar sobre su cara y atacarlo, el pastor se dio cuenta, rápidamente encendió la mecha y luego alzo la botella con amenaza con un grito.

El fennec al darse cuenta de esto; su valentía y determinación se disolvieron en el aire, puso cara de miedo aplano sus largas orejas y como pudo, trato de frenar el vuelo de su trayectoria, el resto de los animales al darse cuenta de esto; se asustaron y retrajeron sus cuerpos, el fennec cayo delante del pastor de panzazo, quejándose del dolor levanto la cabeza, la sacudió para ignorar el dolor, volteo hacia arriba y vio al pastor viéndolo con el ceño fruncido; enojado. El fennec se volvió a asustar aplanando sus orejas y retrayendo su cuerpecito, rápidamente se puso de pie y retrocedió un metro para alejarse de él.

"Ok, ahora escúchenme; esto es lo que va a pasar, nos dejaran pasar, nadie intentara detenerlos y si alguien lo intenta; dejare caer esta cosa y no me importa si todos morimos quemados por eso".-Dijo el pastor con enojo.

"Si claro como no".-Dijo Magnus abriéndose paso por sus secuaces con una sonrisa sobre su cara y ahora se puso hasta delante de todos.-"Chucha tus calzoncotes".-Dijo y frunció el ceño con enojo.-"¿Qué te hace creer que escucharemos lo que dices?".-Pregunto.

El pastor alemán frunció un poco más el ceño y se le quedo viendo enojado.

"¿Quieres probarme eh?".-Dijo y soltó la bomba.

Todos los secuaces de Magnus suspiraron sorprendidos y el abrio los ojos; asustado, pero antes de que la bomba tocara el piso el pastor alemán la atrapo con la otra pata y la levanto a la altura a la que la dejo caer.

"Pues pruébame".-Dijo con enojo y seriedad.

A Magnus se le paso el susto que le dio el que hiciera eso y lo vio con enojo y seriedad mostrando algunos colmillos como queriendo gruñirle, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos sin siquiera parpadear y Magnus fue quien rompió el hielo al hablar nuevamente.

"Déjenlos pasar".-Le ordenó a sus secuaces sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano.

Todos ellos se sorprendieron de esa orden e intercambiaron miradas, Magnus volteo a verlos y vio la duda en sus caras.

"¿Qué hacen ahí parados como estatuas?, ya escucharon; ¡quítense del camino!".-Dijo con enojo y al final con un fuerte grito.

Todos sus secuaces se asustaron y de inmediato lo obedecieron, se pegaron a las paredes dejando un pequeño y estrecho pasillo para que el can y la vulpina pudieran pasar, Magnus volteo a ver a su hermano, frunció el ceño con enojo y con un gesto con la cabeza le dijo que se fueran por ahí. Su hermano se le quedo viendo con seriedad, miro el pasillo que les hicieron y el y Wendy empezaron a irse hacia allá; despacio, para estar pendiente de cualquier cosa que los secuaces de Magnus puedan hacer.

"Muchas gracias por salvarme".-Le dijo Wendy con una sonrisa y puso su pata sobre el hombro del heroico pastor alemán que lo salvo.

"Todavía no me agradezcas".-Le murmuro con seriedad y enojo el pastor alemán, haciendo que ella se asustara un poco y quitara su pata de su hombro.-"Escuchen, si percibo a algún movimiento en falso; suelto esta cosa y todos cerca de nosotros mueren ¿entendido?".-Dijo en voz alta para que los secuaces de Magnus lo escucharan.

Pasaron al lado de Magnus cuando estaban a punto de entrar al pasillo que los secuaces de este hicieron, Wendy lo miro todo el tiempo con miedo; escondida detrás del pastor alemán y este está caminando con 3 patas, manteniendo con la que sujeta la molotov en el aire por si alguno de ellos quiere hacerse el graciosito.

"No creas que esto te salva de mi hermano".-Dijo Magnus, haciendo que el mencionado y Wendy se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo.-"Solo estas retrasando lo inevitable, siempre supe desde que nos vimos hace años; que el destino nos puso para luchar uno contra el otro hasta la muerte, así que solo ganaste unas cuantas horas o días de vida; si yo fuera todo aprovecharía ese tiempo antes de desaparecer para siempre de este mundo".-Dijo, termino mostrándole los dientes y gruñéndole.

Su hermano solo frunció el ceño con enojo, no va a darle el gusto de responderle y el y Wendy se adentraron por el estrecho pasillo que hicieron los secuaces de su hermano menor. Mientras caminaban por este, los secuaces los veían con odio y con enojo, el hermano de Magnus se empeñaba en mantener la bomba alzada en su pata y vigilándolos para que no hicieran alguna estupidez, un demonio de Tasmania que está detrás de Wendy, cerca de una sus patas traseras le gruño furiosamente y le dio un pequeño arañazo en su patita, haciendo que Wendy gritara por el dolor y levantara esa pata.

"¡Oye, aléjate!".-Le grito el hermano de Magnus, el animal no obedeció, él se enojó, levanto la bomba sobre su cabeza y la soltó.

Todos volvieron a suspirar sorprendidos, un miedo apabullante le llego de golpe al demonio de Tasmania, puso cara de miedo aplanando sus orejas y escondió su cara debajo de sus patas delanteras esperando el fin pero antes de que la bomba le cayera encima; el hermano de Magnus la volvió a alcanzar a atrapar.

"¡Atrás dije!".-Grito con fuerza, asustando a los secuaces de Magnus quienes retrocedieron del miedo.

El y Wendy cruzaron sin más dificultades ese peligroso pasillo y se fueron dirigiendo hacia la entrada del callejón, también lentamente y con un ojos sobre los secuaces de Magnus pero hay un problema; la mecha de la bomba molotov de su hermano está empezando a consumirse por el fuego, ahora solo queda la mitad de esta lo que significa que ese escudo que los está protegiendo no va durar mucho más, Magnus paso por el pasillo donde ellos pasaron y una vez del otro lado, sus secuaces cerraron ese pasillo volviendo a reagruparse detrás de él, con todos los ojos encima de la vulpina y el can.

"El trapo de tu cosa esa se está acabando, y algo me dice que sin eso no podremos hacer la gran cosa para protegernos".-Dijo Wendy.

"Ya sé, ya se; ¿crees que no lo sé?".-Le dijo el hermano de Magnus en voz baja para que su hermano menor y sus secuaces no lo escucharan.

"¿Y entonces que vamos a hacer?".-Pregunto la zorro un poco preocupada.

"Estoy pensando, estoy pensando ¿sí?".-Dijo el pastor alemán y regreso su mirada a su hermano menor y sus secuaces.

Ambos están cerca de la entrada del callejón, Magnus se sentó esperando pacientemente a la que la mecha de la bomba de su hermano fuera consumida a la cual solo le queda un cuarto para ser consumida por completo.

"Si tienes un plan, más te vale que lo realices pronto".-Dijo Wendy con preocupación.

Él no le respondió, solo se quedó pensando, a la mecha de su bomba solo le queda un octavo para desaparecer, de repente; se lo ocurrió una idea que hizo que abriera los ojos e irguiera sus orejas.

"Listo, ya tengo algo. Corre".-Le dijo.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Wendy confundida.

Su mecha está a punto de ser consumida, Magnus y sus secuaces se dieron cuenta y se prepararon para correr tras de ellos.

"Que corras. Corre; ¡Corre!".-Exclamo el hermano de Magnus.

Wendy se sorprendió pero le hizo caso y de inmediato se echó a correr, saliendo del callejón y doblando por la esquina de la entrada de este.

"¡Atrápenlos!".-Ordeno Magnus con un grito y el sus secuaces se echaron a correr detrás de ellos.

Su hermano volteo a verlos, los vio corriendo hacia ellos, el frunció el ceño y arrojo la bomba molotov hacia ellos en horizontal. La bomba cayó cerca de ellos, la explosión fue lo suficientemente grande para cubrir todo lo ancho del pasillo de ese callejón creando un pequeño muro de fuego para Magnus y sus secuaces que les impide el paso, todos ellos frenaron bruscamente al estar cerca de ese pequeño muro de fuego y se quedaron parados detrás de este con impotencia y sin poder perseguir a sus presas.

"¡No!".-Exclamo Magnus con enojo mirando el pequeño muro de fuego que le llega hasta la nariz, miro hacia la entrada del callejón y vio a su hermano parado junto a esta mirándolo a él, un gran ira recorrió el cuerpo de Magnus, tan grande que hizo que su cuerpo temblara y le gruñera ferozmente a su hermano mostrándole los dientes con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Su hermano solo le dedico una mirada de enojo y seriedad, se le quedo viendo un par de segundos y salió corriendo de ahí detrás de Wendy.

"¡No!, ¡Maldita sea, me lleva la p***he c*****da!".-Exclamo Magnus haciendo una rabieta y dando un par de saltitos de frustración y enojo sin moverse de su lugar, miro al fennec que quiso atacar a su hermano cuando este quiso tomar la molotov que está al lado suyo y lo miro con furia.-"Tu!, todo esto es tu culpa".-Le dijo con enojo.

El fennec volteo a verlo y al verlo molesto y enojado; se asustó, aplanando sus largas orejas y encogiéndose un poco.

"Ay no. No, no señor por fa…".-Dijo el fennec rogándole pero no termino la frase ya que Magnus lo tomo del cuello con sus mandíbulas clavándole los colmillos.

El fennec grito con fuerza debido al dolor, Magnus puso fuerza en ambas mandíbulas, las abrio y cerro rápidamente mordiéndolo con fuerza y ocasionando que escuchara el tronar de unos huesos, todos los secuaces de Magnus se sorprendieron y quedaron perplejos, el fennec de inmediato dejo de pelear, dejo sus 4 patas lindadas en el aire sin fuerza y con sangre escurriendo de su cuello, está muerto; Magnus lo asesino sin ningún remordimiento. El arrojo su cadáver, este cayo quien sabe dónde y él se dirigió al resto de sus secuaces con el ceño fruncido con ira.

"Todos ustedes tienen la culpa, si fueran más rápidos y acataran de inmediato mis órdenes mi hermano y esa delicia no se hubieran escapado".-Dijo con enojo.

"Pero señor, él tenía un arma muy peligrosa".-Objeto uno de sus secuaces, un coyote.

Magnus lo miro, puso su pata sobre su cabeza, con algo fuerza lo puso de pecho contra el piso y presionando un lado de su cabeza contra el suelo con presión debido a la fuerza que está usando.

"Sé perfectamente que él tenía esa maldita bomba, pero esa no es maldita excusa".-Dijo con su cara muy cerca de la de él, intimidándolo, con furia en su mirada, le quito la pata de encima y él pudo levantarse, con miedo debido a esa intimidación.-"Todos ustedes son unos perfectísimos estúpidos!. Ahora escuchen, no descansaremos hasta que encontremos a esos 2 y los aniquilemos".-Dijo hablándoles a todos.

Ellos solo intercambiaron miradas y asintieron asustados, el 99% de ellos no siguen a Magnus por lealtad o por gusto, sino por miedo; ya que saben de lo que él es capaz.

Mientras tanto, a 4 cuadras de ahí, Wendy y el pastor alemán se detuvieron en la esquina de una calle para recuperar oxigeno tras tanto correr mientras lo hacían miraron atrás pero ver si los seguían, al comprobar que por suerte no es así; el pastor alemán se dirigió a la vulpina que acaba de salvar.

"Listo…ahora…ya puedes…agradecerme".-Dijo mientras recuperaba el aire.

"Gra…cias".-Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa, recupero un poco más de aire mientras jadeaba y volvió a hablar.-"Me salvaste la vida allá atrás".-Dijo.

"No fue nada".-Dijo el pastor alemán y se sentó.-"No podía permitir que mi hermano abusara de ti, si ya de por si esa clase de animales me dan asco; ahora que él lo haga ya es aberrante".-Dijo.

"Tienes razón, no entiendo cómo es que hay animales así".-Dijo ella.

"Y humanos, los animales no somos los únicos; los animales que han tenido mínimo un dueño; aprenden todo de él o ella, como los niños de sus padres".-Dijo él.

"Nuevamente tienes razón, y oye ¿Cómo te llamas?"-Pregunto Wendy.

"¿Eh?, oh cierto".-Dijo y se dio un facepalm riéndose de sí mismo on diversión y negando con la cabeza.-"Perdona; lo olvide, me llamo Mario".-Dijo él.

"Mario. Buen nombre; te queda".-Dijo la vulpina con una sonrisa.-"Yo me llamo Wendy".-Dijo y le ofreció la pata para que la estrechara.

Él lo hizo, con una cara neutral y después de unos segundos terminaron de estrecharse las patas.

"Bueno Wendy, fue un gusto haberte salvado y conocido pero ya tengo que irme".-Dijo el, se puso de pie, se dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

"O-Oye espera".-Dijo Wendy y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.-"¿A dónde vas?".-Pregunto caminando al lado de él.

"A donde me lleve el viento. Regla número 1 de las calles: Cada quien se cuida por su cuenta. Y además, debo seguir; como escuchaste no puedo permitir que mi hermano siga asesinando a inocentes pero con ese ejército que tiene, yo solo no podre ganarle".-Dijo Mario.

"¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer para vencerlo?".-Pregunto Wendy con intriga.

"No lo sé".-Dijo Mario negando con la cabeza con desilusión.-"Algo se me ocurrirá. Siempre lo hago".-Dijo.-"Bueno; como dije ya tengo que irme, cuídate Wendy".-Dijo y empezó a irse.

"Oye".-Dijo Wendy, Mario se detuvo y volteo a verla mirando sobre su hombro.-"¿Te volveré a ver?".-Pregunto.

"No estoy seguro de porqué, pero mi instinto me dice que sí y yo confió mucho en el".-Dijo, regreso su mirada al frente y empezó a irse.

"…Adiós".-Fue lo único que Wendy dijo mientras veía como se iba.

"Adiós".-Dijo Mario en voz alta para que lo oyera y se fue.

Wendy se le quedo viendo hasta que desapareció en la distancia, miro por donde vino y decidió regresar a casa de Cesar, por temor a que Magnus y sus secuaces siguieran en ese callejón donde el trato de violarla.

 **En la casa de los Hamerstorn, a la mañana de ese día.**

Jameson está viéndose en el espejo de su baño acomodándose el cuello de su camisa al estilo leñador de color azul con líneas de color azul ultramar que forman los cuadros de la prenda, levanto sus manos brazos y tomo las mangas largas de su camisa para abotonar los gemelos de esta y que se viera más elegante para la visita que él y Harold tendrán en el orfanato donde adoptaron a Tina para ver si pueden adoptar nuevamente, pero no es tan fácil como parece; se le está dificultando el abotonarse los gemelos, en ese momento; Harold paso por la puerta abierta del baño abotonándose la camisa blanca de cuello y manga corta que lleva puesta, miro dentro del baño terminando de abotonarse, se detuvo, vio a su esposo con problemas para abotonarse los gemelos y quejándose por eso, sonrió al ver esto y se le acercó para ayudarlo.

"Permíteme Cielo".-Dijo Harold, tomo el borde de su manga larga y abotono sus gemelos.

Mientras hacía lo mismo con el otro, Jameson lo miro y sonrió cálida y amorosamente.

Cuando Harold termino de abotonarle ese otro gemelo, levanto la mirada y se encontró a su esposo viéndolo con amor y cariño.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miras así?".-Dijo con un tono de voz feliz.

Jameson lo miro por un par de segundos más y respondió.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo tierno y lindo que te ves?".-Dijo y tomo su cara con sus manos.

"Como unas, mil veces".-Dijo, haciendo que ambos soltaran una carcajada por esa simpática broma.-"No me habías dicho eso desde que éramos niños amor".-Dijo.

Jameson desvió la mirada rodando los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

"Cuando éramos niños. Que buenos tiempos vivimos en esa época ¿no?".-Dijo.

"Si, pero no todos fueron tan buenos".-Respondió Harold poniéndose triste y miro al piso, Jameson sabe perfectamente porque se entristeció.

"Se en lo que estás pensando".-Dijo, tomo su cara e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.-"Escucha, eso ya es pasado; lo que importa ahora es el presente, el hoy, recuerda que nuestras familias ahora ya aprueban lo nuestro".-Dijo.

"Si claro, después de 20 años".-Dijo Harold con cierto rencor y enojo.

Jameson se dio cuenta, le dio un suave beso en los labios que su esposo acepto y luego lo rompieron.

"Hall, como dije eso ya es pasado, no debes pensar tanto en eso; la psicóloga de nuestro autor le dijo que a veces pensar demasiado en el pasado puede provocarte depresión y esta es la muestra de ello, lo que importa es vivir a todo el presente, no una vida larga y perfecta, sino una vida grande y feliz".-Dijo.

"…Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar sentirme enojado porque no solo no aprobaban, sino que discriminaban lo nuestro cuando éramos jóvenes".-Dijo Harold.

"A mí también me enoja pero trato ya de no pensar en eso y enfocarme en vivir de ahora en adelante en felicidad contigo".-Dijo Jameson.

Harold lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

"Gracias Jamie"-Dijo y lo abrazo, su esposo correspondió el afecto y se quedaron así por unos segundos.-"Oye".-Dijo rompiendo el abrazo pero permaneciendo en los brazos de Jameson.-"Hablando de cuando éramos niños, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos y cuando nos confesamos nuestro amor?".-Pregunto.

"Como olvidarlo".-Dijo Jameson con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Si, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido hace 20 años".-Dijo Harold con la mirada perdida en la nada pensando en eso.

"Harold".-Dijo su esposo con una mirada seria llamando su atención.-"Si fue hace 20 años".-Dijo con amargura.

"Oh cierto; tienes razón".-Dijo Harold con pena y dejo escapar una risita nerviosa.

 **Flashback. 20 años antes, 1994, New Jersey, Nueva York.**

Sonó el timbre, llamada para los alumnos para que entraran a clases en una escuela primaria de New Jersey, fue un timbre de antepenúltima llamada, ya que los alumnos aún tienen 6 minutos para entrar a clases, de los pasillos del instituto con casilleros y con varios niños y niñas alumnos caminando por estos; un Harold de 10 años corría a toda prisa, con un par de libros y cuadernos en sus manos hacia su salón de clases, a pesar que aún faltan 6 minutos para la siguiente clase, él es de esos alumnos que son muy responsables y llegan al salón antes que el maestro o maestra (Para que se den una idea clara de cómo era Harold a los 10 años, él se veía igualito al actor Buddy Handleson, el que interpreta a Wander en Wander y Vinnie). Harold zigzagueaba por los pasillos para evitar a los niños y niñas de su camino para llegar lo más rápido posible al salón, esta vestido con una camisa blanca estereotipo de alumnos aplicados, unos shorts de color caqui, unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos de agujetas color negro. Doblo un par de esquinas de la institución y al hacer esto en la última de estas, choco contra alguien, ese alguien es un niño vestido con una camisa negra y unos pantalones cortos color negro, el volteo y se encontró a Harold, para su mala suerte; ese niño con el que choco es un brabucón de la escuela.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren que tenemos aquí".-Dijo el niño dándose media vuelta con malicia y empezó a caminar hacia Harold asustándolo.-"Hola tarado".-Dijo (Él se ve igualito a Aang en Avatar la leyenda de Aang cuando tiene pelo, su voz es la de Iban Bastidas conocido por su doblaje de Grey Mitchell en Jurassic World y de Chuck en Maze Runner; Correr o morir).

"Ho-Hola Terrence".-Dijo Harold con miedo y retrocediendo un poco (Su voz es la Handleson cuando hace a Wendell).

"¿A dónde crees que vas, eh?".-Pregunto el con las manos en su cintura y viéndolo de manera maliciosa.

"Pues al sa…".-Harold no termino la frase ya que Terrence llego con él y de un manotazo le tiro los libros y cuadernos que tiene en su mano.

"Upps, lo siento".-Dijo Terrence fingiendo culpa con el comportamiento depredador de un abusón.

Harold miro sus cosas en el piso y luego a Terrence, con miedo en su rostro.

"¿Qué esperas?, rejúntalos".-Dijo Terrence haciendo un gesto a las cosas de el tiradas en el piso.

Harold miro sus libros y cuadernos y luego a Terrence.

"¿Qué pasa, no quieres tus libros?".-Dijo Terrence.

Harold lo miro por un par de segundos, cerró la boca la cual todo el tiempo tuvo levemente abierta, respiro hondo, suspiro, se puso de rodillas y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

Terrence no le quito la mirada de encima; viéndolo con malas intenciones y mientras caminaba de lado a lado detrás de él, Harold recogió sus 2 libros, recogió uno de sus cuadernos e iba a ponerlo encima de sus libros pero de repente Terrence le dio un fuerte estate-quieto, haciendo que Harold gritara del dolor, soltara sus libros y se pusiera una mano en la nuca por el dolor.

"Recógelos".-Dijo Terrence viéndolo con odio.

Harold lo obedeció pero esta vez lo hizo lo más rápido posible para tratar de escapar de él, pero nuevamente la historia se repitió; Terrence le dio un fuerte estate-quieto que lo hizo gritar del dolor.

"Recógelos!".-Le exigió al pobre niño rubio.

"Terrence por favor".-Le rogo Harold con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar.-"Déjame en paz".

"¿Y si no quiero?".-Dijo él.

"Terrence por favor".-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Terrence lo tomo de la camisa, lo estampo con fuerza contra la pared como él es más alto y fuerte, aprovecho para levantarlo del piso manteniéndolo pegado a la pared y acerco su cara llena de enojo a la de el de manera amenazante, haciendo que el pequeño rubio se encogiera del miedo.

"No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías levantarte".-Dijo Terrence con furia.-"Sabes que, mejor te golpeo".-Dijo levantando su mano en un puno cerrado e hizo para atrás su brazo.

Harold solo cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe, pero antes de Terrence pudiera disparar su puno hacia adelante para golpearlo alguien le puso una mano encima, esto llamo su atención y desde luego volteo a ver y cuando lo hizo; fue recibido por el puno cerrado de una persona en su cara. Él se tambaleo hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, grito debido al dolor y se cubrió la cara con las manos por lo mismo.

Harold se deslizo por el casillero y termino sentado en el piso, el volteo a ver quién fue el que golpeo a Terrence y vio a un niño de 14 años, de cabello color negro, corto, lacio y aplanado, de cabeza ovalada, ojos color verde, vestido con una camisa azul marino de manga corta sin cuello y unos pantalones negros, es Jameson a esa edad, y está viendo a Terrence con el ceño fruncido enojado; apretando los puños con fuerza.

"Oye, déjalo en paz; ¿porque no mejor te metes con alguien de tu tamaño flacucho, eh?".-Dijo Jameson caminando hacia el enojado y le dio un empujón en el pecho (Su voz es la de Aang, en Avatar la leyenda de Aang).

Terrence se sorprendió de lo que lo empujara al igual que Harold, ya que todos los alumnos de la escuela saben lo agresivo y violento que es él y por eso deciden no meterse en problemas con él, en un parpadeo el frunció el ceño con enojo y cerro los puños.

"!Tu no te metas!".-Grito él y trato de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Jameson evadió el golpe fácilmente y lo repelió con su mano, aprovechando que le quito la defensa, le dio otro puñetazo en la cara con su otra mano, cuando Terrence se sacudió y se quejó por el golpe, Jameson aprovecho, lo tomo del brazo, le dio un fuerte jalón y le dio un rodillazo en el diafragma que le saco el aire, Terrence se quejó y cayó al piso de rodillas con una mano en el estómago por el sofocamiento, Jameson se le quedo viendo enojado, aprovecho que está en esa posición, tomo uno de los libros de Harold del piso que es grueso y le pego con este en la espalda con fuerza, tirándolo por completo al piso. Harold veía cayado y con asombro el cómo ese niño sometía a Terrence, Jameson dejo el libro, tomo a Terrence por la espalda de su camisa, lo obligo a ponerse de pie y acerco su cara a la de él, viéndolo con enojo; Terrence está sintiendo miedo por primera vez ante otro niño.

"Ahora piérdete de mí vista o te perjudicare un poco, ¡Ándale!".-Dijo, lo empujo haciendo que diera media vuelta y aprovecho para darle un puntapié en el trasero para correrlo de ahí.

A Terrence le dolió la patada, se llevó las manos a su trasero, miro sobre su hombro y vio a Jameson.

"!Órale!".-Exclamo Jameson dando un fuerte pisotón en el piso con rabia.

Terrence abrio los ojos asustado.

"!Ah!, ¡Director, director!".-Grito del miedo mientras corría y doblo la esquina.

"Pesado este".-Dijo con enojo, miro a Harold, desvaneció su enojo, camino hacia él y puso una pierna en tierra delante de el.-"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto.

Pero Harold no le contesto, solo se le quedo viendo apantallado mientras parpadeaba, parecía que ni respiraba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?".-Pregunto Jameson nuevamente, vio que Harold seguía sin reaccionar.-"Oye".-Dijo y le paso la mano por la cara.

Esto finalmente hizo reaccionar a Harold, quien salió de su trance, sacudió su cabeza y miro a Jameson.

"Eh perdón ¿Qué?".-Pregunto.

"Que si te encuentras bien".-Dijo Jameson.

"Ah, sí; si, gracias".-Dijo Harold, se acomodó poniendo una rodilla en tierra y empezó a recoger sus cosas.

"Te ayudo".-Dijo Jameson y empezó a ayudarlo.

Cuando terminaron se pusieron de pie y Jameson le dio sus cosas a Harold, este miro sus cosas, luego a él, sonrió y las tomo.

"Gracias".-Dijo.-"Y también gracias por haberme salvado de Terrence".-Dijo.

"Nah no fue nada".-Dijo Jameson y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos.-"Yo odio a los abusivos más que a nada en el mundo, así que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veía como ese mequetrefe te apaleaba de esa forma".-Dijo.

"Sabes te admiro, ningún niño enfrenta a Terrence porque le tienen miedo pero tú lo hiciste".-Dijo Harold.

"Ni fue la gran cosa. Ese mequetrefe se cree duro y fuerte pero por dentro es tan blando como la masa con la que hacen pan".-Dijo Jameson.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a defenderte así oye?, me refiero a la manera con la que golpeaste a Terrence".-Dijo Harold.

"Crecí con 5 hermanos mayores, tenía que aprender a pelear o someterme ante ellos".-Dijo Jameson.

"Ya veo. Oh; soy Harold por cierto, mis amigos me dicen Hall para abreviar".-Dijo ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa.

Jameson miro su mano, luego a él y la estrecho.

"Jameson. Puedes decirme James".-Dijo y dejo de estrechar la mano con el.-"Bueno Harold, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero seguramente en cualquier momento un maestro o maestra vendrán a castigarme por haber golpeado a Terrence".-Dijo.

Justo en ese momento, una maestra camino por el pasillo hacia ellos, se detuvo a un metro de los niños y cruzó los brazos mientras lo veía con enojo.

"Jameson Hamerstorn".-Dijo ella a manera de reganar.

"Ya sé; ya se, a la oficina del director ahora".-Dijo girando su cuerpo hacia ella con cara de aburrimiento.

"Justo eso iba a decir, que bueno que tú lo dijiste".-Dijo la maestra primero feliz y luego con enojo, fue hacia él, lo tomo del brazo y empezó a llevárselo por el pasillo.

Harold solo vio como se lo llevaban.

Al día siguiente, durante el recreo; Harold busco a Jameson en el recreo, lo encontró, comieron juntos, hablaron y en poco tiempo se hicieron buenos amigos, con el paso de las semanas su relación escalo al escaño de mejores amigos, hacían muchas cosas juntos, cuando les dejaban tarea por pareja ellos siempre se elegían como compañeros, hacían la tarea en la casa del uno o del otro, se invitan uno al otro a comer o cenar con la familia del otro, cuando se hacía muy noche los dejaban dormir en la casa del otro, tenían pijamadas de vez en cuando los fines de semana y se divertían con toda clase de juegos. Al cabo de 7 meses de ser amigos, Harold empezó a sentir por Jameson algo más que una simple amistad, aunque solo era un niño él estaba consciente de ello ya que por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, sus ojos, su cabello, su rostro, su voz al reír y al hablar, él sabía que es algo más que amistad porque meses atrás jamás le había pasado algo como esto, no importa cuánto se esforzaba no podía sacarlo de su mente, no le dijo a sus padres por miedo a que lo reganaran o castigaran así que siguió un consejo que siempre le daba su mama: " _Harold, si sientes algo con mucha fuerza y tienes el ansia de sacarlo; hazlo, eso te hará sentir mejor, te hará una mejor persona en el futuro y podría ayudarte de una manera que jamás hayas imaginado"._ Así que un día, finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.

 **1 año después de la pelea.**

El timbre de salida finalmente sonó, Harold está parado en un pasillo de la escuela, con una sonrisa sobre su cara pero en sus ojos está claro y presente el nerviosismo y tiene en sus manos una carta en la cual expresa todo lo que de verdad siente por Jameson, los estudiantes empezaron a salir de sus salones, a caminar por los pasillos y dirigirse hacia la salida para ir a casa tras un largo día de escuela, la mayoría van platicando con sus amigos y amigas, ellos rodeaban a Harold cuando pasaban enfrente de el para su alivio, él no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de ese lugar; no quería que Jameson lograra eludirlo, esta decido a que lea esa carta para que sepa lo que siente por él. Pasaron 3 minutos, los alumnos siguieron llegando hasta que los últimos pasaron a Harold y se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal de la escuela, Harold abrio un poco los ojos y se dio media vuelta, viendo como los últimos alumnos se iban, miro la carta en sus manos, se entristeció mirando al piso y acaricio el sobre de la carta con las yemas de sus pulgares, no sabe como pero lo más probable es que Jameson le pasara de largo sin que él se diera cuenta; tal parece que su confesión tendrá que esperar, suspiro con tristeza y se dio media vuelta, al hacerlo; choco contra alguien y vio que ese alguien es Jameson, haciendo que se alegrara de golpe y sonriera.

"Oh hola Harold".-Dijo Jameson saludándolo.

"Hola Jameson, me alegra que pude encontrarte".-Dijo el rubio con felicidad.

"¿Enserio?, ¿porque?".-Pregunto Jameson.

Harold no pudo evitar ponerse tenso, apenado y con los nervios comiéndoselo vivo por esa pregunta, tal es su estado que hasta se sonrojo y miro al piso con pena.

"Es que…Quiero…Decirte algo, algo muy…importante".-Dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa nerviosa y moviendo su pie con la punta de este pegada al suelo, su desesperación y emoción son tan fuertes que ya está empezando a temblar pero apenas se nota.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto Jameson oficialmente intrigado.

Harold miro la carta en sus manos, froto el canto de esta con las palmas de sus manos mirando a un lado con pena, reunió el poco valor suficiente para verlo a los ojos y le tendió la carta, Jameson se extrañó por esto pero la tomo y luego lo miro con confusión.

"Ábrela y léela, por favor".-Dijo Harold con pena y con las manos detrás de su espalda.

Jameson no entendía porque tanto misterio y extrañez pero le hizo caso a su amigo, abrio el sobre, saco la carta, la desdoblo y empezó a leerla, al ver esto; Harold trago saliva con fuerza debido al asesino suspenso en el aire por lo que Jameson va a leer y abrio los ojos sin poder evitar el sentir como el miedo y la inquietud lo abrazaban con fuerza.

Jameson empezó a leer la carta, al principio parecía no ser la gran cosa, pero Harold vio que entrecerró un poco los ojos y forzó la vista; queriendo decir que la epístola logro captar su atención, por cada párrafo que leía; su expresión de sorpresa y perplejidad que aumentaba de forma gradual no tenía precio alguno, la espera torturaba y devoraba mentalmente a Harold pero no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a que acabara de leer para esperar su respuesta. Cuando Jameson acabo de leer la carta estaba sin habla, apantallado y perplejo, alejo la hoja de papel de su cara, revelando su boca ligeramente abierta y miro a Harold, quien se sonrojo con locura, quedando más rojo que un tomate y volvió a tragar saliva con fuerza.

Jameson miro a ambos lados y detrás de el para ver si había alguien cerca, tras hacerlo, miro a Harold y lo tomo gentilmente del brazo.

"Vamos a un lugar más privado".-Dijo y se lo llevo de ahí.

Ambos entraron al cuarto del baño, Harold se quedó en medio de este mirando a Jameson sintiendo mil y una cosas en ese mismo momento, miedo, angustia, duda, intranquilidad, inquietud, incertidumbre, pena, vergüenza y su corazón esta acelerado debido al suspenso, el cual es tan tenso y fuerte que casi parece que puede ser sujetado con las manos. Jameson cerró la puerta del baño con seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera y miro a Harold con perplejidad, ambos se quedaron callados por varios segundos solo mirándose a distancia, los cuales fueron los peores en la vida de Harold, de repente Jameson camino hacia él; haciendo que el corazón del pequeño rubio se acelerara más, Jameson se detuvo a un par de metros de él y finalmente rompió el hielo al hablar.

"Harold…Tu…Lo que dice esta carta es cierto".-Dijo Jameson levantado la hoja de papel y moviéndola un poco para bajarla nuevamente junto con su brazo.-"Tu…Yo…¿Te gusto?".-Pregunto el niño de 15 años.

Harold esta tan frenético por lo que está sintiendo en ese momento que parece una bomba de tiempo lista para explotar, está temblando violentamente haciendo que sus piernas parecieran gelatina, no respondió y solo desvió la mirada con pena y miedo.

"Harold, por favor dime; quiero escucharlo de ti, no de una carta".-Dijo Jameson.

Harold esta tan nervioso que se siente como si se fuera a desmayar pero tuvo la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse de pie, se quedó con la mirada desviada por unos segundos hasta que finalmente tuvo el valor para verlo a los ojos, trago saliva muy nerviosamente, esta tan inquieto que no sabe si va a poder hilar aunque sea una palabra pero lo va intentar, lo que Jameson pueda sentir por él, depende de eso.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-Si".-Dijo con mucha dificultad y con un nudo en la garganta.-"S-S-Si es c-c-c-cierto, t-t-t-tú me gu-gu-gu-gustas Jameson, me gu-gu-gu-gustas mucho".-Dijo finalmente confesándosele.

Jameson abrio los ojos sorprendido, abrio ligeramente la boca y dejo lindando sus brazos ya que la fuerza de sus músculos en esas extremidades lo abandonaron y solo se le quedo viendo.

"Me gu-gu-gustas, y no como a-a-amigo; sino como a-a-a veces las niñas quieren a los niños o los niños a las niñas. Lo sé porque mama me conto una vez el cómo conoció a papa y-y-y estoy seguro que lo que ella me dijo que sintió cuando lo conoció e-e-es lo mismo que yo siento por ti ahora. Me gustas Jameson, y mucho; d-d-desde hace 6 meses ya no me sentía como yo mismo, cada vez que estaba cerca de ti; incluso ahora y más fuerte que nunca, m-me sentía muy feliz, lo más feliz que he estado en toda mi vida, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza por más que lo intente, no puedo pensar y no puedo dormir, siento como si un montón de mariposas volaran dentro de mi estómago y me siento más seguro que nunca a tu lado. Te quiero James, te quiero".-Dijo el rubio dejando salir finalmente sus sentimientos por él, logrando calmarse por fin, pero esa paz duraría poco porque aún queda la respuesta que Jameson le dará.

Jameson estaba que no lo creía, sentía como si su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y se hubiera trasladado a otro planeta, esta tan perplejo que su mirada se perdió viendo el esternón de Harold solo respirando por la boca como única señal de vida, perdió la fuerza en sus dedos, la carta se resbalo de su mano y cayó al piso. Harold se le quedo viendo con pendiente, quiere saber cómo va reaccionar tras habérsele declarado, pasaron 2 minutos enteros y Jameson no parecía dar señales de que va a reaccionar, tras presenciar esto; todo los sentimientos que inundaban a Harold lo abandonaron en ese momento e inmediatamente fueron intercambiados por una profunda y depresiva tristeza, pensó que echó a perder todo al decirle que le gusta.

"Ya veo…Creo lo arruine todo"-Dijo Harold su voz se rompió en ese momento, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos, rodeo a Jameson y camino hacia la puerta con depresión y mirando al piso.

Jameson al fin dio señales de respuesta al mover los ojos.

Harold llego a la puerta, se detuvo delante de esta, respiro con fuerza por la nariz para contener los mocos, las lágrimas ya empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y a deslizarse por sus mejillas, volteo a ver a Jameson quien está dándole la espalda.

"No te preocupes, ya no te volveré a molestar".-Dijo con la voz rota, dejo escapar un sollozo y quito el seguro de la puerta.

El ruido de esto finalmente hizo que Jameson reaccionara de golpe, miro sobre hombro, vio a Harold dispuesto a salir del baño con el corazón hecho pedazos y al ver esto, el corazón de Jameson dio un vuelco y la angustia lo invadió, e hizo lo único que le llego a la mente.

"Harold espera!".-Exclamo y corrió directo hacia él pisando la carta.

Harold volteo a verlo con su corazón hecho añicos y lo siguiente que paso jamás lo vería venir, Jameson llego con él, lo puso contra la puerta de espaldas, lo tomo por los muslos de las piernas para poder levantarlo ya que él es más alto y le planto un gran beso en los labios cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo, Harold abrio los ojos sorprendido por esta acción, miro sus labios conectados con los de él y luego lo miro a los ojos, pero como los tiene cerrados solo pudo ver sus parpados. Jameson siguió besándolo por varios segundos hasta finalmente romper el beso, alejo sus labios de los de él, abrio los ojos y lo miro a los de él.

"Pe…Pero…Y, ¿eso porque?".-Pregunto Harold atónito y perplejo por lo que Jameson acaba de hacer.

Jameson lo miro con amor y cariño con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿No es obvio Romeo?, Tu también me gustas Harold, y mucho".-Dijo.

"E…¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Harold sorprendido.

"Si".-Fue lo único que respondió Jameson con una sonrisa.

La alegría de re pronto invadió al pequeño niño rubio; tanto, que sonrió con la boca abierta, tomo la cara de Jameson con sus manos y lo beso cerrando los ojos, Jameson lo miro con amor y cariño, cerró los ojos y le regreso el beso, el beso rápidamente se convirtió en uno de boca abierta, Jameson; al ser mayor que Harold sentía la necesidad de introducir su lengua en su boca y acariciar sus muslos con sus manos pero él sabe y está consciente que Harold es más joven y esto podría incomodarlo y o desagradarle así que contuvo sus impulsos y siguieron besándose por un minuto entero hasta que rompieron el beso, se vieron un al otro con amor y Harold puso su cabeza en su pecho debajo de su mentón con una sonrisa sobre su cara y los ojos cerrados.

"No sabes lo feliz que estoy en este momento Jameson, te quiero, mucho".-Dijo Harold.

"Yo también".-Dijo Jameson con una sonrisa sobre su cara, de repente se puso a pensar en algo y la sonrisa se borró de su cara, está pensando que si alguien llegara a enterarse; se volverían el hazme reír de la escuela, del distrito o inclusive toda la ciudad y los molestarían por ello, ya que las relaciones homosexuales son mal vistas por la sociedad mundial, no quiere arruinar la ilusión de Harold en este momento tan tierno pero él es joven y sabe que tiene que dejárselo claro desde un principio, respiro hondo y soltó un suspiro.-"Harold".-Dijo.

El niño rubio abrio los ojos, quito su cabeza de su pecho, lo miro a los ojos e hizo un sonido de contestación.

"Escucha, creo…creo que sería mejor que no le dijéramos de esto a nadie; ni siquiera a nuestros padres".-Dijo con tristeza sobre su rostro.

La felicidad de Harold se esfumo y lo miro sorprendido, levemente boquiabierto.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto.

"Escucha, Harold, tu eres más joven que yo y por eso no lo entiendes pero, a la gente del mundo no le gusta nada lo que tú y yo estamos haciendo en este momento".-Dijo Jameson.

"¿Qué?, ¿Y eso porque?".-Pregunto el rubio.

"Bueno, ellos creen que lo que tú y yo estamos haciendo es, inmoral y anti-natural y no lo ven con aprobación. Harold mira, si enserio me quieres tienes que prometerme que mantendremos esto en secreto, no puedes decírselo a nadie; ni siquiera a tus padres y cada vez que nos besemos o algo así, lo hagamos en privado no en público, créeme; es por nuestro bien confía en mí. Promételo Harold, por favor".-Dijo Jameson.

Harold desvió la mirada hacia la derecha y luego la bajo muy pensativo, estuvo así unos segundos para luego mirar a su nuevo novio a los ojos.

"Bien. Ok, lo prometo".-Dijo Harold.

Jameson sonrió por eso y lo miro con amor y cariño.

"Gracias Cielo".-Dijo.

Harold se sonrojo de inmediato por el apodo cursi que su novio acaba de usar, no está acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas.

"¡James!".-Exclamo apenado y avergonzado.

"Eres tan lindo cuando te avergüenzas Cielo".-Dijo Jameson, haciendo que Harold se sonrojara mas.-"Ay ven aquí".-Dijo lo volvió a besar, Harold correspondió el afecto de inmediato y se quedaron ahí besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

 **De regreso al presente.**

Harold y Jameson están en la misma posición de su recuerdo, Jameson está sujetando a Harold por sus muslos, a pesar que con el paso de los anos Harold creció lo suficiente para al fin alcanzar a Jameson él lo está sujetando de esa manera, debido a que la calidez, ternura y pasión de su recuerdo los excito un poco, igualmente lo tiene contra la puerta de espaldas, besándolo; esta vez con toda la pasión del mundo y acariciando sus muslos con sus manos, ahora que son adultos, casados y con un mundo más tolerante de la homosexualidad, no temen expresar abierta y libremente su ferviente amor, siguieron besándose por unos segundos hasta que finalmente rompieron el beso, alejaron sus caras y se miraron uno al otro con amor y cariño.

"Jejeje, y quien diría lo que pasaría después".-Dijo Harold mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jameson con su mano.-"A pesar de todo los obstáculos que tuvimos; llevamos casi 20 años juntos, llevamos 5 años casados y ahora nuestros padres ya aceptan nuestra relación".-Dijo.

"Sí. Estos han sido los 20 años más felices de mi vida".-Dijo Jameson con felicidad, pero luego se entristeció y bajo la mirada.-"Bueno en su mayoría".-Dijo, refiriéndose a la oposición y los esfuerzos de separarlo de el por parte de sus padres cuando eran jóvenes y por la muerte de Tina.

Harold puso su otra mano en su mejilla y Jameson lo miro a los ojos.

"Tranquilo, el pasado es pasado; lo que importa ahora es el presente".-Dijo el rubio.

Jameson sonrió.

"Gracias Cielo".-Dijo.

"De nada amor".-Dijo el con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron viéndose con cariño por unos segundos, cuando Harold decidió que ya quería bajarse miro a ambos lados viendo al piso y miro a su esposo a los ojos.

"Jameson, ¿podrías llevarme a la planta baja por favor?".-Dijo, refiriéndose a que lo bajara mientras señalaba el piso.

Jameson se dio cuenta que aún lo tiene elevado del piso, escucho su petición y lo bajo al suelo.

"Eh, perdón".-Dijo sonrojado.

"Tu tranquilo".-Dijo Harold.-"Ahora vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde a nuestra cita en el orfanatorio para tener a nuestro nuevo hijo o hija ¿verdad?".-Dijo.

"No. Pero…".-Dijo Jameson desviando la mirada.

"¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunto Harold preocupado.

"¿Crees que nos vuelvan a dejar adoptar?, toda Nueva York ya debe saber de lo que le paso a Tina".-Dijo Jameson.

Harold le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Tranquilo, claro que podremos volver a adoptar".-Dijo, de repente la escena cambia.

"Ustedes no pueden adoptar de nuevo".-Dijo Heather sentada en una silla detrás de su escritorio, la dueña y directora del orfanatorio donde Jameson y Harold adoptaron a Tina, es una mujer madura de 45 años, ojos color café, color de piel moreno oscuro, de físico subido de peso, cabello negro bien recogido con una cebollita en forma de cola de Pomerane y cabeza redonda y rechoncha (Para que se den una idea muy clara de ella, es igual a la actriz Yvette Nicole Brown, quien interpreta a Helen en Drake y Josh, su voz también es la de ella cuando hace a Helen). Viendo a Harold y Jameson seriamente y con un poco de enojo, esta vestida con una blusa de color blanco elegante con rayas atigradas negras como las de un tigre blanco, lleva unos brazaletes de oro en las muñecas y unos pantalones de color negro.

Harold y Jameson abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por esto.

"¿Qué?, ¿Pero porque?".-Pregunto Harold inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

"Por esto señor Hamerstorn".-Dijo Heather sin dejar de verlo seriamente, tomo un control remoto, giro su hacia la izquierda; pudo hacerlo ya que su silla tiene ruedas, hacia una pantalla de plana mediana que está en su oficina y la encendió.

Harold y Jameson voltearon y vieron una repetición en las noticias de cuando Jameson ataco y golpeo a los reporteros tras el asesinato de Tina, cuando este término ellos voltearon a ver a Heather quien se giró hacia ellos viéndolos seriamente, Jameson se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo con lo que acaba de ver y miro al piso con sus manos juntas en señal de respeto.

"Eso que acabamos de ver, demuestra que su esposo ya no está capacitado para ser padre, no podemos permitir que una persona con un temperamento tan violento como el que mostro el señor Jameson en televisión pueda adoptar un niño, sepa Dios que sería capaz de hacerle".-Dijo Heather.

"Señora Tubman, usted nos conoce; sabe que yo no sería capaz de una cosa así".-Dijo Jameson llevándose una mano al pecho donde está el corazón.-"Permítame que le explique…".-Ella no lo dejo terminar.

"Señor Hamerstorn".-Dijo Heather levantando la mano en señal de alto para que se detuviera.-"No tiene nada que explicarme".-Dijo y se puso triste.-"Entiendo que la muerte de Tina debió ser muy dura para ustedes, pero esa no es justificación para andar lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino".-Dijo nuevamente con seriedad.

"Lo sé, estoy consciente de ello y créame que estoy muy apenado por haberme comportado de esa manera".-Dijo Jameson.

"Lo siento Sr. Hamerstorn pero eso no es suficiente para que vuelvan a adoptar, tengo entendido que también no fueron muy buenos padres para Tina en sus últimas semanas de vida".-Dijo Heather.

Jameson y Harold se sorprendieron, intercambiaron una mirada y volvieron a verla.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?".-Pregunto Harold.

"Como Tina vivía en este orfanato antes de estar en su jurisdicción y al ver la reacción de James en televisión, inicie una investigación; y descubrí por medio de testimonios y declaraciones de sus vecinos que Tina estaba muy inconforme, molesta y enojada con ustedes por la falta de atención que le ponían y eso también demuestra que no están listos para volver a adoptar. Los niños merecen atención, buenos cuidados y cariño, por lo que he visto actualmente ustedes no cumplen con 2 de esos 3 requisitos y no están capacitados para ser padres".-Dijo Heather.

Harold y Jameson abrieron los ojos un poco boquiabiertos, estaban que no lo creían.

"Escuchen, lo siento de verdad, pero no se puede, simplemente no se puede. No pueden volver a adoptar".-Dijo Heather.

"Por favor Señora Tubman, denos otra oportunidad".-Dijon Harold y Jameson asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con él.

Heather suspiro con tristeza por la nariz con sus manos juntas y miro su escritorio con la misma tristeza.

"Miren, me encantaría dárselas pero no depende de solo de mí, veo que enserio amaron y estimaron a Tina; pero la actitud de Jameson demuestra que tiene que volver a aprender cómo ser un buen padre. Les recomiendo que tomen clases de paternidad para comprobar por medio de un estudio y observación profesional que pueden volver a hacerse cargo de un niño".-Dijo, abrio su recopilador que tiene sobre su escritorio, tomo una pluma, escribió algo sobre la primera hoja en la que abrio, arranco ese pedazo, se los tendió y ellos lo tomaron.-"Esa es la dirección y el teléfono de una clase de paternidad a la que asistí para ver sus resultados, es una clase muy efectiva y es impartida por uno de los mejores socio-psicoterapeutas que conozco, si aceptan; estoy seguro que estará más que feliz de atenderlos".-Dijo Heather.

Jameson y Harold se entristecieron, sabían que ya no podían hacer más; así que solo se pusieron de pie, se despidieron de Heather estrechándole la mano y se fueron. En el camino de regreso Harold no se dio cuenta pues solo miraba el suelo con desanimo pero Jameson pensó mucho en el camino y recordó algo que una trabajadora social dijo en un película llamada De la calle a Harvard que cuenta la historia de Lizzie Murray, actualmente una gran escritora y psicóloga que tuve que valérselas sola desde pequeña en las calles debido a los malos cuidados de su padre, y a la esquizofrenia, drogadicción y paranoia de su madre, la actriz que interpreto a la trabajadora dijo que en los orfanatos, a los niños los golpean, los asaltan, les roban todo lo que tienen y no son cuidados por ningún adulto para corregir sus comportamientos y Lizzie vivió eso en carne propia una temporada cuando era niña, entonces Jameson está pensando que si la gente está consciente de eso ¿Por qué no hacen nada para solucionarlo?, pues los niños son el futuro y aunque Lizzie supo cómo afrontar toda adversidad y no haber sido afectada por eso, hay miles de niños en el mundo que no lo ven o no saben cómo hacerlo y por eso al crecer; sus mentes terminan dañadas, ya que todo lo que ellos ven, escuchan y hacen es lo que los forma como seres humanos en sus formas de ser. Al pensar sobre todo esto, la mente de Jameson se ilumino, se le ocurrió algo, una nueva meta u objetivo que lograr en esta vida. Abrir o construir un orfanato donde habrá empleados adultos y los niños serán educados como si ellos fueran sus hijos.

 **Más tarde ese día.**

El anochecer ya había caído sobre toda Nueva York, es una noche fría y tormentosa, la lluvia está cayendo desde los cielos a la par de los rayos y truenos que caen sobre la iluminada gran ciudad estadounidense, las personas y sus mascotas están resguardados de la tormenta en sus casas o departamentos, sintiéndose todos felices y seguros. Bueno, no todos, cierto perro terrier marrón con blanco esta acostado de pecho, con la tristeza muy presente en él, en el sofá de su departamento, habían pasado horas desde que a Max lo habían separado de Gidget de una manera tan poco…Civilizada, por parte de su dueña, le cara aun le duele por la patada que Rose le dio; pero no es nada comparado al fuerte dolor emocional que está sintiendo en este momento, Gidget; la cual siempre fue la canina de sus sueños pero no se dio cuenta debido a su ignorancia, fue alejada de el sin quiera poder haberle dicho adiós, eso no lo hará lo que lo despedazaba, lo que lo hacía es el hecho de que ambos son vecinos desde 2 edificios diferentes, viven cerca uno del otro pero ahora, ya ni siquiera pueden verse en persona, después de lo ocurrido esta tarde, Rose encerró a Gidget en su departamento, no la dejo salir por nada en el mundo y aunque solo llevan varios días juntos, Max se sentía vacío y hueco sin ella; ahora se daba cuenta del poder que tiene el amor sobre los seres vivos.

Un rayo retumbo en los cielos haciendo que el levantara una oreja y luego la otra para luego mirar a la ventana, por la cual chocan y se deslizan las gotas de la lluvia, Max se puso de pie, se paró sobre sus patas traseras y aun con tristeza miro por la ventana, viendo las gotas de agua de la lluvia caer por el cielo como si fueran balas. Desvió su mirada y miro a una ventana del departamento de Gidget, el no veía a nadie; solo la luz amarilla del interior que iluminaba el cuarto, el bajo la mirada, echo un vistazo a la ventana y se sorprendió un poco levantando sus orejas al ver, a Gidget aparecer por esta, seguramente estando sobre el sofá, al igual que él; con una gran tristeza sobre ella y vio que se sentó mientras miraba al piso, Max se puso feliz al verla, a pesar de no poder tocarla o acariciarla, sonrió con la boca abierta y empezó a menear la cola mientras ponía sus patas delanteras sobre el cristal de la ventana.

Gidget volteo a darle un vistazo a la ventana por la que siempre acostumbra ver a Max y se sorprendió al verlo ahí, se puso feliz y empezó a menear su cola, miro alrededor para ver si Rose estaba cerca, luego de comprobarlo se acercó a la ventana viendo a Max, sonrió con sus cejas caídas en un expresión de tristeza y puso una de sus patas delanteras sobre el vidrio de la ventana, Max hizo lo mismo que ella; alineando su pata lo mejor posible con la posición de la ella, ambos buscando aludir a que las plantillas de sus patas se están tocando como si fueran manos y se miraron uno al otro con felicidad.

Pero esa felicidad rápidamente se hizo pedazos cuando Rose apareció detrás de Gidget, miro hacia donde su pomerana está viendo y vio a Max, ella frunció el ceño, cerro los puños con ira y lo fulmino con la mirada. A pesar que no está nada cerca de él, Max no pudo evitar asustarse y bajar sus orejas al mismo tiempo que dejaba de menear su cola, acto seguido; Rose tomo a Gidget y la levanto del sofá, arruinando su feliz momento, la agarro con uno de sus brazos y cerro las cortinas con su mano libre mientras veía al terrier con enojo.

Max volvió a entristecerse mirando al piso y con el ánimo por los suelos se bajó del sofá. A Katie y Duke les dolía el verlo tan triste e intentaron de todo para animarlo, lo incitaban a que jugara con ellos, a que se dieran un abrazo grupal en familia o cualquier otra cosa para levantarle el ánimo pero era inútil, Max no tenía el ánimo, el optimismo y las ganas de hacer algo como eso ahora, lo único que quiere por ahora es estar solo en su tristeza, Katie y Duke se dieran cuenta tras varios intentos que el necesitaba un tiempo a solas, así que se fueron y mañana tratarían de animarlo nuevamente. Todos se fueron a dormir, era la primera vez que se sentían tan distanciados pero entienden porque Max esta así de triste y no van a forzarlo a que se alegre, eso depende de él.

Mientras ellos dormían en la comodidad de su departamento, en una calle de Nueva York, Magnus y sus secuaces se acercaron a una entrada de alcantarilla, esas con barrotes que hay en las calles para que no se inunden.

"Muy bien, ¿están seguros que es aquí?".-Pregunto Magnus volteando a ver a sus secuaces.

Una viuda negra que esta parada sobre un coyote le respondió.

"Sí señor. Yo seguí sus instrucciones como me ordeno, seguí a ese conejo cuando llevo a esa zorro con los suyos y entraron por aquí".-Dijo la viuda negra señalando con una de sus patas la alcantarilla delante de ellos, es la misma alcantarilla por la que entraron Max y Duke cuando Snowball los conoció.-"Yo misma entre para ver el interior y puedo asegurarle que ahí están todos los desechados que siguen a ese conejo".

"¿Nadie te vio?".-Le pregunto Magnus.

"Nadie".-Dijo ella.

"¿Estas segura?".-Pregunto el can de especie mixta.

"Sí señor, use mi color negro a mi favor y me oculte en las sombras; puedo garantizarle que nadie me vio".-Dijo la arácnido muy segura de sí misma.

"Bien".-Dijo Magnus miro la alcantarilla y sonrió malévolamente mostrando sus blancos colmillos que brillaron fuertemente en contraste con la oscuridad de la noche. Se acercó a la alcantarilla dando 2 pasos y en ese momento; un trueno retumbo en los cielos iluminando momentáneamente el lugar en el que él y sus secuaces se hayan.-"Le dije a ese conejo el día que me mate a su esposa y a su hija que se arrepentiría por haberse revelado a mí, y hoy ese día se hará realidad, esos apestosos traidores pagaran precios muy altos por haberse aliado con esa despreciable bola de pelos".-Dijo mirando la alcantarilla.

"¿Es enserio?, ¿enserio tenías porque armar ese momento dramático cliché típico de todo villano?".-Pregunto uno de sus secuaces que es una mangosta.

Todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, con los ojos muy abiertos, Magnus lentamente volteo a verlo, cuando lo hizo el cielo fue iluminado por otra trueno y al ver la mirada fría, enojada, seria y asesina de Magnus, la mangosta fue invadido por el miedo.

"¿Qué dijiste?".-Pregunto y camino hacia él nada feliz.

La mangosta aplano las orejas asustado, contrajo su cuerpecito y empezó a retroceder sabiendo que su vida ahora peligra.

"No señor, lo que yo…".-No termino la frase ya que Magnus se le abalanzo encima poniéndolo contra el piso de espaldas mientras le gruñía con la boca abierta, mostrándole sus colmillos y babeándole encima, y con un rápido movimiento le corto la garganta con sus garras, la mangosta empezó a ahogarse con su propia sangre mientras se retorcía, Magnus lo dejo morir de esa manera; lenta y dolorosa y se dirigió al resto.

"Bien ahora, ¿algún otro comentario?".-Pregunto en voz alta molesto, y enojado.

Todos sus secuaces se asustaron y retrocedieron un poco negando con la cabeza diciendo varias veces "No", con miedo en sus voces.

"Bien, ahora vayamos a la carga; esos miserables desaparecerán esta noche o me dejo de llamar Magnus".-Dijo, se acercó a la alcantarilla, la abrio y él y sus secuaces se adentraron en ella.

Mientras en el inframundo, la gran mayoría de los desechados se encontraban regados por todo el lugar ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, conversando, riendo, solo caminando, descansando, durmiendo, tomando comida del montón de restos que tienen para alimentarse, tomando agua de la lluvia que entraba por un pequeño tragaluz que hicieron y esa clase de cosas. Pero ellos ni idea tenían de lo que les deparaba, Magnus y varios de sus secuaces se acercaron a los barrotes de la entrada principal que en realidad son las serpientes que vigilan la entrada, mientras; por el resto de las entradas, el resto de los secuaces de Magnus empezaron a aparecer y se resguardaron y escondieron en las tinieblas mirando a todos los desechados, esperando la orden de Magnus para atacar. El can llego hasta las serpientes, estas se ondularon y levantaron su cabeza para verlo.

"Con…".-Iba a decir la primera serpiente, pero abrio los ojos sorprendida y asustada al igual que el resto de sus compañeros al ver a quien tenían enfrente.

"Ma-Ma-Magnus".-Dijo una de ellas, un macho, tartamudeando del miedo.

"El mismo".-Dijo el con una sonrisa con dientes.-"Dulces sueños amigos reptiles".-Dijo, planto bien las patas delanteras, giro sobre su eje derecho y de un zarpazo con sus patas traseras les corto las gargantas.

Las serpientes giraron sus ojos detrás de su cabeza, rápidamente empezaron a perder fuerzas y cayeron muertas sobre el enorme tubo de cañería que tienen debajo. Magnus paso por encima de ellos, importándole un bledo si pisaba sus cadáveres, se paró sobre el tubo de cañería aun sin ser detectado por el resto de los desechados, miro alrededor viendo a todos los desechados y acto seguido, hizo su cabeza hacia abajo y hacia atrás tomando una gran cantidad de oxígeno, levanto la cabeza y dejo escapar un aullido que retumbo en el lugar.

Esto llamo la atención de todos quienes voltearon a ver, después de varios segundos Magnus dejo de aullar y miro a todos los desechados, al verle la cara todos lo reconocieron de inmediato y sus corazones se llenaron de miedo.

"¡Rodéenlos!".-Grito con fuerza.

Inmediatamente sus secuaces empezaron a aparecer de cada entrada y detenían a todos los que podían, algunos trataron de huir pero fueron alcanzados y detenidos por los secuaces, algunos intentaron pelear pero no eran rivales para ellos y fueron rápidamente sometidos, algunos forcejean y se resistían, ganándose golpes, rasguños o mordidas hasta que se detuvieran y en poco tiempo, todos estaban ya sometidos por las fuerzas de Magnus, quien camino tranquilamente sintiéndose rey o más aun; un dios; mientras caminaba hacia el centro del lugar, donde Snowball presento a Max y Duke a todos y donde están los amigos de este, siendo sometidos por sus secuaces. Magnus llego hasta ellos, ellos miraron sus pies, subieron sus miradas para verlo a los ojos y cuando lo hicieron, se aterraron como nunca lo han estado en sus vidas.

Magnus sonrió y dirigió a todos.

"Buenas noches, espero que se encuentren bien bajo el yugo del poder de mis fuerzas, por lo que se; seguramente todos ustedes me conocen, saben quién soy y lo que he hecho, así que les recomiendo de antemano que no se revelen a mi".-Dijo Magnus.

"¡Alto!".-Ladro un cachorro de labrador dorado que está viéndolo con enojo y gruñéndole.-"No haremos lo que tú dices, eres un malvado y no tenemos por qué hacer lo que nos digas".-Dijo el cachorro con mucha valentía, se puso en postura de ataque y empezó a gruñirle.

"¡Juanito no!".-Grito su madre angustiada por él y trato de zafarse del agarre de sus opresores pero era inútil, son más y tiene más fuerza que ella.

Magnus dejo de caminar, sonrió mirando al frente y volteo a ver al pequeño que lo desafiaba, sin el que lo supiera, detrás de él, hay un enorme agujero de un gran tubo de cañería.

"Charles".-Dijo.

De repente, sin que Juanito se diera cuenta; detrás de el por el enorme tubo de cañería apareció un gigantesco oso negro de pecho blanco, el miro al cachorro con furia como queriendo gruñirle, sin hacer ruido se paró sobre sus patas traseras, apunto una de sus patas delanteras a su cabeza y se dejó caer hacia adelante.

"¡Juanito!".-Exclamo su madre con horror y miedo al presenciar esto y trato de zafarse de sus opresores pero era inútil.

Juanito ni se inmuto al escuchar el grito pero si reacciono cuando una enorme sombra empezó a cubrirlo, giro su cabeza y con el rabillo del ojo; se percató de una gigantesca pata iba en dirección hacia él, esto lo hizo abrir el ojo y ligeramente la boca debido al miedo y eso fue lo último que hizo. La gigantesca pata de Charles cayó sobre su cabeza, aplastándolo; debido a su peso se la destrozo como si fuera un huevo, dejando tras de sí nada más que un charco de sangre debajo de la pata de Charles.

"¡NOOOO, JUANITO!".-Grito su madre con desesperación y completamente destrozada, la tristeza no tardo en apoderarse de ella, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y empezó a sollozar al ver la forma tan fría y cruel con la que asesinaron a su pequeño.

Varios de los desechados y desechadas gritaron del miedo al ver esto, el terror no tardo en invadir a los demás; incluso los amigos de Snowball, algunos empezaron a murmurar, otros a llorar en silencio por el miedo y cosas por el estilo. Magnus miro con una sonrisa sobre su cara la sangre y el cuerpo decapitado cubierto por la gigantesca pata de Charles del cachorro de labrador dorado y se dirigió a todos los desechados.

"Espero que eso les haya servido de ejemplo".-Dijo.

"¡INFELIZ!, ¡HIJO DE LA C******A!, ¡TE VOY A ASESINAR IDIOTA, TE VOY A ASESINAR!".-Grito la madre de Juanito con furia absoluta buscando liberarse de sus opresores, pero uno puso su pata sobre su cabeza y puso un lado de su cara contra el suelo con la ayuda de sus compañeros, dejándola completamente inmóvil.-"¡VOY A MATARTE!...!VOY-A-MATARTE!, ¡Ajay!".-Dijo tratando de liberarse pero incluso con todos sus esfuerzos le fue inútil quitárselos de encima.

Magnus se detuvo al lado de ella, la miro a los ojos, ella está viéndolo con una furia asesina pero el solo le sonrió de manera maliciosa y se dio media vuelta.

"Mátenla".-Dijo mientras caminaba sin voltear a ver.

Esto hizo que la madre de Juanito abriera los ojos con miedo y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, todos los secuaces de Magnus que la están reteniendo; dirigieron sus mandíbulas a su cuello y en poco tiempo terminaron con su sufrimiento. Tras esto los desechados volvieron a asustarse, esta vez la mayoría de ellos temblando del miedo; no quieren terminar como Juanito y su mama, los amigos de Snowball intercambiaron miradas; asustados, Magnus se les acerco y ellos lo miraron a los ojos, el solo les sonrió con malicia y acerco un poco su cara a ellos.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren a quienes tenemos aquí".-Dijo Magnus, el conoce a los amigos de Snowball porque poco después que él se salvó de morir en sus patas tuvo un pequeño percance con sus amigos.

"Si estás buscando a Snowball pierdes tu tiempo Magnus, él no está aquí".-Dijo Tatto viéndolo con seriedad.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Magnus y alejo su cara de ellos, sorprendiéndolos por lo que dijo.-"Me topé con el ayer, estuve a punto de matarlo; sé que ahora es una mascota".-Dijo, miro a Tatto, frunció el ceño de golpe y puso una de sus garras en su cuello, asustando al porcino por temor a morir.-"¡Y ustedes aun permiten que entre en este lugar como si fuera su hogar!".-Exclamo con enojo, rasgo un poco el cuello de Tatto dejándole una pequeña herida y alejo su pata de el.-"Me dan náuseas, todos ustedes, no merecen ser llamados desechados; ese título le merece a aquellos que me siguen a mi".-Dijo dirigiéndose a todos.

Todos se quedaron callados por temor a que Magnus matara al que dijera algo en su contra, él se volvió a dirigir a los amigos de Snowball.

"Ustedes no merecen vivir en este mundo, en mi mundo; mejor prepárense porque van a acompañar a ese pequeño y a su madre que se atrevieron a desafiarme. Esto les deparara a todos aquellos que traten de seguir con ese intento de legado que quiere crear ese estúpido conejo ¡Mátenlos a todos!".-Dijo Magnus.

Los amigos de Snowball abrieron los ojos asustados, varias hembras y varios machos con sus hijos gritaron del miedo, los secuaces de Magnus se les abalanzaron; son tantos que taparon la luz que entra por el tragaluz…se volvió una verdadera masacre.

 **En el departamento de Cesar.**

Wendy ya había regresado a casa y Cesar la dejo pasar, él y sus perros se dieron cuenta que se veía algo agitada y le pidieron que hablara con ellos para que se tranquilizara, Wendy al principio se negó pero Cesar y sus perros fueron insistentes y al final cedió, se sentó en el sofá junto con todos; con Mangle acostándose al lado y cerca de ella para tenerla cerca para tristeza y desilusión de Nala; ya que veía ante sus ojos que las palabras que le dijo su hermana en la tarde eran verdad, Mangle se acercó a Wendy en solo unos minutos de lo que ella ha podido hacerlo estos últimos días y eso la deprimía ya que enserio la quiere pero ahora sus chances de poder formar algo con ella son muy escasas con su hermana en casa y haciéndole competencia. Wendy les conto todo lo que le paso, el cómo Magnus trato de violarla, el como Mario la salvo y el como este se fue así sin más, todos se sorprendieron por esto y le rindieron su apoyo, mientras les contaba su historia, Cesar no pudo evitar notar que varias veces mientras lo hacía Atlas y Pelis parecían como estar hipnotizados y se acercaban a Wendy en trance como si fueran zombis, el varias veces tuvo que sacarlos de ese trance y tenía una teoría de porque se están comportando así pero no está 100% seguro.

Luego de eso, todos regresaron a sus actividades antes de dormir excepto Wendy quien solo esta acostada en el sofá, eso la desanimaba; siente que no embona con ellos, como si fuera la pieza sobrante de un rompecabezas pero no hizo nada al respecto y solo se acostó en el sofá con la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras las cuales cruzo.

Al poco tiempo Cesar llego y se sentó al lado de ella para jugar Fallout después de haber acabado con sus pendientes. Poco después de eso, ese olor que Wendy detecto en la tarde volvió a hacerse presente y miro a Cesar con miedo, teme que vaya a verla raro por ese olor, así que se sentó cubriendo tercamente su zona privada y moviendo mucho la cola para ahuyentar el aroma. Afortunadamente para ella; Cesar no se daba ni cuenta, está demasiado concentrado en su videojuego, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Wendy el olor se iba haciendo paulatinamente más intenso y tuvo que esforzarse más en ocultarlo hasta que…tuvo un accidente…húmedo?, Wendy miro extrañada hacia abajo y vio que el sofá quedo manchado de sangre, esto le preocupo muchísimo y aprovechando que Cesar no está poniendo atención; huyo despavorida de ahí hacia el cuarto.

Cesar no se dio cuenta de la mancha de sangre hasta que termino de jugar y para entonces ya fue tarde para hacer algo, la mancha ya se había secado arruinando su bonito sofá de color blanco, al principio se preguntó cómo es que su sofá se embarro de sangre hasta que recordó que Wendy estuvo acostada ahí mucho tiempo y lo fue la última en estar ahí, fue ahí cuando supo que su teoría era correcta, ella está en celo. Fue a buscarla, la encontró debajo de la cama escondida con vergüenza, Cesar trato de convencerla de hacerla salir; tuvo que ser insiste pero al final lo logro, tuvieron una linda conversación; Wendy le dijo que todo lo que le está pasando en ese momento la tiene muy incómoda y confundida, Cesar le explico que ella está en celo y que no tiene nada porque avergonzarse por ello, ya que es algo por lo que todos los seres vivos, incluso los seres humanos femeninos tienen que pasar, le dijo que no se preocupara por el sofá ya que fue algo que nunca se vería venir y que no tiene que tener miedo por esto ya que su cuerpo está cambiando y madurando pero si enserio le incomoda esto, él puede ayudarla a que ese periodo sea más agradable y tranquilo para ella.

Wendy le agradeció abrazándolo, luego de eso; Cesar le dio otra baño y le humecto una pomada especial que bloquea el aroma de sus feromonas y relaja sus partecitas para evitar que Atlas, Pelis y otros estén tras ella. Luego de eso, Wendy se acomodó en el sofá poniendo su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras para dormir pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar de eso alguien toco la puerta del departamento de Cesar, haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza de golpe, irguiera sus orejas y mirara la puerta. Se bajó del sofá de un salto y fue hacia la puerta, volvió a oír que tocaron, miro la perilla, se paró sobre sus patas traseras para alcanzar la perilla y tuvo que usar los dientes para poder girarla y abrir la puerta, luego de eso volvió a ponerse en 4 patas, se asomó por el borde de la puerta y vio que quienes tocaron fueron Emily y Snowball quien está ayudando a su novio usándola como apoyo ya que Snowball aún está muy herido.

Wendy sonrió al verlo.

"Hola Snowball".-Dijo y abrio mas la puerta, de repente abrio los ojos sorprendida al ver las vendas en su cuerpo.-"Snowball…Santo Dios, ¿qué te paso?".-Pregunto preocupada mientras lo veía.

"Me…atacaron".-Dijo Snowball con cara de agotamiento debido a que por sus heridas se siente más débil de lo normal.

Wendy se sorprendió.

"¿Qué?, ¿Quién?".-Pregunto.

Snowball y Emily se miraron, el asintió con la cabeza y Emily miro a Wendy.

"¿Podemos pasar?".-Pregunto ella.

"Amm…Si, claro".-Dijo Wendy mirando al piso y les abrio paso.

Emily ayudo a Snowball a entrar y una vez dentro, Wendy cerró la puerta empujándola con sus patas traseras esto hizo que sin querer despertara a Will quien está durmiendo en un colchón inflable que está enfrente del sofá a un metro de distancia, este; adormilado volteo hacia la puerta y vio a la zorro y a los 2 conejos, se tallo los ojos para quitarse lo borroso de la vista y levanto la cabeza para verlos mientras se saboreaba la boca.

"Ok, ahora dime Snowball; ¿Quién te ataco?".-Pregunto Wendy aun preocupada.

"Su nombre es…Magnus, y creo que él fue el mato a tu madre".-Dijo el conejo.

Wendy se sorprendió enormemente por esto.

"¿Estás seguro?".-Pregunto.

"Muy seguro. Lo supe desde que vi las heridas en el cuerpo de tu madre…No te dije nada antes porque ya de por si estabas muy tensa y muy afligida con su perdida, siento no habértelo dicho antes Wendy".-Dijo Snowball con algo de tristeza.

"…Ah".-Dijo Wendy y miro al piso aplanando sus orejas para luego regresar su mirada a el.-"No te preocupes Snowball, entiendo que lo hiciste para protegerme; eso fue muy gentil de tu parte, gracias".-Dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Snowball se sorprendió levantando sus orejas y moviendo su naricita, un par de segundos después dejo caer sus orejas y se sobo la nuca desviando la mirada con pena.

"Oh eh, de nada je".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Snowball.

Wendy asintió con la cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Aww, eres tan lindo, tierno y atractivo cuando te pones penoso mi amor".-Dijo Emily poniendo su pata en una de las mejillas de Snowball y obligándolo a voltear mientras lo veía con amor.

Snowball levanto sus orejas y también la miro con amor.

"Ah ¿enserio?".-Pregunto el entrando en su juego.

"Claro que sí".-Dijo con ella con una voz susurrante y electrizante mientras la acariciaba la mejilla que erizo un poco el pelaje de Snowball.

"Mmm, Cielo; dame un poco de azúcar".-Dijo mientras la abrazaba con sus patitas envueltas alrededor de su cuerpecito y acercando su cara a la de ella haciendo que sus narices se tocaran.

Emily sonrió, envolvió sus patitas alrededor de su cuello, entendió lo que quiso decir y le dio un beso en los labios que el rápidamente correspondió.

Al ver esto, la cara de Wendy lo decía al todo con su boca un poco abierta y la perplejidad en sus ojos; como recuerdan ella está un poco enamorada de Snowball y ver eso le dolió, el beso de ambos conejos pronto se volvió apasionado y empezaron a gemir mientras se frotaban con sus patitas las partes que están abrazando del otro. Estuvieron así varios segundos hasta que rompieron el beso y se miraron uno al otro con amor y cariño y sonrisas sobre sus caras mientras movían sus colitas.

Wendy vio todo y al sentirse incomoda por hacer un mal trio decidió romper el silencio.

"Amm, Snowball".-Dijo llamando la atención de ambos conejos.-"¿Quién es ella?".-Dijo mirando a Emily.

Snowball siguió su mirada y capto el mensaje.

"Oh cierto lo olvide. Wendy, ella es Emily; ella…es…es mi novia".-Dijo mientras miraba a Emily con amor y cariño, sus orejas caídas y suspirando mucho.

Esa respuesta golpeo el corazón de Wendy como si le hubieran arrojado una piedra, le dolió pero no demasiado ya que para su buena suerte no está completamente enamorada de él, aplano las orejas y desvió la mirada con tristeza.

"Tú eres una lindura cuando pones así mi Snowboli".-Dijo Emily tomando su cara con sus patitas mientras lo veía con cariño, junto su naricita con la de él y se dieron un beso esquimal, cuando terminaron, Emily se dirigió y acerco a Wendy después de dejar a Snowball sentado en el piso para que no hiciera esfuerzo.-"Hola, es un gusto conocerte".-Le dijo mientras le tendía una de sus patitas con una sonrisa.

Wendy se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos y su tristeza, Emily se dio cuenta de eso y borro la sonrisa de su cara.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?".-Le pregunto algo preocupada.

"¿Eh?".-Dijo Wendy volteando a verla, regreso en si abriendo los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.-"Oh, sí; si, estoy bien. El gusto es mío".-Dijo estrechando su patita y saludándola con una pequeña sonrisa forzada y falsa sobre su cara.

Cuando terminaron de estrechar sus patas, Emily regreso al lado de Snowball; y por temor; y queriendo evitar que puedan a volver a ponerse melosos enfrente de ella decidió entablar una conversación.

"Y…¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?".-Pregunto.

"Desde ayer".-Respondió Emily con una sonrisa volteando a verla.

"¿Ayer?".-Pregunto sorprendida.

"Aja. Ella me llevo a la casa de Leonard; el poodle del edificio de acá lado mientras tenía una fiesta con los animales de su edificio y este, todos se dieron cuenta de nosotros y se preocuparon al verme tan lastimado. Yo les conté el cómo es que conozco a Magnus, ella se acercó a consolarme y me beso. Cosa que yo correspondí, luego de eso fuimos a la casa de mi dueña, ella la dejo quedarse con nosotros, me volvió a consolar, lo hicimos anoche y-".-No termino la frase ya que Emily apenada y muy avergonzada; le tapó la boca con sus patas mientras él no dejaba de hablar, pero no se le entendió nada y miro a Emily con molestia.

"¡Snowball!".-Exclamo Emily muy avergonzada, miro a Wendy, dejo caer sus orejas y dejo escapar una risita avergonzada con una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes sobre su cara.

"¡¿Qué ustedes qué?!".-Pregunto Wendy muy sorprendida, tanto que se puso de pie y si pudiera sonrojarse lo estaría, al igual que Emily.

"Jejeje; no lo hagas caso, ya ves lo loquito que esta".-Dijo Emily con nerviosismo forcejeando con Snowball quien quería quitar las patas de su boca pero ella no lo dejaba.

Snowball logro quitarse sus patas de su boca y volvió a hablar.

"No es cierto es verdad, lo hicimos anoche; y fue el mejor que he tenido en mi vida".-Dijo.

"¡Snowball!".-Exclamo Emily molesta y viéndolo con enojo, acto seguido; le dio un fuerte estate quieto en la cabeza.

"¡Auch!, ¡¿oye porque me pegas?!".-Pregunto el molesto y adolorido mientras la veía sobándose la nuca.

"Porque esas cosas no son para gritarlas a los 4 vientos Snowboli, las parejas necesitan su intimidad".-Respondió molesta y enojada.

"Pues solo me lo hubieras dicho, no tenías porque que golpearme".-Protesto él.

"Lo siento Cariño pero es para que entiendas".-Dijo ella, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

Snowball cruzo sus patas e hizo un puchero como si fuera un conejito, Emily se tapó la boca con una patita y dejo escapar una linda risita; a veces le gusta que sea tan infantil.

"Bueno, esa fue información más de la necesaria y hare como que no escuche nada, pero aún hay algo que no entiendo. Snowball. ¿Cómo es que conoces al asesino de mi mama?".-Dijo Wendy mirando al conejo blanco.

Snowball y Emily voltearon a verla, Snowball clavo la mirada al piso y dejo escapar un gran suspiro, Emily lo miro, se acercó a él y puso sus patas en sus hombros mientras veía a Wendy.

"Wendy, escucha, se ve que eres una buen zorro; pero esa fue una experiencia fea para Snowball y estoy seguro que no quiere volver a recordarla".-Dijo ella.

"No tranquila Amor, está bien; que la sepa".-Dijo Snowball poniendo una de sus patitas sobre una de las de ella que está en sus hombros.

"¿Estás seguro?".-Pregunto Emily preocupada viéndolo a los ojos con sus orejas suspendidas a medio camino de caerse.-"No quiero que vuelvas a ponerte como lo estabas cuando lo contaste en casa de Leonard, me duele mucho verte así".-Dijo, dejando caer sus orejas.

"Oye, estaré bien".-Dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa y viéndola con cariño.-"Como tu dijiste, el pasado es pasado y no debo dejar que eso envenene mi futuro y mi presente".-Dijo.

Emily miro al piso por unos segundos pensándolo y luego volvió a verlo a los ojos.

"De acuerdo, pero haznos saber si quieres parar ¿Ok?".-Dijo.

"Ok".-Dijo Snowball, le dio un beso en los labios, miro a Wendy y empezó a contarle todo.

Will estuvo observándolo todo, como Cesar; el conoce el lenguaje comunicativo de los animales pero no de los caninos; su especialidad son los roedores, a pesar que no le entendía nada a Wendy, si le entendía perfectamente a Emily y Snowball. El empezó a escuchar junto con Wendy la historia de Snowball, las caras y expresiones que puso cuando escuchaba cada detalle no tenían precio; la historia de Snowball era tan fuerte que lo conmovió y le llego al corazón, vio como Snowball, Wendy y Emily siguieron platicando por un tiempo, luego ellos se despidieron de Wendy, ella les abrio la puerta y se fueron de ahí, durante su charla Snowball también describió a Magnus con detalle y cuando lo escucho; Will estaba que no lo creía, y entonces lo supo; no podía esperar a mañana. Se levantó, entro al cuarto de Cesar y empezó a agitarlo para despertarlo.

"Cesar, Cesar despierta".-Dijo mientras lo hacía.

"Mmm, el baño está a la siguiente esquina a la derecha".-Dijo Cesar aun dormido y se acomodó de costado para evitar el ruido.

"Cesar levántate".-Dijo pero él no le hizo caso.-"Cesar, Cesar, Cesar, ¡Cesar!".-Dijo mientras lo agitaba.

Todo su alboroto finalmente despertó a Cesar, este abrio los ojos; malhumorado por haberte interrumpido su sueño y volteo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto molesto, enojado y con voz adormilada. Vio que quien lo despertó fue Will.-"Will con un c****o".-Dijo frotándose los ojos, se levantó un poco de la cama usando sus brazos, tomo su despertador y se lo acerco para ver la hora.-"Es la 1 de la mañana, ¿Qué c***s quieres?".-Pregunto groseramente, no es para menos; su humor esta de perros por haber interrumpido su sueño.

"Lo siento Cesar, sé que es tarde y quieres dormir pero debo contarte algo de lo que acabo de enterarme".-Dijo Will mientras caminaba al otro lado de la cama donde está el.

"Sé lo que sea ¿no puede esperar a la mañana?".-Dijo mientras se volvía a acomodar para volver a dormir y cerraba los ojos.

"¡No!".-Dijo Will jalando el cobertor con el que se está cubriendo dejándolo sin abrigo.-"Esto nos concierne mucho a ambos".-Dijo.

"Will con una m****a, es de noche; ¡quiero dormir!".-Dijo Cesar sentándose en su cama y frotándose los ojos con enojo.

"Y yo que pensé que querías vengar a Toby, ahora me doy cuenta de que no".-Dijo Will viéndolo con enojo e iba a salir de la habitación.

Cesar se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre y volteo a verlo.

"Oye espera, ¿a qué te refieres?".-Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Will se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

"El volvió Cesar".-Dijo.

"¿Quién?".-Pregunto Cesar confundido, no puede ser Toby porque el lleva muerto años.

"Magnus".-Dijo Will con una cara seria y enojada.-"El chucho dorado, el terror de Wall Street, la bestia de la noche…Su asesino".-Dijo.

Cesar abrio los ojos, estaba que no lo creía. Se despertó de golpe, olvido el sueño que tenía en ese entonces y sin importarle la hora que es y si los llegaba a despertar, llamo por teléfono a un grupo de viejos amigos suyos que lo ayudaran a ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas.

 **Si están extrañados por todos los apodos que tiene Magnus, no se preocupen; en el siguiente o en capítulos posteriores les explicare porque tiene todos esos nombres.**

Eso todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta y la están disfrutando, agradecería mucho que lo hicieran por sus redes sociales. Y nos vemos la próxima :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7: Una investigación que se debe llevar a cabo y una ayuda inesperada.**

 **Max Gamer17:** Muchas gracias, espero que te esté gustando.

 **Veira:** Muchas gracias Viera y claro que continuare esta historia, lo que ocurre es que por la escuela no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir (puta vida :( ).

 **BlackHawk0047:** Ok perdón, no recordaba su nombre y ok, gracias por decirme. No, creo que te estas confundiendo de fic amigo; se llama Jack, esa es la actitud que todos toman con la cerradez de la mente de las personas, dicen que están locos o nos hacen enojar porque sus pretextos no tienen la justificación de porque hacen lo que hacen. Como dije antes, la inteligencia emocional e intelectual de los animales siempre acaba sorprendiéndonos y que te puedo decir, se me ocurrió la idea de la molotov, me gusto mucho y por eso lo puse. Ya veremos que la pasa a Magnus en el futuro, ¿va?. Sé que eres un muy buen dueño, se nota por lo que dijiste en el review cuando Dasha, Atlas y Pelis no aceptaron los sentimientos de Wendy y Nala. Ya veremos si vas por el o no. Try to don't speak in english please, i don't talk it very much.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Tienes razón, aún tiene a Jack; así que no está sola, buena ya; para que te des una idea clara de cómo será Rose, será como si volvieras a ver a Moody de No sin mi hija. Es un zorro, a los animales les puede dar en cualquier momento y sin aviso; pero esta vez le dio en el peor de los momentos, ¿esperabas más de él?, digo; mato a una zorro mayor y una niña, ¿enserio crees que se va a tentar el corazón con una zorro joven?. No tengo experiencia con los diálogos de reptiles; ok. Así es. Que te digo, lo pensé y me gustó mucho, por eso lo puse, y si te preguntas ¿cómo sabes hacerlo? Fácil, lo aprendiste cuando estabas en la fuerza. De hecho, eso lo saque de un fic de Patrulla de Cachorros, no recuerdo bien como se llama. Lo sé, me equivoque, sí; eso es de Drake y Josh, a pesar de que vive en una familia con un padre difícil él es alguien bueno y bondadoso, lo sé, de hecho él fue uno de mis modelos a seguir cuando era niño y lo puse así porque no se me ocurría como describir a Terrence, no quería usar ese estereotipo de brabucón gordito que todos usan; perdón si esto te ofende con referencia a tu fic de FNAF. Sí, eso del manual de Ned y eso de Drake y Josh, si, lo veía y mucho. A él le gustaba desde que lo conoció, por eso lo defendió pero como le dijo, no lo manifestó pues serian vistos como fenómenos o serian convertidos en el hazme reír de la escuela. Ya verás si pueden volver a adoptar y no todo el crédito de la idea es solo suyo amigo. No seas tan exagerado, si están tristes; pero no es para tanto. En mi opinión, hasta ahora él ha sido peor que Trenton. Ella no es alguien que pierde las esperanzas; tan fácil. No se me ocurrió poner el cómo, así que no lo hice, pues claro; Hasta BlackHawk0047 supo que se aparearon, XD la verdad no sé. Ya verás quien es Toby en este capítulo.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Cesar está caminando muy inquieto de lado a lado por todo su departamento con las ansias y los nervios comiéndoselo vivo, se peinaba el cabello con sus manos y se mordía las uñas constantemente como si hubiera tomado demasiado café, desde que Will le dijo lo de Magnus en la madrugada casi no pudo dormir, su estado ya está preocupando tanto a su amigo como a sus perros, Will; buscando aunque sea calmarlo un poco se le acerco.

"Cesar, por Dios amigo cálmate. Te vas a quedar pelón o se te va a derramar la bilis".-Dijo él.

"No, no me pidas que me calme. He esperado este día desde muchos años, al fin encontré al asesino de mi Bock (Era Bock perdón, no Toby) y finalmente podre hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo".-Dijo el caminando de lado a lado sin detenerse.

"Cesar, sé que ese fue uno de los días más horribles y nefastos de tu niñez, pero francamente amigo; debemos dejarlo pasar, debes cambiar de página".-Dijo Will tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Cesar se detuvo en seco, giro para mirarlo y le dedico una mirada que dice: "Debes estar bromeando".

"¿Qué, cambiar de página?, ¿te refieres a que lo olvide?".-Dijo Cesar y se acercó a él, con una mirada un poco perturbadora; podría llegar a hacer una locura en ese estado.-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de lo que ese degenerado malviviente me hizo?, ¡era solo un niño Will, y ese maldito me causó mucho daño!".-Dijo pasando en un parpadeo al enojo.

"Yo sé que lo hizo; pero debemos dar gracias que aún sigues vivos, él pudo haberte asesinado ese día pero fuiste salvado por la campana".- Dijo Will.-"Y no me refiero a Bock, sino a la policía".-Dijo.

"¡Pero él me lo arrebato!".-Exclamo Cesar con enojo, sus ojos se humedecieron y las lágrimas; tanto de enojo como de tristeza empezaron a brotar y a deslizarse por sus mejillas.-"Bock fue uno de los mejores perros del mundo, yo era solo un niñito; y él lo masacro delante de mi".-Dijo.

"Lo sé. Escucha, sé que Bock no merecía morir así, pero estas dejando que el pasado te anclé del futuro y envenene tu presente. Debes olvidar Cesar, debes dejarlo ir".-Dijo Will.

"¡Nunca!".-Exclamo el asustándolo, con voz amenazando con romperse en llanto.

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y miro al piso con tristeza sin dejar de llorar.

"Nunca olvidare el día en el que lo perdí".-Dijo y empezó a recordar.

 **17 años antes, en Chiapas, México.**

Un autobús escolar de color azul va en camino directo hacia una escuela primaria, el interior de este está repleto de niños y niñas, quienes están jugando, riendo, leyendo o cualquier otra cosa para pasar el tiempo mientras llegan a la escuela, el conductor; con una cara amargada como diciendo "Puta vida T-T (XD)", está conteniendo las ganas de gritarles y aguantando el caos de los pequeños, aunque les gritara eso no serviría, lo intento antes y los niños lo bombardearon con goma de mascar masticada que tardo mucho para quitarse, luego de esa experiencia no le quedo de otra más que resignarse a soportarlos. En uno de los asientos de la parte que está cerca de la parte trasera del autobús y de la puerta trasera, está Cesar cuando era pequeño, tenía 8 años en aquel entonces y no ocupaba lentes tampoco ya que su visión se deterioró un poco con el tiempo, tiene la mano en su mentón mientras miraba pensativo y perdido hacia la nada a través de la ventana, viendo como los arboles pasan y pasan por el movimiento del autobús. En eso, un niño de unos 6 años de piel morena clara (Para no decir mestizo), pelo de color negro rizado, ojos cafés, físico un poco subido de peso y cabeza redonda se le acerco.

"Hola".-Dijo el pequeño saludando a Cesar con una sonrisa y con su mano (Su voz es la de Tiago de Rio 2).

Cesar volteo un poco su cabeza y lo miro con el rabillo de sus ojos.

"Hola".-Dijo el (Su voz es la de Marshall, el cachorro dálmata de Patrulla de Cachorros).

"¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?, los demás asientos del autobús ya están ocupados; bueno sin mencionar que ninguno de ellos me dejo sentarme a su lado a pesar de que hay espacio".-Dijo el niño.

Alguien le arrojo un avión de papel, le punta de este le pico en un lado de su cabeza; cosa que le dolió, se escucharon las risas de varios niños y el volteo hacia donde le lanzaron el avión con una mirada de enojo sobre su cara.

"A mi también me molesta y me enoja que sean así".-Dijo Cesar entendiendo su situación.-"Si claro, siéntate".-Dijo dándole palmaditas al asiento que está a un lado de él.

El niño volteo a verlo y su cara se ilumino con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias".-Dijo y se sentó a su lado, dejando su mochila en el piso para que no estorbe.-"Oh y mi llamo Jonathan por cierto".-Dijo volteo a ver a Cesar.

"Yo soy Cesar, es un gusto Jonathan".-Dijo Cesar formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"¿Eres nuevo?, nunca te había visto antes por aquí".-Dijo con curiosidad.

"Si soy nuevo, acaban de transferirme hace unos días, mis papas y yo nos mudamos cerca de aquí para que pudiera asistir a la escuela".-Dijo Jonathan.

"Cool, ¿y dónde vienes?".-Pregunto Cesar.

"Soy de Guerrero".-Contesto Jonathan.

"¿Guerrero?".-Pregunto Cesar y Jonathan asintió con la cabeza.-"Vaya, eh escuchado que la cosa no está nada bien por allá".-Dijo.

"No tienes idea".-Dijo Jonathan desviando la mirada con tristeza y clavándola al piso del autobús.-"Hay tantos grupos de sujetos malos por allá que hace que varios de los pueblos de ahí vivan aterrados y tienen que dormir con un ojo abierto por temor a que les llegue a pasar algo, incluso mientras duermen".-Dijo.

"Vaya, eso se oye muy feo".-Dijo Cesar.

"Y eso no es ni la mitad".-Dijo Jonathan y volteo a verlo.-"Para que te des una idea, una noche mientras dormía; escuche ruidos proviniendo de la casa del lado donde vive mi amigo, me levante y fui a despertar a mi papa, él se asomó por una ventana, después de ver por ahí; saco un arma que el esconde para defensa personal y le dijo a mi mama y a mí que nos escondiéramos. Le hicimos caso, y a pesar que no nos pasó nada malo esa noche, desde nos escondíamos pude escuchar muchos gritos proviniendo de la casa de al lado, los gritos de la mama de mi amigo que decía: "Por favor, no se lo lleven, llévenme a mí en su lugar", escuche gritos de unos tipos extraños que no conocía, ellos solo le respondían con groserías y escuchaba gritos de miedo por parte de la hermana de mi amigo, esa noche escuche varios balazos y cuando paso el peligro no pude dormir bien. A la mañana siguiente supe lo que paso, unos policías llegaron a la casa y la mama de mi amigo les dijo llorando que unos tipos malos mataron al papa de mi amigo disparándole, se llevaron muchas de las cosas que tenían y no recuerdo muy bien la palabra, pero creo que era violar; sea lo que sea, dijo que violaron a su hija en su propia casa después de que la dejaron inconsciente al golpearla".-Conto, volvió a bajar la mirada con tristeza y con un brillo de miedo en sus ojos.

Cesar estaba que no lo creía luego de escuchar eso y solo desvió la mirada.

"Santa María madre de Dios".-Dijo y volvió a mirarlo.-"Seguramente debiste tener mucho miedo".-Dijo.

"Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda mi vida".-Dijo Jonathan, desvió la mirada, subió los pies al asiento y se abrazó las piernas en posición fetal.

Cesar sentía pena y lastima por él, desvió la mirada por unos momentos, volvió a verlo y puso su mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que Jonathan volteara a verlo.

"No te preocupes, aquí ya estas a salvo de esa clase de sujetos".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Jonathan se le quedo viendo, unos segundos después; sonrió con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla debido al miedo que sentía al recordar ese día y se la seco con su mano.

"Gracias Cesar, por eso estoy feliz de que nos hallamos mudado aquí; también es un lugar…feo por así de decirlo (Me refiero a cuanto situación, no al aspecto) pero en comparación a Guerrero aquí está mucho mejor".-Dijo Jonathan.

"Me alegra".-Dijo Cesar con una pequeña sonrisa.-"Para eso están los amigos ¿no?, para ayudarse siempre que lo necesitan".-Dijo.

Jonathan se sorprendió al escuchar la palabra "amigo" y luego se puso un poco feliz al darse cuenta que ahora tiene un amigo con quien confiar en ese nuevo lugar para él.

De repente, cuando el autobús pasaba por una calle que hacia un par de líneas perpendiculares y que estaba vacía; de la calle por la que se forma la línea perpendicular apareció un auto viejo, oxidado y que le faltan partes con fuego saliendo de donde debe ir el motor, este siguió hasta que se topó con una pared obstruyéndole el paso al autobús. El chofer se dio cuenta y freno de manera un poco brusca, esto llamo la atención de los niños quienes voltearon a ver con curiosidad.

"¿Pero qué rayos?".-Dijo el chofer confundido mirando el auto delante de él.

En ese momento, otro auto que está siendo conducido por un animal; literal, llego hasta la parte trasera del autobús conduciendo como un cafre, cuando estaba a punto de chocar de frente con la parte trasera del autobús giro el volante, el auto hizo un giro derrapando las llantas y el auto choco contra el autobús con su lado derecho. El impacto sacudió el autobús e hizo que varios niños gritaran, curiosos voltearon a ver qué pasaba pero el auto es pequeño y debido a la altura del autobús y a la ventana de la puerta trasera de este, no pudieron ver nada. Algunos de ellos empezaron a asustarse y a alarmarse al no saber lo que está pasando, el chofer se dio cuenta, se puso de pie y empezó a tratar de calmarlos. Mientras lo hacía sin que ningún de ellos supiera, de una callejón se encendieron los faros de un auto, el motor arranco y el conductor; pisando a fondo el acelerador fue directo hacia el autobús enfrente suyo.

El chofer seguía tratando de calmar a los niños, poco a poco lo lograba; mientras lo hacía Cesar un poco asustado miro por la ventana al lado de él, algo capto su atención y entrecerró los ojos forzando la vista para verlo mejor, cuando lo hizo; abrio los ojos asustado y miro al frente. Volteo a ver a Will quien está viendo al resto de sus compañeros siendo tranquilizados por el chofer y puso una mano sobre su hombro, Will volteo a verlo, miro por la ventana y vio lo que asusto a Cesar, el auto yendo directo hacia ellos. El miro a Cesar, este desvió la mirada con miedo, frunció sus labios hacia dentro de su boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza, en ese momento; el auto impacto el autobús a toda velocidad. Como las películas, toda la pantalla se puso negra, se escuchó el estruendoso ruido del auto haciendo contacto con el autobús y solo se escucharon los gritos de miedo y horror de los niños.

 **5 minutos después.**

Cesar empezó a despertarse quejándose debido al dolor, se visión estaba borrosa pero poco a poco fue ajustándose a la luz y pudo contemplar su entorno, él se encuentra dentro del autobús, al parecer es el único ahí, el levanto la cabeza quejándose por el dolor, se llevó una mano a la cabeza el cual es uno de los lugares que más le duele, se la quitó, la miro y se asustó por lo que vio. Un chorro de sangre está corriendo por el lado izquierdo de su cabeza pasando al lado de su ojo y su ceja, lo que lo asusto fue la sangre que quedo en su mano, alejo su vista de eso y miro alrededor, no vio a ningún de sus compañeros así que decidió salir de ahí para ver si están afuera pero al momento de mover la pierna izquierda sintió un fuerte dolor y se quejó, volteo a ver y se llevó una imagen peor que la sangre que tiene en su mano. Un gran trozo de cristal se le clavo en un costado de su gastronecmio, él se agarró la pierna y empezó a respirar de manera temblorosa debido al impacto de esa imagen, el frunció los labios dentro de su boca, tomo el trozo de vidrio sin tocarlo por las orillas para no cortarse y trato de sacárselo.

Al hacerlo; pego un fuerte grito de dolor y al mismo tiempo casi rompe a llorar debido al fuerte dolor, el cristal está muy enterrado, el volvió a mirarlo con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos y deslizándose por sus mejillas; se mordió el canto y un nudillo de su mano derecha para poder aguantar el dolor y nuevamente trato de sacárselo. El grito, lloro y sollozo debido al dolor, el sollozo y el grito fueron amortiguados por su mano y aun así siguió tratando de sacárselo, cuando le faltaba la mitad de camino para lograrlo ya no pudo aguantar más el dolor, dejo de morderse la mano, grito y sollozo agarrándose la pierna debido al dolor y decidió dejárselo ahí para que alguien pueda sacárselo. Miro hacia la puerta de autobús la cual está abierta y decidió salir de ahí, coqueando y quejándose debido al dolor; y al cristal que tiene incrustado.

El llego a la puerta y empezó a bajar los escalones de está apoyándose en la barandilla que tiene la puerta del autobús debido a que su pierna no le reacciona como debería, cuando estaba por pisar el último escalón la barandilla se rompió y el termino cayéndose. Pero cayó sobre algo relativamente suave, subió la mirada y se encontró con el rostro de una sus compañeras, muerta; tiene los ojos abiertos con la mirada perdida y sin vida, y con la boca ligeramente abierta. Cesar se asustó por esto, dejo escapar un pequeño grito de miedo y rápidamente se quitó y alejó del cuerpo, arrastrándose con la ayuda de sus manos y sus pies; cuidando de no enterarse más el vidrio que tiene incrustado y se quedó viendo el cadáver de su compañera, es una niña de unos 8 años, de cabello negro y largo, ojos cafés y vestida con una blusa blanca y una faldita gris a cuadros como los uniformes de las escuelas, un chorro de sangre está brotando de su nuca la cual está en contacto con el suelo y tiene muchos vidrios pequeños clavados en el rostro, los brazos y el pecho. Cesar miro alrededor buscando alejar a su mente de semejante imagen pero al hacerlo se llevó una image veces peor.

Todos sus compañeros y el chofer están regados por la calle, todos tienen muchos vidrios pequeños clavados en el cuerpo y todos tienen charcos de sangre debajo de sus cuerpos en el suelo, lo que quiere decir que seguramente cuando el autobús fue impactado por el auto; todos salieron proyectados por las ventanas hacia sus muertes. Cesar no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, todos sus compañeros muertos enfrente de él, sería una imagen que posiblemente no olvidara en mucho tiempo. De repente escucho los quejidos de alguien quien empezaba a despertarse, miro hacia el frente y a unos 5 metros de distancian se encontraba Jonathan quien empezaba a despertarse adolorido.

"¿Jonathan?".-Pregunto Cesar.

"Ah mi cabeza".-Dijo Jonathan y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

"¡Jonathan!".-Lo llamo Cesar gritando en voz alta para que lo oyera.

Jonathan lo escucho, miro alrededor buscando a quien lo llamo y vio a Cesar con la espalda contra el autobús.

"Cesar".-Dijo, su mirada se encontró con la atroz escena que Cesar también vio, abrio los ojos y alzo las cejas perplejo, se quedó perdido varios segundos contemplando la horrida escena y su mirada aterrizo sobre su amigo.-"Cesar…¿Qué…Que paso?".-Pregunto faltándole el aire por lo contundencia y el shock de la escena delante de sus ojos.

"No lo sé Jonathan…no lo sé".-Dijo Cesar mirando hacia adelante con la cabeza en un ángulo picado de 45 grados, se quedó perdido por varios segundos y luego regreso a él.-"Luego lo averiguamos, necesitamos ayuda".-Dijo.

Jonathan iba a hablar pero ambos escucharon ruidos proviniendo de un lado a la izquierda de Cesar, y voltearon a ver. De repente, por ese lado empezaron a aparecer varios animales, reptiles, mamíferos, roedores e insectos, se empezaron a acercar a los cadáveres y a verificar si alguien seguía con vida. Cesar se asustó y volteo a ver a Jonathan, con su mirada le dijo que se escondiera ya que él está más cerca de varios objetos donde los cuales puede esconderse y a diferencia de él; no esta tan herido y no tiene un cristal incrustado en la pierna que le impide moverse libremente. Jonathan comprendió la mirada de miedo que le lanzo su nuevo amigo, miro hacia donde se acercaban los animales, regreso a Cesar, lo miro por un par de segundos y trato rápidamente de ponerse de pie, pero termino tropezándose, rápidamente logro ponerse de pie, corrió hacia un barril de metal que está volcado en el piso y se escondió detrás de este con la espalda pegada al objeto contundente.

"¿Vesss a alguien con vida?".-Pregunto una dragón de cómodo a uno de sus compañeros, un demonio de Tasmania.

"No. Pero aún sigo revisando".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania olfateando y revisando el cadáver de una niña.

"Sssolo asssegúrate de revisssarlos a todosss, Magnusss nosss matara si olvidamosss a tan sssolo uno".-Dijo la dragón de cómodo.

Cesar vio que están cerca de él, mientras soltaban siseos y quejidos e intercambiaban gestos y miradas en clara señal de comunicación, pero eso a él no le interesaba por ahora; lo único que le importa es permanecer con vida así que decidió hacerse el muerto. Se acostó de costado, con la boca ligeramente abierta y cerrando los ojos ya que si los mantenía abiertos tendría que resistir la necesidad de parpadear, cosa que no es fácil.

En ese momento, de un nube de vapor que emana de una alcantarilla; color amarillo (Debido los haces de la luz del sol) salió Magnus con una mirada de neutralidad sobre su cara, obviamente más joven de lo que es en la actualidad, en estas fechas él era un adolescente, tiene la gran mayoría de las horribles cicatrices que minan su cuerpo, excepto el rasguño que recorre su cuello; ya que esa se la hicieron en la adultez. El miro alrededor y vio todos los cuerpos de niños inocentes y el del conductor regados por todo el piso.

"Señor".-Dijo un chihuahua de pelaje negro con café (Son una raza muy conocida de ellos, hasta tengo una como mascota).

"¿Han hallado a alguien con vida?".-Pregunto Magnus mirándolo a los ojos (Su voz a esa edad es la de James "Junior" Rennie de la serie: Bajo el domo).

"Aun no señor, pero seguimos revisando los cadáveres".-Dijo el chihuahua.

"Háganlo. Que no se les olvide ninguno y si encuentran a alguien con vida; avísenme inmediatamente".-Dijo Magnus.

"A la orden señor".-Dijo el chihuahua y se retiró de ahí.

Jonathan mirada todo a escondidas desde donde esta y vio como los animales se acercaban cada vez más y más a su amigo quien se está haciendo el muerto, haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza debido a la angustia, el miedo y la preocupación.

Cesar sintió curiosidad así que abrio muy levemente un ojo para poder ver. En ese momento, Magnus y sus secuaces escucharon un quejido de alguien que está empezando a despertar, Jonathan y Cesar también lo escucharon, ambos miraron a escondidas y vieron que un niño empezó a levantarse y despertarse mientras se quejaba del dolor. Magnus y su grupo se dieron cuenta de esto y se acercaron a él.

El niño se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la puso sobre su herida sangrante mientras se quejaba del dolor, Magnus gruño, el niño abrio los ojos al escuchar el gruñido, volteo y vio a Magnus y todos sus secuaces parados de él, son el chihuahua, la dragón de cómodo, el demonio de Tasmania, un par de serpientes de cascabel, una cobra, una araña violinista de Brasil, un halcón, una buitre y un cuervo, los cuales aterrizaron en el piso o sobre unos botes de basura. El niño al verlos se asustó y retrocedió usando sus manos y sus pies como medio sin quitarles la mirada de encima, Magnus rodo los ojos al ver su inútil intento de resistencia y supervivencia, negó con la cabeza se fue acercando a él, el niño no se detuvo hasta que su espalda se topó con la dureza de una pared, el miro hacia atrás sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de la pared y regreso su mirada muerto del miedo a Magnus y sus secuaces quienes se le acercaron hasta quedar delante de el a un metro de distancia.

"Tú no iras a ningún lado amiguito".-Dijo Magnus con diversión, camino un paso hacia él y luego frunció el ceño con enojo.-"Mátenlo".-Dijo.

Todos sus secuaces se sorprendieron y voltearon a verlo.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto el cuervo.

"Que lo maten".-Dijo Magnus.

"Pero…Ssseñor, sssolo esss un niño".-Dijo una serpiente.

"¿Y?".-Pregunto Magnus volteando a verla importándole poco.-"Todos los pasajeros de ese autobús eran niños y como ven; casi todos están muertos".-Dijo.

"Sí señor, pero él está vivo y es inofensivo, déjelo ir".-Dijo la buitre.

"No es una opción. Ahora obedezcan y mátenlo".-Dijo.

Todos se quedaron callados y desviaron la mirada, ningún iba a obedecer semejante orden Magnus se dio cuenta mirando alrededor y se enojó.

"Como dice el dicho: Si quieres que algo se haga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo".-Dijo y se acercó al niño mostrando los colmillos.

"¿Qué-Que vas a hac…".-El niño no termino la frase ya que Magnus puso sus patas delanteras sobre sus hombros pegándolo a la pared, abrio la boca limándose los dientes con su lengua y lo mordió justo en el cuello, sofocando las últimas palabras del niño, el con sus manos y las fuerzas que le quedaban intento alejar a Magnus pero era inútil y mucha sangre empezó a brotar de su cuello.

Cesar y Jonathan abrieron los ojos y la boca, sorprendidos al ver esto. Los secuaces de Magnus se asquearon y desviaron la mirada para no ver eso, cuando Magnus termino el niño cayo de costado sin vida y termino con mucha sangre embarrada en su hocico. El volteo a ver a sus secuaces y los vio ahí parados.

"¿A que están esperando?. Revisen los otros cuerpos; ¡ahora!".-Dijo enojado.

Su grito hizo que sus secuaces se escamaran, se le quedaron viendo y un segundo después fueron a obedecer sus órdenes.

Al darse cuenta de esto Cesar rápidamente volvió a cerrar los ojos y a hacerse el muerto mientras Jonathan miraba a escondidas desde donde está por miedo y supervivencia. Los secuaces de Magnus fueron registrando uno a uno los cadáveres hasta que llegaron a Cesar quien se hacia el muerto, a quien le toco registrarlo fue al demonio de Tasmania, se le acerco empezó a moverlo y a olfatearlo para ver si mostraban señales de vida, Cesar; aun haciéndose el muerto tiene muy acelerado el ritmo de su corazón debido al miedo y la angustia de que fueran a descubrirlo pero se mantuvo fingiendo, tras comprobarlo y mirarlo un par de segundos para cerciorarse el demonio de Tasmania se alejó de él y al no sentirlo cerca Cesar dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, en ese momento Magnus abrio los ojos e irguió sus orejas cuando un olor golpeo su nariz; ese olor es inconfundible para él, es miedo. El empezó a olfatear el aire y cuando identifico el aroma, pego la nariz al piso y empezó a seguir su rastro, Cesar al tener los ojos cerrados no se daba cuenta de nada y empezó a sudar debido a la angustia y a la agobiante tensión de esperar.

Jonathan miro a escondidas y vio como Magnus seguía el rastro de una esencia olfateando el piso, Jonathan veía el patrón que seguía y abrio los ojos sorprendido y asustado al percatarse que se dirigía hacia Cesar.

Magnus se encontraba cerca de Cesar siguiendo el rastro hasta que finalmente llego hasta el, Cesar sintió la presencia delante de él y evito a toda costa hacer cualquier gesto facial y a contener su respiración para que su respiración temblorosa por el miedo no lo delatara. Magnus pasó su nariz por todo su cuerpo y su cara para cerciorarse que el olor emanaba de él y tras hacerlo, lo miro con una mirada fría y neutra, y se sentó delante él.

"Todos, vengan aquí ahora"-Dijo llamando a sus secuaces.

Jonathan se asustó, a pesar de ser solo un niño; al ver a ese perro tan interesado en su amigo supuso que lo descubrió y empezó a temer su vida, se escondió detrás del bote y se abrazó las piernas en posición fetal.

"Ay no, ese perro va a matar a Cesar. Ay ¿Qué hago, que hago, que hago?".-Pregunto mirando alrededor buscando algo que lo ayudara.

Miro por todos lados y vio algo que llamo su atención, un teléfono celular de la segunda generación tirado en el piso cerca de un bote de basura y se le ocurrió una idea, se asomó para ver y vio que los secuaces de Magnus llegaron con él.

"¿Qué ocurre ssseñor?".-Pregunto la cobra, quien es macho.

"Este de aquí".-Dijo una seña a Cesar y sus secuaces lo miraron.-"Creo que está vivo, puedo oler su miedo".-Dijo.

"Señor, yo registre a este niño y no percibí señales de vida en el".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania.

Cesar no entendía nada de lo que decía, solo escuchaba sonidos de animales por parte de ellos y hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reaccionar asustado pues podrían descubrirlo. Jonathan miro el celular luego hacia allá, se percató que Magnus y sus secuaces no están viendo y decidió aprovechar, se echó pecho tierra y empezó a arrastrase hacia el celular para no hacer ruido.

"Tú eres un demonio de Tasmania Isaac, no provienes de la familia de los canes y por eso no puedes olfatear el miedo, pero yo sí".-Dijo Magnus.

"Ssseñor, podría ssser cualquier otra cosa".-Dijo una de las serpientes de cascabel, una hembra.

"No, ese olor es inconfundible; puedo apostar".-Dijo Magnus.

Jonathan logro llegar al celular sin ser detectado, volteo para ver si lo observaban y al ver que ellos seguían con la mirada sobre Cesar aprovecho, se arrastró de regreso detrás del bote de basura, una vez ahí abrio el celular y le marco al único número que conocía.

"Por favor, por favor contesten".-Dijo en voz baja con el celular junto a su oído, el celular pito por 20 segundos hasta que finalmente alguien contesto.-"Hola, ¿Mama?".-Dijo y al escuchar la voz de su madre en el otro lado de la línea, no pudo evitar respirar temblorosamente, las lágrimas a inundaran sus ojos y empezar a llorar debido a lo aterrador de la experiencia que vivió.-"S-Si mama soy yo".-Dijo con la voz rota por el llanto.-"…Mama, ocurrió algo de camino a la escuela…Todos…Todos están muertos mama".-Dijo y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.-"…U-Un…auto golpeo al autobús, lo volcó y lanzo a todos fuera…S-Si yo estoy bien; no te preocupes por mí pero, necesito que llames a la policía, las ambulancias y a control de animales…Hay un perro y varios otros animales aquí mama, e-ellos…ellos…mataron a Peter…!Yo lo vi mama!, lo mataron delante de mi…S-Si por favor, llámalos rápido…N-No no voy a colgar pero date prisa por favor, otro niño está vivo; es mi amigo y su vida está en peligro, por favor apúrate mama".-Dijo.

"Debe haber una manera definitiva de saber si está vivo o no".-Dijo el águila, que es macho.

Magnus pensó por un momento y una sonrisa macabra apareció sobre su cara por la idea que se le ocurrió.

"Yo conozco una".-Dijo y se acercó a Cesar. Ya delante de él, abrio sus mandíbulas con su baba cayendo como hilos de sus colmillos superiores y le mordió la pierna izquierda por el gastronecmio con fuerza.

Cesar abrio los ojos de golpe tras esto, se agarró la pierna gritando con fuerza por el dolor y pego su espalda a un costado del auto; con su grito convertido a un sollozo por el inmenso dolor.

"¡Lo sabía!".-Exclamo Magnus mientras veía al niño con enojo.

Jonathan se asomó a mirar y con una cara de suma preocupación se agarró el pelo con sus manos y lo estrujo, debido al pendiente de que algo más le pase a su amigo. Cesar; llorando y sollozando del dolor miro a Magnus con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Sabía que estabas vivo, ahora vas a pagar".-Dijo Magnus y empezó a acercarse a él.

Cesar solo escucho ladridos y vio como empezó a acercársele mientras le gruñía.

"Lindo perrito, lindo perrito. Tranquilo, tranquilo".-Dijo Cesar claramente asustado buscando calmarlo.

Jonathan veía todo y debido al suspenso, el miedo y la tensión; sin darse cuenta, abrio levemente su boca.

"Oh créeme que soy de todo, pero no seré lindo contigo".-Dijo Magnus mientras se le acercaba.

Cesar solo escucho ladridos, el miedo lo invadió e inundo; esta tan asustado que hasta esta temblando del miedo. Magnus se le acercó hasta quedar justo delante de él, levanto su pata derecha en el aire y le dio un zarpazo en el pecho, Cesar grito del dolor, se cayó hacia un lado y se llevó la mano al pecho debido al ardor, Magnus aprovecho y lo mordió en la otra pierna, Cesar grito y lloro del dolor, prensando su pierna con sus mandíbulas Magnus giro su cuerpo y su cabeza y lo lanzo a un metro de distancia, Cesar cayo duro contra el suelo boca abajo y se pegó en el pecho, ocasionando que se le saliera todo el aire de sus pulmones, se sofocara y tosiera buscando desesperadamente recuperar el aire. Magnus fue caminando hacia él, no tenía prisa para liquidarlo pues él está completamente indefenso, Cesar logro recuperar un poco de aire, miro hacia atrás y vio como Magnus se le acercaba, él se asustó de muerte y empezó a arrastrarse buscando desesperadamente salvar su propia vida pero no podía evitar lo inevitable.

"Jejeje, no te molestes jovencito, hoy será tu día del juicio".-Dijo Magnus y se le acerco.

Siguió rasguñándolo, golpeándolo y mordiéndolo, dándose el enfermizo placer de torturarlo antes de matarlo, Jonathan se tapa los ojos mientras escuchaba los horribles gritos de su amigo; no tenía el valor ni las agallas para ver semejante cosa. Magnus volvió a lanzar a Cesar y este cayo duro contra el piso, está cubierto de su propia sangre debido a las heridas que Magnus le ha infligido y está llorando con debilidad debido al dolor, trataba de arrastrarse por su vida pero está muy débil como para hacerlo.

"Ok, creo que ya me divertí mucho contigo, es triste pero todo tiene su final".-Dijo Magnus y se le acerco.

Lo empujo haciendo que quedara boca arriba, Cesar esta tan herido que apenas puede moverse, Magnus puso su pata delantera izquierda sobre su pecho para que no pudiera levantarse y levanto la derecha en el aire; dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia directo en el cuello, Cesar abrio los ojos lo miro con las lágrimas escurriendo por su cara; con su mirada le rogaba que no lo hiciera pero con alguien como Magnus, sería casi un milagro que él le perdonara la vida.

Magnus le gruño y tenso los músculos de su pata para darle el golpe, rápido, limpio y con fuerza pero antes de que pudiera; alguien le lanzo un palo de escoba a sus secuaces; que los golpeo justo en la nuca y los dejo noqueados, ese mismo alguien se dio prisa, corrió hacia él y lo empujo. Magnus cayo con la cara en el piso, se levantó, se sacudió la cabeza para ignorar el dolor y volteo a ver enojado quien fue el que lo empujo. Cesar hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió enormemente al ver de quien se trataba.

"¿Bock?".-Pregunto.

Al lado de él, hay un perro de raza Cocker quien su mascota, es de pelaje color negro con café, pero predomina más el café que el negro en su pelaje y de ojos color café, está mirando a Magnus con enojo, Bock volteo a ver a Cesar por un momento, le sonrió meneando lo cola, Cesar se alegró mucho mentalmente al verlo y Bock se volvió a dirigir; molesto y enojado a Magnus.

"Aléjate de mí humano, tu desgraciado".-Le dijo con molestia y enojo y se puso en postura de pelea mientras le gruñía.

"¿Tu humano?".-Pregunto Magnus confundido y ladeando la cabeza pero rápidamente comprendió.-"Ah ya veo, ¿que tenemos aquí? Una torpe, inútil, e insignificante mascota".-Dijo, haciendo que Bock se enojara por cómo se dirigió a los animales domésticos.-"Animales como tú me enferman".-Dijo.

"Pues este perro mascota será el que partirá el trasero guey".-Dijo Bock.

Luego de eso ambos pelearon, Bock esto muy bien; de hecho ha sido de los pocos junto con Emily y Mario que le han dado verdaderas palizas a Magnus pero al final se descuidó, cometió un error que Magnus aprovecho y le mordió el cuello, luego de eso las sirenas de las patrullas empezaron a escucharse, los secuaces de Magnus se reincorporaron y se fueron de ahí antes de que llegaran, Cesar se arrastró hasta su perro, estuvo con él hasta el último momento; aún recuerda como vio en los ojos del perro, como la vida se escapaba de él y lo abandonaba, con sus últimas fuerzas le dijo algo a Cesar que no pudo entender pues el solo escucho un muy débil aullido, luego de eso su perro murió y el lloro sobre su cuerpo como si no hubiera mañana. Luego de eso fue llevado a un hospital junto con Jonathan para tratar sus heridas, los 2 niños no olvidaron ese día cada día después de eso sino pasado mucho tiempo, a Cesar fue a quien más lo afecto, se desquitaba, desahogaba y culpaba a sus padres por la muerte de Bock, a veces durante la escuela pedía permiso para salir de clases e ir al baño, se encerraba en este y lloraba durante horas por su amado perro. Al pasar de los años y después de especializarse en comunicación animal, al fin supo cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Bock…

 **De regreso al presente.**

"Siempre, recuerda, que yo estaré contigo, hasta el final".-Dijo Cesar, después de haber contado su historia.

Sus perros y Wendy estaban que no lo creían, perplejos, apantallados, nunca supieron de Bock antes y ahora saben porque, debió ser el día más traumatizante de la infancia de Cesar; posiblemente de toda su vida y se entiende porque nunca quiso hablar eso, era solo un niño cuando paso.

"Bock tiene razón. El siempre estará conmigo aquí".-Dijo golpeándose el pecho.-"En mi corazón, pero ese desalmado que lo mato no tuvo justicia por lo que hizo y yo me asegurare de ahora si la tenga".-Dijo.

De repente escucharon que tocaron la puerta y voltearon, Cesar se acercó a esta, la abrio y ahí vio a 3 personas. Una muchacha de adulta de 27 años de piel medio clara, pelo largo rubio oscuro, de ojos azules y físico moderado, su nombre es Rebecca esta vestida con una camisa de manga larga blanca y cuello de tortuga, tenis de suela blanca y con el empeine de color rosa y agujetas blancas y unos jeans (Pueden imaginársela igual a Kristen Stewart). Un muchacho joven de 25 años de piel albina, pelo largo blanco y lacio, ojos color rojo y físico delgado llamado Jeff (Si quieren pueden imaginárselo igualito al actor Evan Peters, quien interpreta a Quicksilver en X-men días del futuro pasado y X-men apocalipsis), esta vestido con una camisa blanca y chamarra de cuero (Si, igual que Maximoff), unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos de color de cuero claro. Y por último, un muchacho de piel morena clara, de 26 años, ojos color café, pelo negro corto rizado, y físico regular, es Jonathan; ya mayor (Pueden imaginárselo igual al actor Chitewel Ejiofor de joven cuando interpreta al doctor Adrián Emsley en la película 2012 pero con un tono de piel más claro), esta vestido con una camisa azul marca Pantera de 3 botones blancos y cuello, unos jeans y zapatos flexi de color negro. Todos miraron a la puerta cuando esta se abrio y vieron a Cesar.

"¡Cesar!".-Dijeron los 3 con alegría y se le acercaron.

Cesar fue saludando con la mano y con alegría a cada uno de ellos y fueron entrando a su departamento, una vez ahí; se daban cuenta de Will y se le acercaron a saludarlo, estrechando su mano o eso y un abrazo con una palmada en la espalda. Rebecca entro al departamento, Cesar cerró la puerta, ella miro a Will, el hizo lo mismo y al hacerlo, ambos se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas.

"No puede ser".-Dijo Rebecca con los ojos abiertos; y levemente boquiabierta (Su voz es la de Beatrice Prior de Divergente).

"¿Rebecca?".-Pregunto Will sorprendido.

Rebecca formo una sonrisa a boca abierta y corrió hacia él.

"¡Will!".-Exclamo y salto hacia el en un abrazo, que el también correspondió.-"Hermano".-Dijo y rompió el abrazo después de unos segundos para verlo a los ojos.-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, hace varios años que ya no te veo".-Dijo.

"Bueno, Cesar me pidió que la trajera a Mangle y me estoy quedando aquí con él por unos días; no iba a perder la oportunidad de conocer Nueva York".-Dijo Will con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esto es increíble".-Dijo ella y lo volvió a abrazar.-"Te extrañe".-Dijo.

"Y yo a ti".-Dijo Will volviéndola a abrazar.

"Odio interrumpir esta emotiva reunión familiar pero, Cesar, ¿Por qué nos llamaste y dijiste que viniéramos aquí lo antes posible?, nunca nos dijiste la razón".-Pregunto Jeff mirando a su amigo con una mano en su cintura (Su voz es la de Aris de Maze Runner Prueba de fuego).

Cesar desvió la mirada al piso pensando lo que les va a decir, camino unos cuantos pasos, respiro hondo y al fin hablo.

"Ok, escuchen, no los traje aquí para una reunión de viejos amigos; pero puede ser así si quieren mientras trabajamos en lo que les voy a pedir".-Dijo Cesar.

"¿Y es?".-Pregunto Jonathan (Su voz ahora es la de Winston de ambas películas de Maze Runner).

Cesar lo miro.

"Tiene que ver con lo que vivimos cuando éramos niños Jonathan".-Dijo Cesar, ganándose una cara de extrañez y confusión de parte de su amigo; aunque ese día está entre los más memorables de su vida, vivió muchas otras cosas cuando era niño y ha tratado de olvidar ese fatídico día desde que ocurrió.-"Escuchen, esto sonara increíble pero Will lo confirmo por medio de un conejo al que vio anoche hablando con Wendy. Magnus, la bestia de la noche o el chucho dorado como lo quieran llamar…Sigue con vida".-Dijo, haciendo que todos sus amigos se sorprendieran enormemente, ellos también lo conocen.-"Y está aquí, en Nueva York".-Dijo.

"No. Perdóname Cesar pero no te creo, el desapareció hace muchos años. ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste?, salió en todas la noticias de México".-Dijo Jonathan.

"Pues reapareció Jonathan".-Dijo Cesar.

"No. No, eso…eso no puede ser posible".-Dijo él.

"Lo es, créeme; Will escucho y vio por sí mismo, que un conejo hablo anoche con Wendy y le confeso que quien mato a su madre fue él".-Dijo.

"A ver, a ver, antes de seguir con todo esto, ¿Quién rayos es Wendy?".-Pregunto Jeff.

Cesar miro alrededor buscándola pues ella y los perros de Cesar se dispersaron por el departamento cuando llegaron, y lo vio cerca de una pared al fondo del departamento.

"Es ella".-Dijo mientras la señalaba.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Wendy viendo la pared con sus orejas erguidas y con curiosidad.

"¿Ese es un zorro?".-Pregunto Jonathan.

"Si, lo es. Y es hembra".-Dijo Cesar señalando a su amigo para dejárselo en claro.

"¿De dónde salió?".-Pregunto Rebecca.

"Lo encontré oculta en una caja de cartón que encontré en la calle".-Respondió Cesar.

"¿Y…La adoptaste?".-Pregunto Jeff con el ceño fruncido con intriga.

Cesar miro al piso decepcionado y miro a Wendy, a quien Mangle se le acerco y empezaron a hablar.

"Trate. Se lo ofrecí pero no quiso; quiere atrapar a Magnus tanto como nosotros y no descansara hasta que lo haga, quiere hacer justicia a la memoria de su madre".-Dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes que ese perro homicida se llama Magnus?".-Pregunto Rebecca.

"Yo te respondo eso".-Dijo su hermano.-"El conejo con quien lo vi hablando anoche dijo que ese es su nombre real".-Dijo.

"¿Pero cómo…".-Iba a preguntar Jonathan pero Cesar no lo dejo.

"¡A ver!, ¿vamos a seguir con este interrogatorio todo el santo día o me van a dejar explicarles?".-Dijo.

"Lo sentimos Cesar, es que estamos escasos de información sobre este tema".-Dijo Jonathan.

"Luego les contare todo para que estén al tanto, el punto es; que necesito su ayuda para atrapar a ese miserable".-Dijo.

"¿Y porque nosotros?, seguramente la policía se está encargando de eso o control de animales".-Dijo Rebecca en objeción.

"Eso dijeron en las noticias. Pero ellos ignoran que no están tratando con un perro cualquiera, nosotros si, por eso sabemos los riesgos y repercusiones que esto podría traer a la ciudad, y además; nosotros podemos comunicarnos con los animales, ellos no, podemos preguntarles en las calles si lo han visto usando la habilidad comunicativa de cada uno, la mía para los cannis, la de Will para los roedores, la tuya Rebecca en aves y la tuya Jonathan en los reptiles. Estoy seguro que entre todos podremos atraparlo".-Dijo.

"Cesar, ¿Esto no tiene que ver con Bock verdad?".-Pregunto Jonathan.

Cesar no respondió, solo miro al piso y jugo con pena con sus dedos índices.

"Lo supuse".-Dijo Jonathan al ver su reacción, se acercó y puso su mano en su hombro.-"Cesar escucha, a mi también me afecto ese día y mucho, durante años no quise hacer ningún amigo nuevo por temor a que murieran como esos compañeros del autobús, debido a mi cerradez y antisocialida me volví el blanco especifico de los abusadores, me humillaban, se burlaban de mí, me enajenaban, me ponían apodos, cada vez que sufría algo digno de un trauma ellos lo aprovechaban para hacerme sentir más miserable y me excluían de sus amistades por solo ser como soy, eso me hizo alguien serio, amargado, enojón y antisocial. Un niño dócil, amable, sensible y gentil se convirtió con lo que soy ahora a causa de eso, pero no les guardo ningún rencor a ellos ya que me acepto tal como soy. A lo que quiero llegar es que tienes que dejar atrás el pasado y perdonar".-Dijo.

"Eso es igual a no hacer nada".-Dijo Cesar con enojo y se alejó de él.

"No es lo mismo".-Dijo Jonathan negando con la cabeza.-"Es fácil no hacer nada, perdonar es difícil".-Dijo.

"Es más que difícil, es casi imposible".-Dijo Cesar desviando la mirada.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, "casi"; pero no completamente imposible, al igual que los obstáculos que nos ponemos en la vida nosotros solos".-Dijo Jonathan.

"Pero ese miserable debe recibir la justicia que se merece por lo que hizo".-Dijo Cesar con enojo.

"Por el odio y enojo que hay en tu voz eso no es lo que creo que buscas, creo que lo que tú quieres se llama venganza".-Dijo Jonathan.

"¡Bien talvez es lo que quiero, talvez es lo que se merece!".-Dijo Cesar desviando la mirada.

"Cesar, el odio y el enojo son una cosa; pero no es nada fácil arrebatar una vida".-Dijo Jonathan.

"¡¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?!".-Pregunto Cesar con enojo volteando a verlo.

Jonathan desvió la mirada, miro al piso y regreso a Cesar.

"Lo sé porque yo lo hice una vez".-Dijo, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo sorprendido.-"Ocurrió cuando yo era adolescente, había una muchacha de la que me enamore, la conocí, nos hicimos amigos y después nos volvimos pareja, yo la quería y mucho. Un día, un degenerado la violo, a pesar que siempre estuve ahí para ella…ella…".-A Jonathan la costaba decir lo siguiente y sus ojos se humedecieron.-"Se arrebató la vida por lo que ese sujeto le hizo".-Dijo y 2 lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.-"Yo me enfurecí tanto que logre encontrarlo, estaba esperando afuera de una tienda de abarrotes, saque un arma que logro conseguir…Y le dispare, ahí mismo".-Dijo, sus amigos estaban perplejos por lo que oían.-"Yo me sentí bien al hacerlo, pero al poco tiempo, 2 niños salieron de la tienda, vieron al sujeto al que le dispare y corrieron hacia el gritando y llorando: "¡Papa, papa!". Ahí me di cuenta del valor que tiene una vida, incluso la más infame, me arrepentí por siempre de haber hecho esa barbarie, ya que gracias a mí; 2 niños se quedaron huérfanos. Me entregue a la policía y cumplí una condena en la cárcel por lo que hice, así me redimí de mis pecados pero cuando quitas una vida…Eso es algo que nunca se puede borrar".-Dijo Jonathan con el espíritu roto al recordar eso.

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio, no tenían ni idea de que decir después de eso. Después de varios y tensos segundos, Cesar hablo.

"…Escucha Jonathan, yo…yo no quiero que ese perro muera. Solo quiero que pague por lo que hizo de la misma forma en la que lo hiciste tú, pero viviendo el resto de sus días en una jaula en vez de años, para que así no pueda lastimar a nadie más".-Dijo y se dirigió a los demás.-"Entonces…¿alguien me ayudara?".-Pregunto.

El departamento se quedó en silencio absoluto por varios segundos, Cesar empezó a intuir que estaba solo en esto hasta que…

"Yo lo haré".-Dijo una voz, Cesar volteo y vio a Wendy a un lado de él, con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y meneando su cola.

El resto de sus amigos no le entendió, pero intuyeron por sus acciones que se apuntó y Rebecca dio un paso al frente.

"Yo te ayudare Cesar".-Dijo.

"Y yo".-Dijo Atlas poniéndose al lado de Wendy.

"Y yo".-Dijo Pelis poniéndose al lado del perro anterior nombrado.

"Yo te ayudare".-Dijo Will dando un paso al frente.

"Yo también".-Dijo Nala poniéndose al lado de Wendy.

"Y yo".-Dijo Mangle poniéndose al lado de su hermana.

"Yo me apunto".-Dijo Jeff.

"…Yo también".-Dijo Jonathan secándose las lágrimas con su antebrazo y acercándose.

Cesar miro a todos aquellos que están dispuestos a ayudarlo, a su familia y amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

"Muchas gracias chicos. A todos".-Dijo.

Will estiro la mano hacia adelante, su hermana hizo lo mismo, al igual que Jeff y Jonathan, Cesar comprendió, juntaron sus manos en un círculo, el hizo lo mismo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, sus perros se sentaron y colocaron en los pequeños huecos del circulo mostrando su solidaridad, Cesar miro a todos con alegría y ellos hicieron lo mismo, está feliz de tener amigos como ellos.

 **En las calles de Nueva York.**

 _"Hoy, día de 11 de Septiembre, en honor memoriam al fatídico suceso ocurrido en el año 2001 en el centro de esta gran ciudad con las torres gemelas, invito a nuestros ciudadanos, como en cada año desde ese trágico día, a venir a la celebración en el mismo lugar donde sucedió Wall Trade Center para honrar las memorias de todas aquellas personas inocentes que murieron durante el atentado".-_ Dijo el alcalde de Nueva York desde una televisión en una tienda de electrónicos, en la televisión está parado detrás de un estrado en una rueda de prensa.

Sentado afuera de la misma, delante del vidrio de exhibición se encuentra Magnus quien al ver esta noticia, dibujo una sonrisa maligna sobre su cara.

"Perfecto".-Dijo para sí mismo pues está solo.

En ese momento el dueño de la tienda abrio la puerta y salió por esta para respirar un poco de aire fresco, libre de los vicios del trabajo, Magnus volteo al oír la campanilla que se escuchó cuando abrio la puerta de su negocio, el dueño volteo y vio a Magnus ahí sentado en la acera viéndolo.

"Oye, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?. Si lo que quieres es comida; olvídalo, ahora piérdete".-Dijo el dueño de la tienda.

Esto hizo enojar a Magnus quien empezó a gruñirle y a ponerse en postura de ataque. El dueño se dio cuenta de esto, rápidamente regreso a su tienda pero solo metió su brazo derecho, alcanzo un objeto con este y lo saco. Se trata de una escopeta de doble cañon, él le apunto a Magnus y tiro de una de las agujas percutoras (Esas partes que jalas primero antes de disparar en un arma antigua para martillear la pólvora y hacerla estallar), esto hizo que Magnus se detuviera en seco levantando sus orejas y miro al dueño, con una pata suspendida en el aire al haber interrumpido su andar.

"Por favor, ¿crees que no lidio con animales como tú a menudo?, por aquí hay muchos callejeros, algunos han intentado atacarme pero ninguno no lo logrado; y tú no lo harás tampoco el día de hoy".-Dijo el hombre sin dejar de apuntarle.-"Ahora piérdete".-Dijo haciendo un gesto con el arma.-"Antes de que cambie de opinión".-Dijo.

Magnus le gruño furiosamente mientras bajaba la pata que mantenía en el aire y dejo tensos sus músculos; dispuesto a saltarle encima en cualquier momento, el hombre no le quitaba la mirada de encima, lo veía con seriedad y determinación sin siquiera pestañar, atento a cualquier posible movimiento que pueda realizar el canino. Magnus le gruño un poco más, antes de darse la vuelta e irse de ahí de mala gana, no valía la pena echar al drenaje toda su causa solo por un humano, cuando puede matar muchos, muchos más.

"Suertudo. Ya me las pagara".-Dijo Magnus con enojo mientras se iba.

El hombre bajo su arma al ver que se fue y regreso al interior de su tienda para seguir trabajando.

Magnus llego hasta una tapa de alcantarilla en un callejón, la abrio y entro por esta. Bajo varios niveles de pisos en el submundo debajo de Nueva York en las alcantarillas hasta que llego a su reino, El Inframundo, en donde se encuentran todos sus seguidores. Es un lugar oscuro a pesar de que la luz llegue hasta ahí abajo por medio de ingeniosos tragaluces, pero es una luz algo tenue que ensombrece el lugar y su ambiente de manera dramática, al parecer es el centro o el corazón de las alcantarillas, ya que hay varios túneles y acueductos que conducen aparentemente a lugares infinitos; pero en realidad, si uno se atreviera a investigar, conduciría al complicado, complejo y extenso sistema de la tubería interna debajo de Nueva York. Hay pequeñas cascadas de agua que caen a pozos oscuros que parecen no tener fin, pero cuyo destino es en realidad los gigantesco tubos de cañería que dan al océano; a donde va a parar todos los desechados que el ser humano produce y desecha, en el centro de este lugar sombrío se encuentra un lago pequeño de aguas negras en donde hay una gran balsa de madera con cierta semejanza a un escenario. Magnus camino hacia esta, por medio de un pequeño pero solido puente echo de tablas logro llegar sin siquiera tocar la asquerosa agua, un vez arriba del escenario tomo una gran cantidad de aire bajando la cabeza, la alzo hacia arriba y dejo escapar un potente aullido; llamando a todos sus esbirros.

Estos, que son cientos, de todas las razas y especies de animales conocidas por el hombre, pronto llegaron y se reunieron delante de su líder, manteniéndose en los bordes de concreto de las instalaciones para no entrar en el agua, fuera de la balsa donde él se encuentra y se dirigió a ellos.

"Atención mis queridos hermanos y hermanas seguidores, me he enterado que el día de hoy, el alcalde de Nueva York realizara un gran evento social en el centro de la ciudad como recordatorio a las víctimas del 911 en las torres gemelas, un evento al que seguramente asistirán muchas personas. Esta es la oportunidad que yo; y todos ustedes hemos estado esperado, la oportunidad de demostrarles a los seres humanos…de lo que podemos ser capaces".-Dijo. La gran mayoría de sus seguidores celebraron sus palabras mientras que como siempre; una pequeña parte inconforme con sus métodos, se quedó en silencio, pero él no lo noto; ni le dio importancia siguiera.-"Durante muchos años, décadas, siglos, incluso milenios, los seres humanos nos han visto como simples objetos a los que pueden maltratar cuanto se les plazca. Nos señalan con sus sucios dedos llenos de sangre de incontables animales como una amenaza, un peligro, y todo esto debido a que no somos tiernos como esos patéticos remedos de animales llamados mascotas que ellos tienen en sus hogares".-Dijo, sus seguidores empezaron a abuchear, no a él ni a su discurso, sino que va dirigido a todas las mascotas.-"Nos juzgan por nuestra apariencia, nuestra naturaleza, nuestro estilo de vida al que estamos obligados a vivir los pobres en sus ciudades, y nuestra manera de comportarnos al luchar cada día por sobrevivir. Hoy les demostraremos, que todo lo que nos han hecho, todo lo que sufrimos, lo que nuestros padres, abuelos, bisabuelos y generaciones pasadas de nuestros ancestros tuvieron que pasar debido a su arrogancia, su supuesta superioridad y sus mentes creadas para la maldad y la angustia…se pagan. Y se pagan con la misma moneda".-Dijo, sus seguidores lo abalaron excepto los que no están de acuerdo.-"Desde haces siglos, los humanos creen que son el centro del universo, los amos de la naturaleza, los controladores de lo incontrolable. Pero como ellos saben y siempre ignoran, hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, su naturaleza es que creen que pueden controlar lo incontrolable, hoy les demostraremos…¡Que están equivocados!".-Dijo, sus seguidores lo alabaron.-"¡Les demostraremos lo que nuestros salvajes espíritus son capaces de hacer, les haremos ver que estamos hartos de sus maltratos, de sus burlas, de sus humillaciones, de sus injusticias y de su discriminación hacia los de nuestra estirpe y origen!".-Exclamo y lo alabaron más fuerte.-" ¡Les haremos ver la amenaza que siempre han creído de nosotros; de una manera tan abrumadora que temblaran, lloraran, rogaran, se arrodillaran y suplicaran por misericordia del miedo, PERO NO LA TENDREMOS!".-Dijo, y todos lo alabaron aún más fuerte, excepto los que no.-"¡Es hora de que paguen por la sangre derramada de nuestros hermanos, hijos, padres, madres y generaciones pasadas. Es hora de que la naturaleza, ¡reclame, LO QUE LE PERTENECE!".-Dijo, terminando con un grito.

Todos lo abalaron como locos, sus ánimos por su discurso eran tales que no podrían ser medidos por ningún instrumento y ningún razonamiento. Los que están en contra de su extremista mentalidad, entre ellos Sebastián, Trevor y varios más, intercambiaron miradas asustadas y dudosas; para luego mirar a Magnus parado aun sobre la balsa, lo saben, saben que Nueva York corre ahora un grave peligro, el más grande que jamás han enfrentado.

 **Mientras, en el departamento de Gidget.**

Ella se encuentra acostada sobre un cojín de color rojo-rosado de terciopelo, se llevó una de sus patitas hasta la mejilla en donde Rose la golpeo; no se nota debido a su pelaje pero tiene un moretón debido al golpe, al tocárselo, ella siseo del dolor cerrando los ojos e inmediatamente alejo su patita, su miro la almohadilla de esta con la boca ligeramente y una expresión de perplejidad sobre su cara, desvió la mirada al sofá sobre el que se encuentra, su rostro tomo una expresión de tristeza, bajo su patita y aplano las orejas, sigue triste porque desde el día de ayer no pudo ver a Max; al menos no en persona y le entristece mucho el que no pueda estar con el gracias a Rose.

Jack estaba pasando por la sala de estar cuando se dio cuenta de Gidget sobre el sofá con un evidente estado de tristeza casi depresivo, él se sentía mal por verla tan triste, miro a todos lados; asegurándose que su esposa no estuviera cerca, una vez hecho esto, se le acerco a su amada mascota. Gidget se percató de él y solo lo miro sin quitar la tristeza de su estado de ánimo, el corazón de Jack se encogió al verla en ese estado, puso una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara y empezó a acariciarla.

"Ay Gidget, no sabes cómo duele verte tan triste".-Dijo y se arrodillo para estar más a su altura.-"Ojala Rose entendiera como yo el amor que sientes por ese terrier con el que te vi el día de ayer".-Dijo sin dejar de acariciarla, dejo de hacerlo y puso su mano sobre el borde felpudo del sofá cerca del cojín donde ella se encuentra acostada, Gidget desvió la mirada hacia la derecha y pego la mirada al sofá con tristeza.-"Como me gustaría ayudarte a que puedas verlo, pero viste la actitud que Rose tomo ayer cuando se enteró que salías con ese perro; tenemos que ser listos, me gustaría que hubiera alguna manera".-Dijo y desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda pensativo.

"Jack".-Se escuchó la voz de Rose.

Este abrio los ojos al escucharla, rápidamente se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta. Rose salió de su habitación con los ojos pegados al interior de su bolso; acomodando las cosas que introdujo dentro de este, se detuvo delante de su esposo y una vez que termino de acomodar el interior de su bolso lo miro directo a los ojos.

"Ya me voy a trabajar, tu quédate y lleva a Gidget a la academia".-Dijo.

La palabra "Academia" llamo la atención de Jack y Gidget, esta última volteo a verla con curiosidad.

"¿Academia?, ¿a qué te refieres?".-Pregunto.

"Anoche la inscribí por online en una academia para perros refinados".-Dijo ella.

Jack y Gidget se sorprendieron.

"¿Y porque?".-Pregunto Jack.

"Me he dado cuenta de lo triste que estuvo el día de ayer".-Dijo, miro a Gidget y la tristeza y la lastima se hicieron presentes sobre su cara.-"No tolero verla así".-Dijo, para luego fruncir el ceño con enojo.-"Pero por ningún motivo se acercara a ese perro mugroso del día de ayer".-Dijo, haciendo que Gidget gimiera cuando haces los perros cuando lloran.-"Gidget ya te lo he dicho, un dama nunca gime".-Dijo con enojo mientras la señalaba con el dedo y regreso a su esposo.-"Estoy seguro que en esa academia conocerá a alguien nuevo, alguien mejor y más acorde a su clase social, así olvidara rápidamente a perro cochino. Además no pienso dejarla aquí sola, anoche me entere que ese perro es vecino nuestro".-Dijo.

Esto llamo la atención de Jack.

"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?".-Pregunto.

"La atrape mirando por la ventana anoche, mire hacia donde veía y reconocí a ese adefesio de perro. Vive en el edificio de apartamentos de enfrente, al mismo nivel de pisos que nosotros pero no sé en qué número de habitación".-Dijo.

"Ya veo".-Dijo Jack comprendiendo.

"Si, así que llévala, quédate con ella si es necesario para que se sienta mejor y luego tráela de regreso. Yo trabajare para que no nos quedemos sin comer".-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"De acuerdo cariño, puedes contar conmigo".-Dijo Jack con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Cierra cuando te vayas por favor".-Dijo volteando a verlo mientras abría la puerta.

"Lo haré".-Dijo él.

Rose salió por la puerta y la cerro tras ella. Una vez que se fue, Jack se acercó apresuradamente a Gidget.

"Gidget, es hora de irnos".-Dijo, haciendo que Gidget bajara la mirada con tristeza.-"No, no iremos a la academia".-Dijo, haciendo que Gidget irguiera sus orejitas, abriera los ojos sorprendida y volteara a verlo directo a los ojos.-"Tengo una idea".-Dijo con algo alegría.

 **En el departamento de Max.**

Este se encuentra acostado pecho tierra en el piso del departamento, con las orejas caídas, triste, mirando al piso, ni siquiera quiere moverse, solo parpadea. En eso, una pelota de plástico color verde igual a la que poncho Duke en la película, fue directo hacia el botando, conforme más se le acercaba los brincos se reducían, esta llego hasta el terrier y con un último y diminuto brinco lo golpeo en la nariz sin fuerza y reboto quedando a milímetros de él.

"Vamos Max, tráela".-Se escuchó la voz de Katie.

Max miro la pelota y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Katie.

"Anda Max, tráela, tu puedes".-Dijo Katie con una sonrisa sobre su cara a boca abierta, con una rodilla en tierra y se dio palmadas en su regazo llamándolo, Duke se encuentra al lado de ella.

"Si, anda Max, tráela, anda juguemos".-Dijo Duke con alegría intentando contagiársela, se puso en postura de juego y dio una vuelta incitándolo a jugar.

Max se les quedo viendo hasta que parpadeo, pego la mirada al piso con tristeza y giro su cabeza hacia el otro lado para no tener que verlos; haciéndose bolita como una cochinilla. Katie y Duke se dieron cuenta de ello y su alegría se esfumo en el aire, Katie dejó caer sus brazos junto con su cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"No da resultado. Esta demasiado triste".-Dijo Katie con un poco de tristeza mientras veía a su querido terrier.

"Odio verlo así".-Dijo Duke.

Katie solo escucho ladridos y volteo a ver a Duke.

"No sé lo que me quieres decir Duke, pero seguramente estas tan preocupado por Max como yo".-Dijo y regreso su mirada al terrier quien está haciéndoles la ley del hielo.-"Como me gustaría volver a verlo feliz como antes; pero ya lo intentamos todo y nada funciona. Desearía que hubiera alguna manera".-Dijo.

Duke de repente levanto su oreja izquierda al escuchar algo y se giró hacia aquella dirección como si estuviera hipnotizado, pero son sus sentidos caninos los que lo tiene abstraído, siguió escuchando con atención sin levantar sus orejas pero moviendo los ojos, de repente frunció el ceño, se puso en postura defensiva y empezó a gruñir. En ese momento, alguien toco el timbre del departamento haciendo que Katie volteara hacia la puerta y Duke empezó a ladrar como loco, a Max le importaba un bledo si fuera un ladrón, un asesino o aun peor; un violador, está demasiado triste como para siquiera ponerse de pie sobre sus 4 patas.

"Duke, Duke cálmate".-Dijo Katie acariciando a su perro por el lomo para tranquilizarlo.-"Tranquilízate, déjame ver quien es".-Dijo y fue hacia la puerta, a pesar de la caricia de Katie Duke siguió ladrando.

Katie fue hacia la puerta, la abrio y del otro había alguien quien jamás se imaginaria que vería, abrio los ojos sorprendida para un segundo después fruncir el ceño con enojo.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí y que quiere?".-Dijo con molestia cruzándose de brazos.

Duke llego detrás de Katie, se escurrió entre sus piernas para salir del departamento y le ladro a quien toco la puerta, este grito del miedo y retrocedió asustado.

"Duke no".-Dijo Katie con seriedad, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo mirando a su perro a los ojos y con el dedo índice levantado con autoridad.-"Sé que estás enojado con el pero no es motivo para que lo puedas atacar".-Dijo, regreso su mirada al sujeto y se levantó.-"Lo repetiré, ¿Qué hace aquí y que quiere?".-Dijo.

Mientras, dentro del departamento; Max miraba con suma tristeza el piso con la mirada desviada y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

"Aw, enserio, enserio extraño a Gidget".-Dijo.-"No puedo creer que su dueña me alejara de ella solo por ser un perro de menor nivel social o lo que sea que dijo ella. Si tan solo ella entendiera cuanto la amo".-Dijo deprimido.

En eso, Katie asomo la cabeza aun estando en la puerta y su mirada aterrizo sobre su dulce terrier con una sonrisa de felicidad sobre su cara.

"Ooye Max".-Dijo, haciendo que el terrier la mirara con el rabillo de los ojos.-"Aalguien vino a visitarte".-Dijo, regreso a la puerta, estuvo en ella unos pocos segundos y cuando volvió adentro, Max se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver a Gidget en sus brazos, esta; al ver al canino de sus sueños sonrió con la boca abierta y la lengua fuera de su boca y meneo rápidamente su felpuda colita.

"¡Gidget!".-Exclamo Max con alegría y en el acto levanto la cabeza de golpe, con sus ánimos regresando a él, de manera súbita.

"¡Max!".-Exclamo Gidget con alegría.

Max se puso rápidamente de pie, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si se mareaba y con la boca abierta corrió directamente hacia Katie, Katie bajo a Gidget y la dejo ir, esta no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el terrier que conquisto su corazón desde que lo vio. Cuando colisionaron, Gidget salto sobre Max, ambos dieron un giro de 360 grados como si fueran una rueda mientras se reían con mucha alegría de la felicidad, Gidget termino arriba de Max, ambos se miraron a los ojos, no perdieron tiempo y se dieron un muy necesito beso que ambos ansiaban, en los labios. Katie los vio con cariño y alegría, con sus manos juntas a la altura de su mentón, una mano abrio un poco la puerta del departamento de Katie, Jack se asomó a mirar adentro, su mirada aterrizo sobre su pomerana, y al verla nuevamente feliz y besando al perro de sus sueños, no pudo evitar mirarla con cariño y con una cálida sonrisa sobre su cara.

Después de unos segundos, Max y Gidget rompieron el beso, tomaron una bocanada de aire por la falta de oxígeno y se miraron directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre sus caras.

"¡Gidget!".-Dijo Max con alegría.-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto meneando la cola.

"Te extrañe mucho Max".-Dijo ella y froto su mejilla contra la de él cerrando los ojos, Max acepto el afecto y cuando termino, Gidget alejo su cara y lo miro a los ojos.-"Deberías darle las gracias a mi dueño, él fue el que me traje a verte".-Dijo.

"¿Enserio?".-Pregunto Max sorprendido.

"¡Sí!".-Exclamo Gidget asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Y porque?".-Pregunto el.-"Creí que él también estaba en contra de nuestra relación".-Dijo.

"No, él no lo está; ¿no es fantástico?".-Dijo ella, lo último con mucha alegría y meneando la cola.-"Es más, todo lo contrario, él quiere con todo su corazón y toda el alma que tú y yo seamos pareja; ya que ha visto lo feliz que soy cuando estoy contigo".-Dijo.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto Max con mucha alegría.

El volteo a ver a Jack y empezó a ladrarle con alegría, Gidget se le quitó de encima para que pudiera levantarse, Max se puso de pie, corrió hacia Jack sin dejar de ladrarle de manera amistosa y daba grandes saltos tratando de llegar desesperadamente a su cara para lengüetearlo.

"Oye, o-jo-joye, ven aquí".-Dijo Jack con alegría encorvando la espalda y estirándose para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero Max empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de él, debido a la alegría, Jack finalmente logro tomarlo, lo levanto y lo acerco a su cara haciendo que Max empezara a lamerlo sin tregua y ocasionando que se riera por sus cosquilludas lamidas.-"Me alegra que seas feliz al tener a Gidget cerca, emm…".-No termino la frase pues no sabía bien su nombre.

"Max".-Le murmuro Katie.

"Ah sí Max. Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente con que Gidget se halla enamorado de ti, sé que eres un buen perro y que le darás el cariño y aprecio que ella necesita".-Dijo y lo bajo al suelo.

Gidget se le acerco, Max la miro y meneo su cola, Gidget se sentó al lado de él, el hizo lo mismo y Gidget empezó a frotar su mejilla contra la de él, cosa que el correspondió.

Jack dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se enderezaba.

"Como quisiera que Rose pudiera verlo de la misma manera".-Dijo un poco triste y mirando el piso.

"Oigan".-Dijo Katie llamando la atención de todos, tiene las correas de Max y Duke en su mano izquierda.-"¿Qué les parece si salimos a pasear todos el día de hoy?, aparte de que es un lindo día; quiero ir a la ceremonia que el alcalde dará el día en honor a las víctimas de las torres gemelas. Y además, servirá para que Max y Gidget puedan recuperar el tiempo perdido de ayer".-Dijo.

"Esa no es mala idea, de hecho yo también quiero ir a esa ceremonia".-Dijo Jack.

"Bien entonces está decidido".-Dijo Katie.-"Oiga".-Le dijo a Jack y este la miro.-"Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué su esposa es así de sobreprotectora con Gidget?".-Dijo.

Jack se entristeció y pego la mirada a piso.

"Es una larga historia".-Contesto mirándola de nuevo y abrio la puerta del departamento.-"En el camino le explicare".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a la puerta.

Katie les puso sus correas a Max y Duke con Gidget al lado de Max sin ninguna intención de alejarse de él, ambos salieron, Katie cerró el departamento con llave y se dio media vuelta, ahí vio a Cesar saliendo también de su departamento y cerrando la puerta, luego de eso se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

"Hola Cesar".-Dijo Katie.

Cesar se detuvo, se dio vuelta con las manos en sus bolsillos y la vio.

"Ah, hola Katie".-Dijo girando hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Oye quieres venir con nosotros?, iremos a la ceremonia de las víctimas del 9/11".-Dijo ella.

La sonrisa de Cesar se borró, un poco triste miro al piso, suspiro por la nariz cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrio, volvió a mirarla.

"Me gustaría, pero no puedo".-Dijo, haciendo que la felicidad de Katie se esfumara.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto ella.

"Tengo, asuntos que atender el día de hoy; y además unos amigos míos llegaron esta mañana y quede en verme con ellos el día de hoy".-Respondió el.-"Tal vez otro día, ¿ok?".-Dijo.

"Oh, claro".-Dijo ella un poco cabizbaja y triste.

"Gracias".-Dijo Cesar.-"Bueno, nos vemos luego".-Dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí por el pasillo.

"Adiós".-Dijo Katie y dejo escapar un suspiro de tristeza, enserio esperaba poder pasar el día junto con él.

Ella, Jack, Max, Duke y Gidget se fueron de ahí después de eso.

 **En la casa de los Hamerstorn.**

Jameson se encuentra sentado en su cama con la mirada completamente perdida y la boca levemente boquiabierta mirando hacia el frente, Harold entro a la habitación y lo vio, parado en el margen de la puerta.

"James".-Dijo esperando llamar su atención, pero Jameson ni se inmuto.-"Jamie".-Dijo con un tono más insistente y de brazos cruzados pero Jameson siguió sin reaccionar, Harold rodo los ojos y se acercó a él, se sentó al lado suyo mientras lo miraba y puso su mano sobre la de él.

Esto finalmente hizo reaccionar a Jameson quien parpadeo un par de veces y volteo a ver a su esposo.

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien Cielo?".-Pregunto Harold un poco preocupado.-"Has estado distante desde que salimos del orfanato, ¿te encuentras bien?".-Dijo.

Jameson regreso su mirada al frente aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos y hablo.

"No".-Dijo.-"La verdad no me encuentro bien Harold. Hoy me he dado cuenta de algo".-Dijo poniéndose y camino un par de pasos hacia adelante, deteniéndose justo enfrente de un gran buro.

"¿De qué te has dado cuenta?".-Pregunto el poniéndose de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Jameson volteo y lo vio mirando sobre su hombro.

"¿Recuerdas lo que Tina nos contó después de que la adoptamos?, me refiero a como dice que es la vida dentro de un orfanato".-Dijo girando su cuerpo hacia él y dando un paso hacia él.

"Como olvidarlo, me alegra que no haya tenido que pasar por todo eso. Recuerdo que nos dijo que ahí; los niños y las niñas sin importar la edad, las penurias o maltratos que vivieron en sus familias, golpean y roban a los demás todo lo que tienen, los adultos, administradores o quien esté a cargo del control en esos lugares están tan ocupados solo manejando ese lugar que no se preocupan por el bienestar y el cuidado de los niños, o peor aún; algunos descarados aprovechan esa impunidad para también maltratar a los niños, como lo hacen algunos padres, curas y sacerdotes en los orfanatos católicos, o todavía peor, abusan sexualmente de ellos o los violan durante años, cosa que los traumatiza y cambia de por vida".-Dijo Harold bajando la mirada al piso.-"Lo siento por todos esas víctimas, pues esos traumas les dificultan mucho vivir bien en este milagroso tormento llamado vida".-Dijo mirando a su esposo un poco triste.

"Hoy cuando salimos del orfanato, comprendí eso mejor que nunca. Todos sabemos que el futuro de este mundo son los niños, las futuras generaciones; algunos le toman poca o ninguna importancia a los niños que cuentan con familias; a menos que sean sus padres y enserio los amen. Pero nadie piensa en el bienestar, el apoyo y el transmitirles amor y afecto a esos niños huérfanos que viven en orfanatos".-Dijo Jameson.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar Jamie?".-Pregunto Harold pidiéndole que fuera al grano.

"Dirás que estoy loco o algo así pero…Quiero construir un orfanato".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a su esposo.-"Uno verdadero, donde todas las personas que trabajen ahí se dediquen a criar y a cuidar de los niños como si fueran sus propios hijos, para que así puedan crecer de manera positiva y fructífera; y ser algo bueno para este mundo".-Dijo Jameson.

Harold esta tan sorprendido por esa declaración que no puede siguiera encontrar las palabras educadas para decirle su opinión del tema, miro toda la habitación sin saber que decir y que pensar, hasta que finalmente hablo.

"Guau Jamie, yo…la verdad no sé qué decirte, nunca nadie había propuesto algo semejante a lo que dijiste; si hay organizaciones que se dedican a ayudar a los niños desvalidos pero, ¿un orfanato que enserio se preocupe por los niños?; eso es algo insólito, seria histórico".-Dijo, pasando a poco a poco de un estado de ánimo neutro a uno alegre.

"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo conmigo?".-Pregunto Jameson.

Harold se le acerco una tierna sonrisa sobre su cara, lo tomo de rostro y le planto un beso en los labios que el acepto con gusto.

"Claro que si Amor".-Dijo Harold después de varios segundos mirándolo a los ojos y después de haber roto el beso.-"Sabes que yo te apoyaría en todo. Siempre que no sea algo malvado y morboso como matar o algo así".-Dijo juguetonamente.

Jameson le sonrió y lo beso.

"Gracias Cielo".-Dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"Pero, ¿Cómo le haremos para ese orfanato?".-Dijo Harold.

"Tengo un plan".-Dijo Jameson con sonrisa.

 **Mientras, en otra parte de Nueva York.**

Cesar y sus amigos entraron a un callejón, es el callejón donde Ana fue asesinada por Magnus hace 2 noches, yendo detrás de Wendy (Quien los alcanzo poco después de que se fueron para seguir investigando la muerte de su madre con ellos) llegaron al punto exacto donde la asesinaron.

"Fue justo aquí".-Dijo Wendy señalando el lugar exacto donde recuerda que asesinaron a su madre, ya no hay manchas de sangre, seguramente la policía o control de animales limpiaron el lugar tras investigarlo pero no acomodaron ninguno de los objetos que quedaron dispersos tras la batalla, eso a ellos les importaba un soberano comino.-"Magnus arrojo a mi madre aquí y la estrelló contra la pared después de lanzarme hasta la mitad del callejón para que yo no interfiriera".-Dijo.

Cesar les traducía a sus amigos todo lo que decía la zorro para que no quedaran desinformados, Wendy les conto con detalle todo lo que ocurrió esa noche para que pudieran hacer una recreación mental de la escena del crimen. Después de eso, fueron al callejón donde Tina fue asesinada por ese desalmado canino, el cual aún está siendo clasificado pues todavía se encuentra la cinta amarilla que usan los policías para marcar una escena del crimen, ellos se aseguraron que no hubiera ningún oficial cerca y cruzaron la cinta pasándola por debajo.

"Muy bien, investigamos este lugar".-Dijo Cesar.

"Yo revisare si encuentro huellas dactilares o algo que nos diga que estuvo aquí".-Dijo Will.

"Buena idea, yo iré a hablar con esas palomas".-Dijo Rebecca señalando a 2 palomas que se encuentran en el callejón, picoteando el piso buscando algo de comida (Ella sabe comunicarse con las aves).-"Les preguntare sí estuvieron aquí cuando la niña murió, y si lo estuvieron; les preguntare que tanto vieron".-Dijo y fue hacia ellas.

"Wendy".-Dijo Cesar mirando a la zorro rojo y esta lo miro.-"¿Puedes olfatear este lugar por favor?, talvez aun halla un pequeño rastro de la esencia de Magnus y eso podría conducirnos hacia el".-Dijo.

"Lo haré".-Dijo Wendy con una cara seria y empezó a olfatear el callejón.

"¿Y nosotros que hacemos?".-Pregunto Jeff molesto por quedar excluido, refiriéndose a él y Jonathan.

"Si, ¿y nosotros que?; ya nos dejaron afuera".-Dijo Jonathan.

"Bueno pues ustedes…".-Dijo Cesar dándose media vuelta para verlos para alguien no lo dejo terminar la frase.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?".-Pregunto una voz masculina un tanto joven.

Esto llamo la atención de todos quienes voltearon a ver, Jonathan y Jeff se quitaron, para que Cesar también pudiera ver y ahí vieron a Alonzo, parado detrás de la cinta con una cara seria y de pocos amigos mientras los miraba, cruzo la cinta pasándola por abajo y dio 2 pasos hacia Cesar y sus amigos, quienes retrocedieron un paso.

"Lo repito: ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?, no deberían estarlo; este lugar es una escena del crimen".-Dijo mientras señalaba al piso con su dedo índice.

Jonathan, Cesar y Jeff intercambiaron miradas buscando ver quien le respondía, Cesar reunió ese valor, se aclaró la garganta, se puso delante de sus amigos; entre ellos y Alonzo, y hablo.

"Oficial, seré honesto con usted; estamos investigando este sitio para tratar de buscar algún indicio que nos lleve hasta el can que mato a la niña que murió aquí".-Dijo Cesar.

Alonzo se sorprendió un poco por esto pero mantuvo su compostura.

"Es muy valiente y admirable lo que están haciendo jóvenes, pero les aconsejo que le dejen esto a un profesional como yo".-Dijo.

"¿Jóvenes?".-Dijo Rebecca con extrañez y confusión por la manera con la que se dirigió a ellos.-"Oye amigo por favor, tu nos debes de lleva años de ventaja".-Dijo molesta y enfadada.

Ganándose un codazo de parte de su hermano en el brazo, ella pego un breve grito de dolor y volteo a verlo con enojo mientras se sobaba.

"Rebecca".-Le murmuro Will entre dientes con molestia, pues pudo haber hecho enojar a Alonzo.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo ella no entiendo porque tanto drama.

"Miren, enserio aprecio personalmente lo que están haciendo aquí; pero si otro oficial que no fuera yo los hubiera encontrado aquí los llevaría directo a una celda o les impondría una multa por estar en un lugar que fue escena de crimen".-Dijo Alonzo.-"Ahora por favor retírense de aquí para que haga mi trabajo".-Dijo haciendo un ademan educado para que por favor se alejaran.

"Oficia por favor".-Dijo Cesar acercándosele un poco hasta quedar a medio metro de él.-"Mire escuche; sé que probablemente no nos vaya a creer o nos crea a todos locos, pero le prometo, a pesar de que soy un completo extraño, que todo el asunto relacionado con el perro que mato a esa niña en este callejón; es peor de lo que cree".-Dijo.

"¿Y cómo es que están seguros de eso exactamente?".-Pregunto.

Cesar se quedó con los ojos abiertos y la mente en blanco por unos segundos solo movimiento los ojos tras esa pregunta.

"Eh…Deme un minuto".-Dijo levantado el dedo índice con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa con dientes y se dio media vuelta.-"Chicos vengan, reunión".-Dijo.

Todos hicieron caso e hicieron un círculo para hablar entre ellos.

"¿Le decimos?".-Pregunto Cesar en voz baja para que él no los oyera.

"No lo sé".-Dijo Jeff con inseguridad desviando la mirada y moviendo la cabeza hacia la derecha.

"Yo no confió en el".-Dijo Rebecca con el ceño fruncido.

"Tampoco yo".-Dijo Will estando de acuerdo con su hermana.-"Digo es policía, pero no sabemos si es de fiar".-Dijo.

"Si, pero recuerden lo que dijo; cualquier otro oficial nos hubiera arrestado o impuesto una multa y él no lo hizo".-Dijo Jonathan.

"Eso no quiere decir que sea de fiar".-Dijo Rebecca.

"Yo creo que deberíamos decirle, aunque eso signifique que nos tome como locos, puedo ver que el sí está preocupado por todo este asunto".-Dijo Cesar.

"Cesar tiene razón. Si es un policía de honra; su trabajo es velar por la seguridad de los ciudadanos de Nueva York".-Dijo Jonathan.

Alonzo se cruzó de brazos mientras veía con seriedad como el grupo murmuraba cosas que él no podía entender debido a la bajo que hablan.

"Ni siquiera sabemos quién es, ni lo conocemos; podría ser un policía corrupto".-Dijo Rebecca.

"¿Y que si lo es?".-Dijo Cesar.-"Este caso incluye a un perro como asesino no a un humano, ¿Por qué defendería y le daría impunidad a un perro si es que es corrupto?".-Dijo.

Todos sus amigos se quedaron callados ante esa lógica, solo esperan que si es corrupto enserio haga algo por este caso y no se quede de brazos cruzados, todos intercambiaron miradas y luego miraron a Cesar.

"Bien. De acuerdo, dile Cesar".-Dijo Will.

Cesar asintió con la cabeza con una mirada de determinación. Deshicieron el circulo, Cesar se dio media vuelta y miro a Alonzo directo a los ojos.

"De acuerdo oficial, mire lo que ocurre es que este can al que están buscando es un gran peligro para toda Nueva York, y estamos seguros de eso porque todos nosotros hemos visto de lo que ese perro es capaz".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, ¿a qué se refieren?".-Pregunto Alonzo y descruzo sus brazos con el ceño fruncido por la intriga.

"Oficial, este perro no es oriundo de Estados Unidos, es oriundo de México; esa tan peligroso que no solo control de animales, sino hasta la policía lo buscaban, lo conocían con varios nombres, le decían El chuco dorado en Chiapas, La bestia de la noche; y sabemos que aquí en Nueva York lo conocen como el terror de Wall Street".-Respondió Cesar.

"Oye espera, espera, para tu tren, ¿Por qué todos esos nombres?".-Pregunto Alonzo confundido.

"Le dicen La bestia de la noche porque en México por lo general atacaba de noche para no ser descubierto y le dicen El chuco dorado porque cuando lo buscaban en la noche por medio de linternas lo único que veían era lo brillante de su pelaje color amarillo que se asemejaba al oro. Y aquí le dicen El terror de Wall Street haciéndose una referencia al alias de Jordán Belfort "El lobo de Wall Street", la razón es porque él es mitad lobo mexicano y mitad pastor alemán, solo que se le cambio lobo por terror debido al miedo que siembra en el lugar que este".-Dijo.

"Pero no acabo de entender, ¿cómo es que lo conocen?".-Pregunto Alonzo.

Cesar volteo a ver a sus amigos.

"¿Se las muestro?".-Pregunto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que no hallaban la manera de hacer que les creyera por completo, Cesar regreso a Alonzo.

"Ok oficial, tengo algo que mostrarle; por favor le suplico que no se precipite y no crea que soy malpensado o un pervertido, son unas cicatrices que son la evidencia que usted necesita para creernos".-Dijo Cesar.

Alonzo se le quedo viendo con una cara de "¿Qué whatas?" y parpadeo. Cesar respiro hondo y exhalo, tomo un lado de su camisa, la levanto y Alonzo abrio los ojos sorprendido y un poco horrorizado al ver las cicatrices que Magnus le dejo a Cesar cuando este era un niño. Cesar miro a Alonzo esperando que tiene que decir, pero este se quedó mudo mirando las heridas, trago saliva, se balanceo a un lado sin moverse del lugar donde esta y finalmente hablo.

"¿E-El, hizo eso?".-Pregunto señalando las cicatrices de Cesar.

"Si oficial, me lo hizo cuando tenía 8 años".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a Alonzo.-"El y un pequeño grupo de animales atacaron un autobús escolar lleno de niños en el estado de Chiapas en México hace 17 o 18 años, de esos niños, yo y mi amigo Jonathan aquí presente; fuimos los únicos supervivientes".-Dijo, con eso ya se ganó toda la atención de Alonzo.-"Por eso sabemos el peligro que está corriendo Nueva York con el aquí, por favor oficial; déjenos hacer algo al respecto, no podemos ni queremos estar de brazos cruzados sabiendo que él está halla afuera en alguna parte y podría matar a alguien más".-Dijo.

Alonzo desvió la mirada hacia la derecha pensativamente y frunciendo los labios hacia adentro de su boca, puso una de sus manos sobre la punta del mango de su macana y la otra la dejo lindada sin fuerzas, Cesar y sus amigos se quedaron expectantes mientras él pensaba, pasaron vario segundos hasta que él le dirigió la mirada a todos ellos y saco los labios dispuesto a hablar.

"De acuerdo, los dejare que investiguen".-Dijo, haciendo Cesar y sus amigos sonrieran con la boca abierta por la felicidad y acto seguido empezaron a festejar y brincar como si estuvieran en una fiesta.-"Pero, pero con una condición".-Dijo Alonzo levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Cesar y sus amigos dejaron de celebrar, voltearon a verlo y recuperaron la compostura.

"Amm, si seguro, ¿Qué condición?".-Dijo Cesar.

"Quiero unirme a su investigación, si saben tanto como dicen que saben será de mucha utilidad para mí ya que también quiero terminar con esto".-Dijo.

Esto sorprendió a Cesar y sus amigos quienes intercambiaron miradas.

"Amm, si seguro pero…".-Jeff completo la frase que él iba a decir.

"¿Qué la policía no está haciendo su propia investigación sobre este caso?".

Alonzo se humedeció los labios con la lengua, miro detrás de él asegurándose que no hubiera ningún otro oficial cerca y regreso a los muchachos.

"Les voy a decir un secreto, pero no deben decírselo a nadie, a nadie ¿de acuerdo?, no quiero que la voz se corra".-Dijo.

Todos ellos intercambiaron miradas y miraron a Alonzo.

"Bien, lo prometemos".-Dijeron todos.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Alonzo y se aseguró una última vez que no hubiera ningún oficial cerca.-"Escuchen, la policía no está haciendo ninguna investigación sobre este caso".-Dijo.

Esto sorprendió a todos.

"¿Cómo?".-Dijo Will.

"¿Y eso porque?".-Pregunto Rebecca.

"Mi jefe".-Dijo Alonzo mirando a otro lado con rencor y regreso su mirada a ellos.-"El jefe de la policía, él es el problema".-Dijo.

"¿Por qué?".-Pregunto Jonathan.

"Se niega a llevar una investigación sobre este caso ya que la niña que fue asesinada era la hija adoptiva de un matrimonio homosexual".-Respondió.

"Si, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?".-Dijo Jeff.

"El odia a los homosexuales con toda su alma. Cree que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad que debería ser erradica del mundo para siempre".-Dijo Alonzo con una mirada de seriedad y enojo sobre su cara.

"¿Qué?, ay no puede ser".-Se quejó Cesar con las manos en la cabeza.-"¿Por qué sigue habiendo gente en este mundo que cree esas estupideces conservadoras?".-Dijo.

"El racismo y la discriminación han existido desde siempre amigo, algo que lleva tanto tiempo en este mundo es de lo más difícil de destruir por completo, talvez con el tiempo si hemos avanzado cada vez más hacia la aceptación y el respeto pero siempre habrá gente que promueva el racismo y la discriminación".-Dijo Alonzo.

"Si lo sé, Donald Trump es el mejor ejemplo, nos llama a nosotros los mexicanos violadores, asesinos y mano de obra barata. Pero si lo que dicen es cierto; de que si saca a todos los indocumentados de este país se vendrá a la quiebra, me gustaría estar ahí para poder ver la cara que pondrá cuando se dé cuenta que el mando al país al que tanto quería al olvido. Y también me enoja que haya jóvenes que sigan sus ideales, una vez leí en Hotmail noticias que varios de los estudiantes más inteligentes de Guadalajara que se han mudado haya para terminar sus estudios, han sido víctimas de xenofobia y discriminación por parte de los jóvenes estadounidenses que siguen los ideales de Trump".-Dijo Cesar.

"Se de lo que hablas".-Dijo Alonzo.-"El presidente tiene mucha influencia aquí en Estados unidos; lo he visto mucho, cuando Kennedy era presidente y vio las barbaries cometidas en contra de las personas de la comunidad negra iba a darles el derecho para votar que es lo que ellos exigían, pero no pudo hacerlo tras su asesinato y el doctor Martin Luther King Jr. Tuvo que organizar protestas no violentas para que su sucesor; Johnson, aceptara darles el derecho para votar, aun después de que él y Luther King eran buenos amigos".-Dijo.

"Bueno, bueno ya".-Dijo Rebecca caminando hacia ellos y poniéndose al lado de ambos, haciendo que la miraran.-"Ya basta de esto, cambiemos de tema y volvamos a lo que vinimos ¿ok?".-Dijo.

"Tienes razón, deberíamos empezar a trabajar; ah y me llamo Alonzo por cierto".-Dijo extendiendo su mano de manera cordial con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Hola oficial Alonzo".-Dijo Cesar y estrecho su mano.-"Me llamo Cesar".-Dijo y dejo de estrecharle la mano.

"Yo soy Will mucho gusto".-Dijo Will acercándose a él y le estrecho la mano.

"Yo soy Jeff".-Dijo el haciendo lo mismo.

"Yo soy Jonathan".-Dijo.

"Y yo soy Rebecca".-Dijo ella, siendo la última en darle la mano.

"Mucho gusto de conocerlos".-Dijo Alonzo y Rebecca dejo de estrechar su mano.-"Bueno, ustedes son los expertos con cosas con este can, ¿por dónde empezamos?".-Dijo Alonzo.

"Bueno…".-Antes de que Cesar pudiera continuar escucho que alguien se aclaró la garganta, miro hacia donde vino el sonido, vio a Wendy quien está sentada mirándolo con seriedad y luego giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda con los ojos cerrados, en un gesto de vanidoso de que la ofendieron; debido a que Cesar no la presento y él se dio cuenta.-"Ah sí".-Dijo, se acercó a Wendy y se arrodillo al lado de ella.-"Y esta Wendy, ¿no es linda?".-Dijo, lo último acariciando la oreja de la zorro, cosa que ella disfruto y formara una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Un zorro rojo?".-Dijo Alonzo, se acercó a ella y se arrodillo delante suyo para estar más a su estatura, Wendy se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos.-"Vaya, no es normal ver a animales como ella en metrópolis como Nueva York".-Dijo y miro a Cesar.-"¿Es tuya, la adoptaste?".-Pregunto señalando a Wendy.

"No, la encontré en una caja de cartón en un callejón; y yo solo la estoy cuidando, no la adopte".-Dijo acariciando la corona de la cabeza de Wendy.

"¿Y porque no lo haces?, se ve que te tiene cariño".-Dijo Alonzo.

"Lo intente, pero ella no quiso".-Dijo Cesar, ganándose una mirada de extrañez y confusión de parte de Alonzo.

"¿A qué te refieres con que ella no quiso?".-Pregunto.

"Le pregunte y dijo que no".-Respondió Cesar.

Alonzo miro a Wendy, aun más extrañado y confundido que antes.

"A ver, no entiendo".-Dijo poniéndose de pie y rascándose la cabeza.

"Yo le explicare oficial".-Dijo Jonathan y se le acerco.-"Vera, todos nosotros estudiamos zootecnia, la ciencia que estudian las personas para ser veterinarios, nosotros por medio de libros y la observación sabemos que los animales se comunican de manera corporal ya que no pueden hablar, y nosotros conocemos tan bien el lenguaje de comunicación de los animales, que podemos comunicarnos con ellos".-Dijo.

Alonzo se sorprendió.

"¿Enserio?, ¿eso es posible?".-Pregunto.

"¿Tiene mascotas oficial?".-Pregunto Rebecca haciendo que la mirara.

"No".-Dijo él.

"Ah eso lo explica".-Dijo Rebecca y se le acerco.-"Si tuviera mascotas entendería que ellos tienen un lazo tan fuerte con sus dueños que estos saben cuándo quieren algo, por ejemplo; nuestro autor tiene 3 perritas, y él sabe cuándo ellas quieren algo de él, ya que lo siguen, la rascan la pierna, la babean, le sonríen, la menean la cola y cuando él tiene tiempo y se fija se da cuenta que le están pidiendo agua o comida. Eso es una pequeña porción de lo que pasa cuando nosotros nos comunicamos con los animales, ya explicarle todo sería muy complejo y me alargaría demasiado".-Dijo.

"Rebecca".-Dijo Will, lo tomo gentilmente de los brazos y la alejo de Alonzo.-"No te comportes así enfrente de un oficial, podría llevarte a la cárcel".-Le dijo en voz baja porque la manera en la que le hablo fue inapropiada.

"El punto es; que si es posible oficial".-Dijo Jeff.-"Todos nosotros sabemos comunicarnos con un género especifico de animales, yo se comunicarme con reptiles, Rebecca sabe hacerlo con las aves, Jonathan con los felinos, Cesar con los caninos y Will con los roedores".-Dijo.

"¿Y me están diciendo esto porque…?".-Pregunto Alonzo no entiendo.

"Porque contamos con una herramienta de investigación con la que nadie más cuenta: Las entrevistas. Podremos preguntarle a los animales si vieron los hechos que ocurrieron en este lugar".-Dijo Jeff.

"Y eso nos podría llevar directo a ese perro".-Dijo Alonzo captando el mensaje y señalando a Jeff.

"Exacto".-Dijo Jeff.

"Pues entonces que estamos esperando, vamos a investigar".-Dijo Alonzo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Wendy se puso a olfatear nuevamente toda la escena buscando algún rastro de la esencia de Magnus, Rebecca empezó a charlar con 2 palomas que se encuentran en el callejón esperando conseguir alguna respuesta que les ayudara de su parte, Cesar junto con Will, Jeff y Jonathan se pusieron a inspeccionar todo el callejón; buscando las posibles rutas de escape que tomo Magnus tras haber asesinado a Tina, mientras; Alonzo caminaba de lado a lado mirando las fotos de la escena del crimen que saco de su carpeta, como ya se llevaron todas las evidencias y limpiaron el lugar, era la única forma de que pudiera darse una idea de lo que paso en ese lugar cuando Magnus mato a Tina, tras hacer eso, saco un foco de luz ultravioleta para buscar cualquier posible rastro de sangre que la policía hubiera podido omitir o no haber visto pero no encontró nada. Tras haber investigado por 40 minutos todos se rieron en círculo para hablar.

"¿Encontraron algo?".-Pregunto Alonzo.

"Yo no encontré ningún rastro de la esencia de Magnus".-Dijo Wendy y miro a Cesar.-"Lo siento mucho Cesar".-Dijo.

Todos los demás solo escucharon ladridos breves y gruñidos.

"Tranquila Wendy, hiciste lo que pudiste".-Dijo Cesar con una sonrisa y se dirigió a los demás.-"Wendy dice que no encontró nada".-Dijo.

"Por desgracia corrí con la misma suerte. La policía forense limpio muy bien esta escena del crimen, y las fotos y una imagen mental de la escena del crimen; no me bastan para obtener una conclusión sólida".-Dijo Alonzo.-"¿Qué hay de ustedes?".-Pregunto mirando a Cesar, Will, Jeff y Jonathan.

"No encontramos ninguna ruta por la que pudo haber escapado, es como si se lo tragara la tierra después de que la matara".-Dijo Will.

"Talvez es porque no buscaron bien".-Dijo Rebecca, ganándose la mirada de todos.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Jonathan.

"Las 2 palomas con las que me hable me dieron una buena información, ellas vieron todo lo sucedido aquí cuando esa niña murió. Ellas dicen que estaban paradas en un tendedero de aquí arriba y desde vieron todo, dicen que la niña se encontraba llorando un rincón por algo; no saben porque, luego de eso, se acercó al final del callejón al escuchar un ruido, al llegar aquí se encontró con una especie de perro asustado del que se apiado y trato de ayudar, pero ese perro era Magnus, él se aprovechó de su confianza para luego apuñarla por la espalda y matarla. Antes de que los humanos que escucharon los gritos llegaran, el corrió hacia una tapa de alcantarilla, vieron que un tejón europeo y un perro de raza Husky la abrieron la tapa, él se metió dentro, ocultaron esa tapa de alcantarilla y después de eso llegaron los humanos para encontrar a la niña ya sin vida".-Dijo ella.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos tras esa declaración.

"¿Y te dijeron donde esta tapa de alcantarilla?".-Pregunto Alonzo.

"Si, esta al final del callejón doblando a la derecha".-Dijo.

"Vamos".-Dijo Alonzo y fue hacia allá.

Los demás se apresuraron a alcanzarlo, el siguió las instrucciones de Rebecca y termino en un pequeño espacio en el que termina el callejón, con un enorme contenedor de basura color verde claro y bolsas de basura hasta el tope. Los demás lo alcanzaron y vieron la gran cantidad de bolsas y el contenedor.

"Las palomas dijeron que lo ocultaron debajo del contenedor, no tenemos que quitar todo esto; solo mover el contenedor".-Dijo Rebecca.

"Entonces empecemos, hay que mover unas cuantas bolsas de basura; o podríamos quedar enterrados debajo de ellas en una avalancha".-Dijo Alonzo mientras tomaba un par de bolsas y se las pasaba.

Movieron unas cuantas bolsas y cuando tuvieron el espacio suficiente; entre todos empezaron a empujar el contenedor debido al tamaño que tiene y a la cantidad de basura que debe contener, pues es muy pesado, finalmente tras mucho esfuerzo lograron moverlo y mientras recuperan aire, fuerzas o ambos vieron la tapa de alcantarilla por la que dijeron las palomas, escapo Magnus tras el asesinato.

"Ahí está".-Dijo Jeff mientras recuperaba el aire.

"Parece que las palomas decían la verdad".-Dijo Will.

"Entonces así es como lo hace".-Dijo Alonzo y puso una rodilla en tierra sin dejar de mirar la tapa de alcantarilla.-"Las alcantarillas conectan todo en Nueva York, él debe conocerlas mejor que nadie, cada vez que mata sale por tapas como esta y una vez terminado el trabajo; huye escapando por el mismo medio. Sera muy difícil de encontrar entonces, no conocemos ningún patrón que pueda tener y si investigáramos las alcantarillas nos tomaría años encontrarlo, sin contar que él puede estar moviéndose constantemente para evitar ser rastreado".-Dijo.

"¡Ah genial!".-Se quejó Rebecca con molestia y enojo.-"Entonces hicimos todo esto para nada".-Dijo y se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba para canalizar su enojo.

"No, no es cierto".-Dijo Alonzo volteando y mirando sobre su hombro para verla sin quitarse de su posición.-"Tenemos un avance, y eso es algo".-Dijo con una expresión seria sobre su rostro.

 **Este capítulo iba a ser mucho más largo, pero decidí dividirlo en 2 partes y publicare la primera ahora, les pido disculpas si me tarde mucho y no era lo que esperaban.**

Eso es todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales y si leen Wattpad, a amigos que tengan allí. Eso me motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos la próxima, bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8: Un ataque para recordar y aterrar.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Se me olvido ¿sí?, perdóname por ser humano. Qué bien, ojala puedas ir allá, aunque ya supero ese día de su vida no va a permitir que el asesino de su perro siga por ahí libre; fue uno de los días más traumantes e impactantes de su vida. XD, si así es. Guerrero está según estadísticas a poco tiempo de ser un estado fallido (Un estado el cual su sociedad, derechos, justicia legal, economía y dirigencia política están por los suelos) por eso incluí algo de este tema, hay estados de la república mexicana que son más pacíficos y otros que son más violentos, Guerrero es considerado uno de los más violentos y no ayuda el que envíen constantemente a refuerzos policiacos y militares, ya que las raíces de la corrupción en ese estado son increíblemente profundas y extensas, o de plano no hacen nada una vez ahí, el siguió viviendo en Guerrero hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, pero perdió a su madre en un asalto y se mudó a Hidalgo con su hermana para alejarse de la violencia. Sé que ya quieres verlo ahogarse en su propia sangre; pero todo será a su debido tiempo, tienes razón; olvide tomar en cuenta ese factor, pues entonces tu haz de cuenta que paso hace 10 u 8 años. Muchos lo siguen no porque quieren, el los obliga, los chantajea y hacen que le deban muchos favores para aprovecharse de ello, por eso no todos sus secuaces comparten su ideología, se le salió volando en el choque y cayo ahí, Bock tenía la manía de seguir siempre al camión y esperar a Cesar a la salida, tal como lo hacía Hachi con su amo, a medio camino se topó con esto y tomo cartas en el asunto, no iba a quedarse mirando. Eso no lo entendía, puse sus diálogos en español para que ustedes lo entendieran, fue enojo y odio indiscriminado que descargo sobre sus padres por lo que le paso a Bock; lo hacía para hacerse sentir bien consigo mismo, es lo que lo hacen los abusadores escolares, por lo general son maltratados en casa o no reciben el cariño que necesitan por parte de su familia y agarran rencor para luego vaciárselo a sus víctimas para hacerse sentir bien consigo mismos, como ellos son miserables quieren que todos lo sean también. Lo sé, Ok mi error, creí que entraban en ese grupo. Con los reptiles. Tienes toda la razón amigo, pero no es sencillo arrebatar una vida. Aun así lo harían, no dejaran que Magnus siga saliéndose con la suya. Lo sé, estuve muy inspirado cuando lo escribí, si tan solo supiera a quien tuvo enfrente lo hubiera hecho, así es; no te mentiré, una tormenta ya viene y es una de las peores para la ciudad. ¿Que yo sepa? no, si, gracias por la idea amigo. Ya lo hice, pero no creo que me sirva mucho la verdad; tengo otras ideas y esas me gustan más. No, él se especializa en felinos. Sí, pero aún tienen un largo camino que recorrer, ya que las alcantarillas son como laberintos.

 **MaxRellik:** No hay nada que ya pueda decirte de él, de lo que ya has leído la verdad, es un villano de corazón (Según su retorcida mente). No es el único, hay más a los que les gustaría resolver el caso pero tienen que acatar las órdenes de Brian, él fue el único con el coraje y valor de desafiar sus órdenes, me alegra ver qué piensas eso de las personas racistas y homofóbicas, ya es ahora que entiendan y acepten el mundo en el que vivimos ahora, las personas pueden querer a personas de sus mismos sexos y deben ser respetadas y aceptadas por ello. Esa es la falsa mentalidad con las que viven los padres y madres drogadictos y o alcohólicos que golpean a sus hijos, creen que por el simple hecho de ser sus hijos son de su propiedad pueden hacer lo que quieran con ellos; pero no, son seres humanos, ellos sienten y sufren como todos y eso no lo ven por sus adicciones. Si, al menos da gracias que lo tiene a él, si no sería muy pero muy miserable. Tu presentimiento esta en lo cierto, pero no, no será Snowball. No le dicen así por nada. De acuerdo, intentarían detenerlo o simplemente no harían nada, y si así fuera si, en la película nos quedó en claro que Max no es un peleador y Snowball está muy débil para enfrentarlo; y aunque pudiera, el solo no es rival para él. Tranquilo; no necesitas decírmelo, te ubico gracias a tu foto de perfil en Fanfiction.

 **Thespyderpoison:** ¿Enserio crees eso? Vaya gracias. Muchas gracias, todos tenemos historias tal vez no tan funestas como la de Cesar pero historias que nos marcan, gracias, no me extraña que me saliera bien la ambientación en México; yo soy mexicano, Lool XD (Con respecto a lo de los vengadores). Gracias, estoy consciente del don que tengo para crear villanos pero jamás imagine que un día compararan a mis villanos con villanos como ellos; el otro día vi El silencio de los inocentes con Anthony Hopkings como Lecter, aunque siéndote franco he visto mejores villanos; su interpretación estuvo increíble, pero no digo que sea un mal villano; es muy buen villano, es frio, cruel, represivo, intimidante, perturbador y un especialista en tortura psico-emocional (Hablo de Lecter) y en cuanto al Joker, lamentable no puedo dar mi opinión sobre él pues no he visto Batman el caballero de la noche ni leído los comics, pero tengo pensado ver la película; quiero ver si el actor que lo interpreto se merecía el Oscar por interpretarlo según mi opinión, ya que cada quien tiene su propia opinión. Fue una idea que me dio un amigo para que pudieran seguir viéndose en secreto y me agrado, me alegra que te guste y quien no le agarraría rencor al ver como maltrata a la pobre Gidget solo por seguir a su corazón. Sí; si van al evento; es evento no festival hay diferencia entre ambos, y si así es, están en problemas. Si, ojala. No sé porque piensas que con la unión de Alonzo al equipo esto se vuelve un Crossover, yo no la llamaría batalla pero en algo si tienes razón; y es que si será una masacre pero no al nivel de una apocalipsis. Lo siento, si pudiera trabajar más en esto créeme que lo haría pero la escuela y las tareas no me lo permiten, a parte en esos días tomaba una medicina homeopática para el estrés y me tenía muy relajado, tanto que no contaba con la inspiración y energía creativa con la generalmente cuento, para ahora sí. PD: Ah ya entiendo, gracias por aclarármelo. PD 2: Gracias por aclarármelo de nuevo. Que disfrutes del capítulo.

 **Mientras, en el World Trade Center, el lugar donde una vez estuvieron las torres gemelas.**

Se encuentra una gran cantidad de gente, tanto hombres, como mujeres, niñas y niños, varios de ellos vestidos lo más formalmente posible para el evento conmemorativo que el alcalde va a dar en honor a las víctimas de los atentados del 2001, los adultos se están sirviendo alimentos y bebidas de varias mesas muy, pero muy largas que pusieron por si la gente llegaba a pasar hambre o sed, hay toda clase de alimentos y bebidas, varios adultos bebían una copa de champaña mientras conversaban y reían para pasar el tiempo, la mayoría de los niños corrían y jugaban con otros, algunos degustaban de los servicios de bebida y alimentos como sus padres y los más antisociales; seguramente marcados por malas experiencias con el bullying (Como su servidor) se quedaban sentados en cualquier lugar; sumidos en su mente, el lugar más feliz para ellos aparte de sus familias siempre y cuando no sean estas las que también ocasionan el problema. Al lugar llegaron Katie, Jack, Gidget, Max y Duke.

"Guau, miren cuanta gente hay aquí".-Dijo Katie sorprendida por la cantidad de gente que hay, deben ser entre 600 y 700 personas.

"Vaya, sé que el 911 fue un hecho que conmociono a toda Nueva York cuando ocurrió pero, jamás imagine que vendría tanta gente".-Dijo Max al ver el lugar.

Algunas de las personas trajeron a sus mascotas para disfrutar el día con ellos y sus familiares o amigos.

"Hasta algunos trajeron a sus mascotas".-Comento Duke al ver a los perros, gatos, reptiles, aves, etc, etc, divirtiéndose o pasando el tiempo con sus dueños.

"Al menos tendremos con quien hablar si nos hacen esperar mucho".-Dijo Gidget también mirando alrededor, su mirada aterrizo sobre su amado terrier marrón y blanco, y sonrió.-"Pero toda la compañía que necesito la tengo justo aquí".-Dijo, puso su cabeza contra la de él y empezó a acariciarlo con los ojos cerrados.

"Awww, ¿Quién es la novia más linda del mundo?".-Dijo Max feliz mientras le correspondía el afecto.

"No lo sé, pero si se quién es el novio más tierno, lindo y dulce del mundo".-Dijo Gidget jugando con él.

"No, tu eres eso".-Dijo Max abriendo los ojos, alejando su cabeza de la de ella y mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

"No tú lo eres".-Dijo Gidget.

"No tu".-Dijo él.

"No tu".-Dijo ella y empezaron a llevar una agradable competencia amorosa de ver quien era el mejor partido, una competencia que parecía no tener fin hasta que Duke intervino despues de dejarlos divertirse un poco.

"Ya, ya chicos".-Dijo Duke y dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada.-"Ambos son muy especiales ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo, ocasionando que el trio se riera.

Luego de eso, Katie les quito las correas a Max y Duke para que pudieran ser libres como aves, solo les dijo que no se alejaran de la cuadra pues la mataría el que se perdieran, Max y Duke le dijeron que si pero ella solo escucho ladridos, luego de eso; ella y Jack se acercaron a las mesas para tomar algo de comer y beber, dejando solos a los 3 canes; Duke fue a hacer nuevos amigos mientras Max se quedó con Gidget para disfrutar cada segundo el estar juntos pero en ese momento le dio urgencia, es decir; que la naturaleza lo está llamando para hacer sus necesidades.

"O-Oye Gidget, te-tengo que irme por unos segundos para arreglar un asunto, ¿me esperas aquí?".-Pregunto con cierto nerviosismo, no va a decirle cuál es ese asunto porque le da pena.

"Seguro".-Dijo ella.-"Pero no tardes, quiero disfrutar cada segundo contigo".-Dijo mientras lo miraba con cariño.

"Yo también".-Dijo Max acercando su rostro al de ella.

Ambos se miraron con un amor por unos segundos, cerraron los ojos, fruncieron los labios y los conectaron en un beso; aunque simple, lo disfrutaron mucho, duro unos segundos, lo rompieron y luego de eso, Max se fue hacia unos arbustos y se metió dentro de estos para atender ese asunto. Gidget dejó escapar un gran suspiro sonador y aplano sus orejas mientras veía hacia donde se fue su amado can.

"Hola preciosa".-Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Gidget levanto sus orejas y abrio los ojos, se dio vuelta y ahí vio a un apuesto perro pastor de Suiza, quien la miraba con una mirada de extrema confianza y una sonrisa encantadora.

"Oh, hola".-La saludo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es Harrison, para servirle bella damisela".-Dijo el pastor de ojos azules, e hizo una especie de reverencia (Su voz es la del hámster villano Fastidius de la serie animada, Yin Yang Yo en el episodio Listo para ser juzgados).

"Oh".-Dijo Gidget, y dejó escapar una risita tapándose la boca por su linda actitud caballerosa.-"Mucho gusto, soy Gidget".-Dijo.

Harrison levanto su cabeza y la miro directo a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"¿Gidget mm?, un bello nombre más que apto para una bella dama como tú".-Dijo.

Gidget se sintió tan alagada por eso, que casi ríe a carcajadas pero se tapó la boca con su patita y se rio con la boca cerrada.

"Pues muchas gracias Harrison, tu nombre también es lindo".-Dijo.

"Pues muchas gracias también".-Dijo el manteniendo su sonrisa y su actitud carismática.

En ese momento, el sonido de unas sirenas llamo la atención de todo el mundo que se encuentra en la World Trade Center, voltearon y vieron unos motociclistas policías escoltando una bella limusina de color negro, con una patrulla con las sirenas apagadas viniendo detrás. Todos voltearon hacia esa dirección, la limosina, las motos y la patrulla doblaron la esquina, recorriendo la mitad de la calle, se estacionaron detrás de un gran escenario que se encuentra a la mitad de esta, un hombre bajo del lado izquierdo de la parte trasera de la limusina y cerró la puerta, esta vestido con un traje, corbata, zapatos y lentes de color negro; dejando en claro que es un guardaespaldas, camino hasta el lado derecho de la parte trasera de la limusina y abrio la puerta. Quien está dentro de esta saco su pie derecho mostrando sus bellos y lustrados zapatos formales de color negro y su pantalón azul, y puso el pie sobre el suelo.

Mientras, de la otra cara del escenario; donde está toda la multitud, ellos miraban con expectativa el escenario, algunos murmuraban cosas, obvio ya saben de quien se trata pues lo vieron en las noticias pero siempre hay un cierto porcentaje de personas que ven a personas como el con admiración, como si fuera un famosísimo actor o actriz. Paso un minuto completo, cuando detrás de un telón color rojo que está en el fondo del escenario, salió el alcalde de Nueva York con una sonrisa con la boca levemente abierta, mostrando los dientes de su mandíbula superior y saludando a las personas con una mano mientras caminaba a un estrado. Muchos en la multitud empezaron a aplaudirle, gritarle, chiflarle, brincar y sacudir los brazos buscando conseguir su atención. Ese mismo gran grupo se empezó a acercar al escenario para estar lo más cerca posible de él, Gidget, Harrison, Katie y Jack se dieron cuenta de ello, Katie y Jack se acercaron a ver quedando en las partes más traseras de la multitud con la atención puesta sobre el alcalde.

"El alcalde ya llego, venga señorita Gidget, vamos a verlo".-Dijo Harrison y empezó a acercarse a la multitud.

"Me encantaría, pero…".-Dijo desviando la mirada hacia el piso aplanando sus orejitas.

"¿Pero?".-Pregunto Harrison deteniéndose en seco, con la patita delantera izquierda levantada y mirándola.

"Es que…".-Dijo Gidget, miro hacia el arbusto a donde se fue Max y regreso su mirada a Harrison.-"Estoy esperando a alguien".-Dijo con cara de tristeza, sintiéndose culpable de no poder ir con él.

"Bueno, seguramente a quien esté esperando puede buscarnos".-Dijo Harrison acercándose a ella con una sonrisa sobre su cara y la tomo de la pata.-"Vamos venga, insisto".-Dijo tratando de convencerla tirando suave y gentilmente de su pata, no quiere obligarla a nada, pero él no es de los que se rinde fácilmente.

"Pero…Pero...".-Dijo Gidget buscando una excusa mientras se resistía, pero en realidad no tenía ninguna; el argumento de Harrison es bastante valido.

"Ay por favor".-Dijo, la soltó de la pata, la rodeo terminando detrás de ella y con su cabeza empezó a empujarla hacia la multitud.-"Yo insisto".-Dijo mientras lo hacía.

"Ay gracias, por eso digo que sí".-Dijo Gidget apenada y dejo escapar una risita, ya no resistiéndose en lo más mínimo.

El alcalde llego hasta el estrado y puso sus manos en el borde de este sonriéndole a la multitud que lo ovacionaba, los que son de prensa se pusieron hasta delante de la multitud, los fotógrafos tomando fotos, los y las camarógrafas filmándola y los y las reporteras con sus micrófonos estirándolos hacia el para registrar las palabras que va a decir.

Él les hizo un gesto con las manos para que se calmaran y pudiera hablar, a lo que la multitud hizo caso, su guardaespaldas puso su micrófono en el estrado, él se aclaró la garganta con el puno cerrado sobre su boca y luego se inclinó hacia el micrófono.

"Gracias, muchas gracias por darme tal bienvenida".-Dijo, haciendo que el público volvería a ovacionarlo, el levanto la mano con una sonrisa, diciéndoles que guardan silencio, ellos lo obedecieron y volvió a hablar.-"Bueno, ya saben porque estamos todos aquí el día de hoy, para honrar a todas aquellas vidas que se nos fueron tras los atentados del 11 Septiembre, aquí en Nueva York".-Dijo, ganándose aplausos de la multitud.

Max salió de los arbustos en ese momento, dejando escapar un suspiro de gusto.

"Listo, ya me siento mucho mejor".-Dijo con alivio y se sacudió.-"Oye Gi…".-No termino la frase, ya que se sorprendió al no ver a Gidget donde dijo que lo esperaría.-"¿Gidget?".-Pregunto, se acercó a donde estaba ella y miro alrededor pero no la veía.-"¿Gidget, Gidget dónde estás?".-Pregunto en voz alta para que lo escuchara y preocupado.

"El día en el que las torres gemelas de World Trade Center cayeron, fue uno de los más trágicos, tristes y dolorosos para la historia de nuestra amada ciudad, y de los miles de familiares de las personas que trabajaban en estas cuando colapsaron".-Dijo el alcalde hablando por el micrófono.

Entre la gran cantidad de gente hay amigos y familiares de las víctimas del 9/11 quienes al escuchar esto se entristecieron y miraron hacia el piso, los que a pesar de tantos años, aun les sigue doliendo esta experiencia; rompieron en llanto pero se contenían y se tapaban los ojos con una mano para que no los vieran, a los que no les da pena mostrar sus sentimientos lo hicieron sin ningún impedimento.

"¿Gidget, Gidget?".-Preguntaba Max mientras la buscaba alrededor y se acercaba hacia la multitud.

Desde lo alto de un gran edificio que está cerca del World Trade Center, hay un albatros que está viendo el homenaje público, el ave abrio sus alas repletas de plumas de color blanco y se fue volando. Paso por encima de algunos de los tejados de las casas y los rascacielos, enfrente de algunas de las ventanas de los edificios, empezó a descender en un callejón que se encuentra a 2 cuadras del World Trade Center, llego casi hasta nivel del piso, aterrizo sobre un bote de basura tapado, replegó sus alas y miro a quien lo está esperando ahí.

"Señor, vengo del World Trade Center, el alcalde de la ciudad ya se encuentra ahí, y está dándole un discurso a todos los presentes".-Dijo el albatros, con una mirada seria y neutral viendo a nada y nada menos que Magnus, quien se encuentra con un grupo de 20 a 30 animales que están detrás de él, de todo tipo y especies.

"¿Numero de humanos presentes?".-Pregunto Magnus.

"Calculo que de 550 a 700 señor. Algunos trajeron a sus mascotas, pero no podría darle un número aproximado de cuantas hay".-Dijo.

"No importa, hoy los seres humanos y esos traidores recibirán una probada de la destrucción que yo y todos nosotros somos capaces de causar".-Dijo, la gran mayoría de los animales que están detrás él lo ovacionaron y el volteo a ver al albatros.-"Ya es hora, da la señal".-Dijo.

"A la orden señor".-Dijo el albatros asintiendo con la cabeza, abrio sus alas y se fue de ahí.

Voló hasta lo alto del edificio de corredores de bolsa que se encuentra a un lado del callejón, donde hay un centenar de aves de toda clase, quienes se encuentran charlando a fin de evitar el aburrimiento y el albatros aterrizo sobre el borde del tejado.

"Atención todos".-Dijo, pero el ruido es tanto que nadie lo está escuchando.-"¡Atención!".-Dijo, pero siguieron ignorándolo.

El rodo los ojos dejando escapar un "Ach" de fastidio, tomo una gran y profunda respiración, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y dejo escapar un horrible y aturdidor graznido que aturdió a los que están a menos de 3 metros de distancia de él.

Ellos voltearon, se dieron cuenta de su presencia, pasaron la voz entre sus compañeros, uno a uno; fueron volteando, se dieron cuenta de la presencia del albatros, giraron sus cuerpos hacia él y guardaron absoluto silencio para escucharlo.

"Magnus está listo. ¿El resto de las unidades terrestres lo están?".-Dijo.

"¡Si señor!".-Dijeron todos al unísono.

"Bien, recuerden lo que dijo Magnus en la alcantarilla, hoy los humanos verán que los animales somos de lo que imaginan. Vayan, avísenles a las unidades que es hora".-Dijo.

Todos afirmaron asintiendo con las cabezas y alzaron vuelo, cada una se fue por su propio camino para avisarles a los grupos que se les asignaron. Un gorrión aterrizo en otro callejón y le informo al grupo que ya era hora, tanto ellos como el resto de los grupos están perfectamente coordinados, se han preparado para este día todas sus vidas, el líder de dicho grupo le hizo un gesto a una serpiente de cascabel, esta asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente del callejón arrastrándose a todo lo que su largo y delgado cuerpo le permitía. En su momento, un hombre salió de su casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta con sus llaves y fue directo hacia su camioneta de color rojo que está cruzando al otro lado de la calle, sin embargo hoy no era su día de suerte; la serpiente iba directo hacia él, el abrio la puerta de su auto con sus llaves y abrio la puerta dispuesto a subirse, pero la serpiente llego hasta el, se le metió por el pantalón y fue subiendo por su cuerpo.

El hombre empezó a quejarse y moverse mucho debido a la desagradable sensación que le está provocando la serpiente, esta subió por su pecho y salió asomando su cabeza por el agujero para la cabeza de la camisa, le siseo amenazadoramente al hombre, abrio su boca, sus colmillos salieron y lo mordió justo en el estoico mastoideo, el hombre pego grito de dolor e inmediatamente perdió el equilibrio por el dolor de la mordida, termino apoyándose contra su camioneta, debido al dolor y a la sensación del veneno corriendo por su torrente sanguíneo, termino cayendo al piso y quedando recostado en este, temblando y con la cara pálida, debido a los horribles sensaciones de frio del veneno.

La serpiente se bajó de él, tomo las llaves en su boca, subió al auto, cerró la puerta, amarro su cuerpo al volante para poder conducirlo, introdujo las llaves en el punto ignición con su boca y las giro encendiendo el auto, ella miro hacia el frente por el para brisas, usando su cola en el acelerador, frenos y manija, logro sacar la camioneta del lugar que esta estacionado, no toco al hombre que mordió y empezó a conducir a toda velocidad hacia el World Trade Center. En otra parte a una cuadra del World Trade Center paso algo bastante similar con un camión de combustible, un perro labrador noqueo al conductor saltándole encima; haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara contra la puerta del vehículo, luego de eso, le robo las llaves, se subió al camión y lo arranco, yendo directo hacia World Trade Center.

Mientras tanto ahí; Max seguía buscando a Gidget por todos lados.

"¡Gidget!, ¡¿Gidget dónde estás?!".-Pregunto exclamando, pues por el discurso que está dando el alcalde hay ruido que está pagando la potencia de las ondas sonoras de su voz.

En eso miro hacia la multitud y vio un perro Pomerane de color completamente, ese mismo can giro su cabeza hacia un lado permitiendo que Max pudiera verlo de perfil y reconoció que es Gidget, lo que lo puso feliz y empezó a menear la cola.

"Gidget".-Dijo y alineo su cuerpo volteando hacia donde ella está.

Vio que Gidget se tapó la boca riéndose de algo, luego sonrió mientras hablaba con alguien que tiene a su izquierda, Max volteo hacia esa dirección y vio a Harrison, vio que aquel pastor Suizo le hablo a Gidget, haciendo que ella dejara escapar una breve risita y siguieron platicando, sin poder escuchar lo que dicen debido a la distancia. Max abrio los ojos sorprendido y empezó a sentirse muy raro, es lo mismo que sintió cuando Duke llego a casa, siente una extraña necesidad de acercarse a ese perro y decirle que Gidget es su chica, siente enojo, siente molestia y siente como si tuviera agruras pero sabe que no lo son, ha tenido y puede notar la diferencia de lo que está sintiendo ahora en comparación con ese malestar. Son los celos, no es de extrañar que le cueste trabajo saber lo que es, solo los sintió cuando conoció a Duke y ahora está sintiendo lo mismo en contra de ese perro, respiro hondo y exhalo, buscando calmarse un poco, levanto la cabeza con la postura de un perro alfa guardián y camino hacia ellos.

"¿Enserio lo conoces?".-Pregunto Gidget sorprendida.

"Si, fui a su barnisva canino".-Dijo Harrison manteniendo su sonrisa carismática.

"Vaya, me gustaría tener la libertad que tu dueño te da".-Dijo Gidget sorprendida, para luego desviar la mirada la cual pego al piso con sus orejas aplanadas, claramente triste.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Harrison levantando una ceja extrañado.

"…Mi dueña".-Dijo Gidget con un suspiro y volteo a verlo.-"Me trata como si fuera una bebe, pero no una bebe cualquiera, como si fuera una bebe humana, como si fuera su hija biológica. Me dice cómo debo comportarme, que puedo y no puedo hacer, que debo comer…Y si me atrevo a desobedecerla…me va muy mal…Por eso tengo un poco de envidia de ti, tu dueño no es como la mía".-Dijo con tristeza.

Harrison se sorprendió un poco y con los ojos abiertos, miro hacia el frente.

"Dios que horrible".-Dijo.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Gidget con la voz amenazando con romperse y cabizbaja, una lagrima broto de su ojo derecho y se deslizo por el pelaje de su mejilla.

Harrison volteo a verla.

"Bueno tal vez yo…".-No termino la frase ya que alguien interrumpió, fue Max; quien se aclaró la garganta.

"Disculpen".-Dijo.

Ambos perros blancos voltearon, lo vieron, al verlo Gidget sonrió con la boca abierta.

"Max volviste".-Dijo ella, camino hacia él, se sentó al lado suyo y froto su mejilla contra la de él, acariciándolo.

Max sonrió mientras ella hacia eso, miro a Harrison, quien solo los está viendo, Max borro su sonrisa y se le quedo viendo con neutralidad, Gidget dejo de acariciarlo y alejo su cabeza de la de él.

"¿Ya arreglaste ese asunto que tenías que atender?".-Pregunto.

"¿Qué asunto?".-Dijo el confundido y de inmediato se acordó.-"Oh; si, ya lo arregle".-Dijo mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Él es a quien esperabas?".-Pregunto Harrison, ganándose la atención de ambos perros.

"Así es".-Dijo ella terminando con una sonrisa.

Max miro a Harrison y a Gidget.

"Am Gidget".-Dijo haciendo que ella volteara a verlo.-"¿Podrías presentarme a tu nuevo amigo?".-Pregunto forzando una linda sonrisa sobre su cara para ocultar sus celos.

"Oh cierto. Max, él es Harrison, Harrison, él es mi novio, Max".-Dijo, lo último acariciándose contra Max.

"¿Novio?".-Pregunto Harrison.

"Si, llevamos 2 días juntos. Y han sido de los más espectaculares de mi vida, bueno casi".-Dijo ella, recordando el incidente con su dueña.

"Bueno, permíteme felicitarte amigo, un ejemplar de dama como ella no es fácil de conseguir ni de encontrar".-Dijo mientras sonreía.

Este comentario hizo que Gidget se sorprendiera y apenada en 2 segundos, aplano las orejas y desviando la mirada se rio a carcajadas, tapándose la pata con su boca pero sin dejar de reírse. Max miro a Harrison y frunció el ceño enojado, debido a sus celos y a como se está comportando Gidget con él. Cuando Gidget termino de reír, él le respondió.

"Bueno gracias".-Dijo mientras lo miraba con seriedad.

En ese momento, Mario; el pastor alemán que salvo a Wendy ayer, apareció por una de las esquinas de una calle solo deambulando por ahí, miro hacia donde se escucha todo el ruido y vio a la gran multitud delante del alcalde que se encuentra arriba de un gran escenario.

"Ah sí por poco se me va, el alcalde dijo que hoy iba a hacer un evento público en honor a las víctimas del 9/11".-Dijo sentándose donde esta y rascándose la oreja derecha con su pata trasera para luego sacudirse.

Mientras, a una cuadra de ahí, iba la camioneta roja robada por la serpiente de cascabel yendo hacia allá a toda velocidad, en ese momento se escucharon unas sirenas, una patrulla apareció girando bruscamente por la esquina de una calle y empezó a perseguir a la camioneta.

"Detente en nombre de la ley".-Dijo un oficial de la patrulla hablando por los micrófonos que la patrulla tiene sobre su techo.

La serpiente giro su cabeza, miro hacia atrás, vio a la patrulla persiguiéndolo, sonrió malévolamente y regreso su mirada al camino, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Mario escucho que un auto derrapo sus neumáticos haciendo que irguiera sus orejas, volteo hacia la izquierda a una calle recta que está delante de él; entre unos 50 y 100 metros, vio que la camioneta roja que está siendo conducida por la serpiente doblo una esquina y se fue directo por esa calle, la patrulla también derrapo sus neumáticos y giro bruscamente siguiéndole el paso, Mario se les quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido por la intriga pero no se lo tomo demasiado enserio, pensaba que era un simple persecución que la policía se haría cargo.

"Esta es tu última advertencia, detente o te disparos".-Dijo el oficial por los altavoces.

La serpiente volteo hacia la izquierda sin dejar de conducir, vio el evento de World Trade Center e inmediatamente giro el volante hacia la izquierda, la camioneta giro hacia esa dirección y las llantas delanteras, y posteriormente las traseras, subieron a la acera.

Al ver esto, Mario inmediatamente abrio los ojos claramente asustado, miro hacia donde se dirige la camioneta: Hacia las personas del evento, no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente empezó a correr hacia allá lo más rápido que sus 4 patas le permitían. Nadie de la multitud tiene idea del peligro que están corriendo ahora, pues tienen los ojos y su atención puestos sobre el alcalde.

"¡Corran rápido vamos, deben quitarse de ahí ahora!".-Grito Mario mientras corría hacia ellos, pero nadie lo escuchaba debido a la distancia a la que esta y al ruido del discurso del alcalde.

La patrulla también se subió a la acera y fue tras la camioneta.

"Dispárale".-Dijo la oficial que está conduciendo la patrulla a su compañero, con los ojos abiertos al darse cuenta de lo que planea al que persiguen.-"Dispárale Al, va a impactar a la multitud".-Dijo dándole empujones en el brazo con una mano y manteniendo la otra en el volante.

Su compañero Al inmediatamente hizo caso, asomo la cabeza por la ventana abierta de la patrulla, desenfundo su arma, uso la otra como apoyo para tener más precisión y empezó a dispararle, intentando darle a las ruedas. Pero la serpiente es lista y hacia movimientos de zigzag para evadir las balas.

Todos los ruidos juntos, los disparos, el sonido del motor de la camioneta haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, al igual que los ladridos de Mario hizo que finalmente, las personas que están más atrás de la multitud voltearan para averiguar lo que está pasando, y vieron a la camioneta; a muy corta distancia y yendo directamente hacia ellos, entre ellos están Max, Gidget, Harrison, Duke, Katie y Jack. Algunos empezaron a asustarse, a ponerse nerviosos y los de mejores reflejos inmediatamente empezaron a alejarse para escapar de la camioneta.

"Vámonos".-Dijo Jack, inmediatamente tomo a Katie por la parte que separa al antebrazo de la muñeca y la alejo de ahí corriendo, arrastrándola con él.

"Corran. ¡Corran!".-Dijo Duke, haciendo reaccionar a Max, Gidget y Harrison e inmediatamente salieron corriendo.

La patrulla seguía disparándole a la camioneta sin éxito, todo esto empezó a llamar la atención del alcalde quien dejo de hablar, volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver lo que pasaba.

"¡Deténtela Al!".-Exclamo la conductora de la patrulla.

"Eso trato".-Dijo él y siguió disparándole.

Un grito estallo en la multitud, lo que inmediatamente desato el caos entre todos y empezaron a correr por sus vidas, pero para la mala suerte de muchos, la gente que tienen al frente y al lado suyo, les impide poder escapar libremente.

Finalmente la camioneta llego hasta ellos, los más rápidos lograron escapar de ella, algunos por un metro, otros por centímetros, otros por rozaduras pero lamentablemente; hubo algunos a los que no les fue también, Duke fue uno de ellos, la punta de la parte delantera de la camioneta lo golpeo justo en la pelvis, debido a la velocidad a la que va, el golpe tuvo mucha fuerza. Duke grito del dolor, el golpe de la camioneta lo lanzo a un metro de distancia; a un lado de su camino, y lo dejo tirado de lado sobre su costado izquierdo.

"¡Duke!".-Exclamo Max preocupado, Gidget jadeo sorprendida y el terrier fue directo hacia él, seguido por su novia y el pastor Suizo de clase alta.

Duke está gimiendo y quejándose del dolor, así como soltando pequeños aullidos de dolor.

"¿Estas bien?".-Pregunto Max llegando con él, detrás suyo llegaron Gidget y Harrison.

Duke trato de mover su pata trasera derecha pero sintió mucho dolor, haciendo que gruñera.

"¡Ah!, ¡ah!. Creo…creo que me disloco la pierna".-Dijo volteando a ver a su amigo con una cara de dolor.

La camioneta siguió su camino sin detenerse, algunas personas lograban esquivarla por mucho o por poco, algunos se llevaban golpes como Duke y los más desafortunados, terminaban siendo arroyados por la camioneta con las llantas de estas pasándoles por encima, entre ellos no solo había hombres y mujeres, muy tristemente, hubo uno que otro niño y las mascotas no quedaron fuera. Al ver esto Mario ralentizo su paso sorprendido de lo que veía, pero se sacudió la cabeza y reanudo su paso, Al dejo de tratar de darle a las llantas y empezó a dispararle al parabrisas, con el fin de matar al conductor.

La serpiente esquivaba los disparos sin dejar de conducir. El alcalde esta tan sorprendido por esto que se quedó tieso de la perplejidad. La serpiente se dio cuenta que está cerca de él, e hizo su movimiento final, giro el volante bruscamente lo más que pudo hacia la derecha. La camioneta derrapo yendo hacia un lado, pero debido a la velocidad que adquirió, termino por volcarse hacia un lado y empezó a girar como un tronco, llevándose a las personas que estaban en su camino, aplastándolos. Cuando estaba cerca del escenario, chocó contra un gran bloque de concreto, el impacto termino por hacerse que diera un salto y empezó a ir directo hacia el estrado, donde se encuentra el alcalde.

Como este no respondía, su guardaespaldas corrió hacia él y lo tacleo, haciendo que ambos terminaran en el piso, la camioneta llego hasta el estrado y arranco 7 octavos de este, el cual está pegado al escenario, pasando justo al lado del alcalde y su guardaespaldas, salvándose por milímetros de que les aplastara los pies y la camioneta atravesó el telón que se encuentra detrás del escenario. Apareció del otro lado y los 2 oficiales que están apoyados en la limusina, no tuvieron siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, voltearon y la camioneta los golpeo a toda fuerza y velocidad directo en sus rostros, matándolos en el acto. La camioneta cayó sobre el techo de la limusina, dejándola aboyada y cayó al otro de esta, deteniéndose casi de inmediato por la pérdida total de la inercia al chochar contra la pared y quedando de lado, completamente aboyada por todas partes y el parabrisas con enormes grietas, la serpiente que la conducía; murió dentro del vehículo debido a tanto golpe causado por los bruscos giros que hizo la camioneta. Él sabía que esto podría llegar a pasar, pero no le importaba; entrego su vida a la causa de Magnus.

La gente empezó a acercarse a los cadáveres que quedaron, todos quedaron completamente perplejos al ver a sus familiares, amigos, hijos o seres queridos muertos, algunos quedaron tan devastados por las imágenes delante de ellos que cayeron de rodillas y rompieron inmediatamente en llantos y sollozos. Mario llego al lugar, solo para ver atónito la cantidad de cadáveres que la camioneta dejo tras de sí, veía a las familias y sus amigos llorando por ellos, causando que el corazón se le desgarrara y aplanara sus orejas; boquiabierto.

El alcalde empezó a ponerse de pie torpemente sobre el escenario con la ayuda de su guardaespaldas, la patrulla rodeo el escenario, se estacionaron enfrente de la camioneta, ambos oficiales bajaron con sus armas en mano y se acercaron a la camioneta apuntándole, para ver quien fue el responsable de todo esto.

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie Duke?".-Le pregunto Max a su amigo.

"Tratare".-Dijo Duke.

Intento ponerse de pie, puso todas sus patas en el suelo y se levantó; pero al hacerlo puso demasiado peso sobre su pierna dislocada ocasionando que intenso dolor lo golpeara, el grito con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre su costado izquierdo para evitar seguir sintiendo dolor.

"No, no creo que pueda".-Dijo con una expresión de color sobre su cara.

"Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, rápido".-Dijo Max volteando a ver a su novia.

"No podemos, es muy grande para nosotros, terminaremos aplastados".-Dijo Gidget.

"Yo me encargo".-Dijo Harrison, corrió a ponerse al lado de Duke y empezó a empujarlo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.-"Ayúdame un poco amigo".-Le dijo a Duke.

Este obedeció, empezó a ponerse de pie gruñendo debido al dolor y al esfuerzo y logro ponerse de pie, con Harrison ayudándolo a soportar su propio peso desde su flanco derecho.

"Listo".-Dijo Harrison.

"Muchas gracias".-Dijo Duke.

El alcalde; una vez ya firmemente de pie, miro hacia la multitud que antes estaba parada delante del escenario y se impactó ante lo que sus ojos veían, los familiares, amigos y seres queridos de las recientes víctimas están parados delante de sus cadáveres, algunos padres y madres de familia están llorando, con los cadáveres de sus pequeños hijos e hijas en las manos como si fueran recién nacidos, algunos con su frente en los de las víctimas y otros secándose las lágrimas en los pechos u abdómenes de sus ya fallecidos hijos o seres queridos, las victimas que fueron adultos están depositadas en el piso y hay por lo menos una persona que lo estimo, echada al lado suyo, de rodillas llorando por él. El alcalde no podía creer lo que veía.

Los oficiales que bajaron de la patrulla llegaron hasta la camioneta que uso la serpiente para este horrido y atroz acto, la policía que condujo la patrulla se quedó a un par de metros de distancia de la camioneta sin bajar en lo más mínimo su arma, mientras su compañero Al se las arregló para poder subirse al lado de la camioneta que quedo levantado tras su volcadura. Camino con cuidado por los bordes hasta llegar a la puerta del copiloto, una vez parada sobre esta, tomo su macana y con esta rompió la ventana de la puerta de un golpe, con el mismo instrumento contundente quito los vidrios sobrantes del margen de la ventana, se arrodillo, puso las manos en el borde inferior del margen de la puerta y metió la cabeza para mirar el interior. Una vez que hizo esto, miro hacia ambos lados buscando al conductor, en caso de que estuviera vivo y tratara de atacarlo por sorpresa, tras comprobarlo miro hacia el frente y se sorprendió enormemente al ver que quien conducía la camioneta todo el tiempo, fue una serpiente de cascabel que ahora se encuentra muerta, con un chorro de sangre brotando de su cabeza y resbalándose por la misma.

En ese momento, el camión de combustible que fue robado por el labrador chocolate se dirige rumbo al World Trade Center a toda velocidad, ocasionando que un par de patrullas lo están persiguiendo para alcanzarlo y por otra calle, un pangolín; que robo un Hennessey Venom GT de última generación, se está dirigiendo hacia el mismo lugar conduciendo a toda velocidad, siendo perseguido por una patrulla.

"Pero qué diablos…".-Dijo Al con extrañez al ver a la serpiente dentro del auto, estiro su brazo hacia ella para alcanzarla, como está lejos tuvo que hacer esfuerzo; gruñendo mientras lo hacía para poder alcanzarla, una vez que lo logro, la tomo por su largo cuerpo, por el cuello, la saco y reposo su cuerpo su vida en los cantos de sus 2 manos.-"¿Qué hace esta serpiente dentro de la camioneta?".-Pregunto.

"Al, ¿y esa serpiente que?".-Pregunto su compañera bajando su arma; extrañada.

"¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?".-Dijo el volteando a verla.

"¿De dónde la sacaste?".-Pregunto ella.

"De aquí, del interior de la camioneta".-Dijo él.

En ese momento, el ruido del hule siendo derrapado llamo la atención de ambos, Al volteo hacia la izquierda, su compañera se dio vuelta y vieron al camión de combustible yendo por la calle donde se encuentran ellos, siendo seguido por las 2 patrullas. Inmediatamente Al soltó a la serpiente la cual cayo y quedo lindando del margen de la ventana, desenfundo su arma y le apunto al camión, al igual que su compañera.

"¡Deténgase!".-Le ordeno la oficial de policía con seriedad y enojo.

El labrador que está conduciendo el camión no hizo caso a su advertencia y siguió conduciendo, en eso, los oficiales de las patrullas que están detrás del camión empezaron a dispararle a los neumáticos para detenerlo, uno de ellos tuvo suerte y le dio a la llanta trasera izquierda, el labrador se dio cuenta y giro el volante hacia la izquierda. Al y su compañera vieron como el camión giro hacia la derecha (Pues están enfrente de él) y se subió a la acera, yendo directo hacia el escenario.

"¡Dispárale, dispárale!".-Grito la compañera de Al y un segundo después empezaron a abrir fuego apuntando hacia el neumático trasero derecho y al delantero.

Las personas que están delante del escenario de World Trade Center, sus mascotas y el alcalde, se asustaron al escuchar los disparos, un grito no tardó en hacerse escuchar en lo que queda de la multitud.

Al y su compañera lograron darle a los neumáticos a los que precisamente apuntaban y los poncharon pero la velocidad que tiene el camión es tanta que eso no lo detuvo y sigue yendo con una velocidad de vértigo hacia lo que queda de la multitud, a Al se le ocurrió una idea en ese momento; la única que posiblemente podría salvar a todas esas personas inocentes. Apunto hacia las ventanas de las puertas del camión y empezó a disparar con la esperanza de darle a quien está conduciendo el camión, logro su cometido; una de sus balas entro la ventana y voló casi intacta hacia el labrador, esta lo impacto en la cabeza lo que para los humanos serían las sienes, matándolo al instante. El cuerpo sin vida y boquiabierto del labrador se inclinó hacia adelante y cayó sobre el volante, el cual hizo que girara levemente hacia la derecha, el camión siguió el curso fijado por el volante, fue directo hacia uno de los postes gracias a los cuales pudieron usar el telón y al borde derecho delantero del escenario y se impactó de lleno contra este por la parte delantera del camión. El impacto fue tan fuerte que sacudió el escenario, la inercia y los movimientos hicieron que el alcalde y su guardaespaldas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran de espaldas contra el piso del escenario, también ocasiono que la parte trasera del camión; el tanque lleno de combustible fuera levantado en el aire y se quedara así por varios segundos como el asta de una bandera, una imagen que lleno de miedo el corazón de las personas que quedan de la multitud al ver semejante cosa. Mario volvió en si recuperándose del aturdimiento, corrió hacia donde está la mayoría de las personas quienes están arrodillados delante de los cadáveres de sus seres queridos, se detuvo, aplano las orejas con miedo y levemente boquiabierto al ver lo que está pasando con el camión, no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia ellos.

"¡Rápido quítense, vamos abran cancha!".-Dijo mientras con su cabeza empujaba a las personas incitándolas a correr por sus vidas.

El 70% de ellos lo obedecieron, tomaron a sus familiares y seres queridos por el brazo y los jalaban gentilmente para salir de ahí, pero la gran mayoría de ellos; llorando y sollozando se negaban a alejarse de los cadáveres. En ese momento, el Hennessey giro bruscamente por el otro lado de la calle de donde salió la camioneta, se subió a la acera yendo a todo lo que da y fue en dirección hacia el camión, siendo seguido por la patrulla. Mario irguió sus orejas al escuchar el potente sonido del motor y volteo, solo para toparse con el Hennessey yendo directo hacia ellos, él se asustó y rápidamente miro alrededor.

"¡Todos no paren, rápido ahí viene otro!".-Exclamo Mario preocupado.

La gente solo escucho ladridos, pero los más distantes no se daban cuenta del vehículo yendo directo hacia ellos o se negaban a alejarse de los cadáveres de sus queridos, Mario se dio cuenta que el Hennessey se acercaba cada vez más, y dispuesto y preocupado por salvar todas las vidas que le fueran posibles, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se acercaba a

las personas, se ponía en postura de ataque y les gruñía o les ladraba para asustarlos, lo cual rindió excelentes frutos, las personas se asustaban de él, rápidamente se ponían de pie y salían corriendo, al ver el buen resultado que tenía esto, Mario hacia lo mismo lo más rápido posible con las personas que tiene más cerca.

El Hennessey se encontraba muy cerca de la multitud y los oficiales de la patrulla empezaron a dispararle, Mario se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, hizo todo lo que pudo pero ya no podía hacer más, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se quitó de su camino, el Hennessey llego hasta la multitud y se esforzaba por arrollar a todos los que podía, lo logro con una personas, a la mayoría solo lograba golpearlos, muchos lograron quitarse de su camino a tiempo corriendo, pero algunos tuvieron que aventarse para evitar ser atropellados. Cuando el Hennessey estaba cerca de llegar hasta el camión; su punto de colisión fijado por Magnus, las personas que están arrodillados se dieron cuenta de él, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo y gritando por su vida. El tanque del camión en ese momento empezó a caerse hacia adelante llevado por el peso del combustible, el Hennessey ajusto su velocidad a la velocidad de caída del tanque y cerro con fuerza los ojos, listo para el final, el Hennessey impacto el tanque del camión de lleno, el aparatoso choque provoco un cortocircuito en el motor del Hennessey y solo duro un segundo, pues soltó chispas, estas cayeron sobre el combustible que el tanque empezó a derramar por el impacto del choque, encendiéndolo y un segundo después, el tanque del camión estallo, envolviendo en una nube de fuego a todo aquel que estuvier metros de distancia, incendiándolos y empujándolos junto a los que está metros debido a la onda expansiva, entre ellos estuvo Mario quien salió volando por la onda y cayó a 2 metros de distancia, rodando sobre un costado. La nube de fuego que creo la explosión fue de 7 metros de altura y fue vista por miles de personas que trabajan en los rascacielos aledaños, a quienes capto toda su atención y se quedaron observando con interés, pegados a los vidrios de las ventanas.

Las personas que fueron envueltas por el fuego empezaron a gritar a todo pulmón debido al ardor de las llamas y presas del pánico empezaban a buscar desesperadamente la manera de apagarse, sus familiares están cerca de ellos; y aunque, siendo llevados por el miedo y el pánico les daban consejos como tirarse al piso y rodar o cosas por el estilo.

La explosión y el resplandor brillante de esta llamo la atención de Max, Gidget, Duke y Harrison, quienes vieron asombrados y asustados la inmensa nube de fuego que se creó. Harrison no perdió tiempo y dirigió a todos.

"Chicos rápido, tenemos que salir de aquí cuando antes; yo ayudare a Duke a caminar, vámonos".-Dijo el pastor Suizo.

"Tiene razón, hay que salir de aquí".-Dijo Max estando de acuerdo.

"Pero; ¿Qué hay de Katie?, se preguntara por nosotros".-Dijo Duke.

"Nos reuniremos con ella más tarde. Si pudimos volver de Brooklyn a casa, podremos volver con ella después de esto".-Respondió Max.

"Bien, ahora vámonos de aquí".-Dijo Harrison y empezó a ayudar a Duke a caminar, dispuestos a irse de ahí.

La explosión fue escuchada por Cesar, sus amigos y Alonzo, quienes inmediatamente voltearon a ver en la dirección que sucedió el estallido, pero al estar en un callejón lo único que pudieron ver fue una pared de ladrillos.

"¿Qué fue eso?".-Pregunto Alonzo con curiosidad y volteo a ver a Cesar y a sus amigos.

Cesar no respondió y simplemente se fue, con la intención de salir del callejón para ver qué es lo que está pasando.

"Oye Cesar espera".-Dijo Will y empezó a seguirlo.

Esto ocasiono que el resto fuera detrás de él y empezaran a seguirlos. Cesar salió del callejón, desde la entrada de este vio hacia la dirección donde escucho la explosión y se sorprendió al ver una columna de humo que empezaba a formarse.

"¿Cesar porque te fuiste así?".-Pregunto Jeff cuando él y los demás llegaron con él.

El muchacho no les respondió, se quedó mirando la columna de humo. Todos ellos siguieron su mirada, topándose también con la columna y también se sorprendieron.

"Viene de World Trade Center".-Dijo Alonzo señalando la columna, después de eso abrió los ojos e inmediatamente tomo su Wakie Talkie.-"Aquí el oficial Alonzo Whitaker, estoy divisando una columna de humo negro que viene de World Trade Center, solicito refuerzos, paramédicos para posibles heridos y bomberos, estoy a 2 manzanas del lugar llegare en 5 minutos".-Dijo a la estación hablando por la radio.

" _10-4 oficial Whitaker, refuerzos y apoyo en camino; cambio".-_ Dijo la voz de mujer por su Wakie Talkie.

"Enterado, fuera".-Dijo Alonzo y corto la comunicación.-"Lo siento chicos tengo irme, muchos pueden estar corriendo peligro".-Dijo y empezó a correr hacia World Trade center lo más rápido que sus pies pueden.

"Ni creas que vas a ir tu solo".-Dijo Jonathan, movió a Rebecca de su camino y empezó a ir tras él.

"Desde luego que no".-Dijo Jeff y empezó a seguir a su amigo, Cesar se le unió sin decir una palabra.

"¿Ah no?".-Pregunto Rebecca extrañada.-"¿Y eso cómo porque?, no es nuestro problema".-Dijo.

"Claro que si".-Dijo su hermano mirándola con seriedad, la tomo de la mano sin pedirle permiso y empezó a correr detrás de sus amigos, llevándola a rastras.

"¡Oye!".-Se quejó Rebecca pero su hermano no le hizo caso alguno.

De todas las calles que rodean al World Trade Center empezaron a salir toda clase de animales y a correr hacia el escenario y hacia todas las personas que se encuentran regadas por delante de él, el humo que está generando el fuego de la explosión fue empujado por el viento y cubrió a la multitud, nublando su vista a larga distancia; solo pudiendo confiar ahora en lo que tenían cerca de ellos. Un hombre de entre la multitud ayudo a una mujer a ponerse de pie tras haberse aventado para esquivar el Hennessey, la mujer miro al hombre a los ojos y le sonrió, el correspondió la acción y repentinamente, un escorpión se le aventó encima cayendo sobre su pecho, levanto su segmentada cola y le clavo el aguijón directo en el corazón, el hombre giro sus ojos detrás de su cabeza debido al inmenso dolor, de inmediato empezó a sentirse mal y cayó al piso temblando muchísimo como si le estuviera dando un ataque, pero es el veneno del escorpión el que lo causa, la mujer se preocupó y estiro su brazo hacia el dispuesto a ayudarlo, pero en ese momento, un can; que es Magnus, se le abalanzo encima y empezó a morderlo directamente en el cuello, sin que el hombre tuviera la oportunidad de siquiera defenderse debido al veneno. La mujer pego un fuerte grito al ver esto y empezó a correr para salvar su vida, pero una hiena rayada de pelaje gris le salto encima y también empezó a matarla a mordidas, haciendo que la mujer gritara a todo pulmón del dolor mientras era asesinada.

En varias partes era igual, uno o más animales se les abalanzaban a las personas, les inyectaban sus mortales o paralizantes venenos, los rasguñaban, mordían, desfiguraban, destripaban, estrangulaban o cualquier método que se les ocurriese para matarlos. Los 6 oficiales de las 3 patrullas; excepto Al y su compañera, que se encuentran entre la multitud ayudaban a las personas a ponerse rápidamente de pie y las fomentaban a correr debido a que escuchaban los gritos de agonía de las personas que están siendo asesinadas por los secuaces de Magnus, ellos y todos tosían con fuerza debido a la sensación de asfixia provocada por el dióxido de carbono presente en la gran nube de humo negro de la explosión.

Los oficiales caminaban más o menos a ciegas por la pantalla de humo con un mano adelante para que las partículas del humo no accedieran a sus globos oculares, y ayudaban a todo al que se le cruzaba, también a los pocos que encontraban siendo asesinados por los animales, mataban a los animales a tiros y si la persona está demasiado herida, hasta la cargaban para poder sacarla. Todo animal que encontraban e intentaban atacarlos, los asesinaban a tiros, pero 4 de ellos fueron desafortunados pues los animales les ganaban en número al actuar por si solos, lograban mata un par, máximo a 3, pero luego más de 5 se les terminaron abalanzado encima y los masacraban.

Una mujer está corriendo dentro de la enorme cortina de humo negro, tosiendo y mirando hacia atrás constantemente cerciorándose que nadie la siguiera, cargando a su hijo pequeño de solo 5 años en sus brazos. El niño miro hacia el enfrente mientras era sacudido por la carrera de su madre, ella hizo lo mismo tras acabar de ver hacia atrás, en eso, una pitón se escurrió hacia ella, espero paciente y en roscada a manera de remolino a que pasara delante suyo y cuando lo hizo, se lanzó hacia su talón y le propino una buena mordida. La mujer grito del dolor por la mordida y cayó al piso inclinándose hacia adelante, su hijo escapo de sus brazos y rodo un par de metros hasta detenerse, justo enfrente de su madre.

"¡David!".-Exclamo ella preocupada y estirando un brazo, tosió con fuerza debido al humo y se puso de pie, pero al momento de dar un paso con el pie que le mordió la pitón, pego un fuerte grito y se dejó caer con una rodilla en tierra mientras siseaba por el dolor.

La pitón paso justo al lado de ella y se fue siseando en dirección a su pequeño hijo, quien se sentó y tosió con fuerza con el puno cerrado sobre su boca. La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a la pitón pasar por su derecha, vio a hacia a donde se dirige, o más bien hacia quien y se asustó mucho.

"…No. ¡No!".-Exclamo, se forzó a ponerse de pie y fue cojeando lo más rápido que podía; y con dolor hacia su pequeño, pero la pitón fue mucho más rápida y ya llego con él.

Cuando el pequeño niño de color café, caucásico y de ojos verdes dejo de toser y sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, volteo y vio a la pitón, esta esta estirada formando eses con su largo cuerpo, está viendo directamente al niño y tras sisearle con su lengua, abrió sus fauces mostrando sus blancos colmillos y amenazadoramente empezó a sisearle con la boca abierta. El niño se asustó inmediatamente al verla, tanto que pego un breve brinco, cayó sobre su trasero sin demasiada fuerza y sin despegarle la mirada empezó a retroceder usando sus manos y sus pies para poder desplazarse; gateando al revés, la pitón fue detrás de el sin dejar de sisearle con la boca abierta y amenazándolo con sus colmillos. Cuando el niño se dio cuenta que aunque a pesar de estar gateando lo más rápido posible para salvar su propia vida no bastaba para ganarle a la velocidad de desplazamiento de la serpiente, decidió dejar de hacerlo, se dio vuelta, se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos temblando por el miedo, dándole la espalda a la pitón acostado pecho tierra. La pitón llego hasta el, le siseo una vez más con la boca abierta y con una velocidad de vértigo; enrosco su largo cuerpo alrededor del de él, a manera de espiral, pasando por su cuello y después de eso, empezó a ejercer fuerza sobre su llave, haciendo que el niño empezara a hacer sonidos de ahogamiento e intentara con todas las fuerzas que tiene de quitársela, pero era inútil; la pitón es mucho más fuerte que él.

"¡No!. ¡Alguien ayúdeme, mi hijo, mi hijo!".-Exclamo la mujer aterrada al ver lo que ese reptil está haciéndosele a su pobre pequeño, pero no había nadie cerca que la escuchara.

La cara del niño ya está roja debido a la falta de oxígeno, sus fuerzas están empezando a abandonarlo y está sintiendo el enorme peso del sueño sobre sus parpados. La pitón sonrió malévolamente y triunfante al ver el logro de lo que está haciendo, el niño cerro los ojos debido a la falta de oxígeno y sus pequeños brazos se sujetaban con las escazas fuerzas que le quedan, al cuerpo de la serpiente; como fuera el único lastre que aún lo tiene sujeto a este mundo, y la pitón empezó a acerca lentamente sus filosos colmillos directo a su cabeza, cuando de repente; Mario salió corriendo de la densa nube de humo, fue directo hacia la pitón a todo lo que su cuerpo le da y cuando estaba a solo 2 metros, levanto su pata delantera izquierda, corriendo con las que aún tiene disponibles para mantener la carrera y aprovechando la velocidad a la que va; le dio un tremendo puñetazo en un lado de su cara a la pitón. El golpe la saco volando, debido al dolor desenrosco rápidamente su cuerpo del niño, el pequeño inmediatamente tomo una muy necesaria bocanada de aire, poco le importaba que ese aire fuera puro dióxido de carbono, necesitaba respirar, debido a la brusco que inhalo, se llevó su manita a su garganta y empezó a toser con fuerza, la pitón cayó a 2 metros de distancia, aturdida debido al fuerte golpe, se sacudió la cabeza y miro hacia el niño, Mario se puso entre el niño y ella en postura de defensa y empezó a gruñirle, la pitón le respondió con un feroz siseo a boca abierta.

Se quedaron así por varios segundos que les parecieron eternos, hasta que la serpiente hizo un movimiento rápido y brusco; y se lanzó hacia Mario como si fuera una bala, el la esquivo rápidamente y con buenos reflejos haciendo un salto hacia la derecha, la serpiente cayo en el piso pero a último momento logro impedir que hundiera sus colmillos en la tierra, Mario rápidamente aprovecho, le salto encima, puso su pata delantera izquierda sobre su cuello; apretando con fuerza para impedir que pudiera levantarse, levanto su pata derecha; cerrada a manera de puno, y le dio, primero uno, luego un segundo y finalmente un tercer golpe; directos en la cara. La pitón quedo inconsciente tras el tercer golpe, Mario se le quedo viendo jadeando un poco, quito su pata de su cuello, la miro unos pocos segundos, luego aterrizo su cara sobre el niño que salvo y preocupado por su estado, corrió directo hacia él.

Una vez delante de él, empezó a olfatearle la cara, el niño solo se le quedo viendo, impresionado y agradecido de que él lo haya salvado, Mario entonces le dio una lamida en su mejilla, que hizo que el niño se riera debido a las cosquillas de la sensación pero rápidamente esa risa se convirtió en una fuerte tos debido al humo que hay alrededor.

"¡Hijo!".-Dijo la mama finalmente llegando con él.

El niño volteo a verla e inmediatamente se alegró.

"¡Mama!".-Exclamo él.

Su mama se echó al lado suyo, inmediatamente lo abrazo y empezó a darle besos en la cabeza y en sus mejillas.

"Ay hijo, cuanto me alegra, cuanto me alegra de que estés bien".-Gimoteo ella mientras acariciaba su cabeza con sus manos, miro a Mario quien está parado delante de ellos solo observándolos y la mujer dibujo una gran sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Y tú. Tú lo salvaste. Muchas gracias perrito".-Dijo mientras estiraba su brazo hacia él y lo acaricio revolviéndole el pelaje de la cabeza.

Mario se sintió muy bien por eso, después de eso la mujer se dispuso a ponerse de pie para irse de ahí llevándose a su hijo en sus brazos, pero antes de que lo hiciera, su hijo estiro su brazo hacia el pastor alemán que lo salvo y puso su pequeña manita sobre su nariz, haciendo que Mario irguiera sus orejas sorprendido y se le quedara viendo.

"…Gracias perrito".-Fue lo último que dijo el niño, antes de que su madre lo levantara y se fueran lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Las palabras del niño conmovieron mucho a Mario, tanto, que formo una sonrisa sobre su cara con un rostro de tristeza, pero su conmoción solo habría de durar unos pocos segundos, pues sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar un gruñido, volteo y en eso otro de los secuaces de Magnus lo ataco, pero él lo esquivo agachándose e inicio una batalla contra él.

Mientras Max, Gidget, Harrison y Duke, huían de ahí, escuchaban los desgarradores gritos de agonía viniendo desde adentro de la nube de humo, haciendo que constantemente miraran hacia allá, pero no había nada que ver pues la nube de humo les cubría el escenario que esté pasando dentro de ella.

"No desaceleren, hay que salir de aquí".-Dijo Harrison fomentando a todos a no perder el paso.

Todos obedecieron. Avanzaron unos 20 metros más, cuando de repente, de la nube de humo, salió un animal que nunca antes habían visto, es un fosa, tiene sangre en el borde de su hocico, seguramente acaba de asesinar a alguien. Max, Harrison, Duke y Gidget se detuvieron inmediatamente al verlo, el fosa miro hacia su dirección y abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de ellos, se lamio un poco de la sangre que tiene en el hocico, se les quedo viendo con expectativa po segundos, de repente puso una cara de gruñido y empezó a caminar hacia ellos; claramente con malas intenciones.

Los 4 canes se asustaron por esto y empezaron a retroceder lentamente, al ver esto, el fosa acelero su paso y empezó a ir trotando hacia ellos.

"Rápido, vámonos de aquí".-Dijo Max claramente asustado mientras el fosa se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

Pero cierta novia suya, quien no se deja intimidar por este tipo de situaciones, reunió mucho valor, frunció el ceño con enojo y determinación; y se puso hasta delante de ellos.

"Yo lo distraeré para ganar tiempo, ustedes váyanse de aquí".-Dijo Gidget en posición defensiva mientras miraba al fosa.

"¡Gidget no!".-Exclamo Max preocupado.-"Puede matarte".-Dijo triste y con las orejas caídas.

"Sé lo que hago, váyanse de aquí".-Dijo Gidget.

"No podemos dejarla aquí sola".-Dijo Harrison.

"Dije que se fueran".-Dijo Gidget sin quitar su mirada del fosa.

En eso el fosa, dejo escapar un horrible, perturbador y feroz quejido de su boca como si fuera un jaguar y corre a toda velocidad hacia ella, Gidget se dio cuenta e inmediatamente se preparó para el ataque, estando a pocos metros de ella, el fosa se lanzó a ella queriendo caerle encima pero Gidget lo esquivo rodando sobre su espalda. Una vez hecho esto rápidamente se puso de pie, corrió hacia las patas delanteras del fosa y las tacleo con toda su fuerza, el fosa intento atrapar su cola con una mordida pero fallo por centímetros y la tacleada de Gidget le barrio las patas delanteras y cayó al piso, Gidget rápidamente se dio vuelta, volvió a correr hacia el gritando, el fosa estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie; pero Gidget está cerca de él, salto faltando un metro y con la pata trasera derecha completamente estirada como si fuera un ninja, la pateo directamente en la cara y lo volvió a tirar al piso. Cuando cayó el golpe fue tan fuerte que levanto un poco de polvo, él se quejó y trato de ponerse de pie, pero Gidget; aprovechando que esta pecho tierra, corrió; lo rodeo, llego hasta su cara y le dio una fuerte patada estilo mula directo en su ojo, el fosa se puso inmediatamente de pie quejándose del dolor mientras cerraba con fuerza el ojo que la patearon, Gidget aprovecho su ceguera temporal, corrió hacia sus patas delanteras y nuevamente lo volvió a tirar, el fosa cayo de cara sobre una roca que este bien enterrada pero con su cara visible en la superficie, el golpe tuvo la fuerza suficiente para noquearlo, una vez que termino, Gidget se sacudió el pelaje de su melena y se le quedo viendo enojada.

"…Guau…ella es increíble".-Dijo Harrison mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por lo que hizo.

Max se pasmo al escuchar esto, volteo, vio al pastor Suizo mirando a su novia como si estuviese viendo a un ángel en carne y hueso, y frunció el ceño enojado; llevado nuevamente por los celos.

"Si, lo es".-Dijo con tono de voz malhumorado mirando hacia donde esta Gidget.

Gidget se tranquilizó, relajando su enojo y reduciendo la adrenalina de su cuerpo, miro hacia donde están Max y los demás, sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia ellos pero solo pudo avanzar 2 metros cuando de repente; de la nube de humo, salieron 4 animales, todos de diferente especie y tamaño, una gigantesca rata de alcantarilla, un tejón, un mapache y un labrador de pelaje color completamente negro. Las miradas de todos ellos aterrizaron sobre la pequeña pomerana blanca, 1 de ellos se lamio el hocico, acto seguido; los 3 secuaces de Magnus encorvaron un poco sus espaldas con el pelaje de la misma área del cuerpo erizándose un poco, empezaron a gruñirle ferozmente y empezaron a caminar hacia ella mientras 2 de ellos babeaban incontrolablemente como verdaderos animales.

"Ay no puede ser".-Se quejó Gidget negando con la cabeza, volvió a ver a los animales que intentaban intimidarla, giro su cuerpo hacia ellos con un pequeño brinco y se volvió a poner en postura de combate.-"Bueno adelante, puedo arreglármelas contra ustedes".-Dijo muy segura de sí misma.

Los secuaces de Magnus le sisearon o gruñeron y se lanzaron sobre ella, Gidget pensó que podría con ellos ella sola pero esos animales no son iguales a los amigos de Snowball, Magnus los entrena para estar preparados para este tipo de cosas, Gidget si les daba pelea, es una buena rival pero ellos son más hábiles de lo que parece, cuando Gidget cometió el error de retroceder para esquivar una mordida con un pequeño salto y choco con las patas de uno de ellos quedo vulnerable. El labrador; quien es con quien choco aprovecho su vulnerabilidad, le dio una patada en la espalda que la saco volando hacia el tejón, este se paró sobre sus patas traseras gruñéndole ferozmente y con una de sus patas delanteras le dio un zarpazo y la lanzo directo hacia el piso, como si fuera un balón de voleibol.

"¡Gidget!".-Grito Max con preocupación, en eso su oreja derecha se levantó un poco al escuchar un ruido sordo, volteo y vio a Duke acostado en el piso de costado.-"Duke, ¿Qué paso, donde esta Harrison?".-Dijo extrañado.

El tejón se puso de nuevo en 4 patas y empezó a caminar hacia Gidget mientras ella se recuperaba de los golpes, termino encima de ella y su baba le goteo encima cayéndole en el rostro, ella volteo, vio la cara del tejón gruñéndole muy cerca de la ella y no pudo evitar asustarse, el tejón abrió la boca y la fue acercando lentamente hacia ella mientras gruñía con ferocidad, Gidget esta tan asustada que intentaba desesperadamente alejarse pero es inútil pues esta contra el suelo y lo único que pudo hacer, fue gritar con fuerza al causa del miedo. Max alzo las orejas al escuchar el grito, volteo y se quedó perplejo al ver el espectáculo que ocurría ante él; a solo unos metros de distancia.

"¡No!".-Exclamo preocupado y olvidándose completamente en el acto de Duke, fue corriendo hacia allá lo más rápido que podía.-"¡Gidget!".-Grito desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones y usando todo el oxígeno que se encuentra en ellos.

El tejón dejo de gruñirle a Gidget, cerro su hocico y alejo un poco su cara de ella; listo para atacarla de tajo como si fuera una ave depredadora, Gidget se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a temblar del miedo con su pelaje erizándose poco a poco, el tejón se lamio el hocico babeando en exceso y abrió la boca de golpe, mostrando sus filosos colmillos dispuesto a usarlos para acabar con su vida, Gidget no está preparada para el final pero con la inminente amenaza de la muerte delante de ella; ese pensamiento ya no tiene ni el más mínimo valor, así que solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y giro la cabeza hacia un lado esperando el final. El tejón estaba a punto dejar caer sus colmillos hacia adelante para asesinarla pero a último momento no pudo hacerlo, pues alguien que le llego detrás, a quien el no pudo ver; le dio una patada de lado en la espalda media, la patada lo saco volando y lo precipito contra el compañero que tiene enfrente, el mapache; lo golpeo directo en la cara y ambos terminaron tendidos en el piso pero sin dejarlos inconscientes. El labrador volteo a ver quién los golpeo, pero al momento de girar la cabeza fue recibido con el puno cerrado de la pata de un perro de pelaje blanco, el cayó al piso de costado aturdido por el golpe, levanto la cabeza y la sacudió para eliminar el aturdimiento. Gidget abrió uno de sus ojos al no sentir nada, miro hacia el frente y vio que el tejón ya no estaba sobre ella, parpadeo confundida al darse cuenta de eso, giro dejando su costado izquierdo en el suelo y miro alrededor, vio al mapache y al tejón poniéndose de pie mientras se quejaban por el dolor, en otro lado a su derecha vio al labrador empezando a ponerse de pie y un poco más hacia la derecha, vio algo que la sorprendió, abriera los ojos y girara sus orejas hacia lo que está viendo. Es Harrison, quien está parado delante de ella a un metro de distancia un poco hacia la derecha, viendo al labrador con una mirada de seriedad y enojo, Max se dio cuenta de esto, se detuvo y se quedó mirando con curiosidad manteniendo la distancia seguramente para no ser atacado, todos animales que Harrison derribo se pusieron de pie y voltearon a ver quién los ataco.

"No la volverán a tocar, si quieren llegar hasta ella será solamente sobre mi frio e inanimado cadáver".-Dijo Harrison con enojo adoptando levemente una postura de combate encorvando un poco su espalda y empezó a gruñirles.

Los secuaces inmediatamente también empezaron a gruñirle, el labrador le ladro y luego de eso todos fueron corriendo hacia el con la clara intención de atacarlo.

"¡Harrison cuidado!".-Dijo Gidget con preocupación y se puso de pie para ayudarlo pero se daría cuenta que eso no sería necesario.

El primero que llego hasta Harrison fue el labrador quien trato de morderle una oreja pero Harrison lo esquivo haciendo un movimiento simple y sencillo hacia la izquierda, el labrador se dio cuenta de su error y volteo a verlo a la cara para atacarlo de nuevo, pero Harrison fue más rápido y le dio una patada directo a la cara con su pata trasera derecha, el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para volver a tirarlo al piso, en eso, el mapache y el tejón intentaron aprovechar para atacarlo, el tejón dio un gran salto buscando caerle encima para atacarlo con sus garras mientras el mapache; faltándole poco para llegar hasta el, intento morderle la pata trasera izquierda. Harrison volteo, alcanzo a darse cuenta de ellos, abrió los ojos, reacciono rápido, rodo sobre su espalda hacia la derecha y logro esquivar a ambos, ambos animales cayeron al piso rápidamente voltearon a ver a Harrison y trataron de atacarlo nuevamente, el tejón dio un gran salto en dirección hacia su cara, Harrison se dio cuenta, rápidamente levanto su pata delantera izquierda y lo recibió con un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando al piso como un balón de vóleibol. El mapache miro a su compañero por un momento, regreso su mirada a Harrison, le gruño, corrió hacia él y buscaba a toda costa morderle una de sus patas, pero Harrison es hábil, se mueve demasiado con rapidez haciendo que el mapache errara en todos sus intentos de morderlo y sin saberlo, iba en dirección hacia el labrador que derribo, una vez que llego con él al sentir que choco con algo Harrison volteo y lo vio, pudo ver en su mirada la intención de hacerle daño, rápidamente regreso su atención al mapache, vio que este se detuvo a un metro de él y dio un gran salto hacia él.

El labrador aprovecho que esta distraído, abrió la boca y se limo los dientes con su lengua listo para morderlo, con la mirada fija en su pata trasera derecha, Harrison volteo, se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente movió su pata, haciendo que el labrador le mordiera a la nada pero se le olvido mover su cabeza para evitar el ataque del mapache, quien le dio un zarpazo en la cabeza, Harrison grito del dolor y se puso una de sus patas delanteras sobre la herida que acaba de dejarle, el mapache cayó al piso y dio giro durante un salto que hizo; dándose vuelta rápidamente, el labrador se puso de pie y empezó a gruñirle al pastor Suizo.

Al ver esto, Harrison ignoro el dolor y volvió a ponerse serio para pelear, el mapache y el labrador siguieron gruñéndole mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia él, Harrison se mantuvo firme y cuando estaban a un metro de él; levanto en alto su pata derecha cerrada en un puno, pero en ese momento, el tejón salió de improviso soltando sobre su hombro y le mordió la pata que tiene cerrada en un puno, ocasionando que el gritara del dolor, el mapache y el labrador vieron la oportunidad y se lanzaron hacia el corriendo. Harrison aguantando el dolor de la mordida y al tejón aferrado a su pata se dio cuenta de esto, movió su pata derecha hacia la derecha e hizo que el tejón colisionara contra un lado de la cara del labrador tirándolo al piso y dejándolo noqueado, pero a pesar de eso el tejón seguía aferrado con su mordida a su pata, Harrison miro hacia abajo y vio al mapache yendo directo hacia su otra pata delantera con la boca abierta para mordérsela, Harrison reacciono rápido y golpeo al mapache en la cabeza con la cabeza del tejón en un intento desesperado de darle un puñetazo, el golpe dejo al mapache en el piso pecho tierra y lo dejo noqueado.

Sorprendentemente el tejón seguía aferrado a su pata, Harrison lo sacudió con fuerza intento quitárselo pero no tuvo caso, entonces miro hacia el piso y empezó a golpearlo una y otra vez, tuvo que azotarlo 3 veces pero finalmente logro quitárselo y este quedo inconsciente en el piso, Harrison siseo del dolor y miro la muñeca de su pata la cual está sangrando por la mordida, la cerro temblando debido al dolor y regreso a Gidget cojeando, haciendo todo lo posible porque su pata lastimada no tocara el piso, caminando solamente con las 3 que aún tiene bien. Ella solo se le quedó viendo perpleja y parpadeando de vez en cuando, sorprendida por todo lo que vio, cuando Harrison llego con ella y la miro formo una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Venga señorita Gidget, hay que irnos de aquí".-Dijo y empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia Max y Duke.

Gidget no dijo nada, solo parpadeo un par de veces, se puso de pie y empezó a seguirlo. Max y Duke también esta sorprendidos por lo que vieron, seguramente pensaban que Harrison es de esos perros sofisticados a quienes no les gusta ensuciarse las patas y el pelaje pero ahora vieron que estaban totalmente equivocados. Cuando regresaron con Duke quien aún se encuentra tendido en el piso, Max fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"Harrison, eso, lo que hiciste; fue…fue…".-Max no pudo terminar la frase, quien lo hizo fue su novia.

"¡Extraordinario!".-Exclamo la pomerana casi chillando con mucha alegría y moviendo su cola.-"No pensé que fueras como yo, arrasaste con esos tipos".-Dijo con admiración y con una gran sonrisa sobre su cara.

Max, al ver la emoción y la manera con la que le decía todo a Harrison lo hizo volver a sentirse celoso, pero esta vez bajo las orejas, dejo caer su cabeza mirando al piso y desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, con tristeza.

"Es que no me gusta alardear, solo lo uso para defender a los más débiles o cuando mi vida o la de alguien importante para mi corren peligro".-Dijo el pastor Suizo manteniendo su sonrisa.

"Es increíble, ¿no chicos?".-Dijo la pomerana volteando a ver a su novio y a su amigo.

"Si".-Dijeron al unísono, Duke con naturalidad y Max con tristeza; con la mirada desviada.

Gidget se dio cuenta de la reacción de su novio cosa que le dio curiosidad, ladeo un poco la cabeza hacia su derecha con la boca abierta y se acercó a él.

"Max, ¿estás bien?".-Le pregunto.

"¿Eh?, oh sí, claro".-Dijo forzando una sonrisa sobre su cara sin levantar sus orejas y meneando su cola, pero en el fondo esta triste debido a sus celos.

"¿Seguro?".-Pregunto ella no convencida por su intento de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Max abrió la boca para responderle pero no pudo hacerlo porque volvieron a escuchar gritos de agonía viniendo del interior de la gran nube de humo negro, lo que llamo su atención así como la de Duke y Harrison.

"Luego conversan sobre eso, hay que irnos de aquí antes de intenten matarnos otra vez".-Dijo Harrison.

"Tiene razón".-Dijo Max.-"Muy bien andando".-Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras miraba al pastor Suizo.

Harrison camino para ponerse al lado de Duke, nuevamente lo ayudo a ponerse de pie; por ahora solo pudiendo usar 3 de sus patas y reanudaron su camino para alejarse de ahí y ponerse a salvo, se tardaron más esta vez debido a que la pata herida de Harrison le impedía ayudar a Duke a desplazarse más rápido, pero pudieron alejarse de ese lugar sin ningún otro problema y ponerse a salvo.

Del otro lado de donde ellos estaban, fuera de la nube de humo, se encuentran Katie y Jack quienes tosían con fuerza debido al humo.

"¡Max!".-Grito Katie para luego toser un par de veces usando su mano para taparse la boca.-"¡Duke!".-Grito.

Jack también tosió un poco antes de preguntar por su amada mascota.

"¡Gidget, Gidget!".-Grito, para luego llevarse 2 dedos a la boca y dejar escapar un fuerte chiflido.-"¡Aquí querida!".-Dijo dándose palmadas en las piernas para hacer un ruido de aplauso.

Esperaron varios segundos, pero nada pasó; ni idea tienen de que ellos ya no están ahí.

"Jamás los encontraremos con este caos".-Dijo, miro a Katie, fue hacia ella y la tomo gentilmente del brazo, lo que llamo la atención de la muchacha.-"Señorita Jones, hay que irnos".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!; ¡no!".-Dijo ella y de un jalón se zafó de su agarre.-"No dejare a Max y Duke aquí".-Dijo.

"Señorita Jones, míreme".-Dijo tomándola de los brazos gentilmente y sacudiéndola un poco.-"No los encontraremos en medio de todo esto, tenemos que irnos".-Dijo y en eso escucharon más gritos lo que llamo la atención de ambos.-"Antes de lo que sea que este lastimando a esa gente venga por nosotros. Mire, conozco a Gidget; ella es una perrita muy lista y muy valiente, seguramente ella esta con sus perros por lo que no tiene nada que temer, créame, le doy mi palabra".-Dijo.

Katie no podía decir nada, solo se le quedo viendo.

"De acuerdo, ahora venga, vámonos".-Dijo y empezó a llevársela de ahí para ponerla a salvo, jalándola gentilmente del brazo.

Mientras se iban, Katie volteo a ver la nube de humo negro, la miro unos cuantos segundos, luego bajo la mirada con tristeza, miro a Jack y empezó a caminar; siguiéndolo para que no fuera un lastre para él.

Del otro lado de la nube de humo, por donde estaban Max, Duke, Gidget y Harrison, apareció Magnus, caminando lentamente hacia la nube de humo, con varios animales de todo tipo a sus lados, él se detuvo a un par de metros de la nube, miro a los 2 grupos de animales que se encuentran a sus lados y un gesto con la cabeza les ordeno que entraran a la nube, ellos obedecieron y se adentraron en ella. Luego de eso, el empezó a hacer círculos y movimientos de calentamiento con la cabeza, haciendo que varias veces tronaran sus vertebras, hizo lo mismo con cada parte de su cuerpo; lo último que quiere es sufrir una lesión en el día y momento en el que hará historia, tras calentar, se puso levemente en postura de combate, le gruño a la nube y dejando escapar un siseo espantoso; característico de los lobos, se adentró a la nube de un salto, como queriendo abalanzársele a alguien.

Una vez dentro de la nube de humo, miraba a todos los lados mientras avanzaba trotando para no despistarse de nada, a todo humano que se encontraba con él; sin importar si es niño, niña, hombre, mujer, embarazadas, ancianos, lisiados o discapacitados, era encontrarse con la mismísima muerte, el los mataba de toda forma que se le ocurría en ese momento; pero se aseguraba que fuera sangriento, a algunos les cortaba la garganta con sus garras o dientes como lo ha hecho antes, a los niños más pequeños fue a quien les iba peor, debido a la diferencia de fuerza y tamaño de Magnus en comparación a ellos; terminaba por desmembrarlos literalmente usando sus dientes y tirando con fuerza de la extremidad que atrapaba y para alimentar su morbosa mente, los dejaba gritando y llorando mientras se desangraban para morir. Las mascotas tampoco salían ilesas sin importar lo que fueran, hembras, machos, cachorros o como Pops, perros con falta de extremidades o que requieren sillas con ruedas para poder andar, el reconoce quien es una mascota y quien no; ya que conoce a casi todos sus subordinados y por eso sabe a quién si atacar y a quien no.

El fuerte viento que empujo la nube de humo y cubrió el área donde Magnus y sus secuaces están atacando; finalmente ceso, lo que permitió que la gente que se encuentra alrededor de World Trade Center y en los edificios aledaños que están mirando esto con curiosidad; ignorando sus propios asuntos, pudieran ver mejor lo que está ocurriendo. El alcalde logro ponerse de pie, una vez de pie se tambaleo casi perdiendo el equilibrio pero logro recuperarlo y una vez hecho esto miro hacia el frente, lo que vio, le hizo abrir los ojos y lo dejo de piedra. A donde quiera que miraba veía a personas huyendo, ya sea por si solas o siendo jaladas por familiares, amigos, seres queridos, conocidos o desconocidos quienes se preocupan por sus bienestares, su vida y su seguridad, a familiares llorando las muertes de sus hijos, hijas, hermanos, hermanas, padres, abuelos, tíos, primos o cualquier tipo de parentesco que tienen con ellos, cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños por todas partes, ensangrentados y o con un charco de sangre formado debajo de sus cuerpos entre las llamas de la explosión y el humo negro que emanan de estas, y para finalizar, todo tipo de animales desde reptiles a aves y mamíferos atacando a personas indefensas e inocentes, algunas de las cuales intentan defenderse o huir pero acaban muertas.

El desvió la mirada y miro hacia el piso; perplejo por la horrible escena que se encuentra delante de él, en eso; escucho el gruñido de un perro viniendo desde donde está ocurriendo toda la tragedia lo que lo hizo mirar hacia allá, vio un pequeño muro de flamas a varios metros de él, entre unos 8 y 12 metros, del cual esta emanando un poco de humo negro. Una brisa de viento hizo mover el humo negro que emana de esas llamas y ahí lo vio, un perro de gran tamaño, de pelaje color oro metálico y blanco en toda la región inferior de su cuerpo, con horribles cicatrices con todo su cuerpo y llevando un collar de cuero de color café, el alcalde vio que ese perro le dedico brevísimos gruñidos a unos cuantos animales que están junto a él y luego les hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que se fueran y ellos obedecieron, Magnus miro a alrededor buscando más víctimas y en una de esas su mirada cayo en el escenario y vio al alcalde ahí parado, mirando directamente hacia él.

Magnus hizo exactamente lo mismo y las miradas de ambos se toparon, manteniéndose ellos a distancia; si no fuera por la pequeña pero larga pared de fuego que Magnus tiene enfrente se lanzaría hacia el sin siquiera pensarlo, por lo que giro su cuerpo en dirección a él y solo se le quedo viendo fijamente al igual que el alcalde, quien se sorprendió todavía más, la contundente luz naranja producida por las altas llamas que se encuentran detrás de Magnus lo iluminaron a contra luz, haciendo que parecía el mismo demonio en persona, el alcalde también pudo notar y sentir en la mirada de aquel perro, un odio y rabia que eriza los cabellos del cuerpo y enchina la piel de todo aquel que lo mira, se quedaron así por varios segundos, a los cuales el alcalde sintió eternos y lo carcomían vivo debido al terror y el pánico que el odio e ira de Magnus son capaces de provocar, cuando de repente el muro de llamas que se encuentra entre ambos se hizo más grande de golpe y oculto a Magnus de él y viceversa.

Magnus miro por un par de segundos aquel muro de fuego donde se encuentra escondido el alcalde con los ojos entrecerrados, luego giro su cabeza y posteriormente su cuerpo hacia su izquierda, se puso de un pequeño salto en posición de combate y corrió hacia esa dirección buscando más víctimas que matar.

Mario todavía se encuentra en el lugar de la tragedia, ayudando a las personas a irse y en otros casos a ahuyentarlos por su propio bien para salvaguardar sus vidas, después de ayudar a una joven muchacha a irse miro hacia todos lados buscando a más gente que necesitara ayuda, en eso vio a su hermano corriendo y pudo darse cuenta que también está buscando, él lo conoce lo bastante bien para saber que sus intenciones con aquellas personas que encontrara no serían las mismas que él tiene, gruño con enojo y sin dudarlo empezó a correr hacia él.

En la carrera hacia él se topó con uno y después con otro secuaz de Magnus, pero los derroto muy fácilmente con un solo movimiento, asestándoles un par de patadas de mula con ambas patas traseras en la cara, y siguió hacia su hermano, cuando estaba a pocos metros de él; pudo darse cuenta que está delante de una mujer quien está viéndolo con terror debido a sus claras intenciones de asesinarla, Magnus abrió la boca y estaba a punto de asestarle una mordida pero Mario; estando a un par de metros de él, no perdió tiempo y salto hacia él, ambos rodaron 50 centímetros en el piso rodando por sus espaldas debido al salto de Mario, ambos rodaron hacia lados diferentes con unos reflejos coordinados, rápidamente se pusieron de pie y adoptaron posturas de combate mientras se miraban y gruñían mutuamente, la mujer al notar esto vio su oportunidad, rápidamente se puso de pie estando muy asustada y se fue corriendo.

"Siempre tienes que echar a perder mi diversión, ¿no hermano?".-Le dijo Magnus con enojo a Mario.

"¡Ya no tienes derecho de decirme así!".-Le grito el pastor alemán.-"Tal vez hayamos nacido de la misma madre, pero ya no soy tu hermano, y te lo dije en ese callejón en nuestro último encuentro; no permitiré que sigamos asesinando a inocentes, acabare con esto cuesto lo que me cueste, ¡y no me importa si para eso tengo que acabar contigo!".-Dijo, al final con un grito de enojo.

"¿Qué me vas a matar?".-Pregunto Magnus con diversión y se rio.-"Me gustaría ver que lo intentes".-Dijo volviéndose a poner en postura de ataque mientras le gruñía.

"Al cliente lo que pida".-Dijo Mario con seriedad y gruñendo del enojo, acto seguido se echó a correr hacia él.

Magnus hizo exactamente lo mismo, cuando estaban a 2 metros de distancia saltaron uno hacia el otro como queriéndose abalanzarse encima de alguno, ambos colisionaron en el aire con un fuerte golpe pero ambos soportaron el dolor, rápidamente Mario le mordió la pata izquierda a Magnus, este gruño del dolor, levanto su pata derecha y le dio un zarpazo justo en la nuca que hizo que Mario se quejara del dolor y le soltara la pata. Ambos dieron un rápido giro aun estando en el aire y cayeron al piso, ambos empezaron a rodar en la tierra mientras seguían peleando, ambos se empeñaban en tratar de poner al otro contra el suelo pues saben que aquel que terminara en el suelo de espaldas y con el otro sobre él tendría la ventaja pues ese alguien quedaría vulnerable, pero ambos son igual de hábiles y determinados y su lucha rodando en el piso parecía no tener fin, ambos se mordían y rasguñaban la primera parte del otro que tenían más cerca a ciegas debido a la intensidad de la lucha, usando tanto sus patas traseras como las delanteras para dañar lo mejor posible a su adversario.

Su lucha en el piso parecía no tener fin, hasta que un secuaz de Magnus que fue pateado por un humano fue directo hacia ellos y cayó en un pequeño espacio que se formó entre ambos, el impacto de la caída tuvo la suficiente fuerza para aventar a ambos a un metro de distancia en lados opuestos, separándolos, el secuaz de Magnus se levantó, se sacudió la cabeza y fue tras el humano que lo pateo. Ambos se hermanos se pusieron de pie después de eso, jadeando y mirándose el uno al otro, la pelea daño mucho a ambos, a Mario le falta la punta de su oreja derecha, ahora en lugar de eso hay señas de que alguien lo mordió y se la arranco, tiene un zarpazo en cada lado de sus mejillas; por el rastro que estos tienen de puro milagro no quedo ciego o tuerto, varios más y mordidas en varias partes de su cuerpo, la sangre que está goteando de él o deslizándose por su pelaje y sus patas, y su cuerpo está temblando debido a la gran cantidad de adrenalina que está recorriendo su cuerpo por la pelea.

Magnus en cambio, tiene un zarpazo en su mejilla derecha, tiene su pata delantera izquierda levantada por la cual está deslizando y goteando sangre debido a la mordida de Mario, tiene las marcas de una mordida en el cuello, afortunadamente para él; no sobre la yugular, cerca de su estoico-mastoideo entre la parte delantera e izquierda de su cuello, y varios zarpazos en ambos costados de su cuerpo. Él también está sangrando mucho debido a las heridas, el fluido rojizo está deslizándose por su pelaje, tanto de su cuerpo como de sus patas y cayendo a manera de gotas en el piso.

Cesar, Wendy y sus amigos llegaron en ese momento a World Trade Center, se detuvieron en la esquina de la calle por donde corrieron, miraron hacia la fuente de la columna de humo y vieron las llamas que dejaron tras de sí la explosión, también se sorprendieron al ver uno que otro cadáver delante de las altas llamas que dejo la explosión.

El alcalde aún seguía atónito tras a ver visto a Magnus, nunca en su vida se había sentido algo así tras cruzar la mirada con otro ser vivo, el; aun perdido en el shock, se llevó una mano a su cabello color gris con varias canas blancas y se peinó, con la esperanza de liberar un poco de la gran cantidad de shock que está sintiendo en estos momentos. Su guardaespaldas, que aun esta tirado en el piso, levanto la cabeza, su mirada se topó con el alcalde, miro a todos lados, su mirada volvió a aterrizar sobre el alcalde, rápidamente se puso de pie, fue hacia él y lo tomo de los brazos; debajo de los hombros, esto tomo al alcalde por sorpresa, dejo escapar un breve y pequeño grito de terror, volteo a ver quién lo sujeto y se encontró con que es su guardaespaldas, quien lo miro directo a los ojos a través de sus lentes oscuros.

"Señor alcalde tenemos que irnos de aquí, muévase".-Dijo, puso su mano sobre su nuca e hizo que se agachara como queriendo proteger su cabeza de una bala, y ambos manteniéndose agachados, empezaron a irse del escenario en dirección hacia el telón que se encuentra detrás.

Mientras era retirado del lugar, el alcalde intento protestar con su guardaespaldas, pero debido al shock las palabras no salían de su boca y no oponía ninguna resistencia al estar siendo evacuado del lugar. Ambos cruzaron el telón, rápidamente empezaron a bajar los escalones traseros del escenario, el alcalde fue subido a la limosina, el guardaespaldas cerró la puerta, el alcalde pego las manos a la ventana del vehículo y se quedó mirando hacia afuera queriendo saber más de lo que está pasando, el guardaespaldas abrió la puerta del copiloto, le dijo al conductor que sacara al alcalde de ahí y la cerro de un portazo. El conductor obedeció sin siquiera titubear, piso el acelerador a fondo y empezaron a irse de ahí para poner al alcalde a salvo, el conductor giro bruscamente en una intersección de la calle, tomo una calle diferente y se fue por ahí llevándose al alcalde, quien seguía mirando hacia el exterior dentro de la limosina, aun atónito.

Cuando la limosina se perdió de vista, en ese momento 4 vehículos blindados de la policía SWAT, salieron de las cuadro intersecciones de calles que rodean a World Trade Center, cuando uno de los vehículos paso al lado de Cesar y sus amigos, ellos se asustaron y escamaron debido a que les paso justo de lado y una gran velocidad, casi golpeaba a Cesar.

"¡Oye!, ¡Fíjate ca***n!".-Le grito molesto pero obviamente no lo escucharon.

Los vehículos se subieron a la acera, se acercaron hacia el lugar de la explosión y se estacionaron; importándoles poco el cómo y de qué manera debido a que tienen vidas que salvar. Dentro de cada vehículo, los oficiales recibían sus órdenes e instrucciones por el sargento o personal a cargo.

"Tenemos reportes confirmados de varios oficiales de que hay atacantes en el lugar de la explosión y están usando el humo como cortina para no ser descubiertos. Usan los visores de calor que tienen a un lado para encontrar a los atacantes y usen las máscaras de gas para evitar respirar el humo, también tenemos reportes confirmados de que aún hay gente en la cortina de humo, no usen gas lacrimógeno; las personas podrían inhalarlo, si encuentran heridos sáquenlos inmediatamente de ahí y pónganlos a salvo, estamos en coordinación con los paramédicos y bomberos, una vez que hayamos asegurado el área se les dará la orden de actuar para atender a los heridos y sofocar las llamas. Para finalizar, la base ha autorizado el uso de fuerza letal, usen municiones letales; y, si encuentran algo que se mueva y no está herido…tiran a matar, repito, a matar. ¡Entendido!".-Dijo un oficial dentro de un vehículo blindado dando las instrucciones.

"¡Si señor!".-Exclamaron todos los oficiales que están dentro del vehículo sentados.

"Bien".-Dijo, se puso una máscara de gas equipada con googles estilo militar de bordes color negro pero con lentes de color rojo, es el visor de calor, y corto cartucho de su rifle G36 que tiene en manos.-"¡Entonces adelante!".-Dijo y fue hacia la salida.

El resto de los oficiales inmediatamente empezaron a ponerse sus máscaras y a cortar el cartucho de sus rifles automáticos, de cerrojo, semiautomáticos o escopetas, el sargento abrió la puerta y se bajó del vehículo de un salto.

"¡Listo, afuera; afuera!".-Les grito a los oficiales haciéndoles un gesto con la mano de que bajaran.

Los oficiales se pusieron de pie, fueron hacia la puerta y también la bajaban de un salto.

"¡Rápido. Rápido maldita sea!".-Exclamaba el sargento apurándolos, ya que cada segundo cuenta.

Los oficiales están divididos en 2 grupos de 4 individuos en cada uno, cada grupo se fue por lado que tiene más cerca para rodear el vehículo blindado y llegar más rápido al lugar de la explosión, una vez que rodeaban el vehículo se volvían a reagrupar delante de este formando un circulo y entraban a la nube de humo con sus armas en alto y con cada oficial cubriendo una parte de los 360 grados del circulo que formaron con sus cuerpos para no poder ser atacados por sorpresa. Cesar y sus amigos vieron como un grupo de oficiales SWAT bajaban de un vehículo estacionado y hacían exactamente lo mismo que hizo el grupo anterior.

"Los miembros SWAT".-Dijo Alonzo sorprendido de verlos ahí y vio como el grupo se adentraba en la nube de humo.-"Si ellos están aquí eso significa que esto es más severo de lo imaginamos".-Le dijo a Cesar y a sus amigos.

Ellos miraron a su nuevo amigo oficial de policía y miraron hacia la nube de humo.

Dentro de esta, los oficiales SWAT caminaban asegurándose de no romper la formación de círculo que formaron, con sus rifles en alto, usando miras de laser de color rojo para brindarles una mejor puntería al momento de disparar, y mirando hacia todas direcciones buscando a los atacantes o a víctimas que salvar. Avanzaron unos metros más, por sus visores encontraban huellas de calor pero ellos no son estúpidos, reconocen la forma de aquella huella de calor y su movimiento, saben que solo se trata de algunas llamas no de un ser vivo, pero en ese momento el sargento; quien es el que dirige al grupo, vio una huella de calor tendida en el piso con una forma mediana, orgánica y uniforme, indicando que es alguien. El sargento levanto el puno cerrado en señal a su escuadrón de que se detuvieran, ellos obedecieron y lo miraron, sin mover la mano de la altura en la que se encuentra, señalo con su dedo índice y medio hacia adelante como simulando ser una pistola pero sin levantar el pulgar, indicándoles en ir hacia aquella dirección, el empezó a avanzar y los demás miembros de su escuadrón fueron detrás de él.

Llegaron hasta aquella forma de calor, el sargento se arrodillo delante de ella, apago el modo térmico de sus visores, le dio vuelta a aquella cosa usando sus 2 manos, y se topó con un perro de color completamente negro, a quien se le ve parte de su piel y su pelaje está incompleto, principalmente en su rostro y su cabeza, parece que le faltan parches de pelaje en el cuerpo y tiene un aspecto horripilante, parece que casi no tiene parpados y tiene unos dientes descomunalmente enormes, parece un adefesio, una aberración de la naturaleza, y esta todo ensangrentado.

"Ah".-Se quejó al sargento al verlo.-"Pobre".-Dijo.

Una de los oficiales le echo una mirada y se horrorizo por su aspecto.

"Ay Dios, pero que feo esta".-Dijo.

"¿Verdad que si?".-Pregunto el sargento voltearlo a verlo.

"Si, es más le hicieron un favor al matarlo, un perro como él nunca podría ser adoptado por alguien".-Dijo el oficial.

El sargento regreso a ver al cuerpo del perro sin vida.

"Si, eso creo".-Dijo.

Se le quedo viendo unos segundos más cuando de repente el perro movió los ojos y lo miro directo a los ojos, el sargento se extrañó y sorprendió al notar esto pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el perro rápidamente se levantó e inclinó hasta adelante llegando a su cabeza y aprovechando que lo tiene cerca; le dio una mordida justo en el cuello, el sargento grito y se llevó las manos al hocico del perro buscando quitárselo, esto llamo la atención de sus escuadrón quienes voltearon, el perro desgarro el cuello del hombre con sus dientes y cayó al piso, el sargento se llevó las manos al cuello y empezó a hacer ruidos de ahogamiento, ya que está ahogándose con su propia sangre. Los oficiales se dieron cuenta, levantaron sus armas y le apuntaron al perro, este inmediatamente se puso de pie y empezó a huir, los oficiales abrieron fuego contra el pero el perro evadía las balas haciendo zig-zag y desapareció en el humo, una oficial miro a su sargento quien se ahogaba y este cayó al piso mientras se asfixiaba.

"¡Sargento!".-Dijo, corrió hacia él, se echó al lado suyo y vio la herida en su cuello.-"Descuide sargento".-Dijo y puso sus manos en el cuello buscando detener el sangrado.-"¡Necesito ayuda aquí!".-Exclamo.

Sus compañeros la escucharon y 2 fueron a auxiliarla mientras los demás mantenían su posición, mirando alrededor buscando al perro que lo ataco o algún otro atacante. Mientras los oficiales atendían a su sargento, los demás sintieron que algo paso detrás de ellos al sentir una fuerte brisa de aire, inmediatamente voltearon apuntando pero sus visores térmicos no registraban ninguna señal de calor, la historia se volvió a repetir; haciendo que ellos empezaran a asustarse pero debido a su entrenamiento saben muy bien cómo controlar y afrontar el miedo, siguieron mirando alrededor buscando a aquello que los está acechando pero no encontraban nada.

Permanecieron varios segundos en un silencio tenso y expectante cuando de repente, aquello que los acechaba les cayó del cielo. Un águila calva le cayó encima a uno de los oficiales, se posó en su casco SWAT y le dio un piquetazo justo en el ojo, su piquetazo tuvo la fuerza suficiente no solo para romper el cristal de sus visores, sino para atravesarlo y dejarlo tuerto, el oficial grito del dolor, ocasionando que sus compañeros voltearan a verlo apuntando con sus armas, el oficial de manera casi inconsciente debido al agudo dolor apretó el gatillo de su M16 y empezó a dispararle al piso, el águila rápidamente le picoteo el otro ojo y lo dejo ciego, haciendo que el oficial gritara mirando hacia el cielo y cubriéndose los ojos sin dejar de disparar, el águila inmediatamente alzo vuelo y empezó a alejarse, el resto de los oficiales le apuntaron y dispararon contra ella; lograron darle, ella perdió algunas plumas por el impacto de las balas y cayó en picada hacia el piso, muerta. Los oficiales bajaron sus armas y corrieron hacia su compañero ahora ciego para auxiliarlo.

"Jasón tranquilo, vamos ayudarte".-Dijo uno de ellos, un hombre por su voz se sabe que es joven, deteniéndose a entr metros de distancia de su compañero quien grita de la agonía y con el brazo estirado.

El oficial que esta cegado, giro hacia la voz que escucho y con arma aun disparándose y con balas, logro darle de manera no intencional a aquel oficial que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, una bala le dio en un lado del vientre y otra le roso la arteria carótida o también conocida como yugular; haciendo que en el proceso se la cortara por la velocidad a la que viajaba aquel proyectil.

"Oh Dios, Chane".-Dijo su compañera al ver lo que le paso.

El oficial inmediatamente se llevó su mano derecha a su cuello y la izquierda a su costado soltando su arma, pero poniendo especial énfasis en la herida de su cuello ya que podría desangrarse, empezó a marearse por la pérdida de sangre, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y a caminar como si estuviera ebrio, cayó al piso de rodilla, luego al piso sobre su espalda pero sin dejar de ejercer presión sobre la herida de su cuello.

"Descuida Chane allá voy".-Dijo su compañera y corrió hacia el para auxiliarlo.

Pero solo logro corre metros y se detuvo en seco, ya que su sensor térmico detecto una gigantesca masa de calor que iba directo hacia Chane.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?".-Pregunto ella sorprendida.

Chane escucho un ruido a su derecha, sin dejar de hacer presión sobre su herida volteo hacia dirección para ver, se quedó viendo el humo unos segundos y de este salió un gigantesco oso pardo, lo miro, le gruño y le rugió. Chane abrió los ojos sorprendido al no poder gritar y su compañera hizo exactamente lo mismo, entonces el oso empezó a ir directo hacia Chane, quien se encuentre débil y completamente vulnerable.

"¡No Chane!".-Exclamo su compañera, en el acto levanto su M16 en modo de tiro bala por bala, le apunto el oso y le disparó tres veces.

El oso se paró en sus 2 patas traseras y rugió de dolor al recibir las balas, el miro a la compañera de Chane y le rugió enojado, ella estaba a punto de dispararle la cuarta bala pero alguien de un muy, pero muy fuerte manotazo se lo tiro hacia el piso, ella volteo a ver quién fue solo para ser recibida por un muy fuerte golpe en la cara, un golpe que la saco volando 2 metros y cayó al piso de costado, incluso en el proceso su casco y su máscara de gas salieron volando. Quien la golpeo fue otro oso, pero este es un oso de cuello blanco, quien está parado sobre sus patas traseras, el miro a la policía, le gruño enojado, se puso en 4 patas y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

El oso pardo aprovecho esto, se puso en 4 patas y empezó a caminar hacia Chane, aunque aún siente dolor; los de su especie han soportado mucho más castigo por parte de un ser humano y eso no fue ningún impedimento para él. Llego hasta Chane y lo miro gruñiente a su cara cubierta con la máscara de gas, puso su gran pata delantera izquierda sobre su abdomen y en el proceso, le enterró sus enormes garras, perforándole y atravesándole el vientre, Chane se retorció del dolor al no poder gritar, el oso le rugió, levanto su otra pata delantera al aire, de un zarpazo le voló la máscara y el casco, volvió a levantar la pata y con otro zarpazo le puso fin a su existencia.

La compañera de Chane levanto la cabeza, la sacudió y se llevó una mano a la mejilla hacia su adolorida cara, a pesar de que la máscara y el casco le salvaron la vida; la fuerza de un oso es tan descomunal que un golpe así aturdiría a cualquiera, sin darse cuenta el oso de cuello blanco va directo hacia ella de manera sigilosa, tanto que no se dio cuenta de él, hasta que sintió su presencia sobre ella; pero entonces ya fue demasiado tarde, pues el oso puso su enorme pata delantera izquierda sobre su omóplato, poniéndola contra el piso con suma facilidad y le enterró sus enormes garras, atravesando su traje y su carne, ella levanto la cabeza y grito con mucha fuerza a causa del dolor, el oso aprovecho eso abrió su hocico babeando mucho y prenso la cabeza de la pobre muchacha entre sus grandes colmillos desde su nuca, acabando con su vida.

Con todos y cada uno de los escuadrones SWAT ocurría algo similar, con la excepción de usar a un animal fingiendo su muerte como carnada, primero eran atacados por aves; ya sea depredadoras o carroñeras como cuervos, águilas, halcones, buitres, etc., para luego ser atacados por osos, caimanes, cocodrilos y cualquier animal de gran tamaño capaz de resistir las balas, pero varios miembros de esos escuadrones no eran tontos y sabían cómo repeler un ataque así. Rápidamente golpeaban a las aves que se posaban sobre sus cascos con sus armas, tirándolas al piso aturdidas y sin sentimiento le daban un tiro para acabarlas, cuando eran atacados por muchas; por ejemplo una pequeña parvada de cuervos (Como la película Resident Evil 3 para que se den una idea) usaban una granada de flash y se cubrían los ojos, el resplandor aturdía a las aves y ellos aprovechaban ese lapso para literalmente aplastarlas a pisotones o acribillarlas a tiros, con los osos, caimanes y cocodrilos usaban la misma estrategia pero con los cocodrilos y caimanes tenían que ser más inteligentes, ya sus escamas son una verdadera protección a prueba de balas.

Cuando dichos reptiles estaban aturdidos por el flash, ellos lanzaban una granada de bajo poder explosivo debajo de ellos, como los estallidos ocurrían en lugares relativamente cerrados cuando explotaban; las granadas adquirían la fuerza suficiente para literalmente volarles las entrañas, hubo algunos que sobrevivían dicha explosión y quedaban boca arriba o de costado, cosa que los oficiales SWAT aprovechaban para vaciar sus cargadores en sus vientres, el tejido blando de sus cuerpos y por lo tanto su punto débil para matarlos.

Mario y Magnus tras haber detenido su pelea, empezaron a escuchar la enorme conmoción alrededor de ellos, pero cubierta por el humo gris oscuro, los disparos, los gritos, los gruñidos, siseos, rugidos, y explosiones, pero venían de tantas direcciones diferentes que ambos miraron alrededor con sus orejas erguidas. Magnus dejo caer su mirada sobre su hermano quien estaba mirando hacia un lado, Magnus sabía que es hora de usar el plan de escape, sonrió malévolamente mostrando sus colmillos, tomo una gran cantidad de aire, levanto la cabeza y dejo escapar un potente aullido que hizo que su hermano volteara a verlo. El aullido se escuchó en todo World Trade Center, cuando los secuaces de Magnus escucharon su aullido, dejaron de atacar en el acto, se detuvieron voltearon hacia donde creyeron escuchar el aullido y se retiraron del lugar lo más rápido posible, después de aullar Magnus miro nuevamente a su hermano.

"Sera mejor que corras hermanito, los humanos ya saben quién o mejor dicho; quienes, fueron responsables de esto y no dudaran en matar a cualquier animal que se cruce por sus caminos".-Le dijo.-"Nos volveremos a ver hermano, ¡en otra vida".-Dijo y se echó a correr hacia su izquierda mientras se reía de él.

"¡Oye!".-Dijo Mario e inmediatamente se fue detrás de él.-"¡Estas menso si crees que te dejare escapar así nomás!".-Dijo mientras iba detrás de él a todo lo que sus 4 patas le permitían.

Debido a que tiene una de sus patas delanteras; herida, Magnus no puede correr a todo lo que puede y su hermano está empezando a acercarse cada vez más y más a él, cuando le faltaban entre un par de metros y un metro se lanzó hacia el para caerle encima y ponerlo contra el suelo, pero cuando iba a la mitad del camino en el aire una ave enorme salió de la nada volando directo hacia Magnus, lo tomo del lomo con sus patas, lo levanto del suelo y se lo llevo, haciendo que Mario cayera un poco duro contra el piso. El levanto su cabeza y miro hacia la dirección a la que iba el ave, es un cóndor de los Andes, considerada el ave más grande del mundo, mientras Magnus es llevado por este cóndor; que es secuaz suyo, miro hacia abajo; directamente hacia su hermano y se rio burlonamente de él alejándose cada vez más y más en el aire, él y el cóndor rápidamente salieron del perímetro de World Trade Center y se fueron directamente hacia un lugar seguro, no les llevo mucho tiempo ya que están desplazándose por aire.

Mario se levantó y solo se quedó viendo impotente hacia la dirección en la que su hermano escapo, debido a la frustración no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, su cuerpo tembló debido a la tensión y fuerza ejercida sobre sus músculos, provocada por la ira que está sintiendo.

"¡NO MA**S HIJO DE…!".-Exclamo completamente enojado y molesto, y golpeo el suelo con su pata cerrada en un puno, levantando un poco de polvo.

Sus orejas se irguieron de golpe al escuchar unos disparos y abrió los ojos, volteo hacia esa dirección, y pudo ver desde una pequeña cortina de humo que cubre a 4 cuerpos humanoides, unos láseres rojos que emanan de unos objetos alargados e irreconocibles debido a la que la silueta de estos no es clara a través del humo. Es parte de lo que queda de los escuadrones SWAT, Mario vio que una serpiente y un can intentaron atacarlos, lo supo por sus siluetas, pero uno de los miembros del escuadrón detuvo a la serpiente interceptándola en medio de su salto tomándola de su cuello, vio que la arrojo al piso y con su rifle automático le propino varios tiros, matándola, al can otro miembro lo detuvo golpeando directamente en la cara con la culata de su rifle, Mario escucho el lloriqueo del can cuando este lo golpeo y mientras estaba tendido en el suelo adolorido, el miembro SWAT le apunto con su arma, un escopeta SPAS 12 y de un disparo le puso final.

Mario se asustó al ver esto, se dio cuenta que las palabras que le dijo su hermano eran verdad; los humanos ya culparon a los animales por esto y no van a tener clemencia con ninguno, el miro rápidamente hacia la derecha; luego hacia ellos, los láseres están apuntando en su dirección, los oficiales se dieron cuenta que es un animal por la forma que les indica su sensor térmico y Mario vio horrorizado que todos los láseres cayeron sobre el casi simultáneamente.

"¡Ahí, ahí hay uno!".-Exclamo un oficial, que por su voz parece ser un muchacho joven.

El miedo golpeo a Mario en el pecho como nunca lo había hecho antes y sin dudarlo se echó a correr hacia la derecha.

"¡Fuego; fuego!".-Exclamo el oficial y todos empezaron a dispararle.

Mario empezó a hacer saltos y movimientos rápidos en zigzag para evitar las balas, corrió hacia el cuerpo de un oso muerto, se deslizo como si fuera un jugador de beisbol y se cubrió detrás de su cadáver, los oficiales siguieron disparándole al cadáver, ya que como murió recientemente la temperatura corporal aún está presente en su cadáver. Mario se quedó detrás de su cadáver recuperando un poco de aire, debido a el miedo, el pánico, la ansiedad y la adrenalina del momento pierde fácilmente el aliento, se quedó ahí entr segundos, después de los cuales los oficiales tuvieron que recargar; el aprovecho eso, salió de su cobertura y corrió directo hacia por donde vino en primer lugar, cuando los oficiales recargaron se acercaron a aquella masa térmica y descubrieron que era el cadáver de un oso, lo cual los molesto un poco porque aparte de que desperdiciaron municiones; Mario se les había escapado.

El pastor alemán no se detuvo hasta llegar a la esquina por donde vio venir aquella camioneta que inicio todo este caos, se escondió detrás de la pared de esta, jadeando por la falta de aire, con las emociones y la adrenalina recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, empezó a respirar para calmarse y recuperar el aliento, miro hacia la dirección por donde vino y luego miro a escondidas hacia World Trade Center. Aun siente deseos de ayudar pero es demasiado peligroso ahora con todos esos miembros SWAT rondando todo el lugar, volvió a cubrirse detrás de la pared mientras jadeaba y respiraba, se quedó ahí indeciso de que hacer ahora; al final decidió que si los SWAT ya están ahí es para regresar las cosas a la normalidad, así que hecho una última mirada a World Trade Center y se fue de ahí por donde vino.

Algunos secuaces de Magnus que se encuentran en el lugar seguían huyendo para ponerse a salvo, pero como siempre hay quienes son más veloces y quienes no, a estos últimos era a quien les iba peor pues eran acribillados por los oficiales SWAT con sus armas. Tras mata un par de secuaces más de Magnus el caos finalmente había terminado, el lugar quedo tan despejado que se podía ver, oír y sentir el silencio, es un silencio tan abrumador que se podría escuchar un alfiler al caer, los oficiales SWAT registraban el área buscando a mas secuaces de Magnus y revisaban cada cuerpo que encontraban para ver si alguien seguía con vida, fueron muy pocos los afortunados que aún seguían con vida.

Luego de eso dieron la orden a los bomberos y paramédicos de poder acercarse al lugar para apagar las llamas y evacuar a los heridos, ellos atendieron de inmediato el llamado haciendo que el silencio fuera remplazado por el ruido de múltiples sirenas, Cesar y sus amigos vieron como varias ambulancias y camiones rojos llegaron al lugar, se estacionaron sobre la acera, los que están a abordo de dichos vehículos bajaron rápidamente y empezaron a hacer su trabajo. Al ver esto, sin pensarlo Cesar fue hacia allá para ver qué pasaba.

"¿Qué? No oye".-Dijo Alonso pero fue tarde, el joven mexicano ya iba hacia allá.-"Cesar espera".-Dijo y fue tras, siendo seguido por Wendy y los amigos de Cesar.

Cesar estaba por entrar al lugar de la masacre pero un policía SWAT que está cuidando el perímetro lo detuvo.

"Lo siento señor no puede pasar".-Dijo poniéndose delante de él, obstruyéndole el paso.

"Pero…".-Iba a decir Cesar pero no tenía un verdadero argumento, solo quería ver.-"Lo siento tengo pasar".-Dijo y trato de rodearlo pero el oficial lo detuvo usando su abrazo para impedir que avance.

"¡Ejey; ejey!".-Dijo el oficial y a forcejeo hizo que quedara donde estaba antes.-"Señor no se ponga así, es por su bien; mis órdenes son no dejar pasar a ningún civil hasta nuevo aviso".-Dijo.

"Yo solo quiero…"-Iba a decir Cesar pero lo interrumpieron.

"Está bien oficial el viene conmigo".-Dijo Alonso llegando con los demás.-"Alonzo Whitaker; de la policía de Nueva York".-Dijo señalando su placa y luego le tendió la mano al oficial SWAT.

El oficial miro primero su placa y luego estrecho su mano.

"Mucho gusto oficial, me alegro de verlo".-Dijo y dejo de estrechar su mano.-"Lo siento oficial pero mis órdenes son claras; no permitir el acceso de civiles al área del ataque, aún estamos registrando el área y podría haber más de los individuos que nos atacaron, no podemos arriesgar más vidas civiles".-Dijo.

"¿Quiénes fueron los responsables de esto oficial?".-Pregunto Alonzo.

"Aún estamos comprobándolo oficial".-Respondió el oficial SWAT.

"Bien, entiendo".-Dijo mirando a ambos lados, se quedó mirando por varios segundos hacia la izquierda y regreso al elemento SWAT.-"Dijo que los civiles no tienen permitido entrar al área del ataque pero pueden mirar desde el perímetro ¿verdad?".-Dijo.

"No tengo ninguna orden en contra de eso oficial".-Dijo el elemento SWAT.

"De acuerdo, los guiare para que observen y para mantenerlos a salvo pero no los dejare pasar al área ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo Alonzo.

El elemento SWAT se quedó pensando la respuesta unos segundos mirando al piso y hablo.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo mientras lo miraba.

"Bien; gracias oficial, vamos".-Dijo y le hizo una seña a los demás de que lo siguieran.

Ellos obedecieron y fueron detrás de él, Alonzo tiene la mano sobre su pistola enfundada; preparado para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar y tanto el como los demás están viendo lo que quedo del horrible espectáculo. Todos estaban atónitos y sorprendidos por lo que veían, decenas; cientos de cadáveres, entre ellos mujeres, niños y ancianos, todos ensangrentados, a algunos les faltaban una extremidad, otros quedaron desfigurados, literalmente sin rostro o de plano descuartizados al punto de lo irreconocible, estas imágenes son tan fuertes para personas con estomago débil como Wendy y Will, que se llevaron una mano o pata a la boca con los ojos húmedos y contenían con fuerza las ganas de vomitar pero al final estas les ganaron ocasionando que devolvieran el estómago (Vomitaran).

Alonzo también estaba sorprendido al ver semejante acto de maldad indiscriminado, si bien es un oficial de policía; las personas que no están acostumbradas a ver este tipo de cosas se impactan ante escenas como estas y el cae en esta última categoría.

En medio de la calma después de la tormenta, el oficial Al inspecciono aquella serpiente de cascabel que saco de la camioneta que inicio el nefasto ataque en sus manos, mientras lo miraba de todos lados deslizándola en sus manos como si fuera una soga; se encontró con algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos, con sorpresa y miedo, y fue hacia su compañera.

"Oye Anna".-Dijo yendo con ella.

"¿Qué ocurre Al?".-Pregunto ella enfundando su arma y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Mira".-Dijo haciendo referencia a la serpiente que tiene en sus manos y la miro.

Su compañera miro al reptil muerto y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver un mensaje escrito en todo lo largo y ancho de larga barriga del animal, un mensaje escrito al parecer con sangre ya seca, el cual dice: " _Ustedes seres humanos son los responsables de todo esto que están viendo, han maltratado a los animales por demasiado tiempo…Pero ya no más. Ahora sí tendrán motivos para temernos. Vivan mientras aún pueden hacerlo porque pronto dejaran de ser la especie dominante de este planeta. Saludos y un adiós. Los animales de toda Nueva York"._

Ambos oficiales estaban que no lo creían, el impacto de la sorpresa no cabía dentro de ellos y solo voltearon a verse, intercambiando una mirada de perplejidad, algo angustiante.

Pocos minutos después, los medios de comunicación; especialmente las televisoras con sus reporteros y camarógrafos no tardaron en llegar al lugar y hablar de esto en público; en vivo y en directo, ellos no fueron los únicos; las personas que estaban cerca de Word Trade Center cuando ocurrió la masacre; grabaron el acontecimiento con sus celulares y más tarde lo publicaron en las redes sociales. En tan solo una hora todo el evento se viralizó alrededor del globo terráqueo, las personas que veían los videos ya sea en la televisión en las noticias o en sus redes sociales, se impactaban, asombraban, quedan perplejos, atónitos, furicos, indignados u otros simplemente mostraban indiferencia pues ese no es problema de ellos. A la población que más golpeo el corazón de sus habitantes con estas imágenes fue a la misma gente de Nueva York, en este momento Nala, Pelis, Atlas, Dasha y Marble están viendo esto en televisión completamente sorprendidos, lo único que pudieron hacer fue intercambiar miradas y rezarle al cielo que su dueño se encontrara bien y a salvo.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **El perro negro con un aspecto espeluznante de este capítulo, hace referencia a Mandarino, un perro que actualmente se encuentra al cuidado de la fundación Cuidados caninos ubicada en el Estado de México, el padece un raro desorden genético llamado Lupus; una enfermedad incurable pero tratable, que ocasionaba que la piel se le cayera a pedazos, cada vez que alguien lo acariciaba el pelo se le quedaba en la mano debido a su enfermedad, esta también contrajo varios de los músculos de su cara que le provoco su actual aspecto. Debido a esto último, recibía discriminación y burlas por parte de la gente en la calle, le echaban agua caliente, lo apedreaban, golpeaban, lo corrían y se reían de él. Cuidados caninos lo rescato de los calles justo a tiempo e inmediatamente empezaron a tratarlo medicamente, actualmente el estado de su enfermedad ha mejorado un 90% y vive feliz y como cualquier perro amado en Cuidados caninos pero esta fundación busca que algún día, alguien lo adopte. Se quieren conocerlo, pongan en buscador Google: Al extremo Mandarino y den click al video de YouTube titulado: Perro con enfermedad sin cura.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría para seguir escribiendo. Y nos vemos la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9: La calma, el shock y las secuelas después de la tormenta.**

 **Veira:** Responderé todos tus reviews que me has dejado en este capítulo. Me alegra que te este gustado mi fic, bueno; querrás decir bueno, soy hombre no mujer. ¿Qué quieres decir con dejada?. Me alegra que mi fic sea una de tus historias preferidas :). Lo de que Gidget rompa con Max por Harrison solo el futuro lo dirá. No puedo prometerte eso, lo siento; yo me tardo pero los compenso con capítulos largos y dando siempre lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo que escribo.

 **MaxRellik:** Si me gustaría que dibujaras ya te dije como es por PM, a todos aquellos que lean esto y quieren ver el dibujo de mi amigo MaxRellik visiten su DevianArt ahí está publicado su dibujo, este es su DevianArt: MaxRellik. devianArt .com todo junto.

 **Thespyderpoison:** Lo siento, por el bien del fic no puedo responderte eso. Ah sí cierto, XD perdón se me olvido; pues como sea todos ustedes ya saben porque es así pero por si las uvas se los recordare: Ella es como es porque ella y Jack querían tener hijos pero como ella es estéril y el infértil no les fue posible y ella está descargando todo ese odio, frustración, y enojo sobre Gidget, por eso es tan estricta con ella cuando se trata de sus modales y su comportamiento. Si no has visto ninguna película en donde haya ocurrido una masacre te recomiendo la película Hotel Rwanda la matanza, es una de las mejores películas que he visto en toda mi vida y para mayor remate está inspirada en una historia real lo que la hace aún más profunda y poderosa al saber que eso ocurrió en la vida real, en serio vela si puedes; esta buenísima, y todo eso me salió de la nada amigo XD, no lo tenía tan pensado, solo me senté en mi silla, empecé a escribir en mi compu y todo eso salió, increíble ¿no?. Muchas gracias, hasta yo mismo pude ver que esa escena estuvo épica e intensa a más no poder, creo que ahora si me mole la barba aunque lo diga yo mismo. No quiero romper tu burbuja amigo pero yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, en la película nos quedó claro que Max no es del tipo peleador y aun si lo fuera vencer a Harrison seria todo un reto por como viste que venció a los animales en el capítulo anterior. En mi opinión si, el verdadero héroe es Mario, pero no hay que menos preciar la labor de Al en todo esto. El Cesar de la vida real está igual que tú, el cree que todo esto ya va a volverse una guerra pero no es así la verdad y también ya quiere matar a Magnus pero como le digo a él, todo a su tiempo. Ya estaba iniciado por eso me tarde menos, pensaba publicar el capítulo anterior y el capítulo ante-anterior en uno solo pero se me hacía un capitulo demasiado largo y por eso lo dividí en 2.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** En eso tienes razón, por lo general esa clase de celebraciones no son tan alegres en comparación a una fiesta. No es que sean evolucionados, la razón de porque saben conducir es sencilla: Magnus les enseno. Si así es, pero él no sabe manejarlos; que no te extrañe; es la primera vez que siente amor verdadero y por eso no sabe manejar sus celos. XD bueno si eso crees, lo hicieron porque si están completamente del lado de Magnus y ven su ideología de los seres humanos y los domésticos como si fueran una especie de Dios y por eso lo hicieron, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces has escrito eso; ya veremos si tú eres el que le da final o no. Nop, ya que él no sabe que ella estaba allá. Con Magnus hay toda clase de animales, ok; gracias por la corrección, lo hice para que vieran que incluso en esa clase de situaciones hay quienes si logran salvarse, lo del olfato mejor te lo respondo en privado ¿de acuerdo?. Eso es verdad, Gidget solo ve a Harrison como amigo pero el problema es Max los celos son muy traicioneros, lo he visto, créeme. Esa era la idea de tu pelea con Magnus. ¿Qué te digo? Se me ocurrió y me gusto. No solo a ti, podrían llegar a culpar a todos los animales amigo; así es la humanidad, ella es muy generalizadora, cuando fallo la operación del presidente Clinton en Somalia en 1992, el racismo contra África volvió por lo ocurrido haya, de hecho eso tuvo mucho que ver con el genocidio de Ruanda que ocurrió 2 años después de eso, debido al racismo querían dejarlos ahí para que se pudrieran y cuando ocurrió el atentando de las torres gemelas todos culparon a todos los musulmanes por igual por lo ocurrido en el año 2001, por eso cuando yo leo sobre una noticia como sea, siempre alejo de mi mente los pensamientos generalizadores, yo tengo una frase que me digo mucho: No culpes a todos, solo por unos cuantos. Así es, tienes toda la razón.

 **En el ayuntamiento de Nueva York.**

La limosina con el alcalde a bordo llego al lugar y se estaciono delante de las escaleras que dan al edificio, con fachada de estilo renacentista francés, en dichas escaleras hay un montón de personas de medios de comunicación quienes, al ver la limosina no dudaron ni un segundo y fueron hacia ella como polillas a una flama. Los guardaespaldas del alcalde que se encontraban también en las escaleras se acercaron a la limosina primero, formaron una barrera y mantenían a las personas de los medios; sedientas y hambrientas de información a raya, algunas personas lograban colar su cabeza y un brazo entre los cuerpos de los guardaespaldas y trataban de acercarse lo más posible a la ventana de la limosina por la cual podían ver al alcalde y le hacían preguntas como: _"Señor alcalde; señor alcalde, ¿Quién fue el responsable del ataque en World Trade center?, ¿Tiene alguna pista sobre quien fue el responsable?, ¿sabe la cantidad de heridos que hubo en el lugar?, ¿Cuántos murieron?, ¿sabe la razón que fomento este ataque?"._ Etc., etc.

El alcalde ni siquiera volteaba a ver a las personas de los medios, aún sigue en shock, solo está mirando el piso de la limosina con la mirada y la mente completamente perdidas.

"Señor alcalde".-Dijo su guardaespaldas sentado al lado de él poniendo una mano sobre su brazo, pero el alcalde no respondió, ni siquiera volteo a verlo.-"Señor alcalde".-Dijo con más insistencia y la sacudió un poco.

Esto siquiera reaccionar un poco al alcalde, volteo a verlo y parpadeo.

"Yo y el resto de sus escoltas lo guiaremos hasta su oficina, mantendremos a las personas de la prensa a distancia, manténgase en el centro de nuestra formación y podrá llegar sin ningún problema a su despacho".-Dijo.

El alcalde miro hacia la derecha, regresando su mirada al frente y volvió a mirar el piso aun shock.

"¿Señor alcalde me escucho?".-Le pregunto su guardaespaldas, el alcalde no reacciono; solo parpadeo mientras miraba el suelo.-"¿Señor alcalde puede oírme?".-Pregunto sacudiéndolo un poco.

El alcalde se humedeció los labios y le respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

"Si…Lo escuche".-Dijo.

"¿Escucho las indicaciones que le di?".-Pregunto.

"Si…las escuche. Mantenerme en el centro de su formación para llegar a mi despacho".-Dijo aun sin mirarlo.

"Bien".-Dijo su guardaespaldas y se acercó a la puerta que tiene a su izquierda, antes de abrirla miro al alcalde y le dijo.-"Entonces prepárese señor alcalde".-Dijo, abrió la puerta, salió y la cerro.

Mientras rodeaba la limosina caminando para abrirle la puerta al alcalde las personas de los medios le pedían respuestas, pero él las ignoro por completo, llego a la puerta, la abrió y miro dentro de esta.

"Vamos señor alcalde".-Le dijo.

Él ni se movió, solo se quedó ahí viendo el piso. El guardaespaldas miro detrás de el por un momento y volvió a mirarlo.

"Señor por favor tiene que tranquilizarse, no es momento para sentirse de luto; no ahora, la gente le pedirá respuestas y usted debe dárselas para tranquilizarlos, puede descansar cuando esté en su despacho. Ahora necesito que salga del vehículo señor".-Dijo.

El alcalde siguió perdido 4 segundos más antes de reaccionar, miro a su guardaespaldas, regreso al piso y empezó a salir de la limosina sin quitar su vista del suelo. Una vez afuera, sus guardaespaldas hicieron una formación cero alrededor de él, para alejar a toda persona que se le acercara, las personas de los medios; al verlo, intentaron llegar hasta el para obtener respuestas pero sus guardaespaldas los mantenían a distancia y respondían por el diciendo cosas como: "El alcalde no responderá ninguna pregunta por ahora, abran paso. Sin comentarios. El alcalde no hará ninguna declaración en este momento. Háganse un lado". Etc., etc. Mientras subían las escaleras hacia el ayuntamiento, las personas de los medios de comunicación no dejaron de atosigar al alcalde hasta que este entro al ayuntamiento y sus guardaespaldas cerraron las puertas, haciendo que el alcalde finalmente consiguiera algo de paz.

Fue guiado hasta su oficina, una vez ahí abrió la puerta; entro sin cerrarla, camino hasta su escritorio seguido por su guardaespaldas personal y un segundo guardaespaldas, una vez en su escritorio; se agacho y tomo algo que está detrás de este, un bote de basura cuadrado y metálico cubierto en su interior con una gran bolsa para la basura de color negro. Levanto el bote de basura, se lo llevo al pecho y sin perder un segundo vomito dentro de este, a manera de expresar el fuerte shock que está teniendo, aunque no lo demostraron en sus rostros, sus guardaespaldas se asquearon al ver esto.

"Señor alcalde…".-Dijo su secretaria llegando trotando a su oficina, pero dejo a hablar al ver lo que su jefe estaba haciendo, ella miro a otro lado y se cubrió un lado de su cara con su mano como si fuera un escudo para no verlo por el rabillo de los ojos, no lo hace por cuestión de privacidad, lo hace para que no sienta asco y se le contagie la necesidad de devolver el estómago.

El alcalde siguió vomitando por otros 10, 15 o 20 segundos, se limpió la boca con una servilleta la cual tiro al bote después y sintiéndose un poco mejor, miro a su secretaria, respirando con fuerza por la nariz para contener el flujo de fluido de nasal y llorando con los ojos rojos, debido al desgastante esfuerzo físico que hizo al vomitar.

"Ya puedes mirar Elizabeth".-Le dijo, respiro con fuerza por la nariz y la limpio con otra servilleta.

Elizabeth volteo a verlo, quito su mano de su cara, se le acercó un poco y hablo.

"Señor alcalde, las personas de los medios están como locos; están golpeando la puerta como queriendo entrar, quieren escuchar su declaración y los teléfonos no dejan de sonar".-Dijo.

"Que golpeen la puerta todo lo que quieran, no daré mi declaración sobre lo que ocurrió, aun no".-Dijo el alcalde caminando hacia su silla, sentándose en esta y mirando a su secretaria a los ojos algo cabizbajo.

"Pero señor, los teléfonos…".-El la interrumpió.

"Desconéctenlos".-Dijo haciendo un ademan impetuoso con la mano de "Vete a volar".-"Ya lo dije, no daré ninguna declaración. No lo hare hasta que me informen de lo que paso allá".-Dijo.

Elizabeth se quedó callada, miro al piso por un momento, miro de regreso al alcalde, asintió con la cabeza y se fue de su oficina, desde la cual se podía escuchar que llamaban al teléfono de su escritorio, su lugar de trabajo y lo levanto para atender a quien llamaba, supo por el identificador de llamadas que es alguien importante. El alcalde se quedó solo en su despacho; bueno, no completamente solo, sus guardaespaldas siguen ahí en posiciones de firmes en una parte diferente del despacho cada uno, sin mover ni un dedo ni un solo musculo, el alcalde se quedó ahí en su silla pensando que hacer, estuvo así por varios segundos hasta que Elizabeth lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Señor, hay una llamada para usted en espera".-Dijo con la cabeza asomada por las puertas mirando a su jefe.

"Te dije que desconectaras los teléfonos Elizabeth".-Le dijo el alcalde un poco enojado y sobándose la frente con las yemas de sus dedos para tranquilizarse y expresar su ira.-"No estoy de humor para hablar con nadie ahora".-Dijo mirando hacia un lado aun enojado.

"Señor".-Dijo Elizabeth.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto el enojado y volteando a verla.

"Es el presidente Trump. Señor".-Dijo ella y dicho eso dejo de asomarse por las puertas para hacer su trabajo.

Ese último comentario de su secretaria sorprendió al alcalde haciendo que abriera los ojos, miro al teléfono que tiene a un lado suyo en su escritorio a su izquierda, lo miro por unos segundos, se humedeció los labios, estiro su brazo hacia él, lo tomo, lo levanto, presiono un botón del aparato para no dejarlo más en espera, se lo acerco al oído y le respondió.

"Hola Sr. Presidente".-Dijo el con naturalidad y cordialidad.

"Hola Ralph".-Le dijo el presidente, quien le está hablando desde su oficina presidencial en Washington, con neutralidad y una mirada igual de neutral pero que lo caracteriza.-"Estoy viendo que estas teniendo problemas por allá en estos momentos".-Dijo mientras mira un televisor que tiene delante de él a la mitad de la oficina.

"Si así es señor, hubo un ataque terrorista en World Trade Center".-Dijo el alcalde.

"Lo estoy viendo en las noticias Ralph, no necesito que me lo digas".-Dijo el presidente un poco molesto y regreso a su neutralidad recargándose en su silla.-"¿Tienes indicios de quien pudo haber sido?".-Pregunto.

"Aun no señor".-Respondió el alcalde.

"Lo más seguro es que fueron esos malditos latinos estoy seguro, o sino esos locos de Al Quaeda o ISIS".-Dijo el presidente mientras ve la televisión, donde un helicóptero noticiero está tomando imágenes áreas del incendio que quedo luego de la explosión.

"No se precipe así señor, aun no tenemos evidencias de quien haya sido".-Dijo el alcalde.

"No digas que no me precipite Ralph".-Dijo el presidente sintiéndose ofendido y algo molesto acomodándose y sentadose bien en su silla.-"Esos malditos latinos no son más que unos narcotraficantes, asesinos y violadores que no merecen estar en este país, en mi país".-Dijo dejando caer de manera constante uno de sus dedos índices sobre su escritorio en un gesto autoritario, algo enojado.

"…Entiendo señor presidente".-Dijo Ralph algo incomodado por la actitud que el tomo.

"La CIA ya me ha informado de lo que está pasando allá Ralph, creen que tienen identificados a los perpetradores de este ataque, y estoy seguro que tú también ¿o no?".-Dijo el presidente.

El alcalde se extrañó y confundió por esto.

"¿A qué se refiere señor?".-Pregunto.

"Las imágenes térmicas tomadas por nuestros satélites captaron varias marcas de calor, no marcas de calor con forma humanoide Ralph, sino marcas de calor con forma de animales".-Dijo el presidente con seriedad.

Al decir eso, el momento en el que el alcalde se encontró y miro frente a frente con Magnus le llego a la memoria, incluso en ese recuerdo aún puede sentir el miedo y el pánico que le provoco la presencia de ese canino.

"Tú sabes de esto, ¿No es así Ralph".-Dijo el presidente con seriedad y algo de severidad.

El alcalde volvió en sí, miro el teléfono con el rabillo de los ojos, se lo acomodo correctamente y hablo por este.

"S-S-S-Si señor".-Dijo tartamudeando y luchando para formar correctamente las palabras.

"S-S-S-Si señor".-Dijo el presidente burlándose de su manera de hablar ya que él es perfeccionista y por eso no tolera a los discapacitados y a los tartamudos.-"Habla bien Ralph por todos los cielos".-Le dijo serio y un poco enojado.-"Ahora escucha, no podemos dejar que esto sepa ¿entendiste?".-Pregunto señalando su escritorio con su dedo índice de manera autoritaria.

El alcalde iba a asentir con la cabeza pero se retractó a último momento, miro extrañado hacia un lado y regreso al teléfono.

"¿Cómo dice señor?".-Pregunto.

"¿Qué estas sordo?, ya me escuchaste, no quiero que nadie sepa de esto; nadie, así que no le digas nada a la prensa".-Dijo el presidente.

"Pero señor presidente…".-El no dejo terminar al alcalde.

"¡Ningún pero Ralph!".-Dijo enojado mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre su escritorio con ímpetu.-"¿Tienes idea de cómo quedaremos ante el mundo si salimos y decimos que los responsables de todo esto fueron unos estúpidos animales?, quedaremos como locos o peor; como idiotas. Animales atacando la ciudad de Nueva York, eso no se lo cree ni un loco. Yo le prometí a la gente de esta gran nación el día que tome posesión de la presidencia que la antepondría a ella de cualquier situación y no podré hacer eso si quedamos de semejante manera ante los ojos del mundo. Te juro que si quedo mal por esto te hare a ti y a tu ciudad responsables de ello y créeme cuando te digo que no te gustara, ¿entendiste?".-Dijo con inflexibilidad y seriedad.

"…Si señor".-Respondió el alcalde sin saber que más decir.

"Bien. Mas te vale que así sea. Adiós Ralph".-Dijo y sin esperar respuesta colgó el teléfono.

El alcalde escucho el sonido de que le colgaron por el teléfono; dejándolo literalmente con la palabra en la boca y la mente el blanco, el alejo el teléfono de su oreja, lo miro, miro su escritorio y colgó el teléfono. Junto sus manos sobre su escritorio y se quedó pensando, asimilando y procesando lo ocurrido hoy en su amada ciudad, finalmente con algo de paz y tranquilidad.

 **En la jefatura de policía de Nueva York.**

Todos los oficiales se encuentran de aquí para ella, moviéndose cada minuto o cada 2 de un escritorio a otro u otros lugares, caminando y haciendo las cosas con urgencia pero bien; desde el ataque ocurrido en World Trade Center el trabajo en la jefatura ha estado verdaderamente a tope, los oficiales no tienen tiempo siquiera de poder ir al baño, debido a la gran cantidad de caos y desesperación que se transpiran en el lugar. Entre ellos están Al y su compañera Anna siguiendo sin cesar a Brian por toda la jefatura y zigzagueando a cada oficial que se les cruzaba por su camino para no perderle la pista, el jefe de la policía va directo a su oficina y mientras lo siguen, Al y Anna están hablándole pues tienen que decirle algo muy importante relacionado al ataque ocurrido hoy en World Trade Center.

"Señor por favor, solo escúchenos un minuto".-Dijo Anna mientras lo seguía.

"¿Un minuto?; no tengo un minuto, ¿que no ven todo el pandemio que está ocurriendo en la jefatura?, no tengo tiempo para esto".-Dijo Brian enojado y de mal humor debido a la gran cantidad de estrés a la que está sometido en estos momentos.

"Señor se lo suplicamos; solo denos unos segundos de su tiempo".-Dijo Al.

Mientras Brian los escuchaba abrió un cajón, metió una carpeta dentro de este y lo cerró casi azotando la parte deslizable de este debido al enojado y al estrés, el azotamiento escamo compañeros de policía que quieren hablar con él y lo miraron al rostro esperando su respuesta. Brian los miro con el ceño fruncido, puso sus manos en su cintura, miro a un lado y luego al otro suspirando por la nariz buscando tranquilizarse aunque sea un poco, miro su escritorio, movió algo de este con una de sus manos y regreso su mirada a ellos.

"Tienen 30, solamente eso; escupan".-Dijo levantando su dedo índice en un gesto de autoridad, después de eso regreso su mano a su cintura y los miro dispuesto a escucharlos.

Ambos oficiales abrieron los ojos, rápidamente intercambiaron una mirada y regresaron a él.

"De acuerdo señor".-Dijo Anna, se acercó a su jefe metiendo su mano izquierda en un bolso escolar que tiene colgando de un hombro, de este saco a el cadáver de la serpiente que inicio el ataque con la camioneta, la dejo sobre el escritorio de su jefe y retrocedió quedando al lado de su compañero.

Brian miro lo que Anna le dejo en su escritorio, frunció el ceño extrañado y confundido, miro a ambos oficiales por momento para después regresar al reptil muerto sobre su escritorio, lo tomo con una mano por el cuello, la levanto y la miro más de cerca, haciendo que con esos movimientos la cabeza sin vida del animal quedara colgando sobre el canto de su muñeca quedando a poco de tocar su muñeca. Luego de eso regreso su mirada a ambos oficiales.

"¿Y esto qué?, ¿Por qué me entregan una serpiente muerta?".-Pregunto completamente extrañado y confundido mientras movía el cuerpo del reptil sin soltarlo.

"Mire su abdomen señor, y lea lo que está escrito en el".-Dijo Al señalando el cadáver del animal.

"¿Qué cosa?".-Pregunto Brian extrañado y empezando a molestarse.

Miro el abdomen del animal como le dijeron pero con una sola mano y la manera como la está sujetando se le hace difícil poder leer que tiene escrito encima, así que la tomo con ambas manos mirando su abdomen, leyó el mensaje escrito en este, Al y Anna esperaron pacientes a que terminara, una vez que lo hizo Brian levanto la cabeza con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y los miro, miro nuevamente a la serpiente muerta en sus manos por un momento y regreso a ellos.

"¿De dónde sacaron esto?".-Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos en una mirada interrogativa.

"Señor yo encontré al animal; muerto, en la cabina de la camioneta roja que inicio el ataque en World Trade Center".-Respondió Al.

"…¿Quée?".-Pregunto Brian mirando al oficial.

"Es verdad señor, yo misma vi como mi compañero saco al reptil ya muerto de la camioneta. Y el mensaje escrito sobre ella ya estaba ahí cuando la encontramos".-Dijo Anna.

Brian regreso su mirada a la serpiente y la inspecciono tanto con su vista como con sus manos, cerciorándose que sea real.

"Señor, si el mensaje es verídico y dice la verdad tenemos un único, extraño y peligroso caso en nuestras manos. Los ataques podrían hacer esto nuevamente y muchas más personas podrían morir. Tenemos que advertirles, señor".-Continuo Anna con determinación en su mirada, esa determinación con la que entrenan a los oficiales de policía.

Brian regreso su mirada a ellos, entrecerrando más los ojos se inclinó hacia adelante encorvando un poco su espalda, puso a la serpiente sobre su escritorio y sin quitarle las manos de encima ni dejar de presionarla les respondió.

"…¿Están dementes?".-Pregunto formando una sonrisa casi psicópata sobre su cara.

Al y Anna se sorprendieron por lo que dijo y solo se le quedaron viendo. En un parpadeo Brian borro esa sonrisa de su cara, frunció el ceño y los miro iracundo.

"¡¿Cómo mi***as se les ocurre hacerme esta clase de bromas en un momento tan crucial como este?!".-Dijo muy enojado, haciendo ademanes de ímpetu hacia la serpiente muerta y golpeando su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos a manera de canalizar su ira.

"Señor le aseguramos que esto no es ninguna clase de broma".-Dijo Al.

"¡¿Y enserio quieren que les crea que un montón de estúpidos e idiotas animales sin cerebro fueron los responsables de lo ocurrido hoy?!, ¡Esta es la mayor pen***a que he escuchado en toda mi vida!".-Dijo Brian muy enojado, tanto que la cara empezó a enrojecérsele.

"Señor; por favor créanos, esto no es una broma, es algo real y muy serio".-Dijo Anna.

"¡Ay por favor, no quieran verme la cara de pen***o!, ¡es bastante obvio que ustedes mataron a una serpiente que no tengo idea de dónde sacaron y pintaron esto sobre ella para jugarme una broma!".-Dijo.-"Pero soy mucho más listo de lo que ustedes creen; incluso un niño sabría que esta es la broma más tonta que se le pudiera ocurrir a alguien".-Dijo tocándose una cien con su dedo índice con una sonrisa a boca abierta, para luego enseriarse nuevamente y hacer un gesto a la serpiente muerta sobre su escritorio.

"Señor, no…".-El no dejo terminar a Anna.

"¡SILENCIO!".-Exclamo con fuerza y dando un muy fuerte golpe a su escritorio con su puno cerrado como si fuera un mazo.

Ambos oficiales se callaron, escamaron y asustaron por el arranque de su jefe y solo se le quedaron viendo.

"¡Ahora mejor lárguense de aquí si no quieren que los degrade de grado!".-Dijo haciendo un ademan de señalamiento para que se largaran de su oficina.

Anna y Al se quedaron callados, intercambiaron una mirada, regresaron a Brian, bajaron la mirada y se fueron de ahí sin decir una palabra. Una vez fuera de su oficina y mientras hacen el trabajo de llenado de informes, el cual está muy pesado hoy por lo de World Trade Center, estando en su oficina empezaron a hablar.

"Es un verdadero hijo de pinche p**a p***".-Dijo Al con enojo mientras llenaba un informe con el ceño fruncido.

"Al baja la voz".-Dijo Anna con enojo mientras caminaba hacia el con más informes en las manos y los dejaba sobre su escritorio. Se sentó, miro hacia atrás a la puerta de su oficina y regreso a su compañero.-"Si alguien te escucha y le dice al jefe te abras atado tu solo la soga al cuello".-Dijo ella e hizo rápidamente un gesto de cortar el cuello, haciendo referencia a lo que le dijo.

"Pero es que es un verdadero im***il. Cientas de personas están heridas o murieron, sabemos quién lo hizo y no nos cree".-Dijo Al con enojo y recargándose en su silla, parando por un momento de hacer su trabajo.

"Pues…".-Dijo Anna mirando hacia un lado.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Al directamente mientras la miraba con los brazos cruzados.

"No creas que lo estoy defendiendo porque no es así, pero debimos haberlo pensado mejor antes de decirle".-Dijo se puso de pie y fue a servirse un vaso de agua.-"Tiene razón en ese sentido, quedamos como locos o idiotas delante de él".-Dijo sentándose de regreso en su lugar y dejando su vaso de agua sobre el escritorio.

"¡Pero es la verdad por Dios Santo!".-Exclamo Al con molestia después de peinarse el cabello con sus manos; mirando a su compañera.

"Lo sé; lo sé, yo estuve ahí y lo vi; pero, Al, siendo realista ¿enserio crees que van a creernos que un grupo de animales fueron los responsables del caos que se desato el día de hoy?".-Dijo Anna.

Al medito las palabras de Anna, vio la razón en estas y solo desvió la mirada hacia la derecha mientras miraba el piso, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, usándolas como si fueran una almohada para descansar su cabeza y su cuello.

"¿Ves?".-Dijo Anna, miro un informe que tiene en su escritorio y empezó a llenarlo.-"Brian tiene razón, esto nos hará quedar mal".-Dijo con la atención en su informe.

"Pero es cierto".-Dijo Al, miro al piso algo deprimido y dejo escapar un suspiro por su nariz.-"Debe de haber alguna manera de probar que decimos la verdad".-Dijo.

"Tal vez".-Dijo Anna ya no importándole este tema mientras llenaba su informe. Dejo de hacerlo cuando una idea llego a su mente, dejo la pluma con la que está llenando el informe, miro hacia la izquierda y hacia el piso pensativa.-"De hecho".-Dijo levantando su dedo índice como si fuera un 1, ganando la atención de su compañero y volteo a verlo.-"Tal vez si haya una manera".-Dijo.

Esto llamo la atención de Al quien abrió los ojos.

"¿Cuál?".-Pregunto inclinándose hacia adelante y poniendo sus antebrazos sobre su escritorio.

"Hubo varias personas que fueron testigos y supervivientes de ese ataque, si las interrogamos y nos dicen exactamente lo que vieron; y si vieron algún animal, podremos probarlo".-Dijo ella.

"Es verdad".-Dijo Al desviando la mirada al ver la razón en las palabras de su compañera.-"Con esos testimonios podremos mostrarle al jefe que tenemos razón. Vamos a buscarlas ahora".-Dijo, se puso de pie e iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero Anna rápidamente se puso de pie, lo alcanzo y lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

"Espera Al, no, ahora no".-Dijo ella.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Pregunto el confundido.

"¿Tienes idea de todo lo que vivieron y vieron esas personas?, aún deben estar recuperándose en este momento del intenso shock y estrés que sintieron, tal vez aún no están listas para hablar y si las presionamos demasiado podríamos ocasionarles un colapso psicológico y o emocional".-Dijo ella.

"¿Entonces que sugieres?".-Pregunto él.

"Esperar. Démosles una o 2 semanas para que procesen todo esto y después los interrogaremos".-Dijo ella.

Al desvió la mirada a un lado pensativo, y después de meditarlo unos segundos regreso a su compañera.

"Bien".-Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, haciendo que ella sonriera.

Mientras tanto con Brian, él se sentó muy mal humorado en una silla detrás de su escritorio con la mirada baja, en eso el teléfono de su oficina empieza a sonar, su mirada aterriza sobre este, lo toma, respiro y exhalo hondo para calmarse un poco y respondió.

"¿Diga?".-Pregunto con el aparato junto a su oreja.

" _Hola teniente Brian, habla el alcalde".-_ Dijo una voz emanando del aparato de comunicación.

Brian abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando hacia el frente, parpadeo un par de veces y se inclinó hacia adelante permaneciendo sentado en su silla.

"Oh, ho-hola señor, tengo enterado que usted estuvo en World Trade Center cuando ocurrió el ataque ¿Cómo se encuentra?".-Dijo Brian.

"Aún estoy asimilándolo todo".-Respondió el alcalde masajeando su frente con las yemas de sus dedos para aliviar el shock y la frustración, luego se llevó esa misma mano a su boca cerrada en un puno y cubriéndose la boca con este mientras miraba hacia el exterior por una de las ventanas de su despacho.

" _Entiendo".-_ Se escuchó la voz de Brian por el teléfono.-"Aun no tengo ningún reporte preliminar de lo ocurrido pero, imagino que debió de ser horrible".-Dijo mientras miraba su escritorio.

"Lo fue".-Dijo el alcalde, desvió su mirada y la centro mirando su escritorio.-"Fue de lo más horrible que te puedas imaginar".-Dijo.

"¿Cree que pueda contarme lo que vio señor?".-Pregunto Brian.

El dejo escapar un quejido de su boca y volvió a tallarse la frente con las yemas de sus dedos.

"Ni siquiera toques el tema ¿entendido?, no quiero hablar de eso".-Dijo el alcalde con una voz relajada pero claramente afligida.

Brian pudo notar como se sentía en su voz y miro hacia el piso, algo culpable por sacar ese tema a flote a tan poco de haber ocurrido el ataque.

"Entendido señor".-Dijo con voz tranquila, relajada y natural.

"…Bueno".-Dijo el alcalde con un suspiro y se inclinó hacia adelante, poniendo sus antebrazos sobre su escritorio.-"El motivo de mi llamada es para darte una orden directa de parte mía".-Dijo el alcalde.

"Si; si señor".-Dijo Brian mirando el teléfono con sus ojos y luego miro hacia el otro lado.-"Dígame, ¿Cuál es su orden?".-Pregunto.

"No quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie, de la comisaria hable en público sobre los supuestos atacantes de World Trade Center".-Dijo recalcando para dejarlo muy en claro.

Brian se extrañó por esto y parpadeo un par de veces.

"¿Disculpe señor?".-Pregunto acomodándose en su asiento.

"Les prohíbo a los elementos de la policía de Nueva York que hablen sobre este tema".-Dijo el alcalde.

Brian se sorprendió por esto y miro el teléfono, quiere saber porque pero no está en posición de pedir eso ante un superior, afortunadamente fue muy inteligente y supo disfrazar esa curiosidad con la siguiente frase:

"Temo que no entiendo señor".

El alcalde respiro hondo y le respondió con autoridad para que entendiera.

"Escuche teniente, no podemos permitir que esto se sepa; si la gente ve en televisión a los oficiales de policía hablando sobre que un grupo de animales fueron los responsables del ataque de World Trade Center en su aniversario número 16 sin prueba física alguna o documentada en video, nos verán como locos, como bromistas o como gente muy poco seria. Y por lo tanto pareceremos unas autoridades inútiles que no hicieron bien el trabajo que debieron de haber hecho para mantener a todas esas personas a salvo. Luego de eso, habrá revuelo, manifestaciones, boicots, disturbios, la gente pedirá a gritos que nos despidan y que nos reemplacen. ¿Sabe cuántos despidos serian esos?, ¿Cuántas vidas posiblemente se arruinarían por eso ante la reputación que cargaremos?, ningún otro cuerpo de la ley volverá a contratarnos y terminaremos en la calle arruinados y despreciados por todos los que nos vean. ¿Ahora entiende porque no podemos declarar públicamente?".-Dijo el alcalde.

Tras esa explicación, Brian algo apantallado no pidió más detalles, se acomodó en su silla y respondió.

"Sí. Entiendo señor".-Dijo.

"Bien. Ahora siga la orden que le di y corra la voz en el departamento para que ningún oficial declare en público de lo que paso hoy en World Trade Center".-Dijo el alcalde.

"Entendido señor, lo hare ahora mismo".-Dijo Brian.

"Entre más pronto mejor, adiós teniente".-Dijo el alcalde.

"Adiós señor".-Dijo Brian y ambos colgaron casi al mismo tiempo.

Brian reposo sus brazos sobre los brazos de su silla y suspiro mirando al piso con una mirada de cierta tristeza, se quedó así por varios segundos luego levanto la mirada, miro la puerta cerrada de su oficina, se puso de pie, camino hacia esta, la abrió, salió de su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él.

 **Mientras tanto.**

1 hora después de lo de World Trade Center, Max, Duke, Gidget y Harrison están caminando por las calles en dirección al departamento de Katie para resguardarse en la seguridad de sus hogares tras lo que paso el día de hoy, están a tan solo una cuadra de llegar a los edificios de departamentos en los que viven el terrier, la pomerana y el perro mestizo, todos; incluso Harrison están muertos del agotamiento debido a que no se han tomado un descanso desde que escaparon de World Trade Center, eso a ellos poco les importaba; su vida es mucho más valiosa para ellos que su estado físico.

"Ah".-Se quejó Duke por el dolor de su pierna dislocada mientras es ayudado por Harrison para caminar.

"Tranquilo Duke, ya estamos cerca de casa; allá podrás descansar".-Dijo Max mientras camina a lado de su amigo y su novia.

"Ah…Genial, eso me vendrá muy bien, mi pata me está matando".-Dijo el gran perro mestizo.

"Una vez ahí; como puedan, díganle a Katie que te lleve con un veterinario, no sabemos cuan realmente mal está tu pata".-Dijo Gidget.

"Es verdad. Tus huesos podrían estar fisurados por el golpe de la camioneta, haz que tu dueña lo compruebe".-Dijo Harrison.

"Si…es una buena idea".-Dijo Duke.

Tras esa breve conversación, los 4 canes llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde vive Katie, por suerte la o el recepcionista de dicho edificio no se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo en ese momento; para buenas suerte de ellos seguramente fue al baño, a buscarse algo de comer o beber o a atender algún asunto. Los 4 entraron a dicho edificio, usaron el elevador ya que por la pata de Duke él no está en condiciones de subir las escaleras; incluso con ayuda sería una ardua y compleja labor para el gran can de pelaje color café, Harrison lo dejo reposando en uno de los pilares de la entrada del elevador, una vez que hizo eso se paró sobre sus patas traseras y con una de sus patas delanteras presiono un botón del panel del elevador. Los 4 canes esperaron varios minutos hasta que el elevador llego a la planta baja y las puertas de este se abrieron automáticamente, todos ellos entraron, con Harrison ayudando a Duke, lo volvió a dejar en el piso, y presiono el botón que los llevara al piso donde se encuentra el departamento de Katie, el cual Max y Duke le dijeron pues él no sabe cuál es.

Mientras iban en el elevador, unos humanos también lo tomaron en pisos inferiores, cuando las puertas de este se abrieron y vieron a los 4 canes en él, se sorprendieron y extrañaron al mismo tiempo al verlos ahí, pero decidieron ignorarlos y subieron al elevador, manteniéndose cerca del panel de botones del cubo del elevador pues temen que sean perros agresivos y puedan llegar a soltarles una mordida. El elevador estuvo en completo silencio, los humanos se bajaron un piso más abajo del que se dirigen Max, Duke, Gidget y Harrison, una vez que llegaron ahí, se bajaron del elevador, Harrison ayudo a Duke a caminar y una vez que se encontraban justo enfrente de la puerta del departamento de Katie, Harrison ayudo a Duke a recostarse en el piso con cuidado y adolorido por el cansancio, se dirigió a los 3 canes.

"Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegue yo".-Dijo.

Todos voltearon a verlo y Gidget abrió los ojos sorprendida por su declaración.

"¿Ya te vas?".-Pregunto acercándose al pastor suizo tras intuir el significado de lo que dijo.

"Sí. Ya no me necesitan más, ya los ayude a traer a su amigo y mi amo seguramente debe estar preguntándose por mí".-Dijo Harrison para luego sonreírle.-"Pero no te preocupes, tengo la seguridad de que volveremos a vernos".-Dijo.

Max, siendo llevado por estos sentimientos que desconoce llamados celos, decidió aprovechar lo que dijo el pastor suizo, Gidget abrió la boca para decir algo pero Max corrió hacia allá y se puso al lado de ella.

"Si bueno, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Harrison, adiós que te vaya bien, me saludas a tu dueño, hasta luego".-Dijo con una actitud nerviosa la cual disfrazo muy bien y lo mejormente posible para él junto con una sonrisa nerviosa, y trato de empujar suavemente a su novia con la corona de su cabeza para alejarla de él. Pero Gidget no piensa de igual manera que su novio.

"No oye Max".-Protesto Gidget, de un salto se puso delante de Max y se le quedo viendo un poco enojada por la manera en la que se comportó.-"¿Pero qué estás haciendo?".-Pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

"¿Qué?, pue-pues como Harrison ya se iba yo-yo pensé que bue-bueno que querías estar con nosotros, más específicamente conmigo".-Dijo Max con la orejas caídas, nervioso, tartamudeando por los celos e intercalando su mirada a ambos lados como si de ahí fueran a salir las palabras adecuadas y en su novia, para luego terminar con una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes.

"Si quiero estar contigo y Duke, pero Max; eso se vio grosero, nunca te vi comportarte así antes, ¿te encuentras bien?".-Dijo Gidget calmándose con cada palabra que sacaba de su pecho.

"¿Qu-Quien?; ¿yo?".-Pregunto haciéndose el inocente y poniendo su pata delantera izquierda sobre su pecho.-"Oh si-sí, muy bien".-Dijo el terminando con una sonrisa aun nerviosa pero esta vez sin dientes.

"¿Seguro?".-Pregunto ella entrecerrando los ojos y forzando su vista para persuadirlo.

"Si claro. Cien por ciento seguro".-Dijo él y volvió a sonreír nerviosamente.

"Mmm".-Dijo Gidget mirándolo fijamente para ver si lo que decía es verdad, Max trago saliva al ver esto y se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos, Gidget estuvo inspeccionándolo por casi un minuto hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar.-"Bueno, está bien te creo".-Dijo retomando su estado de ánimo tranquilo y relajado.-"Pero Max deja que Harrison este con nosotros, déjalo entrar a tu departamento".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto sorprendido por esa petición, levantando sus orejas y dirigirlas en dirección a ella.

"Por favor".-Le suplico ella haciendo una cara de tristeza.-"Él estuvo ayudando a Duke durante todo el camino y debe de estar muerto del agotamiento, no podemos dejarlo irse así con esos locos allá afuera. Por favor Max, ¿sí?; ¿por mí?".-Dijo, con una voz dulce de súplica al final y mirándolo con unos ojitos algo grandes y un poco tristes que usan los cachorros para convencer a sus madres.

Max aplano sus orejas e inclino su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás buscando alejarse de esa mirada, si pudiera irse lo haría; pero sus patas no le responden, él se le quedo viendo por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente no pudo soportarlo más. Cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro.

"Está bien. De acuerdo, puede quedarse. Pero solo una hora".-Dijo el terrier abriendo los ojos y mirándola directamente a los de ella, y lo último lo dijo con seriedad y determinación.

Gidget se emocionó al oír esto, abrió la boca con una sonrisa sobre su cara y empezó a menear rápidamente su colita.

"¡AY, GRACIAS; GRACIAS MAX!".-Dijo ella dando saltos de la emoción donde está, se acercó a su amado terrier y le planto un beso en los labios.

Max fue tomado por sorpresa con esta acción, miro sus labios y los de ella conectados, luego a ella a sus ojos los cuales se encuentran cerrados pues está disfrutando del beso, dejo caer sus orejas y le dedico una mirada de cariño, acto seguido cerro los ojos y le regreso el afecto.

Se quedaron así por varios segundos hasta que rompieron el beso, se miraron a los ojos y ambos se sonrieron con calidez.

"Gracias".-Dijo Gidget con naturalidad, pero con cierta calidez en su voz.

Max solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, tras eso Gidget lo rodeo y camino hacia Harrison quien se había detenido para escuchar todo.

"Harrison no te vayas, Max dijo que puedes quedarte en su departamento por una hora para que recuperes tus energías".-Dijo la pomerana con una sonrisa sobre su cara.-"¿Verdad Max?".-Pregunto volteando a ver a su novio.

"Ah…Si, así es".-Dijo mirando a Harrison con las orejas caídas y unas sonrisa falsa y forzada con dientes sobre su cara.

Gidget regreso su atención a Harrison, cosa que Max aprovecho para mirar al piso con tristeza ante lo que acaba de decir.

"Pues muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero; no me gustaría, podría una molestia".-Dijo Harrison con la misma humildad caballeresca que lo caracteriza.

" _Y sí que lo eres".-_ Dijo Max en la seguridad de sus pensamientos con su mirada de tristeza aterrizando sobre el pastor suizo.

"No como crees, tu nunca serias una molestia".-Dijo Gidget con felicidad y negando con la cabeza.

" _Claro que si".-_ Pensó Max.

"Pues...".-Dijo Harrison pensando y meditando la respuesta con una pata en su barbilla.

" _Di que no, di que no, di que no".-_ Pensó y rezo Max en su mente.

"¡Anda!, por favor".-Le pidió Gidget meneando su colita por la alegría.

"…Mmm…Esta bien. Acepto su oferta".-Dijo mirando a la pomerana blanca y luego al novio raza terrier de ella.

" _Retruenos".-_ Pensó Max dejando caer sus orejas.

"¡SI!".-Exclamo Gidget dando un salto de alegría donde esta y miro a Harrison.-"Ya verás que te la pasaras muy bien con nosotros".-Dijo.

"Eso espero".-Dijo Harrison con una sonrisa.

Gidget regreso a ver a su novio con alegría pero esta se esfumo de repente cuando vio que su querido y amado terrier, esta triste y con la mirada clavada en el piso, ocasionando que ella se acercara a él.

"Max, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto preocupada por él.

Max levanto su mirada y la miro a los ojos, los cuales Gidget abrió esperando un poco ansiosa su respuesta, luego de eso, Max levanto un poco sus orejas y volteo hacia un lado frunciendo el ceño.

"Si, estoy bien".-Respondió.

"Segur…".-El la interrumpió.

"¡Dije que estoy bien!".-Exclamo no esforzándose en lo más mínimo en ocultar su enojo, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta del departamento de Katie sin siquiera darle una mirada a su novia.

Gidget se sorprendió por esto, es la primera vez en su vida que escucha a Max responderle con tal grado de enojo en su voz, ella vio cómo su terrier su acerco a la puerta y miro la perilla de esta con el ceño fruncido, Gidget se preocupó por él y su cara tomo una expresión de tristeza.

Max se paró sobre sus patas traseras, empezó a rascar la puerta con sus patas delanteras y empezó a ladrar para que Katie lo escuchara. Estuvo así y esperando por varios segundos cuando de repente Katie abrió la puerta mirando hacia abajo, ella abrió la boca con alegría y sorprendida al ver a sus queridos perritos. Max y Duke también sonrieron con la boca abierta, con la lengua fuera de esta, babeando y meneando sus colas con alegría al ver a su dueña.

"¡Max, Duke!".-Dijo Katie con alegría.

Ellos le ladraron felices, Max corrió hacia sus piernas, se paró sobre sus patas traseras y con las delanteras empezó a rascar su pantalón, rogándole que le diera cualquier clase de cariño.

"Ay Max".-Dijo Katie con alegría mientras lo levantaba como si fuera un bebe, le rascaba la panza y le acariciaba la cabeza mientras Max le lamia la cara, haciendo que ella se riera.-"Estaba tan preocupada por ustedes".-Dijo acercando a Max a su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza.

Estuvieron así varios segundos, luego Katie abrió los ojos, miro alrededor y vio a Duke acostado junto a una de las paredes del pasillo, quien está viéndola mientras menea su cola.

"¡Duke!".-Dijo Katie con alegría.

El gran perro mestizo le ladro feliz, se puso de pie y trato de correr hacia ella, pero al momento de dar un paso; el dolor lo invadió debido a su pata dislocada, ocasionando que gritara y se detuviera casi en seco. Para Katie, su grito fue un aullido de dolor, haciendo que ella se preocupa de inmediato por él.

"Duke ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto Katie.

Harrison inmediatamente fue con Duke, se puso al lado de él y lo ayudo a mantenerse de pie, Duke intento mover su pierna lesionada ocasionando que se quejara por el dolor, para Katie; su queja fue un gruñido de dolor, ella se percató que eso le paso cuando movió su pata y entonces supo que algo andaba mal.

"¿Qué paso?".-Pregunto preocupada y sin dudarlo ni soltar a Max se acercó a Duke.

Se hecho a su lado y puso una mano sobre su pata lesionada, haciendo que Duke lloriqueara del dolor y por instinto trato de alejar su pata de la mano de su ama. Katie se preocupó aún más al ver esto y miro a su perro mestizo con los ojos abiertos.

"Rápido, entren".-Dijo, se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta.

Los demás la siguieron, a Katie poco le importa Harrison; cosa rara siendo un perro que no conoce, pero está muy preocupada por Duke como para pensar en eso. Una vez que todos los canes entraron ella cerró la puerta.

"Sr. DeWitt".-Dijo, llamando al dueño de Gidget quien se encuentra en el departamento.

Él fue hacia ella tan pronto lo llamo.

"¿Qué pas…?".-Iba a preguntar el pero no completo la frase al ver a su amada pomerana blanca sana y salva en el departamento.

Gidget volteo a verlo y sonrió con la boca abierta mientras meneaba su cola por la alegría.

"¡Gidget!".-Exclamo Jack con alegría.

Su linda pomerana le ladro con alegría dando saltitos y se fue hacia él, Jack fue también hacia ella, encorvo su espalda, se agacho, tomo a Gidget, la levanto, y se enderezo acercándola a su cara, cosa que ella aprovecho para lamerlo; haciendo que el riera.

"Ajajay Gidget".-Dijo Jack con alegría mientras reía un poco, alejo un poco a Gidget de su cara y la miro a los ojos.-"Cuanto me alegro de que estés bien".-Dijo, se la acerco al pecho y la abrazo cerrando los ojos.

Gidget lo miro a la cara sonriendo, descanso su cabeza sobre sus brazos y su pecho, y cerró los ojos regresándole el afecto. Max sonrió al ver esto y empezó a menear su cola.

"¿Pero cómo le hicieron para llegar hasta aquí?".-Pregunto Katie sorprendida haciendo que Max y Duke voltearan a verla.

"Eso no importa".-Dijo Jack abriendo los ojos y rompiendo su abrazo con Gidget.-"Lo que importa es que están aquí y están sanos y salvos, todos".-Dijo.

"Tiene toda la razón señor DeWitt".-Dijo Katie asintiendo con la cabeza y con una sonrisa.-"Lo que importa es que están bien y a salvo".-Dijo poniendo una rodilla en tierra, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor de los cuellos de sus queridos perros, acerco sus cabezas a sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y los abrazo.

Max y Duke la miraron con el rabillo de los ojos, sonrieron viéndola con cariño y frotaron sus mejillas contra las de ella.

"Aww, que tiernos".-Arrullo Harrison quien esta acostado tomando un muy merecido descanso y mirando a ambos perros abrazados con su dueña.

Cuando dijo eso, Jack y Katie solo escucharon ladridos, voltearon y vieron a Harrison echado en el departamento tomando un descanso.

"¿Y ese perro?".-Pregunto Jack confundido y extrañado bajando a Gidget al suelo.

"No lo sé".-Respondió Katie poniéndose de pie y mirando al pastor suizo.-"Tal vez se metió sin que me diera cuenta cuando abrí la puerta y deje pasar a Max, Duke y Gidget".-Dijo.

"Pues…Tal vez deberías sacarlo ¿no?, no queremos que nos llegue a dar una mordida; y menos si tiene Rabia".-Dijo Jack.

"Creo que tiene razón".-Dijo Katie.

Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y luego de eso se acercó a Harrison.

"Anda amiguito".-Dijo haciendo un gesto a la puerta para que se fuera, Harrison solo miro la puerta abierta y luego a ella.-"Vamos anda, vete por favor".-Le dijo insistiéndole que se fuera, Harrison solo se le quedo viendo.-"Anda, psh, psh".-Le dijo haciendo sonido que hacen los humanos para correr a un gato o un perro, haciendo que Harrison se pusiera de pie y la mirara confundido.

Gidget abrió los ojos, se acercó corriendo a él, se interpuso entre Harrison y Katie y miro a la humana con Harrison detrás de ella. Esto sorprendió a Katie, Duke camino hacia ambos perros usando las patas que puede; procurando mover lo menos posible su pata lastimada y se puso al lado de Gidget, ahora el sorprendido era Jack, quien se acercó y quedo al lado de Katie mirando a los perros.

"¿Qué?, oigan esperen, Gidget; ¿él o ella es amigo tuyo?".-Pregunto Jack señalando a Harrison, ya no que no sabe su sexo dijo él o ella.

Gidget asintió con la cabeza como respuesta, Katie miro a Duke.

"¿También es amigo tuyo Duke?".-Pregunto ella.

Duke miro a Harrison por 3 segundos, regreso su mirada a Katie, asintió con la cabeza y ambos humanos miraron al pastor suizo echado en el piso; quien volteo a verlos.

"Pues si como es su amigo no creo que cause ningún problema".-Dijo Katie mirando a Jack.

El volteo a verla momentáneamente, regreso su mirada a Harrison, se quedó contemplando unos segundos y dijo:

"Si, supongo que tienes razón".-Volteo a verla.-"Yo confió en Gidget y tu seguramente confías en Max y Duke, así que creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos porque nos haga algo".-Dijo.

Katie se acercó a Harrison, puso una rodilla en tierra estando delante de él, le sonrió para que le tuviera confianza y empezó a inspeccionarlo, Harrison solo la miraba sin resistirse en lo más mínimo.

"Su pata delantera derecha está muy herida y tiene un rasguño en la cabeza".-Dijo Katie mientras lo inspeccionaba.-"Aparte de eso todo lo demás está bien. Creo que solo esta exhausto".-Dijo, su mirada aterrizo sobre la placa del collar del pastor suizo, la tomo y la miro.-"Mmm…Aston Parrisch, creo que es su dueño, tiene una dirección y un número telefónico".-Dijo Katie, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia su sala de estar para ir por su teléfono.-"Creo que lo mejor será llamarlo y decirle que venga por él".-Dijo.

"Buena idea".-Dijo Jack mirándola y vio como tomo ella tomo el teléfono de su casa y empezaba a marcarle a alguien.

"Bueno, mientras esperamos a tu dueño; podríamos aprovechar el tiempo para conocernos mejor".-Dijo Gidget sentándose delante Harrison con una sonrisa sobre su cara y meneando su cola con alegría.

"Si, creo que sería una buena idea".-Dijo Duke estando de acuerdo, también con una sonrisa y se acostó pecho tierra en el piso.

Max quien est metros de distancia escucho todo, dejo caer sus orejas con tristeza y miro al piso cabizbajo. Gidget volteo a ver a su novio, aun sonriendo.

"¿Vienes Max?".-Le pregunto meneando su cola.

Max levanto su cabeza y la miro.

"Ah no, es que…".-Dijo y dejo escapar un gran bostezo el cual fingió, y tras hacerlo se saboreó la boca.-"Estoy muy cansado por el viaje de regreso al departamento, así que voy a tomar una siesta".-Dijo forzando una sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados y fingiendo cansancio para que le creyera.

"Oh, bueno; está bien, que descanses Cielo".-Le dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa y meneando su cola.

"Ahhh".-Fingió otro bostezo.-"Gracias Gid".-Dijo dándose vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su cama.

"Que descanses Max".-Le dijo Duke volteando a verlo.

"Gracias Duke".-Le dijo él.

"Descansa".-Le dijo Harrison.

Max se detuvo al oírlo, miro al piso con tristeza se quedó así por unos segundos y giro un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para indicar que lo escucho.

"…S-sí. Gracias Harrison".-Dijo y volvió a caminar hacia su cama.

Gidget se dio cuenta de cómo reacciono Max cuando Harrison le hablo, miro al pastor suizo y luego a su amado terrier y entrecerró los ojos de manera pensativa, ya está empezando a sospechar de la relación entre Max y Harrison.

Max llego a su cama, se paró sobre ella, dio una vuelta sobre esta como si estuviera persiguiendo su cola, se acostó, se acomodó y puso el mentón sobre el borde de esta dándole la espalda a su mejor amigo, a su novia y a ese pastor suizo el cual no siquiera quiere ver. Una vez que hizo eso miro hacia un lado; al piso, con tristeza y se quedó así todo el tiempo haciéndose el dormido, mintió, él no tiene sueño; si está cansado pero no tanto como para querer echarse una siesta, eso lo dijo para no estar cerca de Harrison, si ya de por sí está volviéndolo loco el que Gidget quiera pasar tiempo con él, ahora también su mejor amigo quiere pasar tiempo con él y conocerlo, Max no quiere solamente por sus celos; algo dentro de él, un presentimiento, le está diciendo que no confié en Harrison, no sabe porque pero él le da mala espina y prefiere sacársela sin seguir sintiendo más a dolor a acostumbrarse a él.

 **Mientras tanto, afuera de dicho departamento, en el pasillo.**

Cesar, Wendy, Jonathan, Rebecca, Jeff y Will llegaron hasta la puerta del departamento del primer mencionado, si hubiera podido; Alonzo hubiera ido con ellos, pero como vimos en la jefatura de policía con Brian, ellos tienen mucho trabajo en manos después de lo sucedido en World Trade Center, todos están conmocionados y un poco shock tras ver lo que ocurrió en World Trade Center, Cesar saco las llaves de su departamento, el ambiente esta silencioso y ningún de ellos tiene la intención de romper el hielo iniciando un charla ni siquiera Wendy. Cesar metió la llave de su departamento en la ranura de la puerta y la giro abriéndola, el sonido de este mecanismo desde adentro del departamento llamo la atención de todos los perros de Cesar; quienes se encuentran en la sala, algunos sentados en el piso y otros sobre el sofá viendo las noticias de la tele, en las cuales están pasando lo ocurrido en World Trade Center, como ocurrió hace poco no es raro que sigan pegando el grito en el cielo por lo sucedido, todos los perros de Cesar voltearon a ver la puerta, se pusieron de pie y rápidamente corrieron hacia ella; ansiosos de ver a Cesar sano y salvo.

El abrió la puerta y el, Wendy y sus amigos entraron.

"¿Cesar estas bien?".-Le preguntaron todos sus perros al nomas verlo y empezaron a seguirlo.

"Sí. Estoy bien".-Respondió el con tristeza en su voz debido a la conmoción y al shock de lo que vio allá.

Los perros de Cesar vieron como los amigos de Cesar entraron al departamento e iban tras el siguiéndolo, el ultimo que entro cerró la puerta, todos ellos se dieron cuenta que todos se encuentran en un estado bastante similar al que se encuentra Cesar ahora mismo. Cuando vieron a Wendy, Nala y Mangle no dudaron en acercarse a ella preocupadas.

"¡¿Wendy te encuentras bien?!".-Preguntaron ambas al unísono.

Tras eso voltearon a verse y cada una le frunció el ceño con enojo a la otra.

"Eeestoy bien chicas. Gracias".-Dijo Wendy, prolongo la E porque sintió la tensión entre ambas canes y siguió a Cesar y sus amigos.

Los perros de Cesar hicieron lo mismo, Cesar se sentó en un sillón individual de color beige, Jeff, Jonathan y Will se sentaron en el sofá, y Rebecca en una silla del comedor que acerco a sus amigos, pero de manera invertida, puso sus manos en lo alto del respaldo de la silla y apoyo su mentón sobre ellas con una mirada de tristeza sobre su cara, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

"Nos enteramos de lo ocurrido en las noticias, nos alegra ver que están bien; pero seguramente están tristes y conmocionados por las víctimas y todo lo que vieron".-Dijo Atlas compartiendo un poco su tristeza.

Los demás solo escucharon ladridos de parte de él.

"Cesar".-Dijo Rebecca mirando a su amigo.-"Traducción".-Dijo.

Cesar le dedico una mirada a su amiga y luego miro al piso juntando sus manos a la altura de su regazo.

"Dijo que ya saben lo que paso gracias a los noticieros, que se alegra que estemos bien pero entiende el que estemos tristes".-Dijo Cesar.

"Pues no me extraña".-Dijo Rebecca aun triste igual que todos mirando al piso.

"Eso fue un horror en carne y hueso".-Dijo Jonathan refiriéndose al ataque, recargado en el sillón y con la mirada perdida mirando al techo.

"Ya lo dijiste amigo".-Dijo Jeff mirando al piso.

"Todos sabemos que Magnus es un asesino serial despiadado…pero jamás imagine que haría algo como lo que presenciamos hoy".-Dijo Will.

"Tampoco yo".-Dijo Cesar.

"Ni yo".-Dijo Jeff.-"Nunca nadie se le hubiera esperado, por eso lo hizo, sabemos que ha odiado a las mascotas y a los humanos desde que era cachorro y siempre quiso vengarse…hoy lo hizo".-Dijo.

"Pero no se detendrá ahí".-Dijo Jonathan, quito su espalda del sillón y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.-"Mato a casi todos los pasajeros de un autobús escolar infantil cuando era adolescente, hoy fue como lo mismo pero a una escala mucho mayor; sabemos que no parara hasta que el día que muera".-Dijo.

"Y si no lo hacemos nosotros eso podría tardar otro años hasta que muera por la edad".-Dijo Will.-"Todos sabemos que lo que paso hoy fue de lo peor, pero por el bien de los que aún siguen con vida y de los que sobrevivieron al ataque, debemos ser fuertes para ir tras Magnus; y detenerlo antes de que más personas inocentes mueran".-Dijo.

"…Will tiene razón".-Dijo Jeff y junto sus manos a la altura de su regazo y las miro.-"Es lo menos que podemos hacer ahora por todas aquellas personas que perdieron la vida hoy".-Dijo mirando a todos.

Rebecca miro a Cesar.

"Cesar".-Lo llamo y este la miro a los ojos.-"Tú fuiste quien nos llamó a venir aquí, ¿Qué dices?".-Pregunto.

Cesar desvió la mirada hacia la derecha, se quedó un tiempo ponderando el asunto y tras eso miro a Rebecca, bajo la mirada al piso, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y tras dejar escapar un suspiro miro a los demás.

"Will tiene toda la razón, hay que detener a Magnus o esto nunca va a parar. Pero, ahora no".-Dijo se puso de pie, rodeo su sillón y detrás de este puso las manos sobre el respaldo; inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.-"Hay que asimilar y procesar todo lo que paso hoy. Yo digo que nos tomemos un par de horas y saldremos nuevamente a las calles a buscar a ese homicida, también sirve que en ese tiempo Alonzo pudo haberse despegado del trabajo y su ayuda nos vendría muy bien para ir tras el".-Dijo.

"Tienes razón, Alonzo es oficial de policía; nos vendría muy bien su ayuda".-Dijo Jeff haciendo que Cesar lo mirara.

"Bueno, está decidido; salimos en 2 horas".-Dijo Cesar y se puso de pie.

"Ah".-Suspiro Jonathan.-"Necesito tomarme una ducha".-Dijo y se puso de pie.

"El baño con tina está entrando a la cocina y hacia la derecha, o puedes usar el mío si quieres, mi cuarto hasta al fondo a la izquierda y el baño se encuentra a la izquierda de mi cama".-Dijo Cesar.

"Gracias Cesar".-Le agradeció Jonathan y cuando paso al lado suyo para ir hacia el baño de su cuarto puso la mano sobre su hombro por un momento y siguió rumbo al baño.

"Yo…¿Puedo comer algo?".-Dijo Jeff.

"Seguro. Sabes dónde está la cocina".-Dijo Cesar.

"Gracias".-Dijo él, se puso de pie y fue hacia la cocina.

"Yo también iré a tomarme una ducha en el baño con la tina".-Dijo Will, se puso de pie y fue hacia el baño.

"Yo necesito descansar".-Dijo Rebecca y quito su mentón de sobre las muñecas de sus manos.-"Tomare una siesta".-Dijo y se puso de pie.

"Duerme en mi cama si quieres, es más cómoda que el sofá".-Dijo Cesar.

"Gracias Cesar".-Dijo ella y fue en dirección hacia su cuarto dejándolo solo a Cesar en la sala de estar, quien solo miro al piso con tristeza sin levantarse de la silla y dejo escapar un suspiro.

 **Mientras tanto, en las calles de Nueva York.**

" _Los hechos que tuvieron lugar en World Trade Center; aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York ocurrieron a las 2:00 PM del día de hoy, el número de víctimas y heridos oficialmente aún se desconoce, pero cifras preliminares indican que en el lugar hubo alrededor de 800 personas, entre ellas mujeres, niños y ancianos, y se estima que al menos alrededor de 200 personas fallecieron, 300 se encuentran con heridas graves, 250 con heridas de poca gravedad y 50 personas salieron ilesas. Las autoridades de Nueva York aun no nos han dado una declaración oficial de lo ocurrido aquí, pero seguiremos informando".-_ Dijo una reportera en una pantalla de televisión, la cual por las imágenes se ve que está afuera del área acordonada por la policía en World Trade Center junto con su camarógrafo o camarógrafa.

Quien está viendo la televisión, parado delante de una ventana de una tienda de electrodomésticos es nada más y nada menos que Harold, quien esta atónito y sorprendido por las cifras preliminares que la reportera le dio a los televidentes. En eso sintió que alguien lo tomo del brazo, volteo y vio a su esposo.

"Harold ¿Qué esperas?; vamos".-Dijo Jameson y jalándolo suavemente, se lo llevo de ahí ambos están ahora caminando por las calles de Nueva York en dirección a un lugar incierto.

"James ¿Por qué hiciste eso, que no viste que estaba viendo las noticias allá atrás?".-Dijo Harold mientras caminaba a un lado de su esposo y un par de pasos detrás de él.

"Puedes verlas llegando a casa, ahora tenemos que ir con Ethan".-Le respondió Jameson sin detener en lo más mínimo su paso.

"Pero están hablando de lo ocurrido en World Trade Center y dijeron que según cifras preliminares; mataron a 300 personas y más quedaron heridas. ¿Qué acaso eso no te importa, así de insensible puedes ser?".-Dijo Harold.

Jameson se detuvo, cosa que también hizo Harold al ver esto, Jameson rodo los ojos, se dio vuelta y camino hacia su esposo.

"No soy insensible Hall, créeme cuando te digo que también me preocupan todas esas personas".-Dijo Jameson parado delante de su esposo.

"Pues no lo parece".-Dijo Hall algo molesto y enojado.

"Pero si es así. Harold escucha, también me preocupa lo que ocurrió haya, pero Ethan nos ayudara a volver realidad lo que tenemos planeado para honrar el nombre de Tina. Esto ayudara a miles de niños y niñas que quedaron sin padres en la vida, niñas y niños que mientras hablamos pueden estar sufriendo burlas, discriminación y abusos, tanto físicos como psicológicos y sexuales".-Dijo, haciendo que Harold empezara a pensar en ello.-"Si hacemos esto realidad les daremos a todos esos pequeños y pequeñas un lugar al cual podrán llamar hogar, en donde podrán llamar a sus cuidadores mama y papa sin que tengan que ser sus padres adoptivos, donde podrán crecer rodeados de amor y comprensión y donde recibirán ayuda psicológica para recuperar las infancias que perdieron. Es nuestra oportunidad de hacer algo verdaderamente valioso para este mundo, algo que hará que las vidas de miles de niñas y niños cambien para siempre, y eso no solo los ayudara para que tengan una mejor vida en esta sociedad sino también para que crezcan como personas de bien y ya de adultos; sean unos verdaderos ejemplos a seguir para el mundo y para que puedan contar las historias de sus vidas. Solo piénsalo Hall".-Dijo.

Harold miro hacia un lado pensativo y después de estar ponderando el asunto por varios segundos miro a su esposo a los ojos.

"Tienes razón, vamos con Ethan".-Dijo Harold.

Jameson sonrió al escuchar eso y por instinto lo abrazo, cosa que el correspondió, estuvieron así por varios segundos hasta que Jameson rompió el abrazo y tomo la cara de su esposo con sus manos.

"Eres el mejor".-Dijo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.-"Vamos con Ethan".-Dijo tomándolo de antes de la muñeca de la mano y se apresuraron a llegar con aquel hombre.

Minutos más tarde, ambos se encuentran delante de una casa de color amarillo de un piso con los bordes de la ventana de color blanco y la puerta café, ellos están parados en el porche y Jameson tocó el timbre de dicha casa, esperaron unos segundos y más tarde un hombre alto, de cabello color negro, tupido del copete pero corto de los lados y la nuca, de ojos cafés y caucásico les abrió la puerta, y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara al ver a Jameson.

"Hojola James".-Dijo con algo de alegría en su voz (Su voz es la de David Drayton en la película La niebla, basada en la novela del mismo nombre de Steven King).

"Hola Ethan".-Dijo Jameson también con algo de alegría.

Chocaron una mano, la estrecharon, luego se abrazaron y se dieron palmaditas en la espalda.

"¿Cómo estas primo?".-Le pregunto James tras romper el abrazo, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Bien, pero he estado mejor".-Respondió Ethan.-"Adelante pasa".-Dijo invitándolo a pasar.

"Gracias".-Dijo Jameson y entro a la casa, seguido de Harold quien se detuvo delante de Ethan y le sonrió.

"Hola Ethan".-Dijo el hombre rubio.

"Hola Harold".-Dijo Ethan con felicidad y estrecho su mano.-"Como pude olvidar a mi primo por ley preferido".-Dijo mientras le sonreía.

"No te preocupes por eso Ethan".-Dijo Harold y dejo de estrechar la mano con su primo por ley.

"Bueno vamos, hablemos adentro".-Dijo Ethan.

Harold paso a su casa e Ethan cerró la puerta tras eso.

Todos los hombres entraron a la sala de estar de Ethan, el matrimonio se sentó en el sofá y el primo de estos paso a la cocina, la cual esta anexa a la sala de estar.

"¿Quieren algo de beber, James, Harold?".-Pregunto Ethan desde la cocina.

"Oh si".-Respondió Jameson.

"A mi dame una taza de café por favor".-Dijo Harold levantando el dedo índice diciendo: 1.

"¿Cómo lo quieres?".-Le pregunto Ethan desde la cocina.

"Con crema y 2 cucharadas de azúcar".-Dijo.

"Ok, y ¿Y tú James, que quieres?".-Pregunto.

"¿Tienes con que prepararme una Aqua Velva?".-Pregunto James.

"Tienes suerte, tengo todos los ingredientes y se cómo prepararlas, ¿quieres una?".-Dijo Ethan.

"Si por favor".-Dijo James.

Minutos después; Ethan regreso con una copa llena de Aqua Velva, una taza blanca repleta de café y un vaso largo de color verde semi-transparente lleno de té, para él.

"Aquí tienen".-Dijo dándoles sus bebidas y ellos las tomaron.

"Gracias".-Dijeron ellos.

Ethan asintió con la cabeza, se sentó en un sillón individual que está a la izquierda del sofá y todos tomaron un trago de sus bebidas.

"Oigan antes de que sigamos con esto; déjenme darles mi más sentido pésame".-Dijo Ethan con tristeza y dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa que está delante de él.-"Tina era un verdadero angelito, no se merecía lo que le paso".-Dijo.

Harold y Jameson miraron al piso con tristeza cuando el toco ese tema.

"Gracias por tus buenos deseos Ethan".-Dijo Harold mirándolo con algo de tristeza.

"Y tienes toda la razón, Tina no merecía morir así; espero que la policía atrape al responsable de esto y lo hagan pagar por lo que le hizo".-Dijo James también algo triste.

"Yo también lo espero James".-Dijo Ethan poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y con su pulgar empezó a masajear la parte delantera de su hombro para reconfortarlo.

Después de unos segundos de hacer esto, miro al piso con sus manos juntas y dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Bueno, ¿quieren que hablemos de lo que tienen planeado?".-Pregunto.

"Si".-Dijeron ambos.

"Ok, denme un minuto".-Dijo Ethan, se fue, regreso un par de minutos más tarde con una gran hoja de papel enrollada en sus manos.-"Aquí está el plano del orfanato que tienen pensado construir".-Dijo, se sentó en su sillón y desdoblo el plano en la mesa.-"Esta es la idea que tengo yo para él, pero ustedes son los que quieren construirlo; díganme si quieren que cambie algo".-Dijo.

James y Harold miraron el plano, no son puras líneas para pilares de soporte, paredes, habitaciones, etc., etc., que normalmente hacen los arquitectos, este es un dibujo estético de la idea que tiene Ethan para el orfanato, (a falta de conocimiento de arquitectura por mi parte, imaginen que es igual al edificio de huérfanos de la famosa película española El orfanato). Tras inspeccionarlo, ambos miraron a Ethan.

"¿Y?, díganme, ¿Qué les parece?".-Pregunto Ethan.

La pareja regreso su mirada al plano.

"Pues…".-Dijo Harold pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, James se le adelanto.

"Mira Ethan".-Dijo mirando a su primo.-"No te ofendas pero creo que los niños merecen algo más…Optimista, mas vivo, muchos de ellos vienen de vivir vidas en las calles, en familias que fueron atroces con ellos, lo último que necesitamos es que estén rodeados en un ambiente serio".-Dijo.

"¿Entonces que sugieres?".-Pregunto el calmado y con el ceño fruncido con curiosidad.

"Dale más dinamismo, mas formas, mas líneas, mas curvas, mas figuras pocos convencionales y dale color, el color influye mucho en un niño, eso lo se gracias a las clases de psicología que me dieron en la preparatoria".-Dijo.

"Ok, como digas".-Dijo Ethan, volvió a enrollar el plano y se puso de pie.-"¿Ustedes están al tanto de todo lo que hay que hacer en esta clase de casos no es así?".-Pregunto.

La pareja la miraron confundidos, intercambiaron una mirada y regresaron a él.

"No".-Dijeron al unísono negando con la cabeza.-"Pero, no es la gran cosa verdad; es decir solo lo diseñas y lo construyes ¿no es así?".-Dijo James.

Ethan respiro hondo y exhalo, se volvió a sentar en su sillón, y miro a ambos.

"La verdad es que nada es tan sencillo".-Dijo, haciendo que Harold y Jameson se extrañaran.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Harold dejando su taza de café en la mesa y prestándole toda su atención.

"No es tan simple como solo diseñar el edificio y construirlo, primero tienen que aprobarlo para su construcción, y eso requiere; aprobar primero que nada el diseño".-Dijo, poniendo la mano sobre su plano y la quito.-"Luego tienen que evaluar el costo aproximado de la construcción y encontrar una área verde de varias hectáreas que este en venta para ahí construir".-Dijo Ethan señalando cada punto con los dedos de sus manos, contándolos uno por uno.

"Pe-pero tú puedes lograr que todo esto funcione ¿no?".-Pregunto James.

Ethan miro al piso abriendo sus manos y separando a una de la otra, las volvió a juntar, dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a verlos.

"Les seré honesto, un orfanatorio es el eslabón más bajo en la cadena de las construcciones; desde la conquista española de América con la llegada de Colón sabemos que lo que más se ha construido desde tiempos antiguos son las iglesias o templos religiosos, luego le siguen las escuelas, después los hogares, luego los rasca cielos departamentales o de negocios, los súper mercados y por último los orfanatos".-Dijo haciendo que Harold y James empezaran a perder un poco la esperanza y miraran al piso.-"Además, si el diseño que tienes planeado esta fuera de los tabúes de la construcción tradicional James, será más difícil todavía de que lo aprueben, ya que las formas dinámicas, curvadas o que ellos consideren excéntricas; están fuera de las parámetros de la construcción o requieren una buena cantidad de presupuesto para ser construidas".-Dijo.

James y Harold solo se quedaron viendo el piso con tristeza, esperando encontrar la respuesta a esos obstáculos en él, pero esta no aparece por donde sea que miren.

"Escuchen, les prometo que hare lo que pueda para ayudarlos con esto; es lo menos que puedo hacer por Tina, y por su memoria".-Dijo Ethan poniéndose de pie, camino detrás del respaldo del sofá en el que está sentado la pareja y puso sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de ambos.

James y Harold se quedaron un par de segundos mirando al piso y luego ambos voltearon a verse con la tristeza en sus rostros y sus miradas.

30 minutos más tarde, los cuales dedicaron para hablar con Ethan, esta vez como familia y no para negocios, James y Harold salieron por la puerta de la casa de Ethan, la cual él les abrió cortésmente.

James se detuvo en el porche de la casa de Ethan con la mirada algo perdida y triste mirando al piso y luego de un par de parpadeos y de un suspiro, volteo a ver a su primo.

"Oye Ethan, ¿puedo pedirte algo?".-Le dijo.

"Seguro, ¿Qué cosa?".-Dijo el manteniendo la puerta abierta con su mano en la perilla.

"Sé que nos dijiste que entre más poco ortodoxo sea el edificio más difícil será que lo aprueben para su construcción pero, cuando hagas el nuevo diseño; ¿podrías disminuir un poco tu profesionalismo y darle rienda libre a tu imaginación?, quiero que ese orfanato sea un lugar colorido y alegre, no un edificio serio; quiero que por medio de sus paredes, internas y externas, esos niños recuperen la infancia y la inocencia que pudieron haber perdido, ya sea en la calle o en horribles familias adoptivas que los maltrataban o incluso abusaban de ellos".-Dijo James.

"Bueno".-Dijo Ethan, miro al piso y sin despegar su mirada ahí desplazo su visión hacia la derecha.-"Eso está fuera de mi zona de confort pero…".-Dijo y subió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de su primo.-"Pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo".-Dijo.

"Eso es lo único que quiero".-Dijo Jameson y acto seguido abrazo a su primo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.-"Adiós Ethan".-Dijo con los ojos cerrados sin romper el abrazo.

"Adiós James".-Dijo Ethan, ambos rompieron el abrazo y ahora Harold abrazo a Ethan.-"Adiós Harold".-Le dijo sin romper el abrazo.

"Adiós Ethan".-Dijo Harold sin romper el abrazo.

Después de unos segundos lo rompieron, la pareja empezó alejarse de la casa de su primo e Ethan cerró la puerta una vez que se fueron.

 **Mientras tanto, cerca de una de las costas de Manhattan.**

Snowball y Emily se encuentran parados delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos, viendo a través del vidrio del exhibidor las pantallas, algunas están mostrando canales de cocina, otras de entretenimiento, otras de entrevistas y otras de las noticias de Nueva York, la peludita pareja de conejos tiene su atención fija sobre una pantalla que está mostrando esto último, viendo a un locutor vespertino hablando de lo ocurrido en World Trade Center, del número de heridos y victimas preliminar y los hechos; de los cuales las autoridades de Nueva York no han dado su declaración oficial. Snowball desvió la mirada al piso con tristeza mirando hacia la izquierda con sus orejas caídas y negó con la cabeza ante todo lo que vio.

"Emily, vámonos de aquí ¿quieres?".-Dijo el mirando a su novia a los ojos.

"¿Seguro blanquito?".-Pregunto ella algo preocupada.

"¡No me llames así!".-Exclamo el de manera repentina, histérica y enojada, haciendo que Emily se sorprendiera por su arranque y se le quedara viendo solo parpadeando, él se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, se sorprendió y en un parpadeo se arrepintió.-"No; no es cierto, perdóname Emily, no quise gritarte".-Dijo abrazándola, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su novia y cerrando los ojos.

"Tranquilo Snowball, está bien".-Dijo ella y lentamente empezaron a darse vuelta, ya que Snowball está apoyado en ella pues aún está débil y adolorido para andar por si solo.-"Si no te gusta que te llame con ese apodo solo dímelo, no lo grites".-Dijo ella.

"Si tienes razón lo siento, es que…estoy molesto y furioso tras ver lo que Magnus hizo por la televisión".-Dijo el con tristeza y culpa por haberla gritado.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo ella sorprendida mirando a su novio.-"¿Cómo sabes que fue Magnus?".-Le pregunto.

"Yo soy de los que lo conocen mejor que nadie, él ha odiado a los humanos desde que era cachorro; no solo por todo lo que le hicieron sino porque lo llamaban monstruo, adefesio, fenómeno, salvaje y de toda manera ofensiva posible que hería su autoestima. También no me extraña que fuera él; si mato a todos sus captores humanos cuando era joven pudo matar a todos esos humanos y animales".-Dijo Snowball.

Ambos se pusieron debajo de una banca que se encuentra enfrente de la tienda de electrodomésticos para protegerse de la fuerte luz del sol en la sombra de esta, una vez ahí y tras ayudarlo a sentarse en el suelo Emily se sorprendió por todo lo que le dijo Snowball, parpadeo un par de veces y solo miro hacia el frente; atónita.

"…No puedo creerlo".-Fue lo único que dijo mirando al piso algo triste, manteniendo sus orejas levantadas.

"No puedo evitar sentirme mal por todos ellos".-Dijo Snowball con tristeza y haciendo que su novia volteara a verlo.-"Si es cierto que antes yo quería deshacerme de los humanos, pero desde que Melody me acogió ya no tengo más deseos de vengarme contra ellos; Melody fue la responsable de eso, gracias a su amor todo mi odio y mi rencor hacia ellos ya quedo en el pasado".-Dijo.

"Aww Snowball".-Dijo Emily conmovida, con una cálida sonrisa dibujada en su cara, sus cejas en una posición de entre tristeza y felicidad, y puso su patita sobre el hombro de su novio.-"Eso es muy dulce".-Dijo ella.

"No vayas a decirle a nadie ¿eh?".-Dijo el volteando a verla con seriedad y algo de enojo en su mirada, demostrándole que no está bromeando, Emily quito su pata de su hombro y Snowball giro su cuerpo hacia ella.-"No quiero que piensen que soy un afeminado".-Dijo el, por lo general no le gusta sacar su lado sentimental.

"Tranquilo; tranquilo".-Dijo ella con naturalidad aun conmovida y sonriente por lo que él dijo y volvió a poner su pata en su hombro.-"No lo haré".-Dijo, luego de eso lo miro con cariño, tomo su rostro con sus patas y lo miro directamente a sus bellos ojos azules que ella adora tanto.-"Te amo".-Dijo y antes de que el pudiera responder, cerró los ojos, frunció los labios acerco su rostro al de él y le planto un tierno y amoroso beso en los labios.

Snowball abrió los ojos sorprendido e irguió sus orejas por la acción de su novia, parpadeo un par de veces, la miro a los ojos los cuales ella tiene cerrados disfrutando del beso, el cerro los ojos y le regreso el beso, muy pocos segundos después, el con su pata trasera derecha empezó a golpetear el piso, siendo llevado y siguiendo el ritmo de la emoción que está sintiendo y los rápidos latidos de su corazón, los cuales iban en aumento cuando sintió que Emily profundizo el beso y lo convirtió en uno apasionado. Las orejas de ella temblaban levemente, de manera muy poco perceptiva, no solo por la emoción y los latidos de su corazón, sino por el golpeo de la pata trasera de su conejito adorado.

Mientras ambos están sumidos en su tierno momento, del final de un gran tubo de cañería que se encuentra detrás de ellos (Como del que salieron Max y Duke cuando escaparon del Inframundo) salieron varios bultos teñidos de un fuerte y vivo color rojo que cayeron al agua. Ambos conejos siguieron sumidos en su momento por varios segundos más, disfrutando de la calidez, el amor y el sabor de los labios del otro, cuando finalmente rompieron el beso; una línea de saliva conectaba sus bocas, ambos abrieron los ojos con la misma lentitud, se vieron a los ojos con cariño y amor; y se sonrieron, ambos perdidos en la belleza de los ojos del otro.

"¡Snowball!".-Alguien grito.

Las orejas de ambos conejos se levantaron al escuchar el grito, voltearon sorprendidos hacia donde lo llamaron y vieron a Tatoo, quien tiene una cara de aflicción sobre su rostro, detrás de él, hay unos 10 o 12 desechados, todos están empapados y hay sangre muy liquida (Debido al agua) fluyendo y deslizándose por sus cuerpos, no es la sangre de ninguno de ellos, de alguna manera lograron no recibir ni una sola herida o cuanto máximo una o un par de ellas.

Snowball y Emily abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al verlos.

"¡Tatoo!".-Dijo Snowball y trato de saltar hacia él, pero al caer en el piso tras su primer saltito pego un grito de dolor y cayó al piso boca abajo debido a lo débil que esta.

"Snowball no hagas eso".-Dijo Emily con preocupación y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.-"Estas herido. Y además, ¿Por qué quieres ir hacia él y sus amigos, y si son secuaces de Magnus?".-Dijo ella.

"¡No te atrevas a decir eso!".-Exclamo Snowball con molestia mirándola a los ojos.-"Ellos no son secuaces de ese infeliz, él y sus amigos son amigos míos".-Dijo señalando a Tatoo y a los desechados.

"¿En serio?".-Pregunto Emily.

"Si".-Dijo el conejo blanco asintiendo con la cabeza.-"¿Ahora te importaría llevarme con ellos?".-Le pidió.

"…Claro, seguro".-Dijo ella después de verlo a los ojos por unos segundos y lo ayudo a acercarse a Tatoo y a los demás.

Una vez cerca de ellos, Tatoo se sorprendió al ver a su amigo con vendas en el torso y costándole andar, aun con ayuda.

"Por todos los desechados Snowball, ¿Qué te paso?".-Le pregunto su amigo algo preocupado.

"Lo mismo te pregunto yo, ¿Qué ocurrió Tatoo?".-Le pregunto Snowball.

Tatoo miro al piso con tristeza por unos cuantos segundos y luego miro a su amigo y ex líder.

"…Magnus ataco el Inframundo Snowball".-Dijo, haciendo que él se sorprendiera y abriera los ojos.-"Fue una masacre, muchos desechados murieron".-Dijo el cerdo con tristeza.

Snowball miro a ambos lados de él, luego detrás de él mirando hacia los desechados como buscando a alguien, tras hacerlo miro a su amigo directamente a los ojos.

"Tatoo, ¿y Fauces y Dragón?".-Pregunto por su amigo bulldog y su amigo lagarto.

Tatoo miro al piso con tristeza, cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos miro a su amigo a los ojos.

"Lo siento Snowball…ellos…no lo…lo siento".-Dijo sin poder terminar la frase, dando a entender que ambos amigos murieron.

Snowball quedo perplejo tras esta revelación, dejo caer sus orejas, volteo hacia un lado, aprovechando que Emily no está abrazándolo en ese momento para que se apoye, volteo su cuerpo hacia la izquierda en dirección con su cabeza y miro al piso atónito.

"…No imagine que haría esto".-Dijo sin voltear a ver a nadie.-"Sé que el odia a los desechados pero el Inframundo era seguro y estaba escondido, ¿Cómo pudo encontrarlo?".-Dijo un poco shock por las noticias que le dio su amigo.

"No tengo idea Snowball. Yo también me pregunto lo mismo".-Le respondió Tatoo con pesar.

Snowball solo se quedó mirando al piso por unos segundos en los cuales solo parpadeaba, luego cerró los ojos bajando un poco la cabeza como haciendo una muy leve reverencia y una lágrima broto de su ojo izquierdo, la cual se deslizo por su peluda mejilla.

Emily pudo ver claramente lo afectado que esta su novio, dejo caer sus orejas con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara, se le acercó a él por detrás y le envolvió sus patitas alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrazo reconfortante, ella hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su novio con los ojos cerrados; casi tocando las vértebras de su columna y la froto contra él, acariciándolo y buscando reconfortarlo aunque sea un poco.

"Lo siento mucho Snowball".-Dijo ella sin dejar de acariciarlo.

El no dijo nada, solo volvió a cerrar los ojos y bajo la cabeza; con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos por la pérdida de sus amigos.

"Magnus es la peor amenaza que ha azotado a los desechados. Todos nos aliviamos cuando creímos que lo habían dormido; pero ahora que volvió todos los desechados corren grave peligro".-Dijo Tatoo.

"…No solamente ellos".-Dijo finalmente Snowball abriendo los ojos, respiro con fuerza por la nariz para detener el flujo nasal y se limpió los posibles excesos de este que pudieron haber quedado debajo de su nariz con el canto de su patita.

"¿Qué?, ¿de qué hablas Snowball?".-Dijo Tatoo mirando a su amigo.

Snowball miro sobre su hombro derecho girando su cabeza y miro a su amigo a los ojos por el rabillo de los suyos.

"¿Qué no saben las noticias?".-Pregunto el, volviendo a respirar con fuerza por la nariz y limpiándosela con el canto de su patita.

"No".-Dijo Tatoo extrañado y negando con la cabeza.-"¿Qué noticias Snowball?".-Pregunto.

"Hubo un ataque terrorista en el World Trade Center, muchos humanos y animales murieron y estoy seguro que Magnus fue el responsable, eso tiene su firma por todas partes".-Dijo el conejo blanco.

Tatoo se sorprendió por eso, abriendo los ojos como platos y parpadeo un par de veces.

"¿En serio?".-Pregunto Tatoo.

"Si, lo escuchamos y vimos en las noticias televisivas".-Le respondió Emily abriendo los ojos y volteando a verlo sin dejar de abrazar a Snowball.

"Y, ¿tú eres…?".-Pregunto Tatoo mirándola y alzando una ceja.

"Oh lo siento".-Dijo ella, con una de sus patas dejo de abrazar a Snowball y la estiro hacia Tatoo.-"Soy Emily".-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tatoo miro su patita, luego a ella a los ojos, le sonrió, estiro su pesuña hacia ella y Emily la estrecho.

"Tatoo".-Dijo él y después de 3 segundos rompieron el estrechar de sus patas.-"Mucho gusto, soy amigo de Snowball. Al igual que tú me imagino".-Dijo él aun sonriendo.

"De hecho, ella es más que eso".-Dijo Snowball con los ojos entrecerrados y giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha, hacia su amigo.

Tatoo se confundió y extraño por eso.

"¿De qué hablas Snowball?".-Pregunto él.

"Bueno…".-Dijo Emily con pena mirando al piso, con sus orejas caídas y deslizando hacia atrás y adelante la punta de los dedos de su pata trasera derecha en el piso por la timidez.-"…El y yo…".-Dijo mirando a su novio pero no podía terminar la frase debido a su timidez y volvió a mirar al piso.-"…Nosotros…".-Dijo moviendo su cabeza hacia su derecha con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa sobre su cara volviendo a deslizar las puntas de los dedos de su pata trasera en el piso.

Snowball puso los ojos mirando hacia arriba mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza, con una cara que mostraba que ya está algo harto, luego rodo los ojos, su mirada aterrizo sobre su novia la cual sigue apenada, vio que abrió los ojos con su mirada clavada en el piso, el dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara y decidió ponerle fin a su sufrimiento penoso.

"Es mi novia".-Dijo el conejo blanco mirando a sus amigos con los ojos entrecerrados, las orejas caídas y una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Tatoo se sorprendió mucho por eso y miro a Emily.

"¿Tu novia?".-Pregunto.

"Si…así es".-Dijo Emily aun con timidez.

Tatoo volvió a ver a su amigo y dibujo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara.

"Vaya Snowball amigo".-Dijo con un tono de voz de felicitación.-"Me alegra que hayas vuelto a las andadas, y déjame decirte que; que magnifico ejemplar escogiste para hacerlo".-Dijo mirando a Emily con una sonrisa.

Ese comentario hizo que Emily se apenara muchísimo, tanto que se escondió detrás de Snowball intentando esconderse de su pena y vergüenza.

"Vaya…gra-gracias".-Dijo mirando al cerdo con pírsines.

Tatoo solo le sonrió a la conejita de pelaje color beige y miro nuevamente a su amigo, poniéndose serio.

"Bueno cambiando ya de tema, Snowball tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a Magnus, ya no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ni escondernos, ya nos encontró una vez podrá volver a hacerlo".-Dijo Tatoo.

"¿Entonces que sugieres Tatoo?".-Pregunto Snowball.

"...Creo que deberíamos enfrentarlo".-Dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado y mirando el piso, sorprendiendo a su amigo.-"Pero no creo que sea buena idea".-Dijo y miro a los desechados que están detrás de ellos, todos ellos están tristes, deprimidos o en shock, 2 pares de ellos que son padres están consolando a su hijo, a excepción de la otra pareja quienes están muy tristes al igual que su hija ya que durante la masacre perdieron al hermano de ella, su hijo.-"Aparte de que somos muy pocos, todos están muy…no están nada bien".-Dijo y volteo a ver a su amigo.-"Magnus no solo los hirió físicamente, también lo hizo mucho en cuanto a lo emocional y psicológico…no creo que estén dispuestos a pelear si se los pedimos".-Dijo.

Snowball se quedó pensando por varios segundos en alguna alternativa pero no encontraba ninguna, Tatoo tiene razón, si Magnus pudo encontrar el Inframundo los encontrara uno a uno tarde o temprano y no dudara en matarlos, no queda opción, Tatoo tiene razón, tienen que enfrentarlo.

"Tienes razón Tatoo".-Dijo Snowball mirando a su amigo a los ojos.-"Somos más fuertes estando juntos que estando solos, ya no podemos escondernos; si no nosotros no detenemos a Magnus ¿Quién lo hará?. Pero ellos nos ganan en número, necesitamos más desechados; ¿sabes si hay más sobrevivientes de la masacre y hayan escapado, Tatoo?".-Pregunto.

"No sabría decirte Snowball, cuando ocurrió la masacre todo se volvió un caos y todo paso demasiado rápido".-Dijo Tatoo.

"Le pediré ayuda a un amigo mío que conocí gracias a Max, él es un halcón; él nos ayudara a encontrarlos más rápido si es que sobrevivieron. Cuando o si es encuentra más sobrevivientes, les diré que vengan a un lugar de reunión, ahí hablare con ellos y tratare de convencerlos de que peleen".-Dijo Snowball.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Tatoo asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Espero que logres convencerlos".-Dijo.

"Yo también".-Dijo Snowball después de dejar escapar un suspiro.

 **Mientras tanto en el departamento de Cesar.**

Todos ya habían descansado un par de horas, ya se sentían un poco mejor de lo ocurrido en World Trade Center y están preparándose para salir a buscar a Magnus en las alcantarillas, todos llevan linternas porque saben que allá abajo es muy oscuro para ver, mochilas con comida y agua o suministros médicos básicos por si los necesitan y antes de ir a las alcantarillas imprimirán un mapa de los acueductos de Nueva York en un ciber pues podría serles muy útil.

"Ok, ¿todos están listos?".-Pregunto Jonathan volteando a ver a los demás.

"Si".-Respondieron todos excepto Cesar.

"Yo aún necesito una cosa, esperen".-Dijo Cesar y fue hacia su cuarto.

Una vez ahí se acercó a su cama, saco algo debajo de esta, un cofre alargado de pequeña altura de color verde olivo, lo abrió y dentro de este, rodeado por una colchoneta de terciopelo color negro se encuentra un arco. Es un arco recurvo, tiene colores de camuflajes para desierto, es decir; amarillo con manchas color café y color ocre como algunas armas del ejército, tiene agujeros en todo lo largo de su empuñadura y cuerpo para darle más estilo, en donde va atado la cuerda con la cual se tiran las flechas tiene unas pequeñas ruedas para darle más tensión a la hora de tirar, en vez de una sola cuerda para tirar, este tiene 3 cuerdas, todas de diferentes niveles de tensión y al ser un arco recurvo esta puede armarse y desarmarse. Cesar lo saco y lo armo, una vez que lo hizo mientras lo sujetaba en sus manos dijo:

"Y pensar que solo te usaba para deporte mi viejo amigo, pero esta vez te necesito para una razón más fuerte, tú me ayudaras a acabar con todas estas masacres".

Tras decir eso se colgó el arco en uno de sus hombros, cerro el cofre, lo volvió a meter debajo de su cama y regreso con sus amigos.

"Listo".-Dijo.

"Espera, Cesar ¿Qué llevas ahí?".-Le pregunto Rebecca al notar su arco.

"¿Eh?".-Dijo y miro sobre su hombro para ver el arco colgado en su hombro.-"Oh es un arco, miren".-Dijo, se lo descolgó y se los mostro.

"Guau oye, están muy cool su diseño".-Dijo Jeff al nomas verlo.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Cesar con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando su arco.

"Oye espera un momento, ¿para que necesitas esa arco Cesar?".-Pregunto Will caminando hacia su amigo y se detuvo delante de él.

"Protección".-Dijo él.-"Después de ver lo que paso en World Trade Center no está de más llevar algo para protegerse, y más allá abajo; si ahí está la guarida de Magnus quiere tener algo para protegerme".-Dijo.

Las razones de Cesar fueron lo bastante buenas para convencer a su amigo, este no dijo nada más y regreso a los demás.

"Muy bien, es hora de irnos, recuerden que antes pasaremos por Alonzo para ver si puede ayudarnos en esto y a un ciber para imprimir un mapa del alcantarillado de Nueva York".-Dijo.

"Ah".-Dijo Cesar levantando la mano, ganándose la atención de todos.-"También hay que pasar por una tienda de arquería, tengo un arco pero no tengo flechas".-Dijo.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Will.

Jonathan camino hacia él y se puso al lado de él.

"Muy bien todos, es hora de irnos, encontremos a Magnus y acabemos con sus atrocidades de una vez por todas".-Dijo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo y fueron hacia la puerta, pero cuando el que está más cerca de esta puso su mano sobre la perilla alguien les hablo.

"Esperen".-Dijo Wendy corriendo hacia ellos.

Ellos solo escucharon un ladrido, voltearon y vieron a Wendy.

"Yo voy con ustedes".-Dijo pero ellos solo escucharon un ladrido.

"Dice que quiere venir con nosotros".-Dijo Cesar dirigiéndose a sus amigos y luego se dirigió a Wendy.-"Lo siento Wendy pero no vendrás".-Dijo él.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?".-Dijo ella con sorpresa y los ojos abiertos.

"Después de lo ocurrido en World Trade Center es muy peligroso haya afuera y no quiero que te pase nada, quédate aquí".-Dijo Cesar.

"No, no lo hare, quiero ayudarlos a atrapar al asesino de mi madre".-Dijo ella un poco enojada y con determinación.

"En serio valoro que quieres ayudarnos Wendy pero ya lo dije; es muy peligroso, mejor quédate aquí con Nala y los demás".-Dijo Cesar.

"No, y además me necesitas".-Dijo ella.-"Yo soy la única que tiene el rastro de la esencia del aroma de Magnus".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, pero dijiste que en el callejón no había ningún rastro".-Dijo él.

"Así era, pero cuando encontraron esa tapa de alcantarilla logre encontrar la esencia de un aroma y estoy segura que puede ser Magnus, así que me necesitas para encontrarlo".-Dijo ella.

Sus argumentos lograron acorralar a Cesar, este buscaba algún argumento para que no fuera pero fue inútil y al final desistió.

"Ah bueno; está bien puedes venir".-Dijo algo triste pues enserio teme que le pase algo.

Wendy abrió la boca con una sonrisa sobre esta, feliz al escuchar esa respuesta y empezó a menear su cola.

"Nosotros también iremos".-Dijo una voz.

Cesar y Wendy voltearon; y vieron a Nala, Mangle, Atlas, Pelis y Dasha.

"No, no, claro no".-Dijo Cesar negándose rotundamente a ello.

"No es una sugerencia Cesar".-Dijo Nala con determinación y se acercó a su dueño, quedando al lado de la zorro de la que está enamorada.-"Después de lo que paso hoy está claro que allá afuera no es seguro y necesitaras más ayuda, cosa que yo te daré".-Dijo y se sentó en el lugar que esta, firme en su decisión y mirando a Cesar con seriedad.

"Y yo".-Dijo Mangle poniéndose al otro lado de Wendy.

"Y yo".-Dijeron los perros de Cesar uniéndose uno a uno, primer Atlas, luego Pelis y por ultimo Dasha.

"No".-Dijo Cesar.-"Lo siento chicos pero es demasiado peligroso y no me perdonaría que les pasara algo".-Dijo.

"Es por eso que queremos ir contigo Cesar".-Dijo Pelis con seriedad, enojo y decisión.-"No podemos permitir que vayas y que te ocurra algo, hoy pudo haberte pasado algo por lo que sucedió el día de hoy; afortunadamente no fue así pero eso podría llegar a pasar, nosotros no permitiremos que pase algo así, así que estaremos a tu lado para prevenirlo".-Dijo.

Cesar está sintiendo en una gran cantidad de emociones en ese momento, felicidad, orgullo y alegría de ver que sus perros enserio lo aman y quieren estar ahí para ayudarlo, pero triste, preocupado y asustado por temor a que les pase algo. Metido mucho el asunto en su cabeza por varios segundos y tras hacerlo los miro.

"Está bien, pueden venir".-Dijo Cesar, haciendo que todos sus perros se alegraran.-"Pero tú no Dasha".-Dijo señalándola a la cachorra.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero porque los demás si pueden ir y yo no?".-Dijo ella muy sorprendida.

"Eres muy pequeña Dasha, estas no son cosas adecuadas para que una cachorra las vea".-Dijo.

"¡Pero yo quiero ir!".-Dijo ella con ansiedad y desesperación saltando en su lugar.-"Por favor Cesar déjame ir con ustedes, me portare bien, hare lo que ustedes me digan pero por favor déjame ir".-Dijo ella con los ojos llorosos, varias lagrimas brotaron de estos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Cesar miro al piso con tristeza, le duele verla así pero no la dejara ir por ningún motivo.

"Lo siento Dasha…pero tú no vas".-Dijo mirando a su cachorra con tristeza.

Dasha aplano sus orejas mientras lloraba al escuchar esa respuesta, en un parpadeo se enfureció mucho y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Te odio, eres muy malo, eres el peor dueño del mundo!".-Le grito enojada mientras lloraba, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

"Dasha espera".-Dijo Nala estirando su pata pero ya fue tarde, ya se había ido.

Dasha llego al cuarto del baño, cerró la puerta detrás de ella empujándola con sus patas traseras y ahí se quedó para llorar y sollozar.

Cesar vio con dolor en su corazón y tristeza como su cachorra se fue corriendo y miro al resto de sus canes.

"Chicos, ustedes entienden ¿verdad?".-Dijo.

"Claro que entendemos Cesar".-Dijo Mangle asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Tienes toda la razón, ella es aún muy pequeña para ver esta clase de cosas".-Dijo Nala sintiéndose mal por su hermanita menor.

Cesar respiro por la nariz, suspiro y miro hacia donde se fue Dasha.

"No creo que sea buena dejarla sola si todos nos vamos".-Dijo Cesar y miro a sus perros.-"¿Alguno de ustedes podrían hacerme el favor de quedarse con ella?".-Pregunto.

Pelis suspiro bajando las orejas y mirando al piso.

"Supongo que yo lo haré".-Dijo dando un paso al frente.

"No Pelis espera".-Dijo Atlas, haciendo que el resto de sus hermanos voltearan a verlo.-"Se cuánto te gustaban esta clase de cosas, tu ve con Cesar y sus amigos, yo me quedo aquí con Dasha".-Dijo el sabueso.

Pelis en un principio se sorprendió pero en un parpadeo sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sonrió y se le acerco.

"Eres, el, mejor hermano, del mundo".-Dijo emocionado y con un tono voz chillón por la alegría, para luego abrazar su pierna y empezar a besársela por la felicidad.

"Ok, ok, tranquilízate Pelis".-Dijo Atlas y lo alejo de el con suavidad y gentileza.-"Pero si lo soy".-Dijo.

Pelis solo le sonrió y meneo su cola.

"Muy bien entonces vámonos".-Dijo Cesar.

Él y sus canes se despidieron de Atlas y luego se fueron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Después de que se fueron, y de darle unos minutos para tranquilizarse Atlas fue hacia el baño para hablar con Dasha y tratar de confortarla.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **Un Aqua Velva es un cóctel elaborado con vodka, ginebra, limón-lima y Curaçao Azul; Este último le da a la bebida el color de Ice Blue Aqua Velva, su homónimo. En la película de 2007 Zodiaco, el cóctel se representa como la bebida favorita de Robert Graysmith.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta, agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales y Wattpad si es que tienen una cuenta ahí. Eso me ayudaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima. Oh y antes de que se me olvide, me gustaria que dijeran en reviews que opinan de la portada que hice para mi fic, pueden verla al inicio del capitulo en la parte superior izquierda de la pagina; aclaro que aun no esta 100% terminado pero quiero saber que piensan de ella como la tengo hasta ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10: Misión subterránea.**

 **Veira:** Ah ok, gracias por aclararme eso. No sabría decirte la verdad, yo diría que un capitulo cada mes o mes y medio la verdad.

 **CipherX:** Hola que tal; me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic, de hecho hasta yo mismo estoy consciente de la calidad y el valor que tiene este trabajo mío, ¿enserio piensas eso de mi fic? Vaya bueno; pues muchas gracias por decirme :). No puedo prometerte nada, mi fic tiene muchos personajes y yo siempre me esmero en no dejar a ninguno de lado; así que por eso no puedo centrarme solo en Max, Gidget y Harrison aun cuando los capítulos sean largos, gracias por tus saludos; y yo te saludo desde México amigo. Pues cuando tenga tiempo la escuchare ¿de acuerdo?. Yes buddy, i'm still alive.

 **Thespyderpoison:** Si el dirigente es justo, recto y con un buen sentido de la justicia; si, no es nada fácil, digo esto porque aquí en México es muy raro encontrarse con un dirigente así. Tal vez a ti no, pero por lo que viste en mi fic, a él sí. Tú lo has dicho amigo. Ya me lo has dejado muy claro desde que lo conociste, de hecho su nombre me lo saque de la manga, yo ni siquiera se los nombres de todos los integrantes de los Beatles, la verdad eso no será tan redundante para el fic. Ya veremos amigo, ya veremos que dice el futuro del fic. Si, así es, como ya podrás imaginar a estas alturas del fic, yo soy como el legendario autor George R.R Martin y como Disney en su época de oro, a mí la gran mayoría de las veces no me tiembla la mano a la hora darle muerte a mis personajes, sin importar si son héroes, villanos o neutrales. Si, a eso se refería el. Pues no se de quien estás hablando la verdad. Para ahorrarme una descripción detallada te lo diré resumido, Al es igual al actor norteamericano Brian Cranston, y su voz es la de el mismo cuando interpreta a Al en Malcolm el de en medio, y Anna es igual a la actriz Natalie Martínez quien interpreta a la oficial Linda Esquivel en la primera temporada de Bajo el domo, y su voz también es la de ella en el doblaje al español. No, Max y los demás no irán tras Magnus, lo harán más adelante pero no porque que quieren, sino porque Magnus hace algo que los obliga a eso. Vaya gracias, estuve un tiempo pensando la escena para la portada hasta que surgió lo que ves ahora, y en mi opinión si es una gran portada para este fic, (Y si, tal vez deberías XD). Pues hace tiempo que MaxRellik no habla conmigo por PM's, no sé si está ocupado o le paso algo, yo le dije que sí que podía dibujar más personajes de mi fic pero luego yo no me respondió, no sé por qué.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Ya lo dijiste amigo. A mi también me dan veces en las que quiero hacer eso, pero golpearlo no; si hacemos eso nos arrestarían en el acto porque eso es un delito, si así es, pero él no entiende razones así que es muy, muy difícil convencerlo. Lo sé, tiene una actitud muy hijo de p***a, más adelante veremos si le quitan la placa o no. No creas que será tan fácil como decirlo. Si lo sé XD, Ya lo dijiste nuevamente amigo. Ya dije en el capítulo anterior que no se dio cuenta debido a la preocupada que estaba. Si, así es. Pues no planeo hacer eso la verdad, que les cuente a sus amigos y piensen que el exagera, pero tal vez eso cambie en el futuro. Ya rugiste amigo, es muy arriesgado dejarlo vivir y pensé en esa idea del cachorro que enseña a matar desde pequeño, la usare y lo veras en este capítulo. Ya veremos que pasara con la misión que ellos tienen en manos. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo amigo. Créeme cuando te digo que he visto que en una guerra nada termina bien. Reclámale a él, de él fue la idea del arco debido a su obsesión con los juegos del hambre, tienes razón, pensé en eso y también les daré protección a ellos en este capítulo. Ya es un poco tarde para decir eso amigo, el daño ya está hecho contra ella.

Tiberius se encuentra volando por la ciudad, pasando por los rascacielos y mirando hacia abajo en todas direcciones, Snowball le pidió que buscara por las calles a cualquier otro del halcón no ha sido en vano, al menos hasta el momento ha encontrado a otros 15 sobrevivientes de la masacre, hablo con ellos y les dijo que fueran al callejón que se encuentra los edificios departamentales de Max y Gidget pues Snowball tiene algo importante que decirles; con algunos no fue nada fácil la labor de convencerlos pero al final siempre salía victorioso en ello y aquellos animales accedían; con un humor neutral o deprimente y no es para menos después de la masacre que vivieron.

Después de una media hora de larga búsqueda aérea finalmente Tiberius regreso a ambos edificios departamentales, descendió hasta el callejón donde están ya reunidos todos los sobrevivientes de la masacre, muy pocos de ellos están conversando mientras esperaban para oír lo que Snowball tiene que decirles pero la gran mayoría están en un gran silencio lúgubre ocasionado por su tristeza, shock o depresión. En total, lograron sobrevivir 43 animales a la masacre, contando tanto a Tatoo y su grupo como los que Tiberius logro encontrar, dicho halcón voló hasta una caja de cartón vacía que se encuentra en el callejón en uno de sus rincones, detrás de esta; esta Snowball, preparándose mentalmente para lo que está a punto de hacer y ensayando lo que va a decirles, Tiberius aterrizo delante de él y Snowball lo miro.

"Snowball, todos ya están presentes todos y esperan saber lo que quieres decirles".-Le dijo el halcón.

"Bien, gracias por tu ayuda Tiberius".-Dijo Snowball terminando con una sonrisa.

"Fue un placer".-Dijo Tiberius también sonriendo.-"Y oye, quiero aprovechar para darte mi más sentido pésame por aquellos de tus amigos que murieron".-Dijo el con una mirada de condolencia sobre su rostro.

"Oh".-Dijo el conejo, dejo caer sus orejas y miro a su amigo alado.-"Gracias".-Dijo.

"Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ese lobo ha hecho, ni yo sería capaz de hacer cosas semejantes".-Dijo Tiberius con enojo al recordar todo lo que Magnus ha hecho.

"Ni yo mismo puedo creerlo".-Dijo Snowball también con enojo mirando a un lado.-"El mato a mi esposa y el retoño que yacía dentro de ella delante de mis ojos y masacro a un grupo de niños que iban en un autobús escolar en México, pero esta vez…ha ido demasiado lejos".-Dijo.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer Snowball?, vi varias de las caras de allá y no estoy seguro que estén en condiciones para lo que quieres".-Dijo Tiberius.

"Siéndote honesto, no. No estoy seguro ni tampoco quiero esto, pero Magnus ya los atacó, y en nuestro lugar secreto; es solo cuestión de tiempo de que vaya por todos uno a uno, entiendo lo que están sintiendo y lo que vivieron pero es necesario mantenernos fuertes, Magnus aprovechara el que se encuentren débiles para acabarlos con mayor facilidad. Ahora también metió a los humanos en esto, pero dudo que les pase por la cabeza que un can hizo todo eso, así que depende de nosotros detenerlo, no podemos esperar quien sepa cuantos años más hasta que Magnus finalmente fallezca por la edad. Tenemos que hacer algo y tenemos que hacerlo pronto, antes de que mate a más".-Dijo Snowball, pasando de la naturalidad a la seriedad y la determinación.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo Tiberius asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Solo espero que sepas lo que haces".-Dijo, abrió sus alas y se fue volando.

"¡Lo sé!".-Grito Snowball con enojo.

En eso, Emily se le acerca por detrás lentamente dando saltitos, tiene las orejas caídas y una mirada de tristeza y preocupación sobre su cara, se detuvo detrás de su novio; permaneciendo a un metro y medio de distancia de él, y se le quedo viendo unos segundos; jugando nerviosamente con sus patitas.

"Amm…Snowball".-Lo llamo.

Vio que su novio levanto sus orejas, volteo sobre su hombro y la vio.

"¿Si Emily?".-Pregunto girando su cuerpo hacia ella.

"Tengo algo importante…q-que decirte".-Dijo ella con pena y nerviosismo.

"Seguro Emily, pero debo salir a hablar con todos los desechados que me están esperando aquí en el callejón, dímelo más tarde ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo el conejo blanco mirando a su novia con una sonrisa, se dio vuelta y estaba dispuesto a irse.

Pero Emily abrió los ojos e irguió sus orejas al ver esto, rápidamente se fue hacia él y lo detuvo con un suave tirón de su brazo.

"¡Oye!. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!".-Pregunto Snowball molesto y enojado.

"Snowball; esto que tengo que decirte es enserio muy, muy importante, no puede esperar".-Dijo su novia con una expresión de tristeza sobre su cara y con sus orejas caídas.

El enojo y la molestia de Snowball se esfumaron y fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos mientras parpadeaba al darse cuenta de la tristeza que yace sobre el rostro de su linda novia, miro detrás de él, hacia donde lo están esperando los desechados sobrevivientes, luego miro a un lado con su mirada posada directamente sobre el piso, con sus orejas caídas y claramente pensativo, estuvo así unos segundos luego volteo a ver a su novia directamente a sus bellos ojos color rosa que tanto lo enloquecen, se le acerco y tomo su rostro con sus patas.

"Ok, Emily escucha; solo déjame hablar con los desechados primero y después puedes decirme aquello tan importante que tienes para decirme ¿Ok?".-Dijo el terminando con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero Snowball…".-Iba a protestar ella pero él; la interrumpió.

"Te lo prometo".-Dijo.-"Solo déjame hablar con ellos y puedes decirme lo que te molesta".-Dijo.

Emily solo desvió la mirada hacia su derecha y la poso directamente sobre el piso; pensativa.

"Solo serán unos minutos Emily".-Dijo Snowball.

Emily lo siguió pensando unos segundos, luego dejo escapar un suspiro cerrando los ojos, los abrió y miro a su novio a los ojos.

"Está bien. De acuerdo".-Dijo ella asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Snowball sonrió con la boca abierta, está lo suficientemente feliz para menear su felpuda colita, acto seguido acerco su rostro al de ella y le conecto un beso en los labios con los ojos cerrados. Emily acepto y le regreso el beso sin ningún rodeo cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo, estuvieron así por varios segundos hasta que Snowball finalmente rompió el beso y la miro directo a los ojos con los suyos entrecerrados, y con una cálida sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Gracias Emily".-Dijo él y la abrazo, poniendo su mentón sobre el hombro de ella y cerrando los ojos manteniendo su sonrisa.

Emily le regreso el abrazo con su rostro aun expresando aquella tristeza pero con el amor y la calidez que siente por aquel conejo psicótico de pelaje blanco.

Después de unos segundos rompieron el abrazo, se miraron directamente a los ojos y sin decir una sola palabra pero aun con aquella sonrisa sobre su cara, Snowball se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar para salir detrás de aquella caja de cartón; finalmente se encuentra lo suficientemente recuperado para andar por sí solo, pero claro a un ritmo más lento debido y para evitar el dolor.

Snowball salió detrás de la caja de cartón, miro hacia su derecha y vio a todos los desechados que sobrevivieron el ataque de Magnus reunidos en aquel callejón, muy pocos de ellos conversando y los demás en un tenso, pesado y profundo silencio de tristeza por los compañeros, amigos o familiares que perdieron. Snowball miro un poco hacia la izquierda y vio una vieja cama sin colchón hecha de madera delante de ellos, Snowball se acercó a aquella cama, se las arregló para subirse a ella sin sufrir demasiado dolor, se acercó al filo de esta armazón, se posiciono justo en el centro y una vez ahí, se aclaró la garganta tosiendo sobre su pata cerrada en un puno delante de su boca y golpeteo la madera de dicha cama rápidamente con su pie izquierdo como si fuera un tambor para llamar la atención de todos.

Todos voltearon al escuchar el golpeo, los que estaban conversando se detuvieron y también voltearon a ver.

Snowball dejo de golpetear la cama, volvió a aclararse la garganta tosiendo un poco pero que no se le fuera la voz a la hora de hablar y trago saliva con fuerza para que el exceso de esta no le impidiera hablar y tras hacerlo finalmente hablo.

"Hola a todos, muchas gracias por venir. Les pedí verlos aquí por 2 razones, la primera es que mi amigo Tatoo".-Dijo haciendo un ademan a su amigo con pírsines.-"Me ha informado de lo que ocurrió en el inframundo el día de ayer. Quiero, antes que nada; darles mi más sentido pésame por sus familias, compañeros y amigos que murieron".-Dijo.

Tras decir el 99.9 % de los desechados miraron al piso con tristeza y cerrando los ojos en pésame por aquellos amigos y seres amigos que perdieron.

"Todo esto lleva a mi segunda razón de porque les pedí que vinieran, todos, aquí presentes; incluyéndome, estábamos seguros de que el inframundo era un refugio secreto y un hogar para aquellos desechados que querían escapar de la autoritarismo y la crueldad de Magnus, pero ayer todos nos enterábamos que eso, era solo una ilusión o un retratación de lo inevitable. Lo que voy a pedirles; estoy seguro, no les gustara a ninguno de ustedes pero es necesario para que finalmente podamos vivir plenamente en paz…es hora, es hora de enfrentarnos a Magnus".-Dijo.

Esto último hizo que todos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos y lo miraran.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto una gata de pelaje color negro de la multitud.

"¿Cómo dices?".-Pregunto un perro pastor malinois.

"Estas loco Snowball".-Dijo un animal macho entre la multitud.

"Si, ¿Cómo esperas que hagamos algo como eso? Magnus tiene todo un ejército Snowball".-Dijo la misma gata de pelaje negro.

"Y la gran mayoría de nosotros perdió a alguien importante para ellos, ¿Qué acaso no tienes sentimientos?".-Dijo una animal entre la multitud.

De pronto aquel callejón se llenó de una oleada de discusiones y protestas por parte de los desechados, quienes; enojados, molestos, preocupados, o confundidos le lanzaban todas sus quejas o protestas al pobre conejo de pelaje color blanco. Snowball trataba de hablar para tranquilizarlos pero el ruido era demasiado que abría la boca pero las palabras no le salían de estas, al ver que no lo dejaban hablar se dio una palmada en la frente con una de sus patitas, dejando caer sus orejas, con el ceño fruncido, mostrando sus dientes los cuales está apretando y negando con la cabeza.

Tiberius, quien esta pasado en un tendedero justo arriba de la multitud de desechados vio todo esto con una actitud de neutralidad y monotonía sobre su rostro, él puso los ojos mirando al cielo, negó con la cabeza y luego rodo sus ojos al ver el caos que se generó en el callejón, el suponía que esto llegaría a pasar, por eso le pregunto a Snowball si estaba seguro de esto desde un principio.

"¡Ey, oigan ey!".-Grito Snowball tratando de calmar a los desechados y golpeteo la cama con su pie derecho para intentar llamar su atención, pero aquello solo resulto en un fracaso de su parte.-"Oigan todos escúchenme, este no es el momento para estar discutiendo; entiendo por lo que han pasado; ¡recuerden mi historia que les conté, entiendo que esto es fuerte para ustedes, pero Magnus seguramente nos estará cazando en este momento, Y NO PODEMOS ESTAR UNOS CONTRA OTROS!".-Dijo, aumentando gradualmente la fuerza y el tono de su voz hasta gritar con todas sus fuerzas al final para que pudieran escucharlo.

Lo cual funciono, todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, Snowball está respirando con fuerza por la nariz por el enojo y mostrando sus dientes los cuales está apretando debido al enojo que sintió, al ver que finalmente logró captar su atención respiro hondo, exhalo y se peinó las orejas para calmarse.

"Escuchen entiendo cómo deben de sentirse por haber perdido a sus amigos y seres queridos, pero este no es momento para ponernos de luto y no lo digo porque parezca insensible porque no créanme que no lo soy, estoy siendo realista, piensen, ahora que se encuentran débiles por lo que ocurrió ¿que no les hace creer que Magnus aprovechara eso para acabar con ustedes uno por uno?".-Dijo Snowball.

Todos los desechados vieron la razón en las palabras de Snowball y muchos murmuraron cosas afirmativas de lo que dijo entre ellos. Cosas como: "Si, es cierto. Tiene razón. Es verdad".

"Tampoco estoy diciendo esto para que sea un momento de venganza porque no es así, no es momento de celebrar venganza, no ahora".-Dijo el conejo con el dedo índice de su patita izquierda levantada en un gesto de liderazgo.

"¡El me arrebato a mi novio Snowball!".-Grito el pastor malinois.

"¡Y el masacro a mis hijos!".-Exclamo la gata de pelaje negro con la voz rota, amenazando con llorar.

"Sé que deben estar furiosos".-Dijo Snowball.

"Y lo estamos mucho".-Dijo una rata femenina de pelaje blanco quien está parada sobre la cabeza de un animal con el ceño fruncido.

"Tiene todo el derecho de estarlo".-Dijo Snowball.-"Pero no debemos perder la calma ni la cordura, hace muchos años yo perdí ambas cosas cuando vivía en el Averno con mi esposa e inicie una rebelión contra Magnus, ustedes ya saben cómo termino eso y eso se debe a que yo y mis colaboradores no fuimos inteligentes. Nos dejamos llevar por nuestros impulsos, nuestro odio, nuestro rencor y nuestra ira y terminamos perdiendo".-Dijo, esto hizo que todos los desechados lo miraran sorprendidos y con mucho interés, como si estuvieran hipnotizados por sus palabras.-"Por eso no es momento de vengarse, no ahora. Desde ahora Magnus y los suyos nos cazaran como si fuéramos animales salvajes, pero no nos convertiremos en animales salvajes. Nuestra rebelión hizo nacer en este continente una nueva nación para los desechados; concebida en libertad y consagrada al principio de que todos los desechados somos creados iguales".-Dijo Snowball.

Esto hizo que algunos desechados asintieran con la cabeza y dijeran afirmaciones.

"Ahora estamos empeñados en una gran batalla que pone a prueba si esa nación, o cualquier nación así concebida y así consagrada, puede perdurar en el tiempo".-Prosiguió el conejo, ganando más afirmaciones y asentimientos de los desechados.-"Estamos reunidos en un gran campo de batalla. Hemos venido a dedicar una porción de ese campo como lugar de descanso final de los que aquí dieron sus vidas para que esa nación pudiera vivir. Es absolutamente correcto y apropiado que hagamos tal cosa".-Dijo, aumentando más aun el apoyo de los desechados a sus palabras.-"Pero en un sentido más amplio, no podemos dedicar, no podemos consagrar, no podemos santificar este suelo. Los machos valientes, vivos y muertos, que lucharon ya lo han consagrado muy por encima de lo que nuestras pobres facultades puedan añadir o restar".-Dijo.-"El mundo de los desechados apenas advertirá, y no recordará por mucho tiempo lo que aquí digamos; pero nunca podrá olvidar lo que ellos hicieron. Nos corresponde antes bien a nosotros, los vivos, consagrarnos a la inconclusa empresa que los que lucharon hicieron avanzar tanto y tan noblemente. Somos más bien nosotros los que debemos consagrarnos aquí a la gran tarea que aún nos queda por delante: que de estos muertos a los que honramos tomemos una devoción incrementada a la causa por la que ellos dieron la última medida colmada de celo. Que resolvamos aquí firmemente que esos muertos no habrán dado su vida en vano. Como lo hizo Ricky".-Dijo mirando al piso con tristeza y con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, miro al cielo con sus orejas caídas y se escuchó el sonido de trompetas que siempre suena cuando menciona a Ricky, y volvió a dirigirse a los desechados.-"Que esta nación, bajo Dios, renazca en libertad. Y que el poder del pueblo de los desechados, por el pueblo y para el pueblo, jamás perezca sobre la Tierra".-Dijo señalando el piso.

Tras ese gran discurso, los desechados gritaron emocionados y festejaron emocionados, con sus ánimos de vuelta. Snowball sonrió al ver esto pero él ni idea tiene que su novia está mirándolo asomada detrás de la caja, con una mirada aún más triste que la que le dedico anteriormente, luego de haber escuchado ese discurso.

Los animales que están más cerca de la cama se le acercaron a Snowball, lo levantaron y empezaron a lanzarlo al aire, a atraparlo y a volver a lanzarlo gritando con emoción y alegría:

"¡Snowball, Snowball, Snowball!".

Cosa que el conejo disfrutaba, hasta el punto de que empezó a reír de la felicidad. Tiberius vio todo esto desde el tendedero en el cual esta posado y formo una sonrisa en su pico, mientras miraba a Snowball con una mirada de aprobación.

 **Mientras tanto, en casa de Max.**

Una hora después de que Harrison llego al departamento de Katie alguien toco a la puerta de este, ella atendió y fue recibida por un hombre muy bien vestido, con una actitud, comportamiento y modales impecables, es el dueño de Harrison; Aston Parrisch, quien al ver a su querido pastor suizo sano y salvo, puso una rodilla en tierra, lo abrazo y acaricio, después de eso se puso de pie, le agradeció a Katie y le ofreció 10 dólares por las molestias de haberlo cuidado, Aston fue muy gentil pero Katie le dijo; amable y felizmente que eso no era necesario, pero Aston insistía en que se quedase con el dinero, estuvieron discutiendo el asunto sin perder la compostura en ningún momento por 5 minutos hasta que Aston salió ganando, el no aceptaba un no como respuesta. Katie al final acepto el dinero de buena gana, le dio las gracias a Aston y este junto con su perro se marcharon. Ahora solo se encuentran Katie, Jack, Max, Gidget y Duke en el departamento.

" _Uff, que alivio que ya se fue".-_ Dijo Max en la seguridad de sus pensamientos al ver que Harrison al fin se fue.

"¿Quién era señorita Jones?".-Le pregunto Jack a Katie con curiosidad.

"El dueño del perro que vino con Max, Duke y Gidget".-Respondió Katie.

"Ah entiendo, ¿le agradeció por haberle devuelto su perro?".-Dijo Jack.

"Si".-Respondió ella con una sonrisa.-"Incluso me dio 5 dólares por las molestias".-Dijo sacando el billete de uno de sus bolsillos.-"Ese hombre fue muy terco e insistente, pero a la vez muy educado, a pesar que le decía que no era necesario que me diera este dinero el no aceptaba un no como respuesta".-Dijo ella.

"¿Enserio?, vaya; personas así son muy poco comunes de ver".-Dijo Jack.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Katie.

Mientras ellos platicaban, Duke quien esta acostado en su cama miro su cola la cual está meneando, esto llamo su atención de sobre manera, lo hizo fruncir el ceño, le ladro a su propia cola y luego empezó a perseguírsela dando vueltas buscando morderla, pero sin levantarse de su cama debido a su pierna lastimada, la cual ahora tiene una venda que Katie le puso para hacérsela más rígida debido a la presión sobre sus músculos para evitar que se hiciera más daño. Mientras el hacía eso, Max quien está parado delante de él mirándolo, empezó a sentir comezón en su oreja derecha, así que se sentó se subió su pata trasera derecha hasta su oreja y empezó a rascarse, con la punta de la lengua saliendo de su boca debido al esfuerzo que está haciendo para alcanzar el área que le está dando comezón, cuando finalmente la alcanzo y empezó a rascarse; la velocidad de dicha acción se hacía cada vez más alta debido a la urgencia de Max de acabar con aquella molestia y cuando finalmente empezó a sentir alivio, con los ojos entrecerrados en una mirada de complacencia, con la boca abierta y la lengua fuera de esta, dejo escapar un sonido de regocijo y luego cerro los ojos para disfrutar de aquel alivio.

Gidget solo los miro con los ojos abiertos de una manera expectativa, y después de mirar; tanto a su novio como al mejor amigo de este, pregunto:

"¿Por qué hacen eso?".-Confundida y con una ceja alzada.

Max abrió los ojos, dejo de rascarse, cerro su boca metiendo su lengua dentro de esta y la miro.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto Max bajando su pata trasera derecha y mirándola.

Duke esta tan ocupado persiguiendo su cola que ni siquiera noto que Gidget les pregunto eso.

"A esas cosas que están haciendo tú y Duke, y la mayoría de los perros que he visto desde mi departamento, perseguirse la cola, olfatearse uno al otro, babear, rascarse y ese tipo de cosas".-Dijo Gidget.

"Eso hacemos los perros Gidget, no tiene por qué extrañarte tanto, ¿Qué acaso tu nunca lo has hecho?".-Dijo Max poniéndose de pie sobre sus 4 patas.

"…No".-Dijo ella con tristeza, con una cara de depresión, negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia el piso con sus orejitas aplanadas.

Esto sorprendiendo tanto a Max y Duke, quien escucho esto y se detuvo en el acto de perseguir su cola, y ambos miraron a la pomerana con los ojos abiertos y ligeramente boquiabiertos.

"¿Cómo dices?".-Pregunto Duke y giro su cuerpo hacia ella para verla directamente y de frente.

"Yo nunca he hecho ninguna de esas "cosas perros", ni una; ni siquiera algo parecido a eso. Creo que cuando era cachorra lo intentaba pero a Rose no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, cada vez que lo hacía me reganaba, me gritaba y si aun así no entendía, me golpeaba en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado para que entendiera".-Dijo ella con tristeza, sorprendiendo aún más a Duke y Max.-"Ah decir verdad…yo nunca he podido comportarme como perro de verdad…Rose nunca me lo permitió".-Dijo ella con suma tristeza mirando el piso y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas que podrían escaparse de estos.

Max y Duke intercambiaron una mirada, con ella dijeron todo; no necesitaron decir una sola palabra, ambos se sonrieron amistosamente y asintieron con la cabeza para luego volver a mirar a la novia de Max.

"Bueno, eso se termina hoy".-Dijo Max y se acercó a su novia.

Gidget abrió los ojos, los cuales están humedecidos por las lágrimas y miro a su novio, quien se detuvo justo enfrente de ella.

"¿Qué, de que estas hablando Max?".-Pregunto ella, con la voz un poca rota debido a las ganas de llorar que tiene.

"Max y yo".-Dijo Duke con una sonrisa acercándose a ambos y deteniéndose a medio metro de distancia de ellos, para luego sentarse.-"Te ensenaremos a ser un perro de verdad".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que Gidget inmediatamente levantara sus orejas y mirara tanto a su novio como al perro mestizo, en un parpadeo la felicidad se hizo presente en su mirada, sonrió con la boca abierta y empezó a menear su cola de la alegría.

"¡¿Enserio?!".-Pregunto ella muy feliz.

"Pero por supuesto que sí".-Respondió su novio, terminando con una sonrisa.

Gidget permaneció un par de segundos más con aquella alegría, pero de repente una idea llego su cabeza, una idea que hizo que se alegría se esfumara, que dejara de menear su cola y que volviera a entristecerse.

"Y…¿creen que llegue a hacer buena para esto, que tal sino?".-Dijo ella.

"Ay vamos, no es tan difícil Gidget".-Dijo su novio.

"Pero…¿Los perros que hacen?".-Pregunto ella.

"Tú misma lo dijiste Gidget, rascarse, babear, lamerse, no necesitas una maestría para esto".-Dijo el gran perro mestizo conocido como Duke.-"Y hacen cosas como…".-Prosiguió.

"¡¿DE AQUÍ?!".-Pregunto Gidget espantada y sin poder creerlo, ella, Max y Duke se encuentran en el baño de Katie, ella a la izquierda de la tasa y su novio y su amigo en la derecha.-"Pero, pero…".-Intento protestar o hallar alguna excusa, mirando la tasa del baño, con la perplejidad en su mirada y sus orejitas levantadas.

"Y aquí está tu plato de comida".-Dijo Duke, el, Max y Gidget se encuentran ahora en la sala de estar del departamento.

"¿Qué, donde?".-Pregunto ella confundida mirando alrededor, busco por todas partes pero no vio ningún plato de comida para perros en el suelo.-"¿Dónde está?, no lo veo por ningún lado".-Dijo ella mirando al gran perro mestizo.

"Está aquí Gidget".-Dijo Duke pasando la almohadilla de su pata delantera izquierda por el piso, como si estuviera acariciando la madera de este.-"Tu plato de comida es todo el piso. Si al suelo cae; se lo dejan al can, ¿no es fantástico?".-Dijo Duke con alegría y con una sonrisa sobre su cara mientras meneaba su cola.

"Ah, en las frías noches, tardes y días de otoño e invierno, sentarse frente una de estas con un plato lleno de leche tibia…ah…no tiene igual".-Dijo Max caminando y deteniéndose delante de un poster de una chimenea encendida, se sentó enfrente del poster mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, recordando el agrade calor que estas proyectan.

Su novia se le acerco, poniéndose al lado suyo, miro el poster y luego a su querido terrier.

"¿Tu alguna vez estuviste frente a una Max?".-Pregunto Gidget.

"Oh si".-Dijo él y la volteo a ver.

"¿Enserio, cuando?".-Pregunto su novia queriendo saber.

"Fue hace un ano, antes de que Duke formara parte de nuestra familia. ¿Recuerdas que el invierno del año pasado Katie y yo nos fuimos de viaje por una semana para pasar unas vacaciones?".-Dijo Max.

"Claro que recuerdo, te extrañe mucho todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera".-Dijo ella y lo miro con una cara adorable.

Max abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso y levanto un poco sus orejas.

"¿E-Enserio?".-Pregunto bajando sus orejas apenado y terminando con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Sí. Incluso estuve muy deprimida, te extrañe mucho aquella vez mi Maxi".-Dijo ella formando una cálida sonrisa sobre su cara y puso su pata delantera izquierda sobre el pecho de su novio.

Max miro la pata que ella puso sobre él, luego la miro a los ojos y le sonrió cálidamente mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Gidget se le quedo viendo con una mirada mixta de alegría y ternura con sus cejas en una posición de tristeza pero que no transmite este sentimiento, ambos, sabiendo que están solos y tienen privacidad empezaron a acercar sus rostros para besarse, cerraron los ojos, fruncieron los labios pero antes de que estos pudieran establecer contacto, una voz los interrumpió.

"Esto es increíble, esto es tan increíble".-Dijo la voz, la cual es algo chillona.

Max y Gidget abrieron los ojos, voltearon alrededor buscando aquella voz y vieron que esta provenía de la ventilación que se encuentra cerca del suelo, ambos voltearon a verse y sonrieron, saben perfectamente quien es.

"Max y Gidget, sentados bajo un árbol besand-¡Wow!".-Dijo Norman quien se encuentra en el ducto, pero no pudo terminar lo que su arrollamiento de burla ya que Duke encendió el aire acondicionado a todo su nivel, cosa que saco volando al pequeño conejillo de indias de su escondite.

Max abrió la rejilla con una de sus patas delanteras, Norman salió de la ventilación; empujado por el viento del aire acondicionado y cayo a los pies de Max y Gidget.

Cuando Norman abrió los ojos, se encontró con la pareja canina, los cuales están de cabeza debido a que él se encuentra de espaldas, acostado en el piso y de cabeza para ellos, Max esta viéndolo con seriedad y algo de enojo mientras que su novia solo lo está viendo con naturalidad, tranquila y serena.

"Norman".-Dijo Max con un tono de regano debido a que los molesto con su arrullamiento de burla.

Norman dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara.

"Lo siento, lo siento Jeje".-Dijo el, rodo sobre su espalda para quedar bajo abajo y tras hacer eso se levantó.-"Solo estaba jugando, jeje".-Dijo él.

Gidget miro la rejilla de la ventilación, por alguna razón se acercó a esta y la olfateo, sintiendo el viento frio del aire acondicionado sobre su cara, lo anteriormente dicho; combinado con haber olfateado la ventilación hizo que ella sonriera con los ojos cerrados.

Max al ver esto se le ocurrió una idea, que hizo que sonriera mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Mm, creo que es hora de que conozcas uno de las más tradicionales, placeres caninos".-Dijo él.

Max se subió al sofá de la sala de estar, se acercó a la venta y con sus patas delanteras se las arregló para abrirla.

"Ven Gid, sube y saca la cabeza por aquí".-Le dijo mirándola y sentándose sobre el respaldo del sofá.

"¿Qué, porque?".-Dijo ella confundida.

"Solo hazlo, confía en mi".-Le dijo Max con una sonrisa.

Gidget confía completamente en él, así que se subió al respaldo del sofá y saco la cabeza por la ventana. Al hacerlo una brisa de aire; ni demasiado fuerte ni demasiado débil la golpeo en la cara, esta dicha brisa era producida por un ventilador de tamaño mediano que está siendo cargado por 2 aves, las cuales están agarrando el ventilador con sus patas y la razón de como es que el ventilador esta encendido estando fuera del edificio y sin ningún enchufe de clavija cerca es muy simple, usaron varias extensiones largas y las conectaron a unos enchufes que se encuentran en el tejado del edificio, también cabe destacar que estas 2 aves que tienen el ventilador fueron obligadas por Tiberius para que hicieran esto, Max y Duke le comentaron sobre esto, pero como él estaba ocupado con lo que le pidió Snowball, mando a estas 2 aves a ayudarlos con su problema y las amenazo con comérselas si se negaban. Max y Duke hacían esto para dar la idea lo más cercana posible lo que es para un perro ir en un auto en movimiento y sacar la cabeza por la ventana para sentir la brisa en su rostro, como no pueden salir del apartamento por el momento, debido al riesgo que hay afuera por el momento y a la preocupación de Katie.

Muy rápidamente a Gidget empezó a gustarle aquella sensación del viento sobre su cara, tanto que dejo escapar un par de Wow's simples pero con cierto contenido de emoción, la cual ella está sintiendo en estos momentos.

"Esto es increíble, jeje".-Dijo ella con alegría y disfrutando del viento sobre su cara.

"Ahora, saca la lengua Gid".-Le dijo Max.

Ella lo obedeció, su lengua fue empujada hasta el límite derecho de su boca la cual se encuentra abierta y su emoción y disfrute aumentaron todavía más.

"Wuju, ¡WUUJU!".-Exclamo ella con alegría.-"Eto es increíble, ¿porque no lo intenta Max?".-Dijo ella, no puede pronunciar la S debido a que su lengua se encuentra en el límite de su boca.

"Gracias pero no gracias amor, dejare que lo disfrutes".-Dijo Max mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, levanto su pata delantera derecha a la altura de su mentón, la cual se miró y se lamio el pelaje de su muñeca.

"¡Wuujuu!".-Exclamo Gidget disfrutando del aire.

(Aquí, si quieren para un mejor efecto escuchen la canción Ladrando a la luna de Kunai, conocida porque fue usada en la película Bolt, un perro fuera de serie de Disney).

Tengo tanto corazón

Yo sé que sí

Mis vidas nueve no son

Con una soy feliz

Max y Duke empezaron a ensenarle a Gidget a ir tras la vara lanzando una, pero cuando le señalaban indicándola que fuera por ella, ella solo los miraba con confusión, haciendo que rodaran los ojos o negaran con la cabeza dándose una palmada en la frente. Siguieron intentándolo por unos minutos y esta vez cuando pasaban la vara cerca de la cara de Gidget, ella se emocionaba e intentaba morderla y esta vez cuando la lanzaban ella si iba tras ella.

Vivo con emoción

Lo intento así

Hay algo que un día conocí

Y fue por ti

Luego le ensenaron a jugar con una pelota verde pequeña, igual que a la que ellos perdieron y a la Duke reventó, ella en poco tiempo empezó a jugar con ella como si fuera una cachorra e iba tras ella cada vez que la lanzaban o la hacían rodar.

Es el viento en mi nariz

Si a la luna ladro yo

Más tarde le ensenaron a traer un hueso, a cavar un hueco y enterrarlo, esto lo hicieron en el tejado del edificio pues es el único lugar donde hay tierra cerca, también fue la primera vez; desde que tiene memoria, que Gidget probo un hueso, el cual le supo delicioso.

No hay hogar como tu hogar

Ahí perteneces tú

Aquí voy

Hacia a tí

No hay hogar como tu hogar

Ahí perteneces tú

Después le ensenaron a jugar que un raro dispositivo que se conecta al final de una manguera de agua y esparce el agua con la forma de varios chorritos, ella rápidamente empezó jugar y beber el agua que sale a chorros de esta mojándose la cara en el progreso, luego de eso miro a Max y Duke, tomo aquel dispositivo en su hocico y corrio ellos para mojarlos a manera de juego, haciendo que Max y Duke tuvieran que correr pues no quiere terminar empapados.

En líos también me metí

Que gran confusión

Tal vez muy triste me sentí

Contigo alegre estoy

Muchas cosas ya viví

No dudas lindas son

Mil historias hay

Tantas memorias no

Y fue por ti

Luego de eso, mientras Gidget estaba sentada y lamiéndose el pelaje de la muñeca de su pata delantera derecha, Max llego de imprevisto detrás de ella ladrando, la rodea, se puso delante de ella y tomo posición de juego meneando su cola, con la lengua fuera de su boca, Gidget se confundió por esto y miro a Duke buscando consejos de que hacer, el gran mestizo rodo los ojos y le hizo una seña de que también adoptara postura de juego. Ella miro a su novio delante de ella, y sin saber exactamente porque también adopto esa postura, al hacerlo Max rápidamente se levantó y alejo un poco; corriendo y ladrando, Gidget miro donde está ahora y volteo a ver a Duke sin quitar la postura de juego, Duke simplemente le hizo un adema, moviendo la cabeza de que lo alcanzara. Ella miro a Max, rápidamente sonrió, empezó a menear la cola y ambos empezaron a perseguirse, mientras jugaban ambos reirán de la diversión, en determinado punto terminaron en una posición comprometedora, con Gidget sobre Max y el debajo de ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos en esa posición, se sonrieron y compartieron un beso de amor.

Para mí el sol ya salió

Y a la luna ladro hoy

No hay hogar como tu hogar

Ahí perteneces tú

Aquí voy

Hacia a tí

No hay hogar como tu hogar

Ahí perteneces tú

También cabe aclarar que tanto Katie como Jack vieron como los perros de Katie le ensenaban a Gidget varias de estas cosas, ellos en un principio se sorprendieron mucho al ver esto pero al ver que esto estaba haciendo a Gidget muy feliz, cambiaron esa sorpresa por conmoción y en varios de estas enseñanzas ambos los miraron a escondidas.

No hay hogar como tu hogar

Ahí perteneces tú

No hay hogar como tu hogar

Ahí perteneces tú

 **(Aclaro que la canción no me pertenece, los derechos son de Disney y de su cantautora Kudai, simplemente la use pero no soy propietario de ella).**

"Guau, ¡Guau, guau, guau!".-Dijo Gidget quien se encuentra en la sala de estar del departamento de Katie y salto varias veces en el lugar en el que se encuentra debido a la alegría.

Al verla así, esto hizo que Max y Duke dejaran escapar una pequeña risa de alegría por ella.

"¡Eso fue increíble!".-Dijo la pequeña pomerana blanca muy emocionada y miro a su novio y al mejor amigo de este.-"Hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan viva, ser un perro y hacer cosas de perro ¡es de lo mejor!".-Dijo terminando con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Verdad que si?".-Dijo Duke con una sonrisa y meneando su cola.

"¡Sí!".-Dijo Gidget con alegría y emoción.

En eso Katie y Jack llegan con ellos.

"Gidget".-Dijo Jack llamando a su querida pomerana, quien volteo y lo miro a los ojos.-"Es hora de irnos".-Dijo.

Gidget se entristeció tanto al escuchar esas palabras que su cara no solo delata la tristeza que está sintiendo, también sus orejas; las cuales aplano.

"¿Qué?, no por favor, quedemos un poco más".-Dijo ella con tristeza.

Jack solo escucho los lloriqueos que hacen los perros, no necesita ser un genio para saber que esta triste por la noticia que acaba de darle.

"Entiendo que estés tristes, y que lo más seguro es que quieres quedarte más tiempo aquí, pero Rose esta por volver y será mejor que nos encuentre en el departamento cuando vuelva, y lo sabes bien Gidget".-Dijo Jack, refiriéndose a que sabe que puede ponerse como se puso el día de ayer cuando la golpeo y abofeteo.

Gidget miro al piso con tristeza, ella aun quiere estar más tiempo con Max, pues ahí es verdaderamente feliz pero sabe que las palabras de su dueño son verdad, ver a Rose enfurecida es como toparse con el mismísimo diablo y ella sabe muy bien que puede que no haya siguiente vez o que viva para contarlo (Metafóricamente) debido a la actitud violenta que ella es capaz de tomar en ese estado. Ella levanto nuevamente levanto la vista, miro sobre su hombro para ver a su novio Max, giro su cuerpo hacia él y se le acerco.

"Adiós Max".-Dijo ella con una sonrisa pero con las cejas en una inclinación que muestran preocupación o tristeza.-"Te quiero, cuídate".-Dijo, cerró los ojos, acerco su rostro al de él y le lamio la mejilla a su novio.

Esto hizo que Max se riera por la sensación de cosquillas en su mejilla y en el pelaje de la misma, también esto hizo que cerrara su ojo derecho para evitar que la saliva pudiera entrar en este. Cuando Gidget termino, el abrió su ojo derecho y la miro directo a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa sobre su cara.

"También te quiero, cuídate tú también Gid".-Dijo Max y le regreso el afecto de lamerle la mejilla.

Cuando termino, ambos se miraron a los ojos, inclinaron sus rostros uno hacia el otro, cerraron los ojos y conectaron sus labios en un beso a boca abierta pero sin llegar a convertirse en un beso apasionado. Katie y Jack sonrieron conmovidos al ver el amor de la pequeña pareja canina, duraron varios segundos así hasta que finalmente rompieron el beso, abrieron los ojos a la misma lentitud y se sonrieron.

"Bye Max".-Dijo ella mirándolo con cariño.

"Adiós Gidget".-Dijo el mirándola de igual manera.

Gidget se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia Jack.

"Adiós también para ti Duke".-Dijo ella mientras se alejaba volteando a verlo, mirando sobre su hombro.

"Adiós Gidget".-Dijo Duke con una sonrisa sobre su cara y meneando su cola mientras veía como se amiga se iba.

Gidget llego con Jack, lo miro a los ojos y le ladro un poco emocionada, Jack la cargo en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe lo cual ella aprovecho para lamerle la cara y hacerlo reír, Jack miro a Katie, se despidió de ella, se despidieron estrechando la mano, y Jack y Gidget se fueron del departamento.

Unos minutos más tarde, ellos entraron a su departamento, Jack cerró la puerta detrás de él, una vez que entro y una vez dentro puso una rodilla en tierra, bajo a Gidget al piso, ella lo miro y Jack aprovecho para decirle algo importante.

"Gidget, escucha vi todas las cosas que tu novio te enseño a hacer en su departamento".-Dijo Jack, algo preocupado; eso se le puede ver en los ojos.

"¿De qué cosas estás hablando específicamente?".-Pregunto Gidget confundida.

Jack solo vio que ella dejo escapar un gemido que expresaba confusión y vio que su querida pomerana levanto una ceja.

"Las cosas que hace un perro Gidget, de eso hablo".-Dijo Jack.

Haciendo que ella se sorprendiera abriendo los ojos y levantando sus orejas, al igual que se felpuda cola.

"Escucha Gidget yo no tengo ningún problema con que hagas cosas como esas, vi lo feliz que te hizo hacer esa clase de cosas, pero por favor Gidget, cuando Rose este aquí no hagas cosas como esas, sabes cómo puede llegar a ponerse si de te descubre haciendo eso".-Dijo Jack preocupado.-"Promételo Gidget, por favor prométeme que no te comportaras como un perro mientras Rose este aquí".-Le dijo a manera de súplica.

Gidget sabe muy bien de lo que él está hablando, ella y todos ustedes vieron lo que paso cuando Gidget protesto en contra de Rose el día en que la alejo de Max, Gidget miro el piso por 3 segundos, trasladando su vista de la izquierda a la derecha, subió su mirada encontrándose directamente con los ojos de su dueño, se acercó a él y se detuvo y sentó delante él.

"Está bien, lo prometo".-Dijo Gidget con algo de tristeza y estiro su patita delantera izquierda hacia él.

Jack solo escucho ladridos pero vio que ella estiro su patita hacia él, dándole su palabra. Jack sonrió con la boca abierta, estrecho la patita de su pomerana y 3 segundos después la jalo y la puso en la parte delantera de su hombro izquierdo, atrapándola en un cálido abrazo, cosa que Gidget correspondió, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa sobre su cara y acariciándose contra el mentón de su dueño.

5 minutos después, Rose regreso al departamento, abrió la puerta usando sus llaves, entro en este, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, miro hacia adelante y lo primero que vio fue a Jack sentado en el sofá de la sala viendo la novela favorita de Gidget, La pasión de la pasión, con ella sentada sobre su regazo, la cual tiene una sonrisa sobre su cara y con los ojos pegados en la televisión, viendo su telenovela.

Rose se acercó al sofá y se puso a la izquierda de este viendo a su esposo.

"Hola Jack".-Lo saludo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y saludándolo con la mano.

Jack miro hacia la izquierda y la vio.

"Oh hola querida".-Dijo formando una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Rose mantuvo su sonrisa mirando a su marido con cariño, miro más abajo y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a Gidget sentada en el regazo de su esposo.

"Jack, ¿Qué está haciendo Gidget aquí?, creí haberte dicho que la llevaras a la escuela canina".-Dijo Rose, empezando a molestarse un poco.

"Tranquila; tranquila cariño lo hice, pero tuvimos que salir antes por lo que sucedió en World Trade Center".-Dijo Jack con tranquilidad y naturalidad para que Rose no sospechara, claramente le está mintiendo.

"¿Qué?, pero…¿pero eso que tiene que ver con lo otro?".-Dijo Rose sorprendida y preocupada, se creyó la mentira de Jack.

"La escuela canina está cerca de ahí Rose ¿lo olvidas?".-Dijo Jack.

"Oh, cierto".-Dijo ella dejando caer sus brazos y mirando al piso, sintiéndose mal por haberse enojado sin tomar en cuenta antes ese factor, levanto su mirada y nuevamente miro a Jack.-"¿Y ambos están bien?".-Pregunto.

"Nos asustó mucho la explosión pero de lo demás estamos bien".-Dijo Jack, aun mintiéndole ya que nosotros sabemos dónde estuvo en realidad todo el día.

"Vaya que alivio".-Dijo Rose relajándose y dejando toda la preocupación que está sintiendo se disipara, miro a su querida pomerana la cual considera su hija y decidió saludarla.-"Hola Gidget".-Dijo.

Pero Gidget no le presto ni la misma mínima pizca de atención, cuando está viendo su novela es como hablarle a una estatua.

"¿Gidget?, Gidget".-Dijo Rose, la segunda chasqueando los dedos para tratar de conseguir su atención, ella miro hacia donde está viendo Gidget y se dio cuenta que está viendo su telenovela.

"Ni te esfuerces cariño, es caso perdido hablarle a Gidget cuando está viendo La pasión de la pasión, créeme lo sé".-Dijo Jack con diversión y un poco queriéndose reír.

"Jack".-Dijo Rose volteando a verlo.-"¿Cómo es que permites que ella vea algo como esto?".-Dijo, haciendo un ademan hacia la pantalla con el brazo estirado.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Jack algo sorprendido por lo que dijo.-"Pero es una telenovela cariño, eso no le hace daño a nadie".-Dijo inclinándose un poco hacia adelante cuidando de no aplastar a Gidget y también haciendo un ademan hacia la pantalla.

"Ah no señor, eso no".-Dijo quitándose su bolso, el cual dejo sobre la mesa de vidrio de la sala y tomo el control remoto de la pantalla.

"¿Rose pero que estás haciendo?".-Pregunto Jack.

Rose apago la pantalla con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Gidget se sorprendiera.

"¿Qué? ¡Oye!".-Dijo y miro que su dueña fue quien apago la televisión.-"Rose ¿porque hiciste eso?, yo estaba viendo eso".-Dijo, enojada.

Rose solo escucho ladridos, volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido y dejo el control sobre la mesa.

"Gidget, ¿qué te he dicho de responderme así?".-Dijo ella con algo de autoridad, con una mirada seria sobre su cara y con el dedo índice levantado como una mandamás.

"Pero, pero…".-Dijo Gidget con tristeza y las orejas aplanadas.-"Eso era una telenovela, ¿Qué tiene de malo?".-Dijo ella.

Rose solo escucho ladridos.

"No permitiré que sigas viendo eso Gidget, y es mi última palabra".-Dijo Rose algo enojada y se cruzó de brazos, poniendo punto final a esta conversación.

"Pero, pero…".-Intento decir Gidget pero no tenía caso y se enojó mucho, tanto que hasta frunció el ceño.-"¡Esto no es justo!".-Exclamo y se bajó de Jack y del sofá de un salto.

"No me hables en ese tono jovencita".-La regaño Rose aun con su actitud de mandamás.

Gidget solo miro al piso enojada y empezó a alejarse de ahí.

"Gidget".-Le dijo Rose con un tono de advertencia pero ella la ignoro por completo.-"No te atrevas a irte cuando te estoy hablando".-Dijo, pero ella siguió ignorándola.-"¡Gidget!, ¡vuelve acá en este instante!".-Dijo señalando el piso e iba a seguirla.

"Rose, espera; espera".-Dijo Jack rápidamente poniéndose de pie e interponiéndose en su camino.-"Déjala que se vaya".-Dijo el de manera comprensiva.

"Pero ella…".-Jack la interrumpió.

"Solo déjala, necesito tiempo, ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara?, apagaste la pantalla mientras estaba a la mitad de su telenovela".-Dijo Jack.

"No me importa".-Dijo Rose molesta.-"Hay mejores cosas que una dama puede ver que esa clase de cosas".-Dijo ella.

Siguió discutiendo con Jack y mientras ellos hacían eso, Gidget se metió debajo de la cama de la recamara de ellos, llego hasta un rincón de esta y ahí se hizo bolita.

"¡Esto es totalmente injusto!".-Dijo ella enojada y mirando el oscuro piso de debajo de la cama.-"Como la odio".-Dijo, se enrollo completamente en bolita y empezó a sollozar de la tristeza, el que alguien que tu amas te trate de semejante manera es una de las cosas más dolorosas que alguien podría sentir, y ella se quedó ahí sola con su tristeza, en la oscuridad de las sombras producida por la cama.

 **Mientras tanto, de vuelta con Snowball.**

Él se está despidiendo, estrecho su patita y con una sonrisa sobre su cara, de los desechados que estaban en el callejón quienes presenciaron y escucharon su gran y motivador discurso, Emily esta parada a unos varios metros detrás de él, mirando su espalda y su nuca, con sus orejas caídas y la tristeza sobre sus ojos, el discurso que el dio era algo que ella temía con una gran fuerza, no por el hecho de que significa una declaración de guerra; claro que no, como ya hemos visto ella es una conejita muy valiente, la razón del gran temor que está sintiendo en estos momentos es una que vamos a conocer en unos momentos.

Cuando Snowball se despidió del ultimo de desechado y este se fue, él puso sus patitas cerradas en puños en su cintura, con el pecho hinchado sintiéndose un verdadero héroe, respiro hondo el aire fresco y lo dejo escapar en un suspiro relajador. Emily se acercó a el algo nerviosa y se detuvo a un metro de él.

"Amm…Snowball".-Dijo ella con nervios.

"Bueno creo que es todo".-Dijo Snowball mirando a ambos lados de él.-"Bueno mejor me voy porque ya va a empezar el Chavo".-Dijo y empezó a irse.

"¡Snowball espera!".-Exclamo Emily aprisa y preocupada.

"¡Ay!, ¡¿que ahora qué; que más falta?!".-Dijo Snowball molesto y deteniéndose, volteo detrás de él y miro a su novia, entonces algo llego a su mente de golpe, haciendo que levantara sus orejas y abriera a los ojos.-"¡Ach!".-Se lo dijo a sí mismo y se dio una palmada en la cara al darse cuenta que lo olvido.-"Claro quieres decirme algo importante Emily".-Dijo con una sonrisa sobre su cara, mirándola con cariño y se acercó a ella.-"Bien, soy todo oídos".-Dijo teniéndose delante de ella.

"Snowball, te-tengo algo i-importante, q-que decirte".-Dijo Emily sobándose el cuello con su patita izquierda para después sobarse el brazo derecho mirando al conejo de pelaje blanco a los ojos.

"Lo sé".-Dijo Snowball con alegría en su voz.-"Por eso me regrese cuando estaba por irme, así que anda, adelante, dime".-Dijo con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Bueno".-Dijo Emily mirando al piso con tristeza y dejo escapar un suspiro, con su patita sobre su brazo izquierdo.-"Snowball…por favor espero que te tomes esto bien…y no estoy muy segura de cómo decírtelo así que solo lo hare…".-Dijo, respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados, suspiro y volvió a abrir sus ojos mirando a su novio directamente a los ojos.-"Snowball…Estoy embarazada".-Dijo.

Snowball abrió los ojos e irguió completamente sus orejas al escuchar eso, el sintió esto como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada, solo se quedó; viendo sorprendido, perplejo y completamente atónito a su novia parada delante el, quien esperaba con ansias alguna respuesta. Entonces Snowball parpadeo un par de veces, finalmente reacciono y dibujo una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara.

"…Ahhh. ¡Jajajaja!".-Dijo riéndose con histeria de esto, haciendo que su novia lo mirara; sorprendida y preocupada por esa reacción, Snowball rio por unos cuantos segundos más hasta que finalmente se calmó un poco.-"¡Muy! Muy buen chiste Emily".-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa sobre su cara, faltándole y tratando de recuperar el aire por tanta risa.-"Casi me matas de la risa, ¡jajaja!".-Dijo con su voz amenazando en romper en una carcajada para finalmente terminar en una.

"¡¿Qué?! No Snowball esto es enserio".-Dijo Emily tomándolo gentilmente del brazo derecho.-"Mira".-Dijo y llevo la pata derecha de su novio a su vientre.

"¿Qué…Que estas…?".-Iba a preguntar Snowball amenazando con reír nuevamente en cualquier momento, pero no termino la frase cuando de repente sintió algo, esa sensación hizo que mirara hacia adelante directamente al piso, la alegría de su cara se convirtió en un parpadeo en un ceño fruncido por la curiosidad y en un rostro serio, y empezó a sentir el vientre de su novia, poniendo ambas patas suyas en diferentes puntos de este.

Siguió sintiendo unos cuantos segundos más hasta nuevamente volvió a sentir aquella sensación, una sensación que hizo que abriera los ojos sorprendido, aquella sensación es el pequeño latido de corazón y el calor de corporal de una adorable criatura alojada en el vientre de Emily. El quito sus patas del vientre de su novia y la miro impactado.

"¿Ves?, ¿ahora ves que es enserio?".-Pregunto Emily con alegría y con una sonrisa sobre su cara, para luego poner sus patas sobre su plano vientre, mirarlo y sentirlo ella misma.

"…Sí…me doy cuenta".-Dijo Snowball en shock y sin poder creerlo, con su mirada perdida.

Emily volteo a ver a su novio, borro la sonrisa de su cara y tomo la pata derecha de su novio con ambas patas, haciendo que el parpadeara un par de veces y la mirara a los ojos.

"Snowball, tengo miedo. No miedo a que ocurra una guerra contra Magnus, eso es inevitable y necesario para finalmente detenerlo, lo que temo es que tu mueras en dicha guerra".-Dijo ella, sorprendiendo más a su novio; cosa que se pensaba ahora parecía imposible.-"Por favor Snowball, no vayas a participar en esa guerra; por favor, ahora vas a ser padre, el padre de nuestro hijo y no quiero criarlo yo sola".-Dijo ella.

Snowball parpadeo un par de veces, bajo su mirada poniéndose sus cejas en una posición cercana a la que expresa tristeza y con sus parpados ligeramente cerrados, suavemente hizo que Emily soltara su pata, haciendo que ella las dejara lindando al no usar fuerza alguna y se le quedara mirando expectantemente, Snowball giro su cuerpo hacia su izquierda mirando el piso, y nuevamente parpadeo un par de veces.

"Emily…".-Dijo el, levanto sus patas a ambos lados de él y luego los dejo caer a sus costados.-"…yo no puedo hacer eso".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que Emily abriera los ojos sorprendida y levantara sus orejas, aumentando su sorpresa y su preocupación.

"No puedo".-Dijo Snowball y la miro a los ojos.-"Yo soy el único que logro que aquellos desechados que se acaban de ir, muchos de ellos que perdieron a sus hijos, a sus madres, sus parejas, un ser querido o un amigo cercano volvieran a tener ánimos. Me necesitan en esta guerra".-Dijo, señalándose a sí mismo con su patita.

"Tu hijo o hija y yo también te necesitamos".-Dijo Emily y volvió a tomarlo de la pata con las de ella, como suplicándole.

"Ay por favor".-Dijo Snowball y nuevamente hizo que lo soltara, esta vez un poco molesto.-"Ni siquiera yo sé que ese o esos bebes que estas esperando son míos, aun cabe la posibilidad de que sean de alguien más".-Dijo.

"No, no lo son".-Dijo Emily, internamente sintiéndose herida de que Snowball la haya acusado de hacer algo así.-"Te lo puedo asegurar".-Dijo ella.

"¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?".-Dijo Snowball.

Emily abrió los ojos sorprendida, no puede creer que Snowball piense que le está mintiendo y que ella ha sido infiel.

"Snowball...no puedo creer que estés diciendo esa clase de cosas, tu eres el único conejo que he verdaderamente amado y al que me he entregado, yo no soy infiel, no lo digo de dientes para afuera, estoy diciendo la verdad".-Dijo ella, con las orejas caídas y la tristeza y el dolor presentes en sus lindos ojos de color rosa.

"No te creo, eso que llevas de ahí debe de ser de alguien más, no mío".-Dijo Snowball señalando su vientre.

Esta vez Emily quedo atónita por lo que escucho, le es inverosímil que Snowball haya llamado "eso" a su propio retoño, al hijo o hija que Emily lleva en su vientre. En este punto Emily empezó a enojarse con él.

"¿Cómo te atreves?".-Dijo sin poder creerlo con una cara de sorpresa, en un parpadeo frunció el ceño y mostro los dientes, los cuales está apretando por el enojo.-"¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves?!".-Le grito enfurecida y lo empujo.-"¡No atrevas a llamar a tu hijo de esa manera!, no puedo creer lo insensible, frio y duro que puedes ser a veces".-Dijo ella, muy herida por el cómo se lo está tomando Snowball.

"Acostúmbrate querida. Y además ya te lo dije, ¡esa cosa que llevas en tu horrible barriga no es mi hijo!".-Dijo Snowball con molestia y enojo.

Tan rápido como el viento Emily la lanzo una gran y fuerte bofetada la cual hizo contacto directo con la boca de su novio, en dicha bofetada ella soltó toda su furia, dolor, tristeza y fuerzas. La bofetada fue tan fuerte que Snowball se cubrió la boca con sus patitas, dejo caer sus orejas a ambos lados de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados con fuerza dejo escapar un quejido de puro dolor que fue amortiguado por sus patitas, Emily se le quedo viendo con los ojos humedecidos, amenazando con romper a llorar en cualquier momento, con la tristeza sobre su cara claramente evidenciado por la posición de sus cejas, las orejas caídas detrás de su cabeza y sintiendo muchas cosas que pueden ser percibidas a través de sus ojos; brillantes y vidriosos por las lágrimas y con sus pupilas dilatadas, dolor, tristeza y enojo son transmitidos a través de estas ventanas del alma.

Snowball abrió los ojos aun sintiendo dolor y la miro directo a los ojos.

"…Maldito cerdo…eres un maldito cerdo apestoso".-Dijo Emily en shock por todo lo que acaba de pasar.-"¡Lárgate de aquí!".-Le grito empujándolo.-"¡LARGATE, y jamás regreses!, ¡no quiero volver a verte!".-Dijo empujándolo un par de veces más, giro su cuerpo hacia su derecha y miro a otro lado para no tener que verlo, con las lágrimas empezando a brotar de sus ojos.

Snowball solo se le quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, estuvo así unos cuantos segundos aun cubriéndose su boca con las patas y decidió irse, se dio vuelta y dio un par de saltos, se detuvo luego de eso, volteo dedicándole una última mirada a la coneja beige quien tiene el corazón despedazado en estos momentos, miro a su izquierda, al piso con tristeza y se fue. Una vez que quedo sola; Emily empezó a llorar y sollozar, no solo Snowball acaba de romperle el corazón e insulto como nunca a su propio hijo que yace dentro de ella; sino que la dejo sola con esa responsabilidad, que ahora está cargando sobre sus hombros y sus brazos.

 **Mientras tanto.**

Tras haber salido de su departamento Cesar, sus amigos y sus perros fueron a buscar a Alonzo para solicitar su ayuda en la peligrosa misión que están a punto de realizar, afortunadamente para ellos, las cosas en la policía se calmaron un poco tras varias horas de lo sucedido en World Trade Center y el sí pudo acompañarlos, antes de acceder a las alcantarillas, pasaron por un ciber donde imprimieron un mapa de las alcantarillas de Nueva York para que pudieran guiarse, también a una tienda de arquería donde Cesar compro una flechas pues si no su arco seria mucho menos útil sin ellas y por último pasaron por una tienda de multivariedades donde los amigos de Cesar iban a comprar alguna cosa para usar como protección, como dijo Cesar allá abajo está el cuartel general de Magnus; y seria casi un suicidio bajar allí sin alguna clase de protección.

En dicha tienda, Will compro una lanza con un largo mango de metal pintado de dorado como su protección, Rebecca compro un bate de Softball, si se preguntan cuál es la diferencia entre estos y los de baseball; fácil, los de Softball son de metal. Jeff compro un par de piolets de alpinismo que planea usar como armas letales si la situación así lo requiere. Y por último, Jonathan compro una arma de fuego, al principio la encargada le dijo que eso no era posible si antes no iba a una tienda de armas de fuego y realizaran la investigación que estas tiendas piden para que un cliente pueda comprar una, lo que sucede es que Jonathan ya lo hizo antes, así que le mostro una hoja de papel de la investigación que hicieron sobre el la cual lleva un sello de un pisapapeles el cual dice: "Sujeto no peligroso", lo que indica que puede tener varias armas de fuego gracias a este permiso.

La encargada no pidió nada más y accedió a venderle un arma de fuego, el compro un revolver, hubiera podido comprar un arma más larga y de mayor calibre si hubiera estado en una tienda de armas pero aparte de que él no quería también pensó que un arma pequeña sería más que suficiente.

Tras haberlas comprado, antes de salir a la calle decidieron guardar sus armas en sus mochilas, no querían que la gente se les quedara viendo por cargar armas en plena calle, la única que no tuvo que ocultar tan envidiosamente su arma fue Rebecca, ya que los bates son algo común de ver, por otro lado su hermano Will, quien es el que tiene el arma más larga de todas, tuvo que comprar un estuche de un contrabajo para ahí ocultar su arma.

Tras eso, haber caminado unos minutos y encontrar una tapa de alcantarilla en un callejón para la gente no los viera, finalmente empezaron su misión. La tapa era tan pesada que tuvieron que hacer palanca con algo, ese algo fue uno de los piolets de Jeff, tras eso no les fue muy difícil lograr abrir la tapa. Entraron a la alcantarilla bajando por unas escaleras, para poder bajar a los perros de Cesar ahí; especialmente a los mas grande, tuvieron que cargarlos como costal de papas en un hombro mientras quien los cargaba bajaba las escaleras, mientras lo hacían ellos ni se movían, pues un movimiento en falso y ambos individuos podrían caer hasta abajo y herirse. Una vez dentro de las alcantarillas, Will volvió a poner la tapa de la alcantarilla en su lugar, todos encendieron sus linternas para tener iluminación, sacaron sus armas pues nunca se sabe cuándo podrían atacarlos y consultaron el mapa, el cual tiene Jonathan, también cabe resaltar que le puso seguro a su arma, lo último que quiere es herir accidentalmente a uno de sus amigos.

"Muy bien".-Dijo el mirando el mapa el cual esta iluminando con su linterna, Cesar, Will y Alonzo están a ambos lados de el para ver.-"Según este mapa, estamos en el callejón de la calle 33".-Dijo, metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo, de este saco un marcador, le quito la tapa prensándola entre sus dientes pues tiene una mano ocupada y jalando de este, una vez que lo hizo marco el punto de inicio de su exploración con un asterisco, tapo el marcador y lo guardo.-"Ahora; mientras vayamos avanzado hare una ruta con el mercador por los caminos que tomemos y recorramos para así poder tomar el mismo camino para regresar y también para volver cuando vayamos a terminar de una vez por todas con las maldades de Magnus".-Dijo, su voz hace un poco de eco debido a la vacío de las alcantarillas.

"Muy bien".-Dijo Cesar y miro a Wendy.-"Bien Wendy, guíanos".-Le dijo.

"Si Cesar".-Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

Empezó a olfatear y seguir la esencia de Magnus, mientras los humanos y los perros de Cesar la seguían detrás. Caminaron durante varios minutos, guiándose solamente del mapa, del olfato de Wendy a quien están siguiendo y de la luz que les brinda sus linternas, hasta que cuando doblaron en la esquina de una encrucijada entre 2 túneles de las alcantarillas e iluminaron en esa dirección, se toparon con un grupo de trabajadores de las aguas negras, quienes están vestidos con un chaleco color naranja con una franja amarilla, camisa, pantalones, botas de hule para el agua y un casco de minero con un linterna equipada, el color de los cascos en cada trabajador es diferente, uno es el clásico de color amarillo, otro es verde oscuro, otro es rojo y otro es azul claro. Cuando los trabajadores de aguas negras se dieron cuenta de las luces que están siendo emitidas por las linternas de Cesar y sus amigos, ellos voltearon en esa dirección, tras lo cual Cesar y sus amigos pudieron percibir y ver la suciedad sobre sus caras debido a la realización de su labor, Cesar y sus amigos quedaron estáticos después de que los trabajadores se dieron cuenta de sus presencias y el ambiente se puso tenso e incomodo.

"Eh, hola".-Dijo Cesar con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara y saludando a los hombres moviendo su mano.

Los hombres giraron sus cuerpos hacia el y sus amigos, y solamente se les quedaron viendo.

"Hola".-Dijo uno de los hombres sin quitarles la mirada de encima, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?".-Pregunto uno de ellos que usa un casco color azul claro acercándose un poco a ellos, pero manteniendo la distancia y mirándolos intrigado.

"Ah; yo soy Cesar, Cesar del Jesús, ellos son mis amigos, Jonathan, Rebecca, su hermano Will y Jeff".-Dijo Cesar haciendo un gesto a cada uno de ellos, no nombro a Alonzo porque apenas lo conoce, al igual que sus amigos.

"Hola".-Dijeron los amigos de Cesar y los saludaron moviendo una mano.

"¿Y que están haciendo aquí?".-Pregunto ahora el mismo hombre.

"Si".-Dijo otro de ellos, un hombre que usa un casco verde oscuro, haciendo que todos lo miraran.-"Las alcantarillas no son lugares donde se ve comúnmente a civiles, y menos si no son trabajadores de aguas negras".-Dijo.

"Este nosotros...nosotros...".-Dijo Cesar intentando encontrar alguna explicación razonable que los convenciera, por obvias razones no puede decirles la verdadera razón de porque están ahí, pero afortunadamente para el; Alonzo intervino.

"Yo le contestare eso señor".-Dijo el con una cara seria pero con cordialidad.-"Soy el oficial Alonzo Whitaker de la policía de Nueva York".-Dijo señalando su placa de policía que tiene en un lado del pecho de su uniforme.-"Estoy investigando un caso que posiblemente este conectado con el ataque terrorista que ocurrió en World Trade Center y estas personas que están detrás de mi".-Dijo volteando a ver a Cesar y sus amigos mientras hacia un gesto a ellos y nuevamente miraba a los trabajadores de aguas negras.-"Están ayudándome a investigar y resolver este caso".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que los hombres abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.

"¿Enserio?, bueno si es así nosotros podemos ayudarles".-Dijo el hombre de casco rojo un poco emocionado y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"No gracias esta...".-Iba a decir Alonzo pero Cesar lo interrumpió.

"¡No; no! Alonzo espera".-Dijo Cesar poniéndose al lado suyo moviendo los brazos en negación y mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Qué; que pasa?".-Pregunto Alonzo desconcertado y mirándolo con extrañez.

Cesar volteo a ver a los hombres.

"Discúlpennos un momento".-Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa levantando el dedo índice indicando a que esperaran un minuto.

Tomo a Alonzo gentilmente del hombro, se dieron vuelta y caminaron para alejarse un poco de aquellos hombres.

"¿Pero que te pasa?".-Le preguntó Alonzo un vez que se alejaron.

"Déjalos que nos ayuden Alonzo".-Dijo Cesar mirándolo a los ojos.

"¿Qué? No".-Dijo el.-"Si Magnus esta por aquí es muy peligroso que nos acompañen, lo siento pero es por su bien; les ordenare que se vayan de aquí".-Dijo.

"No oye espérame no puedes hacer eso, siquiera mínimo pregúntale a los demás; a ver que piensan ellos".-Dijo Cesar.

"Si, ¿Qué nosotros estamos pintados o que?".-Dijo Jonathan.

"¿Quieren ser democráticos? Bien seamos democráticos, ¿Quién quiere que ellos no nos ayuden por la seguridad de si mismos?".-Dijo Alonzo y levanto la mano.

Miro a ver quien esta de acuerdo con el, Jonathan miro alrededor, vio que ninguno de sus amigos a levantado la mano; miro al piso dejo escapar un suspiro y levanto la mano, tomándolos un poco por sorpresa pero no es de extrañar, el que sean amigos no implica que siempre estén de acuerdo en todo. Rebecca también miro alrededor, luego a Alonzo y también levanto la mano, ellos 3 fueron los únicos.

"¿Aquellos que están a favor de que nos acompañen?".-Dijo Alonzo.

El, Rebecca y Jonathan bajaron sus manos y miraron quien esta a favor. Obviamente el primero fue Cesar quien levanto su mano casi de inmediato, y miro alrededor para ver quien esta de acuerdo con el, 3 segundos después Will levanto la mano, haciendo que Cesar sonriera, y un par de segundos después, Jeff también levanto la mano, lo que termino con una votación empatada de 3 a 3.

"Empate".-Dijo Alonzo tras haber contado los votos.

"¿Y ahora como resolvemos esto?, necesitamos un desempate".-Dijo Jeff al ver esta situación.

"No debe ser realizado por alguien de nosotros, necesitamos a alguien imparcial".-Dijo Rebecca.

"Si, ¿pero quien?".-Dijo Will y todos se pusieron a pensar.

Lo meditaron por varios segundos cuando de repente la respuesta llego a sus mentes, abrieron los ojos y miraron a Wendy. Cosa de la que la zorro rojo se dio cuenta.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué todos me están mirando?".-Dijo la zorro.

"Wendy, necesitamos tu ayuda para resolver este debate".-Dijo Cesar.-"Solo decide, ¿Votas a favor de la decisión que yo propongo o de la de Alonzo?".-Dijo, señalándose a el mismo y luego al oficial moreno claro.

La zorro bajo la mirada y miro al piso pensativa, ,edito la cuestión unos cuantos segundos.

"...Mmm...ok, listo ya decidí".-Dijo y levanto la mirada.-"Yo voto, por la decisión de Cesar".-Dijo mirando al humano de origen mexicano, cosa que hizo que este se alegrara.

Alonzo solo escucho ruidos de can de parte de parte de Wendy, pero vio que hizo un leve gesto con su cabeza a Cesar cuando respondió, lo cual el entendió perfectamente como su respuesta, el es buen perdedor, así que solo miro al piso algo decepcionado y dejo escapar un suspiro de derrota por su nariz.

"Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Wendy".-Dijo Cesar con alegría, se arrodillo delante de la zorro, tomo su cabeza y froto su mejilla contra la de ella, haciendo que Wendy sonriera, cerrara los ojos y meneara su cola mientras disfrutaba de su caricia, la cual duro algunos segundos.-"Eres la mejor zorrita del mundo".-Dijo con cariño alejando su cara de la ella, mirándola a los ojos y le revolvió el pelaje de la cabeza con su mano derecha, para luego ponerse de pie y mirar a Alonzo.

"Bueno, la decisión esta hecha; adelante, diles".-Dijo Alonzo con una cara seria y cruzándose de brazos.

"Eso hare".-Dijo Cesar con una sonrisa y regreso con los trabajadores de aguas negras.-"Mis amigos y yo ya discutimos el asunto; y decidimos que pueden ayudarnos en el caso".-Dijo.

"Vaya gracias, muchas gracias".-Dijo el hombre, tomo la mano de Cesar y la estrecho con felicidad.

Cesar solo lo miro con una sonrisa, Alonzo miro esto estando detrás de ellos y negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados; el esta convencido de que esto no es una buena idea. Después de eso, los trabajadores de aguas negras empezaron a andar por las alcantarillas junto con Cesar, Alonzo y los amigos de Cesar, siguiendo a Wendy quien los esta guiando por medio del olfato, con los perros de Cesar a ambos lados de ellos y con el jefe de los trabajadores de aguas negras llevando el mapa del alcantarillado en sus manos, el cual esta consultando constantemente para saber exactamente donde están.

En este momento doblaron por una esquina del alcantarillado, y cuando llegaron a la mitad de este pasillo de mediana longitud, un olor golpeo la nariz de los trabajadores, cosa que hizo que ellos se detuvieran en el acto, Cesar y sus amigos no lo percibieron debido a la gran cantidad de olores que hay allí abajo; pero ellos al estar acostumbrados debido a tantos años de trabajo, era tan perceptible como comparar los olores de un perfume con aroma a rosas y el hedor de un queso anejo.

"Sabes que es ese olor ¿verdad?".-Dijo uno de los trabajadores a su jefe.

"Claro que si".-Dijo el con una cara seria y se dio vuelta para ver a Cesar y sus amigos.-"Todos escuchen".-Dijo y ellos se detuvieron en el acto.-"No todos los tubos y ductos de las alcantarillas transportan agua, algunos de ellos también contribuyen al transporte del sistema de gas de la ciudad, y a veces hay fugas de este tipo de ductos, en estos momentos hay aquí un ducto que transporta gas con fuga en donde estamos, talvez ustedes no pueden percibirlo debido a que los olores del drenaje lo tapan pero confíen en nosotros".-Dijo.-"Ahora; ninguno de ustedes encienda un encendedor, un fosforo, ni una flama; ni la mas mínima chispa o una de 3: 1.-Salimos volando junto con todo este lugar de vuelta a la era de piedra, 2.-Nos quedamos sin cejas o 3.-Nos chamuscamos, posiblemente como nunca en nuestras vidas".-Dijo el hombre, mientras el explico absolutamente nadie se dio cuenta que Wendy siguió avanzando por aquel pasillo de las alcantarillas en el que se encuentran siguiendo el rastro de Magnus.

Ella llego casi al final de dicho pasillo, levanto la cabeza y respiro hondo los aromas de aquella atmosfera, y fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta y que su nariz sintió con mas fuerza que nunca el aroma de la esencia de Magnus, ocasionando que abriera los ojos de golpe y levantara sus orejas por la sorpresa. Ella volteo hacia atrás y vio a todos a la mitad del pasillo.

"¡Chicos, vengan rápido!".-Dijo ella.

Todos los humanos escucharon ladridos y junto con los perros de Cesar voltearon y vieron a Wendy cerca del final de aquel pasillo.

"¿Qué le pasa Cesar?".-Pregunto Alonzo.

"¡Vengan chicos, creo que Magnus esta muy cerca en esta dirección!".-Dijo Wendy apresurándolos.

Esas palabras suyas hicieron que Cesar se sorprendiera tanto que parpadeo atónito un par de veces y luego se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

"Dice que Magnus esta muy cerca de aquella dirección".-Dijo Cesar señalando a donde esta ella.

Esto sorprendió a Alonzo y a sus amigos quienes miraron sorprendidos en aquella dirección.

"Vamo' muchachos no hay tiempo que perder".-Dijo Cesar haciendo un gesto de que lo siguieran y empezó a trotar hacia Wendy.

Los demás se dieron cuenta y empezaron a ir detrás de el, también trotando.

Cuando llegaron con Wendy vieron que ella esta y tiene su costado derecho contra la pared derecha de aquel pasillo, como si se estuviera ocultando.

"Listo Wendy, ¿Dónde crees que esta?".-Dijo Cesar al lado de ella, con una rodilla en tierra para estar mas a su altura.

"Percibo su olor con mas fuerza doblando esta esquina".-Dijo ella e hizo un gesto con su cabeza al gran agujero que le marca final a ese pasillo.

"Muy bien, estamos salimos, investigamos, recaudamos info, luego matamos a ese maldito perro miserable hijo de la ***a que lo pario y salimos de aquí como patitas para que las quiero; sencillo, muy bien vamos".-Dijo Cesar con algo ansiedad y con evidente tono de gran rencor y enojo en su voz e iba a estar a punto de salir de ese pasillo pero fue detenido.

"No oye Cesar; espera".-Dijo Alonzo quien fue que lo detuvo o lo volvió a poner con una rodilla a tierra.

"Ay; ¿Qué, que quieres?".-Dijo Cesar con enojo y molestia.

"Primero; quiero que te calmes, no sabemos si esta solo; cuantos secuaces tenga, si nos llegas a delatar sin saber eso este lugar se convertirá muy probablemente en nuestra tumba, y segundo, el es un perro; lo mas seguro es que nos detecte casi de inmediato por nuestro olor, así que tenemos que ocultarlo primero".-Dijo Alonzo.

"¿Y como sugieres que lo hagamos?, ¿mm?".-Pregunto Cesar.

De repente la escena cambia. Se puede ver a Cesar, Alonzo, los amigos de este y sus perros, untándose el agua negra que tienen a sus pies sobre su ropa y o su cuerpo para tapar su olor, pero no crean que están haciendo con gusto, para nada; lo están haciendo con total disgusto debido a lo nauseabundo del olor, algunos incluso se aguantaban las ganas de vomitar, la única excepción de esto es Alonzo, quien esta untándose el agua sobre su uniforme con una expresión de seriedad sobre su cara, el ve esto como simples Ganges del oficio.

"¡Bluaj! Tenias que preguntar ¿verdad Cesar?".-Dijo Rebecca con molestia y enojo mirando a su amigo.

El solo la miro con el rabillo de los ojos mientras se untaba el agua en su ropa, no respondió a su pregunta y miro al otro lado.

"Si, eso creí".-Dijo Rebecca molesta y enojada al ver que su amigo se quedó mudo y sin palabras, y siguió untándose el agua negra.

" _Yo y mi bocota".-_ Dijo Cesar en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y siguió untándose el agua del drenaje.

Una vez que terminaron, todos nuevamente volvieron a ponerse detrás de aquella pared del desagüe y Alonzo; quien es el que está a la cabeza de todo el grupo alineado en una fila cubriéndose con la pared, volteo a verlos.

"Ok, ahora escuchen, avancen lento y sin hacer ruido, si tienen que hablar susurren lo que tengan que decir al oído de cualquiera de nosotros lo más bajo posible para no delatarnos y si pasan por encima de un charco de agua que logren ver; pasen sobre el caminando con las puntas de los pies".-Dijo él, en voz baja para que no haya la posibilidad de delatar su presencia ahí.

"¿Y eso porque?".-Pregunto Rebecca confundida.

"Si pisamos el charco con toda la base del pie, nuestro peso hará chapotear el agua, eso generara ruido y podrían descubrirnos".-Respondió Alonzo.

"Ah".-Fue lo único que dijo Rebecca captando lo que le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Bueno pues no perdamos tiempo".-Dijo Cesar, se descolgó su arco, tomo una flecha del estuche que tiene en su espalda a un lado de su mochila y acomodo el extremo de esta con una de las cuerdas del arco, preparándose para usarla en cualquier momento.-"Y vayamos allá".-Dijo mirando el final del túnel.

"Oye espera, ¿Para qué tomaste tu arco?".-Dijo Alonzo al percatarse de esto y señalando a joven oriundo de México.

"¿Cómo que para qué? Para matar a ese ca***n de Magnus".-Dijo Cesar con una mirada que expresaba un poco de enojo, ira contenida, molestia y odio.

"Cesar, no pierdas los estribos".-Dijo Alonzo con la mano en un ademan de alto, se acercó a él y se puso delante suyo.

"Es fácil para ti decirlo; maldito infeliz".-Dijo el, empezando a enojarse todavía más.-"Ese hijo de la ch****da a matado a cientos, miles de inocentes; y no dejare que mate a otro más".-Dijo, se puso de pie e iba a salir de aquel túnel pero su amigo Jonathan reacciono rápido, se puso de pie, lo tomo de los hombros y con fuerza lo puso de espaldas contra la pared.-"¡Déjame ir!".-Exclamo él, tratando de zafarse pero no podía.

"No hasta que te tranquilices".-Dijo él.

"Ah; ¿sabes qué? Que te den por c**o".-Dijo Cesar con enojo y sin previo lanzo una patada de faul, la cual le pego a Jonathan justo en su entrepierna con la mitad de su espinilla.

Jonathan de inmediato dejo escapar un quejido de dolor y se cubrió la entrepierna con sus manos, los amigos de Cesar hicieron caras del dolor al ver esto y los trabajadores y Alonzo solo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Una vez quitada esta molestia de en medio, Cesar camino hacia la salida del túnel; dispuesto a salir de él, pero alguien se le echo encima por la espalda de una manera tan precipitada que él no la vio venir para nada. Ese alguien fue Alonzo, quien lo puso contra el piso bocabajo y lo sometió, poniendo su rodilla en su espalda y atrapando sus brazos detrás de el en su espalda con un candado de brazos.

"Cesar, contrólate ¿sí?".-Le dijo el oficial con seriedad y autoridad, mientras este se retorcía debajo de él tratando de quitárselo de encima.

"¡No!, ¡quítate!".-Le dijo mientras forcejeaba.

"No hasta que te calmes".-Le dijo el con seriedad.

"¡No lo hare!".-Dijo él y siguió forcejeando.

"Cesar por Dios controla tus emociones, entiendo lo que sientes enserio pero…".-Iba a decir Alonzo pero Cesar no lo dejo acabar.

"¿Entiendes lo que siento?; ¡¿Qué entiendes lo que siento?!, ¡¿Enserio?!, cuando eras solo un niño ¿tu viste a tus compañeros de clase de tu misma edad muertos frente a ti?, ¿viste cómo eran cruelmente asesinados sin importar que solo fueran niños por un perro despiadado?, ¡¿y viste como tu querido perro peleo contra esa monstruo visceral para protegerte y murió delante de ti?!".-Dijo Cesar, haciendo que Alonzo se quedara callado, ya que él nunca ha estado en una situación así. Cesar continuo.-"Si no es así entonces mejor tu pico de cera (Jerga para que se calle); porque no sabes lo que de verdad se siente vivir algo como eso".-Dijo y dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el cemento de aquel túnel, debido a que se abrió emocionalmente inclusive dejo de estar forcejeando para liberarse.

Alonzo aún sigue sobre el sometiéndolo, pero con menos fuerza que antes ya que relajo sus músculos como reacción al estallido emocional de Cesar y tras unos segundos de silencio finalmente dijo:

"Tienes razón".

Esta declaración llamo la atención de Cesar, quien; en la posición que esta, con una mejilla en el piso, lo miro con el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

"Yo jamás he pasado por algo como eso.".-Dijo con la mirada baja y lo miro al único ojo suyo que puede ver.-"No sé lo que se siente vivir algo como eso. Pero si te dejas llevar demasiado por tus impulsos y haces cosas sin pensar, podrías terminar haciendo algo de lo que más tarde te puedas arrepentir. Si matas a Magnus sin tener ninguna clase de estrategia, condenaras a todos o a la gran mayoría de nosotros a una muerte a garras de los secuaces de Magnus".-Dijo.

Esto último hizo que Cesar abriera los ojos y empezara a pensar en ello, Alonzo tiene razón, si el mata a Magnus sin alguna clase de plan, se revelara a sí mismo y a sus amigos ante los secuaces de Magnus y ese lugar se convertirá en su tumba. Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en lo que dijo y luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo y miro a Alonzo con el rabillo del ojo.-"Tienes razón".-Dijo y ahora miro hacia el frente.-"No debo precipitarme tanto. Esperare la mejor oportunidad para acabar con el".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que Alonzo se tranquilizara e internamente se alegrara.

"¿Puedo levantarme ahora?".-Dijo Cesar mirando a Alonzo con el rabillo del ojo.

El oficial dejo de someterlo, lo soltó y se le quitó de encima. Una vez que lo hizo, Cesar se levantó con ayuda de sus brazos y se sentó en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared de aquel túnel y miro a Alonzo con una mirada neutral y natural, la cual tiene un dejo de seriedad y Alonzo hizo exactamente lo mismo, en ese momento, un gran y poderoso ladrido retumbo e hizo eco por todo el pasillo siguiente que se encuentra al final del de donde están Cesar, sus amigos, el oficial y los trabajadores.

Esto sorprendió absolutamente a todos ellos y sorprendidos; voltearon a ver hacia el final de aquel túnel en el que se encuentran, Cesar rápidamente recogió su arco el cual se haya en el piso, volvió a acomodar el borde de la flecha contra una de las cuerdas, levanto el arma y tenso la cuerda en la que se encuentra la flecha hasta la mitad de su capacidad de tensión, preparándose en caso de algo o alguien fuera a aparecer o asomarse de repente por la esquina del final de ese túnel. Ellos se quedaron ahí por puro instinto de supervivencia, segundos después volvieron a escuchar otro ladrido que retumbo e hizo eco, haciendo que ellos por instinto se agacharan para intentar esconderse en caso de quien sea que produce ese ladrido aparezca y mire hacia donde ellos están escondidos.

Pasaron los segundos y volvieron a escuchar un tercer ladrido, pero esta vez; debido a los 2 primeros sustazos que ya les dieron, esta vez ellos no se escamaron, Cesar adquirió valor y tomo la decisión de asomarse a echar un vistazo. Lentamente y agachado empezó a acercarse al final de ese túnel, con el arco en sus manos en caso de que algo aparezca de improvisto, al ver lo que está haciendo, sus amigos; en silencio, empezaron a negar con la cabeza dando a entender que no hiciera tal cosa, pero como él no los está viendo no se percató de ello.

El asomo la cabeza para echar un vistazo con el arco preparado por si acaso, cuando se asomó no vio nada, miro al otro lado detrás de él y tampoco vio nada, tras hacerlo miro hacia adelante a donde vio primero, luego volteo a ver a sus amigos, con la cabeza y en silencio les hizo un gesto de que lo siguieran, regreso su mirada hacia el frente, salió de aquel túnel poniendo un pie fuera de el pues está un poco elevado del piso del siguiente corredor y empezó a caminar por este con sigilo para tal y como lo dijo Alonzo, no ser detectado.

Los amigos de Cesar parpadearon incrédulos un par de veces al ver esto e intercambiaron miradas, Alonzo se quedó mirando por donde se fue Cesar y decidió; tal y como el indico, seguirlo, desenfundo su pistola Glock 17 de 9 milímetros de su cinturón y, sin quitarle el seguro; empezó a caminar agachado por aquel túnel siguiendo a Cesar. Al ver esto, los amigos de Cesar y los trabajadores, tras intercambiar una mirada; miraron a Alonzo y decidieron seguirlo, permaneciendo detrás de él.

Alonzo salió de aquel túnel con los demás siguiéndolo detrás, Cesar va más delante de ellos, le falta poco para doblar una esquina de esos túneles de la alcantarilla, en eso él y los demás volvieron a escuchar otro ladrido que retumbo en el lugar, Cesar doblo la esquina apuntando con su arco por si había alguien, lo cual afortunadamente no fue así, no había nadie en ese nueva parte de túnel de las alcantarillas, el cual Cesar calcula mide como entre 20 y 30 metros.

El miro hacia al frente y a lo lejos pudo divisar; iluminado gracias a un gran tragaluz, un especie de escenario flotante en medio de un gran estanque de agua negra de mediano tamaño, sobre este pudo percibir 3 figuras en la lejanía, 2 de gran tamaño y una pequeña, el forzó la vista para ver mejor a lo lejos y cuando lo hizo pudo identificar claramente a una de las grandes figuras, quien resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Magnus, a quien él pudo ver, no está nada feliz y está descargando todo ese enojo con la gran regañada o reprochamiento que le está dando a aquella figura pequeña.

Al nomas verlo, Cesar sintió una ira y enojo tal que mostro sus dientes, los cuales está apretando debido a la rabia y sin dudarlo, avanzo rápido pero con sigilo por ese nuevo camino que encontró al doblar esa esquina. Cuando llego al borde de este, él pudo ver que Magnus esta en ese escenario, a unos 25 o 20 metros de él, cegado por su rabia levanto el arco y tenso la soga de máxima tensión de su arco al máximo apuntando directamente al lado derecho de la cara de Magnus, el cual es el único que puede ver en estos momentos. A pesar de su enojo el mantuvo bajo control su respiración para que esta no afectara su tiro debido a su pulso cardiaco y estaba a punto de soltar la flecha y dejarla ir para finalmente ponerle un punto y final a los atrocidades de ese ser despiadado y sin corazón que ha matado miles de personas y animales inocentes.

Pero antes de que pudiera, una mano apareció de improviso y se posó sobre la de Cesar agarrándola con fuerza para que no pudiera abrir los dedos y soltara aquella flecha, Cesar miro quien lo toco y al hacerlo, la otra del individuo tapo su boca y con fuerza y algo de esfuerzo aquel individuo lo puso contra la pared. Aquel individuo es Alonzo, detrás de el están los amigos de Cesar, los perros de este y los trabajadores.

"No puedo creerlo Cesar; hace ni 5 minutos que hablamos de eso ¿y ya lo olvidaste?".-Dijo Alonzo en voz muy baja para que no lo oyeran, con su cara muy cerca de la de él y mirándolo con seriedad y enojo.

Cesar solo lo miro enojado y molesto al no poder hablar debido a la mano que tapa su boca y empezó a forcejear para tratar de quitárselo de encima, mientras que a la vez le lamia la palma de la mano con la búsqueda y esperanza de provocarle disgusto o asco para que lo soltara.

"Lámeme la mano todo lo que quieras Cesar; no te soltare".-Dijo Alonzo con seriedad en su mirada y negando un poco con la cabeza.

El solo frunció más el ceño y lo miro con más enojo que antes.

"Cesar a ti es casi imposible hacerte entender razones, ¿no te basta con la posibilidad de que puedas matarnos a todos nosotros si cometes el error de matarlo ahora, delante de todos sus secuaces?".-Dijo Alonzo con un poco de enojo.

Cesar abrió los ojos, con el rabillo de los ojos miro hacia donde esta Magnus, miro alrededor del lugar en el que se encuentra y se percató que Alonzo tiene toda la razón, en las orillas de concreto de aquel gran estanque de aguas negras están todos y cada uno de los secuaces de Magnus mirando hacia el escenario, como si estuvieran viendo alguna clase de espectáculo o algo así. Tras hacer eso Cesar regreso su mirada a los ojos de Alonzo.

"Bien ahora que ya te diste cuenta, tranquilízate por el amor de Dios. Ahora voy quitar mi mano de tu boca, solo si me prometes que no gritaras, hablaras muy fuerte ni trataras de matar a Magnus sin solicitarme a mi primero, ¿entendido?".-Dijo Alonzo.

Cesar miro hacia abajo a su izquierda y suspiro por la nariz al no poder hacerlo por su boca; no le quedaba de otra más que hacerle caso a Alonzo, regreso su mirada a él y asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien".-Dijo él y soltó.

Una vez que lo hizo, Cesar tomo una bocanada de aire lo más silenciosamente posible para él y tras rellenar de nuevo con aire y oxigeno sus pulmones, volteo y miro a Alonzo a los ojos. En eso todos ellos escucharon un fuerte ladrido procedente de Magnus que hizo eco en el túnel en el que se encuentran y voltearon a ver hacia esa dirección, sorprendidos y un poco asustados. Cesar vio que Magnus está mirando con una mirada furiosa a aquella figura pequeña que vio a lejos desde donde está, y gracias a que ahora lo está viendo, sabe lo que Magnus está diciendo debido a que está leyendo su lenguaje corporal.

"¡Con una maldita sea, no te lo estoy pidiendo Melissa te lo estoy exigiendo, hazlo!".-Dijo Magnus con furia y autoridad a aquella pequeña figura que Cesar vio, la cual es una pequeña cachorra de un año de edad, la cual es una cruza de lobo mexicano, pastor alemán y pastor malinois.

"¡Pero no quiero papa!".-Dijo la pequeña cachorra mientras lloraba y sollozaba de la tristeza con las orejas aplanadas mientras esta en una posición de sentada, su pelaje es de color dorado desde la punta de sus orejas hasta su trasero, blanco desde el cuello hasta el vientre y negro en su hocico, patas y cola; excepto la parte de debajo de esta la cual también es blanca, y sus ojos son de color ámbar. (Su voz es la de Lisa Simpson de los Simpson).

Como respuesta no vio venir la bofetada que su cruel y malvado padre la lanzo a la cara, la cual le dejo el rastro de un feo rasguño en su mejilla izquierda, ocasionando que ella se llevara su patita derecha hasta ahí para cubrirse aquella herida, cerrara los ojos y empezara a llorar y sollozar con aun más fuerza que antes.

"Ya me estoy hartando de tus joterías y niñerías Melissa".-Dijo el con molestia, seriedad y enojo para luego gruñir, para luego ver que Melissa seguía llorando sin parar por la tristeza y el dolor.-"¡Deja de llorar!".-Le grito, y al ver que cuando pasaron 2 segundos y ella no lo obedeció, volvió a repetirle la dosis de una bofetada, esta vez en su otra mejilla.

Melissa grito por el dolor y se cubrió ahora esa mejilla, pero su llanto, sus lágrimas y sus sollozos no se detuvieron en lo más mínimo.

"¡Que no llores!".-Grito Magnus, a lo que esta vez su pequeña hija pareció escuchar y obedecer en cierta manera, no dejo de llorar pero si de sollozar, cerro su boca y siguió llorando en silencio con los ojos cerrados.-"Llorar es solo para los débiles Melissa, y debes ser fuerte si quieres ser la nueva líder de mi grupo después de que yo muera y pase a una mejor vida".-Dijo Magnus y paso al lado de ella caminando.

"¡Yo no quiero ser la nueva líder!".-Dijo Melissa con un sollozo volteando a ver a su padre.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Magnus molesto y muy enojado volteando a verla, no perdió tiempo, fue directo a ella y poniendo su pata sobre su cuello, y usando su fuerza, la puso contra el piso con su pata sobre su cuello, a lo cual la pequeña intentaba con desesperación quitársela de encima para poder respirar y tras hacer eso, Magnus cerro su pata en un puno y le dio un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha.

Cesar, sus amigos, los perros de este, los trabajadores y Alonzo, veían completamente sorprendidos y perplejos aquello, ellos no eran los únicos, el 98% de los secuaces de Magnus; quienes están viendo esto, están atónitos ante lo que están viendo, algunos de lo cruel, oscuro y morboso que era aquello, desviaban la mirada o miraban alrededor para tratar de ignorar aquella escena. Aunque ellos son sus secuaces y ya están acostumbrados a las atrocidades de su cruel líder, él siempre se las arregla para sorprenderlos, impresionarlos y dejarlos sin aliento con un nuevo nivel de maldad, y esta escena es uno de ellos.

"Pues quieras o no tu serás la líder Melissa ¡¿Me oyes?!, ¡y no me importa si para hacértelo entender tengo que golpearte, morderte y o romperte cada hueso de tu miserable y horrible cuerpo!".-Dijo Magnus gritándole a su hija delante de su propia cara y quito su pata de su garganta.

Melissa tomo una muy necesitada bocanada de aire, se llevó su patita a su cuello y allí acostada empezó a toser con fuerza debido a la presión que su padre puso sobre su pequeño cuello.

"¡Hijo de la fre****!".-Murmuro Cesar hirviendo de la ira, sin dudarlo levanto su arco y le apunto a Magnus pero Alonzo le arrebato la flecha que iba a usar, haciendo que el volteara a verlo.

" ¡Cesar no!, harás que nos descubran".-Le murmuro el mientras lo miraba.

Melissa se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse en el piso con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, amenazando con romper nuevamente en llanto en cualquier momento.

"Bueno ya basta rodeos y juegos Melissa".-Dijo su padre parado al lado de ella y mirándola con enojo.-"¡Ahora hazlo, mátala!".-Dijo y señalo a una pequeña cría de Dragón de Cómodo de la misma edad que su hija, la cual su pequeño cuerpo está envuelto en un capullo de telaraña que sus secuaces hicieron para que ella no pueda defenderse.

"¡No!, ¡No por favor!".-Exclamo la pequeña dragón de cómodo con desesperación y la voz rota y amenazando con llorar mientras luchaba inútilmente tratando de liberarse de aquella prisión arácnida.

"¡No por favor, mi hija, mi hija, no, alguien por favor sálvela!".-Dijo la madre, la cual está siendo sometida por un cocodrilo que esta sobre ella pues ella intento detener esto, ya que Magnus se llevó a su hija a la fuerza cuando ella estaba desprevenida.

"¡Mátala, mátala Melissa!".-Le grito Magnus a su hija.

Melissa volteo a ver a la pequeña dragón de cómodo, ella pudo ver en sus ojos el miedo a morir, las lágrimas que están empezando a inundarlos y un brillo, el cual era un brillo de ruego en el que le imploraba no matarla. Melissa; a pesar del gran miedo que está sintiendo en este momento, temiendo que su padre la vuelva a golpear, no tiene las fuerzas ni la más mínima intención de matar a aquella pobre dragón de cómodo, la cual cabe destacar es amiga suya, Melissa cerro los ojos sin poder dejar de llorar con los orejas aplanadas, giro su cabeza hacia su derecha y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no puede hacerlo, cosa de la cual su padre se dio cuenta.

"Con que no puedes ¿eh?, tal vez necesitas algo para estimularte".-Dijo Magnus.

El escuchar esto hizo que Melissa cerrara con fuerza sus ojos y pusiera fuerte su cuerpo; preparándose para recibir un posible golpe, pero eso no era a lo que Magnus se refería.

"Tráiganla".-Dijo Magnus dándole una orden a sus secuaces.

Esto hizo que Melissa abriera su ojo derecho, aun asustada de que pueda soltarla un golpe y miro a su padre, ella, los seguidores de Magnus, Cesar, sus amigos, sus perros y Alonzo se quedaron esperando para ver a que se está refiriendo Magnus, los humanos saben perfectamente lo que está pasando; gracias a Jeff y Cesar, quienes están traduciéndoles todo lo que ellos están diciendo.

Un minuto más tarde, varios animales secuaces de Magnus llegaron a aquel escenario flotante arrastrando a una can adulta de raza pastor malinois a la fuerza, ya que se está resistiendo, y una vez en el centro de dicho escenario, la arrojaron con violencia al piso, cosa que ella le dolió.

Ella levanto la cabeza estando tirada en el piso, la cual sacudió y tras hacerlo miro a las personas que tiene delante suyo; Melissa y Magnus, cosa que la sorprendió mucho, pero su sorpresa no se compara a la sorpresa y perplejidad que ahora tiene Melissa tras verla y reconocerla.

"…¿Mama?".-Pregunto sin poder creerlo.

Este comentario sorprendió a la multitud de Magnus quienes están viendo esto; hasta tal punto que muchos de ellos empezaron a murmurar, ellos no eran los únicos sorprendidos, los humanos que los están espiando en las sombras también lo están.

Aquella pastora solo se quedó mirando perpleja y atónita tanto a Magnus como a su hija.

"Como dije parece que necesitas un incentivo hija, así que seré claro".-Dijo Magnus con una sonrisa sobre su cara, camino, se sentó delante de su cachorra y la sonrisa y alegría de su cara fueron cambiadas de inmediato por seriedad y autoridad.-"Mata a tu amiga, o de lo contrario yo matare a tu madre como castigo por tu desobediencia".-Dijo.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo Melissa completamente sorprendida.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto la madre de ella sin poder creerlo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, los animales que la llevaron hasta ahí se le abalanzaron encima y la sometieron contra el piso.-"¡No, suéltenme!".-Dijo ella con algo de angustia en su voz y forcejeando para tratar de liberarse pero era inútil.

"¡No!".-Grito Melissa completamente preocupada y miro a su padre.-"Papa por favor, no lo hagas".-Le rogo volviendo a llorar, con toda la tristeza del mundo reflejada en su mirada y con las orejas aplanadas.

"Ya escuchaste mi condición, sino quieres ver morir a tu madre, mata a tu amiga en este preciso instante".-Dijo el con toda seriedad.

"…No…No lo harías, es mama; tú la amas".-Dijo Melissa, el haber dicho que no se atrevería fue un grave error.

Magnus se le quedo viendo unos cuantos segundos con seriedad, solo parpadeando, entonces se puso de pie, camino hacia su compañera la cual se encuentra sometida por sus secuaces, ella lo miro, Magnus la miro a los ojos por un par de segundos, entonces tomo su pata delantera izquierda y la levanto.

"No…".-Dijo ella con los ojos abiertos como platos al darse cuenta de lo que quiere hacer.-"Magnus por favor n…".-Dijo ella con desesperación y moviendo para tratar de evitarlo pero no termino la frase; ya que Magnus abrió sus poderosas mandíbulas y las cerro con todas sus fuerzas sobre su pata, prensándola y rompiéndosela.

La madre de Melissa pego el grito en el cielo debido al fuerte y poderoso dolor, su grito fue tan fuerte y también debido al eco; que ensordeció a los seguidores de Magnus, Melissa jadeo completamente sorprendida por lo que vio con los ojos abiertos y las orejas levantadas y se cubrió su boca la cual abrió con una de sus patas, mientras que Cesar, sus amigos, los trabajadores, los perros de Cesar y Alonzo, quedaron completamente sorprendidos.

Magnus soltó la pata de ella, la cual ella mantuvo en el aire empezando a llorar y sollozar y la cual observo, vio que la sangre está empezando a fluir y gotear de su ya rota pata; y a caer en el piso.

Magnus volteo a ver a su hija.

"¿Aun crees que no me atrevería hija?".-Dijo con una sonrisa de diversión sobre su cara y dio 2 pasos hacia ella.-"Ahora ya basta de juegos y rodeos, mata a tu amiga; ahora".-Dijo, al final volviéndose a poner serio.

Melissa volteo a ver a su amiga quien se encuentra pegada en una telaraña y atrapada en un capullo de la misma, ella enserio no quiere hacer lo que su padre quiere que haga, pero su mama es su único consuelo en ese lugar infernal, no quiero perderla así que no le queda de otra. Con las orejas aplanadas y con tristeza empezó a caminar hacia su amiga.

"No, ¡No!".-Grito la dragona de cómodo al ver esto y empezó a forcejear y patalear para tratar de liberarse de aquella prisión hecha por arácnidos.-"Melissa por favor no".-Le rogo.

Su amiga ignoro sus ruegos y en cuestión de segundos ya termino parada delante de su amiga.

"Melissa por favor, no me mates".-Dijo la dragoncita amenazando con llorar y con la voz rota.

Ella solo la miro a los ojos con tristeza, sus ojos están vidriosos debido a las lágrimas que los tienen inundados, entonces levanto su patita derecha, bien abierta para que sus garras hicieran parte o gran parte del trabajo, la dragoncita empezó respirar temblorosamente al ver esto y miro a su amiga a los ojos.

"Lo siento Gaby, créeme que enserio no quiero hacer esto, pero no tengo opción".-Dijo Melissa con mucho dolor y volviendo a llorar.

"Melissa…por favor, te lo ruego".-Dijo Gaby empezando a tiritar (temblar con fuerza) del miedo.

Melissa cerro los ojos con fuerza para tratar de contener las lágrimas y giro la cabeza hacia un lado.

"¡Con una mi***a; hazlo ya Melissa, AHORA!".-Le grito su padre.

El último grito hizo que ella tuviera un escalofrió que le recorrió todo su pequeño cuerpo, giro su cabeza hacia su amiga y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de ella.

"…Melissa".-Dijo Gaby sin saber que más decirle para convencerla de cambiar de opinión.

Melissa hizo que las garras de su pata hicieran contacto con el cuello de la pequeña dragón de cómodo, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos como platos, jadeara sorprendida y mirada a su amiga a los ojos.

"Lo siento Gaby. No es personal".-Dijo Melissa con suma tristeza y sin más que decir, cerrando los ojos para no tener que verlo, rápido y con todas sus fuerzas, le corto la garganta a la pequeña dragón de cómodo.

"¡NOOOOO!".-Grito la madre de Gaby al ver esto.

Melissa giro su cuerpo hacia su izquierda, dándole su lado derecho a su amiga quien se está desangrando y ahogando, y cabizbaja empezó a llorar y sollozar por la tristeza.

"¡NO; HIJO DE P***A!".-Grito Cesar hirviendo de la herida, se puso de pie y tenso su arco con la intención de dispararle a Magnus, pero Alonzo lo detuvo justo a tiempo, lo puso contra el suelo y le cubrió la boca con su mano para que no pudiera gritar de nuevo.

Afortunadamente para ellos, los fuertes sollozos, tanto de Melissa como los de la madre de Gaby; taparon el ruido y el eco del grito de Cesar, por lo que nadie lo escucho.

Magnus sonrió con satisfacción, alegría y malicia al ver que su hija hizo lo que le ordeno, se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado mientras ella aún está llorando, y viendo el cadáver de Gaby envolvió su pata derecha alrededor de los hombros de su cachorra.

"Muy bien hecho hija".-Dijo felicitándola sin quitar su vista del cadáver de la pequeña dragón de cómodo.-"Muy bien hecho".-Dijo dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

Melissa se tranquilo después varios segundos de llorar los cuales casi fueron un minuto, se limpió la nariz con el canto de su pata derecha y tras hacerlo volteo a ver a su papa.

"Papa por favor, yo hice lo que querías que hiciera, ahora deja ir a mama".-Le rogo ella, parándose sobre sus patas traseras y con las delanteras puestas encima de la pierna derecha delantera de su padre.-"Por favor".-Dijo.

Magnus; con aquella sonrisa vil y morbosa ya alejada de su rostro, miro a su hija con una expresión de rostro neutra y solamente parpadeando, y después de varios segundos de quedársele viendo a su hija; finalmente reacciono y le respondió.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a su hija, quien levanto sus orejas para cerciorarse de escuchar bien.-"Después de todo soy un animal de palabra".-Dijo, esto hizo que su alegra hasta tal punto que sonrió con la boca abierta y empezó a menear su colita, Magnus volteo y vio a los animales que tienen sujeta a su compañera.-"Déjenla".-Les ordeno.

Ellos lo obedecieron sin rodear y se alejaron retrocediendo un poco, ya libre; la madre de Melissa aprovecho para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

"¡Mama!".-Grito Melissa con alegría y sin dudarlo corrió directo hacia ella.

"Hija".-Dijo ella con alegría y algo de preocupación en su voz por el susto que su esposo les dio hace unos minutos.

Cuando Melissa llego hasta ella, su madre sin dudarlo se acostó en el piso pecho tierra y la recibió con un abrazo. Una vez envuelto en este, Melissa con una sonrisa sobre su cara con los ojos cerrados y aun con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, froto su mejilla derecha contra la izquierda de su madre.

Mientras tanto, Cesar está intentando ferviente y ferozmente de quitarse a Alonzo de encima pero no puede, y mirándolo a los ojos con furia le gritaba un montón de cosas que él no puede entenderle ya que tiene tapada su boca con su mano.

"¡Cesar ya hablamos de esto varias veces!, sé que quieres matar a Magnus en este momento por lo que obligo a su hija a hacer, créeme cuando te digo que a mi también me gustaría hacer eso, pero harás que nos maten, entiende".-Le dijo Alonzo.

Cesar dijo un montón de cosas con histeria que no pudieron entenderse y mientras las decía con sus ojos hacia señas a la mano que Alonzo tiene sobre su boca.

"No, no te quitare la mano de la boca hasta que te hayas calmado".-Dijo Alonzo, pero esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Uno de los trabajadores de las aguas negras, que está hasta atrás de los amigos de Cesar, sus perros y sus compañeros de trabajo retrocedió dando un paso hacia atrás, pero piso mal, su pie se dobló hacia la derecha y como dejo el canto de este para poder mantener el equilibrio; eso no basto para poder soportar el peso de su cuerpo. El trabajador se tropezó y cayó hacia atrás dejando escapar un gemido por su boca debido a la súbita inercia que se posicionó sobre su cuerpo, sus compañeros de trabajo se dieron cuenta de esto, abrieron los ojos y rápidamente trataron de sujetarlo para evitar que cayera, pero no fueron lo bastante rápidos.

En cambio y por otro lado, el sí, mientras caía rápidamente se agarró de un tubo de cañería que estaba a su izquierda y salía de una pared, deteniendo su cuerpo y evitando caer al suelo y hacer ruido al chapotear al el agua, cosa que alivio a sus compañeros y el, pero solo alivio solo duro 2 segundos y medio cuando de repente, uno de los extremos de aquel tubo se zafó de la pared, haciendo que el nuevamente volviera a perder el equilibrio y esta vez sí cayó sobre el agua, haciéndola chapotear. Aquella tubería no llevaba ninguna corriente de agua, seguramente es la cañería de algún edificio ya abandonado y por lo tanto suspendieron el servicio de agua para el mismo.

El ruido del chapoteo y el fuerte rechinido del metal de la tubería que se zafo hicieron eco en el lugar de reuniones de Magnus, esto llamo la atención de Magnus, su compañera, su hija y todos sus seguidores quienes se encuentran presentes; haciendo que de inmediato voltearan a ver hacia dirección donde se produjo aquel ruido y vieron a los humanos espiándolos desde las sombras.

Cesar, Alonzo, los amigos de Cesar, sus perros y los trabajadores se dieron cuenta de esto, y tanto los animales como les seres humanos se quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, aquello duro 5 segundos hasta que Jeff rompió el hielo, formando una sonrisa nerviosa con dientes sobre su cara y saludando a los animales con una mano.

Entonces en un parpadeo, Magnus frunció el ceño con enojo.

"¡Acábenlos!".-Grito.

Muchos de sus secuaces fruncieron el ceño como si estuvieran gruñendo y sin dudarlo fueron tras los humanos. Al ver esto, la preocupación y el instinto de huir para sobrevivir se adueñó de Alonzo y de varios de los demás.

"Corran; ¡Corran!".-Dijo Alonzo.

Todos lo obedecieron sin dudar, el ayudo a Cesar a ponerse de pie y rápidamente se fueron de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que pueden, con Alonzo ayudando a Cesar en el camino ya que como lo lento de manera muy apresurada y lo está presionando para que corra, es natural que pueda volver a tropezarse, lo que de hecho casi ocurre 2 veces pero gracias a la ayuda de Alonzo esto no ocurrió.

Varios de los secuaces de Magnus lograron entrar al túnel donde ellos están y empezaron a seguirlos.

"¡Alto!".-Dijo el deteniendo a la mitad de sus seguidores quienes planeaban entrar al túnel, pero escucharon la orden de su líder, se detuvieron en el acto y voltearon a verlo.-"Ustedes no; vengan conmigo, tengo un plan para acabar con esos intrusos".-Dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa y perversa al final.

Cesar, Alonzo y los demás están corriendo por los túneles, lo cual han estado haciendo los últimos 5 minutos para escapar de Magnus y sus secuaces, uno de los trabajadores de aguas negras va la cabeza del grupo; guiándolos mientras corren, de todos él es el único que esta iluminando el camino por medio de una linterna, esto fue sugerencia de Alonzo, él les dijo a todos mientras corrían que el exceso de luz podría indicarles a aquellos animales que los siguen a donde se encuentran ellos y que la oscuridad de ahí abajo podría ser muy útil para despistarlos, lo cual parece que tuvo razón, ya que hasta el momento no los han encontrado.

Ellos doblaron una esquina, y se toparon con un muro de cemento que les impide el paso que tiene una pequeña apertura de forma cuadrada en el centro, lo bastante grande para que pueda caber un ser humano, permaneciendo acostado y arrastrándose por aquella apertura. Como no pueden regresar pues corren el peligro de toparse con Magnus y sus secuaces, no les queda de otra más que avanzar por ahí.

El primero en entrar fue uno de los trabajadores de aguas negras, quien encendió la linterna de su casco de minero, coló su cuerpo dentro de aquel pequeño espacio y miro hacia al frente para ver si había moros en la costa, pero aun con la luz es difícil de decir debido a la oscuridad del otro lado de aquel muro, así que tuvo que empezar a arrastrarse para averiguarlo por sí mismo, mientras él se arrastraba, el líder de los trabajadores quien era el que iba a la cabeza del grupo cuando empezaron a huir, vigilaba sus espaldas y la de los demás por si Magnus y sus secuaces aparecían.

El trabajador llego al otro lado de aquel muro y miro hacia el frente para cerciorarse de que es seguro pasar, no vio ningún moro en la costa, así que miro por la apertura por la que entro e hizo un ademan de que fueran pasando uno por uno. Todos se metieron y arrastraron por aquella apertura y terminaron al otro lado de aquel muro, incluyendo los perros de Cesar, ahora el único que falta es el líder de los trabajadores quien está cuidándoles las espaldas, él se acercó a la apertura y miro una última vez detrás de él, para cerciorarse, de que nadie estuviera detrás de ellos y tras hacerlo, se dio voltea y miro la apertura de aquel muro.

En ese momento, sus oídos lograron percibir el ruido de que hay algo moviéndose en el agua detrás de él, cosa que llamo su atención y lo hizo fruncir el ceño con interés. Volteo, alumbro su linterna en esa dirección y se encontró por sorpresa con un perro de raza labrador chocolate, quien le gruño y le lanzo un ladrido, y no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar pues del agua que se encuentra delante de él; salió de improviso y de repente, un gran cocodrilo con un salto con la boca abierta, el gran reptil cerro sus poderosísimas mandíbulas sobre los lados de la cabeza aquel pobre hombre y literalmente la hizo estallar, exploto, debido a los toneladas de peso que tiene como fuerza.

El cocodrilo cayó sobre el cuerpo, ahora sin vida y decapitado de aquel hombre y lo tiro al piso para comérselo, en eso varios animales más salieron de debajo del agua y rápidamente empezaron a arrastrase por aquella apertura por la que entraron Cesar y los demás.

Cesar se dio cuenta de esto y sin dudarlo levanto su arco, tenso una de las cuerdas de este y disparo una flecha, la cual le dio a una mangosta justo en la cabeza, matándola, Alonzo tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados, desenfundo su arma y les disparo, pero al hacerlo hubo una pequeña explosión que lo empujo a él y a Cesar debido a la onda sónica de la misma, esta explosión fue provocada por una fuga de una tubería de gas que se encuentra arriba a la izquierda en un rincón de aquel túnel en el que ahora se encuentran. Como Cesar estaba más cerca de aquella explosión esta termino tirando al piso de espaldas, el rápidamente se sentó y miro la nube de llamas que ahora está tapando aquella apertura.

"¡Todos; rápido, hay que irnos de aquí, andando; andando!".-Dijo Alonzo, rápidamente ayudo a Cesar a ponerse de pie y todos empezaron a irse de ahí, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas pueden.

"¡Vamos, vamos!".-Dijo Alonzo apresurando a quien va a la cabeza del grupo, que es Will y su hermana.

Corrieron por todo aquel pasillo, doblaron por la esquina de este entrando a otro y cuando iban a la mitad del mismo, un grupo de animales apareció de repente por otro pasillo que se encuentra a la derecha de ellos y se abalanzaron encima de uno de los trabajadores, a quien empezaran, a rasguñar, morder y devorar sin piedad mientras este gritaba del dolor.

"¡Castor!".-Grito uno de sus 2 compañeros quienes se encuentran detrás de él, viendo con impotencia como se lo están comiendo.

En eso Cesar y su amigo Jonathan se percataron de que más animales salieron de aquella esquina donde salió se grupo de animales y empezaron a ir hacia ellos.

"¡Retrocedan!".-Grito Jonathan desenfundando su revólver, mientras lo hizo Cesar disparo una flecha que le dio a un animal.

Jonathan levanto su arma, apunto a un animal y disparo, al hacerlo volvió a incendiar otra fuga de gas que se encontraba delante de él y Cesar ocasionando una explosión, la situación es tan mala y está empezando a alocarse tanto que no se están dando cuenta de esto. La sacudida de la explosión y la onda sónica hizo que se tambalearan, ellos miraron hacia adelante, vieron como los 2 trabajadores luchaban como podían para sobrevivir pero ellos los superan en número, así que en pocos segundos perdieron de la situación y estos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Cesar y Jonathan podían escuchar sus gritos desde donde están.

"Cesar; Jonathan vámonos".-Dijo Alonzo tomándolos de las mangas de la camisa y los jalo, motivándolos a correr.

Cesar y Jonathan aun escuchaban los gritos de aquellos trabajadores pero saben que ya no pueden hacer nada por ellos; el intentar hacerlo sería suicidio, así que los dieron por muertos y empezaron a correr, en eso más animales salieron de aquel mismo pasillo por donde salieron los demás, alcanzaron a ver como ellos entraban a otro pasillo y sin dudarlo fueron tras ellos, el fuego y la explosión ya no eran problema pues el gas de la tubería se acabó y eso les permitió el paso, pero eso sí; esa explosión se cobró las vidas de varios de sus compañeros y o amigos.

Ellos siguieron a los humanos a lo largo de aquel pasillo por el que ahora ellos están corriendo, en una intersección que da a 4 pasillos; contando el que está detrás de ellos y por donde llegaron, tuvieron que doblar hacia la izquierda ya que más animales veían del pasillo del frente y de la derecha, los tienen rodeados. Ellos llegaron al final de aquel pasillo, el cual los condujo directamente a una habitación de mediano tamaño con paredes de concreto iluminada por unos focos y la cual tiene entradas en forma de agujeros por todas partes, a su derecha hay una pequeña plataforma, sobre la cual hay una escalera que seguramente conduce hacia una salida. Alonzo se puso en el lado derecho de aquella plataforma y miro la escalera.

"Vamos rápido, salgan de aquí".-Dijo señalando la escalera.

"Primero hay que sacar a los perros de Cesar".-Dijo Will llegando a las escaleras en su lanza colgando del hombro, las subió, se detuvo a mitad de esta y miro hacia abajo, a Alonzo.-"Váyanmelos pasando, yo los subiré".-Dijo él.

Alonzo inmediatamente tomo el perro que tiene más cerca, a Nala y la cargo, antes de que se la entregara a Will, Nala miro a Wendy; preocupada por el bienestar de ella y ella solo la miro asustada y con las orejas aplanadas, entonces Will empezó a subirla.

"Yo los cubro".-Dijo Cesar, volteo al pasillo por donde llegaron y vio a varios animales corriendo por este en dirección a ellos.

Saco una flecha, puso una rodilla en tierra para tener más precisión y disparo 2 flechas las cuales le acertó a 2 animales, Jonathan decidió ayudarlo así que le disparo a un animal, nuevamente una fuga de gas de un tubería hizo explosión, haciendo que Cesar se tambaleara y ya no tuviera que preocuparse por esa entrada, ya que se encuentra bloqueada por una pared de llamas.

Volteo hacia atrás y vio que de una de las entradas venían más animales, así que disparo una flecha hacia ellos pero fallo, no le dio nada, el metal de la punta de la flecha hizo fricción con la rasposa pared de aquel túnel ocasionando chispas y estas hicieron explotar nuevamente una fuga de gas, que envolvió y mato a la gran mayoría de esos animales.

Una hiena salió de una de las muchas entradas de aquel cuarto, miro alrededor, vio a Alonzo, le gruño y sin dudar corrió hacia él, Alonzo no se dio cuenta de esto para nada pero Jonathan si, el movió rápidamente a Alonzo jalándolo de la manga de su camisa, salvándolo de recibir una mordida en la pierna, entonces le apunto a la hiena a la cabeza y jalo el gatillo, arrebatándole la vida y su cuerpo sin vida cayó al agua que se encuentra debajo de ellos.

Cesar en eso escucho un ruido que lo hizo voltear hacia atrás, un animal salto de un lugar un poco elevado y trato de abalanzarse, pero Cesar reacciono rápido y se agacho, el animal le cayó en la espalda, ocasionando que ambos hicieran una rodada hacia adelante, tanto Cesar como el animal que es un tejón se miraron, y ambos rápidamente se pusieron de pie, afortunadamente Cesar fue más rápido y cuando el tejón se puso de pie, él le disparo una flecha que le atravesó el cuello.

Magnus salió de una de las entradas y aprovechando que nadie lo está viendo, salto y se sumergió en el agua, en eso más animales empezaron a salir de las demás entradas, es el segundo grupo que el guio hasta ahí, Cesar les disparaba a todos los que podía y les acertaba, logrando matar a 3, pero mientras le apuntaba a otro animal que estaba a punto de matar, Magnus salió del agua de improvisto, Cesar volteo a verlo pero no pudo repelerlo, Magnus se le lanzo encima, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran por el peso y el impulso del can y puso a Cesar contra aquella plataforma del cuarto, Alonzo y Jonathan están tan ocupados por el momento que no pueden ayudarlo.

Cesar rápidamente levanto sus manos, una la puso sobre el cuerpo de aquel brutal asesino a sangre fría, la otra la puso sobre su cara y haciendo fuerza y esfuerzo intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero Magnus es más fuerte y persistente de lo que él cree, él puso sus patas sobre sus hombros, le encajo las garras haciéndolo gritar y haciendo fuerza y esfuerzo, mientras enterraba más y más sus garras en sus hombros empezó a acercar su cara a la de él.

Faltándole poco de estar a centímetros de una mordida letal a su cuello Magnus abrió la boca dejando escapar un feroz gruñido, a pesar de la fuerza y los esfuerzos de Cesar, él está superándolo; pero poco antes de que tuviera la posibilidad de morderlo, Rebecca paso su bate de softball debajo de la garganta de Magnus, hizo presión con este y logro quitarle a Magnus de encima.

Una vez hecho esto hizo un movimiento al estilo luchador de lucha libre y lo estampo de espaldas contra el piso, Cesar aprovecho esto para recuperar un poco de sus fuerzas mientras jadeaba, ya en el piso Magnus empezó a patalear como loco, logrando darle un rasguño a Rebecca en su cara, haciéndola gritar y que dejara de someterlo, cosa que el aprovecho para ponerse de pie muy rápidamente y abalándosele, afortunadamente para ella, el bate volvió a ponerse en el cuello de Magnus; alejándola de su rostro, el cual él está tratando insistentemente de arrancar con una mordida.

Cesar se dio esto, sin dudarlo fue hacia Magnus y lo pateo en el costado, haciendo que cayera al agua, esta es su mejor oportunidad, rápido saco una flecha para disparársela pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una tarántula Goliat (Considerada la más grande del mundo) cayó sobre su espalda y trepo hasta sus hombros amenazando con morderle el cuello, pero Cesar reacciono rápido y con el borde de arriba de su arco la golpeo 2 veces en el rostro quitándosela de encima, se dio vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un animal se lanzó a él y lo empujo por la espalda, proyectándolo directo hacia la pequeña plataforma del cuarto y ocasionando que se pegara en el pecho, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el metal de la plataforma hizo ruido y el cayó al agua.

Un perro le ladro a Rebecca desde una de las entradas de aquel cuarto y trato de saltarle encima, pero ella le dio un batazo tirándolo al piso, el perro lloriqueo por el golpe y trato de ponerse de pie pero ella se le acercó y le dio un fuerte batazo en la corona de la cabeza que lo mato, ella escucho ruidos, volteo y vio a 3 animales yendo directo hacia ellos, se le hicieron demasiados así que se echó a correr por el aquel cuarto para tratar de evitarlos.

Jonathan y Jeff rodaron debajo de la plataforma para evitar a unos animales que querían atacarlos, ya del otro lado de esta se pusieron de pie, Jeff corrió hacia la izquierda pero Jonathan se quedó ahí de pie y levanto su arma dispuesto a dispararla contra un animal que está delante de él, pero en eso una serpiente se acercó desde su izquierda y trato de morderlo en el cuello, pero el alcanzo a darse cuenta y la esquivo agachándose, ya en el piso la serpiente volteo para intentar morderlo nuevamente, pero el la piso en lo que sería su cuello, le apunto a la cabeza y la mato.

El vio a un animal que salió de una de las entradas de aquel lugar delante de él, quien lo vio y empezó a correr hacia él, Jonathan levanto su revólver y le dio un tiro en el cuerpo, la misma historia se repitió en la entrada del otro lado, en eso un gato montés o lince como también le conocen, le llego por detrás, lo hizo voltear para verlo a la cara, puso su brazo izquierdo en el que tiene el arma contra la plataforma y aprovechando que esta descubierto le dio un zarpazo en su mejilla izquierda, Jonathan grito por esto, vio que el lince tiene intención de morderle la cara pero él fue más rápido y le dio un cabezazo, y aprovechando el breve, pero breve momento de ventaja que eso le otorgo, levanto su revólver, puso la boca del cañón de este en la mejilla del felino y disparo el arma, matándolo.

El haber disparado tan cerca de sus oídos lo aturdió pero valió la pena pues salvo su propia vida, se quitó el cadáver del felino de encima y le disparo a 2 animales que entraron por las entradas que están a ambos lados de él, nuevamente intentaron llegarle por detrás pero él no va a caer de nuevo en eso, le apunto y disparo, pero el arma se quedó sin balas, el reacciono rápido y lo esquivo agachándose. El animal que es un glotón salió del agua tan rápidamente como Jonathan volvió a recargar su revólver y antes de que este pudiera acercarse más al humano para hacerle daño, Jonathan se encargó de el con un disparo.

Cesar saco su cabeza del agua tomando una bocanada de aire, aturdido y zumbándole los oídos por el golpe que se dio y miro alrededor, viendo como sus amigos peleaban contra los animales, entonces el no perdió tiempo, y dura y difícilmente se puso de pie debido al dolor. Un cocodrilo adolescente salió del agua de improviso y tomo a Rebecca de los pies haciendo que ella cayera boca abajo, ella miro sus pies y desesperada intento alejarse del reptil para salvarse a sí misma pero no podía, Jeff mato a un animal clavándole uno de sus piolets en la cabeza, escucho los gritos desesperados de Rebecca, volteo y vio lo que está pasando, entonces no perdió tiempo, fue hacia ella, le quito al cocodrilo de encima, pasándole por encima con una rodada y abrazando su cuerpo en el progreso, rodaron sobre Rebecca y ya a un lado de ella, Jeff puso al reptil contra el suelo boca abajo para exponer su punto débil o vulnerable y la mato clavándole ambos piolets.

"¡Jeff!".-Grito Rebecca.

El volteo, vio que un fosa la está agarrando de una pierna; mordiéndole el pantalón y entonces la jalo al agua con él o ella. Jeff se puso de pie e iba a correr hacia ella pero entonces del agua salió una hiena rayada de pelaje gris, que de un zarpazo y un gruñido saco a volar sus armas de sus manos, él se cayó sobre trasero al tratar de retroceder y se alejó de la hiena lo más que pudo, mirándola asustado y cuando esta estaba a punto de lanzársele encima, fue asesinada por la punta de una lanza que traspaso su cabeza e hizo que la sangre salpicara en la cara y cuerpo de Jeff.

Will, quien fue el que salvo a Jeff; y ahora que acabo de subir a los perros de Cesar, con esfuerzo el cuerpo sin vida de la hiena que tiene en el extremo de su lanza y lo arrojo lejos gruñendo por el esfuerzo. La sangre que le salpico a Jeff lo dejo en shock, lo cual no es de extrañar si nunca en su vida ha visto sangre real y mientras él está procesando y asimilando todo, Will mato a otro animal, clavándole la punta de su lanza en la espalda y derribando a otro, haciéndole barrido de piernas con el otro extremo de su lanza.

Cesar se reincorporo y empezó a dispararle a todo animal que veía, mientras, Rebecca fue arrinconada por aquel fosa que lo arrastro e intentaba matarla, pero nuevamente el bate le salvo la vida, de igual manera a como lo hizo con Magnus, pero sabe que eso no va a durar. Entonces el fosa alejo su cara del bate y de un manotazo saco a volar el bate, Rebecca solo cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el final, pero antes de que el fosa la atacara, algo que jamás nadie se vería venir ocurrió.

El tejón Trevor salió de una de las entradas, corrió hacia el fosa, se le lanzo directo a la cara y se la quitó de encima, haciendo que Rebecca solo se llevara un gran susto, Trevor arañaba y mordía la cara del fosa como el loco y el solo intentaba quitárselo de la misma manera, entonces el perro siberiano Sebastián salió de otra entrada, corrió directo al fosa, lo tacleo, lo puso de costado contra el piso y una vez ahí, lo asesino cortándole el cuello. Miraron a Rebecca y corrieron hacia ella, ella en un principio se aterro pensando que iban a matarla, pero se sorprendió enormemente al ver que cuando llegaron a ella, Trevor mordió el hombro de su camisa y tiro de el indicado que quiere sacarla de ahí, al igual que Sebastián quien la empujaba con la corona de su cabeza.

"¡Corre; corre, corre!".-Le gritaba Sebastián.

Si bien ella no le entendía; hizo lo que le pidió, por puro instinto de supervivencia, se puso de pie y corrió hacia la escalera. Jonathan se acercó a ella para cubrirla, mientras Jeff y Cesar mantenían a raya al resto de los animales, Rebecca llego a las escaleras, cargo a Sebastián como si fuera un costal de papas y Trevor se le subió, esto lo está haciendo pues ellos le salvaron la vida y sabe que puede confiar en ellos, Jonathan se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada, la situación actual no le está permitiendo razonar. Jeff mato a otro animal, volteo y vio que un gato común se preparaba para emboscarla de frente.

"¡Rebecca".-Grito él y lanzo uno de sus piolets hacia ese gato, el cual se fue volando girando en vertical.

En eso el gato salto para atacar a Rebecca, pero fue interceptado en el aire por el piolet de Jeff, el cual le atravesó el pecho desde la espalda y el gato cayó al agua; muerto. Rebecca se detuvo al darse cuenta de esto y miro a Jeff, el solo la miro como respuesta y un segundo después Rebecca reanudo su actividad para subir las escaleras.

Will derribo a un perro barriendo sus patas con el mango de su lanza y rápido lo mato perforando su costado con su lanza, y después de sacar su lanza de su cadáver, se acercó a las escaleras junto con Cesar y Jeff, él y Cesar subieron rápido por la escalera pero cuando Jeff estaba a punto de intentarlo, un animal lo tacleo y ambos se zambulleron en el agua.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, ya que el fondo de ese lugar no es tan profundo, el agua llega hasta la cintura de Jeff, Jeff tomo el único piolet que le queda y le grito al animal, que es un lince, entonces el felino se le abalanzo, pero Jeff lo movió hacia su derecha con la ayuda de sus brazos mientras abrazaba el cuerpo del felino y lo puso contra el piso, levanto su mano izquierda en la cual tiene el piolet y mato al lince, clavándoselo en el pecho.

Mientras arriba de esa escalera, Cesar y Will llegaron a donde están los demás.

"¿Y Jeff?".-Pregunto Rebecca al darse cuenta de ellos.

Cesar y su hermano miraron detrás de ellos para ver si el venia, entonces ella abrió los ojos preocupada, rápidamente paso entre ellos y se asomó para mirar hacia abajo.

Jeff desenterró su piolet del lince, y entonces vio que de todas las entradas empezaron a salir animales, eran demasiados, así que corrió hacia la plataforma y se subió a esta, se dispuso a subir las escaleras pero un dragón de cómodo le salto en la espalda y le mordió el hombro haciéndolo gritar, él se lo quito de un codazo y rápido le clavo el piolet en la cabeza, él no tenía tiempo para sacarlo del cadáver así que comenzó a subir las escaleras, cosa que hizo que Rebecca soltara un suspiro de alivio y dibujara una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, pero a veces el destino y el mundo son crueles, muy crueles.

Magnus salió del agua, corrió a la plataforma, llego al inicio de la escalera, miro hacia arriba y vio a Jeff subiéndola, entonces salto con todas sus fuerzas, clavo sus garras en la espalda de la camisa de Jeff y lo jalo hacia abajo con el usando su peso, haciendo que Jeff soltara la escalera y empezara a caer.

"¡Jeff!".-Grito Rebecca preocupada.

En la caída Jeff movió una tubería de gas con su cuerpo, llevándose un buen golpe y empezando una nueva fuga de gas, cayó hasta abajo, se pegó duro en la espalda media con la plataforma y cayó al agua, una vez hecho esto los animales no perdieron tiempo, fueron hacia él y empezó a matarlo a mordidas para posteriormente comérselo.

"¡JEFF!".-Grito Rebecca al ver esto, y solo pudo observar con impotencia, tristeza y dolor, como lo asesinaban, mientras el gritaba de dolor.

"¡REBECCA!".-Grito Jeff sintiendo mucho, pero mucho dolor.

Rebecca pudo darse cuenta del olor del gas en el aire, ya que en donde se encuentra no hay tantos olores como los que hay allá abajo, y no queriendo que Jeff muriera sufriendo, decidió hacer lo más humano. Volteo y miro hacia atrás, vio a Jonathan quien está cerca de ella, bajo su mirada la cual aterrizo sobre su revólver, y rápidamente sin permiso se lo arrebato.

"Rebecca ¿Qué estás haciendo?".-Pregunto su hermano algo preocupado al ver esto.

Ella no le respondió y regreso a asomarse por aquella escalera. Magnus veía con una sonrisa sobre su cara estando parado sobre la plataforma como sus secuaces se comían a aquel humano, entonces su nariz percibió el aroma del gas, empezó a olfatear y descubrió que esta aroma provenía de arriba de él, así que miro hacia arriba. En eso vio que Rebecca se asomó desde la parte superior y el final de aquella escalera, saco el revólver y apunto hacia abajo, Magnus se percató de lo que va a pasar si ella llega a disparar abriendo los ojos, así sin dudarlo miro hacia una de las entradas y corrió hacia esta sin decirle nada a sus secuaces, no le importa en lo más mínimo si todos ellos llegan a morir, solo le importa el mismo.

Rebecca apunto hacia la cabeza de Jeff mientras este gritaba de la agonía por el dolor y jalo la aguja percutil del revólver, ella veía con dolor y lágrimas en los ojos como Jeff gritaba del dolor, ahora ya no se sentía con las mismas agallas para hacerlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas y miro hacia otro lado, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo si no quiere que Jeff sufra, así que abrió los ojos y le volvió a apuntar a Jeff a la cabeza.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento!".-Exclamo ella sollozando y con la voz rota, y disparo el revólver.

La bala caliente encendió el gas del aire y lo hizo estallar, envolviendo a Jeff y a todos los animales en una nube de fuego que los mato al instante, pero Jeff murió una milésima de segundo antes, ya que la bala le atravesó el cráneo y lo mato en el acto. Tras hacer esto, Rebecca dejo de asomarse y arrodillada; rompió en llanto, no porque Jeff era su amigo, sino por algo que nadie, ni siquiera su hermano sabe, y es que Jeff era su amor platónico, así como ella era el de él, nunca fueron capaces de confesarse sus sentimientos, y ahora debido a lo que acaba de pasar, eso jamás será posible.

Magnus miro desde el túnel de donde está la nube de fuego que ahora cubre ese cuarto, él se quedó mirando los llamas con una expresión neutra, después de eso gruño con ferocidad y se fue corriendo de ahí, él sabe que todos sus secuaces no estaban ahí, aún deben quedar algunos en su guarida.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **La tarántula Goliat es, como ya lo dije anteriormente en este capítulo, el arácnido considerado el más grande sobre la tierra. Habita en Sudamérica, más específicamente en el sur de Venezuela y al norte de Brasil. Tiene unos grandes y venenosos colmillos de 4 centímetros los cuales usa para defenderse, al igual que el bello de su cuarto, él se sacude para que caiga en su depredador y provocarle urticaria ya que secretan un líquido que provoca esa reacción. Y con sus patas extendidas puede llegar a medir hasta 30 centímetros de largo, los invito que busquen una regla y teniéndola en sus manos imaginen semejante arácnido de ese tamaño, o peor aún, que se lo llegan a encontrar en su casa y lo vean caminando hacia ustedes lentamente, seguramente más de uno sentiría un gran miedo, y creo que yo mismo me incluyo en eso a decir verdad.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta. Agradecería que lo hicieran en sus redes sociales y en Wattpad si es que tienen un perfil ahí. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y un aviso que quiero dar, **la próxima semana voy a regresar a la escuela** (puta vida :( ) así que por las tareas y los trabajos puede que llegue a tardarme más para acabar y publicar los siguientes capítulos, les pido que sean pacientes porque de seguro ya saben cómo es la vida, y también me gustaría que volvieran a mirar la portada y me digan que les parece, he estado trabajando en ella y podrán notar muchos cambios en esta nueva actualización de ella. Bueno eso sería todo, y nos vemos la próxima, adiós.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11: Nada dura para siempre.**

 **Thespyderpoison:** Si; para ellos fue muy intenso, ¿tu cómo te sentirías si perdieras a tu familia y amigos de semejante manera?, y si, él sí sabe dar discursos; los cuales son todo lo contrario a los de Magnus, de hecho siéndote honesto esa idea para el discurso por parte de Snowball me la dio mi amigo Pyro Phoenix-Bird, y si, ya lo dijiste amigo. ¿Y qué persona sensible no le gusta ver a una pareja amarse y hacerse feliz uno al otro?, ya lo dijiste amigo; de hecho su forma de ser es muy irritante y desagradable. Sin dudas tiene que ver con esa declaración de "guerra" de la que hablas pero hay una razón por la que actuó como lo hizo con Emily, una razón que oculta y conocerán más adelante. Lo de Jonathan y su pasado no le tome en cuenta y claro que lo supero, fue hace mucho, como dice mi padre: El tiempo lo cura todo, pues nop, ya viste que no fue así; este no es un fic de terror. Tal vez no lo parezca pero yo no soy cruel, eso también me lo ha dicho mi amigo Pyro Phoenix-Bird también, el cruel es Magnus y esto lo hago porque a veces el mundo real es más cruel de lo que uno pueda imaginar, eso lo sé porque visto decenas de películas basadas en hechos reales, en los cuales los protagonistas vivieron un horror durante guerras y ese horror fue muy bien representado en algunas de esas películas, como dijo Dross en varios de sus videos: La realidad, supera a la ficción, y estoy seguro que mi fic lo demuestra sin lugar a dudas, no lo te lo voy a negar; Magnus si merece sufrir, pero como viste con Sebastián y Trevor, entre su grupo hay animales que no lo hacen porque quieran sino porque él los obliga, y esta es otra razón por la que es un villano tan vil, despiadado y ruin. Vaya gracias, de hecho para esa secuencia me inspire en la adaptación cinematográfica de Los juegos del hambre Sinsajo parte 2. Lo repito y reitero; yo no soy una persona cruel, es más, yo soy una de las personas con mayor desprecio contra la crueldad que podrás encontrar pero como dije antes, la vida es dura, demasiado dura, y esta no respeta a nadie, cualquier podría morir en un parpadeo, un claro ejemplo son los sismos que han sacudido los estados del centro y sur del país donde vivo, #FuerzaMéxico, ¡ustedes y nosotros podemos!.

 **Pyro Phoenix-Bird:** ¿Enserio amigo?, por los que yo vi en el puente de Brooklyn creo que son mínimo entre 100 y 200. Ok, gracias por el dato. Ups, pues ya ni modo amigo, lo hecho; hecho esta. Si, ¿y que esperabas si nunca supo y conoció a hacer cosas como esas?, tú lo dijiste amigo :) Jejeje, claro que si beben amigo, si nunca le diste leche a tu perro es cosa tuya, gracias. Eso no es tan relevante amigo por favor, yo vi a mi chihuahua lamerse la patita un par de veces ¿Qué respondes a esto, eh?, bueno yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Gracias, yo que sé, ya lo dijiste amigo y no, ella no obligo a Jack a cambiar, bueno tal vez solo un poco, pero nada más. Sip. Ya veo, pues ya ves que no fue como pensabas, no se pregúntale tu Jejeje, ya lo dijiste nuevamente amigo. El porqué lo hizo tiene un motivo y una razón de porque lo hizo, motivo y razón los cuales oculta, más adelante los conocerás. A decir verdad sí. Cierto, pero ya es tarde para eso. Te me adelante amigo Jejeje. Si, así es. Si así es Jejeje; y ahórrate esos comentarios basados en memes por favor. ¿Y crees que te va a hacer caso amigo?, Alonzo apenas pudo controlarlo, cuando se enoja y esto se une con su carácter; créeme cuando te digo que es una mala combinación. Ah sí es cierto es verdad, pero lo hecho; hecho esta. En mi opinión Magnus es mucho peor padre cruel que Silver amigo, gracias (pulgar arriba también). Ah perdón, no sabía eso. Y a quien no amigo. De hecho, si, gracias. Ojala ganes amigo Jejeje.

Mientras Magnus corría de regreso a su guarida y cuartel general, su compañera y su hija aún se encuentran en el escenario flotante, procesando, asimilando y digiriendo el tremendo y horrible susto que les dio su padre por amenazar con matar a su propia compañera si su hija no mataba a una de sus propias amigas, eso sin contar que Melissa tuvo que verse forzada a cumplir las rastreras, viles, crueles y horrorosas exigencias de su padre para cumplir y complacer sus propios interés personales.

En este momento está abrazada a la pata derecha delantera de su madre; ya que recordaran que Magnus le rompió la otra de una brutal mordida, tiene su mejilla contra lo que sería el lado de la espinilla de su madre; si es que fuera humana, con los orejas caídas por la tristeza por lo que tuvo que hacer hace tan solo unos minutos, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa sobre su cara, debido a lo feliz y alegre que está de su madre se encuentre bien, y su madre; Tania, está mirándola con una sonrisa sobre su cara, si pudiera regresarle el abrazo lo haría, pero no puede ya que su pata se encuentra rota, en vez de eso tiene envuelta su cola alrededor del cuerpo de su hija.

"Me alegra tanto que estés bien mama".-Dijo Melissa con una voz ahogada por la tristeza pero con alegría en ella.

"Y yo de que tu también lo estés cariño".-Dijo Tania con cariño y amor maternal.

En eso la sonrisa de la cara de Melissa fue cambiada por pura tristeza, y nuevamente volvió a empezar a llorar.

"Mama, por favor perdóname, perdóname por lo que tuve que hacer para salvarte".-Dijo secando sus lágrimas en el pelaje de la pierna de su madre y la miro a los ojos.-"Te juro que yo no quería matar Gaby, no quería hacerlo; de verdad".-Dijo con la voz rota.

"Tranquila hija; no te preocupes".-Dijo ella con comprensión y cariño mirándola a los ojos.-"No es tu culpa".-Dijo negando con la cabeza.-"Tu padre te obligo bajo amenazas, así que por ende quien en realidad mato a Gaby fue tu padre, no tu".-Dijo ella, con rencor oculto en toda esa oración anterior, debido al enojo y odio que tiene contra Magnus.

Melissa volvió a poner su cara contra la pierna de su madre y se escuchó un sollozo que fue amortiguado por la pierna de su madre.

"¿Por qué papa es tan cruel mama?".-Pregunto Melissa llorando tras respirar de manera temblorosa y respiro hondo por la nariz para contener el flujo nasal de su nariz.

Tania dejo escapar un suspiro y miro al piso con tristeza.

"Me gustaría saberlo hija. Sé que tuvo una vida y una niñez muy difíciles, pero eso no le da la justificación de hacer todo lo que está haciendo".-Dijo, y luego miro a su hija.-"En especial a ti".-Dijo, haciendo que Melissa quitara su cabeza de su pierna y la mirara a los ojos mientras se limpiaba la nariz con el canto de una sus patitas delanteras.-"Él no tiene por qué transmitirle su forma de ser y sus horribles experiencias a alguien como tú, tu; que solo eres una cachorra, y estas viendo cosas que se supone ningún cachorro debería de ver y vivir".-Dijo ella.

"Como me gustaría poder irnos de aquí".-Dijo Melissa con tristeza mirando el piso y luego la miro a los ojos.-"Vámonos mama, por favor vámonos de aquí".-Dijo sacudiendo su pierna con sus patas delanteras suplicándole.

"No podemos hija".-Dijo su madre con preocupación mirándola a los ojos y también con miedo.-"Si escapamos tu padre se dará cuenta, y tiene animales por toda la ciudad, ellos le dirán y si nos encuentran nos traerán de nuevo aquí y tu padre podría golpearnos de una manera que no se puede imaginar por desobedecerlo, o peor aún, matarnos".-Dijo.

Melissa se entristeció mucho al escuchar esto, sus labios temblaron, volvió a poner su cara contra la pierna de su madre y nuevamente reanudo su llanto.

"Sé que es horrible vivir aquí cariño pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Hay un dicho humano que dice: Una hora de vida, aun es una vida, la muerte es lo peor para la mayoría de las personas, estoy segura que nos incluimos en eso, así que no te preocupes hija, ya veras, un día de todos, todo finalmente acabara y tú y yo seres libres de la crueldad de tu padre".-Dijo, agacho su cabeza hasta la altura de su hija y froto el lado derecho de su cara contra la corona de su hija para reconfortarla.

"Te quiero mama".-Dijo Melissa con tristeza y la voz ahogada, parándose sobre sus patas traseras y abrazando la pierna de su madre con las delanteras.

"Yo también te quiero hija".-Dijo Tania sin dejar de acariciarla.

En eso el gran estanque en el que se encuentran hizo ondas, indicando que hay algo en el agua, estas ondas movieron el escenario flotante lo suficiente para que Melissa y su madre se dieran cuenta, dejaron de acariciarse, Olga enderezo su espalda sentándose bien, Melissa dejo de abrazar la pierna de su madre y ambas miraron alrededor, Olga con todos sus sentidos en alerta, las orejas completamente levantadas y mirando alrededor como si fuera una cierva, ya que algo no le da para nada buena espina, tiene un mal; terrible presentimiento.

"Mama".-Dijo Melissa mirando alrededor con tristeza, hay algo en el ambiente que hasta ella puede sentir, y no le agrada nada, tanto es así que hasta está asustada.-"¿Qué está pasando?".-Pregunto.

"Aún no lo sé".-Dijo sin bajar la guardia en lo más mínimo.-"No hagas ruido".-Dijo sin siquiera mirarla pues está muy atenta y siguió mirando alrededor al igual que su hija.

Melissa miro a ambos lados, no veía nada de nada; ni siquiera en el agua, ella y su madre son por ahora las únicas almas presentes en el Averno, al menos hasta donde saben, y también el agua ya no muestra ninguna señal de movimiento después de aquellas ondas, pero ambas sienten como sus instintos animales les están diciendo, que algo no anda bien. Ambas se quedaron ahí, observando, mirando alrededor, buscando alguna señal de vida o movimiento, Melissa está sufriendo mucho con este silencio y tranquilidad sepulcrales ya que le están provocando una gran cantidad de miedo, aun incluso con su madre al lado de ella, y ese miedo puede llegar a compararse con el miedo que siente cuando su padre está cerca y la obliga a hacer cosas como la que tuvo que hacerle a Gaby.

Ellas siguieron allí por unos cuantos segundos, sin mover un solo musculo a excepción de su cabeza, sus ojos, sus bocas y sus orejas para ver si pueden llegar a ver o percibir algo en la oscuridad o en el agua. Melissa miro hacia su derecha, luego a la izquierda, luego hacia el frente y 2 segundos después de haberlo hecho, salió de imprevisto, saltando fuera del agua una piraña con toda la intención de morderla.

Melissa se asustó y grito al ver esto, rápidamente se movió de donde esta y logro esquivar a la piraña quien cayó sobre el escenario y empezó a saltar; cosa que caracteriza a todos los de su especie, los peces, Tania volteo y se dio cuenta de esto, Melissa veía con miedo a la piraña quien saltaba en el escenario flotante, vio que esta la miro, castañeo sus mandíbulas repletas de enormes dientes y empezó a saltar hacia ella, Melissa al ver esto en dudo en empezar a retroceder, entonces Tania; con una cara de enojo e ira, troto hacia la piraña; no puede correr pues tiene una pata rota, y de un manotazo con su pata delantera sana, lanzo a aquel pez carnívoro devuelta al agua, el lugar de donde salió.

"¿Estas bien hija?".-Pregunto mirándola con preocupación.

"Si mama".-Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

En eso entonces empezaron a escuchar que el agua se movía, ambas levantaron sus orejas y sin dudarlo voltearon a ver hacia; Tania a su izquierda y Melissa a su derecha, al frente. Vieron que el agua de repente se calmó, pero esa calma solo 5 segundos cuando de repente, un enjambre completo de pirañas salió del agua de un salto e iban en dirección hacia ellas, cosa que hizo que Tania abriera los ojos y de inmediato volteo a ver a su hija.

"¡Melissa muévete!".-Dijo y sin esperar respuesta la empujo con su pata delantera, quitándola de en medio y ella hizo una rodada hacia el otro lado para evitar a las pirañas.

Estas cayeron sobre el teatro flotante sin haberle dado a su objetivo y empezaron a saltar sobre este, la mitad de ellas miraron a Tania y la otra mitad a Melissa, se dividieron en 2 grupos y sin dudarlo empezaron a saltar hacia ellas, esto hizo que Melissa se asustara, tanto que empezó a temblar y a respirar de manera temblorosa.

"¡Melissa!".-Dijo Tania preocupada y trato de ir hacia ella, pero una de las pirañas casi muerde su pata delantera sana, ocasionando que ella retrocedía y vio como el enjambre se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Lo mismo ocurría con Melissa, quien no dejaba de ver con miedo a aquellos peces, en eso 2 de ellas intentaron morderles las patas delanteras, ocasionando que ella gritara del miedo y retrocedería, buscando alejar sus patas lo más posible de aquel enjambre.

Tania vio esto y abrió los ojos, sorprendida y asustada, vio al enjambre delante de ella que se está acercando a ella y luego miro a su hija quien casi esta hasta el otro lado del aquel escenario flotante y solo se le ocurrió una idea, sabe que es una idea casi, algo o completamente suicida, pero sabe que si quiere que su hija no sea lastimada por esos animales, tiene que hacerlo.

Ella frunció el ceño con enojo mostrando los dientes, miro a las pirañas que ya están cerca de sus pies, con su pata delantera sana lanzo todas las que pudo al agua de un manotazo y tras hacerlo, sin dudarlo ni pensarlo corrió directo hacia su hija, en el trayecto piso a un par de pirañas, matándolas debido a que pero ellas el peso de su cuerpo es colosal, pero ella no salió endeble de esto, algunas pirañas quienes están a ambos lados de ella vieron esto, dieron un salto hacia ella y mordieron sus costados, 3 del lado derecho y 2 del izquierdo, dejándole marcas de mordidas.

Tania grito del dolor pero no se detuvo y siguió rumbo hacia su hija, después de morderla y de volver a caer al piso, las pirañas se fueron saltando hacia al agua y se zambulleron en ella, pues están a punto de asfixiarse. Melissa sintió que llego al final de aquel escenario flotante, ella jadeo sorprendida y para comprobarlo miro detrás de ella, y en efecto, ahora se encuentra en el borde de aquel escenario, esta arrinconada, ya que detrás de ella solo hay agua, pero si llega a zambullirse en ella sabe que las pirañas podrían herirla gravemente o de plano matarla y después devorarla, y delante está el enjambre, el cual se está acercando a ella cada vez más.

Ella trago saliva del miedo y solo vio; latiéndole con fuerza el corazón, como se acercaban a ella. En eso su madre llego al enjambre de pirañas que están delante de ella, de un manotazo con su pata delantera sana lanzo al agua a todas las que pudo, luego rápido se acercó a su hija, la tomo del lomo con su boca, se dio media vuelta y empezó a trotar lo más rápido que podía para sacarla de ahí, pero ganándose varias mordidas de parte de las pirañas en los costados de su cuerpo y en una de sus patas traseras. Mientras trotaba, muchas de las pirañas se lanzaron al agua para no morir asfixiadas, después de eso las que se zambulleron en el agua después de haber atacado a Tania salieron, vieron como la can se aleja de ahí lo más rápido que podía cargando a su hija y para poder alcanzarla más rápidamente, todas las pirañas se zambulleron en el agua.

En este momento, Tania está trotando por las tablas de madera que forman un puente que da hacia el escenario flotante para llegar al otro lado, a la parte de concreto para buscar un lugar donde poner a su hija a salvo, en eso, las pirañas; desde el agua, empezaron a salir de un salto para tratar de morderla, pero afortunadamente Tania fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitarlas.

Ella llego hasta la parte de concreto de aquel gran estanque y empezó a trotar por este sin soltar a Melissa, entonces gran parte del enjambre salto; todas al mismo tiempo, hacia ella tacleándola y empujándola hacia la pared al lado de ella, el impacto hizo que Tania gritara del dolor, soltando a Melissa y está por el impacto voló un par de metros hacia adelante, cayó en el piso, rodo por este y termino acostada pecho tierra en el concreto, mientras las pirañas regresaron al agua, con la excepción de 4 de ellas, quienes aprovecharon para morder a Tania haciéndola gritar.

Melissa levanto la cabeza sintiendo un poco de dolor, miro hacia el frente, hacia el agua con las orejas aplanadas y vio moviendo en ellas, ella supo de inmediato lo que es, abrió los ojos asustada y retrocedió lo más que pudo, hasta que su espalda se pusiera contra la pared. En eso las pirañas empezaron a saltar una a una hacia ella buscando morderla, pero afortunadamente ella lograba evadirlas, ellas chocaban contra la pared de cara con fuerzas, caían al piso y una vez saltaban hacia el agua para zambullirse nuevamente hacia ella, para recuperarse del golpe así como de su respiración.

Tania se puso de pie, sacudió la cabeza y miro hacia adelante, ahí vio como las pirañas trataban insistentemente de morderla, esto la hizo enojar, frunció el ceño y sin dudarlo troto hacia allá. Las pirañas seguían tratando de morder a Melissa y ella seguía esquivándolas pero está empezando a cansarse; así que no sabe cuánto más podrá resistir, en eso su mama llego, la tomo rápidamente del lomo con su boca y salió trotando de ahí justo a tiempo, pues todo el enjambre salto al mismo tiempo hacia donde estaba Melissa, cosa que ella no habría podido esquivar pues son demasiadas y se pegaron contra la pared.

Mientras Tania trotaba cargando a Melissa, alcanzo a ver un hueco de forma cuadrada en lo alto de la pared del tamaño perfecto para que Melissa pueda caber en él; a diferencia de ella, el cual posiblemente podría alcanzar si se para sobre sus patas traseras, fue hacia él, se paró sobre sus patas traseras apoyándose de la pared con su delantera sana para no perder el equilibrio, tuvo que pararse de puntas para poder alcanzar ese hueco y dejo a Melissa en este.

Ella y su madre intercambiaron una mirada, en la de ambas se ve reflejada la tristeza y antes de que pudieran hablar o hacer algo más, el enjambre de pirañas salió de un salto de repente del agua y taclearon a Tania, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

"¡Mama!".-Grito Melissa con preocupación.

Ella vio cómo su mama cayó de espaldas sobre el agua, zambulléndose en esta con el enjambre encima de ella y tras la caída y después de que el agua se calmara; Melissa miro con angustia, miedo, preocupación y ansiedad; el agua, moviendo mucho sus ojos, buscando captar la más leve señal de movimiento, estuvo así por vario segundos los cuales le parecieron eternos y muy preocupada abrió los ojos como platos, empezando a perder la esperanza de que su madre ya no fuera a salir del agua, cosa que la aterraba como no tienen idea.

Entonces de repente su madre salió del agua, rápidamente se subió a los bordes de concreto de alrededor y dio un gran salto hacia una pendiente inclinada hecha de concreto por donde está corriendo agua como si fuera una pequeña cascada, ella tuvo que imponer mucha de su fuerza física para lograr agarrarse como sea a esa pendiente; ya que a la inclinación y al agua que corre por ella, está muy resbalosa, de hecho está usando tanta fuerza que esta; quedo de manifiesto en el ceño fruncido y la expresión de su cara y los dientes, los cuales está mostrando y apretando con fuerza, y afortunadamente ese esfuerzo rindió frutos pues las garras de sus patas quedaron trabadas en una pequeña grieta de esa pendiente.

Al nomas verla Melissa se alegró inmediatamente levantando sus orejas y formando una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara, desde donde esta puede ver que su madre no salió endeble de su zambullida en el agua, tiene muchas mordidas en varias partes de su cuerpo y está sangrando mucho, y vio que su madre empezó a escalar aquella pendiente con sus garras, imponiendo el mismo esfuerzo físico de antes, también vio que su madre casi pierde el agarre y se resbala; cosa que la asusto mucho, pero vio que ella volvió a recuperar el agarre y empezó a escalar nuevamente esa pendiente, haciendo que empezara a desaparecer del alcance de su vista gracias a una pared.

Ella, temerosa y angustiada por ella miro detrás de ella y vio que en aquel pequeño lugar en el que se encuentra tiene un pasillo que conduce a algún lado que da hacia más arriba, ella volvió a tratar de ver a su madre desde donde está, pero oficialmente la perdió de vista y no lo dudo para nada, se dio vuelta y empezó a ir por aquel pasillo el cual es muy angosto, y para poder caber y avanzar por él tuvo que irse todo el camino agachada.

Mientras tanto su madre, al borde del agotamiento debido a tanto esfuerzo físico está a poco de llegar al final de aquella pendiente, la cual es de los muchos túneles de alcantarillado de allá abajo y tiene una reja de color negro por donde debajo de esta corre el agua, si Tania logra llegar allá arriba, agarrarse y subirse de aquella reja entonces estará a salvo, pero no contaba con lo que paso después.

Magnus está corriendo por uno de los túneles de la alcantarilla para regresar a su guarida, el cual es el mismo al que está a punto de llegar Tania, cuando paso al lado de una gran apertura de forma circular que está a derecha escucho un quejido de esfuerzo que hizo que levantara sus orejas, se detuvo y miro en aquella dirección, entonces después de hacerlo sonrió con malicia y perversidad, todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado y se acercó a aquella entrada.

Se detuvo sobre la parte de la reja que sale de esta borrando la sonrisa de su cara, cambiándola por una expresión fría, neutral y seria, mientras se sentaba ahí con la mirada puesta encima de su esposa, a la cual está viendo que está luchando fuertemente para trepar. Entonces ella miro hacia arriba y lo vio ahí sentado.

"¡Magnus!".-Le grito preocupada y asustada, en eso casi nuevamente resbala pero logro aferrarse nuevamente a la pared, pero debido a la deslización bajo un par de metros en un parpadeo y dejo marcas de rasguño en la pared de concreto de aquella pendiente.-"¡Magnus por favor!, ¡ayúdame!".-Le grito mientras lo miraba, y estando desesperada por salvarse, pues sus patas traseras ya no pueden aferrarse más a la pendiente para ayudarla debido al cansancio, en vez de eso están arañando el concreto de aquella pendiente.

Magnus se le quedo viendo con la misma expresión anteriormente nombrada por 3 segundos cuando de repente, con una mirada seria y enfurecida le clavo las garras en sus piernas, justo atrás de donde inician sus patas, haciéndola gritar de dolor pero eso lo hizo para sujetarla. Después de eso, con una expresión de dolor sobre su cara y sus ojos Tania miro a Magnus, el cual le sonrió cálida y amorosamente, Tania en ese momento pensó que al verla en peligro; finalmente decidió dejar de lado toda la maldad y la crueldad que cargaba su alma y le sonrió con la boca abierta, en las cejas en una posición de tristeza pero esto se debe al alivio, pero al hacer eso; cometió un error falaz, el peor que pudo haber hecho.

En un parpadeo, Magnus la miro con seriedad y enojo y dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa sobre su cara; la cual no le gustó nada a ella, entonces Magnus acerco un poco su cara hacia la de ella y dijo:

"Salúdame a Satanás".-Y con un ardid completamente vil, cruel, malvado y rastrero, usando sus patas, la lanzo hacia abajo.

Melissa llego en eso momento hasta la parte de arriba que conducía el espacio en el que su madre la puso, el cual llega a otro pequeño orificio cuadrado que esta unos 4 metros más debajo de la cima de aquella pendiente, solo para ver como su madre paso delante de ella rápidamente como proyectil a alta velocidad después de Magnus la arrojara, y al reconocerla, asustada y sorprendida con las orejas erguidas, volteo a verla.

Vio cómo su madre llego hasta abajo y cayo duro y con fuerza sobre el escenario flotante, Magnus lo empujo con la fuerza suficiente para llegar hasta ahí, debido a su peso y a la gran caída, el escenario flotante se sacudió y ocasiono ondas y movimiento en el agua, cuando todos los movimientos se calmaron y Tania empezaba a levantarse, el enjambre de pirañas salió del agua de un salto y fueron directo hacia Tania, la cual esta tan débil y adolorida que no pudo responder a tiempo, ella aplano sus orejas y asustada pego un grito de susto con todas sus últimas fuerzas a la vez que las pirañas le cayeron encima, y le pusieron fin a su existencia.

"¡NOOO!".-Grito Melissa con todas sus fuerzas, completamente asustada y preocupada.

Sin dudarlo se dio media vuelta y lo más rápido posible se regresó por donde vino, cuando llego a la parte de abajo donde la puso su madre para ponerla a salvo, vio que las pirañas se retiraron del cuerpo de su madre y saltaron de regreso el agua, dejando el cuerpo sumamente herido, el cual se está desangrando y sin vida de su madre.

Ella abrió los ojos y levanto sus orejas al ver el cuerpo de su madre desde ahí, ella miro hacia abajo, el lugar en el que esta se le hace muy alto y le da algo de miedo pero le preocupa más su madre, y también a pesar de ser solo una cachorra no es tonta, ella sabe que si salta desde donde esta hasta el piso podría lastimarse, la única opción que tiene es saltar al agua, pero es sumamente peligroso debido a las pirañas, pero no le queda de otra, es una única alternativa, al saltar agua tiene que subir lo más rápido posible de regreso a las orillas para estar a salvo.

Ella miro el agua, muy asustada debido a las pirañas pero su preocupación por su madre es más grande, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza, respiro hondo por la nariz y salto hacia al agua, se zambullo en esta, lo más rápido posible subió a la superficie, tomo una bocanada de aire y nado a la orilla más cercana, sobre la cual se paró, poniéndose a salvo o relativamente de aquellos peces, una vez ahí miro hacia el escenario y flotante y sin dudarlo fue hacia allá para comprobar a su mama.

Cuando llego a este se acercó al cuerpo de su madre, el cual esta acostado sobre su lado derecho, camino hasta su rostro y vio que tiene los ojos cerrados con la boca ligeramente, y formándose debajo de ella un gran charco de sangre lentamente.

Melissa, con una cara de tristeza y las orejas aplanadas se acercó al rostro de su madre. **(Aquí les recomiendo escuchar de fondo la música del Rey león cuando Simba descubre a Mufasa ya muerto para un mejor efecto).**

"¿Mama?".-Pregunto con un poco de alegría y esperanza en su voz, pero nuevamente se entristeció al ver que ella no le respondió.-"Mama por favor".-Le rogo y al ver que no respondía trato de hacerla reaccionar moviendo su cabeza usando la de ella, a pesar de las innumerables atrocidades que ha visto en ese lugar, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, aún sigue conservando su inocencia.-"Tienes que levantarte".-Dijo moviendo su cabeza, pero como Tania ya está muerta, su cabeza volvió a caer flácidamente sobre el suelo.-"¿Mama?".-Dijo con su voz empezando a ahogarse y se paró sobre sus patas traseras poniendo las delanteras sobre el rostro de su mama.-"Vamos, hay que ir a casa".-Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza con sus patas delanteras buscándola hacerla reaccionar sin ningún éxito.

Entonces ella rodeo su cabeza tratando y llego al otro lado, una vez ahí se paró sobre sus patas traseras, agarro la oreja de su mama con su boca y tiro de ella buscando insistentemente hacerla reaccionar pero ya es tarde para eso, tras eso y al percatarse de que nada de lo que hacia la hacía reaccionar miro alrededor para ver si podía encontrar a alguien, quien fuera, que la pudiera ayudar, al ver que en estos momentos ahí esta tan solo como un desierto y que ella es la única alma ahí, empezó a respirar de manera agitada y el corazón empezó a acelerársele, no quiere perder a su mami, miro hacia adelante y desesperada por ayuda corrió hasta la parte delantera del escenario.

"¡Auxilio!".-Grito y su voz hizo eco por el lugar sin que recibiera ninguna respuesta, ella miro y giro su cuerpo hacia un lado.-"¡Por favor!".-Grito nuevamente y al no recibir respuesta miro nuevamente hacia adelante.-"Alguien ayúdeme".-Dijo con su voz empezando a desmoronarse.

El no recibir respuesta alguna de nadie la destrozo y bajo la mirada, mirando el escenario sobre el que está parado.

"Ayuda".-Murmuro en voz baja y ya no pudo contener más su tristeza, así que la dejo salir a manera de lágrimas y empezó a llorar.

Volteo a ver a su madre y se acercó a su cadáver, una vez delante de él y sin dejar de llorar levanto un poco su pata delantera izquierda con la ayuda de su cabeza y se metió debajo de su brazo para simular que la está abrazando, una vez ahí se acostó en el picho pecho tierra, miro el rostro del cuerpo sin vida de su mama, hundió su rostro en su mejilla y empezó a llorar de manera desconsolada ya que al fin lo comprendió, ella se fue y ya no regresaría.

Estuvo así por varios segundos, llorando sobre el cuerpo de su madre y en eso Magnus llego al escenario y se acercó al cuerpo de su compañera y a su hija.

"Melissa".-Dijo fingiendo un poco de perplejidad en su voz, haciendo que su hija quitara su cara del cuerpo de su mama y volteara a verlo.

Magnus miro el cuerpo de su compañera con sorpresa falsa pero bastante convincente y luego miro a su hija.

"¿Pero qué has hecho?".-Le pregunto atónito.

Melissa se alejó del cuerpo de su mama retrocediendo 2 pasos y miro a su padre, completamente triste por la muerte de su mama.

"Un enjambre de pirañas".-Le dijo con la voz rota y llorando.-"Ella me salvo…".-Dijo y respiro hondo, pero temblorosa y con un poco de dificultad por la nariz para contener el flujo de la mucosa nasal.-"¡Pero fue un accidente; yo no quería que le pasara nada!".-Sollozo y miro el cuerpo de su mama.

"Por supuesto; por supuesto, eso ya lo sé".-Dijo Magnus con un tono de voz comprensible y mirando a su hija con simpatía.-"Nadie, jamás quiere que esta clase de cosas pasen".-Dijo y con su pata delantera derecha atrajo a su hija hacia él y ella hundió su cabeza en el pelaje de su costado para secarse las lágrimas.-"Pero tu mama ha muerto".-Dijo mirando hacia adelante, ocasionando que su hija quitara su rostro de su pelaje y subiera la mirada para verlo a los ojos.-"Y de no ser por ti hija; todavía seguiría con vida".-Dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Melissa abrió los ojos y descanso el lado izquierdo de su cabeza contra el costado de su padre, ya que para la limitada información y conocimiento que ella tiene sobre lo que paso ahí; su papa tiene razón, su mama se arriesgó para salvar y en el proceso ella perdió la vida, esta afirmación por parte de su papa que amplio su perspectiva sobre la muerte de su mama lo sintió como se le hubieran clavado un enorme clavo directo en el corazón, pues ahora cree que su mama está muerta por su culpa. Pero lo que ella no sabe, no es solo que Magnus lanzo a su mama hacia su muerte, sino que él fue quien le ordeno a esas pirañas que la mataran; lo que esto también indica que mato a Gaby, por nada.

 **Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Cesar.**

Este, sus amigos, sus perros se encuentran en la sala de estar con la mirada baja mirando el piso, con una cara de tristeza y aflicción por la reciente muerte de su amigo Jeff, Alonzo también está en la sala, mirando al piso, un poco triste pero no tanto como los demás, pensativo y caminando por la sala, no es que no este triste o sea poco sensible, debido a que es oficial de policía, y el ya visto morir a 3 compañeros suyos; sabe más o menos como manejar el duelo. Todos están en la sala a excepción de Rebecca, ella se encuentra en el cuarto de Cesar, sentada en el borde de la cama de este, mirando al piso, llorando en silencio y respirando con fuerza por la nariz para detener el flujo del fluido nasal, de todos, ella es la más afectada; y nos es para menos, ya que ella, quien tuvo sentimientos escondidos hacia Jeff fue la que tuvo que verse forzada a matarlo para que no tuviera una muerte dolorosa, los demás entendían que ella necesite tiempo a solas, así que decidieron dejarla sola hasta nuevo aviso.

El ambiente en el departamento es lúgubre, deprimente y un poco frio, pero es normal, ya que ese es el estado de animo de casi todos los presentes tras la muerte de Jeff, y ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio sepulcral que esta reinando en el departamento en este momento, no sabrían cómo. Finalmente a Jonathan se le ocurrió una manera de hacerlo y estando sentado en una silla, separo sus manos los cuales tenia juntas mirando al piso y abrió la boca con un suspiro para empezar a hablar.

"¿Saben?, Jeff, le salvo la vida a Rebecca".-Dijo haciendo que todos lo miraran y poco después volvieran a mirar al piso.

"Si, y luego ella tuvo que matarlo para que no sufriera".-Dijo Cesar volviendo a bajar los ánimos que Jonathan trato de animar aunque sea un poco.

El ambiente nuevamente volvió a ponerse silencioso y lúgubre por unos segundos, hasta que Will fue el que hablo ahora.

"Ya no sabía que ha Rebecca le gustaba".-Dijo con una cara neutral y triste mirando hacia adelante.-"Si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que lo dejamos atrás, tal vez podríamos haber evitado su muerte".-Dijo.

"La situación era muy mala allá abajo".-Dijo Alonzo deteniéndose y miro a los demás.-"No es culpa de nadie, en esa clase de situaciones uno pierde la noción de lo que ocurre a su alrededor, eso pasa casi todo el tiempo en los tiroteos entre policías y criminales".-Dijo.

"Tienes razón, allá abajo todo era un caos, nadie se concentraba en los demás, solo se concentraban en matar a los animales para que no murieran a manos de ellos".-Dijo Jonathan.

El ambiente volvió a ponerse silencioso por unos segundos, entonces Will suspiro, miro a los demás y dijo:

"Bueno, ¿ahora qué hacemos?".

Cesar se recargo en su silla, se llevó el dedo índice y el medio juntos a una de sus cienes para pensar, miro hacia a un lado, se quedó pensativo por varios segundos, luego inhalo y suspiro por la nariz, se puso de pie y rodeo la silla caminando por detrás de esta.

"Les diré lo que haremos".-Dijo con la espalda encorvada y las manos puestas sobre el respaldo de la silla.-"Ahora ya sabemos exactamente en qué lugar esta Magnus, podremos acabar finalmente con el si conseguimos refuerzos".-Dijo y miro a Alonzo.-"Alonzo, tu puedes convencer a algunos oficiales de la jefatura de policía o tu jefe de que descubriste al perpetrador del ataque en World Trade Center, puedes convencerle de organizar una misión y o enviar refuerzos allá abajo para acabar con esto de una vez por todas".-Dijo.

"No es tan fácil Cesar".-Dijo Alonzo negando con la cabeza, con una expresión facial mixta de neutralidad y un poco de tristeza.-"Mi jefe no hará algo como eso a menos que tengamos las suficientes pruebas físicas para convencerlo, pero no tenemos nada de eso, no tenemos fotos ni videos de Magnus y sus secuaces atacando en World Trade Center, incluso los videos que tomaron las personas de los lugares y edificios aledaños que más tarde lo publicaron en Facebook y las redes sociales capta a ningún animal, solo la enorme columna de humo que fue dejando el fuego de la explosión".-Dijo.

"Y además olvídenlo".-Dijo Sebastián, quien está en el departamento sentado al lado de su amigo tejón Trevor y subió la mirada para ver a los humanos.-"El estará vacío una vez que lleguen ahí".-Dijo.

Los humanos solo escucharon ladridos y voltearon a verlo.

"Cesar; traducción".-Dijo Will mirando a su amigo.

"Dice que ni lo pensemos, que el lugar estará vacío para cuando llegamos".-Dijo con el ceño fruncido con interés y miro al perro de raza husky.-"¿A qué te refieres, tu; amm…?".-Dijo.

"Me llamo Sebastián".-Dijo mirando al humano con una mirada seria.-"Y me refiero a que Magnus no es estúpido ni tonto, él sabe que ya descubrieron su cuartel general; así que se llevara a todos sus secuaces y seguidores hasta otro lugar, en donde no les será tan fácil encontrarlos".-Dijo.

Cesar les tradujo a los demás lo que dijo, y Jonathan; intrigado, volteo a ver al perro Husky.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?".-Pregunto, pero Cesar fue quien le respondió por él.

"Él y su amigo eran secuaces de Magnus".-Dijo.

Jonathan se sorprendió por esto y volteo a verlos.

"¿Entonces porque estas dejando que estén aquí?".-Le pregunto a su amigo intensamente molesto tras enterarse de esto, tanto; que hasta se puso de pie y se acercó a su amigo dando un par de pasos.

"Porque ellos fueron quienes salvaron a Rebecca de morir a manos de uno de los secuaces de Magnus".-Dijo mirando a Jonathan con una seria, un poco molesta, enojada y antipática.

Jonathan se sorprendió al escuchar esto y abrió los ojos.

"Ella misma me lo dijo. Ahora son desertores, ya no están del lado de Magnus podemos confiar en ellos; y si piensas preguntar cómo lo sé, muy sencillo, porque seguramente Magnus ya está enterado de su traición y si regresaran; el los mataría a los 2".-Dijo Cesar.

"Es verdad".-Dijo Trevor mirando a Jonathan.

Todos escucharon gruñidos de parte de él y voltearon a verlo, Will les tradujo lo que dijo, ya que también aprendió la comunicación entre los de su especie. Jonathan decidió quedarse callado y Cesar miro a Sebastián.

"Dijiste que Magnus se fue a buscar un nuevo lugar para refugiarse, pero tú y tu amigo estuvieron en su grupo durante mucho tiempo; entonces deben saber dónde está ¿verdad?".-Dijo.

"Tiene muchas guaridas a lo largo y ancho de las alcantarillas, es imposible saber exactamente en cual están ahora".-Dijo Sebastián mirando el piso y luego miro a Cesar.

"Pues entonces las registraremos todas".-Dijo Cesar con determinación.

"¿Para que vuelva escapar si los vuelve a descubrir y se traslade a otra?, no seas tonto humano, necesitamos un plan".-Dijo Sebastián con molestia.

"¡Ese es el único plan!".-Dijo Cesar con enojo mientras lo señalaba y miro a los demás.-"No nos queda de otra, es la única forma que tenemos para detener a Magnus".-Dijo.

Alonzo miro a ambos lados con los brazos cruzados después de escuchar esto y luego miro a Cesar.

"Pues buena suerte con eso".-Dijo dejando caer los brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo sorprendidos.

"¿Qué?, ¿nos abandonas?".-Pregunto Cesar sorprendido sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Alonzo se detuvo junto a la puerta y lo miro.

"Mira quiero detener a ese bastardo tanto como cualquiera de ustedes, pero si vamos a volver a repetir algo como lo que paso allá abajo el dia de hoy ya no quiero formar parte de esto. No sé a cuantas personas a matado ese perro; seguramente han sido muchísimas, pero tú y tu loca obsesión por atraparlo no ayudaran en nada".-Dijo él.

"¡Al menos yo estoy haciendo algo!".-Exclamo Cesar.-"A diferencia de muchas otras personas allá afuera".-Dijo haciendo un ademan hacia la pared de su departamento al lado de él, indicando al mundo exterior.

"Si así es, pero tus acciones están costando más vidas inocentes. Yo te lo dije allá abajo, te advertí que no permitieras que los trabajadores de aguas negras nos acompañaran".-Dijo Alonzo.

"Ellos nos advirtieron de las fugas de gas desde el principio, sin ellos seguramente estaríamos muertos ahora".-Dijo Cesar con enojo y señalando el piso, como si subrayara cada palabra que decía.

"Si y ahora ellos están muertos".-Dijo Alonzo molesto y enojado, el ambiente se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos y continuo.-"Yo te lo advertí, y ahora ellos y tu amigo Jeff están muertos debido a eso".-Dijo señalando acusatoriamente a Cesar.

El haber mencionado el nombre de Jeff y el haberlo usado en esa comparación toco una fibra sensible en Cesar, el volteo a verlo con una cara anudada, entonces de repente frunció el ceño, le gruño furioso mostrando los dientes, camino rápido y enojado hacía el, lo tomo del chaleco de su uniforme y lo estrello contra la puerta de espaldas completa y oficialmente furioso.

La situación ya se torna tan intensa que todos voltearon a ver esto y se pusieron de pie, sin quitarles la mirada de encima al oficial y al muchacho mexicano.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!".-Le grito en la cara.-"¡No metas a Jeff en esto, yo no fui quien lo mato!".-Dijo enfurecido.

"Tal vez técnicamente no; pero si tienes en parte la culpa de eso".-Le dijo Alonzo con seriedad y enojo.

"¡Cállate!".-Grito Cesar y lo zarandeo un poco aprovechando que lo está sujetando del uniforme.

"Es la verdad. Dime ¿Quién fue el que le pidió a el que viniera aquí en primer lugar?".-Dijo.

Cesar se quedó callado y solo se le quedo viendo enojado mientras respiraba por la nariz también enojado, pero su silencio delato su respuesta por si sola.

"¿Ves?. Si no le hubieras pedido que te ayudara a atrapar a Magnus el posiblemente seguiría con vida".-Dijo Alonzo con seriedad y enojo.

Cesar se le quedo mirando un segundo y entonces sin ningún aviso le conecto un fuerte y furioso derechazo en la cara que lo tiro al piso, todos se impactaron por eso y ahora su atención esta 100% viva y sobre el muchacho mexicano y el oficial de policía.

Alonzo se llevó una mano a la mejilla y se quejó del dolor estando ahí en el piso, mientras Cesar lo miraba respirando enojado, de pie y con los puños cerrados, después de uno segundos de quejarse del dolor, Alonzo estando de rodillas miro a Cesar a la cara respirando de una manera agitada y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza por la adrenalina que corre por su cuerpo en estos momentos. La tensión y el suspenso se hicieron en el ambiente de inmediato, todos solo se quedaron mirando, respirando y parpadeando para ver lo que pasaba, entonces, después de estar mirando a Cesar a la cara y a los ojos por varios segundos, de repente le dio una patada con el talón a Cesar en la espinilla, haciendo que el gritara y de inmediato cayera al piso mientras se agarraba la zona de la pierna en la que lo golpeo.

Alonzo aprovecho esto, se puso de pie, se le subió encima y empezó a estrangularlo con sus manos y Cesar no puede intentar quitárselas ya que sus manos y sus brazos están debajo de las piernas de él; atrapados, al ver esto todos abrieron los ojos y Jonathan, quien es el que está más cerca de aquellos 2, se les acerco y quito a Alonzo de encima de Cesar jalándolo por los hombros, tuvo que hacer esfuerzo ya que Alonzo se resistía, pero al final lo logro.

Una vez que lo quitó de encima de él, lo hizo retroceder algunos pasos empujándolo y Alonzo se le quedo viendo enojado, respirando pesadamente y con los puños cerrados.

"Alonzo, chicos, vamos a calmarnos ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo Jonathan tratando de arreglar este asunto.

Mientras lo hacía, Cesar se puso de pie frotándose el cuello con una mano y ya de pie, miro sobre el hombro de su amigo hacia el oficial de policía, con enojo.

"No hagamos al…".-Iba a decir Jonathan pero no termino la frase ya que Cesar, lo hizo a un lado empujándolo, camino hacia Alonzo y trato de darle un derechazo.

Sin embargo Alonzo lo esquivo agachándose, y rápidamente mientras se volvía a poner de pie, le conecto un uppercut (O gancho hacia arriba) a Cesar en su cara. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al ver esto, la situación ya está oficialmente; muy intensa, muy inestable y muy fea. Cesar se llevó una mano a donde Alonzo lo golpeo, lo miro y aun sintiendo dolor se puso en guardia de boxeador, empezando a mover su cuerpo de igual a manera a como lo hacen esos peleadores profesionales, con ansiedad e inquietud, tanto que si se queda quieto uno puede apreciar que está temblando, debido a la adrenalina que corre por su sangre.

Alonzo también empezó a moverse como un boxeador, ambos empezaron a dar vueltas en círculo y a lanzar golpes, tratando de darse en la cara del otro, algunas veces no lo lograban pero otras si conseguían acertarle un golpe a su oponente. En determinado momento Cesar le acertó a Alonzo un derechazo en la cara tras esquivar un golpe de parte de él y su golpe tiro al oficial de policía al piso, una vez ahí se le acerco, lo tomo de la camisa y gruñendo intentaba hacerlo ponerse de pie, pero en eso Will se acercó y trato de alejar a Cesar del oficial de policía empujándolo pero el resistía.

Cesar soltó la camisa de Alonzo y alejo a Will de él empujándolo, segundos que Alonzo aprovecho para ponerse de pie y le conecto nuevamente un uppercut, esta vez en la quijada que lo mando al piso. Cesar se quedó en el piso quejándose del dolor, con Alonzo de pie cerca de él y todos los demás mirándolos de manera expectante, sin poder apartar la mirada de esto, ya no piensan tratar de separarlos pues capaces de que les suelten un golpe y esto se ponga mucho peor de lo que ya está.

Cesar empezó a arrastrarse por el piso como un soldado pecho tierra, pero lentamente y quejándose debido al dolor, Alonzo saco su macana del cinturón en ese momento y se quedó vigilándolo estando de pie. Cesar trato de ponerse de pie difícilmente con la ayuda de sus brazos pero Alonzo le pego fuerte con la macana en el antebrazo, haciéndolo gritar y volver al piso, nuevamente Cesar se arrastró, un poco menos que la vez anterior y nuevamente intento de ponerse de pie con dificultad, pero Alonzo con su pie movió su brazo izquierdo, el cual usaba como soporte y nuevamente cayó al piso.

Cesar nuevamente trato de ponerse de pie lo que esta vez ocasiono que Alonzo lo tomara por la espalda de la camisa y lo arrojara al piso boca-abajo, Cesar nuevamente trato de ponerse y se repitió la misma historia. Desde el cuarto de Cesar, Rebecca escuchaba todos los gritos, gruñidos y quejidos de la pelea entre Cesar y Alonzo, ella volteo a ver hacia la puerta aun llorando, entonces se secó las lágrimas con la bola de la palma de su mano, volvió a ver a la puerta, se puso de pie y fue hacia esta.

Mientras tanto Alonzo volvió a tomar a Cesar por la espalda de su camisa para volver a lanzarlo contra el piso, pero cuando levanto a Cesar dejándolo en una posición de arrodillado con el resto de su cuerpo erguido; el muchacho de origen mexicano aprovecho esto y le dio un golpe bajo. Alonzo encorvo su respalda por el repentino dolor llevándose las manos a sus partes privadas, para todos aquellos han sufrido algo como esto saben perfectamente que es muy raro que puedas gritar después de esto, ya que el golpe hasta te sofoca sacándote todo el oxígeno de tu caja torácica. Cesar aprovecho esto, con un empuje hizo que Alonzo quedare tendido en el piso de espaldas, rápidamente se le subió encima para que no pudiera tratar de levantarse, Cesar levanto su mano hasta la superficie de la mesa de su comedor que hasta al lado de él y empezó a buscar algo a ciegas.

Finalmente encontró algo sobre la mesa que sintió con el tacto, aquel objeto es el tarro de un molcajete, lo tomo, la bajo de la mesa y tras hacer esto lo levanto teniéndolo en su mano amenazando con golpear con Alonzo con él, haciendo que el levantara la mano y la usara como una interposición entre aquel tarro y su cara. Los demás se asustaron al ver esto e inmediatamente empezaron a decirle a Cesar un millar de cosas; todas consistentes para convencerlo de no golpear a Alonzo con aquel tarro, pues al estar hecho de una piedra muy dura, un solo golpe es suficiente para poder matar a Alonzo, pero él tiene toda la intención de hacerlo.

Pero antes de que esto fuera capaz de pasar, Rebecca salió del cuarto, caminando de una manera apresurada llego hasta a Jonathan y con un movimiento le arrebato su revólver, el cual tenía fundado en la cintura de su pantalón. Esto hizo que Jonathan y Will voltearan a verla.

"Rebecca; ¿pero que estas…?".-Iba a preguntar su hermano, pero se cayó abruptamente cuando una sola acción de su hermana respondió a esa pregunta.

Ella jalo la aguja percutil del revólver y puso el cañón del arma en una de sus sienes, mirando hacia adelante con una mirada de tristeza y vacío. Will y Jonathan abrieron sus ojos de inmediato al ver esto, y Jonathan reacción tan rápido como un relámpago, corrió hacia Rebecca, la tacleo tirándola al piso y mientras caían; usando sus 2 manos alejo el cañón del arma de sus sienes, haciendo que apuntara hacia arriba cuando ella jalo el gatillo y ocasionando que la bala impactara en el techo del departamento.

El ruido del disparo del arma hizo que Will, Cesar y Alonzo se asustaran, tanto fue así que Cesar de inmediato se puso de pie, quitándose de encima de Alonzo con el tarro de molcajete en la mano, y todos voltearon a ver hacia donde vino el ruido, encontrándose con que Jonathan y Rebecca están en el piso, el sobre ella y forcejeando para que suelte el arma.

"Suelta el arma Rebecca".-Dijo Jonathan estando arriba del brazo izquierdo de Rebecca, el cual tiene atrapado debajo del costado de su cuerpo, mientras trataba con insistencia de abrir los dedos de Rebecca para que soltara el mango del arma pero su agarre es muy fuerte y firme.

"¡No, no quiero!".-Exclamo Rebecca con tal fuerza que se pudo percibir como casi se le rompía la voz.

Todos los demás, perplejos al darse cuenta que Rebecca estuvo a punto de arrebatarse la vida delante de ellos con un tiro; parpadearon un par de veces para corroborar que la mente no les está jugando una broma y entonces se acercaron a ella, junto con Alonzo quien se puso difícilmente de pie por el golpe bajo que le dio Cesar.

"Que sueltes el arma Rebecca".-Dijo Jonathan con enojo, finalmente logro hacer que abriera sus dedos y soltara el arma, rápidamente él la tomo y se puso de pie mirando a la muchacha tendida en el piso.

En eso su hermano se le acerco, puso una rodilla en tierra y mirándola a los ojos la tomo por sus brazos para que no pudiera intentar irse.

"¡Pero por todos los cielos Rebecca!, ¡¿en que estabas pensando, eh?!".-Dijo su hermano con enojo y seriedad en su voz, tanta que casi parecía como si estuviera gruñendo mientras la zarandeaba.

"¡¿Pues en que te parece?!, ¡quería morir ¿de acuerdo?!".-Grito Rebecca devastada y amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento.

El que escucharan esa declaración saliendo de los mismos labios de ella, hizo que todos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos y se le quedaran viendo, ahora atemorizados de que pudiera hacer alguna locura.

Tras decir eso, Rebecca bajo un poco la cabeza, miro hacia abajo a la derecha por un segundo para luego cerrar los ojos con algo de fuerza, intentando contener las lágrimas que quieren fugarse de sus globos oculares con una cara de decía eso sin la necesidad de usar palabras, pues una imagen dice más que mil palabras.

"Yo ya no quiero vivir".-Dijo Rebecca con la voz ahogada por la tristeza y respiro fuerte por la nariz para contener el flujo del fluido nasal.-"Jeff está muerto, el chico que siempre quise pero nunca le dije lo que sentía por mi terquedad está muerto, y nada va a traerlo de vuelta. Así que ya no quiero vivir".-Dijo rompiendo en llanto y se quitó su hermano empujándolo.

Will cayó al piso con su trasero y el todos los demás miraron a Rebecca, ella se puso de pie y llorando fue directo hacia la cocina, Will rápidamente se puso de pie y acompañado de los demás fueron detrás de ella, ya que saben que en el estado en que se encuentra es más que capaz de arrebatarse la vida. Ellos llegaron a cocina, desde la entrada de esta vieron que Rebecca abrió un cajón sin dejar de llorar y sollozar, y de este saco un cuchillo de carnicero, cosa que hizo que todos abrieran los ojos asustados al ver el brillo del metal de aquel utensilio e inmediatamente fueron hacia ella.

Rebecca tomo el cuchillo por el mango con la hoja hacia abajo y lo levanto apuntando directamente hacia su arteria radial de su mano derecha, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer caer el cuchillo hacia abajo como un martillo, los demás llegaron hasta ella, Cesar tomo su mano izquierda suspendida hacia arriba con ambas manos para que no pudiera bajar el cuchillo, en el forcejeo de ambos por detener al otro ambos giraron hacia la derecha, haciendo que Rebecca quedara dándole la espalda a su hermano, quien aprovecho para agarrarla con fuerza desde la cintura por detrás.

"¡Suéltenme!, ¡déjenme morir!".-Dijo Rebecca con desesperación tratando de bajar el cuchillo para acabar con su vida y pataleando, ya que con su fuerza su hermano la tiene suspendida pocos centímetros del piso.

"¡No!".-Grito Cesar con decisión y determinación, logro alcanzar el mango del cuchillo con sus manos, poniéndola sobre las manos de Rebecca y se las arregló para hacer que lo soltara y se lo quito.

"¡No!, ¡devuélvemelo!".-Dijo Rebecca aun pataleando y con sus manos intento romper el agarre de su hermano, pero él es más fuerte que ella.

Cesar abrió el cajón de donde ella saco el cuchillo, lo metió dentro de él, lo cerro y se apoyó delante de el con los brazos cruzados para que Rebecca no pueda alcanzar nuevamente aquel utensilio.

"¡Déjenme ir!".-Dijo Rebecca aun intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermano y pataleando para buscar liberarse.

Will aun levantándola dio media vuelta y gentilmente la puso en el suelo, quedando ella de rodillas, con el cuerpo contorsionado un poco hacia derecha y con su pelvis en el piso. Ella rápidamente intento levantarse para tomar cualquier otra cosa que le ayudara a quitarse la vida pero antes de que pudiera; su hermano inmediatamente se arrodillo delante de ella y la envolvió en un abrazo reconfortante.

Al nomás sentir este gesto de cariño y reconfortación de su hermano; Rebecca se destrozó ahí mismo rompiendo en llanto, con las manos colocadas sobre los hombros de su hermano hundió su rostro en el pecho de él y empezó a llorar y sollozar con fuerza.

"Ssh, ssh, está bien, está bien".-Dijo Will sintiéndose mal por su hermanita pero con comprensión mientras le acariciaba la espalda con sus manos.-"Déjalo salir, deja salir todo".-Le dijo.

Rebecca giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda, sacando su cara del pecho de su hermano, y permitiendo que sus lamentos, sollozos y su llanto, se escucharan con más fuerza y claridad.

"…¿Por qué?...".-Pregunto mientras lloraba y sollozaba.-"Él se fue…¡¿Por qué tuvo que irse y por qué de esa manera?!".-Dijo devastada, volvió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y siguió llorando y sollozando, ocasionando que sus sollozos y sus lamentos fueran amortiguados por el cuerpo de su hermano.

"No lo sé hermana. No lo sé".-Dijo Will sin romper el abrazo y mirando hacia el piso con una mirada mixta de neutralidad y tristeza.

Su hermana siguió llorando y sollozando por el chico que había amado, los demás miraron esta triste escena, la cual es tan triste que este sentimiento no pudo evitar ser contagioso y por lo tanto ellos también se pusieron tristes, mientras miraban a los hermanos sumidos en su abrazo fraternal. Todos se acercaron a ellos, se arrodillaron a un lado y ayudaron a Will a reconfortar a su hermana de la manera que fuera, ya sea por medio de palabras, dándole una palmadita en la espalda u en el hombro o de cualquier otra manera que les ocurriera, mientras ella seguía llorando, cosa a la que nadie puso objeción alguna; tiene que dar salir todo el dolor que hay sobre ella.

 **Un par de horas más tarde.**

Tras haber llorado por varios minutos Rebecca finalmente se había tranquilizado, todos decidieron al final que lo mejor sería dormir temprano para mañana estar descansados, cosa que les hacía mucha falta pues el dia de hoy para ellos fue una verdadera locura, Cesar dejo que Rebecca durmiera en su habitación, de todos ella era la que más necesitaba comodidad esta noche después de lo que sintió por todo lo que tuvo que pasar, Will durmió junto con ella como cuando eran niños, lo hizo para cuidarla y vigilarla, por temor a que pueda intentar nuevamente arrebatarse la vida.

Alonzo se fue algunos minutos después de que Rebecca se calmara, antes de irse; él y Cesar se disculparon uno al otro, tal y como dijo Alonzo la situación para ellos está empezando a tornarse muy fea con respecto a Magnus, y tal parece que eso los está afectando más de lo que imaginaban, acordaron que mañana, estando ya la situación más tranquila pensarían que hacer con respecto a Magnus, se despidió de Jonathan estrechando su mano y a Cesar con un abrazo amistoso, en el cual ambos aceptaron la disculpa del otro y se fue, pero no sin antes tocar a las puertas de los vecinos de Cesar en el edificio de departamentos y explicarles la situación de lo ocurrido en el departamento.

Mintió, para no preocupar a nadie, actuó bastante bien al verse tranquilo ante ellos; esto lo hizo para que ellos no sospecharan nada, ya que cometió una falta administrativa al haber golpeado a Cesar, a pesar de que lo haya hecho por defensa propia, ya que el alargo más aquella escena de violencia y eso puede ser catalogado como abuso de poder; y lo último que quiere es que lleguen a denunciarlo, pues se abriría una carpeta de investigación contra él, y si en dicha investigación descubren que cometió insubordinación en contra de las ordenes de Brian con respecto al caso de Tina podría ser despedido, y ya no podría ayudar a Cesar y sus amigos.

Cuando se lo explico a Katie; la cual fue la última de las vecinas a quien dio explicaciones, ella se quedó sorprendida y después de eso Alonzo se fue, tras esto ella volteo a ver la puerta de su vecino y amigo, quería hablar con él, pero ella intuyo que seguramente él y sus amigos pasaron un mal dia, así que decidió dejarlo para mañana en la mañana, antes de irse a trabajar nuevamente.

En estos momentos Cesar y sus amigos se encuentran dormidos en el departamento, lo necesitaban y mucho después de lo de hoy, él y Jonathan están durmiendo en el sillón sofá de su departamento, los únicos que no están dormidos son algunos de los perros de Cesar, algunos no logran conciliar el sueño entre ellos esta Mangle. Ella paso por la sala de estar, volteo hacia un lado y vio a Sebastián, el perro husky ex secuaz de Magnus, sentado sobre una mesa que el arrastro, mirando por una ventana hacia la ciudad, bañada de puntos de luces de diversos colores; distinguibles entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella camino un poco hacia él y se detuvo detrás de él estando a 3 metros de distancia, miro hacia ambos lados, se acercó a una silla que se encuentra al lado de la mesa del comedor, la arrastro y la puso al lado de él, para luego subirse de un salto a esta y sentarse, mientras miraba al perro de pelaje blanco y negro.

"Hola".-Lo saludo.

Las orejas del husky se movieron al oírla, volteo hacia su derecha y la vio.

"Ah, hola".-Dijo y regreso a ver la ciudad desde la ventana.

Tras eso la conversación tuvo unos segundos de silencio e incomodidad en los que Mangle solo miro alrededor antes de iniciar nuevamente la charla.

"Entonces…Eres seguidor de ese tal Magnus ¿verdad?".-Dijo ella.

"Era".-Dijo Sebastián mirando por la ventana y luego volteo a verla.-"Mi amigo Trevor y yo acabamos de desertar de su grupo".-Dijo y miro sobre su hombro derecho, a algo que está detrás de él.

Ella siguió su mirada, y vio al amigo tejón de Sebastián dormido sobre una de las mesas, enroscado a manera de bola.

"Oh".-Dijo Mangle regresando a verlo cosa que el correspondió.-"Oye dime, ¿Sabes que tantas cosas horribles ha hecho el?".-Pregunto.

Sebastián suspiro y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

"He visto tantas cosas estando en su grupo, que para contarlas todas tendría que escribir un libro".-Dijo con una actitud neutral y seria volteando a verla.-"Como dicen los humanos".-Dijo terminando con una sonrisa.

Ocasionando que Mangle se riera.

"Oye, ¿Por qué tu pelaje es rosa y blanco?".-Pregunto dándose cuenta, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

"¿Eh?".-Dijo ella confundida, se miró a si misma por un momento y luego volvió a verlo.-"Oh fue cuando era cachorra y me entregaron a Cesar".-Dijo ella.

"¿Entregaron?".-Pregunto el confundido y con una ceja levantada.

"Si".-Dijo ella.-"Es decir cuando me regalaron a él. Mi primer dueño me entrego a él en un restaurante y por accidente me cayó una malteada de fresa encima, desde entonces las manchas no se me han podido quitar de mi pelaje".-Dijo ella, mientras se miraba a sí misma.

"Mm ya veo".-Dijo Sebastián asintiendo con la cabeza mientras la miraba y luego le sonrió.-"Pues a decir verdad ese color te queda muy bien, y combina con el blanco de tu pelaje".-Dijo.

Mangle volteo a verlo, un poco sorprendida.

"¿E-Enserio?".-Pregunto ella con una sonrisa y sintiéndose alagada.

"Mjhm".-Dijo el en afirmativo mientras la miraba.

"Vaya, pues gracias".-Dijo ella.

Sebastián asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana, esta vez con una sonrisa sobre sus labios.

Tras unos pocos segundos Mangle volvió a hablar.

"Oye, imagino que posiblemente pudiste haber dejado el grupo de ese…miserable ca***n antes, ¿Por qué lo hiciste hasta ahora?".-Pregunto mientras lo miraba.

Sebastián dejo escapar un suspiro de su boca.

"No tenía opción antes".-Dijo Sebastián.

"No digas eso, siempre hay opciones; solo tienes que buscarlas".-Dijo Mangle.

"Ja si claro; para ti y el resto de los perros y animales que han tenido vidas casi perfectas es fácil decirlo".-Dijo Sebastián volteando a verla, con una cara seria y algo molesta.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto ella.

"Segura o posiblemente animales como tú siempre han tenido todo lo que necesitan gracias a sus amos humanos y por eso nunca han tenido que luchar para seguir viviendo otra dia en este mundo, seguramente nunca han tenido que luchar para sobrevivir".-Dijo y volvió a ver hacia el exterior a través de la ventana.-"Pero para muchos de nosotros, incluyendo a muchos de aquellos que están siguiendo a Magnus".-Dijo, esto último mirándola y regreso a la ventana.-"Haya afuera es como una jungla, a veces tienes que verte forzado a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer pero son necesarias para seguir viviendo, en las cuales se incluye matar".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que Mangle abriera los ojos y se le quedara viendo.

"Pero muchas de esas veces han sido por defensa propia por si te lo preguntas".-Dijo Sebastián volteando a verla.

Cosa que hizo que Mangle dejara escapar un suspiro, pues por momento creyó que el en el fondo es igual a Magnus.

"Pero ese no es el verdadero punto".-Dijo Sebastián y volvió a mirar por la ventana.-"El punto es que muchos de nosotros, que vivimos haya afuera; en la jungla de asfalto como la llaman los humanos".-Dijo señalando hacia el exterior desde la ventana.-"Morimos a diario en las calles y a los humanos parece no importarles en lo más mínimo".-Dijo, sorprendiendo a Mangle.-"Y no solo es con nosotros, he visto que incluso lo hacen con los de su propia especie".-Dijo.

"Somos muchos en este mundo Sebastián, no pueden ayudar a todos y cada uno de ellos".-Dijo Mangle.

"Ay por favor; no los defiendas".-Dijo Sebastián con molestia y negando con la cabeza.

"No lo veas de esa manera, solo trato de darte perspectiva".-Dijo ella.

"¡Yo sé que somos muchos en este mundo!".-Dijo el enojado y volteando a verla, asustándola debido a su repentina reacción de ira, él se tranquilizó y nuevamente regreso a ver por la ventana.-"Pero me gustaría ver más por parte de los humanos, he escuchado que ellos dicen que nos aman, que nunca nos dejarían ¿pero cuánto amor puede venir de parte de ellos si cuando nos recogen de las calles y nadie nos adopta nos duermen, eh?".-Dijo volteando a verla, Mangle se quedó callada y solo desvió la mirada con tristeza y aplanando las orejas.

Nuevamente Sebastián volvió a mirar por la ventana, estuvo así unos pocos segundos y rompió el silencio con un suspiro.

"Escucha, yo sé que no todos los humanos son malvados y desconsiderados…pero...animales como yo hemos pasado por situaciones de lo más horribles que se puedan imaginar, y ellos difícilmente nos brindan su ayuda y su apoyo".-Dijo él.

El ambiente nuevamente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y esta vez Mangle; fue quien lo rompió.

"Bueno, ya no debes preocuparte de eso".-Dijo mirándolo a la cara con una sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Yo te ayudare y apoyare".-Dijo poniendo su pata en el hombro de aquel perro de raza husky, haciendo que Sebastián volteara y mirara la pata que puso sobre su hombro para posteriormente mirarla directo a los ojos, cosa que hizo que ella abriera los ojos y levantara sus orejas.-"Eh bueno, si eso quieres je".-Dijo quitando su pata de su hombro y terminando con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara con sus orejas aplanadas a ambos lados de la corona de su cabeza.

Sebastián la miro por un par de segundos y entonces dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Si, eso me gustaría".-Dijo, haciendo que el nerviosismo se esfumara de ella y le sonriera.

Ambos quedaron mirando con aquellas sonrisas por unos segundos hasta que Mangle recordó algo que no ha hecho a lo largo de toda la plática.

"Oh, disculpa que soy tonta lo olvide por completo".-Dijo ella dándose una palmada en la frente con su pata y miro a Sebastián.-"Me llamo Mangle, mucho gusto".-Dijo ella volviendo a sonreír.

"El gusto es mío Mangle, yo me llamo Sebastián".-Dijo él.

"Un buen nombre".-Dijo ella.

"Si, el tuyo se me hace un poco raro si te soy honesto ¿Por qué te pusieron ese nombre?".-Dijo él.

"Es el nombre de un personaje de ficción de un videojuego que ha jugado Cesar, me puso así porque me parentesco con él es mucho".-Dijo ella.

"Ah ahora entiendo".-Dijo el asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de eso ambos charlaron un poco más, tras hacer eso se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir, ya que mañana les espera un nuevo dia, al igual que a toda la ciudad de Nueva York.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

El sol empezó a asomarse por el horizonte, sus rayos de luz dorados empezaban a bañar poco a poco todos los edificios y rincones que podía alcanzar de la ciudad de Nueva York, y junto con esto; todos los habitantes de esta bella pero últimamente lastimada ciudad, empezaban a despertar para llevar a sus hijos a la escuela, ir a trabajar y realizar sus actividades del dia al dia en esto que nosotros llamamos: Vida.

Pero hay un grupo de personas; el cual tiene algunos animales, que aún no ha despertado y ese grupo es precisamente Cesar, sus amigos y los perros de este, pero nadie puede culparlos después del dia que tuvieron ayer, todos están durmiendo plácidamente, Will y Rebecca en la cama de Cesar, este y su amigo en el sillón-cama de su sala de estar y los perros de Cesar regados por todo el departamento, durmiendo en diferentes partes del mismo.

Así permanecieron hasta que a determinada hora; la cual pasaba de las 8 de la mañana, los rayos del sol se filtraron por una de las ventanas de la sala e iluminaron directamente hacia el rostro del joven oriundo de México Cesar del Jesús, este se quejó cuando los rayos del sol cayeron sobre sus parpados, la luminosidad de estos lo molestaban, así que entonces; con un poco de mala gana, se quitó la sabana que tiene encima de su cuerpo, se sentó en el colchón del sofá-cama, sacando sus pies de este y poniéndolos sobre el suelo, una vez que hizo esto dejo escapar un gran bostezo mientras estiraba su espalda y sus brazos hacia arriba para después frotarse los ojos para quitarse las lagañas y para final y posteriormente; masajearse la frente con las yemas de sus dedos pulgar e índice mientras dejaba un suspiro quejumbroso por la nariz.

Luego de eso, miro alrededor y se puso de pie aun sintiendo la sensación de pesadez del sueño sobre él, camino hacia su cocina, se tomó un vaso de agua para remojar su garganta la cual siente que esta algo seca, después de eso abrió su refrigerador, de este saco una lata de bebida energizante, la cual abrió y empezó a beberse lentamente y con paciencia.

Después de unos minutos, en los cuales se terminó aquella lata de bebida energizante escucho que alguien toco a su puerta, con sus manos aplasto la lata de aquella bebida por ambos extremos; dejándola como si fuera un puck (Un disco de hockey), arrojo esta lata aboyada al bote de basura y camino hacia la puerta.

Una vez parado delante de ella; la abrió y del otro lado de esta se topó con Katie, la cual al darse cuente de esto volteo y miro a Cesar a los ojos.

"Hola Cesar".-Dijo ella, con un pequeño dejo de preocupación sobre su cara y su mirada.

Cesar se sorprendió un poco al verla, ya que últimamente no la ha visto debido al asunto que él y sus amigos tienen con Magnus.

"Oh, hola Katie".-Dijo él.

Katie miro detrás de él y vio a sus perros y a su amigo acostados en su sala de estar.

"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?".-Le pregunto él.

Katie regreso a verlo después que dijo eso.

"De hecho sí. ¿Podemos hablar?".-Dijo ella, haciendo que Cesar abriera los ojos; sorprendido.-"Si sí es así; vayamos a mi departamento por favor, no quiero despertar a tus amigos".-Dijo ella, dando una rápida mirada al interior del departamento de Cesar.

El volteo y miro hacia el interior de su departamento, su mirada aterrizo sobre su amigo Jonathan; quien está durmiendo en el sofá-cama de la sala con placidez, entonces regreso su mirada a Katie, cosa que ella correspondió, se quedó mirándola por varios segundos mostrando como único signo de vida inteligente sus parpadeos; Katie no tiene ni idea de en lo que está pensando, él es como una esfinge y ella no es psíquica por lo que solo le queda esperar su respuesta y finalmente esta salió.

"Está bien. De acuerdo".-Dijo Cesar asintiendo con la cabeza para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Katie dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso y asintió de una manera poco perceptible con la cabeza, Cesar salió de su departamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, luego de eso siguió a Katie, ambos entraron a su departamento, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos, Cesar camino hasta el comedor de la cocina de Katie y se sentó en una silla delante de este, mientras observaba como Katie se preparaba un café expreso.

Mientras su máquina de café hacia el trabajo Katie volteo a ver a Cesar, con sus manos apoyadas sobre el borde del mueble del lavamanos de la cocina.

"¿Quieres un poco?".-Le pregunto amablemente, dándole una rápida mirada a su máquina de café como si fuera gesto para que entendiera de lo que habla.

"No gracias. No me gusta tomar café, y además ya me tome una bebida energizante hace unos minutos".-Dijo el, con los codos y los antebrazos apoyados sobre la mesa mientras la miraba.

"Oh, de acuerdo".-Dijo ella, en eso la maquina termino de servirle su café, ella tomo la taza repleta de aquel caliente, humeante y delicioso líquido y se acercó a Cesar, teniendo cuidado de no derramar el café.-"¿Por qué no te gusta tomar café?".-Le pregunto, queriendo iniciar de buena manera la conversación que quiere tener con él.

"No es que no me guste si es lo que crees, no lo tomo debido a la cafeína; ya que a veces me ocasiona dolor de cabeza y otros malestares a lo largo del dia si lo tomo al despertar".-Dijo Cesar, mientras le respondió Katie se sentó en la silla que está al lado de la de él.

"Entiendo".-Dijo simplemente Katie, soplo el vapor de su tasa de café y con lo cual también enfrió un poco aquel liquido delicioso y le tomo un sorbo.

Después de eso, un ambiente de silencio cargado de una tensión congelante empezó a reinar alrededor de ellos, el cual prosiguió por unos segundos hasta que Katie le puso final al romperlo.

"Oye".-Dijo, llamando la atención de Cesar quien volteo a verla.-"Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, pero, ¿puedo preguntar que les ocurre a ti y a tus amigos?".-Dijo, volteando a verlo, haciendo que Cesar comenzara a verla con interés.-"Me he dado cuenta por cómo se ven; que algo les ha estado pasando, y también escuche un gran alboroto anoche en tu departamento. Mira, entiendo si no quieres decirme nada, pero si quieres hablar puedes hacerlo ahora, conmigo, aprovechando que estoy aquí".-Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Cesar se le quedo viendo por un par de segundos, y abriendo y cerrando las manos volteo a ver hacia el otro lado y así se quedó. El tiempo pasó, prolongándose por más de un minuto haciendo que Katie se entristeciera un poco y se quedara viendo la superficie de la mesa de su comedor, y justo cuando empezó a pensar que Cesar no le diría nada y que tal vez invitarlo a su casa a hablar no fue buena idea, este empezó a hablar, rompiendo el silencio suspensivo e incómodo presente en el aire del ambiente.

"Nosotros…todos…".-Dijo el sin saber cómo terminar y dejo escapar un suspiro.-"Tuvimos un dia de los más difícil ayer".-Dijo, mirando la superficie de la mesa del comedor.

Katie volteo a verlo.

"¿Qué paso?".-Dijo ella, con cierta preocupación en su voz y con dejo de curiosidad en la misma.

Cesar se quedó silencio por unos segundos nuevamente, procesando y organizando sus pensamientos para saber cómo decírselo, pero solo hay una manera correcta de hacerlo y es ser directo.

"Nuestro amigo Jeff…murió".-Dijo Cesar, su voz tiene un dejo que indica que esta está amenazando con ahogarse.

Esto hizo que Katie abriera los ojos y de inmediato volteara a verlo.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo ella sorprendida, del impacto desvió la mirada hacia la superficie de la mesa de su comedor; la cual se quedó mirando atónita y con estupefacción y después de unos cuantos segundos regreso su mirada a Cesar.-"¿P-Pero cómo?".-Dijo costándole un poco el articular las palabras debido al impacto de lo que le dijo.

"El…fue asesinado…ayer".-Dijo Cesar, costándole hablar ya que aquel recuerdo aun es una herida abierta en él.

Katie nuevamente fue tomada por sorpresa y se le quedo viendo con perplejidad. Vio las reacciones de Cesar; las cuales demostraban cuan afectado estaba por recordar aquel trágico suceso, él se está cubriendo la cara con sus manos, buscando esconder u ocultar el dolor y la tristeza que hay sobre su alma y sobre su ser por aquella herida abierta traumática, si bien sus codos están apoyados sobre la mesa; Katie pudo percibir el cómo sus antebrazos están temblando, seguramente ocasionado por el shock postraumático de lo ocurrido allá abajo en las alcantarillas el dia de ayer y su respiración, la cual puede escucharse con relativa claridad; esta algo temblorosa. Tras presenciar esto ya no sabía que más decirle Cesar, no tenía palabras, su mente está completamente en blanco; pero entonces, tras calmarse y procesarlo un poco todo lo ocurrido, Cesar volvió a hablar; tras haber puesto sus antebrazos sobre la mesa y mirar al otro lado para luego regresar su mirada a la chica neoyorquina.

"Nosotros…nos adentramos en las alcantarillas de la ciudad ayer. Descubrimos que el posible perpetrador del atentado en World Trade Center se podía haber estado escondiendo ahí. Sabíamos que la policía que nos escucharía, así que tomamos el asunto en nuestras manos. Bajamos ahí ayer, encontramos al supuesto perpetrador, y entonces…entonces el…".-Dijo, pero no pudo terminar la frase y solo se quedó viendo la superficie de la mesa sintiendo en sus ojos la sensación de derramar lágrimas.

"…Dios".-Fue lo único que pudo decir Katie mirando la superficie de la mesa, volteo a ver a Cesar y puso su mano sobre su hombro, pero al hacerlo, Cesar algo asustado la alejo, una reacción completamente lógica y normal ya que se encuentra algo perturbado por haberlo contado lo ocurrido. Al ver esto Katie alejo un poco su mano de él, algo asustada y sorprendida por su reacción pero después de unos pocos segundos volvió a ponerla sobre su hombro, esta vez Cesar se lo tomo mucho mejor ya que ella lo hizo con más delicadeza y gentileza que antes, por lo tanto él no la alejo como lo hizo antes.-"Lo siento Cesar".-Dijo ella expresando sus condolencias.

Entonces Cesar dejo escapar un resoplido ahogado, esta delato que está cerca de ponerse a llorar o de terminar en un mal estado emocional, el volvió a cubrirse la cara con las manos con los codos apoyados sobre la superficie de la mesa.

"Todo fue mi culpa".-Se lamentó Cesar, amenazando con quebrarse.-"Yo y mi completa obsesión por atrapar a Magnus".-Dijo, empezando oficialmente a romper en llanto.

"¿Qué?, Cesar no, no digas eso, nada eso fue culpa tuya".-Dijo Katie tratando de reconfortarlo.

"¡Si fue mi culpa!".-Exclamo el con un sollozo mirando a la muchacha a los ojos, aquella exclamación asusto un poco a Katie.-"Yo lo llame a él y a los demás para que vinieran aquí para ayudarme a atraparlo, ¡si no lo hubiera llamado el no habría venido y seguiría vivo!".-Dijo con una voz sollozante.-"Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, yo fui quien verdaderamente lo mato".-Dijo.

Katie vio como el empezó a sollozar y a llorar, haciendo que empezara a sentirse mal por él y empezara a tenerle lastima, tanto fue así que puso sus manos en sus brazos, un poco más debajo de los hombros mientras el solo seguía desahogándose.

"Cesar…no digas eso. Sí; es cierto, tú lo llamaste para que él y el resto de tus amigos vinieran aquí, pero tú no fuiste el que en realidad lo mato, fue ese desgraciado al que quieres detener".-Dijo ella, haciendo que Cesar quitara sus manos de su cara y la mirara, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.-"¿O acaso me equivoco?".-Dijo ella.

"...N-No".-Dijo el con la voz ahogada y respirando de manera abrupta y entre cortada por su nariz; cosa ocasionada por su llanto y se limpió la nariz con el canto de su mano derecha.-"No te equivocas pero…".-Ella no lo dejo terminar.

"¿Ves?, ahí está".-Dijo ella y puso su mano sobre su hombro.-"Entonces no te eches la culpa por algo que de verdad no hiciste, el que lo hayas llamado no significa necesariamente que lo condenaras a su muerte, existe la posibilidad de que él hubiera muerto estando donde estaba antes de que lo llamaras".-Dijo ella.

Cesar abrió un poco los ojos y miro la superficie de la mesa, Katie tiene razón, en este mundo siempre mueren personas debido accidentes de cualquier clase, asesinatos y giros de destino de la vida, tal y como dijo ella, es posible que Jeff hubiera muerto en otro lugar ese mismo dia u otro, si bien esto no ayuda necesariamente a uno para que se sienta mejor tras la pérdida de un amigo o un ser querido, nadie puede negar que esto es la verdad, en este basto mundo ocurre; por ley universal, al menos una muerte en cada dia mas de existencia de este y de nosotros.

"Tienes razón".-Fue lo único que Cesar le dijo a Katie, aun mirando la mesa.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Katie rompió aquel silencio.

"Cesar".-Dijo buscando que el volteara a verlo, cosa que no fue así.-"Cesar mírame".-Dijo ella tomando poniendo su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de Cesar y haciéndolo que volteara a verla directo a los ojos, tras hacer eso, ella bajo su mano con Cesar mirándola con curiosidad en su mirada.-"Escucha, yo no sé lo que se siente perder a un amigo; ya que eso nunca me ha ocurrido, pero, si necesitas buscar consuelo con alguien…".-Dijo ella y le dedico con una sonrisa con una mirada cálida.-"Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti".-Dijo.

Cesar dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, con las lágrimas aun deslizándose por sus mejillas y sus cejas en una posición que expresan tristeza, entonces se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus manos y después de eso la miro a los ojos.

"Gracias Katie".-Dijo él.

"Por nada".-Dijo ella.

Nuevamente el ambiente volvió a ponerse silencioso, pero el mismo silencio tenso e incómodo de antes, este era cálido y cómodo, ocasionado en gran medida por ambos, ya que están mirándose directamente a los ojos con aquellas sonrisas sobre sus caras, si alguien más estuviera presente; seguramente recalcaría que se puede sentir un poco de amor entre esos 2. El silencio duro unos segundos más, los cuales fueron casi un minuto y nuevamente Katie acabo con este silencio al volver a hablar.

"Oye, estoy algo segura por como lo dijiste, que tú conoces en cierta medida al supuesto perpetrador del atentado ¿no es así?".-Dijo ella.

Esto ocasiono que la sonrisa en la cara de Cesar se esfumara, nuevamente adquirió un estado de humor triste y miro la superficie de la mesa, la cual empezó a sentir con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras deslizaba estas sobre la superficie barnizada de la misma.

"Bueno…sí. Lo conozco, pero no como me hubiera gustado".-Dijo, volteando a ver al otro lado y con el ceño fruncido por el enojo, ya que le causa una gran sensación de rabia el tan solo pensar en Magnus.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Le pregunto Katie confundida.

"Es…Es una larga historia ¿sí?".-Dijo volteando a verla nuevamente.

"Bueno adelante, cuéntamela".-Dijo Katie siendo todo oídos, con una pequeña sonrisa para que vea que puede confiar en ella.

"¿Qué?, pero Katie estoy seguro que tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿no es así?".-Dijo Cesar.

"Tranquilo no te preocupes por eso, mi jefa es buena persona; seguramente ella entenderá si se lo explico o sino puede inventarle una mentira de porque llegue tarde, soy buena mintiendo".-Dijo ella, y dejó escapar una risa algo tierna y de diversión manteniendo su boca cerrada.

Esto hizo que Cesar también se riera con la boca cerrada, formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y manteniendo una expresión leve de alegría volvió a mirar la superficie barnizada de la mesa.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo y regreso a verla.-"Te contare".-Dijo y entonces procedió a contarle toda la historia de la relación que hay entre él y Magnus, también en el proceso aprovecho para explicarle todo lo que sabe sobre él.

Todo este largo relato tardo en narrarlo en tiempo aproximado de 30 minutos, y Katie estaba que no lo podía creer al escuchar todo lo que el conto, el como él y sus compañeros de clase fueron emboscados por él y asesinados delante de sus ojos junto con Bock, también le conto que en México conocen a Magnus con los apodos de: La bestia de la noche, en las zonas del norte y centro del país, y como: El chucho dorado, en las zonas sur del país. Esto se debe a que el modus operandi de Magnus era ejecutado en general durante la noche y cuando las personas valientes y decididas iban tras a él, sin lograr tener éxito en atraparlo, solo pudieron apreciar su brillante pelaje dorado iluminado por las luces de sus linternas.

Tampoco dejo de lado lo que ocurrió ayer en las alcantarillas, le conto todo con el mejor detalle que pudo, a veces vacilaba, divagaba, tartamudeada o interrumpía lo que decía debido al trauma de aquellos horribles y nefastos recuerdos, pero Katie le daba su tiempo para que pudiera continuar. Una vez que termino; Katie estaba anonadada, perpleja, atónita, estupefacta, no pudo darle crédito a lo que escucharon sus oídos, jamás, en todos sus años de vida, había oído de alguien tan cruel, brutal, sádico, sanguinario y visceral como Magnus, cualquier persona cuerda daría por sentado que aquel canino es lo más cercano a un verdadero monstruo.

Luego de eso, el ambiente volvió a tornarse silencioso y tenso, tanto Katie como Cesar se quedaron callados mirando la superficie de la mesa, ese ambiente siguió por cuantos segundos hasta que nuevamente; Katie tuvo el valor de acabar con él.

"Santo Dios".-Dijo ella aún muy sorprendida por todo lo que escucho.-"N-No puedo creer todas las cosas horribles que ha cometido ese Magnus".-Dijo.

"Ah decir verdad, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer, a pesar de todo lo que he visto".-Dijo Cesar mirando hacia su derecha y abajo al piso para luego regresar su mirada a la mesa.-"Magnus es un verdadero déspota, y no dejara de matar hasta que el muera".-Dijo.

Entonces Katie puso las palmas de sus manos sobre la superficie barnizada de la mesa, con la taza ahora vacía donde estaba su café en el espacio de distancia que hay entre ambos brazos suyos, para inhalar y después dejar escapar un suspiro.

"Tienes que atraparlo Cesar".-Dijo, haciendo que Cesar volteara a verlo en el acto.-"Tienes que detenerlo".-Dijo, giro un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y lo miro a los ojos.-"No permitas que mate a más inocentes".-Dijo.

"Pero Katie ¿que no escuchaste lo que dije sobre lo que le paso a Je…?".-No pudo terminar la oración pues Katie lo interrumpió.

"A eso iba".-Dijo y puso su mano sobre su hombro, agregando esta vez; que puso su otra mano sobre la muñeca de la mano izquierda de Cesar, cosa que lo sorprendió a él e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.-"Atrápalo Cesar. Pero esta vez, piensa mejor las cosas antes de actuar; para que no vuelva a suceder algo parecido a lo que les paso ayer en las alcantarillas, así seguramente podrás evitar que vuelva a ocurrirles una desgracia, no solo a ustedes, sino al resto de las personas de esta ciudad. ¿De acuerdo?".-Dijo, terminando con una pequeña; casi imperceptible, media sonrisa sobre su cara y mirando con calidez.

Cesar sintió una sensación cálida dentro de él, pero no es lo que ustedes creen; bueno si, pero en poca medida, aquella sensación está siendo provocada porque al parecer las palabras de Katie lo motivaron e inspiraron. El miro rápidamente su mano, lo cual está siendo cubierta por la mano de Katie, para luego volverla a verla a los ojos, empezó a sentirse algo nervioso tanto fue así que se humedeció un poco las labios con la punta de lengua y trago un poco de saliva.

"Yo lo…lo, intentare Katie".-Le dijo.

"Bien".-Dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza, bajo la mirada hacia sus manos para toparse con que las tiene puestas encima de las manos de Cesar, esto pasó desapercibido por ella ya que todas las emociones que se presentaron en el ambiente nublaron y enceguecieron en cierta manera su razonamiento lógico cerebral y su juicio, tras esto miro a Cesar nuevamente, con algo de nerviosismo en su mirada y una vez que los ojos cafés de ambos cruzaron la mirada; sintió como sus mejillas se encendían, es decir; se ruborizaba.-"Oh, eh, je…lo siento".-Dijo ella sonrojada y apenada, alejo sus manos de las de él y giro su cuerpo hacia la mesa que tiene delante de ella, solo para quedarse viendo la superficie de la misma, la cual también empezó a sentir con las puntas de sus dedos, las cuales deslizaba tímidamente de lado a lado.

"N-No e-está bien, no te preocupes".-Dijo Cesar también girando su cuerpo hacia la mesa delante de él, mientras sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo se calentaba, amenazando también con hacerlo enrojecer, miro hacia otro lado incomodado por lo ocurrido y sujetando el borde de la mesa con las palmas de sus manos como si fuera una tabla.

El ambiente se hizo silencioso e incómodo para ambos, este perduro por varios segundos hasta que Katie finalmente acabo con él al hablar, no sin antes dejar escapar un suspiro.

"Bueno, me gustaría quedarme por más tiempo a charlar; pero ya van varios días a los que no he ido a trabajar".-Dijo y miro a Cesar a los ojos con una sonrisa sobre su cara, cosa que el correspondió teniendo como excepción la sonrisa.

"Entiendo".-Fue lo único que dijo.

Después de eso ambos salieron del departamento, Katie cerró la puerta de este con la llave desde el otro lado y una vez hecho esto volteo a ver a Cesar.

"Bueno, ya me tengo que ir".-Dijo ella, juntando sus 2 manos delante de su cintura y mirándolo con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Adiós Katie, y muchas gracias".-Dijo Cesar, terminando con una sonrisa sobre su cara y sus cejas en una posición de tristeza.-"Gracias por toda tu comprensión y ayuda para desahogar mis sentimientos".-Dijo.

"No hay de que, recuerda, si necesitas hablar con alguien; solo búscame o llámame".-Dijo ella.

"Lo tendré en cuenta. Bueno, que tengas un buen dia Katie".-Dijo el ofreciéndole la mano para despedirse.

Ella miro su mano, luego directamente sus ojos, le sonrió y estrecho su mano. Aquello duro unos cuantos segundos y sin romperlo Katie procedió a darle un abrazo; el cual el no vio venir tomándolo por sorpresa, miro a Katie quien aún está abrazando, formo una sonrisa sobre su cara mientras la miraba cariñosa y cálidamente, y le regreso a aquel abrazo con la misma calidez que ella.

El abrazo duro unos cuantos segundos más y ya con la intención de romperlo, Katie dijo:

"Tú también Cesar".

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no lo vio venir aún más que aquel abrazo, Katie le planto un beso en los labios para inmediatamente después romper el abrazo y empezar a alejarse de ahí por el pasillo del piso con toda tranquilidad. Cesar quedo con los ojos abiertos, perplejo, atónito y sorprendido, a pesar que solo duro máximo un segundo, aún puede sentir el calor y la suavidad de los labios de Katie sobre su mejilla. Parado delante del departamento de Katie con cara de tonto se llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla, finalmente dejo de lado el aturdimiento, miro hacia la izquierda para ver su propia mano, nuevamente la puso sobre su mejilla y miro hacia al frente.

Veía como Katie se alejaba cada vez más por el pasillo, entonces ella volteo a ver a Cesar mirando por su flanco izquierdo y le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada cálida pero coqueta, de la cual él se dio cuenta, entonces Katie regreso su mirada al frente y se fue, desapareciendo de la vista de Cesar mientras bajaba por la escaleras al final de aquel pasillo.

Cesar entonces formo una alegra y cálida sonrisa sobre su cara, y mientras miraba constantemente la palma de su mano; como esperando encontrar el beso de Katie en ella, y mirando aquel pasillo por el cual ella se fue, regreso a su departamento sin borrar aquella sonrisa y estado de animo de su cara.

 **Mientras tanto y un poco más tarde en Washington D.C.**

El presidente de los estados unidos Donald Trump está despidiéndose de un político de un gobierno extranjero que fue a verlo en su oficina.

"Muchas gracias, muchas gracias por venir".-Dijo despidiéndose cordialmente de aquel político con una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y estrechándole la mano, para posteriormente abrirle una de las puertas de su oficina y hacer un ademan cortes de que puede retirarse.

Aquel político le agradeció en inglés y se fue de ahí, una vez que salió de su oficina Trump cerró la puerta.

"Ay Dios, al fin".-Dijo con disgusto tras haber cerrado la puerta y regreso a sentarse a la silla de su oficina.

Estuvo ahí por un minuto o 2 cuando de repente se escuchó un pitido y del sistema de sonido de su oficina se escuchó la voz de su secretaria.

" _Señor presidente".-_ Dijo ella.

Donald dejo escapar un quejido de molestia mirando hacia un lado, se inclinó hacia adelante y presiono un botón de su sistema de su sonido.

"¿Si Angélica?".-Dijo él.

"El equipo de economía ya está aquí para su cita con usted".-Dijo ella.

"Ah maldición me había olvidado de eso".-Murmuro el con frustración recargándose en su silla y cubriendo sus ojos cerrados con sus dedos pulgar e índice y medio juntos.

" _¿Cómo dice señor?".-_ Pregunto Angélica con su voz saliendo del sistema de sonido.

Donald miro el aparato sobre su escritorio que controla su sistema de sonido después de haber quitado las yemas de sus dedos de sus ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante estando en su silla para que esta vez lo escuchara mejor.

"Nada Angélica, diles que ya voy para allá; solo necesito 5 minutos".-Dijo él.

" _Entendido señor".-_ Dijo Angélica y volvió a escuchar un pitido del sistema de sonido, indicando que aquella notificación y breve conversación se dio por terminada.

"Ay rayos".-Se quejó Donald pasando su mano por su cara y estirándose un poco el pellejo de la misma.-"Olvide esa reunión de economía, justo cuando pensé que podría tomarme un respiro".-Dijo hablando consigo mismo, volviendo a poner sus dedos índice y pulgar sobre sus los parpados de sus ojos y tallándolos un poco para aliviar la frustración y molestia que está sintiendo en estos momentos.

Estuvo un par de minutos así y cuando finalmente consiguió aliviar aquella frustración y molestia dejo escapar un suspiro, quito sus dedos de encima de sus parpados y miro la superficie de la mesa presidencial.

"Bueno, como sea terminamos con esto de una vez".-Dijo, se puso de pie y camino hacia las puertas de su oficina dispuesto a salir de esta para su reunión con el equipo de economía de su gabinete y administración.

 **Unos minutos más tarde.**

Donald Trump se encuentra ahora en una sala de reuniones con el equipo de economía de su administración, él está sentado en la última de las sillas del lado izquierdo de la alargada mesa de madera en la que él y resto de los hombres del equipo de economía se encuentran, delante de esta dicha mesa a par de metros de distancia de la silla que está colocada para el cabecilla se encuentra un hombre vestido de traje, realizando una exposición de la economía del país con el apoyo de una presentación en diapositivas proyectadas en la pared por medio de un proyector. En este caso sería el, el que estaría sentado en esa silla pero él y aquel hombre cambiaron de lugares para que el pudiera ver su presentación y exposición.

Donald esta recargado contra el respaldo de la silla en la que está sentado, con su mano derecha agarrándose firmemente del descansa-brazos derecho de su silla, mientras con la otra se frota la frente para combatir el aburrimiento. Él no está prestando verdadera atención a aquella exposición debido a que para él no está siendo muy interesante y en vez de eso solo está provocándole monotonía y aburrimiento.

En eso, Angélica su secretaria entro por las puertas de aquella sala de reunión buscando hacer el menos ruido posible, se metió sigilosa y silenciosamente a la sala para no interrumpir al hombre y su exposición, a pesar de que el hombre que está exponiendo se dio cuenta de ella él no le prestó atención y siguió adelante con su presentación, esto es algo muy común dentro de la casa blanca ya que durante esta clase de reuniones a veces algún miembro del gabinete con alto rango se cuela a este tipo de reuniones para informarle al presidente de asuntos más cruciales e importantes.

Angélica se acercó hasta Donald, llamo su atención dándole un leve toque en uno de sus hombros, esto llamo la atención de Trump quien volteo y la vio, una vez que hizo esto ella acerco su boca a su oído y le susurro algo para no interrumpir al hombre que está dando su exposición. Una vez que lo hizo Trump la miro a los ojos, le dijo algo en voz baja; algo que no se pudo escuchar y le hizo un ademan de que podía retirarse, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí.

Donald movió la mano que tiene en su frente hacia la izquierda y con los dedos índice y medio juntos, se tocó la cien con la punta de los dedos mientras veía a aquel hombre; continuando con su exposición sin ser interrumpido.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la oportunidad, en un breve espacio de silencio que el hombre ocupo para recuperar un poco el aliento fue cuando Trump lo interrumpió.

"Disculpe; disculpe".-Dijo el haciendo un ademan de alto con su mano izquierda para que dejara de hablar con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que inmediatamente el hombre volteara a verlo con los demás.-"Lo siento señor Marroune, pero tengo un asunto importante que atender y del que me acaban de informar, ¿les parece si nos tomamos 15 minutos de receso para continuar?".-Dijo, inclinándose hacia adelante permaneciendo en su silla y agarrándose con sus manos de los descansa-brazos.

Los hombres intercambiaron miradas, luego miraron al presidente y estuvieron de acuerdo, no tienen ningún inconveniente con eso; además como dije anteriormente esto es algo muy común dentro de las habitaciones de la casa. Todos ellos salieron de aquella sala de reuniones hacia los pasillos de la famosa casa presidencial y una vez afuera, Trump se acercó a Angélica, la cual está esperándolo, apoyada de espaldas contra una pared, quien al ver a su jefe; inmediatamente se deshizo de posición, y giro su cuerpo hacia el mientras lo mirada directamente a la cara, parada con la espalda completamente derecha y recta.

"Bien, ahora ¿Qué es lo que tienes que mostrarme?".-Pregunto Trump mirando a su secretaria con seriedad y con las manos en su cintura.

Angélica lo guio hasta la habitación más cercana de la casa blanca donde hay un televisor y una vez dentro de esta encendió el aparato electrónico, sintonizando un canal de las noticias de Nueva York, en el cual están transmitiendo una entrevista en vivo con una mujer. Aquella mujer es la madre de David, el niño que Mario salvo durante el atentado, la cual está parada delante de las cámaras y micrófonos con su hijo en brazos, al cual está abrazando contra la cara delantera de su hombro.

" _Yo, fui una testigo, tanto física como visual y víctima del atentado que ocurrió ayer en World Trade Center aquí en Nueva York_ ".-Dijo la mujer en la televisión.

Donald quito sus manos de su cintura y se quedó mirando con curiosidad e intriga a aquella noticia.

" _Honestamente yo no pude identificar quienes fueron los perpetradores del atentado, pero si puedo asegurar; y lo estoy diciendo con la verdad, que durante el atentado varios animales de diferentes especies atacaron a las victimas mientras este ocurría".-_ Dijo la mujer en la televisión.

Esto hizo que Trump abriera los ojos; sorprendido, aquella declaración por parte de esa mujer hizo que lo que él estaba tratando de ocultar tan celosamente finalmente fue revelado, ahora sabe que con este seguramente hará los medios de comunicación le exigirán; con más insistencia, respuestas al gobierno por parte de las autoridades.

" _Yo lo sé, y sé muy bien de lo que hablo. Durante el atentado, mi hijo y yo estábamos en medio de una gigantesca y densa nube de humo negro provocada por las llamas de la explosión".-_ Dijo la mujer en la televisión, mirando a su hijo el cual tiene en sus brazos con una sonrisa sobre su cara, la cual el pequeño correspondió.-" _Una boa me ataco cuando intentábamos alejarnos, me hirió en la tobillo, caí al piso por el dolor y mi hijo cayo unos cuantos metros más delante de mí. Entonces vi como la boa paso a mi lado e iba directo hacia mi hijo, yo me puse de pie a duras penas y sintiendo mucho dolor, la…la boa tenía su cuerpo enroscado alrededor del cuerpo de mi hijo y lo estaba comprimiendo para asfixiarlo".-_ Dijo la mujer, luchando por contener el llanto al recordar aquella terrible imagen, en la que creía que iba a perder a su amado hijo.-" _Yo…me presione a mí misma para llegar hasta él y salvarlo, pero…de no haber sido por un perro pastor alemán que apareció de repente, es posible que yo…no hubiera logrado salvarlo".-_ Dijo con las lágrimas empezando a brotar de sus ojos, y con la voz ahogada y rota.-" _Solo puedo decir ahora, que agradezco mucho que ese pastor alemán haya aparecido y que allá salvado a mi hijo, él le debe la vida y sin él, posiblemente mi hijo ya no estaría aquí, conmigo".-_ Dijo la mujer llorando, se cubrió la boca con una mano para amortiguar el sollozo que dejo escapar y su hijo, triste y con lastima de verla así, decidió darle un abrazo para reconfortarla, cosa que ella acepto y correspondió con todo su cariño y amor.-" _Gracias por su tiempo, disculpen".-_ Dijo y se fue de ahí, colocándose por un pequeño espacio que hay entre todos los reporteros que la estaban entrevistando.

Trump se sorprendió por esto pero fue optimista, él pensó que seguramente una sola declaración no bastarían para que las personas de Nueva York se creyeran que unos animales fueron los responsables de lo sucedido en World Trade Center, pero el mundo y el destino se pusieron completamente en contra de él, haciendo que su optimismo colapsara como un castillo de naipes.

Uno a uno iban apareciendo en televisión en vivo más testigos del atentado ocurrido en Nueva York para dar su testimonio ante las cámaras de televisión y ante las personas del mundo que los observaban, varios de ellos declararon; algunos siendo incapaces de contener su dolor al llorar, que presenciaron con horror e inclusive algunos con impotencia como sus amigos o familiares murieron delante de sus ojos pero algo que la mayoría de ellos afirmo y fue lo que puso ha descubierto las intenciones que el presidente se esforzaba tanto en ocular, y eso fue que varios de los testigos afirmaron no solo que vieron a animales salvajes de diversas especies dentro de la nube de humo ocasionada por el fuego de la explosión; sino que también afirmaron que ellos vieron y escucharon con sus propios ojos y oídos como esos animales atacaban a gente inocente e incluso, los asesinaban.

Afirmaron que fueron implacables y no le dieron tregua a nadie, fueran niños, niñas, hombres, mujeres embarazadas, lisiados u ancianos, ellos mataban a todo el que se cruzaba o se encontrara por su camino. Tanto Trump como el gobierno municipal de Nueva York podrían haber hecho contra una sola declaración y desmentirla tal es el caso con la primera testigo que declaro ante los medios de comunicación; la madre de David, pero ahora que los testigos y las declaraciones van aumentando cada vez más y seguramente podrían ganarse desprecio por parte del público al negar rotundamente este hecho, ya no podían negar los hechos.

Inmediatamente después de haber visto suficiente para él; el presidente fue directo hacia el teléfono más cercano y llamo a la oficina del alcalde de Nueva York.

 **En la alcaldía de Nueva York.**

Parados delante de las escaleras que conducen a la alcaldía de dicha ciudad se encuentra una gran multitud de personas pertenecientes a los medios de comunicación de la ciudad y algunos extranjeros; quienes fueron enviados de inmediato allá para cubrir la noticia, algunos reporteros se encuentran hablando con micrófono en mano delante de las cámaras, hablando sobre el hecho de que ni la policía ni la alcaldía de Nueva York no dan una declaración oficial relacionada con el atentado terrorista y más aún, con la más reciente, llamativa y shockeante noticia; las declaraciones dadas por los supervivientes y testigos del atentado quienes aseguran y ahora varios dan por sentado al ser la más cercano que hay a un responsable oficial, de que un grupo de animales salvajes fueron o tuvieron algo que ver con dicho atentado.

El alcalde se encuentra en su oficina, realizando su trabajo por medio de papeleo, esto está ayudándolo distrayendo su mente y alejándolo del shock y los horridos recuerdos de las imágenes que quedaron grabadas en su mente de la posterioridad del atentado en World Trade Center. Termino de llenar un documento o papel oficial con pluma, lo hizo a un lado para pasar al siguiente pero en eso escucho un pitido emanado por el sistema de sonido de su oficina, haciendo que volteara a ver el teléfono de su escritorio.

" _Señor, tiene una llamada en la línea 2; es el presidente, quiere hablar con usted".-_ Dijo su secretaria con su voz emanando desde el teléfono de la oficina.

Ralph miro hacia la derecha de su escritorio, a una parte desnuda del mismo; la única zona que no tiene papeles, movió un poco la pluma fuente de color negro brillante que tiene en su mano la cual se quedó mirando y luego miro el teléfono de su oficina, para posteriormente presionar un botón de la contestadora del mismo.

"Gracias Elizabeth".-Dijo el, dejo de presionar el botón, dejo la pluma sobre el escritorio y tomo el teléfono para atender su llamada.-"Señor presidente".-Dijo él.

"Ralph".-Dijo Trump saludándolo por el teléfono, con una mano en su cintura.-"Sabes porque te llame ¿no es así?".-Dijo.

"Sí señor, he estado trabajando últimamente pero alguien me informo hace muy poco de las declaraciones de los testigos y supervivientes que estuvieron presentes en el lugar del atentado".-Dijo Ralph con una actitud sombría, triste y deprimida, provocada por la horrida tragedia que vivió ayer junto con su ciudad.

"Bien".-Dijo Trump asintiendo con la cabeza.-"Escucha Ralph será mejor que pidas una conferencia de prensa cuanto antes".-Dijo señalando el piso con su dedo de manera autoritaria.

"¿Una conferencia de prensa?, ¿para qué señor presidente?".-Pregunto Ralph confundido y con curiosidad, poniendo sus codos y antebrazos sobre la superficie de su mesa.

"¿Para qué crees?, para confirmar las declaraciones y testimonios de las víctimas, testigos y supervivientes del atentado".-Dijo Trump.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Ralph sorprendido.-"Pero señor, usted dijo…".-Iba a decir Ralph recargándose en su silla pero Trump no lo dejo terminar.

"Escucha, se perfectamente lo que te dije y ordene, pero con las declaraciones de esas personas nuestro objetivo de ocultar eso lanzado al aire como una moneda y ahora todo el mundo sabe que en realidad ocurrió en World Trade Center. No tiene caso negar los hechos, ya son muchos las personas que han declarado y afirmado que vieron con sus propios ojos como un montón de tontos y estúpidos animales salvajes atacaron a personas inocentes durante el atentado y los asesinaron. Y escúchame bien Ralph".-Dijo volviendo a señalar el piso.-"No permitiré que sea yo el que haga un ridículo nacional e internacional confirmando esas declaraciones, eso le corresponde a ti y a las autoridades de tu ciudad".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, pero señor…".-Iba a decir, solamente para ser nuevamente interrumpido.

"¡Ningún pero Ralph!, esta es una orden directa de mi ¿entiendes?, haz una conferencia de prensa y confirma esas declaraciones".-Dijo Trump.

Esto dejado a Ralph helado y sorprendido, se quedó callado, la única señal de vida inteligente de él se manifestaba por medio de sus parpadeos y los movimientos de sus globos oculares.

" _¿Esta claro Ralph?".-_ Se escuchó la voz del presidente viniendo del teléfono del alcalde.

El alcalde reacciono, se acomodó en su silla y respondió.

"Si señor".-Dijo sencilla y llanamente.

"Bien. Y hazlo pronto".-Dijo Trump con algo de molestia para posteriormente colgar.

Ralph miro su teléfono el cual está emitiendo el sonido que emite tras haber sido colgado desde el otro lado de la línea para posteriormente presionar el botón de colgado de la contestadora del mismo, una vez que lo hizo poniéndole fin a la llamada desde ambos lados; inmediatamente comenzó a marcarle a alguien.

Poco después, en la jefatura de policía de Nueva York, el teléfono de la oficina de Brian comenzó a sonar, al cual él se acercó y respondió.

"Diga".-Dijo contestando.

"Capitán, necesito su ayuda".-Dijo el alcalde, captando toda la atención del oficial de policía.

 **Más tarde.**

Desde afuera de una tienda de electrodomésticos alguien se encuentra viendo las noticias en las pantallas de exhibición en la vitrina de la misma, en las cuales dicha persona se encuentra viendo al alcalde de Nueva York en la rueda de prensa que el presidente le ordeno hacer, claro; con la excepción de que esto es información desconocida para el público televisivo.

" _Buenas tardes a todos, he pedido realizar esta rueda de prensa para dar la declaración oficial por parte del gobierno de Nueva York con relación al atentado ocurrido el dia de ayer en la plaza World Trade Center de la ciudad".-_ Dijo el alcalde, quien está parado detrás de un estrado con varios micrófonos de diferentes cadenas televisivas en el dicho estrado.-" _No pudimos realizar esta declaración el dia de ayer debido a que no contábamos con la suficiente información con la cual informar a los ciudadanos de la ciudad".-_ Dijo, claramente mintiendo al respecto.-" _Pero el dia de hoy ya contamos con la suficiente información que comunicar a la población estadounidense de Nueva York, y debo decir que efectivamente, esta información confirma las declaraciones y testimonios dados por varios de los supervivientes, víctimas y testigos del atentado. Efectivamente, un grupo de animales salvajes ataco y asesino a gente inocente durante el tiempo que duro el atentado en World Trade Center".-_ Dijo.

Esta declaración por parte suya ocasiono que varios de las personas de los medios presentes en la rueda de prensa empezaran a murmurar cosas a manera de susurros.

" _Cabe resaltar que no tenemos la seguridad total de que dichos animales hayan sido los causantes del atentado; pero, dado que no hemos podido dar con algún posible sospechoso por medio de las evidencias en video y de las investigaciones hechas por la policía, la marina y el ejército de Nueva York, no cabe la menor duda que dichos animales, son los únicos y posibles sospechosos con los que contamos y disponemos para acusar como los perpetradores causantes del atentado".-_ Dijo Ralph, volviendo a ocasionar nuevamente murmuros de bajo volumen entre la multitud de personas de los medios.-" _Quiero decirles a todos los ciudadanos de esta bella y adolorida ciudad que están escuchando mis palabras; que conserven la calma, no difundan posibles rumores por ningún medio y no se preocupen. Las autoridades de Nueva York seguirán investigando con el fin de encontrar a algún posible perpetrador humano que allá podido incitar este atentado, y también trabajaremos con todos los centros de control de animales, con el fin de buscar contener a cualquier animal agresivo que se encuentre por las calles de la ciudad y encerrarlos para que no ocasionen daños a los ciudadanos".-_ Dijo.

Ralph siguió hablando ante las cámaras y los medios pero el que está viendo las noticias dejo de prestarle atención después de haber dicho esto último, ese alguien es nada más y nada menos que Magnus, quien está sentado en la acera de una calle que se encuentra vacía, la cual se podría comparar con un pueblo fantasma. Justo después de que los noticieros terminaron de transmitir la rueda de prensa del alcalde; ahora estos comenzaron a transmitir otra rueda de prensa, esta vez teniendo al Capitán Brian de la policía de Nueva York como el centro de atención y vocero de la información, quien en dicha conferencia, reafirmo y reitero lo dicho por el alcalde en su rueda de prensa, diciendo con claridad y honestidad que un grupo de animales salvajes ataco y asesino a varias de las víctimas del atentado y que dichos animales; son los únicos individuos a que los que puede adjudicar por el momento, la autoría del atentado en World Trade Center.

Tras haber escuchado estas declaraciones, Magnus no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de alegría, malevolencia y malicia sobre su cara, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Perfecto".-Dijo sin dejar de ver la televisión y empezando a menear su cola.-"Todo está saliendo justo como lo planee".-Dijo y dejo escapar una pequeña risa, que por la frialdad presente en esta; cualquiera que la escuchara quedaría helado.

 **#FuerzaMéxico. Quiero dedicar este capítulo de mi fic, a todas aquellas personas damnificadas en los estados de Morelos, Chiapas, Oaxaca y la ciudad de México; y en especial a mi lector y seguidor Thespyderpoison, ya que gracias a su información biografía en su cuenta de Fanfiction, estoy enterado que vive en la ciudad de México, también a mi amigo y seguidor RelativityTargayren, quien vive en Chiapas, y también dedico este capítulo a las víctimas de dichos estados, ocasionadas por el sismo de 7.1 grados de escala Richter que se dio el 19 de Septiembre de este mismo año. Les escrito desde Jalisco y les digo: seamos solidarios, estamos juntos y unidos, demos lo mejor de nosotros y México volverá a ponerse de pie, también les pido a todos aquellos que leen mis palabras que demuestren su apoyo a México, proveyéndoles de los recursos que en estos momentos de crisis y oscuridad necesitan tanto, ¡adelante México!.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta. Agradecería que lo hicieran en Wattpad si cuentan con una cuenta ahí y en sus redes sociales. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12: El paso del tiempo.**

 **RelativityTargaryen:** Vaya, pues gracias. No te preocupes, te aseguro que el recibirá su justo y escarmentado castigo. Jeje, si así es, creo que es muy obvio. No te ofendas ni te lo tomes a pecho amigo, pero en por nuestras conversaciones y roles que hemos tenido me he dado cuenta que; en mi opinión, a veces tu tensión neurótica habla más de ti que tú mismo; la verdad. Lo siento amigo, eso no va a suceder, mi fic es categoría M debido a la violencia que hay en él, nada más y menos. Ay amigo -_-, tu siempre convirtiendo todo en un chiste *ruedo los ojos*. Nope, él no va a hacer tal cosa amigo. Uyy que mal y no me hables en francés amigo por favor, yo no hablo ese idioma para nada, si quieres practicarlo por tu cuenta; genial, pero no me hables en francés.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Yo no me confiaría tanto amigo. Tania, ay amigo enserio, tú me generas un drama por un maldito detalle como lo es un nombre, bájale a los humos por favor. Ah ok, gracias por la información. Y eso no es lo peor amigo, lo peor es que Tania no era literalmente su esposa, el la secuestro hac años de las calles cuando ella aprovecho que sus dueños dejaron la puerta abierta para explorar el exterior, una vez que la secuestro; la violo, y la ha mantenido contra su voluntad ahí abajo desde entonces y tranquilo, te garantizo que cuando Magnus tenga su merecido, será uno tan acorde para su maldad, como lo fue la muerte de Scar para él. No es mala idea, pero con Magnus allá afuera y con el constante temor y pendiente de que siga asesinando, no tienen tiempo para eso. Amigo, se nota que nunca has visto a una persona que ha pasado por la pérdida de un ser querido; a veces si es buena idea estar con esa persona para que se entere de que no está sola en su sufrimiento, pero también a veces es mejor darles su espacio y que ellos solos procesen y sobrepasen todo eso, ya que si no lo haces; podrías acabar lamentándote o tendrías que soportar muchas veces que hieran tus sentimientos, pues esa persona se encuentra muy afectada por lo ocurrido y no le importara que te lastime emocionalmente. Tú ya viste que cuando Cesar se emociona o es sacado de sus estribos, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; la que sea. Eso aún no se estrenaba cuando escribí el capítulo pasado amigo, así que no me inspire en nada para ello; todo se me ocurrió por mi propia cuenta. Eso tendrás que verlo siguiendo con la lectura. Sí; así es jeje. Ya vez. Lo siento amigo pero no, Magnus es alguien que casi siempre logra lo que se propone, por eso mismo es un villano tan imponente.

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente, tanto fue así que aquellas 2 semanas después de las declaraciones de Ralph y Brian ante los medios de comunicación pasaron tan rápido como un parpadeo. En ese tiempo y por azares del destino, Gidget y Max siguieron reencontrándose con Harrison cuando ellos salían a las calles a pesar tiempo juntos como pareja; claro está, siendo acompañados por sus queridos dueños, para infortunio y frustración de Max, ya que los celos y sus malos presentimientos hacia el perro pastor belga no se reducían ni minimizaban en lo más mínimo cada vez que veía a aquel perro y a su amada novia sosteniendo una conversación o algo por el estilo, y dichos celos y presentimientos a veces acarreaban que; aprovechando cuando Gidget se alejaba para atender algún asunto personal, tuviera una que otra charla un poco tensa con Harrison, en la que advertía con enojo, molestia y rabia, hasta tal punto que a veces casi llegaba a gruñirle, que si percibía algo, cualquier cosa por parte de él que no le agrada o que le diera mala espina o mal rollo, no dudara en asegurarse de que Gidget no quiera tener más que ver con él, ya que como sabemos, él no es del tipo de perros que son peleadores, a diferencia de su amigo Duke.

Harrison se tomaba las advertencias del terrier de pelaje blanco y marrón muy a la ligera y de una manera muy optimista, tanto era así que cuando Max terminaba de advertirle; el dejaba escapar una carcajada de alegría y diversión, y con una radiante sonrisa de alegría le afirmaba, a manera de broma, que se encuentra en una postura de paranoia y que no tiene nada que temer, pero para Max, estas palabras entraban por una de sus orejas y salían por la otra, ignorándolas completa y llanamente, ya que el confía mucho; tal vez demasiado, en lo que están dictándole sus instintos caninos sobre aquel pastor belga.

Las cosas tampoco eran tan buenas para la ciudad, y especialmente para algunas mascotas y animales desechados de la ciudad. Desde el dia en que Brian y Ralph declararon públicamente que un grupo de animales salvajes ocasiono o tuvo cierta responsabilidad en el atentado de World Trade Center, y aun hoy; a 2 semanas de dicho atentado, seguían siendo los únicos sospechosos, los ataques por parte de Magnus y sus seguidores no cesaron para nada, estos ya no eran de escalas tan colosales y nefastas como el atentado, pero conociendo a Magnus si seguían siendo horridos y terribles. El o alguno de sus seguidores y o secuaces, atacaban a toda persona solitaria que pasaba por una calle vacía o poco transcurrida por vehículos y personas, a veces incluso atacaban a un grupo pequeño de personas integrados por 3, 4 o 5 individuos.

Su objetivo principal es solamente herirlos, pero Magnus les dijo que si podían matar a uno, varios o a cada uno de ellos lo hicieran. Yo no eran tan poco escrupulosos como cuando mataron a Tina y Ana, conforme pasaba el tiempo; también disminuía el nivel de escrúpulos de Magnus y sus secuaces, ya no se limitaban a atacar en callejos oscuros, buscando pasar desapercibidos al igual que los asesinatos, ahora atacan a plena luz del dia, bajo las miradas de la poca gente que había en esas calles, Magnus les dijo claramente que él quiere que esas personas contemplen con horror y a detalle aquellos terribles asesinatos. Si bien hasta ahora todas sus víctimas han sido adultos u adultos jóvenes, Magnus les dijo expresamente que no tuvieran consideración de nadie, no importa si son hombres, mujeres embarazadas, ancianos, lisiados o niños, si podían herirlos el ordeno claramente que entonces lo hicieran.

Cuando ocurrían estos ataques la gente más sensata llamaba al 911 para que trataran de atrapar a esos animales, pero ellos siempre se las arreglaban para escapar, ya que Magnus; al ser un maestro estratega, siempre tenía un plan B, un plan de contingencia o un plan de escape. Si bien control de animales y o la policía no lograban atrapar a esos animales, al menos trataban de seguirlos para dar con el paradero de donde se ocultan o se esconden, pero era imposible seguirles la pista, pues se movían con una gran agilidad y rapidez, producto del entrenamiento de Magnus. Y para mayor remate, nuevamente Magnus vuelve a burlar a las autoridades y a todos aquellos que buscan atraparlo. Esto se debe a que las autoridades se dieron cuenta que en esos ataques hay un patrón y empezaban a estudiarlo para buscar atraparlo, pero Magnus siempre los colocaba en jaque por medio de una acción muy simple, y esta es: romper el patrón. El hace que él y sus secuaces mantengan el primer patrón planeado por un tiempo, pero cuando él cree que ya fue suficiente, abruptamente, cambia el patrón de sus ataques planeados, y tampoco es estúpido, el tiempo con el cual cambia los patrones de sus ataques también es muy aleatorio e inesperado.

Esto frustraba y molestaba a las autoridades, ya que al hacer esto, Magnus los colocaba en una posición imposible, como si estuvieran atrapados en un laberinto, y cuando creían que finalmente podrían encontrar una posible salida, Magnus los sorprendía y los colocaba en un callejón sin salida, el cual les crispaba los nervios y ocasionaba que la policía varias veces comenzara a perder la paciencia.

Pero como dije anteriormente quienes peor lo están pasando en estos momentos duros y difíciles ocasionados por las secuelas del atentado no son ni los familiares de las víctimas ni las mismas víctimas, sino las mascotas, y los animales desechados que viven en las calles de Nueva York, aunque claro, la cuestión de a quien le va peor a cierto grupo; cada criterio de cada quien. Debido al miedo, al terror, al pánico y a la incertidumbre provocados no solo por el atentado, sino por los ataques aleatorios y arbitrarios de Magnus y sus secuaces, la cordura, la moral y el juicio de varios de los ciudadanos de Nueva York esta pendiendo de un hilo, o en los casos menos extremos, buscando mantener el equilibrio con todas su fuerza de voluntad para no caer en uno de los peores abismos conocidos por los seres vivientes: La locura. Y debido a todo lo anterior dicho, varios de los ciudadanos adoptaron una mentalidad en tiempos de crisis o media crisis de generalización discriminatoria. Con esto quiero decir que tal como ocurrió con los Vietnamitas durante la guerra de Vietnam, las personas de la comunidad negra durante los 60, 70 y 80's y con los musulmanes después del atentado de las torres gemelas, las personas que más se encolerizaron y resintieron terminaron desatando una oleada de ataques de violencia injustificada y discriminación.

Cualquier animal desechado que era encontrado en la calle por una o varias de estas personas con rencor; sufrían no solo humillaciones, sino también agresiones y maltratos bestiales, tales como arrojarles piedras, agua fría y o agua caliente, golpearlos y patearlos en grupos sin la mínima pizca de misericordia y o piedad. Pero tampoco las mascotas salían endebles de esta ola de generalización humana, cuando estas personas encontraban a un humano con su mascota paseando por la calle; pero una mascota que es una especie animal caracterizada por ser señalada como un animal salvaje, tales como reptiles, etc, etc, se acercaban al humano y su mascota, y trataban de hacerle daño a esta última.

Obviamente los dueños se los impedían debido al amor que tienen por ellos, lo que generaba una acalorada discusión entre aquellas personas que llevadas por el odio, la rabia y el resentimiento, buscaban desahogarse hiriendo a esos pobres e inocentes animales, en eso consiste la generalización, culpar a un determinado grupo en su totalidad aun siendo la gran mayoría de dichos individuos inocentes por las acciones de unos cuantos. En el mejor de los casos los humanos eran capaces de hacer entrar en razón a aquellos humanos enojados y resentidos de que no les hicieran daño a sus amadas mascotas, haciendo que aquellas personas se fueran de mala gana y dedicándole al dueño una mirada de odio y enojo, pero en el peor de los casos, en los que no eran capaces de hacerlos entrar en razón y controlarlos, no solo su mascota terminaba muy herida a causa de los golpes de esas personas, sino también ellos mismos.

En los casos de los desechados en los que control de animales llegaba la bastante rápido a la escena para presenciar los ataques de aquellas personas encolerizadas no se quedaban de brazos cruzados, intentaban alejar a las personas para llevarse a los animales ya que no era necesaria tanta violencia, pero solo muy pocos eran los que lograban que los dejaran en paz y pudieran llevárselos, en algunos de esos casos los trabajadores de control de animales no lograran este anterior cometido por algunas de esas personas estaban tan enojadas y tan enfurecidas que les produjo un gran pavor entrometerse en sus asuntos por temor a que pudieran hacerles daño, por lo tanto no les quedaba más que de 2 pasteles como opciones, mantenerse al margen e ignorar lo que ellos hicieron para después recoger al desechado o retirarse simplemente del lugar.

Como pueden ver, las cosas en Nueva York no van del todo bien, todo esto ha sacado en definitiva a varias de las personas y animales habitantes de Nueva York de sus zonas de confort y los han orillado a vivir con una incertidumbre expectativa de desesperación y o ansiedad, no completa y absoluta en muchos de los casos; pero si con cierto grado de nivel en las sensaciones anteriormente mencionadas. Pero aun así, con todo esto que se está viviendo en la ciudad neoyorquina, la gente tiene que seguir adelante, tienen sus vidas por delante de ellos y a pesar del constante miedo y la sensación de pánico hay que seguir luchando contra los obstáculos y adversidades de la vida, y seguir ganándose el pan y el sustento de cada dia.

Ese es el caso de la pareja Hamerstorn; o mejor conocidos como Harold y James, quienes desde hace 2 semanas que fueron a ver a Ethan, su pariente, siguen esperando con algo de impaciencia a que él les dé una respuesta sobre el proyecto que tienen planeado realizar para ayudar a los niños sin hogar de Nueva York y posiblemente de más partes de mundo. Cabe aclarar que ellos no viven absueltos por completo en este asunto, si están algo obsesionados, especialmente en el caso de James, pero ambos siguen realizando sus vidas. El trabajo les ayuda para distraer sus mentes y para olvidarse de la tristeza presente en el aire ocasionada por la inmisericorde espera de tener una respuesta, ambos tienen que pagar sus cuentas, sus impuestos, etc, etc, todas aquellas actividades que un ser humano del mundo civilizado y metropolitano tiene que realizar para contar con todas sus necesidades.

En estos momentos ambos se encuentran en su hogar, en la sala de estar de su casa, sin tener ni la remota idea de que hacer, ya terminaron de trabajar por hoy, comieron hace poco por lo que no tienen hambre y por lo tanto no hay nada que preparar para la cena todavía, la casa no se encuentra lo bastante sucia como para limpiarla, incluso el aspecto, la presentación y la higiene del interior de la casa son adecuados para incluso recibir alguna visita. Lo mismo ocurre con la ropa, los colchas, las frazadas y demás objetos de tela, todos se encuentra limpios en el opinión y punto de vista de ellos y no hay nada bueno que ver en la televisión, ni siquiera mediante una búsqueda en su servicio de Netflix encontraron algo que ver que les llamara la atención o les interesara.

Jameson está sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, el cual puede albergar 2 personas adultas, 3 si se acomodan bien y estrechan el espacio equitativamente para cada individuo, y el cual está ubicado justo delante de la parte larga de la mesita que tienen en la sala de estar, justo enfrente de la televisión. Y Harold está sentado en el otro sofá, el cual pueden caber 3 personas, hasta 4 si es que se recurre a las mismas condiciones que en el otro sofá donde se encuentra Jameson. Ambos están completamente callados, no se les ocurre ni la más mínima palabra que sea capaz de iniciar una conversación, el ambiente es; obviamente silencioso, algo pesado, levemente denso y sombrío, lo cual es ocasionado por el aburrimiento bajo el que ambos hombres se encuentran.

Tras unos segundos más de ese silencio y ambiente Harold miro a su esposo, con los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha juntos puestos encima de su cien derecha, lo contempló por unos segundos, desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado mirando hacia el piso, quito sus dedos de su cien y decidió tratar de iniciar una conversación, como no tiene nada concreto en mente piensa decir lo primero que se le venga a la mente.

"Oye…".-Dijo Harold, llamando la atención de su esposo.-"¿Recuerdas cuando éramos jóvenes y cuando éramos pareja en secreto, que cuando realizábamos un trabajo escolar o una tarea en la casa de alguno, aprovechamos para tener aunque sea un momento romántico?".-Dijo, mirando a su esposo directamente a los ojos.

Jameson dejó escapar una risa de alegría y diversión desinflada y miro hacia la mesita que se encuentra delante suyo, entre él y la pantalla de televisión.

"Claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidarlo".-Dijo Jameson ya con un estado de ánimo más alegre y feliz. Miro hacia arriba, al entretecho de su hogar y sala de estar, se recargo contra el respaldo del sillón en el cual se encuentra sentado y dejo escapar un gran suspiro.-"Ah, los viejos tiempos. Éramos tan jóvenes".-Dijo y empezó a llegar a su mente un recuerdo relacionado al tema que acaba de tocar su esposo.

 **Flashback. Hace 20 años.**

Harold y Jameson se encuentran en la casa del segundo mencionado, que en esos tiempos en realidad eran de su padre y no de él, ambos se encuentran acostados en el piso pecho tierra, con las espinillas y los pies suspendidos en el aire mientras usan sus rodillas como soporte y punto de apoyo, ambos están realizando en una cartulina una tarea para la escuela, el padre de Jameson se encuentra con ellos en la sala de estar. Esta placida y cómodamente sentado en un sillón individual, mirando la televisión con la ayuda de un control remoto, el ambiente es silencioso pero cordial, no es un ambiente denso, tenso, frio o incomodo, es un silencio relativamente agradable para los 3 individuos presentes en la sala de estar. Pasaron los segundos, estos se convirtieron en un par de minutos hasta que el padre de Jameson decidió levantarse del sillón, ir a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador en busca de una fría cerveza, pero para su decepción y frustración, esta se había terminado.

Sin más remedio que hacer, cerró la puerta del refrigerador algo frustrado y se acercó a su hijo y al amigo de este; el cual el desconoce por completo que es en realidad, su pareja.

"Hijo".-Dijo, llamando la atención tanto de Jameson como de Harold, quienes se detuvieron de realizar su trabajo escolar y voltearon a verlo.-"Tengo que ir a la tienda, si tu madre llega antes le avisas".-Dijo.

"Si papa".-Dijo el asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sin más que hacer, el padre de Jameson se dio media vuelta, camino hacia la puerta principal de la casa, una vez delante de esta la abrió, salió y la cerró tras él.

Una vez realizado esto ambos niños levantaron sus cabezas, asomándose para ver si el padre de Jameson regresara, Harold volteo y miro a Jameson cosa que el correspondió, entonces este se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta. Una vez cerca hecho una mirada hacia el exterior; procurando mantenerse agachado para que no ser visto por su padre, con ese vistazo que dio hacia afuera pudo ver como su padre se alejaba por la acera de la calle hasta que desapareció de su vista al doblar la esquina.

Harold también se levantó y se acercó a Jameson, en eso y tras haber comprobado que su padre se había ido y no regresaba por algo que pudo haberse olvidado o por algo para comprobar; Jameson volteo a ver al niño rubio de ahora 11 años.

"Se ha ido".-Dijo, le dio una última mirada a la ventana antes de volver a mirar a su novio secreto y acercársele.

"Genial".-Dijo Harold con una sonrisa sobre su cara.-"Ahora finalmente puedo hacer esto".-Dijo, entonces lo tomo de las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos y le planto un beso en los labios.

Jameson se sorprendió por esta repentina acción de parte de su novio, pero esa sorpresa solo duro medio segundo pues rápidamente le regreso el afecto, cerrando los ojos, regresándole el beso, envolviendo su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura y el derecho en su espalda. Ambos se besaron con algo de premura pues desde que se volvieron pareja esta se convirtió en una de sus actividades favoritas como novios, pero tal y como le dijo Jameson a Harold en la escuela; deben ser precavidos. Pues en aquellos tiempos gran parte de la sociedad en general veía con malos y juzgadores ojos las relaciones homosexuales, y por si eso no fuera lo bastante polémico para aquella época, este caso involucra a 2 niños, lo cual si de por si hoy en dia es visto de mala y juzgadora manera por los adultos; en esos tiempos era aún peor, inclusive podrían terminar linchándolos, humillándolos, ridiculizarlos y discriminarlos por ello, aun siendo solamente niños.

Pero ellos no son unas personas negativas o pesimistas, a ellos ni siquiera se les pasa por la cabeza pensamientos relacionados a los peores extremos de las consecuencias de su relación en esa época, especialmente Jameson, ya que como él es mayor y más maduro que Harold, el comprende mejor la realidad del mundo, a ellos solo les importa demostrarse su afecto y su amor. En poco tiempo el beso se hizo un poco más intenso, claro esto es debido a Jameson; ya que Harold al ser más joven es más inocente y puede llegar a asquearse, incomodarse o de plano no sabría exactamente como hacerlo.

Claro el beso no se convirtió en uno apasionado, pues Jameson sabe que esto podría asquear o disgustar a Harold y eso no es lo que quiere, pero como dije anteriormente si se volvió un poco más intenso, se convirtió en un beso a boca abierta pero como ya dije sin llegar a convertirlo en un beso apasionado. Pero también se volvió más intenso debido a Jameson, ya que él; aprovechando la demostración de afecto que ambos se están dando y el que Harold esta algo distraído en ello, para recostarlo de espaldas contra el piso y ponerse encima suyo sin dejar de besarse.

Solo hasta ahí llegaba la intensidad de las muestras de afecto, sin llegar a un nivel más elevado. Ambos hacían lo mismo cada vez que quedaban completamente solos en la casa de alguno de ellos, ya que era de los pocos momentos en los cuales podían demostrarse su amor y afortunadamente para ellos ese tiempo se les hacía suficiente y bastaba para satisfacer sus ansias de darse afecto amoroso mutuo.

Pero como todo en la vida, inclusive los buenos momentos, tiempos y los buenos ratos tienen sus percances.

Un dia, después de que la campana de salida de la escuela a la que asisten Jameson y Harold sonara, ellos salieron disparados como balas de la escuela, corriendo deprisa con sus pies, sintiéndose libres como un par de aves. Ambos corrían juntos, iban sin ningún rumbo en concreto; es más esa idea ni siquiera se les paso por la cabeza, solo están corriendo, disfrutando de su libertad. Corrieron por un par de calles, doblaron por unas esquinas que dan hacia unos callejones a los cuales se adentraron, corrieron a lo largo de 2 de esos pasillos y se detuvieron en una pared, a la cual en dirección hacia la izquierda hay otro largo callejón y otro detrás de Jameson, el cual está parado delante de Harold, el cual se encuentra arrinconado formando una especie de forma parecida a una L.

Harold miro a Jameson con una sonrisa y con su boca ligeramente abierta a causa de la emoción por la carrera que ambos dieron y por la alegría, Jameson también está mirándolo con una sonrisa sobre su cara y entonces empezó a acercarse a él, lentamente. Esto hizo que la sonrisa de Harold se fuera borrando poco a poco ya que está sintiéndose algo intimidado, pero por lo joven que es y debido a su inocencia no sabe lo que en realidad Jameson está haciendo.

Jameson se dio cuenta, por la reacción de su novio; que algo de la situación a él no le está gustando y para tranquilizarlo dibujo una cálida y cariñosa sonrisa sobre su cara, tras eso puso su mano izquierda en la pared de ladrillos descoloridos contra la que se encuentra Harold y acerco su rostro al de él. Harrison se le quedo viendo con los ojos algo abiertos y con una mirada de expectativa, pues en anteriores ocasiones; Jameson no prolongaba tanto el suspenso de sus acciones de cariño hacia él, era mucho más directo, iba directo al meollo del asunto, sin rodeos, pero parece que esta vez está siendo más cariñoso y más dramático que de costumbre.

Jameson se quedó mirando a Harold directamente a sus ojos por unos segundos, un silencio reinaba entre ellos 2 en estos momentos, pero no es un silencio tenso, incomodo o negativo, es un silencio en cierta medida agradable; y cómodo. Entonces, tras parpadear un par de veces, literalmente, Jameson acerco más su rostro al de su novio, cerró los ojos en el proceso y a ciegas logro conectar sus labios con los de él. Harold se quedó con los ojos abiertos por un par de segundos al recibir ese beso pero inmediatamente al darse realmente cuenta de lo que su novio está haciendo, procedió a cerrar también los ojos y regresarle el beso, tomándolo de las mejillas con sus manos pasados unos cuantos segundos para que este no pudiera alejarse.

Ambos intensificaron paulatinamente el beso, claro sin llegar a convertirlo en un beso apasionado pues Harold aún no conoce esa clase beso pero Jameson; es otro asunto, dejándose llevar por la creciente emoción puesta en el beso perdió algo de su juicio, se dejó llevar y lo convirtió en un instante en un beso apasionado. Harold abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir algo caliente, algo sólido y húmedo dentro de su boca, el cual tocaba de vez en cuando la superficie de su lengua. Empezó a sentirse incómodo y comenzó a pensar en que podría ser aquello y lo única conclusión lógica y razonable que pudo llegar; la cual también es la más obvia, es que aquello que está dentro de su boca es la lengua de Jameson.

El solo pensar en eso hizo que Harold sintiera una gran sensación de asco y repugnancia, algo muy común en un niño, tanto fue así que quito sus manos de las mejillas de su novio, las puso sobre su pecho, delante de sus hombros o en cualquier lugar que pudiera y empezó a hacer esfuerzo para alejarlo de él. Pero Jameson se negaba insistente a romper aquel beso, el cual a diferencia de su novio; está encantándole, así que opuso resistencia como dije anteriormente, negándose a que el niño rubio de 11 años rompiera el beso.

Tras algo de insistente e incansable esfuerzo y resistencia, durante las cuales su cabello quedo desalineado; así como su ropa debido a la negativa de su novio, Harold finalmente pudo librarse de la opresión ejercida por su novio en ese beso.

"¡James…basta, aléjate!".-Dijo Harold en un último esfuerzo de resistencia y con grito lleno de ira; ocasionada por la insistente negativa de su novio de romper aquel desagradable beso, mientras lo alejaba de el con un empuje repleto de su fuerza física y su actual enojo.

Tras el empuje; el cual lo hizo retroceder un par de metros, Jameson se quedó por un momento mirando con confusión a su novio, solo para un segundo después abrir los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, a la par que también contemplaba la mirada llena de enojo y molestia de su novio, lo cual era algo inaudito para él, ya que él conoce a Harold muy bien, sabe que es un muchacho bondadoso, optimista, sonriente, obviamente algo inocente, pero él es alguien quien muy rara vez se enfurece o molesta, y la cara que actualmente tiene y la cual está presenciando Jameson, es una expresión en su cara que nunca jamás esperaba ver.

"…Harold".-Dijo costándole algo hablar y acercándose a su novio con sus brazos ligeramente abiertos, denotando que quiere disculparse con él.

Pero antes que pudiera acercarse más, Harold tomo su mochila, la cual está depositada en el piso; con enojo, le evito pasando por su lado derecho y para asegurarse que no pudiera intentar detenerlo, justo cuando paso a su lado se colgó la mochila en su hombro derecho y le dio, intencionalmente, con todo el cuerpo de su mochila, en el lado derecho de su cara y parte de su torso.

Jameson dejó escapar un pequeño y ahogado grito de dolor ocasionado por el golpe, este tuvo lo fuerza suficiente para aturdirlo un poco, así que se quedó ahí de pie donde está, con su mano derecha puesta sobre su adolorida mejilla y mirando hacia el piso. El mismo sabe que eso se lo tuvo bien merecido por tratar de propasarse con Harold, quien si de por si no es solo su novio, sino un niño que aún no comprende completamente las acciones de su novio. Jameson giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda, para ver como Harold se alejaba cada vez mas de el por aquel pasillo, con una andar que transmite y delata todos las emociones que está sintiendo en estos momentos, para posteriormente regresar su mirada hacia adelante, mirando la pared delante de el con una mirada aturdida y dolida por el daño del que ahora está perfectamente consciente que le hizo a su novio, parpadeo unas cuantas veces debido a lo aturdido emocionalmente que se encuentra, luego quito su mano de su mejilla, dejándola caer junto con su brazo y posteriormente pego la mirada al piso, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro de arrepentimiento.

Luego de eso a Jameson no le quedo de otra más que regresar a casa, sabe que es mala idea ir a buscar a Harold en este preciso momento pues seguramente debe de estar muy ofendido y lastimado, y si trata de arreglar las cosas justo después de haberlas arruinado puede ser peor, pues con el enojo y la molestia tan vividos en estos momentos para Harold, estos sentimientos podrían ocasionar que las cosas se tornen mucho peores de lo que ya están.

Afortunadamente para Jameson; y él lo agradece, sus padres y sus hermanos no estaban en casa cuando el regreso a esta, pues no quiere que lo vean dolido y tan trastocado, saben que Harold es amigo suyo, pero teme que la demostración extrema de estos sentimientos delaten que su relación con él es mucho más que amistad.

Tras haber llegado a su hogar fue directo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta detrás de el con seguro para asegurarse que nadie pudiera sorprenderlo de improvisto, lanzo su mochila hacia la cama; la cual dejo ahí, se sentó en la silla que se encuentra delante del escritorio de la habitación, con la mirada pegada al piso y ahí se quedó. Aun conmocionado por lo sucedido con Harold, tanta es su conmoción que ni siquiera puede pensar en cumplir con sus deberes en el hogar u otras cosas como hacer la tarea, lo único a lo que le está dando vueltas al asunto su mente en estos momentos es en pedirle perdón a Harold, pero como ya dije anteriormente él es un chico razonable y sabe que eso en estos momentos podría ser una mala o muy mala idea debido a la conmoción del suceso que hubo entre ellos.

Luego de pensar muy seriamente por varios minutos; a Jameson se le ocurrió una manera de poder disculparse con él, escribirle una carta. Así que sin tiempo sin perder, saco una pluma, un cuaderno y empezó a escribir la carta, la cual va entregarle mañana y la dice lo siguiente:

 _Harold._

 _No se me ocurre otra que decirte más que…lo siento. Siento el haberte desagradado y asqueado durante el beso que tú y yo nos dimos el dia de ayer, enserio lo siento, me disculpo y te pido perdón. Me deje llevar por el momento e ignore y olvide que a ti no te agradan en lo más mínimo cosas como las que yo hice durante esa muestra de nuestro afecto, también me disculpo por haber sido tan terco y no querer romper el beso cuando claramente tu no estabas contento con él en ese punto._

 _Entiendo y de verdad comprendo que estés ofendido, dolido y molesto conmigo, sé que lo hice fue realmente asqueroso para ti…Lo único que puedo decir, es que por favor intentes perdonarme. Sabes que enserio te quiero, y te prometo no volveré a hacer algo como lo que hice sin tu consentimiento._

 _Sintiéndome realmente culpable, Jameson._

A la mañana siguiente, estando ya en la escuela y yendo por los pasillos de la misma, evadiendo y evitando a los estudiantes que pasan por los mismos, Jameson se dirigía en dirección al salón en el cual va Harold, esperando encontrarlo para poder entregarle la carta que él escribió ayer, claro si es que el acepta recibirla, pues todavía puede seguir enojado y seguir sintiendo algo de rencor contra él.

Una vez que llego al salón donde se encuentra Jameson, vio a varios de los alumnos del aula conversando con él, la o los que tiene al lado y alrededor suyo; haciendo tiempo, pues el profesor aun no llegaba al salón, pero Jameson también pudo percatarse que algunos de los alumnos están escribiendo algo en las hojas de sus cuadernos a toda prisa, seguramente haciendo la tarea a último momento, cosa cual no es nada de extraña de ver en una escuela, y más en un salón de clases aprovechando que el maestro no ha llegado al aula.

Tras haber observado todo esto, Jameson miro alrededor; pasando rápidamente su vista por cada uno de los alumnos hasta que se topó con al que estaba buscando, su novio, Harold. Quien está sentado tranquilamente en su banca mirando hacia adelante, esperando pacientemente a que el maestro llegara al aula. Una vez que lo identifico Jameson puso un pie dentro del salón entrando en este y comenzó a acercarse, los niños del salón no se percataron ni le prestaron atención a Jameson, solo algunos le prestaron atención cuando este paso delante de sus asientos para acercarse a Harold, el llama su atención pues él está en un grado más elevado que Harold y no es precisamente muy común ver a un alumno de un grado mayor por uno que ya cruzo, a menos claro que haya reprobado y tuviera que repetir el grado.

Harold en determinado momento retiro su mirada de estar viendo hacia el frente y miro hacia su derecha, ahí se percató de Jameson y de que este se está acercando en dirección a él, tras haberse percatado de esto; Harold desvió la mirada; apartándola de él y mirando hacia otro lado para no tener que verlo, se nota claramente que aun esta algo ofendido por lo que hizo. Terrence está sentado un par de sillas más adelante y en la hilera o fila de butacas que se encuentra a la derecha donde se encuentra sentado Harold, él también se percató de Jameson y también se percató de algo más específico, algo que el lleva en la mano, y es la carta; guardada en un sobre el cual le va a entregar a Harold.

En ese momento, con el dedo índice debajo de su barbilla como si hubiera estado pensando formo una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona sobre su cara. Justo cuando Jameson paso al lado de él, Terrence rápidamente se puso de pie; saliendo por el lado derecho de su silla, le arrebato el sobre a Jameson de la mano y rápidamente lo abrió, dejando al descubierto la hoja sobre la cual Jameson escribió las palabras en las que le pedía perdón y disculpa a Harold.

"Jajaja, ¿que tenemos aquí?".-Dijo Terrence de manera burlona y burlesca, moviendo y sacudiendo la hoja la cual tiene en su mano derecha.

"Oye, más te vale que me devuelvas eso".-Dijo Jameson con un ceño fruncido sobre su cara que dejaba de manifiesto el enojo y la molestia que está sintiendo en estos momentos.

Terrence solo miro a Jameson, manteniendo aquella sonrisa burlona y burlesca sobre su cara, tomo la hoja de papel color blanco con sus 2 manos y comenzó a leerla con sus ojos.

"¡Oye!".-Exclamo Jameson al darse cuenta esto, a él eso lo ofendía de sobremanera pues en las palabras que escribió sobre esa carta vertió mucho contenido en cierto sentido íntimo, y para él era un completo insulto que se atrevería a leerla sin su consentimiento previo.-"Te dije que me lo devolvieras".-Dijo con enojo, se acercó a él y trato de arrebatarle aquella hoja de papel.

Pero Terrence mantuvo todos y cada uno de sus sentidos muy activos, cuando él se acercó y trato de arrebatarle la carta, la oculto detrás de él; en su espalda, para que no pudiera alcanzar y se alejó un par de metros sin quitarle la mirada a Jameson.

"¿Por qué tanta insistencia tuya; eh?, ¿Qué hay escrito aquí por lo que te esfuerzas tanto que no lo sepa?".-Dijo Terrence, aun conservando humor malicioso, burlón y burlesco.

"Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia, ¡ahora devuélvemelo!".-Dijo Jameson y rodeándolo por su lado derecho intento quitarle la carta.

Pero Terrence logro anticiparse aunque sea un poco a él, e impidió aquello girando por su lado derecho, quedando nuevamente delante de Jameson y con la carta oculta detrás de él. La gran mayoría de los niños presentes en el aula, empezaron a mirarlos pues la escena que ellos están empezando a construir llama la atención.

"Si tanto quieres esto; tendrás que alcanzarme".-Dijo Terrence mostrándole la carta, dejo escapar una risa llena de diversión y se echó a correr por el salón para que no pudiera alcanzarlo.

Jameson frunció un poco más el ceño, imprimiendo un poco más de enojo en él y comenzó a perseguirlo. Ambos dieron un par de vueltas alrededor del aula, con algunos de los niños apoyando a Terrence y diciendo cosas en voz alta mientras veían la persecución de ambos niños para aumentar más el alboroto, hasta que en determinado momento Jameson logro alcanzar a Terrence y una vez que lo hizo, lo tomo de los hombros y lo puso contra una pared, poniendo su antebrazo sobre su tráquea y aplicando fuerza para que no pueda tratar de correr nuevamente.

Esto hizo que muchos de los niños del aula se sorprendieran, algunos abrieron los ojos producto de la misma sorpresa, algunos pocos se pusieron de pie, pero todos se quedaron con los ojos puestos y fijos en los 2 niños delante de ellos; ambos puestos contra la pared. Y antes de la cosa pudiera pasar a mayores; es decir por ejemplo, una pelea, el maestro llego al aula. Lo primero que vio fue ambos niños contra la pared, uno sometiendo al otro y sin dudarlo; para evitar una posible confrontación, se acercó a ambos.

"Hey, oigan; oigan".-Dijo tomando a Jameson de los brazos, alejándolo de Terrence y poniéndose en el espacio vacío que formo entre ambos para que no pudieran ponerse una mano encima; mirando a Jameson a los ojos.-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?".-Pregunto con una mirada de seriedad sobre su cara.

"Él quiso golpearme".-Dijo Terrence, fingiendo de una manera muy convincente que está asustado y señalando a Jameson con su dedo mientras se ocultaba detrás del profesor para lograr una mejor manipulación con su actuación.

"No es cierto".-Dijo Jameson con enojo y molestia y miro al profesor a los ojos.-"El me arrebato mi carta yo solo intento recuperar lo que es mío; pero él se echó a correr y tuve que ir detrás de él, lo puse contra la pared para que no pudiera tratar de correr nuevamente".-Dijo.

"¡No es cierto!".-Exclamo Terrence fingiendo enojo y molestia para convencer al maestro y a la vez manipularlo, aprovechando que es niño y puede usar la inocencia a su favor.

"¡Ya bájenle el tono de su voz ustedes 2!".-Exclamo el profesor, callándolos a ambos, tras eso miro a Jameson por unos segundos luego se giró 45 grados hacia su derecha y miro a Terrence quien está detrás de él. Lo miro también por unos segundos y posteriormente miro la hoja de papel que tiene en la mano.-"Terrence, déjame ver eso que tienes en la mano".-Dijo señalando la hoja de color blanco.

Terrence levanto la hoja que tiene en la mano, la miro y posteriormente la oculto detrás de él.

"No".-Dijo negando con la cabeza, con una expresión facial de naturalidad pero que denotaba un leve rastro de miedo.

"¿Cómo dices?, ¿Por qué no?".-Pregunto el maestro con la bola de los huesos que separan la muñeca del antebrazo en ambos lados de su cadera.

"Porque no quiero".-Dijo el negando con la cabeza, se niega a obedecerlo pues si la lee; sabrá que mintió y eso le acarearía problemas.

"No así no funcionan las cosas Terrence, ahora entrégamela".-Dijo el profesor negando con la cabeza y tendió su mano hacia él, esperando recibir la hoja de papel color blanco.

"No quiero".-Insistió Terrence negando con la cabeza, esto hizo que el profesor se enojara y lo expresa sobre su rostro mediante un ceño fruncido.

"Terrence, más te vale que me entregues esa hoja; o te castigare".-Dijo el maestro con seriedad.

Terrence se percató que se encontraba arrinconado y atrapado, él no quería que el maestro viera la carta porque precisamente quería evitar un castigo pero se encontraba en una posición en la que sus 2 opciones; negarse o aceptar, lo llevarían al mismo destino, al castigo, así que no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Bajo la mirada al piso, con decepción en la derrota, saco la hoja de papel de detrás de su espalda y se la tendió al profesor sin atreverse a levantar la vista para mirarlo.

El profesor miro la hoja, inmediatamente la tomo y clavo su mirada en el pie de la misma para comprobar quien fue el autor que la redacto, clara y obviamente descubrió que quien la escribió fue Jameson; a puno y letra, ocasionando que dejara caer su mirada; llena de seriedad y algo molesta y enojada, sobre el niño caucásico de cabello color negro conocido como Terrence.

"Terrence, aquí dice claramente; y está escrito por puno y letra, que esta carta fue escrita por el joven que se encuentra detrás de mí".-Dijo el profesor refiriéndose a Jameson.-"Lo que demuestra que lo que dijo él es verdad, tú le hurtaste esta carta".-Dijo moviendo la hoja de papel que tiene en la mano, haciendo que aun con la mirada baja; Terrence desviara su mirada hacia un lado, sintiéndose apenado por la reprimenda que le está dando su profesor.-"¿Tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?".-Le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

A lo que Terrence se quedó completamente mudo, pues ahora con las pruebas delante de su profesor; ninguna mentira que le diga se la va a creer, se encuentra prácticamente arrinconado en un callejón sin salidas.

"Eso pensé".-Dijo el maestro mirándolo con enojo y seriedad y descruzo sus brazos.-"Bien, pues ahora deberás pagar las consecuencias; una hora de castigo después clases por 3 días Terrence, a partir de hoy".-Dijo el profesor.

Justo después de que dijera eso, Terrence levanto su mirada en el acto y miro completamente sorprendido y asombrado.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Pregunto no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar e inmediatamente se enfureció.-"¡¿Solo por haber robado una estúpida carta?!".-Pregunto haciendo un ademán lleno de ímpetu a la carta que él tiene en la mano.

"Aunque solo sea una carta como tú dices Terrence; tienes que aprender que no puedes tomar y apoderarte de cosas que no son tuyas. Y que mejor sea una hora y media de castigo después de clases por 4 días".-Dijo, sin dejar de mirarlo con seriedad y algo de enojo.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Y ahora porque?!".-Pregunto el muy sorprendido.-"Si yo no hecho ya nada más".

"Porque haber usado la palabra: estúpida; cuando te referiste a la carta, no permitiré ese tipo de lenguaje en mi clase ni en mis estudiantes".-Dijo el profesor.

"¡No es justo, todo esto es una pura porquería!".-Dijo Terrence muy enfadado y a punto de romper en un berrinche.

"¡Silencio!".-Le grito el maestro con fuerza y con gran ira, haciendo que de inmediato; su enojo fuera intercambiado por miedo.-"Tienes que aprender disciplina y obediencia Terrence. Ahora, regresa a tu asiento; de inmediato".-Dijo, señalando con el dedo hacia izquierda; dándole una clara indicación de que hiciera lo que le ordeno.

Terrence se quedó callado, se le quedo mirando asustado por un par de segundos, luego bajo su mirada y mirando hacia el frente; y sin decir una sola palabra, fue caminando directo hacia su asiento. El profesor lo siguió con la mirada y una vez que vio que llego a su asiento y se sentó sobre este; se dirigió a Jameson, a él cual le clavo la mirada.

"Y usted joven, creo que lo mejor sería que ya regresara a su salón de clases".-Le dijo.

Jameson le hecho una mirada a su carta la cual tiene en la mano, lo miro a los ojos y nuevamente le dedico una mirada a su carta.

"Amm…¿No va a devolverme mi carta primero profesor?".-Pregunto haciendo un rápido señalamiento a su carta.

"No".-Dijo el profesor sin quitar su mirada de él y negando con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo dice?".-Pregunto Jameson sorprendido.

"No te la devolveré; debido a que aparte estas en un salón que no es el tuyo, vienes a Mi salón faltando solo unos minutos para que suena la campana; solo para entregarle una carta a uno de mis alumnos, y eso no le permitiré en mi clase".-Dijo el profesor, echándole una mirada a su reloj de pulsera para ver la hora y posteriormente mirar a Jameson, moviendo un poco la hoja que tiene en la mano.

Jameson se quedó en completo silencio, no dijo nada de nada y simplemente se le quedo viendo al maestro con naturalidad y algo sorprendido; tanto por la reciente como por la anterior respuesta que el profesor le dio, mostrando como única señal de vida inteligente; sus parpadeos.

El profesor también se le quedo viendo, luego de unos segundos bajo la mano con la cual está sujetando su carta, cerró los ojos, inhalo hondo y exhalo, para calmar sus nervios y relajar a su mente; la cual se encuentra un poco enturbiada por el enojo que le ocasionaron el comportamiento y la actitud de Terrence.

"Escucha, no me quedare con ella si es lo que crees, bueno; si lo hare al menos por el momento, pero te diré una cosa, después de clases ven a este salón y yo mismo te la devolveré, ¿entendido?".-Dijo el profesor.

Tras un par de parpadeos más Jameson reacciono y volvió en sí de la sorpresa.

"Si señor".-Dijo.

"Bien".-Dijo el profesor.-"Ahora retírate por favor, no querrás tarde a clases; y será mejor que te apresures ya que la campana sonara…en 2 minutos".-Dijo mirando nuevamente su reloj de pulsera.

"Si señor".-Dijo Jameson asintiendo con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta giro su cabeza y mirando sobre su hombro vio a Harold sentado en su asiento, vio que en ese preciso momento el también volteo a verlo, ambos se dedicaron unas miradas huecas; no transmitieron ni mostraron algún sentimiento con ellas, simplemente fue una mirada común y corriente, con la cual se despidieron antes de Jameson cruzara la puerta, saliera del aula y se fuera caminando hacia la suya.

Luego de que se fue y de que sonara la campana el profesor inicio su clase. Unos minutos más tarde les ordenó a sus alumnos que contestaran unas preguntas que el anoto en el pintarrón, para responderlas los niños deberán consultar sus apuntes de la clase anterior y mientras esperaba a que ellos terminaran de responder las preguntas; sin nada más que hacer, leyó la carta escrita por Jameson, la cual desde un principio; con la ojeada que le dio, llamo mucho su atención, Harold ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto pues se encuentra muy ocupado anotando y respondiendo las preguntas anotadas por el profesor.

Conforme el profesor fue leyendo las palabras escritas en aquella carta; su expresión facial más común, la cual está caracterizada por la neutralidad y la seriedad, fue haciéndose paulatina y progresivamente más cargada de sorpresa, pero la sorpresa no fue tanta como para dejarlo perplejo; solamente sorprendido. Cuando termino de leer la carta, desvió su mirada y la posiciono sobre el pequeño niño de cabello rubio conocido como Harold, el cual está completamente abducido en las hojas de su cuaderno; muy concentrado en realizar la actividad dada por el profesor.

Tras haber hecho el profesor nuevamente regreso su mirada a las palabras de la carta y después de haberlo hecho miro hacia la izquierda; pensativo. Cuando la campana sonó, indicando que su clase había terminado y daba por iniciada la hora del recreo, se paró al lado de la puerta mientras observaba como sus alumnos salían uno por uno o en pequeños grupos de amistad por la puerta, pero al que iba hasta el final de todos ellos; Harold, lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. Al sentir esto Harold volteo a verlo y una vez que hizo esto, el profesor le dijo que por favor esperara cuando las clases terminaran pues tenía algo de lo que conversar por él, Harold no pidió más detalles pues no tiene idea de lo que quiere hablar con él, simplemente lo miro con una mirada natural y algo sorprendido, dijo que si encogiéndose de hombros y luego salió del aula hacia el patio para disfrutar del recreo.

Durante el recreo y a falta de carta Jameson se disculpó con Harold sentado al lado suyo con dificultad, pues debido a la culpa y los rastros de incomodidad en el ambiente entre ambos; le costaba algo de trabajo formular las palabras, tanto en su mente como en su boca. Pero Harold todo el tiempo miro hacia otro lado con una mirada de enojo sobre su cara, claramente sigue enfadado y ofendido con él por lo que hizo, y lo ignoro por completo, lo escucho pero una vez que termino y Jameson le hizo la gran pregunta; si podía perdonarlo, el solamente se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y se alejó de él. Jameson tomo eso como un no, y miro al piso con una mirada de tristeza sobre su cara.

Ya más tarde y luego de que las clases terminaran Jameson fue directo al salón en el cual va Harold para verse con el profesor y reclamar la carta que escribió para él, al llegar se sorprendió al ver a Harold; sentado en una de las bancas cabecillas que están colocadas en lo más delante de las filas de butacas, tanto fue así que tras verlo le dedico una mirada al profesor el cual se encuentra sentado en una silla detrás de su escritorio. No hubo palabra alguna, el ambiente permaneció en total silencio, Jameson simplemente se limitó a caminar hacia las 2 sillas que el profesor coloco delante de su escritorio y se sentó en la del lado derecho y Harold hizo exactamente lo mismo pero sentadose en la otra silla.

Tras haber hecho eso el profesor se puso de pie, camino hacia la puerta y lo cerro; ya que lo que quiere hablar con ellos quiere hacerlo en privado, y regreso a su asiento.

En estos momentos, acaba de explicarles a Harold y Jameson que leyó la carta que Jameson escribió y por lo tanto ya está enterado de la verdadera relación que hay entre ellos 2; cuando les dijo esto Jameson sintió unas grandes ansias de protestarle por lo que había hecho pero se controló ya que sabe perfectamente que no puede, por alguna razón la cual no tiene muy clara, sabe que cómo profesor puede leer cualquier nota o carta que intenten pasar a manera de contrabando en su clase. El ambiente se quedó en silencio por unos 2; máximo 5 segundos después que les dijera esto y se quedó intercalando su mirada entre ambos, hasta que finalmente fue Harold el que rompió aquel silencio.

"Nos queremos".-Dijo de una manera directa, llana y natural mirando a su profesor, haciendo que este colocara su mirada imparcial sobre él.

"¡Hall!".-Dijo Jameson un tanto enojado y molesto de que lo dijera como si nada.

"Vamos James no tiene caso mentir".-Dijo Harold volteando a verlo.-"El ya leyó tu carta así que no tiene caso negarlo".-Dijo haciendo un ademan hacia su profesor y tras volteo a verlo.-"Así que como dije hace poco; nos queremos, ¿Qué pueden hacer contra eso?".-Dijo y termino cruzándose de brazos.

Esto sorprendió un poco al profesor, no solo por la manera tan directa y natural con que dijo eso; sino porque cruzara los brazos al final, indica que Harold está dispuesto a desafiarlo, algo intrínseco pues Harold es el alumno modelo del salón, estudioso, dedicado, obediente e inteligente, el cual siempre se mantenía a raya de las circunstancias pero esta vez y es la primera vez que lo ve, está tomando partido en un bando por así decirlo.

Jameson se quedó mirando a su novio con la boca ligeramente abierta y una mirada que expresa cierta preocupación y volteo a ver al profesor.

"Profesor por favor".-Dijo inclinándose un poco hacia adelante sin levantarse de la silla, haciendo que el profesor volteara a verlo.-"Lo de Harold y yo no debe saberse, se lo suplico".-Dijo.

"Me temo que ya es tarde para eso joven Hamerstorn".-Dijo, haciendo que al muchacho de 15 años de cabello oscuro se le helara la sangre y abriera los ojos.-"Aquí hay gente que quiere castigarlos. No somos ciegos, ni tontos, ni despistados jóvenes, ustedes 2 se han vuelto el principal tema de conversación de la sala de maestros".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que tanto Jameson como Harold se sorprendieran.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Jameson sin poder creerlo, y el y Harold intercambiaron una mirada breve de solo un segundo o 2.

"¿E-Entonces porque no han intentado pararnos?".-Pregunto Harold descruzando sus brazos e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante con interés por la respuesta que el profesor les pueda dar.

"A algunos les gustaría".-Dijo el profesor y miro al niño de cabello rubio.-"Pero afortunadamente para ustedes; la mayoría de los profesores tenemos una mente abierta o neutral hacia este tipo de temas".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que tanto Harold como Jameson sintieran un repentino alivio, Harold se relajó un poco en el acto y dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento.

"Sera mejor que se cuiden jóvenes".-Dijo el profesor.

"Si profesor".-Dijeron ambos casi al unísono.

"Entiendan, y que esto les quede bien claro; que no todo va a ser siempre tan fácil".-Dijo el profesor.-"James, Harold, habrá muchas más batallas en el futuro a lo largo de sus vidas, y el estudio no les vendrá nada mal para enfrentarlas".-Dijo, puso las puntas de sus dedos; exceptuando el pulgar, sobre el sobre y la carta y los deslizo hacia ellos sobre la superficie de su mesa.

Harold tomo el sobre y Jameson la carta.

"No arriesguen su futuro solo por esto muchachos".-Dijo el profesor, y Jameson y Harold solamente se le quedaron viendo.

Después de aquella charla y de haber salido de la escuela Jameson se ofreció a acompañar a Harold hasta su casa, en el camino le dio la carta que desde un principio quería entregarle pero las circunstancias se pusieron en su contra, Harold leyó dicha carta mientras caminaban con James asegurándose por su bienestar; como por ejemplo, indicarle o detenerlo cuando tenían que cruzar alguna calle, para que el mirara a ambos lados y detuviera brevemente la lectura de la carta para después reanudarla tras haber cruzado la calle.

Cuando termino de leer la carta y luego de James le hiciera la pregunta; el inmediatamente lo perdono con una sonrisa sobre su cara, es más cuando pasaron junto a un callejón y después de mirar alrededor para cerciorarse que no hubiera o hubiera poco gente; Harold tomo a Jameson del brazo y jalándolo lo llevo junto con él al callejón, se escondieron detrás de una pared para que nada pudiera verlos, tomo a Jameson del rostro lo hizo inclinarse hasta que estuviera a su nivel (Debido a que por su edad es más alto que el) y le dio un beso en los labios, el cual; tras mirarlo por un momento con sorpresa, Jameson correspondió.

Ambos se quedaron y se besaron en ese callejón por tres largos minutos, esta vez Harold fue el que quiso aventurarse a intentar algo nuevo en sus besos; el no transformo ese beso en uno tan apasionado como el que Jameson intento buscar pues como dije anteriormente, este afecto excesivo le provoca asco, pero no se puede negar su aumento; aunque sea levemente, la intensidad de los besos que ahí se dieron. Esos besos a boca abierta comunes y corrientes continuaron; pero con una adición, él le agrego succión a esos besos, abría momentáneamente un poco más su boca y cuando la cerraba; sin usar para nada los dientes, mordía los labios de su novio, ocasionando la dicha ya succión en estos besos, cabe resaltar que esos besos los prosiguió muy sonrojado pues es algo que él nunca antes había intentado, Jameson también se sonrojo; pero en tanto en comparación a él.

Cuando terminaron y rompieron el beso ambos se miraron con cariño por algunos segundos y salieron de aquel callejón regresando a las calles para regresar a casa. Todo el camino se la pasaron conversando, era como si la pelea que tuvieron nunca hubiera pasado.

 **De regreso al presente.**

"Nuestra primera pelea y nuestra primera reconciliación como pareja, tú mismo lo dijiste; viejos tiempos".-Dijo Harold con una sonrisa sobre su cara al recordar aquellos lejanos tiempos.

En eso, ambos escucharon que alguien toco a su puerta, haciendo que volteara a verla, sin quitarle la mirada de encima; Jameson se puso de pie, camino hacia ella y la abrió, encontrándose con su cuñado: Ethan, el cual tiene los manos mentidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y está mirando hacia un lado, y se encuentra en un estado un poco más inquieto de lo normal.

Un segundo después regreso su mirada a la puerta, encontrándose con que esta ya está abierta y su primo está parado delante de él; mirándolo.

"Hola James".-Lo saludo Ethan.

"Hola Ethan, adelante pasa".-Dijo haciendo un gesto de que entrara mientras se hacía a un lado, para darle mayor espacio por el cual poder entrar.

Ethan entro en la casa y una vez que lo hizo Jameson cerró la puerta, al verlo Harold se puso de pie sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Ethan camino hasta el centro de la sala de estar y una vez ahí volteo a verlos, con una mirada y una posición de sus cejas que denotan tristeza, cosa que hizo que tanto Harold y Jameson se preocuparan aunque sea un poco.

"Ya sé que es lo que quieren saber con tantas ansias; pero me temo que me convertiré en dador de malas noticias".-Dijo Ethan.

"¿De qué hablas?".-Pregunto Jameson, mientras Harold miraba a su esposo y luego a su cuñado.

Ethan clavo su mirada en el piso con sus manos aun metidas en las bolsas de sus pantalones, se encogió de hombros de una manera un tanto peculiar ya que para cualquiera que lo viera podría dar por seguro que; al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombro es como si un escalofrió hubiera recorrido su columna y lo hubiera hecho temblar o vibrar por la sensación, y dejaba caer sus hombros dejo a escapar a la par un suspiro. Tras esto el levanto la mirada y los miro directamente un poco cabizbajo.

"Ya fui a hablar con el comité de construcciones de Nueva York luego de que les entregara los planos que ustedes aprobaron, evaluaron los planos y el presupuesto de construcción para el orfanato que ambos tienen pensado".-Dijo Ethan.

El ambiente se quedó en silencio po segundos, esperando a que Ethan continuara con lo que quiere decir pero no fue así.

"¿Y bien?".-Pregunto Jameson entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Ethan miro hacia un lado por momento antes de responderle mirándolo directamente.

"Ellos se negaron a su construcción".-Dijo, haciendo que tanto Harold como Jameson abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.-"Pero no es porque los planos que me pidieron que hiciera fueron poco ortodoxos, o por su precio de construcción; el cual es va a ser muy alto debido precisamente a los planos".-Dijo Ethan.

"¿Entonces porque car***s se negaron?".-Pregunto Jameson gruñendo por la ira que está sintiendo.

"Dicen que por lo sucedido hace 2 semanas en World Trade Center no es buena idea ponerse a construir un nueva edificación en la ciudad, es más van a suspender todo posible edificación en Nueva York hasta nuevo aviso".-Respondió Ethan.

"No, no puede ser; ¡Esto es una total injusticia!".-Dijo Jameson enfurecido, casi gritando al final.

"¿Quieres escuchar de verdadera injusticia?, pues prepárate; esas no son las únicas razones por las que se niegan a aceptar el proyecto de su orfanato".-Dijo Ethan, levantando esta vez la cabeza, pues lo que va a decirles seguro va a indignarlos tanto como él.

"¿Todavía hay más?".-Pregunto Harold sorprendido.

"Otra de las razones es; no sé cómo, pero los propietarios y algunos trabajadores de los orfanatos tradicionales aquí en Nueva York se enteraron de que lo que ustedes buscan crear. Y ellos mismos se han ido a quejar personalmente y están presionando al comité encargado de construcción para que no puedan construir su orfanato".-Dijo Ethan.

"¡¿Pero porque demonios?!, ¡¿en qué les afecta lo que nosotros queremos a ellos?!".-Pregunto Jameson muy enojado y molesto, acercándose a Ethan y deteniéndose justo delante de él.

"Están conscientes de que si ustedes logran su cometido muchos niños y niñas sin padres y sin hogar irán con ustedes sin dudarlo, lo que para muchos de ellos conllevaría a realizar despidos o incluso cerrar sus orfanatos. Así que créanme cuando les digo; y lo sé por experiencia, que ellos no se detendrán ante nada hasta que logren parar su cometido, y no les importa si arruinan la vida o la infancia a todos esos niños que tienen en sus orfanatos, a ellos los único que les importa es el dinero y nada más".-Dijo Ethan manteniendo la calma delante de su molesto e enojado primo.

"¡Esos hijos de la gran p*** madre!".-Grito Jameson con algo histeria y furia haciendo que su primo se asustara un poco por su arranque, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

"James por Dios tranquilízate".-Dijo Harold tratando de calmar a su esposo acercando las manos hacia él; pero sin hacer contacto físico pues en su estado actual esto podría irritarlo de sobremanera.

"¿Tranquilizarme?, ¿Qué me tranquilice?".-Pregunto sin poder creer lo que escucho y miro a su pareja.-"¡¿Cómo jo****s mier*** quieres que me tranquilice si esos ca***nes quieren arruinar lo que con tanto esfuerzo queremos lograr para hacer memoria a Tina?!".-Pregunto muy furioso y acercándose a su esposo, deteniéndose justo delante de él y haciendo cientos de ademanes furicos con sus brazos.

"Sé que es un verdadero asco".-Dijo Harold, Jameson lo miro por un momento con el ceño fruncido y con mirada de fuego producto de la ira, solo para darse media vuelta, alejarse del también por unos cuantos metros y frotarse la frente con las yemas de los dedos su mano izquierda, y poniendo su otra mano en su cintura.-"Pero no te pongas así Jameson, debe haber algo que podamos hacer".-Dijo Harold, tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su marido.

"Y si pueden".-Dijo Ethan, quien seguía parado en el mismo lugar donde estaba cuando su primo se le acerco de una manera atemorizante y aterrante.

Esto hizo que tanto Harold como Jameson voltearan a verlo en el acto.

"¿Cómo dices?".-Pregunto Harold y Jameson giro su cuerpo en dirección a su primo, para escucharlo con total detenimiento.

"Si hay algo que pueden hacer para intentar detener lo que ellos quieren, pero se los advierto; una vez que inicien, no habrá marcha atrás y si pierden, lo más seguro es que tendrán que aceptarlo, pues no podrán hacer alguna otra cosa".-Dijo Ethan.

Jameson y Harold se voltearon a ver, no necesitaron discutir el asunto; con la mirada que se dieron lo dijeron todo, están decididos a mover cielo y tierra; metafóricamente hablando, para poder realizar lo que ellos tanto anhelan y con lo cual buscan hacerle memoria a su pequeña fallecida. Tras esto, ambos asintieron con la cabeza con una mirada determinada y se dirigieron a su familiar.

"Está bien, haremos eso que dices, así que; habla, ¿de qué se trata?".-Pregunto Harold mirando a su primo por ley.

"Tiene que hablar ustedes mismos con los miembros del comité de construcción de Nueva York, deben convencerlos, hacerles cambiar de opinión, de parecer, que vean lo que ustedes quieren lograr, los comprendan y los apoyen".-Dijo Ethan.

"¿Pero cómo es que eso nos va a ayudar con esto precisamente?".-Pregunto James confundido.

"El comité no ha tomado una decisión oficial y formal, al hacerlo lo notifican al alcalde o públicamente; y eso no ha ocurrido con respecto al orfanato que ustedes quieren hacer".-Dijo, haciendo que tanto Jameson como Harold abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.-"Así que, si los trabajadores y los encargados de los orfanatos normales lograron convencer a algunos de ellos…".-Dijo Ethan dejando que alguno de ellos u ambos terminaran la frase.

"Nosotros también podemos hacerlo".-Dijo Jameson mirando hacia el piso, solo para levantar la mirada hacia su primo; con una clara expresión de sorpresa e iluminación sobre su cara.

"Exacto".-Dijo Ethan señalando brevemente a su primo con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Entonces no todo está perdido, aun podemos lograr construir nuestro orfanato".-Dijo Harold mirando a su marido, el cual también volteo a verlo.

"Si, así es".-Dijo Jameson y giro su cuerpo en dirección a donde se encuentra su pareja, miro hacia el piso por un momento algo pensativo para posteriormente mirarlo a los ojos.-"Pero ya escuchaste a Ethan, segura o posiblemente esto no va a ser tan fácil; así que vamos a tener mucho que hacer y por lo tanto ya no tendremos mucho tiempo libre, debido a esto y a nuestro trabajo".-Dijo, refiriéndose a que ya no podrán usar ese tiempo para pasar tiempo de calidad como una pareja casada.

"Siempre y cuando sea para que podamos honrar la memoria de nuestra pequeña y para ayudar a todos esos niños y niñas de allá afuera".-Dijo Harold mirando a Jameson para luego sonreírle.-"Entonces valdrá completamente la pena".-Dijo.

James al escuchar esto también sonrió y procedió a abrazar a su marido, cosa cual el no solo acepto; sino que correspondió. Ethan simplemente se les quedo viendo, con sus ojos cristalizados por el brillo de alegría; la cual está sintiendo por ellos en este momento.

Cuando ambos rompieron el abrazo; se miraron directamente a los ojos y nuevamente se sonrieron. Ethan al no ya nada más que hacer ahí decidió notificarles de su retirada.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me retire y los deje a solas".-Dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, rodeando a la pareja pues ellos están obstruyendo el paso recto y directo hacia ella.

Al escuchar esto, la pareja volteo a ver a su pariente.

"¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte un poco más Ethan?".-Pregunto Harold, desenvolviendo sus brazos del torso de su marido.

"No, no".-Dijo dándose media vuelta, parado delante de la puerta y mirando a su primo por ley.-"Solo vine informales lo que les dije. Pero si necesitan mi ayuda en algo, no duden en llamarme y pedirla".-Dijo, intercalando su mirada entre ambos.

"Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros hasta ahora Ethan".-Dijo Jameson dando un paso hacia adelante sin dejar de mirar a su primo.

"Oye; somos familia, para eso está la familia".-Dijo Ethan con una sonrisa para posteriormente darse media vuelta, abrir la puerta, salir por esta y cerrarla detrás suyo.

Una vez que se fue, Harold y James se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

 **Mientras tanto, en las alcantarillas subterráneas de la ciudad.**

Magnus está contemplando desde el centro de la "sala principal" de su nueva guarida, como de las grandes entradas de forma circular de las alcantarillas; sus secuaces metían de manera forzada a animales desechados que encontraron en la superficie, en las calles. La gran mayoría de ellos, inclusive algunos de los más duros y rudos; tenían miradas de confusión y de cierto temor sobre sus rostros, miradas con las cuales miraban a los secuaces de Magnus quienes los están arrastrando; a base de gruñidos, demostración de dientes y otros signos de amenaza, al interior de aquel lugar; el cual transmite una atmosfera turbia y pesada, así como oscura.

A aquellos de esos desechados que eran introducidos en aquel bajo-mundo de manera forzada y se resistían a ello o intentaban escabullirse la pasaban muy mal, recibían golpes, arañazos, palizas e inclusive mordidas brutales y bestiales en alguna determinada parte de su cuerpo y en el peor de los casos; los secuaces más crueles y sádicos se aprovechaban de que aquellos desechados que traían a sus hijos con ellos, en búsqueda de un mejor lugar para vivir o simplemente para no apartarse de ellos, los cachorros o crías eran objeto de aquellos maltratos y brutalidades que les aplicaban a los demás, con el expreso propósito de que; para salvaguardar su vida y mantenerlos lo más a salvo posible, tanto los padres como los pobres pequeños accederían a las demandas de sus crueles y o autoritarios opresores.

Ninguno de ellos conseguiría escapar a aquella acción forzada, la eficacia y el control administrativo y de liderazgo que Magnus tiene sobre sus seguidores y secuaces, es bestial y aterrador, es como si estuvieras contemplando ante ti una escena bastante similar de las cuales ocurrían muy comúnmente en un campo de concentración alemán durante la segunda guerra mundial cada vez que llegaba un nuevo vagón de tren cargado de futuros prisioneros de dicho campo, cualquier espectador que estuviera cuerdo de mente y contemplará esto, segura o posiblemente se horrorizaría ante lo que están viendo las ventanas de su alma; mejor conocidas como sus ojos.

Y para mayor remate de desgracia o tragedia, la gran mayoría o la totalidad de esos desechados fueron traídos ahí en un principio de una manera no forzada pero si manipuladora, ya que Magnus mando a varios grupos de los secuaces que le quedan para buscar nuevos "reclutas" para su ejército en la superficie y en las calles de la ciudad, les dijo a sus secuaces que de una manera muy convincente lograran que aquellos nuevos "reclutas" creyeran que ahí abajo tendrían una mejor vida, libre de toda aquella ola de discriminación y odio que ellos están viviendo a causa de lo ocurrido en World Trade Center. Muchos de ellos cayeron en esas artimañas y los siguieron, solo para enterarse más tarde que todo fueron puras y viles mentiras de tamaños colosales.

Magnus, al mirar alrededor y observar este horrido espectáculo comenzó a formarse sobre su cara de una manera lenta y paulatina; una maliciosa, cruel y diabólica sonrisa, la cual deja de manifiesto el deleite que está sintiendo ante esta susodicha escena.

El plan que él había formulado desde un principio con su atentado en World Trade Center rindió exactamente los frutos que él quería, ya que no solo aprovecho aquel maquiavélico acto para tomar parte de su venganza contra los humanos y las mascotas, sino que al mismo tiempo logro lo que fríamente había calculado; con ese atentado los humanos culparon a todos los desechados por igual y esto ocasiono una oleada de odio y rencor en contra de ellos, justo como sucedió anteriormente con la etnia musulmana cuando sucedió el atroz hecho de las torres gemelas, y como aún sigue ocurriendo actualmente con los nuevos atentados que se han presentado; tanto en estados unidos como en el reino unido, pero el que algunos hagan esta clase de cosas que horriblemente se cobran vidas inocentes; esto no quiere decir que absolutamente todos los pertenecientes a esa nacionalidad sean culpables por estos crímenes.

Y aprovechando esta oleada de odio, ira, rabia y discriminación; la cual seguramente afecto la autoestima de la mayoría de los desechados en distintas medidas, él les dio falsas esperanzas de que encontrarían algo mejor en su podrido bajo-mundo; haciéndose uso y tomando ventaja de que se encontraban afectados por esto. Su plan resulto a la perfección, justo a como él lo había planeado. Ahora cuenta con más "personal" para su ejército y no va a dudar en usarlo, no le importa si son machos, hembras embarazadas o cachorros y crías.

" _Ahora sí".-_ Se dijo Magnus a sí mismo en la seguridad de los pensamientos de su retorcida y cruel mente.-" _Con estos nuevos subordinados finalmente conseguiré el ejercito que necesito para finalmente obtener mi tan ansiada venganza en contra de esos jo***os humanos y esos remedos baratos de animales que se hacen llamar mascotas. Solo esperen, esperen y verán lo que es verdaderamente sentir terror a morir, Jejeje".-_ Se dijo a sí mismo en sus pensamientos, dejando escapar una pequeña risa de diversión retorcida aun contemplando aquella escena de gran sufrimiento ajeno, opresión y represión delante de él.

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi fic si les está gustando, agradecería que lo hicieran entre todos sus amigos y conocidos o a sus seguidores en Wattpad si es que cuentan con un perfil y una cuenta en dicha página. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13: Cuando algo nuevo nace, también aparece un infortunio.**

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Solo te diré que no es fácil para él; manejarlo amigo. Amigo ya te lo explique antes y parece que no entendiste, los Predators cazan y matan todo aquello que para ellos sea considerado como una presa digna de ser cazada dentro de sus estándares como cazadores, esto se vio en una escena en Alíen Vs. Depredador cuando uno de los depredadores se percata que uno de los miembros de la expedición tiene un cáncer de pulmón en una etapa muy avanzada. Díselo; pero, dime, ¿enserio crees que te va a escuchar?, ya has visto que él es un ser con el que no se puede razonar. Eso ha ocurrido muchas veces a lo largo de la historia y muchas de estas crisis han ocurrido en Estados Unidos u otras partes del mundo como ya dije en el capítulo anterior citando algunos ejemplos. No lo culpes; recuerda, es joven, testarudo, impetuoso y como cualquier adolescente a veces se deja llevar por sus hormonas, ya ves, y yo no lo consideraría de mente abierta en todo el sentido de la palabra; porque si analizas todo lo que le dijo a James y Harold, el intento persuadirlos de una muy sutil y disimulada que no siguieran con su relación pues; según él, si deciden su relación sobre sus estudios, acabaran siendo linchados o algo por el estilo por sus preferencias sexuales, ya que desgraciadamente, así de injustos eran esos tiempos para personas como ellos. Y lo peor es que también hay esa clase de personas en la vida real, y en cuanto a lo de un asilo; no lo sé, lo pensare. Sí. Pero no lo es amigo, acéptalo.

 **El mismo dia, ya de noche.**

Cesar, Alonzo y sus amigos, decidieron que aquel dia se lo tomaran como un dia libre; para descansar, relajarse y olvidarse de todo lo relacionado a Magnus y ya mañana, estar frescos y "renovados" para buscar nuevas opciones u alternativas de como localizarlo y atraparlo. En las 2 semanas que transcurrieron; afortunadamente, Rebecca logro procesar y dirigir mejor todo lo sucedido con Jeff, aun se siente algo dolida por lo sucedido pero no tanto en comparación hace 2 semanas cuando de lo destrozada que se sentía; intento arrebatarse la vida justo enfrente de sus amigos.

El punto es que Cesar y todos sus amigos se encuentran dormidos en estos momentos, al igual que la gran mayoría de las mascotas del muchacho de origen mexicano, la única excepción de estos casos es una conocida zorro rojo; la cual aclaro, sigue sin ser adoptada por Cesar, ya que ella dejo muy claro cuando lo conoció que por ahora solo quiere detener a Magnus y hacerle pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

Ella se encuentra acostada sobre su vientre y pecho al lado de la pantalla plana que se encuentra en la sala y lo cual también se encuentra encendida, Cesar y Will la encendieron para ver las noticias u algún otro programa televisivo mientras estaban recostados en el sofá cama, sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos y la dejaron encendida, esta pantalla cuenta con una programación automática o aplicación; la cual consiste en que si la dejan encendida por más de 10 minutos y el sistema inteligente de movimiento no detecta alguna señal de vida que este delante de la pantalla, como si fuera un computador, esta pone una imagen determinada en su pantalla; la cual es la imagen de una chimenea encendida.

Wendy se encuentra delante de dicha pantalla plana, se esbelto cuerpo cubierto de pelaje rojizo está iluminado por una luz anaranjada; la cual proviene de la imagen de fogata de la televisión, no está haciendo nada en específico; simplemente está ahí recostada, mirando la imagen de la fogata que hay sobre la pantalla de la televisión, sin tener nada que hacer y no quiere dormir pues no tiene sueno.

En ese momento y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Nala se empezó a acercar a ella por detrás con una mirada y una sonrisa maliciosas y traviesas sobre su cara, tiene la intención de jugarle un pequeña broma pesada a la zorro de la cual ella está enamorada, así que fue acercándose con sigilo hacia ella, se aseguraba de que sus pequeñas pisadas no hicieran el más mínimo ruido para no ser descubierta.

Estaba a poco de lograr su cometido pero un error hizo que todo eso se cayera por la borda, estando a un par de metros o a un metro y medio de Wendy; al pisar con su pata delantera izquierda el piso este fue más resbaloso de lo que ella se esperaba, así que termino yéndose hacia adelante y cayendo sobre su costado derecho, justo al lado de donde Wendy se encuentra recostada.

El ruido del impacto que su cuerpo ocasiono al chocar contra el suelo provoco que Wendy volteara a ver hacia su derecha, impactada y tomada por sorpresa, debido a lo imprevisto y repentino que fue aquello, al darse cuenta que fue Nala; se le mirando y parpadeo un par de veces desconcertada por lo que habrá pasado.

"Jejeje…ho-hola Wendy".-Dijo Nala mirando a la zorro rojo con una sonrisa nerviosa sobre su cara, las orejas caídas y dejando escapar una pequeña risa también cargada de nerviosismo, pena y vergüenza por la humillación a la que ella solita llego.

"Oh, hola Nala".-Dijo Wendy mirando a Nala con una sonrisa sobre su cara.

Entonces Nala; con el expreso propósito de bromear, le saco la punta de la lengua e hizo una trompetilla cerrando los ojos, Wendy rodo los ojos ante esto y ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, ya que esa clase de bromas le parecen inmaduras e infantiles para alguien que ya es maduro o "adulto" por así decirlo, tras haber reaccionado a ello volvió a recostarse sobre el piso con su pecho y su vientre, y volvió a mirar la imagen de la pantalla de la sala.

Una vez que ella hizo esto, Nala se acomodó y al igual que ella se recostó sobre el piso con su vientre y su pecho, ya recostada miro por un momento la imagen de la pantalla y luego dirigió su mirada hacia la zorro rojo que tiene a un lado con una sonrisa sobre su cara, tras hacerlo volteo a ver hacia el otro lado; si Wendy hubiera volteado a verla en ese momento solamente hubiera visto su rostro de perfil, mirando hacia el entretecho Nala movió un poco hacia su derecha su pata delantera izquierda y disimuladamente; levantando su parte posterior por un breve momento del piso, se acercó más hacia la zorro de pelaje rojo.

Tras hacer eso, sin Wendy no tuviera la más mínima idea pues tiene sus ojos y su atención puestos sobre la imagen del televisor, Nala miro hacia fijamente hacia adelante sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara y acto seguido; dando 3 saltitos breves y cortos, se acercó todavía más a Wendy, quedándole ahora más o menos medio metro para entablar contacto físico con ella. Luego de todo esto, nuevamente regreso y dirigió su mirada hacia ella, al hacer esto vio que Wendy seguía teniendo su mirada puesta sobre la pantalla del televisor; cosa era la que quería comprobar, tras esto levanto su parte posterior hacia arriba, la mantuvo en el aire y fingió estirarse los músculos de las piernas justo como lo hacen los canes, con una adicción; levantando y manteniendo un poco suspendida del piso su pata delantera izquierda.

Al terminar de "estirarse" aprovecho que suspendió su pata delantera del piso y cuando nuevamente se recostó en el piso, en el proyecto dejo caer suavemente aquella pata delantera sobre su espalda alta, donde para nosotros los humanos serían los hombros. Al sentir el tacto de aquel movimiento, Wendy abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro hacia atrás sobre su hombro izquierdo para averiguar que fue aquello, encontrándose entonces con la pata delantera de la pastor alemán. Luego de esto volteo a ver hacia su derecha y de una manera igual de simultánea; casi sincronizada a la perfección, Nala volteo a ver hacia su izquierda, esto ocasiono que ambas no solo terminaran viéndose frente a frente sino que acabaran en una situación comprometida, las puntas de narices haciendo contacto físico directo.

Ante esto, ambas se quedaron viendo fija e inexpresivamente una a la otra por un par de segundos, después de que estos pasaran; ambas bajaron y clavaron sus miradas hacia abajo mirando el piso con tristeza, Wendy añadió a esto el que aplanara sus orejas a causa de la misma tristeza. Después de esto Wendy levanto la mirada, miro directamente a Nala a los ojos y abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo pero antes de que alguna palabra pudiera salir de su boca, Nala la miro, inmediatamente cerro los ojos, inclino su cabeza hacia adelante y le dio un beso justo en la mejilla derecha.

Esto tomo a Wendy completamente por sorpresa y tanto la expresión de su cara como su mirada lo evidenciaban de una manera sencillamente clara, el beso solo duro un segundo o 2 máximo y cuando Nala lo rompió abrió los ojos para ver la reacción de Wendy, esta no fue lo que ella esperaba y le ocasiono una gran y repentina desolación acompañada de decepción.

Cerro los ojos aplanando sus orejas y negó con la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí misma por haber realizado aquella acción tan arriesgada, mientras ella hizo aquellos gestos, Wendy giro su cabeza hacia el frente y con las orejas aplanadas, miro hacia abajo a la izquierda; clavando su mirada en el piso con tristeza. Justo después de eso, Nala se puso de pie, y manteniendo sus orejas aplanadas a la par que miraba a la zorro con tristeza, se alejó trotando de ahí sin decir una sola palabra, Wendy vio esto y rápidamente se levantó, permaneciendo en posición de sentada estiro su pata delantera derecha hacia Nala con la boca ligeramente abierta, pidiéndole que se detuviera pero fue en vano, pues la pastora alemán ya se había alejado de ahí.

Tras esto Wendy se llevó aquella pata delantera que estiro hacia su mejilla derecha y miro hacia el frente con una mirada perdida, aun asombrada por lo que acaba de suceder y por lo que aquella can hizo. Luego de eso alejo su pata de su mejilla, la mantuvo suspendida en el aire, con el radio (Lo que para nosotros los humanos sería más o menos el codo) blindando hacia abajo junto con su pata y luego volteo hacia la dirección por donde Nala se esfumo, simplemente se quedó mirando en esa dirección con su boca ligeramente abierta y parpadeando de vez en cuando.

Mientras tanto, limitada por el departamento en el que se encuentra para poder escabullirse en cierta manera de Wendy, Nala llego y se detuvo justo delante de una de las puertas del baño del departamento, lo cual abrió con su pata por medio de un leve empuje, tras hacerlo y de que esta quedara abierta; volteo a ver detrás de ella, a donde se encuentra la zorro rojo, el simple hecho de pensar en ella y la reacción que ella tuvo por lo que le hizo recientemente hizo que aplanara sus orejas y una expresión de pura tristeza se hiciera presente sobre su cara.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y llenaron de lágrimas a causa de la misma tristeza, dichas lagrimas estuvieron a punto de escaparse de las orbitas de sus ojos y humedecer el pelaje de sus mejillas pero ella, dejando escapar un pequeño resoplido tembloroso por la boca, parpadeo negando con la cabeza, lo que impidió que las lágrimas pudieran fugarse de sus globos oculares pero no impidió que diminutas gotas de estas lagrimas si escaparan de sus parpados a manera de diminutas; casi imperceptibles salpicaduras, provocadas por el repentino cierre de sus parpados. Tras hacer eso, miro hacia el piso con tristeza, el cual se quedó mirando por un par de segundos para posteriormente mirar hacia adelante y dar un paso; dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible de ahí (La sala de estar).

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un segundo paso, una soga atada a manera de ser usada para un rodeo apareció repentinamente detrás de ella sin que se diera cuenta; la soga fue obviamente lanzada por alguien y el circulo formado por el nudo de esta, atrapo la cola de Nala y como esta tensa, esto ocasiono que no solo Nala no pudiera dar ese segundo paso, sino que jalo de su cola, deteniéndola en el acto y haciendo que por el repentino cambio de inercia, terminara cayendo hacia adelante y termina en el suelo pecho a tierra. Ella abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza, la cual sacudió para alejar la pequeña cantidad de dolor que le ocasiono aquella caída y miro hacia adelante, con una mirada que refleja confusión pero más que nada sorpresa, debido al hecho de aquello que está sintiendo en su cola y es seguro lo que también le detuvo y provoco su caída.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, aquella cuerda que la atrapo empezó a jalar; intentando atraerla hacia quien sea que allá sido el o la que la arrojo, al percatarse y sentir esto, Nala miro hacia atrás y por puro instinto, como si quisiera escapar de algún enorme peligro, con sus patas y agarrándose; de alguna manera, como si fuera un humano, se aferró al margen de la puerta. Regreso su mirada hacia adelante, cerró los ojos y apretó su quijada manteniendo su boca cerrada, haciendo uso de fuerza y esfuerzo para no ser alejada del margen de la puerta, resistiéndose a la fuerza que está tirando de esa cuerda, pero aquella resistencia duro extremadamente corto, solo un par de segundos, pues la fuerza que está tirando de aquella cuerda es más grande que su fuerza física, tras terminar perdiendo en aquel forcejeo; la cuerda tiro de su cola y la arrastro hacia quien sea que estuvo tirando de ella.

Unos segundos más tarde, Nala abrió los ojos para ver que está siendo arrastrada por la sala de estar hacia el ser que está tirando de la cuerda, como comprobó anteriormente que quien sea que este tirando de la cuerda tiene más fuerza que ella, sabe que no tiene caso resistirse por lo que no hizo absolutamente nada para impedir aquel arrastre del que está siendo víctima, solo está contemplando con impotencia y con sus parpados medio abiertos como si estuviera exhausta; alrededor suyo. Fue arrastrada unos cuantos metros más por aquella cuerda hasta que finalmente estuvo se detuvo de estar tirando de ella y con un ultimo, pero muy fuerte tirón la hizo ponerse de pie sobre sus 4 patas y darse media vuelta en el proceso; de alguna manera.

Nala mantuvo los ojos cerrados también durante todo este pequeño proceso de acontecimientos, abonando a la par de esto; su quijada la cual está cerrando con algo de fuerza y con la boca abierta, dejando a la vista los dientes blancos de su dentadura, cuando finalmente tuvo la fuerza y el valor de abrirlos, se encontró justo delante de ella con aquello que tanto temía encontrarse, a Wendy, quien fue la que lanzo y estuvo tirando de aquella cuerda que atrapo su cola.

Con solo verla por un segundo o 2, basto para que Nala la mirara con sus orejas aplanadas, sumamente apenada y avergonzada sin dejar de lado su tristeza, tanta es la pena que está sintiendo, que trato de enroscar lo mejor posible su cola alrededor de; lo que para nosotros los humanos, sería la espinilla de su pata trasera izquierda y a esto le agrego el que envolviera su pata delantera derecha sobre sí misma, pasándola encima de su otra pata delantera, como envolviéndose a sí misma en un abrazo para intentar apaciguar o tranquilizar un poco sus pena y su temor, pues teme que vaya a darle una reprimenda por lo que hizo, pues por la reacción que tuvo Wendy, sabe que posiblemente se lo tomo como algo inadecuado por parte de la pastora alemana.

No soportaba el estarla mirando fijamente, por lo tanto desvió su mirada a la derecha hacia abajo; al piso y la mantuvo ahí, decidida a no mirar a los ojos a la zorro de pelaje rojo. Estuvo así por uno segundos, entonces sintió y posteriormente vio al enfocar su mirada a aquello; como la pata delantera izquierda de Wendy se colocó suavemente sobre su mejilla derecha, una vez que la puso ahí, gentilmente Wendy empujo de la cara de Nala hacia ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, Nala no se resistió a esto y termino encontrándose con la mirada inexpresiva de Wendy; la cual al cruzarse con la de Nala repentinamente se convirtió en una mirada que expresaba un poco de enojo y molestia.

Esto ocasiono que Nala; aun triste, volviera a bajar y clavar su mirada en el piso, al hacerlo, no pudo percatarse que la mirada de Wendy paso de molesta y enojada, a una cálida y amorosa, la cual conjugo con una sonrisa igual de cálida y amorosa sobre sus labios. Y tomando ventaja de que Nala no está observándola, inclino su cabeza hacia adelante cerrando los ojos, abrió un poco sus labios y sin detenerse los conecto con los de ella, a la par de todo esto, Nala había regresado su mirada a los ojos de la vulpina solo para encontrarse con que esta conecto los labios de ambas en un beso, tanto fue su sorpresa que simplemente se le quedo viendo impactada con sus ojos abiertos y las orejas erguidas. Un par de segundos después de haber procesado eso, ella entrecerró los ojos; dedicándole a Wendy una mirada amorosa por un segundo y acepto el beso, cerrando los ojos.

El beso prosiguió por uno segundos hasta que este finalmente fue roto por la vulpina que lo inicio; Wendy, tras romperlo abrió los ojos pero no completamente, los dejo entreabiertos y con una mirada mixta de cariño y expectativa, miro a Nala a los ojos. Nala se quedó con los ojos cerrados por 2 segundos, disfrutando del suave tacto y la sensación que los labios de Wendy produjeron sobre los de ella y su cuerpo, cuando esos 2 segundos pasaron abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos color verde de Wendy, esto; combinado con el beso que recientemente recibió, hizo que dibujara una sonrisa sobre su cara con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin dudarlo, inclino su cabeza hacia adelante cerrando los ojos y conecto nuevamente sus labios con los de Wendy en un beso, Wendy abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esto, ya que no esperaba esa reacción o respuesta por parte de Nala, pero rápidamente se relajó y esfumo aquella sensación de sorpresa, cerró los ojos, acepto y le devolvió el beso a Nala.

Ambos se quedaron sumidas en ese beso por uno segundos, las cuales para ellos fueron como un minuto lleno de alegría y felicidad, al saber que ambas tienen los mismos sentimientos por la otra, con esto, el temor y la incertidumbre desaparecieron finalmente del cuerpo de Nala con este beso, el temor y la incertidumbre de que Wendy no sintiera por ella lo que ella siente por la joven zorro de pelaje rojizo, ambas rompieron el beso luego de eso segundos, se miraron con los ojos con los parpados entreabiertos; con una mirada de cariño y calidez la cual duro un segundo, para posteriormente dar un paso hacia adelante y envolverse mutuamente en un abrazo cálido y apasionado, que junto con el beso, oficializaba su relación, de una relación amistosa a una amorosa.

Cada uno coloco una de sus patas delanteras sobre la espalda de la otra, Wendy puso su pata delantera izquierda sobre Nala y Nala puso su pata delantera derecha sobre Wendy, y junto a esto; justo detrás de aquella pata, colocaron sus mentones con sus ojos cerrados para disfrutar de la calidez del cuerpo de la otra y de la suavidad de sus pelajes. Ambos se quedaron sumidas en aquel abrazo, no querían romperlo por nada en el mundo, ahora que finalmente habían exteriorizado sus sentimientos y saben que quieren estar juntas, lo último que quieren por el momento es estar alejadas una de la otra. Durante ese abrazo, Nala froto el lado derecho de su cara contra el pelaje de la espalda de Wendy, acariciándola, cosa a la que Wendy no se resistió en lo más mínimo y acepto con algo de regocijo.

Mientras compartían este tierno, romántico e íntimo momento, afuera, en el exterior, en el estrellado cielo nocturno que permite ver un parte de la hermosura y belleza del cosmos, un punto brillante y tintineante se hizo presente momentáneamente entre las estrellas del cosmos y luego dicho punto brillante se movió en caída diagonal, de arriba abajo hacia la derecha antes de desaparecer al dejar una pequeña pero clara y visible estela de luz blanca, ese fue el único rastro que quedo de aquella estrella fugaz.

Unos cuantos minutos después de eso y sin romper el contacto físico entre ellas, Nala y Wendy se sentaron delante de la imagen de fogata que transmitía la pantalla de televisión de Cesar, si bien no pueden sentir la calidez del fuego debido a que no hay ninguna fogata real ahí, la calidez corporal de ambas es lo bastante reconfortante para la nueva pareja, en lo que si contribuye aquella imagen de la fogata; es la anaranjada iluminación que produce como la de una fogata real, lo cual le da al ambiente de la pareja una iluminación de perfecta intimidad, haciendo todavía más ligero y placentero el ambiente romántico entre ambas.

Ambas se encuentran recostadas sobre sus pechos y sus vientres, mirando la imagen digital de la fogata, Wendy tiene su cabeza colocada en el lado derecho del cuello de Nala, ambas tienen las colas cruzadas en un tipo abrazo o apretón suave de amor; con la felpuda cola de Wendy encima de la de Nala y también ambas tienen sus patas envueltas alrededor del cuello de su nueva novia en un abrazo mientras ven la imagen digital en la pantalla. Sin quitar sus miradas de ella, Wendy procedió a frotar el lado izquierdo de su cara contra el cuello de Nala en una caricia, la cual Nala acepto con gusto y 2 segundos después, regreso, frotando el lado derecho de su cara contra la coronilla de la zorro rojo. Ambas siguieron mirando la imagen de la fogata como si no hubiera un mañana y después de unos segundos las orejas derechas de ambas se movieron por alguna razón incierta.

Las 2 se quedaron ahí por; sepa Dios cuanto tiempo, durante todo ese tiempo ninguna dijo ni pio, no necesitaban decir nada, todas las acciones que ellas hicieron esa noche decían más que mil palabras y además, temían que el iniciar una conversación arruinara el inigualable ambiente romántico que hay entre ambas en estos momentos, ellas solo se quedaron ahí acostadas, disfrutando de la compañía y la calidez del cuerpo de la otra, hasta que sin darse cuenta cayeron rendidas ante el sueño, el cual fue apoyado por las calideces de sus cuerpos, que lo hicieron más pesado y difícil de soportar.

 **Al dia siguiente.**

Los primeros en despertar del departamento de Cesar a la mañana siguiente fueron sus queridas mascotas, exceptuando a las 2 caninas que se quedaron dormidas en la sala anoche y las cuales formaron una nueva relación amorosa esa misma noche, las cuales siguen profunda y plácidamente sumidas en el mundo onírico; o también conocido como el mundo de los sueños, con unas grandes sonrisas sobre sus caras y meneando la cola en sueños. Al encontrarse con esta imagen y esta escena ante ellos, Atlas, Pelis y Dasha intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas de alegría y miraron a ambas caninas sin borrar esas sonrisas sobre sus caras y meneando sus colas.

La única que no era tan feliz de ver esa escena de todos ellos fue Mangle, pues supo casi de inmediato que Nala probo ser mas de todas las cosas que ella le dijo, finalmente tuvo el valor de confesarle a Wendy sus sentimientos y tal parece que esta no solo los acepto, sino que los correspondió, algo que ella no esperaba, pues Wendy en ningún momento manifestó ni expreso algo que indicara que a ella también le gustara Nala, ni una mirada, ni un gesto, ni un brillo en sus ojos, nada, esto lo tomo por completo de sorpresa, pero lo que más la entristece y frustra, es que con esto ahora ella sabe que cualquier posibilidad que tuvo de poder hacer de Wendy su pareja; se fue, se esfumo, se deslizo entre las almohadillas de sus patas como una barra de mantequilla. Debió de haber realizado su "movimiento" antes, pero ahora ya es muy tarde para ella, Wendy ahora tiene pareja y esa es Nala.

Cuando sus hermanos y su hermana se dieron cuenta de esto al verla, le preguntaron si estaba bien, ella les mintió, diciéndolos con tristeza que sí; todo se encuentra bien para ella, cosa la cual sus hermanos no le creyeron, aparte de que lo dijo con muy poca convicción, su tristeza y la bien que la conocen les asegura de manera rotunda que ella no les está diciendo la verdad, tras eso; ella, deprimida, les informo que se iba a retirar, sus hermanos le preguntaron por qué pero la respuesta de ella fue evasiva y la dijo con tristeza. Tras esto, sus hermanos y su hermanita menor tratando de convencerla, con insistencia y sutileza que se quedara y hablara con ellos, pero ella se negó, les dijo que necesita estar sola por el momento y sin esperar respuesta se fue de ahí, dejando a sus hermanos con un mala sensación corpórea, ya que se sienten mal al ver a su querida hermana en ese estado. Sin alguna otra cosa que hacer, cuando Cesar se despertó, ellos le notificaron de la escena con la que encontraron a Nala y Wendy.

Esto hizo que él se alegrara mucho por ellas, no es ciego ni tonto, desde un principio se dio cuenta que había una chispa entre esas 2 y por supuesto que él esperaba que algún dia ambas estuvieran juntas; nunca intervino o trato de ayudar en que se confesaran porque sabe que eso dependía de ellas, luego de eso; recordó la postura que el resto de sus mascotas tenían respecto a ellas estuvieran juntas, por lo que; curioso, decidió interrogarlos y preguntarles porque cambiaron de parecer, a lo que los canes, cabizbajos, con las orejas caídas o aplanadas y mirando al suelo con tristeza; le pidieron perdón a Cesar, después de todo él tenía razón, Nala siempre los ha querido a todos ellos de manera incondicional y siempre los ha ayudado en todo, y así le pagaban; despreciándola solo por amar a alguien de su mismo género y una especie distinta a la suya, además, ellos admitieron; que ahora que las vieron en esa escena, estando una al lado de la otra, durmiendo con esas sonrisas radiantes de alegría sobre sus caras, admitieron que en realidad se veían muy bien juntas, inclusive que hacían muy linda pareja.

Cesar tardo unos segundos en procesar aquellas respuestas dadas por sus queridas mascotas, pero tras hacerlo formo una sonrisa sobre su cara y les dijo que estaba feliz y orgulloso de ver que ahora ellos no solo aceptan; sino que les alegra el que ahora Nala este en una relación amorosa, en especial con Wendy, la cual han podido conocer mejor con el paso del tiempo. El acepto las disculpas dadas por sus mascotas y entre todos llegaron a un trato, como todo el asunto entre Nala, Wendy y ellos quedo ahora en el pasado, harían como si nada hubiera pasado y ellos no le debían ninguna explicación ni disculpa a Nala y Wendy, ya que ellas nunca se enteraron de esta pequeña fricción y diferencia de opinión entre ellos, por lo que también decidieron dejarlo entre ellos y nunca jamás mencionárselo a ellas.

 **Más tarde.**

En una calle de la ciudad de Nueva York, dentro de un centro comercial; en una área o mini-tienda decorada lujosa y formalmente, con candelabros de diamante en los techos como medio de iluminación, pilares de mármol en algunos rincones y algunas decoraciones hechas de bronce dorado, combinadas con la luz dorada como la de un amanecer producida por los focos de los candelabros; se encuentran los empleados de la misma, los cuales se dedican a vender y mostrar todo tipo de perfumes y colonias de las mejores calidades. El lugar está relativamente lleno de gente, por lo general un dia tranquilo para los empleados pues esa tienda es una de las más visitas por las todas aquellas personas que buscan un perfume o colonia de deleitantes aromas en toda Nueva York; o por lo menos en ese distrito de la ciudad. Entre aquellos trabajadores se encuentra la esposa de Jack y dueña de Gidget; Rose, la cual se encuentra con un cliente, al cual le acaba de vender una colonia.

"Son 6 dólares con 47 centavos".-Dijo Rose dejando una caja de gris sobre el mostrador, caja en la cual se encuentra el frasco de dicha colonia y tras hacerlo, miro al hombre con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, teniendo su espalda encorvada y recargada hacia adelante, con su antebrazos encima del mostrador.

El cliente saco su billetera de uno de sus bolsillos, de dicho artículo saco un billete de 5 dólares y 2 de 1, los cuales le tendió a Rose; en un claro gesto de entrega. Ella tomo los billetes, abrió la caja registradora; haciendo que se escuchara un tintineo como el de una campanilla, algo muy común de las cajas registradoras, tras abrirla; metió los billetes dentro, saco los 53 centavos que le debe como cambio, cerro la caja registradora, se giró hacia el hombre y le entrego el cambio.

"Aquí tiene señor".-Dijo.

"Gracias".-Dijo el cliente recibiendo su cambio y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos.

"A usted".-Dijo Rose correspondiendo la cortesía, adoptando la misma postura que adopto cuando le informo del precio de la colonia.-"Vuelva pronto".-Le dijo.

El cliente le dedico una breve mirada casual y neutra como respuesta y tras hacerlo se retiró, llevándose la colonia que acaba de comprar consigo. Luego de que se retiró, enderezo nuevamente su espalda y fue hacia otra parte del aquel puesto en el que esta, el cual tiene bastante parecido al de un puesto ambulante, pero es muy grande y espacioso, tiene un armazón hecho de barras delgadas de bronce dorado, como cara delantera hacia los y las clientes tiene vidrios y dentro de dicho puesto; hacia los empleados, tiene placas hechas igualmente de bronce dorado, como medio de aunque sea tener un poco de protección y también para que todo el puesto no tenga solamente cristales, pues un tropiezo o un accidente y cualquier empleado terminaría con cientos de cristales incrustados de distintos tamaños en sus cuerpos. Un vez que Rose se movió de la zona del puesto que estaba atendiendo y estaba por llegar a otra, comenzó a escuchar la conversación entre otras 2 empleadas del lugar, una conversación que la tiene a ella como punto central de dicha conversación, ella no es curiosa, ni chismosa, ni espía por placer; ella hubiera dejado pasar aquella platica sino la hubiera tenido a ella como por medio, y los hechos o circunstancias entorno a ella que escucho de esa conversación.

"¿Te enteraste?, escuche que el esposo de Rose; Jack DeWitt, está yendo diariamente a la casa de una muchacha más joven que vive en el edificio departamental que está justo enfrente del de donde están ellos".-Dijo una de las empleadas.

Cuando Rose escucho esto, abrió los ojos y captando toda su atención; se detuvo justo donde estaba para seguir escuchando más.

"¿Enserio?, ¿Cómo sabes eso?".-Pregunto la otra empleada, algo sorprendida e impactada.

"Eh escuchado que sus vecinos lo han visto. Sale del departamento llevando a su pomerana en los brazos, cierra la puerta y se va, también la chica a la que ha estado visitando le ha contado a algunos de sus vecinos de el".-Escucho decir a la empleada que inicio aquella conversación.

"¿Cómo se llama la muchacha?".-Pregunto la otra empleada, con mucha curiosidad e intriga en su voz.

"No recuerdo bien su nombre. Era algo así como, Collie o Molly…¡Oh! Ya recordé, se llama Katie, Katie Jones creo".-Dijo la empleada.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Rose; no porque dijeron el nombre de Katie, ya que la vez que ella pateo a Max cuando se enteró que él y su Gidget estaban saliendo; no se molestó siquiera en preguntarle a Katie su nombre, debido a lo enojada y molestaba que estaba, y también por la fea que se tornó la situación. Lo que realmente la sorprendió fue el hecho de que; supuestamente, Jack está yendo a visitar a una chica más joven que ella.

" _Jack. Cuando regrese a casa tu y yo tendremos una conversación que no te va a gustar para nada".-_ Pensó Rose con molestia y enojo mientras fruncía el ceño sobre su cara.

"¿Y porque se lleva a su pomerana con él?".-Pregunto la otra empleada.

Esta pregunta saco a Rose de sus pensamientos y nuevamente volvió a ponerle atención a aquella conversación.

"No estoy completamente segura, a partir de aquí lo que te diré son puros rumores pero dicen que también se la lleva consigo a ese departamento para que pueda pasar tiempo con el perro de la chica".-Dijo la empleada, lo cual sorprendió a Rose haciendo que abriera los ojos.

"¿Pasar tiempo con el perro de ella?".-Pregunto la otra empleada confundida.

"Si".-Respondió su compañera de trabajo.-"Creo son pareja o se gustan o algo así".

"¡¿El perro de ella y Jack?!".-Pregunto la otra empleada muy sorprendida, malentendiendo el asunto.

"¿Qué? No, no digas locuras, el perro de ella y la pomerana de el".-Respondió su amiga.

"…Oh…Ya veo".-Dijo ella con incomodidad al darse cuenta de que malentendió el asunto.-"Y, ¿de qué raza es el perro de aquella chica?".-Pregunto, tras unos cuantos segundos de un incómodo silencio.

"Siendo específica, creo que es un terrier".-Dijo la empleada que comenzó toda la conversación.

" _¿Un terrier?".-_ Pensó Rose con confusión mientras alzaba una ceja. Como sabe mucho de razas de perros inmediatamente saco su celular y haciendo uso de sus datos consulto internet, en búsqueda de imágenes de aquella raza, cuando finalmente encontró imágenes de dicha raza canina; abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que se trataba de aquel perro sucio, inferior y horrible con el cual Gidget se había emparejado a expensas escondidas suyas.

Entonces, su cerebro; como si lo hiciera por sí solo y con una gran rapidez, comenzó a relacionar y entrelazar todo lo que ella había escuchado con lo que ha vivido estas últimas 3 semanas, si lo pensaba detenidamente todo tenia al menos cierto sentido, Jack saliendo del departamento todos los días con Gidget para visitar a aquella chica y a su perro, finalmente ha descubierto lo que está pasando: ¡Jack está llevando a Gidget a escondidas con ese perro inferior y para mayor remate; su esposo está permitiendo que ese perro cochino y su Gidget se estén dando cariño!. El simple de hecho de imaginarse por un momento, a su Gidget y a aquel perro de clase media frotándose las mejillas con cariño con los ojos cerrados, le ocasionaba un asco y una ira sobre acogedoras; tanto, que difícilmente es capaz de contener.

Eso era todo para ella, tan pronto llegara a casa Jack y Gidget tendrían; metafóricamente, los días contados, pero antes, con tal de cerciorarse de que todo lo que había escuchado es cierto; pues sabe que no siempre tienes creer lo que oyes, más aun si son rumores, ella misma fue directo hacia estas 2 empleadas; especialmente hacia la que inicio esa conversación y respondió la gran mayoría de las preguntas que escucho, para interrogarlas, con el expreso propósito de saber de manera fehaciente las fuentes de las cuales consiguió toda esa información.

 **Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Katie.**

Jack fue al departamento, en este estuvo acompañado de Max, Duke y su fiel pomerana blanca Gidget, Katie no se encuentra pues tuvo que ir a trabajar, en estas últimas semanas; ella ha llegado a conocer al señor DeWitt lo suficiente para saber que es un buen sujeto, no ha visto en él; ninguna mala intención, por lo que le concedió su confianza y lo dejo a cargo del cuidado de sus amados perros y de su departamento cada vez que el fuera allí para que Gidget pudiera visitar y pasar tiempo con Max. En estos momentos solo se encuentran en el departamento los canes, Jack tuvo que salir al centro comercial a comprar unos suvenires y despensa para su hogar; los cuales también le servían para hacer de una sólida y convincente excusa para su esposa, si llega a preguntarle donde estuvo el dia de hoy, ella no lo hace siempre pero está seguro que es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Si bien va a tardar, pues tiene que ir en auto o autobús al centro comercial pues a pie está muy lejos, el dejo a Gidget en el departamento con Max y Duke, sabe que ahí ella estará mucho mejor que estando completamente sola en el lujoso departamento al que llaman hogar, en estos momentos, Gidget se encuentra en el departamento buscando algo que hacer y con lo cual mantenerse entretenida, ella, su novio y su amigo, ya han jugado mucho el dia de hoy, por lo que quieren tomarse un descanso y buscar algo más que hacer.

Estando en la sala de estar y mirándola para buscar que actividad realizar y con la cual mantenerse entretenida, Gidget vislumbro a su amado terrier, echado sobre su cama y enroscado en una bola como si fuera una cochinilla, sabe que no está dormido pues puede ver que tiene los ojos abiertos, los cuales tiene completamente fijados en el blanco pelaje de su cuerpo y cabe destacar que la mirada que tiene sobre su rostro, es una mirada que expresa cierta aflicción. Gidget se percató que en las últimas semanas, Max a estado más distante de ella, es bastante notorio, cuando iniciaron su relación ellos automáticamente se convirtieron en una de esas parejas cursis y siamesas, de esas que no quieren estar ni un minuto separados del otro, pero estas 2 últimas semanas ha notado que Max; intencionalmente, ha estado teniendo menos contacto con ella del que tuvo en un principio, ella se había percatado de esto desde que inicio, no es tonta ni despistada, y nunca quiso hablar con Max del tema pues ella pensaba que solo era algo pasajero, pero aun hoy; 2 semanas después, el distanciamiento de Max sigue estando presente entre ambos.

Esto le hizo darse cuenta a Gidget que; sea lo que sea lo que está afligiéndole, no es uno de esos problemas que desaparece por sí solo, por lo que finalmente se decidió a tratar de conversar con su amado terrier al respecto. Sin quitar su mirada de encima de él, se le acerco y ya estando justo a su lado trato de mirarlo directo a los ojos.

"¿Max?".-Le pregunto con un pequeño pero evidente tono de preocupación sobre su voz y mirándolo con preocupación, inclinando y acercando un poco su rostro hacia el de él.

Max dirigió su mirada hacia ella, la miro directamente sin quitar la tristeza y la aflicción de su mirada y un segundo después la regreso para seguir contemplando lo blanco de su pelaje.

"¿Max, estas bien?".-Pregunto Gidget, igual de preocupada que antes.

Max saco su hocico el cual tenía hundido dentro de sí mismo delante su vientre y su pecho en su posición enroscada y mirando hacia abajo dejo escapar un suspiro, un suspiro de tristeza.

"Si…estoy bien".-Dijo deprimido, colocando su mentón sobre el costado de su espalda baja y mirando hacia adelante, todavía con la tristeza reflejándose en su mirada.

Gidget al ver esto, camino hacia adelante, rodeando a Max por la izquierda y una vez delante de él, lo miro directo a los ojos, con su rostro cerca del de él.

"Max por favor, dime que te pasa".-Le suplico, mirándolo con preocupación y tristeza.

"Gidget, ya te dije que estoy bien".-Dijo Max, mirando a su novia con una mirada cansada y con una voz depresiva.

"Eso no es cierto".-Dijo Gidget un poco enojada de que no quiera hablar con ella al respecto.-"Te conozco muy bien y sé que tú no eres así".-Dijo volviendo a adquirir una mirada y una expresión de preocupación sobre su rostro.-"Por favor Max, háblame, dime".-Dijo.

Max desvió su mirada su izquierda, lo pensó unos pocos segundos y tras hacerlo, cerró los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro, desenrosco su cuerpo y se sentó un poco cabizbajo mirando al piso por un momento para posteriormente fijar su mirada en los ojos de su novia.

"Solo estoy, preocupado".-Dijo y sin poder evitarlo bajo la mirada con la tristeza, clavándola contra el suelo.

"¿Preocupado?, ¿de qué?".-Pregunto Gidget.

Max logro levantar su mirada y volvió a aterrizarla sobre los ojos azules de la pomerana.

"Preocupado por ti".-Respondió.

Esto ocasiono que Gidget abriera los ojos sorprendida y parpadeara un par de veces.

"¿Por mí?".-Pregunto ella poniendo su pata delantera izquierda sobre su pecho.-"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto.

"Me refiero a…ese perro".-Dijo Max frunciendo el ceño, su cuerpo vibro y tembló a causa del repentino enojo que sintió y volteo a ver hacia abajo y a la izquierda, pues le molesta el tan solo pensar en él.

"¿Perro?, ¿de qué perro hablas Max?".-Pregunto Gidget confundida alzando una ceja.

"De él".-Dijo Max regresando su mirada a su novia. Se percató de que Gidget ladeo la cabeza confundida, no entiende de lo que está hablando; es como si le estuviera hablando con adivinanzas.-"Como era su nombre".-Dijo volteando a ver a un lado con los ojos entrecerrados, esforzándose por recordar su nombre.-"Era algo como así como Jasón… Mason…Garrison…".-Dijo tratando de recordar mientras movía su pata delantera izquierda, en un intento de agilizar y hacer trabajar su memoria.

"¿Te refieres a Harrison?".-Pregunto Gidget.

"¡Si el!".-Exclamo Max volteando a verla y señalándola con su pata delantera que tenía levantada con anterioridad.-"Y no menciones su nombre delante de mí".-Dijo con una mirada y una expresión de enojo sobre su rostro.

"Ay Max por favor, ¿Qué tienes en contra de él?".-Dijo Gidget.

"No confió con el".-Respondió manteniendo su expresión de enojo.

"¿Pero por qué?, él no ha hecho nada malo, si te dieras una oportunidad para conocerlo bien te aseguro que tu también te darías cuenta de que él es alguien bueno".-Dijo Gidget.

"No".-Dijo Max rotundamente, tras hacerlo ladeo su cabeza hacia abajo a la izquierda y cerrando los ojos a la par de que bajaba sus orejas dejo escapar un suspiro.-"Escucha, tal vez parezca un buen sujeto pero sé que no es de fiar".-Dijo, abriendo sus ojos y levantando la cabeza para volver a mirar a su novia.

"Eso no lo sabes, como dije; ni siquiera lo conoces bien".-Dijo Gidget con enojo al darse cuenta de lo prejuicioso que Max está siendo de forma tan indiscriminada.

"¡No tengo que conocerlo para saber!".-Dijo Max con una voz cargada de enojo, casi gritando.-"Escucha, desde que lo conocimos he tenido como una especie de presentimiento dentro de mí, como si algo dentro de mí me estuviera diciendo; a veces gritando, que no debemos confiar en él. Más aún, que no debo permitir que el este cerca de ti".-Dijo, ya más calmado pero evidentemente irritado por toda esta conversación, la cual ya está empezando a convertirse lentamente en una discusión, la primera que han tenido; no solo como amigos, sino como pareja.

Esta última oración que dijo, hizo que Gidget se molestara y enojara, ya que ella no se está creyendo lo que Max le está diciendo; que ha estado teniendo un mal presentimiento de Harrison desde que lo conocieron, ella cree que él está inventado todo esto porque se rehúsa a aceptar abiertamente los celos que tiene hacia Harrison, ella se dio cuenta finalmente de estos hace una semana. Como ella no sabía demasiado de esto, aprovechando una ocasión estando en el departamento de Katie en la que Max se quedó dormido, hablo con Duke sobre el comportamiento de Max; creyendo que al haber sido un perro de la calle por un tiempo, sabría más de la vida y el comportamiento de los demás que ella y sus suposiciones fueron ciertas. Duke le dijo; tras contarle el cómo se comportaba Max en torno a la relación de amistad entre ella y Harrison, que lo que Max tiene es un clásico caso de celos, luego de enterarse de eso, ella le agradeció y nunca le dijo nada de esto a Max pues esperaba que en algún momento él le confesara o hablara de esto con ella, pero ese momento nunca llego y ahora ella tuvo que hacerse cargo del asunto.

"Max escucha, si estas inventando por todo esto a causa de tus celos; entonces te digo que eso no es correcto y no está nada bien".-Dijo ella, con enojo y molestia mirando a su novio a los ojos.

"¡¿Celos?!".-Dijo Max sorprendido, debido a que con esto; ella dejo al descubierto que se había dado cuenta de sus celos seguramente desde hacía mucho tiempo y justo ahora es cuando decide sacar el tema a flote, en medio de una ya iniciada discusión.-"¿Cua-Cuales celos?, ¿Quién dijo que tengo celos de Harrison?, no estoy celoso".-Dijo con molestia y enojo, con sus orejas caídas y mintiendo y girando su cabeza hacia un lado cerrando los ojos, como si hiciera un gesto de enfado y de que ha sido ofendido, si pudiera sonrojarse; ahora mismo lo estaría.

"¡Si, si lo estás!".-Dijo Gidget con enfado de que sea tan necio y orgulloso como para no admitirlo.-"Deja de tratar de ocultar lo que es evidente Max y dime la verdad".-Dijo.

"Repito: No. Estoy. Celoso".-Dijo Max con lentitud para dejárselo muy en claro, mintiendo, girando su cabeza nuevamente hacia ella y abriendo los ojos para verla.

"¡Ay no puede ser!".-Dijo Gidget con un quejido mirando hacia el techo para posteriormente cerrar los ojos y frotarse la frente con la almohadilla de su pata delantera derecha.-"Max, escucha, no tiene nada de malo estar celoso pero debes hablar conmigo al respecto".-Dijo, quitando su pata de su frente, abriendo los ojos y mirándolo directamente a los de él.

"¿Y tú qué sabes sobre los celos?".-Pregunto Max, empezando a verdaderamente irritarse por lo "pesada" que está siendo Gidget respecto al tema.

"Más de lo que crees".-Dijo Gidget con un tono de voz medio alto, dando un paso hacia adelante y también comenzando a irritarse.

"¿Enserio?".-Dijo Max con una mirada de diversión sobre su rostro y una pequeña y alegre sonrisa que dejaba ver algunos de sus dientes, el enojo y la irritación de esta discusión ya están comenzando a nublar completamente su juicio y por ende, ya no está actuando como el mismo.-"Dime, ¿Qué sabe sobre los celos una pomerana rica y mimada, que lo único que hace es pasarla todo el dia en el departamento de sus dueños, sin salir con absolutamente nadie y sin hacer nada más que ver telenovelas españolas?".-Dijo girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda, colocando su pata izquierda debajo de su barbilla para pensar mirando hacia el techo y finalmente girar su cabeza de nuevo hacia su novia para verla.

Todo esto que él dijo hizo que una expresión dolida se hicieran presente sobre el rostro de Gidget, mirándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta, todo lo que él dijo le dolió, le dolió enserio, ya que uso varios adjetivos contra su personalidad que le ocasionaron un daño bastante cercano a lo personal. Si bien es cierto que ella es mascota de unos humanos ricos los cuales la miman constantemente y no sale casi nunca de casa, Max en estos momentos no está contemplando el panorama de esta situación desde la perspectiva de Gidget, a ella enserio le gustaría salir más y conocer a mis personas, pero no puede hacerlo cada vez que la presencia de Rose está presente en la casa, cuando ella está ahí, ella se siente como un sudafricano a favor de Nelson Mandela encerrado en la antigua prisión de Rhode Island, con su propio carcelero del Apartheid vigilándola constante e incansablemente, dispuesta a reprenderla o abusarla por el más mínimo error o deslice de algo que le parezca desfavorable ante los ojos de su dueña.

En un parpadeo, sintió en un enorme y repentino sentimiento de furia en contra de Max por lo que le dijo, dicha furia supero en un parpadeo a su dolor, ella sacudió su cabeza; en un intento de tratar de alejar aquellas palabras pero eso no fue necesario, pues su furia fue la verdadera responsable de disipar aquellas palabras aun frescas de su mente y tras hacerlo, miro a Max directamente a los ojos con mucho enojo con su mirada.

"¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera!".-Dijo Gidget con enojo y molestia señalando de manera acusatoria con su pata delantera izquierda.-"¿Y qué hay de ti?, lo único que haces tú cuando no estoy aquí contigo es pararte delante de la puerta del departamento, esperando por horas a que Katie regrese cuando tiene que irse".-Dijo, dando 2 pasos hacia adelante mientras lo hacía, quedando ahora a menos de un metro de distancia de su novio, y ambos están mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

"Eso no es cierto".-Dijo Max.-"A veces también juego o converso con Duke".-Dijo, dando un argumento bastante infantil y poco convincente.

"¡Ese no es el punto Max!".-Exclamo Gidget.-"El punto es que no tienes derecho a reclamarme por llevar una vida tranquila, relajada y llena de lujos cuando tu también la has tenido, no de igual manera que yo; pero eso demuestra que sabes tan poco de la vida como yo".-Dijo ella.

"¿Enserio?. Te recuerdo que la perrera me atrapo a mí y a Duke, y tras escapar tuvimos toda una aventura recorriendo la ciudad para regresar a casa".-Dijo Max.

"¡Tu no fuiste el único!. Yo reuní a Norman, Chloe, Mel, Alitas y Tiberius para ir en una misión de rescate para buscarte, tuve que convencerlos y tras hacerlo; y de conocer a Pops, también tuvimos que cruzar gran parte de la ciudad para encontrarte a ti y a Duke en el puente de Brooklyn rodeados de desechados, de los cuales por cierto ¡yo tuve que rescatarte!".-Dijo Gidget, también con la razón nublada a causa de la irritación, la molestia y el enojo.

Esto ocasiono que Max la mirara con enojo, sus orejas caídas y con la boca cerrada, apretando un poco su mandíbula. Gidget se percató en ese momento que ambos ya se habían desviado del tema, así que decidió volver a retomarlo.

"Ah, Max escucha, lo que trato de decir es que tú y yo no hemos pasado por cosas verdaderamente intensas en nuestras vidas".-Dijo Gidget poniendo su pata delantera izquierda sobre su frente, con la cabeza baja y cerrando los ojos, para posteriormente abrirlos y mirar nuevamente a su novio.

"¿Cómo que no hemos vivido cosas intensas?, recuerda lo que ocurrió en aquella plaza hace 2 semanas".-Dijo, haciendo referencia a World Trade Center.

"¡Max deja de cambiar el tema!".-Exclamo Gidget harta.-"Eso no es de lo que estamos hablando, lo que estamos tratando aquí son tus celos hacia Harrison".-Dijo, señalándolo acusatoriamente otra vez.

"Te lo vuelvo a decir; no estoy celoso de el".-Dijo Max en voz alta, molesto y mirando a su novia con enojo.

"¡Claro que sí!".-Dijo Gidget.-"Ay Max; por el amor de Dios, ya ni siquiera te reconozco".-Dijo y es totalmente cierto, sus celos no solo lo habían orillado a volverse abiertamente deshonesto respecto a cómo se está sintiendo, sino que está comenzando a mostrar un lado suyo que ni Gidget ni nadie más han visto antes, teniendo como excepción la vez en la que él le grito a Gidget cuando regresaron al departamento después de World Trade center.

Max no dijo nada ante eso, simplemente se le quedo viendo con enojo en su mirada.

"No puedo creer que estés actuando de esta manera solo porque tengo una amistad con Harrison, tú no eres así; lo sé".-Dijo ella.

"Gidget créeme, no confió en el".-Dijo mirándolo aun con enojo, para luego mirarla con una mirada compasiva y con una pizca de tristes sobre sus ojos.-"Solo estoy tratando de protegerte, no quiero que él llegue a herirte".-Dijo, poniendo su pata delantera izquierda sobre su hombro.

"¿Protegerme?".-Dijo Gidget confundida y alzando una ceja mientras retrocedía un par de pasos para alejarse de su tacto.-"¿Protegerme de que?; Max enserio, ahora estas empezando a ponerte paranoico, Harrison es un buen perro".-Dijo, mirándolo con molestia y enojo.

"El "aparenta" ser un buen perro".-Dijo Max, volviendo a colocar aquella mirada de ira y molestia sobre sus ojos.

Esto ocasiono que Gidget dejara escapar un fuerte y ronco quejido como si estuviera gruñendo, mientras colocaba nuevamente una de sus patas sobre su frente, cerrara los ojos y con un poco cabizbaja; negara con la cabeza, no pudiendo creer la actitud y el comportamiento de Max respecto a que ella pase tiempo con Harrison.

"Max enserio, ya no sé lo que te está pasando; enserio, ya ni siquiera sé quién eres en estos momentos".-Dijo ella, quitando su pata de su frente, abriendo los ojos, levanto la cabeza y miro a su novio.

"Ya te dije lo que me ocurre, no me agrada que estés cerca de ese tal Harrison".-Dijo Max con molestia y señalando con su pata delantera derecha una pared en la misma dirección, haciendo una referencia a señalar hacia el exterior.

"Pues que lastima Max. Yo soy la dueña de mi vida, no tú, y por lo tanto yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones te gusten o no".-Dijo Gidget, dando 3 pasos hacia adelante, terminando literalmente cara a cara con su novio.

"¿Ah sí?, pues si eso es cierto haznos un favor a ambos. Si tanto crees que ese tal Harrison es tan buen perro como dices y ahora yo soy el villano aquí, ¿Por qué no te largas con él y me dejas en paz, ¡de acuerdo?!".-Dijo Max, gritando lo último.

Esto último ocasiono que el enojo y la molestia de Gidget desaparecieran al instante y fueran intercambiadas en el acto por shock, sorpresa y tristeza, sentimientos los cuales reflejo en la expresión de su rostro y en su mirada, ya que aquello que dijo Max insinuaba algo, algo a lo que ninguna relación amorosa quiere llegar cuando el amor con el que fundaron esta relación sigue latente dentro de ambos seres, y ese es el caso de Max y Gidget. El ambiente se quedó en total silencio por todo un minuto luego de eso, ambos perros solo parpadeaban sin apartar la mirada uno del otro, pareciera que ni siquiera están respirando, el silencio ahora presente es totalmente sobre acogedor y se puede sentir en el cuerpo como si fuera palpable y tangible, y provocaba una sensación desagradable y de desasosiego; especialmente, entre ambos perros.

"Espera, ¿Qué estás diciendo?...Estas…¿Estas rompiendo conmigo?"-Dijo Gidget, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la intrínseca sensación de romper en llanto sobre sus globos oculares.

Max simplemente desvió la mirada con sus orejas caídas y la tristeza evidentemente clara sobre su rostro y giro su cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado.

"…Si".-Respondió seca pero honestamente tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

Esta confirmación; la cual tanto temía Gidget que se hiciera realidad, provoco que comenzara a lagrimear y estas conocidas gotas llenaron sus ojos con lágrimas, ella miro a Max con una mirada que expresaba pudo dolor, aun no puede creer que todo esto haya ocurrido solo por tratar de razonar con el respecto a sus celos y de llegar a alguna conclusión al respecto; pero esta no era para nada la conclusión que ella esperaba. Ella respiro ruidosamente por la nariz para contener el flujo de sus fluidos nasales pero no fue capaz de que espera una pequeña cantidad del mismo, debido a los modales con la que la educaron y al no contar con un pañuelo o algo por el estilo para limpiarse, simplemente se le quedo mirando a su ahora ex novio.

"¡Bien!".-Exclamo, enojándose debido al reciente rompimiento.-"Si eso es lo que quieres".-Dijo también en enojo y tras hacerlo, giro su cuerpo un poco hacia la derecha, dejando su costado izquierdo expuesto ante Max, el cual la miro por el rabillo de los ojos sin mover su cabeza de la posición apartada y algo cabizbaja en la que la tiene, con una mirada de tristeza pura sobre su cara.

Gidget bajo su cabeza, nuevamente la tristeza y el dolor se hicieron presentes sobre su rostro, así se mantuvo por unos cuantos segundos mirando el piso para luego, regresar su mirada al terrier.

"…Te digo algo Max. Yo creí que te conocía".-Dijo, mirándolo con dolor y tristeza.-"Ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocada".-Dijo y sin más que decir, giro su cuerpo más hacia la derecha, dándole ahora la espalda, manteniéndose cabizbaja y con su felpuda cola caída comenzó a alejarse lentamente y en silencio del terrier.

Max solo contempló, con total tristeza y dolor, como la pomerana se alejaba de él y entonces desvió nuevamente su mirada, mirando fijamente el piso ahora, todo esto hubiera salido mucho mejor si en vez de dejarse influenciar por el veneno de sus celos y por su absurdo orgullo masculino; el cual no aporto en nada a la discusión, salvo empeorarla más, si hubiera sido completamente honesto y abierto desde el principio, y si no se hubiera aferrado tanto a sus celos, nada de esto habría pasado.

 **Más tarde. En un callejón de las calles de Manhattan.**

Emily se encuentra en dicho callejón, está sentada sobre las tapas cerradas de un contenedor de basura, no está llorando simplemente porque ya no tiene más lágrimas que derramar; ella lloro hasta terminar como una naranja exprimida, sin jugo, lloro desde el momento en que Snowball rompió con ella en un lugar bastante similar al que se encuentra en estos momentos y también lloro mucho los 3 días consecutivos a aquel fatídico dia, aun hoy se encuentra devastada por lo eso; lo cual sucedió hace 2 semanas, por suerte ha sido lo bastante lista y lo bastante fuerte para cuando; se encuentra con uno de estos grupos humanos que desprecian ciegamente a los animales y los atacan por lo sucedido en World Trade center, lograr escabullirse, algo que no le ha sido muy difícil debido a que es una especialista en ello.

Únicamente esa clase de momentos, los cuales para nadie es agradable recordar, son los únicos que han conseguido sacarla de su estado de lamentación, aflicción y destrozo emocional ocasionados por su rompimiento con Snowball, pero a estas alturas, 2 semanas después de lo ocurrido, ha llegado a su límite de tolerancia, no puede soportarlo más, quiere terminar con su sufrimiento, quiere dejar de sufrir. De alguna manera se las apaño para poder conseguir un cuchillo desde las calles, debido a ella no es una mascota, desde que tiene memoria ha sido una desdichada, cosa la cual pasaba desapercibida para cualquiera a simple vista, pues de alguna manera desconocida; se las arreglaba para que su pelaje luciera siempre limpio, brillante y sedoso, como fuera la mascota de una pareja o familia rica, los cuales siempre la consentían como si fuera un niño, pero ese no era el caso; para nada.

Ella miro con los ojos abiertos, a través de los cuales se percibía su estado emocional actual, aquella arma blanca, la hoja plateada de la misma y su superficie reflectante a través de por la cual se refleja la luz del sol que yacía sobre aquel callejón en el que se encuentra pero procurando reflejarla hacia una dirección en donde el reflejo de la misma no se acercaba a sus ojos, procurando evitar cegarse a sí misma. Su patita delantera derecha; que es con la cual está sujetando el cuchillo, le está temblando débilmente; como si le estuviera vibrando, tanto por la cantidad de emociones que está teniendo debido a sus pensamientos como por la duda de si hacer lo que tiene en mente o no, y a todo esto, esta agregado el hecho de todo lo sucedido con Snowball, Emily es alguien con una voluntad y una fuerza interna formidables, pero al igual que todos; ella tiene sus límites.

Ella movió su pata delantera derecha un poco hacia la izquierda girando unos cuantos grados, haciendo que aquel cuchillo se encontrara ahora justo delante de ella, su cara y su torso, con las orejas aplanadas, miro con cierto temor aquel cuchillo, sus pupilas están palpitando abiertamente, debido a su acelerado corazón y la adrenalina que está corriendo por su cuerpo, ocasionada tanto por el temor que está sintiendo, como por el resto de sentimientos que está sintiendo, algunos de los cuales son: su cierta determinación para hacer lo que está pensando y a la infingible sensación de que para ella; en estos momentos, todo a su alrededor está vacío, muchas de las cosas que más le importaban ahora están perdiendo el valor, tanto personal, como monetario y emocional que ella les había dado.

Esto es lo que ella quiere, ella es la única dueña de su vida y puede hacer lo que ella considere lo mejor para ella, tomo el mango del cuchillo con sus 2 patas sin dejar de temblar débilmente como lo está haciendo y sus puestos fijamente sobre su resplandeciente hoja de metal. Tras mirarlo por un par de segundos más, cerró los ojos, trago saliva, abrió los ojos y lentamente giro el cuchillo 180 grados invirtiéndolo, ahora la hoja y la punta del instrumento se encuentran apuntando hacia abajo, y entonces, con un movimiento, apunto con la punta-aguda de la misma directamente hacia su estómago, a un par de centímetros de distancia de su vientre. Una vez hecho esto y con su mirada posicionada sobre la punta del cuchillo; peligrosamente cerca de su vientre, movió los músculos alrededor de su boca y por ende, a su misma boca también, haciendo gesticulaciones dudosas, pensando nuevamente si decidir arrebatarse la vida o no.

Tras unos cuantos segundos de pensar profundamente en ello, Emily cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, dispuesta a hacerlo, sus patas comenzaron a temblar con más fuerza esta vez, de tal manera que ahora sus patas dejaron de aparentar que estuvieran vibrando para realmente comenzar a tiritar, mientras sus patas tiritaban Emily se acercó el cuchillo hacia ella misma, haciendo que no solo tuviera ahora contacto directo con su vientre, sino que la blanda piel de este se hundiera un poco, debido a la suave presión que la sólida hoja de metal ejercía sobre ella. Emily comenzó a respirar pesada, entrecortada y agitadamente, debido a la enorme cantidad de adrenalina que su corazón y su cerebro están bombeando por su cuerpo y su sistema, empeorando aún más la agitación de su cuerpo y ella misma, ella sujeto con fuerza y firmeza el mango del cuchillo pues su agitación es tanta que sintió como si le fuera a resbalar de sus dedos y contuvo la respiración, dispuesta a con un movimiento, ponerle fin a su sufrimiento y a su propia vida.

Pero repentinamente y sin previo aviso, se rompió a llorar, de hacer fuerza sobre sus patas perdiendo el agarre del cuchillo y este cayó al piso haciendo ruidos por el metal de su hoja, Emily se llevó las patas a los ojos y comenzó a llorar desoladamente a lagrima viva, se retractó a último momento porque repentinamente llego a su cabeza un pensamiento que la hizo reflexionar nuevamente sobre su vida: Su o sus futuros hijos o hijas.

Ellos no se merecían algo así, si bien sabe que educarlos, cuidarlos y criarlos como madre soltera no será fácil; debido a que por su rompimiento sabe que no va a contar con Snowball, ella no tiene las agallas y la crueldad como para privarlos a ellos de vivir sin siquiera nacer, no le importa si esos retoños son también responsabilidad de Snowball, ella tratara al menos de encargarse de ellos y cuando nazcan, se asegurara de que sepan lo deleznable que es en el fondo al ser que llamaran por siempre: padre, porque si bien Emily ahora está furiosa con él y seguramente lo odia, eso no cambia el hecho de que él es y será hasta que muera, el padre biológico de sus hijos.

 **Más tarde.**

"Vaya…no me imagino lo que debes de estar sintiendo amiga".-Dijo Sídney mirando a su amiga coneja sentada delante de ella.

Emily decidió ir a visitar a Sídney luego de lo que casi hace en aquel callejón, Sídney de las poquísimas amigas que tiene; y también una de las mejores, en estos momentos, ambas se encuentran en la sala de estar de la veterinaria de la cual es propietaria la dueña de Sídney, la colibrí bicolor se encuentra posada sobre una pequeña rama de árbol hecha artificialmente; la cual tiene el aspecto de una rama de árbol, la cual cuenta con una especie de base como si fuera alguna especie de figurilla y la cual se encuentra encima de uno de los muebles de la sala de estar y fue colocada ahí por su dueño o dueña, para que se sintiera más cómoda. Aprovecho el que su dueño o dueña tuviera que salir para atender un asunto, lo cual también favoreció a Emily, pues si no seguramente no hubiera tenido oportunidad de poder conversar con su pequeña amiga alada.

Emily simplemente miro a su amiga, con una cara de pura tristeza sobre su rostro y sus orejas caídas, ella se encuentra sentada sobre el mueble en el cual ambas se encuentran, con sus piernas traseras extendidas delante de ella, desvió su mirada de su amiga colibrí girando su cabeza hacia derecha y tras hacerlo, se limpió la nariz pasando el canto de su pata delantera izquierda por encima de sus fosas nasales.

"Pero si se una cosa, y esa es que el suicidio no es la solución a tus problemas Emily".-Dijo Sídney mirando a su amiga con compasión.

"…Es solo que…ya no sabía qué hacer".-Dijo Emily mirando hacia al frente sin mirar a su amiga y luego bajo la mirada hacia la superficie del mueble en el cual se encuentra.-"Tienes razón. Lo supe justo antes de que pudiera suicidarme…esa no es la solución…no pienso hacerle algo como eso a mis hijos, no pienso privarlos de la oportunidad de vivir, tendré a estos pequeños y trate de ser la mejor madre posible para ellos".-Dijo poniendo una pata sobre su vientre el cual está mirando y el cual ya se encuentra levemente hinchado, como si tuviera un pequeño bulto en el; producto del embarazo, todo esto mientras miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa honesta sobre su cara y una expresión de tristeza sobre sus ojos.

Esto ocasiono que Sídney dibujara una pequeña sonrisa sobre su pico mientras miraba a su amiga con una mirada igual a la coneja, admirando su determinación, valentía y tenacidad al aceptar el cargo de una gran responsabilidad como lo es ser madre.

"Aun así, no entiendo porque Snowball termino contigo así, por lo que me contaste; no había ningún tipo de problema entre ustedes y en su relación".-Dijo la colibrí, poniendo la punta de algunas de sus plumas primarias debajo de su pico en un gesto pensativo y mirando hacia abajo a la izquierda, complementando ese gesto pensativo.

"No me importa porque lo hizo".-Dijo Emily con una verdadero tono de molestia y enojo en su voz para luego mirar hacia su derecha, lado contrario de en el que se encuentra su amiga.-"Luego de todo lo que me dijo y de todo lo que me acuso de haber hecho no me importa lo que le pase, es más; por mi puede morirse tratando de enfrentarse a ese animal tan peligroso del que habla, si llega a pasar mucho mejor para mi".-Dijo, con su mirada fija sobre la superficie del mueble en el cual se encuentra.

Sídney la miro y escucho con atención ante todo lo que dijo.

"Emily, sé que estas enojada con él, pero no creo que lo estés diciendo enserio, es más; seguramente aun lo amas a pesar de todo lo que él te dijo".-Dijo la colibrí bicolor.

"¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!".-Grito Emily con estallido de furia, girando tan rápido su cuello hacia ella que pudo haberse ganado una torticolis, su estallido y su grito estremecieron a Sídney, haciendo que sintiera como un veloz escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo erizar las plumas de su cuerpo; especialmente las de su espalda y la miro con los ojos abiertos.-"¡Tú nunca has estado en una relación, así que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de por lo que estoy pasando!".-Dijo.

Sídney se quedó callada por unos segundos, provocando un silencio tenso entre ambas el cual duro varios segundos y vio cómo su amiga coneja desviaba su mirada hacia el piso para no verla.

"Tienes razón".-Dijo Sídney mirando hacia el piso con tristeza para posteriormente volver a levantar su mirada y posicionarla sobre su amiga mamífero.-"Pero si se bastante bien una cosa, que te conozco. Si sé que nunca has llegado a amar a nadie, pero enserio dudo que le desees cosas como esas a Snowball".-Dijo.

"¡Pues acéptalo!".-Exclamo Emily, volteando nuevamente a verla.-"¡Enserio le deseo que le pasen esa clase de cosas!, no merece mi amor después de todas las cosas que me dijo".-Dijo, volteando a ver hacia el otro lado con una mirada de molestia sobre su cara.

"Emily por favor no digas esa clase de cosas sin pensar, no sabes los motivos que realmente pudo tener para eso".-Dijo Sídney abriendo sus alas y moviéndolas un poco a manera de gesticular mientras hablaba.

"¡¿Ahora lo estás defendiendo?!".-Pregunto Emily sorprendida, enojada y molesta volteando a ver a su amiga y poniéndose de pie.

"Solo estoy diciendo que tal vez deberíamos preguntarle por qué termino contigo, de seguro debió tener una buena razón para ello ya que como dijiste no había ningún problema entre ustedes 2 cuando lo hizo".-Dijo Sídney.

"Claro que tuvo una buena razón: ¡Él no quiere a nuestros hijos!".-Dijo Emily, primeramente con enojo para luego gritar señalándose a sí misma en la ubicación donde se encuentra su corazón.-"Él lo dejo bastante claro con todo lo que me dijo cuándo le hable de nuestro embarazo".-Dijo dándose media vuelta y mirando hacia abajo.-"No me importa las razones que pudo tener, que se pudra".-Dijo, mientras miraba hacia el piso con enojo y con sus ojos vidriosos, amenazando con soltar lágrimas, algo muy común en la ira.

"Emily, tranquila; escucha, porque no salimos a buscarlo y-".-Emily la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

"¿Y qué?, ¿hablamos con él?".-Pregunto con su cabeza girada por encima de su hombro mirando a su amiga y luego giro su cuerpo hacia ella, quedando ambas frente a frente a un par de metros de distancia.-"Estas loca, no pienso hablar con él jamás".-Dijo, señalando hacia su derecha con su pata delantera derecha en un gesto.

"Si no lo hacemos nunca sabrás porque hizo lo que hizo".-Dijo Sídney intentando convencerla.

"¡Ya te dije que no me importa las razones que pudo haber tenido!".-Exclamo Emily gritando con furia, cosa la cual hizo que su amiga alada se volviera a estremecer.-"Y eres una j****a estúpida y tonta si crees que él te dará una buena razón para eso, tu no lo conoces como yo, a ese conejo le falta un tornillo, si hablas con él lo único que conseguirás será seguramente nada".-Dijo dando unos cuantos pasos hacia su amiga, acercándosele y haciendo muchos ademanes impetuosos señalando hacia la derecha y terminar dando una señalada hacia el piso.

Las palabras que dijo ocasionaron que Sídney se le quedara viendo perpleja y con el pico ligeramente abierto, no porque sus palabras tuvieran razón porque ese no era el caso; sino porque su amiga la llamo una j****a estúpida y tonta, ella nunca le había hablado de una manera tan grosera; incluso en las ocasiones en las que se encontraba verdaderamente molesta, enojada o frustrada o todas juntas, si bien ese también es el caso en esta ocasión debido a todo lo por lo que Emily está pasando, esa no evita o aminora el dolor que sintió por las fuertes y groseras palabras dichas por su amiga.

Luego de esto se quedó en blanco, no solo por el shock sino porque finalmente se percató que todo lo que está diciendo para tratar de convencer o hacer entrar en razón a Emily; no está funcionando o solo están empeorando el asunto, por lo que decidió quedarse callada con su mirada fija sobre la coneja de pelaje beige. Emily al ver esto; con una mirada de molestia sobre su cara, tras haber dicho lo que tenía que decirle y de dejarla callada, sabía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, por lo que decidió irse.

"Adiós Sídney".-Dijo a secas por lo molesta que esta con ella, girando su cuerpo hacia la derecha quedando; desde la perspectiva de Sídney, como si estuviera de perfil y después de hacerlo; se bajó de un salto del mueble y se dirigió hacia la puerta para gatos y perros de la puerta principal de la veteranía, saliendo por la misma del lugar con un salto.

Sídney simplemente se quedó ahí en la sala de estar, con la mirada baja, se quedó meditando o pensando sobre algo incierto para nosotros pues no podemos leer su mente y tras hacerlo, dibujo una mirada de determinación sobre su cara, abrió sus alas, comenzó a aletearlas como solo su especie sabe hacerlo y salió del lugar por una ventana abierta de la veterinaria o por la puerta de perros y gatos que uso la coneja, para ir en búsqueda de alguien en específico.

 **Más tarde, al anochecer.**

Jack abrió la puerta de su departamento con sus llaves, giro del picaporte para entrar y tras hacerlo; llevando cargada a Gidget en su brazo libre, abrió la puerta estirando su brazo con un pequeño empuje, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta detrás de él y dejo a Gidget en el suelo.

"Bien, listo, hogar dulce hogar".-Dijo Jack con naturalidad y neutralidad, mirando su departamento, para luego formar una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.-"¿Quieres que te sirva algo de comer Gidget?".-Pregunto y aterrizo su mirada sobre su linda pomerana, la cual dejo en el suelo pero al hacerlo, su sonrisa inmediatamente se esfumo al ver el rostro de su querida mascota.

Gidget está mirando hacia el piso con sus cejas en una posición que expresaban absoluta tristeza pero su mirada expresaba una enorme rabia y junto esto; cosa perceptible debido a lo vidriosos que se encuentran sus ojos y a la fuerza de expresión y capacidad de fulminación que estos tienen en estos momentos, Jack sabe que por alguna razón ella se encuentra en estos momentos; emocionalmente devastada. No tiene idea de lo que habrá pasado pues tuvo que salir por las compras que Katie le pidió como favor, lo único que sabe con seguridad es que cuando se fue, Gidget y Max era una pareja feliz en todo el sentido de la palabra, él podía notar que se divertían, disfrutaban de cada minuto de la compañía del otro y se daban abiertamente muestras de afecto, pero al regresar; y pensándolo detenidamente en este preciso momento, el recordó que se habían vuelto más distantes uno del otro.

El resto del tiempo que estuvo en el departamento luego de realizar las compras pedidas por Katie, noto que los 2 trataban; lo máximo de posible, no de entablar ni siquiera cruzar contacto alguno, como mirarse o tocar, cada vez que uno tenía que verse forzado a pasar enfrente o al lado del otro, ellos miraban hacia otro lado, ya sea con tristeza, enojo, furia o haciéndose los ofendidos, para luego pasar, había veces en los que sus costados chocaban de una manera un poco brusca y que para más de uno podría ser tomada como: "Una acción a propósito", debido a que uno de ellos u ambos, no movían lo suficiente hacia un lado pero evitar estos choques, los cuales no eran la gran cosa, pero debido a lo afectados que ambos se encuentran emocionalmente por su rompimiento, esto podría generar una nueva discusión; o peor aun, una pelea entre ambos, lo que afortunadamente, no llego a pasar.

Jack no tiene que ser genio para saber que algo ocurrió entre Gidget y su novio cuando estuvo fuera del departamento, en estos momentos y con esta situación tan especial delante de él; es cuando a Jack realmente le gustaría poder comunicarse verbalmente con Gidget o al menos comunicarse de una manera más sencilla y directa para él, pues como solo depende de las expresiones faciales de Gidget y de su lenguaje corporal, este puede ser malinterpretado o incomprensible para el en ciertas ocasiones, lo cual no le hace nada fácil la tarea de saber los problemas por los cuales está pasando a su amada pomerana.

Gidget por otro lado, se haya un poco aliviada de haber vuelto a su casa, lo último que quiere en estos momentos es ver a Max, incluso no tolera la idea de estar cerca de el en estos momentos y no es de extrañar después la discusión y posterior rompimiento que tuvieron, a estas alturas y a este punto; ella está convencida de no volverá a la casa de Max por un tiempo y ella ya tiene pensado como dejárselo en claro a su dueño, cuando Jack intente tomarla para ir, le ladrara, se esconderá debajo de la cama y se negara terminante a salir o en el peor de los casos, tratara de morderlo, no va realmente a morderlo eso es seguro, lo único que quiere es que por medio del susto y el temor a ganarse una mordida, logre entender la idea.

Luego de ver su rostro y de ver que Gidget no mostro ningún signo de que lo escuchara y respondiera a pregunta, tal como un movimiento con la cabeza o de sus orejas, incluso una mirada, aunque sea la más pequeña e insignificante, Jack volteo a ver hacia la derecha y miro hacia el piso con una mirada un poco triste junto un silencio tenso que se impuso en el ambiente entre ambos.

"…Yo…ya vuelvo".-Dijo Jack sin saber exactamente que decir y fue directo hacia la cocina.

Gidget vio cómo se alejó y desapareció doblando una esquina del interior de la casa para luego regresar su mirada al suelo, en estos momentos ni tiene ni la más mínima ni remota idea de que hacer a continuación, la gran tristeza que está sintiendo en estos momentos nublo por completo su mente y la dejo completamente en blanco, está sintiéndose como si estuviera en medio de un paisaje desértico con un negro cielo nebuloso que cubría por completo la luz solar dejando su entorno en penumbras y junto a esto, como si hubiera vientos lo bastantes fuertes para levantar las molestas partículas de tierra y polvo con las que está hecha la arena. No sabe hacia dónde ir, sabe que tiene que avanzar o dirigirse a algún lado pero la duda y la incertidumbre del desconocido futuro subyugaron su mente, por más que lo intente, no puede ocurrírsele que hacer ahora.

Sintiéndose completamente hueca y vacía en estos momentos, como si fuera un cascaron viviente dejado atrás como si nada y sin tener idea de hacia dónde ir, dirigiré o que hacer, simplemente camino hacia el sofá, se subió a este de un salto, se posiciono encima de uno de los cojines y sin molestarse en esponjarlo con sus patas, se recostó sobre este y puso su cabeza encima de sus patas delanteras las cuales cruzo debajo de su barbilla con una mirada triste, depresiva, sin mostrar ninguna otra clase de sentimiento distinto. Simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando fija e intensamente hacia el piso; sumida en su gran tristeza, casi depresiva, no hizo, pensó, ni dijo absolutamente nada más.

Un par de minutos después, Jack salió de la cocina con un plato para perros lleno de leche a temperatura ambiente, si bien el y Rose ya no le dan leche a Gidget desde que dejo de ser una cachorra, al menos esperaba que eso la animara aunque sea un poco. Camino hacia su querida pomerana con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara pero con una mirada de tristeza sobre sus ojos, yendo a un paso lento y tranquilo para no derramar la leche del plato.

"Toma Gidget, eh; te traje un poco de leche".-Dijo Jack y dejo el plato sobre el sofá, justo al lado de ella y enfrente de su cabeza.

Gidget levanto la mirada del piso y miro el plato delante de ella, el cual está hecho de plata, sin borrar la expresión de tristeza y depresión de su rostro ni por un momento, levanto su cabeza, descruzo sus patas delanteras, estiro estas para levantar aunque sea lo suficiente la mitad delantera de su cuerpo y tras hacerlo, estiro su cuello hacia adelante para acercarse al líquido blanco del plato. Cuando su hocico se encontraba a pocos centímetros de distancia, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tomar la leche por medio de pequeñas lamidas como cualquier perro, ella intentaba o al menos esperaba que pudiera disfrutar aunque sea un poco el buen sabor de aquel líquido, pero no fue así, su capacidad de poder sentir algo agradable en estos momentos está siendo impedida por la tristeza que hay sobre ella actualmente.

Aunque realmente no se siente hambrienta o sedienta, su cerebro se encuentra saturado por todo lo vivido hoy, sin darse cuenta termino bebiéndose la mitad de la cantidad de leche que había en su plato, cosa la cual no pudo disfrutar por más que quisiera, a estas alturas; ella está empezando a creer que tal parece que nada la hará sentir algo agradable o reconfortante, aunque sea por un tiempo, tras acabarse la mitad de la leche del plato y sintiendo que su estómago que no es capaz de beber más, volvió recostarse nuevamente en el cojín, recargando su mentón sobre este con sus 2 patas delanteras a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Esto ocasiono que Jack dibujara una mirada y una expresión de decepción sobre su rostro al ver que lo que intento para animarla fue un fracaso sin éxito, sin decir una palabra, miro el plato de Gidget, lo tomo con una mano y lo llevo devuelta a la cocina; para verter la leche sobrante en algún reciente y meterla a la nevera para su preservación y ahorro. Tras esto, salió de la cocina y nuevamente se dirigió a su querida mascota, se le acerco y estando delante de ella; simplemente se limitó a observarla con una expresión de tristeza sobre su rostro, realmente le gustaría poder decírsele algo para hacerla sentir mejor, pero; además de que no sabe exactamente lo que paso cuando tuvo que salir a hacer las compras que Katie le pidió, la tristeza de Gidget es tan grande que está contaminando y corrompiendo la posibilidad de un ambiente cálido, ligero y apacible entorno a ella, además Jack sabe que lo más seguro es que nada de lo que pueda decirle la hará sentir mejor, en esta clase de situaciones; las palabras no significan absolutamente nada para la persona deprimida hasta que está sola se las arregla para poder salir y superar este fuerte y reacio estado de ánimo.

A falta de palabras, Jack simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, mirando a su amada y querida mascota en un prolongado y tenso silencio que domino la habitación y el ambiente entre ambos, hasta que finalmente, algo rompió este tenso silencio; pero lo que Jack y Gidget no esperaron para nada; era lo que estaba a punto de sucederles.

Ambos escucharon ruidos provenientes del picaporte de la puerta, haciendo que ambos voltearan a ver; con Gidget manteniendo su mirada deprimida sobre su cara, un par de segundos después vieron como Rose abrió la puerta del departamento y entro en este, con una expresión de verdadero enojo y molestia sobre su rostro, al pasar al lado de la mesa que usan como comedor; dejo su bolso sobre la superficie de cristal de esta y siguió su camino, yendo directamente y con los ojos puestos fija e intensamente sobre su pomerana de pelaje blanco. Jack, al ver no solo las expresiones faciales sobre el rostro de su esposa y su mirada; sino también de su andar, rápido y cargado de ira y molestia, lo hizo abrir los ojos asustado, ya que sabe o al menos tiene una pequeña idea de lo que está a punto de pasar y decidió tratar de evitarlo.

"No; Rose espera".-Dijo caminando hacia ella con los brazos levemente estirados hacia adelante y las manos abiertas en un ademan que expresaban compasión y ruego, al mismo tiempo que le indicaban a su esposa que por favor se detuviera.

Pero Rose no solo no lo hizo, sino que cuando se topó con su esposo; lo hizo a un lado dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, la cual lo hizo desequilibrarse, tambalearse hacia la derecha y llevarse una mano a su adolorida mejilla mientras le daba la espalda a su esposa, debido al giro que hizo debido a la inercia y al fuerte impacto de la bofetada, dándole vía completamente libre a su esposa para poder acercársele a su querida mascota, cosa la cual ella hizo sin dudar. Gidget se encogió en su cojín, aplano sus orejas y miro con temor a su dueña, al ver como esta se le acercaba atemorizante y amenazadoramente, repentinamente; una fuerte escalofrió de terror le recorrió la columna vertebral haciendo temblar al resto de su cuerpo y erizándole el pelaje, también sintió repentinamente la sensación y el deseo de echarse a correr para escapar de un gran peligro, sensación o deseo la cual ella no dudo en obedecer, rápidamente se levantó del cojín y corrió por encima del mismo para bajar del sofá hacia el piso por medio de un salto, pero antes de que pudiera saltar, su dueña logro interceptarla, la tomo del torso con ambas manos y la levanto en el aire.

Gidget inmediatamente comenzó a retorcerse y a moverse locamente de cualquier manera con total desesperación y angustia al percatarse de esto, intentando por cualquier medio; librarse del amedrentador agarre de su dueña, pero desgraciadamente; todo ese esfuerzo desesperado fue en vano. Rose agarro con firmeza a la pomerana blanca, abriendo un poco sus labios; mostrando sus blancos dientes los cuales está apretando con enojo mientras gruñe, tanto por el esfuerzo de sujetar a Gidget como por la molestia que le produce el hecho de que este moviendo tanto, molestia con la cual también está mirando a la pomerana en estos momentos, tras finalmente lograr agarrarla mejor; pues Gidget hizo un esfuerzo glorioso por liberarse como si fuera un pez fuera del agua, Rose hizo un movimiento girando un poco su cintura hacia la izquierda y estampo a Gidget de espaldas contra la pared más cercana.

Cosa la cual le dolió a la pomerana y no teniendo suficiente; mientras la tenía contra la pared usando uno de sus antebrazos sobre el cuello de Gidget, con su mano libre, Rose comenzó a abofetearla fuerte y rápidamente en ambas mejillas, haciendo que Gidget comenzara a gritar del dolor pero Rose solo escuchaba chillidos por parte de ella. Jack volteo y miro por encima de su hombro izquierdo al escuchar los ruidos producidos por los golpes de Rose y los chillidos de Gidget, encontrándose con la atroz escena de maltratado animal, cosa la cual lo hizo preocuparse sumamente y sin dudarlo, quito su mano de su mejilla y se acercó rápidamente hacia ellas, intentando alejar a su esposa de Gidget para que esta pudiera escapar, si bien la caída al piso le dolerá, seguramente es preferible eso a sufrir una tunda furiosa por parte de Rose.

"¡Rose no!, ¡detente!".-Dijo Jack con preocupación, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa y jalando de ella para intentar alejarla de Gidget mientras ella abofeteaba a la pomerana sin clemencia ni descanso.

Con tal de quitarse a su esposo de encima y para que dejara de intentar intervenir, sin quitar su antebrazo del cuello de Gidget, Rose hizo que su cuerpo diera una sacudida hacia atrás con un movimiento brusco y agresivo el cual alejo las manos de su esposo de sus hombros, hizo un rápido y brusco giro hacia su flanco izquierdo y logro conectar otra bofetada sobre el rostro de su esposo, esta vez usando la muñeca de su mano en vez de su palma debido a la posición en la que se encuentra.

El golpe nuevamente ocasiono que su esposo se desequilibrara, pegara un pequeño grito de dolor y retrocediera varios pasos haciendo que su espalda baja hiciera contacto con un sofá que tiene detrás suyo, del cual Jack se apoyó poniendo su mano derecha sobre el respaldo y se llevó su otra mano a la boca con los ojos cerrados en una expresión de dolor. Libre finalmente de la intervención de su esposo; al menos por el momento, Rose regreso su atención a la pomerana blanca, la cual aún tiene sometida contra la pared y tras hacerlo, siguió arremetiendo contra ella a base de bofetadas, poco le importaba la expresión de suma tristeza, depresión y dolor sobre el rostro de la pomerana blanca, así como sus ojos vidriosos inundados de lágrimas de dolor; tanto físico como emocional.

"¿Qué rayos creías que estabas haciendo, ¡eh!?, ¡¿En qué demonios pensabas, cuál es tu maldito problema?!, ¡te dije claramente que no volverías a tener ninguno tipo de contacto con ese estúpido animal rastrero!, ¡Y TU ME DESOBEDECISTE!".-Dijo Rose mirando fijamente a Gidget a los ojos con una mirada que echaba fuego de la ira y siguiendo abofeteando a la pobre de Gidget.

Quien chillaba, gimoteaba y gritaba de dolor mirando a su dueña con total impotencia; como si fuera una niña pequeña, completamente acorralada ante un monstruo vestido como ser humano, cosa la cual Rose de alguna manera logro ignorar, importándole poco o en absoluto el dolor y las cosas por las cuales está pasando Gidget en estos momentos. Finalmente dejo de golpearla por el momento, la presiono un poco contra la pared usando su antebrazo; no ejerciendo la suficiente presión para hacerla sentir asfixia, y se encontró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, de los cuales se le escaparon un par de lágrimas a la pomerana blanca, las cuales se deslizaron y empaparon el pelaje de sus mejillas.

"Ya me entere Gidget, sé que tú y Jack salen del departamento cuando no estoy para ir a ver a ese asqueroso perro de cuarta y a su dueña para que puedas pasar tiempo con él, y usaron lo de la escuela para perros como pretexto para que yo no me enterara ni sospechara de nada, ¡¿no es así?!".-Dijo Rose con total enojo y molestia.

Como Gidget no puede responderle; o más bien si puede pero no entendería lo que le dijera, mantuvo su hocico cerrado y simplemente se limitó a mirar a su dueña con tristeza, dolor, depresión y temor mientras comenzaba a temblar, temía que al no responderle, Rose se enfureciera más y volviera a golpearla.

"Rose ¿pero qué estás diciendo?".-Dijo Jack con confusión mientras se enderezaba luego de la bofetada de su esposa, fingió convincente confusión para que engañar a Rose y hacerla pensar que no tenía ni idea de lo que esta hablando.

"No te hagas el inocente conmigo Jack".-Dijo Rose volteando a ver sobre su hombro izquierdo sin quitar su antebrazo del cuello de su pomerana.-"Ya hable con varios de nuestros vecinos y todos me aseguraron que más de una vez te han visto salir del departamento con Gidget, también hice lo mismo en el edificio de departamentos de a lado y ellos han visto cómo has llegado, tocado y entrado en el departamento en el cual vive la chica que es la dueña de ese asqueroso y rastrero perro".-Dijo mirándola fijamente y con enojo.

"Eso no quiere decir nada Rose, estas exagerando, solo relájate y hablemos de esto".-Dijo Jack, aun intento engañarla.

Rose frunció aún más el ceño con enojo, regreso su mirada a Gidget por un momento y tan rápido como el viento; le asesto un fuerte amansa-locos en un lado de su cabeza, el cual, combinado con el fuerte chillido que Gidget dejo escapar a causa del dolor, hizo que Jack abriera los ojos completamente sorprendido, ya que nunca se esperó ver venir eso.

"Sigue mintiéndome Jack, y Gidget la pasara todavía peor a causa de eso".-Dijo Rose amenazadoramente mientras volvía mirar sobre su hombro para ver a su esposo directamente a los ojos.-"Ahora respóndeme, ¿han estado yendo a ese departamento?".-Pregunto, mirándolo con una mirada intensa e inquisitiva.

Jack simplemente se le quedo viendo y parpadeo 3 veces, meditando que decirle, tuvo mucho cuidado de no bajar o desviar la mirada pues Rose podría interpretar ese gesto de una manera muy negativa y volver a golpear a Gidget, hubo un silencio tenso y pesado que duro varios segundos hasta romperse con Jack respondiéndole a su esposa.

"No".-Dijo seca y naturalmente sin quitar su mirada de su esposa y relajando un poco sus hombros, fingiendo un gesto físico de liberación que esperaba; engañara a su esposa, cosa la cual lamentablemente no fue así.

Rose apretó la mandíbula por la ira y dejo escapar un breve pero considerablemente sonoro suspiro de molestia por su nariz, y girando su cabeza en un movimiento sincronizado con su brazo, conecto un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza de Gidget que la hizo chillar, y se preocupó, y angustio todavía más por el bienestar de su querida mascota.

"¡¿Estuvieron en ese departamento?!".-Pregunto Rose mirando nuevamente a su esposo, esta vez grito aquella pregunta.

Jack, esta vez más inquieto, intranquilo e invadido por su preocupación, miedo y angustia coloco su mirada sobre los preciosos azules de su querida mascota y logro percibir; en la mirada triste, deprimida y asustada de Gidget, una pizca de ruego; pero no ruego para que le dijera la verdad a Rose, sino ruego de que no hablara, la razón que Gidget pueda tener para eso es desconocida. Entonces Jack volvió a dirigirse a su esposa.

"No, nunca hemos estado en ese departamento".-Dijo sin rodeos y con sus brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Esto ocasiono que nuevamente, Rose girara sobre uno de sus flancos y arremetiera contra Gidget por medio de un fuerte golpe, ya harta de todas aquellas mentiras, Rose alejo un poco su antebrazo del cuello de Gidget pero cuando lo aparto lo suficiente, la tomo del mismo con su mano izquierda a lo cual inmediatamente se sumó su otra mano para afianzar su agarre y Gidget no pudiera escaparse. Rose finalmente la despego de la pared, giro hacia su izquierda y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa que usan como comedor, con Gidget pataleando con sus patas traseras sin cesar y arañando sus manos con sus patas delanteras; en un intento desesperado y angustiante de liberarse que no surtía efecto alguno, cuando Rose paso al lado de su esposo usa la cabeza movió a Gidget hacia la izquierda con un movimiento impetuoso y brusco, el cual acabo haciendo que Gidget y Jack se dieran un fuerte cabezazo, el cual fue provocado con toda la intención por Rose.

Dicho cabezazo hizo que Jack nuevamente volviera a desequilibrarse por el fuerte golpe, se apoyó del respaldo del sofá con una mano y se llevó la otra a su cabeza, al área o zona donde recibió el golpe y empezó a lidiar con el dolor que este le produjo, haciendo gestos y dejando escapar quejidos de sus labios, Rose hizo aquello para; tomando en cuenta las ocasiones anteriores en las que lo intento, evitar su intervención en todo esto. Rose llevo a Gidget hasta la mesa, el cabezazo que hizo que ella y Jack se dieran la aturdió un poco y por lo tanto no se está resistiendo con la misma ferocidad e insistencia que antes; aunque sigue resistiéndose, pero menos en comparación. Una vez que la mesa se encontraba delante de ella, Rose encorvo su espalda, se inclinó hacia adelante y puso a Gidget de espaldas contra la superficie de esta sin soltar su garganta con sus manos.

Gidget; ahora contra la mesa y costándole, tanto respirar como mantener su boca humedecida con su saliva por las opresivas manos de su dueña, siguió forcejeando y pataleando con sus patas traseras, intento alcanzar el torso de Rose y tratar de darle la pata más fuerte que pudiera darle; aunque no fuera la gran cosa intentaría absolutamente de todo con tal de librarse de su agarre, incluso la simple idea de un arañazo con las garras de sus patas traseras la reconfortaban un poco, pero por desgracia para ella; el torso de Rose se encuentra lo suficientemente alejado de sus patas traseras para no poder recibir algún tipo de daño por parte de la pomerana. Mirándola con auténtica molestia y odio en su mirada, Rose apretó un poco la fuerza y por ende; la presión sobre el cuello de Gidget, haciéndole todavía más difícil respirar y sobre el rostro de la pomerana, se dibujó una expresión de claro dolor y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el entretecho sobre ella, la presión del agarre de Rose han comenzado a arrebatarle un poco de sus fuerzas y sus energías.

Tras esto, Rose soltó y alejo su mano izquierda del cuello de su mascota, solo para estirar su brazo en aquella dirección, tomar una botella de vidrio medio llena de agua mineral y romper la base de esta con un rudo, agresivo y violento movimiento contra el borde de la mesa, haciendo que varios pedazos diminutos del cristal terminaran esparcidos por el piso al lado de los pies de la mujer junto con el líquido incoloro que estaba dentro de la botella y el cual empapo la alfombra persa hecha de melena de becerro de color blanco como la nieve. Tras romper haber roto la botella, Jack giro su cabeza y miro hacia su esposa, solo para horrorizarse un segundo después al ver a su mujer con aquella botella rota; convertida ahora en un arma peligrosa en su mano izquierda y mirando hacia su esposo con aquella mirada cargada de odio y molestia sobre su rostro.

"Dime la verdad Jack".-Dijo Rose y sin alejar su mirada de su esposo fue acercando las puntas afiladas de la parte rota de la botella al cuerpo de Gidget, cosa que ocasiono que la pomerana abriera los ojos completamente aterrada al percatarse de esto al igual que su amoroso y comprensible dueño.

"No Rose espera-".-Dijo Jack estirando un poco sus brazos en un ademan que le pedía que no lo hiciera pero fue tarde y a la vez ocasiono que se interrumpiera, pues Rose comenzó a deslizar lentamente una de las puntas de cristal de la botella rota sobre el costado derecho del torso de Gidget; comenzando a surgir junto a esto una herida sangrante que sobresalta por su fuerte color en contraste con el brillante y hermoso pelaje color blanco de Gidget.

Gidget dejó escapar un gran grito repleto de puro dolor al sentir como la afilada punta de la botella cortaba la piel de su cuerpo y comenzó a patalear salvajemente, incluso podría decirse que con más ferocidad que antes, como si su vida dependiera de ello; lo cual a estas altura parece algo razonable pues Rose está comenzando a hacerle verdadero daño, si bien Jack solo pudo escuchar fuertes chillidos y ruidos que provenían de su querida mascota como interpretación humana a sus gritos; la feroz resistencia que imponía combinada a la expresión de angustia, desesperación y dolor del rostro de la pequeña pomerana fueron suficiente para que decidiera decirle la verdad a su esposa; la cual, con cada segundo que pasaba sin recibir respuesta de su esposo seguía deslizando la punta de cristal de lo botella sobre el cuerpo de Gidget.

"¡Esta bien; está bien!, te diré la verdad Rose; solo, deja de lastimar a Gidget, por favor".-Dijo Jack con miedo, preocupación, angustia y un poco de súplica mientras miraba a su esposa a los ojos.

Esta pareció escucharlo, por lo que dejo de cortar la piel de su mascota con aquella botella y miro fija, detenida e intensamente a su marido a los ojos, sin despegar la punta afilada de cristal de la botella; del cuerpo de la pomerana blanca. Cuando se detuvo, Gidget abrió los ojos, dejo de gritar y sollozar y con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, las cuales empapaban el pelaje de sus mejillas; giro su cabeza hacia la derecha y miro a Jack a los ojos, con una mirada de tristeza, dolor y súplica. Al ver que se detuvo y tras mirar por un momento a su amada mascota a los ojos, Jack bajo la mirada hacia sus propias manos, jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos por unos segundos y luego levanto su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos llenos de odio, molestia y rabia de Rose.

"Es cierto. Tienes razón, hemos ido a ese departamento y también tenías razón sobre la escuela para perros, no hemos ido ni a una sola de las clases, lo usábamos como excusa para que no sospecharas nada".-Dijo Jack, con sinceridad, pena y algo de temor, pues sabe que no se lo va a tomar bien y no podía estar más en lo cierto.

"¡Lo sabía!, ¡lo sabía!".-Exclamo Rose, gritando con fuerza y con una voz completamente cargada de ira, rabia, odio y molestia, su enojo hacia su esposo ahora fue que tanto que con un solo movimiento libero a Gidget; enderezando su espalda y camino hacia su esposo, en el trayecto soltó la botella rota y Gidget aprovecho esto para recuperar un poco de oxigeno mediante jadeos e inhalaciones, con una de sus patas delanteras puesta encima de su tráquea.-"Eres un maldito desgraciado, infeliz, cobarde ¡y un judas traidor!".-Dijo con enojo mientras se acercaba a su esposo, señalándolo acusatoriamente con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y una vez delante de él; lo empujo con fuerza hacia adelante, haciendo que Jack perdiera el equilibrio, su torso pasó por encima del respaldo del sofá y cayó sobre este.

Tras recuperar el suficiente aliento, Gidget miro asustada hacia la izquierda, vio a su aterrante dueña parada a un metro de distancia de la parte trasera del sofá, respirando de una distinguida manera enojada, con sus puños cerrados y los músculos de sus brazos tensos y mirando las piernas de su esposo sobresaliendo por encima del respaldo del sofá, llena de pánico, pavor, angustia, desesperación y ansiedad, Gidget inmediatamente salto hacia una de las sillas ubicadas alrededor de la mesa sobre la que se encuentra, tras caer sobre dicho asiento volvió a dar un salto hacia el suelo y una vez que cayó encima de este, se echó a correr lo más rápido que sus 4 patas le permitieran, poco le importaba que le dolerían; esto se debe a que las emociones que vivió con las abusos de Rose fueron tan fuertes e intensas que le está doliendo el cuerpo, lo único que le importaba era ponerse a salvo, tanto era así que ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de ayudar a Jack, solo corrió hacia la alcoba de Jack y Rose, se metió debajo de la cama, pego su cuerpo enroscado a manera de bola lo máximo posible a la pared con la cual está haciendo contacto la parte trasera; tanto del colchón como la cama, asegurándose de mantenerse lo más centrada posible para que Rose no pudiera alcanzarla si trataba de hacerle daño nuevamente y una vez ahí, miro erráticamente hacia los tres lados de la cama; adelante y a los lados, mientras respiraba de manera entrecortada y jadeando, temerosa de que los pies de Rose fueran a aparecer en cualquier momento en su campo visual.

"¡¿Cómo te diablos te atreves a llevar a Gidget con ese horroroso animal rastrero de clase media, eh?!".-Pregunto Rose a Jack, gritando fuertemente y con enojo.

"Con un demonio; ¡ella lo ama Rose!".-Dijo Jack, oficialmente enojado y molesto por la tan cerrada mentalidad y postura de su esposa, levanto parte de su torso y su cabeza, usando sus codos como punto de apoyo para esto.

"¡No!. Gidget no puede amar a un perro asqueroso que es de una clase social más baja que la de ella, eso no lo permitiré jamás; primero muerta".-Dijo Rose con verdadero enojo y molestia.

"¿Entonces dices que prefieres que haga lo que tú quieres, a verla feliz?".-Pregunto Jack con enojo y molestia, mientras giraba su cuerpo 180 grados estando recostado sobre el sofá tras haber sido tirado a él por su esposa y poniéndose de pie, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a ella.

"Ella ya es feliz".-Dijo Rose, aun enojada y molesta.

"No, ella no lo es, lo estaba hasta que tú decidiste intervenir en todo esto y comenzaste a golpearla, ¿Qué no ves que lo único que haces es hacerla sentir peor?".-Dijo Jack girando su cuerpo en dirección a ella y haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia una pared ubicada a su izquierda, del otro de la cual; se encuentra la alcoba del matrimonio.

"Sera mejor que se vaya acostumbrado, porque no dejare de hacerlo hasta que se haya olvidado por completo de ese perro".-Dijo Rose.

Esto ocasiono que Jack abriera los ojos sorprendido y atónito, la manera tan abierta e incívica y sin escrúpulos con la su esposa dijo esas últimas palabras, hizo que la idea de lo que él creía era su esposa en su cerebro; se desmorona y desplomara como una construcción en ruinas, apenas sostenida a pedazos por sus restos; pero estos terminaron cediendo al final, la mujer que tenía delante de él; ya era no era su esposa, ni la mujer de la cual él se había enamorado hacia años, ya ni siquiera la reconoce, ni tiene ni idea de quién es, es como si estuviera delante de un completo extraño, y finalmente pudo darse cuenta, ya que su compasión, tolerancia y amor hacia ella le negaban a aceptarlo; que su mujer tiene un grave problema, un problema de tipo psicológico, ya está empezando a percibirla como si estuviera literalmente loca o aunque sea un poco loca. Jack simplemente se quedó en silencio luego de eso, mirando a aquella mujer en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta y teniendo sus parpadeos y movimientos oculares como su única señal de vida inteligente en su ser.

Al ver esto, Rose dio por sentado que ella acabo ganando esta discusión y como si fuera una rendición de guerra o de clase bélica, quiso poner los términos finales para cerrar esto con broche de oro.

"Muy bien, esto será lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante".-Dijo, de una manera como si lo estuviera exigiendo, sintiéndose la reina de todo el mundo o todo el universo y señalando hacia el piso con su dedo índice.-"A partir de mañana, Gidget ira a la escuela de perros sin falta, no me importa si está enferma o al borde de la muerte; ella ira sí o sí. Y será mejor que empieces a buscar un empleo si quieres que tengamos de comer Jack, pues voy a llamar en este instante para renunciar a mi empleo; para estar aquí y cuidar de Gidget".-Dijo.

"…¿Qué?".-Pregunto Jack, saliendo del trance en el cual estaba; sumido en el por sus pensamientos mirando a su esposa, la cual se dio media vuelta y se acercó a su bolsa para tomar su teléfono celular y hacer la promesa que acaba de declarar, con Jack mirándola perplejo y atónito, no pudiendo creer que está dispuesta a echar tantas cosas por la borda solo para que Gidget no pueda acercarse a Max.

"Lo que escuchaste".-Dijo Rose con su celular en la mano y mirando a su esposo, para luego fijar su mirada en el aparato electrónico inteligente que tiene en la mano y comenzar a marcar el número de su trabajo.

Todo lo esto que está ocurriendo, a una manera tan veloz; saturo por completo el cerebro de Jack, apagando el lado racional de su cerebro, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco, no sabe que decir, pensar o hacer, por lo que termino ahí de pie, estático, inmóvil, como si fuera un alguien paralizado por el miedo, solo mirando el piso con toda la duda y la confusión del mundo sobre él mientras movía sus ojos, forzando a su cerebro que a formara una idea; cualquiera, la que fuera, sin éxito alguno.

Mientras tanto, debajo de la cama de Jack y Rose, Gidget se encuentra llorando y sollozando desoladamente y con fuerza, con sus patas delanteras cruzadas delante de sus ojos como si fueran una almohada, vertiendo y secando todas sus lágrimas en el pelaje de estas, llorando no solo por el dolor físico que está sintiendo, sino por el dolor psicológico y emocional de considerable tamaño con el cual está cargando actualmente. Todo lo que le hizo su dueña recientemente, uno de los seres vivientes que más amaba en este mundo, y la cual la cuido con amor y cariño por años, combinado a su tristeza, desolación y dolor por su rompimiento con Max, no sería de extrañar que llorara hasta que no pudiera más, es casi imposible ponerse en su pellejo y en todo lo que está sintiendo en estos momentos, el dia de hoy se tornó completamente inmisericorde para ella y le dio lo que buscaba; no volveré a ver a Max por el momento, pero por nada en el mundo quería que fuera de la manera como acaba de ocurrir en su hogar, el dia de hoy.

 **No hay aclaraciones ni explicaciones esta vez.**

Eso ha sido todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta. Agradecería que lo hicieran con sus amigos y en Wattpad si es que cuentan con una cuenta ahí. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos la próxima.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 13: Atentado conspirativo.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-Bird:** Si, está inspirada en el video de animación 3D de MLP Hearts and Hooves days del gran artista Argodeamon, y gracias; enserio. Si pero se nota que tú no sabes lo que es ponerse de verdad en los zapatos de los demás amigo, no es fácil pasar por algo como por lo que está pasando Mangle, de no haber sido por la reprimenda que Cesar les dio; seguramente no lo aprobarían como lo hacen ahora. Sepa quiénes son esas personas de las que hablas, pues eso depende de cada quien amigo, cada quien tiene sus propias opiniones. Sí, pero no estaba pensando en el cuándo se me ocurrió que dijera eso, nuevamente; sepa de qué rayos estás hablando. La ira siempre nos hace sacar todas las verdades sin poder controlarnos y eso es algo muy natural, bueno en ese punto sobre los instintos tienes razón. Siempre es más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo siguiendo con la lectura del fic. Muy bien, esa era la idea, tal parece que incluso tú te sentiste mal por ella y en esa clase de situaciones donde alguien acaba enserio deprimido, uno no sabe que decir; ni siquiera que hacer para hacer sentir mejor a esa persona. Eso solo el futuro lo dirá. Tal como pensó Jack, Rose esta tan aferrada a sus obsesiones enfermizas que esta desequilibrada mentalmente y tal como escuche una vez en un video: "La locura es sin dudas incomprensible". Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutes.

 **River of shiy:** Lo siento, si revisaste mi perfil de fanfiction veras que no subí ningún especial de San Valentín, tras aprender la lección con un fic que me dejo insatisfecho me he decidió a no hacer una nueva historia sino tengo una trama principal que me guste o me parezca lo bastante atractiva por eso no lo hice, además, ponerme una determinada fecha para acabar una obra escrita por parte mía no es para nada mi estilo, a mí me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para traerles un gran trabajo por mi parte, no me gusta decepcionar y por eso siempre intento darles lo mejor de mí.

 **John Lenon Smith:** Lo siento, incluso yo siendo el autor hay detalles que se me pueden llegar a olvidar o confundir, es un pastor suizo.

 **Iker:** Eh, Ok?.

 **Mientras tanto, en el callejón que separa a los edificios departamentales donde viven Max y Gidget.**

Snowball se encuentra en este, esperando sobre la cama hecha de tablas de madera, andando dando saltos cortos de lado a lado sobre las tablas de la cama donde se encuentra, mirando fija e intensamente hacia abajo, con una mirada de determinación, seriedad, enojo pero a la vez calmada y serena en cierto sentido, como si estuviera esperando; ahora ya algo impaciente, a algo o alguien. Él no se encuentra solo en ese callejón, en ambas paredes del estrecho lugar; como si fueran guardias de honor, guardaespaldas o mejor dicho; perros guardianes, se encuentran 4 animales de distantes especies, cuyo deber es proteger a Snowball en caso de algún ataque de Magnus o algún secuaz de este.

Aquellos mamíferos supervivientes que no creen, no se sienten o de plano no son capaces para enfrentarse a Magnus y sus fuerzas; fueron llevados y resguardados en un lugar secreto para protegerlos y salvaguardar, tanto sus vidas como sus integridades. No crean que Snowball es machista o discriminador porque no lo es, él no es conservador; aquellas hembras que se sienten y creen ser capaces de poder enfrentarse a Magnus y sus fuerzas recibieron todo el permiso y la bendición de su líder para unirse a las líneas de ofensiva y defensiva, siempre y cuando no fueran madres de familia y ahora sean madres solteras pues se niega completamente a que alguna de ellas llegue a morir en todo esto que se ha desatado entre los desechados y los seguidores de Magnus, y lo mismo ocurre para los padres de familia que ahora son padres de familias ahora solteros y que tienen uno o más hijos.

Estos a veces le pedían y en ocasiones; exigían a Snowball a gritos que les permitiera a unirse a las primeras líneas contra Magnus pero Snowball no se dejaba intimidar ni someter, lograba controlarlos con su liderazgo y autoridad para luego; por medio del dialogo pacifico, tratar de convencerlos de olvidarse de la venganza; asegurándoles que él se encargaría de eso, cosa la cual varios de ellos no aceptaban, querían tomarse la venganza con sus propias patas, garras, etc, como en el viejo oeste, entonces Snowball les hablaba de sus hijos o pareja; si alguno de estos 2 casos seguía con vida, el trataba de convencerlos de que se preocupara más de la vida de ellos, su felicidad y su crecimiento que de la venganza. Esto funciono en varios de estos casos, las palabras de Snowball hacían entrar en razón al animal de la especie que fuera en cuestión, quienes, tras pensarlo detenidamente, solo miraron a Snowball y humilde y sinceramente le pedían disculpas para luego retirarse, Snowball les aseguraba mientras se iban que no tenían nada de que disculparse, ya que él sabe muy bien cómo se sienten; pues como sabemos, el perdió a su esposa y a su futuro hijo o hija ante Magnus.

Desgraciadamente, en la vida no todo es siempre tan fácil; a diferencia de todos estos tipos de casos anteriormente mencionados, había un pequeño grupo de padres y madres de familia o incluso hijos mayores; jóvenes adultos, quienes; a pesar de que las palabras los hicieron pensar por un momento, no fueron bastante para reprimir, reducir o hacer desaparecer el enojo y el odio que ahora que ellos sienten contra Magnus y sus seguidores, por lo que simplemente; debido también al hecho de Snowball no les permitió unirse a sus "fuerzas de avanzada", lo miraron, con enojo, molestia y rencor, algunos le mostraron sus dentaduras y dejaron escapar un diminuto; casi inaudible gruñido para expresar su descontento hacia ellos mismo y a quien sea que estuviera más cerca de ellos, lo hicieron de esa manera pues a pesar que están molestos con Snowball no quieren que los escuche, pues sabe que si de alguna logran irritarlo o hacerle perder la paciencia con eso, con solo dar una orden; podrían ser expulsados, olvidarse de la protección de este y arreglárselas por si solos o solas.

También había otros casos diferentes a estos, consistentes en padres, madres, hermanos o hijos de familia jóvenes adultos, quienes terminaron perdiendo a toda familia en los ataques de Magnus y sus secuaces, y también se presentaron ante Snowball para pedirle permiso de unirse al grupo encargado de enfrentarse y repeler a Magnus y sus secuaces, Snowball se los concedió, pero con una condición, que bajo ningún motivo y sin pedir antes su autorización, hicieran nada para tratar de desahogarse con alguno de los secuaces de Magnus; es decir, que no los golpearan o cometieran algún tipo de abuso contra ellos, les permitía matarlos bajo la irrevocable condición de que se encontraran en una situación donde su vida estuviera en juego. Él les puso estas condiciones a estos casos en específico pues está seguro que tienen cierta similitud con aquellos a los que le negó esto y se alejaron de el de mala gana sin decir una palabra, teme que; llevados por su odio y rabia, sean llevados a un arranque de furia asesina y lleguen a convertirse en asesinos a sangre fría, llegando incluso a matarlos de las formas más viscerales y cruentas posibles con tal de tratar de sentirse bien consigo mismos y de buscar la tan ansiada y vacía venganza que muchos; al igual que todos ellos, buscarían por la pérdida de sus seres queridos.

Los 4 animales que están actuando como: 'la guardia real' de Snowball son: una letal y veloz serpiente mamba negra macho, la cual tiene la mayor parte de su largo cuerpo enroscado y con su cabeza; y una pequeña parte de su cuerpo levantadas hacia arriba, como tratando de imitar una posición de firmes, con una mirada seria, severa e inexpresiva sobre su rostro mirando fija e incansablemente hacia adelante. El segundo es considerado por los científicos como un extraño espécimen; el cual se encuentra literalmente dado por extinto; aunque algunos humanos han asegurado a ver avistados a unos cuantos de ellos, se trata de un lobo de Tasmania también conocidos como lobos marsupiales, el cual se encuentra sentado en el piso como un perro guardián, con la mitad inferior de su espalda pegada a la pared; el resto de esta se encuentra separada un par de centímetros de la pared de ladrillos y al igual que su compañero reptil; se encuentra mirando fijamente hacia adelante con las mismas expresiones que la serpiente de color oscuro. El tercero es un lince hembra, también conocidos como gatos salvajes, quienes son más grandes, aterrantes y peligrosos que sus parientes domesticados, la cual tiene adoptada exactamente la misma postura y expresión facial que sus 2 compañeros anteriormente mencionados. Y el último animal es un glotón femenino, un peligroso carnívoro; montañoso e invernal, temido incluso por sus compañeros y competentes por la carne en las montañas, los lobos, y por buenos motivos, pues se les tiene cuidado debido a su gran ferocidad a la cual incluso los mismos lobos le tienen cuidado y respeto; como ya dije anteriormente.

Dicha glotón se encuentra sentada en el piso al igual que sus compañeros y su espalda media y alta se encuentran un poco separadas de la pared de ladrillos detrás de ella como su compañero lobo de Tasmania, la única diferencia verdaderamente notable en ella es su expresión facial, la cual si bien es inexpresiva como la de sus compañeros, esta no es seria ni severa, es monótona y neutra, como si careciera de todo sentimiento y emoción en estos momentos (Como Chloe lo está en todo momento por lo general, XD).

Tras unos segundos más de estar esperando, Snowball escucho unos pasos un tanto apresurados, jadeos y otros ruidos acercándose hacia él, esto ocasiono que el levantara sus orejas, estas giraron como radares hacia la dirección de donde escucho que se aproximaban y su cabeza hizo lo mismo; al igual que su mirada. En poco tiempo, varios de sus animales encargados de repeler y atacar a Magnus y sus fuerzas se le acercaron, haciendo que los 'guardias de honor' de Snowball los miraran atentamente, saben que tienen que tener cuidado de lo que sea o quien sea, inclusive de sus propios compañeros, amigos y familiares, ya que como dice un proverbio: Hay que estar preparado para todo.

Estos animales se detuvieron justo delante de las tablas sobre las cuales se encuentra su líder, 2 de ellos; un enorme perro de raza rottwailer y Derick; quien sobrevivió a la masacre del Inframundo, están llevando a rastras; cargando en el caso de Derick, a 2 animales los cuales Snowball no fue capaz de reconocer pero dio por hecho que seguramente se trata de seguidores de Magnus, a los cuales sus aliados atraparon como prisioneros y los trajeron ante el para ser interrogados. Derick y el rottwailer lanzaron con algo de agresividad y violencia a los 2 animales que llevan, los cuales son un demonio de Tasmania y una cuon alpino; especie muy rara, delante de ellos, entre el espacio de distancia que hay entre ellos y su líder Snowball, ante lo cual ambos se quejaron, por el dolor que les ocasiono ser lanzados hacia el duro piso de esa manera. Snowball miro por un momento a ambos animales con una mirada inexpresiva pero algo seria sobre su cara y luego volteo a ver al animal que dejo a cargo de este grupo que acaba de volver, el cual es un delgado pero grande lobo de grin.

"Bien, adelante; infórmame".-Dijo Snowball mientras lo miraba.

"Logramos interceptar otro de los pequeños escuadrones de muerte de Magnus; señor, estos 2 que se encuentran ante usted se rindieron voluntariamente y por lo tanto los trajimos ante usted para recibir nuevas órdenes suyas de qué hacer con ellos".-Dijo el lobo con naturalidad y seriedad mirando directamente al conejo de pelaje blanco.

"¿Bajas?".-Pregunto Snowball aun mirándolo.

"Ninguna por parte de nuestro bando señor, 23 en el de ellos, pero tenemos a varios elementos que resultaron heridos durante el ataque".-Dijo el lobo de grin mirando a su líder.

"¿Esos elementos ya están siendo atendidos de sus heridas?".-Pregunto Snowball.

"Sí señor. Cuando comenzamos a aproximarnos aquí le ordene a varios de nuestros elementos que se encuentran en óptimas condiciones que los llevaran al refugio para que fueran atendidos por nuestros aliados con conocimientos en plantas medicinales, es por ese motivo que solo nosotros 3 estamos ante usted señor".-Dijo el lobo de grin, refiriéndose a nosotros 3 con él, Derick y el rottwailer.

"Bien entiendo".-Dijo Snowball a secas y con naturalidad, ahora puso su mirada sobre los animales capturados y prisioneros del bando de Magnus, se bajó de un salto de las tablas de la cama sin colchón sobre la que se encuentra y se acercó a ellos por medio de saltos cortos hasta quedar justo delante de ellos.

Una vez delante de ellos; aun estando recostados en el suelo, ambos animales abrieron los ojos y levantaron sus miradas, encontrándose con el conejo de pelaje blanco delante de ellos, la mirada de Snowball se enserio y asevero un poco, miro al lobo de grin; el cual se encuentra a su derecha y haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, con el cual indicaba a los 2 animales prisioneros; le dio una orden a dicho canino aliado suyo. El asintió levemente con la cabeza y con una mirada de seriedad sobre su rostro, miro a ambos animales y se acercó a ellos, colocándose justo a sus espaldas.

"Levántense ustedes dos".-Ordeno con severidad, los tomo a ambos del pelaje de la nuca usando sus dientes y con algo de agresividad los levanto, haciendo que ambos quedaran en 4 patas y se quejaran por el dolor, debido al contacto de los dientes de aquel perro contra sus pieles.

Tras quejarse, ambos miraron hacia el frente y vieron a Snowball parado delante de ellos, con el lobo de grin parado detrás de ellas, por preocupación y cuidado de que intenten hacer algo. Luego de mirarlos por algunos segundos, inspeccionándolos detenidamente por su exterior como si estuviera analizándolos o juzgándolos; Snowball finalmente comenzó a hablar.

"Así que se rindieron ¿eh?".-Dijo con una expresión de astucia sobre su cara mientras los miraba.-"Jejeje".-Dejo escapar una leve risa cerrando los ojos y levantando sus patitas, para luego bajarlas, girar su cuerpo y su cabeza hacia la izquierda y negar con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerlo.-"Bueno, debo decir, que parece ser que creen haber tomado la mejor decisión que pudieron haber escogido en medio de toda esta rivalidad que hay actualmente entre los que siguen a Magnus y los desechados".-Dijo, con una cara placentera, como si se estuviera riendo o burlando pero sin usar para nada un tono de voz de esa semejanza, y después de eso, su expresión facial se ensombreció y nuevamente se volvió seria.-"Pero desgraciadamente como dije, eso creyeron".-Dijo y volteo a verlos, con esa misma mirada, sombría, seria y añadida a esta; un poco de enojo y molestia.-"El hecho de que se hayan rendido no basta para que crean que no les ocurrirá nada a partir de ahora".-Dijo.

"Señor".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania, quien por su voz; parece ser un mamífero joven, haciendo que Snowball volteara a verlo.-"Ya no estamos de acuerdo con la filosofía de Magnus, por eso nos rendimos; se lo aseguro, no lo hicimos solo para tratar de salvar nuestros pellejos".-Dijo, con temor en su voz, una expresión facial igual de temerosa sobre su rostro y con las orejas aplanadas.

"Me gustaría creerte muchacho; créeme que sí, pero años liderando a los desechados y el tiempo que pase al lado de Magnus me han enseñado muchas cosas, cosas las cuales ustedes no podrían vivir para experimentar si no llego a fiar completamente de su intenciones y o palabras".-Dijo Snowball, haciendo que tanto el demonio de Tasmania como la cuon, abrieran los ojos asustados, ya que lo que entendieron lo que Snowball quiso decir, si no logran convencer a Snowball de que ya no son un peligro para él y sus seguidores, sus días estarán contados y no crean que Snowball no es capaz de hacer u ordenar algo como eso, ya que es la cruda realidad de una guerra y también en cierto sentido en una vida en tiempos de paz, hay que tener límites para todo incluso para la bondad, pues como dice un dicho: Todo en exceso es malo.

"No, por favor señor; no lo haga".-Dijo la cuon con una expresión de miedo sobre su cara, mirando a Snowball y negando con la cabeza.

"A menos que ustedes logren convencerme sin ningún tipo de duda de que puedo confiar en ustedes, no puedo garantizarles eso".-Dijo Snowball mirando a la cuon con una mirada neutra sobre su cara y negando con la cabeza.

"Bien; de acuerdo, ¿Cómo quiere que logremos convencerlo de que somos de fiar?".-Pregunto el demonio de Tasmania mirándolo directamente.

"Pueden empezar diciéndome donde se oculta Magnus ahora, mande un grupo de ataque y unos centinelas al Averno que pudieran encontrar puntos ciegos, puntos débiles, lugares de acceso, lo que fuera, pero los centinelas le informaron al grupo que el averno había sido abandonado por completo y por lo tanto regresaron aquí sin nada. ¿Dónde se oculta Magnus?".-Dijo Snowball, con una mirada de enojo y molestia sobre su cara.

La cuon y el demonio de Tasmania intercambiaron una mirada, antes de regresar su atención al conejo y responderle.

"Lo siento señor, no podemos".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania, haciendo que Snowball volteara a verlo con una mirada neutra, y algo seria, pero con un brillo de molestia y enojo en sus ojos, abonando a esto; el hecho que alzara una de sus cejas, intrigado por esto.-"Ahh, no crea que es porque no queramos, es que no serviría de nada, Magnus cambia constantemente de escondite cada vez que hubo aunque sea una falla en uno de nuestros ataques y nunca nos dice a donde iremos, solo nos despierta a primera hora de la mañana y nos dice que lo sigamos sin decirnos nada más, creo que no confía absolutamente en nadie y por eso no nos dice nada de adonde iremos".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania, primero tartamudeando un poco y luego con cierta soltura y elocuencia, pero su tartamudeo inicial, hizo que para Snowball; esto fuera poco creíble y pensara que eso lo invento en este momento para evitar que ordene que le hagan algo.

"Mm, bueno, es una lástima, ¡por lo tanto no me sirven para nada, sáquenlos de mi vista!".-Dijo Snowball, y luego estallando repentinamente mientras miraba a ambos animales con sumo enojo, molestia y algo de locura, algo muy característico de él, debido su débil salud mental, dándose media vuelta y empezando a alejarse de ellos dando saltos cortos.

Esto ocasiono que ambos animales; antiguos seguidores de Magnus, se asustaran, pues daban por hecho que esto significa una sentencia de muerte y un segundo después, fueron tomados por los 2 animales que los trajeron ante él, encargándose el rottwailer de la cuon y Derick del demonio de Tasmania.

"¡No!, ¡por favor espere, a-a-aún podemos serles de utilidad!, ¡Sabemos mucho de los planes y estrategias de los grupos de ataque y asesinato de Magnus!".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania con angustia e histeria, temiendo verdaderamente por su vida y pataleando; lo cual no le serviría de nada, pues Derick lo tiene por encima del suelo, sujetándolo con sus filosos dientes por el pelaje de su espalda.

Snowball detuvo su andar al escuchar esto, volteo a ver al demonio de Tasmania mirando por encima de su hombro derecho y entrecerró un poco sus ojos; forzando su mirada, como si estuviera analizando y juzgando detenidamente a aquel joven demonio de Tasmania. Sin que se diera cuenta, aprovechando que esta distraído con eso; una camaleón seguidora de Snowball y la cual se encuentra molesta y resentida con él por no haberle permitido unirse a sus fuerzas de avanzada fue acercándosele sigilosamente desde atrás, aprovechando su capacidad de camuflaje para no ser percibida por los guardias de honor de Snowball, dirigiéndose hacia el con la expresa intención de asesinarlo por la espalda, por medio de un aguja de coser envenenada con el veneno de otra mamba negra que se encuentra oculta en el refugio secreto de Snowball para resguardar a los que necesitan más protección o se encuentran afectados por lo ocurrido, dicha aguja la tiene dentro de su boca, con su larga, retráctil y extensible lengua enroscada alrededor de esta a manera de sujetarla; como un humano sujetaría un arma blanca y teniendo sumo cuidado de no pincharse con ella, pues si esto ocurre será su fin.

Esta vez el cliché y la obviedad de ver un objeto flotando en el aire como en las películas y series de ficción; no sirvió para delatar a la camaleón, ya que su masa corporal camuflada y el hecho que este dentro de su boca imposibilito el que pudiera presentarse este; sí es que dicho caso es posible que pueda ocurrir, como si literalmente; la aguja estuviera oculta detrás de una pared invisible e intangible. Ella se fue acercando directamente hacia Snowball, siendo sus pasos tan ligeros como el de una pluma cayendo hacia el suelo con sus ojos muy entrecerrados; ya que sabe que si estos los tiene muy abiertos, el color de los mismos podría delatar su presenciar y arruinar su intento de asesinato.

Snowball se quedó mirando al demonio de Tasmania por un par de segundos más antes de responderle.

"Lo siento muchacho, eso no es suficiente para convencerme, llévenselos".-Dijo Snowball y regreso su mirada al frente, haciendo que el demonio de Tasmania volviera abrir los ojos, sorprendido, asustado y completamente angustiado por su vida. Pero entonces; a Snowball se le prendió el foco como él mismo dice, y miro hacia el piso por un momento con esta idea en su cabeza, Derick y los 2 canes estaban a punto de retirarse del lugar con los 2 prisioneros pero entonces Snowball giro su cabeza hacia ellos, rápidamente se dio media vuelta, dio un pequeño salto hacia adelante y les ordeno que se detuvieran levantando su patita delantera derecha; haciendo un ademan que dejaba de mayor manifiesto su orden recién dada.

Derick y los 2 canes inmediatamente se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a su líder, todo esto que ocurrió anteriormente frustró un poco a la camaleón que quiera matar a Snowball, ya que si Snowball se hubiera quedado donde estaba antes de moverse, con solo abrir su boca y un rápido de movimiento de estocada hacia adelante con aquella aguja; el destino del conejo estaría ya tallado en piedra, ella ahogo un gruñido de enojo, ya que si hiciera esto sería descubierta, por lo tanto tuvo que conformarse con dejar escapar ese gruñido mentalmente; en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y caminar nuevamente con sigilo hacia adelante, para tratar nuevamente de matarlo.

"Esperen, creo que eso es demasiado misericordioso para ellos, mejor libérenlos; tápenles los ojos con algo para que no sepan cómo llegar hasta aquí y déjenlos a su suerte".-Dijo Snowball con astucia; pero lo dijo como si fuera malicia, dando 3 saltos hacia ellos y deteniéndose a 2 metros de distancia de ellos; cosa que frustró más a la camaleón y comenzó a enojarse, pues volvió a alejarse de ella cuando dio esos 2 saltos.-"Estoy seguro que Magnus tarde o temprano se encontrara con ellos, y lo que les vaya a hacer para castigarlos por haber fracasado seguramente será mucho mejor de lo que a mí se me pueda ocurrir".-Dijo, tras esto se giró su cuerpo 135 grados; incompletando una media vuelta y nuevamente volvió a alejarse dando saltos, volviendo a; sin darse cuenta, alejarse de la camaleón, frustrándola nuevamente, pareciera como si estuviera haciendo todo esto para fastidiarla a propósito.

Snowball dijo todo lo anterior ya que es lo que le hizo encender su foco, está usando la clásica jugada de meterles miedo para hacerles hablar; ya que puede que sepan más de lo que están diciendo. Su jugada funciono a la perfección, el simple hecho de siquiera pensar por un segundo con que Magnus le haría a ambos si se los volviera a encontrar y se diera cuenta que fracasaron en su labor, les haría ganarse un boleto directo hacia sus horribles, cruentas y dolorosas muertes, lo cual hizo que ellos sintieran como se les helo la sangre debido al repentino, enorme e intenso miedo que los embargo.

"¡No, por favor no lo haga!, ¡haremos cualquier cosa que nos pida; la que sea, podemos decirle de todos los escondites de Magnus que conocemos!".-Dijo la cuon aterrorizada y con angustia, temiendo verdadera y auténticamente por su vida.

Esto realmente llamo la atención de Snowball, así que volteo a verla, la miro con intriga y astucia por un par de segundos antes de dibujar una sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Bueno, está bien; me convencistes".-Dijo girando su cuerpo cubierto con su pelaje de color blanco hacia ella y dio un par de saltos en esa dirección.-"Derick, Lion, (Se pronuncia Laion en su caso) bájenlos".-Dijo ordenándole tanto a su enorme amigo reptil como al perro rottwailer.

Estos se dieron media vuelta y bajaron a ambos prisioneros, colocándolos justo delante de él.

"Bien, adelante; los escucho".-Dijo con una expresión de astucia sobre su rostro y sus labios y cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a esos 2 mamíferos parados delante suyo.

Tras haber dicho esto, ambos animales intercambiaron una mirada y luego regresaron su mirada a Snowball, en estos momentos se encuentran en jaque, aquello que dijo la cuon sobre los escondites de Magnus fue toda una mentira, lo dijo en el fervor y la intensidad del momento pues fue lo único y lo primero que le paso por la mente y ahora los puso; tanto a ella misma como a su compañero, en graves aprietos, se les tiene que ocurrir algo que decirle al conejo y rápido, o sino no solo podrían llegar a cavar su propia y futura tumba, sino que lograrían que Snowball no les diera una nueva oportunidad y entonces sus destinos estarían sellados.

"Ah, señor; si le decimos lo que sabemos sobre los escondites, ¿nos dará su palabra de que nos ocurrirá nada y nos permitirá intentar unirnos a su usted y su grupo?".-Pregunto la cuon, ocultando su preocupación y con tal de ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en algo que decirle.

"Eso dependerá de que tan buena sea la información que me den".-Dijo Snowball, cosa que hizo que los 2 mamíferos delante de él se preocuparan o angustiaran más por sus vidas pero hicieron un gran trabajo en ocultarlo, lo que sea que piensen decirle podría decidir si viven, mueren o les llegara la posibilidad de una muerte futura a patas de Magnus.

"…Bueno, la información que tenemos es muy buena, se lo aseguro".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania mirando a Snowball, costándole más ahora ocultar su creciente angustia y preocupación pero aún está haciéndolo bien, su silencio inicial denotaba que comenzaba a quedarse sin ideas.

"De acuerdo, entonces díganmela".-Dijo Snowball adoptando una actitud y comportamiento más carismáticos y relajados, con una alegre sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y meneando su felpuda colita.

"Ahh, sí señor, y proviene de fuentes muy confiables; en serio, las escuche de-".-La cuon no termino lo que iba a decir, ya que Snowball, oficialmente enojado, molesto y harto de sus evasivas, pisoteo el piso con su pata trasera derecha con todas sus fuerzas y con el ceño fruncido sobre su rostro.

Su pisotón fue tan impetuoso, agresivo, cargado de ira e inesperado, que este asusto a los mamíferos delante de él; quienes simplemente se limitaron a quedársele viendo.

"¡Ya fue suficiente, me tienen harto!, díganme lo que saben, ¡ahora!".-Dijo Snowball con molestia, enojo y autoridad mirándolos directamente a los ojos.

Los 2 animales prisioneros están ahora a un paso del jaque mate, no tienen ideas en mente y se sienten acorralados, necesitaran algo especie de milagro o algo por el estilo para salir de esta, y para fortuna de ellos, el destino o el mundo, o cualquier otra fuerza mayor invisible y casi imperceptible, se puso de su lado. La camaleón que está intentando matar a Snowball oficialmente se exaspero, cada vez que estaba a un movimiento de poder acabar con el conejo, este se movía de su sitio hacia otro y esto, combinado al trabajo y esfuerzo que le está costando el ser tan sigilosa hicieron que finalmente le colmara la paciencia.

"¡Ya estoy harta de esto!".-Exclamo tras haber gruñido por un segundo pero con autentico enojo y molestia debido a la harta que esta y un segundo después, regreso a su color de piel verde; su color natural.

Snowball abrió sus ojos al escuchar esto, sus orejas se giraron hacia atrás como radares; apoyadas por su poderosa capacidad de audición, el que giraran hacia esa dirección por instinto, casi como si tuvieran vida propia le indico a Snowball que esa exclamación provino de esa dirección y no necesita ser un genio para saber que alguien va intentar hacer algo contra él, por lo que inmediatamente volteo a ver detrás de él, se percató de la camaleón al igual que sus 'guardias de honor' quienes se sorprendieron e inmediatamente se pusieron en alerta; la camaleón abrió con un rápido movimiento su boca y revelo su pequeña pero letal arma punzante; aun sostenida con su lengua enroscada alrededor de la misma, y entonces sin dudar, salto hacia adelante con la intención de abalanzarse sobre él y terminar con su vida, pero Snowball reacciono rápido y la esquivo haciendo una rodada hacia su derecha y cayendo sobre su omoplato derecho para que este amortiguara el impacto al caer contra el duro suelo, esto hizo que la camaleón fallara y una vez que aterrizo sobre el suelo nuevamente se giró hacia Snowball, a él cual miro con enojo, molestia y una completa de determinación de asesinarlo, y corrió hacia él, luego de que su espalda rodara sobre el suelo, Snowball se forzó a ponerse rápidamente de pie; lo cual consiguió y tras hacerlo, regreso su mirada hacia la camaleón con sus patas delanteras levantadas en guardia, como si fuera un boxeador humano y mirándola fijamente con una expresión de determinación, sabe que esto significa pelea.

Cuando la camaleón llego hasta Snowball, esta retrajo su larga lengua dentro de su boca y luego la disparo hacia adelante; como si quisiera atrapar un bicho que quiere comerse, pero aun sosteniendo la aguja con esta y haciendo estocadas hacia el frente, buscando acertarle un golpe al conejo de pelaje blanco, un solo golpe es más que suficiente para que este encuentre su posterior muerte por el veneno que hay sobre el metal y la punta aguda de su pequeña arma improvisada, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pues; como sabemos, Snowball es un diestro y experto peleador, el esquivaba con rápidos movimientos de reflejo; las estocadas de la camaleón y algunos otros, con suma destreza, lograba desviar usando las palmas de sus patas; las cuales tiene abiertas como si fuera a dar un karatazo. La camaleón lo intento varias veces sin éxito.

Al ver esto, la guardia personal de Snowball frunció el ceño con enojo y los 4 animales fueron directo hacia su líder para cumplir su deber de protegerlo, pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo; la cuon prisionera vio la oportunidad de tomar esto como ventaja, frunció el ceño con enojo y determinación, miro a ambos lados, percatándose de que 2 de los guardias personales de Snowball están detrás de ella y su compañero, siendo una fiel seguidora de Magnus decidió ayudar a aquella camaleón a borrar la existencia de Snowball de este mundo, así que rápidamente giro sobre su derecha dando media vuelta y usando las garras de su pata delantera izquierda; las cuales derrapo por el duro piso de piedra para afilarlas a propósito; le propino un arañazo en el rostro a Lion que por suerte, no paso por encima de algo de sus ojos, pues podría haberse quedado ciego o tuerto.

Lion dejo escapar un grito de dolor e inmediatamente se cubrió el rostro con su pata delantera derecha, debido al dolor y al ardor de aquel zarpazo, el demonio de Tasmania compañero de ella y Derick voltearon a ver hacia sus derechas tras haber escuchado el grito y cuando Derick vio lo que paso, frunció el ceño; molesto y enfurecido, abrió sus fauces dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido, se puso en cuatros patas y fue directo hacia la cuon para tratar de inmovilizarla o atacarla, pero se percató de esto y fue más rápida, dio un salto hacia adelante; hacia Derick, el intento prensarla entre sus poderosas mandíbulas pero su mordida fallo, la cuon aterrizo sobre su mandíbula superior y debido a su peso, obligo a Derick a cerrar su boca justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla nuevamente, esto molesto al reptil, quien miro a la cuon posada sobre el mirando hacia arriba y movió su cabeza hacia arriba pero eso es lo que ella esperaba. Aprovechando este impulso, ella dio un salto hacia atrás curveando su espalda; como si fuera una atleta olímpico haciendo el salto de altura con vara, ella aterrizo con sus patas sobre una de las paredes de ladrillos de aquel callejón por un momento y rápidamente se volvió a bajar, dando otro salto hacia abajo.

En ese momento, el dolor y el ardor que le produjeron ese zarpazo a Lion se esfumo, el inmediatamente puso su mirada sobre la cuon; gruñendo molesto y con ira, sin perder tiempo se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia ella con el fin de atacarla u atraparla, pero por su ira tal parece ser que más la primera opción. La cuon miro a Lion con una cara seria y llena de determinación para después colocarse en postura de defensa como lo hacen todos los canes, cuando Lion llego hasta ella; el intento darle una mordida justo en el cuello pero la cuon es una hábil luchadora, hizo que su mordida fallara; agachándose rápidamente y moviéndose hacia su derecha, terminando con su vientre casi contra el suelo pero con sus 4 patas bien plantadas en el suelo.

Inmediatamente después de que Lion fallara su ataque, la cuon extendió su pata delantera derecha y la lanzo hacia el balanceándola, intentando asestarle otra zarpazo en el rostro, Lion logro darse cuenta de esto pero su tiempo para reaccionar fue sumamente mínimo e hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, casi como instinto; hacer su cabeza hacia atrás. Esto lo salvo por un centímetro de terminar con otra cicatriz con forma de zarpazo en su rostro, tras hacer esto; hizo un salto hacia atrás usando sus 4 patas, un salto que no fue la gran cosa pero al menos lo alejo un metro, metro y medio o 2 metros de su adversaria, y tras eso, se colocó en posición de ataque mientras le gruñía ferozmente y mostrando sus grandes y fuertes dientes mientras la baba caía con grandes y pesadas gotas de su boca hacia el suelo. La cuon también tomo posición de ataque, lista para lo que está por empezar, todo lo que ella ocasiono, obstruyo el paso de los guardias de honor de Snowball, ya que ellos se encuentran a sus espaldas, esto ocasiono que todos ellos se detuvieran y simplemente se quedaran observando junto con Derick, en estos momentos solo tienen una forma de poder llegar hasta Snowball y literalmente pasando por encima de los mamíferos delante de ellos, pero conllevaría a la posibilidad de herir de gravedad a Lion, por lo que no es algo viable para ellos, tienen que buscar u ocurrírseles otra forma de llegar al otro lado; con su líder y tienen que hacerlo rápido pues no tienen idea de cuanto más podrá resistir contra aquella camaleón, saben que él es muy hábil en el combate; pero como todos, él no es perfecto y solo se necesita un error de su parte para que todo termine para él y también saben, debido a sus enseñanzas, que nunca debes de subestimar a un adversario por lo que no se pueden tomar a la ligera a la camaleón que trata de matarlo.

Tras estar gruñéndole a la cuon por varios segundos; Lion dejo escapar un fuerte ladrido; salpicando restos de baba hacia el piso, esto provoco a la cuon y esta; sin dudarlo corrió hacia él, acción que Lion correspondió y una vez que colisionaron comenzaron a pelear intensamente entre sí, ambos intercambiaban zarpazos con sus patas delanteras y mordidas, pero ambos son muy buenos peleadores, bloqueaban los zarpazos deteniendo dicho pata con la que lo intentaban con sus patas y las mordidas les evadían a toda costa; pero como dije antes, la perfección no existe, ambos se lograron asestar varios zarpazos en sus patas delanteras, sus costados, Lion consiguió retribuirle lo que ella anteriormente hizo; le dio un zarpazo en su rostro, y lograron darse una que otra mordida, tanto en sus patas delanteras como en sus costados.

Mientras ambos peleaban, la mamba negra que sirve como guardia personal de Snowball miro alrededor; en busca de alguna manera de poder pasar hasta el otro lado para ayudar a su líder. Podría deslizarse entre las piernas de su compañero y la cuon, pero si esta última lo notaba; posiblemente le detendría y no hay tiempo para equivocaciones en esta clase de situación en la que se encuentran actualmente por lo que busco otra opción, y entonces su mirada aterrizo sobre una de las paredes hecha de ladrillos que se encuentra a su izquierda y al hacerlo su rostro mostro signos de iluminación, dando a entender que se le ocurrió una idea. Sin perder tiempo comenzó a arrastrarse y deslizarse rápidamente hacia la pared, esto fue visto por su amiga lince, la cual se le quedo viendo intrigada; esperando o buscando entender lo que va a hacer, la samba negra llego hasta un bote de basura y se subió rápidamente por este, una vez en la tapa enrosco su cuerpo como si fuera una soga, miro directamente hacia la pared y con una mirada de determinación, se disparó como un resorte hacia esta.

En un breve momento de descanso y respiro de su pelea con Lion que la cuon tuvo, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba para recuperar el aliento; miro hacia su derecha y vio las acciones de la mamba negra, haciendo abriera un poco los ojos sorprendida, si bien no está 100% segura de cuales sean sus intenciones; no puede arriesgarse a nada, la situación entre ellos (Ella y su compañero) y los miembros del bando de Snowball se nivelo y no puede permitir que esos entrometidos pongan las cosas a su favor. Inmediatamente, casi por puro instinto y con rostro gruñiente combinado con un ceño fruncido, tomo lo primero que sintió con su pata izquierda con la cual tanteo el piso, aquello que encontró resulto ser un palo de escoba roto, solo mide un cuarto de lo que mediría un palo de escoba tiempo, no le importaba que lo fuera; la cuon solo necesita algo, cualquier cosa que la ayudara a impedir lo que observo, así que inmediatamente tomo este palo entre los dientes de su hocico, moviendo su cabeza hacia la derecha; ladeándola y tras hacerlo, soltó aquel palo, el cual se dirigió dando vueltas en el aire en sentido horizontal hacia la serpiente de escamas color negro.

Cuando aquel palo llego al final de la trayectoria de su vuelo, dio justo en el blanco, el extremo redondo y el cual se encuentra sucio pero intacto; golpeo a la serpiente justo en un lado de su cara, noqueándola. Tanto el alargado cuerpo inconsciente y el palo cayeron el suelo luego de eso e inmediatamente la cuon regreso su mirada a Lion; quien en menos de un segundo después; volvió a comenzar una pelea contra ella, sin que se diera cuenta, debido al fervor del combate y su concentración con su adversaria, Lion no se dio cuenta que mientras peleaban, ambos se acercaban cada vez más y más hacia Snowball y aquella camaleón resentida que busca acabarlo.

Como ellos se movieron, los guardias personales de Snowball también pudieron hacerlo pero siguen sin tener acceso hacia su líder, ya que Lion y la cuon se están moviendo demasiado y por si lo están preguntando; no se animan a ayudarlo pues temen que un descuido, error o un movimiento rastrero e inmisericorde por parte de la cuon, dando por ejemplo que en un rápido movimiento termine usando a Lion como escudo; terminen haciendo que lastimen, posiblemente de gravedad; a Lion en vez de a ella y por lo tanto no solo matarían accidentalmente a un amigo suyo, sino que reduciría a menos las fuerzas para pelear contra Magnus. Y si bien para algunos este es un sacrificó que están dispuestos a hacer con tal de acabar con alguien tan cruel y terrible como Magnus, los guardias personales de Snowball no están entre estos casos, no arriesgaran la vida de su amigo a menos de que vean que sea absolutamente necesario para poder proteger a su líder de sus atacantes.

Mientras la cuon y Lion se están acercando hacia ellos, Snowball está manteniendo a raya a la camaleón, repeliendo o desviando constantemente sus ataques más mortíferos y peligrosos; aquellos relacionados con la aguja que está usando como arma, y una vez que lo hacía; aprovechaba y rápidamente le asestaba un fuerte golpe donde fuera, ya le asesto varios pero la camaleón; al igual que él, tiene el espíritu de un guerrero el cual nunca sabe cuándo rendirse, no solo sigue peleando contra él; sino que a pesar de sus golpes, ella nunca soltó la aguja envenenada con la cual intenta matarlo e intenta; rehusándose terminantemente a perder, a tratar de hacerle aunque sea una herida con aquella arma pues al hacerlo, el destino de Snowball estaría escrito en piedra, pero no ha tenido éxito hasta el momento ya que si así afuera; ella entregaría su vida completamente sin dudarlo a los guardias de honor de Snowball, muriendo de una manera enfermizamente feliz para ella pues sabría que aunque muriera a garras de ellos; ella habría ganado al matar a Snowball, pero ese no ha sido el caso hasta el momento, por lo que si muere sin haberse llevado al conejo con ella, moriría de manera desdichada e infeliz.

Snowball no ha salido endeble de su pelea con la camaleón, durante la pelea ella logro darle un par de golpes usando sus patas como puños; su error es que la gran mayoría de sus ataques están dependiendo y se están concentrando en el objeto pulsante el cual está usando como arma y por lo tanto no ha conseguido hacerle más daño aparte del par de golpes anteriormente mencionados, si estuviera tan empeñada en usar su arma gracias podría hacerle más daño físico, pero le costaría más trabajo matarlo y además; ni siquiera ella misma se está dando cuenta de su terquedad.

Pasaron algunos minutos más en los que los guardias personales de Snowball miraron impotentes ambas peleas, enserio desean poder hacer algo; cualquier cosa, pero sus mentes están completamente en blanco en estos momentos y no se le ocurre otra cosa que hacer más que mirar aquellas peleas. El demonio de Tasmania compañero de la cuon aprovecho esta oportunidad para escabullirse, enserio esta aterrado de morir; ya sea por obra de Magnus o Snowball y esto es comprensible, él es un adulto joven en medio de una guerra entre Snowball y Magnus; él aunque quiere seguir viviendo, no quiere morir siendo tan joven, pero por algún motivo, cuando estaba a poco de salir de aquel callejón; él se detuvo y con una mirada asustada y temerosa, parado sobre sus patas traseras con sus patas delanteras caídas; señalando hacia el piso, como si fuera un roedor, volteo a ver detrás de él mirando sobre su hombro izquierdo, jadeando un poco desde su hocico indicando que tiene una leve falta de aire, no se tiene idea de lo que está pasando o pensando dentro de su cabeza, solo se quedó mirando hacia atrás por unos segundos y tras hacerlo, regreso su mirada hacia adelante pero mirando hacia el piso, manteniendo su expresión asustada y temerosa sobre su rostro.

En esos momentos, la cuon finalmente se acercó lo suficiente a Snowball para poder ayudar a aquella camaleón a acabar con la vida del conejo de pelaje blanco, tras echar un rápido hacia atrás por medio del rabillo de su ojo derecho y mirando por encima de su hombro derecho; comprobó muy rápidamente la distancia a la que se encuentra de Snowball, lo suficiente para poder atacarlo, así que regreso su mirada a Lion, formo una expresión de enojo y determinación sobre su rostro, algo muy común en combates como estos, bloqueo un par de intentos del rottwailer de propinarle un rasguño en el rostro, su mejilla, su cuello o cualquiera que haya sido el área o zona de su cuerpo a la que quería golpearle usando sus patas delanteras y manteniendo el equilibrio sobre sus patas traseras; ya que necesita sus 2 extremidades delanteras para una mejor defensa, el primer intento de Lion fue intentar darle un zarpazo con su pata delantera derecha en una caída en dirección diagonal y cuando la cuon bloqueo este ataque, apoyo con firmeza sus patas delanteras contra el suelo y girando sobre su lado derecho intento darle un par de rasguños con sus patas traseras haciendo un movimiento de barrido, el cual la cuon evito levantando su pata delantera izquierda, separarla un par de centímetros a su derecha; justo al lado de su cabeza como si formara una L, haciendo que su pata se llevara el rasguño, pero es preferible unánimemente eso que su rostro.

Inmediatamente después de esto; ella reacciono con una velocidad impresionante, como si tuviera instintos o reflejos felinos, rápidamente bajo su pata levantada, tras hacerlo, los músculos de sus 4 patas se tensaron por un segundo, o medio o tal vez incluso menos, para propulsarse así misma hacia arriba en un salto, ya en el aire y tras la anterior propulsión que se dio, ella alineo su cuerpo y su columna, encorvando toda su anatomía como el salto que hizo tras aterrizar en la pared de ladrillos y de esquivar a Derick solo que esta vez sin ninguno uso de una pared, una vez en el aire inclino su peso hacia adelante; haciendo que su cuerpo diera un giro en el aire en diagonal y tras hacerlo, le asesto un poderosa patada a Lion en un lado de su cabeza, justo en la intersección que separa la corona de su cabeza y el lado de su cabeza.

Dicha patada tiro a Lion al piso al mismo tiempo que el rottwailer dejaba escapar el conocido lloriqueo de un perro tras ese golpe y un segundo después intento ponerse nuevamente de pie, pero la potencia y la fuerza del golpe fueron mucho y por lo tanto está costándole más trabajo de lo habitual el ponerse de pie nuevamente. Al darse cuenta de esto; la cuon no perdió tiempo, se dio media vuelta y corrió directo hacia Snowball, este se encuentra tan enfocado y concentrado con la camaleón que no se dio cuenta, cosa la cuon aprovecho para darle un zarpazo justo en su costado izquierdo, tras recibirlo Snowball pego un breve pero fuerte grito de dolor y sin pensarlo rodo hacia su derecha, sabia y buena decisión; pues la cuon intento atraparlo entre sus mandíbulas para aplastarlo con estas, ocasionando que fracasara y fallara en su intento.

Luego de rodar Snowball se puso rápidamente se pie y le echo una rápida mirada a las 2 rivales contra las cuales se encuentra ahora, no pudo hacer más que eso, no tuvo tiempo para analizar más a fondo la situación pues inmediatamente; ambas corrieron hacia el para atacarlo nuevamente, la primera en llegar fue la camaleón; quien, terca como una mula, seguía insistiendo en tratar de asestarle una estocada con su mortífera arma en cualquier parte del cuerpo, intento hacerlo en sus patas pero Snowball lo esquivo haciendo un salto ocasionando que la camaleón ahora intentara hacerle un corte o aunque sea un rasguño en sus orejas, pero Snowball lo esquivo agachándose y dejando caer sus orejas detrás de su cabeza rápidamente para evitar esto, inmediatamente después reacciono rápido y con un breve grito, le asesto con su pata trasera derecha justo en uno de sus ojos, haciendo que la camaleón gritara, girara sobre su derecha y le diera la espalda mientras colocaba su pata delantera izquierda sobre su ojo herido.

Snowball tenía intenciones de darle un golpe más pero entonces recordó a la cuon y fijo su atención en ella, esta llego con él e intento intensamente de propinarle un zarpazo o una mordida; no le daba siguiera un respiro, lo único que Snowball podía hacer por el momento era esquivar, rodar y cubrirse, ya que la cuon es muy hábil, muy veloz y diestra en el arte del combate. En ese momento, con Snowball lidiando con las rápidos e incesantes ataques de la cuon, la camaleón finalmente proceso lo suficiente el dolor que le provoco ese golpe directo en su ojo y regreso mirada y atención a Snowball, con su letal aguja envenenada saliendo del lado derecho de su boca, prensada entre sus labios y entonces comenzó a correr hacia a Snowball pero solo pudo avanzar un metro o 2 cuando repentinamente apareció el compañero de la cuon, el cual con un rápido movimiento le arrebato aquella aguja y corrió hacia el conejo, dejando a la camaleón confundida y desconcertada debido a este hecho.

Snowball tuvo una ventana de medio segundo o tal vez menos durante su pelea la cual uso para mirar hacia otro lado; siendo más concretos hacia su derecha y en ese momento fue cuando pudo darse cuenta del joven demonio de Tasmania que se dirige hacia el con aquella arma letal, sujetándola por el lado izquierdo su hocico prensada entre sus labios y posiblemente sus dientes para tener mayor firmeza en su agarre, no necesita ser un genio para saber que tiene intenciones de atacarlo, su rostro; serio, con la agresividad escrita sobre su cara, su mirada determinada y el hecho de que este corriendo directo hacia él, son evidencia más que suficiente para que él tenga esta conclusión dentro de su mente. Inmediatamente después de eso, el frunció mas el ceño y con una velocidad apantallante, se propuso a adaptarse mentalmente una vez más para lidiar con un combate de 2 contra uno.

Un segundo después; el demonio de Tasmania llego hasta donde se encuentran a ambos e inmediatamente se unió a la pelea, ayudando a su compañera para poder acabar con la vida de Snowball; este hecho hizo que la cuon hembra se alegrara mentalmente, feliz de que su compañero, mas temeroso, tímido, dudoso y menos experimentado en el combate que ella se decidiera a ayudarla, esa alegría solo duro un segundo o medio segundo pues está en medio de un combate y por lo tanto no hay tiempo para esa clase de cosas por el momento. A diferencia de la camaleón, quien se encontraba mal estimulada por su odio y su rabia hacia Snowball; el demonio de Tasmania logro mantener más a raya su sensatez y su tranquilidad por lo cual, sus ataques están mas balanceados y mejor distribuidos que los de la reptil que inicio toda esta situación, alterna de una manera más impredecible y artimañosa sus ataques, tanto con la aguja envenenada que tiene en su hocico como sus garras delanteras y traseras, sus movimientos; característicos en su propio estilo personal de combate y su imprevisibilidad, de hecho estuvieron en varios ocasiones bastante cerca; a un pelo de distancia, de hacerle un rasguño a Snowball con la aguja, pero el conejo siendo un hábil peleador logro evitarlos en la última milésima de segundo, y el hecho de que el demonio de Tasmania sustituyera a la camaleón empeoro un poco más la situación para él, pues tal parece que el demonio de Tasmania recibió entrenamiento por parte de Magnus o sus vasallos de más alto rango, es más hábil, tiene una mayor destreza y es mejor peleador que la camaleón.

Como lo dicho anteriormente; la situación empeoro para Snowball, ahora que está peleando contra 2 hábiles y diestros rivales de combate le está costando más el hecho de mantenerlos a raya, tanto es así que ya ha recibido más golpes y arañazos por parte de ambos que los golpes que recibió cuando tuvo que lidiar con la camaleón; tanto por si sola como cuando la cuon se prestó a ayudarla, por suerte dichos golpes y zarpazos han sido de poca gravedad, él está prestando más y especial atención al demonio de Tasmania y a la mortal arma que lleva en su hocico por obvias razones.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Snowball y de logro mantenerlos a raya en cierta manera por algún tiempo; máximo uno o 2 minutos, finalmente; siendo igual que todos y al serle completamente imposible realizar todo con absoluta perfección, Snowball cometió el pequeño descuido de; aun en el fervor del combate, concentrar su atención en la cuon, repelerla y atacarla durante demasiado tiempo, esto fue aprovechado por el demonio de Tasmania, el cual con gran rapidez; le dio 2 zarpazos justo en su espalda y antes de que Snowball pudiera reaccionar de otra manera después de haber gritado a causa del dolor, el demonio de Tasmania se paró sobre sus patas traseras, paso sus patas delanteras debajo de las axilas de Snowball y haciendo que estas se conectaran detrás de él; justo detrás de su nuca en un candado como lo haría un ser humano y acto seguido, usando fuerza y esfuerzo, lo levanto del piso, una vez que lo hizo; deshizo el candado y agarrando a Snowball del brazo derecho, lo estampo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Esto ocasiono que el conejo gritara de dolor y se retorciera un poco con los ojos cerrados, sin abrir sus ojos intento rápidamente de ponerse de pie pero desgraciadamente el demonio de Tasmania que es ahora uno de sus oponentes fue más rápido que él; se le subió encima, plantando con fuerza sus patas traseras en el suelo y le clavo y enterró las garras de sus patas delanteras en sus hombros con tanta fuerza, que de las heridas que le ocasiono comenzó a brotarle sangre y esta; a su vez, comenzó a deslizarse como espesas gotas por el pelaje blanco del conejo, el cual se retorcía y forcejeaba, intentando un tanto desesperado de quitarse al demonio de Tasmania de encima, sin éxito. Una vez hecho esto, el demonio de Tasmania hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia su izquierda, como si la ladeara y abrió la boca, esto lo hizo para reorientar la puntiaguda aguja que tiene en la boca y rápidamente volvió a prensarla entre sus labios, esta vez con esta letal arma apuntando hacia adelante, directamente hacia el rostro de Snowball, en ese momento Snowball abrió los ojos y al toparse con esta escena justo delante de él, abrió los ojos y dejo de retorcerse, ya que sabe que no tiene caso, solo algo parecido a un milagro podría salvarlo ahora y digo parecido ya que él no cree en los milagros.

Los guardias de honor de Snowball abrieron los ojos y o irguieron sus orejas al ver esto e inmediatamente; la cuon corrió hacia su compañero y se colocó justo al lado de él, mirando a Snowball con una mirada mixta de emoción, enojo y malicia, pues sabe que este se encuentra casi literalmente entre la espada y la pared y por lo tanto no tiene ninguna escapatoria a su alcance. Al ver esto, los guardias de honor de Snowball fruncieron el ceño y aquellos que cuentan con un temperamento más agresivo mostraron sus colmillos estando al borde de gruñir, ya no toleran más el hecho de estar sintiéndose impotentes; tienen que hacer algo y tienen que hacerlo ahora, lo único que se les ocurre es atacar y es que no hay de otra, saben que si lo intentan; esos 2 ruines animales acabaran con la vida de Snowball pero no son estúpidos, todas las acciones que han visto por parte de este dúo le están indicando a todos ellos que el único y expreso propósito de esos 2 es acabar con Snowball y puede que incluso entreguen sus propias vidas con tal de lograrlo, por lo que están en un punto muerto, lo único que seguramente podría salvar a Snowball en estos momentos; es que ellos usaran todo su empeño en su fuerza y velocidad para atacar o matar a estos 2 animales, antes de que ellos maten al conejo, por lo que entonces; todos juntos, en grupo, corrieron hacia adelante, uno de ellos gritando como si estuviera haciendo un grito de guerra, dispuestos a atacar a la cuon y al demonio de Tasmania.

"Acabalo".-Dijo la cuon a su compañero mirando a Snowball con las ansias de verlo muerto sobre su mirada y volteo a ver a su compañero.-"¡Acabalo de una vez!".-Exclamo.

Entonces, el demonio de Tasmania hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos de Snowball se abrieron y un brillo de temor apareció sobre estos con una mirada perpleja, pero él tiene el espíritu de un autentico guerrero, por lo que se exigió a sí mismo; que sus últimos segundos en este mundo serian honorables y encararía hasta a la mismísima muerte con valentía y honor, y con un movimiento hacia adelante con su cabeza, el demonio de Tasmania le clavo la aguja a Snowball justo en el ojo, la fuerza que uso fue tanta que no solo la aguja; sino el mismo hocico del demonio se enterraron en el hueco de la cabeza de Snowball donde de se encontraba su globo ocular y llego lo más a fondo que pudo llegar, es como si literalmente le hubiera reventado el ojo y ante esto, la sangre de Snowball salió disparada un par de veces en chorros como si fuera una fuente y empapo el rostro de su asesino. Negándose a gritar, debido a que como está encarando su muerte, simplemente gruño con fuerza manteniendo la boca cerrada debido al dolor.

Al ver esto, los guaridas de honor de Snowball se detuvieron en seco, dibujaron la perplejidad en sus rostros y más de uno de ellos dejaron escapar un suspiro o un jadeo de incredulidad antes lo que estaban precisando sus ojos, y mientras tanto, la cuon literalmente se deleitaba presenciando esta escena, no lo podía creer; lo habían logrado, habían cumplido su misión, asesinar a Snowball.

…

Esto es lo que ella imagino en su mente, mirando fijamente al conejo que yace sobre el suelo, mirando a su compañero con una mirada inexpresiva sobre su rostro y como si le costara respirar, al estar plenamente consciente de la situación en la que se encuentra.

"Acabalo".-Dijo la cuon a su compañero mirando a Snowball con las ansias de verlo muerto sobre su mirada y volteo a ver a su compañero.-"¡Acabalo de una vez!".-Exclamo, de igual manera a la escena que ella imagino dentro de su cabeza; sin embargo, la imaginación es una cosa y la realidad otra muy distinta, no siempre ocurre lo que uno quiere que pase.

"Con gusto".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania con la aguja entre sus labios, entonces usando su lengua; y teniendo extrema precaución de no tocar la punta de la aguja que es lo que se encuentre envenenado, acomodo aquella arma letal en la posición en la que la tenía anteriormente, con la punta en dirección a su derecha y tan rápido como el viento, miro hacia su derecha con el rabillo de sus ojos y con rápido movimiento, le clavo aquella aguja a su compañera, justo en el cuello, haciendo que ella abriera los ojos perpleja y adolorida.

Esta acción del demonio de Tasmania hizo que Snowball abriera los ojos sorprendido e impactado, al igual que sus guardias de honor; quienes rápidamente disminuyeron la rapidez de sus pasos y se quedaron quietos mirando esta escena, al igual que la camaleón quien fue la que consiguió esa arma, debido a este repentino giro. Tras clavarle la aguja, el demonio de Tasmania abrió su boca y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, quitándose de encima de Snowball y con la mirada puesta fijamente sobre su compañera, la cual ya comenzó a sentirse débil por el veneno de la aguja, ella se llevó su pata delantera izquierda hacia su cuello, poniéndola al lado de la aguja y sin borrar la expresión de perplejidad e incredulidad de su rostro, comenzó a tambalearse.

Como todo veneno, el veneno de una mamba negra tarda aunque sea unos minutos para ponerle fin a la vida de algún ser que no sea inmune a los venenos, pero agravar todavía más la desgracia para aquella cuon; la cual ya tiene los días, o mejor dicho, los minutos contados, la aguja le fue clavada justo en la arteria yugular, por lo que el paso del veneno por su sistema está viajando más rápidamente de lo que normalmente lo haría, por eso comenzó a sentir sus efectos tan rápido.

Aun contemplando esta escena, la camaleón abrió repentinamente los ojos, su capacidad de procesar y pensar regreso a su mente en ese momento y sabía que tenía que aprovechar esta oportunidad que los guardias de honor y el mismo Snowball están distraídos para poder escapar, por lo que inmediatamente comenzó a poner en acción su habilidad natural de camuflarse, sin embargo; antes de que el color de su piel llena de escamas pudiera cambiar por completo, la pata de un enorme reptil la piso; atrapando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo debajo de la misma. Esta contracción a su camuflaje le dolió, haciéndole soltar un grito de dolor y el color de sus escamas regreso a la normalidad, tras hacerlo ella comenzó a forcejear debajo de aquella enorme pata para intentar librarse de ella y mientras lo hacía, miro detrás de ella por encima de su hombro derecho para ver quién es el propietario de aquella enorme pata y al verlo; ella abrió sus ojos, impactada y asustada, se trata de Derick, quien está mirándola con enojo y severidad, y con su boca ligeramente abierta dejando a la vista sus enormes colmillos blancos y algunos con manchas amarillas.

Tras haberlo visto, la camaleón inmediatamente dejo de forcejear y solo se le quedo viendo con la expresión facial que formo con anterioridad sobre su rostro, sabe perfectamente que no tiene caso forcejear ni resistirse, ya que Derick es muchísimo más fuerte y pesado que ella, por lo que solo sería desperdiciar sus fuerzas en vano. Mientras tanto, la cuon comenzó a sentirse tan débil que sus patas comenzaron a temblarle violentamente como si fueran gelatina o de hule, estas ya no pudieron soportar más el peso de su cuerpo y termino cayendo pesadamente al piso; sobre su costado izquierdo, una vez que cayo, el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, está comenzando a sentir frio internamente debido al veneno y; si pudiera apreciarse pues no se puede al ser una cuon, se notaría que su rostro se puso "pálido" por así decirlo, y por si todo esto no fuera bastante para su sufrimiento; al caer sobre su costado izquierdo, ocasiono que la aguja se enterrara todavía más en su cuello, esta acción violenta desgarro su arteria y la sangre comenzó a brotar de los diminutos, casi microscópicos espacios de los bordes de la herida en su cuello.

Su compañero se le acerco y teniéndola justo delante de él, la miro con una mirada seria, severa, enojada y molesta, Snowball se puso de pie y aun sorprendido por todo lo que paso; se acercó a la cuon, la cual literalmente se encuentra en su lecho de muerte y se quedó mirándola, parado justo al lado del demonio de Tasmania que acaba de matarla. La cuon, con las pocas fuerzas y energías que le quedaban, abrió los ojos con debilidad, logro levantar aunque sea un poco su cabeza y giro esta hacia su derecha, encontrándose con el rostro de su compañero, el cual difícilmente logro identificar, ya que la visión comenzó a nublársele.

"…¿Por qué?".-Pregunto en un tono de voz tan bajo que este salió más débil que un susurro y estiro su pata delantera derecha hacia él lo mejor que pudo, teniéndola a pocos centímetros por encima del suelo.

Su compañero logro escucharla y sabiendo que su fin es seguro, decidió responderle.

"Porque Magnus está equivocado Aní. Él es un psicópata y un asesino, y ya no pienso ser más su títere".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania con desprecio, no por ella sino por Magnus.

Tras eso y sintiendo como sus últimas fuerzas y energías abandonaban su cuerpo, la cuon dejo caer tanto su pata como su cabeza hacia el suelo y finalmente murió; con sus ojos y su boca cerradas, recostada sobre su costado izquierdo. Luego de eso, el demonio de Tasmania cerró sus ojos y suspiro por la nariz, en un gesto algo seco y vacío pero que expresaba pesar; por su compañera, Snowball entonces volteo a verlo, el demonio de Tasmania abrió sus ojos en ese momento e hizo lo mismo, haciendo que se encontraran ahora viéndose directamente y entonces el demonio de Tasmania giro su cuerpo en la dirección en la que se encuentra el conejo.

"Lamento haber sido tan violento y agresivo señor; pero, necesita verme lo bastante convincente para engañarla".-Dijo, mirándolo con una expresión facial de honestidad y una pizca de arrepentimiento por haberlo herido de esa manera.

Snowball no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada hacia abajo a la izquierda; al piso, con una leve aturdicion en ella, aun no puede creer y aún está procesando lo que ese mamífero que está delante de él; acaba de hacer, ya nunca jamás se lo vio venir.

"¿Pero, p-porque la mataste?".-Pregunto saliendo de su aturdimiento y mirándolo a los ojos, queriéndose aclarar esta duda.

El demonio de Tasmania cerro los ojos por algunos momentos y dejo escapar un suspiro ante esta pregunta; con un ceño fruncido sobre su rostro, el frunció el entrecejo por pesar no por enojo, odio o algún otro sentimiento.

"Como le dije a ella".-Dijo volteando a ver por un momento a su ex compañera muerta y regreso su mirada a Snowball.-"Finalmente entendí que lo que Magnus está haciendo no es correcto, es un homicida y un verdadero psicópata; matar a humanos y desechados a diestra y siniestra no resolverá nada, solo hará que los humanos crean que somos lo que ellos creen que somos; bestias, animales salvajes, y yo no caeré tan bajo como eso, no me importa si solo soy uno más de la ecuación como ellos dirían, tratare de ser mejor que eso".-Dijo, aun con aquella expresión de honestidad y pesar sobre su rostro.

"Bueno, ese es un lindo pensamiento muchacho".-Dijo Snowball dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara.-"No te preocupes por mis heridas".-Dijo mirando la herida que aquel demonio de Tasmania le hizo en el espacio entre su hombro y su pecho de su lado izquierdo, la cual aún sigue sangrando; pero en menos cantidad que antes, para luego regresar su mirada al joven demonio de Tasmania.-"Después de todo, las cicatrices hacen a uno más fuerte".-Dijo.

El demonio de Tasmania dibujo una sonrisa autentica sobre su cara al escuchar eso, pues supo por las palabras sincerad de Snowball; que este no le guarda ningún rencor.

"Señor, quiero hacerle una pregunta: ¿puedo unirme a su grupo?, no será permanente; solo me gustaría esperar hasta que Magnus sea derrotado o mínimo que sus fuerzas sean reducidas lo suficiente para sentirme seguro haya afuera".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania con una expresión de temor sobre su cara, asustado y preocupado que le responda con un no.

"Pff, ¿pero qué pregunta es esa chico?, arriesgaste tu propia vida y mataste a tu propia compañera para salvarme, y además al fin de diste cuenta de quién es Magnus en realidad, por supuesto que puedes quedarte; alguien con tu valor nos sería muy útil".-Dijo Snowball, terminando una vez más con esa sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara.

"Ah…sí señor, respecto a eso".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania mirando apenado y atemorizado hacia otro lado, con sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza y acariciando su pata delantera derecha con su otra pata delantera.-"Yo, no creo que me considere apto para pelear, solo hice las misiones que Magnus me encomendó por aquel me amenazo de matarme sino lo hacía y para demostrar que no estaba bromeando, el me torturo para que me quedara claro. Señor por favor, no me obligue a pelear; mata a mi ex compañera porque eso era lo correcto pero…no creo ser capaz de matar a alguien solo porque si".- Dijo, con autentico temor sobre su rostro y los ojos entrecerrados; comenzando a sentir ganas de llorar debido al temor y a la incertidumbre de tener que cargar en su consciencia el hecho de haber arrebatado muchas vidas.

"Escucha chico, sé que lo sientes; de verdad, he estado allí, pero yo prefiero hacer algo al respecto, a quedarme sentado de brazos cruzados mientras me entero de que Magnus está acabando con animales y humanos inocentes por las calles a todas horas del dia".-Dijo Snowball con un tono de voz comprensible pero a la vez serio.

Él se dio cuenta, por la expresión de la cara del demonio de Tasmania; que esto que dijo no ayudo, por lo que decidió optar por algo más.

"Está bien escucha".-Dijo el conejo, poniendo su pata sobre la rodilla de la pata delantera izquierda del demonio de Tasmania.-"Tal vez necesites tiempo para pensar; y eso hare, no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, pero hazme saber lo que decidiste ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

El demonio de Tasmania lo miro por un momento, y aun triste y preocupado por su futuro, respondiendo simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza, y Snowball le dio de sus cordiales y animadoras palmaditas en su pata para intentar inspirarlo.

"Señor".-Dijo Derick mirando hacia a Snowball, haciendo que tanto este como el demonio de Tasmania voltearan a verlo, al lado de Derick se encuentran el resto de los guardias de honor de Snowball, todos mirando con rabia y severidad a la camaleón debajo del enorme cocodrilo.-"¿Qué quiere que hagamos con esta asquerosa traidora y conspiradora?".-Pregunto y bajo su mirada hacia la camaleón.

Con esa pregunta, Snowball se enserio, frunció el ceño con enojo y seriedad y se acercó hacia ellos, se detuvo delante de la camaleón y la miro, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran; con ella mirándolo con una expresión facial inexpresiva.

"…Señor…".-Dijo ella con tono de voz que sonaba como si le faltara el aire; lo cual no es el caso, aun con la enorme pata de Derick sobre ella, y Snowball pudo percibir en esa única palabra; una pizca de ruego, cosa que muy para su desgracia, él no le va a conceder, ya que intento asesinarlo y eso no puede quedarse impune.

"2 de ustedes llévensela de aquí".-Dijo levantando su mirada y mirando a sus guardias de honor por un momento, para luego regresar su mirada a la camaleón.-"Y llamen a Alan para que se encargue de ella".-Dijo con seriedad pero a la vez naturalidad.

Esto hizo que la camaleón abriera los ojos asustada, la razón es muy simple; Alan es una hiena manchada a quien Snowball nombro como su ejecutor y torturador, para aplicar justicia ante los traidores como ella o a secuaces de Magnus que; como la cuon, cometieron o querían cometer toda clase de horrores con gusto y a veces hasta con placer, y en muy poco tiempo, Alan se formó su propia fama; los métodos con los que el mata o hace sufrir a aquellos se les ordena matar, son una de las grandes razones por las cuales aquellos que saben lo más mórbidos detalles de estas, no se atreverían jamás intentar matar o tomar el lugar de Snowball por medio de un golpe de estado o una conspiración, la camaleón cometió la equivocación de dejarse llevar por su odio y su rabia; y ahora tendrá que pagarlo con su vida.

Tras recibir esta orden, la mamba negra se acercó a la camaleón deslizándose rápidamente por el suelo, la enrosco usando su largo cuerpo y apretó esta enroscamiento con fuerza para evitar que pueda escapar, al ver esto; Derick quito su enorme pata de encima de la camaleón y luego, la mamba negra siendo acompañado por su compañera lince, comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida de aquel callejón en búsqueda de Alan, mientras era llevada hacia su muerte, la camaleón intentaba por cualquier medio agarrarse de algo; cualquier cosa, con tal de oponer resistencia para evitar morir o a veces golpeaba el largo cuerpo de la serpiente para que lo soltara, solo logrando que esta impusiera más fuerza en su enroscamiento para evitar que se siguiera resistiendo a su destino.

Luego de eso, Snowball se dio media y por medio de saltos, comenzó a alejarse de ahí, al mismo tiempo que sus 2 guardias de honor restantes se disiparon del lugar donde estaban y volvieron a sus posiciones en las que montan guardia.

El escuchar esto y al ver la indiferencia que Snowball mostro luego de haber ordenado algo como eso, el joven de demonio de Tasmania se quedó mirando; pasmado, al conejo blanco el cual se alejaba de él; cada vez más, regreso su mirada en dirección hacia donde se habían llevado a la camaleón traidora para su posterior ejecución, tras eso miro hacia el piso por un par de segundos atónito, logro volver en sí, regreso rápidamente su mirada hacia el conejo que se alejaba y se apresuró a alcanzarlo antes de que pudiera retirarse de aquel lugar por completo.

"Señor, ¿no puede estar hablando enserio?".-Pregunto mirando a Snowball.

Esto ocasiono que este se detuviera en el acto y volteara a verlo, con una mirada de intriga y confusión sobre su rostro al no entender de lo que está hablando.

"¿A qué te refieres?".-Pregunto poniéndose de pie sobre sus patas traseras, pues cuando anda por medio de saltos usa todas sus extremidades.

"Sobre la orden que dio de ejecutar a esa camaleón que intento matarlo".-Dijo el demonio de Tasmania, señalando hacia el pasillo del callejón por donde se llevaron a la traidora.

"Ah eso".-Dijo Snowball cerrando los ojos, con una sonrisa sobre su cara, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia su derecha y haciendo un ademan con su pata, como si estuviera sobrevalorando lo dijo el joven demonio de Tasmania.-"¡Claro que hablaba enserio!".-Exclamo repentinamente, enojado y con frenetismo, con una expresión de loco y esquizofrénico sobre su cara.-"¿Qué creías, que iba a perdonar a esa maldita traidora después de lo que intento hacer?, no me importa si me creerás o no con lo que te voy a decir; te doy toda mi palabra que yo soy un líder justo pero no puedo dejar pasar algo como eso. Tu aun eres muy joven para entenderlo muchacho, y jamás llegaras a hacerlo si no tienes el valor, la audacia y las agallas para ser parte de una guerra, la guerra no por nada es considerada por la gran mayoría de las personas como una de los peores situaciones que podrían pasar en este mundo y en esta vida, pero si es el mundo y tenemos que aceptarlo, en tiempos de guerra tenemos que ser firmes y también manejar a nuestras tropas con mano dura, solo así conseguiremos disciplina y orden en tiempos de semejante caos".-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una mirada seria, severa y enojada.

El joven demonio de Tasmania simplemente se quedó callado después, durante todo el tiempo que Snowball le dijo lo anterior el mantuvo su boca levemente abierta, con una mirada de temor sobre su cara y sus orejas aplanadas contra su cabeza, en estos momentos decidió cerrar su boca y simplemente se le quedo mirando al conejo pensando y hablando consigo mismo en la seguridad de sus pensamientos, si bien no pudo comprender completamente las palabras de Snowball debido a su ignorancia y su falta de experiencia en una guerra, esto no quita el hecho de que no fuera capaz de ver la veracidad en las palabras del conejo, hay una frase que dice: "En la guerra, todo vale" y tal para ser por todo lo que le dijo Snowball; especialmente aquello relacionado a la disciplina y el orden en medio del caos, que esta famosa frase parece estar repleta de auténtica razón. El joven demonio de Tasmania se quedó sin habla y con la mente completamente en blanco luego de eso, simplemente se le quedo mirando a Snowball, mostrando como única señal de vida; su respiración, sus movimientos oculares y sus leves movimientos corporales estando parado donde está.

Snowball al ver que aquel joven mamífero no se atrevía a decir algo para acabar con el silencio que surgió entre ambos, decidió proseguir y concluir con esto; el mismo.

"Como dije antes muchacho no espero que lo entiendas. Avísame si decides pelear contra Magnus y sus fuerzas o no, o irte, cualquier que sea tu decisión yo la respetare".-Dijo y sin más que decir, se retiró de ahí yéndose dando saltos como uno de su especie en una pradera, dejando detrás de él, al aun pasmado, confundido y conmocionado demonio de Tasmania.

 **Mientras tanto, y más tarde.**

Tanto Gidget como Rose entraron por la puerta principal de la escuela canina en la que Rose inscribió a Gidget, esta escuela canina se especializa en entrenar a los perros de otras personas para volverlos lo más obedientes que fuera posible, sin perder nunca o arraigarles el porte y la elegancia a cada uno de ellos, Gidget en estos momentos; estando en brazos de su dueña, no podría sentirse más desdichada y vacía, tan solo ayer ella y Max; a quien siempre dio como sentado que era el perro de sus sueños y con el cual pasaría el resto de su vida, rompieron, dejándola con el corazón destrozado y con su ánimo y humor arruinados, las cuales en estos momentos están a nivel de a ras del suelo, y por si eso no hubiera sido bastante para ella el dia de ayer, su dueña; quien se supone debería amarla y cuidarla, la torturo, maltrato y golpeo para que su esposo dejara de mentirle y le dijera toda la verdad, sin dudas a veces el mundo, la vida y el destino, son crueles e inmisericordes con varios de nosotros; ya que no nos dan siquiera un respiro o un descanso de estos tormentos, ya sean físicos, emocionales o psicológicos, incluido en esto desde luego, los animales.

Gidget en estos momentos se siente tan desdichada y miserable como lo estuvo ayer tras romper con Max, como dije antes; su ánimo y su humor están por los suelos, no sería sorpresa que sus energías se encontraran en un estado similar ya que desde ayer; en cada una de sus comidas o cuando sentía hambre, solo ha comido un 35% de la comida que ella consumía habitualmente antes de romper con Max, su actual estado decaído y deprimido no le permitían comer y para mayor remate, su dueña la está forzando en estos momentos a hacer algo que ella no está dispuesta a hacer, lo cual equivalía a mantener avivada aquella llama negra rodeada de un aura de sentimientos y pensamientos negativos que está albergando en su interior desde la ruptura que tuvo con Max. En vez de ayudarla para no pensar en esto o para motivarla a intentar olvidarlo, está haciendo todo lo contrario a esto.

Gidget levanto su mirada; la cual ha tenido todo el tiempo clavada sobre el suelo, y miro hacia adelante, para mirar el interior de aquella escuela para canes a la su dueña la había traído, aunque sin el más mínimo interés debido a su actual estado. La interior de aquel establecimiento es bastante similar a los escenarios que usan para los concursos o certámenes caninos, donde la obediencia, la belleza y el estilo son evaluados para lograr la victoria, el piso es como si estuviera divido en 2 partes, en la primera de estas; el piso está cubierto de baldosas de mármol de color blanco como la nieve y en la segundad mitad, dicho piso está cubierto con una especie de alfombra de color verde como el pasto sobre la cual entrenan y educan a cada perro que llevan ahí, y la cual; mide exactamente igual, tanto de largo como de ancho, que las medidas del piso sobre la cual se encuentra y también las paredes del interior de este establecimiento están claramente divididas en 2. Las paredes que interconectan con la parte descubierta del establecimiento y que permite apreciar las baldosas son del mismo y puro color blanco que el de las baldosas, y la otra mitad en cambio; en la que se interconectan las paredes y el piso de donde se encuentra la alfombra, son de color negro azabache y al solo verlas con algo de detenimiento, se puede ver son alguna especie de cortinas o fondo; como el de una pantalla verde, pero como dije antes Gidget no le presto mucha atención a esta decoración, no se encuentra de humor para eso y para prácticamente nada en estos momentos, es como si fuera casi literalmente un zombi o un puro cascaron vacío, incapaz de reactivar su sensibilidad y a su "yo".

Luego de todo esto y de volver a clavar su mirada en el suelo, Rose la bajo y la dejo en el suelo, haciendo que Gidget; con una expresión completamente triste, deprimente y vacía sobre su cara, volteara a verla, mirando sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"Bien Gidget, ahora; ¿Por qué no te acercas a los perros que se encuentran por allá e intentas hacer amigos que si son de tu misma clase social?".-Dijo Rose con una voz cariñosa y sonrisa sobre su cara estando agachada y señalando hacia la segunda mitad del interior de aquel establecimiento, donde se encuentra la alfombra de color verde y donde hay varios perros.

Gidget simplemente volvió a clavar la mirada algo cabizbaja y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia allá, luego de lo de ayer aprendió que ahora es una terrible idea el hacer enojar a su dueña, es más; está comenzando a tener un auténtico terror de ahora desobedecerla, reclamarle o siquiera contestarle y por eso hace todo lo que ella le pide sin dudarlo. Tras ver como empezaba a retirarse, Rose amplio un poco su sonrisa de alegría, se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre que está haciendo de recepcionista en su turno de trabajo; un adulto joven, para registrar a Gidget y a ella misma.

"Hola".-Dijo, haciendo que el muchacho la mirara.-"Mi nombre es Rose, inscribí a mi pomerana Gidget en esta academia canina".-Dijo, siendo cordial y educada; cuando el fondo sabemos que tiene un gran problema psicológico.

"Permítame".-Dijo el muchacho y de un cajón que se encuentra detrás de su escritorio saco una libreta en la que se encuentran anotados los nombres de los canes proporcionados por sus dueños para la inscripción a ese establecimiento, para luego abrirlo y buscar con calma y cuidado el nombre que aquella mujer le dio.-"Gidget, Gidget".-Se repitió a sí mismo para recordar ese nombre mientras lo buscaba y finalmente, tras mirar y cambiar de página un par de veces, encontró el nombre que le había sido proporcionado.-"Ah si Gidget; aquí está".-Dijo, colocando la yema de su dedo índice sobre dicho nombre escrito sobre la hoja de papel, para luego mirar, justo a la derecha de su nombre; las veces que Gidget ha asistido a ese lugar, como si fuera una lista de estudiantes humanos solo para encontrarse con que ha asistido ni a una clase desde que escribieron su nombre en aquel registro, ocasionando que volteara a ver a Rose con una mirada inexpresiva pero a la vez seria y con claras connotaciones de reproche.-"Señora, su pomerana no se ha presentado ni una sola vez a clases desde que fue inscrita; hace poco más de 2 semanas".-Dijo, con un tono voz amargado; dándole a entender que no está contento tras descubrir esto y al mismo tiempo, reprochándola de cierta manera.

"Si me lo imagino".-Dijo Rose murmurando molesta y mirando hacia el suelo, dando por sentado a que eso seguramente es debido a la tantas mentiras que Jack le dijo.

"¿Cómo dice?".-Pregunto el muchacho, esta vez con un tono más cortes tras no haber sido capaz de escuchar bien lo que murmuro.

"Oh lo siento; discúlpeme".-Dijo Rose luego de este le llamara la atención, colocando su mirada sobre él y acercándose al escritorio de recepción detrás del cual él se encuentra, colocando sus codos sobre la superficie de este.-"Escuche, estoy algo enterada de las faltas de Gidget a sus clases, pero por favor; dele otra oportunidad, mi esposo me prometió que ella la traería aquí mientras estuviera en el trabajo y solo hasta ayer me entere que solo estuve mintiéndome con eso, y con otras cosas".-Dijo, esto último mirando hacia otro lado y con odio tras revivir aquellos recuerdos para después, regresar su mirada al muchacho con el que está conversando.-"Por favor, dele a Gidget otra oportunidad; no la culpe ni a mí por los errores de mi esposo".-Dijo, con sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados en un ademan de ruego.

El recepcionista se quedó mirándola, pensando y meditando en la seguridad de sus pensamientos sobre su petición, para; tras varios segundos, darle una respuesta.

"Bueno…Déjame llamar a mi jefe, él es quien debería decidir esto; no yo".-Dijo y entonces tomo y levanto el teléfono de su escritorio, cuyo auricular se acercó al oído y antes de comenzar a marcar, volteo a ver a Rose.-"¿Por qué no toma asiento mientras espera?, no creo que tarde mucho esto".-Dijo, para luego regresar su mirada a los números del teléfono y comenzar a teclear el número telefónico de su jefe.

"Gracias".-Dijo Rose e hizo lo que le pidió, se acercó a una de las varias sillas que hay delante del escritorio de recepción; a unos cuantos metros de distancia con el respaldo de estas contra una pared, para luego tomar asiento y esperar pacientemente a que aquel muchacho lo llamara para darle su respuesta.

Mientras tanto, Gidget llego al área donde se encuentra aquella alfombra de color verde y la misma en donde la cual; hay más perros con los que podría tratar de socializar o entablar una conversación pero decidió no hacerlo; a como ya he dicho antes, a su precario estado de ánimo actual, por lo que simplemente se limitó a quedarse cerca del centro mismo de aquella alfombra y sentarse ahí con su mirada clavada en el suelo. Estuvo así por varios segundos; tal vez un minuto o 2, cuando de repente, alguien la llamo.

"¿Gidget?".-Dijo ese alguien.

Al escuchar su nombre y aquella voz, Gidget irguió sus orejas y abrió un poco los ojos para luego voltear hacia su derecha; dirección de la cual provino la voz que la llamo, al voltear las suposiciones que tuvo dentro de su cabeza sobre de quien se trataba fueron ciertas al ver a cierto pastor suizo, se trata de Harrison, el cual se le acerco y se detuvo justo delante de ella, mirándola directo a los ojos con una mirada casual pero algo sorprendida; seguramente debido al estado de ánimo de Gidget tan claro como el cristal, y con sus labios ligeramente separados.

"Oh, hola Harrison".-Dijo Gidget regresando a su tristeza y depresión tras verlo.-"Imaginaba que serias tu".-Dijo, regresando la mirada al piso.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?".-Pregunto al verla en ese estado.

"…Yo…No lo sé".-Respondió ella y volteo a ver hacia otro lado.

Harrison, ahora si sintiendo autentica pena por ella, decidió acercársele, se sentó justo a su derecha y puso su pata delantera izquierda sobre la espalda alta de Gidget, la pomerana jadeo como si estuviera asustada al sentir el tacto de su amigo e instintivamente trato de alejarse de él; al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verlo, su cuerpo tembló y vibro, como si un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna vertebral se expandiera al resto de los rincones de su cuerpo; ya que los golpes y la tortura a la que Rose la sometió anoche la dejaron verdaderamente traumatizada, la prueba fue reacción que tuvo al simple tacto de Harrison. El pastor suizo se sorprendió y a la vez desconcertó al ver esta reacción por parte de ella, el simplemente quiso hacerle saber por medio del tacto que cuenta con su apoyo para superar lo que sea que le esté afligiendo pero ahora, Gidget la está viendo con verdadero temor, como si fuera alguien que está dispuesto a hacerle daño.

"O-Oye, tra-tranquila Gidget, no te hare daño; te lo juro".-Dijo Harrison con su pata estirada hacia adelante y acercándola muy lenta y cautelosamente hacia ella, con tal de hacerle ver que está diciendo la verdad.

Gidget simplemente se quedó dónde está, mirándolo con temor y meditando y reflexionando en la seguridad de sus pensamientos las palabras dichas por el pastor suizo, tras hacerlo por algunos segundos y de bajar nuevamente la mirada al suelo, se acercó un poco a su amigo; aceptando su gesto de consolación, apoyo y confort, volvió a jadear y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando Harrison volvió a colocar su pata sobre su espalda, si bien acepto este gesto por parte suya; su reacción fue casi por puro instinto, algo que ella no pudo controlar ni evitar a pesar que había permitido que el la tocara, Harrison esta vez no alejo su pata de su espalda, esperaba que tal vez; con algo de tiempo para asimilarlo, tanto ella como su cuerpo y su mente aceptaran sin respingar aquel gesto suyo, cosa la cual funciono tras varios segundos, los cuales pudieron haber sido un par de minutos en realidad. Gidget se movió sobre su lugar para sentirse más cómoda, aceptando totalmente la compañía de Harrison y desviando su mirada hacia la izquierda y al suelo.

"Escucha, puedo ver que algo te está afectando. Puedes decirme si crees que eso te ayudaría a sentirte mejor".-Dijo Harrison con amabilidad y formando una alegre sonrisa sobre su cara.

Gidget volteo a verlo luego de que el dijera esto y pudo ver la honestidad y sinceridad en el rostro de aquel gran pastor suizo, tras hacerlo; volvió a clavar su mirada en el suelo y estuvo unos cuantos segundos en silencio, este transcurso de tiempo sin el más mínimo ruido ocasiono que Harrison creyera que Gidget no quería hablar de eso y nuevamente lo hizo volver a sentirse mal por ella, pero repentina e inesperadamente, estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Gidget comenzó a hablar.

"Es Max".-Fue lo único que dijo la pomerana, sin despegar su mirada llena de tristeza y desolación del suelo, haciendo que Harrison volteara a verla tras escuchar esto.

"¿Tu novio, el terrier?".-Pregunto.

Gidget cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un fuerte dolor emocional cuando Harrison dijo novio; ya que como sabemos, eso ahora es historia pasada, y le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados por el dolor emocional en todo momento y conteniéndose para no romperse en sollozos.

"¿Qué ocurre?, ¿acaso le ocurrió algo a él?".-Pregunto Harrison algo preocupado y mirando a la pomerana con atención.

"…E-E-El…N-Nosotros…¡Rompimos!".-Dijo Gidget intentando contenerse y de ser fuerte pero fue inútil y al final su voz se rompió, saliendo combinada con un sollozo y 2 lagrimas brotaron justo después de sus ojos cerrados, las cuales procedió a limpiar y secar rápidamente con su patita delantera derecha.

Esta respuesta hizo que Harrison abriera los ojos, irguiera sus orejas y se le quedara viendo a la pomerana con perplejidad.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto sorprendido y faltándole el aliento, como si fuera un susurro o un murmullo.

"…E-E-Él y yo, rompimos ayer…me dejo".-Dijo la pomerana mirando hacia el piso y costándole hablar, ya que siente como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta en estos momentos hecho con su saliva.

Harrison miro hacia adelante con una mirada perdida, como si estuviera contemplando algo que está muy a la distancia estando aturdido, estuvo así por varios segundos en los cuales solo hubo silencio, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar y volteo a ver a su amiga, con una expresión facial mixta de lastima e inexpresión ilegible sobre su cara.

"¿Qué…ocurrió?".-Pregunto el gentilmente y procurando que su tono de voz fuera igual y compasivo, con tal de evitar hacerla enojar o de que pueda malentender lo que quiso decir.

Gidget respiro ruidosamente por la nariz con tal de contener el flujo de su fluido nasal dentro de su nariz y cerrando los ojos por un momento; antes de responderle.

"Discutimos".-Dijo, con tristeza y depresión.-"El cree que tú eres una mala influencia para mí y trato de convencerme de ello, pero no le encontré ningún sentido a las excusas que me dio, yo estoy convencida de que él ha estado celoso de ti desde que te conoció".-Explico la pomerana mirando hacia el suelo pero en determinado punto; miro por solo un momento al amigo que tiene a su lado.

"¿El, celoso de mí, porque?".-Pregunto Harrison algo sorprendido al escuchar esto.

"No lo sé".-Respondió Gidget negando con la cabeza, su voz ahogada y sus orejas aplanadas.-"Se lo pregunte varias veces cuando discutimos pero no quiso decirme".-Dijo, y sus ojos se pusieron acuosos; amenazando con llorar en cualquier momento.-"Trate de convencerlo de que aceptara y me confesara sus celos, ¡pero fue tan terco!, no quiso admitirlo, a partir de ahí fue cuando empezamos a discutir, le dije que ya ni siquiera lo reconocía y que yo no me sentía verdaderamente feliz estando con él, entonces el…el, rompió conmigo".-Dijo, acabando de contar, dejando al pastor suizo que tiene a un lado sin palabras.

Tras eso, nuevamente hubo varios segundos de un silencio tenso e incómodo hasta que Gidget acabo con eso.

"Yo, creí que lo conocía".-Dijo, haciendo que Harrison volteara a verla.-"Pero nunca había visto este lado de él".-Dijo con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas y con una voz ahogada, amenazando con llorar.-"Aun no puedo creer que haya terminado conmigo, yo…simplemente no puedo creerlo".-Dijo, con su voz haciéndose cada vez más débil y por ende, más difícil de escuchar con claridad.

Harrison nunca ha estado en una situación por la que actualmente está pasando Gidget, por lo no sabe que decirle para hacerla sentir mejor y sabe que lo mejor es no intentarlo, pues solo podría agravar el dolor de ella o la situación, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, envolvió su cola alrededor de ella lo mejor que pudo como si tratara de abrazarla con ella y envolvió su pata delantera izquierda detrás de su cuello y haciendo que su pata terminara justo delante del espacio entre su pecho y el hombro de Gidget, envolviéndola esta vez; en un verdadero abrazo. Al sentir ese gesto de cariño amistoso y reconfortante de Harrison, 2 lagrimas brotaron casi de manera inconsciente de sus ojos y llegaron hasta el pelaje de sus mejillas, desapareciendo en este tras humedecerlo, Gidget se sintió más frágil de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida e intento ser fuerte; no acabar rompiendo en llanto, pero fue el intento más en balde de todos, uno o 2 segundos después dejo escapar varios breves y pequeños sollozos mirando hacia el piso con absoluta tristeza y sus orejas aplanadas; para luego, cerrar los ojos, aceptar y regresarle el abrazo a Harrison casi por puro instinto.

"…Cuanto siento escuchar eso Gidget, de verdad".-Dijo Harrison con los ojos cerrados durante el abrazo, esperando que el calor y el cariño de este lograran reconfortarla aunque sea un poco.

Gidget no dijo nada, simplemente cerró sus parpados con algo más de fuerza y apretó un poco más el abrazo, llorando y sollozando en el hombro de su amigo para poder dejar salir todo el peso del dolor y su sufrimiento que tiene sobre su ser y su alma en estos momentos, anoche lloro más precisamente por los golpes y el horroroso impacto que le ocasiono ver el lado más oscuro y morboso de Rose, esta vez está llorando porque finalmente pudo desahogarse con un amigo suyo y revivir ese doloroso recuerdo reavivo y maximizo el sufrimiento y el dolor con el que ha estado lidiando desde que rompió con su amado terrier. Varios de los perros que están presentes en la misma área donde ellos se encuentran se percataron de esto y se les quedaron viendo, algunos que estuvieron conversando incluso dejaron de hacerlo al percatarse de esta escena, y al darse cuenta de aquella pomerana está llorando de una manera tan "indecente", le dedicaron miradas y expresiones faciales de enojo, molestia, descontento, desaprobación e incluso inquisitivas, hubo quienes; al ser mucho más refinados, hicieron gestos y expresiones típicas y estereotipadas de las personas de la alta sociedad, algunos se desmayaron muy melodramáticamente debido a la situación, otros jadearon sonoramente llevándose la pata al corazón, otros voltearon de manera "sofisticada y educada" a mirar hacia otro lado, otros comenzaron a susurrar y murmurar entre ellos como si fuera un escándalo, etc.

Pero Gidget y Harrison están tan sumidos en su abrazo que no se dieron ni cuenta de esto y permanecieron en este hasta que la pomerana se sintió aunque sea ligeramente un poco mejor, solo en ese momento ambos rompieron el abrazo y se miraron uno al otro directamente a los ojos.

"¿Te sientes mejor?".-Pregunto Harrison mirando con preocupación a la pomerana, con su pata izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de ella.

Gidget respiro ruidosamente y con fuerza por la nariz para contener su flujo nasal y se secó nuevamente las lágrimas que aun quedaran en sus globos oculares antes de responderle.

"Creo…Creo que si".-Dijo.-"Gracias Harrison".-Dijo formando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y mirando al pastor suizo, con sus cejas y sus ojos expresando tristeza o melancolía pero sintiéndose verdaderamente; aunque muy ligeramente, mejor.

Harrison dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara al ver y sentir que su amiga se sentía mejor ahora, luego de eso, Gidget levanto su oreja izquierda como si fuera un radar al escuchar susurros y murmullos, volteo hacia la dirección de su oreja levantada y vio a todos aquellas caninos y caninas, susurrando o murmurándose cosas al oído mirando a la pomerana y a su amigo a través del rabillo de sus ojos, el darse cuenta de esto la hizo sentir principalmente desconcertada pero también se sintió un poco mal, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera de su cara y bajara sus orejas sintiéndose un poco triste, no le costó trabajo intuir que todos esos perros están mirándola de esa manera debido a lo indecente, inadecuada e indecorosa que fue la escena de desmoronamiento que tuvo con Harrison, ella ya se encuentra literalmente harta de toda esa clase eufemismos característicos de las personas ricas y creídas, si pudiera; renunciaría sin dudarlo a esa clase de vida y aceptaría otra de "menor clase social", ya que ha visto que en muchas ocasiones, las personas que viven más felices son aquellas no están atiborradas de dinero y que han tenido vidas plenas y placenteras, con familias que siempre los quieren y los apoyan sin importar nada y siendo justos en buena medida, no saturándolos con reglas y disciplina severas como la hecho Rose con ella desde que era solo una cachorra.

Harrison se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de la pomerana y nuevamente le probó que no estaba sola, mostrándole su apoyo.

"Tranquila, no les hagas caso, todos son unos truhanes".-Dijo, con su pata envuelta detrás del cuello de Gidget hasta su hombro como lo había hecho con anterioridad para reconfortarla, mirando a los otros perros con desprecio.

Algunos de ellos escucharon la palabra ofensiva para a la vez formal que uso para describirlo, ocasionando que varias de las hembras jadearon sorprendidas y posteriormente se cubrieran la boca con una de sus patas en señal de ligera perplejidad, mientras que algunos canes parpadearon sorprendidos e incrédulos, con sus miradas puestas sobre el pastor suizo.

"Si así es escucharon bien, los llame truhanes".-Dijo Harrison para dejárselos claro, tras escuchar nuevamente ese insulto, algunos de ellos se sintieron ofendidos y sin esperar más, se alejaron de ellos haciendo gestos u expresiones que dejaban en claro lo ofendidos que están por lo dicho por el pastor suizo.

Mientras tanto, el recepcionista finalmente colgó el teléfono de su mesa de trabajo tras haber hablado con su jefe sobre la situación de Gidget y miro a Rose tras haberle dedicado un breve mirada a la superficie de su escritorio de trabajo.

"Señora DeWitt".-Dijo llamando su atención y haciendo que volteara a verlo; para luego hacerle una indicación el dedo índice de su mano derecha para que se acercara.

Rose se puso de pie con una expresión expectación sobre su rostro y se acercó al escritorio del muchacho, deteniéndose justo delante de este.

"Acabo de hablar con mi jefe respecto a la situación de su pomerana y él ha permitido que ella si pueda asistir a sus clases considerando las que ha faltado".-Dijo con un tono voz casual y natural como si fuera un profesional, dibujando una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer delante de ella.-"Pero".-Dijo levantando el dedo índice de su dedo derecho, indicándole que aún no cante victoria.-"Él dijo que tanto usted como ella deben demostrar que están comprometidas en los conocimientos y lecciones que aquí se imparten, así que será mejor que intenten no faltar de ahora en adelante y que Gidget este 100% dispuesta a aprender aquí".-Dijo el muchacho.

"Oh si señor por supuesto; si es necesario autorizo que sean más duros con ella que con el resto de los canes que entrenan aquí en caso de que perciban que necesita una mejor disciplina y obediencia".-Dijo Rose algo nerviosa y temerosa, terminando con una sonrisa nerviosa con dentadura sobre su cara y sus manos juntas a manera de súplica, como si con esto le hubieran dicho que tanta ella como Gidget habían quedado muy mal con lo que hicieron y por lo tanto; no están nada contentos con ambas.

"De acuerdo".-Dijo el muchacho asintiendo con la cabeza y manteniendo la compostura como lo haría un profesional, para luego ponerse de pie.-"Entonces le recomiendo que se despida de ella y vuelva en una hora, le aseguro que ella está en buenas manos".-Dijo y estiro su brazo hacia ella para despedirse.

"Oh sí señor, muchas gracias".-Dijo ella tomando y apretando la mano del muchacho en un gesto de despedida, y justo cuando este término; ella abrió los ojos al recordar algo importante.-"Oh, una última cosa antes de retirarme".-Dijo, volteo a ver hacia su bolso, la abrió y de este saco una foto de Jack doblada en cuatro partes, la cual desdoblo y puso sobre el escritorio.-"Es una foto de mi esposo, Jack DeWitt".-Dijo señalando la foto con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, indicándole al muchacho que la mirara, cosa la cual el hizo.-"Escuche, sé que tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado dado las veces que Gidget falto, pero por favor, le suplico que si en una hora o incluso antes; el aparece para llevarse a Gidget, le suplico que se lo impida".-Dijo ella, mirando con seriedad y algo de molestia, enojo y determinación al adulto joven delante de ella.

"Lo siento señora".-Dijo el muchacho alejando su mirada de la foto, la cual estuvo viendo todo el tiempo en el que ella estuvo hablando para ahora colocar su mirada sobre ella.-"No puedo hacerlo a menos que me diga un muy buen motivo para eso, a nosotros no nos corresponde interferir en esto, no podemos prohibirle a un humano que reclame a su mascota, ya que estos se encuentran en todo su derecho; les pertenecen a ellos no a nosotros".-Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y sin dejar de mirar a Rose.

"¿Quiere una buena razón? De acuerdo, ¿puede ver bien a Gidget desde aquí?".-Pregunto volteando a ver en la dirección en la que se encuentra la pomerana, aun en compañía de Harrison, pero esto de alguna manera paso inadvertido para Rose.

"No estoy del todo seguro pero, creo que si".-Dijo mirando a Gidget desde la distancia para luego regresar su mirada a Rose.

"Bien, ahora, mire detenidamente su costado derecho".-Dijo Rose regresando a ver a Gidget.

El muchacho también hizo lo mismo y entrecerró los ojos, forzando su vista para ser capaz de ver lo que sea que Rose quiere que vea y tras unos segundos; lo logro, haciendo que abriera los ojos sorprendido, pues se percató de la larga herida en forma de corte que Gidget tiene en su costado y le fue hecha por su dueña la noche anterior.

"Logro verlo ¿verdad?".-Pregunto Rose con su mirada sobre el muchacho, dándose cuenta de la expresión de su cara.

"Sí. Si así es lo veo".-Dijo el muchacho regresando su mirada a Rose y estando algo conmocionado por lo que vio.-"Pero…¿Qué ocurrió?".-Pregunto tras volver a mirar a Gidget por un momento y regresando su mirada a Rose.

"Bueno".-Dijo Rose ladeando la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado, fingiendo de una manera bastante convincente un gesto de duda, para luego solamente interrumpirse con su boca ligeramente abierta, mirar hacia el entretecho por un momento y bajar la mirada hacia la superficie del escritorio dejando escapar un suspiro.-"No es que me guste hablar de eso, pero como usted mismo dijo; necesito decirle para que entienda".-Dijo, volteando a ver hacia otro lado, con una expresión de tristeza en su mirada.-"…Jack…fue el causante de eso".-Dijo, regresando su mirada al recepcionista con sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados.

"¡¿Qué?!".-Exclamo el verdaderamente sorprendido.

"Lo que escucho. Jack, le ocasiono esa herida a Gidget".-Dijo Rose aun fingiendo esa expresión de tristeza y afligimiento sobre su rostro.

"…Pero-¿pero porque un dueño le haría eso a su perro?".-Dijo el recepcionista mirando a Rose tras pasarse las manos por su cabello en un gesto de frustración y asimilación, aun sin poder creer lo que Rose está contándole pero dándolo por hecho, justo como ella quiere.

"No lo sé".-Dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros sin alterar la expresión de su cara y mirándolo, para luego clavar su mirada en la superficie del escritorio.-"Sin dudas en este mundo hay rincones que son verdaderamente oscuros y terribles".-Dijo y regreso su mirada al recepcionista.-"Siéndole franca, no estoy totalmente segura de que le hizo para provocarle esa herida, cuando llegue a casa ayer del trabajo, la encontré con esa herida en su costado".-Dijo.-"Así que por favor, le suplico, que no permita que Jack venga por ella si llegara a aparecer por aquí, estoy muy preocupada por Gidget; y más aun estando ella sola con él, me aterra la idea de lo que pueda llegar a hacerle ahora".-Dijo y logro hacer que su vista se nublara, así como sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y acuosos, amenazando con llorar, claro está; de manera fingida pero muy convincente y mirando al recepcionista a los ojos.

Su táctica funciono a la perfección, el recepcionista creyó completamente en su historia y quedo conmovido; tanto por sus suplicas, como por el tono de tristeza y angustia fingidas en su voz y sus también fingidos ojos dolidos y entristecidos.

"Está bien señora escuche, dadas estas circunstancias, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para no permitir que su esposo le ponga un dedo encima a su pomerana, usted y solo usted podrá reclamarla una vez que las clases terminen".-Dijo el recepcionista mirándola con determinación y seriedad.

"¿E-Enserio?".-Dijo Rose conteniendo sollozos fingidos para darle más credibilidad a su actuación, lo cual funciono.

"Le doy mi palabra señora".-Respondiendo el recepcionista mirándola directo a los ojos.

"Oh gracias, muchísimas gracias; no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco".-Dijo Rose fingiendo una conmoción tal; que puso sus manos sobre las de él, y puso su cara contra el escritorio un momento, todo con una voz ahogada porque las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

"Ahora despreocúpese señora, le aseguro que su pomerana está en buenas manos".-Dijo el recepcionista mirándola con determinación a los ojos, poniendo sus manos encima de las de ella y apretando y cerrando un poco todas las falanges de ambas manos para demostrarle su apoyo y ayuda.

"Gracias, enserio, muchas gracias, no sé qué decir; solo, gracias".-Dijo Rose mirando al recepcionista y tras hacerlo, deslizo gentilmente sus manos fuera de las de él, se secó las lágrimas usando una pañuelo de tela tan suave y tersa como la piel de un bebe que saco de su bolsillo, giro hacia su derecha y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se encuentra su querida pomerana.

Una vez que termino de secarse las lágrimas, guardo su pañuelo de regreso en su bolso y mientras caminaba hacia Gidget finalmente se percató de Harrison, haciendo que abriera los ojos, al ver lo cerca que están uno del otro y por el lenguaje corporal que ambos están expresando en estos momentos intuyo fácil y rápidamente que están teniendo alguna especie de conversación en su lenguaje animal; casi incomprensible para la gran mayoría de los humanos, y también pudo percatarse a leguas que tal parece que Harrison debe provenir o tener un dueño o dueña de alta clase social lo cual esta aunque sea algo fundamentado por el simple hecho de estar en el lugar en el que se encuentra, pues ese establecimiento de entrenamiento canino es considerado como "un lugar de alcurnia" por así decirlo y por lo tanto, personas que sean de clase media o media-baja no pueden, ni siquiera tienen permitido inscribir a sus perros en ese lugar, lo cual está siendo una gran y sabia decisión de parte de ellos sin que ellos mismos lo sepan. El hecho de ver que Gidget se esté llevando tan bien con ese pastor suizo que al parecer es de su misma clase social, ocasiono que Rose dibujara una sonrisa con su boca ligeramente abierta sobre su cara, se está adelanto demasiado en estos momentos; motivada por su entusiasmo como si fuera una fan, pero con solo ver esto ya comenzó a dar por hecho que existe la posibilidad de que Gidget puede olvidarse de aquel perro del cual no conoce su nombre ni quiere saberlo (Hablo de Max por si se lo preguntan), al cual no sabe qué demonios le vio, para estar con este gran can el cual cumple muchísimo más con sus expectativas de una pareja idónea para su querida pomerana.

Cuando finalmente llego a la parte sobre la cual se encuentran su querida mascota, acompañada de ese pastor suizo, se detuvo detrás de ambos; estando a un metro de distancia para posteriormente agacharse casi hasta estar casi al nivel del suelo sobre sus pantorrillas, como si tratara de sentarse sobre una mesa diminuta, procurando mantener su espalda recta y miro a la pomerana blanca delante de ella.

"Gidget".-Dijo llamando su atención y haciendo que volteara a verla, mirando por encima de su hombro, al igual que Harrison.-"Yo tengo que irme, volveré por ti más tarde, je; que te diviertas con tu nuevo amigo".-Dijo despidiéndose de ella y mirando a Harrison por un segundo con una sonrisa alegre sobre su cara, para luego darse media vuelta y sin decir más, comenzar a dirigirse a la salida.

Gidget y Harrison miraron como se alejaba por unos cuantos segundos para desviar sus miradas y mirarse directamente uno al otro, para luego dibujar una sonrisa sobre sus rostros; la de Gidget fue mucho más pequeña que la de Harrison pues se encuentra algo deprimida y afectada, pero se puede ver que poco a poco está empezando a levantar lentamente su humor y sus ánimos otra vez. Los 2 siguieron charlando un poco hasta que finalmente llegó la hora de que comenzara la clase, el entrenador les ordenaron a los perros que formaran una línea delante de él, como en una competencia de belleza canina y que se sentaran sobre el suelo y por ende sobre la alfombra de color verde que hay debajo de ellos.

La clase fue un infierno para Gidget, pues dado su actual estado de ánimo y que aun quisiera seguir conversando con Harrison el cual se encontraba justo a su lado, y mostrara abiertamente su desobediencia hacia el entrenador, le hizo ganarse muchos gritos llenos de furia y autoridad por parte del entrenador, y que constantemente le ordenara que mirara hacia el frente, cosa que Gidget parecía no entender pues regresaba su mirada al entrenador con frecuencia aun justo después del grito, ganándose más como recompensa y castigo. Se sentía como una persona que ha vivido una vida plena, placentera y tranquila que decide enlistarse en el ejército; solo para darse cuenta que no es lo que parecía y a como se muestran en algunas películas de ese género, es peor o mucho peor, pues fue metida de cuajo en un ambiente severo y sumamente estricto, donde obedecer las reglas es tan sagrado como el ídolo de alguna religión o culto, un ambiente estricto y severo donde los picos de estrés y ansiedad pueden estar a la orden del dia todos los días de la semana, y por si todo eso no fuera bastante, de alguna manera se sentía como si estuviera en una cárcel y no es de extrañar, ella por lo general es obediente y educada, pero el nivel y rigor de disciplina que el entrenador de la clase le está pidiendo es exagerado para ella desde su propio punto de vista.

Y también para mayor remate; el entrenador busca que los canes que son inscritos en su clase estén en muy buena condición física, ya que como esta alarga la vida de los seres humanos ¿Por qué no ha de ser igual con las mascotas?; al menos eso cree el, por lo que los puso a todos a hacer diversos tipos de ejercicios físicos para perros, muchos de los cuales fueron muy extenuantes y agotadores, para Harrison y aquellos que ya están acostumbrados a estos ejercicios no fue la gran cosa, pero para Gidget fue casi una agonía, ella si exigió mucho a si misma cuando fue en búsqueda de Max luego de que él y Duke se perdieran por Nueva York pero esa vez estaba motivada por el amor que sentía por Max, ahora lo único que tiene para motivarla es el apoyo y la amistad de Harrison, pero estos no son tan poderosos como para que pueda dejar tan fácilmente de lado ese gran agotamiento y dolor físico.

A mitad de la clase; minutos más o minutos menos, ocurrió justo lo que Rose pensaba que podría pasar, Jack apareció y entro al establecimiento donde están entrenando a su querida pomerana, Gidget se alegró tanto al verlo que comenzó a menear un poco su cola e intento correr hacia él, pero el entrenador se lo impidió; atrapándola antes de ella estuviera fuera de su alcance y levantándola por encima del suelo, colocándola bajo su axila para que sus intentos de zafarse fueran menos efectivos, Jack no tuvo tanta suerte también, no pudo ingresar tanto al interior del establecimiento, es más; ni siquiera llego más allá del escritorio sobre el cual trabaja el recepcionista que hablo con Rose.

Este se dio cuenta de la presencia del dueño de Gidget y sin perder tiempo se puso de pie, lo intercepto y se puso delante de su camino para luego pedirle de manera educada pero siendo también algo autoritario; que se retirara, Jack pidió explicaciones luego de esto pero el recepcionista no se las dio e insistió, entonces Jack dijo que es el dueño de Gidget y venia por ella, el recepcionista le respondió que está al tanto de esto; cosa la cual confundió al hombre, pero nuevamente, el recepcionista no le dio explicaciones y volvió a insistir que se marchara. Jack, molesto porque le impidieran poder reclamar a su mascota, decidió dejar a un lado la educación, la formalidad y las normas, hizo a un lado al recepcionista medio apartándolo de su camino y se adentró un poco más en el establecimiento pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, pues sin perder tiempo, el recepcionista les ordeno a las guardias que lo sacaran, ellos ni hicieron preguntas ni siquiera dudaron, es parte de su entrenamiento obedecer toda orden sin respingar y eso hicieron.

Jack opuso mucha resistencia pero entre 3 guardias lo sacaron a fuerzas del lugar directo a la calle, como si fuera un alcohólico ebrio problemático dentro de un bar, tras esto Jack intento rápidamente regresar al interior del establecimiento, importándole poco lo que le hicieran pero el recepcionista se le adelanto y cerró las puertas de cristal del otro lado con seguro, cosa que enfureció a Jack y muy molesto exigió que lo dejaran entrar, casi golpeando la puerta, pero el recepcionista lo ignoro completamente y simplemente regreso a seguir con su trabajo. Jack se frustro verdaderamente ante todo esto, sabe que la policía no podrá ayudarlo con esto dado que la seguridad privada de ese establecimiento lo echo y ellos; al igual que la policía, tienen todo el derecho de usar la fuerza bruta si esta es considerada necesaria.

Frustrado y molesto se quedó justo afuera del establecimiento pensando en que hacer, haciendo toda clase de expresiones físicas y corporales con tal de manifestar su frustración y molestia, 5 minutos después; en los que no se le ocurrió una solución verdadera a este problema, de mala gana y con un sabor de boca amargo; se alejó del lugar, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos y con su mirada clavada todo el tiempo en el suelo, sabe es mejor que se vaya de ahí antes de Rose aparezca y lo encuentre ahí, ya que si sabe que esto llegara a pasar; Gidget sería la que pagaría las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Luego de este inconveniente, el cual entristeció nuevamente a Gidget; pues ella vio todo lo sucedido, la clase continuo normalmente y sin interrupciones hasta que esta termino, después de lo cual; irónica y obviamente, Rose regreso para ir con Gidget, la pomerana tuvo mucha suerte de que el recepcionista no le dijera a Rose que Jack apareció, pues le hubiera ido verdaderamente mal, y esto es debido a que el recepcionista cree que siempre que pueda mantener a Jack a raya, Rose no tiene por qué enterarse que él estuvo ahí.

 **Nuevamente; no hay aclaraciones ni explicaciones en esta ocasión.**

Eso ha sido todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta. Eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima :).


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15: Un asunto por resolver.**

 **Fanfic Corp. Animation:** Hola a ti también :).

 **CJ:** Un saludo CJ, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Tommy:** ¿Si sabes que esto no es YouTube verdad? Y lo siento pero por nada en el mundo tengo pensado hacerlo, trabaje mucho en la imagen que puse como portada para este fic y no pienso permitir que todo ese esfuerzo termine botado o en la basura.

 **Tommi Verceti:** XD, lo siento Tommi pero aunque quisiera no puedo; si bien ilumination Entertainment ha confirmado que habrá una secuela de LVSDTM, no se sabe mucho más al respecto salvo la fecha de lanzamiento, la cual no recuerdo en estos momentos. Te saludo y espero que disfrutes el capítulo :).

 **Carlos:** Siendo honesto no tengo idea, en la película nunca se tocó ese tema y dudo que a los desarrolladores, programadores y animadores de Ilumination Entertainment hayan pensado en incluirlo pues estoy seguro que sería un dato muy poco redundante, pero basándome en su voz yo creo que debe tener entre 25 y 30 años. Te saludo amigo y espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Pyro Phoenix Bird:** Gracias nuevamente por el dato, ya me lo habías dicho pero se me olvido. Lo sé, pero no se me ocurría otro manera de describir que no podían ver la aguja que tenía pues la tenía dentro de su boca estando camuflada, por lo que dicha aguja era prácticamente invisible en esos momentos, como deje en claro en el capítulo anterior; ella no quería envenenar a alguno de sus compañeros por accidente y por eso decidió no hacer nada. XD, si lo sé, se me ocurrió esa troleada de la nada y decidí ponerla, soy todo un ruin XD. Supongo que sí. Eso solo el tiempo lo dirá. Es Magnus, Rose también es una antagonista pero no es la villana principal. ¿Cómo esperabas que ella reaccionara después de lo que le hizo?, amigo enserio; a veces pareces ser pésimo para ponerte en los zapatos de los demás. Si así es de hecho; así a veces son las cosas, y no ellos no han pasado por algo como eso pero la verdadera razón es que son muy cerrados de mente como Rose. Pero yo no considero a mi fic una telenovela, así que no des eso por sentado amigo. Puede ser que Harrison pueda hacer eso y no te miento pero tampoco prometo nada. Eso también solo el tiempo lo dirá, que disfrutes del cap mi amigo.

 **Más tarde.**

Snowball regreso al departamento en el cual está viviendo con Melody; exhausto, tanto física como psicológicamente después de lo sucedido con aquella camaleón que quiso asesinarlo hoy y de las inesperadas sorpresas que esos 2 ex secuaces de Magnus le dieron, una vez que abrió la puerta y entro, la cerro detrás de él, con una mirada de fastidio sobre su cara y mirando hacia el piso con sus orejas caídas y su pelaje normalmente blanco como la nieve; oscurecido por manchas de polvo y suciedad de aquel callejón luego del enfrentamiento que tuvo esta mañana, era bueno para el que ni Melody ni su madre estuvieran en casa; pues la pequeña seguramente crearía un drama al ver en ese estado al antiguo líder de los desechados, un drama que él le hubiera irritado y molestado, a pesar de provenir de la preocupación de su querida, pequeña y amorosa dueña.

Tras mirar el suelo por algunos segundos, Snowball levanto la mirada y miro hacia adelante con una mirada apagada y vacía debido a su agotamiento, y con un andar que comparte bastante similitud con el de los pingüinos; comenzó a dirigirse al baño del departamento sin ninguna prisa para tomarse un muy necesario baño.

Uso el lavamanos del baño, cuya coladera obstruyo con un tapón que usan para el fregadero de la cocina donde lavan y limpian los utensilios y los cubiertos de las comidas para evitar que el agua fluya por ahí y le impida bañarse como si fuera una tina, cuyas dimensiones (Las del lavamanos) son adecuadas para su tamaño. Una vez que obstruyo la coladera, lleno el lavamanos casi hasta el límite con agua caliente de la llave de dicho lavamanos, agregándole un poco también de agua fría pues no quiere quemarse por altas temperaturas en aquel liquido incoloro que usamos para mantenerlos limpios físicamente en el exterior, y tras hacerlo, simplemente sumergió su torso en el agua, cuya temperatura; relajante, hizo que el de inmediato dejara escapar un suspiro tembloroso pero de regocijo por su nariz, para luego disfrutar de su baño y limpiarse.

Dicho baño se prolongó por 30 minutos o un poco más, pues Snowball enserio quería disfrutar de él y al mismo tiempo relajar sus músculos, su cuerpo y su mente; aunque sea un poco, de todo lo que sucedió el dia de hoy. A diferencia de lo que podría pensarse por parte de algunos; el si se enjuago y limpio su cuerpo así como su pelaje para librarse de toda esa suciedad que tiene encima, no uso ese baño solamente para relajarse de todo lo sucedido, tras salir, secarse, y limpiar el lavamanos del baño; asegurándose de que no quedara rastro de su pelaje o algo que pudiera delatarlo, se encamino hacia la cocina de su hogar, saco y tomo 3 grandes y muy necesarias zanahorias de uno de los estantes de la cocina, y se encamino hacia la sala de estar, subiéndose al sofá de la misma con un salto y una vez sentado en el, comenzar a comerse lentamente y con toda la calma del mundo; el alimento predilecto de los de su especie que consiguió.

Simplemente se quedó ahí, comiendo y mirando en silencio con una expresión de mal humor sobre su rostro; la pantalla de televisión apagada delante de él, no la encendió porque lo que más necesita ahora es paz y tranquilidad para posteriormente renovar energías y seguir luchando para frenar la crueldad y la visceralidad de Magnus allá afuera. Pasaron 10 minutos de ininterrumpido silencio en los que el conejo de pelaje blanco se comió 2 de esas zanahorias y ahora va por la última, comenzando a devorarla por su extremo pero posteriormente la dejaría a un lado cuando de repente, recibió una visita inesperada que entro; literalmente, de una de las ventanas abiertas de su departamento.

Dicha visita es Sídney, quien; mirando de uno por uno el interior de muchos de los edificios y casas de Nueva York desde afuera volando delante de las ventanas y de haber preguntado mucho, finalmente pudo localizar al conejo que le rompió el corazón a su mejor amiga. Como dije anteriormente, ella entro por una de las ventanas que dejaron abiertas en aquel departamento para mantenerlo ventilado, y una vez que llego a la sala de estar y manteniéndose en el aire; vio al conejo sentado en el sofá, y formo una expresión de enojo sobre su rostro frunciendo el ceño.

"Oye tu".-Exclamo, molesta y enojada, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, para luego, girar su plumífero cuerpo hacia él; manteniéndose en el aire en una posición vertical con su inigualable aleteo.-"Al fin te encuentro".-Dijo.

Tras escuchar esto levantando sus largas orejas, volteo hacia donde se originó la voz y se topó con la colibrí de plumaje amarillo y negro que está volando en la sala de estar.

"Ah, hola".-Dijo Snowball saludándola, sin alterar la expresión de fastidio y mal humor de su rostro y con un tono de voz amargo, no reconociéndola en un principio, pero tras verla por unos cuantos segundos, abrió los ojos al reconocerla.-"Oh oye te recuerdo, eres la amiga de Emily, como era; em…¿Trixie?".-Pregunto mirando a la colibrí con una ceja alzada, en una expresión de inseguridad y confusión.

"Si soy yo".-Dijo la colibrí y en menos de un parpadeo se pozo sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, sin quitar su mirada del conejo.-"Y mi nombre es Sídney, no Trixie".-Dijo ella, aun molesta y enojada.

"Bueno como sea, ¿Qué quieres?".-Pregunto Snowball mirándola, de una forma que podría ser considerada como grosera y mirándola por un momento, antes de acomodarse en su cómodo asiento y regresar a su zanahoria, con la intención de continuar con su merienda.

"Vine para hablar contigo".-Dijo Sídney, señalándolo brevemente con su ala izquierda.

"¿Hablar sobre qué?".-Pregunto Snowball con poco interés, mirándola brevemente y regresando su mirada a la verdura de color naranja que tiene entre sus patas y la cual comenzó a acercarse a la boca para seguir comiendo.

"Sobre Emily".-Respondió.

Esto hizo que Snowball dejara de acercar la zanahoria a su boca ligeramente entre abierta en seco, sin alterar la expresión de rostro parpadeo un par de veces mirando a aquella verdura y tras hacerlo, volteo a ver a la colibrí, alejando la zanahoria un poco y cerrando su boca casi por completo.

"Hable con ella el otro dia y me conto lo que sucedió entre ustedes 2".-Dijo la colibrí.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿viniste a intentar convencerme de volver con ella verdad?".-Dijo Snowball mirándola sin alterar la expresión de su cara.

"Eso es decisión tuya, sé que posiblemente abras tenido tus motivos para romper con ella. Lo que realmente quiero, es que al menos intentes aclarar las cosas con ella".-Dijo Sídney, señalándolo nuevamente con su ala izquierda, ante lo cual; Snowball dejo la zanahoria a un lado sobre el sofá y se bajó de este de un salto sin siquiera mirar a Sídney, quien lo siguió con la mirada.-"Todo lo que le dijiste enserio la está afectando, créeme; lo vi, esta devastada y no sé por cuánto tiempo podrá soportarlo, solo eso pido, soluciona las cosas con ella".-Dijo.

"Por lo que veo parece que tú nunca has tenido que luchar para seguir adelante en la vida, así que te lo dejare claro y sencillo, la vida es dura a veces y todos tenemos nuestros problemas con los cuales lidiar".-Dijo Snowball parado en medio de la habitación y mirando a la colibrí, agregándole molestia y enojo a la expresión de su rostro.

"Tal vez no haya pasado por cosas demasiado duras en mi vida, pero si estoy consciente de que la vida es difícil, y eso no es pretexto para que hirieras tanto a Emily; simplemente le hubieras dicho la verdad y no la hubieras acusado son ninguna prueba de que te fuera infiel".-Dijo Sídney, aun molesta y enojada, lo cual está aumentando paulatinamente poco a poco al estar escuchando lo incínico que está siendo Snowball al respecto.

"¿Y quién dijo que no le dije la verdad?, tu ni siquiera me conoces así que cierra ese pico tuyo y piensa antes de decir algo como eso o te juro que desplumare, moleré todos y cada uno de tus huesos ¡y luego te cocinare para comerte¡; justo como me gusta la carne, extra cocida y con un delicioso chianti".-Dijo Snowball mirando a la colibrí, teniendo un estallido y brote de locura repentino cuando grito y al final, lengüeteando y humedeciendo con su saliva de una manera perturbadora, sus propios labios, como si ya estuviera saboreándola; de una manera enfermiza que a más de uno le causaría repulsión y con uno sus ojos que dejan de manifiesto literalmente, la locura con la cual carga este singular conejo.

Sídney verdaderamente se sintió intimidada y atemorizada por esto último que vio de parte del conejo blanco, al cual está mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, atónita y verdaderamente asustada y con incomprensión, pero aun así, no se dejó intimidar, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las imágenes de las expresiones faciales y las palabras del conejo de su mente, y tras hacerlo, volvió a mirarlo con molestia y enojo con su ceño fruncido.

"Tienes razón, no te conozco bien, pero estoy segura que no rompiste con Emily porque crees que se embarazo por parte de alguien más o solo porque sí; estoy segura de hay algo más, algo que tu no quieres decir, y en vez de admitirlo solamente te escudas detrás de tu ira y tu locura".-Dijo la colibrí, intentando ser razonable con él y hacerlo entrar en razón.

"¡Ay; vete a la m****a!".-Dijo Snowball haciendo un ademan con su pata delantera derecha, incitándola a que se largara y le dio la espalda, cruzando sus patas delanteras y mirando ya fuera hacia adelante, hacia los lados o hacia el suelo, con una expresión de enojo y molestia sobre su rostro.

"¡¿Ves?!; a eso me refiero, enserio no sé porque no le dices a Emily la verdad".-Dijo la colibrí, aun molesta y enojada, y comenzando a hartarse de todos estos rodeos.

Snowball esta vez no le respondió, no volteo a verla, no movió sus orejas al escucharla, no reacciono para nada y simplemente se quedó como esta, moviendo y recolocando su mirada en todas partes. Sídney al ver esto se dio cuenta que no la cosa no tenía remedio, ella hizo lo que pudo pero todo esto fue ocasionado por ese conejo y de él es la decisión de aclarar las cosas o no.

"Como quieras".-Dijo levantando las alas hacia arriba y mirando hacia el entretecho, dándose por vencida con esto, se dio media vuelta, ahora está mirando el pequeño pasillo donde se encuentra la ventana por la cual entro, entonces abrió sus alas y se levantó del suelo con su rápido aleteo, en dirección a la ventana. Pero antes de llegar a esta, se detuvo a medio camino manteniéndose en el aire, en aquel pequeño pasillo, estuvo ahí, mirando hacia adelante por varios segundos y tras hacerlo, volteo a ver a Snowball, mirando un poco por encima de su hombro izquierdo.

"Una última cosa, hace uno o dos días, ella intento suicidarse".-Dijo la colibrí.

Lo que dijo fue escuchado por el conejo de pelaje blanco, el cual abrió levanto un poco las cejas y abrió un poco los ojos como respuesta, pero se aseguró de no mover sus orejas, su cabeza, su torso, sus patas traseras, su cola, ningún otro musculo aparte de sus ojos y cejas, para asegurarse de que Sídney no se diera cuenta, no queriendo mostrarse débil o sentimental ante ella.

"Así que tú me dirás si estoy exagerando o sobreactuando; o lo que sea".-Dijo y sin tener nada más que decir, se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí.

Una vez que se aseguró de que no escuchaba el aleteo por más que lo intentara; Snowball finalmente giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda, miro sobre su hombro y miro hacia la dirección en la que alguna vez estuvo esa colibrí bicolor, descruzo sus brazos, y aun con esa mirada de cierta sorpresa sobre su rostro; giro su cuerpo unos 90 grados, quedando su costado derecho en dirección de aquel pequeño pasillo y bajo la mirada al piso; algo pensativo. No debía ser tan crédulo, él pensó que seguramente Sídney es muy buena mentirosa y una mañosa de primera, la cual trato de manipularlo de alguna manera para hacerlo volver con Emily, pero también está la posibilidad de aquella sido honesta, dicha probabilidad es de 50-50; por lo que no puede estar seguro de nada, solo hay una manera de estarlo, tal vez; pensó el, sea lo que Sídney quiere, pero él no encuentra otra solución a este problema, si lo que ella dice es verdad y no hace nada, Emily podría hacer un acto extremo o cuando mínimo, desesperado para algunos.

Así que, sin perder tiempo, con una mirada seria y decidida sobre su rostro, se encamino hacia la puerta del departamento, llego hasta la perilla con un par de saltos; con el primero de los cuales llego a un mueble que se encuentra cerca de la puerta y desde ahí dio el segundo para llegar a la perilla, la cual giro, con algo de esfuerzo y complejidad logro abrir la puerta y tras hacerlo salió del departamento por esta, cerrándola detrás una vez que se fue.

 **Más tarde.**

Emily se encuentra nuevamente en aquel callejón en el que intentó suicidarse, el cual resulta ser el mismo donde Snowball les pidió a los desechados que se reunieran para conversar y decidir sobre lo que se haría a continuación después de Magnus atacara el inframundo y les declarara la guerra, el mismo lugar donde le confeso a su novio de su actual estado y en donde él lo rompió el corazón, ni siquiera la misma Emily tiene idea de donde está sacando las fuerzas para continuar luego de eso y además en el estado en el que actualmente se encuentra. Casi no puede pensar, apenas consigue comer lo suficiente para mantenerse con vida y tener energías pero como esto está fuera de su dieta habitual esta notoriamente adelgazando, aun con su embarazo, el cual ya se está haciendo evidente, todo el tiempo esta decaída, se siente como si estuviera fatigada pero eso no es el caso porque a diferencia de su mente, su cuerpo; como si tuviera mente propia, le está diciendo que si tiene las energías, la fuerza y la vitalidad para moverse, caminar, saltar, correr y cualquier otra cosa, tal parece que esa fatiga es emocional y o psicológica, no física, aun así, no puede evitar sentirse vacía, apagada, como si fuera un zombi, seguramente es debido a todo el lio emocional con el que ha estado lidiando; sin mencionar su embarazo, luego de su rompimiento, tal como el ave fénix, ella está comenzando a surgir nuevamente de las cenizas, pero ha sido un proceso lento, pesado y algo doloroso, dado que nuevamente; regreso a su dura vida en las calles añadiendo a esto el hecho de que ahora tiene que encargarse de los pequeños seres que están creciendo y se están desarrollaron dentro de su vientre, motivo por el cual también ha estado adelgazando; la comida que come es suficiente para ellos, para ella no le está suministrando la energía que la que usualmente estaría acostumbrada, y los extraños antojos que generan un embarazo no le están precisamente ayudando.

Ella regreso a ese callejón por 2 razones, 1.-Como dije anteriormente, no está verdadera y plenamente consciente de lo que está haciendo. Y 2.-En búsqueda de comida que espera esté en un estado más o menos decente; o al menos lo mejor conservada posible para alimentarse a sí misma y a sus futuros retoños, tal vez no fue del todo buena idea, pues debido a las cosas y recuerdos que han tenido lugar en ese sitio entorno a su persona; si bien esos recuerdos no se reavivaron, si sintió en su cuerpo una ráfaga de melancolía al recordar esos otros días, donde pensaba que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que estaría a su lado, de manera más íntima y cercana que la que un amigo o amiga proporciona, alguien que realmente la amaría, alguien que le aseguraría que se cuidarían y apoyarían mutuamente desde ahora y que estarían juntos en los momentos más difíciles, al menos eso creyó hasta que llegó el momento de que despertara de esa fantasía tan común en el mundo fantasioso del amor y más aún si se trata de tu primer enamoramiento o tu primera relación, la perfección es una ideal o valor inalcanzable e inaccesible para todos y para cualquier cosa, incluido el amor, lo ocurrió entre ella y aquel conejo de pelaje blanco con desequilibrio mental y o psicológico, es un claro ejemplo de ello.

Ella, con sus orejas caídas, sus patitas delanteras casi juntas las cuales están apuntando hacia abajo, algo cabizbaja y con su mirada clavada en el suelo, se acercó sin ninguna prisa a un contenedor de basura, al lado del cual se encuentran 2 botes de basura hechos de metal, esperando encontrar en alguno de estos algo para comer. Primero se acercó al contenedor, al cual se subió desde uno de los botes de basura que tiene al lado, saltando directo hacia la pared de ladrillos que tiene detrás y de ahí rápidamente impulsarse hacia la tapa del bote, hacer ese esfuerzo físico no le sentó bien, fue pesado para ella pues no está en sus mejores y más óptimas condiciones, literalmente después de hacer eso, se llevó una pata a su vientre, sintiendo agotamiento físico y acabándosele el aliento, se apoyó por un momento en la pared que tiene a un lado con su otra pata por un breve periodo de tiempo, tras el cual se sintió mejor y fijo su mirada en la tapa del contenedor, su siguiente objetivo que aspira alcanzar, lo cual consiguió, poniendo mucha fuerza y algo de tensión en los músculos de sus patas traseras para luego pegar un salto alto y alcanzar la tapa del contenedor, borde del cual se sujetó con sus patitas delanteras para no caer nuevamente sobre los botes de basura que tiene debajo de ella, con algo de esfuerzo logro subir su cuerpo por encima del borde de la tapa del contenedor y ahora se encuentra parada justo encima de una de las 2 tapas que tiene el contenedor, resguardando lo que adentro se encuentra.

Ella se acercó a la tapa que tiene delante de su persona, aquella que se encuentra libre de su ser, sus patas y su peso; esperando ser capaz de levantarla y mirar si encuentra algo adentro para alimentarse a sí misma o mínimo a sus pequeños aun sin nacer, una vez que llego al borde derecho de la tapa del contenedor con algo de dificultad metió o coló sus deditos debajo de ella y usando su esfuerzo, energías y fuerzas, apretando los dientes para garantizarle un mejor esfuerzo de su parte y gruñendo a causa del mismo esfuerzo, intento levantarla y abrirla, dicho intento termino en fracaso; es más, sus músculos no pudieron seguir soportando el peso de la gran tapa por lo que rápidamente tuvo que dejar ir la tapa y deslizar sus dedos rápidamente de su borde, salvándose de recibir un feo machuque de dedos que sin duda habría sido doloroso, prefirió mucho más el que se haya caído de espaldas contra la tapa sobre la cual que se encuentra, que la otra posibilidad anteriormente mencionada.

Tras eso y de estar un par de segundos ahí recostada, ella se puso de pie mirando aquella tapa con una mirada de determinación sobre su cara y nuevamente se acercó a esta para levantarla y abrirla, lo intento un par de veces más sin éxito en los cuales nuevamente casi termina pillándose sus propios dedos pero logro evitarlo nuevamente en ambas ocasiones, y finalmente, en el tercer intento, forzándose hasta los límites, uso casi todas sus fuerzas y sus energías en aquella acción, logrando así finalmente abrirla, al menos lo suficiente y con el tiempo necesario para poner un ladrillo debajo de esta para evitar que se cerrara por completo y así dejar una pequeña apertura por la cual podría escurrirse y entrar, cosa la cual hizo por supuesto.

Debido a la poca cantidad de luz que entra por esa apertura, Emily tuvo que buscar prácticamente a ciegas o sino; levantando lo que fuera que tomara cerca de un rincón donde está golpeando una buena cantidad de luz, con tal de ver si era algo que estuvieran en unas condiciones de conserva más o menos decentes y poder comérselo. Durante una larga hora no fue así, todo lo que Emily encontraba eran restos, envolturas o en comida ya en un cierto grado de putrefacción o podrida ya de plano, a estas alturas comenzó a perder las esperanzas de que hoy encontraría comida, pero tras unos 5 minutos más y de buscar algo más, se retractó de haber pensado eso, pues logro encontrar una lata de duraznos en conversa; no son zanahorias pero algo es algo, y además ella no se está quejando, sabe que en la calle tienes que conformarte con lo que sea que encuentres y sea potable o comestible, si bien dicha lata se encuentra cerrada herméticamente para mantener su contenido bajo conserva, Emily tuvo la fortuna de encontrar un tenedor de metal que alguien desecho, pues 3 de sus 4 puntas se encuentran torcidas y dobladas, pero Emily sabe improvisar muy bien y ella es bastante astuta, sabrá como abrir la lata con ayuda de ese utensilio de cocina y con algo de fuerza.

Sin perder ya tiempo y tras haber encontrado algo en óptimas condiciones para poder ser ingerido, ella salió de aquel contenedor, quitando el ladrillo con el que detuvo la tapa del mismo, haciendo que esta cayera y el contenedor se cerrara con un fuerte ruido, provocado por el contacto violento entre el metal con el que está hecho y la tapa y el contenedor, bajo de dicho contenedor; primero haciendo un salto hacia los botes de basura que tiene a un lado y de ahí, colgando del borde de uno de ellos con sus patas y soltándose para caer al suelo sobre sus patas traseras, pues saltar desde la tapa de esos botes de basura hacia el suelo es una caída alta y teme que pueda lastimarse, o peor; que sus pequeños aun sin nacer sean los que salgan heridos dentro de su vientre. Una vez en el suelo, comenzó a patear con fuerza una y otra vez el bote de basura del que bajo con su pata trasera derecha, ya que aquella lata que había encontrado dentro; al igual que el tenedor, fueron dejados intencionalmente por ella cerca del borde de la tapa de aquel bote, cada patada que le propinaba sacudía y movía más y más a aquel contenedor destinado a almacenar desechos, residuos o sobras, y entre todas esas sacudidas, la lata y el tenedor que esta tiene encima, fueron acercándose lentamente a la orilla cada vez más producto de las vibraciones ocasionadas por los golpes, hasta que finalmente esta cayó al suelo junto al cubierto, Emily dejo de patear al bote al darse cuenta de esto y sin perder tiempo, se acercó a estos 2 objetos que ella encontró.

Una vez que los tuvo devuelta en su poder, fue hacia directamente hasta lo hondo y al final de aquel callejón, el cual en estos momentos se encuentra tan vacío y desolado como un pueblo fantasma, los desechados solo se encuentran en este susodicho callejón cuando Snowball está ahí, tratando asuntos relacionados con Magnus y con la guerra que ahora tiene con él y sus seguidores, y también; solo en 2 semanas, se han hecho su propia fama y reconocimiento, las cuales se esparcieron y difundieron como los rumores, por lo tanto ningún otro callejero, sin ser desechado, o estando de parte de Magnus o no, se atreven a acercarse a ese callejón, por lo cual Emily estará a salvo, y tendrá paz y tranquilidad para disfrutar de su comida conseguida.

Se acercó al somier que Snowball generalmente usa como trono o como su asiento de comando cada vez que tiene que lidiar con cosas relacionadas con Magnus, subió a el de un salto, se acercó justo al centro del mismo y dándole la espalda a la entrada de aquel callejón, se sentó sobre el somier con sus orejas caídas detrás de su cabeza y con un rostro que dejaba de manifiesto su debilidad, pero la simple idea de poder llevarse lo que hay dentro de esa lata a la boca y comérselo, le es suficiente para motivarse a hacer esfuerzos sobre-medidos con tal de poder abrir y saborear su contenido. Una vez sentada sobre el somier, coloco la lata delante de ella, entre sus piernas y teniéndola cerca de sí misma; casi abrazándola con fuerza con la ayuda de sus patas traseras, teniendo el tenedor en su pata izquierda y en la otra un palo de madera plano como las tablas de ese somier, comenzó a picar una y otra vez la parte superior herméticamente cerrada de aquella lata, apoyándose del palo que tiene como si este fue una especie de martillo y del tenedor, como si este fuera una especie de clavo enorme o un cincel.

Era un procedimiento lento, pero era el único que tiene y que le garantiza ser capaz de abrir esa lata de comida, tras hacer unos pequeños agujeros en la parte superior de aquella lata y de desenterrar y sacar el tenedor de la misma, movió y coloco los dientes de este en una nueva posición, justo al lado de los 3 agujeros que había formado anteriormente y nuevamente comenzó a martillear el extremo sin dientes del tenedor con la tabla; como ya lo había hecho antes, empezando así a generarle nuevos agujeros, los cuales se esforzaba porque estuvieran lo más interconectados que fuera posible, tratando de hacer alguna extraña cortada por medio de esos agujeros, para luego requerir menos fuerza a la hora de abrir la lata. Finalmente, tras 5, tal vez 10 minutos de ese largo y tedioso proceso, la lata casi abierta, como si hubiera sido hecho con un abrelatas pero que perfora poco a poco en vez de cortar, ahora solo le falta enterrar una última vez el tenedor dentro de la "tapa" que formo y forzarla para abrirla, lo cual hizo, pero al hacerlo, no midió sus fuerzas con prudencia, dejo de hacer menos fuerza en sus patas traseras y comenzó a hacer más en sus delanteras, lo cual ocasiono; a la hora de estar forzándola, que esta se escapara de sus patas cuando dejo de hacer fuerzas por un momento al no ser capaz de soportar la tensión muscular, haciendo que la lata rodara por las tablas del somier, derramando el líquido de conserva que tiene en su interior en el camino, para que luego cayera al suelo y rodara hasta la pata delantera derecha del somier, lugar donde la lata se terminó y se quedó, aun vertiendo el líquido de conserva que tiene en su interior.

Emily dejo escapar un suspiro de su boca al ver esto, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza un poco hacia abajo en un gesto de resignación, y aun manteniendo sus orejas caídas detrás de su cabeza, se acercó al borde del somier, del cual posteriormente termino agarrándose del borde con sus patas delanteras para después soltarse y caer sobre sus patas traseras, con total seguridad y amortiguación en el suelo, si se hubiera molestado en mirar detrás de ella en vez de ir directamente hacia la lata; habría visto las extrañas siluetas negras que se encuentran paradas justo a medias de aquel callejón, unas siluetas no humanas, las cuales están mirando a la coneja embarazada de pelaje color beige con la luz del sol a sus espaldas; produciéndoles contraluz y lo tétrico de sus siluetas, con un silencio absoluto, tétrico y tenso, pero el cual no se está sintiendo en el ambiente, cosa que habría alertado a Emily de aquellas presencias de haber sido así.

Emily llego hasta aquella preciada lada de comida que se le callo, y encorvando su espalda hacia adelante y con la ayuda de sus patas delanteras, la levanto del suelo, en una de sus patas delanteras tiene el tenedor con el que logro "abrir" esa lata y con una mirada de resignación, tristeza y algo de depresión, decidió comerse el contenido de la misma ahí mismo, poco importaba donde se lo comiera, lo importante es comer para que pueda mantenerse con vida, tanto a ella misma como a sus cachorros aun sin nacer. Introdujo el tenedor en la apertura que le hizo a aquella lata y usando como palanca; y usando sus fuerzas y energías, logro abrir aquella lata, luego de eso, tomo el tenedor; ahora algo torcido y doblado por haberlo usado como palanca, con su pata delantera derecha, introdujo el cubierto dentro de aquella lata y usando los dientes del mismo, atrapo uno de los trozos de durazno de su interior, el cual posteriormente saco al exterior con la ayuda de ese cubierto.

Una vez que lo hizo se le quedo mirando con una mirada de abstracción, como si se encontrara excitada, pero es la exquisitez de su manjar y el ya estar saboreándolo lo que la tienen en ese estado, tanto es así que de igual manera está viéndolo como si fuera un vaso lleno de agua fría en medio del desierto y está babeando en cierta abundancia, tuvo que lamerse los labios con su lengua para controlar aunque sea un poco todo eso y tras hacerlo, con los cerrados y la boca abierta, comenzó a acercarse aquel delicioso aperitivo para posteriormente saborearlo, masticarlo y comérselo, pero antes de que ese trozo de durazno llegara a su boca, una bolsa de lana o tela de color café apareció de repente y la cubrió entera, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un breve grito cuando sintió tanto la tela que la cubrió como la brisa que este saco al caer sobre ella género, aquel saco que se le puso encima, le fue puesto por una de las extrañas siluetas oscuras que estaban en medio del callejón.

 **Más tarde.**

"¡Oigan bola de im******e, ¿A dónde creen que me llevan, eh?!".-Dijo Emily, quien está luchando, pataleando y resistiéndose dentro de aquel saco, siendo llevada hacia algún lugar incierto por alguno de los extraños individuos que la capturo y la está prácticamente secuestrando.-"Mas les vale que me saquen de aquí o en cuando tenga la oportunidad; saldré, les arrancare las orejas y la cola y hare que las traguen, ¡lo digo enserio!".-Dijo ella, deteniéndose por un momento de dejar de forcejear para amenazarlo haciendo uso de su honestidad y nuevamente comenzó a forcejear, en estos y posteriores momentos, y también a lo largo de todo aquel camino por el que la están llevando, se detenía y dejaba de forcejear de vez en cuando para comer uno de los trozos de durazno que tiene alrededor, esto se debe a que cuando se la llevaron de aquel callejón, lo hicieron con todo y la lata que ella estaba por comer, en estos momentos ella está de cabeza en el interior dentro de esa bolsa y a su alrededor están dispersos; y moviéndose dado que aquellos extraños individuos no se detenían, los trozos de durazno que se encontraban en el interior de aquella lata que encontró.

Finalmente, tras un largo viaje; desconocido e incierto para Emily pues no podía ver nada del exterior debido a la gruesa tela del saco, los extraños individuos que son sus captores se detuvieron casi en seco, esto lo supo por como ella sintió y percibió sus movimientos, ahora sus captores están delante de una puerta de madera color café, uno de ellos llego hasta el picaporte, lo giro e hizo un ligero empuje; abriendo de esta manera la ya mencionada puerta, una vez que la abrieron se adentraron a lo que había del otro lado de esta, con Emily gruñendo, gimiendo y pataleándolo en la bolsa en la cual la traen, una vez dentro de la sala de estar en la cual están ahora, el captor de Emily que la tiene confinada dentro de esta bolsa, la meció hacia adelante por su flanco izquierdo, quedando esa bolsa delante de él o ella ahora, podía ver que la coneja de pelaje beige no cesaba de pelear, resistirse y patalear, pero eso no le importó, soltó la bolsa por una milésima de segundo pero en ese mismo lapso de tiempo la volvió a agarrar, esta vez de la parte inferior de la misma y un segundo después, y con la ayuda de la gravedad, Emily salió de esa bolsa y cayó al suelo, en el pequeño lapso de tiempo que tuvo de caída hasta llegar al suelo, Emily dejo escapar un breve grito producto del susto y el miedo que sintió, y ahora se encuentra en el suelo, acostada sobre su costado derecho sobre este y 5 trozos de durazno sobrantes a su alrededor.

Tras eso, ella volteo a ver hacia la izquierda y se encontró cara a cara con sus captores, los cuales son un pequeño grupo conformado por 4 animales.

"¡Se los advertí!".-Exclamo Emily con enojo y señalándolos con su patita izquierda.-"Ahora verán lo que-"-Iba a decir mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de sus patas delanteras, pero una voz detrás de ella la interrumpió y llamo su atención.

"Muy bien trabajo guardia, felicidades".-Dijo aquella voz.

Cuando Emily la escucho, ella abruptamente no termino lo que iba a decir, y con los ojos muy abiertos, sus orejas completamente erguidas y su boca ligeramente abierta y sus labios en forma de un pequeño círculo; giro primero sus orejas hacia la dirección de la que provino la voz, posteriormente siguió su cabeza y entonces, coloco su mirada sobre el dueño de aquella voz y era justo a quien reconoció al tan solo escucharla; Snowball, quien está parado a un metro de distancia justo detrás de ella y mirándola con un rostro serio, inexpresivo y algo severo pero que no transmite esta sensación, si no un ambiente más relajado y tranquilo.

"Lo trajimos tal y como ordeno señor".-Dijo uno de los animales que trajo a Emily hasta el, un lobo de Tasmania, y tanto el como el resto de sus compañeros inclinaron la cabeza un poco hacia adelante con respeto y cerrando los ojos, ellos son la guardia personal o guardia real de Snowball, a quienes él les pidió una misión.

"Gracias muchachos. Retírense por favor, tengo que hablar con ella en privado".-Dijo Snowball mirándolos y haciendo un ademan con su pata delantera izquierda para que se fueran y luego coloco su mirada sobre Emily, cosa la cual ella también hizo pues estaba mirando a los guardias personales del conejo de pelaje blanco.

Los guardias de Snowball hicieron otra especie de reverencia con sus cabezas para despedirse y tras hacerlo se fueron, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Luego de eso y estando ya solos, Emily volteo a ver a Snowball y un segundo después, frunció el ceño con molestia, odio y enojo.

"Debí suponer que serias tú, ¿Qué quieres?".-Pregunto volteando a verlo, lo último con exclamación muy fuerte como un estallido, la cual casi rompió su voz como en un llanto, pero esta vez su voz habría sido rota por la ira que está sintiendo.

"Quiero enmendar y dejar claras las cosas de lo que sucedió aquella vez".-Dijo el conejo de blanco, sin verse intimidado en lo absoluto y manteniendo la expresión facial que formo sobre su cara.

"¿De cuál "aquella vez" hablas?".-Pregunto Emily muy enojada.

"Tú sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando".-Dijo el conejo, empezando a enojarse y molestarse.

"Ah claro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?".-Dijo Emily con un tono sarcástico y entonces lo rodeo por su lado izquierdo a base de saltos cortos de conejo.-"Aquella vez en la que me acusaste de haberte sido infiel, en la que te negaste a ayudarme a crías a Tus hijos y en la que rompiste mi corazón ¿no es así?".-Dijo deteniéndose a 2 metros y medio de distancia de él y dándole la espalda, diciendo lo último con algo de desprecio hacia él.

"Si así es, debes saber que no lo hice solo porque sí, tuve una muy buena razón para hacerlo".-Dijo Snowball con seriedad y algo de molestia y enojo, acercándose un poco a Emily.

"¡No me interesa saber qué razones tuviste para hacerlo!".-Dijo Emily con su ira y su molestia comenzando a desbordarse; metafóricamente, de ella, empezando a escapar de su control y volteando a verlo; girando su cabeza hacia su derecha y mirando con el rabillo de sus ojos.-"¡Estas pe****o si crees que voy a perdonarte!".-Dijo, con agresividad y brusquedad, girando su cuerpo hacia el dando media vuelta y ahora mirándolo frente a frente.

"No quiero que me perdones; quiero que intentes entender".-Dijo Snowball, con su ira y su molestia incrementándose cada vez más; en más o menos cantidad dependiendo de la irritación que la están generando las respuestas de su ex novia, pero innegablemente aumentando, de eso no hay duda.

"¿Entender?; ¿entender qué?, tú me dejaste Snowball, y también dejaste a tus hijos aun sin nacer a mi único cuidado".-Dijo Emily acercándose de él, y picándole un par de veces; con lo que para nosotros los humanos seria el dedo índice de su patita izquierda, en el pecho, como si subrayara, acentuará o recalcara cada una las palabras de la última oración que están brotando de su boca.-"No quiero entender las razones que tuviste para eso, eres frio, incínico, volátil, bipolar y un auténtico loco, nuestros hijos merecen a alguien mejor como padre y no me importa si eres el verdadero padre de ellos por haberme entregado a ti, no permitiré esto; no permitiré que te conozcan, jamás sabrán sobre ti".-Dijo, estando tan cerca de él que sus narices están haciendo contacto, pero con una intención amenazante y de advertencia, y mirándolo intensa y fijamente con enojo, molestia, rabia y odio directamente a los ojos, y sin más que decir, rápidamente lo rodeo por su flanco izquierdo, dando saltos cortos de conejo y comenzó a acercarse hacia la puerta de aquel departamento.

"No Emily espera".-Dijo Snowball volteando a verla, girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda y mirándola por encima de su hombro, para luego comenzar a seguirla, pero sin tener la intención de alcanzarla para detenerla físicamente y entrometerse en su camino, como si estuviera respetando, en cierta medida, sus acciones y sus decisiones.

"No quiero escucharte Snowball".-Dijo Emily sin detenerse y finalmente llego hasta la puerta, delante de la cual se detuvo y miro; con su vista hacia arriba, contemplando por un momento lo grande que es, con comparación con el tamaño de ella y posteriormente, colocar su mirada sobre el picaporte de la misma.

"Emily, por favor, solo déjame explicarte y ya después puedes hacer lo que quieras".-Dijo Snowball deteniéndose a un par de metros de distancia de la puerta e intentando persuadir a la coneja de pelaje beige, ex novia suya.

"No".-Dijo Emily con tal confianza y seguridad sin voltear a verlo, no quiere verlo siguiera en este momento.-"Ya te dije lo que pensaba Snowball. Ahora me largo de aquí y más te vale que no vuelvas a intentar algo como lo que le pediste a tus lacayos hacer hoy conmigo, o la próxima vez no será tan gentil contigo".-Dijo la coneja, entonces, tenso, esfuerzo e hizo un gran esfuerzo físico con sus patas traseras, se impulsó con las mismas hacia aquella puerta y aterrizo con sus patas traseras sobre esta por un momento en el cual se impulsó y lanzo hacia un mueble que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta, aterrizo sobre este, y una vez ahí, coloco una mirada de determinación sobre la perilla de la puerta, hacia la cual salto tras una breve y corta carrera que hizo sobre ese mueble para tomar más impulso, se agarró de esta con ambas patas delanteras y teniendo una de sus patas traseras colocadas contra la pared ubicada al lado de la puerta, cerrando los ojos y haciendo esfuerzo pues no es tan sencillo como parece tratándose de alguien como ella, comenzó a intentar hacerla girar para abrir la puerta e irse.

"¡¿Qué no entiendes que lo hice por el bien de ambos mujer?!".-Exclamo Snowball gritando y cerrando los ojos por un momento, con total molestia, irritación y enojo.

"¿Y ahora de que rayos estás hablando?".-Pregunto Emily deteniéndose momentáneamente de intentar abrir la puerta y voltear a verlo, sin dejar de sujetarse de la perilla ni de apoyarse con la pared.

"¡Yo lo hice a propósito ¿de acuerdo?, quería que me odiaras y desprecias!".-Exclamo Snowball, viendo que esto hizo que dejara de ignorarlo.

Emily dibujo una mirada de confusión sobre su rostro, alzando su ceja derecha y parpadeo un par de veces ante esto, quedando ahora desconcertada.

"¿Qué dices?".-Pregunto.

Snowball entonces desvió su mirada hacia abajo a la derecha, hacia el suelo, dejo escapar un suspiro, su rostro se tornó ligeramente más triste, dejo caer sus orejas detrás de su cabeza, con su pata trasera derecha pateo el suelo debajo suyo, como si quisiera alejar tierra imaginaria de sus patas y de su ser, para luego levantar sus orejas y colocar su mirada sobre su ex novia.

"Lo que escuchaste. Quería que me odiaras ¿de acuerdo?".-Dijo Snowball, con aquella misma expresión seria, algo severa y fría que ha mantenido sobre su rostro desde que trajeron a Emily y desde que comenzó a hablar con ella, pero con poco de tristeza añadida, esto se puede percibir; tanto en sus ojos como en su voz.

"¿Qué?".-Dijo Emily más extrañada y desconcertada ahora.-"Pe-Pero".-Dijo y se interrumpió por un momento, en el cual se soltó de la perilla y cayó al suelo, fue una caída un tanto dura debido a la altura por lo cual fue un poco pesada para ella, pero no es nada que ella no pueda manejar, y tras quejarse un poco del dolor y la pesadez física que esa caída le provoco, volteo a ver a Snowball.-"Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Es que enserio estas tan loco que quieres todo el mundo te odie, venere, ame y aprecie al mismo tiempo?".-Dijo, verdaderamente confundida.

"No".-Respondió Snowball sin rodeos y con honestidad sin alterar la expresión de su rostro. Para luego cerrar los ojos por un momento, inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca con suspiro, suspiro en el cual abrió los ojos y miro hacia el suelo por medio segundo antes de volver a mirar a Emily.-"Yo lo hice…Para protegerte".-Dijo.

"¿Qué?, ¿protegerme?, ¿protegerme de que?".-Pregunto Emily, aún muy confundida y sin entender lo que Snowball está implicando.-"¿Qué; pero que estas-?".-Iba a preguntar, pero está teniendo tantas dudas en su cabeza en estos momentos que no supo cómo terminar esa frase, termino llevándose ambas patas a la cabeza y con los ojos cerrados con algo de fuerza; dejo escapar un quejido de frustración, debido a su incomprensión y la desesperación que ahora están comenzando a embargarla.-"¡Ahjj!, esto es tan confuso".-Dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos e intentando descifrar a lo que Snowball se está refiriendo.

"Escucha".-Dijo el conejo estirando su brazo izquierdo hacia ella y pidiéndolo de una forma cortes, pero a la vez seria y firme, como lo haría esos ya muy conocidos estereotipos de un guerrero y entonces lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, caminando como si fuera un humano sobre sus patas traseras.-"Hace unas semanas, te conté como conocí a Magnus; y que por su culpa perdí a mi familia, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?".-Dijo, Emily; quien ahora está mirándolo, respondió con leve asentimiento con su cabeza.-"Bueno, yo, no quería que eso volvería a suceder".-Dijo mirando hacia su derecha y hacia el suelo, se rostro ahora considerablemente más triste, tanto que la seriedad y severidad de su antigua expresión desapareció en gran medida pero aún sigue ahí.-"Tenía miedo Emily, y aun lo sigo teniendo, me aterra solo pensar la idea de que Magnus se llegue a enterar que fuimos pareja y vaya detrás de ti, y nuestros pequeños, no soportaría ver o enterarme de que mi familia murió, no otra vez".-Dijo, el conejo, mostrándose vulnerable y blando, no demasiado pero si lo suficiente para que Emily se percatara que esta posibilidad enserio lo tiene angustiado.

"…¿Esa es tu excusa?".-Pregunto Emily, se puede saber por el tono de su voz que no le creyó, ni siquiera un poco.-"Snowball; recuerda que yo te salve de Magnus una vez; no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí ni por mis pequeños, si pude patearle el trasero una vez podre volver a hacerlo".-Dijo ella con seriedad y hablando sin ninguna clase de duda en su confianza.

"Emily escucha, tal vez esa vez tuviste suerte; mucha suerte, créeme cuando te digo que Magnus no es alguien que debe ser tomado a la ligera".-Dijo Snowball, algo molesto e irritado por la ciega que su ex novia está siendo desde su punto de vista, creyendo que podrá con Magnus ella sola.

"¿Qué acaso crees que no lo sé idiota; por quien me tomas?, no me lo estoy tomando a la ligera, estoy segura que podre arreglármelas yo sola allá afuera con el si me lo llegara a encontrar".-Dijo Emily, estando muy a la defensiva y siendo agresiva con él.

"¿Enserio, incluso con esto?".-Dijo Snowball mirándola directamente a los ojos, con una expresión molesta y enojada, y entonces puso lo que para los humanos seria el dedo índice de su pata derecha sobre el vientre; ya un poco hinchado por su embarazo, de la coneja.

A Emily no le gustó nada esta insinuación de Snowball y tras mirar un por momento su vientre, levanto la mirada hacia él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y se la clavo con una expresión intensa de molestia y enojo.

"El que esté embarazada no significa que no sea capaz de pelear y defenderme por mi misma Snowball".-Dijo ella, molesta de que a pesar de que él fue testigo de sus habilidades y su destreza en la defensa personal y en el combate, no la crea capaz de hacer esas cosas solo por una condición física.

"¿Qué?; pero-ay, pero; ay, Emily escucha, nos estamos desviando del tema, no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando aquí, y dices que el loco soy yo".-Dijo Snowball, confundido y desconcertado por todos los rodeos al asunto que genero la coneja con todo esto.

"¡Si estás loco!".-Le grito ella a la cara de súbito con mucha potencia, como si toda su ira hubiera explotado y lo dejo salir con ese potente grito, incluso Snowball estremeció y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando lo escucho, dicho grito también fue reforzado por la mirada poderosa, intensa y penetrante que Emily le está dedicando.-"Y ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por mí ni por mi bienestar".-Dijo ella, empezando a hartarse de todo esto, al igual que el conejo que tiene delante de ella lo está haciendo.

"¡Con una mi***a mujer!".-Dijo Snowball gruñendo a causa de su ira; la cual si fuera agua estaría en pleno punto de ebullición, cerrando los ojos y tocándose la frente con la punta de todos los dedos de su patita derecha; excepto el pulgar, para lugar repentinamente, ya harto, sujetar a Emily con mucha fuerza de los hombros, tanta fue la fuerza que consiguió producto de su ira que su agarre está lastimando verdaderamente a la coneja de pelaje beige.

"¡Ah!, ¡Snowball, suéltame!".-Dijo ella enojada y adolorida, y poniendo sus patas sobre el pecho del conejo intento alejarlo de ella, pero no lo consiguió, Snowball se aferró a ella de tal manera que tal parece que si consiguiera alejarlo de ella, él se llevaría parte de su pelaje en las palmas de sus patas en el progreso.

"¡¿Qué no entiendes que hice lo que hice por el bien de ambos, eh?!, ¡preferí que me odiaras y que no lloraras mi muerte o que yo no llorara la tuya, a que si hacerlo!, ¡¿entiendes lo que digo?!, ¡no quiero volver a perder a mi familia!, ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!".-Dijo Snowball con un enojo tal que su voz se hizo más grave y profunda, la expresión de su cara se hizo tan intensa que más de uno lo compararía metafóricamente con un demonio, zarandeándola con sus patas al final y lo último lo dijo gritando con todas sus fuerzas, como un auténtico loco y con todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Tanto fue así que comenzó a jadear por la falta de aire.

Emily, tras verdadera y finalmente escuchar esta confesión de Snowball, sin hacer nada y sin intentar alejarlo, lo miro directamente a los ojos con una mirada de atónita y perpleja, parpadeando constantemente cada pocos segundos; como si quisiera comprobar que esto no es alguna clase de sueño y alguna broma cruel por parte de su cerebro, pero ese no era el caso, su mente se quedó total y completamente en blanco, no sabe que decir, ni siquiera que pensar o como sentirse al respecto. Tras finalmente dejar escapar esto de su pecho y su conciencia, luego de haber recuperado el aliento lo suficiente, y sintiendo en sus ojos; aquella inconfundible sensación de querer llorar pero negándose a hacerlo pues que en estos momentos duros tiene que ser fuerte por aquellos que confían en él, soltó a Emily cerrando los ojos y simplemente se dio media vuelta, dando un par de pasos muy cortos hacia adelante y dejando escapar una especie de suspiro de resignación, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Luego de esto, un silencio abrumador, sepulcral y a la vez podría decirse que tenso, se hizo presente entre ambos y en aquella sala de estar, si alguien llegara en ese momento al lugar sin ninguna duda sentiría esta tensión y se sentiría incomodo, al menos que viniera de muy buen humor como para notarlo por su propia cuenta. Ninguno de ellos sabía que decir para romper ese silencio, ni siquiera sabían que pensar, a decir verdad en estos momentos no les está molestando tanto ese silencio, sino el impacto que ambos tuvieron en el otro, pues ambos se escudaron; cada uno por su lado, ya fuera en su seriedad, severidad, ira, odio u enojo con tal de no mostrar verdaderamente el arrepentimiento, la culpa y el dolor que ambos están cargando tras haber terminado con su relación, ahora, esas mascaras finalmente cayeron al suelo como un telón y ambos se encuentran vulnerables y con las mentes en blanco, sin saber exactamente que hacer o decir a continuación. Ese silencio prosiguió por varios segundos, posiblemente un par de minutos, sin que ambos reaccionaran, quedándose tal cual están luego de la confesión de Snowball, para que finalmente, este silencio fuera roto con un par de palabras.

"Lo…Lo siento".-Dijo Emily, dejando caer sus orejas detrás de su cabeza y mirando abajo y a un lado con una expresión de arrepentimiento sobre su cara, en realidad esto lo dijo casi por instinto pues como dije, termino completamente en blanco.

Snowball escucho lo que Emily dijo y giro un poco su cabeza hacia su izquierda e intento mirar detrás de sí mismo con el rabillo de los ojos, mostrando señas de que la escucho.

"No".-Dijo, haciendo que Emily abriera los ojos, levantara las orejas y volteara a verlo.-"Yo soy quien lo lamenta. Lo digo enserio, lo siento".-Dijo, volteando a verla, mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo, con una expresión sutil de lastima, culpa y tristeza que dejaba en claro que está siendo honesto.

Luego de eso, miro hacia el suelo por un momento, cerró los ojos, dejo escapar un suspiro, se dio media vuelta, se acercó a Emily y mirándola a los ojos, mientras la tomaba de las patas; comenzó a hablar.

"Escucha".-Dijo el conejo y luego, siéndose decepcionado de sí mismo por lo que está por decir, miro hacia el suelo.-"Tienes razón, no soy estúpido ni tonto, incluso yo sé que soy un loco sin remedio, mi pasado fue verdaderamente traumatizante y lo que le ocurrió a mi otra familia…la verdad no tengo palabras para describir como me afecto".-Dijo, mirando girando su cabeza hacia la derecha y mirando hacia aquella dirección con tristeza por un par de segundos, para luego regresar su mirada a su ex novia.-"No me extraña que tú y la gran mayoría de las personas no puedan entender alguien que está loco como yo, como quien dice; la locura es sin dudas incomprensible, así que no te culpare si decides irte y hacer tu vida con alguien más".-Dijo, para luego, sin soltarla de las patas, bajar estas hacia abajo; hasta justo delante de las cinturas de ambos, y mirar hacia su derecha y hacia abajo, aterrizando su mirada sobre el suelo y dejando caer sus orejas detrás de su cabeza.-"Supongo que todas formas me lo merezco, y creo que sería un pésimo padre".-Dijo, soltando las patas de la coneja beige y girando su cuerpo hacia su derecha, sin dejar de estar mirando el suelo con tristeza y decepción.-"Digo, no fui capaz de proteger a mi esposa ni a mi hijo o hija de Magnus".-Dijo levantando un poco sus patas delanteras haciendo una expresión física, dejándolas suspendidas en esa posición por unos pocos segundos y posteriormente dejarlas caer y lindando a ambos lados, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro de su boca.-"Si no pude hacer eso; ¿entonces qué clase de padre seria para estos pequeños que tienes de camino a este mundo?, no sé si también seré capaz de protegerlos".-Dijo con resignación y decepción sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo, entonces giro ahora hacia su derecha, dándole la espalda a su ex novia e inhalo y exhalo por su nariz, dejando escapar por sus fosas nasales un pequeño suspiro tras el cual se quedó en total silencio y sin tener el valor o las agallas de voltear a ver a su ex novia coneja.

Emily simplemente se le quedo viendo sorprendida luego de eso y se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, con su boquita ligeramente abierta y teniendo sus parpadeos y su respiración como las únicas señales de vida que mostraba de su parte, tras quedarse callada durante ese breve periodo de tiempo, lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia adelante; hacia su ex novio, dando un paso diminuto hacia adelante, el cual solo la movió o desplazo unos 20, 25 o 30 centímetros.

"Snowball, ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste o me pediste que simplemente me alejara?, ta-tal vez hubiera entendido".-Dijo ella.

"¿Enserio, lo habrías hecho?".-Pregunto Snowball con una voz triste y apagada pero a la vez seria, girando su cabeza hacia su izquierda e intentando ver a la animal de su misma especie con el rabillo de sus ojos.

Entonces Emily abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces, para luego mirar hacia un lado con decepción y desilusión, pensando en ello con retrospectiva; Snowball tiene razón en lo implícito de su pregunta, si él se lo hubiera pedido lo más seguro es que Emily se habría confundido y le preguntaría al respecto de sus acciones, preguntas que Snowball seguramente hubiera evadido, ignorado o no respondido, pues existía la probabilidad de que si en ese entonces le hubiera revelado sus verdaderas intenciones, Emily hubiera adquirido una posición optimista o inocente (depende de la opinión de cada quien) con la cual le aseguraría que eso no podría pasar pero sin prometérselo, pues cuando alguien es lo suficientemente maduro, tanto de edad como psicológicamente y sabe lo suficiente sobre la historia del mundo sabrá o conocerá con plenitud, que muchas veces la realidad es más que nosotros, inclusive a veces puede llegar a abrumarnos; es decir, supo que ella no podría prometerle realmente algo como eso, pues las palabras son solo eso, palabras y las acciones, son algo muy distinto, una sola acción de Manu bastaría para destrozar y destruir esa promesa y hacerla desaparecer, las cosas nunca funcionan así realmente.

Todo esto paso por la mente de Emily con rapidez y simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando hacia otro lado, en silencio. Snowball se dio cuenta con esto que la hizo entrar en razón, pero no quiso verse como un presumido, por lo que simplemente desvió su mirada hacia adelante pero también hacia el suelo de nuevas cuentas. Aquel silencio absoluto reino en el ambiente entre ellos nuevamente durante varios segundos, hasta que Emily acabo con este tras tener algunos segundos para pensar.

"Snowball escucha, tenías razón, sobre todo, ahora al fin entiendo, fuiste así de agresivo conmigo a propósito para dejarme sin opciones con las cuales seguramente terminaría discutiendo contigo, pero lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones; quieras a protegerme a mí y a nuestros hijos".-Dijo Emily, tras lo cual, Snowball giro hacia su izquierda y coloco su mirada; aun entristecida sobre ella.-"Escucha, será honesta contigo Snowball, si bien tus intenciones fueron buenas; no sé cómo sentirme al respecto".-Dijo, mirando el suelo por un momento y luego a él, negando un poco con la cabeza y con sus patas delanteras abiertas.

"Entonces, ¿seguimos estando separados…verdad?".-Pregunto el conejo, girando su cuerpo hacia ella ahora.

Emily bajo la mirada hacia un lado mirando hacia el suelo luego de eso.

"Si".-Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, pero rápidamente; queriendo aclarar algo, volvió a mirarlo.-"Al menos por ahora".-Dijo, desconcertando a Snowball.-"Con todo lo que dijiste, creo que tienes algo de razón, y con todo lo que está sucediendo con Magnus allá afuera, supongo que lo mejor será que no tengamos una relación tan sentimental por el momento".-Dijo.

Snowball dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro y manteniendo sus orejas a medias; es decir, entre levantadas y caídas detrás de su cabeza, miro hacia el suelo con tristeza y decepción.

"Si entiendo perfectamente a que te refieres, y lo comprendo".-Dijo, colocando su mirada un poco más hacia su derecha sin dejar de tenerla sobre el suelo, para un par de segundos después, levantar su mirada y volver a colocarla sobre la coneja de pelaje beige que tiene delante.-"Oye escucha, no tienes por qué regresar a la calle si no quieres, como tú misma dijiste; no somos pareja pero puedes quedarte si quieres".-Dijo, sin borrar aquella expresión de tristeza y decepción de su rostro pero siendo honesto en cada una de las palabras anteriores que salieron de su boca.

"¿E-Enserio?".-Pregunto Emily alegrándose aunque sea un poco y mirando al conejo con una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara.

"Por supuesto, aunque ya no seamos novios; eso no implica que no sigamos siendo amigos, me preocupas y lo digo enserio, no tienes por qué pasar hambre, frio, calor y suciedad para seguir viviendo, al menos ya no más, eso claro, si estás de acuerdo con eso".-Dijo Snowball, primero con una pequeña sonrisa sincera sobre su cara y al último algo apenado y nervioso, con sus orejas caídas detrás de su cabeza y acariciándose la nuca con su patita izquierda.

"¿Es una broma?; ¡Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo!".-Dijo ella con mucha alegría, acercándose al conejo y pillándolo desprevenido en un gran abrazo sorpresivo, el cual sin dudas lo sorprendió por lo impredecible que fue.-"Gracias Snowball".-Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa sobre sus labios sin dejar de abrazarlo, este ya no era un abrazo apasionado; de esos que se suele presentar entre una pareja, donde el amor es palpable, este está menos cargado de emociones y más simple, no se trata más que de un abrazo entre amigos, ya que como Emily dejo muy en claro, por el momento ella no quiere tener una relación tan íntima y profunda con Snowball, ella está dispuesta incluso a que puedan volver pero al menos no ahora, hasta que el asunto con Magnus se resuelva o termine.

Snowball dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y le regreso al abrazo a Emily cerrando también los ojos, estuvieron así durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente rompieron el abrazo y se miraron directamente por un par de segundos, entonces Emily bajo la mirada para verse a sí misma y se percató que todo su pelaje y su cuerpo están sucios, debido a la suciedad que mina las calles de Nueva York, esto hizo que ella abriera los ojos y levantara sus orejas, ella no es alguien que se preocupa por como luce y por lo tanto, nunca se dio cuenta de esto, agradeció que al menos no olía tan mal, huele; literalmente, a tierra, pero este aroma no le molestaba a Snowball, pues se acostumbro a muchos peores durante todo el tiempo que vivió en el Inframundo con sus amigos desechados y por lo tanto no dijo absolutamente nada al respecto.

"Amm, oye Snowball, ¿no te molesta que me tome un baño verdad?".-Pregunto la coneja, intercalando su mirada entre el conejo de pelaje blanco y el torso de ella.

"Por supuesto que no".-Dijo el negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sobre su cara.-"El baño está al fondo del pasillo a la derecha".-Dijo, señalando el estrecho pasillo por el cual están las puertas que conducen a las habitaciones de Melody y su madre, y por están las ventanas por donde Sídney entro cuando hablo con él.

"Muchas gracias".-Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de felicidad sobre su cara y entonces, entrecerró los ojos sin borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.-"Y oye, sé que dije que no podemos ser novios por el momento".-Dijo y entonces se le acerco, colocando su pata derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de Snowball.-"Pero nunca dije; que no podríamos ser amigos con derechos".-Dijo, con su boca muy cerca del oído izquierdo del conejo, susurrándole de una manera seductora y jocosona, al mismo tiempo que con su patita izquierda, y usando lo que para nosotros los humanos seria los dedos índice y medio como si fueran piernas, caminando un poco con las puntas de estos dedos por el pecho del conejo, para acabar poniendo toda la palma de su pata sobre el pecho del conejo, masajeando y acariciando suavemente tanto su pelaje como su piel en un patrón de círculos.

Tanto sus acciones como lo dicho por ella, hizo que Snowball dejara se pequeña boca de conejo ligeramente abierta, si pudiera sonrojarse su cara estaría tan roja como un ladrillo, las palabras susurradas por su ex novia ocasionaron que sintiera como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, una corriente que también ocasiono que irguiera sus orejas por completo y su pelaje se erizara, y se quedó tieso y estático como una estatua. Emily dejo escapar un risita de diversión manteniendo su boca cerrada al ver las reacciones del conejo y sin decir más, se alejó de él, encaminándose hacia el baño para darse una muy buena limpieza de la suciedad que tiene encima, todo lo hecho y dicho por Emily dejaron a Snowball perplejo y atónito justo en donde está, pareciera que ni siquiera estuviera respirando, entonces finalmente; tras unos segundos, fue capaz de regresar en sí y de recuperar el aliento, en un principio no supo cómo sentirse al respecto de lo que acaba de suceder pero entonces, frunció el ceño con enojo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa de lo mismo, siendo atrapado en un arranque de su propia locura y su carácter volátil.

"¡Óyeme tu mujer".-Dijo dándose vuelta para hablar con ella, pero al hacerlo, se percató de que Emily ya había desaparecido de su vista y se había alejado de la sala de estar al doblar la esquina que marca el comienzo de aquel estrecho pasillo que conduce hacia el baño y las habitaciones de los que se hospedan ahí.

Snowball refunfuño, frunciendo los labios dentro de su boca y temblando del enojo, para luego volver a patear tierra imaginaria que quiere alejar de el con su pata trasera izquierda, Emily lo dejo con la palabra en lo boca, dejando a Snowball frustrado y con el hecho de tener que aceptarlo, pues como ella se va a duchar él no quiere violar su privacidad, aun estando loco, hay algo de decencia y moral en él, por eso no piensa hacerlo y entonces, de mala gana y negando un poco con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia la cocina. ¿Con que propósito?, eso es incierto.

 **A nuevas cuentas no hay aclaraciones ni explicaciones en esta ocasión.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas, recomienden mi historia si les gusta, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo y nos vemos; la próxima.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16: Un orfanato en debate.**

 **(Antes que nada quiero decir; que todos aquellos reviews que sean comentarios carentes o con muy poco sentido y redundancia para la historia; es decir, spam, no serán contestados solo porque quieran que lo haga. Lo siento pero no pienso seguirle el juego a todos aquellos que hacen esta clase de cosas).**

 **Arlo:** ¿Te refieres al premio nobel de literatura?, vaya me alagas :); aunque no estoy seguro, me considero alguien bastante bueno en esto pero no sé si lo suficiente como para aspirar a alguna clase de premio, galardón o reconocimiento, pero insisto; gracias por el comentario.

 **Grove Street XD:** La verdad es que ese dato es incierto, tal parece que eso pareció poco redundante para la película una vez que salió y se estrenó; en mi opinión creo que debe de tener entre 25 y 32 años. Si te refieres a la secuela confirmada para una vida secreta de tus mascotas; lo siento pero no puedo, no se ha confirmado nada de información sobre ella aun o al menos nada que este en mi conocimiento y si te refieres a una posible secuela de este fic, nuevamente lo lamento pero no puedo asegurarte ni prometerte que algo como eso vaya a pasar, por ahora estoy enfocado en este y así pienso continuar, yo no soy alguien que planea tan a futuro.

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird:** Amigo, tú sabes que Snowball está loco; no busques hallarle sentido a cada palabra que diga,y todo eso del chianti y de amenazarla de comerla fue una parodia de la famosa escena del cine, sacada de la película El silencio de los inocentes, en la que la una agente del FBI va a hablar y a interrogar a Hannibal Lecter, uno de los mejores villanos en la historia del cine y el chianti es un tipo de vino refinado muy costoso. Lo sé, pero ella es y siempre ha sido una desechada, ¿Por qué crees que nunca apareció algún personaje que asegurara ser su dueño? así de dura es la vida en esa clase de situaciones. Tú mismo lo dijiste amigo, así es la humanidad. XD, sí; lo sé. De hecho quería que esa fuera la intención, que pensaran que era Magnus pero que al final no fuera así. ¿Cuántas veces tengo repetirlo amigo?, él está loco y además en tiempos de guerra un líder tiene que mantenerse firme y hacerse respetar; esta frase lo ejemplifica muy bien: 'Un soldado debe ser fuerte, o no podrá pelear'. No todo pasa con la velocidad y rapidez con la que quisiéramos que pasara amigo. Solo te puedo decir: Todo a su tiempo.

Nuevamente; siguiendo y mostrando un ejemplo cotidiano de la teoría de la relatividad, 10 días pasaron en menos de lo que alguien esperaría o se daría cuenta, Max también tuvo que lidiar con la tristeza, el dolor y la depresión que le ocasionaron su rompimiento con Gidget, no fue fácil, pero gracias a la persistente e incesante ayuda de Duke, Katie, Tiberius, Chloe y el resto de sus amigos, finalmente pudo comenzar a salir de ese bache y comenzar también un largo camino de recuperación emocional en el cual intentaría dejar eso atrás y seguir adelante, sin embargo; al igual que todo, siempre es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, esto se debe a que de vez en cuando, como si fuera una acostumbre ya arraigada en él, se subía sobre el sofá de la sala de estar de Katie y miraba hacia el edificio departamental que se encontraba delante de él, al otro lado de la ventana, en búsqueda de alguna señal de la pomerana, la cual nunca encontraba o lo que más se le acercaba a esto, era verla en compañía de Jack o Rose; pero eso sí, sin que ella nunca se acercara a aquella ventana para hacer lo mismo que Max, seguramente porque Rose se lo prohibió y después de lo que le hizo con aquella botella, no es de extrañar que ahora Gidget la obedeciera ciegamente como si fuera una fanática de alguna religión o de alguna figura o ídolo sin portar su clase o su tipo.

Tras hacer esto y de que casi de inmediato le regresara a Max el recuerdo de que él y ella habían terminado, le era inevitable que un sentimiento de tristeza y melancolía lo abrazaran, reavivará esos dolorosos recuerdos y lo hicieran desviar la mirada de aquella ventana para luego bajarse del sofá, el recordar eso ya no le dolía y afectaba con la misma fuerza e intensidad que antes, pero no se puede negar que si lo altera y le repercute aunque sea un poco y eso es algo comprensible, ya el rompimiento de una relación no se supera de la noche a la mañana o en unos cuantos días, lleva su tiempo, semanas, a veces meses, incluso años en algunos casos y no es de sorprender, como lo dice una metáfora, cuando una relación verdaderamente significativa para uno se termina, es como si te arrancaran todo tu interior y quedaras completamente vacío.

Gidget por su lado; sin tener mucha alternativa ante ello, siguió yendo dia a dia a aquella institución de instrucción y entrenamiento canino, debe admitir, que si bien aún sigue viéndolo como un auténtico agobio para ella o como algo cercano al infierno, el entrenamiento físico que está recibiendo ahí y en el cual ella intenta lo mejor posible desahogarse, le está resultando útil para lidiar con todo lo que le ha estado pasando, su rompimiento con Max; y su abusiva y cruel dueña, apoyo el cual también está siendo reforzado por su amistad con Harrison, la cual se ido haciendo cada vez más grande con el paso del tiempo, hasta tal punto de que ahora ambos perros llevan una muy buena química y una muy buena relación amistosa. Rose tampoco se quedó de brazos cruzados durante todo este periodo de tiempo, viendo la creciente relación entre su querida pomerana con aquel perro pastor suizo y obsesionada con su pensamiento enfermizo de que debe estar con un perro de su misma clase social, logro conocer al dueño de Harrison; Aston Parrisch, con quien inmediatamente comenzó a conversar y en muy poco tiempo desarrollaron una amistad, esperando que de esta manera pudiera ser más fácil y más accesible que Gidget y Harrison puedan estar juntos como una pareja, sin que el hombre sepa de los verdaderos motivos y propósitos de Rose, y sin saber con la clase de persona cruel y opresiva con la que él esta interactuando, a diferencia de todos nosotros.

Por su lado, Cesar y sus amigos planearon varias maneras de poder localizar a Magnus para ponerle fin de una vez por todas a todo lo que está sucediendo en Nueva York por causa suya, pero desgraciadamente, si bien todas las ideas fueron buenas y prometedoras; ninguna resulto, pues en cada uno de dichos planes surgió siempre un inconveniente tan grande con dicho plan que terminaba por impedirlo y detenerlo por completo, ellos no estuvieron solos en esto, fueron apoyados por su nuevo amigo policía Alonzo, quien constantemente iba a visitarlos y verlos, principalmente para ver qué hacer con respecto a Magnus y también, pero en menor medida, para conversar con cada uno de ellos y conocerlos mejor, el también apoyo en la elaboración de dichos planes pero lo impresionante y sorprendente es que no estuvo solo en esto, los oficiales Al y Anna, quienes intentaron frustrar; aunque sea en cierta medida, el atentado ocurrido en World Trade Center por culpa de Magnus, también estuvieron metidos en esto, Alonzo comenzó a relacionarse e interactuar con ellos a partir de un dia aparentemente normal en la jefatura de policía de Nueva York, durante la hora de almuerzo, mientras buscaba una mesa en la cual almorzar, juro que escucho a alguien hablando sobre el atentado y algo relacionado a una serpiente encontrada; a pesar de todo el ruido que había en esa sala a esa hora de tanta saturación de seres humanos, lo que escucho llamo incondicionalmente la atención de Alonzo, quien se acercó a los oficiales que hablaban sobre esto, quienes resultaron ser los mismos Al y Anna.

Alonzo los saludo, se presentó, pidió permiso para comer con ellos y durante el almuerzo, hablo con ellos sobre lo que estaban hablando y en poco tiempo iniciaron una conversación, así como el inicio de una nueva amistad con ambos. Tras esto y de conocerlos un poco más a fondo, Alonzo los llevo al departamento de Cesar; no sin antes avisarle sobre esto al joven oriundo de México, fue ahí donde los otros 2 oficiales de policía y el grupo de amigos se conocieron y comenzaron a charlar con tal de conocerse un poco, tras hacerlo y de que Alonzo les asegurara que los 2 eran de fiar Cesar y sus amigos les contaron Al y Anna todo lo saben sobre Magnus, si bien ellos se mostraron sorprendidos por alguna razón no se mostraron escépticos ante esto cuando pensaron en aquella serpiente, el atentado, y todas las demás cosas que Cesar y sus amigos les contaron que Magnus ha estado haciendo a lo largo de los años, esto hizo que ambos oficiales se esperanzaran y decidieron contarles a ellos sobre la serpiente, esperando que por favor tampoco los dieran por locos y afortunada y lógicamente no fue así, tanto Cesar como sus amigos se sorprendieron y junto con los 3 oficiales de policía no tardaron en conjeturar que todo esto está relacionado con ese cruel, sádico y sanguinario perro que tanto dolor y temor ha ocasionado en toda Nueva York, por lo que luego de esta charla decidieron juntarse en un intento combinado de sus fuerzas, capacidades, habilidades e inteligencia para intentar ponerle fin a este ambiente de caos e incertidumbre que Magnus ha dejado tras de sí en su interminable camino de venganza.

Rebecca aún sigue lidiando con el dolor y el impacto que la muerte de Jeff le ocasionaron, de no haber sido por sus amigos y su hermano quienes no dejaron de apoyarla cada vez que tenían el tiempo para hacerlo después de que ella intento suicidarse, posiblemente ahora se encontraría peor o ya de plano muerta en un nuevo intento de suicido, el apoyo inagotable de sus amigos no es la único que la está alentando, de hecho lo que verdaderamente la está alentando ahora para seguir viviendo; él es inconmensurable deseo de venganza que ahora está cargando, como dije el apoyo de sus amigos la ayudo pero en comparación a la motivación que le provoca esta ansia de venganza el apoyo de sus amigos quedaría completamente por el suelo ante esa comparativa, ahora está decidida a no descansar ni detenerse hasta ver a Magnus muerto, esperando poder tener ella el privilegio o la oportunidad para ponerle fin a su despreciable vida con sus propias manos, sin importar lo que digan los demás pero lo más seguro es que; si esta posibilidad llegara a presentarse no intentarían en absoluto detenerla.

En esos 10 días que transcurrieron luego de que cada uno de sus planes eran dados por inservibles, Cesar en su tiempo libre ya fuera antes o después de salir de trabajar pasaba tiempo de calidad con sus amigos pero tiempo también lo dividía en pasar tiempo con su amable vecina: Katie, con quien comenzó a desarrollar una relación más profunda e íntima, se podría decir que ahora son mejores amigos pero sus amigos no son estúpidos, ingenuos o despistados, se dieron cuenta tras verlo interactuar con ella en un par de ocasiones; que a Cesar le gusta y no dejaban de brindarle su apoyo a su amigo, así como a motivarlo de vez en cuando a que le dijera lo que siente a diferencia de como ocurrió cuando solo contaba con la compañía de Will Cesar no se mostró evasivo, tímido o reticente pero sí se mostró dudoso, no está seguro si Katie siente lo mismo que el siente por ella y por cómo está escalando la relación entre ambos lo último que quiere es arruinarla con algo como esto no estando o no sintiéndose seguro de cómo podría sentirse su vecina al respecto.

Y combinado a todo lo anteriormente dicho Cesar confeso que siendo franco; el no desea hacerlo, esto se debe a que al igual que Snowball cosa que podría ser irónica para algunos el teme que estando combatiendo, repeliendo o intentando detener a Magnus, puede a que no llegue a vivir lo suficiente o siquiera a vivir para contarlo. Sus amigos se quedaron completamente callados luego de eso y no les ocurrió ninguna manera de cómo responder a eso ya que cuando Cesar dejo escapar esta confesión de sus labios inmediatamente les regreso la mente lo sucedido con Jeff y la memoria de dicho amigo fallecido suyo, fue bueno que Rebecca no estuviera ahí cuando Cesar dejo escapar esto pues seguramente también habría recordado a su amor platónico ahora fallecido y es totalmente incierto como habría reaccionado ante esto, luego de eso un silencio profundo e incómodo se cernió sobre el grupo y como no tienen idea que decir, el grupo comenzó a dispersarse y fueron en búsqueda de hacer algo ahora no les importaba lo que fuera; ver televisión, descansar, holgazanear, hacerse un aperitivo en la cocina, lo único que quieren es ignorar las desagradables sensaciones y sentimientos que este nuevo ambiente les está ocasionando esperando que ignorándolos estos; así como la incomodidad en el aire se vayan disipando poco a poco, lo cual comenzó a funcionar a poco a poco al cabo de unos minutos y decidieron ya no tocar ese tema por el momento, pues saben que Cesar tiene razón sería terrible para Katie perderlo si el llegara a convertirse en su pareja ante Magnus en el futuro.

Por otro lado, Jameson y Harold en compañía del apoyo de su fiel amigo y familiar Ethan, comenzaron el proceso con el cual buscarían lograr que su proyecto de un orfanato como nunca antes se había hecho fueron aceptado y autorizado para su posterior construcción, comenzaron tratando de convencer de una manera muy sutil, insospechada e implícita a todos aquellos miembros del consejo de construcción de Nueva York que mostraran algún signo de estar de su lado; cosa la cual les fue facilitada y averiguada por Ethan quien tiene a un amigo y conocido que está cerca del rango que estos individuos del consejo de construcción de Nueva York poseen, tuvo que observarlos y estudiarlos con detenimiento para estar seguro cosa la cual tarda más de lo que se puede creer para estar seguro o al menos algo de seguro de que son de fiar al mostrar interés en el proyecto que Harold y Jameson tienen en mente. Si los llegara a enviar con alguno que no mostrara ningún interés o atracción en eso existiría la posibilidad de que podría irritarse y desde un principio perderían por completo su apoyo o les informaría a otros de sus compañeros de trabajo sobre lo que la pareja está intentando conseguir y por lo tanto estarían pendientes y atentos ante esto para no dejarse convencer.

Como dije antes, las maneras con las que a Harold y Jameson se les ocurrió convencerlos de una manera sutil e insospechada fueron verdaderamente ingeniosas, por ejemplo el caso con uno de estos representantes del consejo de construcción de Nueva York el cual el contacto de Ethan aseguro que es de fiar, Jameson y Harold lo tenían bien ubicado por la descripción que este contacto les dio sobre él, cuando este representante salía de trabajar Harold y Jameson estaban en la sala principal del edificio en el cual trabaja teniendo uno de ellos un punado de hojas en sus manos, y cuando el sujeto empezó a retirarse Harold y Jameson se le acercaron y el que tenía las hojas de los 2 choco contra este, fue intencional pero muy convincentemente lo hicieron parecer un accidente y con el sujeto comenzaron a recoger las hojas que habían caído al suelo a manera de disculparse, fue en ese momento cuando el sujeto se percató del título de una de los hojas que tenía en su poder la pareja de casada, dicho título el cual es referente a lo del orfanato que buscan construir llamo suficientemente la atención del sujeto y estando en el edificio del consejo de construcción de la ciudad esto hizo que no le levantara ninguna sospecha, pues creyó que seguramente Harold y Jameson habían traído todo ese papelerío para buscar que dicho proyecto fuera aprobado o algo por el estilo.

Harold y Jameson sabían que dejaron todo esto por completo a la suerte pues esa hoja la única que realmente se refería a lo que ellos quieren hacer, las demás no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con el orfanato las palabras impresas sobre las otras hojas no tienen ninguna coherencia o sentido con la página que sujeto noto y tomo, solo hicieron para aparentar y no levantar sospechas lo cual afortunadamente para ellos logro funcionar, las posibilidades de que ese sujeto no hubiera logrado ver esa hoja eran muy altas pero parece que el destino se puso a favor de ellos y si fue así, tras haber visto aquella hoja el sujeto entablo una breve y rápida conversación con la pareja sobre esto y les dio su palabra de que si su proyecto era aprobado y lograba pasar la primera fase del proceso que tiene el aceptar nuevos proyectos, él les daría su voto de aprobación para la construcción del mismo, cosa la cual Jameson y Harold agradecieron.

Podría decir todas y cada de las estrategias que han hecho hasta ahora para convencer a más pero sería alargarme demasiado y podría ser monótono o tedioso, espero que con el ejemplo anterior y con algo; bueno, mucho pensar e imaginación en algunos casos se les podrían ocurrir a ustedes otras estrategias que pudieron usar para convencer a esos individuos de una manera de los más insospechado. Esto no fue lo único que hicieron, en las calles ellos mismo iban entregando panfletos y folletos de lo que tienen pensado hacer, esperando poder conseguir algo de apoyo de las personas de la ciudad, hubo toda clase de casos en esto último con la población neoyorquina pero fueron principalmente algunos que fueron generales, como siempre hubo quienes mostraron interés por esto pero no decidieron ayudar ya fuera porque no tuvieran tiempo para ello u alguna otra causa, al igual que lo anterior también hubo pero con algunas pocas personas que si estaban decididas a ayudar, algunas escuchaban lo que Harold y Jameson decían respecto a esto y sin decir una sola palabra simplemente se iban y hubo otro porcentaje entre estas últimas que cuando estaban fuera de la vista de los 2, arrugaban y tiraban el folleto o el panfleto en el bote de basura más cercano o en el suelo ya de plano.

Y por último los peores casos, en los que las personas tras saber todo de esto por parte de Jameson, Harold y la información de los panfletos y folletos se ponían a agredirlos verbalmente algunos incluso casi llegaban en un parpadeo a golpearlos producto del estrés, la ira, la ansiedad, si tenían un carácter volátil e iracundo o cualquiera que sea la causa, por suerte jamás llegaba tan lejos como para solucionar el asunto a golpes pues estando en las calles en margen al toque de queda impuesto por las autoridades de la ciudad; había multitudes de gente en ellas y estas personas lograban tranquilizar a la agresiva persona fuera hombre y mujer y lograban convencerlos de que se fueran, permitiendo que la pareja del mismo género ya casada continuara con lo que están haciendo.

Con Snowball y Emily no hay mucho que decir al respecto, ya comprobamos y vimos de primera mano con anterioridad en este mismo capítulo lo claros que ambos fueron respecto a su relación en estos momentos oscuros y algo delicados; tanto para ellos como para el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad fueron humanos o animales y siempre cuando estos últimos estuvieran en algún bando contrario o siquiera al dirigido por Magnus pues estos casos son los que sufrían por causa del Terror de Wall Street. Lo único que se podría decir es que Snowball sigue dirigiendo a sus ex amigos y ex compañeros desechados para evitar, prevenir, detener o siquiera contener y reducir las matanzas perpetradas por el asesino de su familia y archienemigo jurado y sus secuaces, a diferencia de Cesar y sus amigos; Snowball y sus seguidores muchas veces se encontraron cerca de finalmente hallar la guarida de ese maniaco homicida para finalmente poder ponerle punto y final a todo esto pero Magnus siempre se las arreglaba para escapar, a veces de puro milagro o a duras penas metafóricamente hablando pues con suerte lograban hacerle una que otra herida de poca gravedad.

En esas ocasiones y ya conociéndolo a estas alturas, Magnus no se ponía ninguna barrera moral ni ética y era tan rastrero que había adjetivo alguno para describirlo, sacrificaba incluso a sus más fieles, leales y devotos seguidores y secuaces con tal de poder vivir un día más, dia el cual aprovecharía para matar, no les importaba la edad que estos tuvieran o si estos enserio no eran tan devotos como para entregar sus vidas por la de él, si esto último llegaba a mostrarse; él los forzaba, arrinconándolos en una posición en donde todas sus opciones posibles era la muerte, una vez incluso amenazó con matar a su propia hija pequeña Melissa delante de los seguidores de Snowball en un intento de retirada, quienes; no siendo tan sádicos y vengativos como él y su grupo optaron por dejarlo ir por el bien de la vida de la pequeña cachorra. En este último caso Snowball no se enojó con sus amigos, compañeros y seguidores al contrario, se horrorizo cuando le informaron sobre esto enserio Magnus es un ser tan despreciable y enfermizo que cuando no se cree que podría caer más bajo termina sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pero esa fue la única excepción cuando lograba escapar de milagro enserio se enfurecía, la insoportable angustia y desesperación que está sintiendo al no ver la hora de al fin atraparlo estaba volviéndolo loco, afortunadamente siendo un buen líder lograba recuperar la paciencia lo suficiente para ser razonable y así hablar con sus compañeros y seguidores, al mismo tiempo que les reprochaba y castigaba aunque sea un poco por haberle fallado.

Como bien se sabe: por cada acción hay una respuesta, y por lo tanto no es de extrañar que Magnus respondiera a las acciones de Snowball y sus seguidores después de los intentos de asesinarlo y detenerlo, pero lo que verdaderamente si extraño fue la manera con la cual respondió a esto, a la mañana siguiente después del último ataque de Snowball y los suyos y durante todo ese mismo dia y esa misma noche; ni uno solo de los secuaces de Magnus hizo presencia en las calles de Nueva York ya fuera para matar o para causar todavía más temor, ese último ataque de los desechados fue 3 días y desde entonces las cosas en la ciudad parecían haber regresado a la normalidad pero saben perfectamente que Magnus no es alguien que se rinde o huye de manera definitiva solo porque si, había algo detrás de toda esta fachada, y tras mucho pensar sobre eso Snowball llego a una conclusión bastante lógica y que encaja perfectamente con el perfil psicológico de Magnus, el no solo hizo esto como respuesta al ataque de los desechados lo hizo para romper el patrón de sus ataques estratégicos y coordinados, seguramente tanto para despistar a los desechados como para hacer creer a la población neoyorquina que todo eso solo fue algo pasajero y ahora ya había terminado para en un futuro en el cual podría atacar luego de que todo se tranquilizara un poco, comenzar nuevamente con esta oleada de inmisericordia y muerte para provocar aún más pavor en la población, con tal de dejarlos aterrados hasta tal grado que se volverían paranoicos o ya de plano; locos con la suficiente presión por parte de él y sus secuaces.

Y en cuanto a Wendy y Nala por si se lo están preguntando, a lo largo de estos 10 días ellas fueron desarrollando y profundizando un poco la relación amorosa que ahora tienen, comenzaron a conocerse realmente, empezaron a saber los gustos y disgustos de la otra, sus actividades favoritas, sus verdaderos defectos y virtudes y Wendy aprovecho para contarle a su nueva novia la historia de cómo alguien como ella termino en una gran metrópolis como Nueva York, su trágica, triste y desgarradora historia entristeció a la pastora alemana hasta las lágrimas y sin dudarlo abrazo a su novia sin dejar de llorar, diciéndolo la gran empatía que está sintiendo por ella, Wendy le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, agradeciéndole su amor y su preocupación y asegurándole que no se preocupara tanto por eso, después de todo el pasado es el pasado y ahora la tiene ella, esto último conmovió a Nala de tal manera que sin decir nada se abalanzo sobre su querida vulpina y conecto sus labios en un beso intenso, profundo y apasionado, con la zorro debajo de ella en una posición comprometedora, de no haber sido por Wendy quien la convenció de que desistiera la cosa hubiera escalado y posiblemente ambas se encontrarían ahora en un acto de pasión, deseo y lujuria con la gran posibilidad de ser descubiertas con facilidad, cabe destacar que a Wendy esto no le fue nada fácil; pues Nala se parece en muchos aspectos a su dueño, es testadura, tan impulsiva que es verdaderamente difícil de creer y alguien intensa y con un carácter fuerte, ella en un principio ignoro por completo a su hermosa novia vulpina y quería que a pesar de todo el acto se realizara, esto realmente molesto a Wendy pero ella mantuvo la compostura y siendo firme y asertiva la convenció de que se detuviera, que bueno que fue así porque si no seguramente tendría que haber recurrido a medidas más drásticas las cuales acabarían lastimando en algún sentido a ambas, Wendy enojada con ella pues por su terquedad podría considerarlo como intento forzado; es decir, intento de violación, y a Nala herida físicamente si Wendy llegara a recurrir a los golpes con tal de evitar un acto sexual.

Por lo anteriormente dicho está claro que como todo y todos, tanto ambas como su relación no son perfectas, hay cualidades de la otra que realmente les molestan, irritan, enojan o frustran, por ejemplo; una de las cualidades que a Wendy le gustan más de Nala, es que ella es cariñosa, romántica y apasionada pero enserio le molesta que no sea capaz de marcarse un límite en todo esto último debido a lo terca, testadura e impulsiva que es, como lo sucedido cuando le contó la historia de su vida y bien sabemos cómo pudo haber terminado, y otra de las principales cosas que odia de ella es que; aunque ella no quiera admitirlo, Nala es un tanto narcisista, siempre quiere que las cosas y esto también ocurre en su relación; giren en torno a ella, un claro ejemplo es una ocasión en la que Wendy propuso algo especial para comer para que tuvieran una especie de "mini primera cita", Wendy propuso varias ideas pero Nala prácticamente no la escuchaba e insistía que comerían lo que a ella la parecía mejor y no aceptaba un no como respuesta, Wendy accedió en aquella ocasión con un poco de mal sabor en su boca; tal vez para darle el gusto o complacerla pero enserio le molesta que a veces Nala no tenga la humildad y el objetivismo o la consideración para escucharla.

Y Nala tampoco está libre de esto, una de las cualidades que más ama de su querida vulpina; a parte de su belleza y el que siempre sabe muy bien cuando bromear para generar un ambiente de lo más agradable y algo romántico entre las 2, son las agallas que tiene, Wendy es alguien quien no teme o no duda ser agresiva o violenta cuando es o lo considera necesario, y siendo francos a ella eso la excita mucho; el solo pensar en ella con esa actitud la vuelve loca, pero y esto es el defecto que le molesta de ella, es que debido al fuerte temperamento que tiene muy en su interior, Wendy es alguien a quien hay que tenerle respeto y precaución o de lo contrario acabaras lamentándolo de verdad, ella es verdaderamente intimidante y aterrante cuando está verdaderamente molesta, irritada u enojada, en sus ojos se puede ver que sería capaz de hacer trizas a alguien y si bien Nala es terca, testadura e impulsiva hay ocasiones en las que ella se percata del enfado o molestia de su novia, y asustada no sabe qué hacer, por lo que se queda callada y en silencio con un ambiente incomodo entre ambas, el cual se cada ahí y solo se termina cuando una de las 2 decide alejarse al ver que la otra no hace ni dice nada más.

Pero por de lo todo lo demás ambas están teniendo en lo general una muy buen relación, tienen buena comunicación entre sí, cada una la da a la otra su espacio cuando esta lo necesita y lo más importante de todo además que ellas están realmente felices como pareja; y eso es que ahora tienen todo el apoyo de su familia o al menos de la mayoría de los miembros de esta, Dasha, Atlas y el resto de sus hermanos se disculparon ante ellas con toda sinceridad por haber sido tan discriminativos con respecto a su relación; cosa la cual también aprovecharon para contarles con tal de que no hubiera ningún secreto entre ellos y les pidieron disculpas, Nala siendo hermanan de ellos les perdono casi de inmediato y Wendy por otro lado; sin bien acepto sus disculpas con gusto les dijo que realmente no podría perdonarlos tras de enterarse de que todo este tiempo pensaron sobre la relación de ambas de esa manera a sus espaldas y les dijo que eventualmente lo más probable es que los perdonaría pero ese dia no, al menos no por ahora, necesita tiempo para pensar sobre eso, esto entristeció un poco a sus ahora prácticamente cuñados y cuñadas pero fueron comprensibles y respetaron por completo su decisión sin guardarle ningún rencor.

Y la miembro de la familia que es la excepción a apoyar su relación es Mangle, la cual aún se encuentra algo adolorida y herida tras enterarse que Nala y Wendy son ahora pareja y no puede evitar sentirse así cada vez que las ve juntas, dándose muestras de cariño, acariciándose y esas cosas, y cuando así era el caso simplemente se alejaba entristecida de ahí para no tener que ver nada de eso y evitar así untar sal en sus heridas por sí sola, por suerte ella sola no está lidiando con su dolor y su sufrimiento, durante estos 10 últimos días ha estado hablando con ese perro husky que regreso con Cesar tras la muerte de Jeff, Sebastián, un buen perro el cual rápidamente comenzó a agradarle, es un sujeto simple, humilde, valiente y alguien que ve la vida con realismo pero con una manera un tanto alentadora, y en la actualidad son oficialmente amigos, pasan mucho tiempo juntos conversando, y conociéndose más a profundidad y la amistad que ahora tiene con él la está ayudando a soportar y encarar el dolor emocional que está sintiendo desde que su corazón fue roto tras enterarse de la relación entre su fastidiosa hermana y aquella zorro de pelaje rojo.

Como ya aclare anteriormente desde el principio de este capítulo, han transcurrido 10 días desde que Snowball y Emily enmendaron las cosas y ahora cada quien tiene sus problemas con los cuales lidiar por lo que regresaremos a enfocarnos por el momento con Harold y Jameson. A pesar de la ola de histeria, caos y temor que ha estado azotando a la ciudad desde el atentado; como siempre hay gente que ni se inmuta o buscando ignorarlo no le toma importancia y siguen realizando su trabajo como si fuera un dia normal, este caso está ocurriendo en torno a la pareja Hamerstorn ¿a qué me estoy refiriendo? Sencillo, hoy es la cita programada que uno de los miembros del comité de construcción de la ciudad o algún secretario o secretaria les dio, cabe destacar que en estos momentos tanto ellos como su lado rival; es decir, los representantes de varios de los considerados como mejores orfanatos de la ciudad, se encuentran en la última fase del proceso de aprobación de alguna nueva obra de construcción en la ciudad, en esta última fase tanto James como Harold y sus adversarios expondrán en un debate los pros y contras de lo que propone la pareja casada así como las fallas, defectos y virtudes de un orfanato ordinario, con tal de tomar a consideración de todo esto antes de dar una respuesta definitiva.

En estos momentos, Jameson y Harold están arribando al interior de un auditorio de buenas dimensiones y tamaño en el cual se reunirán contra sus contrincantes para realizar el ya mencionado debate, conforme se acercaban al lugar que les fue asignado para cuando tenga lugar el debate pudieron ver que ellos no son los únicos en hacer esto, mucha más gente está adentrándose al auditorio y acercándose a los asientos que les indicaran para tomar asiento, un buen número de estas personas no son precisamente representantes de los orfanatos de Nueva York son partidarios o apoyadores, ya sea de James y Harold o de los representantes de los orfanatos pero entre ellos también hay personas que se encuentra en una posición neutral, ya sea por elección propia, por falta de información de lo que está en juego o por cualquier otra causa, seguramente escucharon aunque sea un poco sobre esto, les llamo la atención y vinieron para ver y escuchar lo que ambos bandos tienen que ofrecer o decir para después tomar una decisión al respecto y además esto los ayuda a mantenerse distraídos y no pensar en lo realmente mal que están las cosas afuera en las calles a pesar del repentino cese al fuego de Magnus, pero algunas de estas personas son un tanto paranoicas o caen con facilidad en pensamientos preocupantes, y esto; en vez de tranquilizarlos como a la mayoría, solo les ponía más tensos y nerviosos pues suponían que no podía significar nada bueno.

Entonces, tras bajar los escalones hasta la parte más baja; justo delante de la mesa con forma semi-redonda en donde se sentaran los miembros del comité de construcción de la ciudad, James y Harold se acercaron a una de las mesas; la asignada a ellos, que se encuentra justo enfrente de donde estarán los miembros del comité, a unos 10 o 12 metros de distancia, se mesa en comparación a la de los miembros del comité es simple y sencilla, una mesa hecha de madera de roble pulida con barniz y lo bastante grande tanto para ambos como para cualquier documento o papel que trajeran como evidencia escrita a los argumentos que darán en el debate. Tras llegar a su mesa, tomar asiento y acomodar las cosas que trajeron; las cuales si fueron en su gran mayoría documentos en caso de que los necesitaran, un hombre que está usando auriculares con un pequeño micrófono cerca de su boca en los mismos; y el cual es un asistente tanto del audio del evento como el evento mismo, se les acerco y tras hablar brevemente les dio a la pareja un par de pequeños micrófonos y les pidió que se los colocaran y colgaran en sus camisas a la altura del pecho para que se esa manera se voz pudiera escuchar con fuerza y claridad por todo el auditorio. Luego de eso el hombre se retiró y Harold y James hicieron lo que este les pidió, tras hacerlo James volteo a ver hacia su izquierda a la mesa donde se sentaran sus rivales y vio como recorrieron las sillas en las cuales se sentarían para luego acomodarse y tomar asiento.

A pesar de lo que les hicieron y esto lo sabemos al igual que ellos gracias a Ethan, James esperando no empezar como quien diría "con el pie izquierdo" se puso de pie y se les acerco con la intención de presentarse queriendo aligerar las fricciones que hubo entre ambos por lo que le informaron a él y a su esposo o por alguna otra razón, seguramente queriendo mostrar su humildad, Harold se dio cuenta de esto lo que le hizo formar una expresión de intriga y confusión sobre su cara con su mirada puesta sobre su esposo pero se quedó sentado donde está, no quiere interferir en lo que sea que su marido tiene pensado hacer. Entonces James finalmente llego hasta la mesa donde se encuentran sus contrincantes y se acercó al que tenía más de cerca, un hombre de entre unos 40 o 50 años de edad, cabello corto tanto del copete como de la nuca y los costados de su cabeza, la cual es redonda y con una evidente papada debajo de su barbilla, físico algo subido de peso y caucásico.

"Hola, ¿Qué tal?".-Dijo saludándolo y con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara, haciendo que el hombre volteara a verlo y se le quedara viendo con un rostro neutro e inexpresible.-"Mi nombre es Jameson Hamerstorn, un gusto".-Dijo y se le ofreció su mano derecha para que la estrechara con él.

El hombre simplemente miro su mano luego lo miro a los ojos sin alterar para nada su rostro y sin decir nada; lo dejo "colgado" como quien diría y coloco completamente su mirada y su atención en los papeles que tiene enfrente y debajo de él, las cuales comenzó a inspeccionar, la sonrisa que Jameson había formado sobre su cara desapareció inmediatamente luego de ver la actitud tan fría, grosera y desinteresada con la que ese sujeto decidió contestarle a su saludo, entonces retiro su brazo de la cercanía de su sujeto regresándolo a su costado, se quedó mirándolo internamente molesto y enojado por uno segundos y entonces; con un mal sabor en su boca, regreso a su asiento justo al lado de su esposo, si ese sujeto no tiene pensado ser civilizado o lo suficientemente cortes para poder intentar llevarse con él a pesar de todo, entonces James no va a desperdiciar tiempo intentándole hacer cambiar de opinión.

"¿Qué ocurrió?".-Pregunto Harold al ver la expresión de molestia y enojo que ahora tiene sobre su cara, no fue capaz de ver lo ocurrido porque el cuerpo de su esposo se lo impidió cuando eso sucedió.

James miro a su pareja con el rabillo de sus ojos por un momento luego de que le preguntara eso.

"Nada importante".-Dijo colocando su mirada sobre la superficie de la mesa que tiene delante de sí mismo y de su esposo, para luego tomar unas cuantas de las hojas que trajeron con ellos y alinearlas correctamente con ayuda de sus manos y golpeteando unas cuantas veces sus bordes inferiores contra la superficie de la mesa, así como también lo hizo con los bordes de las hojas en ambos laterales.

James subo muy bien; tanto por el tono de su voz y por lo que conoce bastante bien, que le mintió pero decidió dejarlo pasar intuyo que posiblemente lo último que su esposo querría seria discutir o hablar sobre esto faltando tan poco para el debate que tendrán en ese auditorio, y se limitó a seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, acomodando un poco las cosas sobre la mesa.

Varios minutos más tarde, cuando casi todos los que querían estar presentes como público habían llegado al auditorio y tomado asiento, los miembros del comité llegaron y entraron por una puerta que se encontraba próxima al lugar que siempre se les es asignado para esta clase de cosas, dicha puerta se encuentra justo a la derecha; a un par de metros de distancia de su peculiar mesa, escritorio, lugar de trabajo o como quieran llamarle, tras entrar el último de ellos cerró la puerta, se acercaron a sus respectivos lugares y tomaron asiento, acto seguido encendieron los micrófonos con una pequeña base que tienen delante de ellos para hablar con fuerza y claridad cada uno de ellos, y la presidenta del comité; una mujer morena, de cabello negro recogido hacia atrás con una **cebollita** , de nariz grande y respingada, ojos cafés y un lunar ubicado justo a la izquierda de su nariz, entre el espacio que separa a esta de las carnes de su mejilla izquierda, toco un par de veces la áspera superficie del micrófono ocasionando que el ruido de que fue tocado se transmitiera por el sistema de audio del auditorio, ocasionando que todos guardaran silencio en este punto y voltearan a ver hacia el frente, viendo así a los miembros del comité en sus respectivos sitios y entonces la presidenta se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar para asegurarse de que su voz fuera clara, concisa y audible.

"Muy buenas tardes a todos, estamos reunidos aquí hoy para tomar una decisión respecto al proyecto propuesto por los señores James y Harold Hamerstorn, de construir un orfanato; el cual a diferencia de uno convencional tendrá funcionalidades y cualidades específicas que lo diferencian del resto y estas son esencialmente 2".-Dijo la presidenta y abrió una carpeta que tiene delante de ella, para ver los formularios, documentos y demás papeles que Harold y Jameson han presentado a lo largo de este proceso, con tal de asegurarse de no errar en algo, por más mínimo que fuera.-"La primera, dicho orfanato tendrá una decoración interna y externa distintiva y llamativa que resultara psicológicamente positiva y de apoyo para los niños, así como un diseño arquitectónico complejo y bastante peculiar que lo diferenciaran de uno convencional, y la segunda, los cuidadores de dicho orfanato cuidaran individualmente de uno o más niños como si fueran sus propios hijos tras pasar un examen de confianza hasta que estos cumplan 13 o 14 años, y o si así lo deciden, adoptarlos como suyos volviéndose sus tutores legales para ser cuidados en casa".-Dijo, todo por el micrófono para ser escuchada y cerro la carpeta que recientemente abrió y la cual tiene en su poder.-"Sin embargo, dicho proyecto ha ocasionado toda clase de reacciones y críticas por parte de la comunidad de orfanatos de la ciudad, argumentando principalmente que un proyecto como este podría ocasionar un nivel de despidos considerable o de mayores proporciones, y dejar a sus empleados sin un medio para tener sus vidas cotidianas en debido orden".-Dijo, y se recargo un poco en su silla tras explicarlo, dejando solamente su espalda alta sin hacer contacto físico con el respaldo de su asiento.-"El dia de hoy, ustedes y nosotros; el comité de construcción de la ciudad de Nueva York, escucharemos sus argumentos y al finalizar el debate, nosotros; considerando el apoyo democrático y las opiniones de todos ustedes, decidiremos si es propicio que dicho proyecto se lleve a cabo o no. Sin más que decir, iniciaremos el debate con un argumento inicial de exposición por parte de ambos bandos, el cual tendrá como base o tema las razones o motivos que cada uno tiene, para buscar permitir o impedir, la construcción de este proyecto. Señor Cole".-Dijo, mirando al hombre que Jameson quiso saludar cortésmente, quien inmediatamente coloco su mirada sobre ella.-"Representante en jefe de los orfanatos convencionales de la ciudad de Nueva York, usted iniciara, adelante".-Dijo, le cedió el uso de la palabra, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha invitándolo a hablar y termino recargándose en su silla para escucharlo junto con el resto de sus compañeros, socios y amigos de trabajo.

Entonces el señor Cole se puso de pie, ajustándose y acomodándose la corbata que lleva puesta para no verse desalineado o con mala presentación y salió por su lado derecho, alejándose de la mesa en la cual estaba y de sus 2 compañeros; un hombre y una mujer, que tiene a su izquierda cuando estuvo sentado en su asiento, aclarándose la garganta; listo para hablar.

"Miembros del comité de construcción de la ciudad, damas y caballeros".-Dijo Cole mirando en el orden en el que los menciono a todos los presentes y con su mirada y su atención ahora puestas sobre el público del cual tiene toda su atención.-"Al igual que mi querida abuela yo soy un hombre muy sencillo, no busco fama ni lo gloria, solo me gano la vida haciendo lo que yo mismo elegí como profesión, cuido de mi hogar, de mi perro y pago mis impuestos como todos, sé que la vida es en esencia complicada y difícil pero eso no niega que también en cierta manera tenga cierta simpleza, eso es lo que hace a los orfanatos lo que son, un lugar simple y humilde que alberga a personas pequeñas cuyas vidas no han sido nada fáciles, familias terribles, violentas, agresivas, abusivas, con antecedentes de alguna clase de adicción, les preguntare una cosa ¿no creen que todo lo que ellos necesitan: comida, agua, un techo bajo el cual dormir, una cama suave y caliente y alguien que los cuide, no lo tienen ya al alcance con un orfanato común y corriente?".-Dijo, haciendo que varias personas del público comenzaran a pensar en lo dicho por él y entonces Cole miro hacia la mesa de Harold y James.-"Lo que estos 2 hombres proponen prácticamente ya existe, y ha existido en este mundo desde muchos, muchos años, un lugar en el cual albergar y cuidar de niños en estados de necesidad o de urgente necesidad de cualquier clase o tipo que sea necesario, y además, honestamente díganme ¿Qué sabemos de estos 2 sujetos que; sin intención de faltarles al respecto, son prácticamente un par de don nadies?, ¿Cómo vamos a cederles la tutela y el control casi total de las vidas de las futuras generaciones cuando no sabemos quiénes son?, y además; nada asegura que sean realmente de fiar, ¿Qué tal si al igual que esas familias terribles; consumen sustancias nocivas y de alto potencial adictivo, como el alcohol o los esteroides, eh?".-Dijo sin quitar su mirada del público, dándoles nuevamente que pensar al ver la razón o cierta razón en sus palabras, y entonces Cole termino acomodándose y ajustándose la corbata nuevamente, todo su monologo lo hizo sin perder la compostura en ningún momento.-"Mínimo; piensen en eso".-Dijo y sin más que decir, y tras darle una última y breve mirada al matrimonio igualitario, del cual Jameson está mirándolo con una expresión algo molesta y enojada por esas acusaciones sin pruebas, y Harold con un rostro más racional, sereno y comprensible pero a la vez inexpresible, para entonces mirar su correspondido sitio en su mesa y dirigirse hacia ella para tomar asiento una vez concluido su alegato.

"Gracias Señor Cole".-Dijo la presidenta del comité hablando por el micrófono y volteo a ver hacia la mesa de Harold y James.-"Señores Hamerstorn, su turno".-Dijo y volvió a recargarse en su silla.

Jameson estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie luego de eso, pero su marido se lo impidió, haciendo que volteara a verlo y entonces Harold negó con la cabeza con un rostro levemente preocupado y se llevó la mano al pecho, indicándole que mejor le dejara esto al menos por esta vez; a él, ya que él sabe que su esposo es alguien de sangre más caliente que él; es decir, que se enfurece con más facilidad hasta el punto de en ocasiones sus impulsos lo traicionan y estos a su vez le o les generan consecuencias que luego serían irreparables ya que cuando se da cuenta ya es muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto, Jameson se quedó en asiento y tras ver el lenguaje corporal de su esposo miro hacia la superficie de su mesa por un par de momentos, y sin encontrar algo que objetar con que contradecirle, lo miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

Entonces Harold lo soltó, dejándolo libre tras estar seguro de que no haría algo impulsivo o impertinente, entonces miro la superficie de su mesa, cerró los ojos inhalo y exhalo un par de veces por su boca para prepararse para su presentación, abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la mesa por unos pocos segundos reuniendo valentía y coraje, entonces se puso de pie, saliendo por su derecha y se le alejo un poco de la mesa, quedando en el espacio vacío que hay de distancia entre el lugar de él y su esposo y los miembros del comité.

"Señoras y señores todos presentes, tal como dijo nuestro contrincante antes; es cierto que no saben nada de nosotros pero les aseguro que el futuro de esos niños no correría ningún riesgo bajo nuestro cuidado general si es que nuestro proyecto llegara a ser aprobado para su construcción, y efectivamente como el Sr. Cole dijo, les niños tienen un techo sobre sus cabezas, comida, agua y un lugar donde dormir cómodamente durante las noches, pero lo que nosotros queremos enfocarnos en nuestro orfanato no es solo atender las necesidades fisiológicas de los niños, queremos prestar especial atención a un buen y positivo desarrollo emocional y afectivo, aclaro desde ya que estoy plenamente consciente que no todos los orfanatos tienen malos o pésimos cuidadores, si por estadística hay esta clase de cuidadores en los orfanatos también quiere decir que habrá buenos cuidadores, pero la carencia de una genuina figura materna o paterna; o lo más acercado que sea a esto en un sentido metafórico, tiene repercusiones en el estado psicológico de los niños, no aprenderán lo más elemental para poder vivir y manejar su vida con plenitud, no aprenderán adecuadamente valores, principios, educación, ética, ¿Qué sentido tiene darles protección, alimento y cuidado a estos pequeños; si en un futuro, a causa de un deficiente desarrollo emocional-afectivo y psicológico, terminan como prisioneros convictos?".-Dijo Harold, soltando su propio monologo a fin de convencer, persuadir o siquiera conmover un poco a los presentes.-"Lo que mi esposo Jameson y yo buscamos realmente es minimizar esta clase de sucesos y acontecimientos en nuestro orfanato, darles a una o un par de figuras individuales a cada niño y niña, una figura que este verdaderamente calificada para soportarlos, cuidarlos y amarlos como si fueran sus propios hijos, dándoles así la figura paterna y o materna que perdieron para prevenir o evitar un futuro oscuro para ellos".-Dijo, tras esto miro de reojo a todos los representantes del comité y sin decir nada más; regreso a su asiento, dándole al público algo nuevo en lo que meditar.

"Gracias señor Hamerstorn".-Dijo la presidenta del comité hablando por el micrófono y mirando hacia al lugar que le fue designado tanto a él como a su esposo.-"Muy bien, ahora procederemos a la segunda etapa de este debate, ambos bandos expondrán o demostraran por medio de cualquier clase de evidencia, ya sea videos, audios, fotografías, declaraciones y cartas firmadas, documentos, o cualquier otro que se valide como evidencia física, con tal de intentar hacernos persuadir sobre los motivos del otro y a la vez; hacernos plantear pensamientos o probabilidades más complejos y profundos sobre todo este asunto y tomarlos a consideración para cuando llegue la hora de tomar nuestra decisión. Señores Hamerstorn".-Dijo, volteando a ver a su mesa.-"Ustedes comenzaran esta vez, adelante".-Dijo, con sus antebrazos encima de la superficie de la larga "mesa" que tiene delante, con sus manos suspendidas un poco por encima de dicha superficie y con sus dedos entrelazados pero sin que palmas de sus manos estén haciendo contacto; solamente sus dedos y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza, invitándolos a hablar.

Ambos hombres casados intercambiaron un mirada luego de eso y tras hacerlo la colocaron sobre su escritorio donde tienen todas sus cosas, el hecho de que Cole haya iniciado la vez anterior les dio un buen punto de partida para comenzar a exponer y dado que ahora fue al revés, se encuentran un poco dislocados y desubicados, y dado que no tienen nada mejor, al menos esperan que lo que traen sirva para convencer al público y a los miembros del comité, así como para darles algo con lo que exponer. Entonces ambos se pusieron de pie tras tomar aquellos documentos que les parecieran los mejores y más eficaces, y se colocaron en el que el espacio vacío de distancia que hay entre su mesa y la de sus rivales de la de los miembros del comité de construcción, con Harold aclarándose un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

"Señoras y señores, para probar nuestro punto en cuanto al deficiente desarrollo psicológico-emotivo-afectivo en los orfanatos, mi esposo y yo en persona hablamos con varias personas adultas de la ciudad de Nueva York que durante su infancia, juventud y o adolescencia, tuvieron una vida en la que consideraban al orfanato en el que estuvieron como sus hogares y en base a los conversaciones que sostuvimos con ellos, realizamos varios documentos de declaraciones personales que mi marido les entregara ahora".-Dijo Harold hablando nuevamente ante todos y tras escuchar su petición, Jameson se acercó a la mesa donde se encuentran los miembros del comité y sobre esta dejo las declaraciones originales de estas personas desamparadas en su infancia con las que hablaron; las cuales son tantas que forman una pequeña montana de papales, teniendo ellos varias copias de las mismas por si acaso.

Una vez que Jameson dejo las declaraciones sobre la mesa, el miembro del comité más cercano a ellas las miro con una expresión mixta de intriga y confusión, y entonces tomo la que se encontraba en la cima de dicha pequeña montana de papeles y comenzó a echarle un vistazo, sus compañeros también intrigados decidieron hacer lo mismo, el que está justo a su lado le toco el hombro un par de veces con el dedo índice, haciendo que volteara a verlo y entonces el miembro que llamo su atención señalo al montón de declaraciones indicándole que pasara algunas más de estas para mirarlas, cosa la cual hizo hasta que todos los miembros del comité terminaron co de estas declaraciones en su poder para poder echarles un vistazo, pero esto tendría que esperar para ellos pues Harold reanudo su nueva exposición.

"Podrán percatarse que dichas declaraciones están firmadas por puno y letra de las personas a las que les tomamos declaración para este debate, cuando tengan la oportunidad de leerlas con detenimiento y silencio podrán apreciar que la mayoría de estas personas afirman sin ninguna clase de duda que las vivencias que ellos experimentaron durante su infancia y juventud en un orfanato convencional fueron poco gratas y para nada gratificantes, algunos incluso las califican como duras, desagradables o incluso insoportables e infernales. Como dije al inicio de este debate, mi esposo y yo estamos conscientes de que no todos los orfanatos del planeta cuidan de una manera ineficiente a los niños, pero estas declaraciones combinadas con la estadística demuestran que la mayoría de los orfanatos; al menos aquí en la ciudad de Nueva York, son pésimos para promulgar un desarrollo psicológico, emotivo y afectivo apropiado para las futuras generaciones".-Alego Harold.

Estas palabras dichas por el ocasionaron una reacción ofensiva y furiosa por parte del bando de los orfanatos convencionales y sus seguidores, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron gritar cosas para llevarles toda la contraria, tales como: "¡Es mentira!, ¡Son unos mentirosos!, ¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡Cierren la boca idiotas!", y cosas por el estilo, algunos incluso se pusieron de pie abruptamente y gritando; señalaron de manera acusatoria, agresiva y temperamental, al matrimonio igualitario, quienes al escuchar el alboroto voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de donde provenía, junto con el Sr. Cole quien está sentado en su mesa y uno de los compañeros de este sentado detrás de la mesa, y esto también ocasiono que algunas guardias de seguridad se les acercaran a estas personas para intentar calmarlos y tranquilizarlos.

"¡Señoras y señores por favor guarden silencio o serán echados de la sala por perturbar el orden!".-Dijo la presidenta del comité hablando por el micrófono intentando ayudar a los elementos de seguridad interna del edificio.

Tras esto y por un poco más de petición de los elementos de seguridad de que guardaran silencio sino lograban mantener la compostura, estas personas finalmente lograron tranquilizarse, regresar a sus cabales y volver a sentarse sobre sus asientos, recuperando el control y el orden en ese auditorio permitiéndoles regresar al asunto o cuestión con la que están tratando ahí.

Luego de que el silencio se posicionara sobre ese auditorio tras aquel estallido de conformidad, irritación e ira, Harold junto con su esposo regresaron sus miradas a los miembros del comité; con la intención de dar por terminada su exposición en esta segunda etapa.

"Bueno; retomando la situación miembros del comité y público presente, eso sería todo por nuestra parte, los dejaremos a solas y en silencio para que puedan leer los documentos que mi esposo les entrego, muchas gracias".-Dijo Harold y tras hacerlo, tanto el como Jameson se dieron media vuelta, regresaron a la mesa que les fue asignada para este debate y tomaron haciendo, guardando paz y silencio tal como prometieron para que los miembros del comité puedan leer con calma y atención los documentos que ahora tienen en su poder.

Lo cual comenzaron a hacer, también en silencio; haciendo que todo el auditorio se sumiera por un par de minutos en un silencio absoluto, casi sepulcral, tras acabar de leer los documentos; cubriendo los micrófonos que tienen delante de sí mismos con una mano para no ser escuchados, miraron por unos segundos a los compañeros que cada uno tiene a ambos lados e intercambiaron palabras susurradas que les resulto imposible de escuchar; tanto al público como a James, Harold, el Sr. Cole y los compañeros de este, tras intercambiar estas palabras inaudibles para los demás, los miembros del comité dejaron de ponderar el asunto de las declaraciones que leyeron en esos documentos y regresaron sus miradas hacia el frente, con la presidenta del comité colocando su mirada sobre la mesa del matrimonio igualitario.

Simplemente se les quedo viendo con un rostro neutro e inexpresivo, haciendo imposible darse aunque sea una pequeña idea de en lo que estará pensando y tras hacerlo, la presidenta desvió su mirada hacia la mesa rival sin decirles una sola palabra, aunque sea un gracias como lo había hecho en las ocasiones anteriores.

"Sr. Cole, es su turno; proceda".-Dijo la presidenta del comité, quitando su mirada de el luego de eso por un segundo y haciendo un gesto hacia el centro de la habitación con la mirada, invitándolo a hablar.

"Gracias señora presidenta".-Dijo el poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa de gran confianza sobre su cara y dedicándoles una breve mirada de cierta superioridad a Harold y James, quienes lograron percatarse de dicha mirada; aunque apenas y el Sr. Cole camino hacia el espacio vacío que hay como distancia entre las 2 mesas participes de este debate.-"Damas y caballeros presentes; quiero informarles que como representante de los orfanatos convencionales aquí en Nueva York, estoy al tanto de lo que mis oponentes han expuesto en su monologo anterior, estoy seguro que entenderán cuando les digo que nada; absolutamente nada en este mundo, es perfecto, es la ley y el equilibrio de la naturaleza, para cada bien siempre habrá un mal y viceversa, se ha cometido abusos de toda clase e índole en los orfanatos al igual en todas las partes y rincones de los estados unidos de américa, y del mundo entero también. Pero, nosotros; como especie inteligente, evolucionamos y progresamos con el paso del tiempo y de los años, el progreso es el progreso y eso afecta y abarca a toda nuestra civilización tal como la conocemos, miembros del comité".-Dijo, ahora dirigiendo su atención más específicamente a estos últimos que los a demás.-"A lo que quiero llegar es; que mis contrincantes tienen cierta razón, pero dicha razón es ambigua y antiguada".-Dijo, haciendo que James y Harold se extrañaran e intercambiaran una mirada, así como algunas personas del público quienes comenzaron a susurrar un poco entre sí, y de alguna manera llamo un poco la atención del comité.-"El progreso nos hace evolucionar, cambiar y mejorar en todos los sentidos que se puedan conocer, mis propios contrincantes han afirmado claramente que las declaraciones que ustedes tienen ahora en su poder han sido dichas y firmadas por personas mayores, personas que dada su edad vivieron sus infancias en orfanatos durante las décadas de los 60's, 70's, 80's, incluso hasta los 90's, hemos cambiado mucho desde entonces y por lo tanto considero que dichas declaraciones no deben tener peso o al menos no mucho en todo este debate".-Dijo, Harold y James se percataron hacia donde quería llegar y comenzar a buscar entre sus documentos alguno que fuera más "reciente", es decir, que fuera firmada por una persona al inicio de la adultez, con tal de demostrarles que se equivoca.-"Aquellos años fueron épocas duras, difíciles y más herméticas que la que vivimos en la actualidad, ellos son un claro ejemplo de eso".-Dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Harold y Jameson, quienes detuvieron su búsqueda en seco y se le quedaron viendo.-"Ahora 2 hombres que se aman tienen toda la libertad de casarse, adoptar y criar un niño o niña como si fuera suyo, las personas con un color diferente de piel ahora tienen derechos y leyes civiles que velan por su bienestar en nuestro país, personas de diferente nacionalidad pueden venir como turistas o visitantes a nuestro país y tener la oportunidad de denunciar a cualquiera que cometa cualquier clase de abuso o discriminación en contra de su persona para que la ley se ejerza y se haga cargo de ello, y toda persona ahora tiene lo total libertad de elegir sus propias creencias religiosas y de que los demás respeten esa decisión sin temor a ser juzgados o discriminados. A lo que quiero llegar miembros del comité y público presente, es que como seguramente sabrán; el tiempo y la sociedad son cambiantes, así como lo que es políticamente correcto dada la época, me disculpo por antemano ya que lo que estoy por decir podrá ser tomado como racista; pero son hechos crudos y reales, en otras épocas era políticamente correcto restringir la fuerza de la ley y las libertades civiles de los afroamericanos".-Dijo, y tal como pronostico; esto genero algunos murmuros queja, molestia o irritación entre las personas del público, en especial de aquellos que caen en la demonización para individuos de la sociedad que el uso, el dejo que estas personas se quejaran un poco para desahogarse antes de continuar con su monologo y Harold y James, quienes creían ya haber escuchado suficiente; continuaron con la búsqueda de algún documento más reciente.-"Pero como dije antes; esos eran otros tiempos y la sociedad era muy distinta, por lo que por estadística se puede intuir en que toda clase de lugares; incluidos los orfanatos, las normas y las reglas debieron de ser muy distintas a como lo son hoy, expongo que no permitamos que la organización social a lo que estoy representando; tenga que cargar con la culpa de leyes y tiempos pasados en nuestra actualidad, pues estas carecen de comportamiento y al igual que los derechos civiles estas normas y reglas se han modificado con el afán de evitar esta clase de abusos en los orfanatos convencionales".-Dijo Cole, poniéndole fin de esta manera a su alegato, para luego darse media vuelta y regresar a su mesa para tomar asiento, terminando su exposición de forma abrupta y seca pero efectiva dado todo lo que expuso.

Todo esto que dijo; si bien fue duro y hasta ofensivo para algunos, como bien lo dice la frase: "La verdad duele" y este está haciendo el caso, pues Cole tiene cierta razón con respecto a lo que dijo, las épocas y los tiempos cambian así como las normas, reglas y leyes en una sociedad civilizada y el pasado es el pasado, por lo que hay que concentrarse en el presente y además existe la posibilidad de que; dada la época y cuando las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, aunque sea algunas de esas personas que cometieron abusos hayan pagado por lo que hicieron en la cárcel o cualquiera que haya sido el castigo que les fue determinado. Esto hizo que el público y los miembros del comité se intercambiaran; cada uno por separado, palabras susurradas con quien sea que tuvieran a ambos lados de su persona, mientras esto ocurría Jameson y Harold continuaron en búsqueda de algún documento que pusiera la balanza más a su favor en este debate, a un nivel más frenético y desesperado que antes pues temen la posibilidad de que en caso que así sea; una vez que la presidenta del comité de, esta segunda etapa por terminada ya no puedan decir o hacer algo al respecto pero parecía que sus intentos serian en vano pues no lograban encontrar absolutamente nada que los ayudara en este angustiante momento.

"Gracias Sr. Cole".-Dijo la presidenta del comité volteando a verlo por un momento y tras hacerlo, coloco su mirada sobre las 2 declaraciones que el matrimonio que le había otorgado al igual que sus compañeros de trabajo y alineo los bordes y extremos de dichas hojas golpeteando la base de estas contra la superficie de su mesa, en ese momento; Harold y James lograron encontrar un documento más reciente de una persona lo suficientemente joven para demostrarles, al menos con ciertos casos aislados; que lo que ellos dijeron o supusieron es verdad, aun hoy se siguen perpetrando pero en menor cantidad, abusos dentro de los orfanatos convencionales lo cual hizo que ambos intercambiaran una rápida mirada.-"Muy bien, ahora comen…".-Iba a decir la presidenta del comité pero reaccionando rápido, Harold la interrumpió hablando por el pequeño micrófono que tiene colgando de su camiseta al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie súbitamente.

"Eh discúlpeme señora presidenta; quisiera un minuto más".-Dijo el hombre de cabello rubio, intentando ser la más respetuoso posible a pesar de su interrupción.

Entonces la presidenta del comité giro con su levedad su cabeza hacia su izquierda y miro al hombre de pie detrás de la mesa que le fue asignada para este debate.

"Lo siento señor Hamerstorn, eso no es posible".-Dijo, hablando por el micrófono para asegurarse de que la escuchara.

"Señora presidenta no comprende, vera…".-Dijo y levanto la declaración más actualizada que él y su esposo encontraron, sosteniéndola con su mano y abriendo la boca con la intención de decir algo, pero la presidenta lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo más.

"No, con todo respeto señor Hamerstorn usted es el que no entiende, este no es juicio legal donde puede pedir el permiso para hacer uso de la palabra cada vez que quiera y para exponer alguna nueva evidencia o descubrimiento que usted y su esposo hayan descubierto recientemente, las cosas no funcionan así, esto es un debate no un juicio, yo como intermediaria principal ya le cedió el uso de la palabra y la oportunidad de exponer a usted y a su marido antes que el Sr. Cole, todo lo que querían o tenían oportunidad de haberlo dicho debieron de haberlo hecho en ese momento no ahora, y enserio lo siento pero debe hacerme respetar como autoridad, no les daré la oportunidad de complementar su exposición anterior. Ahora le pido por favor, que regrese a su asiento y me permita continuar".-Dijo, todo el tiempo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Con todo esto, la esperanza que Harold tenia de que la situación no se viera desfavorable para ellos se derrumbó y desmorono, esto lo demostró físicamente; dejando caer su brazo a su correspondido costado, sin soltar la hoja en la cual tenía la declaración que encontraron con su boca muy ligeramente abierta y con rostro que decía claramente todo lo que está sintiendo, desanimo, sorpresa y desesperanza.

"Si…lo siento".-Dijo, guardando un par de segundos de silencio a medias y tomando asiento de una manera claramente resignada, con su cabeza algo cabizbaja y sus brazos caídos a sus ambos costados; en desaliento y sin ánimos. Algo a lo que James miro con una mirada mixta de preocupación, leve tristeza, aflicción e inexpresión, y sin más que decir, dejando esto atrás la presidenta del comité procedió con lo que iba a decir antes de que Harold la interrumpiera.

"De acuerdo, continuando; ahora pasaremos a la tercera y última etapa de este debate en la cual ambos bandos dirán un último alegato, monologo o discurso con el que cerraran de una manera clara, contundente y concisa, y de una forma global o generalizada, los argumentos, motivos y exposiciones que ambos bandos mostraron en las 2 etapas anteriores, cerrando de una manera definitiva este debate y con lo cual mis compañeros y yo; tomando a consideración los votos del público, decidiremos finalmente si el proyecto de la pareja Hamerstorn debe de ser autorizado y permitir su construcción o no. Una vez que ambos bandos hayan expuesto dicho alegato, monologo o discurso y de que esta tercera y última etapa se dé oficialmente por terminada, con el apoyo de los guardias de seguridad del interior de este recinto presentes en el auditorio en el que nos encontramos; les haremos pasar a cada persona del publico unos péquenos papeles y un lápiz, sobre los cuales tacharan o marcaran la decisión que cada uno de ustedes tomara al respecto de lo visto y escuchado en este debate, quiero informar de antemano que no están obligados o forzados a dar una respuesta en dichos papeles, si no se sienten capaces de tomar una decisión al respecto pueden dejar su hoja en blanco tal como está y sin marcar absolutamente nada en ella. Una vez aclarado esto, comenzamos oficial y definitivamente con la tercera etapa de este debate".-Dijo a través del micrófono intercalando su mirada entre todos los presentes, y terminando acomodándose en su silla antes de continuar.-"Sr. Cole, usted comenzara, adelante".-Dijo, invitándolo a pasar y cediéndole la palabra con un gesto u ademan de su mano izquierda.

Dicho sujeto se puso entonces de pie, acomodándose las largas mangas del traje que lleva puesto; extremos de las cuales están abotonadas con gemelos, con tal de sentirse más cómodo y esperando así tener más confianza y determinación en sí mismo, para luego salir de la mesa que le fue asignada y alejándose de la silla sobre la cual ha estado tomando asiento todo este tiempo, estando ahora en el gran espacio de distancia que hay entre los miembros del comité; los cuales olvide mencionar son 6, y el lugar que le ha correspondido en ese debate así como el de sus contrincantes.

"Señores y señoras presentes, intentare quitarles la menor cantidad de tiempo que me sea posible, quiero aclarar antes que nada que admito abiertamente que la intención detrás del proyecto que mis contrincantes proponen es realmente altruista y noble, pero siendo franco y objetivo, lo que ellos proponen; dadas sus muy específicas y peculiares peticiones, es algo que sin lugar a dudas es complejo en su individualidad como proyecto, ¿tienen idea del tiempo, el dinero y la cantidad de metros cuadrados en hectáreas que su proyecto necesitaría para ser realizado?, tiempo que los trabajadores podrían aprovechar en otros proyectos más beneficiosos para toda la ciudad en términos generales, dinero que también podría ser utilizado de manera más óptima en otros proyectos y lo mismo va igual para el área que requerirá la construcción de ese susodicho proyecto, damas y caballeros presentes les pido por favor que si sienten empatía o identificación con mis contrincantes y las intenciones detrás de su proyecto, no permitan que dichas emociones nublen sus juicios e intenten ser los más objetivos y racionales que les sea posible, con lo que yo expuse en la segunda etapa de este debate estoy seguro que sabrán; como dije, que lo más seguro es que los abusos y los malos cuidados en los orfanatos se han reducido considerablemente, gradual o incluso enormemente con el paso del tiempo y los años. Teniendo eso en mente, piensen; ¿de qué nos serviría un orfanato especial donde los cuidadores de este y los niños, se ven uno al otro como padre e hijo o madre e hija, o padre e hija y madre e hijo en un sentido metafórico; si en la actualidad existe la posibilidad de que los orfanatos hayan mejorado sustancialmente en los sentidos de los que mis contrincantes les hablaron a lo largo de todo este debate?".-Dijo, dándoles mucho o cuando mínimo; algo en que pensar a cierto porcentaje de las personas que conforman el público, así como los miembros del comité, cosa de la cual él se percató claramente al ver las reacciones de algunas de las personas del público.-"En mi propia y honesta opinión, sería un derroche o desaprovecho; tanto de energías como de inversión de tiempo y de recursos, no es necesario construir o crear algo tan conciso como lo que mis contrincantes buscan si los abusos y los malos cuidados ya quedaron relajados totalmente al pasado en lo que a orfanatos convencionales respecta".-Dijo, para luego tomar una pequeña pausa, aclararse y relajar un poco su garganta y sus cuerdas vocales, poniendo sus manos detrás de él; en su espalda, y formando un rostro neutro y apático pero con ciertos tintes de seriedad.-"Con esto, damas y caballeros presentes, doy por terminada mi última exposición en este debate, la decisión de lo que pasara aquí a continuación y como conclusión recae ahora solamente sobre sus personas, les pido honestamente; que elijan con sabiduría".-Termino, y sin más que decir regreso a su lugar, sobre el cual tomo asiento.

Tras esto, la presidenta del comité, con un rostro sombrío, neutro, apático y cual hacía imposible intentar descifrar sus pensamientos o como se estará sintiendo; volteo y aterrizo su mirada sobre la mesa rival, la de James y Harold.

"Muy bien; señores Hamerstorn, es su turno, buena suerte; adelante".-Dijo la presidenta, invitándolos a hablar y exponer para prácticamente concluir esto.

Harold clavo su mirada sobre la superficie de su mes luego de eso, con una clara expresión de aflicción o tristeza sobre su rostro y sobre su susodicha mirada, teniendo todos sus 4 dedos; el índice, medio, menique y el anular sobre la superficie de dicha mesa justo sobre el borde de la misma, sin que la palma de dicha mano este haciendo contacto alguno; tan solo por milímetros, con la mesa y con el flanco de la yema de su pulgar haciendo contacto con dicho borde, todo con aire de decepción, tristeza, fracaso y depresión, ya que no se le ocurre absolutamente nada que pueda inclinar la opinión del público y los miembros del comité así como la balanza, al favor de él y de su marido, pero por desgracia las circunstancias actuales no están siendo justas o flexibles con él, sabe que tiene que hablar teme que al demorarse mucho; tanto los miembros del comité como el público presente, crean que no tienen nada que decir y esto significaría la derrota segura, así que inhalo y exhalo por la nariz cerrando los ojos un momento pero sin quitar su mirada de la mesa, no le queda más opción que improvisar y hacer su mejor esfuerzo por intentar disuadirlos. Entonces, algo resignado se puso de pie e intento salir por el lado derecho de su mesa, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse más; rápidamente James estiro su brazo derecho y tomo a Harold de su brazo izquierdo, impidiéndole el poder alejarse, esto hizo que Harold volteara a verlo, tras hacerlo y de tirar con algo de fuerza pero con forma gentil de su brazo, hizo que Harold volviera a tomar asiento y se le quedara mirando a su esposo; algo extrañado y desconcertado.

"Déjame hablar a mi Hall".-Dijo James cubriendo el mini-micrófono que tiene en su camisa a la altura de su pecho con su mano izquierda para que no pudiera ser escuchado por el público, su rival y los miembros del comité, es decir; por todos los presentes.

Esto ocasiono que Harold lo inspeccionara o escaneara brevemente con su mirada de arriba abajo manteniendo su expresión de extrañeza y desconcertación sobre su rostro, para que luego meditara o ponderara el asunto dentro de su cabeza; en la seguridad de sus pensamientos, no está del todo seguro ni siquiera sabe cómo sentirse con respecto a esta petición por parte de su esposo; dado que sabe bastante bien que sabe que es el alguien de sangre y mente bastante calientes, es decir, que se puede alterar, irritar, enojar o molestar con relativa facilidad y teme que el que tenga una reacción originada o creada a partir de esto; ponga la balanza y la opinión de todos los presentes, mas a favor del Sr. Cole y sus argumentos. Pero, tomando en cuenta que no tiene absolutamente nada en mente para decir; no puede negar que si su esposo si, esto podría ser positivo y beneficioso para ellos, sin embargo su duda es tanta que no pudo tomar una decisión y se quedó totalmente en silencio con su rostro tornándose más preocupado y sin quitar su mirada del hombre que ama, afortunadamente para él; no tuvo que decir nada pues su esposo no le dio la oportunidad, al percatarse de su silencio tras colocar su mano derecha sobre su mano izquierda por un par de momentos Jameson se puso de pie y salió de su silla y su mesa por su lado izquierdo, con un completamente mudo Harold observándolo sin quitarle la mirada de encima ni por un momento.

El hecho de que James fuera el que ahora se pusiera de pie y comenzara a caminar hacia el espacio el cual durante todo el debate ha sido asignado para deambular a la hora de presentar sus exposiciones y argumentos, ocasiono cierta incertidumbre, intriga y confusión a todos los presentes; sobre todo al público, quienes volteaban a verse en silencio o intercambiaban palabras susurradas o murmuradas, pues como bien sabemos fue Harold quien desde el comienzo estuvo manejando y dirigiendo los argumentos o razones que ahí exponían con tal de poder lograr que su nuevo proyecto soñado se realizara, esto hizo que a algunos por mero pre-pensamiento o suposición creyeran que todo esto desde el comienzo en lo que ellos se respecta; fue actuado y ahora están por ejecutar su verdadero plan u haz bajo la manga, pero otros no creían que fuera algo como esto en lo absoluto; ni siquiera pensaron absolutamente algo por más remoto que fuera, solo quieren ver y escuchar lo que ocurrirá ahora. James entonces, tras caminar un poco por aquel espacio vacío sobre el que esta, con su mirada clavada en el suelo y con rostro ligeramente triste y algo afligido o deprimido, James se detuvo cerca de la pared derecha a 2 metros de distancia de la misma y se quedó ahí por varios segundos en total y tenso silencio, esto hizo que el público y algunos miembros del comité se miraran extrañados antes de regresar su mirada a él, entonces James giro sobre su lado derecho, con su cuerpo orientado hacia los miembros del comité y mirando hacia su izquierda, al público.

"Señoras, señores, no intentare contraatacar los argumentos que el Sr. Cole recientemente acaba de dar, ya es muy tarde para eso, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es; que por más caritativo que pueda o quiera ser el gobierno, alguna organización social o cualquier otra causa, mi esposo y yo no tenemos pensado usar el dinero de terceros, mi esposo y yo somos dueños de una empresa muy exitosa aquí en Nueva York y; de ser necesario, la venderíamos y usaríamos el dinero de dicha venta, para pagar la construcción del orfanato que les estamos proponiendo y el salario de todos aquellos que trabajen como los cuidadores de este si es que nos dan luz verde para su construcción".-Dijo, esto último sorprendió no solo, a la presidenta y a varios miembros del comité, a la mayoría del público e incluso el mismo Cole, sino a Harold; quien atónito y perplejo y tras parpadear un par de veces con tal de asegurarse de que no fuera alguna broma pesada por parte de su mente o su imaginación, miro a su marido con los ojos abiertos y algo boquiabierto debido a la sorpresa que lo embargó en ese momento.

Jamás se vio venir que James fuera a decir algo como esto y comenzó a percibir sentimientos encontrados recorriéndole el cuerpo y las venas, pues ellos nunca; en ningún momento, pactaron ni siquiera hablaron, sobre lo que el acaba de decir en público delante de todos los presentes en aquel auditorio y ahora que lo hizo, sin lugar a dudas tendrá una plática o conversación muy seria con él una vez que todo esto termine, sin importar si salen victoriosos o no. James espero a que las cosas o el pequeño escandalo producido por lo que dijo se tranquilizara un poco antes de proseguir.

"Tal y como el Sr. Cole dijo con anterioridad; el tiempo, las épocas y la evolución nos han hecho mejorar en un sentido políticamente correcto a lo largo de los años, pero, la cruda y triste verdad es que; muy en el fondo no es así".-Dijo, con su mirada sobre el público tras haber visto por un momento al Sr. Cole, ocasionando nuevamente un alboroto entre la gente del público; pero este fue mucho más pequeño y menos duradero que el anterior.-"Basta con solo mirar en las noticias para saber que lo que digo es cierto, es un ejemplo bastante extremista y horrible para usar como comparación y espero me perdonen, pero, los tiroteos que han sucedido últimamente en escuelas e iglesias de nuestro país; incluso lo que está pasando allá afuera en nuestra querida ciudad luego del atentado terrorista de World Trade Center, son un claro ejemplo".-Dijo, haciendo que varias personas del público intercambiaran miradas de angustia, preocupación, tristeza, aflicción o de cualquier otra clase e intercambiaran palabras murmuradas, cosa la cual también hicieron la mayoría de los miembros del comité.-"Las leyes y nuestras formas de pensar se modifican con el paso del tiempo; si, pero la triste verdad es que como especie seguimos siendo en esencia lo que somos: animales, y una especie que tarde o temprano termina sumida en la locura en determinados casos. Sé que son preguntas verdaderamente duras y dolorosas que nadie creería responder; pero díganme ¿enserio creen que con tan solo haber pasado 10 o 20 años, no se siguen perpetrando toda clase de abusos y malos cuidados en los orfanatos tal y como se ha encontrado el mundo en el que vivimos desde Dios sepa cuánto tiempo?, y estoy bastante consciente que por más rigurosos o empeñados que seamos mi marido y yo en nuestro orfanato si este es construido que; inevitablemente, alguna clase de abuso podría llegar a ocurrir en el interior del orfanato, pero les aseguro y les doy mi palabra por mi pobre pequeña que murió asesinada; que una vez que nos enteremos de eso, ¡no lo toleraremos en lo más mínimo!".-Dijo, y dado que recordó a su pobre hija pequeña en esto; termino rompiéndose en llanto pero sin que su voz se quebrara por completo, solo un poco, controlándose y conteniéndose, con unas cuantas lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas en estos momentos.

Luego de esto, en todo el auditorio se impuso un silencio absoluto y cargado de tensión, como si la gente; aunque por más que quisiera negarlo, en su interior sabían muy bien que ese hombre tiene razón en lo que dijo y nadie; absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Cole podían encontrar algo con lo que llevarle la contraria a lo que dijo.

Tras ver esta reacción por unos pocos segundos y estando consciente de que está llorando, James se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con su mano izquierda mientras miraba hacia el suelo por un par de momentos para posteriormente levantarla y hacerla aterrizar sobre el público, el cual se encuentra delante de él.

"Lo juro, en nombre de mi pequeña".-Dijo con una voz seria, decidida y determinada pero costándole algo hablar por haber reavivado la memoria de su hija en sus pensamientos y su mente.

Después de esto y sin tener nada más que decir, aun con aquel silencio tenso reinando sobre el ambiente y el auditorio, Jameson regreso a su lugar al lado del hombre que tanto ama y tomo asiento sobre su silla con una mirada y una expresión sobre su rostro auténticamente triste y afligida, mirando fijamente hacia la superficie de su mesa y con su esposo mirándolo con dolor y tristeza, quien; motivado por estas emociones, levanto su brazo y su mano izquierdas las cuales lentamente acerco hacia su marido hasta que dicho trayecto o recorrido terminara con su mano justo encima de la mano derecha de Jameson, en un gesto de reconfortación y para mostrarle el amor el cual perfectamente sabe; siente por él. Al sentir el tacto de su mano, James quito su mirada de la mesa, miro su mano derecha encontrándose con que hay una mano de piel caucásica sobre esta la cual siguió y se encontró de esta forma con el rostro triste y que transmitía dolor emocional de su marido, James le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y coloco su otra mano sobre la de Harold haciendo que este a su vez sonriera; pero dicha sonrisa solo duro un par de segundos cuando; suave y gentilmente, James alejo su mano de la suya haciendo que se extrañara y lo mirara a los ojos, con solo hacer esto y viendo que aún conserva esa sonrisa sobre su cara entendió e hizo que asintiera con su cabeza para que luego el mismo alejara su mano izquierda de él, James le indico sin decir una sola palabra que enserio agradece su preocupación, apoyo y amor pero se encuentra bien o lo suficientemente bien por lo que no necesita reconfortación dramática u algo excesiva en estos momentos y eso Harold, lo respeta por completamente.

Luego de esto y aun aquel silencio sepulcral y tenso reinando en todo el auditorio, tanto la presidenta como los demás miembros del comité intercambiaron miradas entre todos tras lo cual; la presidenta miro hacia la superficie de su mesa con un rostro algo pensativo y decaído con su boca muy ligeramente entreabierta por un momento antes de regresar su mirada al frente, acomodarse en su asiento, tragar saliva y aclararse la garganta; ambas cosas en silencio para finalmente hablar y ponerle fin a este silencio.

"Muchas gracias".-Dijo, mirando hacia la mesa del matrimonio igualitario y ahora miro hacia el frente; al público.-"De acuerdo damas y caballeros, con esto ponemos oficialmente fin a la tercera etapa de este debate; así como al debate en sí, antes de retirarnos para discutir y tomar nuestras decisiones y tal como lo dije al inicio de todo este largo proceso de exposición y consideración, los guardias de seguridad presentes en este auditorio les harán pasar a todos los presentes del publico unos pequeños papeles y un lápiz para que nos hagan saber su decisión".-Dijo, como si esta fuera una orden todos los guardias de seguridad subieron los escalones laterales ubicados a los lados de los asientos del público y cada uno le dio a una fila unos papeles y un lápiz los cuales la gente comenzaron a pasarse; al menos los papeles, pues solo hay un lápiz disponible para cada fila y tendrán que esperar a que cada uno anote su decisión o decida pasarlo si dicha persona se mantiene indecisa para poder usarlo.-"Una vez que hayan escrito su decisión, escriban su nombre pila y su apellido al final del papel y fírmenlo por favor; con esto esperamos evitar que alguien de 2 votos o 3 por sí mismo, eso no sería justo ni democrático y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo permitiremos, si mis compañeros y yo notamos alguna irregularidad en algún papel; el voto será anulado y no lo tendremos a consideración para este proceso, y una vez que hayan terminado de dar su decisión pásenlas de regreso a los guardias que se los entregaron".-Dijo, y sin más que decir, volvió a recargarse en su asiento y ella y sus compañeros esperaron pacientemente a que el público terminara de dar su voto respecto a la decisión que tomaran sobre lo visto en este debate.

Veían como la gente garabateaba sobre los papeles que los guardias les entregaron; la mayoría apoyándose contra el respaldo del asiento que tenían delante al no estar acostumbrados a escribir, dibujar, ni siquiera trazar, sobre una superficie relativamente dura en cuanto a materia y masa se refiera y cuya superficie se encontrara lo más lisa posible, para luego pasarle el lápiz a quien se encontraba a su lado para que pudieran usarlo. Lograron percatarse también de algunas personas entre el público que sin garabatear nada sobre los papeles simplemente pasaban el lápiz tras quedarse pensativos por segundos, un minuto o inclusive un par de minutos, indicando que estas personas decidieron quedarse neutrales y no darles su apoyo o voto a alguno de los 2 bandos que expusieron durante este debate, después de unos 10, 15 o 20 minutos a los guardias de seguridad les fueron regresados los papeles que les entregaron y los cuales ellos metieron en unas pequeñas cajas de cartón para que no les fuera complicado transportarlas, bajaron las escaleras y vaciaron los papeles depositados en una casa más grande que se encuentra sobre la superficie de la larga y peculiar mesa detrás de la cual se encuentran sentados los miembros del comité, para después regresar a sus correspondidos lugares de guardia.

"Les agradecemos a todos su participación y su presencia en este debate, mis compañeros y yo tomaremos un breve receso, contaremos los votos y en un tiempo estimulado entre una hora o media hora les haremos llamar para que comunicarles nuestra decisión respecto al proyecto de la pareja Hamerstorn. Nuevamente, les agradezco mucho su participación y colaboración en este proceso, pueden esperar en el interior de estas instalaciones en lo que mis compañeros y yo contamos sus votos o decisiones y tomamos nuestra decisión definitiva sobre esta asunto".-Dijo la presidenta del comité y sin más que decir; ella y sus compañeros de trabajo se pusieron de pie y se retiraron del auditorio, saliendo por la puerta por la que entraron y posteriormente ir hacia una sala en la cual discutir su decisión y contar los votos, con uno de los miembros del comité llevando la caja con los papeles en ambas manos.

Tras lo cual, las personas del público comenzaron a ponerse de pie y a salir del lugar, tanto Harold, como James y la mesa rival contra la que estuvieron combatiendo verbalmente todo este debate; decidieron esperar hasta que todo el público saliera para luego hacerlo ellos, buscan evitar el embotellamiento de gente que se aglomeraría en las puertas de ese auditorio.

 **Más tarde**.

Han pasado cerca de 35 minutos desde que los miembros del comité de construcción así como todas las personas que estaban presentes en su interior abandonaron el auditorio, los primeros mencionados ponderando y discutiendo el asunto que tienen entre manos y el resto; esparcidos por todo el interior del edificio en el que se encuentran, buscando que hacer, en que mantener su mente entretenida o como ocupar el tiempo de espera que tienen en lo que ellos deciden que hacer respecto a esta cuestión que tienen encima.

Jameson se encuentra en estos momentos, sentado sobre un banco largo de madera que se encuentra debajo de una gran ventana del edificio por la cual está entrando la brillante y potente luz del sol, con sus antebrazos sobre su regazo y mirando hacia el suelo sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras esperaba la llegada de su esposo el cual fue a buscarle algo para beber. Harold regreso y se le acerco poco después, con algo de beber en ambas manos, tanto para el mismo como para su esposo, el cual salió de sus pensamientos tras percatarse de su presencia y levanto su mirada y un poco su cabeza para verlo, tras lo cual Harold le tendió y acerco lo que le trajo de beber con su mano derecha, una botella de agua de un litro la cual James miro.

"Gracias Hall".-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos y tomando la botella que su esposo le tendió con su mano derecha.

Acto seguido, Harold se movió y sentó a su derecha con lo que se trajo para beber en su mano izquierda; lo cual es una lata llena de un sustituto o semejante al frapuchino o café helado de 500 mililitros, James volvió a clavar su mirada cabizbajo luego de su esposo le hubiera entregado la botella de agua, sitio al que se le quedo viendo por unos pocos segundos antes de abrir la botella, levantar la mano y el brazo izquierdo, haciendo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás para facilitarle o hacerle más cómodo el tomar ese líquido incoloro e insaboro indispensable para toda forma de vida, y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que tomaba uno muy necesitados tragos de dicho líquido, dejando escapar un "ah" por la sensación de frescura que está sintiendo en su garganta y dentro de su boca, lo cual pronto le seguirá al resto de su cuerpo por la acción de la rehidratación.

Harold tomo un par de sorbos de su bebida, saboreando el dulce, sabroso pero a la vez un poco amargo sabor característico del café rebajado con leche con sus papilas gustativas, para después; con un rostro serio, neutro y apático, mirar a su esposo, girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia su izquierda y por medio del rabillo de sus ojos, teniendo algo en mente de lo que quiere hablar con él con seriedad. Y tras dejar escapar un diminuto, casi imperceptible suspiro; inflando y desinflando sus pulmones por medio segundo, decidió sacar a flote esto de lo que desea conversar con él.

"James".-Dijo, llamando su atención, haciendo que este reaccionara y volteara a verlo.-"Sé que este no es el mejor momento pero quiero hablar seriamente sobre algo contigo".-Dijo, volteando a ver hacia adelante y hacia el piso por un momento, para luego regresar su mirada a él y mirarlo con un ceño fruncido sobre su rostro.

"¿De qué se trata?".-Pregunto James acomodándose sobre el banco sobre el que se encuentra sentado, enderezando un poco su espalda y con su rostro cambiado de un segundo a otro, pues por el rostro de Harold sabe que él no quiere que se tome esto a manera de juego o broma, o a la ligera.

"Sobre lo que dijiste allá dentro, sobre lo de que de ser necesario pondríamos en venta nuestra empresa con tal de construir y pagarle a aquellas personas en nuestro orfanato que trabajaran en ahí".-Dijo Harold, con un timbre de cierta molestia y enojo en su voz sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su esposo.

Esto hizo que James abriera los ojos cuando su memoria le fue refrescada con esta declaración o comentario.

"Oh, sí, tienes razón, lo recuerdo".-Dijo encorvando su espalda, sosteniendo la botella de agua que tiene en su poder entre ambas manos y mirando hacia el suelo por momento antes de regresar su mirada a él.-"Hall escucha yo, lo dije sin pensar ¿de acuerdo?, q-quería convencer al público y tratar de ponerlos más a nuestro lado".-Dijo, intentando explicarse pero su esposo no le creo.

"No es verdad".-Dijo Harold negando con la cabeza y mirándolo.-"Te conozco desde que éramos niños James, por más que lo intentes sé cuándo me estas mintiendo y cuando me estás diciendo la verdad, y lo último que dijiste fueron puras mentiras. Enserio estas decidido a vender nuestra empresa con tal de pagar el orfanato y el sueldo de quienes lleguen a trabajar ahí ¿no es verdad?".-Dijo.

James, acorralado por lo bien que su esposo lo conoce, desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, con un rostro considerablemente deprimido o afligido y respondió con honestidad a eso.

"…Si".-Dijo sin quitar su mirada del suelo y desviando dicha mirada hacia su izquierda.

Esto hizo que Harold; con un rostro conflictuado desviara su mirada al frente y girara un poco su cabeza hacia derecha, posición en la que se quedó por unos segundos y tomo un par de sorbos de su bebida para luego encorvar un poco su espalda hacia adelante y colocar su antebrazo izquierdo sobre su la pierna del mismo lado, y responderle tras un poco de silencio y meditación dentro de su cabeza; en la seguridad de sus pensamientos.

"James escucha, no estoy realmente molesto y enojado contigo, solo algo resentido y decepcionado, James; decisiones como la que tu diste por hecha ahí dentro son algo de lo que primero tendríamos que hablar, sabes que no podemos tomar acciones o decisiones tan importantes como esa tan precipitadamente".-Dijo Harold regresando a verlo por medio del rabillo de sus ojos, para luego girar su cuerpo y su cabeza hacia su izquierda; subiendo la rodilla sobre el banco en el que se encuentran, y hablando con el frente a frente, con un rostro ligeramente más aserenado y tranquilo pero como el mismo dijo, resentido.

"Si, lo sé; lo sé".-Dijo James con honestidad y con cierta pesadumbre mirando hacia adelante hacia el suelo, quedando con su boca levemente abierta como si tuviera la intención de decir algo mas pero entonces la cerro y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro desde sus fosas nasales.-"Lo sé, tienes razón, no debí haberlo hecho, yo…lo siento".-Dijo algo entristecido y deprimido mirando hacia abajo sin saber que más decir; ya le explico con anterioridad sus verdaderas intenciones en medio de la mentira que le dijo y sabe que no va a hacer que con esto sus acciones le parezcan justificables o convincentes.

Esto hizo que Harold desviara su mirada hacia el suelo, lugar el cual se quedó mirando durante unos segundos para luego regresar y aterrizar su mirada sobre su esposo, para luego con un rostro neutro pero muy; muy sutilmente afligido, levantar su mano y brazo izquierdos y colocar su mano sobre el hombro derecho de James, quien tras sentir el tacto de esta acción volteo hacia su derecha con una leve llama y brillo de interés o curiosidad sobre sus ojos, mirando a Harold directamente a los ojos.

"Escucha, ¿Qué te parece, si hablamos más a fondo y con seriedad sobre esto una vez que el comité nos diga a todos su decisión?".-Dijo Harold, dibujando una pequeña y cálida sonrisa reconfortante sobre su rostro, cuya leve alegría también se veía manifestada en su mirada.

"Sí. Si seguro Hall".-Dijo James alegrándose un poco y dibujando una sonrisa sobre su cara dejando de manifiesto esta susodicha alegría.

Esto hizo que la sonrisa de Harold se ampliara y comenzara a frotar o tallar las yemas de todos sus dedos sobre el hombro de su marido así como en la ropa del mismo; en un gesto de cariño, reconfortación y motivación, James acepto este gesto y acción de su esposo con total buen agrado y coloco su mano izquierda sobre la mano que le está acariciando y o frotando el hombro comenzando a hacer exactamente lo mismo que Harold está haciendo en estos momentos mirándose directamente a los ojos del otro. Llevados por este ambiente entre ambos, íntimo, privado, relajante, tranquilo y a la vez ligeramente cálido, ambos; sin pensarlo mucho o en lo absoluto, inclinaron sus rostros hacia adelante cerrando los ojos y conectaron sus labios en un beso simple y sencillo pero en el cual se transmitía todo el amor que ambos sienten por el otro, esto ocasiono algo que ellos 2 jamás se vieron venir ni que por un solo segundo les paso por la cabeza. Un hombre de tez morena, cabello negro rizado y bigote que se encuentra cerca de donde están; apoyado contra una pared con la ayuda de su mano derecha volteo a ver hacia donde ellos se encuentran y obviamente se percató de lo que ambos están haciendo, este hecho no le agrado ni le gusto en lo más mínimo, le ocasionaron una sensación de desagrado y enfado tremendos; muestra de esto fue su lenguaje corporal, pues comenzó a moverse como si estuviera inquieto justo donde esta y miro hacia su derecha por un momento antes de regresar su mirada a ellos, en la cual se podía percibir si se miraba con atención su creciente enojo y desasosiego por lo que está viendo a unos metros de distancia de su persona, tanta era su irritación que no pudo contenerse más y sus impulsos, ira y odio acabaron socavando a su razón y comenzó a acercarse a ellos con un paso ligeramente rápido, intimidante, amenazante y cargado de rabia, con los músculos de sus brazos tensados y claramente están a punto o en cualquier momento poder apretar sus manos en 2 puños.

James y Harold siguieron disfrutando de su momento romántico sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera; pero lo bueno no siempre dura, y este momento solo duro unos segundos más cuando aquel sujeto llego hasta donde ellos están, hizo que ambos rompieran el beso que están teniendo jalando con fuerza e ímpetu a James de su camisa; tanto que lo puso de pie abruptamente, lo hizo darse media vuelta con la ayuda de sus manos agarrándolo de sus hombros y tras hacerlo, cerro rápidamente su mano derecha en un puno y le asesto un fuerte puñetazo justo en el rostro; el cual fue lo suficientemente demoledor para tirarlo al suelo.

"¡James!".-Exclamo Harold con preocupación con su mirada sobre su esposo e intento arrodillarse a su lado para ayudarlo, pero no pudo pues aquel sujeto lo tomo de igual manera de su camisa y retrajo su mano izquierda la cual también cerro un puno; preparándose para golpearlo, ante lo cual Harold simplemente; siendo alguien pacífico y que busca a toda costa evitar las confrontaciones físicas con las demás personas, cerró los ojos con fuerza preparándose cuando antes para el golpe levantando sus manos hasta el rostro con las cuales buscaba protegerse del mismo.

James estando en el suelo, quejándose a causa del dolor con un hematoma rojo en su pómulo izquierdo y comenzando brotarle sangre del orificio izquierdo de su nariz, volteo a ver detrás de él mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo y se encontró con esta imagen, la cual lo tomo por completo de sorpresa y ocasiono que abriera los ojos a causa de dicha sorpresa; para que un segundo después y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar de cualquier manera, esta se transformara en otra aun peor y que inmediatamente lo hizo hervir internamente de rabia pues aquel sujeto, sin ningún escrúpulo y sin pensárselo le conecto un puñetazo a Harold justo en su rostro, como señale con anterioridad el intento protegerse con la ayuda de sus manos pero no impuso mucha fuerza física en estas cuando lo hizo, lo que ocasiono que no le brindaran una protección efectiva y estas fueran arrastradas con el golpe y sus propias muñecas fueran las que; con fuerzas, terminaran impactándole en el rostro como si de un golpe se tratara.

Llevado por la gran rabia que está sintiendo, Jameson mostrando los dientes y con un rostro lleno de ira y odio que casi le hicieron dejar escapar un gruñido de su boca, se puso rápidamente de pie y salió en defensa de su marido.

"¡Maldito desgraciado!".-Exclamo lleno de enojo y odio mientras le asestaba un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha en la mejilla al sujeto que lo ataco.

Luego de que este retrocediera un poco a causa del impacto de dicho golpe, miro a Jameson con una mirada intensa llena de odio, rabia y resentimiento la cual solo duro un segundo o menos antes de que nuevamente arremetiera contra el conectándole un nuevo derechazo en la mejilla, del cual James se quejó pero no lo tiro al suelo como antes y tras recibirlo; ignorando el dolor, miro al sujeto por un segundo para luego con una gran velocidad de reacción sujetarlo de la cabeza con sus manos e inmediatamente envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza en un llave de candado como las que se suelen ver en el deporte de la lucha.

Aquel sujeto no se quedó sin hacer ante esto, inmediatamente subió sus manos hacia arriba y las coloco sobre los brazos de James haciendo esfuerzo y forcejeando con tal de quitárselo de encima, cosa a la cual James obviamente se resistía con tal de no dejarlo ir y hacerle pagar con mano propia por lo que hizo, en medio de esta pelea y este forcejeo ambos comenzaran a alejarse del lugar en el cual estaban James y Harold antes de que se produjera este altercado sin que ninguno de los 2 cediera en sus intenciones, algo de lo cual Harold se percató.

"¡James; no, alto!".-Exclamo luego de la sorpresa inicial y comenzó a seguirlos, manteniendo cierta distancia para no recibir ningún golpe en medio de este forcejeo que los 2 están sosteniendo.

En medio de este forcejeo el sujeto al cual James está haciéndole la llave logro abrir esta la suficiente para; rápidamente, girar dando media vuelta o un giro de 180 grados, quedando ahora mirando hacia abajo hacia el suelo con su espalda y su cuerpo doblados en la forma de una L invertida y con su cabeza aun atrapada en la llave de la cual no logro librarse realmente, con su cabeza colocada entre el costado y el brazo izquierdo de James; el cual él tiene envuelto alrededor de su cuello como si de una boa se tratara y de la cual seguía intentando librarse. Todo este altercado y el que se estén desplazando sin la intención de ponerle fin al mismo comenzar a llamar la atención de muchas de las personas que tienen a su alrededor y que fungieron como el público presente en aquel auditorio durante el debate, tanto fue así que estas susodichas personas inmediatamente dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo y se les acercaron intrigados a estos sujetos quienes se encuentran en medio de un enfrentamiento verdadero.

Cabe destacar que más de las personas presentes se dieron cuenta de esto pero decidieron hacer que este suceso les pasara de lado o simplemente lo ignoraron y regresaron su atención a sus teléfonos celulares o lo que sea que están o estuvieron haciendo antes de que se percataran de esto, mientras tanto con este sujeto y James; el segundo de estos teniendo en esa posición a ese hombre, no perdió ni solo un segundo más y cerrando su mano derecha en un puno, comenzó a darle una, otra y otra vez en la espalda a ese individuo que lo ataco tanto a él como a su marido como si su mano fuera un martillo o un mazo, lo cual hizo justo a tiempo pues aquel hombre estuvo a punto de atacarlo a base de puñetazos en las costilla de su costado derecho o hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera con tal de protegerse y de regresarle cada uno de los golpes que le está dando, y en medio de todo este contraataque a base de puñetazos en la espalda, Jameson jalo al sujeto hacia su izquierda y luego retrocedió hasta que su espalda termino haciendo contacto con una pared o muro; lugar al cual se afianzo o aferro y en donde sin tregua alguna continuo con su interminable lluvia de golpes en la espalda de ese hombre.

Ante el cual este no se quedó inerte o sin hacer nada al respecto, estando en esa posición y soportando tanto el dolor como los golpes que recibía de Jameson se le ocurrió una idea la cual podría funcionarle y la cual ejecuto inmediatamente segundos después, levanto con fuerza su rodilla izquierda y con esta empezó a propinarle golpes justo en el vientre de su adversario; de los cuales Jameson se quejaba pero aun así ignorando el dolor seguía asestándole golpe tras golpe en la espalda con su mano como si fuera un mazo, comenzando un intercambio de golpes entre ambos, como siempre; llevados por los adelantos tecnológicos de la época y sepa Dios cual otra razón, algunas de las personas que están contemplando dicha pelea sacaron sus teléfonos celulares y comenzaron a filmar con los mismos el combate entre los 2 hombres para más tarde subir dicha pelea a la red; segura y más específicamente a través de las redes sociales. Afortunadamente entre estos espectadores hubo como en cada caso aislado, una persona; más específicamente hablando una mujer adulta joven, que tras ver un poco o lo suficiente de este combate y no permitiendo dejarse llevar por la morbosidad que todo ser humano posee; suprimiendo esto gracias a su buen juicio y pensamiento rápido, opto por ir rauda hacia el auditorio donde tuvo lugar el debate para buscar, informar y solicitarle ayuda a los guardias de seguridad que se encuentran en el interior del mismo con la intención de detener este altercado entre los 2 hombres.

Tras intercambiar unos cuantos golpes más el sujeto que comenzó todo esto le propino a James un rodillazo lo bastante fuerte para sofocarlo obligándole a expulsar todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones y su cuerpo al ocasionar que su diafragma se contrajera con ese golpe, James aturdido y sin poder respirar a causa de esto se llevó las manos al vientre dejando y dándole a aquel individuo la oportunidad de escapar de él; y camino un par de metros hacia adelante aun aturdido y con dicho aturdimiento comenzando a desaparecer lenta y progresivamente de su persona, el hecho de que avanzara hizo que algunas personas de la multitud que lo está observando tanto a él como su adversario; y la cual se encuentra aglomerada entorno a ambos formando un circulo o un cero, se alejaran por intuición de él aunque sea un poco buscando evitar problemas o recibir algún golpe de forma errónea, y tras avanzar James simplemente se quedó de pie donde esta; intentando recuperar el aliento y en espera de que el dolor de la asfixia termine.

Cosa la cual obviamente su contrincante aprovecho, tras uno segundos en los que se recuperó un poco del dolor y los golpes; se le acerco y como James se encuentra dándole la espalda aprovecho y le dio un fuerte puñetazo justo en la nuca, tras el cual James por lógica se llevó las manos a la nuca debido al dolor y para protegerse de cualquier otro posible golpe, tras lo cual inmediatamente se giró y coloco su mirada sobre su adversario el cual intento acertarle un puñetazo en la cara pero James logro evitar balanceado y encorvando su cuerpo hacia atrás como lo haría un boxeador profesional. Luego de esto, el levanto la guardia como lo haría un boxeador y comenzó a moverse en torno al círculo que sus espectadores crearon al estar contemplando todo lo que está sucediendo aquí, su adversario no hizo nada esto sino todo lo contrario; con sus brazos caídos a sus 2 costados como normalmente están en cuanto a posición natural se refiere en un ser humano y solamente se limitaba a intentar acertarle un golpe realizando derechazos e izquierdazos como lo acostumbran a hacer las personas que no cuentan con ningún formación formal en el ámbito de la pelea o la lucha, cubriéndose de vez en cuando o retrocediendo cuando se percataba que Jameson quería regresarle el golpe, James hacia exactamente lo mismo; solo que con golpes rectos hacia adelante en vez de los golpes que están siendo efectuados por aquel hombre que tiene delante suyo.

Afortunadamente, esto no duro mucho más y no llego más lejos pues los uniformados a los que fue a buscar la mujer joven que presencio esto, arribaron al sitio del hecho en cuestión ordenándole o pidiéndole a la gente que les abriera el paso para poder acceder dentro de donde ellos se encuentran aglomerados, cosa a la cual le gente accedió y les permitió el paso y una vez que se encontraban dentro de esta multitud y delante de los 2 hombres uno de ellos les exigió una explicación de lo que está sucediendo, cosa la cual James y aquel sujeto ignoraron por completo y el último de estos; importándole un bledo la presencia de los guardias intento nuevamente golpear a James, cosa la cual el evito e intento devolverle el favor pero esto no fue posible pues inmediatamente 4 de los 5 guardias que se encuentran ante ellos los detuvo, 2 reteniendo a james y los otros 2 a aquel sujeto cosa ante la cual ambos empezaron a forcejear para librarse de esto y continuar con su pelea llegando incluso a dar pataleos con tal de poder alcanzar al otro y propinarle una buena patada o buen golpe.

"¡James!".-Exclamo Harold y entonces se le acerco, tanto a el como los 2 guardias que lo están deteniendo.

"¡Aléjese señor!".-Dijo uno de los guardias mientras lo miraba sin dejar de estar conteniendo a James.

"¡No!, déjenlo en paz; yo me encargo".-Dijo Harold acercándose a Jameson y colocando su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de su marido.

"¿Qué usted se hará a cargo, quien es usted o que es el para usted a todo esto?".-Pregunto el guardia de seguridad mirándolo.

"Estamos casados".-Dijo Harold y el guardia simplemente se le quedo mirando; no con extrañeza ni con desprecio ni nada por estilo, sino con un rostro resuelto que dejaba en claro que escucho perfectamente lo que él dijo sin soltar a James y sin dejar de hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo físico en cuanto a contenerlo se refiere; pues James sigue peleando y resistiéndose, queriéndose librar de él y de su compañero guardia tras lo cual Harold se dirigió a él.-"¡James!".-Exclamo mientras lo miraba buscando llamar su atención pero este al parecer lo ignoro.-"James, James escúchame; tranquilízate, tienes que tranquilizarte ¿de acuerdo?. Por favor James, te lo pido".-Dijo, tomándolo de su mejilla izquierda con los dedos de su mano derecha y girando su cabeza hacia el para que lo escuchara.

Esto pareció funcionar, pues muy pocos segundos después en los cuales estuvo mirándolo mientras lo escuchaba; James pareció tranquilizarse, dejo de estar forcejeando contra los 2 guardias que están intentando mantenerlo bajo control, se rostro paso de uno atiborrado de ira y molestia a uno más tranquilo, sereno, reflexivo e inclusive algo arrepentido, luego de lo cual miro hacia el suelo y los guardias que están reteniéndolo al ver que se había tranquilizado; redujeron un poco sus fuerzas y su esfuerzo físico mientras se le quedaban mirando con cierta expectativa esperando ver que ocurrirá ahora.

Luego de esto, James solamente se limitó a voltear a ver a su esposo al cual se le quedo mirando por unos breves segundos simplemente respirando por su boca la cual tiene muy ligeramente entre abierta, antes de responder de alguna manera; la que fuera.

"…Esta bien. Está bien Hall".-Dijo mientras lo miraba directamente.

Esto hizo que Harold dibujara una sonrisa sobre su cara mientras miraba a su esposo, sonrisa la cual el correspondió pero siendo está más pequeña que la de Harold, tras ver esto los guardias de seguridad que estuvieron conteniendo a James poco a poco lo dejaron ir y tras ver que al parecer ya no iba a ocasionar problemas, se alejaron un poco de la pareja.

"Más le vale que sea cierto lo que dijo".-Dijo uno de los guardias señalando y mirando a Harold a manera de advertencia mientras se alejaba con su compañero y se colocaban justo al lado del guardia que les exigió tanto a James como al sujeto con el que estaba peleando; explicaciones.

"Volveré a preguntar una vez más; y más les vale que alguien me conteste a los sacare a los 3 de este lugar por perturbar el orden dentro de este edificio, ¿Qué demonios sucedió?".-Pregunto el guardia que exigió explicaciones, mirando a ambos lados; a la pareja y hacia quien como bien sabemos todos, comenzó todo esto.

"Fue el oficial".-Dijo Harold señalando al sujeto que los ataco y al cual el guardia volteo a ver.-"El inicio todo, ataco a mi esposo y a mi sin ninguna justificación".-Dijo, con una voz cargada de enojo y molestia; el que sea gentil, bondadoso y pacifico no significa que no se pueda enojar, ser firme o abrasivo cuando esto lo amerita.

"¡Estas mintiendo desgraciado y asqueroso hijo de p**a!".-Exclamo aquel sujeto con ira y molestia e intentando librarse de los 2 guardias que están reteniéndolo sin éxito.

"Sera mejor que se tranquilice señor, no me obligue tanto a mí como a mis compañeros a usar la fuerza bruta para someterlo".-Dijo el guardia con seriedad y autoridad, con su mano y su brazo derecho estirados hacia él.

El sujeto no dijo nada ante esto, solamente siguió forcejeando, peleando y resistiéndose para librarse de los 2 guardias que tiene encima; sin éxito en ello, tras lo cual el guardia de seguridad que exigió algunas explicaciones volteo a ver a la pareja casada, concentrando su vista y su atención más específicamente en Harold.

"Señor, ¿A qué se está refiriendo exactamente?".-Pregunto, obviamente con relación a lo que este le dijo de como comenzó todo lo sucedido ahí.

"Mi esposo y yo solamente estuvimos conversando un poco aquí afuera, y mientras nos besábamos este sujeto simplemente se nos acercó, agredió a mi esposo, forzosamente lo hizo ponerse de pie y comenzó a golpearlo. Yo intente ayudar a mi marido y también me ataco, por lo que James comenzó a pelear en defensa propia; eso es todo".-Respondió el hombre de cabello rubio explicándole todo lo sucedido al oficial.

"¡Se lo merecían par de ma****nes de mierda, ma*****tas como ustedes me enferman; no son más que un plaga en este mundo a la que hay que exterminar de raíz!".-Exclamo y grito el hombre lleno de rabia, odio y furia, pateándolo hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que levantaba sus pies por encima del suelo aprovechando que los oficiales lo están sujetando de los brazos para apoyarse de la fuerza y el agarre de estos.

"Señor, ¿está diciendo que lo que él nos acaba de contar es verdad?".-Pregunto el guardia de seguridad mirando ahora al agresor y cuestionándolo.

"¡Si es; lo admito ¿y qué?!".-Dijo el sujeto mirando al guardia con una mirada intensa llena de odio e ira para luego regresar su mirada a los hombres casados delante de él.-"Por si no fuera bastante con que estos 2 im****les sean p***s ahora también resulta que quieren acabar con los orfanatos de la ciudad con toda está mi***a y llevarse a todos los niños que hay en estos ¡a su porquería de 'orfanato especial'!".-Dijo, lo último fingiendo una voz de tonto o de retrasado mental a manera de burla; una burla hiriente.-"¡Orfanato especial mis h***os!, ¡voy a destrozarles la p*** cara!".-Exclamo gritando y como si adquiriera una enorme fuerza por un momento, logro quitarse a los 2 guardias que lo estaba conteniendo de encima con una sacudida de sus brazos y corrió directo hacia Harold y James gritando pareciendo un loco con la expresa intención de hacerles más daño del que ya les hizo.

Pero ni James ni Harold se quedaron ahí de pie sin hacer nada, cuando aquel sujeto se encontraba cerca de ambos; los 2 simplemente se hicieron a un lado, haciendo que el tipo se detuviera, la multitud se alejara por instinto para no sufrir algún golpe de manera errónea en medio de la inmersión y fervor de lo que está sucediendo, y aquel sujeto mirara hacia su izquierda por encima de su hombro a los 2 hombres que quiere atacar para luego girarse inicialmente hacia ellos preparando su puno derecho para asestarles un nuevo golpe, pero este hecho y el hecho de que dejara escapar un pequeño gruñido; el cual fue una especie de advertencia sin que lo supiera, hizo que James se diera cuenta de sus intenciones e inmediatamente después, con una gran espontaneidad e imprevisibilidad cerro su mano derecha y él se adelantó; propinándole un buen golpe justo en la cara.

Tras recibirlo el hombre lo miro, le gruño e intento abalanzársele o ponerle las manos encima pero no tuvo el tiempo suficiente pues nuevamente los 2 guardias se le acercaron, lo taclearon poniéndolo contra el suelo y teniéndolo ahí comenzaron nuevamente a contenerlo o intentar controlarlo, someterlo, tranquilizarlo o cualquier otra cosa con tal de evitar más caos, desorden y o violencia.

"¡Malditos hijos de p***a déjenme ir; se lo merecen, debo hacerlo!".-Exclamo el sujeto mientras forcejeaba o intentaba forcejear para quitárselos nuevamente de encima, sin conseguir éxito en ello.

"Ya basta; ya tuve suficiente".-Dijo el guardia principal sacando su macana de su cinturón y se le acerco a sus 2 compañeros, deteniéndose a un metro de distancia de los mismos y de aquel sujeto explosivo e irascible.-"Muchachos, levántenlo".-Les pidió señalándolos por un momento con la punta de su macana a manera de gesto u ademan.

Estos voltearon a ver a su compañero mirando por encima de sus hombros por un segundo o 2, para luego regresar su mirada al sujeto y forzarlo a ponerse de pie sin dejar de contenerlo, controlarlo o someterlo a pesar de los forcejeos inútiles de este, una vez de pie y sin que el susodicho dejara de forcejear, pelear o resistirse a la par que gruñía del esfuerzo pareciendo más un animal que un ser humano civilizado en estos momentos; el guardia, sujetando y teniendo su macana en la mano derecha la levanto en cuestión de un parpadeo hacia arriba y luego de dejo caer arremetiendo contra el sujeto justo en el área o contorno de la corona de su cabeza, contorno el cual separa equitativamente tanto la frente como la copa de la cabeza del sujeto, dicho golpe fue tan contundente para el que ya no pudo mantenerse completamente de pie hubiera caído de rodillas al suelo de no haber sido por el agarre y esfuerzo de los guardias que están conteniéndolo. Algunas de las personas que están fungiendo como público se sobresaltaron, alertaron o asustaron ligeramente al presenciar lo que acaba de suceder y retrocedieron un par de pasos casi de manera inconsciente con por instinto de supervivencia y a la naturaleza o instinto que poseen los seres humanos de evitar el dolor; es decir, algún posible golpe ya sea accidental o no.

Después de esto, el guardia se quedó mirando a aquel sujeto por unos cuantos segundos golpeteo de vez en cuanto la punta de su macana contra la palma de su mano derecha; no de manera amenazante e intimidante, sino como si estuviese aguardando algo con una leve impaciencia, uno segundos después el sujeto comenzó a intentar levantar su cabeza mientras se quejaba por el dolor, sintiendo pesadez y aturdimiento debido al golpe que le dieron, afortunadamente el golpe no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para desgarrar aunque sea un poco su piel por lo que dicho golpe se encuentra totalmente libre de sangre pero no cabe duda en poco tiempo dejara como secuela un hematoma. Tras esto y de él sujeto levantara la cabeza mirando al guardia a los ojos, el ultimo mencionado miro a 2 compañeros con una mirada seria, enojada y molesta, haciendo un gesto con los ojos les indico que lo levantaran, cosa la cual hicieron sin perder tiempo y acto seguido; el guardia picoteo o golpeo al sujeto con fuerza en su vientre con la punta de su macana sofocándolo y el tipo nuevamente quedo suspendido en el agarre de los guardias, queriendo caer o terminar en el suelo.

"Suéltenlo".-Ordeno el guardia mirando a sus compañeros por un momento antes de volver a colocar su mirada sobre aquel sujeto.

Ellos obedecieron y el sujeto termino arrodillado en el suelo y con sus manos haciendo contacto con el suelo faltándole completamente el oxígeno y sin poder respirar debido al sofocamiento que recibió, él se llevó la mano derecha al vientre y tosió secamente un par de veces para expresar el dolor que está sintiendo y comenzó a tratar de recuperar el aliento. Entonces el guardia que lo golpeo o sometió haciendo uso de la fuerza bruta, enfundo o guardo su macana en su correspondido lugar en el cinturón que lleva puesto, para luego; caminando, rodear a aquel sujeto pasando por su lado izquierdo y terminar detrás de él; cosa de la cual el agresor no se percató al estar demasiado sumido o inmerso en su intento de recobrar el aliento y el oxígeno en su sistema cosa la cual está comenzando a lograr lenta y progresivamente, con algo de oxigeno recuperado el; colocando sus manos en lo que sería su regazo o sus piernas, enderezo o levanto un poco su espalda manteniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y con su mirada clavada ahí posición en la cual intento aspirar más oxígeno para sus pulmones pero esto no le fue posible pues después de que jadeara un par de veces, el guardia desenfundo su teaser de su cinturón, activo el arco eléctrico del mismo e hizo que los polos positivo y negativo del mismo hicieran contacto físico con él en su costado izquierdo, justo debajo de sus costillas.

Debido a la cantidad de electricidad que está corriendo por su cuerpo en estos momentos y al dolor que la energía de esta le producían, el sujeto dejo escapar un fuerte grito de dolor encorvando su espalda y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dicho dolor se prolongó po segundo cuando; por instinto, él se inclinó o movió hacia adelante en un intento por evitar ya seguir sintiendo más esa gran cantidad de dolor, terminando en el suelo debido a la gran cantidad de dolor que ahora está sintiendo, el guardia entonces se le volvió a acercar poniendo una rodilla en tierra e inclinándose hacia adelante para nuevamente volver a darle con su teaser; esta vez en la parte trasera de su costado, es decir; entre este y su espalda media, el hombre nuevamente volvió a realizar una contorsión de manera podría decirse inconsciente cuando sintió nuevamente la corriente eléctrica de dolor correr nuevamente por su sistema y volvió a pegar un fuerte y más prolongado grito de dolor puro mientras se retorcía un poco por lo mismo. Uno segundos después, el guardia dejo de electrocutarlo y alejo de su teaser de él; el cual enfundo nuevamente en su correspondido sitio en su cinturón mientras se ponía de pie con la mirada puesta y fija sobre aquel sujeto, el cual aún se encuentra en el suelo muy debilitado debido a tanto dolor y castigo físicos.

"Muy bien creo que ya suficiente, así no nos dará más problemas; ayúdenme a echarlo de aquí".-Dijo, hablando a sus 2 compañeros que de manera complicita lo ayudaron a someterlo y mirándolos a ambos al mismo tiempo que decía lo último que dijo.

Ambos lo miraron por un momento, un segundo o medio segundo antes de bajar sus cabezas para mirar a aquel sujeto que se encuentra en el suelo para luego agacharse poniendo una rodilla en tierra y comenzar a levantarlo para sacarlo; literalmente, a rastras de ahí. Tras esto y de mirar a sus compañeros por un segundo más, el guardia miro alrededor a toda la gente aglomerada entorno a ellos.

"De acuerdo todos; dispérsense, la función termino fuera; fuera, y guarden esos celulares antes de que se los confisquemos por violar la ley, está prohibido grabar en interiores sin el consentimiento de los encargados, directores o principales responsables de ejercer la ley, las reglas y el orden en estos".-Dijo con una voz repleta de autoridad y seriedad, girando por su lado izquierdo y mirando a la multitud reunida o aglomerada alrededor de él, sus compañeros, la pareja igualitaria y el hombre que los ataco, al mismo tiempo que hacia señas o gesto con sus manos y brazos de que disiparan y o alejaran para finalmente darse media vuelta por su lado derecho y una vez hecho esto; colocar su mirada nuevamente sobre el hombre en el suelo al cual dejo en estado de gran debilidad.

Tras escuchar esto y de que algunas de las personas reunidas intercambiaran miradas con algún amigo; amiga o conocido, optaron por obedecer las indicaciones del uniformado, iniciando por guardar y bloquear sus teléfonos celulares con la mayoría de las miradas puestas sobre el guardia, las cuales el ignoro por completo y se agacho para tomar a aquel sujeto por las mangas de su camisa; tras lo cual sus 2 compañeros guardias que se encuentran delante de él comenzaron a ayudarlo o apoyarlo en ello, envolviendo sus brazos debajo y por arriba de las axilas de aquel hombre atrapando sus brazos en una especie de candado luego de lo cual lo levantaron con la ayuda de su compañero que temporalmente asumió el liderazgo y la responsabilidad de tomar o mantener todo esto bajo control, para posteriormente comenzar a deslizar el cuerpo agotado de energías y fatigado de ese hombre por el suelo para sacarlo de ese lugar, con las personas que se encontraban en la dirección a la cual se dirigían; apartándose de en medio y abriéndoles un estrecho paso pero lo suficientemente grande para que ellos pudieran pasar por el mismo sin problemas, luego de lo cual en poco tiempo se perdieron de vista llevándose a aquel sujeto problemático e irascible con ellos.

Después de esto, la gente reunida alrededor de Harold y James no vieron más motivos para seguir permaneciendo donde están al no tener nada con lo que saciar su curiosidad o morbosidad, y simplemente comenzaron a dispersarse y regresar a los lugares en los cuales estaban antes de que fueran a presenciar lo ocurrido ahí, los otros 2 guardias se quedaron parados ahí por unos segundos mirándose el uno al otro sin saber exactamente qué hacer y al final decidieron simplemente regresar y disfrutar de su descanso en el interior de aquel auditorio donde tuvo lugar el debate. Cuando la gente se retiró, no todos y cada uno de los individuos lo hicieron; aquella mujer que fue a alerta a los guardias de seguridad se quedó justo en el lugar en el que estuvo cuando regreso con los uniformados, mirando a James y Harold con una expresión neutra, natural e ilegible sobre su rostro, ambos hombres casados se percataron de esto y tras mirarla por unos segundos se le acercaron, deteniéndose a par de metros de distancia de su persona.

"Oiga, muchas gracias por lo que hizo".-Dijo James agradeciéndole, gesticulando un poco con su mano y su brazo derecho dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara.

"Si, enserio; muchas gracias".-Dijo Harold estando justo a la derecha de su esposo, un paso más atrás que él, también con una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y una voz alegre y cargada de agradecimiento.

"No hay de qué".-Respondió ella mirándolos y sin alterar su rostro, con una voz neutra y al parecer distante, ajena o indiferente.-"Pero no lo hice tanto por ustedes en realidad".-Dijo negando ligeramente con la cabeza, haciendo que las sonrisas en la cara de los 2 hombres desapareciera y la expresión de sus rostros se volvieran más sombría y apática.-"No podía permitir que ese sujeto los golpeara solo porque los 2 se aman, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con lo que ustedes 2 quieren hacer respecto a lo de los orfanatos".-Dijo la mujer, y sin decir más; volteo y se giró hacia la derecha y comenzó a alejarse de ambos, en quienes dejo un sabor de boca agridulce o una sensación corporal difícil de describir por el impacto que ese simple comentario les ocasiono en sus consciencias y sus mentes.

Tras eso, James simplemente bajo su mirada al suelo, Harold lo miro y coloco su mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que su esposo volteara a verlo y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa la cual; y él se percató de esto al verlo a los ojos, lo animo o alegro ligeramente.

"Ven James, busquemos algún botiquín de primeros auxilios para tratar tus heridas".-Dijo, para luego mirar hacia el frente y comenzar a ir hacia esa dirección, siendo seguido detrás por su esposo.

Caminaron un poco; trayecto en el cual recuperaron las bebidas que estaban tomando antes de que ese sujeto apareciera e intentara arruinarles el dia, para finalmente llegar a un lugar en el cual esperaban poder encontrar un botiquín o al menos les indicaran donde poder encontrar uno dentro de ese edificio; un escritorio de secretario, secretaria, recepcionista o de atención a clientes; quien se encuentra custodiando a cargo de dicho lugar es una muchacha, una mujer joven que seguramente ya debe pasar de los 21 años.

"Disculpe".-Dijo Harold colocando todos sus dedos excepto el pulgar sobre la superficie de aquella gran mesa con su mirada puesta sobre dicha muchacha y con su cabeza algo inclinada hacia adelante.

El que la llamara, hizo que aquella muchacha quitara su mirada de la computadora u ordenador que tiene delante y en el cual tenía clavados los ojos y su atención; para luego colocar su mirada sobre el hombre que le acaba de llamar la atención.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?".-Pregunto la joven sin quitarle la mirada, empujando su silla con ruedas un metro lejos de aquel ordenador; haciendo que ella misma se alejara de dicho aparato mientras girara su cuerpo hacia Harold.

"Es mi esposo".-Dijo Harold con cierta preocupación en su voz para luego mirar hacia su derecha, la chica siguió su mirada; encontrándose con un herido y algo amoreteado Jameson el cual la miro y en sus ojos ella se pudo percatar que está sintiendo dolor, lo que la hizo abrir sus ojos y alzar sus cejas debido a la sorpresa y a la ligera conmoción que esto ocasiono en ella.-"Un hombre lo ataco y lo golpeo, me gustaría saber; ¿hay algún botiquín de primeros auxilios dentro de este edificio que podamos usar para tratar sus heridas?".-Dijo regresando su mirada a la muchacha, quien nuevamente coloco su mirada sobre el antes de responderle.

"Si contamos con uno aquí mismo, pero lamento decirle señor; que es de uso exclusivo de los empleados y trabajadores de este lugar".-Dijo la muchacha, desviando su mirada hacia un lado por un momento con pesar en medio de esta respuesta, la cual hizo que tanto Harold como James se sorprendieran levemente.-"Las reglas del trabajador aquí; dicen que solamente tenemos permitido usarlo con aquellos clientes que tengan heridas realmente graves o en situaciones de extrema emergencia, como situaciones de vida o muerte para garantizar que la o las personas que se encuentren en ese estado logren sobrevivir, y las heridas de su esposo no entran en ningún de esos 2 casos, por lo visto sus heridas no son de gravedad".-Prosiguió la joven mirando a Harold, y a James por un momento en medio de esta explicación.

Esto causo una ligera o considerable decepción en los 2 hombres, quienes intercambiaron una rápida mirada de preocupación; siendo la de Harold un poco mayor en comparación a la de su esposo debido a la preocupación que siente por este, tras lo cual, mirando el suelo por un momento de manera pensativa; Harold regreso su mirada a ella, dispuesto y esperando poder convencerla de lo que los ayudara con esto.

"Por favor, ¿no puede hacer una excepción solo esta vez?".-Dijo con algo de súplica.

"Lo siento".-Dijo ella mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza ocasionando que tanto James como Harold bajaran la mirada y sus cabezas con un poco; con decepción, con Harold cerrando sus manos en un gesto de ligera o suave frustración.

Luego de esto, la muchacha miro hacia su izquierda por unos breves segundos de una manera pensativa tras lo cual Harold comenzó a alejar su cuerpo de aquella mesa y a darse media vuelta junto con Jameson, esto ocasiono que ella inmediatamente volviera a colocar su mirada sobre ellos; con una expresión de clara preocupación o empatía sobre su rostro.

"¡Esperen!".-Exclamo poniéndose de pie y estirando sobre su brazo derecho hacia ellos, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran en seco y voltearan a verla con vivida curiosidad. La joven recupero la compostura y se tranquilizó un poco antes de seguir pues sus emociones hicieron que se sobresaltara.-"Por favor esperen".-Dijo, entonces se agacho y comenzó a buscar algo que al parecer se encuentra debajo del escritorio en el que ella esta.

James y Harold caminaron de regreso hacia ese escritorio intrigados y con una expresión de duda sobre sus rostros, para luego quedarse esperando delante de este mueble con paciencia a que aquella muchacha terminara de hacer lo que sea que está haciendo, mientras esperaban escuchaban ruidos como si alguien estuviera buscando dentro de algún cajón o cualquier otro objeto de almacenamiento repleto de artículos; algún objeto o cosa en específico. Luego de que transcurriera más o menos medio minuto, ella volvió a erguir su cuerpo saliendo de debajo del escritorio, con un bola de algodón, un frasco farmacéutico repleto de algún medicamento y una botella de agua oxigenada, alcohol o cualquier otra sustancia usada para desinfectar heridas, ella los miro y entonces giro su cuerpo hacia ellos estando detrás de aquel escritorio.

"No se nos permite que les dejos usar todo el botiquín, pero puede que esto sea suficiente para atender las heridas de su esposo".-Dijo ella y les tendió los artículos que ella tiene en sus manos.

Ante esto, tanto James como Harold la miraron sorprendidos por un momento antes de que Harold colocara su mirada sobre aquellos artículos y los tomara con gentileza.

"A mi jefa seguramente no le va a gustar, pero creo que es mejor y más noble ayudarlos".-Dijo y comento la muchacha, haciendo que tanto James como Harold la miraran inmediatamente después de que dijera eso, sorprendidos.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto Harold algo sorprendido, para luego mirar los artículos de curación que tiene en sus manos tras lo cual miro a su esposo el cual se encuentra detrás de él; mirando por encima de su hombro derecho y unos segundos después regreso su mirada a la joven.-" _Lo siento James".-_ Se dijo en la seguridad de sus pensamientos y acto seguido dejo los artículos que la muchacha le dio sobre la mesa.-"Gracias señorita pero no sería justo para usted, no podemos aceptarlos; no de esta manera".-Dijo, regresando sus brazos hacia el tras dejar aquellos objetos con su mirada puesta sobre la joven.

Esto hizo que James se sorprendiera aún más mientras miraba la nuca o la espalda de su esposo, no pudiendo creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no porque se sintiera o estuviera a punto de molestarse y enojarse o enfurecerse; sino por la nobleza de su marido de pensar primero por aquella muchacha y su trabajo, que en sí mismo o incluso en él, si bien lo conoce desde que eran niños; jamás lo vio hacer algo como esto antes y es por eso mismo que esta tan sorprendido. Al igual que él; la muchacha se encuentra realmente sorprendida por lo que aquel hombre delante de su persona acaba de decir y hacer, pero aun con esa sorpresa y al nuevo y considerable sentimiento de admiración que está comenzando a sentir en su interior, ella se mantenía firme y decidida en su decisión.

"No; por favor, insisto tomen y usen estas cosas, estoy segura que mi jefa no sospechara ni se molestara tanto si le digo que use parte de mi paga quincenal a manera de compensación para reponer lo que yo les di del botiquín".-Dijo la muchacha levantando un poco las manos por un momento y haciendo un gesto o seña hacia los materiales que Harold deposito sobre la mesa.

"No, no podríamos pedirle que haga algo como eso; oh espere".-Dijo Harold, primero mirándola directamente y luego abriendo los ojos por un momento al ocurrírsele una idea, tras lo cual busco su billetera, la cual saco y abrió.-"¿Cuánto cree que le costara todo esto?".-Pregunto mirando a la muchacha y señalando las cosas que hay sobre la mesa para luego regresar su mirada a su billetera y comenzar contar mentalmente el dinero que trae en estos momentos.

La muchacha nuevamente se sorprendió por esto y coloco su mirada sobre él.

"No señor, no necesita pagarme lo digo enserio; adelante úselos, estoy segura que el dinero que se necesitara de mi paga no será mucho para recomponer todo esto".-Dijo la muchacha insistiendo mientras hacía nuevamente un gesto a todos los artículos médicos sobre la mesa.

"Y yo hablo enserio cuando digo que no podemos aceptar algo con esa bondad y generosidad sin darle nada a cambio".-Dijo Harold y entonces saco 15 dólares de su billetera en billetes de 5 dólares, los cuales le tendió a la muchacha estirando su brazo izquierdo hacia ella.-"Tenga; tómelos, y no aceptare un no por respuesta, no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que lo haga".-Dijo, hablando con seriedad y determinación pero a la vez con amabilidad y cordialidad, moviendo o sacudiendo ligeramente su brazo izquierdo el cual aún tiene estirado hacia ella con cierta insistencia.

La muchacha primeramente lo miro al rostro con un rostro sorprendido o dudoso; posiblemente una combinación de ambos, para luego colocar su mirada sobre los billetes que él tiene en la mano y tras pensarlos por unos breves segundos, ella estiro su mano derecha hacia estos y suave y gentilmente los tomo con las yemas de sus dedos, luego de eso bajo su brazo hasta la superficie de la mesa y miro a aquel hombre directamente a los ojos el cual dibujo una pequeña sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara al ver que si termino aceptando el dinero que le ofrecía, pero lo siguiente que ocurrió; nunca lo espero ni se lo vio venir en lo más mínimo, la muchacha levanto esos billetes hasta donde comienza su propio cuello, tomo dichos billetes con ambas manos y delante de él; sin apartar la mirada, los rompió en 2 cosa que sorprendió e impacto a Harold en gran medida, no teniendo suficiente con ello, la muchacha partió todas esas 2 partes en 4, luego en 8 y así progresivamente hasta que aquellos billetes terminaron convertidos ahora en confeti.

Luego de eso, ella soltó esos diminutos trozos que terminaron esparcidos sobre la mesa para luego colocar sus manos sobre la superficie de la misma e inclinarse un poco hacia adelante sin dejar de mirar a Harold, con la clara intención de decirle algo con absoluta seriedad.

"Señor, le dije; que no tiene por qué pagarme, yo estoy haciendo esto con gusto y además como le dije antes; estoy segura que no será mucho el dinero que me descontaran de mi paga para recomponer todo esto que quiere que utilicen, lo digo enserio quiero que lo use para tratar las heridas de su esposo".-Dijo, para luego; juntando sus manos como si quisiera formar con facilidad la forma estereotipa y representativa a nivel universal del corazón, formando un cuenco o algo parecido con estas; le acerco todo lo que hay sobre la mesa a los 2 hombres, empujando hacia adelante dichos artículos.-"Tienen solamente 2 opciones, usar estas cosas que les estoy ofreciendo o no, la decisión es solamente de ustedes".-Dijo, acabando enderezando su espalda y cruzándose de brazos con su vista puesta sobre los 2 sujetos, en espera de ver que es lo que decidirán.

James y Harold mantuvieron sus expresiones de sorpresa e intercambiaron brevemente una mirada antes de volver a colocar sus ojos sobre aquellos objetos médicos que hay sobre la mesa, reflexionando y o meditando dentro de sus mentes qué decisión tomar, James desde un principio opto por mantenerse al margen de esto por lo que no ha hecho ni dicho absolutamente nada, dejo que su esposo; quien comenzó a tratar todo este asunto desde el principio, el que tomara la decisión sin aconsejarle en lo más mínimo. Harold se quedó varios segundos pensando en la decisión que tomaría, para él no está pareciendo tan fácil como podría parecer debido a su gran, bondadoso y noble espíritu y a su terquedad de poder recompensarle este gesto a esa chica de alguna forma, pero esta ya no le dejo opción, al final; siendo un trago muy suave y ligeramente amargo para su ser, decidió aceptar aquellos artículos médicos los cuales tomo inmediatamente después de haberlo decidido en su mente.

Luego de esto se quedó mirando los objetos que ahora tienen en sus manos por un momento, para luego colocar su mirada sobre la muchacha que se los entrego.

"…Gracias".-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir; de una manera seca y apantallada o abatida, para luego darse media y junto con su esposo alejarse de aquel sitio, con James dándole un último vistazo a la joven mientras se retiraban de ahí. La chica dibujo una sonrisa sobre su cara y borro la expresión seria y estoica de su rostro al ver la decisión que tomo, tras lo cual descruzo sus brazos y volvió a tomar asiento en su silla para continuar y reanudar su trabajo.

Tras esto, de tomar asiento en otro lugar que no fuera en el que fueron atacados por ese sujeto y de tomar unos cuantos tragos a sus bebidas para aliviar su sed o su hambre, Harold tomo la botella de alcohol o desinfectante que consiguió así como la pequeña bola de algodón que le dieron, abrió la botella y comenzó a humedecer el algodón con tal de comenzar a tratar las heridas y moretones de su marido, pero justo en ese momento las puertas del auditorio en el que estuvieron; y las cuales se encontraban cerradas, se abrieron y de estas salió uno de los guardias de seguridad que estuvo presente durante el debate.

"Atención todo el mundo".-Dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de todas las personas que se encuentran en la misma "área de espera" en la que se encuentran Harold y James, haciendo que estas y ellos voltearan a verlo.-"Los miembros del comité acaban de informarnos que han terminado de contar los votos y cada uno de ellos ha tomado una decisión con respecto al tema de los orfanatos, todos regresen a la sala para saber los resultados de todo esto o quédense y no lo hagan; a mí me da igual".-Dijo, para luego darse media vuelta y regresar al interior del auditorio.

Luego de que el difundiera este comunicado, la gente comenzó a ponerse de pie y a caminar hacia las puertas del auditorio cosa que fue vista por James y Harold, haciendo que este último soltara un suspiro de leve desilusión y volteara a ver a su esposo.

"Supongo que tendremos que hacer esto adentro".-Dijo, refiriéndose a sus heridas.

Tras esto ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia las puertas del auditorio, teniendo que esperar por un pequeño espacio vacío en la larga fila o multitud de gente que está entrando por las mismas para hacerlo, lo cual al final consiguieron tras unos segundos pero cuando entraron; el guardia que abrió las puertas y se encuentra a un lado de la entrada, se percató de los objetos que Harold lleva en la o las manos y se le acerco sin perder tiempo y sin dudar.

"Deténgase por favor".-Dijo el guardia una vez que llego hasta el, tomándolo de su antebrazo derecho con la menor agresividad posible con tal de no generar un altercado entre ambos.

Harold al sentir el tacto y que fue frenado abruptamente por este mismo hecho; inmediatamente volteo a ver hacia su derecha y se topó con la cara del oficial delante de sus ojos y de su mirada, haciendo que justo después dejara de hacer toda clase de resistencia o desobediencia hacia la indicación solicitada por el, en lugar de eso volteo a ver hacia su izquierda, hacia su esposo el cual no se percató de esto y comenzaba a descender por las escaleras del auditorio hacia la mesa en la que los colocaron durante el debate.

"¡Jameson espera, vuelve aquí!".-Dijo en voz alta o gritando pero sin absolutamente nada de ira o molestia en su voz para que lo escuchara, lo cual funciono, pues su esposo inmediatamente se detuvo y volteo a ver hacia la dirección por la cual escucho la voz de Harold.

Luego de hacerlo y de percatarse que ese guardia lo está sujetando del brazo; creyendo que lo está haciendo con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle sentir dolor y como si fuera un caso de abuso de poder y autoridad, James comenzó repentinamente a sentir que la ira y la molestia comenzaban a inundar su interior tanto que apenas está siendo capaz de contenerse.

"¡Oiga, ¿pero qué cree que está haciendo?!".-Exclamo gritando mientras subía las escaleras, caminando de regreso a su esposo con un paso u andar amenazante o que dejaba de manifiesto su ira y su molestia.

"¡No!, James; tranquilo, relájate, no está agrediéndome ni hiriéndome, solamente me dijo que me detuviera".-Dijo Harold con su brazo izquierdo estirado hacia el en un gesto de que parara mientras se explicaba, y James termino deteniéndose justo delante de su esposo.

"Ese no es motivo ni pretexto para detenerte por medio del contacto físico, tú no has cometido ningún delito ni nada por el estilo".-Respondió James, mirando a Harold por unos segundos para luego mirar al guardia que lo está deteniendo.

"Tuve que hacerlo, con la gente entrando por las puertas había demasiado ruido de por medio; no quise arriesgarme".-Dijo el guardia, mirando fijamente a James para luego soltar y dejar en libertad el brazo de Harold, colocando su mirada ahora sobre este.

"¿Qué ocurre oficial?".-Pregunto Harold algo desconcertado, girando su cuerpo hacia el guardia de seguridad.

"Esos objetos que lleva que con usted".-Dijo, mirando las manos del sujeto que tiene delante de el por un segundo y haciendo un leve gesto con su mano derecha a las mismas.-"No está permitido que pueda ingresarlas al interior de este auditorio".-Dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con un rostro serio y levemente severo.

"Oficial por favor, son para tratar las heridas de mi esposo".-Dijo Harold mirándolo y haciendo un gesto hacia Jameson sin dejar de verlo.

"Esas son las normas; lo lamento, podrá tratar las heridas de su esposo una vez que el comité haya dado el veredicto final del proyecto que proponen y se hayan retirado de este auditorio, ahora; entrégueme esos objetos".-Respondió para posteriormente abrir su mano izquierda, la cual le tendió en indicación de que le entregara todo lo que tiene en sus manos.

Harold, resignado, algo frustrado y entristecido le entrego todos los artículos que tiene en sus manos mirando hacia el suelo, para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse con su esposo bajando los escalones de ese auditorio, no protesto ni exigió nada pues tal como la recepcionista que los atendió le dijo; las heridas de Jameson no son graves por lo que puede esperar para atenderlas y tratarlas. Tras terminar de bajar todos aquellos escalones que tenían delante de sí mismos, Harold y James se acercaron a aquella mesa que les fue asignada durante el debate que tuvo lugar ahí hace algunos minutos y tomaron asiento detrás de la misma, con su rival el Sr. Cole y sus compañeros tomando también asiento en la mesa de oposición. Poco después de esto; una vez que tanto ellos como el resto de personas que fungen como el público de ese auditorio se encontraban ya cómodos en sus respectivos lugares, la puerta que se encuentra a la derecha de aquella extraña mesa donde los miembros del comité ocupan su sitio fue abierta por un guardia de seguridad que se encuentra parado a un lado de esta como si fuese una especie de vigía o centinela, de dicha puerta abierta comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia todos los miembros del comité los cuales; sin perder tiempo, comenzaron acercarse y a tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

Una vez hecho esto, dirigieron su atención y sus miradas a todas los y las presentes que se encuentran delante de ellos a unos cuantos metros de distancia, y quienes simplemente les miraban; ya fuera con naturalidad, neutralidad, indiferencia, interés, intriga y o expectativa debido al anuncio que están a punto de comunicarles. Luego de esto, la presidenta se inclinó hacia adelante encorvando la espalda y despegando las partes alta y media de la misma del respaldo de su silla; con su mano derecha y usando sus dedos índice y pulgar, le dio un par de golpecitos al micrófono que tiene delante suyo con tal de comprobar si este se encuentra encendido; lo cual así fue, por lo que comenzó a hablar por este sin demora.

"Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia, mis compañeros y yo terminamos de contabilizar los votos u opiniones que les pedimos nos hicieran saber con la ayuda de los guardias de seguridad del auditorio, aquí están los resultados; los cuales daré a conocer en este momento".-Dijo la presidenta, con su voz resonando por todo el auditorio con la ayuda de los altavoces distribuidos por el interior del mismo, colocando su mano izquierda sobre la superficie de la "mesa" sobre la cual se encuentra teniendo los resultados de dichos votos; anotados en un pequeña hoja de papel de forma rectangular y del tamaño y dimensiones de una ficha bibliográfica, la cual tomo con dicha mano anteriormente mencionada y miro para dar a conocer los resultados.-"Antes que nada; quiero aclarar que la capacidad máxima de personas con las que puede contar este auditorio son de 200 individuos, por lo que esa es la suma total de todos los votos".-Dijo mirando hacia adelante, a todos los presentes; para posteriormente volver a colocar su mirada sobre aquella hoja que tiene en su mano.-"De las 200 personas presentes; 45 se abstuvieron de votar, en cuanto al resto, los resultados fueron los siguientes: 65 votos a favor y 90 en contra de la idea propuesta por los señores Hamerstorn".-Dijo.

Esto hizo que tanto Harold y James como todos aquellos que votaron a favor de su propuesta; dejaron clara y abiertamente así como de manifiesto, la decepción y frustración que este comunicado les produjo, con James y Harold dibujando una expresión de sorpresa sobre su cara; la cual fue satinada con incredulidad por parte de James tirando más a un cara que decía: "¿Qué?" escrito encima, dichas expresiones de sorpresa y decepción se transformaron en unas de amarga aceptación; con Harold cerrando los ojos y llevándose la mano a la frente con la palma de la cual empezó a tallarse dicha zona de su rostro en un intento por aminorar estos sentimientos negativos mientras que James, por su lado, también se llevó una mano; la izquierda, a la frente con su codo haciendo contacto sobre la mesa y mirando hacia un lado con una expresión que decía todo en cuanto a términos de cómo se estará sintiendo se refiere. Mientras que por su lado, aquellos que votaron en contra de esto se regocijaban y celebraran en silencio por esta susodicha victoria, algunos incluso dibujaron sonrisas victoriosas sobre sus caras y volteaban para ver las reacciones de aquellos que tienen opiniones completamente opuestas a las suyas, con tal de deleitarse con estas así como con su decepción y o frustración.

"Bueno; pues está más que claro quien ha salido victorioso en este primer paso para la decisión final de este asunto".-Dijo la presidenta, para luego voltear a ver hacia la mesa del Sr. Cole y compañía.-"Felicitaciones Sr. Cole".-Dijo, haciendo que este ampliara un poco más la sonrisa de victoria y alegría que este dibujo sobre su cara, pero no debería cantar victoria aun; pues es muy pronto para eso todavía.-"Ahora pasaremos al segundo paso o etapa; tanto mis compañeros como yo daremos de manera individual nuestro propio voto; ya sea a favor o en contra respecto al asunto que hemos estado tratando aquí".-Dijo, volviendo a mirar hacia al frente mientras decía todo esto, para luego mirar hacia su izquierda; a la punta de esa mesa con forma de semi circulo, colocando su mirada sobre su compañeros de trabajo que se encuentra ahí sentado en su correspondido asiento.-"Señor Kamski, ¿Cuál es decisión?".-Pregunto sin quitarle la mirada a aquel sujeto.

Esto hizo que la atención del público y de los individuos que se encuentran sentados detrás de las mesas representantes a favor y en contra de lo que ahí se está tratando; le cayera encima a aquel hombre a quien la presidenta acaba de cederle la palabra. Este, recargado en el respaldo de su asiento, con una mirada neutra y serena que hacía imposible poder intentar leer o anticipar sus pensamientos y teniendo los dedos de sus manos entrecruzados a excepción de los pulgares, con estas a la altura de su barbilla; se quedó en total silencio durante unos segundos, al parecer pensando sobre lo visto y escuchado aquí, para finalmente dar su respuesta inclinándose hacia adelante encorvando su espalda y acercando sus labios al micrófono que tiene delante de el sobre la mesa.

"Voto en contra".-Dijo, con una voz neutra y algo apagada sin alterar la expresión de su cara pero con total seguridad y honestidad, para luego recargarse nuevamente sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

El escuchar esto hizo que la frustración y decepción de James y Harold aumentara, lo cual dejaron claramente de manifiesto a través de su lenguaje corporal y sus nuevas reacciones ante esto.

"Gracias Señor Kamski, ¿Señorita Boyle?".-Dijo la presidenta hablando por el micrófono, mirando a la compañera que tiene justo a su lado; a su izquierda, una mujer joven y de cabello rubio.

Esta miro hacia adelante y luego a la superficie de la mesa sobre la cual tiene recargados sus antebrazos y sus codos teniendo todos y cada uno de sus dedos entrecruzados por un momento para luego dar a conocer su respuesta; volviendo a mirar hacia adelante y acercándose a su micrófono.

"Yo voto a favor".-Dijo, también con total seguridad y honestidad con tono de voz casual.

Esto hizo que James, Harold y el Sr. Cole se sorprendieran; esto último en menor medida que la pareja, haciendo que comenzara a prestar más interés en las respuestas de los miembros del comité y que James y Harold colocaran su mirada sobre ella a manera de respuesta y reacción ante lo que escucharon. Luego de esto, la señorita Boyle miro hacia derecha al mismo tiempo que se alejaba un metro o medio metro del micrófono, mirando a la presidenta del comité; a manera de gesto de que puede proseguir.

"Gracias. De acuerdo, ahora es mi turno".-Dijo la presidenta, mirando hacia el micrófono por el cual está hablando, para luego mirar hacia el frente.-"Voto a favor".-Dijo con soltura y sencillez hacia como una muy sutil firmeza en aquella declaración.

Esto hizo que; comenzando a recobrar las esperanzas las cuales comenzaban a luchar contra su frustración y decepción, Harold y James giraran sus cabezas hacia la presidenta así como a todo el panel de miembros del comité de construcción, con Harold quitando su mano de su frente y ambos formando una expresión de ligera emoción, intriga e interés sobre sus caras. Ellos no fueron los únicos, todos los del público que están a su favor están comenzando a tener sentimientos o sensaciones similares a las de ellos.

"¿Cuál es su decisión, Señor Jefferson?".-Pregunto la presidenta del comité volteando a ver al compañero de trabajo que tiene a su derecha.

Dicho hombre, el cual tiene poco cabello el cual es de color negro, de cabeza redonda y algo de sobrepeso se quedó en la posición en la que se encuentra, con su antebrazo derecho y su mano descansando sobre la superficie de la mesa con su cuerpo ladeado hacia esa dirección recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de su mesa, todo esto mirando a la presidenta durante unos momentos; claramente pensando un poco de último momento, luego de lo cual se inclinó hacia adelante acercándose al micrófono que tiene delante suyo.

"Voto a favor".-Dijo sin ninguna clase de duda.

Las esperanzas y la emoción de Harold y James se incrementaron todavía más luego de esto, una emoción, esperanza y ahora expectativa que sus apoyadores comparten con ellos en estos momentos, pues con todo esto suman 3 votos contra 2; tomando en cuenta el de la mayoría del público, ahora ellos llevan la delantera y solamente queda que un miembro comparta su voto y o decisión, contrario a los que ellos están sintiendo ahora, Cole; por su lado, en estos momentos se está sintiendo ansioso y más a la expectativa y que ellos y sus seguidores, pues en dado caso que el último miembro vote a favor de él y los orfanatos convencionales; la pareja habrá ganado indudablemente por mayoría de votos.

"De acuerdo señor Garrison, si mis cálculos son ciertos; parece ser que usted tiene el voto que nos dará a un ganador o en determinado caso un empate, díganos ¿Cuál es su respuesta?".-Dijo la presidenta del comité mirando al último de los miembros del comité el cual se encuentra sentado con su correspondido asiento; en el extremo derecho de aquella mesa semi-circular, sobre quien terminaron todas las miradas, tanto las de sus compañeros de trabajo como las de Harold, James y Cole así como el público o multitud de personas presentes en ese auditorio.

Garrison se quedó recargado contra el respaldo de su asiento con sus manos y antebrazos sobre los brazos de su silla, sintiendo el interés y el peso de todas las miradas que tiene encima pero sin dejarse intimidar o presionar por estas; miro hacia el suelo durante unos segundos de manera pensativa para luego acto seguido, colocar y o posar su mirada sobre todos los presentes al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia su micrófono, colocando sus antebrazos sobre la mesa; todo con un rostro pasivo, tranquilo y neutral.

"Permítanme decirles algo a todos, los seres humanos; dejándonos ser guiados por lo que es políticamente correcto, usualmente creemos que las extravagancias, rarezas y aquello no convencional son algo malo o negativo para una sociedad civilizada, en ciertas ocasiones y en cierto sentido tienen razón".-Dijo hablando por el micrófono, esto hizo que James y Harold se dieran inmediata y oficialmente por vencidos ya que creían saber hacia dónde se dirigían los hilos de las palabras de aquel hombre, pero no contaron con este continuaría con su alegato o discurso.-"Pero lo cierto es; que si no existieran esta clase de individuos dispuestos a hacer cosas no convencionales y extravagantes, el mundo y nosotros no seriamos capaces de ver lo equivocados que estamos o dicho de otra manera; no nos harían quitarnos las vendas de los ojos".-Esto último hizo que James y Harold volvieran a recuperar su emociono y esperanza; por lo que miraron a aquel sujeto, mientras que Cole por su lado, comenzaba a preocuparse y tiene motivos más que buenos para ello.-"Lo no convencional no siempre significa algo negativo, y estoy bastante seguro y convencido que este caso; entra en esto último".-Dijo, mientras miraba hacia la mesa de James y Harold a quienes les dedico una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.-"Yo voto; a favor".-Dijo, siendo esto lo último pronunciado por su persona.

Eso fue todo, James y Harold dibujaron unas sonrisas a boca abierta sobre sus caras debido a la sorpresa, el gozo y la euforia de las cuales se volvieron víctimas, y aquellos del público que están de su lado se sorprendieron y o alegraron al igual que ellos, y el alboroto o festejo de victoria no se hizo esperar, todos ellos dejaron escapar un gran grito de alegría y felicidad, algunos levantando los brazos, otros poniéndose de pie en el acto y festejando con quien tenían a su lado y en caso de este fuera alguien que se encontraba en contra de esto; regodearse y regocijarse delante de ellos aunque esto no implica que entre ellos no hubiera personas más respetuosas y simplemente se ponían a festejar por si solos, limitándose solamente a unirse a al festejo de victoria, James y Harold por su lado se voltearon a ver uno al otro y producto de la emoción y de la euforia, Harold se puso de pie abriendo los brazos sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su esposo a quien le está ofreciendo un abrazo en señal de alegría y victoria, el cual James acepto poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y lanzándose a los brazos de su pareja.

Mientras tanto, Cole y sus seguidores expresaron abiertamente su indignación, frustración, decepción y derrota, otros de alguna manera más expresiva que otros, como dejando escapar palabras, exclamaciones o gritos de incredulidad, enojo y molestia, otros fueron más sutiles y se limitaron a aceptar la amarga de derrota de mala gana o al menos de la mejor manera que les posible; siendo estos últimos buenos perdedores, y otros hicieron toda clase de gestos físicos en respuesta, como llevarse una o ambas manos a la cabeza, a la frente, recargarse en su asiento y mirar hacia el entretecho, cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza y muchas otras cosas más. Cole por su lado, indignado, molesto, frustrado, resignado y un poco enojado, miro o mejor dicho giro su cabeza hacia un lado por un momento a manera de gesto para luego lanzar con fuerza el bolígrafo profesional y costoso que tenía en su mano sobre la superficie de la mesa que tiene delante, el cual reboto y cayó al suelo, para luego colocar sus antebrazos sobre la mesa y mirar la superficie de la misma con una expresión de derrota, ligera tristeza y resignación sobre su cara.

Los miembros del comité esperaron pacientemente y de buena gana a que terminaran de festejar y celebrar, aquello duro un par de minutos y cuando la gente comenzó a tranquilizarse; la presidenta amablemente les pidió que guardaran silencio pues tiene unas palabras que decirse a la pareja ganadora, a la cual se dirigió.

"Muchas felicidades señores Hamerstorn, en nombre de todos mis compañeros les deseamos buena suerte, progreso, triunfo y prosperidad con el orfanato que construirán".-Dijo, con una sonrisa de alegría sobre su cara y un tono de voz alegre, a lo que James y Harold respondieron regresándole la sonrisa, entonces la presidenta se dirigió hacia el público.-"Muchas gracias a todos por habernos acompañado a lo largo de todo este debate, que tengan muy buenas tardes".-Dijo, y sin nada más que decir, ella y sus compañeros comenzaron a ponerse de pie para salir de esa auditorio y al mismo tiempo, el guardia de seguridad que se encuentra a un lado de las puertas principales; las abrió para que todos los que se encuentran dentro de este pudieran ir retirándose, cosa la cual todos comenzaron a hacer.

Cole, antes de irse de ahí completamente derrotado se acercó a James y Harold, a quienes les hablo para conseguir su atención teniendo éxito en ello, una vez que voltearon a verlo simplemente se limitaron a quedársele viendo; James con una mirada de enojo y o molestia y cierto resentimiento debido a todas las cosas sin evidencia alguna que él dijo en contra de ambos durante el debate para ensuciar sus imágenes o para persuadir y cambiar la opinión de los miembros del comité, mientras que Harold por su lado solamente se le quedo mirando con una expresión de incomprensión y expectativa, sin esperar o tener nada concreto en mente; a él no le gusta suponer o conjeturar nada, algo que se fue arraigando en el con el paso de las años y con las experiencias que ha vivido a lo largo de todo ese tiempo, solo se quedó ahí observando, en espera por ver que es lo que tiene que decirles. Entonces, tras unos pocos segundos o momentos de silencio, Cole abrió y estiro su mano derecha hacia ellos; tendiéndosela a ambos para que la estrecharan en un gesto de grata aceptación en su derrota y, pronunciándolo y dejándolo salir de sus propios labios, una jovial felicitación por su victoria conseguida en todo esto, demostrando que no es tan patán como podría aparentar en apariencia dejando abiertamente a la vista; su humildad y buen juicio.

Tras presenciar esto, Harold dibujo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su cara y estrecho la mano de aquel hombre con gusto y cordialidad, luego de lo cual ambos hombres voltearon a ver a James el cual está mirando a Cole con su cuerpo girado hacia su esposo y con una expresión de seriedad, frialdad, ligera severidad, molestia y enojo sobre su cara, sin mostrar ninguna señal de vida inteligente más que su respiración y sus parpadeos, teniendo su mirada clavada fija e intensamente sobre aquel hombre que le está ofreciendo la mano. El rostro estoico e inexpresivo de James combinado a la inactividad de su lenguaje corporal hicieron que tanto Harold como Cole empezaran a cuestionar si el aceptaría ese amistoso apretón de manos e intercambiaron una breve y rápida mirada de duda, cabe destacar que no pueden negar el hecho que todo esto está comenzando a producir tensión en ambos, entonces de manera repentina James finalmente reacciono, dibujo una pequeña media sonrisa sobre su cara; creando una curva en el extremo izquierdo de sus labios, para luego girarse hacia Cole, estirar y levantar su mano derecha para acto seguido; compartir un jovial y amistoso estrechar de manos entre ambos, cosa la cual amplio muy ligeramente la sonrisa de Cole.

Luego de eso y sin nada más que hacer, Cole se retiró del lugar cosa la cual la pareja casada también hizo poco después al no tener nada más que hacer ahí; entrelazando Harold su brazo derecho con el brazo izquierdo de su marido, al cual miro de una manera furtiva y amorosa a través del rabillo de sus ojos, acto o gesto que James correspondió. Ambos finalmente lograron lo más difícil de su cometido, ahora tienen toda la autorización para poder construir ese orfanato que tanto ansían para honrar la memoria de su pequeña fallecida, pero esto no significa que se tenga que dar por hecho o por sentado que este propósito que ambos tienen se haga realidad, la vida es difícil y está siempre en constante cambio, la mentalidad, las ideas, los pareces y los opiniones de las personas cambian con el tiempo y todo esto genera dudas y preguntas los cuales no siempre son tan fáciles y simples de solucionar o responder, y ellos no lo son la excepción a esta clase de casos, pero esa será una historia o mejor dicho momento de sus vidas; el cual será contado, otro dia.

 **No hay aclaraciones o explicaciones que dar nuevamente por esta vez.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les gusta o les gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y quiero aprovechar para pedir disculpas en demorarme tanto en este nuevo capítulo, tuve algo de falta de inspiración y un bloqueo de escritor en este capítulo durante algún tiempo; pero espero de estar de regreso en las andadas ahora. Eso sería todo y sin más que decir, nos vemos; la próxima.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17: Problemas en el paraíso.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird:** Eso mi querido amigo; solamente podrás averiguarlo prosiguiendo con la lectura, lo siento pero no pienso darte el más mínimo indicio de spoiler en ninguno de mis fics de ahora en adelante, lo de personaje ya lo hablamos en privado; así que a estas alturas ya lo sabes o debes saberlo, de hecho me inspire en el no solo para el monologo introductorio, sino también en el desarrollo y construcción de Cole como personaje; si prestas atención el comparte varias cualidades y características con Montgomery. Que te digo amigo, en este mundo hay personas que están así de locas o inestables. De hecho esa la intención, que tú y los demás creyeran que iban a perder pero luego progresivamente se fue presentando ese giro de los acontecimientos, y no hay nada más que pueda decirte respecto a si cambiaran de parecer sobre el orfanato, todo lo que pude haber dicho ya lo dije en el capítulo como dijiste. Como dije, ya hablamos sobre eso; ojala lo hayas entendido. Disfruta el capítulo :).

 **Klarem:** Bueno; gracias por el comentario Klarem, pero no puedo hacerte promesas pues podría hacer spoiler de alguna cosa y una de mis intenciones como escritor; es mantenerlos a ustedes a la expectativa y en suspenso de lo que podría llegar a ocurrir conforme el fic avanza, así que lo lamento, pero no puedo prometerte nada por el bien de la historia, solamente te digo; que no pierdas la esperanza :). ¡Muchas gracias!, me alegra que el fic te esté gustando tanto y no creo que pueda prometerte un final de los más espectacular, pero hare mi mejor intento y daré todo lo mejor de mí en dicho intento :). Ojala disfrutes o te entretengas con este nuevo capítulo.

 **Fabiano Velázquez:** Si lo dices en el sentido de mi fic te está gustando y entreteniendo; ¡muchas gracias Fabiano! :), me alegra y motivar ver que ustedes se estén entreteniendo y maravillando con mi trabajo; lo digo enserio, y en determinado caso que lo digas en el sentido de que esta desagradando, lo siento pero así es mi estilo, de ser este el caso tú fuiste el que decidió leer mi fic. En caso de no ser lo último lo que quisiste decir con tu review, te pido disculpas y que no te lo tomas tan a pecho y tan enserio, solamente abarque las posibilidades que se me ocurrieron basándome en tu review ;).

 **Arlo:** El fic aún no termina, no saques conclusiones aun; existe la posibilidad de en el futuro vuelvan a estar juntos, pero no por desgracia no puedo prometerte nada. Muchas gracias Arlo, aquí está el nuevo capítulo; ojala te guste y lo disfrutes.

 **Joel:** Si lo vi, y no tengo mucho que decir al respecto por ahora; pues como todo primer teaser tráiler oficial no nos han mostrado de que tratara la trama principal y pues me deja sin mucho que comentar. XD, no te preocupes; aun estoy aquí y sigo vivo, lo que sucede es que hace ya casi 2 meses entre a trabajar y esto; combinado al hecho de que tengo otros fics en los cuales distribuyo mi tiempo para trabajar en cada uno, me limita mucho a la hora de poder trabajar tanto en este como en los demás; espero que lo entiendas. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amigo, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo; ojala sea de tu agrado.

 **CipherX:** ¡Hola de nuevo Cipher!; que bueno es tenerte de vuelta también, y con respecto a lo que me comentaste sobre abrirte un perfil en Fanfiction y subir historias; solo te diré que, basándome en años de experiencia que he tenido en esta plataforma, estoy bastante convencido que desgraciadamente es imposible subir historias y capítulos nuevos a Fanfiction desde un celular, puedes escribir y trabajar ahí, pero llegado el momento tendrías que pasar todo ese a una computadora o laptop, pues solamente iniciando sesión en fanfiction desde un ordenador o monitor de computadora es cuando se te abre el menú de opciones y ajustes de la página, si al final decides hacerte un perfil y tienes dudas; no pienses en consultarme, solamente clickea donde dice PM en cualquiera de mis fics con tu cuenta activada y envíame la duda que tengas, es más cómodo hacerlo de esa manera que por la manera con la cual te estoy respondiendo ahora mismo, y si te gusta MLP; entonces te invito a leer mi fic; que estoy convencido que es con lo que quisiste decir con coincidencia XD, aunque si eres un Brony de alma y corazón, entonces te recomiendo que no lo hagas o que vayas precavido desde ahora, porque créeme, no será agradable todo lo que veras o mejor dicho leerás ahí, pues será una historia completamente opuesta y diferente a lo que es esa conocida serie de Hasbro. ¡Muchas gracias amigo!, y respecto a tu idea; es buena, interesante y llamativa, pero no estoy seguro, lo pensare. R-PD: Si; los vi, pero no tengo mucho o nada resaltable que decir al respecto, pues hasta ahora esos 2 trailers no nos han mostrado nada sobre de que tratara la trama principal y a diferencia del primer teaser trailer de la 1, que atrapaba aunque sea ligeramente con su comedia, en este caso no parece ser así ni nada similar, por lo que no hay mucho que decir. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ojala te guste y o entretengas.

 **Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Gidget.**

Eran ya horas de la tarde, la pequeña, tierna pero ruda y valiente pomerana blanca que todos conocemos se encuentra en estos momentos en lo que tiene que llamar hogar; aquel gran departamento cuya inmobiliaria valdría, al menos aunque sea en cierto y pequeño sentido; su peso en oro, debido a la gran riqueza de la cual son legítimos propietarios sus 2 dueños, a uno de los cuales ella realmente aprecia y ama; mientras que con el otro tiene un profundo y complejo dilema con el cual lidiar, por lado al igual y como ocurre con los niños quienes viven bajo el estrés, el dolor, y el terror de vivir con un padre o un madre abusivos, abusos de los cuales ellos fueron víctimas durante años y no pudieron deshacerse de ellos ya fuera por la causa que fuera, ella sigue queriendo aunque sea en minúscula medida a Rose y sigue manteniéndose firme, aferrada y optimista a la idea o creencia que ella puede encontrar un camino para redimirse y dejar atrás aquella parte de su ser que se encuentra envenenada, contaminada y corrompida por su dolor y resentimiento provocados por su trauma de haber podido tener el hijo que siempre quiso tener, un pensamiento sin dudas retorcido y complejo el cual raya en la locura debido a las acciones que ha hecho en contra de su pequeña mascota, a la cual ve como su hija a un grado o nivel verdaderamente extremo.

Tengan por seguro que Gidget la amaría más de no haber sido porque en estos últimos días ha mostrado su verdadero yo o su verdadera cara, ahora le teme más que nada, le teme como si fuera algo que no pudiera ver; al igual que los seres humanos el mayor temor para ella así como para cualquier otra criatura, es el miedo a lo desconocido o aquello que no somos capaces de ver por más que quisiéramos pero podemos percibirlo en las sensaciones del ambiente, y el terror que está sintiendo hacia Rose desde entonces es un terror tan intenso como el que se mencionó anteriormente, le destroza y realmente le duele; no física sino emocional y psicológicamente hablando, que Rose sea lo bastante cruel, extremista o decidida para hacerle las cosas que le ha estado hecho desde que se enteró que salió con Max durante algún tiempo, y también está realmente preocupada por ella, apelando y siendo guiada por su bondad y compasión; realmente le gustaría ser capaz de mínimo intentar entenderla pero lamentablemente por más que lo intente no podrá hacerlo, ya que la locura es sin ningún tipo de duda: incomprensible, por lo que no tiene más opción que hacer lo que ella le diga con tal de mantenerla feliz y contenta para evitar hacerla enfadar y conseguir como recompensa más dolor del que ya le ha causado hasta la fecha.

En estos momentos, Rose se encuentra sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar de su departamento; hablando con el dueño de Harrison el cual se encuentra sentado a un lado suyo justo a su izquierda, solamente ellos y sus perros son las que se encuentran dentro del apartamento en estos momentos debido a la súbita renuncia de Rose en su trabajo, Jack tuvo que verse forzado a conseguir un trabajo para que tanto el, como Gidget y su esposa pudieran seguir viviendo y comiendo sabe que no pueden depender de la gran cantidad de dinero que tienen guardada y almacenada pues tarde o temprano podrían terminársela; ellos son sensatos y solamente usan dichos ahorros temporalmente para momentos como estos en los que ninguno de los 2 trabaja para mantenerse, en estos momentos él se encuentra afuera en las calles, en búsqueda de un trabajo con el cual el, su esposa y su querida pomerana puedan seguir coexistiendo.

Gidget por su lado, se encuentra recostada sobre un mullido y suave cojín hecho de una exquisita y autentica tela de origen tersa al igual que su gran amigo actual; Harrison, con su vientre haciendo contacto con aquella tela de textura y suavidez tan inigualable y única en su estilo, mirando a su amigo pastor suizo el cual tiene delante suyo, recostado sobre su propio cojín de color negro azabache con puntadas de cocedura de color blanco como la nieve en sus contornos, teniendo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo fuera del tamaño de dicho cojín debido la diferencia de tamaños entre aquel objeto y su propio cuerpo, con ambos perros; tanto el pastor suizo como la pomerana blanca, sumidos profundamente en una conversación mutua.

Entonces, Rose dijo algo que los saco inmediatamente de la inmersión de aquella conversación y llamo la atención tanto de ambos perros como del dueño de Harrison.

"¿Le digo una cosa?, Gidget entrara en celo en unos días; ¿cree que ellos, bueno, sabe muy bien a lo que me estoy refiriendo; verdad?".-Dijo la dueña de la pomerana, mirando a Gidget y a Harrison por un momento para luego mirar al dueño del pastor suizo a través del rabillo de sus ojos mientras sostenía una copa de cristal repleta de agua con su mano derecha de una manera elegante y formal.

Gidget y Harrison se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, abrieron los ojos, levantaron por completo sus orejas y sin perder tiempo voltearon a ver a la mujer humana, para ellos esto les parecía un paso bastante apresurado así como no premeditado por parte de aquella mujer; ya que ambos no están en una relación amorosa, ni siquiera están seguros de sí sienten algo uno por el otro, ellos no fueron los únicos que se sorprendieron ante esto; el dueño de Harrison también lo hizo, lo cual dejo ligeramente de manifiesto con la expresión de su rostro y simplemente se limitó a quedársele viendo a aquella mujer luego de eso, con un rostro inexpresivo pero que reflejaba incomprensibilidad por su parte al mismo tiempo que meditaba o reflexionaba sobre lo dicho por ella. Aquel hombre se quedó en completo silencio durante unos segundos, en medio de ese lapso de tiempo dejo la taza de porcelana repleta de café descafeinado con crema que tenía en su mano derecha sobre el pequeño plato; también de porcelana, que normalmente acompaña o viene junto a esta clase de tazas, luego de lo cual; recargo su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá sobre el que se encuentra sentado mirando hacia abajo, dedicando más tiempo para pensar en aquella proposición.

Tras unos cuantos segundos más, aquel hombre finalmente hablo.

"No se ofenda pero, solo tenemos varios días que nos conocemos; ¿Por qué quiere que mi pastor y su pomerana hagan eso, o porque quiere que acceda o le de mi permiso para ello?".-Dijo mirando a Rose y hablando de manera jovial, cordial y formal con una voz ligeramente profunda, levantando su mano hasta la altura de su nariz con la palma de esta girada hacia el entretecho.

"Bueno, yo odiaría ver a Gidget hacer algo como eso con un can que no sea de su misma clase social, y por lo visto; ella y Harrison parecen tener una buen relación y comunicación entre sí, por lo que creo que sería una elección más que buena para eso. No solo es la única persona que conozco que está a nuestra misma clase social, sino que además es sano y necesario para Gidget".-Dijo, haciendo que su pomerana se sorprendiera todavía más en gran medida; todo esto sin quitarle la mirada de encima.-"Ella jamás ha sido cruzada con otro perro desde que era un recién nacida, y su veterinario me dijo hace unos meses que debería considerar la idea de hacerlo; ya que de no hacerlo, Gidget podría adquirir una fuerte infección y enfermarse al llevar varios temporadas de celo sin aparearse con otro can, por eso quiero que lo haga y por eso le estoy pidiendo su consentimiento".-Dijo, mirando a Gidget por unos segundos para luego colocar su mirada sobre aquel hombre que tiene a un lado.

El miro al suelo, sin levantar su mirada miro hacia su izquierda por medio del rabillo de sus ojos; pensando un poco en esto y tras hacerlo, levanto la mirada la cual volvió a colocar sobre Rose.

"¿No cree que la diferencia de tamaño entre los 2 podría ser un problema para eso?".-Pregunto, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Es lo más probable".-Respondió ella desviando la mirada y mirando hacia el suelo, con un rostro que demostraba aunque una ligera aflicción, teniendo aquella copa de cristal repleta de agua aun en su mano derecha y con la base de esta cerca de hacer contacto con su regazo; mientras deslizaba el dedo índice de su mano izquierda por toda la circunferencia o boca de esta como si fuera un copa musical, cosa la cual ese objeto no es.-"Pero como dije; ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no quiere que ella se enferme, no sé qué tan grave o agresiva pueda ser esa infección pero no quiero averiguarlo".-Dijo, para luego volver colocar o posar; su mirada sobre él.-"Por favor; se lo pido, al menos considérelo".-Dijo, suplicándoselo de una manera sutil e inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante; hacia él; con tal de reforzar aquella sutil suplica suya.

Luego de esto, el dueño de Harrison desvió y quito su mirada de ella para mirar hacia el otro lado con un rostro mixto de inexpresividad, ligera sorpresa y reflexión, pensando profundamente en la propuesta hecha por aquella mujer que tiene a su lado; con las miradas, tanto de su querido pastor suizo con pedigrí como de la pomerana blanca, también de raza pura, colocadas sobre su figura y o persona, ansiosos, interesados y preocupados, como si fueran un ser un humano que se encuentra al borde de su asiento ya fuera por alguna película, serie o libro que estuviera leyendo y al cual lo o la tienen a tope y en suspenso por saber cuál sería su respuesta ante esto. Entonces, aquel hombre elegante volvió a colocar su mirada sobre Rose y unos momentos después; dio a conocer a su contestación.

"Escuche Rose, esta decisión algo delicada y compleja; necesito más tiempo para pensar sobre eso y entonces le daré a conocer mi parecer u opinión".-Dijo.

Esto no era lo que Rose esperaba; ella pensaba que diría si o cuando menos un simple no, pero el que se encontrara indeciso al respecto claramente le decía que había una probabilidad de 50-50 de que accediera a su petición, por lo que no se lo tomo a mal.

"Oh por supuesto que puede".-Dijo ella de una manera cordial y jovial; a la cual podría considerarse como carismática en cierta medida.-"Recuerde que Gidget no entrara en celo aun, su veterinario me dijo que aún faltan una o 2 semanas para eso; si es que la memoria no me falla, ni Gidget ni yo tenemos ninguna prisa, así que adelante; piense bien sobre lo que le pedí".-Dijo, diciéndolo de una manera amable y alegre mientras lo miraba.

Esto provocó un ligero mal sabor de boca en Harrison y Gidget, pues el suspenso de saber se prolongaría por un tiempo indeterminado; esta desconocida espera combinada con su la duda y la intriga de querer saber sobre eso cuando antes, seguramente los intranquilizaría a ambos; puede que hasta al punto de la desesperación o cuando menos, empujarlos hasta el comienzo de dicho estado de impaciencia y solamente se quedaron ahí, mirando atónitos e incrédulos; casi absortos y perdidos a aquel hombre, no pudiendo creer la respuesta que este acaba de dar a conocer.

"…De acuerdo".-Respondió secamente el dueño de Harrison tras un bebe momento de reflexión; en el cual miro hacia el suelo para luego volver a colocar su mirada sobre Rose, cosa la cual hizo que la susodicha dibujara una pequeña sonrisa de alegría, alivio y esperanza sobre su cara.

Tras eso, el dueño de Harrison volvió a tomar aquella taza de porcelana repleta de café con crema que dejo sobre la mesa cuando comenzó a hablar con Rose sobre este tema y tomo un gran sorbo antes de volver a dejarla en su lugar sobre la mesa; justo encima del pequeño plato con el que hace juego, y se recorrió la manga derecha del traje que lleva puesto con su mano izquierda para mirar la hora en su reloj, el cual es tan brillante y reluciente como el oro y está hecho de plata pura.

"Oh; lo siento, pero Harrison y yo ya tenemos que irnos".-Dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Rose, para luego colocar su mirada sobre su can.-"Hora de irnos de Harrison".-Dijo, dándole una instrucción u orden para que se pusiera de pie y se despidiera de Gidget.

Cosa la cual Harrison hizo, dedicándole simplemente una mirada de ligera preocupación y tristeza o de intranquilidad, para luego ponerse de pie estando cabizbajo y mirando el suelo por un breve momento manteniendo aquella expresión sobre su cara, para luego esfumarla de su rostro, mirar a su dueño y acercarse al mismo; sentándose delante de el en el suelo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, en espera de alguna nueva instrucción u orden, siendo fiel al entrenamiento que tanto le arraigaron en aquella escuela canina a la que he estado yendo desde hace años y a la que Gidget comenzó a ir hace poco; siendo obligada por Rose.

"Buen chico Harrison, sígueme".-Dijo su dueño, primero con un tono alegre y ligeramente orgulloso para luego cambiarlo por un más simple y natural; pero sin perder la cordialidad en este, dándose media vuelta para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta principal del departamento, con Harrison siguiéndole y pisándole; metafóricamente, los talones.

"Permítame".-Dijo Rose, quien rápidamente se puso de pie y se adelantó; pues troto hacia la puerta y una vez estando al lado de esta, gentil y cortésmente la abrió por completo con una sonrisa sobre su cara para que su invitado pudiera salir, procurando ser una buena anfitriona en su propio hogar ante una visita.

"Muchas gracias".-Le dijo agradecido el dueño de Harrison una vez que paso delante de ella, ya que se encuentra sosteniendo la puerta por su borde para que esta no se cierre, entonces él y Harrison pasaron el umbral de dicha puerta y estando en el pasillo de aquel piso de ese edificio de apartamentos; se giró hacia su izquierda y con el cuerpo orientado hacia el pasillo, miro a Rose con una expresión algo alegre y cordial.-"Que tenga muy buenas tardes".-Le dijo con tono acorde a su expresión facial, despidiéndose.

"Igualmente".-Dijo Rose en un tono bastante similar al suyo.

Entonces Harrison y aquel hombre comenzaron a caminar y a alejarse por el pasillo, una vez que ya no se encontraban delante de la puerta; Rose procedió a cerrarla, entonces por alguna extraña razón se quedó ahí por uno o 2 minutos, con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza ligeramente decaída con una expresión de resignación o decepción sobre su cara, Gidget; quien se había levantado de su mullido y suave cojín, se percató de esto luego de que se acercara un poco a la puerta haciéndosele raro que Rose se halla quedado ahí en aquella postura sin hacer nada, y simplemente se le quedo mirando con una expresión de incomprensión sobre su cara. Unos segundos después, tras dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro de sus labios; Rose finalmente reacciono o regreso en sí.

"Es increíble".-Murmuro para sí misma, aun algo cabizbaja y sin abrir los ojos.-"Sencillamente increíble".-Dijo, abriendo los ojos y posando su mirada sobre la puerta que tiene justo a su lado; a su izquierda, con un tono de voz resentido, molesto, frustrado y enojado y con una expresión facial acorde a este estado, entonces volteo a ver hacia su derecha y al ver a Gidget ahí; casi en medio de la sala, no tardo en clavar su mirada sobre la pequeña pomerana de pelaje blanco.-"¿Puedes creerlo Gidget?, ¿puedes creer que lo que ese sujeto dijo?".-Dijo girando su cuerpo hacia ella y señalando la puerta que ahora tiene detrás con el pulgar de su mano izquierda, teniendo una expresión de incredulidad sobre su cara.-"Esto es algo delicado, deme tiempo para pensarlo".-Dijo, intentando imitar la voz del hombre que la visito y que recientemente se había marchado; consiguiendo nada más que algo realmente mediocre en aquel intento de imitación.-"Ese hombre es un mal agradecido, tengo la oportunidad perfecta de que puedas estar con un can al cual amas y que está a tu mismo nivel social, ¡¿y solamente me dice eso, que lo pensara?!".-Dijo con enojo, desprecio y resentimiento, al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mirada sobre el suelo durante algunos segundos.-"Si al final y al cabo nos dice que no; ¡él y su mugroso perro pueden irse al diablo!, no importa lo mucho que Harrison pueda significar para ti sin importar si te enamoraste de él o no; no descansare hasta encontrar al perro perfecto para ti".-Dijo, con su mirada puesta nuevamente sobre ella, señalándola con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda y apretando la derecha en un puno con enojo, y sin decir nada más; se fue directo hacia la cocina para prepararse algo y darle algo también a Gidget para comer.

Dicha pomerana blanca se le quedo viendo con una expresión atónita e incrédula mientras aquella mujer se dirigía hacia la cocina, realmente no podía creer lo que acaba de decir y ya sabe por experiencia que cuando Rose dice algo así de serio, no lo dice con los dientes para afuera; todo lo que ella dice en ese estado es una promesa y ella será mucha cosas pero es sin lugar a dudas una mujer de palabra, por lo que realmente puede llegar a hacer lo que dijo y no sentir culpa ni remordimiento en lo más mínimo. El único que pensamiento que llego a la mente de Gidget en ese momento fue la infelicidad y la desdicha, pues estas 2 cosas comenzaron a rondar sobre su vida desde que Rose intento separarla de Max por la fuerza, ella cree que está haciendo lo mejor para ella pero aquella mujer humana adulta se encuentra tan aferrada a su locura que no logra percatarse de que en realidad está haciendo todo lo contrario, con sus ánimos y o motivación reducidos a un nivel a ras del suelo; Gidget formo una expresión de tristeza y desdicha sobre su cara al mismo tiempo que clavaba la mirada en el suelo y aplanaba sus orejas contra su cabeza, y en absoluto silencio se dio media vuelta y procedió a caminar de regreso hacia su mullido cojín de gran valor monetario a paso lento, con su tristeza y o depresión y desdicha dejadas claramente de manifiesto en su andar y en su lenguaje corporal.

Rápidamente, como si hubiera sido en cuestión de minutos; 2 días y 2 noches transcurrieron desde aquel dia, en el que Rose le propuso al dueño de Harrison de que dicho pastor suizo y su pomerana; la cual casi literalmente ve como si fuera su propia hija, se aparearan, no tuvo noticia alguna de aquel galante y formal hombre en ese periodo de tiempo, fue solo ahora; 48 horas después de que se lo propusiera que finalmente obtuvo información, la cual recibió con una respuesta, hablando a través de la línea telefónica el dueño de Harrison le informo que; tras pensarlo detenidamente, que aquella proposición no le parecía del todo tan mala y acepto y concedió una futura unión entre Harrison y Gidget; por mas irreal que esta le parecía dada la gran diferencia de tamaño que hay entre su can y la de ella, pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello, tan solo esperaba que Rose tuviera una buena idea de cómo lograr el acto de aquella petición.

No se podía decir que Gidget y Harrison se encontraran precisamente felices tan pronto se enteraron de esto, pues anteriormente se nos dejó tan claro como el cristal que esta idea no les entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo; es más ni siquiera les agradaba para nada, podrían intentar que eso no pasara, pero nadie puede confirmar que sus dueños estén tan decididos a eso que los encerraran en una habitación hasta que el acto carnal este hecho y además; si lo intentara, esto sería peligrosísimo para Gidget luego de que el carácter, la volatilidad y el temperamento de Rose cambiaran de forma tan drástica una vez que su locura se activó y termino cayendo y siendo consumida por esta sin que siquiera ella misma lo supiera, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerse y aceptar la idea, y dará todo de sí para convencer a Harrison de que no haga las cosas más difíciles; temiendo por su propia seguridad y al hecho de evitar a toda costa o en toda la medida de lo posible, el dolor que Rose es capaz de producirle si llega a sacarla de sus frágiles casillas o de su nueva e hipersensible irritación.

Así pues, con este asunto ya esclarecido; tanto Rose, como Gidget, Harrison y el dueño de este siguieron reuniéndose en aquel departamento para seguir conversando y formar o fortalecer lazos de amistad entre sí, Rose con el dueño del pastor y Gidget con Harrison, pero dado que ahora saben plena y claramente lo que pasara entre ellos en un futuro cercano; gran parte de aquellas reuniones entre ambos se tornaron distintas, había un aire, ambiente o atmosfera de incomodidad, intranquilidad o ligera tensión entorno a ellos y a causa de esto la comunicación entre ambos disminuyo, apenas se atrevían a mirar al otro y a entablar conversaciones agradables y o amistosas duraderas; y esto no es para menos, muchos más se pondrían en ese mismo estado de hallarse en su lugar.

Esto hizo que la sensación de miseria de Gidget nuevamente volviera a incrementarse, el hecho de que pudiera conversar abierta, amistosa y agradablemente con Harrison era una fructífera válvula de escape para sus problemas, una manera para desahogarse y lidiar con todos los abruptos y vertiginosos cambios que han ocurrido en torno a ella o en su vida desde que Rose se enteró de que antes salía con Max, y ahora dicha válvula de desahogo se había cerrado o al menos no era tan efectiva como antes debido al acuerdo al que ambos dueños suyos llegaron. Gidget volvía a sentirse plenamente desdichada e infeliz, afortunadamente; un dia en el cual se quedó completamente sola, pues Rose tuvo que salir a conseguir algo de comer para ella ya que Jack se tardaría mucho en regresar del trabajo, obtuvo un merecido descanso de su desdicha.

Mientras se encontraba recostada sobre su mullido colchón en la sala de estar del departamento a horas de la tarde, mirando hacia el suelo con una mirada deprimida, recibió una inesperada visita de uno de sus mejores amigos; Tiberius, dicho halcón voló hacia la misma ventana cuando jugo un papel fundamental en cuanto ayudar o motivar a Max a que la invitara a salir cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella, una vez en dicha ventana y sin dejar de volar ni de aletear; el intento abrirla con la ayuda de sus garras pero desconocía que dicha ventana se hallaba cerrada desde el interior con seguro por lo que sus esfuerzos por abrirla fueron inútiles, tras algo de insistencia por la cual termino algo agotado decidió optar por una nueva alternativa y así, luego de pensarlo un poco; toco al vidrio de la ventana con cuidado usando la punta de su pico.

El ruido producido por este golpetear hizo que Gidget levantara sus orejas y volteara a ver hacia la dirección de la que provino, encontrándose con el halcón que está volando del otro lado de la ventana; en el exterior, el cual le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a manera de saludo, tras verlo; Gidget se levantó y sin borrar aquella expresión se acercó a dicha ventana, saltando y colocándose justo encima del respaldo del sofá.

"Hola Tiberius".-Dijo la pomerana, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la ventana con un tono de voz desanimado y entristecido.

"Hola".-Dijo el halcón regresándole el saludo con un tono de voz neutro y respetuoso sin borrar aquella pequeña sonrisa de su cara, bajando sus parpados y formando de esta manera; una expresión de tristeza o condolencia sobre su rostro emplumado. Luego de eso, Tiberius se posó sobre el borde o hueco cuadrado hecho para aquella ventana, replegó sus alas de regreso a sus costados y tras acomodarse o acicalarse un poco en ese lugar, continuo.-"Yo…Escuche sobre lo que ocurrió, entre tú y, bueno; ya sabes".-Dijo, con su rostro tornándose triste y mirando hacia el suelo y hacia un lado por un momento antes de colocar su mirada nuevamente sobre la pomerana, procurando no decir el nombre del terrier que vive en el edificio que está detrás de el por temor a herirla o a 'untar sal en las heridas', siendo sutil; esperando minimizar o amortiguar el golpe o impacto que este comentario podría tener sobre ella.

Entonces vio a Gidget sorprenderse, levantando las orejas y abriendo los ojos pero dicha sorpresa solo duro unos momentos; pues nuevamente volvió a entristecerse y simplemente se limitó a girar su cabeza hacia su izquierda y; cabizbaja, mirar hacia abajo al gran espacio vacío con el que cuenta ese sofá para sentarse en él. Al ver su reacción, Tiberius no pudo evitar sentir empatía, tristeza y lastima por ella.

"Lo lamento mucho Gidget".-Dijo con un tono de pesar y respeto en su voz, mirándola a la pomerana que se encuentra del otro lado del cristal.

Gidget no dijo nada, ni siquiera volteo a dirigirle la mirada; aunque fuera por un breve y minúsculo momento, solamente se quedó ahí, mirando los asientos vacíos del sofá sobre el cual esta, este absoluto y tenso silencio comenzaron a incomodar al halcón, pues sabe que segura o posiblemente; nada de lo que le diga podrá levantarle el ánimo o hacer que le responda con algo comentario, por más hueco y vacío de significado y repleto de frialdad o neutralidad sea este, seguramente porque no hay nada más que decir al respecto, sin dudas Gidget está comenzando realmente a superar el rompimiento pero esto no significa que no la siga afligiendo o que no esté tirando aun de algunos hilos algo incomodos dentro de ella por así decirlo. Tras esto, Tiberius también se quedó en total silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que recordó la otra razón por la que vino a visitarla, no solo lo hizo para darle sus condolencias.

"O-Oye Gidget, no solo vine a verte para decirte todo esto".-Dijo, mirándola con una expresión de tristeza y lastima, procurando ser respetuoso y comprensible a su dolor, lo que dijo hizo que Gidget reaccionara y sin mover su cabeza desde la posición en la que la tiene ni levantarla en lo más mínimo; miro al halcón a través del rabillo de sus ojos.-"Veras, Leonard dará una fiesta en su departamento como acostumbra y; bueno, el, yo y el resto de nuestros amigos nos enteramos de lo que sucedió, y nos gustaría saber ¿si te apetece ir?".-Dijo el halcón, desviando constantemente la mirada hacia varias direcciones a manera de gestos de lenguaje corporal mientras se explicaba, para nueva y finalmente; volver a colocar su mirada sobre su amiga pomerana.

"…No lo sé; Tiberius".-Dijo ella tras un momento de silencio en el cual lo miro, para luego regresar su mirada al sofá y negar suavemente con la cabeza; con un tono dudoso, deprimido y desanimado.

"Ay vamos, será divertido Gidget; y apuesto 20 de mis plumas a que te servirá para superar y manejar todo lo ocurrido entre ustedes".-Dijo Tiberius dibujando una pequeña sonrisa sobre su pico y sonando ligeramente más alegre, pero sin perder del todo aquel tono de comprensión, intentando convencerla.

Gidget le respondió, simplemente dedicándole una breve y momentánea mirada neutra, vacía e incomprensible; antes de que volviera a mirar hacia abajo, al sofá. Tiberius al darse cuenta de esto, borro aquella sonrisa que había dibujada encima de su pico y replegó sus alas; las cuales tenia ligeramente abiertas, y se acomodó sobre el borde del hueco de la ventana con sus garras sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mirada la cual nuevamente volvió a tornarse ligeramente triste.

"Gidget escucha, yo no quiero obligarte a nada; solamente te estoy invitando en persona para que vengas si eso quieres, todos estamos preocupados por ti y esperábamos que pasar algo de tiempo con tus amigos te animaría y te haría sentir mejor, si no quieres ir; está bien, yo lo entiendo y sé que seguramente los demás también lo harán, pero necesito que me digas con seguridad si iras o no, eso es lo único que te pido".-Dijo, sin dejar de mirarla y moviendo un poco el dobladillo de sus alas a manera de gesticulación.

Tras escuchar eso, Gidget al parecer se quedó meditando y pensando en lo que dijo, como no podía ser de otra manera; la preocupaba y atemorizada que Rose pudiera percatarse de que se fugó para festejar con sus amigos si así decidía hacerlo, amigos a los cuales ella seguramente tacharía también como amistades 'impropias' para una dama o como malas influencias para ella, pero por alguna extraña razón, Gidget no pensó de una manera tan profunda en las consecuencias que sus acciones podrían acarrearle, es como si algo dentro de ella le dijera; no, mejor dicho le gritaba no pensar en eso, que solamente actuara y acompañara a su amigo halcón, esto que le hablaba era su interior, el cual; al igual que ella, necesitaba un justo y merecido descanso luego de tanta miseria por la que ha estado pasando, un descanso el cual disfrutaría al límite divirtiéndose con sus amigos. Su interior la motivo hasta tal grado que su expresión rápida y paulatinamente cambio a una de determinación, decisión y firmeza, dejándose guiar por esto levanto la cabeza, para luego girarla hacia la ventana y sin perder tiempo; ni decir una sola palabra, se acercó a la misma, haciendo que Tiberius abriera los ojos, sorprendido, intrigado y muy; muy ligeramente asustado pues desconoce por completo que intenciones tiene en mente en estos momentos, intenciones las cuales el desea saber.

Una vez que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, intento con persistencia y cierta desesperación quitarle el seguro, primero lo intento con sus patas pero no tuvo los resultados que esperaba; pues estas no la ayudaban precisamente, por lo que entonces procedió a intentarlo con su boca y sus dientes, no fue nada fácil, incluso le fue algo doloroso debido a la fuerza de dicho seguro; pero tras lograr colar o introducir sus dientes debajo del seguro de la ventana y tirar hacia arriba con esfuerzo, logrando deshacerse o de quitarse del camino a tal seguro, ella sabe que esta es la razón por la que la ventana no se puede abrir pues ya ha visto muchas veces; tanto a Rose como Jack, ponérselo tras cerrarla para luego comprobar si esto funcionaba perfecta y debidamente, siempre se preguntaba cómo es que aquello funcionaba sin conseguir nunca una respuesta a tal cuestión pues sus dueños no son capaces de entenderla y al no poseer el suficiente conocimiento básico sobre esto como los humanos; le era imposible intuir cualquier cosa, por lo que aquello permaneció siempre como un misterio sin resolver para ella, pero eso no es lo que ahora le importa en estos momentos.

"Tiberius, intenta abrir la puerta".-Dijo, mirándolo con aquella expresión de determinación y decisión, sin que esta fuera tan intensa y acentuada como lo fue en un principio.

El halcón del otro lado del cristal se le quedo mirando con una expresión de incomprensión durante algunos segundos, sintiéndose desconcertado y confundido pero no hizo preguntas y procedió a hacer lo que su amiga canina le pidió, abrió sus alas y manteniéndose en el aire con estas; coló las puntas de sus garras debajo del borde de la ventana y procedió a tirar hacia arriba, aleteando con fuerza, esforzándose por conseguir abrirla, lo cual consiguió tras un poco más de esfuerzo por su parte, quedándose sorprendido cuando se percató de esto. Una vez que la ventana que se encontraba completamente abierta y de que Tiberius volviera a aterrizar sobre el borde del hueco de la ventana, miro a Gidget con una pequeña sonrisa a boca abierta, estando algo maravillado y sorprendido de que ella fuera capaz de quitarle de encima; aquello que no le permitía abrirla.

"No te quedes ahí parado Tiberius, tenemos una fiesta a la cual ir".-Dijo Gidget con seguridad y decisión, aun sintiéndose repleta; por dentro, de aquella firmeza y determinación que la invadieron.

Tiberius dibujo una mirada de decisión y sutil entusiasmo sobre su cara cuando escucho esas palabras, al mismo tiempo que aparecía sobre su pico una pequeña sonrisa con estas mismas emociones o sensaciones, asintió determinadamente con su cabeza e hizo un pequeño, breve y rápido salto hacia su derecha, dejándole espacio a Gidget para que pudiera salir o asomarse al exterior, cosa la cual ella hizo; pasando lo que sería el umbral de la ventana y colocándose justo debajo de este, al borde de aquel hueco de forma cuadrada hecho para la ventana luego de lo cual; volteo a ver al halcón y sin borrar aquella expresión de su cara y asintiendo con su cabeza, le hizo entender que ya se encuentra lista para marcharse de ahí, con su ayuda. Tiberius se las arregló; de alguna manera, para entender perfectamente lo que ella quiso decirle o le implico con esto, por lo procedió a abrir las alas, alzar vuelo, dirigirse hacia ella, colocarse justo enfrente suyo, mirándola por encima de su hombro derecho y ofreciéndole su espalda para que se le subiera encima y pudieran partir directo hacia el departamento de Leonard.

Gidget no se lo pensó, ni siquiera dudo y termino subiéndose a la espalda emplumada de su amigo por medio de un salto, luego de lo cual; ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el departamento del franche puddle, o mejor dicho, a la ventana de dicho departamento. Una vez que llegaron a esta y de que Tiberius aterrizara sobre el borde del hueco de la ventana y de que abriera la misma con la ayuda de sus garras, sus fuerzas y sus alas, ambos obvia y lógicamente se adentraron en su interior, con la poderosa y estridente música del estéreo de Leonard sonando a todo volumen, aturdiéndolos debido a los altos decibeles que este esta emanando por sus bocinas, la mayoría de los habituales invitados ni siquiera se percató de la llegada de ambos pues se encuentran demasiado sumidos y concentrados en su alegría y la diversión producida por la fiesta, solamente Leonard y algunos de los amigos de Gidget ahí presentes; Norman, Mel y Buddy se percataron de esto y los felicitaron por la manera en la que llegaron, pues eso fue una gran y poco convencional entrada y tras intercambiar algunas palabras y de sostener una pequeña conversación, regresaron a la fiesta, motivados y presionados por Gidget quien ya desea; con ligera o cierta desesperación, alegrarse e iluminarse el dia; aunque fuera solo un poco.

Afortunadamente para Gidget, acabo encontrando lo que ella tanto deseaba, buscaba y necesitaba de aquella noche de diversión y compañía junto con amigos, conocidos o en algunos casos; completos extraños, relajarse, alegrarse y divertirse como lo no había hecho; posiblemente desde nunca pues desde que era cachorra siempre le inculcaron el vivir un vida lo más pacífica y formal posible, o al menos desde que salió en esa gran aventura junto con el resto de sus amigos para salvar a aquel perro que tanto solía amar. Se expresó libremente en la pista de baile, en un 50 % por ciento de las veces; sola, pero acompañada del resto de sus amigos el resto de la segunda mitad, quienes se le unieron con sus pasos de baile cada uno por igual y a su manera, participo en el concurso o amistosa competencia de beber agua directamente desde el inodoro, no mostro la más mínima señal de asco, desagrado, repulsión o duda cuando lo hizo, a diferencia de la vez cuando Duke y aquel perro que no piensa nombrar, mencionar, ni siquiera pensar; le explicaron y enseñaron los hábitos comunes y habituales de todo can, ella solo tiene una intención en mente: divertirse o hacer algo novedoso y diferente a lo que ella está acostumbrada; para darle más variedad a su vida, aunque fuera por minuto.

Contrario a todo pronóstico por parte de contra quienes compitió y de todos sus espectadores, ella salió victoriosa y logro superar el record de quien mantuvo la cabeza sumergida debajo del agua el mayor tiempo posible y de quien logro tomar los tragos más grandes y prolongados, cosa la cual le hizo ganarse alabanzas y aclamaciones por parte de todos quienes presenciaron este momento, alabanzas y aclamaciones las cuales alimentaron su estado de ánimo y la hicieron sentir bien; el cual es ahora uno de alegría y felicidad, así como a su autoestima. En cierta ocasión y en compañía de Buddy, mientras bebían de unos tazones para perros repletos de leche, un grupo de perros a los cuales se acercaron, presumían entre todos; en medio de un ambiente bromista, amistoso y competitivo pero a la vez serio mientras entablaron una conversación con el amigo perro salchicha de la pomerana, quienes de ellos era el más fuerte o el que poseía mayor resistencia física para soportar labores, deberes o trabajos exhaustivos y agotadores, lo cual los llevo a discutir seria y amistosamente entre todos, pero Gidget fue quien le puso fin a dicha discusión y dicho de tema de conversación, se introdujo de imprevisto en su charla sin pedirle permiso a nadie y tras terminarse casi por completo un tazón repleto de leche en una sola pasada; entrando en aquel ambiente de discusión y competencia amistosa pero a la vez serio en cierto sentido, les pregunto sin respingar que si podían hacer lo que inmediatamente hizo después.

Junto todas sus patas debajo de su pecho o su vientre como si fuera un ser humano colocándose en posición de firmes, y tras hacerlo; lenta y progresivamente se paró sobre las almohadillas de los dedos de sus pies, pero eso fue nada pues cualquiera podría hacer eso con algo de esfuerzo, lo que verdaderamente dejo sorprendidos y boquiabiertos tanto a esos perros como a Buddy, fue que tras haber hecho eso, procedió de una manera igual de lenta y progresiva a ponerse; literalmente, de pie sobre las puntas de los dedos de su pata delantera derecha y su pata trasera izquierda para luego en dicha posición, levantar y estirar sus otras 2 patas, la delantera hacia el frente y la trasera hacia atrás tanto como pudo, cerrando los ojos, apretando la mandíbula, temblando y quejándose lo más silenciosamente posible a causa del enorme esfuerzo, resistencia y fuerza que algo como aquello requiere para poder ser llevado a cabo de manera correcta. Tras ver algo como esto, todos aquellos perros le dieron inmediatamente la victoria y la razón a Gidget respecto a ese debate de manera unánime y comenzar a festejar de una manera entusiasta y alegre por ello, lanzando un grito o exclamación al aire al mismo tiempo que chocaban sus tazones, los cuales empujaron con sus patas o sus hocicos en un punto en el cual los bordes de dichos tazones colisionaran.

Aparte de todo lo anterior mencionado y descrito, no hubo más memorable por resaltar de aquella gran velada que Gidget necesito tanto, solamente se empeñó en divertirse y pasársela bien con todos sus amigos y conocidos, conversando y divirtiéndose con ellos, una vez que aquella fiesta vio su fin, Gidget; agotada al igual que el resto de sus amigos, regreso a casa con la ayuda del halcón que la convenció de haber asistido a aquella celebración, a quien agradeció, mareada debido al cansancio y al sueño que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, afortunadamente para ambos, Tiberius tenía algo más de energía y fuerza en aquel entonces por lo que pudo llevarla; estando completamente seguro de ello, a salvo de regreso a casa. El halcón le dijo que no tenía nada que agradecer y tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras de despedida, se retiró de ahí cerrando la ventana para que Rose no se percatara que consiguieron abrirla, dejando a la pomerana sola en aquel departamento que funge como hogar para ella y para su buena fortuna; ni Rose ni Jack habían regresado todavía, por lo que nadie se percataría ni sabría de que estuvo ausente. Haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas y energías que le quedaban, se las apaño para llegar hasta su mullido cojín sobre él se dejó caer exhausta y en menos de lo que canta un gallo; termino sumida en un profundo y placentero sueño, no cabe la menor duda que tomo una muy buena decisión esa noche, ahora nadie le diría no que estuvo presente aquella noche en esa gran fiesta, la cual fue sin lugar a dudas; la mejor que ha tenido en toda su vida.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Es la hora de almorzar y en estos momentos, Gidget se encuentra sola junto con Harrison en una de las habitaciones del departamento de los dueños de la pomerana blanca, disfrutando cada uno de sus correspondidos almuerzos, un par tazones repletos de croquetas de 2 sabores distintas; las de color tinto saben carne roja, y las beige a carne blanca como el pollo, y al lado de dichos tazones; otro repleto de agua para acompañar, solo se encuentran los 2 en la casa por ahora, Jack tuvo que ir a su nuevo trabajo mientras que Rose salió a dar un pequeño paseo en un dia tan precioso y con el cielo despegado como ese; no le atemorizaba salir a las calles pues según las autoridades de la ciudad, era más seguro salir ahora que toda aquella ola de violencia perpetrada por animales hubo cesado o ya era tan para tanto como antes, y el dueño de Harrison tuvo que irse de imprevisto pues algo urgente ocurrió; no tuvo tiempo para explicar y salió raudo de ahí, no sin antes pedirle a Rose que hiciera cargo de Harrison hasta su regreso, cosa la cual ella le prometió, y ella sola no podía con ambos perros aparte de que estos tenían mucha hambre en ese momento; es por esto que no se los llevó consigo a pasear. Ambos canes; Gidget y Harrison, se encuentran comiendo en absoluto silencio las croquetas que hay en los correspondidos tazones de cada uno, dicho ambiente y dicho silencio sepulcral se mantuvieron por unos segundos más hasta que Harrison; quien de repente dejo de estar comiendo, levanto la cabeza, posando su mirada sobre la pomerana, enderezando su espalda y dedicándole una mirada seria, algo severa y sombría.

"Gidget".-Dijo, ganándose su atención.-"¿Por qué fuiste a esa fiesta anoche?".-Prosiguió y pregunto sin alterar para nada la expresión de su rostro, es como si estuviera reprendiéndola.

Esto hizo que la pomerana; mirándolo, levantara las cejas un poco sorprendida por aquella pregunta, pero aun así mantuvo la calma y decidió responder a su pregunta; con otra pregunta.

"Mh, ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?".-Pregunto curiosa tras aclararse rápida y brevemente la garganta, sacando su hocico del cuenco de su plato o tazón, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

"Es un edificio grande, las mascotas que viven en este lugar hablan".-Respondió el, indicando que seguramente supo de esto al escuchar una conversación entre alguna y otra mascota de algunos de los pisos superiores o inferiores, o puede que inclusive de algunas mascotas vecinas del mismo piso en el que viven ella, Rose y Jack.

"Así que estas interesado en escuchar a hurtadillas las conversaciones ajenas, eso no es correcto Harrison".-Dijo Gidget, o más bien dicho comento; a manera de respuesta sin dejar de mirarlo, mirándolo por un momento con una expresión sofisticada de indignación con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego relajar su semblante y hablarle de una manera más corriente, sencilla y directa.

"Gidget, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como eso otra vez, ¿entendiste?".-Dijo el, con un tono serio y ligeramente sombrío así como estoico, está claro que se encuentra molesto, enojado y o indignado al darse cuenta de que estos rumores y sospechas; eran ciertas.

"Harrison; te recuerdo que no soy como nuestros dueños para satisfacer todos y cada uno de tus deseos y caprichos, o como una criada que te sirve fiel y fervientemente".-Respondió la pomerana, de una manera igual de indignada, molesta y o enojada que él, pues realmente le ofendió y molesto que la pidiera obedecer una petición; o más bien dicho orden debido a la manera con la cual se lo dijo, como esa, ya que no le gusto para nada el tono que uso cuando se lo dijo. Tras escuchar esta respuesta, Harrison se le quedo mirando fijamente, con el semblante sombrío que tiene sobre su cara; más acentuado, indicando que las sensaciones y sentimientos que está sintiendo en este momento, aumentaron.-"Soy tu prometida".-Dijo Gidget estirando un poco su cuello como queriendo acercar su cara a la de él, y prácticamente tiene razón; debido al hecho de que Rose y el dueño de Harrison pactaron que ambos se cruzaran tan pronto ella entrara en su temporada de celo o apareamiento.

"Si; si mi prometida, ¡mi prometida!".-Dijo el, primero intentando contenerse pero al parecer no pudo hacerlo más, pues de repente comenzó a ponerse realmente intimidante y agresivo, pues rápidamente se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia al frente solamente con su pata delantera derecha sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Gidget, quien ahora está mirándolo con una expresión de ligero temor y preocupación, con su boca ligeramente abierta a causa de esto.-"¡Eres mi prometida; MI PROMETIDA!".-Grito enfurecido y con la paciencia completamente colmada, tras hacerlo; usando su pata delantera izquierda, de un "manotazo" saco o mando a volar literalmente, la bandeja de madera hecha de caoba la cual esta barnizada sobre la cual se encuentra sus tazones, haciendo que el contenido de todos aquellos platos o tazones terminaron regado o diseminado por el suelo de la habitación en la cual se encuentran al igual que dicha bandeja de madera, haciendo que el temor y la preocupación de Gidget se elevaran al máximo en un instante y por si eso no fuera demasiado, Harrison se le acerco tan rápido como un rayo y la puso violenta y agresivamente contra el suelo; colocando su pata delantera derecha sobre el lado izquierdo del rostro de la pomerana, haciendo que esta dejara escapar un muy rápido y breve grito de angustia y temor, un grito que solo ellos pudieron escuchar pues no grito con todos sus fuerzas, ya que le costaba respirar a causa del terror del que ahora se volvió presa.-"¡Mi **compañera**!, mi compañera en la práctica mas no de manera oficial; así que más te vale que muestres el respeto que como mi compañera debes de empeñarte en mostrar siempre, ¡¿está claro?!".-Dijo, mirándola fija e intensamente a los ojos al igual que ella; quien lo miraba estando debajo de su pata, pero con miedo y angustia en vez de furia y molestia.

Gidget, aterrorizada y temiendo la posibilidad de que realmente pueda hacerle algún daño, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza a manera de respuesta, tras esto; Harrison le quito su pata de encima y se alejó, cosa la cual Gidget aprovecho para sentarse en el suelo y voltear a ver al pastor suizo mientras asimilaba y procesaba el terror que aún sigue corriendo por sus venas. Miro a Harrison con una expresión de enorme tristeza y desilusión con sus orejas caídas, se sentía destrozada, ya que ella confió y quiso a dicho can como un gran amigo pero ahora esta imagen que tenia de él termino siendo arrojada a la basura, literalmente no se puede creer lo que le acaba de hacer, lo acaba de pasar, la reacción que tuvo y la manera con la cual la trato, sentía fuertes y poderosas ansias de llorar, ya que él la había ayudado en sus momentos más duros y difíciles y se relaciono tanto con el que lo consideraba su o uno de sus mejores amigos, y en unos pocos segundos todo aquello que habían creado; termino desapareciendo, literalmente ya no podía reconocerlo, es como si fuera algún extraño o desconocido, un enemigo, un peligro, algo de lo que es mejor mantenerse alejada o alejado para la prosperidad de tu bienestar, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándolo con una mirada aturdida y unos ojos vidriosos ocasionados por las lágrimas que amenazan por formarse sobre sus bellos ojos.

"Limpia todo esto, estoy seguro que no querrás que Rose llegue y vea todo este desastre; ya que dará por sentado que fuiste tú, ella sabe que yo nunca haría algo como esto; ¿así que a quien crees que culpara si se entera?".-Dijo Harrison tras darse media vuelta y mirándola; viendo por encima de su hombro derecho, y hablando en un tono serio, molesto y enojado, no en uno malicioso o perverso como lo haría Magnus, pues Harrison no siente deleite ni placer al hacer algo como eso, solamente lo dijo para quitarse de encima el deber de limpiar todo lo ocasionado por él y relegárselo a ella; quien menos tiene la culpa. Y sin nada más que decir, giro su cabeza hacia el frente, orientándola con el resto de su cuerpo y las vértebras de su cuello y su espalda, para luego irse de ahí; dejándola completamente sola.

Las palabras dichas por él y escuchadas por Gidget, aumentaron aún más el terror y la angustia de la pomerana blanca, ya que no puede negarlo; él tiene razón, tiene toda la razón, desde que los resquicios o mentalidad torcida de Rose salió a la luz, ella ha comenzado a tener una posición de lo más rara, enfermiza o contradictoria respecto a Gidget, la ama tanto que no solo la considera su hija sino que también la tacha de humana cuando es evidente que no lo es pero cuando muestra la más mínima señal de desobediencia o de no estar recuerdo a lo que ella cree o piensa que es lo mejor para ella, puede volverse tan peligrosa como el diablo, no duden cuando les digo que ella está loca y es la persona menos apropiada de la cual Gidget tenga que estar cerca.

Aterrada, angustiada, entristecida, acorralada y devastada, siendo ya incapaz de contenerse; comenzó a llorar en silencio sintiendo una especie de aceleración negativa dentro de ella, como si estuviese temblando internamente, y sin dejar de hacer esto; se puso de pie, y tan rápido como pudo, lo cual a pesar de todo lo hacía con lentitud debido al desánimo que le producía su actual estado, comenzó a recoger todo lo que termino desperdigado por el suelo, tomando las croquetas una por una con sus dientes para luego colocarlas en el interior de los tazones en los cuales estaban comiendo, para luego tomar dichos tazones por uno de sus bordes de igual manera para llevárselos y sacarlos de ahí, y en cuanto al agua, no tuvo más remedio que beberla del suelo; hasta la última gota, con tal de no dejar rastro, lo cual la dejo con el estómago hinchado y algo adolorido debido al volumen o cantidad de agua que ahora tiene en su interior.

Desgraciadamente, nada; y especialmente las cosas buenas, duran para siempre, todo lo ocurrido entre la pomerana y el pastor suizo es un claro ejemplo de ello, justo anoche; Gidget había tenido una de las mejores y más divertidas noches de su vida y ahora volvía a sentirse; en mayor medida debido al nuevo lado o faceta que Harrison acaba de mostrar, tan infeliz, desdichada y miserable como se ha estado sintiendo desde que Rose comenzó a entrometerse en su vida de una manera tan obsesiva y enloquecida, sin que ella lo supiera; la razón por la que Harrison la comenzó a tratarla repentinamente de esa manera, es debido al entrenamiento que se da y transmite en aquella escuela canina a la que ella empezó a ir hace un par de semanas y a la cual el lleva asistiendo desde que tiene memoria, en dicho lugar le inculcaron de tal manera que tiene que obedecer hasta la más mínima orden e indicación sin rechistar y a aceptar las cosas tal cual son; sin poner pero alguno, que la "válvula de escape" que él tiene, usa o adopta para lidiar con esto, consiste en ataques irracionales de ira y frustración, sensaciones las cuales termina vertiendo o vaciando sobre los demás cuando ya no puede soportarlo más, pues desde que era pequeño a reprimido de tal manera el cómo lidiar las cosas de la mejor manera posible; que ahora le es prácticamente imposible tener un verdadero y genuino control sobre esta parte de ser, solamente se limitó a observar, sin perder el estado de ánimo que adopto cuando abandono aquella habitación, como Gidget iba y venía entrando y saliendo de aquella habitación, limpiando sus estropicios pues se hallaba acorralada por sus justificaciones, palabras o pretextos que este le dio; antes de que abandonara la habitación y la rabieta que mostro en dicho lugar, aun la sigue teniendo aterrada, por lo que no se atreve a encararlo o darle su merecido, cosa de la cual normalmente seria perfectamente capaz como bien sabemos.

 **Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Melody.**

"No; no, Emily ya, oh pues estate quieta, ¡Emily!".-Dijo Snowball, quien se encuentra sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar del departamento, resistiéndose a Emily y a su encantos; pues la susodicha estaba intentando hacerlo entrar en calor besándolo en el cuello para poder tener unos minutos de diversión con el padre de sus pequeños aprovechando que se encuentran solos, pero por lo que acabamos de ver; Snowball no está del todo de acuerdo con ella, al menos por el momento y la alejo un poco de él, colocando sus patitas sobre sus hombro y alejando su rostro de su cuello, para mirarla a los ojos con una expresión de enojo y molestia sobre sus ojos y su rostro.

Emily; por su lado, se le quedo mirando con una expresión de desconcierto, confusión y o incomprensión, con su boca ligeramente abierta, luego de que el hiciera esto.

"¿Qué?".-Pregunto ella, no entendiendo y mirándolo a directamente a los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir debido a la emoción pues se encuentra aunque sea; un poco excitada.-"¿No estás de humor?".-Pregunto, curiosa.

"No…No es solo eso".-Respondió el bajando la mirada por un momento para luego volver a verla, con la expresión de su rostro cambiada a una diferente, como si necesitara recobrar el aliento pero sin prisa.-"Escucha, sé que tú misma me dijiste que a pesar de todo; aun podíamos seguir haciéndolo, pero; la verdad no estoy seguro de si querer, no me siento cómodo con eso".-Dijo, mirándola a los ojos con esa misma expresión que formo sobre su cara; pero añadiéndole sinceridad y honestidad a la misma.

"Oh…Yo, creo que entiendo a lo que te refieres".-Dijo Emily desviando la mirada hacia un lado por unos momentos para luego volver colocarla sobre él; con una especie de expresión de desilusión sobre su rostro, pues este se tornó apagado y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.-"Temes que si seguimos así podamos lastimar a nuestros hijos, no me extraña; ya que mi embarazo está comenzando a hacerse obvio".-Dijo ella prosiguiendo, siendo completamente verdad lo último que dijo; pues su vientre paso al de un plano y esbelto o un ligeramente más rechoncho, como si tuviese un bulto.-"Pero no te preocupes, está bien; enti…".-Intento decir, solo para ser interrumpida por el conejo cambiante e inestable de pelaje blanco.

"No, no me refiero eso tampoco".-Dijo el, frunciendo levemente el ceño con molestia y negando con la cabeza.

Esto hizo que Emily realmente se extrañara y desconcertara esta vez, tanto fue así que se le quedo mirando con un rostro mixto de perplejidad e intriga pero en el cual había un implícito aunque claro trasfondo de confusión, con la boca muy; pero muy ligeramente entreabierta, las orejas algo levantadas tanto para escuchar bien como por incredulidad pues no creía lo acaba de escuchar y con sus parpados y su leve; casi imperceptible respiración, como señales de vida inteligente. Así permaneció por unos segundos, los cuales uso para ordenar sus pensamientos; para posteriormente volver en sí.

"¿Entonces…de que estas hablando?".-Pregunto ella muy confundida y sin cambiar o alterar en lo absoluto aquella expresión de perplejidad.

Snowball la miro por uno o segundos en completo silencio, con una expresión sombría de seriedad, enojo y o molestia, para luego cerrar los ojos, inhalar y suspirar por la nariz, y girar su cabeza 45 grados hacia la derecha; quedando con su rostro orientado hacia adelante ahora, el cual bajo muy ligeramente de manera casi imperceptible, preparándose mentalmente para lo que está por decirle, esperando que ojala se lo tome de buena manera.

"Mira".-Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirando hacia abajo, al colchón de la cama sobre la cual están sin alterar la expresión de su cara; luego de lo cual hubo un breve silencio vacío pues no había ni tensión, ni tristeza, ni enfado, ni odio o emoción alguna en él.-"…Sé que lo nuestro ha sido alocado y complicado, y el que este aquí contigo sobre esta cama indica que accedí a esto pero…la mera verdad, no me siento nada cómodo haciendo esto".-Dijo, con ligera tristeza o desilusión; lo cual se vio reflejado en su rostro, el tono de su voz y sus orejas las cuales se encorvaron e inclinaron ligeramente hacia al frente, indicando que lo que dice es verdad, estas declaraciones hicieron que Emily se sorprendiera aún más de lo que segura o posiblemente ya estaba; lo cual quedó evidenciado en sus orejas, las cuales irguió o levanto por completo.

"¿Q…Que?".-Pregunto ella, aún muy sorprendida por esto y como si el haber dicho eso le hubiera destrozado el corazón, pues lo dijo apantallada y estupefacta; aunque es difícil saber con certeza si realmente esto la afecto hasta tal grado.

"No eres tú, somos ambos".-Dijo el, levantado la mirada, girándola y posándola sobre ella; mirándola a los ojos.-"Como dije lo nuestro ha sido muy complicado y, creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo para pensar y aclarar las cosas, puedes quedarte aun si quieres; sé que eres una desechada y no pudo echarte de aquí a la fuerza para mandarte allá afuera con Magnus y sus secuaces, pero no creo que debamos de ser siquiera amigos con derecho por ahora, dejémoslo solamente en amigos hasta que las aguas se calmen, ¿ta' bien?".-Dijo, decidiéndolo y tornándose repentinamente al final indiferente e insensible pero a la vez feliz o alegre; como si nada hubiera pasado y eso lo satisfaciera, formando una sonrisa a boca abierta sobre su cara y mirándola con las cejas alzadas, ya fuera de manera suspicaz, picara o intentando ser carismático sin tener mucho éxito en ello.

Emily lo miro por unos pocos segundos luego de eso, pensando en lo que dijo, entonces su rostro se tornó triste, sus orejas se encorvaron e inclinaron ligeramente hacia adelante mientras miraba hacia abajo, se puso de pie y se alejó de el sin decir absolutamente nada dando pequeños saltitos como los que hacen los de su especie para moverse y desplazarse, esto hizo que la sonrisa y feliz indiferencia de Snowball desaparecieran para mirarla con desconcierto e intriga, vio como ella se bajó de la cama un salto y atravesó la habitación para luego detenerse en el umbral de la puerta, dándole la espalda, posición en la cual se quedó durante varios segundos.

"De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que quieres…".-Dijo con desánimo y sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo, girando su cabeza 45 grados hacia su izquierda por unos segundos para que pudiera verle el rostro; o aunque sea el lado derecho de este para que se diera cuenta de la expresión de su cara, y sin decir más; se retiró de ahí, dejando al inestable conejo de pelaje blanco como la nieve, solo en aquella habitación.

Tras ver su rostro y cambiando nueva y erráticamente de actitud y o comportamiento; de una feliz indiferencia, a una aunque sea ligeramente preocupada, entristecida y o afligida, Snowball bajo la mirada y tanto conflictuado así como meditativo, sé quedo mirando el colchón cubierto de la cama sobre la cual esta; con un rostro sombrío y al parecer inexpresivo pero que en realidad transmitía una vaga y tangible sensación de lastima, culpa, tristeza y pesar por su parte, pues ahora que adquirió este nuevo estado de empatía, no se sentía para nada satisfecho consigo mismo, pero no desea retractarse pues no se puede negar que por más mentalmente inestable que este, tiene razón o cierta razón en lo que dijo; su relación con Emily ha sido un remolino de emociones, turbulencias e intensidades, y lo mejor y más sensato, es esperar a que las cosas entre ambos se enfríen, antes de tomar un decisión definitiva al respecto de si permanecer juntos al final y cabo aun después de todo, o por el contrario no hacerlo, quedarse solamente como meros amigos, o ya de plano romper toda relación, vinculo e interacción entre ambos para que cada uno siga su propio camino y viva o reconstruya su propia vida.

Snowball se puso de pie, se quedó mirando hacia el umbral de la puerta abierta de la habitación por la que Emily se fue sin alterar aquella expresión sombría e inexpresiva de lamentación por unos segundos, tras hacerlo, cerró los ojos momentáneamente al mismo tiempo que inhalaba por la nariz, para luego abrirlos mirando hacia su derecha por medio del rabillo de sus ojos girando ligeramente su cabeza en esa dirección al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar aquella reciente inhalación con un gran suspiro, Emily no dijo si se quedaría ahí a pesar de todo o no, por lo que le corresponderá a Snowball averiguarlo; más tarde, aun lidiando con el remordimiento, la ligera tristeza y el pesar, Snowball con un silencio absoluto el cual podría ser tomado como incomodo o tenso de no hallarse solo, comenzó a dirigirse hacia su izquierda, a uno de los lados de la cama, y tras bajarse de un salto de esta procedió a salir de aquella habitación, con la mirada clavada fijamente sobre el suelo sin perder aquella expresión facial, al parecer sumergido en sus pensamientos, seguramente en búsqueda de ocurrírsele algo que pueda ayudarlo a lidiar con todo esto; al igual que Emily también lo hará a su manera claro está.

 **Aclaraciones y explicaciones.**

 **El compañerismo del que hablo Harrison en este capítulo; se refiere al nuevo vinculo y relación que existe en el reino animal entre 2 o más individuos una vez que estos terminan de aparearse, pero con él y Gidget es más algo metafórico o no literal ya que como bien sabemos esto no ha ocurrido, él lo digo a manera de referencia a los prometidos de una futura boda o unión oficial por así decirlo.**

Eso sería todo por esta vez. Dejen sus reviews, dudas y preguntas. Recomienden mi historia si les está gustando, eso me ayudaría y motivaría mucho para seguir escribiendo, y nos vemos; la próxima :).


End file.
